Famosos AU
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Ron es un modelo famoso en Europa, pero con una personalidad petulante y Hermione es una modelo famosa, conocida por su carisma e inteligencia. Sus personalidades tan diferentes les costaran mas de una pelea.
1. Prejuicios

Capitulo 1: Prejuicios

Simple como respirar el aire, era el trabajo que realizaba en estos momentos un chico pelirrojo. En realidad no tenia nada que hacer más que corregir lo que -a su opinión- estaba poco coherente al tema.

Tenía una reunión en exactamente 2 horas, sobre lo que seria la campaña más importante de su carrera. Y aun no sabia quien era la _maravillosa_ chica de la que todos hablaban. Según muchos, era una de las mujeres más hermosas de toda Europa.

_"Muy sencilla y agradable"_, decían siempre los periodistas.

Tantas veces le habían dicho que tenía suerte por trabajar con mujeres bellísimas, pero cada una resultaba más engreída que la otra. Cosa que a pesar de no importarle mucho en ocasiones resultaba molesto. Se había acostado con cada una de ellas talvez por placer casual o amor pasajero. Pero ninguna había logrado entrar en su vida.

Además de que era un hombre muy atractivo y seductor, con un carácter fuerte.

Había recibido varias críticas de que era presumido y poco tolerante. Pero era solo parte de la marcara de profesionalidad, porque en el fondo escondía una personalidad muy diferente.

No era como todos decían.

- ¡Sigo diciendo que eres el hombre mas afortunado del mundo! - Adulo Jessie McBrosh. - ¡Es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto!

- ¿Ya la has visto? - Pregunto interesado.

- ¡Si! - Respondió emocionado su amigo, al parecer había reaccionado de la misma manera que todos los tontos periodistas que a el no hacían mas que criticarlo. - Es tan amable, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

- Si, lo que digas - Respondió con cierta rivalidad.

- Enserio, creo que ella si te caerá bien.

Su oficina estuvo en silencio largos minutos, en que Jessie pareció rememorar cada segundo de su "_charla_" con esa chica, ya que sonreía bobamente.

Ron una que otra vez levantaba la vista para observar a su amigo; reía en silencio.

Tal vez el tendría razón… esa chica lograba resultar interesante.

- ¿Podrías dejar de babear mi oficina? - Se burlo el pelirrojo.

- ¡Jaja! - Rió con sarcasmo Jessie. - ¡Que chistoso!

- Lo se - Acepto con suficiencia, cambiando el tema de conversación. - A propósito, ¿Como van los preparativos para la boda de tu hermana?

- Bien, en dos semanas se casan… - Informo Jessie con desgano. La idea de ponerse un traje no le agradaba mucho. - dijo que vendría a entregar las invitaciones en persona a los del trabajo. Así que prepárate un buen traje para ese día Ron, que mi hermanita tiene muchas amigas…

- Jessie, sabes que no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Es lo mismo que con tus compañeras de trabajo!

- No, no es lo mismo. - Negó, levantándose de su asiento y deslizando por sus brazos su nuevo abrigo gris. - Se supone que debo ser _serio_ con mi trabajo.

- Cielos Ron, creo que el reportaje de _"Pictures Times"_ te volvió mas responsable.

- No, no es eso, es que… - Ya no había tiempo de continuar con las explicaciones, llegaba tarde a la reunión.

- ¿Qué?

- Luego te digo. - Dijo tomando un par de cosas y su netbook -. Vamos, que Robert me matara si me retraso.

Salieron de la oficina, pasando por frente a su secretaria.

- ¡Señor Weasley! - Vocifero, Lavender Brown. - El director de la Revista "_Imagen_", dijo que quería cuadrar la entrevista para esta semana.

Ron lo medito unos momentos, y respondió con rapidez:

- El miércoles Lavender, a las 10:00.

- Por supuesto señor. - Fue lo último que se escucho, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. La chica anoto con rapidez en una agenda punteando la entrevista para el día miércoles como había dicho el pelirrojo.

Marco el botón numero 10, solo eran 2 pisos para llegar donde Robert. ¡Y le quedaban exactamente 2 minutos!

El elevador hizo unos sonidos extraños antes de llegar a su destino, algo iba mal.

- ¡Vamos! - Gritaba desesperado; era su fin. Si esa estupida caja de acero no se movía rápido, ¡lo odiarían! -mas de lo normal-.

- Tranquilo… - Lo calmo Jessie, que contemplaba los cables del elevador con cierto miedo. -, Seguro Robert esta conversando con la chica, no notara que llegas un segundo atrasado.

Por fin de unos interminables minutos en que pensaron que el ascensor se quedaría quieto y sin luz, llegaron al piso 10.

Al abrirse las puertas, todo era un completo descontrol. Muchas personas se encontraban reunidas en la última -y más grande- oficina, curioseando sobre la nueva chica.

Nadie noto que el llegaba tarde, por lo que con solemnidad camino hasta la puerta que llevaba un dorada inscripción "_Director: Robert Walmart"._

- Señor Weasley, el director lo esta esperando. - Comunico una chica delgada y de cabello negro. - Pase por favor.

- Gracias Amanda. - Iba a entrar, aunque antes pregunto en un susurro. - ¿Ya llego la chica?

- No, aun no.

Sin más, entro en la oficina. Estaba llena de los más importantes representantes de las "_Industrias de Modelaje Fashion Magic_". Directores, subdirectores, diseñadores, empresarios, etc.

Cuando entro, saludo a todos los presentes y se acerco a Robert.

- ¿Aun no ha llegado?

- No, llamo que había tenido un problema de tráfico, pero que estaba cerca de llegar.

- ¿Y eso es aceptable como escusa para este tipo de ocasiones tan importantes? - Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y un poco irritable. No era posible que a ella la dejaran llegar tarde y a el hasta por ir al baño lo sermonearan.

- Se razonable, Ron. - Respondió el director.

El pelirrojo solo gruño un poco y se dirigió a su puesto. No había mucho que hacer, los administradores conversaban unos con otros y su manager hablaba por teléfono -como siempre-. Así que tomo su netbook y se dedico a relajarse.

Un celular resonó en la estancia.

- ¿Si? - Pregunto Robert.

- _Soy Hermione…_

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola!

- _Lamento el atraso, pero ya estoy aquí_- Dijo una voz -, _subo en unos minutos._

- ¡Claro, aquí te esperamos! - Acepto el director, apago el teléfono y se dirigió a los presentes - Nuestra chica, esta aquí. Por favor señores preparémonos para recibirla.

Todos asintieron, mientras el pelirrojo seguía metido en sus cosas. Había escuchado pero no le hacia mucha gracia recibir a la "_perfecta chica_".

La puerta sonó en unos minutos y tres personas entraron.

Ron tomo atención. La primera era una mujer vestida elegantemente y atendía un teléfono. La segunda era una chica delgada y menuda que anotaba rápidamente en una agenda dorada. Y la última y más importante parecía ser la joven que todos esperaban; estaba relajada y por una extraña razón no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba vestida con un adorable vestido floreado y sandalias. Colgado a su hombro llevaba un bolso dorado y en cuanto a accesorios, solo llevaba un singular collar en forma de estrella y unos finos aros.

Era simplemente bella.

Justo lo que en esta campaña necesitaban.

- Lamento mucho la tardanza - Se disculpo, saludando al director, para continuar con todos los individuos. -, pero el trafico en Londres, es cada vez mayor.

- No te preocupes, no llevábamos tanto tiempo tampoco - Dijo un hombre delgado y de aspecto diplomático.

- Si, Edward tiene razón. - Acepto otro hombre, que tenia una voz marcadamente seductora. - Pero ya que estas aquí. ¡Comencemos!

- Te presento a nuestro equipo - Comenzó Draco Malfoy. Se acerco al primer hombre. - Edward Newton, subdirector de la empresa.

- Un placer señorita Granger. - Susurro el chico que tomo la delicada mano de la joven en la suya y deposito un pequeño beso.

- También para mí. - Admitió la castaña, mientras sin intención desviaba su mirada por unos segundos al hombre pelirrojo que no se había dignado ni siquiera a dejar lo que hacia, para que se presentaran.

- Bruns McVoight, diseñador principal - Explico el chico rubio.

- Espero que disfrutes este fascinante proyecto. - Comento el recién presentado.

- Gracias, sin duda me divertiré.

- Bernard Runstell, empresario de _Weeding Place_ y otras marcas conocidas.

- Me encanta su nueva colección de otoño.

- Gracias, esperamos que la promocione y sea de su agrado. - Dijo, mientras sonreía coquetamente.

- Y Ronald Weasley, modelo y tu acompañante en este proyecto. - El chico cuando sintió que pronunciaban su nombre se tomo el tiempo y al fin se paro de su asiento, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Mucho gusto Ronald, espero que nos llevemos bien. - Comento ella, mientras le exponía su mano en señal de saludo, aunque el pelirrojo la miro y no la estiro para responder a su saludo. - Vaya, no pensé que fueras como todos decían, pero al parecer si lo eres.

Se miraron fijamente, desafiándose el uno al otro. Tenían carácter y más que nadie… orgullo.

- No es nada personal. - Fue lo único que dijo Ron. Sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

- _Engreído_ - Susurro Hermione, dándose la vuelta a dialogar con Robert. - Bueno, ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¡Estoy entusiasmada por trabajar con un equipo TAN educado y agradable! - Recalco la palabra, intentando que cierto pelirrojo escuchara. Pero por mas que grito, el pareció ni inmutarse, aunque si había escuchado -y muy claro-.

- Comenzaremos con las firmas y luego te explicare el proceso. - Aclaro Robert, mientras hacia unas extrañas señas a Draco Malfoy, que entrecerraba un ojo y luego el otro sin entender nada - Y si todo esta bien, mañana mismo comienza tu jornada.

- ¡Perfecto!

La chica asintió gustosa, sentándose en el lugar que llevaba su nombre y que para su suerte tenia un gran vaso de agua mineral.

Cada representante se ubico frente a su papel y firmo como era debido.

Hermione y Ron también lo hicieron escribiendo con letra clara su nombre en un contrato que los vinculaba por aproximadamente 1 año.

Unas horas después todo estaba listo. Cada uno sabia lo que tenia que hacer y a que horario llegar al día siguiente y el resto de los días.

- Jeff, estoy agotado ¿puedo irme? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo a su manager.

- Ron, espera unos minutos ya podrás irte.

El pelirrojo bufo frustrado. Miro a la nueva chica que conversaba animadamente con todos los directores. Todos parecían disfrutar esa tonta conversación que el no comprendía y de la cual no era parte.

- Recién llegada y ya me quita la atención… - Susurro para si mismo, aunque Jeff logro escuchar.

- No seas así. Ni si quiera la conoces… - Comento, desaprobando la manera en que Ron se comportaba. - ¿Por qué la trataste así? ¡Ni siquiera la saludaste Ron!

- ¿Te pones de su parte?

- Sabes que no fue esa mi pregunta…

- No es nada, solo que no me… - No sabia como expresar lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

- ¿No que?

- No parece de mi tipo

- Ron, no estamos buscándote pareja. Esto es trabajo - Susurro Jeff, levantándose para escuchar a Robert que se acercaba junto a Hermione. Y al ver que el pelirrojo no tenía intensiones de levantarse lo tomo de un brazo y lo alzó. - Así que compórtate, o te sacaran del proyecto.

- Ya saben que mañana es la presentación frente a al prensa. - Repitió el hombre mirando a los dos susodichos que se miraban de reojo. - Queremos que lleguen juntos a la _Premiere_.

- Por Ron no hay ningún problema - Respondió el manager rápidamente. Ron le lanzo una mirada furiosa y luego a Hermione, que lo le echaba un vistazo riendo.

- Por mi tampoco - Comento ella.

- La limusina pasara de acuerdo a los horarios fijados para cada uno.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucharon, ya que cada uno avanzo a el ascensor para llegar a sus hogares y descansar de un agotador trabajo.

- Hermione, pasare a aclarar las dudas de tu atuendo, nos vemos abajo. - Dijo Annie Hudson. Su secretaria personal, que bajaba en el piso 4.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Solo quedaban 3 personas; Ron, Jessie y ella.

- Ron, tengo que ver si Pansy ya llego - Comento antes de salir del elevador, después de guiñarle un ojo a Ron y despedirse de Hermione -. Luego hablamos

Un silencio incomodo inundo la estancia. No habían tenido un primer encuentro que se diga "_extraordinario_". Así que era obvio que no quisieran ni cruzar palabras con el otro.

_Mientras antes lleguemos al primer piso, mejor_ Pensaba la castaña, mientras movía sus pies inquietos.

_¡Diablos! ¡Justo hoy tenia que demorarse tanto este estupido ascensor!_ Pensaba el pelirrojo, desviando de vez en cuando sus ojos a la única persona presente.

Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos, ya que un estrepitoso sonido del elevador les indicaba que presentaba desperfectos técnicos.

Hermione trago saliva ruidosamente. No era de su agrado quedarse encerrada espacios pequeños, y menos con un chico al que parecía no caerle bien.

- ¡No, no, no, no! - Se quejaba desesperada.

El pánico era algo que no le gustaba experimentar.

- Tranquila, solo se detuvo. - Dijo Ron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡¿Solo se detuvo? - Estaba agitada. Más que eso, estaba histérica.

- Si, ¡Solo se detuvo! - Contraataco frente a la exagera reacción de Hermione.

- ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado Ronald! ¡Primero se queda quieto, luego se apagan las luces y después se suelta, caemos estrepitosamente contra el piso! ¡Moriremos en unos minutos!

- No seas exagerada, cual quiera diría que ya…

- Si, ya he pasado por esto. Y no es nada divertido. - Ron iba a responder, pero Hermione lo cayo con un gesto de mano - Fue hace unos meses, estábamos encerrados en un ascensor. Por poco los cables se cortan…

- Te equivocas, ni siquiera han apagado las luces - Dijo sentándose en el piso de baldosas blancas.

Como si sus palabras fueran ordenes, eso ocurrió.

- ¡Te lo dije! - No se percato de que había avanzado lo suficiente como para quedar a centímetros de Ron. Al menos se sentía un poco protegida teniendo a alguien a su lado… aunque fuera un engreído.

Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco, y contemplo a la chica en la oscuridad, suspiro rendido. A pesar de estar en penumbra podían notar ciertos aspectos de su ropa y rostro. Hermione estaba pálida y el muy tranquilo; también había pasado por esto varias veces y no lo encontraba para nada inusual, eran cosas que pasaban.

Pero lo que no esperaban era que el elevador se tambaleara provocando que la chica cayera al suelo con brusquedad, tropezando con el pelirrojo.

- ¡Estupido! ¡Tenias que estar sentado! - Gruño molesta, buscando de donde afirmarse.

- ¡Tu eres la que tenia que fijarse por donde caminabas! - Respondió el pelirrojo, sobándose la rodilla.

- ¡Claro! ¡Con tanta luz! - Respondió sarcástica.

El sarcasmo no era algo que hiciera parte de su vida constantemente. Quizás porque no era necesario en la mayoría de las oportunidades. Más bien nunca se molestaba con nadie, pero definitivamente ese pelirrojo era la excepción.

- ¡Párate y deja de pisarme!

- ¡Pues quítate! ¡No vaya a ser que me…! ¡Aaaah! - Grito, antes de caer sobre Ron nuevamente, aunque esta vez de una manera mas comprometedora. - ¡Imbecil!

- ¡Tu fuiste la que me empujo! - Regaño, mientras trataba de no tocar a Hermione, que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo. - ¡Además, no digas nada, ya que la que esta en una posición indebida eres tu!

- ¡Ni que quisiera, bruto!

- Todas dicen lo mismo, antes de… - Se burlo Ron, riendo. Aunque recibió un golpe que no le gusto para nada. - ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que tocas!

- Oh, lo lamento, ¿te pegué? - Pregunto con voz falsamente inocente.

- ¡Si!

- ¡Pues que bueno!

_¡Estupido pelirrojo!_

- ¿Quieres empezar con este jueguito?

- ¿Qué "_jueguito_"? - Pregunto recalcando la palabra, mientras intentaba apartarse del chico y ponerse de pie. Aunque era difícil ya que no había nada para apoyarse, ni siquiera un pasamanos.

- "_caricias en la oscuridad_"

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Weasley!

- Nadie sabrá Granger, no te hagas de rogar…

- ¡Jamás estaría con alguien como tu! ¡Cretino!

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si, engreídos que juran tener el mundo en la palma de sus manos. Pero que al final del día lloran porque nada es real. - Todo lo decía mientras con bastante precisión su aliento chocaba en la cara del chico - Patético.

- ¿Y tu te crees la señorita "_maravilla_"? Porque de seguro debes tener mas de algún defecto.

- Si, tengo muchos. De los cuales estoy orgullosa, por no llegar a ser alguien como tu.

- Eres tan o mas engreída que yo Granger. - Estaba irritado, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas - Tal vez no lo demuestres, pero eres ambiciosa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Si lo eres, porque sino no hubieras aceptado un trabajo en el cual ganarías mas dinero que cualquier millonario empresario.

- Tengo razones…

- Lo que tú digas - Dijo, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía que Hermione no logro comprender.

- ¡Ashh! ¡Eres tan irritante!

- Si, lo se, me lo dicen constantemente.

Luego de un rato discutiendo lo mucho que se odiaban, decidieron sentarse, comenzaba a hacer calor. Tal vez porque llevaban mas de dos horas, o porque simplemente la temperatura había aumentado frente a tanta discusión.

- ¿Por qué eres tan así con todos?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- ¿Hay alguna razón coherente?

- Si

- ¿Relacionada con tu carrera?

- Si

- ¿Por eso eres tan poco amable?

- ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?

- ¿Por qué no haces algo para que nos saquen de aquí?

- ¿Te parece suficiente intentar llamar sin señal?

**-**¡Estupido ascensor!

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ella caminaba de un lado a otro. Se sentaba, se levantaba y volvía a recorrer el reducido espacio. Decía un par de palabras y luego se sentaba nuevamente.

- ¡Diablos deja de moverte, me estas mareando! - Exploto desesperado, no es que estuviera muy cómodo en el duro suelo, pero por lo menos quería estar tranquilo. - ¡Te pareces a Percy! ¡Si que fastidias! ¡Irritante y poco atrayente! ¡Imposible que encuentre una chica así!

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - Pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido; odiaba que la criticaran. - ¿Y quien demonios es Percy?

- Uno de mis hermanos, que es tan o mas irritante que tu. - Dijo con obviedad.

- Así que soy poco atrayente… - Susurro de forma seductora, provocando que Ron comprendiera que ella podía serlo si se lo proponía.

- Eso dije ¿No? - Intento aparentar normalidad, aunque estar frente al cuerpo de una mujer, nunca lo relajaba, y menos si se acercaba de manera tentadora.

- Pues ya veras… - Respondió acercándose al pelirrojo que retrocedió mas, chocando con la aterciopelada pared del elevador.

¡Que demonios intentaba demostrar!

Era verdad que ese tonto había llevado su orgullo del lugar en que estaba a uno completamente inferior, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que recurrir a esa manera de "autodefensa".

Su mente realmente no reaccionaba, realmente quería hacerlo, ¡por una estupida razón quería hacerlo!

Tal vez por resentimiento…

Tal vez por dolor…

Tal vez solo por intuición…

Se arrodillo frente al pelirrojo, que chocaba con su espalda a la pared. Parecía mas pálido de lo normal o talvez ya el calor comenzaba a realizar estragos en el.

Hermione lentamente fue tomando la polera del pelirrojo acariciándolo por encima de las prendas, surcando los abdominales marcados por el entrenamiento. Tal vez Ron era un hombre muy guapo y sexy, pero también era orgulloso con una personalidad petulante.

- Jamás lograrías competir conmigo Granger. - Dijo de manera arrogante, levantándose del suelo. No supo como, pero tenia a Hermione acorrálala contra su cuerpo y la pared. - Puedo lograr que supliques, por mi.

- Tal vez… - Acepto con simpleza y seguridad, intentando en vano separar su cuerpos, que desprendían una intensidad sorprendente.

Si el quería jugar con fuego, ella lo seguiría, pero para avivar la llama y hacerlo caer en su propia trampa.

- Es bueno que empieces a aceptarlo…

- …pero no, si yo lo hago primero. - Continuo como si el no hubiera dicho nada.

Le gustaba esto de intentar hacer caer al enemigo y más cuando su oponente merecía una lección… y muy valiosa.

- Eso esta por verse

Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto agitadas, sus labios casi se rozaban y su aliento chocaba en los labios del otro, incitándolos a continuar con su repentino "jueguito".

Por mas que la castaña se moviera y lo empujara el se afirmaba de la pared manteniéndola en una posición posesiva.

- Tan fácil… - Susurro el pelirrojo acercándose a su delicado y suave cuello. Cubierto por unos rebeldes rizos. - ¿Quieres rendirte ya?

- Me encantaría… - Soltó en una especie de gemido la castaña, mientras se afirmaba al pelirrojo cabello del chico. El tomo esto como una rendición a su propuesta y se acerco a sus rojos y tentadores labios, que se entreabrieron no para corresponder al beso, sino para soltar unas palabras fríamente calculadas, llenándolo de ira - …verte nuevamente en las páginas de las revistas, completamente humillado, pero esta vez, por mis propias manos…

- Inténtalo…

Hermione iba a responder, pero por más que quisiera atrasar lo que ocurriría, nada había conseguido.

Y como si fueran los amantes más desesperados por la última oportunidad de verse, sus labios colisionaron. Chocando con brusquedad, buscando saciar la pasión que los motivaba en esos minutos.

Ron sabia muy bien como lograr que se rindiera ante sus deseos, pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo para nada fácil. Se resistía de manera desesperada; empujaba sus brazos que intentaban aprisionarla, aunque sus labios se movían a un compás lento y suave. Sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar, buscando terminar con toda resistencia. Pero de manera involuntaria ambos buscaron con sus manos sentir el contacto del otro, que tanta delicia les estaba provocando.

El pelirrojo posiciono con delicadeza la pierna izquierda de Hermione apoyándola en su propia cadera, logrando tener un mayor roce íntimo con la chica. La empujo más aun contra la pared, haciendo que ambos gimieran.

Para Hermione fue inesperado, nunca pensó que sentir la presión de un cuerpo varonil causara tales estragos en su propio cuerpo. Y no era la única afectada, Ron comenzaba a ceder por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo débil. Deseaba olvidar todo y solo actuar de manera instintiva y hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente a esa tonta chica que había logrado descontrolarlo totalmente.

Por más que quisiera detenerlo y aguantar una gran cantidad de gemidos, todo sucedió como debía ser. Su pantalón se ajusto, y su boca libero los lamentos.

La castaña con una extraordinaria fuerza separo al pelirrojo de su cuerpo, pero este volvió a presionarla.

- ¡Ahhh! - Gimió la Hermione, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

- Diablos, porque estas tan…

Con tanta emoción del momento, no lograron escuchar el sonido del ascensor al abrirse.

- ¡Perfecto! - Grito Robert, sacándolos de su ardiente escena. Ninguno se separo del otro, estaban en la misma posición que los habían encontrado. - ¡Esa es la pasión que quiero en la campaña!

Ahora los aludidos si se alejaron, tan rápido como si se estuvieran quemando y aunque no lo aceptaran, así era. Sus miradas paseaban de cada persona que se encontraba fuera del ascensor mirándolos, hasta los flashes de las cámaras que habían captado cada movimiento. Los paparazzi estaban completamente enloquecidos, habían captado el primer escándalo que agotaría todos los periódicos del día.

Estaban en problemas o de acuerdo a Robert, eso era _perfecto_.


	2. Actos desesperados, medidas desesperadas

**Capitulo 2: ****Actos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas**

Hermione y Ron estaban completamente sorprendidos -a demás de rojos-, ya que, ser encontrados en un ascensor en una situación íntima, no era algo muy lindo.

Robert los miraba sonrojado pero a la vez contento. Nunca había visto tal pasión entre dos personas y menos desconocidos que _parecían_ odiarse.

Hermione solo quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo momento, o en este caso, el ascensor.

Ron no pensaba muy diferente. Siempre había odiado que lo interrumpieran y en este tipo de situaciones aun mas. Mataría a Robert y todos esos tontos que _repentinamente_ habían decidido sacarlos de ahí.

- Bueno, vamos, los sacare de aquí para que nadie más los vea – Dijo Robert que rápidamente le decía a uno de los guardias que redoblara la seguridad en la salida. Con una señal de mano hizo que salieran los dos y con cautela subieron a otro ascensor. – Esto no será fácil de esconder, Rita Skeeter ya los vio, sabe perfectamente que paso.

Ese comentario les cayó bastante mal, por lo que ambos supieron lo que significaba.

- Mañana tendrán que explicar, que significaba lo que hacían.

- Robert te puedo explicar, lo que vist… - Se disculpo rápidamente la castaña, con un sonrojo bastante notorio.

- No tengo intensiones de saber Hermione. - La interrumpió el director. Miro a Ron con cierto enojo y luego agrego – Espero que logrean salir bien parados de esto, porque sino, saben que tendremos que tomar alguna medida drástica. – Los miro ceñudo a ambos. Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada, Ron por su parte puso los ojos en blanco, estaba acostumbrado a esas amenazas. – Y con drástica, me refiero a ¡RADICAL! – No seria nada fácil explicar algo inexplicable para ellos mismos. - Los espero mañana, - Dijo antes de salir del elevador – y espero, que esto no nos perjudique.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a cerrar. Hermione estaba apoyada en las puertas y Ron en la pared final.

- Oye yo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra estupido! – Grito enojada. Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas, sus ojos brillaban, y sus labios rojos e hinchados –talvez por el anterior besuqueo-. - ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Humillarme? ¿Qué me despidan?

- No han hecho nada, no se porq…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No vengas a hacerme callar Granger!

- Si quieres que me despidan, perfecto. – Acepto acercándose al pelirrojo nuevamente, aunque esta vez señalándolo acusadoramente – Pero tienes que saber, que no será nada fácil…. Si es que lo logras.

- ¡Seria lo mejor que podría pasar! – Acepto gustoso.

- Ya lo veremos – Susurro antes de salir del ascensor con rapidez.

Hermione lo único que en ese momento deseaba era llegar a su casa, y sacarse esa extraña sensación de suciedad.

- ¿No podía tocarme una mujer mas loca? – Pregunto a nadie en particular, mientras apretaba el botón -2.

**Vuelve el Casanova Weasley**

_**El codiciado modelo Ronald Weasley nuevamente vuelve a las conquistas, y esta vez con la hermosa modelo Hermione Granger, con la cual fue encontrado en una situación intima en un ascensor luego de que quedaran atrapados.**_

_**Aproximadamente a las 9 P.M, el ascensor principal del departamento de publicidad mas importante de Inglaterra, quedo detenido por una falla técnica –de la cual aun se investigan si hubo involucrados-. **_

_**Los modelos se encontraron encerrados por más o menos 3 horas, en las cuales no perdieron su tiempo. **_

_**Después de que Bomberos, carabineros y técnicos arreglaran la falla, las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando una escena poco adecuada y las fotos lo demuestran. Puede que el pelirrojo mas famoso de Londres, haya querido realizar una nueva fantasía, o solo quería probar a su co-estrella, cosa que se ha visto reiterada en los últimos años de su carrera.**_

_**El representante y subdirector de la empresa Edward Newton dijo: "Ron y Hermione explicaran por su propia cuenta, que es lo que todos vieron" Declaro con rapidez.**_

_**Talvez este sea un nuevo romance o solo algo pasajero motivado por la publicidad. Esperemos, que de una vez por todas el casanova Weasley se decida por una chica, que podría ser una de las más deseadas mujeres de Europa. **_

_**Esperemos a ver que sucede hoy, en la presentación de la nueva marca, en la cual escucharemos las tan esperadas explicaciones.**_

_**Picture's Times**_

**Encuentran a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley en situación inapropiada**

_**Los rostros de la nueva campaña Record Magic, fueron encontrados horas mas tarde, luego de que el ascensor en que viajaban tuviera un desperfecto técnico. Aunque esto no es lo que mas nos asombro, ya que fueron encontrados pero en plena situación intima. **_

_**Ronald Wealey se ha visto enfrascado en estos escándalos constantemente, pero la señorita Hermione Granger, reconocida por su simpatía y inteligencia a lo largo de toda Europa, no logro resistirse a los encantos del pelirrojo modelo.**_

_**El director de la campaña solo dijo: "Mañana se aclarara todo". **_

_**Talvez sea el comienzo de una relación mas formal y por eso es tan ocultada. **_

_**Gossip News**_

**Pelirrojo Weasley, vuelve a sus andanzas**

_**Después de que por unos meses Ron Weasley dejara su alocada vida para concentrarse en su trabajo… ¡nuevamente ha vuelto!**_

_**Todos creían –menos yo, claro- que sus salidas nocturnas, relaciones efímeras y su actitud cambiarían, pero no y sabemos que nunca será así.**_

_**Ronald Weasley desde sus comienzos ha sido un joven guapo –hay que aceptarlo- pero petulante, que no cambiara su forma de ser ni siquiera por una mujer.**_

_**Y al parecer Hermione Granger, -¡si, la gran modelo!-, no es la excepción. Ya que recientemente - la noche de ayer-, se les encontró en un ascensor solos y acariciándose. **_

_**Y de acuerdo a las fotos, no era un encuentro suave. Seguro el pelirrojo mas famoso de Europa quería probar a su nueva co estrella, la cual si es que en algún momento intento resistirse no lo logro muy bien. **_

_**¿Qué más nos queda esperar de este amante empedernido? **_

_**¿Será esta vez la chica elegida? ¿O Tendremos que presenciar por largos años las locuras de este pelirrojo?**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

La limusina la esperaba, no había nada más que hacer, tenia que salir. A pesar de que una gran cantidad de paparazzis se ubicaran en la puerta de su casa y ni si quiera dejaran pasar el auto.

El guarda espalda estaba ya preparado para lanzársele a cualquiera que sobrepasara los limites y no le impresionaba, pues había causado gran revuelo últimamente en los diarios.

Era hora de salir.

Tenía que prepararse para este momento; talvez arruinaría su carrera y su trabajo, o viéndolo desde la mejor posibilidad esto seria para mejor. Aunque pensándolo bien…

El sonido de una bocina la desconcentro de sus pensamientos, de seguro ese tonto pelirrojo había sido el que la apuraba.

Y eso haría, saldría como toda mujer digna.

El pelirrojo ya estaba dentro de la limusina, y esperaba aburrido a que ella subiera para llegar a la premiere y terminar con toda esta presentación de una vez.

El conductor abrió la puerta del auto, y prestándole una mano la ayudo a subir.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

- De nada señorita – Dijo el hombre, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Por fin! ¡La reina llego! – Dijo sarcástico, mientras le lanzaba a Hermione una mirada asesina.

La castaña rodó los ojos. ¡Como detestaba a ese chico!

- Mejor, quédate callado Weasley

- Te vestiste decente hoy. Al menos logras resaltar algo para estar a mi altura. – Su tono era irónico.

Quería hacerla enojar nuevamente, lo divertía verla sonrojada y molesta. Se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito

- Y tú te pusiste algo de acuerdo a tu edad.

- ¿Me estas diciendo viejo?

- Solo digo que ya no eres un adolescente.

El resto del camino se pasaron molestándose el uno al otro, con frases como _"No se como te soportan"_ o _"Espero que esto acabe pronto"._

Con sutileza contemplo a la castaña, admirando lo que había elegido para la ocasión. Hermione tenía un cuerpo fabuloso, el que toda chica mataría por tener y Ron lo había notado en más de una oportunidad, aunque por supuesto no lo admitiría ante ella, seria como aceptar una derrota. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado, con un simple corte en la esquina derecha que dejaba ver sus morenas y torneadas piernas. Estaba sonrojada, tal vez por la gran expectación o porque el vestido la apretaba mas de lo normal. Los labios estaban suavemente delineados con un brillo rosado y sus ojos sombreados por un tono plateado y el peinado era sutil pero sublime.

El no era menos, con un traje elegante completo, en negro. Pero no lo llevaba como normalmente, en esta ocasión llevaba la camisa abierta y sin corbata. Sus rizos cortos y pelirrojos, esparcidos de una manera gloriosamente sexy.

_¡Aunque eso no le quita lo bruto!_ – Pensó Hermione tomando aire.

Habían llegado.

Una enorme cantidad de Fans y Paparazzi obstaculizaba toda la calle, esperando ansiosos a las estrellas de _Record Magic_. Había barreras para delimitar los lugares de cada uno, pero a pesar de esto todo era un completo descontrol. Gritaban y lloraban buscando conseguir un mínimo acercamiento a las estrellas, por más que miles de guardias se interponían entre ellos.

- Lo siento, pero tendrán que caminar de aquí hasta la entrada. – Dijo el chofer con resignación.

- ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba! – Reclamo el pelirrojo, mientras en un acto rápido, salía del auto y se arreglaba la ropa.

Una gran cantidad de gritos, resonaron en el ambiente. El pelirrojo saludo con una señal de mano y lanzo un par de besos a las fans desesperadas.

Un carraspero se hizo sonar en el auto.

- ¿No piensas bajar? – Comento, mientras hacia como si no supiera nada.

- ¡Eres un estupido!

- Joven Weasley, haga el favor de ayudar a la dama – Reclamo el chofer. – Esto ayudara en su imagen – Argumento, mientras notaba como Hermione levantaba una ceja con indignación.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

A Ron no le quedaba de otra que ayudar a la castaña, así que dio la vuelta al auto, ante la mirada de todos los presente y entrego su mano en señal de ayuda. Hermione la recibió con supremacía.

- Al fin actúas como un caballero, - Lo molesto, mientras sacaba un pie del coche. – ya que por mas que lo intentes, jamás lo serás.

Ron apretó los labios con rabia.

- El que ríe último, ríe mejor – Susurro, mientras depositaba un suave beso en la parte superior de su mano, y la tiraba con una brusquedad innecesaria.

Cuando Hermione hubo estado fuera, la multitud de personas estallo en gritos. Era obvio, que a pesar de todo lo que se decía en los diarios, matinales e Internet, la gente no las había tomado en cuenta y ahí estaban fielmente esperando por ellos.

Pisando con cuidado, intentando no enredarse con su propio vestido, Hermione se tomo del brazo de Ron, que después de luchar por unos segundos ofreció _gentilmente._

- Así que… ¿Qué diremos?

- ¿Que diremos de que? – Dijo fingiendo ignorancia, mientras saludaba a algunas personas con un gesto de mano.

- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, Granger

- Prefiero ser ignorante ante algo como eso

- No parecías afectada con mis caricias

- Será mejor que te quedes callado, ya que puedo declarar las cosas a mi favor, dejándote a ti – Señalo con su dedo, empujando su nariz pecosa. -, como el único culpable.

Mientras ellos discutían, los paparazzi's se ocupaban de hacer su trabajo, marcando las mejores escenas que podrían luego ser ocupadas en contra o a favor de ellos.

- No te creerán…

- Puedo hacerlo muy verídico Weasley, - Amenazo con descaro. - ¿Cómo te verías el las primeras paginas de los mas importantes diarios del mundo? – Y como si estuviera relatando en el mismísimo matinal nacional dijo:- "Ronald Weasley, un abusador empedernido"

- ¡Shh! – La silencio el pelirrojo – entiendo el punto, ahora solo cállate.

Hermione sonrío triunfante.

Con los largos minutos caminando, ya estaban entrando en la alfombra roja. En donde se encontraban muy bien ubicados todos los periodistas y fotógrafos.

Robert, el director, se acerco sigilosamente.

- Que bueno verlos, - Comento con agrado. – los periodistas esperan ansiosos sus explicaciones.

- Aun no se que decir Robert – Susurro Hermione con una gran sonrisa mirando a la cámara, mientras saludaba con la mano.

- Tampoco yo – Coincidió el pelirrojo. Tenia que pensarlo muy bien, si no quería caer denuevo en la faceta de rebelde.

- Hermione, ve tu primero. – Indico Robert. – Se que no me defraudaras.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió al lugar al proyector de la marca, en donde esperaban ansiosos los periodistas, buscando respuestas a los rumores.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡Una foto por favor!

- Espero que sepas bien lo que esta en juego Ron, no hay mas oportunidades – Declaro con superioridad - Ahora, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

El pelirrojo avanzo hasta la larga alfombra roja y poso para los paparazzi, que no esperaron para comenzar el mar de preguntas.

- ¡RON! – Gritaban todos, cada uno intentando enmarcar la escena perfecta. - ¡Ron acá! ¡A esta cámara por favor!

Ron tenía experiencia, sabia donde ponerse para que encontraran sus mejores poses: los periodistas se lo agradecieron. Sonrío a cada cámara que pudo, para luego acercarse a responder preguntas.

- Ron, hola ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto un periodista que llevaba un logotipo del canal nacional.- ¿Qué piensas de esta chica? ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella?

- Si, aunque no mucho. – Respondió sonriente-. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Eso pensamos, - Acepto con picardía. – Después de las fotos que ayer se mostraron. ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?

- Hermione es una gran modelo, muy profesional. Lo que vieron no fue más que una pequeña sesión de fotos en la que por primera vez nos encontrábamos. – Estaba impresionado de su gran manera de mentir, resultaba bastante verdadera. – Robert quería que por primera vez expresáramos sin ningún objeto lo que podía ser química natural.

- Creo que quedo muy bien demostrado.

- Bueno, por algo soy profesional – Con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Piensas que esto ayudara a tu imagen de _rebelde_?

- La verdad, como he dicho antes, no se a que se refieren con lo de rebelde. Siempre he hecho lo que en cuanto a mi trabajo no afecta y es parte de mi vida privada. Aunque es difícil cuando tienes una relación con personas tan o mas famosas que uno.

- ¿Pero no es esto parte de una ayuda a tu carrera, que tan precaria se encuentra?

- No, en lo absoluto. Robert ha elegido a una modelo profesional y carismática que sea acorde al nuevo proyecto. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es cosa de trabajo. – Dijo como final a esas preguntas. Continuo avanzando hasta llegar donde una periodista que clamaba su atención.

- Hola, aquí para Tele-Ingland. Estamos con Ron Weasley, el próximo rostro de la campaña _Record Magic._ – Presento la chica, ruborizándose un poco ante el guapo chico. – Dinos Ron, ¿En que consiste este nuevo proyecto?

- Es una marca de ropa, accesorios, y elementos varios, con la cual ayudaremos también a diversos países en precarias condiciones. Es un tipo de _Magia en ayuda_.

- Sin duda una gran inversión de ayuda, ¿Qué hay de tu nueva co-estrella? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Puedes contarnos algo de esta chica?

- La verdad es que no se mucho de ella. Los productores han decidido que esto sea una total sorpresa para mí y para ella.

- ¡Wow! – Acepto Alin Sweets, la reportera - Se dice que es una de las mujeres mas codiciadas de Europa ¿Pasara lo mismo que con tus otras compañeras?

La sonrisa cautivante que hace unos momentos tenia, se transformo en un de resentimiento. ¡Como era posible que siempre le hicieran esa maldita pregunta!

- Aunque sin duda es muy guapa, solo el destino lo sabe. – Fue su única respuesta, para seguir hasta el último periodista al que respondería hasta después de la presentación.

- Ron, se ha dicho que no sabes nada de tu próxima acompañante en esta campaña. ¿Qué esperas de ella?

- Mmm… un buen cuerpo… - Bromeo el pelirrojo, haciendo reír a todos los presentes. – No, en realidad no espero nada. Quiero verla en acción, con mis propios ojos y aceptar -como todos-, que es una persona muy talentosa.

- Por supuesto, creo que todos pensamos eso. – Acepto el hombre, que llevaba un placa con una inscripción de reportero. – Se rumorea que en la cercana sección de fotos, será mucho mas atrevida que la de las anteriores. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

- Creo que eso es lo que demostramos en la pequeña sesión de ayer. No pienso que sea más atrevida, será más bien algo como de seducción y química natural.

- Por ultimo… antes de que te vayas… ¿Qué tienes que decir a los rumores de que esta chica será otra más de tus conquistas?

- Solo tengo que decir que en cada oportunidad de trabajo, ha sido un momento hermoso que disfrute con mis compañeras. Y referente a los rumores, en más de una ocasión se me relaciono con ellas en una situación sentimental, que nunca ha pasado. Si llegara a suceder algo con mi próxima co estrella, será por puro sentimiento genuino.

Sin más que decir, se alejo dando las últimas oportunidades de que las cámaras lo fotografiaran.

Hermione en el otro extremo posa para las últimas cámaras. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia realmente que decir como explicación.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Aquí por favor! – Grito una mujer con lente verdes y un traje morado fosforescente. Todos sabían perfectamente quien era…

- Soy Rita Skeeter, para _El Modelo_ – Dijo la mujer mirando a una cámara que captaba cada uno de sus movimientos. – Nos encontramos en la alfombra roja de Record Magic, la nueva campaña de Ronald Weasley con la talentosisima Hermione Granger, que a pesar de los escándalos se encuentra aquí frente a las cámaras – Miro –al fin- a Hermione y comenzó con el mar de preguntas - ¿Qué tienes que decir querida de tu nueva relación?

- Lamento decirles que no hay relación amorosa, pero si una laboral. – El sonrojo aumentaba, su rostro la delataría.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Toda la prensa lo sabe!

- Bueno, la prensa dirá algo, pero la verdad es que nuestra relación no es más que de trabajo.

- ¿Y que dices de las fotos?

- Solo era una pequeña sección fotográfica, como adelanto de lo que vendrá próximamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que dices como escusa? – Ataco la mujer con rapidez.

- No es una escusa, es la verdad – Respondió irritada. Esa mujer solo buscaba sacarla de sus casillas y hacerla caer ante las cámaras de una manera tan sucia, que ella misma tuviera miedo de lo que podría hacer.

- Cariño, si quieres esconder algo como esto tendrás que esforzarte más.

La tensión comenzaba a aumentar. Hermione estaba mas roja que un tomate y Rita Skeeter con el micrófono en mano, parecía más empecinada en golpear a la castaña que seguir haciendo preguntas.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Cuestiono la castaña mientras con una ceja alzada se alejaba de la mujer.

- Ya veras Granger… - Susurro Rita para si misma, se dio vuelta a la cámara – Luego de estos comerciales, continuamos con la presentación de Record Magic

Todos los periodistas estaban expectantes ya que habían visto una que otra foto de ellos –Ron y Hermione-, y hora querían presenciar por sus mismos ojos la química que todos esperaban.

Por todo el griterío la chica se acerco al micrófono aunque no tenía planeado un discurso en ese momento.

- Bueno, hola a todos. – Saludo. - Soy Hermione Granger.

La mayoría de los presentes aplaudieron, excepto un pelirrojo que la miraba resentido.

- Gracias, bueno, quería decirles que me encanta formar parte de una marca que apoya tan valerosamente una causa a favor de los que necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Y más si lo hago al lado de un hombre muy talentoso. – Nuevamente volvieron a aplaudir, aunque esta vez Ron palideció. – Bueno no los hago esperar más. ¡Les presento a Record Magic!

La promoción de la marca y el proyecto transcurrieron como se esperaba. Todos tranquilos y callados observando el video. Al final del pequeño avance, todos elogiaron la gran campaña que pronto comenzaría.

Y Ron y Hermione se ubicaron en la alfombra roja posando para los fotógrafos cada uno por su lado, coqueteándole a la cámara, demostrando que eran profesionales y que amaban su trabajo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Una foto juntos por favor! – Grito un paparazzi.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, luego sus miradas se posaron en Robert, el les hizo un ademán de que lo hicieran.

Y eso hicieron, se acercaron como si se conocieran de años y cruzaron sus brazos el uno al otro.

_¡Que termine pronto!_ Pensaban ambos, aunque por una milésima de segundo se observaron directamente a los ojos; y ese fue el momento en que las cámaras lanzaron sus flashes más que en cualquier otro momento y a pesar de que no decían nada y solo se miraban de vez en cuando era realmente incomodo.

Todo había salido aparentemente bien. Robert aun no había dicho nada, por lo que se podía tomar como positivo.

Ron y Hermione esperaban en la oficina a que alguien diera una respuesta a la reunión que se les había citado. Se miraban de vez en cuando, quizás porque no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que salieron en la misma limusina el día anterior.

- ¿Qué hiciste mal ahora? – Pregunto con cierto tono de rencor.

- ¡¿Y porque me preguntas a mi? – La indignación llegaba a límites superiores. – Que yo sepa eres tu el que esta siempre en problemas.

- Mira Granger, estas colmando mi paciencia, y cuand…

Hermione nunca logro saber que pasaría si seguía molestándolo, ya que un gran grupo de importantes dirigentes, irrumpieron en la oficina.

- Buenos días a los dos. – Había un ligero aire de resentimiento y enojo en la voz de Robert – Los citamos aquí para decirles 2 cosas – Su tono era mas que serio, parecía realmente molesto con lo que diría. - la primera es que lo de ayer salio bastante bien.

La castaña soltó el aire que hace unos minutos contenía asustada, pero la mirada que Robert le lanzo dejo a notar que aun quedaba una segunda noticia.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Aunque lo de ayer fue muy bueno, los directores aquí presentes, – Señalo con la mirada. – creen que no es suficiente.

- ¿A que se refieren con insuficiente? ¿Nos van a despedir?

Robert lanzo un periódico sobre la mesa.

**Hermione Granger al fin acepta su relación con Ronald Weasley**

_**Así es, después de que muchos periodistas intentaran sacar esta preciada información -con fallidos resultados- yo, Rita Skeeter he logrado llegar a la verdad.**_

"_**Nuestra relación es mas que de trabajo" Dijo la nueva modelo de Record Magic, que estaba muy feliz por alguna razón. "Lo de ayer fue uno mas de nuestros encuentros" y eso parece, ya que con un hombre que esta relacionado constantemente estas situaciones, no podía pasar inadvertido en otra ocasión mas. **_

"_**La prensa pensara algo, pero lo nuestro es verdadero" Acepto sin pudor, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. **_

_**Esperemos que la relación dure más que el tiempo que quisieron ocultarla, y que Granger logre contener al pelirrojo mas deseado de Europa.**_

- ¡Nunca se me humedecieron los ojos! ¡Y jamás acepte o confirme nada!

- Lo sabes Hermione, - Acepto con su corriente acento seductivo – pero no conoces a Rita, inventa cualquier cosa con tal de vender… - Informo Draco Malfoy.

- Me doy cuenta…

- ¿Y que quieren decir con esto? – Pregunto Ron señalando el periódico – ya que no creo que quieran que completemos los sudokus

- No, tenemos una idea…

Oh no, ahí venia esa típica frase antes de las malas noticias o mejor dicho malas ideas…

- ¿Idea? – Pregunto Hermione, como si no entendiera ni una palabra de lo que hablaban.

- Pensamos que tendrán que ser pareja.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como dos platos enormes. Ron por su lado tenía una gran cara de incredulidad.

- ¡¿Cómo que pareja? – Su cara se transformo de sorpresa a pánico.

- Solo será por publicidad.

- ¡Eso no cambia nada!

- Hermione, lo que dijeron ayer fue excelente, - Admitió sinceramente – pero nadie lo cree realmente. Los diarios han dicho hoy nuevamente que queremos esconder que esto solo es una ayuda a tu carrera. – Señalo a Ron. _Perfecto, todo es mi culpa._- Si de una vez por todas Ron, te comportaras en una relación seria, esto cambiaria todo.

- Pero, ¿no terminaremos en un año? – Pregunto con astucia – Será realmente lo mismo que hago siempre, una relación corta y sin sentido.

- Pregunta interesante. – Acepto Draco Malfoy, que estaba bastante interesado en Hermione – pero esta vez, fingirás que realmente estas enamorado.

- No se si sea fácil con Hermione…

- Primero que nada, no he dicho que acepto. – Dijo la castaña levantandose de su asiento para demostrar firmeza. – Y Ron tiene razón, no es fácil fingir amor verdadero.

- Miren, hay dos opciones… Pueden quedar como están, dejando que los rumores opaquen sus buenas campañas con Record Magic o aumentar sus carreras con esta _relación_ que los beneficiara a ambos, ya que todos creerán que tu – Señalo a Ron – maduraste un poco y que te tomaras las cosas mas enserio y que usted, señorita Granger – Ahora su mirada se poso en la castaña – es lo suficientemente capaz de lograr grandes cosas, como _supuestamente_ lo haría controlando a este chico.

- ¿Tenemos alguna otra opción? – Pregunto con cierto aire de satisfacción al saber la confianza que los importantes directores tenían sobre ella - ¿Tal vez que yo diga que Ron intento lo mismo que con sus otras chicas?

- Eso solo los metería en una peor imagen, quedaran marcados en toda su carrera.

- Alguna solución debe haber.

- La única por el momento es esa, – Respondió el rubio. – o la renuncia, que no esperamos sea su opción, claro esta.

- Espero sus respuestas. – Robert se levanto, no quería seguir con esa farsa.

Todo había comenzado muy bien. La publicidad y la campaña habían sido muy bien recibidas. Muchos empresarios invirtieron pensando que seria tan exitosa como sus modelos. La confianza estaba sobre ellos…

Hermione luego de unos minutos, se levanto.

- Acepto, – No era lo que mas deseaba, pero… - solo porque realmente apoyo esta campaña y la necesito.

- ¿Ronald? – Pregunto Edward Newton, esperando una respuesta positiva.

- También acepto. – Respondió con resignación.

- Bueno, ya que ambos están de acuerdo tenemos preparado mañana una serie de actividades en las que deben mostrarse como un par de enamorados, y tiene que ser muy convincente.

Ambos asintieron con recelo.

- Deben decir que su relación lleva algunas semanas, pero que no querían hacerla publica, para que no se dijera que Ron intenta nuevamente mejorar su carrera.

- Perfecto, todo es por tu culpa Weasley – Comento Hermione con ironía.

- ¿Quieren que nos vayamos a vivir juntos también? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con sarcasmo, mientras le regalaba a Hermione una mueca. Aunque Draco no pareció entender su tono.

- Aun no…

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡No resistiría ni una hora con este!

- ¡Tengo nombre eh! – Se quejo el pelirrojo.

- Solo queremos que este mal entendido no afecte sus exitosas carreras. – Argumento Edward, que les entregaba un colorido folleto. – Este es el lugar donde se presentaran por primera vez como pareja, pero no ante cámaras, sino como si disfrutaran juntos un lindo día normal.

- ¿Valle Magico? – Pregunto confundida. – No es un lugar muy… ¿publico?

- Ese es el punto. – Acepto el subdirector – Los paparazzis no perderán la oportunidad de fotografiarlos.

Hermione apoyo la cabeza en su mano frotándose la sien.

- ¿Quieren que nos mostremos sorprendidos cuando nos vean? ¿O que lo hagamos normal y aceptemos que Skeeter tenia razón? – Pregunto Ron.

- Preferimos que se muestren sorprendidos, y que nieguen rotundamente que Hermione acepto su relación. – Al ver sus confundidos rostros, continuo – ya que no queremos darle ventaja a Rita – Ambos aceptaron rápidamente – y darán una rueda de prensa el miércoles en donde responderán a las dudas.

- ¿Alguna duda? – Pregunto Draco.

Hermione negó y Ron bufo.

A pesar de saber que esto no terminaría bien, ambos aceptaron. Hermione por esa tan importante razón y Ron porque no aceptaría perder tamaño proyecto.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Era la pregunta que ambos se hacían luego de aceptar tal propuesta.


	3. Valle Magico

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero primero que nada agradecerle a todos los que han leído y comentado.

Responde a sus reviews por aquí:

**Anónimo:** xD primer en comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, y si Hermione tiene razones que ahora veras. Gracias por tu apoyo

**:** Muchas Gracias! Yo tambien pensé no hacerlo comprometedor pero, siempre que leo capítulos son muy lentos y decidí darle mas acción a esta pareja xD. Y por el segundo review… gracias por seguir leyendo, sobre Draco y Hermione… tendrás que seguir leyendo (así de mala :X jajaja) Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo.

**DUENDE:** Lamento que mi fic a ti no te guste, pero creo que hay formas y formas de decir lo que piensas. De todas maneras… Gracias por dar tu opinión.

**lily grint****:** Gracias por leer, comentar y agregarme a autores favoritos!

**paunieto****:** Ciertamente lo que dices es algo verdadero, Ron tiene un carácter y Hermione también, así que ambos deben tener mucho orgullo xD. Sobre el segundo review: ¡Rita es completamente manipuladora y pesada! No se como Hermione no le dio unos cuantos golpes con el micrófono :Z. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando

**nalia-san****:** Exacto, esa frase es completamente cierta. Gracias por leer y comentar

**yiza ochibi-chan****:** Rita es una chismosa ¬¬. Pronto se vendrán escenas mas importantes entre este par de cabezotas, Gracias por leer y comentar

**INMARU:** Gracias, me encanta que te encante

Bueno y ahora sin más rodeos, un nuevo capitulo:

**Capitulo 3: Valle Mágico**

Hermione comenzaba a meditar que demonios había aceptado. Ya no era _solo trabajo_ como había dicho en la reciente entrevista a Rita Skeeter, ya no. Ahora resultaba que tenia una relación sentimental con el chico pelirrojo que la hacia enojar mas que nadie, el pelirrojo que la fastidiaba y humillaba en cada situación posible, ¡el chico que odiaba mas en el mundo!

Aunque a decir verdad no lo habría odiado si no hubiera sido por su actitud vanidosa, tal vez al contrario, se hubieran llevado bien y quizás una linda amistad habría surgido…

_¡Pero que diablos pensaba! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás de los jamases seria amiga de alguien como el! Tal vez si fuera… ¡NO! ¡Esta claro que nunca en mi vida!_

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Esos minutos que demoraba en lograr un profundo sueño eran los que mas lo torturaban. Últimamente le llevaba mas de media hora olvidarse del mundo para entrar en el preciado mundo onírico y la razón era esa tonta chica a la que todo el mundo amaba y que el solo deseaba que un auto la atropellara.

Y si era realmente molestosa, _tanto como Percy_ pensó sonriendo_._ ¿Por qué sonreía?

Si, era divertido fastidiarla y si, era bastante bella pero ¿y eso que?

Había muchas chicas lindas y entretenidas, aunque la diferencia era que ella sería su primera novia formal.

_Mi primera novia formal…_

Sonaba bastante serio.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Era un día completamente caluroso. El sol brillaba intensamente, y las aceras llegaban a dejar ver un reflejo o más bien una extraña ilusión de agua.

No había porque estar enojado triste o molesto en un día tan resplandeciente, aunque al parecer dos personas si habían encontrado motivos para las caras largas que se desvanecerían tan rápido como el hielo, ya que era momento de mostrar _su relación_ al mundo.

- Compórtate Ron – Lo regaño por encima vez en el día su manager –, de esto depende tu carrera.

- Lamentablemente… - Susurro con desgano. El, su amigo y Jeff esperaban –en el auto- a que Hermione llegara al lugar. – ¡Siempre demora tanto! – Reclamo. – Me quejare con Robert de esto. ¡No es posible que demore mas que la reina en llegar!

- Parece que los días soleados no ayudan a tu humor.

- No, y los amigos fastidiosos tampoco – Contraataco desviando su vista por el vidrio polarizado.

Un grupo de niños pequeños y pelirrojos habían captado su atención. Jugaban con un balón café, despreocupados, entretenidos e inmensamente felices.

Como extrañaba eso, y especialmente todos esos chicos le recordaban a el y sus hermanos cuando de pequeños jugaban en el patio de su casa.

**Flash Back**

_- ¡Ron! ¡Patéala! ¡Patéala! – Gritaba un chico pelirrojo mas alto que el, que sudaba y corría tras Bill. _

_- ¡No puedo Charlie! – Reclamaba corriendo con la pelota chocando en sus pies._

_- ¡Claro que puedes Ronnie! – Dijo una mujer que se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol floreado. _

_- ¡Mama! ¡No me digas así! – Detestaba la manía de su madre de llamarlo Ronnie y más aun frente a visitas o a sus hermanos que se burlaban de el en cada ocasión posible._

_Ron se desconcentro del juego, no pudiendo evitar que uno de los gemelos le quitara el balón._

_- ¡Quítasela denuevo Ron! – Gritaba ahora su otro hermano gemelo –Fred- que estaba para su desgracia en el mismo equipo._

_- ¡No puedo!_

_- ¡No seas niñita! – Grito Charlie, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran._

_Pero por más que corriera a una velocidad sobrenatural ya no lograría nada, pues George ya estaba en el arco contrario pateando el gol del triunfo._

_- ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡GANAMOS! – Celebro Charlie, haciendo un extraño baile al cual todos miraban conteniendo la risa. – ¡Gracias Ronnie!_

_Ron estaba con la cara roja de furia, no le había bastaba con haber ganado, también tenia que burlarse de el, frente a ¡TODOS!_

_- No te preocupes Ron, solo es un infantil – Lo calmo su hermano Bill. _

_Pero por más que le dijeran esas cosas, la rabia continuaba ahí, y se había incrementado con el hecho de perder, no por que fuera un mal perdedor…_

_Corrió hacia Charlie y le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño derecho. Todos estaban sorprendidos y su madre mas que furiosa._

_- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Grito con la cara completamente roja e hinchada. - ¡No jugaras mas a esto si peleas con tus hermanos! – Al ver que Ron no se inmutaba, siguió.- ¡Estas castigado Ronald! ¡Ahora pídele disculpas a tu hermano!_

_¿Qué le iba a pedir disculpas si no pensaba siquiera decirle adiós? _

_Así que sin más se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y camino en dirección a su pieza. Cerró y abrió la palma de la mano con que le había pegado a Charlie, tenía una extraña sensación entre felicidad y dolor._

_Tal vez el estar castigado no fuera lo mejor para unas vacaciones tan soleadas y agradables, pero que importaba, si podía dejar bien parado su honor con sus tontos hermanos mayores que pasaban por sobre él cuando les daba la regalada gana._

**Fin Flash Back**

_Charlie bien merecido que se lo tenia_, pensó sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – Le pregunto Jeff, notando que alguien llegaba en un auto continuo al de ellos.

- Nada, cosas mías…

- ¿Te pone contento que Hermione haya llegado?

- ¿Qué Hermione que? – Pregunto confundido, notando al fin que la chica llegaba. – ¡Mi sonrisa no tiene nada que ver con ella! ¡Por mi, que no hubiera venido!

- Así no se completaría el plan Ron.

- ¡Al diablo con el plan!

- No tienes remedio – Murmuro Jessie, bajando del auto para hacer pasar a Hermione.

La chica se subió saludando a todos, menos a uno.

- Ronald – Dijo Hermione, con un tono de molestia a modo de saludo,

- Hermione – Respondió Ron, con el mismo tono.

- Bueno, ¿ya saben lo que tienen que hacer? – Pregunto Jeff. No le gustaba este jueguito de mentira, pero su trabajo era seguir órdenes y preocuparse por todo lo relacionado con Ron y ahora, también de Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, no les hacia gracia ninguna de las cosas que Malfoy les había mencionado.

- Si ya saben, - Afirmo ceñudo - entenderán que no pueden comportarse de esta manera en publico - ¿A que manera se refería? ¿A lo de querer matarse? -, nadie les creerá, y menos Rita Skeeter.

¿Qué podían decir?

Nada coherente seguro.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

En un auto muy cerca, se encontraba una mujer con un hombre investigando cada paso de la modelo Hermione Granger, a la cual habían seguido.

- Estoy segura que entro Hermione, pero… ¿quien estará dentro? – Indago un hombre flaco y de aspecto perdido.

- ¡Es obvio Robbie! – Grito una mujer de traje morado fosforescente. – Ronald Weasley debe estar ahí, y no quieren mostrarse ante cámaras por que saben que lo que yo dije es completamente verdadero. – _¡Tendré la nueva exclusiva primero que nadie!_, pensaba emocionada. – Y yo lo demostrare.

- Pero si no quisieran ser vistos no vendrían acá – Comento el delgaducho muchacho.

- ¿Qué harán en ese auto? – Se preguntaba Rita Skeeter, sin tomar atención en lo más mínimo a su acompañante.

- Tal vez irán juntos a alguna parte...

- ¿Estarán besándose? – Se cuestiono, ante esta posibilidad e ignorando nuevamente a Robbie. – Si lograra una foto, vendería mas que la mismísima marca Record Magic! – Era completamente fabulosa la idea, tenia que hacer algo. – ¡Ve Robbie!

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Ve y consígueme una foto!

- ¿Por qué no vas tu? – Reclamo indignado. Si ella quería la foto y además saldría favorecida con la inmensa cantidad de ventas, ¡que lo consiguiera ella misma!

- Porque si me descubren, verían que los estoy siguiendo y debe ser una exclusiva en donde los encuentre en el momento perfecto y menos oportuno. – Al ver que Robbie Momsey no cambia su expresión, suspiro rendida y agrego. – Te recompensare muy bien si la consigues.

- Eso suena mejor – Dijo saliendo del auto.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

-…y tendrán que hacer cosas simples como tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, reír juntos, conversar, caminar abrazados, uno que otro beso…

- ¡¿QUE! – Pregunto la castaña indignada.

- Bueno, se supone que ya habían hablado esto con…

- Si, pero… ¡no menciono nada de besos!

- Eres una exagerada… - Se burlo el pelirrojo.

- Parece que a ti te encanta la idea ¿no? – Pregunto furiosa. – No te veo reclamar por nada.

- No le creas a mi cara de tranquilidad, - Dijo con serenidad.- porque por dentro me dan ganas de vomitar el tener que besarme contigo.

- Para mi la sensación no es muy diferente Weasley, – Ahí estaba denuevo, esa manera de llamarlo por su apellido lo enfurecía. - es mas, creo que preferiría besar a un perro.

- ¡Pues ve y búscate uno que te soporte, porque yo no seguiré aceptando esto! – Su rostro se estaba volviendo más rojo que aquella vez en que le pego a Charlie. - ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados y tengo que aceptar tus reclamos!

- ¡Ah!, ¡Ni de amigos te aceptaría!

- ¡Y yo no…!

- ¡Cállense los dos! – Grito Jessie desesperado, - ¡Ustedes jamás lograran llevarse bien! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué demonios se odian tanto?

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron una mira que hubiera asustado a cualquier niño pequeño, sin decir nada.

- ¡Así, ni con suerte lograran salir bien parados hoy! – Apoyo Jeff. Este par de cabezotas lograban enojarlo. – ¡Quiero que salgan y se comporten como un par de enamorados que ni la prensa ni el mundo conseguirá separar! ¿Me han escuchado?

Ron asintió cruzándose de brazos, mientras Hermione por su lado rodaba los ojos y miraba por la ventana.

- ¡AHH! – Grito, preocupando a los presentes.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa Hermione? – Pregunto Jeff.

Hermione solo señalo la ventana; Robbie intentaba ver a través de las ventanas del auto que eran completamente recubiertas para no dejar que nadie viera lo que pasaba dentro.

Jessie vio esto como una señal de que varios paparazzis se encontraban presentes, y no se equivocaba. Al parecer el hecho de haber presentado una marca exclusiva, los hacia las personas mas famosas para la prensa escrita y televisiva.

- Bueno, es hora de que hagan su trabajo – Indico Jessie.

- Ya saben lo que dijo Robert, primero un acercamiento ligero y luego lo mas predominante.

- Ahora, salgan. – Los echo Jessie. – Tengo fe en ustedes.

Ambos salieron cerrando la puerta con una ligera molestia que tendrían que guardarse por largo rato.

- ¿Enserio tienes fe en ellos?

- No, para nada, están perdidos, - Acepto Jessie -, pero por lo menos tenia que darles apoyo.

- Si, nada bueno ocurrirá hoy – Comento Jeff, acostándose rendido en uno de los asientos del lujoso automóvil. – Me despedirán.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Por otro lado Ron y Hermione caminaban despreocupados al lago, rodeado de áreas verdes y flores hermosas propias de ese lugar.

Tal vez la compañía no era tan buena, pero si el lugar podría distraerlos un poco.

- Estoy seguro que Rita debe andar por algún lugar – Comento el pelirrojo, lanzando un par de miradas a su alrededor.

- No la veo por aquí – Comento, observando el lugar con disimulo.

– No te emociones mucho – Repuso sin ninguna conmoción en su rostro -, ese chico que apareció en la ventana, ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión.

- ¿Te gustan también los hombres?

- ¡jajá! Muy chistosa – Fingió una risa con ironía. – Estuvo en la entrevista que me hizo Rita hace un año, y no creo que haya venido solo, porque esa mujer siempre quiere hacer todo por su cuenta.

- ¡Perfecto! –Agrego con sarcasmo y con un movimiento ligero de manos continuo – Mira con disimulo hacia el árbol de la derecha… - Indico la castaña, aunque pareció que el pelirrojo no entendió su palabra - ¡Con disimulo idiota!

- Que más da, si ya todos saben que estamos aquí

Y así era, lo único que tenían que hacer era seguir el orden del plan al pie de la letra.

- Hazlo – Susurro Hermione que fingía una sonrisa.

- ¿Hacer que? – Pregunto totalmente desorientado.

- Lo que dijo Malfoy. - Argumento perdiendo la paciencia, le estaba dando de manera fácil el primer paso y el ni si quiera sabia que cosa. - ¡Tómame la mano!

Ron rodó los ojos y con una delicadeza inhumana tomo una mano de Hermione entrelazándola con la suya.

Algunos fotógrafos que creían pasar inadvertidos sacaron algunas fotos, eso era una buena señal.

- ¿Y ahora que?

Hermione bufo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

- Creo que debemos abrazarnos, tal vez con eso se convenzan un poco más.

Y así lo hicieron,

_Definitivamente no sabe fingir_, pensó Hermione.

El lugar era un gran valle rodeado por grandes plazas de pasto, muy limpio y decorado. Niños y familias caminaban, jugaban y comían tranquilos, disfrutando el glorioso día que se les había presentado.

Ron y Hermione no habían pasado inadvertidos para nada, ya que los adultos cuchichiaban sin disimulo.

Y en mas de una ocasión no les impresiono escuchar cosas como:

"_**Sabia que eran pareja**_"

"_**Se ven muy bien**__"_

"_**Hacen bonita pareja**__"_

"_**Deberían dejarlos vivir su amor tranquilos**__"_

"_**¡Ronald es tan guapo!"**_

"_**Esa chica es realmente linda**__"_

"_**¿Por qué estarán aquí?"**_

"_**¿No es ese Ronald Weasley?"**_

"_**Los rumores eran ciertos**__"_

"_**¿Crees que duren?"**_

"_**¡Esta Rita Skeeter, siguiéndolos!"**_

- ¡Lo sabia! – Reconoció el pelirrojo. – ¡Esa mujer no se cansa!

- Y desde la entrevista me odia – Acepto la castaña, deshaciendo el agarre de mano de Ron.

- ¿Por qué te sueltas? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- ¡Porque estas sudando! – Respondió con rapidez, ¿porque era tanta su sorpresa?

_Ni que me fuera a perder_… Pensó sonriendo.

- ¡Tu eres la que suda!

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Vez a alguien mas tomado de mi mano?

- ¡Idiota! No hay otra palabra para describirte… - Admitió Hermione, teniendo cuidado con los montes de tierra que irregularizaban el camino.

- ¡Y a ti insoportable es la que mas te describe! – Interpuso el pelirrojo – aunque también… irritante… desquiciada… loca… provocadora… insufrible…molestosa…

Hermione bufo, mientras el pelirrojo seguía describiéndola con adjetivos descalificativos.

- ¡ASHH! ¡Ronald! ¡Eres un completo inútil!

Un leve sonido desconcentro a Ron, que giro su cabeza captando por sus propios ojos que Rita Skeeter estaba muy cerca y un grupo de paparazzis se acercaban sin disimulo.

Era momento de hacer algo mas serio, aunque que Hermione le estuviera gritando no ayudaba mucho. Tenia que hacer algo… ¡Y ahora mismo!

- ¡¿Me estas tomando atención? ¡Porque cua…!

Y repentinamente sucedió.

Los suaves labios de Ron la silenciaron, presionándose contra los suyos de manera salvaje, buscando silenciar sus alegatos.

Al principio la sorprendió inmensamente, no se lo esperaba.

¿Quién era el para llegar y robarle un beso?

Aunque no pudiera negarse a ese hombre, y menos si la besaba de esa manera tan descontrolada.

Solo después de unos segundos, logro comprender que hacia y donde estaba. Lo empujo separándolo de ella.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto indignada.

Ron no respondió, solo la observo por unos segundos haciéndole señas de que mirara tras de el, y así lo hizo, dando con la respuesta y la razón.

Tomo al pelirrojo del borde de la camisa y lo acerco a sus labios, sintiendo nuevamente ese calor abrazador que solo habían sentido una vez en sus vidas.

Y lo beso, con toda la intensidad que le fue posible, enredando sus dedos en los pelirrojos cabellos de Ron. El la sujeto de la cintura asegurándose de que esta vez no se escapara, y solo así pudo notar como Hermione temblaba ligeramente.

Se sorprendió. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la castaña y por más que no quisieran aceptarlo, les estaba gustando.

_¡Tonto pelirrojo que besa bien!_ Pensó Hermione, hastiada por la gran experiencia que tenia Ron.

_¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a decir que la irritable Granger, besaba tan bien?_ Se pregunto mentalmente, mientras continuaba con el compás de sus besos.

Se separaron por unos segundos en que el aire les hizo falta y en el que sus labios rojos e hinchados descansaron ante la insaciable fricción.

- Creo que con eso los convencimos – Susurro Ron con la voz ronca.

Hermione solo asintió.

- Vamos a caminar – Agrego. No le gustaba el hecho de que el beso saldría en las portadas principales de todos los diarios ingleses.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Se besaron? – Pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

- ¡Si y tengo las mejores fotos! – Celebro Robbie, entregándole unas cuantas tomas. Rita estaba congelada. - ¿Sucede algo? ¿No le gustaron las fotos?

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! – Grito enojada. Había caído en la trampa. - ¡Estaba todo planeado!

- ¿Cómo que estaba planeado? Parecían de lo mas normal… - Dijo el hombre, comprendiendo sus propias palabras.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Es todo una actuación! – Confirmo completamente enojada. _Esto no se quedara así_, razono. - ¡Maldita Granger!, ¡Maldito Weasley! ¡Maldito todo Record Magic!

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

El resto del día, se lo pasaron entre caminatas y abrazos forzados.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione disfrutaba un minuto de paz, disfrutaba de lo relajante que resultaba el observar el agua y la naturaleza en si.

- Llevaba mucho que no salía fuera de la ciudad – Dijo Hermione, después de largos minutos en silencio. Ron la contemplo por unos segundos, no podía decir lo mismo.

- Yo salgo casi todos los fin de semanas, - Comento el, sentándose en el suelo apoyado en una reja, mirando como la puesta de sol, se convertía en un crepúsculo. – pero nunca disfruto de nada.

- Lastima, por que yo seria feliz lejos de todo y todos.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Bueno, tengo muchas razones para desear olvidar unas cuantas cosas

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunto intrigado en la resiente confesión.

¿Qué les estaba sucediendo?

De un momento a otro parecían llevarse bien, ¿y se contaban secretos?

Eso realmente estaba mal, se habían besado y ahora todo era tranquilidad y conversaciones sin insulto alguno.

Hermione cerró y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no salieron más que unas lágrimas de sus ojos castaños.

- Es complicado – Acepto con un ligero tono de voz.

Llorar no era parte del plan.

- Lo imagino, pero debe haber algo que te haga realmente feliz – Comento el pelirrojo, buscando alguna respuesta positiva.

- No tengo la misma suerte que tu Ron, - Dijo conteniendo una gran cantidad de lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pero que a pesar de todo no salieron. – Tal vez tú tengas a miles de chicas a tu lado y con eso seas feliz, - Ron hizo un gesto de dolor. -, pero yo no tengo a…

El sonido de un celular los interrumpió. Era el de Hermione.

- ¿Si?

- _¿Hermione?_

- Si, soy yo ¿Qué sucede?

- _Soy Dan, el doctor de tu padre_

- Si, hola, ¿Ocurre algo con el?

- _¿Puede venir lo antes posible? _– Pregunto el hombre_ - Prefiero decírselo en persona._

- Si, claro, - Respondió la castaña. Presentía algo malo. - estaré ahí en unos minutos.

- _De acuerdo, hasta luego._

- Gracias, hasta luego. – Respondió colgando el teléfono. – Me tengo que ir Ron, nos vemos.

- ¡Espera!… - Grito haciendo que se detuviera - ¿sucede algo grave?

- Lo lamento me tengo que ir.

- ¡Espera! – Grito nuevamente, Hermione se detuvo otra vez y el la alcanzo.

- Debes despedirte… ya sabes… - Indico el con un movimiento de labios. – Por la prensa…

Hermione triste por la situación anterior, solo acepto, se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente. Haciendo que durara solo unos segundo. Luego, dejando a Ron aun ahí, corrió al auto que la había traído y se perdió de vista.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Qué le hiciste Ron?

- ¿Yo? ¡No le he hecho nada! – Pregunto enojándose. - ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que le hace algo? ¿No puede ella hacerme algo a mí?

- Pues… ¿Por qué salio corriendo? – Investigo preocupado por el comportamiento de la chica. - ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡Nada! - Fue su escueta respuesta. – la llamaron y se fue.

- ¿Y por eso le pediste que te besara?

- Bueno… si, porque estaba… ya sabes… Rita y los otros…

- Claro – Acepto con desconfianza Jessie, que miraba esto como algo malo.

- ¿No te dijo quien la llamo y porque?

- No, solo salio corriendo, entonces le dije que se despidiera y luego se fue.

Jeff medito, ¿Quién seria el que llamaba? Porque para provocar tal reacción en Hermione, debía ser algo realmente preocupante.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Y creemos que debes pensar esta opción… - Indico el doctor Wilson. – Sabemos que es muy difícil, ¿pero que más puedes esperar Hermione?

- Gracias, lo pensare – Acepto llorando, no era fácil decidir esto.

- Que tu padre este así, no es tu culpa Hermione… - Argumento el doctor, que se acercaba a ella. -, algunas cosas pasan a pesar de que tomemos las mayores precauciones.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad?

- No puedo decirte que no hay ninguna, pero son casi nulas. – La castaña asintió soltando unas rebeldes lágrimas, que cayeron al suelo; ya que ella ahora se encontraba sentada. – El estar en coma, significa nulo movimiento pero por lo menos lo tienes aquí…

- ¡NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA! – Grito desconsolada. Necesitaba ese apoyo que nadie le daba. - ¡No entiendes lo que es estar sola en el mundo!

- No lo estas Hermione, estoy seguro que…

- ¡No! ¡No puedes estar seguro de nada, porque realmente no tengo a nadie!

Se desplomo en los brazos del doctor de su padre, que a pesar de intentar calmarla solo conseguía ponerla aun mas triste.

Que difícil era la labor de un doctor, al decirte a un paciente que su padre ya no tiene signos vitales.

¡Su padre estaba muerto en vida!

- Pues yo estaré ahí para ti, cada vez que lo necesites – Afirmo muy confiado.

El doctor era realmente guapo y joven. Y ella lo había notado en cada ocasión que tuvo una conversación con el, pero cosa que no llegaba a mas que eso; una relación de doctor-paciente, porque no iba a la clínica para verlo a el, si no a su padre, que hace 3 años estaba en estado vegetal, por ese accidente que cobro la vida de su madre y que a el lo dejo como estaba ahora, prácticamente sin vida.

- Gracias, - Agradeció controlando las lagrimas. – necesitaba que alguien dijera eso.

Dan Wilson se acerco a Hermione y tomo su cara entre sus manos

– Prometo que hare todo lo posible por ayudar a tu padre, pero respóndeme a algo por favor… - Hermione no cambio su expresión de sorpresa y el continuo. - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

- Lo lamento pero no puedo – Negó. Hablaban de su padre en un momento y resulta que ahora el le pedía una cita. – Estoy saliendo con alguien mas, y ahora estoy preocupada por mi padre.

- Si, lose lo siento – Acepto apartándose de ella. – No se que me paso, es que ase mucho que deseaba preguntártelo y pensé que talvez aun seguías soltera.

- No te preocupes, - Acepto mareada por tanta confesión en un día. – pero espero que no se repita, quiero que sepas que eres una gran persona, pero no estoy sola…

- ¿Y que hay con lo que dijiste ase unos momentos?

¡Que diablos había hecho!

_No se mentir_, pensó preocupada.

- Bueno, es que… - ¡Que diría ahora! – estaba muy impactada y preocupada por mi padre, si por eso – Corroboro aceptando lo que había dicho para librarse de esto de una vez – y además hablaba de familia, no de novios. – Tenia que salir rápidamente de ahí. – Ahora tengo que irme, pasare a ver a mi padre antes y luego… bueno Adiós, gracias por todo.

Dan asintió confuso y luego se dirigió a su oficina.

Hermione entro en la habitación de la clínica en que estaba su padre y se sentó en la silla en que siempre se quedaba por horas a hablarle a Frank Granger.

- Hola papa, - Saludo tomando su mano, que atada a muchos cables aun se mantenía libre. - ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Las conversación siempre eran así, y no había nada que hacer. Pero era mejor que no decir nada.

- Pensaba venir mas tarde, pero me adelante – Mintió, no le diría que el motivo de su adelanto, era porque el doctor la había llamado para darle la posibilidad de quitarle todo modo de vida. -, ¿y que me cuentas? – Esa pregunta la hacia frecuentemente a pesar de que no hubiera respuesta alguna. – Yo, tuve que ir nuevamente con el tonto pelirrojo del que te conté el otro día. ¿Lo recuerdas? Si Ronald Weasley, ese mismo, aunque hoy se comporto un poco mas educado, aun así… ¿Me crees capas de soportar con el un año, fingiendo ser pareja?

El sonido de algo rompiéndose la distrajo de su monologo.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Pregunto Dan Wilson, que había entrado para informarle de unas cosas a Hermione y por casualidad se había enterado del famoso plan.

- ¡¿Qué haces escuchando mis conversaciones?

- Lo lamento, solo quería informarte de algunas cosas, pero creo que vuelvo luego…

- ¡NO! – Grito enojada. - ¡Quiero que me digas que escuchaste!

- No he escuch…

- ¡No digas eso, porque sino, no hubieras preguntado!

- Yo Hermione, no quiero…

- Mira, por favor no digas nada. – Suplico rendida. – Se que escuchaste algo o quizás todo pero…

- No diré nada, - Acepto. Infundiéndole confianza a Hermione. – Jamás te delataría.

A pesar de que sonara aun a que el estaba enamorado de ella. Hermione no le presto atención. Sabia de esto no podía salir nada bueno, porque que un desconocido supiera un plan tan importante podía ser peligroso para su carrera e incluso para si misma.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto preocupado, un hombre de bata blanca muy alto, que parecía tener un gran poder en ese lugar. - ¿Doctor Wilson? ¿Sra. Hermione? – Examino impresionado por las personas que causaba tanto alboroto - ¿Porque gritaban tanto?

- Es que… - Dan intentaba responder, aun con la mirada asustada de Hermione. – le comente a Hermione de lo que habíamos hablado, de su padre y…

- Entiendo - Acepto sin mas explicaciones -, pero aun así este no es un lugar para gritar señorita Granger.

- Si, lo lamento. – Respondió mas tranquila. – solo hablare unos minutos con mi padre y luego me iré.

- De acuerdo – Respondió Frank Banks, director de esta área de la clínica. – Vamos Doctor Wilson, démosle privacidad. – Indico, avanzando con Dan fuera de la habitación.

Hermione suspiro, soltando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, y se acerco nuevamente a la cama en que reposaba su padre. Tomo otra vez su mano, que hace unos momentos había soltado bruscamente. La acaricio, esperando como en cada oportunidad alguna señal, movimiento o reacción, pero como siempre, nada ocurrió.

- ¿Ves en lo que me meto por aceptar esos planes? – Le pregunto a su padre y sonrío a pesar de que la pena la embargaba. – Pero ya no puedo hacer nada…

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Aun estaban todas las cosas que hacia una semana atrás había traído para decorar aun más la habitación diaria de su padre.

Tenia unas cuantas fotografías de ellos tres; de la familia que alguna vez fueron. Habían unos cuantos globos que decoraban con frases como: _Ten fe_ y _Todo pasa por algo_, que había traído hace unos meses, para infundirse a si misma fuerza y fe.

Ya que cada vez que los leía concebía en el mismo sentimiento; _esperanza_.

**¿Opiniones? ¿Te gusto? ¿No te gusto?**

**Espero merecer un Review **

**Saludos y Cariños a todos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Citas Compartidas

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste tanto o mas que los otros. Pero antes, responderé a los reviews:

- **:** Tengo que darte infinitas gracias por seguir aquí tan fielmente con tus reviews en los que me dejas ver que es lo que mas te gusto y que piensas. El anterior capitulo –Valle Mágico- intente ponerle una cuota de humor, ya que tenia bastante drama al final. Sobre Ron, que puedo decirte, sus locuras me encantan

Hermione y Ron se han ganado bastante enemigos ¿no crees?

También sobre lo de actualizar rápido, intento hacerlo cuanto antes, pero creo que actualizare cada 5 o 6 días, mas o menos una semana.

La frase que tengo en mi muro, la saque de un Blog de Ron y Hermione, la encontré realmente bella y pienso que tal vez es de Pottermore.

¿Quién dijo que es fácil hacer dormir a un bebe?, Gracias, a mi también me encanto al terminar de escribirlo así que decidí compartirlo con ustedes.

¡Hasta la próxima, compatriota Chilena!

- **paunieto:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Yo tampoco confió mucho en ese Dan ¬¬ jajaja, bueno poco a poco se irán aclarando ciertas cosas y unas cuantas se tornaran importantes. ¡Hasta la próxima!

- **JuliBWeasley:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer! No hablo portugués pero… "_Obrigado pela leitura__e comentários.__Eu espero que você__continue lendo__e eu posso vermais comentários__de você_" espero hayas entendido, ya que intente con el traductor ¡Hasta la Próxima!

- **manzanaaa:** ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo

- **fatty73:** ¡Gracias! Si, intente algo nuevo. Ya pronto sabrás mas cosas en esta historia. Nos vemos luego.

- **Hangel6:** Vaya atracón que te has mandado, jajaja. Bueno muchas Gracias, intento escribir lo mejor que pueda, pero a pesar de todo mi PC no me ayuda a corregir tooodas las palabras :/ Harry y Ginny por supuesto no pueden faltar, pronto saltaran a el fic, jajaja son muy importantes aquí. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Bueno sin más les dejos un nuevo capitulo:

Capitulo 4: Citas Compartidas

_- ¿Llevas todo cariño? – Pregunto Emma Granger, a su hija._

_- Si, madre… - Respondió feliz._

_A pesar de que fueran tan solo unos días, Hermione llevaba una gran maleta de ropa, aunque no solo con ropa._

_- Cariño, guardaré esto en tu maleta – Dijo la mujer antes de abrir el equipaje.-, es bastante grande y te debe sobrar espacio…_

_Hermione preocupada por lo que su madre diría, continuo con lo que hacia esperando algún regaño._

_- Claro mamá…_

_Emma por su parte se llevo una gran sorpresa, al abrir el equipaje de su hija._

_- ¡Hermione! – Grito su madre, aunque no con molestia, sino con diversión. - ¿Por qué llevas tantos libros?... Ni siquiera alcanzaras a leer uno, amor._

_- Pero es que no se cuales dejar – Declaro esperanzada, por que su madre aceptara llevarlos. - y puede que si alcance a leerlos, si comienzo desde ahora…_

_- Hija, - La llamo ella – quiero que disfrutes estas vacaciones._

_- Yo disfruto leyendo…_

_- Lo se, pero no es el propósito de esto. - Su madre la tomo de los hombros y la hizo subir al auto en el cual viajarían. Y antes de adentrarse en la casa nuevamente, dijo: – No le diré nada a tu padre…_

_Hermione sonrío. Su madre era realmente complaciente con ella, ser hija única tenia sus ventajas._

_- ¡David, amor! ¡Apúrate! – Apresuro a su esposo, que al contrario de los hombres normales, se demoraba más que una mujer en salir de su casa._

_- ¡Ya voy, cariño! – Grito desde la habitación matrimonial._

_- Cielos, nunca lograremos salir de aquí temprano - Murmuro Emma, por lo bajo. –, a pesar de que madruguemos…_

_ Luego de unos minutos en que al fin David Granger salio y la madre de Hermione se hubo preocupado que todo quedara completamente cerrado, se ubicaron en sus puestos de viaje para salir rumbo a esas preciadas vacaciones. _

_Aunque algo no andaba bien._

_Hermione tenia una extraña sensación, que le decía que no saliera, que no hiciera lo que iban a hacer. Pero aun así no le presto atención, no quiso caer en esa sensación, tal vez de preocupación o desconfianza al no estar en el lugar de siempre._

_¿Qué podía pasar si estaba protegida con sus padres?_

_Aun así muchas cosas podían suceder, pero no se detuvo a pensarlas. Porque el hecho de salir al fin en familia después de un año completo de problemas era algo muy bueno para ser verdad._

_**O-O-O-O**_

_- ¡911! ¡911! – Gritaba desesperada una mujer. - ¡Hola! ¡Hubo un accidente en la carretera a la altura de 33 Streets, ayuda rápido por favor!_

_- Tranquila, la ayuda va en camino. – Respondió una voz muy parecida a la de las contestadotas. La mujer corto._

_- Tenga cuidado, apóyela en el suelo – Sugirió un hombre, que tomaba el cuerpo de otra mujer ensangrentada para también depositarla en el suelo, en medio de la carretera._

_- Yo iré por el hombre que queda aun atascado en el auto. – Dijo otra persona en la oscuridad._

_- ¿Do…dond…donde es...est…oy? – Pregunto en un susurró muy aquejado. _

_El hombre que la había traído se acerco y le afirmo la mano en señal de que todo dolor terminaría muy pronto._

_- Tranquila… todo estará bien – Y al ver que Hermione iba a intentar levantarse, a pesar de su estado, replico deteniéndola levemente para que no lo hiciera -, no te muevas por favor…_

_Largas se hicieron las horas a su parecer. Podía sentir como su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los movimientos que intentaba y que sus extremidades pesaban más de lo normal. Un dolor punzante en gran cantidad de partes en su cuerpo la detuvieron de estos intentos y decidió a abrir los ojos..._

_Había mucha oscuridad y solo unas pocas luces le permitían distinguir las cosas, o mejor dicho, lo que había pasado. _

_Su auto estaba completamente volcado y destruido, el equipaje y la gran cantidad de cosas que llevaban estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Incluidos sus libros, por los que hace unas horas había discutido –si se podía decir así- con su madre._

_¿Y su madre? ¿Su padre?_

_El cansancio hizo que cerrara los ojos, pero no que perdiera la conciencia de lo que estaba presenciando. Espero unos segundos, reponiéndose de todo el dolor que sentía y los volvió a abrir._

_- Ma…ma – Murmuro esperando respuesta alguna por su parte. Pero nada ocurrió._

_Sus ojos casi entrecerrados, la buscaron a ella y a su padre por el lugar. _

_Una mujer reposaba tirada muy cerca, y a su alrededor un par de personas intentando que reaccionara, pero… no podía ser ella._

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_Un grupo de personas traía a dos personas más, para recostarlas también en el suelo. _

_Todo era un completo caos…_

_Ladeo su cabeza, con mucha dificultad, buscando nuevamente a sus padres. Pero no contó con que ese movimiento le causara tanto dolor. No solo por lo físico, sino por lo que estaba viendo…_

_- Ya no hay nada que hacer… - Escucho, a pesar del ruido._

_El hombre a su lado, la ayudo a enderezar su cuello y terminar con ese dolor. Cosa que nunca acabaría ya que presenciar por sus ojos la muerte de su madre, era algo que nadie podría hacerla olvidar._

_Unas luces fuertes y cegadoras la obligaron a cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en esa sensación, sintiéndose derrotada e incapaz de poder hacer algo para defenderse a si misma…_

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó sentándose de un salto en la cama.

Temblaba. Y era completamente normal. Después de recordar -como cada noche-, ese horrible episodio de su vida. Lloro desconsoladamente. Porque a pesar de sentirse ahora segura, estaba completamente sola, en cuerpo y alma.

Sintió unos fuertes rayos provenientes de la ventana que por una extraña razón se encontraba mas abierta de lo normal. Seguro eso la había despertado. Y no lo reprochaba, ya que no quería seguir siendo parte de esa pesadilla que la acompañaría toda la vida.

Se levanto aun tiritando, y calzándose se dirigió a la cocina a tomar algo que la calmara.

_Leche_, como decía su madre, _leche para pasar las malas pesadillas._

Aun era temprano. En el reloj de la sala marcaban las 7:20 A.M.

Tenía que presentarse en la oficina de Robert, para ver como había acabado todo y que harían al respecto. Así había dicho Malfoy el día anterior y como buena trabajadora así lo haría.

El sonido del teléfono sonando la distrajo, pero no se acerco. No quería contestar luego de lo alterada que había quedado con el sueño.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Entiendo perfectamente Robert, pero aun así ha salido bien ¿no?

- Si, bastante bien.

- ¿Y donde esta Hermione? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad. No le gustaba que ella pudiera llegar mas tarde sin que nadie le dijera nada.

- Ya vendrá.

- ¿De nuevo llega retrasada? ¿Vez de que hablo? – Comenzó a molestarse, aunque no podía distinguir bien si era porque no había sabido nada de ella desde la tarde de ayer o porque llegaba tarde otra vez.

Hermione apareció, tomando lugar en su asiento. Ron no la recibió con mucho cariño.

- ¿Estuvo buena la parranda anoche? – El sarcasmo era su mayor habilidad. Y burlarse del aspecto cansado de Hermione que traía hoy, era una buena escusa para comenzar.

- Ron… - Lo llamo Jeff con disimulo, pero el pelirrojo continuo.

- Parece que te divertiste… - Comento. -, aunque tienes que saber que aquí el que recibe los retos por tu parte soy yo.

- No empieces Ron – Lo reprendió Robert. Sabía como comenzaban los enojos del pelirrojo, que por una extraña razón hoy había surgido de la nada.

- ¿No vas a disculparte? Que malos modales tienes Granger, - Dijo con diversión y enojo.

El trato de ayer que el pelirrojo había tenido con ella se había esfumado.

_Sabía que solo actuaba, jamás podría ser lo suficientemente humilde para ser un hombre decente,_ pensaba Hermione con tristeza.

Pero no respondía a las acusaciones de Ron, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por golpearlo con su silla hasta dejarlo inconciente.

- Ron, ya detente… - Intento nuevamente Jeff.

- No, no voy a detenerme porque a pesar de que ella sea mujer no voy a permitir que le perdonen todas sus faltas y que a mi me echen todo en cara. ¿Escuchaste Granger? – Pregunto en dirección a ella, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa curvada. Hermione apretaba los labios y contenía las lágrimas. – Ahora dime… ¿porque siempre llegas tarde?

- Tengo razones…

- ¿Razones? – Pregunto con fingida importancia. - ¿Enserio? ¿Y cuales son esas increíbles razones?

- No te incumben en lo mas mínimo Weasley – Dijo escupiendo cada una de las palabras con la cara completamente tensa por la fuerza que hacia al controlar las lagrimas.-, así que déjame tranquila y todo ira bien.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Apuesta eso – Respondió ladeando la cabeza y curvando una sonrisa malvada, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le afectaban esas palabras.

Y es que no sabia que le pasaba, ella no era así. No amenazaba a la gente… si es que el pelirrojo se podía llamar gente.

El sonido de un teléfono los distrajo.

- Es el mío – Ron tomo su celular u pudo notar que en la pantalla resaltaba un nombre indeseado para el. Su cara lo delato inmediatamente. - Es…

- ¿Lavender? – Se aventuro Jessie, con cara de incomodidad.

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Contéstale y dale una buena respuesta para que no siga llamando Ron, - Indico Robert, intimidándolo un poco. - esto no es un juego, es tu trabajo.

Hermione observaba atónita la escena. Nunca en ese corto tiempo de trabajo había visto a Ron tan amedrentado. Tenía una cara entre miedo y frustración. Pero eso no fue todo, la rapidez con que correspondió a los retos de Robert, era simplemente increíble. Ella definitivamente no lo dejaría olvidar esto.

Ron se retiro de la oficina de Robert, con el teléfono en mano y buscando algún lugar vacío en el cual tuviera intimidad para conversar con la chica que lo llamaba.

Suspiro rendido y luego contesto.

- ¿Alo?

- _¿Ro-Ro?_ – Pregunto la mujer. - _¿Ronnie, amor?_

- Si, Lavender qu…

- _¡OH, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? _– Preguntaba la mujer con una inmensa felicidad.- _¡No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado! ¡Este viaje a China me ha dejado exhausta!_

- Si, que bueno, eh… Lavender, tengo algo que contarte…

- _¡Si por supuesto! _– Acepto gustosa. – _Te veo en el restaurante del Rich Hotel, a las 9, tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar…_ - Susurro, con su típico tono de coqueteo.

_¡Esta mujer nunca me deja hablar!_ Pensaba hastiado.

Cuando volvió a la oficina, Robert, Hermione, Malfoy, Jessie y Jeff platicaban de lo mas felices, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el y sus problemas no existieran.

- ¿Qué chiste me perdí? – Pregunto aun irritado por lo anterior, y aun más con lo rápido que _la chica_ los distraía de los problemas.

- Nada que te incumba – Dijo ella, sonriendo con superioridad. Les gustaba molestarse mutuamente. - ¿Esta bien tu novia?

- No es mi novia, y si, esta muy bien – Era su momento de molestarla. – no sabes lo bien que esta, - A Hermione le pareció notar que Ron ya no se refería a un estado de animo, si no mas bien a algún aspecto físico de Lavender – y… ¿adivina que?

Hermione no respondió y su expresión de persistencia no cambio ante el anterior comentario de Ron. El prosiguió.

- Iré a disfrutar esta noche con ella…

- No, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Negó Robert. – No puedes hacerlo. Estas en una relación, no puedes andar por ahí como si nada, teniendo a otra novia o lo que Lavender sea para ti.

- Pero…

Hermione frunció los labios en una sonrisa y río disimuladamente. Ron la noto y le lanzo una mirada asesina con la que no se intimido.

- No, Ron. – Dijo Jeff moviendo la cabeza en una señal negativa y luego preguntando.- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te invito a cenar o a… - mantuvo un silencio, dando a entender algo que a pesar de no decirlo se entendió claramente -…algo?

- Algo parecido…

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo en el que Ron movió sus pies expectante, como un niño pequeño, esperando algún apoyo, comentario o idea.

- Puedes ir… - Aprobó Robert de la nada, dejando a todos atónitos.

- ¿Pero y lo de fingir…– Pregunto Jeff. -… el plan?

- …pero tendrás que ir con Hermione – Respondió, como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntaron indignados el pelirrojo y la castaña.

Hermione que había estado sentada, se levanto tan bruscamente que derramo su vaso de agua. Camino hasta ponerse a un lado del pelirrojo para poder así, mirar indignada a Robert, que a su parecer se había vuelto loco.

- Son pareja - Explico -, tienen que comportarse como tal.

_Se comporta como mi padre,_ alcanzo a escuchar Hermione de los labios de Ron.

Pero en vez de tomar la típica reacción ante una broma así, se apeno mucho.

El pelirrojo no logro entender la razón.

_Vaya mujer amargada_, pensó.

- Vas con Hermione o simplemente no vas – Indico Malfoy con cierto rencor, hablando por primera vez en la reunión.

- No puedo no ir, - Hermione resoplo sorprendía por su respuesta – seria muy descortés.

- Pues llámala denuevo y dile la verdad – Aconsejo Jessie, que desde hace unos minutos daba vueltas en la sala desesperado.

Ron esta vez no salio de la oficina.

- _Usted ha llamado a este número que se encuentra ocupado. Vuelta a intentar o deje su mensaje después de la señal… _- Indico la voz.

Ron miro a Robert buscando ayuda, pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

- Paso por ti a las 8 – Le dijo a Hermione, dispuesto a salir de ahí y llegar a su casa para tomar una larga ducha.

- No dije que aceptara ir a la cita con tu ex novia, amante o lo que sea – Negó ella.

- Entonces, perfecto – Acepto con ironía. – serás la cornuda del año.

- Imbecil... – Susurro lanzándole una mira de "_todo es tu culpa_".

Se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de odio, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Y es que en cada oportunidad recibían una noticia más molesta que la anterior. Comenzaban a sentir que odiaban estas reuniones diarias en la oficina central de _Record Magic_.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

¿Y ahora que usaría para esta noche? Era la mayor pregunta que se hacia.

A pesar de que tenía un inmenso armario de ropa -de todas partes del mundo-, no hallaba nada que ponerse. Y no es que fuera una cita con un chico que la tuviera locamente enamorada. Para nada. Era una cita con lo que fuera esa chica Lavender, y Ron –el estupido pelirrojo- que la había metido en esto.

¿Quién era ella?

Lo único que había logrado averiguar con los directores de la marca, fue que había sido la última pareja –por así llamarlo- de Ron. Y sin importar que ya hubieran terminado, ella seguía tras el.

- Tal vez si me pongo este vestido… - Meditaba indecisa. -… ya que no creo que sea muy formal, pero… - Contemplo el segundo vestido que tenia en las manos –…de seguro estarán los paparazzis así que será difícil caminar con el. – Busco entre los miles de vestidos y tomo uno que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. – Este es perfecto, no se como no lo había ocupado.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso todo lo que había decidido ocupar esa noche.

Algunas delicadas joyas y sus zapatos favoritos que eran realmente cómodos, ya que si iba a estar en un lugar con alguien desconocido era mejor estar preparada para todo. Camino por su casa en busca de la pequeña cartera que llevaría. En ella puso lo fundamental; celular, cosmetiquero, llaves, etc.

El bocinazo de un auto, la distrajo. Seguro era Ron. Y por más que sabia que debía bajar, espero. Miro a través de la cortina de la ventana principal y pudo vislumbrar que efectivamente era el. Pero que no había bajado del auto.

_Tan típico de el,_ pensó la castaña. _Hoy tendrá que venir por mí hasta la puerta_, medito sonriendo. Tenia que darse la suficiente importancia.

Y así lo hizo, por más que el pelirrojo oprimió la bocina varias veces. Ella relajada esperaba ahí. Algunos vecinos del sector se asomaron por la ventana a ver quien causaba tanto alboroto.

_¡Diablos! ¡Porque siempre me lo hace tan difícil!_, Pensó el, apagando el motor del auto. Saco las llaves, se bajo y apretó la alarma -ya no se podía confiar en nadie-.

- ¡Oye estupido! ¡Mis hijos están durmiendo! – Grito un hombre en bata. - ¡No son las 3 de la tarde idiota!

- Lo siento – Respondió el pelirrojo apenado. Sabia lo que costaba hacer dormir a un bebe, después de todo, tenia varios sobrinos.

Subió los cuatro escalones que lo separaban de la puerta de la casa y golpeo con fuerza.

_Un golpe_

_Dos golpes_

_Tres golpes_

_Cuatro golpes_

- ¡Tranquilo! – Respondió Hermione cuando abrió al fin la puerta.

El pelirrojo sorprendido iba a replicar, pero a pesar de que intento decir alguna palabra, nada salio de su boca.

Había quedado impresionado. Hermione realmente estaba encantadora esa noche. Y no es que no la hubiera visto antes linda, pero es que esa noche estaba realmente resplandeciente. Un sencillo vestido y algunos accesorios la hacían resaltar muy bien sus atributos.

Pero no lo diría. No si su orgullo de Weasley quería seguir intacto.

- ¿Por qué no has salido?

- ¡Estaba ocupada Ronald!

Un sonido los distrajo de la resiente discusión. De un dos por tres una gran cantidad de fotógrafos se había instalado en las afueras de la casa y apretaban el flash de las cámaras sin decoro.

- ¡Vez! ¡Ya me han pillado! – Reclamo exasperado. - ¡Los había perdido!

- ¿Por qué no te quedas callado y nos vamos de una vez?

Hermione apago todas las luces de su casa y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

Luego siguió al pelirrojo al lujoso auto que el había adquirido recientemente.

- ¿En esto te gastas el sueldo? – Indago, solo para hacerlo enojar.

- ¿Gustar subir de una vez, cariño? – Pregunto, forzando una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

- Claro, amor – Respondió subiendo en el coche, con el mismo o mayor sarcasmo.

Ron cerró la puerta con una innecesaria fuerza y se dirigió a su lado del auto.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde van? – Investigo el reportero, con una gran cámara en sus manos.

- ¿Para que me preguntas si ya sabes? – Dijo con su habitual sonrisa antes de entrar.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la _cita compartida_ con Lavender… y Hermione.

- Esto es exactamente lo que quería hacer esta noche… - Comento Hermione, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ir _contigo_ a una cita con _tu_ ex-novia – Respondió agrandando su fingida sonrisa.

- Tampoco yo quería que vinieras – Contraataco el, dando un giro en la primera cuadra que pasaron. -, tenia PLANES a SOLAS con Lavender. – Agrego, recalcando algunas palabras, para dejar bien en claro que el tampoco disfrutaba de esta situación. – Además que no es una cita.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Oh! Lo siento – Se disculpo para sorpresa del pelirrojo. – Se me olvidaba que sus encuentros eran más bien… carnales. – Ese comentario cayo profundo en el humor de Ron. Pero ella no se detendría tal fácilmente. - ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? – La ironía se convertía en un fiel aliado hoy. Ron la fulmino con la mirada, girando nuevamente en un semáforo. –… ¡que tengo que soportarte toda la noche! A pesar de que NO sea HORARIO de trabajo.

- ¿Nunca te quedas callada? – Pregunto sonriendo. - Por qué si tienes algún botón de silencio me encantaría presionarlo ahora mismo.

- ¿Estas contento? – Le pregunto notando su sonrisa fingida, para seguir con su intención de molestarlo aun más. Llevaba todo el camino lanzando frases como _"¿Por que a mi?_". – Porque todo es tu culpa.

- ¡YA! ¡Basta! – Grito desesperado, pasando un semáforo con luz amarilla. – Entiendo que no quieras estar aquí, pero ya tengo suficiente con Lavender, ahora hazme el favor de callarte.

Hermione no hablo más en el camino. No por que el le había dicho que se callara, mas bien porque le había sorprendido su respuesta.

¿Acaso el no quería ir a esa cita con Lavender?

Sonrió inconcientemente.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Y que irán a hacer a ese hotel? ¿Y tan elegantes? – Se cuestiono Rita Skeeter, siguiéndolo es su auto, junto a su fiel ayudante, que como siempre, no dudo en dar su opinión.

- Tal vez, van a cenar.

- ¡Claro que van a cenar idiota! ¿Pero con quien? – Razono molesta. - No creo que entre ellos, porque de seguro lo hubieran hecho menos publico, con más privacidad.

- Lavender Brown… - Nombro Robbie.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Ex de Weasley

- ¿Y que tiene que ver ella?

- Según la información que conseguí, se dice que ella entro en el hotel hace unos minutos ¿Crees que tenga algo de relación con esta situación?

- ¡Claro! Por eso eres mi mano derecha – Lo adulo ella, mientras se detenía muy cerca de donde el auto de Ron había aparcado.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿En este hotel se juntaban siempre? – Le pregunto la castaña asiéndolo enojar. – Por lo menos tiene clase…

Ron tomo aire y lo expulso con fuerza, dejando notar que su paciencia tenía límites y que estaba próximo a desbordar.

Ambos salieron del auto con rapidez. Pues no buscaban ser captados –más aun- por las grandes cámaras de los periodistas. Hermione se aferro del brazo derecho de Ron, buscando seguridad. El se sorprendió, pero no la aparto, al contrario, la afirmo más aun con sus manos.

En la puerta del hotel un hombre vestido elegante los saludo con mucha cordialidad. Ron y Hermione asintieron a este saludo con una gran sonrisa. Luego de seguir caminando unos minutos llegaron a las puertas del gran restaurante.

- Buenas noches señor Weasley y señorita Granger. – Saludó un hombre alto y de aspecto refinado. – Su mesa esta a nombre de…

- Ronald Weasley

- Por supuesto – Acepto el hombre, notando que era bastante obvio. Pero en la lista no salía así. – Lo siento señor, pero no hay ninguna reserva a su nombre.

- ¿Puede estar a nombre de Lavender Brown? – El hombre chequeo el nombre y marco con una línea que todo estaba en orden.

- Si, ese nombre esta – Acepto, dejando los papeles en su mesón. – Los conduzco a la mesa, la señorita Brown ya se encuentra aquí.

- Parece que tienen práctica – Susurro la castaña. -, al menos saben como pasar desapercibidos.

- ¿Vas a seguir criticando mi vida toda la noche? – Pregunto Ron, caminando tras el hombre y con Hermione aun aferrada a su brazo pero ahora con brusquedad.

- Si la noche lo amerita, tal vez… - Respondió en un susurro, intentando que el delgado hombre anterior a ellos no escuchara sus típicas peleas.

La mesa estaba bastante alejada de todos, a pedido de Ron, por supuesto.

Y Hermione a pesar de no sentirse especialmente cómoda en un lugar así, estaba maravillada con lo elegante que llegaba a ser.

- Señorita Brown, traigo a sus acompañantes…

- Gracias, - Respondió sorprendida por que realmente fueran _acompañantes_ y no _acompañante_.

El hombre se alejo con cautela avisándole a un mozo que podía comenzar con los menús.

- Hola Lavender – Saludo el pelirrojo tomando la mano que ella le había entregado y depositando un casto beso en su mejilla.

- Hola Ron, - respondió ella, mirando a Hermione, que le respondía con una mira igual de evaluadora.

- Emm, bueno te presento a Hermione Granger, – La presento, aun impresionado por la situación. - mi novia...

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo impresionada. – que… que bueno…

- Un placer Lavender – Saludo Hermione amablemente, aunque como había ocurrido con Ron anteriormente en su presentación, ella no correspondio a su saludo. – Veo que tiene la misma educación que tu – Le dijo a Ron, en un susurro.

- Sentémonos – Respondió el pelirrojo intentando que el pequeño encuentro de palabras no se transformara en una pelea.

Lavender y Hermione tomaron asiento. La castaña junto con Ron para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías acompañado?

- Intente llamarte varias veces, pero como siempre, tu buzón de voz me contesto.

- Al menos te hubieras dignado a venir SOLO.

- Oye Lavanda, sigo aquí – Dijo Hermione asiéndose notar, con un movimiento de mano y cambiando su nombre, a pesar de saber el verdadero.

- Ya lo se Harmony

- Me llamo Hermione, - Se recalco ella, odiaba que no supieran bien su nombre, era tan fácil como decir: - Her-mi-o-ne – Deletreo, con una sonrisa irónica. - ¿Lo entendiste o te le deletreo denuevo? – Pregunto con aires de superioridad, respondiéndole de la misma manera. -, porque parece que eres media lenta Lavanda.

- Lavender.

- Como sea – Respondió. – de todos modos…

- ¿De todos modos que? – Pregunto levantándose de su asiento.

- de todos modos no eres alguien importante para mi – Respondió también poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamo sorprendido del escándalo que se comenzaba a formar. - Chicas, sentémonos a disfrutar de la cena, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar.

Lavender y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada de odio, que a Ron logro asustarlo.

El mesero atento a lo que sucedía especialmente en esa mesa, se acerco al fin.

- ¿Los menús? – Cuestiono intentando intervenir.

- Gracias – Agrego rendido. - ¿Qué nos recomiendas hoy?

- De entrada podrían elegir la ensalada marina, especialidad del chef.

- ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Me encantaría! – Indico gustosa la castaña tomando la mano de Ron por sobre la mesa y mirando con recelo a Lavender.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió nuevamente, pero intento no demostrarlo. Sabia lo que intentaba Hermione y sorprendentemente no le molestaba, incluso talvez esta situación lo ayudara a que de una vez por todas Lavender se olvidara de el.

Lavender asintió frunciendo los labios. Detestaba esa situación. No podía aceptar que le quitaran a su Won-Won y menos esa aparecida.

- Te-tengo que ir al baño – Dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento. Sabía que no era bueno dejar a esas dos solas y menos en público. Pero su cuerpo rogaba por ir al baño. Se reprimió mentalmente por no haber pasado en su departamento cuando debió hacerlo.

- Claro amor, aquí te espero – Susurro Hermione continuando con su actuación.

- Por supuesto Won-Won, tomate el tiempo que necesites – Agrego Lavender con un tono marcado de coqueteo.

Ron asintió a las despedidas muy confuso, y se dirigió al baño en un paso rápido. Aunque no sin antes lanzar un par de vistazo comprobando que las dos mujeres no se estaban matando con los cubiertos de la mesa.

- ¿Tu no tienes ni la mas minima vergüenza? ¿Ni si quiera porque estoy yo presente?

- Mira Hermione - sorprendente que hace unos minutos no supiera su nombre -, tu aquí eres solo una aparecida, una mas. – Indico mirándola fijamente. – Por el contrario, yo, estoy constantemente involucrada en su vida.

- No más que para una diversión lasciva – Replico Hermione poniendo una sonrisa confidente. – y tarde o temprano va a dejar la diversión por una relación real.

- Tal vez… - Acepto la mujer rubia. –, pero permanezco mas tiempo que las otras, - Su manera de hablar era de un tono amenazante - al igual que se repetirá contigo.

- ¿Les sirvo algo de tomar? – Interrumpió nuevamente el mesero. Comenzaba a entender que sucedía en esa mesa.

- Un Martini, por favor – Le pidió la rubia, mostrando sus radiantes dientes, que no hicieron ningún efecto en el camarero.

- Yo una copa de vino blanco, gracias – Requirió con su normal tono de voz. Y para hacer aun mas a enojar a Lavender… –, que sean dos, mi novio no tarda en venir.

- Por supuesto dama.

- No se repetirá Lavender, puedo asegurártelo – Prometió, vislumbrando como el pelirrojo salía del baño. Pero se detenía por una razón. Su teléfono sonaba.

- No prometas nada que no podrás cumplir

- ¿Quieres decir que intentaras algo con mi novio, a pesar de que este saliendo con el?

- Párese que después de todo si eres inteligente

Hermione hubiera seguido con su tarea de fulminar con la mirada a Lavender si no fuera porque su teléfono también sonó.

- ¡Rayos!

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- Por supuesto que contestare, no te daré… - Iba a seguir respondiendo a la pregunta, pero su teléfono sonaba -si era posible- con mayor ímpetu.

- Yo iré al baño Granger

Hermione iba a replicar, pero tenía que contestar.

- ¿Alo? Si Robert, ¿que pasa?

- _Queremos informarlos_…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- _Rita desconfía de ustedes _- No era nada sorprendente. -, _y según mis internos, esta en el mismo restaurante._

- ¿Por casualidad tu llamaste a Ron?

- _Si, ¿Por qué?_ – Pregunto el director - _¿Acaso no están en el mismo lugar? ¿Ocurre algo?_

- No nada, Ron había ido al baño… - Al fin comprendía todo. – luego hablamos, tengo que colgar, gracias Rob.

- _Claro, por eso Ron dijo que te llamara, nos vemos Hermione._

_Maldita Lavender_, Maldijo para si misma, comprendiendo que la salida evasiva de la rubia tenia mas intensiones que solo entrar al baño.

Primero que nada -antes de salir en dirección al baño-, saco un disimulado espejo y simulo mirarse en el. En el reflejo se veía claramente a Rita Skeeter tratando de pasar inadvertida en un fallido intento, pues la ropa fosforescente no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

Continúo con su acto fingido y se levanto avisándole al mesero que iría al baño un segundo, ya que la mesa quedaba prácticamente sola.

No sabía que esperaba encontrarse en los baños. Una posibilidad podría ser que estuviera pasándose ideas después del trato que había tenido con Lavender o la con mayor posibilidad, seria encontrarse a Ron y Lavender discutiendo, conversando… todo menos lo que vio.

Ya que en el baño de mujeres tras revisar por todos y cauda uno de los cubículos, no la encontró, la única posibilidad seria el baño de hombres.

Entró sigilosamente, esperando no ver alguna escena que la marcara.

Primero abrió la puerta, y no necesito buscar más, pues una conversación se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- Pero Ro-Ro, yo te amo, la pasamos tan bien juntos

- Lavender estoy en una relación con Hermione y la quiero mucho.

- No lo parece… - Susurro la voz de la rubia.

El sonido de un cierre bajando sorprendió a Hermione. Ya no había palabras, algo debía suceder ahí.

La chaqueta del pelirrojo voló fuera del cubículo en que estaban. Hermione se acerco en silencio. Una camisa blanca también salia lejos y por suerte alcanzo a esquivarla. Esto definitivamente no iba bien.

- No Lavender suéltame – Resonaba una voz ahogada, que le resultaba demasiado conocida. – déjame por favor… ¡Rayos! N-no lo ha-gas

Empujo la puerta del baño en que estaban con tanta fuerza, que pareció que iba a romperse con cualquiera otro movimiento.

- ¡Saca tu mano de ahí ahora mismo! – Ordeno Hermione, sobresaltando a Ron, pero no a Lavender.

- ¡Solo vete de aquí Granger! – Dijo la voz de Lavender, dándose media vuelta para seguir con lo que hacia.

- He…Hermione… - Tartamudeaba el pelirrojo, no solo por que ella los encontrara en esa postura a punto de ocurrir algo, sino también por la desnudes que cubría su torso y pronta a descubrir su mayor intimidad.

- ¡Lárgate de…!

- Te dije que lo soltaras – Rugió Hermione, dándole un gran golpe en la cara a Lavender que la dejo inconciente. - ¡Tu imbecil! – Grito llamando a Ron.- ¡Sal de ahí en este instante!

Ron intento salir de entre el cuerpo desmallado de Lavender. Con cuidado la dejo en el piso del baño y salio a medio vestir. Sin camisa ni chaqueta y con el pantalón hasta las rodillas.

- Gracias a Dios, que llega…

- ¡Nada de gracias estupido! ¡Vístete! – Le dijo acercándole la camisa, que momentos a tras había volado por enzima del baño.

- Hermione yo…

- Si, tengo claro que esta un poco obsesionada contigo – Antes de que el pelirrojo replicara, respondió nuevamente. -, y no iba a dejar que esta rubia oxigenada me dejara como la mayor cornuda de la historia. – Ron abrió la boca nuevamente para decir algo, mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa – porque tus antecedentes me dejarían como una más ¿no?

- Hermione, lamento lo que paso, yo no pensé que Lavender se atreviera a entrar al baño de hombres y…

- Yo la veo muy capaz – Acepto la castaña, tomando la corbata de Ron y ayudándolo a hacer el nudo. – Tu más que nadie, debería conocerla.

- ¡Ahh! – Exclamo, al notar que Hermione ejercía una mayor presión con la corbata, de la debida en su cuello.

- Lo siento – Se disculpo con la misma voz fingida que le dio al despedirse antes de que fuera al baño. Pero no lo sentía para nada.

- ¡Ahora súbete el pantalón idiota!

En la puerta apareció un hombre. Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron, pero la castaña para hacerlo parecer lo más normal, se acerco a Ron y arreglo su corbata que ya estaba muy bien arreglada. Ron termino por abrocharse el pantalón e hizo un gesto de saludo para el hombre. El los miro sorprendido, mal interpretando lo que hacían ahí. Después de todo, que una mujer estuviera en el baño de hombres y ayudando a su acompañante a terminar de vestirse no era algo que dejara mucho a la imaginación.

El hombre dirigió la vista a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el suelo en el último cubículo. Hermione distinguió hacia donde iba su mirada.

- Lo que hace la borrachera – Comento, mirando a Lavender con una sonrisa de lastima -, es realmente penoso. - Ron sonrío conteniendo la risa.

Se dirigieron a salir del lugar. Hermione tirando del brazo de Ron y el cediendo a sus tirones. Pero lo que no esperaba recibir eran unas palmadas en la espalda, de parte del hombre que había llegado hace unos instantes.

- Vaya mujer – Le susurro para que Hermione no escuchara. Ron al principio no lograba entender, pero ante la mirada pícara del hombre, logro comprender por donde iba ese gesto.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada y susurro antes de salir del baño algo como "_tengo suerte_".

- Parecías muy entretenido – Comento la castaña sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos en cuanto a lo ocurrido. Mientras, caminaban a su mesa que llevaba sola unos cuantos minutos.

- Los hombres somos débiles.

- Pude comprobarlo por mis propios ojos.

- Lamento que hayas pasado por esto…

- Te perdono – acepto sin mirarlo -, pero la próxima vez que me vuelvas a dejar sola para ir a toquetearte con Lavender, serás hombre muerto.

Tomaron asiento nuevamente.

- ¿Me extrañaste cariño? – Le pregunto sonriendo y haciendo gestos de darle un beso.

- No – fue la pobre respuesta -, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Robert sobre Rita?

- Si, así que será mejor que seamos convincentes.

- Tú tienes que preocuparte por tu amiguita

- ¿Les sirvo la cena? – Pregunto el mozo que se acababa de acercar.

- Claro, eso seria estupendo – Le respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa, que a Ron molesto un poco. El mesero fue por los platos de comida.

- No deberías ser tan demostrativa con los meseros si me tienes enfrente y con Rita atrás.

- No vengas a decirme como comportarme porque el que aquí estaba en problemas eras TU – lo señalo disimuladamente -, y yo te ayude.

- Y te di las gracias, pero – Bajo la voz, al sentir la mirada en ellos – debes ser más cuidadosa con tus coqueteos.

- ¿Qué coqueteos? – Pregunto. Ron levanto las cejas de manera incrédula. - ¡Santo cielo! ¿Por qué mejor no cenamos tranquilos y esperamos a ver si tu Lavanda llega?

- No creo que vuelva, después de cómo la golpeaste.

- No fue para tanto – Le resto importancia tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- ¿Y que haremos si vuelve?

- Mmm… - Pensó Hermione. Miro la copa de Lavender que estaba casi terminada. – diremos que tomo unas cuantas copas.

- Aquí tienen la ensalada marina, - Dijo el mesero entregándole sus platos de comida. - ¿Necesitan algo mas?

- No, gracias – Respondió Hermione, pero recordó lo que habían conversado hace unos segundos – Bueno, si. Necesitamos su confidencialidad sobre la chica que estaba sentada con nosotros. – El hombre asintió sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría. – Se paso un poco de copas y esta ahora en el baño, no se siente muy bien. – El mesero asintió. -, no queremos que la pobre sufra un escándalo en la prensa. – Ron la miro sorprendido, por lo convincente que sonaba. – Usted me entiende, como somos personas publicas, no queremos problemas en nuestra relación.

- No se preocupe señorita, soy una tumba. – Dicho esto se alejo, con paso lento.

- Bueno, ¿Qué hay de Rita? – Cuestiono el pelirrojo, notando como la mujer estaba cada vez mas enojada por no lograr escuchar lo que ocurría en la mesa.

- A ella ya sabremos como convencerla. – Respondió Hermione, mientras tomaba otro poco del líquido de su copa. - ¿Te gusta el vino blanco?

- Lo prefiero más que el negro – Respondió el, tomando también un sorbo de su copa llena por un liquido amarillo transparente. - ¿Un brindis?

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Y porque brindaremos? – Pregunto moviendo con suavidad su copa en círculos y acercándola a la de Ron.

- Por ti – Respondió el, con su típica voz vanidosa y para sorpresa de la castaña… -, porque me ayudaste y sigues aquí.

La castaña no pudo ocultar un ligero rubor en su rostro y respondió al tintineo de sus copas. Tomo otro sorbo y se acerco a Ron, por sobre la mesa.

- No lo hice por ti – Susurro con la misma voz seductora que Malfoy tuvo en algún momento con ella.

- Lo se - Acepto Ron, acercándose también a Hermione. -, pero aun así lo hiciste.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, a punto de chocar. Podían sentir sus respiraciones y la mirada penetrante del otro. Sus aromas se mezclaron inconcientemente y un ligero olor a alcohol se expandió en el ambiente.

Cuando sus labios casi se rozaban…

- Viene Lavanda… - Susurro.

Ron la miro perplejo y se alejo confundido.

- ¿Me extrañaron? – Pregunto la mujer rubia que tomaba asiento frente a ellos. Con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por el golpe de Hermione.

- Para nada querida – Respondió la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos con Ron por sobre la mesa, para hacerse notar.

- ¿Qué diablos intentabas Granger?

- Será mejor que calles y te sientes – Le indico Hermione, con una gran sonrisa fingida -o no tanto-. Lavender tomo asiento y la siguió mirando enojada. – No harás ningún escándalo de esto.

- No vengas a…

- No, no, no – Negó ella, asiéndola callar con un gesto de mano. –, será mejor que guardes silencio, porque todos aquí – No soltó la mano del pelirrojo, pero hizo un gesto de mostrar los alrededores -, creen que eres una borracha.

Lavender la observo con el entrecejo fruncido. Ron observaba la escena atónito. Hermione podía intimidar a cualquiera si se lo proponía, y eso le resultaba realmente atractivo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada Ronald? – Le pregunto furiosa. El iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Hermione lo interrumpió nuevamente.

- Ron piensa igual que yo – Miro a Ron con una gran sonrisa, a lo que el asintió mirándola fijamente. -, por eso nos vamos.

Ron le hizo una seña al mozo y este acudió rápidamente.

- Ya nos retiramos – Le informo levantándose del asiento para tomar su abrigo. – Aquí tienes, gracias por todo. – Le entrego unos cuantos billetes y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse. El joven que los atendió asintió feliz y los observo irse.

- ¿Necesita algo mas? – Pregunto a Lavender, que echaba chispas por lo ojos.

- ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Déjame sola! – Le ordeno, tomando su copa de vino y tragando el contenido de un sorbo, sin desviar la mirada de la pareja que se alejaba tomados de las manos. – No te saldrás con la tuya Granger.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Gracias por haber venido conmigo hoy, – Agradeció el pelirrojo, en la puerta de la casa de Hermione. – y sobre lo que paso…

- Ya no importa Ron, es parte de tu vida privada – Respondió ella, buscando en su bolso las llaves.

Aun no se libraban de esos malditos periodistas. Los habían seguido de ida y ahora de vuelta en su casa, nuevamente estaban ahí. Captaban cada movimiento, por lo cual el pelirrojo había decidió bajar a acompañarla.

- Bueno, nos vemos… - Se despidió el, acercándose a su rostro peligrosamente.

- Hasta mañana – Susurro ella, antes de juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo, en un suave beso, que quizás no solo fuera por trabajo.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(***)

Parece que se agregan más enemigos a esta pareja…

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Los dejo con gusto a poco? ¿Los dejo con ganas de más?

Bueno, quisiera saber sus opiniones.

¡Muchas Gracias por todo!

Cuídense y ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Sesiones y una novia salvaje

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estas semanas he pasado por una inmensidad de cosas! Espero que este capitulo compense parte de la demora, aunque no quede muy conforme con el.**

**Responderé a los reviews…**

**fatty73:** ¡Muchas Gracias! Ame este capitulo :), Hermione es muy inteligente siempre haciendo todo tan bien xD No te preocupes Ginny y Harry ya vendrán…

**:** Muchas Gracias, ¡lamento la tardanza! Pero ya esta aquí :)

**:** Siempre escribes tan poco… xD ¡Eso me encanta! Siempre me expresas claramente todo lo que piensas y eso me hace sentir feliz. Lo se yo también detesto a Lavender… pero pienso que como murió en la película no lo merecía u.u. Sobre Ron… (baba) :$ ¡Hermione es la mejor!

PD 1: ¡Soy de Santiago! Linda mi ciudad xD

PD 2: Lo se da mucha pena el accidente u.u

PD 3: Si Hugito es un amor :$

PD 4: Si, era para ti el primer comentario xD No se que paso o.o

¡Muchas Gracias por todo! Espero que sigas mi fic, y no te preocupes que pronto subiré mas one-shot de Ron y Hermione.

**paunieto:** Muchas Gracias por todo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero espero que lo sigas leyendo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Anonimo:** ¡Hola nuevamente! Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo, eso de leerte 3 capítulos seguidos te comprendo, me ha pasado ¡la curiosidad me mata! Tengo que seguir leyendo porque me obsesiono xD Espero que sigas leyendo, ¡hasta la próxima!

**Sin mas aquí esta el nuevo capitulo…**

Capitulo 5: Sesiones, interrupciones y una novia salvaje

Tranquilidad era lo que armonizaba su gigantesca habitación. Por fortuna hoy Robert había atrasado la junta diaria por temas relacionados con las próximas sesiones de Record Magic y algunos temas personales de los cuales no había querido dar detalles.

Desde pequeña le habían gustado los tonos claros y tal vez fue por eso que su habitación la pinto en un tono morado pastel. Muy ordenada como siempre y con lo justo y necesario. Un escritorio con un notebook, una lámpara algunos lápices y cosas de escritorio. Seguido de esto, había un gran mueble repleto de libros de todos los tipos y al lado de este un equipo pequeño de música, algunas cosas personales, etc, Pero todo con un gran espacio que le permitiera caminar de un lado a otro sin chocar o topar con nada importante.

La cama se encontraba completamente revuelta por los movimientos que había hecho al dormir. Y es que ella no era mal dormir en este tema, pero precisamente la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño. Nada relacionado con sus padres para su agrado, ya que detestaba esos sueños trágicos.

No. Esta vez había sido un extraño sueño relacionado con el pelirrojo.

Si, con Ron. El tonto que la odiaba más en el mundo.

_Ella estaba a su lado y el preocupado por una extraña razón sollozaba. Se sentía inmensamente triste, viéndolo de esa forma. Pero no sabia la razón, la única razón por que el lloraba. _

En eso básicamente había transcurrido su sueño. Nada más que apreciándolo llorar. Ella no se acercaba y el tampoco a ella. Como si no pudieran verse el uno al otro. Como si no pudieran notar que el otro estaba a su lado para apoyarlo.

Se estiro un poco aun en la cama, sacando las sabanas de su lugar y enrollándose en ellas, cubriendo el ligero piyama que llevaba últimamente. Giro la mirada encontrándose con el despertador que no había programado el día anterior y que ahora marcaba las 10:00 A.M.

Tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió. Le costo acostumbrarse a la luz que desprendía el aparato eléctrico, aunque eso no le impidió que notara el gran titular.

"_**Cena romántica entre Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger; todo se vuelve serio**_".

_- ¿Y que piensas tu de esta pareja Richard? – Le pregunto una mujer alta, rubia y esbelta, que estaba sentada en el mismo sillón frente a las cámaras._

_- Veo a Weasley mas maduro, - Admitió el conductor.-, comprometido con esta relación mucho más verdadera que las otras en las que ha estado involucrado._

_- Si, y por primera vez se muestra en publico con su pareja._

_- ¿Y que podemos decir de Hermione Granger?_

_- Bueno, es catalogada como una de las mujeres más bellas de Europa y según muchos increíblemente agradable, sencilla y carismática. – Describía la rubia. - Podríamos decir que es una excelente candidata para Ronald._

_- Si e incluso lo vemos más feliz que de costumbre. Solo mira las fotos – Las imágenes aparecieron en la gran pantalla tras ellos. – ¿Y quien no lo estaría con esa mujer? – Comento haciendo reír a sus acompañantes del set._

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente, aun no se acostumbraba a esos halagos. Noto la hora del programa y decidió comenzar a prepararse. Tenía muchas cosas aun, que arreglar en su propia casa.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

_- Si e incluso lo vemos más feliz que de costumbre. Solo mira las fotos – Señalo el hombre las imágenes que aparecían en la gran pantalla tras ellos. – ¿Y quien no lo estaría con esa mujer? – Comento haciendo reír a sus acompañantes del set._

Ron había encendido la tele justo en ese momento. Notando como siempre todo decían "_Maravillosa mujer_" "_Esperamos que surja algún efecto en Ronald",_ etc.

Y es que a pesar de todo, no dejaría que ella ni nadie cambiaran su forma de ser.

Cambio de canal, no le interesaba escuchar esos comentario, ya bastante tenia con los paparazzis y sus locas historias.

_- ¡Hacen una espectacular pareja!_

Cambio de canal nuevamente.

_- ¡Parecen un par de enamorados!_

¿Es que querían todos torturarlo? Cambio de canal otra vez

_- ¿Crees que dure esta relación?_

_- Lo veo muy posible._

Cambio otra vez de canal.

_- Y la pareja que ha estado dando que hablar, Ronald Weasley y la modelo Hermione Granger… Se han dicho muchas cosas pero… ¿cual será real?_

_- Bueno la fundamental es… ¿Creen que Ronald Weasley le tenga miedo al compromiso?_

- Bla…bla…bla…bla – Balbuceaba el pelirrojo molesto. - _¿Ronald Weasley le tiene miedo al compromiso?_ – Imitaba la voz chillona del conductor. Miro la pantalla desafiante y apunto con el control remoto. – ¡Con Granger, cualquiera tendría miedo!

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Los ojos le pesaban y para su tormento los tragos que había tomado hace unas horas cuando peleaba con el televisor no le ayudaban mucho.

- _¡Espero que estés llegando ahora mismo al edificio!_ – Lo reprimió Jeff. Lo que menos quería era perder su trabajo y si Ron quería lograr eso se la pondría muy difícil.

- Si, si, si – Asentía sin darle ninguna importancia. Se había puesto unos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos del cansancio y recién iba saliendo de su departamento, por lo que para llegar a Record Magic, mínimo era una media hora. – Nos vemos luego, adiós.

- _Algún día cambiaras, algún día_ – Susurraba Jeff al otro lado del teléfono sin importarle que Ron pudiera escuchar aun lo que decía.

- ¡NO! ¡No voy a cambiar ni por ti, ni por Granger, ni por nadie! ¿de acuerdo? ¡ADIOS! – Colgó con furia, el pequeño aparato.

_¡¿Por qué diablos nadie me quiere como soy?_ Se exclamo para si mismo y la respuesta llego a su mente instantáneamente, _porque este no eres tu…_

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- …y luego dijo que nunca cambiaria por nadie y colgó – Informo para el desagrado de Robert.

- Eso nos da como resultado dos cosas, la primera que viene recién saliendo de su casa y la segunda es que debe venir con un humor de perros.

- Nada usual en el – Comento Hermione con sarcasmo. Jessie que se encontraba a su lado, lanzo una gran carcajada y al sentir la mirada que le lanzaba Jeff de indignación, la convirtió en un gesto de tos.

- Entonces, tu Hermione, – Le indico a la chica. Hermione asintió esperando su idea. – iras a prepararte, y cuando llegue Ron, yo me encargare.

- Claro Rob

- ¡Tiffany! – Llamo a una mujer que arreglaba algunos trajes negros. Ella se acerco y escucho atentamente. – necesito que ayudes inmediatamente a Hermione con los conjuntos que hemos preparado. Comenzaremos los carteles de publicidad.

Hermione siguió a la joven mujer hasta su camerino y ya ahí ella le explico algunas cosas:

- Comenzaremos con el conjunto que quieras… ¿Con cual deseas iniciar? – Pregunto a la castaña que los observaba con detenimiento.

- Me da lo mismo, al fin y al cabo los usare todos – Río contagiando a la estilista. – Tú eres la experta, confío en ti.

Salio al vestidor y cerro la cortina comenzando a desvestirse.

- Creo que con este – Se acerco a Hermione y con cuidado de no ver nada le entrego el traje y antes de que ella lograra ponerse el traje dijo:-, ¡dejaras a tu novio completamente impresionado!

- Lo veo un poco imposible – Murmuro para si misma.

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto preocupada de no haber escuchado algo que le preguntaran.

- No, nada, que fue una gran elección.

- Gracias, - Agradeció sonrojada. – llevo muchos años en esto y no he surgido mucho. Aunque no puedo dejar de admitir que me ha encantado trabajar contigo. Cuando lo mencionaron, acepte sin pensarlo.

- No te he dado el derecho de tutearme – Dijo con una voz seria y enojada, pero que por dentro se moría de la risa.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho señorita Hermione, yo no…

- Solo bromeaba – Se asomo entre las cortinas dejando ver su rostro. – Por cierto ¿como te llamas?, bueno se que es Tiffany, pero tu apellido es…

- Tweels, Tiffany Tweels

- Bonito nombre.

- Gracias – Nuevamente el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a esa amabilidad por parte de las grandes estrellas. - ¿Cómo vas con el vestido?

- Bien, ya casi. – Dijo subiendo el cierre con dificultad. – Listo, ahora…

- Zapatos…

Hermione salio con el vestido puesto. Tiffany quedo impresionada por la belleza que caracterizaba a Hermione.

- ¡Wow! ¡Te vez increíble! – Dirigio a la castaña al sector de calzado.

- ¿Cuál crees que quede mejor?

- ¿Qué tal esos? – Señalo unos plateados con mucho brillo y de una altura bastante grande, cosa muy manejable para Hermione.

- Gran elección.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Llegas tarde…

- El tráfico es un desastre en Londres. – Argumento con una voz de indiferencia.

- Solo ve a prepararte, Jeff espera en tu camerino.

- Excelente – Comento con ironía.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Había oído perfectamente, pero para no seguir retándolo lo dejo pasar.

- ¡Que para allá voy!

Robert apreciaba mucho a Ron, y a pesar de que estuviera siempre amargado e intentara ser petulante con los que lo rodeaban, el sabia muy bien que esa no era su verdadera identidad.

Ron, cuando estuvo en su camerino, miro a Jeff que observaba cada paso suyo como si esperara algo para terminar reaccionando de una manera exagerada y poder echarle todo en cara. Pero lo que mas podía notar era su mirada evaluadora.

- Tus trajes están ahí. – Le señalo a la izquierda dejando a la vista lo que tendría que ocupar. – Están enumerados, así que sabrás perfectamente cual va primero y cuales le siguen…

- A menos que no sepas contar – Se burlo Jessie, notando como Ron se enojaba bastante. – Lo siento, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Nada, solo que estoy arto de que me digan que hacer – Explico sentándose en uno de lo sillones blancos que llevaban mucho tiempo ahí. Se acomodo relajando su rostro e inclinando su cabeza para apoyarla en el pequeño respaldo.

- Y… - Pregunto Jeff, adentrándose en la conversación –, porque debe haber alguna otra razón que no sea la típica.

Ese era el punto.

–…¡Y que digan que esa Granger es una buena influencia para mi y que ojala logre cambiarme! – Dijo esto ultimo, como si escupiera la comida mas asquerosa del mundo. - ¡Estoy arto de esto!

- Lamento decirte que solo llevas una semana en este proyecto.

- ¿Crees que soy enfermo mental? ¡Claro que lo se!

- Entonces, ve a vestirte, te queda un largo día.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Y ahora… un pequeño toque – Tiffany termino de agregar el maquillaje correspondiente y le agrego uno que otro accesorio, aunque sin sobrepasar de lo justo y necesario. - ¡Perfecto!

Hermione abrió los ojos que hace unos minutos mantenía cerrados, para su comodidad.

- Me veo…

- ¡Maravillosa! – Completo la estilista. – Realmente tienes un encanto que nadie tiene en el mundo.

Hermione se sonrojo, dándole un toque adorable a su -ya deslumbrante- apariencia.

- Gracias, yo…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Entro gritando apresurado un hombre con una tabla firmada y audífonos especiales. – Te vez maravillosa, ahora vamos, es hora de las fotos.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Odio estos estupidos trajes…

- Vaya…

- ¿Vaya que?

- Últimamente nunca andas de buen humor.

- ¿Y porque crees tu? – Indico con sarcasmo.

- Aun no puedo comprender el porque la odias tanto

Ron mantuvo el silencio. Sonaría tonto si dijera que la odiaba porque si. Aun que tal vez había alguna otra razón.

- Simplemente porque... me molesta

- ¿Esa es tu razón? ¿O es porque te rechazo en algún momento?

- ¡Ni siquiera me le he insinuado!

- ¿Entonces es eso?

- ¡Ash! ¡Solo déjame tranquilo! ¿De acuerdo?

Salieron del camarín como si no hubiera pasado nada y aparecieron en donde comenzarían las fotos.

Una esquina del lugar estaba enmarcada con una especie de cortina blanca. Tenía varias antenas tragaluz y unos focos especiales, además de cámaras laterales.

Un fotógrafo con una cámara que colgaba de su cuello se acerco a Ron.

- Mucho gusto señor Ronald Weasley, soy Dean Thomas su fotógrafo.

- Un gusto – Talvez el ser amable con el le favorecería en las fotos. – Dime Ron, solo me llaman Ronald cuando me quieren retar. - Dean asintió sonriendo y se alejo hasta la computadora más cercana, Ron lo siguió. - ¿Y en que consiste esta sesión de fotos?

- Lo típico de las campañas… algunas fotos de promoción. – Respondió, apretando con rapidez algunos botones antes de girarse a presenciar la llegada de la gran chica Granger. - ¡Wow!

Ron no comprendió el porque de la sorpresa hasta que se dio vuelta a seguir hacia donde iba su mirada. Y es que realmente merecía un Wow, porque Hermione estaba increíblemente bella. Con un vestido muy ajustado en degradación de tonos rojos y con unos tacos plateados y brillantes. Su cabello muy liso con un pequeño y brillante prendedor.

Caminaba en dirección a ellos con normalidad, pero dándose gran importancia.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ron no podía apartar sus ojos de la castaña, contemplándola con cara de bobo. Dean que se encontraba junto a el no actuaba diferente y si era posible casi babeaba.

Hermione sonrojada por lo que estaba provocando, desvío su mirada ligeramente sonrojándose de sobremanera. Tiffany que caminaba a su lado vio esto como un signo más de la relación que se formaba entre Ronald Weasley el gran modelo y Hermione Granger la más bella mujer de Europa.

- Un placer conocerla señorita Granger – Saludo Dean, tomando entre sus manos la delicada palma de Hermione y depositando un casto beso en ella.

_¿Qué se cree este estupido? ¡Besándola frente a mis narices!_, pensaba Ron. No es que le molestara claro.

- Gracias, también para mí lo es señor…

- Dean Thomas, - Señalo el. Ron mirando ceñudo esta escena se adelanto a lo próximo que diría Hermione. – Y dime Dean, no señor, por favor.

- Claro, Dean.

- ¿Podemos comenzar? – Cuestiono enojado por una extraña razón.

- Si, por supuesto. Necesito que comiencen dirigiéndose a ese lugar – Señalo el centro del panel, al cual ambos acudieron. – y posen para la cámara, pero de manera coqueta y seductora… ya saben la finalidad del proyecto.

Ambos asintieron mirándose preocupados, porque sabían perfectamente a que se refería, pero no tenían ni una intención de acercarse tanto como en su primer encuentro.

- Sean naturales, diviértanse…

Jessie carraspeo y ambos entendieron perfectamente a que correspondía ese sonido. Hermione expulso todo el aire que había aspirado con nerviosismo y Ron incomodo por la situación rodó los ojos e hizo lo mejor sabia hacer.

Acerco a Hermione a su cuerpo y dirigió su boca al cuello de ella. Hermione se sobresalto por esto, pero no se aparto pues estaba frente a las cámaras que podrían captar perfectamente su exagerada reacción.

- ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto, con aires de superioridad al notar como había reaccionado al contacto con su piel.

- Para nada

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y porque tiemblas?

- Porque me das asco

- ¿Asco? – Rió Ron ante su respuesta, pero intentando mantener el control.

- Si, y quisiera que dejaras de tocarme

- Lo lamento cariño, - Respondió con un tono marcado entre la ironía y la diversión. - pero ahora es momento de que demuestres lo mucho que me quieres y cuan seductora puedes llegar a ser.

- ¿Me estas probando amor? – Tomo los bordes de la camisa y en una mirada muy tentadora miro la cámara, dejando como resultado una foto en la que ella desabrochaba la camisa del pelirrojo y el miraba cada gesto del rostro de la castaña. – Por que sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capas…

- ¡Perfecto! Sin duda esta será una de las protagonistas de esta campaña – Adulo el fotógrafo, apretando una y otra vez la cámara captando cada uno de sus movimientos. - ¿Y es verdad lo que dicen los tabloides de la prensa?

Esta pregunta les causo sorpresa, pues no esperaban una encuesta en su propia sesión de fotos. De acuerdo a Robert aun no era bueno aceptar la relación, tenían que esperar un tiempo mas, en el que los periodistas buscaran evidencias de que todo esto era real.

Se miraron con confidencialidad y sonrieron. ¿Qué mejor que un silencio de comprometedor?

- Eso ha salido bien – Susurro Hermione, mientras observaba detenidamente los ojos azules de Ron, que a la vez se perdía en los suyos tan cafés como el chocolate.

- Si, supongo. – Respondió el con parsimonia.

La verdad es que le había sorprendido lo intrigantes que llegaban a resultar los castaños ojos de Hermione. Podia distinguir en ellos algo muy doloroso escondido en su mirada, y junto con esto una extraña sensación se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

- Listo, cambiemos de atuendo.

- Vamos chicos – Los llamo Jessie que había apreciado todo lo sucedido. Estaba nervioso por lo desastroso que podía llegar a resultar si se ponían en evidencia con alguna típica pelea.

Hermione desapareció del lugar acompañada de Tiffany en dirección a su camerino.

- Pensé por un segundo que Hermione te jalaría del pelo hasta dejarte calvo, cuando la tomates de esa forma.

- También yo Jessie, también yo – Acepto confundido, notando que a pesar de todo ella se había comportado bien sin mas que algunas palabras indeseables.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Hacen una maravillosa pareja! – Exclamaba Tiffany emocionada. – ¡Se ven increíblemente encantadores juntos!

- Gracias, no sabes lo encantador que puede llegar a ser – Comento Hermione con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba otro de los trajes y con dificultad lo deslizaba por su cuerpo. – y con encantador, me refiero a deslumbrante.

Tiffany no pareció notar la ironía, pues sonrío aun más.

- Y si me dejas decirlo – Pregunto continuando con su gran mueca de felicidad. -, es prodigiosamente guapo.

- Si, - Acepto la castaña. Se puso algunos accesorios que la estilista le entregaba y continuo, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente admitía. – y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules.

- Y lindas pecas…

- Un cuerpo fuerte…

- Asombroso abdomen…

- Y labios muy suaves… - ¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso le habían gustado sus labios? Bueno, había que admitir que no era labios de perro y que eran muy suaves pero realmente…

- Me lo puedo imaginar – Suspiro la chica con tono soñador. Le entrego un gran anillo morado y luego agrego: - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo es realmente Ron? – Hermione no entendió el sentido de la pregunta, y lo demostró en su gesto de duda. La chica continúo. – Bueno, me refiero a que como es realmente en cuanto a personalidad. Ya conocemos todo lo que dicen de el, pero si estas en una relación con Ron, debes saber muy bien como es.

- Ron es… - No sabia que realmente decir. Nunca le habían preguntado algo así y menos en una relación de mentira, así que la respuesta realmente no la sabia. – El es, bueno el… no es como todos dicen, siempre es... cambiante y nunca… el nunca ha sido como todos lo catalogan, es un gran hombre.

- Me lo imaginaba, el no parece la persona que todos dicen.

- Créeme, no lo es – Respondió ella rápidamente. Notando que con sus palabras no solo se estaba refiriendo a la falsa relación.

_Es peor,_ pensó para si misma.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Por qué diantres tuve que aceptar esto? ¡Podría estar con la mujer que quisiera y yo aquí con la que más me odia en el mundo!

- Ron, tienes que entender que no todas las mujeres del mundo te van a adorar.

- ¿Y justo me tenia que tocar una de ellas?

- ¿Cosas de la vida no?

- ¿Cosas de la vida? Yo creo que algo malo debo haber hecho para que me ocurriera esto – Levanto la cabeza en dirección al techo del camarín, en que se encontraba cambiándose de ropa - ¿Qué hice?

- Nadie lo sabe, pero por el momento, será mejor que te apresures a cambiarte de ropa, porque ese tal Franco anda apurándonos y quiero que le demuestres al mundo que si algo sabes hacer bien, es tu trabajo.

- Por eso eres mi amigo y co-manager.

- Tienes suerte, que no te he dejado.

- Nunca lo harías, eres como mi hermano.

- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba pequeño Ronnie?

- No bebe Jessie.

- Apúrate Won-Won

- Ya voy Jes-Jes

- ¿Qué esperas Ro-Ro?

- De acuerdo, ya me canse de esto – Manifiesto Ron, antes de ponerse una chaqueta de cuero.

- Apropósito… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Lavender?

- No tengo ni la menor idea, el día de la cena todo se salio de control. Lavender me siguió al baño, Hermione nos descubrió, la golpeo…

- ¿La golpeo? – La sorpresa inundaba su rostro, en una mueca exagerada.

- Si, y luego apareció en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado. Robert me llamo y dijo que Rita Skeeter estaba ahí, pero no se si habrá escuchado algo o si por alguna razón descubrió lo que realmente paso…

- ¿La golpeo?

- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

- Que la golpeo

- ¿Aparte de eso?

- ¿Qué Robert te llamo y Rita estaba en la cita?

- Es bueno saber que me escuchas – Confeso riendo junto a Jesse. - ¿Has leído los diarios de hoy?

- ¿Esa chaqueta es de _Jeme Franco?_

- ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

- ¿Es o no es? – Preguntaba alzando una ceja. No quería ser el, el que tuviera que comunicarle lo que resaltaban los diarios el día de hoy.

- No lo se, pero…

- ¡Rapidito! ¡Rápido muchachos! – Insistía Franco, empujando a Ron fuera de su camarín, con la chaqueta a medio poner y la corbata sin amarrar.

- ¡Odio que me apuren!

- Lo lamento, pero son órdenes del director.

Hermione ya se encontraba posando sola para la cámara, con otro atuendo que acentuaba más aun su menuda figura. Y cuando Ron llego, no lo recibió con una típica bienvenida de pareja:

- Te demoras mas que una novia cariño.

- Las cosas que dices, amor – Ron río solo. Los presentes los miraron confundidos por tan extraña forma de hablarse. Jesse tosió fingidamente. Ron lo miro con odio.

– Hermione, cariño.

- ¿Si amorcito? – Pregunto ella con ironía.

- ¿No me has besado hoy?

Hermione abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos y sonrío fingidamente.

- Lo lamento, pero con este labial te dejaria manchado.

- ¿Es esa tu escusa? – Pregunto Ron, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Un sonido de duda se hizo presente. - ¿Estas enojada Mione?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ron se acerco a ella, entrando nuevamente en los reflectores y la gran pantalla tras de si.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

- ¿Esperabas otra?

Ron no respondió, solo se acerco más a la castaña. Y la tomo de la cintura como en anteriores ocasiones lo había hecho.

- Esperaba una más ingeniosa.

Hermione lo observo, sabia lo que haría el pelirrojo.

- Ni se te ocurra – Susurro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sabes perfectamente.

- No, no lo se – Y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de acercar sus labios a los de la joven. Y la beso, frente a todos quienes miraban curiosos la pequeña discusión, que terminaba como todos querían que fuera, con un tierno beso.

Bueno, tierno para los que no sabían lo que realmente pasaba.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Te mordió?

- ¡Si! ¡Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gritar! ¡Mira como me dejo! – Señalo su lengua y el labio casi roto.

Jesse lanzo un par de carcajadas a pesar de la mirada atónita de Ron.

- Si no te conociera, pensaría que intentabas propasarte con ella.

- ¡Jamás se me pasaría por la mente algo parecido!

- Lo se, pero ella realmente te odia amigo.

- Eso parece.

- Y parece afectarte mucho…

- ¿Qué? ¿Afectarme? ¡Para nada! Si ella quieres hacer nuestra relación de trabajo un infierno, eso será lo que recibirá de mi parte.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Esa foto salio increíble! – Exclamo el fotógrafo. – Pareciera que realmente desearas comerte su labio. ¡Incluso pareciera que le sangra!

- Para que veas que en mi trabajo soy muy profesional. – Manifestó Hermione aguantando las ganas de reírse. Al parecer la sesión de fotos había sido dada por finalizada.

- No me queda ninguna duda – Acepto rápidamente. - Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para la primera presentación. – Confirmo Dean, sorprendiendo a la castaña. – Planificaremos las próximas sesiones con Robert. Y apenas sepamos fechas exactas, se lo comunicaremos.

- Perfecto, iré a cambiarme, gracias por todo.

- Gracias a usted señorita Granger, un placer trabajar con usted.

- No me digas así, solo dime Hermione.

- Claro… Hermione – Respondió el con picardía.

Su teléfono celular sonó unas cuantas veces, antes de que se diera cuenta de que la llamaban.

- Disculpa, debo contestar, un placer, nos veremos pronto. – Y sin más Hermione, salio de la habitación, contestando el teléfono que tanto alboroto causaba. - ¿Alo?

- _¡Hermione! ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato! ¿Por qué no contestabas?_

- Lo siento Dan, ¿Qué ocurre?

- _Te tengo una buena noticia._

- ¿Buena noticia? ¿Sucede algo con mi padre?

- _Sabes bien que siempre he preferido decírtelo en persona._

- Si claro, voy para allá.

- ¿A Dónde vas? – Pregunto una voz –demasiado- conocida para ella.

- Lo siento, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia cariño? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste? – Se señalo el labio con una fingida sonrisa. Aun había algunas personas rodeando el lugar, y que ponían especial atención en ellos.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero te lo merecías amorcito. Te has portado mal estos días.

- No soy el único. – Respondió. Su sonrisa irónica no desaparecía de la cara y Hermione por un segundo pensó que le encantaría darle unos cuantos golpes más, que combinaran con su labio roto. – Así que… ¿Adonde vas?

- Ya te dije que no te incumbe – Caminó en dirección a su camerino, en donde por fin podría sacarse ese vestido ajustado, que más que hacerla sentir cómoda, la volvía completamente insegura.

- Y yo ya te dije que no te mueves de aquí.

- ¡No me has dicho nada Weasley!

- Bueno, ahora lo sabes…

- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

- No me gusto lo que hiciste – Hermione pareció no comprender por un segundo, hasta que noto como el labio de Ron volvía a sangrar.

- A mi tampoco me gusta lo que hiciste antes, así que ahora estamos a mano, adiós.

Ron la detuvo nuevamente, tomándola de las muñecas y esta vez apegándola más cerca de si mismo.

- Mira Granger, si quieres guerra, eso vas a tener.

- Genial, ya comenzaba a aburrirme de ti. – Salio sin mas, dejando a Ron muy fastidiado y con –nuevamente- un humor de perros.

Rodeo el estudio buscando algo o alguien con quien desahogarse. Y para su suerte apareció Jesse buscándolo.

- ¿Te mordió denuevo o ahora hizo algo mas arriesgado? – Carcajeo el. Ron no sonrío ni una milésima e intento irse al igual que lo había hecho Hermione. - ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Parece que no puedes estar ni un minuto sin pelear con esa mujer.

- ¡Me saca de quicio! ¡Si no fuera por ese maldito trato, yo estaría en este mismísimo momento…!

- ¡No quiero saber tus cochinadas! - Dijo Jessie cortando su respuesta.- Solo dime lo que realmente pensabas decirme.

- ¡No pensaba decirte nada! Me voy a mi casa, si necesitan algo solo llámame.

- Claro Ron, y cuídate ese labio.

- Si, esto me pasa por tener una novia tan _salvaje._

- Solo tu Ronald las consigues. – Bromeo su amigo, haciendo enojar nuevamente a Ron.

_Vaya hombre, amargado,_ pensaba divertido.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La castaña por su lado, llegaba al hospital que por largo tiempo llevaba manteniendo a su padre con vida, _si es que así se podía llamar_. Los típicos pasillos ya no eran más que una rutina diaria en su vida. Blancos y azules, terroríficamente vacíos y sin vida. La mortificaban completamente, y si hubiera estado en su poder, habría pintado de un color mas alegre la habitación que acogía a su padre.

Por el momento los globos y algunas fotos familiares ayudaban bastante.

Se acerco al mesón de informaciones. Una mujer delgada y curvilínea se hallaba sentada escribiendo algo con rapidez.

- Hola, ¿estará el Doctor Wilson?

- ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Dios Mio! ¡Es Hermione! ¡Que alegría verla! ¿Qué hace usted en un lugar como este? – Parecía muy sorprendida por su presencia, de seguro era nueva ahí, ya que la mayoría al verla actuaba natural o simplemente lo intentaban.

- Eh, bueno… yo…

- ¡Elisa! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! – La reprendió otra chica, un poco más mayor. – Un gusto verla denuevo señorita Hermione, aun es muy temprano para su visita ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Buscaba al doctor Wilson, quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, ¿podría ubicarlo?

- Por supuesto, - Confirmo ella, se giro hacia la otra chica y dijo:- Eliza, ve y dile a Dan que la señorita Granger ya esta aquí.

- Si, pero… señorita Hermione podría darme su autógrafo y… ¡Una foto! ¡Tengo mi cámara en…!

- ¡ELIZA! – Exclamo Jenna Kennedy, una doctora de turno. - ¡Ve por el doctor!

Hermione rió disimuladamente, pero dijo amablemente:

- Te dejare el autógrafo, la foto será para una próxima – Eliza muy feliz asintió y camino en busca de Dan Wilson, ya que si no se apuraba Jenna terminaría matándola.

- No es necesario que lo hagas…

- No te preocupes Jenna, no es ninguna molestia.

¿Por qué le molestaría que una extraña quisiera tomarse una foto con ella? Después de todo, su vida siempre había sido _pública_, y ahora con Ronald Weasley a su lado, como pareja, era aun más notoria para la gente. Tendría que comenzar a acostumbrar a su típica vida, nuevamente después de la pausa que había realizado, después de la muerte de su madre y el estado de su padre.

Tomo el papel que rápidamente Eliza había dejado en el mesón de la recepción y firmo con su letra dejando un:

"_Para Eliza, con mucho cariño de Hermione Granger, te debo una foto :)"_

- ¡Hermione! Ven, vamos a mi oficina.

- Hasta luego señorita Hermione – Se despidió Jenna, sonriendo al leer el pequeño papel firmado por la castaña. Sin duda Eliza estaría muy feliz por saber que Hermione si se acordaría de la foto que le debía.

- Nos vemos Jenna

- Siempre tan dulce, Hermione – Comento Dan Wilson, que se había mantenido en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Caminaban a su oficina que no quedaba muy lejos, pero que para Hermione se había hecho un recorrido bastante largo. Tal vez por el hecho de que últimamente era incomodo hablar con la persona que insistía en sentir sentimientos no correspondidos hacia ella.

- Gracias, - Fue su escueta respuesta. Solo deseaba saber lo único que la llevaba a ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué eres tan adorable Hermione?

Ese tipo de preguntas eran las que intimidaban mucho a Hermione, y mas si se trataba de Dan.

- No es que quiera ser descortés - ¿Lo decía enserio? – pero quiero saber el porque de tu llamada, estaba en algo realmente importante…

- Oh si, entiendo perfectamente… - Acepto, pero su siguiente pregunta impaciento mas a Hermione. - ¿En algo importante con ese Weasley?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Si, lo siento. Bueno te llamaba porque tu padre… dio una ligera señal de vida.

- ¡¿QUE? ¡¿COMO? ¡¿CUANDO?

- Tu padre dio señales de vida. Los censores lo distinguieron esta mañana, esta en su habitación, puedes ir a verlo, pero… ¡Ey! ¡Hermione! – Grito al ver que ella avanzaba rápidamente. - ¡Espera! – La chica se detuvo un segundo, esperando algo que no fuera en cuanto a el y sus sentimientos a ella. – Solo dio dos señales en la mañana, y desde ese momento no ha ocurrido nada más.

En cierta parte eso desanimo mucho a Hermione, no obstante siguió con su camino.

- Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila – Se repetía, intentando infundirse valor. – Todo va a salir bien, papá estará bien.

Y si pensó lo contrario en algún momento, en ese preciso instante pudo confirmar que nada malo había pasado. Su padre reposaba como siempre en la cama, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, no había cambio alguno. Parecía sumido en un sueño interminable, sin movimiento alguno, a excepción el de la respiración artificial.

¿Qué reacción había tenido su padre? Al parecer nada…

- Como te decía, antes de que te fueras corriendo, tu padre solo dio una minima señal en la mañana, desde entonces nada ha cambiado, es como si nada hubiera pasado Hermione. – Confeso Dan, evaporando toda la felicidad que algún momento llego a sentir.

- Parece tan normal…

- Además de tu padre, - Hermione siempre supo que algo tramaba más allá de su padre. – quería decirte que…

- Mira ya te dije que no quie…

- ¡No Hermione! Escúchame, se perfectamente lo que dijiste y quiero que sepas que eso no me detendrá. Te he querido desde el momento que te vi – Ella sabia perfectamente a cuando correspondía eso. – Si, desde el accidente, desde que te vi tan débil tengo la necesidad de protegerte, pareces muy frágil y…

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! – Lo detuvo molesta, esto ya era demasiado cargante. – Lamento que sientas esto y yo no te pueda corresponder, pero quiero mucho a mi pareja y… simplemente no siento lo mismo por ti, solo déjame tranquila y todo estará bien. ¡Adiós!

Hermione camino hasta llegar al mesón donde aun estaba Jenna.

- ¿Señorita Hermione ocurre algo?

- No, nada muy importante, - Le resto importancia, sabiendo que Dan aun la observaba. – Quisiera visitar a mi padre… ¿Podría?

- Claro, pase no hay problema.

Camino sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Dan aun sobre si, y sin lanzarle mas que una mirada de odio entro en la habitación, que minutos antes había visitado.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando entrar un poco de la claridad, que por una extraña razón el día de hoy lo hacia resplandecer. Algunas cosas que había traído para armonizar la habitación estaban fuera de lugar, y quiso pensar que solo habían sido las señoras del aseo y que no era otra persona la que había estado registrando.

Se acerco cautelosa a la cama, y con sutileza envolvió sus manos en la de su padre. Estaban tan frías como siempre, y esta era de las razones por que las tomaba con las suyas y no las dejaba hasta subir su temperatura.

- Hola Papá, ¿Cómo has estado? – No esperaba ninguna respuesta. – Yo, muy bien, pero no sabes lo estresante que se ha vuelto esta situación. ¡Cada día más complicada! Y lo peor es que estaba hoy en una sesión de fotos con Ron. Pero realmente me divertí, no sabes cuanto – Rememoro sonriendo.

Su celular sonó por segunda vez en el día, con gran insistencia.

- ¿Alo?

- _Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?_ – Pregunto Robert. – _Se supone que debías estar en la sesión, ¡y el fotógrafo dijo que los dos modelos desaparecieron!_

- Si, lo siento mucho, es que surgió un problema con el tema de mi padre, tú sabes...

- _Si, no te preocupes… ¿Hay algún problema?_

- No, nada grave, nos vemos en unos minutos.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Así que los dos desparecieron como si no tuvieran responsabilidades… - Evocaba Robert, observándolos acusadoramente. Al ver que Hermione le diría algo el siguió. - Se Hermione tu motivo y créeme que te entiendo, pero no pueden irse sin avisar al menos.

- Créeme que lo iba a hacer, pero…

- No te preocupes, ya lo sabemos – Confirmo Malfoy, que estaba al tanto de todo. - ¿Y tu Ron? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

- Me da igual, pensé que ya había terminado todo y me fui…

- ¿Hubo algún momento en que te dijéramos que todo había terminado?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada Ron, tienes que avisar cuando quieras mandarte a cambiar. Firmaste un contrato en el que aceptas todos los términos y condiciones así que… ¡Sigue las reglas! – Lo reprendió, dejando a Ron muy enojado.

Y es que el no se iba a quedar tranquilo, y menos si a la perfecta Granger le pasaban por alto otra falta.

- Rob, ¿Sabes lo que hizo tu _adorada_ chica? – El director lo miro ceñudo, esperando para escuchar lo que diría el pelirrojo. Hermione sonrío y bajo la mirada aguantándose la risa. – ¡Me mordió! ¡Y mira como me dejo! – Señalo su labio aun morado por el corte, ya no sangraba, pero le dolía bastante a cualquier movimiento. - ¡Esta loca!

- Tengo que decir a mi favor, que si Weasley llega de la nada y me toquetea como si fuera cualquiera de sus tontas amigas, no me podía quedar así como así ¿No? – Robert sonrío divertido ante la situación y Malfoy también, Jessie y Jeff sonrieron y cambiaron su expresión por una muy seria cuando Ron se volteo a verlos.

- Bueno, no obstante las fotos que sacamos son perfectas para la campaña, mañana les daremos mas fechas y por favor – Miro a ambos intercaladamente. – que no se vuelva a repetir esto.

Hermione asintió y Ron lo miro dando a entender que había escuchado perfectamente.

- Ah y por cierto, preparen sus cosas, ya encontramos un departamento.

- ¿Departamento? – Pregunto Hermione dando a entender que no entendía ni jota.

- ¿Preparar nuestras cosas? – Indago el pelirrojo, en el mismo estado y tono que la castaña.

- Si, se irán a vivir juntos la próxima semana. – Les dijo Robert, como si de comer dulces se tratara.

- Espera… ¿Qué?

- Eso, se irán a vivir juntos

- ¿La próxima semana?

- Si, el lunes.

- ¡Pero si hoy es jueves! – Exclamo sorprendida por la prontitud que requería esto.

- Entonces es mejor que vayan preparando sus cosas.

Esto fue lo ultimo que lograron escuchar con increíble claridad, ya que después de una noticia tan repentina e impresionante como esa no cabía mas información en sus mentes.

Robert y Draco salieron de la oficina como si no hubiera pasado nada, meditando en que terminaría esto. Sabían perfectamente que Ron y Hermione no se soportaban, pero tenían una increíble química que no desaprovecharían por nada del mundo. No había duda que habría algunos obstáculos que costarían mucho pasar, pero que sin duda lograrían superar, y más aun si entendían perfectamente que esta relación podía llegar a ser más que solo trabajo para las grandes estrellas de Londres; Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?**

**Quisiera saber su opinión, como he dicho en anteriores ocasiones.**

**Gracias por todo, ¡Hasta la Próxima!... prometo no sera tanto tiempo como en esta ocasión.**


	6. Cambios radicales, Parte I

**¡Hola****a****todos****nuevamente! **

**No****saben****cuanto****lamento****todo****el****tiempo****que****me****he****demorado****en****volver.****Pero****he****estado estresada con****las****pruebas solemnes o****de****nivel****como****se****dicen****en****mi país y****que****son****¡doble****nota!**

**Aquí comienza****la****primera****parte****de****la****mudanza****de****Ron****y****Hermione.****Aun****no****tengo****entendido****cuantas****partes serán si****dos****o****tres,****ya****veremos****con****los días.**

**Y****ahora****si****prometo actualizar pronto,****a****lo****sumo****en****una****semana.****Espero****no****me****hayan abandonado... **

**¡Muchísimas**** Gracias****nuevamente****por****el****increíble****cariño****que****le****han****tomado****mi****historia!**

**Hangel6****:** Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero no te defraude. Muchas ¡Gracias por comentar! Hasta la próxima.

**fatty73****:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que este capitulo te guste, y no te deje con gusto a poco después de tanto tiempo. ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Nos vemos próximamente.

**nalia-san****:** Lamento mucho la tardanza como ya he dicho, pero he estado muy atareada, espero que te guste el capi. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Ah y gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Anomino:**Gracias por tu comprensión, y es que no sabes lo difícil que se me hizo continuar escribiendo mientras en mi cabeza tenia mil cosas. Espero que te guste y puedas decirme que te pareció. Muchas Gracias por todo, ¡hasta la próxima!

**Gracias****a****quienes****comentan,****leen****y****tienen****en****favoritos****esta****historia****y****muchas****otras****mías****y ****por****supuesto****también a****ustedes****que****leen****pero****les****da****flojera****comentar****como****a****mi****en****ocasiones****xD.**

**Bueno, aquí el****capitulo****…**

**Capitulo 6: Cambios radicales (Parte I)**

Robert, Malfoy y los ayudantes de estos se habían retirado de la oficina en una salida triunfal, dejándolos nuevamente consternados por la _grandiosa_ idea que se le había ocurrido hace unos días al director de Record Magic.

- Como ya había mencionado… ¡Adoro las estupidas juntas en esta oficina! Pareciera que siempre nos ocurre algo peor. – Se giro en la silla hacia Ron. - Lindo, lindo, lindo – Repetía con sarcasmo, tratando de manifestarle a Ron cuanto le molestaba la situación. – Y lo mejor de todo es que es tu culpa Weasley. Todos y cada uno de los hechos que han pasado siempre han sido por TU culpa. Tu absoluta y única culpa.

Ron no dijo nada. Solo presionaba sus dedos contra su sien intentando controlar las ganas de gritarle cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente.

- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto con gran tranquilidad.

Hermione noto que no era una acción normal de Ron, la costumbre era que ella le dijera unas cuantas cosas y el reaccionara como una bestia defendiendo su honor. Pero este no era el caso de hoy. No, el solo se aguantaba e intentaba distraerse, ya que después de todo, un largo sermón, una sorprendente noticia y un labio roto terminaban por cansar a cualquiera.

- No, pero me guardare lo que resta para una próxima ocasión. – Respondió Hermione con simpleza regalándole una gran sonrisa fingida.

- Mira Granger, hoy ya no estoy de ánimos para seguir con estas estupidas peleas sin sentido. Así que si no te importa – Tomo la chaqueta que había dejado sobre su silla y la deslizo con agilidad por su cuerpo. Lanzo una señal con la mano y dijo: -, me voy.

- Claro que no me importa, por mi podrías irte a la China.

- No lo se, tal vez me extrañarías demasiado…

- ¡Claro! ¡Uy! No sabes cuanto te extrañaría… Se podría decir que me moriría si no te tengo a mi lado Ronni-Pooh – Su sarcasmo no divirtió mucho al pelirrojo, que frunció los labios y cerro los ojos por unos segundos.

- Lo sabia – Respondió el también con sarcasmo. – Y no te preocupes, tendré en mente tu idea de irme a China, tal vez ahí tenga un descanso de ti…

Hermione iba a replicarle como normalmente, pero Ron ya había desaparecido del lugar, dejando la puerta entreabierta y una gran sensación de vacío. El pelirrojo ya parecía haber tenido mucho para un solo día…

Inspiró profundamente y eliminó todo el oxigeno que interrumpía su tranquilidad. Ordenó algunas de sus cosas que se habían dispersado por el lugar y las guardo en su bolso. Había recibido una nueva llamada, aunque esta vez no de Dan Wilson –¡Gracias a Dios!-, sino de un número desconocido.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Qué mejor que estar atrapado en un trafico sin nada que hacer y con un calor infernal? – Abrió la ventanilla del auto y luego fijó su vista en el camino atiborrado de autos detenidos. – Tal vez volver con Granger – Comentó con sarcasmo.

Prendió la radio del auto y curioseó alguna emisora decente que lograra fascinarlo por completo, pero como ninguna captó mucho su atención dejo la última que encontró.

- _¡Hola!__¡Hola!__Seguidores__de__Radio__apasionada__¿Disfrutan__del__maravilloso__día?__¿Solos?__¿Acompañados?__¿Con__alguna__personita__especial?__Bueno__si__este__no__es__tu__caso,__te__mortificaremos__aun__mas__con__esta__noticia;__El__Rey__Weasley__… __Si,__el__mismísimo__Ronald__Weasley__ya__ha__descubierto__una__nueva__ "__amiguita__" __y__ella__no__es__nada__menos__que__la__modelo__Hermione__Granger__… __Al__parecer__el__romance__inicio__luego__de__que__se__conocieran__el__primer__día__de__la__producción__de__Record__Magic__y__desde__ese__entonces__andan__inseparables__e__incluso__se__les__ha__visto__acaramelados__en__diversos__lugares,__como__ejemplo__el__Valle__Magico__en__donde__los__localizaron__dándose__algunos__que__otros__besitos__… __si,__lo__se__machos__emisores__… __también__yo__pienso__en__ella__a__menudo__… __jajaja__… __y__es__que__pienso,__ese__Weasley__si__que__tiene__suerte.__Hablando__de__algunos__afortunados__… __Francis__Quinsey__pidió__un__tema__para__subir__los__ánimos__y__bajar__el__calor__que__hoy__se__ha__presentado__en__Londres__… __Aquí__tu__canción__querida__Francis__… _

- ¡¿Qué diablos le ven a esa Granger? – Pregunto a nadie en particular, bastante fastidiado. Ese tonito que utilizaban cada vez que hablaban de ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tenia que admitir que no era para nada fea, incluso la encontraba bonita y esbelta pero nada más que eso. Bueno también el hecho de que se volviera salvaje en ocasiones le resultaba realmente atractivo y esa manera tan intensa que tenia de observarlo con rencor aveces lograba... Bueno logra cosas. Y es que no era de hierro y tampoco era ciego frente a lo que tenía a su lado; una chica joven, bonita e inteligente que no era como todas sus otras co-estrellas.

Era imposible domarla, imposible lograr que se callara cuando el quería que lo hiciera e imposible que la hiciera hacer lo que el deseaba hacer.

El sabía perfectamente como descifrar a una mujer en cinco minutos, pero a Hermione ni si quiera en horas lograba interpretarla. Cada vez que el estaba cerca de llegar a entender su comportamiento, ella simplemente cambiaba de parecer de un momento a otro. Era completamente impredecible al contrario de lo que el se había convertido.

Unos golpes en la ventana del copiloto lo distrajeron de su intensa lucha mental.

- Señor… oiga señor… caballero… joven… ¡Señor! – Gritó molesto por que el chico no le tomara atención.

- Si lo siento, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó bajando el vidrio del auto.

- Lleva 10 minutos estacionado en plena calle, la gente le ha gritado de todo y yo pensé que…

- ¡Oh! ¡Si! Lo lamento mucho, me distraje.

- ¡Cielos Santos! ¡Usted es Ron, Ron Weasley! – El pelirrojo asintió levemente. El hombre prosiguió. – Joven Weasley mis nietos lo adoran, no me creerán cuando les diga que me encontré con usted. ¡Tengo que ir a contarles ahora mismo! – Se empezó a alejar diciendo:- espero que tenga un grandioso día… ¡hasta luego!

El hombre se alejó con paso lento ya que su edad no se lo permitía. Ron lo observo por unos segundos y tuvo la sensación de que debía hacer algo.

Presionó la bocina intentando captar la atención del hombre. Todos voltearon a verlo exceptuando el anciano que pareció no notar que era para el esa llamada de atención. Bajó de su lujoso auto y le gritó desde ahí, ante la mirada expectante de los que ya lo habían reconocido.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – El hombre se dio vuelta y lo contempló, escuchando lo que tendría que decirle. - ¿Le importaría si lo llevo?

- No se preocupe joven, yo puedo…

- Insisto – Aclaró Ron, notando como ya ocultarse no le servia de nada pues algunas personas que caminaban por ahí lo habían notado con el bocinazo y el grito, aunque por supuesto los transeúntes no hicieron nada más que sacar fotos y observar con sumo detalle que ocurría.

El anciano retrocedió hasta donde Ron estaba y respondiendo a la asistencia de este, que le ayudo a entrar en su auto. Y luego de unos minutos el también subió al vehiculo en el lado del conductor.

- ¿A que debo tan honorable acto señor Weasley?

- No es nada, solo quería ayudarlo, me recordó a… - Tragó saliva ruidosamente, no era un tema del que le gustara hablar mucho. – un pariente.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Ron lo miró por unos segundos y volvió rápidamente la mirada al volante tragando saliva.

- Si, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?

- Pareces preocupado hijo…

- No, es solo que… - Lo miró otra vez rápidamente y luego fijo su vista en el camino, para no volverlo a mirar hasta llegar al lugar. – tengo muchas cosas en mente y estoy confundido.

- ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con la señorita Granger? – Ron suspiró lo mas despacio que pudo y pensó que por más que intentara ocultar lo que sentía en esos momentos no podría hacerlo. Tanta discusión con Hermione le estaba pasando la cuenta.

- Si, últimamente discutimos mucho… - El anciano asintió y también fijo su vista al frente, notando que a pesar de no haber dicho donde iba, Ron sabía perfectamente donde era el lugar.

- Es normal en una pareja joven…

- Si, pero ahora se esta volviendo mas serio. – No podía decirle la verdad aunque lo deseara y este hombre extrañamente le inspiraba confianza. Así que adapto la información. - Pensamos ir a vivir juntos y no se si sea lo mejor.

- Por supuesto muchacho que es algo bueno y tener una que otra discusión es normal – Apoyó una de sus manos en los hombros de Ron, dándole apoyo. Sonrío diciendo: - además, pienso que después de una pelea se necesita una gran reconciliación.

Ron sonrío y lanzo algunas carcajadas. No era su caso, pero al menos se estaba despejando.

- Eso creo.

- Mi mujer, Martha siempre trataba de discutir conmigo – Era claro que ella ya no estaba, cosa que le dio gran tristeza al hombre al relatar lo que iba a contar. – y yo no dejaba que ella ganara, era muy obstinado y además, me encantaba verla enojada… era tan dulce y salvaje a la vez – Ron sonrío ante lo dicho y pensó que Hermione tenia ese aspecto. -, que era imposible no enamorarse de ella.

- Si, puedo comprender a que se refiere.

- Pero en la ocasión que decidimos ir a vivir juntos – Ron no había decidido por cuenta propia, estaba obligado a vivir con ella. -, hubo un par de situaciones en que discutimos y también nos divertimos mucho, yo nunca me aburrí o cansé de ella. – Desasió el cinturón que lo protegía. Ron había detenido el auto gusto frente al hogar de ancianos de Londres. – Y creo que tu tampoco lo harás muchacho.

- Eso espero.

- Has lo que dicte tu corazón, es mi mejor consejo. – El anciano bajo del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta –con dificultad- dijo: - Muchas gracias muchacho, parece que no quedaba tan cerca como recordaba.

- No hay de que - Respondió el pelirrojo.

Contemplo como el anciano entraba en el edificio. Y antes de retomar el camino hacia su casa lanzo una última mirada.

- ¡Disculpe! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Ribeius…

- Ribeius – Repitió el pelirrojo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. – Curioso nombre.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Exacto! ¡Eso mismo dije! – Respondió Hermione a través del teléfono. – Y lo peor es que me tengo que mudar en tres días… ¡Tres Días! ¡No puedo en tan poco tiempo! ¡Y menos con el!

- _¿Y__quien__se__supone__que__es__ese__chico__que__tanto__odias?_

- Es un chico del trabajo… ¡pero no sabes lo odioso que puede llegar a ser! ¿Cuándo volverás Hannah? Necesito de tu compañía y consejos – Suspiro apenada. Hace exactamente dos meses que no veía a su mejor amiga y es por eso que ella no comprendía muy bien a que se debía tanto odio al _desconocido_ chico.

- _Eso__es__lo__que__tenía__que__decirte,__pero__me__distrajiste_ – La regañó la chica. – _¡Vuelvo__en__dos__semanas!_

- ¡Eso es fantástico! No sabes lo sola que me siento últimamente. He ido a ver a mi padre muy seguido y creo ver evolución, Dan dice que talvez en un futuro logremos algo.

- _¡Me__alegro__tanto!__Pero__…_ _alto_… _¿Ese__Dan__sigue__molestándote?_

- Si y la ultima vez que nos vimos dijo que me quería mas que como a una paciente. ¿Qué diablos debo hacer Hannah?

- _¡Pues__ve__a__divertirte!__Eres__una__mujer__libr...__¡Oh!__De__veras__que__tienes__una__relación__… __¿Cuándo__me__dirás__quien__ese__famoso__hombre?__¿Qué__tan__famoso__es?_

- Lo suficiente como para no poder ni poner medio pie fuera de su casa, sin que digan que me esta engañando….

- _Es__… __¿Cedric__Diggorry?__Porque__si__es__el__no__dudare__en__…_

- No

- _¿William__Payne?__El__debe__ser__porque__la__ultima__vez__que__…_

- No

- _¿El__rey__William?_

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo adoro, pero no tengo la suficiente suerte… - Ambas chicas rieron tontamente. - ¿Crees que no te habría dicho las cosas que te he dicho si fuera el? Es muy diferente a Ro…

- _¿Ro__…__?__¿Ro__cuanto?_

- No lo sabrás hasta que llegues a Londres

- _Bueno,__adivinare__nuevamente__… __Ro__… __Rom__… __¿Roman?__Ese__que__conocimos__la__otra__vez__en__Paris__…_

- ¡Vamos! Se que puedes ser mas ingeniosa

- _Ro__… __Rol__… __¿Rolf?__El__feo__ese__de__…_

- ¡No!

- _Ro__… __Rob__¿Robert?__¿Conoces__algún__Robert?_

- No, ese es mi director. – Rió la castaña, sabiendo que la chica no daría con el nombre.

- _Ro__… __Ron__… __¿Ronald?_

Hermione contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y luego dijo:

- No, ya sabrás cuando llegues aquí – Miro su reloj de muñeca notando lo tarde que era. Era momento de despedirse, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Hannah otro día. – tengo que irme a arreglar todo, casi no tendré tiempo para empacar mis cosas, nos vemos Hannah.

- _Bueno__Jean,__nos__vemos.__Cuídate,__Adiós._

- Adiós… - Se despidió ella también.

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y no sabia por donde comenzar. Robert había dejado en claro que el departamento era grande, un penthouse en realidad, pero tenían que llegar solo las cosas importantes. El departamento ya estaría amueblado y tenía varias piezas para organizarse.

- Así que lo justo y necesario…

Sentada en la orilla de su sillón, contempló su casa. Era bastante grande, pero no tenía un exceso de muebles. Aunque si tenia muchas cosas invaluables, incluidas pertenencias de sus padres, que lamentablemente ya no estaban con ella. ¿Qué haría con tantas cosas?

¿Y si conservaba su casa en vez de venderla? Si, eso haría. Porque ¿que pasaba si el plan salía mal y ella ya no tenia donde ir? …No lo había meditado muy bien cuando se le ocurrió la idea de vender. Sin duda la conservaría. Se llevaría las cosas necesarias y lo demás quedaría en su casa, en donde debía estar.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Recordaba muy bien aquellos días en que el iba a visitar a su abuelo al mismo hogar de ancianos del cual provenía ese hombre.

El pelirrojo había sido la persona que más lo había visitado y compartido con el, pidiéndole mil y un consejos sobre la vida, el amor, la familia y todo en general, porque sabia que si tenía algún problema su abuelo lo persuadiría de hacer lo correcto. Que en este caso seria tratar de llevarse bien con Hermione e intentar seguir su carrera de una forma correcta.

- Eso seria la mejor opción en este caso, - Medito sonriendo. – Pero no la más divertida.

Encendió el motor del auto y se desvío nuevamente en dirección a su casa. Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas para el cambio de casa y además, precisaba aclarar en su propia mente ciertas cosas que rondaban sin control en su cabeza.

Tomó el celular cuando el semáforo le dio rojo e hizo una pequeña llamada. Esperando a que contestara, pero como no fue así, solo escuchó el conocido tono de espera y en unos segundos la contestadota respondió.

- Cedric soy yo, necesito tu consejo, podrías llamarme cuando tengas tiempo, gracias, Adiós.

Tener a su mejor amigo siempre ocupado no ayudaba mucho en estos casos.

Presionó el acelerador en el momento exacto que el semáforo le dio la luz verde. Quedaba aún camino para llega a su departamento.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Cómo diablos entra tan poca ropa en esta cosa? – Por mas que doblara una y otra vez sus prendas de mil formas parecía que nada mas entraría en la maleta. Y no se podía decir que era una maletita sino más bien una maletota.

Buscó en el armario superior otra maleta, que no era del mismo tamaño pero lo suficientemente grande para hacer caer el resto de las cosas.

Dobló unas cuantas prendas más que faltaban, ubicándolas en una de las esquinas del equipaje. En la otra arista de la maleta, puso algunas cosas personales y otras de gran valor que siempre la acompañaban.

La mayor cantidad de cosas _necesarias_ estaban empacadas y listas para trasladar. No eran pocas pero tampoco era la casa completa. La mayor cantidad de cosas –muebles y artefactos eléctricos- se quedarían en su hogar, porque el famoso penthouse al que irían a vivir estaba completamente amoblado y listo para ser habitado.

Mientras revisaba las cosas que llevaría y las que no, resbalo de entre sus objetos personales un pequeño trozo de papel, que por un lado indicaba: "_Feliz__Cumpleaños__Nº__18__Hermione_" y por el otro una imagen muy bella.

Ella se abrazaba con un chico pelinegro con gafas que sonreía tontamente besando la mejilla de Hermione mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sonreía igual que el chico.

Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, y es que era imposible no olvidarlo. Harry y ella habían estado disfrutando de un delicioso helado riendo y haciendo bromas tontas después de una semana agotadora. Hermione por un segundo se había girado para contemplar un hermoso vestido, aunque no se esperaba que cuando se volviera Harry estampara sus labios bañados de helado en su suave y limpia mejilla.

Todo había sido un plan de Harry que en ese momento, sostenía su cámara fotográfica capturando justo el momento preciso. Tiempo después ese momento era una hermosa fotografía de su amistad y que ahora reposaba sobre su palma, llenándola de felicidad.

Se levanto de su cama y guardo las últimas cosas que faltaban por empacar. Mañana seria un día muy ajetreado.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- _¿Has__arreglado__algo__siquiera?_ – Le pregunto Jessie a través del teléfono.

- Si, digo no ¿Qué diablos debo empacar? De todas maneras no va a durar mucho tiempo ¿O si?

- _Si__Robert__dijo__ "__mudanza__" __y__ "__rapidez__" __en__una__misma__frase__no__significa__que__va__a__ser__una__mudanza__de__poco__tiempo_ – Aclaraba con lentitud. – _se__refiere__a__una__mudanza__rápida__en__cuanto__a__traslado__no__a__duración.__¡Les__quedan__aun__11__meses__Ron!_

- ¿Por qué ustedes tienes ideas tan geniales? – Preguntó con ironía, mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hasta llegar al refrigerador y tomaba una cerveza helada. – Es que la verdad no puedo comprender como se les ocurre tanta porquería junta. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en esta relación? ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Casarnos falsamente? ¿Hijos falsos?

- _Ahora__que__lo__mencionas,__no__es__tan__mala__idea__pero__…_

- ¡Jessie! – Lo regañó botando sin intención la lata de cereza, que por suerte estaba cerrada. - ¿Piensas alguna vez antes de hablar?

- _Claro__que__pienso,__y__si__sigues__tratándome__así__le__daré__más__ideas__ "__brillantes__" __a__Rob__para__que__estés__aun__más__a__gusto._

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La mañana se hacia presente con un gran y sofocante calor, demostrando que pronto el día estaría aun mas caluroso que en ese sorpresivo despertar. Una suave brisa desplazaba las hojas secas de los árboles por el suelo, y un agradable aroma a flores acompañaba al calor.

Estaba todo fríamente calculado para el momento en que tuviera que dejar su adorada casa. La noche se había hecho larga, y no tenia ni la menor idea de porque.

La hora predicha para el cambio de casa era en exactamente 2 horas más. Pero el auto que haría la mudanza ya había llegado y precisamente en ese mismo momento un hombre delgado y alto golpeaba a la puerta de su casa.

- Bueno días, soy Eloise Migden y como me informaron vine por usted y sus pertenencias. – Hermione alzo su mano para saludarlo. El chico la recibió gustoso. - ¿Esta lista?

¿Le preguntaba si estaba lista para irse a vivir con un estupido y engreído chico por el cual ni si quiera sentía una gota de aprecio?

- Si, mas lista que nunca. – Su tono fue de sarcasmo, pero el chico no lo noto.

- Bueno, comenzare con esas – Señaló las maletas que estaban en una esquina. Hermione asintió. – Tómese su tiempo, conozco lo que es dejar ir una casa con tanto significado personal.

Eloise salio de la casa arrastrando un par de maletas cafés.

La verdad es que si sentía una extraña sensación de tristeza, a pesar de saber que no dejaría ir esa casa y seguiría siendo suya, pero el tema es que no viviría en ella al menos hasta que esta relación con Ronald Weasley terminara. Cosa para la cual faltaba mucho aún.

Antes de dar un paso para salir de la casa, el teléfono sonó insistentemente.

- ¿Dónde rayos dejé ese aparato? – Ciertamente no estaba en su lugar, así que la contestadota respondió: "_¡Hola!__Soy__Hermione,__en__estos__momento__no__puedo__contestar,__deja__tu__mensaje__y__te__llamare__lo__mas__pronto__posible__…"_

_-__¡Hola__Hermione!__Soy__Harry,__¿Te__acuerdas__de__mí?__Lamento__hablarte__tan__temprano,__pero__bueno__quería__saludarte__y__decirte__que__… __¡Llego__a__Londres__el__viernes!__¿Puedes__creerlo?_- Mientras Harry hablaba, la castaña buscaba desesperada el teléfono que Dios sabe donde había quedado entre tanta revuelta de cosas. - _Después__de__dos__largos__años__… __¡al__fin__vuelvo__a__mi__maravillosa__tierra!__Bueno,__al__parecer__no__estas__y__quisiera__decirte__que__te__tengo__una__gran__sorpresa.__Estoy__tan__feliz__y__espero__que__tú__también__lo__estés__por__mí,__luego__te__contare__… _- _No__cortes,__no__cortes_, Pensaba la castaña desesperada.- _Llámame,__cuando__puedas__para__ponernos__de__acuerdo__… __Que__estés__bien__Mione,__¡Nos__vemos!_

- ¿Alo? ¿Alo? ¿Harry? ¡Rayos! ¡Maldito idiota teléfono! - Lo que mas quería era hablar con el y por mas que había buscado el teléfono como una desquiciada no había alcanzado a contestar. - ¡Endiablado teléfono de porquería!

- _¿Hermione?_ – Pregunto una voz aun en el teléfono.

- ¿Harry? – Sorprendida por que aun su amigo siguiera escuchando, se tapo la boca con una palma sonrojada, aunque a sabiendas de que el no podía verla.

- _No,__caperucita__Roja.__Si,__soy__yo_ – Afirmó al fin, riendo descontroladamente. – _Aun__no__he__cortado,__y__es__que__era__imposible,__con__el__griterío__que__diste.__Pobre__teléfono__…_

La castaña soltó un suspiro sonriendo.

- Creí que habías colgado, y no encontraba el estupido teléfono, con todo esto de la mudanza y…

- _¿Mudanza?_ – Le pregunto el chico.

- Si, bueno…

-_Pensé__que__habías__dicho__que__jamás__venderías__esa__casa_

- Y no lo voy a hacer Harry, solo tengo que hacer una ligera mudanza.

- _¿Y__se__puede__saber__porque?_ – Preguntó preocupado. Que su mejor amiga se fuera a cambiar de su adorado hogar no era cualquier cosa.

- Es una larga historia, ya te la contare cuando llegues. Así que… ¿vuelves el viernes?

- _¡Si!__¿No__es__increíble?__Yo__volviendo__a__mi__tierra__natal__con__… __¡Te__tengo__una__inmensa__sorpresa!__Creo__que__te__caerá__muy__bien,__es__una__grandiosa__chica._

- ¿Caerme muy bien? ¿Acaso estas escondiéndome algo Harry James Potter? Si es así, quiero que me lo digas en este instante.

- _Es__una__larga__historia,__ya__te__lo__contare__cuando__llegue_ – Dijo él repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella había usado.

- Señorita, estamos listos para partir ¿Esta usted lista? – Pregunto Eloise, que ya había transportado todas sus cosas.

- Si, unos segundos, voy al tiro – Respondió ella, separando el teléfono de su boca para poder escuchar mejor lo que el hombre decía.

El hizo una señal con la mano en afirmación y luego desapareció por la puerta hasta el auto. Hermione se puso nuevamente el teléfono en la oreja.

- _¿Sucede__algo?_ – Le preguntó Harry preocupado.

- No, es que ya están todas las cosas en el auto. – Aclaró, viendo que en el reloj de su muñeca marcaban las 9:00 A.M . - Lo siento Harry, me tengo que ir. Te llamo a la noche y seguimos conversando. Cuídate, besos. Adiós.

- _Bueno,__cuídate,__nos__vemos.__Adiós._

Tomó su equipaje de mano y salio de la casa cerrando con sus llaves para no volver a esa casa hasta que la farsa terminara, o que por lo menos se hiciera necesaria su asistencia en el.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Cómo diablos antes me caía tanta ropa en esta maleta? – Le preguntaba a Jessie, que con una cerveza en su mano y sentado en un cómodo sillón observaba las rabietas del pelirrojo con el equipaje. – ¡Ahora ni mis calzoncillos caben!

- ¿Será porque son como mil?

- Antes decías que tenia muy pocos y ahora que tengo muchos ¿Quién te entiende? Estas peor que Granger.

- Yo solo decía.

- Pues anda a "_solo__decir__" _a otro lado – Odiaba que lo criticaran y más cuando se trataba de sus cosas. – O si quisieras ayudarme a cerrar esta cosa.

- ¿Sabias que te quedan exactamente 10 minutos para que lleguen por ti?

- ¡10 MINUTOS! – Exclamó impresionado. ¡Cuan rápido pasaban las horas!. – Aun me faltan cosas.

- Entonces ve apurándote – Lo aceleró Jessie, mientras se sentaba sobre la maleta y Ron pasaba el cierre con rapidez. Cuando estuvo cerrada –a presión-, volvió a sentarse en el sillón y dijo:- y no te preocupes por tu departamento, lo cuidare muy bien.

- Más te vale

- ¿No crees que a pesar de que tienes toda la plata del mundo aun seguimos viviendo en el mismo departamento?

- Éramos tan jóvenes cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez – Recordaba con una actuada nostalgia. - Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos y ahora nos separamos.

Jessie le dio un golpe en el brazo, y el pelirrojo sonrío.

- Ya te estas poniendo melodramático.

- Deja de meterme conversa y ayúdame a echar todo esto en esa maleta – Señalo un gran bolso que estaba en la esquina de su cama. Su amigo la acerco y la puso sobre la cama abriendo el cierre para comenzar a guardar el resto de las cosas.

- ¿Donde pongo esto? – Preguntó Jessie, mientras el agarraba una pila de cosas del armario todas desordenadas y revueltas.

– Donde caiga – Respondió mientras acumulaba otra pila de cosas sobre la cama. Al ver la mirada incrédula de Jessie agrego: – Mira, lo único que se es que tiene que caber todo, así que pónelo donde sea.

Jessie se encogió de hombros y lanzo toda la ropa en la maleta, siguiendo el consejo del pelirrojo que tiraba varias pilas de ropa sin doblar en la maleta presionándolas para que cupieran todas.

- Nunca lo había hecho así, pero creo que es mas efectivo que doblar una por una ¿no crees?

Ron asintió energéticamente y puso el último montón de ropa sobre la que ya había en el equipaje. De la cantidad de ropa que había estado en el armario del pelirrojo, ya ni un calcetín se veía.

Habían terminado mas pronto de lo esperado, ya solo quedaban algunas cosas personales en diferentes partes del departamento que rápidamente serian guardadas.

- Vamos, el auto ya esta afuera – Le señaló Jessie que miraba a través de la cortina, notando como un auto negro con todos los vidrios polarizados se adentraba en el estacionamiento del departamento.

- ¿Hermione ya esta en el? – Preguntó como si nada, intentando pasar desapercibido para Jessie.

- Tranquilo, ella no vendrá en el mismo. – Y antes de que el pelirrojo hiciera la pregunta del ¿Por qué? – Eso seria demasiado obvio para la prensa, se supone que intentan hacerlo secreto… - No parecía demasiado verídico como respuesta para Ron, que hizo una extraña mueca de desconcierto. –…y ambos traen demasiado equipaje como para ir en el mismo auto. ¿Por qué diantres tienen tanta ropa?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y tomo sus maletas saliendo fuera de la habitación.

La respuesta era muy obvia para contestarle algo así a Jessie.

Siendo modelos la ropa era parte fundamental de su vida.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Disculpe, pero… ¿Dónde queda exactamente el departamento? – Preguntó al chofer.

- Mucho gusto señorita Hermione, soy Remus Lupin su chofer personal. - Se presentó el hombre.

- El gusto es mío.

- No se preocupe por mí, yo no diré nada de su secreto. – Hermione al principio no comprendía, pero al notar que el hombre le daba una sonrisa sincera comenzaba a entender todo. – Robert me informo perfectamente de la situación, y sobre donde queda el famoso lugar… se llama Privet Drive y es un sector muy bonito, con grandes edificios lujosos, personas acostumbradas a ver celebridades caminar entre ellos y sobre todo, es muy tranquilo.

- Eso me parece perfecto. – Comentó la castaña, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. –, ya que con Ronald Weasley es difícil tener tranquilidad.

- Al parecer… no se llevan muy bien

- Si a lanzarse miradas asesinas, querer golpearlo y gritarle se le puede llamar llevarse bien, entonces nos entendemos perfectamente.

El chofer carcajeo levemente, dio un leve giro en una calle y por el espejo retrovisor miro por unos segundos a Hermione que contemplaba el paisaje.

- El joven Weasley es bastante…

- ¿Engreído? ¿Petulante? ¿Vanidoso? ¿Presumido? ¿Creído? ¿Odioso?

- Yo quería decir difícil, pero... - Hermione sonrío y cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego los abrió y volvió a mirar el paisaje. – si usted piensa eso, debe ser por algo ¿no?

- Créame, lo es.

- Bueno, desde el tiempo que conozco al joven Weasley he aprendido a tratarlo. No es como todos lo creen, y se que puede llegar a ser muy molesto pero, como bien se, el solo lo es con las personas que lo han tratado mal.

- Por mi parte no le he hecho nada. El primer día que lo conocí solo me acerque para presentarme y no se digno siquiera a corresponder a mi saludo.

- ¿No lo hizo?

- No, y lo mejor de todo, es que todas estas cosas que tenemos que hacer para parecer una pareja son por su culpa. – La rabia la llenaba nuevamente. Era mejor cambiar de tema o aceptar un próximo asesinato. – Cambiando de tema… ¿Me podría dar un consejo?

- Claro, ¿sobre que?

- Mi mejor amigo llega a la ciudad el viernes y quiero ir a un restaurante especial para darle una noticia y además compartir una buena cena, ¿Conoce usted alguno bueno?

- Se de uno que le encantara.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Llevas todo? ¿Tus cepillos?

- Si

- ¿Zapatos?

- Si

¿Chaquetas?

- Te pareces a mi madre Jessie. – Comentó el pelirrojo. Que junto a su amigo intentaban –a penas- llevar las tres grandes maletas hasta el vehiculo.

- Bueno días joven Weasley

- Buenos días Sirius

- ¿Esta usted listo?

- Como siempre – Confesó rápidamente, mientras que con ayuda de el chofer y Jessie lograba poner todas las valijas en el maletero. – Bien, nos vemos mañana, a ver si sobrevivo.

Sirius no comprendió la última frase de Ron, pero por otro lado Jessie había entendido perfectamente.

- Nos vemos.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden. Emprendieron el viaje a Privet Drive, conversando de nada en particular.

- ¿Y planean hacer mas seria su relación señor Weasley?

- No me digas señor Weasley, llámame Ron, mi padre es el señor Weasley. – Sirius asintió, luego pensando en lo que podía decir respondió:- nuestra relación va despacio, nos tomamos el tiempo para... vivir el momento.

- Lo comprendo, con mi esposa decidimos hacer lo mismo que tu Ron, y no imaginas lo entretenido que ha sido.

El pelirrojo no quería continuar con ese tema, así que desvío la conversación.

- No te preocupes por esconder la mentira conmigo, lo se todo. – Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Robert nos informo y tenga en claro que jamás los podría delatar. He sido fiel a esta empresa por largos años.

Ron respiro mas tranquilo, cambiando su expresión exagerada.

- Bueno, eso es mucho mejor… Cambiando de tema… ¿Tu sabes como es el departamento que Robert nos recomendó?

Claro, son penthouse muy grandes y elegantes… - Ron nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero si Rob los recomendaba seria por algo ¿No? - Supongo que decidieron que sea una sorpresa al lugar que se mudan ¿no?

- Si, toda una sorpresa.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- _El__Golden__Flourish_, queda a unas cuantas cuadras de Privet Drive y tiene las mejores comidas. No se arrepentirán.

- Supongo que ahí hare las reservaciones. – Dijo sonriente. - ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? - Remus asintió. - ¿Quién mas sabe de esta farsa?

- A parte de Robert y toda la organización… - El hombre pensó por unos segundos quienes estaban al tanto de esta situación. – yo… y la verdad no tengo idea de que alguien mas lo sepa. – Remus dio una vuelta en una calle llamada _Norstrong__Street_ y luego continúo con la plática. – Creo que hasta el momento han hecho muy verídica su relación, a pesar de que según entiendo se detestan. – Un semáforo lo detuvo. - ¡Uff! Espero que salga bien la conferencia del viernes, porque frente a tantos periodistas descontrolados por…

- ¿Conferencia? ¿Viernes? – Preguntaba angustiada.

- Si, lo siento, pensé que ya les habían informado.

- No, no lo han hecho.

- Bueno tampoco es para tanto porque han pasado por varias cosas que han sido peores ¿no?

- Si, pero el problema no es ese… tengo planes para el viernes, y muy importantes… ¿Sabes a que hora es esa conferencia?

- Cerca de las 11 A.M

- ¿Durará mucho?

- No lo creo, a lo mas unas horas…

- ¿Y donde será? ¿En Record Magic?

- Tengo entendido que es en un hotel, pero cual es la pregunta. – Lupin tomó una calle menos ajetreada que la anterior. – Señorita, ¿puede ver esas casas verdes? Al lado del parque… - un débil si fue su contestación. – Bueno detrás de esas esta Privet Drive.

Por primera vez en años la castaña parecía realmente emocionada y nerviosa. No porque fuera a estar con el patan Weasley, sino porque intentaría por fin descansar de la pena que la embargaba, al estar en tal bello y lujoso lugar.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Aquí es – Señalo Sirius, que ya había apagado el motor frente al famoso edificio "_Clarice_".

Las maletas de Ron fueron rápidamente llevadas por el botones del edificio. No querían levantar muchas sospechas, a pesar de que algunos paparazzis se intentaban ocultar tras todos los guardaespaldas.

- Ahora puede salir señor Weasley – Susurró un hombre vestido de negro y que por un pequeño teléfono susurraba las palabras _Primer__objetivo__en__lugar._ Ron no lo entendió pero decidió no preguntar y seguir su camino hasta el lugar que por ahora, se convertiría en su hogar.

Cuando puso un pie fuera del auto, una gran cantidad de flashes escaparon de las cámaras cegándolo por unos segundos. No pensó que su fama llegara a tanto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los guardaespaldas casi luchaban con los periodistas, para que estos no lograran mas que un saludo de mano por parte de el.

- _¡Ron!__¡Ron!__¿Por__qué__te__cambias__de__casa?__¿Algún__problema__económico?_

- _¿Problemas__en__el__trabajo?_

- _¿Tiene__algo__que__ver__esto__con__Hermione?_

_- ¿Dónde esta ella?_

- _¿Vivirán__juntos?_

Ese tipo de preguntas fueron las que gritaban incansablemente mientras el caminaba apurado.

Llegar hasta la entrada del lugar se hizo caótico. Camino tan rápido como el pequeño espacio que quedaba por los guardias se lo permitía. Y cuando estuvo al fin en la recepción agradeció llegar bien y completo.

- Bienvenido señor Ronald Weasley, esperábamos ansiosos que llegaran. ¿Y la señorita Granger? ¿Le sucedió algo afuera? ¡Otto! ¡Ve a ver si puedes ayudarla a entrar rápido! – Dijo preocupado enviando a su asistente a revisar, pero Ron lo detuvo con un gesto de mano.

- No, tranquilo ella esta bien, es solo que queríamos hacerlo un poco menos público por separado, para no despertar el interés de los paparazzis – Revelaba el pelirrojo acompañado de Sirius. – Pero al parecer no lo logramos, Hermione debe estar por llegar.

- Oh, pensé que esos locos le habían hecho algo. Bueno, como le decía… ¿Prefiere esperar a la señorita o lo llevo de inmediato a su penthouse?

- Creo que Hermione preferiría que la esperáramos ahí – Al ver la desconfianza del hombre, dijo: - para mayor privacidad.

- Claro, por supuesto. – Aceptó convenciéndose que era para mejor.- ¡Otto! ¡Thomas! Lleven las maletas, nosotros iremos por el otro ascensor. – Dirigiéndose ahora a Ron – Vamos joven Weasley, por aquí.

El hombre señaló el camino, siendo el quien liderara el transcurso hasta su departamento pasando por varios grandes salones muy bien amueblados y que de seguro después tendría que conocer.

El ascensor era tan grande y elegante como el de _Record__Magic_, con una pared tersa y suave. El hombre presiono el botón numero 11 y luego espero que este subiera hasta el piso indicado. No demoro mucho, por lo que tuvieron que bajar en unos segundos.

Sirius, Ron y el gerente del edificio salieron del elevador ocupando espacio frente a la única puerta del piso. El hombre de traje abrió hábilmente la puerta y les indico que entraran.

Ron se sorprendió de lo grande y bello que era ese lugar. Si no disfrutaba de la compañía, al menos lo haría del lugar.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Esta lista?

- Eso creo.

- Tenga cuidado donde pisa, conozco a estos periodistas, harían lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quieren.

- He podido notarlo últimamente, especialmente con esa mujer… Skeeter.

- Le creo, es un dolor de cabeza. – Cuando ya estuvieron tan cerca del lugar como para notar la cantidad de periodistas que acosaban el lugar, Lupin decidió alertarla.- Lo que pensaba, solo los guardaespaldas podrán contenerlos. – Estando aun mas cerca Remus se detuvo casi frente a la entrada del lugar, justo detrás de un auto similar al que el conducía.- Yo le avisaré cuando deba bajar.

- De acuerdo.

Remus Lupin salio del auto raudamente sin levantar muchas sospechas, pero cuando iba a abrir el maletero del auto, una gran cantidad de periodistas se le acercaron con intensiones de saber que ocurría. Hermione lo pudo notar desde dentro y rogando por que alguien lo ayudara espero. Y así fue, dos jóvenes altos se acercaron a recoger su equipaje mientras se hacían camino entre la turbulenta de periodistas. Remus se acerco a la puerta abriéndola solo un poco.

- Es hora.

Hermione no necesitó más palabras, con eso le quedaba claro que debía salir del auto para enfrentarse a esos locos papazazzis que luchaban por una minima foto que aumentara un escándalo.

Respiro profundo y bajo al fin del auto. Al igual que el pelirrojo unos flashes la cegaron y por unos segundos se tambaleo. Uno de los grandes guardaespaldas la ayudo y señalo por donde ir. Hermione lo siguió aunque sin despedirse de Lupin que la había ayudado mucho, pero con esa ola de locos era imposible.

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no vienen juntos?_

_- Tantas maletas… ¿Vivirán juntos? _

_- ¿Te pidió matrimonio?_

_- ¿Planean formalizar su relación?_

Las últimas preguntas la alteraron ligeramente. ¿Tan bien hacían su papel que ahora creían que se casarían? Tembló por la posible respuesta.

Cuando al fin llego, después de pasar por cámaras, periodistas, guardaespaldas y fans la recibió un hombre en traje.

- Bienvenida señorita Granger, su novio ya llego y la espera. ¿Me acompaña por aquí?

Hermione asintió y lo siguió saludando a unos cuantos empleados del lugar, que con gran emoción la llamaban. Subió en el ascensor seguida del hombre que digitó rápidamente el numero 11.

Cuando las compuertas del elevador se abrieron, un hombre muy emocionado apareció para recibirlos –de seguro alguien le había avisado que ya había llegado-.

- ¡Señorita Granger! Un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros, el joven Weasley la espera dentro.

- Oh, gracias, mucho gusto también. – Agradeció contenta. Aún mirando el lugar, dijo: - Bueno iré con el.

Sin decir mas, se alejo de hacia el lugar, maravillándose cada vez mas con lo hermoso que era. No podía negar que le encantaba, a pesar de que la compañía no fuera la mejor, pero… ¿que podía hacer si ya se había metido en este problema? No quedaba más que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cariño! – Dramatizó el pelirrojo, viendo que ella no iba sola. - ¿No crees que es grandioso?

- Claro, amorcito, es hermoso.

- Ven para acá, mi amor – La llamó el pelirrojo. Hermione negó débilmente con una sonrisa falsa. – Vamos, amorcito, no creo que a ellos le importe que te salude. Ven, no seas tímida.

Hermione frunció los labios y luego avanzo hasta donde Ron.

- Hola, cariño – Lo saludó ella dándole un abrazo.

Mientras se abrazaban Ron le susurro:

- Vamos a hacerlo mas verídico.

- No – Negó rotundamente a la proposición del pelirrojo. Sabia que estaban frente a los gerentes pero ella no se prestaría para eso, en ese momento.

- Si, y ahora. – Insistió el, deslizando sus brazos de la espalda de la chica a su cintura.

- ¡Dije que no! – Gritó en el oído de Ron, pero en un susurro. – ¡Y saca tus manos de mi cuerpo!

- Te quiero tanto amor – Dijo en voz alta, antes de presionar sus labios con los de la castaña. Que se negaba a separar sus labios y responder a ese falso beso.

Suerte que la castaña estaba de espaldas a los hombres o si no hubieran notado que ella no correspondía al beso.

Cuando Ron comprendió que si no hacia algo ella no le seguiría el juego, decidió morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Hermione, ella sorprendida abrió los ojos como platos y por inercia le siguió el juego. Ron la aferro de la cintura obligándola a que ella se aferrara a el y por fin correspondiera al beso. Y por más que intentara aguantarse un leve gemido de satisfacción no lo logro. No podía negar que el pelirrojo era un gran besador. Este se sorprendió por esa leve exclamación.

Ludo y Otto Bagman decidieron que era momento de salir y dejarlos tranquilos.

Ron y Hermione se separaron, Hermione se giró sonrojada hacia los hombres que aun estaban en la habitación.

- Lo siento, es que la extrañaba – Mintió el pelirrojo.

- No se preocupen, los entendemos. – Dijo Otto, comenzando a caminar al ascensor. – Esperamos que pasen un buen dia.

- Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos. – Agregó Ludo, caminando junto a su hermano y despidiéndose de ellos. – Acomódense y luego si quieren, pueden bajar para que les demos un pequeño recorrido del lugar.

- Gracias, empezaremos a desempacar. – Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo ademán de que los dejaran solos.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. - Se despidieron los hombres en traje, desapareciendo tras la puerta y por el ascensor.- ¡Hasta luego!

Ron y Hermione seguían abrazados. El pelirrojo abrazándola por la cintura y ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el, y ambos entrelazados de manos.

- Ahora podrías soltarme – Sugirió dándose vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara.

Ron deshizo el agarre de manos y la soltó de su menuda cintura.

- ¿Por qué siempre me lo haces todo mas difícil? – Le pregunto molesto.

- ¿Por qué me mordiste? – Contraataco ella.

- Te pagué con la misma moneda Granger, además parece que lo disfrutaste. – Ron se alejo a recorrer el lugar, Hermione se sonrojo. – Esa será mi habitación – Señaló la de la izquierda. – porque esta mas amueblada para un hombre que para una mujer. A no ser que tú quieras…

- Esta bien, tu quédate con esa. – Lo detuvo, para que no siguiera explicándole, algo inexplicable. – Y no lo disfrute, solo ya no podía respirar.

Ron sonrío de lado sabiendo que era solo una falsa escusa.

- Si así lo quieres llamar, bien por mi.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sabiendo que era imposible cambiar de opinión al pelirrojo.

- Ahora, déjame tranquila.

Hermione caminó arrastrando sus maletas, ante la vista del pelirrojo y en un aire dramático, cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

- Mujeres – Murmuró, tomando sus propias maletas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Espero les haya gustado, y también espero sus opiniones y creencias para el próximo capitulo. No me demorare mucho la próxima vez en publicar. Gracias nuevamente, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Cambios radicales, Parte II

Lo lamento... lo lamento... lo lamento, se que dije que publicaría pronto, pero he vuelto a demorarme y de veras los siento mucho, pero si los consuela no fue mi culpa... fue de quienes me niegan el permiso... ya saben ¬¬ xD

Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes que me han agregado a favoritos, comentan y leen mis historias... Todos ustedes hacen mis días más felices, de corazón se los agradezco... :)

Responderé a los reviews:

**-****nalia-san:** Lo se y esto es solo el comienzo de la emoción… A mi también me gusta esto de que los fuercen ñacañaca xD :) Gracias por tu review… ¡Nos vemos pronto! PD: Espero que te guste también este capitulo…

**-****fatty73:** Muchísimas gracias, agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Pronto se vendrán nuevas sorpresas…

- **kisa****kuchiky**: No te preocupes ya llegaran pronto, en un momento muy especial

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo… Aquí les dejo el capitulo...

**Capitulo 7: Cambios Radicales (Parte II) **

Luego de esa escenita, Hermione se encontraba apoyada aun en la puerta de su habitación, con la respiración agitada y sollozando levemente, y tal vez fue por eso que murmuró un par de palabras tan silenciosas que ni ella misma estuvo segura si de verdad las había dicho.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- Esta muy linda ¿no crees?_

_- Si, es perfecto. – Comentó Emma Granger emociona, y girándose a su pequeña hija dijo:- ¿Te gusta cariño?_

_- Si mama, ¿puedo elegir mi pieza?_

_- Claro, hija._

_Hermione emocionada corrió por la casa en busca de una de todas las habitaciones que se acentuara a ella o que simplemente le gustara. _

_Cuando giraba en el corredor de la segunda planta una habitación mediana y de un tono morado claro llamo su atención._

_- ¡Esta! ¡Esta me gusta!_

_- Creo que ya la encontró – Le susurro David Granger a su esposa, mientras subían en busca de la pequeña Hermione. - Y parece gustarle._

_- Eso parece – Comentó riendo, mientras se acercaba para notar como su hija recorría la pieza con ojos brillantes y emocionados._

_- Se parece tanto a ti, ¡es idéntica! – Le dijo David al oído, orgulloso de la familia que había formado. _

_Abrazó a su esposa rodeándola por la cintura y miró –sobre su hombro- como Hermione comenzaba a bailar distraídamente._

_- También se parece a ti, cariño._

_La pequeña castaña los observo sonriente. Eran una familia feliz y dichosa, que disfrutaba de cada momento juntos. Hasta de esas situaciones, en las que un cambio de casa era una gran aventura para una niña como Hermione._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

**-**Como los extraño – Sollozó.

Ese tipo de recuerdos la perseguían diariamente. No sabia como, pero volvían a su memoria mágicamente, metiéndola por minutos en una gran nostalgia.

Suspiró un poco mas tranquila y tomó su maleta, dejándola sobre la cama ya tendida. Se había percatado recién de en donde se encontraba, se detuvo a contemplar la habitación.

Era muy amplia, decorada en tonos pasteles y con unos hermosos y delicados cuadros. Nada en sobraba, sin duda estaba todo fríamente calculado y encajaba a la perfección. Un gran sillón, una inmensa cama y un armario más grande que dos baños juntos. Hablando de baños… ¿Dónde estaban los baños?

- ¿Acabas de notar que solo hay un baño? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo apoyándose en el marco de su habitación.

Lo interesante es que Hermione no había escuchado ni un mínimo ruido al entrar Ron. Pensó que tal vez él ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar y salir con cautela de una habitación.

- ¿No sabes tocar?

- Muchas chicas piensan lo contrario – Respondió con segundas intensiones.

- ¡No me refiero a tus cochinadas! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si estuviera desnuda?

Ron meditó la respuesta observándola con una cara traviesa y evaluadora, sabiendo que esto la ponía nerviosa.

- Prefiero no decirlo.

Hermione negó con los ojos entrecerrados; sin duda Ron jamás cambiaría.

- No te he dado el permiso para que entres en mi habitación – Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando atención a lo que comenzaba a hacer Hermione - ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo visitaba tu habitación para ver si era mejor que la mía, ya que últimamente te llevas siempre lo mío.

- ¿Celoso? – Preguntó intentando un tono de superioridad que a Ron logro por alterarlo.

- Nunca, y de ti menos.

- Vaya… vaya, parece que maltrate tu ego. – Sonrió dando varios pasos hasta llegar muy cerca de el y con la misma mirada evaluadora que el le había lanzado hace unos minutos comenzó a caminar lentamente a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentir intimidado después de mucho tiempo en su vida. - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Acaso tuviste un problema amoroso? ¿Te rompieron el corazón? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Te patearon? ¿Te maltrataron? – Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente y Hermione al verlo tan débil se acerco ligeramente, pasando suavemente su dedo por su pecoso rostro, en un acto de poder.- ¿Te fue infiel? ¿Te cambio por otro?

Ron tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Hermione cuando esta recorría su rostro y la giro apoyándola contra la pared firmemente, logrando sentir el tibio cuerpo de Hermione rosar contra el suyo. Ella por su parte sentía la fría pared en su espalda y los fuertes abdominales del pelirrojo contra su vientre.

Sus aceleradas respiraciones se irregularizaron aun más…

- No te metas en mi vida Granger.

- ¿Por qué? – Sonrío triunfante. - ¡Ah! Es eso ¿No? ¿Te cambió por otro mejor? ¿Uno de verdad y con sentimientos?

Ron hiperventiló y apoyo con fuerza la otra muñeca de Hermione, afirmándolas a un lado de su cabeza. Acerco su rostro al de ella, con una mueca de enojo, manifestándole que no le hacia ni una gracia su broma. La castaña lo observo fijamente, no se intimidaba con Ron, había dado en el clavo y a él parecía afectarle; si eso suponía una ventaja para ella, la utilizaría en su beneficio.

- Es mejor que no entres en terreno peligroso, porque si quieres jugar con fuego te vas a terminar quemando Granger.

- El que se va a quemar eres tú, ¿o acaso ya no te paso eso? ¿Cómo era ella? Supongo que inteligente, porque entendió que eres un idiota

Ron apretó con mayor fuerza las muñecas de la castaña. Hermione cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de decirle que la estaba lastimando, no quería mostrarse débil y menos en ese momento. Sin embargo el pelirrojo lo notó y aflojó un poco su agarre aunque no se separo ni una milésima.

- No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo.

- Entonces aprende a tocar la puerta – Respondió ella con molestia. – Y ahora suéltame porque no tienes ni el permiso ni el derecho de tocarme.

- Claro que te suelto, ni que me gustara tocarte – Se alejo de ella considerablemente logrando aclarar sus ideas - ¿Solo eso te importa? ¿El contrato? ¿El dinero? – Ahora era él quien hacia las preguntas.

- Tú tampoco tienes idea de mi vida Weasley.

- Entonces no pasemos por esto nuevamente – Dijo con seguridad antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta de la habitación. –, este no es tema que quiera tratar contigo.

Tras decir esas palabras desapareció cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Se había equivocado y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero su curiosidad era mayor que su conciencia en esos momentos. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, estaba hecho, el punto en este momento es que había dado con el tema que provocaba que Ron se hubiera convertido en lo que era. Lo habían cambiado, ¡una chica lo había dejado! No era algo de lo que burlarse, pero vaya que aclaraba muchas cosas.

Recién en este instante, se daba cuenta de la fuerza con que Ron la había apretado. Le dolían inmensamente las muñecas y las tenia mas sonrosadas de lo normal, tal vez algún moretón comenzaría a formarse.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Porque siempre logra sacarme de mis cabales! – Se preguntaba fastidiado, apoyándose en el lavabo del baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. – Jure no volver a mencionarla y ahora justamente _ella_ saca esto a flote.

_No__puedes__reaccionar__de__esa__manera_, pensaba una voz dentro de ella, _imagínate__lo__que__hubiera__pasado__si__no__te__das__cuenta__de__la__fuerza__con__que__la__presionabas__…__Podrías__haber__pasado__como__un__maldito__psicópata__descontrolado._Claramente el tema aun le afectaba y tal vez eso era lo peor. _¿Que__ocurre__contigo__Ron?__No__eres__el__mismo__desde__que__ella__llego._

_-_Nadie puede ser el mismo si llega una mujer a cambiar tu mundo.

¿Cambiar tu mundo? ¿A que se refería con eso? No es que ella fuera parte de su mundo ¿O si?

Bueno, era parte de su mundo ahora, porque a pesar de que ellos no quisieran nada, la realidad era otra. Intentar ser falsamente una pareja, incluyendo que eran completamente famosos y exitosos era muy difícil inclusive para ellos, que luchaban diariamente con escándalos y falsos rumores.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Iba a ser un largo día.

Comenzó a desempacar todas las cosas que había en la primera maleta. Una gran cantidad de vestidos, camisetas y pantalones que ocupaba para innumerables ocasiones. No era una loca por la ropa, pero amaba vestir bien y deslumbrar en la alfombra roja.

Un par de cosas resbalaron de sus manos desenvolviéndose en el suelo. Las que aun permanecían entre sus brazos las depositó en una esquina de la repisa del armario. A su lado, la gran cantidad de vestidos elegantes estaban colgados perfectamente. En la repisa inferior había una gran cantidad de zapatos de todos los colores y modelos. A su lado, mas repisas y en ellas muchos bolsos de diferentes estilos.

Tenía mucha ropa y gran cantidad de accesorios, que con los años se habían ido acumulando. Como toda mujer, tenía sus prendas y conjuntos favoritos. Mucha ropa cómoda y mucha ropa elegante. Sabía muy bien como lograr un look único y cómodo o uno extremadamente sexy y elegante, pues con el tiempo había aprendido grandes cosas. Cosas como que jamás podía ir en ropa deportiva y tacones, o ponerse ropa interior negra y ropa blanca. Cosas simples, pero que marcaban la diferencia.

En toda su carrera de modelo solo una vez la habían criticado por su vestimenta. Aquella vez en que decidió ponerse un vestido altamente estrafalario que definitivamente no iba con su estilo. El resto de las veces había sido catalogada como simple, elegante, agraciada, hermosa, atractiva, sexy y perfecta.

Y lo que mas resaltaban era su sencillez al momento de conocer a nuevas personas. Pocas veces trataban de crear rumores de su vida amorosa o de su vida privada, y en esas ocasiones fueron desmentidas por ella misma ya sea a través de entrevistas, conferencias o declaraciones.

Pero ahora eso era diferente, su vida aparecía cada día como portada principal de los diarios, y estaba segura de que la plana del diario de mañana jueves seria un escándalo con respecto al cambio de casa.

Pero que mas daba, mañana tendrían una conversación con Robert en la cual aclararían todas y cada una de sus dudas con respecto a los próximos meses.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Si había sido difícil guardar las cosas ordenadas –relativamente- en la maleta, ponerlas sobre las repisas era peor. Tenía que doblarlas una por una y después de eso colgar cada uno de sus millones de elegantes trajes, corbatas, zapatos, pantalones y camisas. Todo era un completo despelote al principio, pero luego de tres largas horas de trabajo incansable, había conseguido resultados.

Su gigantesco y espacioso armario estaba completamente ordenado por primera vez en su vida, aunque una cosa era tenerlo ordenado y otra muy diferente mantenerlo ordenado.

Se tranquilizó mentalmente, sabiendo que si duraba una semana así, seria un milagro.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Cree que podamos ir a comprar algo para comer por aquí cerca? – Investigó al hombre de la recepción. – ¿O aun siguen ahí?

- _Lo__lamento__señorita__Granger,__pero__aun__hay__gran__cantidad__de__periodistas__aquí__afuera__…_ - Respondió Otto apenado, mirando por las puertas principales, que los periodistas incansables aun seguían afuera, esperando por la más minima foto. - _¿Desea__algo__mas?_

- No, nada, supongo que tendremos que morir de hambre

- _Podrían__hacer__un__recorrido__por__el__edificio,__para__que__conozcan__el__lugar__y__luego__si__ya__no__hay__tantos__periodistas__salir__a__comer__en__el__restaurante__de__la__esquina,__El__J__' __Te__ame,__junto__a__los__guardaespaldas__por__supuesto._

- Espere un segundo… - Lo retuvo Hermione. Dejo el teléfono sobre el mesón y camino hasta la habitación del pelirrojo que por alguna razón estaba cerrada. – Ron, ¡Ron! ¡Ronald! ¡Oye idiota!

- ¡¿Qué diantres te ocurre?

- ¿Quieres bajar a conocer el lugar y luego ir a comer o prefieres morirte de hambre aquí solo?

- Bueno ya que tengo tantas opciones – Expresó con sarcasmo.- prefiero soportarte unas horas y comer.

- No te preocupes que el sentimiento es mutuo. - Hermione volvió a la cocina tomando el teléfono nuevamente – Nos encantaría conocer el lugar.

- _Entonces,__los__esperamos__en__media__hora.__¿De__acuerdo?_

- Perfecto. – Después de agradecer tranquilamente, cortó el teléfono y se dirigió a su pieza con el objetivo de cambiar de vestuario.

Busco entre sus ropas algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda. Estaba indecisa entre un floreado y femenino vestido o unos jeans y una polera neutra. Los jeans eran cómodos y eficientes, pero pensándolo bien aun hacía bastante calor y el tiempo estaba lo suficientemente templado como para usar vestido, así que se decidió por este y unas lindas sandalias, además de un bolso acorde a la ocasión.

Cercana a la ventana de su habitación había un mueble muy lindo, diseñado con un gran espejo en medio, algunas cajoneras y un hermoso florero lleno de rosas blancas. En el había decidido dejar las cosas mas importantes y el cepillo de pelo que por alguna razón se encontraba olvidado ahí. Comenzó a acicalar su pelo con lentitud, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Un sentimiento de curiosidad de apodero de si misma y sin pensarlo camino hasta la ventana, escondiéndose tras las cortinas. Pudo afirmar que lo que había dicho Otto Bagman era correcto, los periodistas seguían ahí, unos sentados intentando cubrirse del caluroso sol, otros conversando por teléfono y algunos pendientes de cualquier movimiento dentro del edificio.

Se separo lentamente de la ventana, sabiendo que si hacia algún movimiento brusco los periodistas no demorarían en dirigir sus cámaras hasta su habitación. Cosa que seria lamentable, ya que se sabría del único lugar que pretendía ser privado, en tanta locura de famosos.

El golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación la distrajo, nadie más que Ron podía ser.

- Al menos te dignaste a golpear la puerta esta vez… ¿Qué quieres? – Había un tono de rencor que el pelirrojo no paso por alto. – ¿O acaso vienes a golpearme ahora?

- Bueno sabiendo que TÚ fuiste la que me llamó para decirme que iríamos en media hora a recorrer las instalaciones del edificio y luego a comer, no hay mucho porque preguntar ¿no crees?

- Exacto, en media hora y aun faltan… - Hermione miro su reloj. Ciertamente la media hora ya había pasado. – 2 minutos.

El pelirrojo sonrío con supremacía y caminó fuera de la habitación de la castaña. Ella lo siguió luego de tomar su bolso.

Cerrando con la copia de llave de Hermione salieron en busca de comida y un tur por el inmobiliario.

- ¿Intentaras hacer las cosas mas fáciles? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras esperaba por el ascensor.

- ¿Intentaras no morderme?

- Lo hice solo porque no cooperabas.

- ¿Cooperar? ¡Te dije que no quería que me besaras!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te habías lavado los dientes? – Hermione hizo un gesto de odio. – No te preocupes, si eso fue… lo único que sentí fue un saber a frutilla.

- ¡Claro que me lave los dientes idiota! ¿Qué te crees?

- Y empezamos con los insultos – Comentó indignado.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría su agotada paciencia.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Que puntualidad! – Apremió Ludo. – Comencemos con el recorrido por aquí – Señaló un largo pasillo. – Este sector es el de las entretenciones. En esta habitación esta el gimnasio. – El lugar estaba hecho de grandes ventanales sin cortinas que cubrieran, por lo cual se podía ver todo. - Como pueden observar, tenemos un salón completo para ejercicios, de todas las maquinas que necesiten.

- Ves cariño, te dije que no te tenias de que preocuparte, vas a poder bajar esos kilos de más – Señaló Hermione, sacando un par de risas entre Otto y su hermano.

Ron por su lado río falsamente unos segundos y cuando nadie los veía, le lanzó una expresión de desprecio.

- Continuemos por aquí – Señalo Ludo. – Bueno, aquí esta la sala de cine. Tenemos tres pares de sillas muy cómodas, especializadas en ello. – Ron y Hermione pudieron notar que eran prácticamente iguales a las de un cine, aunque mas cómodas y equipadas - Abastecidas con todo lo necesario para ver una película.

- Es grandioso, creo que vendremos muy seguido – Expresó el pelirrojo, emocionado.

- Todo el que quieran – Afirmo Ludo. Comenzando a caminar nuevamente. – Aquí esta la sala de Spa y masajes. Totalmente equipado y con servicio las 24 horas.

- Ves cariño, no tienes de que preocuparte, las arrugas se borran fácilmente – Comentó Ron, haciendo nuevamente reír a Otto y Ludo. Hermione le respondió con la misma mirada de desprecio que él le había dado hace unos minutos.

- Son tan divertidos – Opinó Otto. - Esa prensa no sabe nada sobre ustedes, y lo que dijo hoy es más que tonto. ¿Una farsa?

Ron y Hermione que habían estado discutiendo en susurros y no habían prestado atención más que al final de la conversación, se impresionaron al escuchar esa palabra.

- ¿Farsa? No, no claro que no, - Negaba preocupado al notar las miradas de Otto y Ludo con caras de incomprensión. Hermione también lo miro con inquietud. Sus miradas se encontraron y sintieron como temblaban ligeramente. Si alguien externo se daba cuenta del plan y de el contrato, estarían arruinados. - ¿porque dices eso?

- Como le decía, en el Gossip News Rita Skeeter dio una entrevista asegurando que su relación no era mas que una farsa.

- ¿Eso dijo esa mujer? ¡Cielos santos! ¡Me odia! – Fingió indignación Hermione, actuando un estado de tristeza. – Ha intentado separarnos con ese tipo de noticias, ¿Qué le hice? Díganme… ¿Qué le pude haber hecho a esa mujer para que me deteste tanto?

_Se__muchas__razones__por__las__cuales__alguien__podría__odiarte_, pensaba Ron entretenido, aunque impresionado con la gran actuación que llevaba a cabo en esos momentos Hermione.

- Esa mujer odia a todas las personas, y aun más a los exitosos. Es como si deseara arruinar a cualquier célebre que quisiera ser feliz. – Explicaba Otto, intentando tranquilizar a Hermione.

- Cariño no te preocupes, con que nosotros sepamos que es verdad nos basta y sobra. – Le siguió el juego, acercándose más a ella y abrazándola de la cintura.

- ¿Quieres morderme denuevo? – Le pregunto en un susurró, mientras Ron se acercaba a sus labios lentamente, ante la mirada expectante de los hermanos Bagman.

- No será necesario en esta ocasión – Respondió débilmente, atrapando los suaves labios de la castaña entre los suyos, y sintiendo por primera vez lo que significaba besar a Hermione, juzgando la textura, su forma y el sabor de ese beso, a pesar de no ser el lugar indicado.

En otra parte del lugar, Otto y Ludo se debatían entre si alejarse de ahí y darles privacidad o detenerlos y continuar con el recorrido.

- De todas maneras no queda mucho que mostrar – Declaró Otto para su hermano, sonriendo.

- Si, vamos a ver si quedan muchos periodistas – Afirmo Ludo en un susurro, alejándose en silencio. -, después volvemos a contarles. - Además, creo que tienen mucha hambre. – Comentó bromeando y haciendo reír a su hermano.

Obviamente se refería a la intensidad con que se besaba la pareja.

- Pude notarlo.

Se alejaron rápidamente en dirección a la puerta principal para descubrir si aun quedaban tantos periodistas como en la mañana.

Por otro lado, Ron se mantenía sólidamente afirmado de la cintura de Hermione, ella manejaba con sus manos la posición de sus cabezas en el beso.

Llevaban exactamente cinco minutos besándose sin siquiera detenerse a respirar unos segundos. Pero como es normal en un beso el oxigeno hizo falta y la necesidad de este factor tan básico también.

Lentamente fueron deteniéndolo mientras sus corazones aun latían fuertemente, cosa que fue perceptible para ambos, ya que el estar tan cerca permitía notar esa clase de cosas. Además de un problema no menor por parte del pelirrojo, que ella no alcanzo a notar.

_Relájate,__relájate,__relájate_, se repetía preocupado por el poco control que había presentado.

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para dejar un espacio vital entre ellos. Notaron que ambos estaban sonrojados, posiblemente por la falta de oxigeno o la intensidad del contacto.

Por primera vez ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir o increpar nada, pues la vergüenza era mayor. No podían comenzar a confundir el trabajo con los sentimientos, eso era… ¡Estupido! Ellos se odiaban y no había nada que cambiar.

Una pregunta se formulo en sus mentes… ¿Realmente se odiaban?

- Veo que ya la tranquilizo señor Weasley – Comento el mayor de los hermanos Bagman.

Hermione se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- Si, eso creo. – Respondió, aun sofocado por el increíble calor que hacia en Londres, o con mayor precisión en la sala de Spa y masaje.

- Volvimos con muy buenas noticias. – Anunció Otto. – Casi todos los paparazzis y periodistas desaparecieron, pero aun quedan algunos.

- Los de siempre – Opinó Ludo. – Los que nunca se rinden hasta conseguir algo muy bueno.

- Al demonio los que quedan, yo tengo más hambre que todos ellos juntos.

- ¡Ron! Esa no es manera de decir las cosas. – Lo regañó Hermione sonriendo por la actitud del pelirrojo.

- Da igual señorita, comprendemos como se siente el joven. Después de 5 horas sin comer cualquiera estaría así. Llamaremos a los guardaespaldas de inmediato para que…

- No hace falta Otto, Hermione y yo podemos cuidarnos bien. – Los hermanos asintieron sin protestas. – Volveremos en unas horas, si necesitamos ayuda podría llamarlos.

- ¡Si, claro! – Aceptó, sacando de su bolsillo un lápiz y un papel, en el cual anoto un número y se lo entrego a Ron. – No dude en llamarnos si hace falta o si no lo hace, también.

- Gracias, vamos me muero de hambre.

Ron se alejo a paso rápido, Hermione les agradeció a los Bagman y luego lo siguió excusándose de que el pelirrojo era así cuando tenia hambre.

- Te dije que ese diario siempre miente.

- Lo se, nunca mas lo leeré. – Aceptó Otto, viendo como la pareja se alejaba, aunque no tomados de la mano.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Vamos Hermione, no mentía cuando te decía que me estoy muriendo de hambre. – La tomó de la mano y jaló de ella con fuerza avanzando hasta la salida del edificio.

Los paparazzis y periodistas que quedaban se levantaron expectantes por la salida de las estrellas.

_- ¿Dónde van juntos?_

_- ¿Vivirán juntos ahora?_

_- ¿Es verdad eso de la farsa?_

- Buenos días – Saludó el pelirrojo. – Y no, no es verdad lo que dijo Rita Skeeter, ni eso ni nada de lo que dice.

_- ¿Se refiere a que están saliendo realmente?_

_- ¿Admite que están en una relación?_

_- ¿Decidieron vivir juntos?_

_- ¿Le pidió matrimonio señorita Granger?_

_- ¿Los problemas están resueltos?_

- No daré más declaraciones, Gracias.

Hermione se hizo paso entre los medios periodísticos caminando lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, mientras Ron la seguía evitando las cámaras.

Cuando lograron cruzar la entrada caminaron con normalidad, sabiendo que los periodistas los perseguirían a cualquier parte.

- Creo que nos seguirán, no importa donde vayamos.

- Lo pude notar, será mejor que nos veamos "_enamorados_"– Le susurró al oído sonriendo, mientras con sutileza tomaba su mano. - ¿Dónde dijo que quedaba el restaurant?

Hermione se sobresalto un poco al contacto de la mano de Ron con la suya, pero no se separo, le siguió el juego sabiendo que eso no era mas que parte de la farsa.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Esos malditos idiotas… intentan dejarme como una mentirosa. Pero que esperen sentados si piensan que me quedare callada y no hare nada. ¡Robbie!

- ¿Si Rita? – Gritó desde un lugar lejano.

- ¡Oye idiota ven inmediatamente aquí!

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto griterío? – Preguntó ya en el lugar.

- Cada vez que te llamo andas volando en alguna parte.

- ¿Volando? No Rita, la gente no vuela – Explicaba con calma acercándose a ella y presionando su palma contra la frente de la mujer, esperando encontrar mas temperatura de la normal.

- ¡Suéltame idiota!

- Vaya que estas mal… no me llamo idiota, soy Robbie ¿no me recuerdas? – Movió sus manos frente a la cara de ella intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡Claro que te recuerdo imbecil! – Alejó al muchacho de su cara y dando vueltas por la habitación tomo entre sus manos el periódico mas resiente del Gossip News - ¿Podrías hacer algo bien por primera vez en tu vida?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Sabes perfectamente que mi principal objetivo ahora es desenmascarar a ese par de mentirosos. – El joven asintió enérgicamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño. – Y con lo bien encubiertos que están es difícil hacerlo. – Él volvió a asentir. – Necesito que encuentres cualquier cosa que pueda desenmascararlos… fotos, noticias, información, contactos, familiares, gente cercana dispuesta a colaborar…

- ¿Un video?

- ¡Lo que sea! Con tal de que me traigas algo muy secreto e increíble para la prensa. Debo ser la primera en mostrarle la verdad al mundo…

- ¿Y que gano yo?

- Luego hablaremos de tu ascenso… si me traes algo bueno, como ya sabes, serás muy bien recompensado. – El chico volvió a asentir contento. Necesitaba realmente ese dinero. – Ahora vete… ¡Vete! Mientras antes me traigas lo que te pedí, más rápido y mejor serás premiado.

"_Si__todo__sale__de__acuerdo__a__mis__planes,__ese__tonto__de__Robert__me__pagara__una__a__una__las__que__ha__hecho,__incluidos__a__sus__tontos__modelitos,__nadie__se__burla__de__Rita__Skeeter__y__menos__un__estupido__como__ese__viejo__anticuado__"_, pensaba molesta la directora del Gossip News.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Es imposible caminar tranquila con todas esas luces… - Reclamaba molesta, mientras caminaba aun tomada de la mano de Ron.

Cuando a un par de cuadras lograron distinguir el anuncio _J__' __Te__ame_ del restaurant al que se dirigían, respiraron tranquilos pues su paciencia ya llegaba a los limites.

_- ¿Por qué irán a comer?_

_- ¿Alguna declaración especial?_

_- ¿Una cena de mas que amigos?_

_- ¿Aceptan una relación Ron?_

Las miles de preguntas se repetían una y otra vez, en sus mentes. No estaban claros de que debían decir exactamente. Tal vez el viernes sus declaraciones serian las respuestas a esas dudas periodísticas.

En la entrada del restaurant un hombre alto y elegante los recibió.

- Adelante, adelante, los esperábamos. – Confesó el hombre. - ¡Ey Frederic! Ve a cubrir la entrada por favor.

- Claro, señor. – Aceptó rápidamente, saliendo –junto a más guardias- a retener a los escandalosos de la entrada.

- Es un placer tenerlos en nuestro restaurant… - Dijo el hombre, invitándolos a pasar al salón de las mesas. – Soy Walter Bons el gerente y director.

- El placer es nuestro, es hermoso el lugar, realmente encantador. – Sonrío Hermione amablemente, aceptando la mano del hombre para el saludo.

- Muchas Gracias señorita. – Bajó la cabeza en una señal de agradecimiento. – Ludo me llamó para decirme que venían en camino rodeados de paparazzis y muertos de hambre.

- Y no miente – Manifestó cansado de tanta conversación y poca comida… mas bien, nada de comida. - ¿Podemos ir a comer de una vez?

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo, Ron le lanzo una de mirada de _"__¿Qué?__Tengo__hambre__…_"

- Si claro, su mesa esta lista… acompáñenme por aquí.

Hermione y Ron lo siguieron esperando no quedar entre la mitad de todo el publico. Y gracias a Dios no fue así, todo parecía estar fríamente calculado, la mesa muy apartada del resto del publico, la mesa mucho mas decorada que las otras y parecía ser un sector mucho mas refinado y elegante.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que nos han ahorrado un gran peso – Agradeció nuevamente la castaña. - Hemos recorrido cinco calles siendo perseguidos por periodistas locos y ahora no queríamos mas interrupciones.

- Los entiendo, bueno el es Phill y los atenderá en el resto de la velada. Espero que lo disfruten… hasta luego.

Ambos dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y esperaron por el chico, para que les diera los menús.

- Hola, soy Phill como dijo Walter y los atenderé. ¿Puedo ofrecerles la carta?

- Si, gracias.

Hermione y Ron le dijeron sus peticiones y el mesero se alejo a la barra de pedidos.

- No me había dado cuenta de la fama que hemos logrado. Y esos periodistas… – Confesó sonriendo, pero al ver que el pelirrojo la ignoraba deicidio no decir nada mas.

- Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, yo llevo toda mi vida luchando con ellos.

- Lastima que hayas tenido que pasar por esto tanto tiempo.

- Lo mismo han dicho varias personas, supongo que por lastima. – Confesó con rencor.

Hermione podía notar su cansancio y era bastante lamentable la forma en que sentía su diario vivir.

- No es lastima Ron, solo…

- No es necesario que me aclares nada, tu vida es perfecta ¿no? ¿Como podrías entender por lo que he pasado? – Hermione contrajo una mueca de dolor. Su vida podía ser todo menos perfecta. – A puesto a que lo único que has tenido que sufrir es una mala opinión sobre tu vestuario… ¿Cierto? ¡Uy que pena!

Hermione negó aguantando las lágrimas que se acoplaban en sus pupilas. ¿A cuanto podían llegar la idiotes de Ron? Comenzaban hablando bien y siempre terminaban mal.

_Solo__deseo__que__este__estupido__contrato__termine__cuanto__antes,_ Pensaba apenada.

Mantuvieron un largo silencio hasta que apareció el chico que los había atendido con sus pedidos, luego de apreciar que todo estaba en orden, se alejo nuevamente.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o es que al fin se cumplió mi deseo de que no hablaras nunca mas?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta idiota! ¡Me importa un… dedal todo esto! – Ron sorprendido por la exaltación de Hermione, comenzó a mirar a los lados esperando no haber llamado la atención de la gente que ahí se encontraba - ¡Estoy harta de esto y de ti! ¡Me voy y no pienso volver a estar a tu lado nunca más!

- He-herm-mione… estamos en un lugar publico cariño.

- ¡Deja de decirme cariño! ¡Si vuelves a…! – El griterío no pudo continuar, ya que el pelirrojo se había levantado rápidamente para callar a Hermione y sabiendo que ella no dejaría de gritar si el se acercaba hizo lo que mejor sabia para callar a una mujer… la beso.

El beso había comenzado como normalmente, no cooperando por parte de la castaña y ejerciendo presión por parte de él. Sabia perfectamente que el labio de Hermione aun estaba herido por su anterior mordida y es por eso que le murmuro:

- Si te resistes, tu labio sufrirá las consecuencias…

- Prefiero sufrirlas que corresponder a tus besos… ¡Suéltame Ronald! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te dije que me…!

El pelirrojo la forzó nuevamente y esta vez inmovilizándola la beso con gran entusiasmo mordiendo de nuevo el labio de la chica, aunque esta vez con mayor delicadeza. Hermione dejo escapar un gemido de dolor que el pelirrojo no paso por alto nuevamente.

- Tú lo decidiste, será mejor que cooperes.

- Eres un… maldito… idiota… Si…vuelves a… morderme… tu… sufrirás las… malditas consecuencias… - Respondía con dificultad, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los besos de Ron eran totalmente sofocantes, se podía notar que tenia experiencia. – Ahora, saca tus manos de mi trasero.

El pelirrojo las levanto rápidamente, poniéndolas frente a tu cara, para que notara que el no era el culpable.

- Tú no me dejas opciones, debo contenerte de alguna manera.

- Maldito… - Ron carraspeo al ver que el mesero se acercaba. – Ronni, amor.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí?

- Si, aunque quisiera pedirle un poco de agua, para sacar el mal gusto de… - Ron la miró ceñudo - …de la comida que desayuné anteriormente.

- Claro, se la traigo en un minuto. – Se alejo a paso normal.

- Así que el mal gusto…

- Si, ¿crees que tus besos me gustan? – Ron sonrío de lado. – Pues fíjate que no, no me gustan para nada, y he recibido mejores… mucho mejores.

- Si, tu tampoco me sorprendes, no me defraudaste porque no esperaba nada de ti… ¿pero que mas puedo hacer si cuando trato de callarte, gritas aun más?

- No lo se, como cualquier novio normal… ¿pedir disculpas?

- No somos novios – Aclaró él para sorpresa de la castaña.

- Al menos demuestra lo que te exige tu trabajo. – Respondió con un extraño sentimiento de molestia. – ¿Y sabes que?… se me quitó el hambre… - Tomó sus cosas y se levantó del asiento. - …que disfrutes tu comida, adiós.

Caminó rápidamente, buscando un camino que la llevara lejos de la farsa y de Ron. Solo un lugar la calmaba, y sabia perfectamente cual era.

- Lupin, ¿puedes llevarme a un lugar por favor? – Preguntó a través del teléfono.

Ahora nadie podría alejarla de la tranquilidad que esperaba obtener, ya que después de todo lo que mas deseaba conseguir era eso, paz y tranquilidad de todo lo que se asociaba con su fama, su carrera y su vida.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Pensé que no se tomaría en serio eso de llamar cuando me necesitara, sin importar la hora.

- Lo lamento mucho, si tienes planes yo puedo…

- No, no se preocupe, lo decía por que por mas que lo haya dicho en anteriores ocasiones nunca lo tomaban realmente en cuenta – Confesó mirándola através del retrovisor.- Y usted parece que necesitaba salir con urgencia de ahí.

- Si, no te imaginas cuanto… no se si logre durar con esta farsa… llevamos a pesas tres semanas y creo que me volveré loca… - Miró por su ventana, del día ya no había rastro, ahora todo estaba casi completamente oscuro, listo para que la noche se hiciera presente. - No se como pueden soportar a ese Weasley… ¡Endiablado pelirrojo! – Remus carcajeo levemente. – Siento que tenga que escuchar todos mis problemas pero ya no puedo más… ese tonto es un estupido mayor incorregible ¡Pobre de su madre! Ella si que debe ser una mujer esforzada…

- Ya llegamos señorita Hermione.

- Gracias Lupin, te debo una muy grande.

- No hay problema, estoy aquí para ayudarla en lo que necesite.

- Muchísimas Gracias enserio. – Bajó del auto rápidamente, no quería hacerle mas problemas al buen Remus.

Cubriéndose como pudo con el abrigo entro rápidamente en la Clinica Central de Londres. Al principio nadie la reconoció, pero cuando se acerco al mesón de siempre la doctora Jenna Kennedy intento pasarla desapercibida entre el gran jolgorio que había en la sala de emergencias, cercana a la habitación de su padre.

- Lamentó todo el ruido, pero Charlie Weasley llego de urgencia a la clínica.

- ¿Weasley? Tiene algo que ver con Ron Weasley…

- Si, tiene que ver con su novio… ¿No le contó Ron que tiene más hermanos?

- Si, por supuesto que si, pero aun no nos presentamos… y vamos lento…

- Entiendo, entiendo, no es necesario que me expliques nada cariño. – La detuvo la doctora - ¿Vienes a ver a tu padre?

- Si, hoy me atrase y necesito verlo, podrías hacerme el favor de…

- No te preocupes cariño, ve con el…

La castaña le agradeció con un abrazo y avanzo hasta la habitación de su padre.

Sintió un gran dolor al verlo nuevamente, y es que no era el volver a verlo, si no el verlo en la misma posición que lo dejo al irse a su casa, completamente inerte y exactamente igual al estado del día anterior.

- Hola papa, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día hoy? Supongo que mejor que el mío… ese idiota no se cansa de fastidiarme, y ahora mas que nunca… te podrías imaginar lo que me pidieron en el trabajo… ¡Que nos mudáramos juntos! ¡Juntos! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? – Camino alrededor de la habitación, viendo por la ventana de la habitación que el gran y ajetreado Londres seguía igual que siempre. - Creo que puedes entenderme como me siento… - Soltó un gran bostezo, el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta. – Estoy tan agotada por todo esto… y pensar que aun me queda tanto tiempo junto a ese bruto… - Se acercó a la gran cama de su padre y haciéndose un espacio -con mucho cuidado- al lado de su padre, se recostó como lo hacia últimamente. – Tanto tiempo… - Susurró antes de caer presa del sueño.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Qué le paso que?

- _El__bruto__de__Charlie__cruzo__la__calle__escapando__de__su__grupo__de__fans,__y__pues__ya__sabes__… __se__lastimo__la__pierna._ – Le informaba Bill. –_Mamá__esta__histérica__porque__no__puede__llegar__rápido__… __podrías__ir__tú__a__verlo,__creo__que__al__menos__eso__la__ayudaría__a__tranquilizarse._

- Esta bien… ¿Dónde esta?

- _En__la__Clinica__Central,__llego__hace__una__media__hora._

- No te preocupes yo iré a verlo, tu trae a mama.

- _Gracias,__nos__vemos__allí._

- De acuerdo - Cortó y marco un nuevo número.

No Charlie denuevo, ya era la tercera vez que pasaban por lo mismo. Ese chico Weasley tenia que contratar seriamente guardaespaldas, porque sus locas fans terminarían por matarlo.

- _¿Alo?_

- Sirius, necesito que me lleves a la Clinica Central, Charlie se lastimó la pierna… otra vez.

- _¿Dónde__estas?_

- En un restaurant llamado J' te ame… cerca del departamento.

- _Si,__ya__se__donde__queda.__En__unos__minutos__estoy__ahí._

- Gracias, nos vemos.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Después de un viaje de veinte minutos llegaron al famoso hotel, donde ya estaba gran cantidad de prensa y la locura de fans suyos y de su hermano.

- Bienvenido joven Ron Weasley, ¿busca a su hermano o a su novia? – Preguntó una chica junto a la doctora Jenna.

- ¡Shhh Elisa! –Intentó silenciarla la doctora.

- Vengo por mi hermano – Respondió confundido por la extraña pregunta de la mujer, pero restándole importancia prosiguió al tema por el cual venia. - ¿Podría verlo?

- Claro, esta en la habitación de la derecha, yo lo puedo…

- _¡Charlie!__¿Dónde__esta__Charlie?__¡Charlie!__¡Charlie!__¡Charlie!_ – Gritaban las fans.

- Lo lamento, tenemos que ir a ayudar a calmar a estas chicas… es la habitación de la derecha. ¡Elisa! – Gritó caminando rápidamente, mientras la joven le seguía el paso.

- Si, no importa… yo tendré que hallarla solo – Susurró después de que ambas mujeres desaparecieran por el pasillo.

Camino siguiendo las indicaciones y cuando estaba frente a cuatro puertas decidió que necesitaba ayuda, o terminaría por entrar en una habitación equivoca. La paramédico había dicho la habitación de la derecha… pero había 4 habitaciones que podían ser de _la__derecha_.

- Diablos, supongo que debe ser esta…

Cuando abrió la puerta no esperaba encontrar a una chica de cabello castaño recostada junto al cuerpo inerte de un hombre conectado a muchos tubos de respiración y análisis, durmiendo profundamente. Pero sobretodo lo que menos deseaba encontrar era que esa chica fuera Hermione y menos aun que al hombre que descansaba a su lado le susurrara _papá._

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Cambios radicales, Parte III

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Como están?... Espero que bien, yo por mi parte me he sentido bastante mal, pero ya estoy mejor.**

**No he demorado mucho en publicar esta vez, porque supongo que estaban deseosos de saber que sucedía con este doloroso secreto para Hermione. **

**Pero antes... ¡responderé a sus hermosos reviews!**

**Hangel6:** Lo lamento, se que soy una mala persona pero debía dejarlos en tension para la gran tercera y ultima parte. Muchos cariños y saludos.

**kisa kuchiky**:Exactamente... lo secretos comienzan a revelarse... Muchas Gracias por todo, cariños y saludos.

** fatty73:** Ya quisiera yo ser Hermione (o Emma Watson). Lo se ese Ron por fin que comience a entender a la pobre Hermione u.u-. Muchas gracias, cariños, ¡hasta la próxima!

**Anónimo****:** Todos esperábamos ansiosos esta parte, menos mal que la escritora se decidió a publicar nuevamente xD. No, muchas Gracias por todo, cariños.. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Espero que tanto a ustedes (los reviews) como a los otros lectores les guste este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto. Cariños a todos :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Cambios Radicales (Parte III)<strong>

La primera reacción fue de asombro y luego de una extraña ternura. Esta última sensación no supo de donde surgió, tal vez porque Hermione descansara en una posición parecida a la de un bebe junto a su padre o por la triste expresión que representaba su rostro. Se notaba que había llorado y él poco a poco comenzaba a entender el porque.

- ¡Ron! Pensé que venias a verme a mi… - Dijo un joven pelirrojo, alto pero no tanto como Ron y que caminaba cojeando en su dirección.

- Si, eso hacía, te buscaba… pero parece que me equivoque de habitación. – Su hermano lo miró ceñudo, no creyéndole mucho esa escusa. Cerró con suavidad la puerta de la habitación, luego se giró hacia su hermano para ayudarlo. - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, supongo que sobreviviré.

- Tienes que pensar en alguna medida drástica Charlie, ¡ya es la tercera vez! ¿Que pasa si ya no hay una cuarta?

- Siempre habrá una próxima conmigo Ronnie – Aclaró sonriente, a pesar de llevar su pierna herida.

- ¿Qué haces caminando? ¡Ve a sentarte idiota! – Le dijo riendo por lo desobediente que llegaba a ser Charlie.

- No pienso, aquí ni si quiera viene una linda enfermera a ayudarme… ¿Y tu que hacías mirando tan sorprendido en esa habitación? – Levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta, pero luego lo cambio por un rostro más picaresco. - ¿Encontraste algo interesante? Alguna chica especial…

La mirada de su hermano daba risa y asco, esto ultima porque era demasiado insinuante como para pasar por alto lo indecente, pero si venia de Charlie todo era posible.

- Si, eso vi… una chica muy especial, y también con una sorpresa muy especial… - Antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer un comentario el aclaró rápidamente. - ¡Y no de eso que estas pensando!

- Que aburrido eres Ronnie, pensé que habías cambiado algo, siguiendo mi ejemplo.

- ¡No me digas Ronnie! Y da lo mismo si cambie o no, vine aquí para ver si estabas bien…

- Ya que me ves, puedes comprobar que estoy de lo mejor, a excepción de mi pierna. – La levantó ligeramente desequilibrándose. Ron intento sujetarlo, pero el pelirrojo terminó por estamparse en el suelo. – Creo que ahora me rompí el culo.

Ron carcajeo un poco y luego lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Charlie, que resulto ser justamente la de al lado del padre de Hermione.

Después de conversar un rato sobre como estaba la familia, los próximos proyectos y la nueva novia de Ron, apareció una doctora que revisaría a Charlie.

- Buenas noches, un gusto conocerlos, soy Parvati Patil,

- El gusto es mío, soy Charlie – Saludó con el típico tono de seductor empedernido.- bueno tu ya debes conocerme pero…

- Lo lamento pero no… ¿Charlie…?

- Weasley… Charlie Weasley, ¿nunca has escuchado de mí? ¿El mejor cazador de animales salvajes? ¿Ganador de el premio valentía animal? ¿Mejor sonrisa del año? ¿Cazador de lagartos y cocodrilos? – Parvati negaba totalmente perdida del tema. - ¿Nada? ¿No te suena nada?

Ron intentaba contener la risa que se acoplaba en su garganta, Charlie lo miraba malhumorado de vez en cuando.

- Nada de nada, - Admitió para la sorpresa de Ron y aún mas de Charlie. – Pero no vine a eso… cuéntame… ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Bu-bueno yo crucé… la calle y… yo no vi y choque con un… un auto – Tartamudeaba preocupado. - ¿Enserio no te suena nada de nada mi nombre?

Ron nunca creyó estar presente en el momento que su hermano empezara a tartamudear.

- No… bueno, ahora tendré que revisarte. – Le dijo con naturalidad. Se dirigió a Ron - Tendré que pedirle que se retire para revisar al paciente de forma personal.

Charlie ante esa frase sonrío pícaramente mirando a su hermano y levantando una ceja señalándole que ella muy pronto lo conocería.

- Si, no hay problema… solo – Se acerco a Charlie y le susurró rápidamente:- Tengo que irme, si mama pregunta yo vine y tuve que irme con urgencia, que te recuperes, nos vemos.

Y sin más se fue, sabiendo que si se quedaba a esperar a su familia, su madre comenzaría con un cuestionario de preguntas sin respuestas, así que lo mejor era desaparecer antes de algo peor. Después de todo Charlie estaba bien, y extrañamente sorprendido porque una chica no lo reconociera, siendo el hombre valiente del año y tres veces ganador de la sonrisa mas bella.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Sobresaltada con el cierre inesperado de la puerta de la habitación se despertó sin saber donde se encontraba ni que hora era. Al despertar pudo notar que estaba muy cerca de su padre y que podía llegar a desconectar algo de él. Se levanto con mucha precaución. Buscó en la habitación el reloj que había dejado hace un tiempo y que marcaba en ese instante las 10:20 P.M.

- Vaya que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo, pero ya sabes como dicen papá… el tiempo vuela si te diviertes.

Se estiró un poco y ordenó su cabello mirándose en un pequeño espejo de la pared. En su rostro se podía notar mucho cansancio, tristeza y soledad. Si en algún momento en su rostro mostraba alegría de eso ya no había rastro, ahora solo era desconsuelo.

- Tengo que volver a esta maldita farsa… pero no te preocupes vendré lo antes posible y tu por el momento cuídate. – Dobló ligeramente su cuello hacia la izquierda y cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo la sensación de paz que solo ahí, junto a su padre, lograba sentir. – Esto de tener tantos secretos…

- Secretos… - Repitió una voz conocida desde la puerta. Se giro bruscamente, notando como su cuello sentía un repentino dolor.

- Ro-Ron… ¿Qué… que haces a…aquí? – Balbuceaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo rayos la había pillado?

- Visitaba a mi hermano, y por casualidad te descubrí. – Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca para poder analizar el rostro del hombre que se encontraba recostado. - ¿Es tu padre?

Hermione sintió como sus piernas temblaban y dejaban de tener la fuerza que las caracterizaba normalmente. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca, a pesar de que en su mente se repetía siempre la misma.

- ¿Cómo llegaste justamente aquí?

- Ya te dije, mi hermano esta aquí y tuve que venir a verlo

- No me refiero a porque, si no como me encontraste… hay mil habitaciones en todo el edificio porque precisamente decidiste entrar en esta… ¿Quién te dijo?

- Nadie Hermione, resulta que mi hermano tenía que estar justamente al lado que la de…

- Si.

- ¿Si que? – Preguntó confundido por la repentina afirmación de la castaña.

- Si es mi padre.

Ron dudó si preguntar o no lo siguiente:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella sospechando que el pelirrojo haría esa pregunta dijo:

- No es lugar para explicártelo. – Tomó sus cosas y caminó rápidamente hasta donde su padre, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente. – Nos vemos.

Ron no entendiendo mucho porque Hermione se despedía de esa manera, contemplo perplejo cada uno de sus movimientos.

La castaña prendió la pequeña lámpara de esquina y apago la principal dejando la habitación casi en penumbra.

- ¿No vas a…?

- No, ven vamos. – Tomó la mano del pelirrojo obligándolo a caminar fuera de la habitación. – Te explicare cuando estemos en casa.

Esa última frase sonó extrañamente rara para ambos. Ya no tenían que dirigirse a sus respectivas casas sino que a el departamento que por obligación compartían recientemente. Y es que hoy sería la primera noche que pasarían juntos pero a la vez muy separados.

Cuando daban vuelta por uno de los pasillos mas iluminados de la clínica, Ron escucho unas voces muy –demasiado- conocidas para él.

- _¡Este __Charlie __va __a __matarme __de __los __nervios!_ – Decía la voz preocupada de una mujer. - _¡Es __la __tercera __vez __Arthur! __¡Tercera! __¡Este __chico __no __tiene __remedio!_

- _Vamos __Molly,__veamos __que __tan __grave __fue __esta __vez_ – Intentaba tranquilizarla un hombre alto y de cabello tan rojo como el de todos sus hijos que lo acompañaban.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó preocupado. Hermione lo miró extrañada y aun más cuando el pelirrojo cruzo uno de sus brazos por delante de ella deteniéndola en su caminata y ocultándola tras una inmensa maquina de cafés. Viendo que ella hablaría dijo: - Ni si te ocurra salir o moverte, porque si lo haces sufrirás las consecuencias de responder a las preguntas de una madre igual o peor intimidante que un detective.

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que explicarme todo.

- Lo mismo digo – Respondió observando como su familia pasaba frente a sus narices sin notar que ellos estaban ahí escondidos.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo Arthur! Si Charlie se vuelve a herir no volverá mas a la televisión, es demasiado arriesgado para el.

- ¡Charlie es nuestro ídolo!

- ¿Cómo puede ser su ídolo? ¿Por qué es su ídolo? – Preguntaba su madre incredula.

- Charlie se rompe una pierna… - Comenzó Fred.

- … y consigue todo el sexo que quiera… - Completo su gemelo.

- Además de mujeres todos los días…

- …y toda esa cantidad de…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡He oído suficiente! – Los detuvo su madre, que cerrando los ojos y haciendo una exclamación con las manos intentaba detenerlos de sus confesiones.

- Pero si tú nos preguntaste… - Se escuso George divertido.

- Se que no debo hacerlo más. – Dieron una vuelta llegando hasta la recepción donde esperaban emocionadas las fans locas. Pero éstas al ver que la familia Weasley llegaba, se dirigieron a ellos corriendo y solo entonces Molly Weasley pudo entender como se podía llegar a sentir su hijo. – Ahora comprendo porque siempre termina lesionándose.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Qué sucede y quiénes son ellos?

- Son… mi familia.

- ¿Tu… familia? – Cuestiono impresionada. - Son muy normales… e incluso parecen muy simpáticos y adorables… ¿Qué sucedió contigo? – Ron sin entender nada. - ¿Has pensado en que podría haber una posibilidad de que seas adoptado?

- ¿Has pensado en rehabilitarte? Porque si no sabes, la bipolaridad es un problema grave… - Contraataco él.

- Eres un idiota descomunal

- Y tú una amargada sin vida.

- Gracias a Dios esta farsa terminara, porque no te aguantaría ni un segundo más si no fuera por ese estupido trato.

- Gracias a Dios el sentimiento es mutuo – Respondió el rodando los ojos.

Después de intentar caminar precavidamente por los pasillos y llamar apresuradamente por Sirius y Lupin ambos decidieron que cuando antes salieran de la clínica, mejor seria para todos.

Pero no tenia sentido que vinieran ambos chóferes si los dos iban al mismo lugar, por lo cual decidieron ir con Lupin que ya se encontraba en el lugar desde un buen rato.

- Vamos por la salida de emergencia, no creo que hayan ahí periodistas. – Opinó Ron, caminando tras Hermione y Remus.

Pero Ron se equivoca al decir esto, ya que una gran manada de paparazzis esperaba por su salida, ya fuera por la parte delantera del edificio o por la trasera.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Malditos idiotas!

- _¿Qué __sucedió? __¿Algún __problema __en __la __relación?_

- _¿Resfriado? __¿Enfermedad?_

- _¿Estas __embarazada __Hermione? __¿Planean __una __vida __seria __juntos?_

- _¿Planifican __una __familia __juntos?_

Después de escuchar eso Hermione quedo en estado de shock. No podía ni mover sus pies ni aclarar en su mente tal pregunta. _¡Por __supuesto __que __no!,_ pensaba en su mente, sin poder decir una de esas palabras.

- _¿Es __verdad __Ron? __¿Hermione __esta __embarazada?_

El pelirrojo sonrío por la ocurrencia de los periodista y empujo levemente a Hermione, haciéndola reaccionar y caminar al fin.

- Por favor señores déjennos tranquilos, queremos espacio. – Fue la única respuesta por parte del pelirrojo ante tanta pregunta.

Remus caminando al frente hacia a un lado a los periodistas ayudando a Hermione y a Ron a subir al auto con la mayor rapidez posible.

Cuando al fin lo lograron, Remus prendió el motor del auto lanzando gran cantidad de bocinazos para que los que se encontraban atascando el paso salieron del camino y el pudiera por fin llevar con tranquilidad a las estrellas.

Después de esa incansable batalla desaparecieron por la un largo camino, pasando varios semáforos que gracias a Dios dieron verde en el momento indicado.

- ¿Puedes creer que piensan que estoy embarazada? – Preguntó aun consternada por la descabellada idea que pensaban esa parvada de locos. - ¿Tan rápido eras con tus amiguitas?

- A decir verdad… ¡No! Pero contigo parece que cada cosa que haces es mas seria de lo normal… talvez esto tiene algo que ver con que eras una amargada. – Antes de que Hermione le volviera a gritar dijo:- Corrección… lo sigues siendo.

- Si supieras cuanto…

- ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Charlie? – Interrumpió rápidamente Lupin, sabiendo que si el no intervenía en esa conversación seria aun mas insultante.

- ¿Eh? Bien, bien… parece que se desgarro algo o tal vez solo es una contusión.

- Vaya… Es segunda… ¡Tercera vez! – Aclaró aún sorprendido. – Ese chico si que tiene resistencia. – Carcajeo un poco intentando alivianar el ambiente, pero parecía que la discusión iba en aumento y no terminaría ni ahí ni en el mismísimo departamento.

- ¿Comenzaras a aceptar que eres adoptado? ¿O prefieres decir que eres un enfermo mental? – Remus sonrío aguantando la risa, pero siguió haciendo su trabajo sin desconcentrarse del camino, aunque si tomando mucha atención a cada palabra de la conversación. – A mi me gusta mas la idea del enfermo mental pero si prefieres…

- ¡Basta! No soy ninguna de las anteriores cosas estupidas que has dicho… ¡Diablos! ¿Nunca te han dicho que llegas a ser inmensamente irritante?

- ¡No idiota descomunal!

- Pues deberían haberte dicho la realidad tus padres… lastima que tengan que soportarte como hija todos los días…

Hermione cambio su expresión de rabia a una de dolor en tan solo en unos segundos. Sabia que si decía las mas minima palabra su voz se quebraría y la delataría, y es por eso que era mejor callar… al menos en ese momento.

Ron y Lupin pudieron notar que Hermione había cambiado de una postura de rabia a una de tristeza. Remus pensó que tal vez la ultima frase que Ron había dicho la había afectado más de lo normal y que le había dolido, pero él pelirrojo comenzaba recién a meditar lo que había dicho.

Hermione le había dicho que el hombre que dormía a su lado era su padre y por una extraña razón –que él no lograba comprender- no le hablaba.

- Hermione yo…

- No aclares nada Ron, ya bastante has dicho con eso. – Dirigiéndose a Lupin ahora, pregunto:- ¿Falta mucho?

- No tanto, solo un par de cuadras.

Suspiró rendida. Lo único que deseaba era llegar por fin a lo que seria su lugar privado y descansar o dormir hasta que todo su dolor terminara de destruirla internamente.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Gracias…

- Remus Lupin, para servirle señorita. – Se presentó sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias por todo, espero poder tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

- Por supuesto, que tenga buenas noches.

- Eso es lo único que deseo en estos momentos. – Se despidió con un estrecho de mano y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del edificio, que esta vez no estaba llena de periodistas.

- Hasta pronto, joven Weasley – Dijo, antes de que el pelirrojo siguiera a Hermione.

- Nos vemos Remus.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Oye!

- ¡¿Qué quieres?

- Por favor no grites, no queremos que esto se sepa…

- No te conviene ¿cierto?

- Lamento lo que dije, pero estaba enojado y cuando me irrito empiezo a decir cosas que no pienso y…

- ¿Esa es tu escusa? – Ron iba a responder, pero ella lo detuvo nuevamente. – Ahórratelas, y déjame en paz al menos esta noche.

En la entrada, los esperaban unos emocionados Ludo y Otto, que no dudaron en saludarlos cordialmente.

- Buenas noches, ¿disfrutaron su cena?

Ron miró rápidamente a Hermione y al verla con la misma cara de tristeza decidió que el tendría que seguir la conversación.

- No mucho, tuvimos que partir a la clínica por…

- ¿Le sucedió algo señorita Hermione? Se ve decaída, si se siente mal podemos llamar para que venga un medico a domicilio y no tenga que sufrir con todos eso locos.

- No, gracias, no era yo por la que fuimos a la clínica, fue mas bien por… bueno teníamos que… ir por…

- Mi hermano Charlie, tuvo otro percance con sus fans.

- ¡Oh cuanto lo lamento! ¿Se encuentra bien él? – Preguntó rápidamente Otto.

- Si, muy bien. – Informó, comenzando a seguir a Hermione que rápidamente se había despedido de ellos y caminaba en dirección al ascensor. – Nos vemos.

- Que tengan buenas noches…

Puso una mano entre las puertas del ascensor -esperando que no se la aplastaran- y así poder detener que se cerrara con Hermione dentro.

Ella por más que había luchado con contener sus lágrimas no lo había logrado, ya que ahora sus ojos brillaban dejando libres esas gotitas.

Ron al verla así se sintió poderoso por hacer sufrir a la persona que la había lastimado. Pero el problema que era el mismo quien había provocado sus lagrimas, que ahora le dolían a el mas que a nadie en el alma. Y es que jamás pensó que ver a Hermione llorando lo conmoviera tanto. Tenia que hacer algo.

- Hermione yo de verdad lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije – Ella sollozo aun más, dándole la espalda para que así el no lograra verla. – Por favor discúlpame, no quise… decir eso… pero yo…

- ¡No estoy llorando por ti pedazo de idiota! – Gritó enojada. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella no pensó dos veces en salir. Abrió la puerta con agilidad sacando sus llaves y dejándola un poco abierta para que el pelirrojo pudiera entrar también. – Y si quieres hacer algo bien… ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó lanzando un fuerte portazo en lo que seria ahora su habitación.

Ron se sintió por primera vez en su vida un idiota descomunal, como lo había dicho ella. Su madre, su hermana e incluso sus hermanos le habían dicho en un par de ocasiones que no tenía tacto para tratar a las mujeres y menos aun lidiar con sus problemas.

- Fantástico Ron, eres un maldito idiota – Dijo reprendiéndose a si mismo, y pateando un par de cajas que habían en los alrededores del penthouse.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La noche había sido relativamente tranquila después de esa discusión final. Cada cual se había dirigido a su habitación en la que cada uno hizo lo que debía hacer; ordenar, preparar sus cosas, etc.

Y la mañana también era tranquila hasta que un ruido ensordecedor lo despertó. Intentó cubrirse con las sabanas hasta más arriba de la cabeza pero ni los mil cojines de la habitación podían detener el ruido que entraba como un taladro a sus oídos.

Se levantó sabiendo que ni mil paredes detendrían el ruido y se puso una polera para cubrir su desnuda parte superior. El endiablado sonido seguía impotente a las distracciones o ruidos que el hacia para hacerle saber a quien estuviera en la cocina que había gente presente intentando dormir.

- ¡Batido! – Gritó Hermione cuando lo vio entrar semi-desnudo y con aspecto somnoliento. Detuvo la licuadora. - ¡Oh lo lamento Ronni! ¿Te desperté?

- A decir verdad, si.

- Pues que lastima. – Acertó rotundamente, vertiendo en una botella cerrada el líquido que minutos antes preparaba. – Voy a salir, si tienes apetito… pues muerte de hambre, no hay nada que puedas comer, así que adiós.

- ¿Qué hay de la junta con Robert? – Le cuestionó sorprendido por sus declaraciones y que además ella luciera una vestimenta deportiva.

- Solo iré a trotar, volveré y nos iremos.

- Debe ser tarde… ¿Cómo vas a salir a correr?

- Con los pies Ronald.

- ¡Ya lo se! – Hermione negó rodando los ojos y escucho lo que el pensaba decirle. - ¿Y los periodistas que están afuera? No creo que quieras enfrentarte a ellos ahora ¿no?

- Yo se cuidarme sola Ronald, lo he hecho toda mi vida y no necesito que me digas mis obligaciones. – Se puso unos lentes de sol y tomó su batido recién preparado. – Si llegaras a tener un poco de tacto entenderías lo que te digo y me dejarías tranquila… por cierto, una ducha no te vendría nada de mal.

Y diciendo esto salió del departamento, dejando a Ron perplejo por su respuesta y muerto de hambre.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó amablemente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

- ¡Buenos días! – Repitieron Otto y Ludo al unísono.

Que unos 4 o 5 periodistas la siguieran apretando el botón de sus flashes incansables no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era olvidarse por unos minutos de sus problemas y vivir la vida. Así que al ritmo de _So__What_ de _P!nk_ continuo su trote sin prestar atención a las miles de preguntas que le hacían.

Recordaba que su madre le había dicho: _Todos __los __problemas __se __solucionan __Hermione, __no __hay __cosas __imposibles __si __quieres __hacerlas __posibles._ Su madre siempre parecía tener la razón, pero esta vez no lo era para ella. No podía pensar una solución coherente si en su mente aparecía siempre el cuerpo inerte de su padre suplicándole que lo liberara de esa pesadilla.

- _¡Hermione! __¡Hermione! __¿Qué __dices __de __los __rumores __de __embarazo?_

- _¿Tuvieron __alguna __discusión __y __por __eso __has __salido __sola?_

- _¿Por __fin __aceptaran __que __tienen __una __relación?_

Era increíble como los paparazzis nunca se cansaban de preguntarle sobre rumores sin fundamentos y la seguían a cualquier lugar. Y aun más increíble que ella hubiera pasado por alto tanto tiempo y que ahora su vida se convirtiera en un completo caos con tanta atención mediática.

En una mirada rápida a su reloj de muñeca pudo vislumbrar que ya eran las 10:00 A.M y que en menos de 2 horas debía estar con Robert aclarando dudas para la conferencia que darían el viernes y de la que ellos supuestamente no sabían nada.

_- ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes Hermione? _

_- ¿Es algo mas que una amistad ahora que han decidido vivir en el mismo edifico?_

_- ¿Viven en el mismo departamento también?_

En la ultima cuadra dio una vuelta inesperada y caminó rápidamente llegando al fin al edificio, deseando solo tomar una ducha y olvidarse de que Ron estaría ahí fastidiándola como siempre.

- ¿Tuvo un buen paseo? – Preguntó Otto, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de sus huéspedes.

- De maravilla – Sonrío agradecida por su preocupación y subió al elevador, llegando en unos segundos al penthouse.

Todo parecía en calma al principio, hasta que vio al pelirrojo desparramado en el inmenso sillón y roncando como un oso, con la televisión a todo volumen. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera dormir tan tranquilo teniendo casi unos parlantes en sus oídos y con el ruido de la licuadora despertara tan derrepente?

Las ganas de zamarrearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente vinieron inmediatamente a su mente. Aunque una descabellada idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

De las estanterías más altas de la cocina saco un vaso y le hecho agua de la llave. Con cuidado de no derramarla en el piso limpio se acerco al pelirrojo y la vertió de una vez en toda la cara de él.

Ron se levanto sobresaltado y totalmente empapado, viendo como Hermione lo miraba aun con el vaso en sus manos.

- Pensé que necesitabas refrescarte.

- Jajajá muy chistosita – Hermione rió a viva voz. - ¿Te diviertes?

Ella siguió aun riendo no por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que había provocado. Ron por su parte no entendía la risa de ella. Pero lo entendió cuando Hermione señalo ligeramente su entrepierna. Ron se sonrojo un poco y luego la miro ceñudo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es temprano! Y tu maldito vaso de agua me asusto.

Hermione sonrío, dio media vuelta y entro en el baño para darse esa preciada ducha que llevaba deseando hace unas horas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Sirius nos esta esperando a fuera ¿Te podrías apurar? – Preguntó fastidiado por que la castaña hubiera demorado una hora en la ducha y después casi otra hora más en arreglarse. Era cierto que tenían que siempre estar perfectos, pero cada cosa tenia sus limites, y para él Hermione ya había rebasado hace mucho esos limites.

- Estoy lista hace rato, eras tu el que se demoraba tanto.

- ¿Podemos irnos de una maldita vez?

Hermione no dijo nada, solo avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo sin importar si Ron cerraría la puerta o no, lo único que deseaba era que esta pesadilla terminara. En una media hora llegaron a Record Magic, saludando amablemente a los que trabajaban ahí y que rogaban por una minima foto junto a ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la gran oficina Robert ya los esperaba ahí, junto a una inmensa pantalla y muchos periódicos esparcidos por sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días Robert – Saludó amablemente Hermione.

- Buenos días Hermione, ¿Cómo han estado?

- Sobreviviendo con este orangután – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ron le lanzo una mirada de odio y pregunto:

- ¿De que se tratara esta vez la junta? ¿Vamos a decir que nos vamos a casar? ¿Nos van a dar hijos falsos?

Los productores rieron pero Robert no dio ni un indicio de que esto le pareciera divertido.

- Como supongo ya saben que mañana darán una conferencia en el hotel "Richton" en la cual explicaran que SI son pareja, piensan ir poco a poco con su relación y sobretodo que Hermione no esta embarazada ni planean formar una familia aún.

- ¿AÚN? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso ustedes pueden creer que nosotros seremos una familia? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Que viviremos juntos para siempre con esta farsa? Porque si piensan así, ¡diré en este preciso instante que no!

- Tranquilízate Ron, no estamos queriendo decir eso – Lo retuvo Robert. - Sabemos perfectamente que es una farsa pero queremos hacerlo lo más real posible.

- ¡Vaya que parece real! Casi mas de la mitad del día la pasamos peleando y e tenido que tranquilizarla yo mismo con… - Hermione y el se miraron por unos segundos y luego desviaron sus miradas. – una forma.

- Eso ya lo sabes Ron, vean el diario que esta a su lado. – Ron y Hermione tenían un ejemplar de el Picture's Time, en el cual ellos salían en primera plana con el titular "_Cambios __Radicales __para __la __pareja __Weasley-Granger_". – Muestran un largo artículo que dice básicamente que ustedes dos ya no son solo compañeros de trabajo, si no que planean tener una familia y que esa es la razón por la cual se cambiaron a un departamento con más habitaciones.

- ¿Por qué creen que Hermione esta embarazada? No hemos hecho nada que suponga que tenemos relaciones…

- No es necesario que lo digas Ronald – Dijo Hermione sonrojada, por pensar que el mundo creía que ellos tenían sexo diariamente.

- Ciertamente, ellos lo piensan porque los vieron entrar a una clínica y según un testigo desconocido ustedes entraron justamente en la zona de ginecología.

- Fui a ver a Charlie y Hermione fue a… - La miró intentando descifrar si debía o no decir lo que había visto. – acompañarme.

- Eso no es lo que dicen los diarios… - Comentó Draco Malfoy, al fin después de no haber dicho ni una minima palabra antes.

- Y es por eso mismo que quiero que lo desmientan también mañana. – Caminó alrededor de la gran mesa. – Por cierto la conferencia de prensa será a las 10. A.M – Ahora les tengo una sorpresa – Les señaló la gran pantalla y todos giraron en esa dirección, mientras el con un control remoto ponía en acción la presentación.

En el video se mostraba un Backstage de la sesión de fotos de la campaña Record Magic. Hermione comenzaba diciendo que le había encantado trabajar con todos y que estaba entusiasmada por todo el cariño y apoyo que la gente había dado ha esta campaña. Luego salían un par de escenas en las que ellos posaban divertidos para la cámara, y a continuación Ron decía que esta campaña había llamado mucho su atención y que sus co-estrellas eran personas muy buenas y talentosas.

En eso transcurría principalmente el video, con ellos posando a la cámara y diciendo un par de palabras en las que expresaban su opinión.

- Presentaremos este video al público, y dependiendo de cómo lo reciban iniciaremos la nueva sesión de fotos y las próximas campañas. – Les informó Bruns McVoight, diseñador de la campaña.

- ¿Alguna duda? – Preguntó Robert, dando una ultima vuelta a la gran mesa.

- ¿Nos veremos en el hotel? – Indagó Hermione, sabiendo que si necesitaba aclarar algo Rob estaría ahí.

- Por supuesto, ahí estaremos para apoyarlos… Eso era todo, pueden irse.

Antes de que Robert desapareciera del lugar, Ron lo llamó para pedirle un favor.

- Claro Ron, ¿Qué necesitas?

- Quiero que nos compren comida, ya que es imposible en estos momentos… no podemos ni ir a la esquina y me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Señalando ahora a Hermione dijo:- Ella al menos logro salir a comer algo, pero yo por mi parte no he comido nada, a parte de una manzana casi podrida.

- Esta bien Ron, yo me preocupare de llenarles de comida el departamento todas las semanas. – Carcajeó Robert, notando como las tripas de Ron le sonaban con insistencia.

- Gracias, te debo una Rob. – Agradeció, deseando solo ir a comer algo. – Nos vemos mañana… ¡vamos Hermione!

- ¡No me andes gritando idiota!

Robert, Draco, Bruns y los otros directores los miraron perplejos y confundidos por que la prensa creyera que se amaban e incluso iban a formar una familia y ellos ni siquiera se soportaran unos minutos en la misma habitación.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Después de subir al auto de Remus y desaparecer por el camino, Hermione y Ron continuaron con sus típicas peleas.

- Es la ultima vez que te permito me grites ¿Escuchaste Weasley? ¿O tengo que deletreártelo?

- No para nada – Respondió sin interés alguno.- Estaba pensando que tal vez debería regalarte para tu santo o cumpleaños un peluche para que puedas discutir con el y sentirte mas acompañada y así poder discutir con alguien real… o casi.

- Si yo talvez te podría regalarte una piedra, para que aproveches de conversar con alguien con tan poco tacto.

- Pienso que ese seria el mejor regalo, sin duda necesitas un amigo.

- ¿Qué dices? Lo siento no escucho por ese lado de la oreja – Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a Remus, que escuchaba tranquilamente la discusión.

Ron se desabrocho el cinturón del auto y paso con gran agilidad hasta el otro asiento al lado de Hermione. Ella no entendiendo la acción del pelirrojo decidió esperar.

- ¿AHORA ME ESCUCHAS? – Gritó en la oreja izquierda de Hermione, haciendo reír aun más a Remus. Ella le lanzo una mirada de irritación descomunal. - ¿Qué? Dijiste que no escuchabas por esa oreja…

- Eres un idiota

- ¿No conoces alguna otra palabra? Eres un idiota… eres un idiota descomunal… eres un idiota – Imitaba la voz femenina de la castaña.

- Si conozco otra que seria aun mejor para ti… enfermo mental.

- Esas son dos palabras – Contradijo él.

- ¿Y que? Te vienen mucho mejor.

- Sabes lo que te viene mejor a ti… pues que eres una…

- Ya llegamos joven Weasley – Interrumpió oportunamente Lupin. - ¿Los espero aquí mismo o en el estacionamiento subterráneo?

- Aquí por favor Remus. No demoraremos mucho… y a penas lleguemos necesito que partas rápidamente, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que mi hermano.

- A sus ordenes Ron.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Quieres comer o no? – Hermione solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y arrugó la nariz no entendiendo nada de nada. – Entonces vamos, mientras más rápido compremos, más rápido nos iremos de aquí.

Suspirando resignada salió del auto y caminó junto a Ron.

- ¿Comida de que venden en este lugar?

- Rápida

- ¿Rápida?

- Si, la comida que se vende en locales de comida chatarra y que la preparan rápido por eso la llaman así.

- ¡Ya lo se! Pero… ¿Por qué justamente vinimos aquí?

- Porque ya he venido en un par de ocasiones… me han atendido con rápida y sin tanto escándalo como en otros restaurantes. - Abriendo la puerta del local algunas personas de giraron a contemplarlos murmurando cosas en silencio, pero sin acercarse ni un milímetro a ellos. En un susurró le pregunto a Hermione:- ¿Prefieres comida salada o algo dulce?

- Ambas – Respondió intimidada por que mas de la mitad de los ojos de los presentes, se encontraran posados en ellos. Ron en un acto de resguardo aferró a Hermione de la cintura acercándola a el mismo y haciéndola girar para que ella solo pudiera concentrarse en mirarlo a el y a nadie mas.

- Esa es la actitud – Reconoció el pelirrojo sonriendo. No solo porque al fin comería algo, si no también porque la castaña apreciara la protección que el le proporcionaba en esos momentos.

- Buenos días señor Weasley, ¿En que puedo servirle esta vez? – Preguntó la chica al otro lado del mesón, con una marcada voz seductora que molesto un poco a Hermione.

Era increíble que estando ella presente, esa chica se le insinuara provocativamente.

- Buenos días Karen, queremos ordenar algunas cosas. ¿Podrías hacerlo lo más rápido posible?

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué _quieren_ pedir? – Preguntó con un tono de disgusto que a Hermione si le gusto.

- Cuatro McFrinds, cuatro sodas, dos ensaladas y un par de trozos de Tiramisú. – Indicó rápidamente. – pero quiero que dos Mcfrinds y dos sodas estén en una bolsa separada por favor.

- Su pedido estará en unos minutos. – Informó la chica, mirando con odio a Hermione unos segundos y luego a Ron con una mueca de deseo y entrega, que no era precisamente de su pedido.

- Gracias, ven Hermione – Aún teniéndola retenida a su lado caminó con ella hasta la esquina del mesón, dejando espacio para que el resto de los que deseaban comprar pudieran hacerlo sin complicaciones.

La chica que llevaba en su delantal firmado con el nombre _Lisa __Stuart_, le seguía lanzando miradas indecorosas a Ron, aunque este no las notaba por prestar atención a Hermione que si la observaba con cierto enojo.

- ¿A quien miras tan enojada? – Preguntó divertido. Hermione después de unos segundos al fin lo vio a los ojos notando el regocijo en ellos.

- ¿Puedes creer que esa tonta te mira como si estuvieras solo? Estoy aquí frente a sus narices y te mira con esa cara asquerosa de… - Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Estas celosa? – Sonrió de lado.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo digo que no puede hacer algo así si estuviera tu novia aquí ¿no crees?

- Lo que creo es que estas celosa.

- No te ilusiones Weasley – Respondió con picardía, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

- No me ilusiono, es la realidad. – Manifestó con el mismo tono. La acerco aun más a su cuerpo, provocando un escalofrío en ella, y una extraña sensación de satisfacción en el. - ¿Esperas que me trague ese cuento de que si fueras mi novia real eso no seria aceptable? – Hermione se sonrojo y se mordió el labio, escondiendo las ganas de besar los labios de Ron, que en ese momento se aproximaban raudamente a los de ella.

- Si deseas besarme no es necesario que te pongas celosa… solo dilo y ya.

Y sin hacerse esperar más tiempo sus labios se encontraron. Tal vez todo había comenzado como un tonto juego, pero ahora lo estaban disfrutando y la gente lo podía notar.

De pronto el local completo estalló en aplausos, Hermione y Ron se separaron impresionados por lo que habían hecho y más aún porque el resto de los presentes se manifestara de esa manera al verlos besarse.

- Aquí esta su pedido completo, que _tengan_ satisfactorio día – Indicó escupiendo cada palabra con desprecio.

- Gracias Karen.

- No te preocupes, sabremos aprovecharlo muy bien ¿No amor? – Dijo Hermione con un tono que bordeaba entre lo insinuante y lo triunfante.

- Claro cariño. – Manifestó el pelirrojo siguiéndole el juego. Antes de salir del local lanzaron un par de saludos a la gente que allí se encontraba. - ¿Qué fue eso Hermione?

- Nada, solo le demostraba que ahora estas en una relación y por más falsa que sea no quiero anda paseando con cuernos de cornuda por tu culpa. – Le explicó aun fastidiada.

- Descuida, quiero cuidar mi trabajo al menos hasta que termine esto… - Confesó sonriendo encantadoramente.- además, fue divertido verte celosa.

- ¡No estaba celosa idiota!

- Como digas – Aceptó riendo. – pero estabas celosa.

Hermione suspiró rodando los ojos y caminando al fin hasta el vehiculo, en el cual Remus los esperaba pacientemente.

- Rápido Remus, los periodistas deben estar por llegar. – Informó el pelirrojo, entrando por la otra puerta del auto.

- Si, precisamente ahí vienen. – Señaló el chofer, que con total naturalidad daba vuelta, pasando frente a los paparazzis sin levantar sospechas de que eran ellos.

El caminó se hizo largo, tal vez por el hambre insaciable que llevaba Ron o por que deseaban poder conversar a solas de lo que había pasado en el local de comida rápida.

Cuando ya habían aparcado fuera del edificio, Ron tomo una de las bolsas y se la entrego al chofer.

- Toma Remus, se que debes tener mucha hambre igual que yo – El asintiendo con confianza recibió gustoso la comida. – Va una para Sirius también, me imagino que debe andar en las mismas.

- Así es la vida – Comentó riendo. – Muchas gracias, yo se la entregare en persona… Si necesitan algo, solo llámenme, estoy para servirles.

- Gracias – Agradecieron ambos, saliendo el auto y caminando al edificio.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Diablos! Ya no aguanto más de hambre. – Rezongó sacando con urgencia de la bolsa la comida que habían pedido.

- Se nota – Rió Hermione – Por cierto… ¿Qué es un McFrind?

- Es una especie de hamburguesa con queso, verduras y condimentos. – Le ofreció una envuelta en un papel especial. Ella la recibió desconfiada. - Se que te gustará, vamos… pruébala.

Ella le dio un mordisco saboreando. Tenía una mezcla de sabores que le resultaron muy apetecibles.

- Mmm… tenías razón… esta… deliciosa. – En un segundo mordisco se ensucio ligeramente con la salsa de la hamburguesa. Ron lo notó y comenzó a reírse fuertemente. - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? – Ron reía aun mas fuerte al ver que ella no comprendía nada. - ¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos te ocurre idiota?

- Ti-ti-tienes… a…ahí – Dijo entrecortadamente por la risa y señalando su labio superior, para que ella entendiera de que hablaba.

- ¡¿Qué tengo? – Exclamó desesperada.

- Tienes un poco de salsa aquí – Dejando su propio sándwich en el plato, se acercó a Hermione y con su dedo limpio la pequeña mancha. Ella sorprendida por la delicadeza con la que Ron lo hacia se sonrojo, ante la estupefacción de el. – Listo.

- Gra-gracias.

Estando a la cercanía que estaban Hermione pudo notar por primera vez que Ron tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz que eran extremadamente sexy. No porque fueran pecas en si, si no por lo bien que se complementaban con su sonrisa ladeada.

El por su parte la miraba hipnotizado por sus grandes y cafés ojos que ahora lograban intrigarlo inmensamente, y en los cuales jamás se había detenido a contemplar antes.

- De nada. – Susurró acercando sus labios a los de el

- Creo que… iré a… ver… eso que… - Balbuceaba nerviosa, intentado apartar de su mente las ideas que locamente se le estaban ocurriendo. Alejándose considerablemente dijo: - Iré a la cocina

- Si, claro. – Respondió Ron, suspirando nervioso.

Cuando Hermione desaprecio por la puerta de la cocina, Ron entendió por fin algo. Su vida podía dejar de ser complicada si el se lo proponía. Podían intentar llevarse bien para hacer más fácil su convivencia diaria y evitar gran cantidad de problemas y rumores. Y sobre todo poder disfrutar de lo que la fama –en sus ventajas- les ofrecía diariamente.

Sinceramente, Ron no entendía el porque de su enojo y molestia con Hermione. Sabía que había sido un maleducado al no querer saludarla en la primera presentación, y es por eso que llevaba gran parte de la culpa en esa conflictiva relación.

Por su mente pasaba una idea o más bien una reflexión sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido si su relación hubiera comenzado con simpatía. El se hubiera portado como un típico Don Juan con Hermione y ella _tal__vez_ habría sucumbido a sus actos de seducción. Ocurriendo esto podía haber sucedido que ellos disfrutaran del sexo casual estando involucrados en esta farsa, pero a la vez divirtiéndose como correspondía para él.

Por unos segundos imaginó lo que seria hacer el amor con Hermione…

_Eso __si __que __seria __una __aventura __peligrosa_, pensaba sonriendo. Esa idea no sonaba nada mal, ya que después de todo ¿a que hombre no le gustaba lo arriesgado?

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Diablos que sucede contigo Hermione! – Se recriminaba pertinazmente. - ¿Qué diantres ocurre contigo? ¡Ese estupido solo juega contigo! No te imagines cosas que no quieres que ocurran.

_¿Estas __segura __que __no __quieres __que __ocurran?,_ Preguntaba una voz dentro de si misma.

- ¡Claro que no quiero! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y NO! – Gritó molestaba.

¡Se estaba confundiendo! ¡Diablos se confundía! ¡Ese bastardo pelirrojo la confundía! ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¡¿Qué ocurría con ella?

_Tienes que admitir que es guapo… muy guapo… ¡Increíblemente guapo! ¡Endiabladamente guapo! ¡Diablos! ¡Es todo lo que una chica pudiera desear!_

No podía negarlo, ella lo había encontrado atractivo desde el momento en que supo de el. Si no hubiera sido por su tonta forma de actuar podrían haberse llevado bien desde un principio, incluso hubiera intentado algo con el. Eran jóvenes y que quisieran disfrutar de la vida no era pecado.

Aunque las cosas eran muy diferentes…

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Ella te odia, tú la odias ¡y eso no va a cambiar! – Se mentalizaba preocupado porque había –por unos minutos- fantaseado con lo que podría haber ocurrido entre ellos si su actitud hubiera sido diferente.

_¿Qué pasaría si te disculparas con ella? No pierdes nada con intentarlo..._

- ¿Aparte de mi dignidad y orgullo de hombre? – Preguntaba a nadie en particular. – Es demasiado, tengo que dejar de ser un estupido amargado… Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**-**Solo olvida esto, nada ha pasado y nunca pasara tampoco. – Respiró profundamente y caminó denuevo en dirección a la sala. Cuando vislumbró a Ron, se sorprendió con que hablaba solo, no tenia ni su celular, ni la televisión prendida por lo cual no había nadie a su alrededor. - ¿Con quien hablas?

Ron se sorprendió, y si no se hubiera afirmado de la mesa, hubiera caído estrepitosamente.

- Nadie… digo conmigo mismo.

- ¿Debo preocuparme por eso? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Para nada. – Respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas en la cocina?

- Eh… si, digo iba a mirar por si tenemos algo para comer en la cena.

- Hable con Robert sobre eso. – Informaba despreocupado, observando como Hermione volvía a su asiento y probaba un bocado de la sabrosa hamburguesa. – No tendremos que preocuparnos más de si hay o no comida.

- ¿Enserio? – Ron asintió masticando también su comida. – Esa es una gran noticia.

- Si, no pensaba seguir sufriendo por esos tontos con cámaras que no nos dejan ni salir a ver el sol.

- Si, es bastante complicado… - Opinó resignada. A su mente volvió el tema de la clínica con el cual se había quedado muy confundida. - ¿Podrías explicarme que fue todo ese escándalo con tus padres?

- Nada importante, solo quería que nos ahorráramos un par de problemas innecesarios.

- ¿Me lo explicaras en alguna ocasión?

- Si eso quieres… - Respondió no muy seguro. - ¿Me explicaras tu lo que sucede con… - Medito unos segundos sobre que decir. - …tu padre?

- Tal vez – Dudó Hermione, levantándose nuevamente del asiento, pero esta vez para no volver en un largo rato. – Estaré en mi habitación, aun hay cosas que debo arreglar.

- Si, también yo. – Dijo con una sutil sonrisa ladeada, terminando de comer.

Tras eso Hermione desapareció tras dar una vuelta y entrar a su habitación.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad a excepción de una cosa. El pedido de comida que le había hecho a Robert había sido eficientemente correspondido. Luego de unas horas un hombre aparecido para entregarles todo lo que requerían para comer. No fue necesario pagar por su cuenta, ya que Record Magic ya lo había hecho, ellos solo se dedicaron a ubicar en cada lugar las cosas, rellenando los muebles superiores e inferiores con toda la mercadería.

Después de esto, todo transcurrió con naturalidad, cada uno metido en sus propios problemas imaginando con lo que posiblemente podría pasar al día siguiente. Además de meditar que los cambios radicales no siempre son tan radicales.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustaron estos tres capítulos? ¿Les gusto la ultima parte? ¿Les gustaron mas las anteriores? Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias... todo es bien recibido.<strong>

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Aclarando ciertas cosas

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero esto ya no es parte de mi control ¬¬.**

**He tenido ciertos problemas, y estoy segura continuare teniendo... :/ Pero bueno basta de escusas y vamos a lo importante aquí :)**

**No saben cuanto les agradezco el inmenso cariño que le tienen a mi historia, es la felicidad mas grande saber que cuento con su apoyo y compañía en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi :)**

**Muchísimas Gracias a ustedes que agregaron a favoritos esta historia, a los que tienen en alerta la historia y a los que me tienen como escritora favorita :)**

Y sobre todo a aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar y darme sus opiniones. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero sigan junto a mi y a esta historia que me alegra la vida.

A los reviews:

paunieto: Muchísimas Gracias, siempre has estado ahí y espero sigas. Te agradezco por todo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, ¡nos vemos pronto!

miuri: ¡Muchas Gracias! Si, este par de locos se están empezando a llevar mejor eso es un gran paso ¿Cierto? Nos vemos pronto :)

nalia-san: También yo quiere que al fin recapaciten y se empiecen a llevar bien :) ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Imaru: ¡Hola nuevamente! Si, este par por fin comprende que no hay nada por lo que llevarse mal :) ¡Nos vemos pronto!

HeartPixie: ¡Muchas Gracias! Lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Espero te guste ¡Hasta la próxima!

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Aclarando ciertas cosas<strong>

Una espesa capa de niebla cubría Londres en su totalidad, armonizando un aire ligero y refrescante, que no se había visto desde hace un par de días.

Hermione comenzaba a despertar sintiéndose aún demasiado cansada para levantarse y hacer todo lo que correspondía en este ajetreado día.

- Harry llega hoy… - Susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, meditando lo que esto significaba.

Después de algunos meses fuera del país, al fin su mejor amigo regresaba a Londres, y según él con una gran noticia.

Harry por temas de trabajo había viajado a África con objetivo de apoyar a todas las personas de bajos recursos que necesitaran su ayuda como medico.

Ese era una de las grandes admiraciones que Hermione tenia por el, que no dudaba en luchar por lo que creía justo y necesario. Ayudar a los que mas lo necesitaban y sobre todo contribuir al mundo en algo positivo.

Recordaba muy bien la fecha en que había viajado, pues ella mismo lo había ido a despedir, prometiéndole que el día que volviera ella seria la primera en ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Pero lamentablemente eso ya no seria posible y Harry lo había entendido muy bien en la conversación telefónica que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Aunque algo la había dejado pensativa o mejor dicho… ansiosa.

**-Flash Back-**

_- Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo… perdóname Harry_

_- No te preocupes Hermione – Dijo gentilmente el chico, sabiendo que su amiga tendría una razón muy poderosa para no cumplir su promesa._

_- No sabes cuanto desearía ir por ti, pero este estupido compromiso me tiene atada._

_- Calma mujer, no me enojare porque no puedas venir a buscarme… soy bastante grande para irme solito a casa – Comentó indignado por lo aprensiva que llegaba a ser su amiga. _

_- ¿Estas seguro Harry James Potter? – Cuestionó divertida, Harry odiaba la forma sobreprotectora que tenía con él desde lo ocurrido con James y Lily Potter. – Por que si no es así, podría enviar por ti a Lenina._

_- ¡NO! – Negó desesperado. Lenina era una anciana que conocían desde pequeños y que había cuidado de ambos después de los respectivos accidentes de sus familias._

_- Vaya… creo que quedaste un poco traumado después de su ultima visita._

_- ¿Y quien no lo estaría si te agarran las mejillas como si fueras una masa moldeable y te dicen cada cinco segundos Jamie Potty?_

_- Ya la conoces, nos quiere demasiado – Suspiró melancólica._

_- Lo se, yo también la quiero mucho, pero mis mejillas no dan mas… ¿Me creerías si te digo que parecen como dos grandes tomates? ¡Estoy peor que tu cuando te sonrojas!_

_- ¿Qué problema tienes con mi sonrojo? – Preguntó fastidiada. _

_- Nada, es solo que tu sonrojo es como si te estuvieras incendiando._

_- ¡Claro que no!_

_- Sabes perfectamente que si Hermione. – Dijo rotundamente. – Pero bueno, creo que no es necesario que mandes a Lenina… tendré cosas que hacer._

_- ¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Que clase de cosas?_

_- ¡Oh vamos Hermione! _

_- ¿Qué? Yo solo preguntaba…_

_- Nos veremos en la tarde ¿cierto? – Preguntó cambiando de tema._

_- Si, en el Golden Flourish._

_- Perfecto, ahí estaremos_

_- Nos vemos, que tengas buen viaje. Espera… ¿Estaremos? ¿Quiénes estarán? – Preguntó, aunque Harry no logro responder ya que había colgado antes de que Hermione comenzara a hacerle las ultimas preguntas._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

¿Quién seria esa persona que quería presentarle?

- ¿Quién es ese tal Harry con el que tanto sueñas? – Preguntó Ron en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, más despeinado de lo normal.

- ¿Qué te importa? – Respondió ella, apoyándose con los codos para poder verlo mejor.

- Solo digo que si vas a tener sueños húmedos con alguien, al menos podrías cerrar la puerta.

- Los únicos que tienen sueños húmedos son los hombres idiota y si es que los tuviera no tienen porque importarte, ya que el que mas habla dormido aquí eres tú… - Lo señalo acusadoramente.- Cho… Cho detente… más abajo… más rápido… ¡Oh Dios! – Gemía imitando la voz de Ron.

El pelirrojo molesto salio dando un portazo. Hermione sonriendo se desplomo nuevamente sobre la cama, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que en algún momento hubo en su habitación.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Ron comía un par de tostadas viendo la televisión. No se volteo a molestar a Hermione como era costumbre, tal vez eso no era muy buena señal.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del pelirrojo, tomo un par de tostadas y las unto con mermelada, luego en un vaso vertió leche y se sentó frente a la mesa, en una silla que estaba junto a la de Ron.

- Están informando que en un par de horas habrá una rueda de prensa en la que daremos algunas declaraciones ¿No crees que es muy temprano aun para que lo informen? – Preguntó tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche y mirando fugazmente a Hermione que masticaba sus tostadas.

- Mmm… - Respondió en un principio, mientras tragaba. – Creo que nuestra vida les importa más de lo debido.

- ¿No se cansaran?

- Probablemente, pero de eso viven ¿no? – Opinó mirándolo por unos segundos y luego volviendo su vista a la televisión, en donde pasaban algunas imágenes de ellos y la nueva campaña.

- Quizá… Pero si a mi me dijeran que debo trabajar en eso, yo jamás aceptaría.

- ¿Ni siquiera porque necesitaras realmente el dinero? – Le cuestionó Hermione, girándose en la silla solo para ver su respuesta.

- Eso sería un tema aparte… por mi familia haría lo que fuera pero creo que ese trabajo solo consta en perseguir a los famosos y arruinarles la vida y su privacidad… además de fastidiarlos todo el día.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta – Lo increpó sonriendo, esperando una respuesta buena de su parte.

Ron suspiro y se giro para observarla.

- No lo se Hermione, supongo que si estuviera en una situación critica y no tuviera otra cosa que hacer lo haría sin dudarlo.

- Eso si es una buena respuesta – Opinó ella sonriéndole inocentemente. Bajando la cabeza dijo:- Lamento si te molesto lo que hice hace un rato, pero tienes que entender de una vez que al menos debes golpear a la puerta. – Ron volvió a tomar el resto del líquido de su vaso y luego apagó la televisión con el control remoto, prestándole más atención a la castaña. - Que vivamos en el mismo lugar no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con mi privacidad Ron… Soy una mujer y tú un hombre, por lo que debemos tener privacidad…

- …La que el resto no nos da. – Completo el. Hermione asintió sonriendo y el le correspondió también. – Lo se y lo lamento, es que estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre hombres y esto nunca sucedía.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Siete, si contamos a Percy, que casi nunca lo vemos.

- ¡Siete! ¡¿Y todos hombres? – Exclamó sorprendida.

- No todos, hay una mujer…

- ¿Una?

- Si, Ginny… la menor. – Al ver la forma en que Ron lo comentaba, notó que había cierta tristeza en su voz y sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para preguntar se recordó preguntarle a Ron en alguna otra ocasión. – Y tú… ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

- No tengo Hermanos, mis padres no… - Trago saliva. Ron pudo notar su nerviosismo. – Bueno, no tuvieron más hijos que yo.

- No te pierdes de mucho - Opinó el pelirrojo para su sorpresa. – Son una verdadera molestia. – Hermione rió casi derramando el resto de su vaso. - ¿De que te ríes? Es verdad… Te molestan, te golpean, te insultan… ¡una verdadera pesadilla!

- No creo que pienses eso realmente, debes quererlos mucho.

- Claro que los quiero… - Aceptó indiferente. - pero matar, sobre todo a Fred y George, ese par es una molestia incesante, inventan cada tontera… y dicen… - Comenzó a reírse solo, Hermione lo miraba sonriente y divertida por su actitud. – Dicen… tantas… locuras… que no… son unos… - Decía entre carcajadas.- bueno son… mis hermanos.

- Veo que igualmente te diviertes con ellos. – Dijo en su opinión, levantándose del piso de la cocina tomando los platos sucios y dejándolos en el lavadero.

- Si, es imposible no hacerlo – Aceptó Ron, también levantándose. – Botó algunas cosas en la basura y luego observó a Hermione que refregaba incansable los platos. - ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó girándose para ver a Ron señalando los platos sucios. - ¡Ah! No, no te preocupes, son pocos.

- ¿Te ayudo a secar? – Ofreció nuevamente su ayuda. – a si lo haremos más rápido.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Hermione, dejando las cosas ya lavadas para que Ron las secara con un paño. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 9:15 – La castaña se apuro un poco, terminando de lavar rápidamente. – Me iré a cambiar, Robert nos matara si llegamos tarde y viendo que yo me demoro más que tú, tengo que ir ya a arreglarme.

- ¡Al fin lo admites! – Gritó emocionado, casi dejando caer un plato, que por suerte –o su rapidez- no alcanzó a estrellarse en el piso. Hermione ya caminaba hasta su habitación. – Hermione… - Ella se volteo para escucharlo. –, la próxima vez ocupa algo que… - Buscó la palabra correcta para decir lo que pensaba explicar.-…te cubra más para venir a desayunar, recuerda que soy un hombre… y a los hombres nos ocurren cosas cuando vemos a una mujer así.

Hermione se observo a si misma, no llevaba más que un ligero camisón. Se sonrojo y Ron sonrió satisfecho.

La castaña dio media vuelta y avanzó con rapidez hasta su cuarto, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza y cubriéndose con las manos lo mas que podía.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Cuando estaban listos unos minutos antes de la hora estipulada para la conferencia bajaron hasta llegar donde Lupin que los esperaba fuera del edificio con el auto ya en marcha para intentar llegar a la hora.

- Buenos días Remus, vamos al…

- Lo se, Robert ya me informo. – Lo detuvo el chofer. - Vamos chicos suban, llegaremos tarde.

Y así lo hicieron, sentándose cada uno en su lugar partieron al lujoso hotel _Richton_, en el cual al fin admitirían que eran una pareja seria.

Sus vestimentas no eran tan formales. Ron vestía con tus típicos Jeans ajustados, una polera con diseño relajado y una chaqueta formal, parecida a un blaizer. No llevaba zapatos formales, sino unas zapatillas negras que se ajustaban a su vestimenta perfectamente, sin darle un aire de adolescente despreocupado.

Hermione por su parte llevaba un vestido negro con blanco ajustado y un delgado chaleco plomo que la cubría del fresco viento Londinense. Unos tacones grises con brillo, un pequeño bolso brillante a juego, unos pendientes que colgaban con brillos y un fino collar. Todo calzaba perfectamente sin sobrar ni rebasar los límites de exageración.

- Hermione, ¿sabes ya lo que tienes que decir? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo observándola con preocupación, ya que ella temblaba ligeramente.

Ella asintió, intentando respirar calmada.

_Inspira, __expira, __inspira, __expira_, se decía mentalmente.

Solo ahora se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era lo que iba a hacer en unos minutos. ¡Admitirían una relación! Una relación que para ellos era nula, pero que para el mundo era la mejor noticia jamás imaginada.

¿Cómo diablos terminaría esto? La mentira cada vez se hacia mas grande… y pensar que a ella jamás le gustaron las mentiras, ni si quiera para salvarse ella misma. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… miedo a ser descubiertos y fracasar, miedo a que esto terminara muy mal y sobre todo miedo a salir herida.

- Hermione… ¿estas bien? – La castaña lo miró por primera vez después de un largo rato.

- Si, solo estoy nerviosa.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – Ron tomó la pequeña mano de Hermione entre las suyas, tratando de infundirle valor. – Somos profesionales ¿no?

La castaña sonrío ligeramente, apretando las manos de Ron, para tratar de sentirse protegida por primera vez en su vida.

_¡Diablos, __que __me __sucede!, _pensaba intranquilo_. __Estoy __temblando __al __igual __que __ella, __¡que __diantres __significa __esto!_

- Somos profesionales – Confirmó, sonriéndole.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Llegan tarde – Los reprendió Robert molesto. - ¿Tienen alguna escusa?

- Lo siento Rob, tuvimos un retrazo con el trafico – Se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Pensé que utilizarías una escusa menos frecuente.

- Vamos Rob, no fue a propósito. Y no te preocupes, sabemos perfectamente que tenemos que hacer.

- Hay algo que deben saber antes. – Dijo el director preocupado, pero no con tono molesto. Ron y Hermione tomaron atención. – Rita Skeeter esta aquí.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Indagó la castaña.

- Lo mismo que todos los otros Hermione, sospechaba que alguno de sus colegas vendría, pero no ella en persona. – Caminó por el salón agarrando sus cabellos con sus manos en un acto de desesperación. – Esa mujer solo quiere destruirme.

- No te preocupes Robert, nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo como mejor sabemos hacerlo.

- Eso espero chicos, confío en ustedes más que en mí. – Reveló angustiado.

Robert seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, rogando que todo saliera bien.

- Vamos Hermione, tenemos cosas que hacer – Dijo el pelirrojo con autoridad, tomando de la mano a la castaña y caminando con ella hasta pasar por la puerta que los llevaría a la esperada conferencia de prensa.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Cuando pasaron a través del marco de la puerta, una inmensidad de cámaras fotográficas repararon en ellos, sacando mil fotos de cada paso y movimiento que ellos hacían.

Ron como todo un caballero ayudo a Hermione a correr su silla y cuando ella estuvo sentada el también lo hizo en su puesto.

Sobre la mesa había un par de letreros que decían _Ron __Weasley_ y _Hermione __Granger_. También había un par de vasos y botellas ubicados justo al lado de los micrófonos por los que tendrían que responder.

Un gran bullicio se hizo presente, miles de preguntas saltaron a la luz como era de costumbre. Pero esta vez había alguien que los controlaría.

- Silencio por favor señores, ambos responderán a todas sus preguntas con tranquilidad… pero antes que nada, darán unas declaraciones.

El silencio se hizo presente rápidamente, pues todos deseaban escuchar lo que la pareja dorada deseaba decir. Ron fue el primero en tomar el micrófono y comenzar a hablar.

- Buenos días, primero que nada tengo que decirles que esta conferencia es realizada para aclarar ciertos rumores que circulan por ahí. – Tomó aire, miro a Hermione por unos segundos y luego se giró hacia los periodistas. – Hermione y yo si tenemos una relación… - Cuando dijo eso, todos los periodistas se volvieron locos, sacando una y mil fotos, aunque sin decir ni una palabra, por lo que el único sonido que se escuchaba -a parte de las declaraciones de Ron-, eran los sonidos de los flashes al captar cada movimiento. – una relación de más que compañeros de trabajo y con la cual estamos muy felices.

Esta última declaración despertó las dudas y preguntas de todos los presentes. Gritaban preguntas al aire, sabiendo que entre tantas personas ninguna se entendería.

- Por favor señores, no podrán responder nada si gritan de esta manera. – Indicaba Robert por el micrófono intentando detener los griteríos. - Compostura por favor. – El silencio se hizo presente después de unos minutos y todos retomaron sus lugares. – Levanten la mano por favor, los iremos señalando y solo ahí harán sus preguntas. – La mayoría de los periodistas alzaron la mano. Robert intento pasar desapercibida la insistencia de Rita. – Usted señorita.

- Isabella Quinsey, para Tele Ingland… buenos días, Quisiera saber… ¿Por qué intentaron negar la relación por todo este tiempo?

- Hermione y yo suponíamos solo ser compañeros en esta campaña, y que llegara a ser otra cosa interfería un poco con nuestro trabajo, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que el mundo quería que estuviéramos realmente juntos y que además nosotros mismos disfrutábamos el salir en libertad a comer, comprar, pasear y todo lo que hace una pareja normal – Decía esto con tanto entusiasmo que terminaba por parecer mas verídico de lo que era. - por lo que la decisión de hacerlo publico finalmente, fue un acuerdo en conjunto.

Robert señaló a un hombre que se encontraba un poco mas atrás que la anterior periodista.

- Thomas Francue, para Radio Francesa ¿Qué pueden decir sobre un articulo resiente que habla de una posible farsa?

- Ese artículo fue creado por alguien que desea destruir todo lo que hemos construido juntos, y puedo confirmarles que nuestra relación es muy real.

- Que seamos famosos y tengamos éxito, no significa que queramos crear alguna "farsa" para conseguir más éxito. – Opinó por primera vez en Hermione, sonriendo a pesar de las preguntas que le hacían.

- Esta especie de farsa se baso en que seria para recuperar la baja reputación de usted joven Weasley que estuvo involucrado con todas sus anteriores coestrellas, y que esperaba recuperarse al trabajar con una mujer como la señorita Granger, que se ha mantenido lejos de escándalos toda su vida, a pesar de ser parte importante de la farándula. ¿Niega usted esto? ¿Son solo rumores?

- Absolutamente, como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, estuve relacionado con algunas coestrellas, pero no con todas como dice la prensa. Siempre he tenido una buena relación con todas las personas que trabajo y que inventen cosas como que estamos saliendo juntos o que tenemos una secreta relación es parte constante en ser parte de este ámbito noticioso.

- Que opina usted señorita Granger. ¿Piensa que solo será otra amante del joven Weasley?

La totalidad de los presentes se volteo a mirar a la persona que había hecho esa pregunta con tan poca delicadeza. Resulto ser el fiel ayudante de Rita Skeeter.

Ambos miraron al hombre con desdén, Hermione carcajeo un poco, bajo la mirada y luego respondió:

- Bueno, eso solo podría responderlo el ¿no cree? – Se volteo a mirar a Ron, aguantando la risa. – Pero gracias por preguntar, supongo que así podré aclarar mis dudas de una vez.

Los periodistas rieron con la respuesta de Hermione y prestaron atención a Ron que en ese momento tenia toda la atención.

- Hermione jamás será solo otra chica, ella es muy importante para mí. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas que jamás podría haber aprendido solo, me ha ayudado de todas las maneras posibles para ayudar a una persona y sobre todo… - Esta declaración sería seguramente la portada de todos los diarios del día siguiente. – la quiero como jamás he querido tanto a alguien, incluso puedo admitir que la amo inmensamente.

La castaña se sonrojo sorprendida porque el pelirrojo diera tales declaraciones. El alzamiento de una pequeña mano los distrajo.

- Amelie Shunts, para el diario El Europe. ¿Qué hay de su inesperada mudanza al mismo edificio?

- Ciertamente, nos cambiamos a un departamento juntos. – Confirmó el pelirrojo sonriente y lanzando siempre miradas misteriosas a la castaña. – Pero no porque seamos una pareja de jóvenes disfrutando de la libertad, aunque lo somos, si no porque planeamos estabilizar nuestra relación fuera de tanto rumor y chisme que se crea acerca de nosotros.

- ¿Planean una vida seria juntos? ¿Hijos? – Ya no era necesario decir quien era, pues el tiempo corría y cada segundo contaba si querían saber la verdad de la propia boca de los protagonistas de tanta noticia de espectáculo.

- Queremos ir poco a poco, disfrutar de lo que significa estar juntos. Disfrutar de lo que nos ofrece la vida.

Los periodistas aplaudieron por la linda frase de Hermione y continuaron con las preguntas.

- ¿Cuándo exactamente comenzó su relación?

Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente con una mirada cómplice, en la cual se escondía una total ignorancia. No esperaban una pregunta como esa, pero algo tenían que hacer.

- Realmente no sabemos muy bien cuando exactamente comenzó, solo sucedió. Comenzamos a salir juntos, divertirnos y luego ya estábamos "en una relación" – Sonrió ante esto y todos se conmovieron inmensamente.

- Muchas personas dijeron que había demasiados prejuicios entre ustedes y que seria imposible que pudieran trabajar juntos y llevarse bien. ¿Qué podrían decirle a ellos?

- No tengo nada que decirles, todos tenemos nuestras opiniones y si en algún momento ellos creyeron eso bien por mí ¿no?

- Entonces… ¿niega rotundamente que en un principio se llevaron mal?

- Hermione es una persona maravillosa con la cual es imposible llevarse mal. Y si es que en algún momento sucedió eso o se sintió así lo lamento mucho.

La castaña sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente, al responder a la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Qué dice usted señorita Hermione sobre esto?

- Nunca me he sentido ofendida con Ron, el es muy caballero y siempre ha hecho todo lo posible para que yo me sienta cómoda entre tanta atención mediática.

- El día miércoles se especulo sobre un posible embarazo ¿Es eso verdad?

Hermione se sonrojo y Ron al notarlo decidió el responder:

- Es completamente falso. Mi hermano Charlie, tuvo un percance y fue llevado a la Clinica Central, Hermione solo me acompaño. No fuimos al sector de ginecología como dijeron en un periódico y por ello tampoco esperamos un bebe… - Robert carraspeo un poco.- Aunque eso no quita que más adelante haya una posibilidad de agrandar la familia. – Agregó para sorpresa de todos y aún más de Hermione.

Hermione y Ron se miraron por unos segundos que les parecieron extrañamente interminables, no obstante ellos no sabían lo que realmente maquinaba en las mentes de todos esos periodistas que se encontraban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, y que veían esta escena como otro momento romántico en una pareja joven.

- Eso es todo por hoy, que tengan un excelente día – Se despidió Robert, mientras indicaba a Ron y Hermione que tenían que levantarse.

- ¡El beso! – Gritó un periodista joven. Todos los otros lo observaron y comenzaron a gritar también. - ¡El beso! ¡EL BESO!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Solo un beso! – Suplicó una periodista, mientras preparaba a su camarógrafo y acompañante para captar el momento preciso.

Ron carcajeo unos segundos y Hermione palideció, observando lo que diría Robert. Este solo asintió divertido.

Después de esa "confirmación" el pelirrojo se acerco a ella y sin tomar en cuenta si se lo permitía o no, la agarro entre sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura y besándola con deseo y suavidad.

Los periodistas se volvieron literalmente locos, saltaban y gritaban sacando mil fotos. Ya confirmados que eso no era una farsa como lo había dicho el artículo de Rita Skeeter.

Ya solo quedaba esperar lo que dirían los diarios, revistas, radios y paginas web al día siguiente… bueno al menos para todos menos los aludidos, que en ese momento disfrutaban de besar a la persona que pronto seria mas que un compañero.

_¡Diablos! __¿Quería __besarla? __¡Deseaba __besarla!_, cuando le habían pedido que se dieran un beso, el no lo había dudado dos minutos para acudir a ella y ahora la besaba, ¡Con ganas! ¡La besaba como nunca había besado a nadie! _¡Diablos!_, pensaba mientras correspondía al ambicioso beso y presionaba con mayor fuerza la menuda cintura de Hermione.

_¡Oh __rayos!__¿Por__qué __besa __tan __bien __el __engreído __este?,_ reflexionaba satisfecha de que el insaciable beso continuara. Estaban rodeados muchas personas, pero en ese minuto solo ellos importaban, solo la persona frente a ellos eran necesarias en esos momentos, pero ¿que había de el director? _Robert__… __¡Oh __diablos __los __periodistas!_, antes de separarse, Ron dejo escapar un gemido ahogado que ella pudo notar perfectamente y con el cual terminó sonriendo.

El lugar estallo en aplausos y gritos, Ron jadeaba aún sorprendido y Hermione que miraba a los presentes un poco sonrojada y sonriente los despidió con una seña de mano. Robert prosiguió a salir del gran salón, satisfecho por que Rita Skeeter no hubiera arruinado la perfecta velada.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

En otro lado de la gran habitación una mujer no estaba tan feliz como los demás. Al contrario, deseaba sacarle los ojos al par de tórtolos que fingía frente a sus narices sin que ella pudiera sacar a flote la tan ansiada verdad.

- Parece que no funciono Rita

- ¿Tu crees Robbie? ¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Por qué no están llorando y suplicándonos perdón o porque se dieron ese beso?

- Yo lo supe porque no lloraban ni suplicaban – Opinó otro periodista fiel de Rita.

- Cierra la boca Antonie – Lo silencio molesta. Observando como Robert antes de desaparecer por la gran puerta le lanzaba una mirada de triunfo que la fastidio aún más.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Su trabajo esta hecho chicos, lo hicieron excelente – Les felicito Robert sonriente.- Ahora solo nos queda ver los resultados y hablaremos el lunes en mi oficina a las 11:00.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó el pelirrojo, notando como Hermione se tambaleaba inquieta mirando el reloj de su muñeca incesante. – Nos vamos Rob, cuídate.

- Si, nos vemos el lunes. – Confirmó ella, avanzando raudamente por el pasillo, haciendo resonar sus tacones.

Cuando Robert no era más que un pequeño destellos Ron se decidió a preguntarle la razón de su novedosa aceleración y además algunas cosas relacionadas con su actual beso.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada… ¿y a ti? – Preguntó como si nada, caminando aún mas rápido.

- No claro que no, pero… ¿Estas así por lo del beso?

- ¿Qué beso? ¡Oh el beso! No claro que no, es solo parte del trabajo ¿no?

- Claro, solo parte del trabajo – Repitió decepcionado, girando al final del pasillo junto a los ascensores. No podía dejar las cosas así. - ¿Y porque te aferrabas tanto a mi pelo? Creo que incluso me sacaste algunos mechones.

- ¿Disculpa? No era yo la que gemía sofocadamente. – Replicó para desastre del pelirrojo. – No lo niegues, porque tal vez incluso hasta las cámaras de los periodistas grabaron tus sonidos… raros.

- No fui el único que lo disfrutaba…

- Ya basta de esto, tengo cosas que hacer, vámonos rápido.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron hasta llegar al edificio, donde nuevamente Otto y Ludo los esperaban ansiosos. Ellos amablemente los saludaron entrando rápidamente en el elevador que en unos segundos los dejo frente a la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Qué almorzaremos? – Preguntó el pelirrojo como si estuviera en su propia casa, esperando que su madre le cocinara.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

- Supongo que tú cocinaras ¿no?

- Supones muy mal, porque yo no cocinare nada.

- ¿Que comeremos entonces? Se supone que eres la mujer aquí…

- ¿Crees que porque soy mujer debo cocinarte?

- Claro

- No puedo creer lo machista que eres

- No soy machista, solo digo que como yo no se cocinar tu deberías hacer algo.

- Pues que pena, porque te toca cocinar a ti.

- ¡No se cocinar!

- Me da igual, no seré tu nana – La castaña emprendió caminó hasta la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos un horario?

- Creo que esa es la idea más inteligente que has tenido desde que nos conocimos.

- Bueno… y ¿quien comenzara cocinando hoy? – Preguntó como si la anterior respuesta de Hermione nunca hubiera salido de sus labios.

- ¡TÚ! – Gritaron ambos a la vez. Negaron ligeramente con la cabeza y volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo. - ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- ¡Esta bien! Yo cocinare… pero mañana te toca a ti.

- Perfecto, gracias. – Apremió caminando rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha antes del compromiso al que debía asistir en un par de horas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

De las diversas cosas que había en los estantes, decidió cocinar unos fideos con salsa y algunas ensaladas.

- ¡Ron! ¡La comida esta lista! – Gritó Hermione.

- Voy en unos segundos. – Respondió el pelirrojo.

Puso un gran mantel y dejo los platos frentes a las sillas, junto a los cubiertos. Espero por el pelirrojo que salía vestido con un pantalón elegante y una camisa a medio abrochar.

- Vaya… ¿Tienes una cita importante?

- No, recuerda que no podemos tener citas. Pero si, tengo algo importante que hacer y como tú dijiste que tenias cosas que hacer no te invite ¿No te importa verdad?

- No, tengo planes y muy importantes.

- _Pegfegto_ – Respondió con la boca llena, llevándose otra cucharada de fideos. – Egto esta _delicgcioso_

- Gracias, pero ¡no hables mientras comes Ron! – Fingió enojo, aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz de saber que a el le gustaba su comida.

- Sonaste igual a mi madre. – Dijo riendo.

- Parece que eso debo hacer ahora ¿no? – Comentó, antes de levantarse de su asiento y dejar su plato limpio en el lavaplatos.

- ¿Adonde vas? ¿Y como comiste tan rápido?

- Aprendí a comer rápido después de que los paparazzis me perseguían a todos lados, además tengo que ir a prepararme.

- ¿Y cuales son esos planes tan importantes si se puede saber?

- Tengo una cena importante.

- ¿Con ese tal Harry? – Preguntó con cierto recelo. No sabía porque le molestaba que ella se fuera a juntar con ese Harry.

- No tengo porque decirte.

- Recuerda que somos una pareja y no quiero andar de cornudo por ahí.

- Lo mismo digo Weasley, eres el que más necesita comprender eso.

- Se perfectamente mis limitaciones.

- ¿Limitaciones? ¿Así llamas a no poder ir a revolcarte con alguna de tus amiguitas?

- No iré a revolcarme como tú dices con alguna mujer, tengo una cena importante.

- ¿Y que? Eso no quita que puedas hacerlo después

- Eres inteligente – Aceptó con una sonrisa ladeada, comprendiendo el sentido de esa frase.-, pero no arruinare lo que llevamos con esta farsa.

- Eso espero.

Cuando entro por fin en su habitación, busco el vestido que tenía fríamente calculado para esta ocasión tan especial, y los accesorios que le combinaban.

Lo había comprado en un viaje a París, deseosa de que cuando Harry volviera pudieran salir a cenar y conversar de algunas cosas importantes que ella tenía que decirle.

Tomó un baño rápido, dejando que el agua tibia la relajara un poco de todo el estrés vivido por años, después de unos minutos salió, se seco con la toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo, caminando de vuelta a su habitación.

A lo lejos pudo notar como Ron se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la televisión. Ella por su parte siguió su camino.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación desenvolvió la toalla y deslizo por su cuerpo el elegante vestido. Coloco sus complementos y se maquillo ligeramente. Lo que mas tiempo le llevo fue arreglar su cabello, que a pesar de tenerlo siempre controlado, le llevaba tiempo lograr tales cambios. Lo cepillo con cuidado, desenredándolo de la cabeza hasta las puntas y definiendo con una crema controladora de cabello sus hermosas ondulaciones.

El reloj marcaba las 18:45, por lo que aún le quedaban unos minutos antes de que Remus llegara por ella para llevarla al restaurante donde Harry y su acompañante la esperarían.

Tomó aire y salio de la habitación, en busca de un jugo bien helado.

En la sala de estar Ron veía la televisión, un programa de noticias recientes sobre famosos. Es por eso que no notó que Hermione entraba en el living de la sala, aunque si sintió que alguien lo observaba por la espalda y es por eso que dio la vuelta, encontrando a Hermione.

_Vaya, __¡se __ve __increíblemente __bien!_, pensaba hipnotizado, sin saber que decirle realmente. _Se __te __pasan __muchas __cosas __por __la __mente __¿y __no __puedes __decir __nada?_

- Te vez… estas… bueno tu… - No sabía como expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.- ¿Atuendo nuevo?

Hermione sonrió, bajo la mirada y luego la subió sonrojada. Ron se enterneció de su actitud y espero a que ella dijera algo.

- Ven Ron – Le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó él desconcertado.

- Solo ven

Él aún sin entender muy bien el porque de su petición, se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta llegar frente a Hermione, que lo esperaba sonriente y con un leve sonrojo.

- No iras a intentar abusar de mi ¿cierto? – Dijo bromeando. – Se que me veo increíblemente guapo con este traje, pero tienes que contenerte Hermione, al menos hasta que llegue de mi asunto importante.

- ¡Ron! No seas idiota, - Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo y lo acerco un poco más. Ron se sorprendió, pero no se alejo. – Solo quería ayudarte.

- ¿A-a-ayudarme? – Tartamudeó sorprendido.

- Tiene la corbata mal puesta… ¿Por qué tartamudeas?

- Es que me dio frío

- Tienes una expresión de como si pensaras que realmente voy a abusar de ti.

_Creo __que __es __lo __contrario_, pensó preocupado. ¿Cómo era posible que el deseara en ese preciso momento saltar sobre ella y volver a besarla? Esto ya era bastante preocupante… en la mañana había probado sus labios y ahora deseaba desesperadamente conseguir aunque fuera un mínimo roce.

- ¿Estas bien?

_Todo __lo __bien __que __se __puede __estar __mientras __ves __algo __que __realmente __deseas_, meditaba. Cuando entendió que si no daba ni una respuesta Hermione lo terminaría golpeando o algo similar, decidió responder.

- Si, estoy bien. Es que ya tengo que irme…

- Espera – Lo detuvo, tomándolo de su brazo, y arreglando al fin la corbata que estaba a medio poner. –Que te vaya bien Ron.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriendo, mientras deslizaba la chaqueta negra que iba a juego con el traje, por sus brazos y cerraba rápidamente los botones. Antes de salir se giro un poco observando a Hermione, que lo miraba desaparecer apoyada en una de las sillas. - ¿Llegaras temprano?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. Ron solo se limito a guiñarle un ojo seductoramente, pero feliz de que las cosas por fin comenzaran a ser calmadas entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin se llevan bien este par de tortolos, Creo que demorare nuevamente en publicar, pero al menos tienen que saber que el prox capitulo llega alguien que han estado esperando...<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios...**

**¡Nos vemos Pronto!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo se ha sido mucho tiempo desde que he actualizado... ¡Casi un mes completo! Incluso tal vez ha sido más tiempo. **

**Pero por fin tengo la libertad de decir que actualizare con mayor rapidez, a lo sumo dos semanas. Créanme que q****uise actualizar antes de Navidad y luego antes de Año Nuevo, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron. Para que se den cuenta de que estaba pasando, tuve un problema muy importante con una persona que creía era mi amiga, justo antes de la fecha de mi cumpleaños que fue ahora en Diciembre, luego se mezclo Navidad y por ultimo Año nuevo. Estuve un tiempo con depresión y simplemente mi mente no me permitía escribir ni salir del hoyo negro en que estaba. Pero ahora estoy bien, y quiero agradecerles por todo, ya que lo único que podía levantarme el animo eran sus Reviews aclamando más y más de este fic. Aprecio demasiado a cada uno de ustedes :)**

**Volviendo al tema que nos convoca aquí, he traído un capitulo que espero les guste, y a compensación de el tiempo que los hice esperar, es aún más largo que los otros. Espero que no se vayan a cansar de leer y aburrirse. A pesar de todo no siento que este capitulo tenga el poder que los anteriores, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para no dejarlos con mayores expectativas. **

**Lo siento, no puedo evitar explayarme cuando se que he demorado en algo, escusas baratas pensaran... jajaja. **

**Bueno ahora responderé a sus hermosos review *-*:**

**- **_fatty73:_** ¿Te gusto la rueda de prensa? ^^. Sobre lo que piensas que sucederá lo puedes leer a continuación :) Lamento haber demorado tanto :( ****Muchas Gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Muchos cariños y Saludos...**

**- **_nalia-san:_** Hola nuevamente, como tu dices ahora tendrán que pasar más tiempo juntos y por ello tal vez las cosas se compliquen entre ellos ^^ A mi también me gusta la relacion Odio-Amor :) Muchas Gracias, uno como escritor siempre tiene sus dudas de los capítulos. Lamento la tardanza :(. Cariños y Saludos...**

**- **_kisa kuchiky:_** Ron y Hermione se llevaran no solo una sorpresa en este capitulo... Lamento la tardanza :( Muchas Gracias por todo, Cariños y Saludos...**

**- **_FaBiOoOLa:_** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo, realmente lo necesito :) Harry siempre con sorpresas ¿no? jajaja Bueno ahí ellos se las arr****eglaran. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto :(. Gracias nuevamente por todo :)**

- _paunieto:_ **Desearia subir un capitulo diario pero no me da xD ¿Tambien te gusto la rueda de prensa? Bueno espero que tus expectativas sean saciadas con este capitulo. Muchas Gracias por todo :) Cariños y saludos.**

**- **_Little_ Mess:** Muchas Gracias por todo, espero que te guste este capitulo tambien :) Cariños y saludos.**

**- **_Eri:_** Muchas Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Y espero que este también lo haga... Muchos cariños y Saludos...**

**-**_ yara weasley:_** ¡Bienvenida Yara! Muchas Gracias, este Ron sinvergüenza se pondrá cada vez peor al darse cuenta de la tremenda mujer que tiene a su lado :)**

**Pero tienes razón, Ron tiene un lado desconocido para el resto que no es su familia... Muchas Gracias nuevamente, y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios aquí.**

**Bueno muchas Gracias nuevamente, ustedes vuelven feliz mi mundo :) También quería desearles a pesar de todo el retraso, que pasaran una Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo. Esperemos que este sea uno mejor y que solo traiga felicidades.**

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin les dejo el capitulo... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: ¡Sorpresa!<strong>

Después de esa despedida tan extraña y de que Ron desapareciera, al fin suspiro rendida. Estaban sucediendo muchas cosas raras entre ellos, y con raras quería decir muy extrañas. ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo? Resultaba que ahora de la nada sentían esa necesidad de cercanía que hace mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos la sentía.

Nunca se le llego a pasar por la mente que desearía llegar a estar así con el pelirrojo. Y menos en las circunstancias que se encontraban. Debían odiarse y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. El había sido maleducado en la mayoría de las circunstancias, por eso no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Pero ahora por más que quisiera negarlo, le gustaba…

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

El camino se hizo largo con tanto tráfico, pero luego de unos minutos llegó al fin hasta el restaurante en que había citado por su hermana pequeña.

En las puertas no había paparazzis como siempre. No, en esta ocasión paresia por fin disfrutar de una noche con normalidad, sin la carga de ser un famosísimo modelo que no puede salir a ningún lado sin estar rodeado de incomodidades, y por su puesto… periodistas y prensa.

Hace bastante tiempo que no veía a su hermana, ya que ella había hecho un viaje para especializarse en estudios de periodismo y escritura, gracias a una beca por sus excelentes notas. Y ahora que ella volvía, lo había citado en un restaurante muy importante para informarle de una noticia que parecía ser muy esencial en su vida.

- Buenos noches, joven Weasley… - Lo saludó cordialmente.- La señorita Weasley y el joven Potter lo esperan en su mesa.

- Buenas Noches, Jaime – Respondió el amablemente.- ¿El señor Potter?

El hombre en traje asintió sonriendo y le indico la mesa en que se encontraban. Le hizo una seña a Ron para que avanzara hasta ese lugar.

Mientras caminaba, su mirada se fijo en el hombre que acompañaba a su hermana. Estaban entrelazados de manos y se hacían de vez en cuando algún pequeño cariño, pero esto no fue lo que mas le impresiono, lo que realmente captó su atención es que Ginny se veía muy feliz, más feliz de lo que jamás el había logrado ver. Estaba radiante e irreconocible, como nunca lo estuvo antes, o al menos por mucho tiempo…

El camino se le hizo entrañablemente largo, y aún más cuando su hermana comenzó a hacerles señas para que se acercara. El chico que se sentaba junto a la pelirroja era moreno y con unos ojos profundamente verdes, que le daban un aire de inteligencia y simpática que solo en una persona había visto.

- ¡Ron! ¡Al fin llegas! – Dijo la pelirroja lanzándose a los brazos de su adorado hermano. - ¡Cuánto te he extrañado tontito!

- ¡Yo también tontita! – Respondió el tomando a su hermana justo a tiempo para alzarla en un abrazo exagerado.

El chico pelirrojo veía esta escena con una sonrisa gigante y una nostalgia que solo el podía comprender.

- ¡Oh! Ron este es Harry… mi novio. – Informó la chica alejándose de Ron para acercar al chico e invitarlo a conocerse.

- Mucho gusto Harry. – Dijo el pelirrojo, enseñándole su mano.

- El gusto es mío Ronald – Declaró, estrechando la mano pecosa de Ron, que aún estaba un poco sorprendido por la aparición de aquel hombre en la vida de su hermana.

- Dime Ron por favor, ese nombre solo se hizo para asustarme. – El chico carcajeo un poco y asintió levemente.

- Bueno, toma asiento Ron – Le señalo su hermana, tomando ella misma su propio lugar.

Un mesero apareció en escena, preguntando si ya estaban listos para ordenar.

Ron observo con disimulo el puesto continuo a el. Estaba preparado para otra persona más. Talvez fue por eso que la respuesta de el novio de su hermana no le sorprendió mucho.

- Aún no, falta una persona más, gracias. – Informo Harry, tomando primero la palabra.

- Ustedes me avisan entonces – Le dijo el hombre amablemente. Pero antes de retirarse les ofreció algo de tomar.

- Un vino Cabernet, gracias. – El camarero asintió y luego dio media vuelta retirándose. – Bueno, ¿así que eres modelo? – Ron asintió. – Hace mucho que no estaba en Londres y tal vez es por eso que no podría decirte nada sobre tu trabajo.

- No te preocupes, se lo que significa irse por un largo tiempo. – Miró a Ginny con una mueca de disgusto fingido que rápidamente desapareció. – Y… ¿A quien esperamos?

- A… - El teléfono de Harry sonó insistentemente. Él meditando por que fuera la persona que esperaba miró la pantalla de su teléfono, y efectivamente fue así: – Hablando del Rey de Roma… Discúlpenme…

- Por supuesto – Le respondió Ron y Harry caminó un poco hasta estar en un lugar apartado de los hermanos Weasley.

- _¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero ya estoy_ cerca – Dijo rápidamente la persona en el teléfono.

- Si, no te preocupes. – La calmó Harry. - Justo hablábamos de ti.

- _¿A si? Espero que no para mal…_

- No por su puesto que no. ¿En cuanto dijiste que llegabas?

- _En unos 3 o 5 minutos._

- De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se volvió a su puesto.

- Esta por llegar – Dijo a Ginny. Intentando retomar la conversación le dijo al pelirrojo.- Tendremos que esperar unos minutos más… por mientras ¿porque no me cuentas sobre ti Ron?

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

El trafico avanzo un poco, permitiéndole por fin al chofer encontrar una calle sin tanta congestión. Ya era bastante tarde, pasadas las nueve de la noche y por lo mismo toda la ciudad se encontraba reluciendo bajo las luces de alumbrados públicos, calles y edificios, en los que se podían ver familias completas disfrutando del único tiempo preciado que llegaban a tener; la cena. Y eso tal vez era lo que más le apena a Hermione, el no poder disfrutar como el resto de las personas, lo que significaba tener una familia.

- ¿Esta usted bien señorita Hermione? – Preguntó Remus, observándola a través del retrovisor.

- Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría Lupin? – Dijo preguntándose más a si misma que al chofer.

- ¿Puedo darle un consejo?

- Si, claro.

- Disfrute la vida, es muy joven para comenzar a cuestionarse todo.

- Lo se Remus, pero todo siempre se complica tanto.

- Tal vez eso es lo mejor de la vida. – Hermione lo observo incrédula y el continuo su frase. – Si fuera fácil no tendría ninguna entretención.

- Puede que tengas razón…

El resto del camino siguió preguntándose que era esa extraña sensación que tenía de hace unas horas. A la última teoría que llego, fue que estaba emocionada por que al fin Harry había llegado, pero había algo más, incluso más poderoso de lo que significaba su amistad con Harry.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Si mal no entendí ¿Trabajas junto a una chica con la que te llevas mal y además tienes que vivir con ella?

- Exacto. – Confirmo el pelirrojo.

- Nunca lo entendí muy bien Ron, supongo que ese es tu extraño trabajo. – Opinó Ginny, - Combina contigo perfectamente.

- Jajajá – Rió irónicamente.- ¿Sabes lo chistosa que es mi hermanita?

- Si, he podido notarlo últimamente. – Confirmó Harry, percibiendo que cierta persona muy esperada ya llegaba.

Hermione en un paso lento pero seguro, se acercaba a la mesa a expectación de su amigo que rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla, haciéndola girar en el aire deslizando su nuevo vestido que le quedaba justo a la medida. Ron y Ginny conversaron en voz baja algo rápido, sin notar el gran encuentro de dos amigos cercanos.

- ¡Como te he extrañado Harry!

- ¡Y yo a ti! ¡Mírate si estas mas bella que nunca!

- ¡Y tu más adulador que siempre!

Mientras Ginny y Ron discutían de las constantes bromas por parte de la menor de los Weasley una extraña celebración exagerada los distrajo. Ron se sorprendió notando que esa voz la conocía. Y últimamente más que nunca…

- ¡¿Hermione? – Preguntó con los ojos como dos grandes platos y levantándose de su asiento para ver que ella lo observaba igual de preocupada o mejor dicho impactada.

- ¡¿Ron?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces TU aquí?

- Disculpen… ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? – Preguntó Harry completamente confundido.

- Si, el es mi… bueno el es… - No encontraba las palabras para decir que era su novio falso. Tal vez si hablaba de más, la farsa podría ponerse en peligro y con ello su carrera, y más aún en presencia de personas desconocidas.

- Ella es la chica que supuestamente es mi novia y con la que debo compartir departamento. – Reveló el pelirrojo.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu y Hermione están en una relación? – Preguntó Harry, saliendo de su transe de desentendimiento.

- Es complicado. – Opinó Hermione.

- Si que es un mundo pequeño ¿no lo creen? – Opinó Ginny, levantándose también de la mesa, para presentarse. – Mucho gusto, soy Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron y novia de Harry.

- ¿Hermana de Ron?

- Si bueno, si fuera mi opción preferiría ser adoptada pero que le vamos a hacer. – Hermione rió y le tendió la mano a Ginny, que la acepto gustosa.

- Un gusto Ginny, soy Hermione como ya supiste. Muchas felicidades con Harry, el me había dicho algo sobre una sorpresa que me contaría hoy, pero veo que es mas sorpresa de lo que esperaba – Su mirada se dirigió al pelirrojo que también la observaba. - ¿Podemos sentarnos? Creo que incluso me hizo mal tanta novedad.

- Si claro, vamos.

Todos ocuparon sus debidos puestos. Harry junto a Ginny y Hermione con Ron, todos frente a frente.

La confusión no se apartaba de la mente de Ron y Hermione que no paraban de lanzarse miradas cómplices. En un momento en que Ginny y Harry hablaban con el mozo, Hermione inicio una conversación en susurros.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

- ¿No escuchaste? Vengo por mi hermana. – Respondió el de la misma manera. Acercándose más para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

- Si, eso oí, ¿pero tenias que ser precisamente tu?

- ¿Qué iba a saber yo que vendríamos al mismo lugar con las mismas personas? – Preguntó, dejándole en claro que el no sabía nada de esto.- Además, resulta que tu amigo y mi hermana están de novios y hace bastante tiempo.

- Esto es increíble, además de soportarte en el departamento y en el trabajo, resulta que ahora también tengo que hacerlo en mi vida personal, que ya no es nada personal gracias a ti.

- Discúlpame por no saber que mi hermana estaba enamorada de tu mejor amigo y que además tendríamos que juntarnos a cenar todos juntos, sabiendo recién que era una sorpresa.

- Pues espero que te comportes al menos con ellos… - Opinó la castaña. Cambiando de tema, pregunto por algo que la había desconcertado bastante. - ¿Les contaste sobre nuestra farsa?

- Claro que lo hice, es mi hermana. La persona en quien más confío.

- También yo confío en Harry como en nadie más

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que ambos lo sepan.

- Bien – Confirmó Hermione

- Bien – Contraataco él sorprendido.

- ¿Qué esta bien? – Cuestionó la pelirroja. Intentando comprender el hilo de la pequeña conversación de Ron y Hermione.

- Nada, digo esta sorpresa… que estemos aquí reunidos… todos juntos… con Ron.

- Ha sido toda una sorpresa, pero es maravilloso que ya nos conociéramos todos. – Ginny se giro un poco hacia Harry y le dio a entender era el momento de informarles lo que tanto querían comunicarles.

- Hermione… Ron… Que nos juntáramos todos aquí no solo era para que se conocieran, cosa que ya estaba hecha hace bastante tiempo por lo que veo, sino también para informarles de algo muy importante para nosotros…

- ¿Estas embarazada Ginny? – Preguntó Ron poniendo una cara de molestia.

- Claro que no tonto – Respondió ella, haciendo que el pelirrojo relajara el ceño. – Es otra cosa parecida.

- ¿Harry dejo embarazada a otra chica? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo. Hermione, Ginny e incluso Harry se voltearon a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y una gran sensación de incredulidad por la resiente pregunta.

- ¿Lo dices enserio Ron? – Indagó Ginny molesta. – Creo que esta es la peor cosa que has dicho en años…

- Créeme no es la peor – Opinó Hermione, haciendo que ahora Ron la mirara a ella con recelo.

- Bueno entonces la peor que has dicho frente a mi…

- No te preocupes Ginny cariño, solo debe estar preocupado. Eres su hermana pequeña es normal que tenga este comportamiento. ¿No es así Ron? – Dijo Harry para ayudarlo a salir de este problema, a pesar de lo que hace unos momentos había dicho.

- Si claro, es por eso. Pero me desubique totalmente. Lo lamento mucho Harry, no he tenido una muy buena semana

- Da igual – Dijo Ginny restándole importancia y tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas y mirando con los ojos brillantes. – Como les dijimos anteriormente, Harry y yo tenemos que contarles algo y pedirles su ayuda también.

Ron y Hermione se miraron por unos segundos preocupados por que la noticia fuera más serias de lo que creían.

- Harry y yo… ¡Nos vamos a casar! – Gritó emocionada.

Pero las cosas claramente no salieron como esperaban que fueran, al menos por unos segundos en que Ron y Hermione abrían y cerraban la boca intentando decir algo que no salía de sus labios, pero que si se formulaba en sus mentes.

- Fe-fe… ¡Felicidades! – Dijo la castaña tartamudeando, antes de levantarse y abrazar a Harry y a Ginny con entusiasmo. Después de unos minutos Ron hizo lo mismo, felicitándolos por el compromiso.

- ¡Muchas Felicidades hermanita querida! – Dijo el pelirrojo alegrando a Ginny. – Se que Harry te cuidara muy bien.

- Créeme que lo hare con mi vida – Respondió él, estrechando las manos con Ron y dándose en un abrazo en que ambos palmetearon la espalda del otro en señal de confianza.

Después de unos segundos, todos tomaron sus lugares nuevamente. Ginny tomó la palabra primero que nadie.

- Quisiéramos pedirles un favor… - Ron y Hermione comenzaron a preocuparse nuevamente, aún que esta vez con menos temor. – Deseamos inmensamente que sean nuestros padrino – Miro a su hermano y luego a Hermione.- y madrina de boda.

- ¡¿LOS DOS? – Exclamaron a la vez. Volteándose para mirarse entre ellos y luego volver la vista a Harry y Ginny.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más que ustedes? – Preguntó Ginny emocionada. – Ustedes nos conocen mejor que nadie y confiamos muchísimo en ustedes… Realmente apreciamos cada cosa que han hecho…

- ¿Y que dicen? – Preguntó Harry, dirigiendo su mirada más mortal a Hermione, la cual sabía que no podría resistirse a decir que sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Ron y Hermione meditaron su respuesta. Pensando los pros y contra del asunto. La primera en responder fue Hermione:

- Esta bien, lo hare. – Ginny gritó y se levanto de su asiento nuevamente para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y agradecerle un millón de veces que hiciera eso por ellos. Harry tomó las manos de Ginny y Hermione.

- ¿Y tu que dirás Ron? ¿Aceptas o no? – La pelirroja lo miró con una gran sonrisa que nadie podría quitársela, al menos por varios días.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿A quien más pensarías pedírselo? Si le hubieras preguntado a otra persona, creo que me enojaría contigo eternamente.

- ¡Awww! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

- Lo se, lo se. – Repitió cansinamente, sintiendo como el abrazo de su hermana lo comenzaba a dejar sin aire. – Ginny… necesito… respirar…

- ¡Oh! ¡Si! Lo siento, ¡es que es increíble! – Estaba emocionada, y fue por eso que derramo unas pequeñas lágrimas de gozo.

- Entonces brindemos… - Propuso el pelirrojo, alzando su copa. – Por la feliz futura pareja Potter-Weasley.

- ¡Por la feliz pareja! – Dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo sonar sus copas con un "_clic_" y bebiendo el contenido de un sorbo.

El restaurant estaba lleno, talvez debido a que la famosa pareja del momento se encontraba presente. Seguramente el rumor de que estaban ahí se había esparcido rápidamente por las redes sociales causando gran alboroto. Los presentes en el lugar notaron que en la mesa de Ron y Hermione había una celebración familiar y fue por eso que no se acercaron, aunque de vez en cuando echaban una mirada curiosa. La mayoría comentaba sobre esto, dejando claro que era increíble tener a los protagonistas diarios de los periodismos tan cerca.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny por otro lado pasaron el resto de la noche entre conversaciones relacionadas con los próximos proyectos de Ron y Hermione, lo que posiblemente sucedería con el compromiso de Harry y Ginny y conociéndose un poco más. Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche, opinaron que ya era hora de despedirse y por ello dieron el último brindis en que terminaron de repasar lo que seria la operación "contar-a-la-familia-Weasley-la noticia".

- Entonces nos encontramos mañana a la hora de almuerzo en "La Madriguera", y nosotros les informaremos a la familia con ayuda de ustedes. – Confirmó Ginny, más entusiasmada que nunca.

- Exacto – Dijo Ron, tomando su chaqueta para poder retirarse del lugar y emprender caminó a su departamento.

- Gracias, no saben lo mucho que significa esto para Harry y para mí.

- No te preocupes Ginny, estaremos ahí para ayudarlos en todo. – Dijo la castaña, despidiéndose con un abrazo. Ron la observó orgulloso de que apoyara tanto a su hermana.

- Hermione es mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que lleguen esos paparazzis.

- Si, Ron tiene razón. Nos vemos mañana chicos. – Se despidió, dando media vuelta junto al pelirrojo para emprender camino al penthouse.

Se alejaron con rapidez, intentando pasar desapercibidos para la gente que aún cenaba en el lugar. Pero les fue imposible, ya que una adolescente les pidió sacarse una foto con ellos, accedieron sonrientes, dándole permiso a esa y unas cuantas fotos más.

- Muchas Gracias, hacen una hermosa pareja. Espero que les vaya muy bien en todo.

- Gracias a ti – Respondió la castaña, despidiéndose para poder sacarse algunas otras fotos con más personas que los esperaban.

Niños y adultos se acercaron para poder tener un pequeño recuerdo junto con ellos. Los guardias del lugar los apresuraron para que salieran antes de que armara un verdadero caos. En la puerta el mismo hombre que los había recibido les dio la despedida.

- Muchas gracias por todo Jaime, tuvimos una grandiosa velada. – Agradeció Ron, antes de salir junto a Hermione por la puerta principal.

Y no fue diferente en la salida, ya que dieron autógrafos y unas cuantas fotos más.

Subieron rápidamente al auto que los esperaba y luego partieron rumbo al penthouse.

La noche en Londres comenzaba a helar y Hermione podía sentirla con mayor fuerza, pues no había nada que la cubriera mucho en la parte superior. Su vestido era en forma de strapples y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

- Muchas gracias Hermione. – Dijo el pelirrojo en un minuto, sorprendiéndola gratamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Indagó ella, no entendiendo mucho a que se debían las gracias.

- Por apoyar tanto a mí hermana.

- No te preocupes, ella es una mujer adorable, completamente diferente a ti.

- Aún así, gracias. – Dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se sobó un poco el cuerpo intentando infundirse calor. Ron lo notó y sin importar si el mismo sentía frío se sacó su propia chaqueta para depositarla sobre los hombros de la castaña. Ella se sorprendió, pero la aceptó con gusto.

- Ron no…

- No te preocupes, la necesitas más que yo. – Respondió el con una simple sonrisa, que la deslumbro por varios minutos.

Hermione pudo notar que el perfume y aroma de Ron estaban impregnados en su chaqueta. En un momento en que el pelirrojo no lo noto, inhaló ese aroma tan poco peculiar llenándose de el.

Como era costumbre, los periodistas no esperaron para comenzar a hacerles preguntas en la entrada del lugar. Ron y Hermione no las tomaron en cuenta, ya que cada uno se encontraba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

- _¿Tuvieron una nueva cita?_ – Preguntó un periodista.

- _Parece que su relación va enserio ¿Decidieron presentarse a sus familias?_

- _¿Esta su hermana la señorita Ginny Weasley en una relación con el joven Potter amigo de Hermione?_

Los porteros y los guardaespaldas hicieron un camino para dejar pasar a los modelos y detener a los paparazzis. Ellos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al ascensor, dándole a Otto las buenas noches.

El edificio se encontraba solamente iluminado por las luces de la ciudad, en completa penumbra dándole un aspecto misterioso y acogedor. Ron fue el primero en buscar las luces, que por más que esfuerzo en la oscuridad no lograba encontrarlas. Hermione percibiendo que el pelirrojo no las hallaría decidió ella ir a encenderlas, pero justo en el momento en que pretendía hacerlo Ron se cruzo, dejándola atrapada entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue alejarse y dejar que él encendiera las luces, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, ya que Ron se acerco lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración en su frente. El recorriendo con sus grandes manos el rostro de Hermione busco sus labios y cuando los encontró la beso, haciéndola olvidar a todo el resto, incluida la luz.

¿Que estaban haciendo? Era la pregunta más importante en esos momentos, pero ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido que responder si se la preguntaran en persona, solo en sus mentes intentaban buscar la respuesta, que rápidamente se disipo por la necesidad de dejarse llevar en ese vaivén de besos y caricias.

Se detuvieron por unos segundos, en los que tomaron todo el oxigeno posible, que el beso les había quitado. Ambos sabían que debían alejarse por su propio bien, pero ninguno lo hizo. Solo se dejaron llevar, volviendo nuevamente al ansiado beso, esta vez con mayor pasión y energía.

La chica movió sus manos recorriendo el pecho del pelirrojo sobre la tibia camisa y posándolas detrás del cuello del pelirrojo. Él recorrió sus caderas, sus brazos e incluso su pecho, dejando sus manos posadas en la espalda descubierta de la castaña, que se estremeció ligeramente.

Su conciencia le decía que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que pensar en su propia bien, en que el tal vez había hecho lo mismo con todas sus co estrellas y que ella solo sería otra más en su lista. Se maldijo por tener conciencia y racionalidad, por lo que detuvo el beso e intento alejarse.

- ¿Ron que estamos haciendo…? - Preguntó aún con la voz entrecortada, debido a que el y sus poderosos labios hacían un recorrido desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula de su hombro.

- Solo déjate llevar – Respondió él, atrapando nuevamente los labios de Hermione con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco y sin siquiera notarlo.

Ahora entendía algunas cosas la manera en que se ponía cuando ella hablaba con otro hombre, la forma en que se sentía cada vez que lo tocaba o simplemente el sentirla cerca, lo bien que se sentía al poder probar sus labios… o al menos hasta ese momento.

- No, no, no detente. – Dijo ella, separándolo de su propio cuerpo y prendiendo al fin la luz. Ambos estaban sonrojados y con la ropa un poco más desordenada de lo que debía, pero se miraban fijamente. – No quiero ser otra de tus amiguitas…

Diciendo esto recogió la chaqueta del pelirrojo y se la entregó. Antes de intentar desaparecer hacia su habitación las manos del pelirrojo se encerraron en su muñeca deteniéndola. Se miraron fijamente otra vez, Ron intento decir algo acercándose, pero ella lo rechazo y se alejo a su habitación, sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacia. Y todo debido a ese pelirrojo bueno para meterse en problemas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Quiso seguirla y preguntarle que era lo que realmente había sentido con el beso, pero su cobardía fue mayor y se quedo ahí, meditando lo que realmente podría estar pasándoles.

No se arrepentía de nada, deseaba besarla y ahora que se había dado la oportunidad no la iba a rechazar, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Estaba increíblemente inquieto por hacerle entender a Hermione que con ella no era lo mismo. Necesitaba decírselo, su corazón le suplicaba que lo hiciera, pero el miedo al rechazo le estaba ganando.

Así que más confundido que nunca, caminó hasta su habitación en donde se cambio de ropa para dormir y se tiró sobre la cama intentando aclarar muchas cosas.

Un aroma conocido por él inundo su habitación, provenía de su chaqueta, y confirmando que no era su propio perfume lo olfateo un poco. Llego rápidamente a la conclusión. Era el aroma de Hermione, que le recordaba con imágenes vividas en su mente lo que había sido ese beso.

Estaba desconcertado por el poder que tenía Hermione sobre el y las ganas que tenía de tenerla frente a él nuevamente para poder volverla a besar.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Con exactitud no podía decir que diablos les había ocurrido ahora. Todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez que era imposible aclarar las cosas. Pasando de el momento en que viajaban al edificio, hasta el beso.

Lo que la había detenido era el temor a ser otra de las chicas que habían pasado por el regazo de Ron. Solo ser otra más en su cama y en su tonto juego de seducción. Aunque viéndolo mejor no había sentido que fuera puro deseo lo que hacían. El había ido lentamente acariciándola, sin quitarle nada más que su propia chaqueta y solo besándola.

Se calmo pensando que si no habían hecho nada más, no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

No podía dormir. La escenita con Hermione se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, repitiéndole cada vez más claramente lo que había hecho. Las partes de Hermione que había acariciado, sus labios y su increíblemente deslumbrante belleza.

Intentó de todas las maneras volver a dormir, pero ninguna le resultaba. Decidió seguir uno de los consejos de su madre. Caminó a la cocina en completa oscuridad, en busca de un poco de leche que calmara sus pensamientos. Se vio iluminado por la intensa luz del refrigerador, con la cual encontró la gran caja de leche. Sacó un vaso de las repisas superior intentando no hacer ruido, y la repleto del líquido, luego guardo nuevamente la caja y camino hasta el gran balcón del penthouse.

Una brisa helada lo hizo temblar, pero no lo suficiente como para decidir a entrarse.

El sonido de unos pasos lo distrajeron del silencio Londres a esas horas. Era Hermione, que al igual que el, buscaba en la cocina un poco de leche para poder dormir. No dijo nada, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero no le sirvió de nada, pues la chica lo notó.

Ella sabía perfectamente que tendrían esa molesta incomodidad después de un suceso como el que había pasado hace unas horas. Y esa fue la razón que la impulso a conversar con el pelirrojo.

- Son las 3 de la mañana Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo quería tomar un poco de aire. – Respondió sin girarse a mirarla.

- ¿Un poco de aire? ¡Te estas congelando!

- Se perfectamente defenderme del frío Hermione.

- Pues yo no, así que sale de ahí y entra de una vez por todas. No quiero que te resfríes y luego me contagies.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? – Preguntó con cierto tono de molestia. – Porque si es así puedes irte a dormir.

- Quiero que estemos bien. - Ron no dijo nada, solo se limito a esperar una mejor respuesta. – Y que el episodio que vivimos hace unas horas se olvide y ya.

- También yo lo quiero… pero ¿que significo para ti?

- Ron los dos sabemos que fue solo una calentura del momento. No compliquemos más las cosas de lo que están. Todo estaba muy bien y quiero que siga estándolo. Solo olvidado ¿De acuerdo?

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza débilmente y se levanto del piso, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos y logrando notar en la oscuridad el delgado camisón que llevaba. Miles de imágenes lascivas pasaron por su mente, pero solo cerro los ojos e inhalo un poco de aire buscando las fuerzas para no hacer otra cosa estupida. A Hermione le gustaba provocarlo y eso lo excitaba aún más. Era un juego peligroso pero si ella quería jugar, el no sería el perdedor.

- No te preocupes, aquí nada ha sucedido. Buenas noches Hermione. – Respondió con naturalidad pasando por su lado, aún que antes de desaparecer por su habitación le susurro al oído. La castaña tembló ligeramente, ya que su aliento caliente chocaba contra su descubierto cuello: - No te olvides que vives con un hombre, y como ya sabes a los hombres ese tipo de ropa nos provocan cosas.

El resto de la noche ambos –cada uno por su lado- la pasaron entre sueños y pensamientos confusos. Sabían que algo importante les ocurría, pero no querían reconocerlo y aceptar que tal vez algo se complicaba entre ellos.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La mañana del día siguiente fue extrañamente de un clima calido y a la vez fresco. Lo que daba como resultado una posible tarde fresca y relajada, justo lo que necesitaban para informar una noticia tan importante como lo era el compromiso de Harry y Ginny, y por supuesto sus papeles como padrino y madrina de boda.

Eran las 10:00 A.M cuando ambos decidieron salir de sus habitaciones para por fin tomar algo de desayuno. Ninguno intento iniciar una conversación, todavía se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Pero era un sentimiento que resultaba bastante molesto y agotador al fin.

- No podemos seguir así – Dijo Hermione rompiendo el doloroso silencio. Ron se giró un poco para escuchar lo que seguramente diría la castaña.- Lo que paso ayer fue solo efecto del alcohol que tomamos y la sorpresa de esa gran noticia. Harry y Ginny tienen algo importante que hacer hoy y nosotros debemos apoyarlos como sus mejores amigos, y si vamos a estar así en la casa de tus padres no lograremos bien el objetivo.

Ron mantuvo el silencio sin saber lo que responder. Hermione tenia cierta verdad en todo lo que había dicho y el lo sabía, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Tienes razón, además hay algo aún peor que esa noticia. - La castaña no lo entendió, y fue por eso que espero que Ron continuara hablando.- Tenemos que informales de "nuestra relación".

Por un segundo esas palabras le sonaron dulces, pero cuando vio el rostro del pelirrojo comprendió que no era tan lindo como esperaba.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con eso?

- Mis padres, o mejor dicho mi madre no nos dejara tranquilos hasta que estemos casados.

- ¡¿Casados? – Exclamó preocupada. – No esperas que nosotros realmente es…

- No, pero ella si. Y más aún que sabrá que eres "un ejemplo" de mujer, que a pesar de todas las presiones de la prensa tienes una carrera limpia y sin inconvenientes.

- Se que lograremos manejarlo – Opinó ella, dándole animo en lo que seria meterse en la boca del lobo.- Pero… ¿No le contaras la verdad?

- No puedo hacerlo, mi madre y mi padre no lo aprobarían, además que mis hermanos son personas también involucradas con la fama y todo esto, si se supiera terminaría por arruinar la carrera de todos.

- Entiendo, ¿y que haremos entonces?

- Te presentare como mi novia, intentaremos hacer entender a mi madre que queremos ir lentamente, paso a paso.

- Creo que esta bien, entonces. – Aceptó tomando de un sorbo lo último de su vaso. - ¿Qué crees que habrán escrito ahora en el diario sobre la cena de ayer?

- Averigüémoslo – Propuso Ron, tomando el resto de su desayuno y el control de la tele. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión y espero que Hermione hiciera lo mismo para encenderla al fin.

Sentados frente a la televisión y tomando el resto de su desayuno escucharon atentamente las nuevas noticias.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Bueno es momento de leer los diarios – Propuso una chica rubia y de figura esbelta.

- Comenzamos por el Daily Times – Dijo un hombre igual de joven y apuesto que ella.– Como podemos apreciar la gran noticia de unión familiar entre Weasley-Granger es lo principal en todos los diarios.

- Según esta noticia dice: "_Ayer cerca de las 7 de la tarde, la pareja más famosa de modelos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se vieron saliendo a un restaurant en una importante cena, a la cual acudieron la hermana de Ron, Ginny Weasley y el mejor amigo de Hermione, Harry James Potter. Al parecer la cena fue una presentación de un nuevo compromiso, que esperamos sea de la famosa pareja_".

- Vaya, todos desearíamos que esta pareja formalizara ¿no? – La gente presente en el estudio asintió con un sonoro "Si". – Bueno en las siguientes portadas como el Gossip News hablan de una continua farsa y en el "Picture Times" dicen que fue una cena de reencuentro entre amigos.

- Sin duda son muy queridos por el publico, y les deseamos lo mejor en todos sus próximos proyectos. – Dijo el presentador. – Ahora una pequeña pausa de comerciales y ya volvemos con más "_Buenos días Europa_"

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Como anunciaron, el programa hizo una pausa en la que dieron comerciales.

- Aún no me acostumbro a que hablen tanto de mí en las noticias

- Yo si, llevo mi vida entera en esto y ya comienzo a acostumbrarme.

Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron. El se sorprendió en un principio pero luego se acomodo para que ambos tuvieran una posición más agradable y tranquila.

- Debió ser difícil para ti comenzar desde tan pequeño…

- Eso creo, pero cuando era un niño no entendía realmente que hacía así que me lo tomaba como un juego. Pero a medida que fui creciendo, todo comenzaba a complicarse… ¿Te podrías imaginar pasar tu pubertad frente a miles de reflectores?– La castaña lo miro unos segundos a los ojos y luego volvió a posicionarse como estaba con las mejillas un poco más sonrojadas de lo normal.- Bueno en eso consistió principalmente mi vida.

Y así continuaron conversando de sus vidas hasta que dieron las 2 de la tarde. Se empezaron a preparar para ir por fin a la casa de los Weasley y concretar el objetivo del día. El auto de Remus los esperaba en al entrada del edificio, puntual como siempre y preparado para que partir rumbo a La Madriguera, en al que hoy ocurrirían varias cosas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Arthur querido, Ginny debe estar por llegar y mi Ron también. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Todos juntos otra vez!

- Lo se Molly, es maravilloso ver a todos nuestros hijos juntos, además que todos han triunfado en lo que querían hacer con su vida. – Dando un giro completo a la conversación, el señor Weasley le dijo:- Pero hay algo que tienes que prometerme que no harás…

- ¿Qué cosa Arthur?

- No quiero que andes de casamentera nuevamente. Así solo terminaras alejando a las parejas de nuestros hijos. Ellos ya son grandes y saben muy bien cuando hacer ciertas cosas y cuando no.

- Yo no he hecho nada, no se de que hablas…

- Solo promételo Molly

- Será mejor que vaya a arreglar algunas cosas en el living. – Dijo desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- Y no lo prometió – Dijo para si mismo Arthur Weasley, meditando lo que posiblemente pasaría si sus hijos llegaban acompañados. Intentando no pensar mal, tomo nuevamente el periódico y continuo leyendo las noticias diarías en las que últimamente su hijo salía mucho, acompañado de una bonita chica que suponían sería su acompañante el día de hoy.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Aquí es – Informó el pelirrojo, bajando por la puerta derecha del auto, y ayudando a Hermione a hacerlo también. – Humilde, pero es mi casa.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Es increíble! Creo que es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he visto.

Ron con una cara entre la suspicacia y la diversión le sonrío.

- Si te gusto, espera a verla por dentro.

Caminaron hasta la verja de la entrada en la que se podía ver las claras inscripciones de "Ottery St Catchpole". Ron corrió la puesta ligeramente, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran sin ningún problema.

El lugar tenía un enorme jardín con mucho pasto, numerosos árboles y un pequeño lago. La vista era espectacular y se notaba un clima agradable a pesar de estar en las horas de mayor calor.

Caminaron sobre el pasto húmedo recorriendo un improvisado camino, que Ron indicaba. Cuando ya estaban en las cercanías de la casa decidieron tomarse de las manos y entrar como un par de enamorados, para hacer la farsa más verídica.

No fue necesario que tocaran a la puerta, ya que su madre esperaba ansiosa frente a la ventana. Abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Ron y Hermione y lanzándose sobre ellos con fuerza. No se separaron de manos pero si cada uno la abrazo por su cuenta. Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda por el hecho de no conocer a nadie más que a Ginny y a Ron es esa casa, que seguramente como había dicho el pelirrojo anteriormente estaría en minutos llena de pelirrojos Weasley.

- ¡Oh por fin están aquí!

- Mamá, ella es Hermione… mi novia – La presento Ron. Cediéndole a su madre el momento de presentación.

- Mucho gusto señora Weasley.

- ¡Ven aquí cariño! – Dijo la madre de Ron emocionada, abrazándola con fuerza. – Por favor no me digas Señora Weasley, me haces pensar que soy una anciana. Vamos, entren, deben estar hambrientos.

Hermione estaba nerviosa y Ron podía sentirlo através de sus manos entrelazadas, y fue por eso que la apretó fuertemente. Ella se giro para ver que era el causante de tal reacción y se encontró con los ojos protectores de Ron que la observaban

Intentando decirle que todo estaría bien.

De la nada apareció el Señor Weasley, abrazando a Ron con mucho cariño. Cuando iba a saludar a la acompañante de su hijo se dio cuenta que era la misma chica que esperaban, la mujer que salía con Ron en todas las paginas de los diarios. Era más bella de lo que pensaban y tenía un aire familiar que les indicaba que ella era diferente. Muy diferente a todas las otras acompañantes de Ron, que el jamas les había presentado.

- Papá ella es Hermione, mi novia.- Exhibio el pelirrojo, notando como su padre le sonreía.- Hermione, el es mi padre, Arthur Weasley.

- Un gusto señor Weasley.

- El gusto es mío, mi niña. – Dijo el padre de Ron, abrazando también a la castaña.

Interrumpiendo el momento, aparecieron cuatro pelirrojos acompañados por dos mujeres, que Hermione supuso eran sus esposas o novias. Los primeros en presentaron fueron los que parecían mayores, se acercaron de la mano de las bellas mujeres.

- ¡Ron! Por fin vienes a visitarnos – Dijo uno de ellos estrechando sus manos, luego dirigiéndose a la acompañante de Ron.- Hermione ¿cierto? – Ella asintió. – Es un gusto conocerte, soy Bill y ella es mi esposa Fleur.

- Un Placeg – Dijo ella en un marcado acento francés.

- El gusto es mío – Respondió ella besando las mejillas de ambos.

- Yo soy Percy, y ella es mi novia Audrey. Es un gusto conocerte al fin.

- Gracias, para mi también lo es… Un momento – Dijo ella, preocupando a todos.- Tú no eres el que escribió el libro "_Mentes perdidas_".

- Si, yo lo escribí, aunque no es muy conocido.

- ¡A mi me encanto! Eres un gran escritor.

- Gracias, valoro que seas la única que lo haya leído.

Haciendo acto de presencia, un par de pelirrojos que eran exactamente iguales, a excepción de sus ropas, interrumpieron la adorable escena.

- ¡Ron! ¡Tanto tiempo hermanito! – Dijo uno de ellos, acercándose para abrazarlo y darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda con gran fuerza.

- Si, creímos que ya te habías casado y olvidado de nosotros. – Continuo el otro pelirrojo, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano gemelo.

- Y parece que no estábamos muy equivocados, ¿Quién es esta belleza? – Uno de ellos, atrapo la mano libre de Hermione entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño beso en la parte superior.

- Hermione, ellos son mis hermanos; Fred – Señalo al chico de la derecha que en esos momentos besaba su mano, luego señalo al de la izquierda.- y George.

- ¡Mentira yo soy George! – Dijo el que supuestamente era Fred.

- Lo siento George.

- Es mentira si soy Fred

- Vaya creo que ya me confundí – Dijo Hermione haciendo reír a todos.

- Nosotros podemos hacerte desconfundirte. – Propuso uno de los gemelos, con una voz tentadora.

- ¡George! No olvides que estoy aquí – Lo detuvo Ron, con cierta molestia.

- No lo olvido hermanito. – Respondió, aún mirando a Hermione, que estaba roja como un tomate.

- Basta chicos, dejen a la pobre niña tranquila. – Los reprendio la señora Weasley. - ¿Te molestaría ayudarme en la cocina Hermione?

- Por supuesto que no – Miró a Ron aún con las mejillas encendidas y separándose de él acompaño a Molly Weasley a la cocina.

Después de que ambas mujeres desaparecieran por la cocina, Fleur y Audrey las acompañaron.

- Vaya Ron, ahora si que te has sacado el premio mayor – Opinó Percy, uniéndose a la resiente conversación de hermanos Weasley.

- Percy tiene razón – Confirmó Bill.- Es una chica encantadora, además de muy guapa.

- ¡Vaya que es guapa! Si hasta te la quitaría para…

- Gracias Fred, no necesito saber lo querrías hacer con ella – Lo detuvo Ron asqueado. – Pero tienen razón, ella es increíble.

- ¿Y como es en la cama? – Preguntó George sin tapujos. Todos lo miraron con cara de incredulidad y diversión. - ¿Qué? No me dirás que no han…

- No, no hemos hecho nada. Ella es diferente y no quiero arruinarlo.

- ¡Wow! Ese si que no eres tu ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con "Ron-meto-en-mi-cama-a-todas"?

- Yo no soy así – Lo contradijo enojado. Lo que menos quería era que le preguntaran de su vida personal, y menos aún si se trataba de Hermione. Pero ahora que lo habían mencionado, esa duda comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Cambio de tema dirigiéndose a Bill, que era el único que podía ayudarlo en esta situacion. - ¿Cómo esta la pequeña Victoire?

- Bien, se quedo en casa de los padres de Fleur.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Hermione cariño, ¿Piensan formalizar su relación? – Preguntó Molly, haciendo que la castaña detuviera lo que hacia. Se quedo paralizada por unos momentos, pensando que responder. No podía responder que _no_ inmediatamente, sonaría a que tenía miedo o que la relación verdaderamente no era verídica. Pero si respondía que _si_, terminaría arrepintiéndose por herir a una familia que no tenía culpa de nada. – Hemos conversado, pero queremos ir lentamente.

Audrey y Fleur, sabían por donde iba esa conversación así que decidieron ayudar a la nueva chica, cambiando de tema.

- Molly ¿Por qué Ginny quería que nos juntáramos todos aquí? – Pregunto Audrey con confianza. Hermione supuso que ya se conocían hacen un buen tiempo y por eso había tanta familiaridad entre ellas.

- No lo se, solo me pidió que les avisara a todos, que vinieran a la hora de almuerzo. – Informó Molly.- Fleur querida, podrías con Audrey poner la mesa.

- Pog supuegto Molly.- Aceptó sonriendo, mientras tomaba los cubiertos y platos para poner en la mesa. Audrey llevo el resto. Hermione pudo notar que llevaban gran cantidad de cosas, porque después de todo eran una familia grande.

Un breve silencio se formo en la cocina, que Molly se encargo de romper. Habían muchas cosas que le aquejaban pero principalmente la sorprendente llamada de su hija. Volvía de su perfeccionamiento y era normal que quisiera visitar a su familia, pero no con un acompañante ¿o si?

- ¿Hermione tu conoces a mi hija?

- Solo la he visto una vez, señora Weasley

- ¿Crees que debería preocuparme? – Hermione puso cara de confusión y Molly entendió que ella no comprendía de que estaba hablando.- Me dijo que pusiera un puesto más porque venia alguien importante. Pero no tengo la menor idea de quien podría ser. Tengo un buen presentimiento de madre, pero nada más que eso.

- No debería preocuparse, si fuera algo preocupante ella se lo habría informado. Créame nosotras no buscamos preocuparlas.

- Oh querida… Llámame Molly por favor, aquí todos lo hacen y tú sin duda serás parte importante de la familia. – Hermione se sonrojo y la invadió un sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué harían cuando la familia de Ron supiera que todo esto era una mentira? De seguro a nadie le gustaría escuchar algo así.

- ¿Te ayudamos en algo más Molly? – Pregunto Audrey, entrando nuevamente en la cocina.

- Nada más chicas, gracias. – El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta las distrajo.

Las cuatro salieron de la cocina, a aguardar a la persona que esperaba en la puerta.

Otro pelirrojo llegaba, pero no estaba acompañado. Su vestimenta decía claramente para Harry y Hermione que era el más liberal e independiente.

Comenzó saludando a sus hermanos, su padre y luego con las chicas de sus hermanos. Pero se detuvo especialmente frente a Hermione.

- Vaya, que chica tan bella… ¿A que debemos este placer?

- Es mi novia, Charlie – Dijo Ron apareciendo de sorpresa por detrás de Hermione y abrazándola por la cintura con delicadeza pero a la vez seguridad. – Hermione, te presento a Charlie.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo ella, estrechando solamente sus manos, ya que Ron aún la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- El gusto también es mío – Respondió el, caminando hasta donde su madre y saludándola con mayor entusiasmo que a la novia de Ron.

Hermione y Ron aún se mantenían en la misma posición frente a todos, la primera completamente nerviosa por que el sentir al pelirrojo siempre terminaba por confundirla. Pero se preguntaba por que la reacción tan tosca del pelirrojo con su hermano. Estaba decidida a preguntarle a Ron más tarde.

- Pasemos a la mesa, mientras esperamos a que Ginny llegue. Estoy segura que debe estar por venir.

Ron soltó de su agarre a Hermione, pero solo para atraparla nuevamente con sus manos enlazadas y caminar hasta un asiento cercano pero lejos de Charlie. Lamentablemente no fue posible, ya que cuando tomaron asiento, Charlie ocupo el asiento solitario junto a Hermione. Ron definitivamente no estaba contento.

La puerta sonó insistentemente por unos segundos.

- Debe ser Ginny – Opinó Arthur Weasley, doblando el periódico que leía, para comenzar a almorzar.

Y no se equivocaba, era Ginny. Pero no solo ella, venia acompañada. Hermione agradeció que fueran personas ya conocidas, porque no quería más sorpresas por parte de Ron con sus reacciones.

Ginny venía maravillosa en un vestido ajustado y que combinaba perfectamente con la vestimenta de Harry, que también lucia muy elegante, seguramente porque la situación lo requería.

La pelirroja comenzó saludando a sus hermanos y presentándoles al chico que los acompañaba. Luego prosiguió con Audrey, Fleur y Hermione.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso por no conocer a nadie más que a Hermione y a Ron en esa casa. Tenía una posición tímida, pero cuando vio a Hermione se relajo un poco sabiendo que no era el único que no estaba completamente familiarizado con todos. Molly conoció a Harry como el novio de Ginny suponiendo que no había nada más que saber. Ginny conversando con Hermione y Ron dijo que daría la información a la hora del postre.

Luego de el largo saludo, Molly comenzó trayendo la comida que con tanto esmero había preparado. Todos estaban expectantes, pues lo que más adoraban de las cosas que hacía su madre era la comida. Que sin duda era una de las mejores que podían probar en todo Londres. La mesa estaba repleta de platos diversos con comidas deliciosas y humeantes, que desprendían un aroma delicioso. Y por eso no fue necesario que Molly diera el vamos para que comenzaran a comer, pues apenas los platos estuvieron sobre la mesa todos los pelirrojos Weasley comenzaron a servirse una gran cantidad de todo.

Hermione había notado anteriormente que Ron tenía un buen apetito y eso no la sorprendía, con al altura y porte que tenía era difícil no comer tanto. Pero ella misma se sorprendió con lo deliciosa que era la comida. Ahora podía entender por que la mayoría de los presentes comían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, incluidas Ginny y las novias de Bill y Percy. A excepción de ellos, solo comían con moderación Harry, Molly y ella. No negaba que era entretenido verlos devorar la comida, e incluso le resultaba adorable ver a Ron, comer ansiosamente.

Ron sintiéndose observado, giro su rostro para encontrar a Hermione a punto de estallar en carcajadas por su manera de comer. El se sonrojo ligeramente y se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender que era propio de la familia.

El resto de la comida se acabo en un rato, dejando a la mayoría casi satisfechos, solo a la espera del postre, que prometía ser la mejor parte de la cena, no solo por la comida. La señora Weasley había preparado una deliciosa tarta de frutas y chocolate, que fue rápidamente servida para cada uno.

Ginny y Harry estaban nerviosos, a la espera de que la mayoría terminara el postre. Cuando esto ocurrió la menor de los Weasley se puso de pie, solicitándoles su atención, ya que todos conversaban a viva voz. Golpeando con la cuchara su vaso, se comenzó a hacer un silencio que llegaba a dar miedo. Harry se levanto de su asiento al igual que Ginny y la tomó de la mano infundiéndole valor y a si mismo para expresar la noticia que tanto anhelaban pronto cumplir.

- Como todos saben, no están aquí reunidos solamente para compartir en familia. Los he reunido aquí, con ayuda de mamá por supuesto – La señora Weasley se hincho de orgullo y luego presto atención.- para darles una importante noticia, que a Harry y a mi nos hace inmensamente felices. – La mayoría pensaba que se trataba de un embarazo, y fue por eso que se sorprendieron más aún cuando escucharon de la propia boca de Ginny decir las siguiente palabras.- ¡Harry y yo nos vamos a casar!

Si el silencio al intentar callarlos había dado miedo, el resiente daba terror. Nadie hablaba ni decía nada, todos abrían la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salía. Hermione y Ron se miraron por unos segundos y decidieron que era momento de intervenir.

- ¡Felicidades hermanita! – Ron se levanto para abrazarla a ella y también a Harry, que temblaba como gelatina.

Hermione hizo lo propio felicitándolos, frente a todos. Y fue en ese momento cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir y levantarse para darles sus bendiciones y propias felicitaciones.

Después de un rato todos comentaban la noticia, divididos en grupos. Los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Fleur y Audrey, por un lado. Hermione, Arthur y Ron por otro y por ultimo Ginny, Harry y Molly en una esquina de la sala.

- Pensé que me matarían – Declaró Ginny relajándose.

- Por supuesto que no Ginny querida, solo que estamos sorprendidos, pero muy gratamente. – Girándose hacia Harry, lo abrazo fuertemente.- Recién nos estamos conociendo, pero creo que eres un chico maravilloso. Y no hay nadie mejor para Ginny que una persona que la ame tanto como tú le has demostrado. Me contó gran cantidad de cosas que hiciste por ella.

Harry se sonrojo completamente y bajo un poco la mirada para hablar.

- Señora Weasley, puedo asegurarle que nadie querrá a su hija tanto, como la quiero yo.

- Estoy segura de que así será querido. Ahora ven aquí – Dijo tironeándolo para que se acercara y así poder abrazarlo.

En otra parte de la sala, Arthur, Hermione y Ron conversaban.

- Créame señor Weasley que no hay mejor persona para su hija que Harry. Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños y ha sido una persona maravillosa. – Comunicó Hermione, orgullosa de su amigo.- Se merecen mutuamente.

- Veo que es un gran chico, Ginny nos contó algunas cosas a mí y a Molly hace un rato. Y por lo que pude entender Harry ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida. Tal vez por eso es tan maduro para su edad.

- Sin duda, es alguien a quien le han sucedido muchas cosas malas, pero aun así sigue siendo una maravillosa persona.

Ron escuchaba atentamente la conversación, sintiéndose feliz de que Hermione se llevara tan bien con su familia y que hubiera dejado el miedo y vergüenza de lado para intentar conversar relajadamente con ellos. Pero por otro lado estaba aún preocupado. No por como hubieran recibido la visita de Hermione y el próximo esposo de Ginny, sino por su hermano Charlie. Conocía muy bien la mirada que le había dado a Hermione cuando se presentaban y era por eso que estaba inquieto. No hubiese creído capaz a su hermano de algo semejante con su propia pareja, pero ahí estaba pensando lo que posiblemente podría ser un plan de conquista para Hermione, su propia novia o al menos durante la farsa.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La tarde se paso rápidamente, entre recuerdos de hermanos y la deliciosa once que tomaron después de las 5 de la tarde. Todo parecía estar en calma hasta por lo menos unos minutos antes de las 9 de la noche. El improbable clima Londinense les estaba jugando una mala pasada, a causa de un fuerte viento y una improvisada lluvia los estaban dejando atascados en La Madriguera.

- Los teléfonos no funcionan – Informó Bill, que llegaba de la mano de su esposa, desde el patio trasero. Fleur odiaba los relámpagos y truenos, y era por eso que no se separaba de su marido, el cual estaba bastante satisfecho con su sensación de protección. – Y no creo que podamos arreglarla hasta mañana por la mañana cuando podamos ver algo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos podemos ir? – Pregunto Percy preocupado pues mañana tenía una reunión importante en su trabajo. - ¿Ninguno vino en auto?

Todos negaron y fue por eso que dirigieron su mirada a el Señor Weasley.

- El Ford Anglia esta descompuesto, Bill y yo estamos intentando arreglarlo desde el martes.

- Tendremos que organizar los cuartos, hay mucho espacio para todos – Dijo la señora Weasley feliz de que todos sus hijos estuvieran una vez más reunidos en casa. – Bill con Fleur en tu habitación, George y Fred con Charlie en su pieza que es lo suficientemente grande para tres personas. Percy en la antigua habitación de Charlie. Ron, tu con Hermione en tu habitación y Ginny tu con Harry en tu habitacion. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Nadie se negó, así que lo tomaron como un si. Hermione pensaba que los separarían por hombres y mujeres, pero al parecer los Weasley no se tomaban esto como un gran problema.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche cuando todos fueron a acostarse. Decidieron tomar por turnos el baño, ya que estaban todos muy cansados y deseosos de una ducha.

Todos ya habían estado en alguna ocasión en la casa de los Weasley, por lo que tenían alguna ropa de repuesto, pero en el caso excepcional de Harry y Hermione no era así, por lo que Ron tuvo que prestarles a ambos. Ginny no tenía más ropa que la puesta, pues de su largo viaje no traía mucha ropa limpia, dando como razón para no poder prestarle a Hermione. Que no tuvo más opción que tomar una de las poleras más largas de Ron y usarla como un minivestidos de pijama.

Aún estaban un poco temerosos en lo correspondía a compartir cama. Nunca habían dormido juntos en todo este tiempo, y suponiendo como lo había dictado la señora Weasley, ella creía que esto era un hecho diario. Hermione se sonrojo al pensar que los Weasley creían que ellos dormían juntos o más aun que tenían sexo.

Cuando todavía Hermione no se cambiaba de ropa, apareció Ron con el pelo goteando y con solo una toalla atada a su cintura. Se sorprendió de verlo así y no pudo negar que le gusto verlo, pero no era prudente que ella siguiera observándolo con cara de babosa, se reprendió mentalmente.

- Voy yo ahora a darme una ducha – Le informó Hermione, llevando en sus manos la toalla que Molly había traído y la polera que con permiso de Ron había sacado de su armario.

- De acuerdo. – Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, que la miraba desaparecer por la puerta. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que anteriormente meditaba de Charlie.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Hermione no se dio una ducha larga, porque a pesar de estar muy agotada no era su casa y no sentía correcto perder tanto tiempo y dinero en el agua. Se había puesto la polera de Ron y se secaba las piernas con la toalla cuando alguien irrumpió en el baño sin tocar.

- Oh lo siento, pensé que no había nadie a esta hora en el baño – Se disculpó Charlie, observando disimuladamente el improvisado pijama de la chica.

- No te preocupes ya, estoy lista. Puedes ocuparlo. – Dijo asiéndose a un lado y dejándole espacio para que pudiera entrar libremente al ahora baño desocupado.

- Creo que a mi hermanito le encantara tu pijama – Opinó, deslizándose por el espacio que Hermione había dejado libre y rozándole intencionalmente el brazo.

- No se a que te refieres – Se defendió ella, girándose para que Charlie no pudiera ver más de la cuenta de su cuerpo, en la posición que estaba ahora.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. – La contradijo.

Ron había visto todo desde un lugar, esperando el momento indicado para aparecer y decirle a Charlie lo que hace rato intentaba señalarle. Y no demoro mucho en hacer acto de presencia, antes de que las cosas se salieran de su control. Una tabla crujió al llegar cerca. Charlie y Hermione se percataron de que no estaban solos.

- Ron – Lo nombró Hermione, sorprendida.

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir cariño, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano.

- Si, tienes razón. – Concordó - Buenas noches.- Dijo desapareciendo por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, en la cual en un abrir de ojos desapareció.

- No me quieras ver la cara de tonto Charlie – Dijo al fin Ron, en una actitud de disgusto. – Se que intentas.

- ¡Oh vamos hermanito! No creerás que me metería con una mujer que esta en compromiso con otra persona y más aún si es la novia de mi hermano.

- Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es mentira, lo has hecho con otras mujeres. Pero no lo harás con Hermione, ella esta conmigo y la quiero. Y tú no arruinaras esto, así que métetelo bien en al cabeza.

- Tal vez no seas tu quien deba decidir eso - Fueron las últimas palabras de Charlie antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Ron volvió a la habitación después de un momento en que medito bien las palabras de Charlie, sintiendo que su hermano tenía segundas intensiones.

El pelirrojo esperaba encontrar a Hermione dormida y tapada hasta más no poder con la sabana, pero no fue eso lo que encontró. Ella no estaba tapada exageradamente ni tampoco estaba acostada, más bien estaba en pie mirando unas fotografías de el en su escritorio. Estaba un poco preocupado por que ella viera alguna foto comprometedora o cómica, pero lo que más le preocupaba era poder mantener el autocontrol con la ropa que Hermione llevaba. Estaba ocupando nada menos que su camisa más preciada, la de los Chuldley Cannons. ¿Pero que iba a saber Hermione que esa tenia una gran historia para el? No podía ser maleducado y pedirle que se la quitara, además de que no deseaba hacerlo, pues Hermione la lucia de una manera extremadamente sexy.

_Incluso para su propia seguridad_, pensaba tragando saliva.

Ella aún no notaba la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo observándola. Recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la escultura más preciada y bella de todo el mundo.

- ¡Oh! Ya llegaste. – Dijo sorprendida, notando al fin como Ron no quitaba su mirada de ella.- ¿Sucede algo?

- Ti-tienes puesta mi-mi… bueno mi polera de…

- Parece que tu hermano tenía razón.

- ¿Razón en que? – Preguntó dejando el tartamudeo para cambiarlo por un tono de completo disgusto.

- Que te gustaría mi pijama.

- Querrás decir mi polera más preciada y ahora actualmente tu pijama.

- Lo siento, me la sacare – Se disculpo Hermione, pasando por el lado de Ron en dirección nuevamente al baño para cambiarla por otra polera del pelirrojo.

Ron la detuvo por las muñecas haciéndola girar. Y no se percato con la fuerza que la detuvo, por lo que hizo que chocaran resbalando al suelo. Hermione se hubiera estrellado fuertemente, si no fuera porque Ron se giro segundos antes cayendo el primero en el suelo y ella sobre el. Hermione sintió el golpe de sus cuerpos al caer. Estaba avergonzada por la posición en que estaban pero ninguno se movió ni un segundo.

- Lo siento Hermione, no fue mi intención que cayéramos – Se disculpo él, quejándose ligeramente por el golpe.

- No, discúlpame a mí por caer sobre ti. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te duele Ron?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Respondió con una voz ahogada por el dolor.

- ¡Santo cielo Ron! Ven, vamos a acostarte. – Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse. Lo recostó en un lado de la cama con sumo cuidado, poniendo dos almohadas en la parte de la cabecera. – Te traeré agua helada…

- ¡No! No me dejes solo por favor – Le suplicó el pelirrojo, tomándola de la mano. No quería que se encontrara nuevamente con Charlie, e hiciera algo en un momento como ahora en que no podía protegerla.

- Déjame verte, haber si tienes alguna herida o un moretón.

Se acerco hasta la cabecera, y con cuidado reviso por si Ron tenía alguna herida visible. No tenía nada, al menos por ahora. Lo que si le preocupaba, era que pudiera tener consecuencias con ese fuerte golpe.

- No tienes nada, pero por favor no te muevas tanto.

- ¿Te preocupa?

- Claro que me preocupa, ¿crees que no me dio miedo cuando caímos?

- Yo pienso que con un descanso estaré bien. Pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Hermione asintió, preocupada.- ¿Puedes darme un masaje en el cuello?

- Esta bien – Dijo no muy convencida. Sentándose a un costado del cuerpo de Ron, deslizando sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo. No podía evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los más azules que había visto en su vida y que ahora la observaban divertida.

En un movimiento brusco Ron giro sobre si mismo quedando en una posición que le daba control total sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella sorprendida por lo rápido que Ron se recuperaba empezó a hacer fuerzas para salir de debajo de él.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pensé que estabas herido realmente! – Gritaba molesta, tratando de sacarse al pelirrojo de encima - ¡Déjame! ¡Salte de encima Ronald!

Ron divertido acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso. Ella en un principio se negaba a corresponderle, pero con los segundos él logro derribar la barrera de aprensión de Hermione. Sin dejar de besarse, comenzó ha acariciar el torso de las piernas de Hermione y su cintura a la vez. Ella recorría la amplia espalda pecosa de Ron con sus manos dejando escapar un gemido, que lo descontrolo completamente. Esta vez la beso con mayor profundidad y deseo.

- Ron, venia a… ¡Dios santo! – Gritó Ginny sorprendida. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Ron y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente, completamente rojos.

- ¡Ginny! – Vociferó el pelirrojo molesto por la interrupción.

La pelirroja por su lado también estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de interrumpir. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello. Se disculpo unas mil veces, antes de decir lo que venia a exponer.

- Yo solo venia a agradecerles por lo que hicieron – Dijo sin mirar hacia la habitación, de hecho su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. – Bueno eso, así que ya me voy. Que tengas buenas noches. Adiós – Se despidió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y desapareciendo por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Ron se hecho a reír. Hermione lo observo recelosa, no entendiendo que pudiera estar riendo en una situación como lo era esta. Su hermana menor los había pillado besándose de una manera no muy decorosa y el estaba riendo, ahí como si acabaran de ver una comedia.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

- La-La… reacción de… Ginny. – Respondió entre risas.- Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Crees que es poco ver a tu hermano…?

- ¿Ver a tu hermano haciendo que? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo divertido y girándose para poder verla mejor.

- Sabes perfectamente que Ronald.

- Me encanta cuando me llamas Ronald – Dijo en un tono de voz insinuante.

- ¡Ron! Déjate de tonteras y duérmete. – Exclamo indignada, apagando la luz principal y dejando el cuarto en penumbra.

Estaba nerviosa porque no quería aclarar lo que hace unos segundos habían hecho.

_¡Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más constante!, _pensaba confundida. Ella había dejado que esto ocurriera, que el la besara y acariciara. Que tomara completo control sobre su cuerpo, dejándose llevar en las sensaciones que representaba estar con Ron. _¡Pero diablos que no quería detenerlo!_ Estaba luchando internamente, intentando saber que debía hacer.

Cuando comenzó a ponerse nerviosa se giro en la cama, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y tapándose con las sabanas hasta el pecho. Intento sacar de su mente que tenía a Ron justo a su lado y que si ella lo decidía, podían hacer algo más que dormir. Sus mejillas se encendieron y dio gracias que la luz no estuviera encendida, y que él no pudiera notarlo.

Pero lo que no medito bien es que el pelirrojo estaba pasando por la misma lucha interna al otro lado de la cama. Aunque con la diferencia claro de que en el, su corazón sin duda estaba ganando.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Quedaron con ganas de más? ¿Le falto más? ¿No cumplió sus expectativas?<strong>

**Espero sus review anciosa, para saber si les gusto...**

**Nuevamente mil gracias, no me cansare de repetirlo :)**

**¡Cariños y Saludos para todos!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Verdades que duelen

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Como han estado? Espero que bien :)**

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo que seguro explicara el comportamiento de Ron al principio y el de ahora con Charlie. La relación de Ron y Hermione va progresando para bien, poco a poco. A medida que se dan cuenta de que algo importante esta cambiando en ellos.**

**Responderé a los reviews:**

**- **_nalia-san_**: Gracias por entender mi demora, esperemos que Molly les de un aventón en esto. Muchas Gracias por todo, espero seguir leyéndote :) **

**- **_JuliBWeasley_**: ¿Enserio lo crees así? Muchas Gracias, nos vemos pronto.**

**- **_Inmaru_**: Lamento hacerte la pregunta xD. Como dije las cosas van lentamente cambiando para ambos. Esa Ginny que interrumpe en los mejores momentos :/ Muchas gracias por tus consejos, la verdad es que tenías razón... solo ha sido el comienzo :/. Pero se que podre afrontarlos. Publico lo más pronto que puedo. Gracias por todo. ¡Feliz año para ti también!**

**- **_cece_**: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por todo, si yo también espero que este problema se solucione pronto :)**

**- **_FaBiOoOLa_**: ¡Que bueno que te encanto! Al fin entran en escena Harry y Ginny. Charlie tiene algo muy importante que aclarar... Muchas gracias, para ti también un feliz año y espero que hayas tenido una linda navidad. Bueno aquí tienes otro capitulo que espero también te guste :)**

**- **_fatty73_**: ¡Feliz año nuevo también para ti! Creo que Ron se comenzó a soltar más que Hermione, tal vez porque no tiene tantos miedos como ella :/ En este capitulo sabremos que ocurrió realmente con este par de pelirrojos. Espero que te guste este capitulo también :)**

**- **_paqui_**: ¡Bienvenida entonces! Gracias por la opinión, es bueno saberlo. Espero sigas leyendo y si te comprendo es difícil comentar asi xD **

**- **_DauwMalfoy_**: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo resuelva algunas dudas sobre la actitud de Charlie. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. **

**- **_Any Weasley_**: Que bueno que te gusto, esperemos que de ese giro que queremos en esta relación de cabezotas xD ^^**

**- **_Little Mess_**: Si parece que Charlie y Ron tienen algo escondido... Ron y Hermione progresan bastante bien :)**

**-** _HeleNita Weasley:_** ¡Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste, me hacen muy feliz. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. :)**

**- **_Mary VanWynGarden_**: Muchas gracias, espero sigas leyendo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias a todos, a qui les dejo el nuevo capitulo :)<strong>

**Disfrútenlo... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Verdades que duelen<strong>

No era un sueño. No podía serlo. O si lo era, al menos no quería que se acabara, porque estar en la posición que estaba ahora, era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida. Sentir como Hermione dormía sobre su regazo, acariciándole inconcientemente en sueños su músculo abdomen y sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su cuello, provocando que su piel se erizara por completo. Sin duda era algo que no cambiaria por nada.

Era extraño para el. Nunca había sentido que requería estar cerca de una chica, sin necesidad de un contacto físico y solo por puro sentimiento. Su corazón latía fuerte cada vez que la tenía cerca, y ahora no dudaba en besarla en cada oportunidad que tenía. Le gustaba provocarla y ver sus reacciones. Pero sobre todo adoraba verla enojada.

Hermione se movió un poco asustando a Ron, que rogaba por que ella no se alejara de su lado. Pero no hizo más que acomodarme mejor soltando un gran suspiro.

Ron se enterneció por lo adorable que se veía Hermione al dormir y en su mente se formulo el deseo de poder verla despertar así todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

La castaña alejándose de lo que había sido una de las noches más tranquilas, empezó lentamente a acostumbrarse al lugar. Recordó que no estaba en su casa e instantáneamente en su mente apareció el pelirrojo. También recordó que el estaba a su lado. Aún que si estaba a su lado, ¿porque podía sentir los fuertes y acelerados latidos de alguien? ¿Por que sentía un aroma masculino? ¿Por que podía sentir el calor de una mano cubriéndole por completo la cintura? Solo había una razón y esa se llama Ron Weasley.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, corroborando que el pelirrojo estaba bajo su cuerpo y sonreía tontamente.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Ron?

- ¿Qué hago donde?

- Debajo de mí

- Debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso, porque la que me tiene de almohada eres tú.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto? – Preguntó alejándose considerablemente para recostarse nuevamente, aún que esta vez en la almohada.

- Un buen rato – Respondió él amablemente, y fijando su vista en el techo al igual que Hermione.

- ¿Y todo ese rato me has estado mirando? – Ron se giró para responder algo, pero no dijo nada. ¿Como se había dado cuenta? Había estado tan tranquila durmiendo… Era imposible, que lo hubiera visto. Ella respondió a su pensamiento. – Las personas sientes las miradas, aún así cuando no están mirando.

- ¿Ahora eres algo así como una psíquica?

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

Ron no dijo nada y solo se limito a seguir observando el techo de la habitación.

El golpeteo en la puerta los hizo alzarse en sus codos para poder mirar mejor a la persona que llamaba al cuarto.

- ¿Hola? Soy Ginny, ¿puedo pasar? ¿O no es apto para menores?

Hermione se sonrojo y Ron solo carcajeo unos segundos.

- Adelante – Dijo al fin el pelirrojo, ya que vio que Hermione no pensaba decir nada debido a su sonrojo monumental.

La menor de los Weasley entro en una actitud de precaución, ya que conocía a su hermano y era capaz de estar desnudo sin importarle nada. Pero cuando noto que estaban ambos con sus piyamas, cubiertos hasta el pecho con la sabana se decidió a entrar completamente. Por unos segundos observo a Hermione que estaba más que sonrojada, _Tal vez interrumpí algo nuevamente,_ Pensaba Ginny avergonzada.

- Solo venia a avisarles que mamá esta esperando para que bajen a tomar el desayuno. Y… agradecerles por que ayer nos dieran su apoyo y…disculparme por aparecer derrepente… e interrumpirlos.

- No te preocupes Ginny, ayer no estábamos haciendo nada – Dijo rápidamente la castaña.

- Nada, que tuvieras que ver Ginevra – Dijo el pelirrojo con molestia fingida, para hacer enojar a Hermione, que cada vez se escandalizaba más, sonrojándose como su propio cabello pelirrojo.

- ¡No me llames Ginevra! ¡Ya se que me equivoque, pero para la próxima tocare la puerta mil veces para no verte haciendo cochinadas! – Hermione se sorprendió y se puso aún mas roja.- Lo siento Hermione, esto no es por ti. Mi hermano es un completo idiota, pero tu estas excluida de esto.

Caminó con rapidez, tirando la puerta de un portazo al salir. Estaba furiosa y Ron se divertía con eso. Le divertía fastidiar a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué diablos haces eso Ron? ¿Crees que es muy chistoso incomodar a tu hermana?

- Mmm… si – Respondió divertido. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca indignada. Se levanto, pero Ron tomo uno de sus brazos.- ¡Vamos Hermione! Es normal de nosotros, siempre hacemos este tipo de cosas, nos molestamos constantemente. No hay nada raro en eso.

La chica se deshizo del agarre de Ron y se levanto de la cama para tomar algunas de sus cosas de su bolso y caminar al baño. Sabía que no debía dar la vuelta y mirar al pelirrojo, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar, era peligroso para su propio corazón. Pero la duda la mataba, la necesidad de saber porque sentía la mirada fija del pelirrojo en su espalda.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – Preguntó enfadada, prestando atención a como el pelirrojo la miraba de pies a cabeza sin pudor. Tembló ligeramente, pero su mirada se mantuvo firme.

- Lo sexy que se te ve mi polera. Deberías dormir más seguido con ella o tal vez sin ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos y salio de la habitación con un sentimiento más que el de enfado. Este jueguito comenzaba a divertirla.

Ron por su parte, había disfrutado la vista desde la cama y se divertía haciendo enojar a Ginny y a Hermione, pero su hermana tenía razón, debían bajar a tomar desayuno.

Sacó una de las antiguas poleras de su ropero y se puso los pantalones del día anterior. Hermione regreso a los minutos vestida y con el cabello estilando.

- Bajemos antes de que mi madre venga en persona a buscarnos.

Ella asintió y salieron de la habitación. Antes de bajar por las escaleras Ron la tomo de la mano firmemente. Estaba completamente intrigada a que se debía esa increíble desconfianza por parte del pelirrojo hacía su hermano.

Mientras, Ron intentaba mirar con disimulo para captar si Charlie aún seguía en la casa.

- Ron, ¿vas a seguir tomándome de la mano como si me fuera a escapar?

- ¿A que te refieres? – Hermione señalo sus manos.- Solo trato de hacer parecer lo más real posible esta relación.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y porque actuaste de esa manera frente a tu hermano?

- ¿Quién? ¿Bill?

- No, tu sabes quien.

- ¿Fred?

- No

- ¿George?

- ¡No!

- ¿Percy?

- ¡Ya basta Ron! ¡Sabes que me refiero a Charlie! – Gritó Hermione, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, que miró rápidamente hacía la cocina para ver si alguien había escuchado.

- Cálmate mujer, cuando estemos en casa te lo explicare. Ahora, bésame – Estrechándola en sus brazos como si nada, la tomo por la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Estas tonto? No voy a… - No pudo decir nada más, porque se vio silenciada por los labios del pelirrojo que atrapaban los suyos en un dulce beso, diferente a las anteriores ocasiones.

Unos pasos resonaron en la sala, cerca de la escalera donde ellos estaban.

- Ron, ¿Qué fue todo…eso? – Preguntó su madre, apareciendo acompañada por Ginny. - ¡Oh! Ya veo.

- Pobre Hermione – Susurro Ginny, a su madre, ella la miro severamente.

Ron y Hermione se separaron al darse cuenta que ya no estaban solos.

- Lo siento, chicos pero deben estar muriéndose de hambre. ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Molly.

- No, no pasa nada. Vamos a comer amor – Dijo el, dirigiéndose a la castaña que estaba desconcertada y sonrojada.

Molly y Ginny los siguieron a la cocina. Ron y su novia se sentaron en una de las esquinas de la mesa y la señora Weasley le sirvió a cada uno en sus tazas un poco de café y unas tostadas.

- ¿Ya se fueron todos? – Pregunto Ron como si nada, mientras comía una de las tostadas con huevo revuelto.

- Solo quedan Charlie, Audrey, Ginny y ustedes. – Respondió Molly, sin entender el tono que ocupaba su hijo para preguntar.

- ¿Y donde están Charlie y Audrey?

- Charlie fue a buscar algunas leñas y Audrey esta arreglando las camas arriba. ¿Por qué preguntas Ron? – Cuestionó su madre, intrigada por tanta pregunta. Sabía que su hijo nunca preguntaba por nadie y que ahora comenzara ha hacerlo era bastante interesante.

- No, por nada. Quería saber si somos los últimos en salir.

- Si querido, pero eso es aún mejor. A los otros no pude ni siquiera despedirlos de tan apurados que salieron. ¿Trabajan también los fines de semanas? - Preguntó Molly contrariada.

- Lamentablemente a veces si mamá, pero estoy seguro que volverán temprano.

- Eso espero – Recogió los platos sucios de la mesa y los dejo en el lavaplatos.- ¿Y como les va a ustedes queridos en el trabajo?

Ron masticaba muy entusiasmado su comida, por ello Hermione respondió.

- Muy bien señora Weasley, aún que todo esto de los periodistas y fotógrafos siguiéndonos a todas partes es bastante incomodo.

- Ya lo creo mi niña. – Aceptó preocupada.- ¿Y cuando comenzaron su relación? Ron no me había contado nada en sus llamadas, parece que te tenía muy escondida. – Su mirada pasó de angustiada a una muy sonriente. Adoraba ver a sus hijos felices y sin duda ella hacía muy feliz a su hijo.

- Quería tenerla solo para mí, muy escondida – Su madre lo miro enternecida, nunca llevaba a ninguna chica a casa y en esta ocasión había sido diferente.

- Lo pude notar Ron… ¿Y planean casarse? – Preguntó Molly sin pretextos.

El pelirrojo se atraganto con la comida y empezó a toser sin control, además que su cara se tornaba de un color tan rojo como su cabello. Hermione reacciono igual que Ron, aunque no se atoro como el. Con suavidad paso su mano por la espalda, ayudándolo a respirar con normalidad nuevamente.

Molly por su parte sonreía satisfecha, no de que su hijo se hubiera atorado, sino porque sabía que él comenzaría a pasarse esa idea por la mente tarde o temprano.

- ¿Estas bien Ron? Parece que te atoraste con la comida. – Dijo Hermione, intentando pasar desapercibida.

- ¡Ya te dije que mastiques bien la comida Ron! ¡Siempre te la tragas de un sopetón! ¡Un día terminaras atorado de verdad! – Molly salio de la cocina junto con Ginny por la puerta trasera, asiendo pensar a Ron con su última frase.

- Sabía que no se le iba a olvidar preguntarme de eso – Dijo Ron con una voz ronca.

Dejo el resto de su pan en el plato y miro a Hermione severamente, intentando decirle que era mejor irse antes de que su madre siguiera con preguntas difíciles.

Hermione comprendió, se levanto de su asiento tomando los platos sucios y los dejo sobre el fregadero junto a los otros platos.

Para su sorpresa, apareció la persona que Ron menos quería ver en esos momentos.

- Miren quien esta aquí, mi hermanito y su hermosa novia ¿Ya se levantaron? Pensé que habían quedado muy cansados y por eso no despertaban. Bien hermanito – Lo felicito Charlie, con su típico tono de picardía.

- Que lastima, pero ya nos íbamos. – Intento caminar pero Hermione no lo seguía, así que la tomo de la mano y caminaron el perchero para tomar sus cosas.

- Si no te conociera, diría que te estas escapando de mí Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo escapándome de ti? ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. – Su mirada escondía algo, y Hermione podía notarlo. Sentía la molestia de Ron a través de sus manos entrelazadas, podía sentir la rabia surgiendo lentamente por el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- Ron tiene razón, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer. Fue un gusto conocerte Charlie, espero verte pronto.

- El gusto es mío Hermione, yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver – Su mirada se fijo en ella, que le sonreía dulcemente. Era realmente atractiva, lastima que estuviera con su hermano, aún que como el decía, esto no lo había detenido en anteriores ocasiones.

- Si, adiós Charlie. Despídeme de mamá y Ginny – Dijo con sequedad el pelirrojo para desaparecer por la puerta sin despedirse de su madre que en esos momentos aparecía en al cocina junto a Ginny y Audrey.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Charlie? – Estaba preocupada, la relación de Charlie y Ron no era buena desde hace unos meses.

- Nada, solo se levanto y desaparecieron diciéndome que los despidiera de ti. Esta muy raro últimamente ¿Le pasara algo? – Inquirió haciéndose el que no entendía la situación.

- No lo se querido. – Su mirada estaba fija en Ron y Hermione que se alejaban con rapidez por el camino de pasto de la casa. - Ven, ayúdanos a entrar las cosas.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Ese infeliz… si mi madre supiera… pero no se va a quedar así… - Decía Ron enojado. Hermione intento separar sus manos, pero el no se lo permitió y le sorprendió que seguía con la vista fija como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ron, ¿me vas a decir que ocurre?

- No se de que hablas – Manifestó con un tono hostil, que irritaba a Hermione.

- Ron, por favor. Cuéntame. No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices.

- ¿Y si no quiero que me ayudes? – Preguntó. Ella lo miró sorprendida.- No hay nada que decir. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor estaremos.

Hermione no preguntó nada más en todo el recorrido a casa. Estaba preocupándose por Ron. Sus actitudes cambiaban tan precipitadamente cuando hablaba con Charlie y la forma en que lo trataba le indicaba que algo grave ocurría entre ellos.

Como siempre Remus los esperaba en las afueras de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

Pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, ninguno dijo nada. A pesar de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas y de que de vez en cuando las miraba confundido.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando llegaron al departamento. En la entrada estaba rodeado de fotógrafos como siempre, pero no se desgastaron en responder nada. No obstante, sus miradas podían delatarlos.

_- ¿Por qué esa mala cara?_

_- ¿Sucedió algo malo Ron? _

_- ¿Ocurrió algo en la cena familiar?_

_- ¿Fueron a conocer a sus padres?_

Las incesantes preguntas retumbaban en sus oídos, pero a pesar de todo no dijeron nada. Los flashes en sus caras no fueron más que otra molestia diaria para ellos. Ahora lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era llegar a casa y poder tomar una relajante ducha que alejara todas las dudas y molestias.

Ron abrió con rapidez la puerta del departamento, aún con las manos entrelazadas. Y fue solo cuando cerro la puerta que soltó la mano de Hermione. No espero a que ella le hiciera una pregunta, salio directo al cuarto de baño sacándose la chaqueta y la polera, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

_¿Y a este quien lo entiende?,_ se pregunto mentalmente.

Camino a la cocina buscando por los muebles lo que comerían de almuerzo. Le tocaba a Ron cocinar hoy, pero como estaba terminaría haciendo explotar la casa.

En una esquina superior de la cocina, había una caja de lasaña precocida. No requería mucho esfuerzo para prepararla así que se decidió por eso. Prendió el horno y lo dejo reposar con todos los ingredientes ya listos. Faltaba esperar una media hora y estaría lista. Continúo sacando unos tomates del refrigerador y los corto en trocitos, de modo que quedaban perfectos como ensalada. Lo aliño y luego lo dejo sobre la mesa, cerca de los cubiertos y platos.

No había nada más que hacer, debía esperar.

Prendió el televisor, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina escuchando las recientes noticias de Londres y el resto del mundo.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

El agua recorría su cuerpo relajándolo. Sacudió su cabello pelirrojo dejando caer el shampoo por su espalda y se refregó con la esponja el abdomen.

Sentía rabia y mucha impotencia hacia su hermano. Deseaba decirle a Hermione lo que pasaba, pero no sabia como. Explicarle porque se sentía así y porque reaccionaba de esa manera frente a su propio hermano, pero más que nada, deseaba decirle que ella no era la culpable de nada.

Recordó que hoy le tocaba cocinar y que si no se apuraba terminarían muriéndose de hambre. Se quito con agua todo el jabón y shampoo que tenía y salio de la ducha tomando su toalla. Se seco lo más posible el pelo y el cuerpo y luego salio del baño con la tela envuelta en su cintura, dejando solo al descubierto su perfecto torso.

Hermione lo había notado, pero no se sorprendió o eso al menos fingió. Las noticias _debían_ ser lo más importante para ella en esos minutos

En la habitación se puso una polera y sus jeans más cómodos, además de las zapatillas que usualmente usaba los fin de semanas y al final salio camino a la cocina.

- No es necesario que hagas nada, ya tengo todo listo. – Dijo Hermione, que miraba fijamente las noticias. – Me iré a bañar y vuelvo para que almorcemos. – Se bajo de la mesa y camino hasta la salida de la cocina.- Aún que si quieres comer solo, tienes que esperar cinco minutos más y sacas la comida. Estoy segura que disfrutaras más tú solo si no le cuentas nada a nadie.

Fue lo ultimo que Ron escucho, antes de la puerta cerrada y el típico sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo. Estaba molesta, lo sabía. Y él se estaba acostumbrando a entender sus tonos de voz, la diferencia que hay entre el enojo verdadero y el fingido.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Cuando salio del baño vestida, no esperaba que Ron aguardara por ella sentado en la mesa sin probar un bocado de la comida.

- Siempre es mejor comer acompañado – Admitió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa curvada.

Hermione no se lo esperaba y tal vez fue por eso que no cambiaba su expresión de asombro mientras caminaba a sentarse en su puesto en la mesa.

- Creí que no querías comer conmigo – Le dijo ella con indiferencia.- ¿Ya se te paso la rabieta?

- Si, creo que si. La deje en la ducha, junto con todos mis pensamientos – Respondió el aún sonriendo inocentemente.

- Eres un tonto.

- Pero un tonto simpático – Completo él. Haciendo reír a la castaña.

- Si, al menos lo intentas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sonrientes. Dejaron atrás las malas vibras y continuaron con una relajada conversación.

- ¿Podemos comer ya? Me muero de hambre.

Hermione empezó a repartir la comida, mientras decía:

- Pensé que quemarías la casa, por eso no te deje cocinar.

- Tenía planeado hacerlo, pero pensé que ya que hemos progresado bastante, era mejor continuar con esta farsa por un tiempo más.- Antes de comenzar a probar la comida se giro hacia la castaña, mirándola fijamente.- Hermione lamento todo, se que me he portado como un idiota y que tu no te lo mereces, pero hay cosas que me descontrolan, como tu con mi polera favorita – La chica lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo sonriendo.-, pero quiero que nos llevemos bien y que hagamos esto lo mejor posible. Nos ayudara ha ambos y lo que menos quiero es que te lleves una mala impresión de mi.

- A decir verdad tienes varias actitudes que dejaban bastante que desear, pero también hay otras que son realmente buenas. Y no creo que seas una mala persona Ron. Solo estas dolido por algo y yo no tengo derecho a exigirte nada…

El pelirrojo la miro sonriendo. Ella probó un poco de la lasaña que aún estaba muy caliente.

- ¿Cómo esta mi comida?

- Mmm… quedo deliciosa. Que bueno que yo no te ayude en nada. – Dijo irónicamente.

- Si, ya vez que soy bueno. – El pelirrojo también probó su comida, quedando encantado por lo sabroso que estaba.

Después de un rato almorzando y solo escuchando el sonido de la televisión, Ron se decidió a hablar.

- Charlie se acostó con mi novia.

Hermione se impresiono por lo que el había dicho recientemente y fue por eso que dejo de lado su comida, prestando atención a lo que el quería contarle.

- ¿Qué hizo que?

- Se acostó con Cho, que en ese tiempo era mi novia. – La castaña asintió, para que continuara.- Ocurrió en una de las fiestas de presentación de proyectos. En ese entonces Charlie estaba enojado conmigo porque yo le gané inconscientemente el puesto en un trabajo de un calendario de fotos. Y supongo que la mejor forma de vengarse de mí era metiéndose con mi novia.

- Cuanto lo lamento Ron, no sabía que eso había pasado.

- No te preocupes, tampoco necesitabas saberlo. Pero lo que más me dolió es que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Charlie lo sabía y a pesar de todo lo hizo.- Tomó un poco de aire y continuo.- Por supuesto que cuando me dijeron que tenía el trabajo del calendario de fotos me negué, les dije que mi hermano lo merecía más que yo. Pero al parecer esa información no llego a Charlie a tiempo e hizo al final lo que hizo. – Hermione entrelazo sus manos y con la otra acaricio la mejilla pecosa de Ron.- No lo culpo por estar enojado, pero si por lo que hizo. Charlie era la persona en quien más confiaba de la familia. Y me decepciono más que nada en el mundo.

- Ron, no tienes porque sentirte así. Tú no tienes la culpa. Todos nos equivocamos, pero Charlie lo hizo con intención y tú por el contrario no. Es eso los que los diferencia, tú decidiste por bien y el para mal. - Cuando terminó de decir eso, abrazo a Ron con fuerza.

El sonido del celular de Ron los distrajo. Hermione continúo comiendo el resto de su lasaña.

- Alo ¿Ginny?

- _Si, tonto. ¿Quién más iba a ser llamándote de mi teléfono?_

- No lo se, tal vez Harry.

- _Da igual, quiero saber porque te fuiste de esa manera de la casa_.

- No se ha que te refieres, yo y Hermione teníamos cosas que hacer.

- _¿Enserio piensas que con eso me vas a convencer a mí?_

- Ginny, no se que quieres que te diga, no pasa nada.

- _Estas muy extraño con Charlie y lo se. Pero no me meteré en ese problema porque no me incumbe, así que dame con Hermione._

- ¿Con Hermione? ¿Por qué?

La castaña se giro para ver lo que decía Ron sobre ella.

- _Porque necesito pedirle ayuda… ¿Estas escondiéndome algo? _

- No, para nada.

- ¿_Entonces podrías pasarme con ella?_

- Esta bien, espera. – Se giro a Hermione y le tendió el teléfono. Ella lo tomó.- Mi hermana quiere hablar contigo.

- Alo, Ginny

- _¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?_

- Bien ¿y Tu?

- _Muy bien, gracias_

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- _Si, quiero pedirte tu ayuda en algunas cosas. Vamos a empezar con los preparativos para la boda. Y tú y mamá son las elegidas para este trabajo. ¿Puedes echarme una mano?_

- Si, por supuesto Ginny.

- _¡Excelente! ¡Wow! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por que ocurra pronto! Bueno, entonces nos juntaremos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la calle Madison, para ver el vestido de novia y el de las damas de honor. _

- De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí entonces.

- _¡Perfecto! Nos vemos, gracias Hermione. Despídeme de mi hermano, Adiós._

- De nada, esta bien, Adiós. - Colgó el teléfono, dándoselo al pelirrojo.- Tu hermana me dijo que te despidiera.

- Esa enana, solo sirve para interrumpir.

Hermione aguanto la risa y el leve sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas. Luego se volvió hacia él, nuevamente.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar hoy? Tengo que ir a por algunas cosas… y como ya deberás saber, el mejor remedio para el dolor es una sesión de compras – Señaló Hermione. – Tal vez no tanto para un hombre, pero podríamos ver ropa para ti y comer algo.

- Creo que estaría bien. Si no me obligas a probarme todo el centro comercial.

- Ya lo veremos – Respondió ella sonriendo.- Pero por ahora como castigo, tienes que lavar los platos.

- Supongo que lo merezco.

- Si, y mucho.

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrío de lado. Hermione se levanto de la mesa y dejo los platos sucios en el lava platos. Dejo a Ron con su castigo y se fue a cambiar de ropa para salir.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

No sabía porque estaba tan emocionada. No es que fuera una cita o algo parecido, pero si una salida entre "_amigos_" que compartían una falsa relación de amor.

Estaba indecisa entre un vestido o ropa casual. Caminarían bastante y debía estar cómoda para probarse ropa, así que al fin decidió por unos jeans cómodos, una polera simple pero especial que dejaba al descubiertos sus hombros y unas zapatillas que le daban un look relajado. Como complemento se puso algunas pulseras, unos aros y un collar con un precioso colgante en forma de estrella, además de sus anteojos de sol.

Cuando ya estaba lista, salió de su habitación con un bolso, lista para salir a divertirse esa tarde. Ron la esperaba sentado en el sillón, terminando de escuchar las noticias del día.

- Te vez muy bella – Dijo cuando la vio aparecer en al sala.- Siempre lo estas, pero no se como logras resaltar aún más tu hermosura.

- Ron, vas a hacer me sonroje – Alegó divertida, palpándose sus mejillas que ardían.

- Así te vez aún más adorable.

- Ron, enserio…

- Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos, antes de que no me pueda resistir. – Dijo por ultimo, dejando a Hermione aún más sonrojada.

En el ascensor ninguno hablo, pero si se dirigieron un par de miradas cómplices. En la entrada no estaban ni Ludo ni Otto, pero si un joven que llevaba en su traje una insignia con su nombre.

- Buenas tardes Will.

- Buenas tardes señor Weasley y señorita Granger.

En la entrada los incansables fotógrafos esperaban a la salida de la gran pareja. Ellos se pusieron los lentes de sol y caminaron con rapidez por la calle. No llamaron a Remus, porque querían vivir un poco de libertad. Sabían que podían manejar la presión de los medios por unas horas.

Hicieron parar un taxi, y pidieron que los llevaran al Mall Central de Londres. El tráfico hoy no parecía ser mucho, porque en cuestión de minutos llegaron.

- Disculpen, ¿les podría pedir un autógrafo? – Pregunto el chofer.

- Claro – Dijo Hermione, recibiendo un lápiz y un papel, en que anotó su nombre y una pequeña frase. Ron hizo lo mismo y luego se lo devolvieron al hombre.

- Muchas gracias, que tengan un gran día.

- Igual para usted – Respondió Ron, ayudando a Hermione a bajar del auto.

Como era costumbre la gente del lugar se alarmaba al ver a un par de personas tan famosas, aún que la mayoría por timidez no se acercaba.

- Joven Weasley – Lo llamo un hombre de seguridad del lugar.- Por su seguridad le ofrecería que caminaran con uno de los oficiales encubiertos del lugar.

- De acuerdo, gracias – Respondió Ron. Sabía porque el hombre le ofrecía eso, ya que en sus constantes salidas diarias solo, una gran multitud de personas se acercaban a gritar, pedir fotos y autógrafos y si querían disfrutar al menos una tarde tranquila necesitaban seguridad mayor.

- Les presento a Chace Darck, uno de los mejores guardaespaldas.

- Mucho gusto Chace – Dijo Ron, ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo, el joven la estrecho sonriendo.

- El gusto es mío señor Weasley.

- Dime Ron, por favor. Vamos a estar un buen rato juntos – Confesó el pelirrojo señalando a Hermione. Los cuatro rieron un poco.

- ¡Ron! – Lo regaño la castaña sonriendo.- Un gusto Chace, no le creas nada, ya que el se demora más que yo.

- Un gusto señorita Hermione.

- Bueno si hay algún problema, solo avísenme. – Indicó el hombre que en un principio les había hablado.

- Gracias, lo haremos

Comenzaron a caminar sin dirección alguna, con Chace siguiéndolos. Hermione le indico al pelirrojo que debían visitar la tienda de hombres más elegante que había en todo el lugar. Chace les informo que esa sin duda era "_Royal Men_".

El lugar era grande y muy refinado. Solo gente con mucho dinero entraba y ellos a pesar de no ser los más millonarios del mundo si tenían una enorme fortuna por separado. Había una gran cantidad de poleras modernas que Hermione obligo a Ron a probarse, el divertido por la situación accedió sin protestas.

- ¡Quiero ver como te queda esa! ¡Sal! – Dijo Hermione, sentada en uno de los sillones del local, a la espera de que el pelirrojo saliera para mostrarle la polera.

- Me gusta, pero no me convence – Opinó el pelirrojo saliendo del probador.

- Mmm… si la verdad no te favorece mucho. Ha ver pruébate la otra. – El pelirrojo hizo eso exactamente y volvió a salir del probador, pero esta vez con una polera azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. – Vaya… esa sin duda debes llevártela. Te queda perfecta. ¿Tu que crees?

- Me gusta – Opinó el. Hermione levanto una ceja incitándolo a decir algo más que un simple _me gusta_. - ¡Oh vamos! Un chico sabe cuando quiere una ropa, no somos como ustedes que se dan mil vueltas para ver si les queda bien. Es una decisión sencilla, con una única pregunta.

- ¿Y cual es esa pregunta?

- Me gusta o no

- ¿Y te gusta?

- Si, creo que la llevare… con la verde. ¿Qué piensas tú?

- Creo que es una sabia decisión – Confesó con un tono de inteligencia, pero a la vez riendo. – Vamos, cámbiate y la iremos a pagar.

Después de unos segundos, el pelirrojo salio con las poleras en las manos, listo para comprar.

- Buenas Tardes, ¿Lleva eso?

- Si, por favor.

- En efectivo o con tarjeta.

- Tarjeta. – El pelirrojo se la entrego y marco las cosas necesarias para comprarlo.

- Aquí tiene – La mujer le entrego un bolso con su compra y sus documentos.- Gracias por su compra, que tenga un gran día.

- Gracias, igual. – Respondió el pelirrojo, saliendo de la tienda.- Ahora, te toca a ti. ¿Dónde vamos?

- Quiero ir a ver la tienda Chanel. ¿Sabes donde es Chace?

- Si, arriba a la derecha. – Le informó el joven. – Yo los guío.

Ron y Hermione lo siguieron. Efectivamente la tienda quedaba donde el les dijo. Hermione busco en todo el lugar algo que realmente le encantara, ya que había muchas cosas hermosas y costosas, que a pesar de todo ella podría comprar. Pero desde pequeño había aprendido a comprar solo lo necesario o que realmente le gustara y así no malgastar el dinero en cosas que tal vez nunca ocuparía.

Un vestido capto su atención por completo, era negro y con un escote en v un poco pronunciado, pero que le daba un aire de elegancia soñada. Le indico a Ron que se lo probaría y el asintió sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione apareció de entre el probador y Ron pudo más que hacer que mirarla completamente cautivado, y sin poder articular ni una minima palabra. Chace a su lado estaba en la misma situación, aún que intentando pasar desapercibido, ya que no le correspondía hacer o decir nada.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó ella, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Solo las miradas fijas de ambos chicos. - ¿No les gusta? ¿Es demasiado?

- N-no… digo es… muy… te queda… muy bien – Pudo al fin articular, aún hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica.

Los vendedores y las personas del lugar la miraban maravillados, por que un vestido pudiera hacerla verse tan estupenda.

- ¿Crees que deba llevármelo? Me gusta, pero no se si realmente es mi estilo.

- Si que lo es, - Respondió sin pensarlo, pero intento corregirse.- Digo, te queda muy bien, deberías llevártelo sin duda.

- ¿Enserio? – Hermione se dio unas cuantas vueltas más, mostrando la parte posterior del vestido, que dejaba gran parte de su espalda al descubierto. Ron tragó saliva nervioso, no quería que ella siguiera dándose vueltas, porque si no terminaría volviéndolo loco ahí mismo frente a tantas personas. – Tienes razón, me lo llevare.

Dio una última vuelta y entro en el probador, para alivio del pelirrojo que suspiro un poco más tranquilo.

- Es una chica muy bella – Opinó Chace, esperando no ser impertinente.

Ron se giro y lo observo por unos segundos, luego bajo la mirada contrariado.

- Lo se, es maravillosa. No se como no me di cuenta antes.

Hermione salio del probador, con el vestido en sus manos. Ron se levanto y la acompaño hasta la caja donde hizo la compra.

- Aquí tiene, que tenga un buen día.

- Gracias, igual para usted. – Tomo el bolso que la mujer le entrego y camino junto a Ron fuera. Ya estaban cansados, necesitaban comer algo, porque el estomago del pelirrojo lo pedía a gritos. – Vamos a comer algo.

Se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, donde invitaron también a Chace.

- ¿Y trabajas hace mucho de guardaespaldas? – Indagó Ron, comiendo su hamburguesa.

- Si, hace bastante, a penas me gradúe del colegio.

- ¿Siempre has querido trabajar en esto? – Investigó Hermione.

- Si, desde pequeño. Varios de mis familiares trabajan en esto.

- ¿Si? ¿Quiénes? Tal vez conozcamos a uno de ellos.

- Trabajan en Francia, para celebridades.

- Yo estuve en Francia un tiempo. – Admitió la castaña.

- ¿Conocerás a Pierre Treshcow?

- Me suena, pero no me acuerdo la verdad. ¿Es tu tío?

- Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Nos parecemos? – Pregunto Chace divertido.

- Un poco – Admitió Hermione riendo, también.

Ron sintió que sobraba en la conversación, es por ello que no dijo nada en un largo rato. Solo comió su comida en silencio.

Después de un rato en que ya cada uno había terminado lo suyo, Ron decidió que era hora de partir.

- Ya me imagino – Dijo entre risas la castaña.- ¿Y tu que hiciste?

- Solo intente hacer lo más normal, no podía delatarme frente a tanta gente.

- Hermione, creo que deberíamos irnos. Ya es tarde. – Los interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Ella miro la hora en su celular. Marcaban cerca de las siete de la tarde.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad, ¡que tarde! Las horas pasan rápido si te diviertes.

- Si, en realidad es bastante tarde.- Confirmo Chace.- Los llevare a la entrada porque al parecer la cantidad de gente ha aumentado considerablemente con ustedes aquí.

Botaron los restos de comida y junto con la ayuda de Chace, salieron con rapidez del Mall Central.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Chace, podrías darnos tu teléfono en caso de que necesitemos de tu ayuda.- Pidió Hermione, sorprendiendo a Ron que no veía esto muy bien.

- Si, claro. Toma – Le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre y un teléfono celular.- Fue un gusto conocerlos.

- Igual para nosotros.

- Si, ya nos vamos. Que estés bien – Se despidió Ron, tomando a Hermione de la mano y alejándose hasta la salida del lugar.

Remus los esperaba en la entrada con las puertas abiertas del auto. Los saludo amablemente y la cerró cuando ya estuvieron dentro.

- Te miran mucho esta tarde. – Dijo el pelirrojo observando como mucha gente los veía desaparecer.

- Ron ¿recuerdas que somos famosos y que todo el mundo nos conoce? – Señaló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Si, pero no te miran con ese tipo de intensiones. – Respondió el aparentemente molesto.

- ¿Por qué te pusiste tan raro con Chace? Creo que tu despedida no fue de las mejores.

- Era momento de irnos, no teníamos más tiempo para perder.

- Yo podía esperarlos todo lo que necesitaran – Informó Lupin.

- Gracias Remus – Agradeció el pelirrojo en un tono irónico y molesto.- Pero ya era hora de que saliéramos, antes de que todos esos fotógrafos y periodistas nos acorralaran con sus incansables cámaras. Además me parecía correcto dejarle en claro a ese chico que estas conmigo y no solo ustedes.

- ¿Es eso, o es que estabas celoso de Chace?

- ¿Yo celoso? Já, ¿porque lo estaría?

- Tu deberías saberlo – Expresó ella, sonriendo gratamente.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar? Me duele la cabeza

Hermione rió disimuladamente, igual que Remus que veía todo a través del retrovisor.

La castaña para seguir molestándolo se acerco al pelirrojo que había cerrado los ojos y se afirmaba la cabeza con la mano en una falsa actuación de dolor. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro sensualmente:

- Te vez aún más adorable celoso.

Se alejó considerablemente y en el restó de el camino miró a través de la ventana, sintiendo la mirada fija del pelirrojo, que se debatía entre decir algo o no.

Remus no demoró mucho en llegar al edificio y en dejarlos en la ya acostumbrada entrada de su departamento repleta de paparazzis. Bajaron del auto con normalidad y subieron a su penthouse en silencio.

Ron estaba confundido, la actitud de Hermione lo había dejado sorprendido y ella se divertía viendo la incertidumbre clara en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre así que se sentaron en el sillón prendiendo la tele.

- ¿No extrañas la sensación de estar acompañado con tu familia diariamente? – Le preguntó para romper el silencio incomodo.

- Si, en varias ocasiones, pero nunca he vivido realmente solo. Compartía departamento con uno de mis mejores amigos y estando como yo lo estoy con mi popularidad es imposible estar solo. ¿Y tú?

- He vivido sola por mucho tiempo, supongo que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

- ¿Te molesta que vivamos juntos?

- No realmente, de hecho te doy las gracias. No es muy divertido estar sola toda tu vida.

- ¿Los extrañas? – Hermione sabía que se refería a sus padres. No era necesario decir el nombre.

- No te imaginas cuanto. – Dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. El la abrazo y apoyo la barbilla en su cabello.

- No te dejare sola nunca – Manifestó abrazándola con fuerza. La castaña dejo escapar algunas lágrimas.

- No hagas promesas que no cumplirás – Indicó dando un gran bostezo y quedando por fin dormida.

El pelirrojo intentó mirarla a la cara y decirle que cumpliría su promesa, pero ella ya dormía profundamente sobre su cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a notar lo frágil que era Hermione y lo mucho que sufría internamente. No tenía a ninguno de sus padres para apoyarla en nada. Pero el no la dejaría sola jamás. De eso estaba muy seguro, no la dejaría.

El sueño comenzaba a hacer efectos en el. Estaba cansado, al igual que ella. Pero sería cruel despertarla ahora que dormía tan placidamente. La tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y caminó a la habitación de Hermione.

Corrió las sabanas con una mano y la recostó sobre la cama. Ella se acurruco y suspiro fuertemente, Ron la cubrió con la tela hasta el pecho.

Era adorable su posición al dormir, parecida a la de un bebe que necesitaba compañía y amor de padres. Deseo acostarse a su lado y acompañarla el resto de la noche, pero no lo vio algo correcto. Así que se acerco a su rostro y beso su mejilla con delicadeza, susurrándole algo antes de desaparecer por la habitación.

Hermione en sueños logro escuchar algo parecido a un "_cumpliré mi promesa"_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**Espero sus opiniones :)**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**¡Nos veremos pronto!**


	12. Entre confesiones y vestidos

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.**

**Comenzare diciendo que se que han estado impacientes por ver como continua la historia y quiero darles mis excusas de porque no he actualizado en tanto tiempo. Esta vez no tienen que ver con temas preocupantes, sino con un pequeño relajo de todo lo que viví. Como algunos sabrán -¡Mis compatriotas!- he estado de vacaciones y prontamente entrare al colegio nuevamente, pero eso aún no es lo importante aquí.**

**Es por esto que me he demorado en responder, porque simplemente he dedicado tiempo a relajarme y prestarle toda la atención que no les he dado en este tiempo a mis familiares…**

**¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta de excusas baratas!, ustedes dirán… jajajaja, estamos aquí para cosas importantes. Y antes de dejarles el nuevo capítulo, -que espero les guste- responderé a sus hermosos reviews *-***

- **_Paqui:_** Concuerdo contigo en que fue un capítulo muy variado ¿y que mejor que termine con un agradable momento entre compañeros? Los sentimientos comienzan a fluir lentamente y más claramente a través de los celos injustificados de Ron… :)

- **_fatty73:_** ¡Hola, hola amiga! Creo que ha todas nos gusta este Ron diferente y celoso que poco a poco comienza a entender lo que le esta ocurriendo. Dicen que la confianza es la base de una relación ¿Qué crees tu? Yo pienso que es muy cierto y Hermione debe saberlo más que nadie. He intentado actualizar lo antes posible asique lamento si no he podido hacerlo más rápido :)

- **_nalia-san:_** Confianza, confianza, confianza… ¿Por qué se le hace a Hermione tan difícil entender esta palabra? Todos entendemos porque y creo que podemos comprender su temor a que las cosas pasen a más… También yo espero seguir leyéndote aquí… :)

- **_paunieto:_** ¿Ron dará el primer paso? Eso esperamos, pues los hechos que los acontecen previamente a los dos, les deben dar cierta sensación de inseguridad… Creo que mi rutina de actualización últimamente es rápido-rápido-lento-rápido-rápido. xd :)

- **_Fabiola:_** Lento, pero seguro. Es mi lema, y seguramente también el de Hermione. Las cosas con Cho se aclararan más pronto de lo que creen y con Charlie, bueno con el demoraran un poco más… pero suponiendo que nos gustan los celos hacia el por Hermione, no les molestara si ocurren ciertas cosas… xd

- **_Mary VanWyngarden:_** ¡Muchas gracias! Sepan que aunque me demore no la dejare botada. :)

- **_DauwMalfoy:_** ¡Muchas gracias! Que les guste tanto, me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo. :)

- **_Lady Rosana-Roseanne Riddle:_** ¡Yo también los amo! ¡Son los mejores personajes que J.K Rowling ha creado! Lamento la demora en actualizar. :)

- **_inmaru:_** Hermione ya no tiene escapatoria con este minazo pelirrojo xd. Podemos unir los puntos y comprender la primera actitud de Ron ¿no?. Lamento la demora :)

- **_LuGrint:_** ¡Bienvenida Lu! Te entiendo, yo tampoco les tenía fe a los AU, pero comencé poco a poco a tomar un especial sentimiento por ellos y aquí me tienes también jajaja. Esperemos que se empiecen a dejar llevar un poco más como tu dices… :)

- **_Helena Weasley:_** ¡Vaya! Que honor ser participe de tu ingreso en esta pagina adorada. Yo también me emociono con sus comentarios, asique espero seguir leyéndote y si es que tenemos la oportunidad conversar :)

- **_yara weasley:_** Que bueno que te gustaron, ya que como "escritora" uno siempre tiene sus dudas. No te preocupes, no dejare la historia. Aunque demore mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo a veces, te confesare que pienso casi todo el día en la historia :)

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Por leer la historia y por supuesto también por darse el tiempo de dejar sus opiniones, que son parte fundamental de esta historia. Como repetí en un par de comentarios, aunque me demore en ocasiones muchísimo en subir un nuevo capítulo, no dejare de lado la historia y por supuesto espero sus comentarios nuevamente.**

**¡Cariños y Saludos a todos! Que tengan un lindo día :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Entre confesiones y vestidos<strong>

Despertó sintiéndose completamente reconfortada. No había nada ni nadie a su lado que provocara esta impresión, pero si la sensación no la abandonaba. No quiso pensar que era Ron el provocante de esto, pero a pesar de todo era el único en la casa y el único que podía haberla llevado a su habitación.

Recordó vagamente que estaban frente a la televisión charlando de algunas cosas simples, a excepción de un momento en que recordó decirle que no hiciera promesas que tal vez no cumpliría, acompañado de unas pequeñas lagrimas y desde ahí no recordaba nada más. Entendiendo que ella no era sonámbula para caminar sola a la habitación, ni tampoco que había venido un desconocido a dejarla, dedujo que solamente Ron podría haberla recostado en su habitación con la ropa puesta. Sonrío inconcientemente, porque a pesar de escuchar muchas cosas, prejuicios y segundas opiniones, él no había sido capaz de quitarle ni la ropa ni los zapatos.

_Eso si es novedoso_, pensó medio adormilada aferrándose más aún a las sabanas. _Y tierno,_ agrego sonrojada.

Un aroma a café recién preparado inundo su habitación. Se levantó dejando las mantas dobladas a un lado y se puso un chaleco delgado, pero que parecía prácticamente un vestido, ya que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

La puerta de la habitación de Ron estaba abierta y dejaba al descubierto la cama completamente desordenada con las sabanas en el suelo. Hermione volvió a sonreír y siguió su camino, entro en el living donde podía apreciar con esplendor la mesa central lista para tomar desayuno.

- Buenos días – Saludó el pelirrojo sonriendo. Tenía un aspecto de recién levantado, con el pijama y el pelo revuelto.

- Buenos días – Respondió ella, impresionada.

- No quería despertarte, dormías tan tranquila que pensé en hacerte el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama. Pero ahora que despiertas… –Le señalo el asiento continuo a él.- aquí lo tienes.

Hermione caminó hasta sentarse en el lugar indicado y admirar lo linda y a la vez desordenada que estaba la mesa.

- Gracias. – Dijo sorprendida aún, por la actitud del pelirrojo. Pensó que para ser hombre la mesa no estaba tan mal arreglada.

- Mi hermana ha llamado como 8 veces, pero le dije que estabas dormida. – Hermione se llevo una mano a la cara, en una expresión culpable. Ron la noto.- No te preocupes hable con Ginny y le dije que ayer estabas muy mal y cansada. Asique quedo de que se juntaran a las 2 de la tarde, porque aprovecharía de ir a desayunar con Harry.

- Se me olvido completamente. – Revisó la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Marcaba las once y media de la mañana.- Me matará cuando nos veamos.

- No lo creo, al que matara es al pobre Harry. – Hermione sonrío entendiendo la sutil broma. - Toma tu desayuno, pareces hambrienta.

Ella no dijo nada más y accedió a su petición, prestando especial atención a la novedosa actitud del pelirrojo.

- ¿Que harás hoy?

- Es domingo, no hay mucho que hacer. – Hermione asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.- Descansar supongo, ya que me vas a dejar solo.

- ¿Y desde cuando no quieres estar solo? La última vez me dijiste que no me metiera en tus cosas.

- Si, lo se y lo siento. Pero Charlie termina por sacarme de mis casillas.

- No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo.- Hermione comió un poco de las tostadas que el pelirrojo había preparado y escuchó atentamente la pregunta.

- ¿Y que van a hacer con mi hermana?

- Quiere que la ayude con algunos preparativos para la boda. Cosas de mujeres. – Agregó sonriendo para aclararlo de una vez.

- ¿Ya va a comenzar con eso la enana? No pensé que lo hiciera tan rápido.

- Supongo que se aman mucho y no quieren esperar más tiempo.

- Los puedo entender – Dijo mirándola fijamente, logrando comprender un poco a que se refería ella.

Hermione se puso nerviosa y desvío la mirada lejos de la de Ron, solo para poder ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Han dicho algo novedoso en los noticieros? – Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

- Además de que tenemos un compromiso más serio y que posiblemente nos casemos en unos meses, no nada.

La castaña carcajeo un poco. Ron la observo en todo momento maravillándose por todas y cada una de sus expresiones y sintiéndose completamente satisfecho al saber que el era el provocante de esa maravilla.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No lo se, te vez diferente. – Hermione giro la cabeza confundida.- Una bonita diferencia.

La conversación continúo fluida y divertida. Platicaban como si fueran dos personas comunes y corrientes que reían y se hacían bromas y que además conversaban de cosas sin mucha importancia.

El teléfono de Hermione resonó en todo el lugar, sacando a Ron de quicio.

- Debe ser Ginny – Opinó el pelirrojo, tomando el teléfono y dándose cuenta efectivamente que así era. Se lo entregó a Hermione para que contestara de una vez.

- Alo ¿Ginny?

-_ Sí, hola Hermione ¿Ya estas mejor?_ – Preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.- _Ron me dijo que no te sentías muy bien_

- Ya estoy mejor.

- _Si prefieres podemos cambiarlo para otro día._

- No, no te preocupes. Estoy mucho mejor, no te arruinare el día. – Cambiando de tema, para dejar de lado la gran preocupación de Ginny dijo:- ¿Estas con Harry?

- _Sí, bueno no. Acaba de irse a ver a alguien. ¿Querías hablar con el?_

- No, solo saludarlo.- Confesó apenada.- Entonces… ¿nos vemos ahora?

- _En una hora en la dirección que te dije_.

- Ahí nos vemos.

_- Hermione espera._- La detuvo, segundos antes de que colgara.-_ Podrías decirle a mi hermano que la próxima vez no lo llamare a el._

- Claro, espera. – Se giró hacía Ron - Dice tu hermana que la próxima vez no te llamara a ti.

- _Dile que eso espero, y que aprenda a controlarse._

- ¿Alo Ginny? ¿Escuchaste?

- _Perfectamente. Dile que ya tengo a alguien que me controle_.

- Dice que ya tiene a quien la controle.

- ¡Pobre de el! – Grito Ron, haciéndola enojar.

_- Pobre de Hermione que debe soportar tus besos_.- La castaña prácticamente tenía el teléfono frente a Ron, pero podía escuchar perfectamente cada palabra de lo que decía la menor de los Weasley.

- Pobre de Harry que tiene que verte todos los días.

- _Pobre de Hermione que esta todo el día contigo_

- Pobre de Harry que soporta tus cambios de humor.

- _Pobre de las personas que trabajan contigo. A no de veras que nadie te soporta_.

- ¡JÁ! Me lo dice la persona que tenía más amigos.

- _¿Asique con eso nos vamos Ronald? Pues me lo dice el que lloraba por todo._

- ¡Pobre de…!

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Hermione para sorpresa de ambos, aunque solo Ron pudiera verla.- Lo siento Ginny, nos vemos en una hora. Adiós. – Y cortó el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa.- Ustedes no cambian.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Así somos – Reveló encogiéndose de hombros, con una mueca de fingida inocencia que a Hermione la enterneció.

La castaña terminó de tomar desayuno rápidamente y corriendo fue a vestirse para poder ir con Ginny a ver los tan importantes trajes para la boda. Se vistió sin ninguna formalidad, pero con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

- ¡Me voy con Ginny, si necesitas algo llámame al celular! - Gritó Hermione, saliendo apurada del departamento.

El pelirrojo no alcanzo si quiera a pensar algo para responderle, asique por mera curiosidad se acercó a la ventana del lugar y observó como en la entrada algunos periodistas se descontrolaban y tomaban sus cámaras para captar a Hermione minutos antes de entrar en el auto que seguramente la esperaba Remus.

Su teléfono resonó, distrayéndolo de su curiosidad. En la pantalla se veía el nombre de una de las personas con las que hace tiempo deseaba hablar.

- Cedric…

- _¡Ron! ¡Tanto tiempo amigo! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Por qué has sido tan ingrato y no me has llamado? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Ahora no me hablas? ¿Estas enojado?_

_No me dejas hablar_, pensó irritado. Esta situación le recordaba perfectamente a una persona: Lavender Brown, la chica que Hermione había golpeado. Sonrió y luego respondió a su amigo.

- No, para nada. ¡Si te llamé! Pero no contestaste nunca. ¿Dónde andabas?

- _Ya me conoces Ron, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Así es el mundo de los actores._ – Respondió él con un tono pícaro que le recordaba mucho a su hermano Charlie.

- Sí, eso puedo ver. ¿Por qué me llamabas?

- _Te tengo uno de los mejores planes de la vida compañero. ¿Te anotas?_

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- _Golden Party, la mejor fiesta de famosos, modelos, estrellas… ¡y todo lo mejor de Hollywood! Y por supuesto las mejores mujeres que te puedas imaginar._

- Suena tentador, pero esta vez paso Cedric.

- _¿Qué? ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Cómo que pasas?_

- No puedo ir.

- _¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡Es la mejor fiesta del mundo Ronnie! ¡NO-TE-LA-PUEDES-PERDER!_ – Manifestó con lentitud.

- No puedo Cedric.

- _¿Pero que esta pasando contigo? En cualquier ocasión habrías hecho lo que fuera por ir ¿QUE-ESTA-OCURRIENDO-CONTIGO?_

- Nada, solo estoy ocupado.- Alterándose un poco respondió:- ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme como si fuera una persona enferma mental que no entiende lo que dices?

- _De acuerdo pero…_ _¿Estas con alguien interesante?_

- Suponía que ya lo sabías.

- _¿Hablas de Granger? ¿Hermione Granger?_ – Ron confirmó con un sí.- ¿_Es enserio? Pensé que solo era otro de tus jueguitos con tu co-estrella ¿o lo que dicen ahora es real?_

- No lo se, estoy confundido.

- _¡Vamos Ron!, soy tu amigo desde hace tiempo. No puedes mentirme._

- Es una farsa – Admitió para sorpresa de Cedric.- Esta en nuestro contrato, pero últimamente…

- _Bueno, eso no quita que puedas salir a divertirte. Por lo que se y he visto es muy bella amigo. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Tráela! Porque si tú no quieres conocer bellas mujeres, más para mí. ¡Pero al menos podrás salir a disfrutar tu juventud Ron! ¡Te estas poniendo viejo! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué dices?_

Ron meditó cada palabra, tenía razón. Era joven y que tuviera una relación no quitaba que pudiera salir a divertirse. Si Hermione no quería acompañarlo el iría solo a "_renovar sus energías_".

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Siguiendo las indicaciones llego a la calle Madison, con ayuda por supuesto de Remus, su fiel chofer. Era una calle muy transitada, pero solo por personas con alto nivel de estatus; gente medianamente famosa y algunos de aspecto refinado y galante. No se impresiono mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y lugares.

Algunas personas, aunque no muchas, se acercaron para pedirle unas fotos y autógrafos. Ginny la esperaba en la entrada de la tienda a la cual seguramente planeaban ir, pero acostumbrada a que eso pasara con sus hermanos se alejo dejándole el suficiente espacio para que Hermione hiciera lo suyo.

- Muchas Gracias – Dijo una mujer, despidiéndose de Hermione.

- No hay problema, gracias a ustedes. – Respondió, caminando rápidamente para que no se armara un gran jolgorio por su visita en ese lugar.

Caminó rápidamente hasta donde Ginny la esperaba tranquila. Pero antes de llegar donde ella, pudo vislumbrar la tienda a la cual entraban. Tenía una gran vitrina con grandes vestidos blancos. Era sin duda una tienda muy lujosa y elegante, que no solo se podía notar por los hermosos vestidos, sino también por como estaba decorado y ambientado. Con paredes forradas por una aterciopelada textura y muebles muy exclusivos.

Hermione supo desde un principio que Ginny no era una mujer atraída por las cosas lujosas y ostentosas, pero en un día tan especial como su boda, tenía que disfrutar de lo que más quisiera, aunque le costara un ojo de la cara, o en este caso todo el rostro.

- No sabes lo que me costo conseguir unas horas en esta tienda. – Le susurró Ginny, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.- Son uno de los mejores preparando los trajes de novia.

- Me imagino.- Apoyó la castaña, observando el lugar con admiración.- ¿No me dijiste que tu madre también vendría?

- Sí, pero un poco más tarde. Viene acompañada de Fleur y Audrey.- Se sentó junto a Hermione en una hermosa banquilla de tela escocesa.- Se los pedí porque necesitaba hablar contigo de un par de cosas.

- ¿Señorita Ginny Weasley? – La llamó una mujer regordeta y de aspecto áspero.

Ginny se puso de pie asintiendo.

- Soy yo.

- La señorita Verónica las espera. Acompáñenme por aquí.- Ambas la siguieron, pasando por un pasillo empedrado. A pesar de que parecía que desde el lugar en que estaban hace unos minutos no quedaba más lugar que admirar, las cosas eran diferentes. El recorrido que hicieron las llevó a una sala mucho más grande y maravillosa, repleta de grandes vestidos creados principalmente de muchas capas de seda y tul. Distrayendo a Ginny y Hermione de su admiración, la mujer que les enseño el camino las llevó donde otra mujer más joven que seguramente era por la persona que esperaban.- Ella es Verónica y las atenderá.

La mujer asintió y las invito a sentarse.

- Buenos días señorita Ginny, soy Verónica como ya escucharon y las ayudare con la elección de sus vestimentas.

- Buenos días, estamos muy agradecidas de que pudiera prestarme tu ayuda y sabiduría para esto. – Agradeció la hermana de Ron.

- Es un placer. Asique cuéntame. ¿Qué es más o menos lo que quieres y tienes pensado para tu vestido?

- Quiero que sea algo simple, pero a la vez muy especial. Que no sea muy clásico, pero si con algunos toques retro. Y que sobre todo, sea muy único.- Dijo Ginny sorprendiendo a Verónica y a Hermione por su explicita descripción.

- Puedo ver que tienes muy claro lo que quieres. – Reconoció maravillada.

- Siempre he soñado con este día y quiero que sea lo más especial posible.

- Créeme que te entiendo, y ya se más o menos que quieres. ¿Me permites unos minutos? Hare el bosquejo a ver que piensas.

- Sí, claro, por supuesto.

- Greta les traerá un poco de Champán, para celebrar tu próximo compromiso.

- Gracias. – Dijo la pelirroja completamente maravillada por la atención y elegancia.

La mujer desapareció tras una puerta, que suponieron era su lugar de trabajo. Y exactamente como les dijo Verónica, apareció la mujer que anteriormente las había traído, para ofrecerles unas copas con un líquido amarillo y espumoso. Luego de dárselas desapareció nuevamente y cuando supieron que ella no volvería, Ginny se giró para hacerle unas preguntas a Hermione que desde hace días deseaba preguntarle.

- Hermione, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte y que solo tú podrías responderme.

- Sí, dime. – Respondió preocupada por la actitud de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Se trata sobre Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo. – Aclaró.- Aunque depende como quieras verlo.

- Por favor Ginny, dímelo de una vez.

- Se que acabamos de conocernos hace unos días, pero siento una gran confianza por ti. Además de que eres la mejor amiga de mi futuro esposo y la novia de mi hermano. -Antes de que Hermione replicara nada.- A pesar de que para ustedes sea solo una farsa. Siento que ya somos amigas, y debido a que tienes una gran familiaridad con Harry, necesito salir de dudas.

- No iras a preguntarme si Harry y yo tuvimos algo en alguna ocasión ¿Verdad? Porque si es así te digo inmediatamente que no. Nunca ha pasado nada y nunca lo hará. Somos como hermanos y eso no cambiara jamás.

- No era eso, pero ahora que me lo cuentas – Ambas rieron, y chocaron sus copas.– No, es de algo que me tiene acomplejada o más bien dicho sorprendida.

- Explícame de una vez por favor.

- Harry y yo no… nunca hemos… bueno nosotros no hemos… - Tragó saliva meditando si era o no correcto decir lo siguiente.- …hecho el amor.

Hermione sorprendida por la confesión, meditó muy bien que debía decir y también el porque la pelirroja le revelaba algo tan privado como eso. Su rostro cambió en todos los tonos; primero morado, luego verde y termino en un sonrojo intenso.

- No entiendo porque me dices esto. - Admitió sorprendida.

- Necesito tu ayuda. Eres su mejor amiga y supongo que en alguna ocasión este tema salió al aire.

- Bueno sí, pero no es un tema del que nos gustara hablar con frecuencia. De hecho fue solo una vez y nunca más ocurrió. Fue demasiado incomodo para ambos, pero la pregunta aún es… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

- ¿Hay algo malo conmigo Hermione? ¿Le habré dicho o hecho algo que lo hizo arrepentirse de tener relaciones conmigo?

- No Ginny, no creo que sea esa la situación. Tú eres una mujer maravillosa y Harry esta completamente enamorado de ti. De eso puedes estar segura.- Para convencerla un poco más dijo:- Además no estarían preparándose para casarse si esas fueran las circunstancias.

- Entonces… ¿que es?

- ¿No has pensado talvez que para Harry es algo muy importante? – Ginny pareció meditarlo muy bien. - No es que quiera decir que tu no lo sientes así, pero tal vez para él es algo que debe ser más… ¿especial?

- ¿Quieres decir que talvez el es virgen?

- No lo se, y tampoco quiero saberlo - Admitió. Ginny rió un poco relajando el ambiente.- Aunque no lo creo. - Esperó que la pelirroja no se decepcionara con esto. - Ha tenido novias. Ninguna tan importante, pero supongo que ya lo ha hecho.

- ¿Tal vez tuvo una mala experiencia?

- No lo se, tal vez. Pero pensando como es Harry, creo que la situación va por otro camino. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡NO, NO, NO! Seria completamente vergonzoso y humillante…

- ¿Por qué? Harry va a ser tu futuro marido, y conversar de este tipo de cosas con él, no es algo extraño ni mucho menos humillante. Se que el te comprenderá y te responderá a tu duda, él es el más indicado para responderte.

Ginny sonrió y se acerco para abrazarla. Hermione en un principio se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió. En la habitación apareció Verónica con una libreta en sus manos. Se separaron y prestaron atención.

- Creo que ya tengo el bosquejo listo, ahora solo falta ver que piensas y en una semana tu vestido estará listo. – La mujer le entregó la gran libreta en la cual se veía un perfecto dibujo de un vestido admirable.

La pelirroja no dijo nada en varios minutos, cosa que preocupó un poco a Hermione y aún más a Verónica, aunque claro no lo demostraba. Pero hubo una pequeña indicación que dejo en claro que su sorpresa no era por decepción, sino por una inconfundible emoción. Cuando Ginny al fin se decidió a hablar, de su boca solo salieron un par de sonidos sin sentido. Aguardó unos segundos y pensó con cordura sus palabras.

- ¡Es exactamente lo que deseaba para mi vestido de novia! – Admitió al fin. Hermione acercándose un poco a Ginny, logró apreciarlo y afirmó mentalmente que ese vestido sería sin duda uno de las cosas más hermosas que vería en la vida.- ¡Es justo lo que necesito! ¡Lo que he soñado toda mi vida para ese día! – Se apretó las mejillas con sus manos, detectando que tenía más calor de lo normal.- Lo siento, con tanta emoción olvide la fecha en que me habías dicho que estará listo.

- En una semana. Exactamente el próximo domingo.

- ¡Perfecto! Estaré aquí puntualmente.

El resto de los minutos se dividieron para Hermione, pues Ginny prestaba completa atención a los consejos que le daba la diseñadora sin detenerse. Por unos momentos la castaña sintió que esa mujer solo fingía momentáneamente con ellas, y todo necesariamente era referente a la fama que caracterizaba a la familia Weasley y a ella misma. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo lo suficientemente distraída, Hermione se acercó al gran mesón.

- Hola – Saludó intentando parecer natural, aunque claramente no lo logro.- Quisiera saber cuanto cuesta ese vestido.- Señaló ligeramente el bosquejo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- No podría decirle. Aún no esta establecido.- Contestó con un tono poco amable y bastante cansino.

- Pero un presupuesto.- La mujer la miró impasible.- ¿Un aproximado al menos?

Suspirando cansada, al fin se dignó a mirar el dibujo. Lo sostuvo observándolo de arriba a abajo. Hermione imploró para que Ginny no notara nada y pudo agradecer de eso ya que ella seguía pendiente de todo lo que su acompañante decía.

- Por la cantidad de tela y decoraciones no creo que salga económico.- Dio un último vistazo y luego lo dejo en su lugar.- Así que no puedo decirle cuanto. Ni siquiera un aproximado.

_Al menos podría haberme dicho algo que no supiera_, pensó rendida por la poca presteza que le daba la vendedora.

Hubo un cambio claro de actitud cuando otra mujer entro en el local y las observó con cierta solemnidad.

- Entiendo que no pueda ayudarme con eso. Pero…– Se acercó un poco más al mostrador.- …¿Puedo pedirle un inmenso favor?

- Depende de lo que deseé – Había un inmenso cambio en la forma de tratarla ahora, era notorio y seguramente se debía a la estilizada mujer que recientemente había llegado.

- Es más bien una duda, seguida de un favor.- La mujer cerró los ojos asintiendo, dándole a entender que podía pedírselo.- ¿Ustedes avisan cuando todo esta listo?

- Si, ciertamente siempre lo hacemos.

- Entonces… ¿seria posible que en vez de avisarle a ella primero.-Señaló a Ginny.- - …me avisaran a mí? -La mujer detonaba incredulidad en su mirada y por ello quiso justificarse.- Quiero que sea una sorpresa, como regalo de boda.

- Si es para eso, no veo el inconveniente.- Hermione feliz, le entregó una tarjeta con su número escrito en ella.

- Muchísimas gracias. La recompensare por esto.- Antes de desaparecer preguntó por su nombre y luego se alejó un tanto, para encontrarse nuevamente con Ginny, que caminaba en su dirección. Era momento de dejar atrás la pequeña confidencia con aquella mujer.

- ¡Hermione! – La llamó asombrada, a pesar de haberse visto hace unos segundos.- Verónica me ha dado un gran consejo de donde comprar los vestidos de las damas de honor. ¿Nos vamos?

- De acuerdo.

Se despidieron de las personas que les habían atendido y Hermione se sacó un par de fotos con algunas mujeres que se lo pidieron. En las afueras del lugar, ya estaba rodeado de fotógrafos y periodistas, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a la castaña, que sometida a estos constantes acosos diariamente ya comenzaban a ser parte regular de su vida.

_- ¿Por qué la visita a una tienda de vestidos de novia Hermione?_

_- ¿Acompañada de su cuñada Ginny Weasley?_

- _¿Las cosas se vuelven al fin más serias para ustedes?_

- _¿Planean una boda prontamente para la familia Weasley?_

Ginny que iba primera y que de vez en cuando se veía atascada por estas situaciones, intentó hacerlos callar con un par de palabras para cada uno que le lanzaba una pregunta más impertinente que la otra.

- Es parte de nuestra privacidad. ¿Podrían por favor respetar al menos eso?

_- ¿Esta molesta por algo en particular señorita Weasley?_

_- ¿Sus compromisos no fueron lo suficientemente satisfactorio para ambas?_

Hermione le indicó a Ginny que debía apurarse si no esperaba que se le lanzaran encima con los grandes micrófonos. Remus fielmente las esperaba fuera, con la puerta abierta de par en par, para dejarlas entrar con rapidez. Cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas le indicaron que necesitaban ser llevadas a la calle _Rush Hiswton_, y ciertamente en esa dirección partieron.

Ambas iban en silencio, hasta que Hermione decidió salir de dudas.

- Ginny… - La pelirroja saliendo de su ensimismamiento se giró para prestarle atención- ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, tenme confianza.

- ¿Aún no viven juntos? – Ella tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, a pesar de que habían hablado de un tema similar hace unos minutos, pero después de todo Hermione le inspiraba tanta confianza, que no se frenó en hablar con soltura con ella.

- No, es otra de las decisiones de Harry. – Su voz detonaba tristeza e incomprensión.- Pero supongo, que como tú me dices, debe de ser por algo importante.

Se sonrieron, dejando en claro que entre ellas había una familiaridad única que se mantendría a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían. No se demoraron mucho en llegar al lugar, por lo que no hubo más conversación entre ellas. La entrada del lugar, no estaba con los medios televisivos ni nada parecido para su fortuna, por lo que lograron entrar rápidamente.

- Ya le he avisado a mi madre, así que deben estar por llegar. - Hermione no alcanzo a decir nada, antes de que Ginny replicara de nuevo, al notar que Molly Weasley ya se encontraba en el lugar, acompañada de Fleur y Audrey.- O ya esta aquí.

Ambas se acercaron al escuchar que Molly las llamaba, pues ya las había percibido.

- ¡Ginny querida! Que bueno que llegas, Lidia nos ha mostrado unos cuantos vestidos que estamos seguras te encantaran.- La chica que seguramente debía ser lidia, se acerco para saludarlas amablemente.

- No pensé que llegarían tan rápido.- Dijo Ginny al fin, notando que había quedado paralizada por un par de minutos.- Pero ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos. Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

Estuvieron varias horas probándose vestidos que por una u otra razón no les convencían, aunque al final encontraron el indicado para cada una. Para Fleur decidieron un tono rosado claro, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rubio. Para Audrey que poseía un cabello negro pero que era de piel pálida encontraron un vestido verde pálido que contrastaba con sus verdes ojos. Y para Hermione eligieron un hermoso vestido blanco invierno, pero que tenía varios toques de dorado.

Todas estaban muy cansadas por lo que la visita que tenían premeditada para ver las flores y el pastel de boda, fue movido para el día siguiente.

- Ginny querida, vamos a la madriguera a cenar todos juntos.- Las invitó su madre.

- Lo siento mamá, pero tengo algo importante que hacer.

- De acuerdo cariño. ¿Tu Hermione vienes con nosotros? - Preguntó con su natural tono de sencillez.

- No creo señora Weasley, Ron debe estar esperándome en la casa.

- No te preocupes por él. De seguro si le dices que nos vea en casa, ira rápidamente.

- Hermione tampoco puede ir.- La detuvó Ginny para su sorpresa y aún más de la castaña que no entendía su actitud.- Porque me va a acompañar y después tiene un compromiso importante.

- Entiendo, nos vemos mañana querida.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y luego a Hermione.- Cuídense y mándale saludos a Ron por favor cariño.

- De su parte señora Weasley, y déle mis saludos al señor Weasley.

- Por supuesto yo se los daré.- Respondió desapareciendo por la entrada de la tienda para subir al auto en que Bill Weasley las esperaba. Lanzaron un par de saludos con las manos y luego desaparecieron rumbo a la Madriguera.

- Ginny ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?

- Necesito tu ayuda en algo bastante importante y privado.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad y pensó que Ginny podía ser muy misteriosa cuando se lo proponía.

- No iras a preguntarme más cosas sobre Harry y "ese" tema. ¿Verdad?

- No de "eso" necesariamente.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Lidia que se les acerco para decirles la fecha en que los trajes estarían listos. Luego de eso salieron del local, volviendo a lidiar con los periodistas y las cámaras y entraron en el auto, para seguir a un camino que solo Ginny sabia. Remus solo asintió a la dirección que deseaban ir y condujo sin molestias.

- ¿Por qué te comportas tan misteriosa con todo esto Ginny?

- No lo se, o sea si lo se, pero creo que es mucho más divertido cuando no saben a lo que vamos.- Decía divertida por la situación. Hermione pudo vislumbrar un poco de la actitud de Ron.- Siempre lo hacía con Harry, ya que como bien sabemos, los hombres siempre se aburren cuando queremos ir a comprarnos un poco de ropa. Aunque Harry no es de esos, pero no lo supe hasta la tercera cita.

- Tienes mucha razón.- Afirmó Hermione riendo.- Pero la verdad es que no me ha pasado con tu hermano. Ayer cuando estábamos en la tienda no lo pasaba tan mal, incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

- ¿Ron, el-hombre-más-impaciente-del-mundo? – Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Hablamos del mismo Ron que la ultima vez que me acompaño a comprar un vestido me dejo sola en el centro comercial?

- ¡Claro! ¿Con cual otro Ron crees que estoy saliendo?- Hermione meditó las anteriores palabras de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué hizo que?

- ¡Eso! Me dejo sola en el centro comercial y de escusa me dijo que como no me había encontrado en la tienda pensaba que seguiría viendo ropa y que no lo iba a extrañar.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Tampoco me creo eso que dijiste.

- ¿Por qué tienes tan mal concepto de tu hermano?

- Por que lo conozco. - Respondió ella con obviedad, haciéndole un gesto con las manos.- Y no entiendo como una chica tan increíble como tú, puede salir con una cosa como él.

- La verdad es que él no parece lo que tú me dices. Esta mañana cuando me hizo el desayuno me pareció bastante agradable y ayer se comporto muy amable en todo. Es muy diferente a como tu lo representas siempre Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Que yo pienso que es muy diferente en su forma de actuar diariamente?

- No, lo primero.

- ¿Que me hizo el desayuno esta mañana?

- ¡Sí! Eso… - Aceptó perpleja y completamente presa de la incertidumbre.- ¿Enserio lo hizo?

- Sí – Confirmó ella, tratando de entender la súbita sorpresa de la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada. – Respondió pensativa.

Por la mente de Ginny pasaba más que de lo que había dado por respuesta a Hermione, pues pensaba firmemente conversarlo con Harry y con su misma madre, ya que después de todo, Ron jamás en su vida había preparado el desayuno para nadie más que no fuera para el mismo.

¿Sería cierto lo que pasaba por su mente? ¿Era diferente con Hermione? ¿Y tal vez era verdad lo que habían conversado en familia? ¿Ron se estaría enamorando de verdad?

- ¿Sucede algo Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione preocupándose, por el repentino silencio de la menor de los Wealey.

- No, nada. Es solo que… - Sabía que no debía delatar a su hermano de esa manera y además él mismo tenía el derecho de aclarar ciertas cosas con Hermione. Decidió cambiar la dirección de su respuesta.- …no se si creerás correcto ayudarme en lo que te quiero pedir ayuda.

- Vamos Ginny, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, y confiarme lo que sea, porque yo jamás te defraudare. – Declaró infundiéndole una confianza a Ginny, que nunca había sentido por nadie, a excepción de su madre.

- Ya lo veras y no te preocupes si sientes que es demasiado pedir y decides decirme que no puedes ayudarme.

- ¡Cielos Ginny! ¡Me asustas!

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

- Lo mismo dijiste de lo anterior y terminaste preguntándome de Harry y "eso".

- Lo se, pero ahora si es verdad.- Ambas rieron un poco y siguieron conversando sobre los preparativos de la boda, ya que Ginny quería que lo otro fuera una sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que la pelirroja señaló, resultó ser el centro comercial. Ginny preguntó que podían hacer para que no las reconocieran y Remus respondió que la única solución era entrar rápidamente cubriéndose lo más que pudieran y no prestar atención a nadie que se les acercara para cerciorar que eran ellas.

Asique siguiendo los consejos de el chofer se bajaron del auto cubriéndose con todo lo que llevaban y efectivamente lo lograron, al menos hasta llegar a la tienda en la cual intentaron seguir pasando desapercibidas. Hermione no entendió a que iban hasta que Ginny nombro el objeto por el que estaban ahí.

- ¿Lencería?

- Sí – Confirmó la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¿Qué piensas tu?

- Ósea yo pienso que esta bien si tu quieres ocuparla.

- Es para la noche de bodas.- Le informó con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Crees que es una mala idea?

- No.- Dijo con simpleza. Ginny esperó que ella le diera una mejor respuesta.- Creo que es increíble, y lo mejor… ¡es que tienes que dejarlo loco! – Añadió con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja saltó a los brazos de Hermione para agradecerle su apoyo.

- ¡Esa es la respuesta que quería! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Agradecía feliz.- Además puedes imaginarte a mi madre aquí. ¿Me verías pidiéndole consejos de cual sería la mejor ropa interior para la primera noche con mi marido?

- Eso sería muy incomodo, sin duda.- Opinó Hermione, acercándose al mostrador para ver un conjunto que había captado principalmente su atención. Lo observó por unos cuantos minutos más y se lo enseñó a Ginny.- Creo que este es perfecto para ti, y Harry quedara más baboso que de costumbre contigo.

Siguieron conversando entre risas hasta que eligieron el conjunto y sus complementos perfectos. Luego de comprarlo y agradecerle a la mujer que las ayudó, intentaron seguir pasando desapercibidas para llegar a la entrada sin escándalos. Lo lograron nuevamente y se atribuyeron el éxito a lo minuciosas que habían sido. Ginny iba donde Harry, asique Hermione le ofreció pasar a dejarla, ya que iban de camino.

- La pasamos muy bien hoy.- Admitió feliz y antes de bajarse del auto dijo:- Tenemos que repetirlo pronto.

Las emociones de Hermione llegaron a un límite que no quiso rebasar y por ello contuvo las lágrimas repitiéndose mentalmente que nadie saldría lastimado después de toda esta farsa, pero ella sabía muy bien que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, y que posiblemente la mayor herida seria ella misma. Dispersó esas dudas notando que su camino a casa no era tan tranquilo como normalmente, ya que un par de autos de los medios de prensa la siguieron a todas partes. En cada vuelta que daban aparecían nuevamente para intranquilizar su viaje. Esta vez estaban más insistentes que en veces anteriores y se preguntó a que se debía. Cuando al fin llegó a la entrada del edificio, estaba bastante colmada de periodistas que preguntaban cosas una y otra vez, por lo que su salida del auto fue rápida y gestionada.

La calma volvió a ella después de tomar el ascensor y verificar que ahí no había nadie que pudiera importunarla. Ron la esperaba en el sillón, viendo la televisión en un canal en el que específicamente hablaban en ese instante de ellos. Cuando llegó a uno de los extremos del sillón se desplomó de cansancio y el pelirrojo como estaba expectante a su regresó lo notó inmediatamente.

- Vaya, parece que mi hermana te hizo trabajar duro.- Comentó con su habitual tono de diversión.

- No fue tu hermana.- Negó ella rápidamente.- Son estos tontos periodistas que no me dejaron tranquila en nada y que hoy se portaron más insistentes.

- Tal vez será por esto – Señalo la televisión.

Mostraban un par de videos e imágenes en los que ella y Ginny se veían entrando y saliendo de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Luego fotos de cuando salían tapadas con sus ropas para no ser notadas saliendo de una tienda de ropa interior. Hermione suspiró rendida por que a pesar de todos sus intentos no habían logrado pasar desapercibidas.

- Pensamos que los habíamos distraído y claramente no lo hicimos – Admitió más rendida que cuando había llegado al Penthouse. Ron sonrió por lo adorable que se veía Hermione.- Esto es una locura, a donde vaya me siguen. ¡No hay privacidad!

- Suponía que eso ya lo sabías.

- Si, pero nunca me había sucedido de esta manera. Yo controlaba mi vida antes. Nadie me seguía más que a la entrada y salida de mi casa, y por supuesto para las entrevistas, pero esto nunca me llego a ocurrir.

- También supongo que esto es mi culpa.- Admitió Ron apenado.

- No, no lo es. Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Bueno no lo sabía perfectamente, pero entendía que un trabajo tan exitoso como lo es Record Magic me ocasionaría más de una incomodidad.

- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto – Dijo el pelirrojo, tomando una de sus manos.- Toda mi vida he lidiado con estas cosas y no quería que tú también tuvieras que hacerlo, pero te prometo que nada malo te pasara cuando estés conmigo.

- ¿Eso significa que debo llevarte a todos lados? – Inquirió divertida, asiendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

- Es una posibilidad.

- Lo tomare en cuenta.- Confirmó ella, volviendo a pegar su vista a la televisión.

Ron por su lado, la observó unos minutos y luego también dirigió su vista a la pantalla. Aunque meditando la rapidez con que sus malos sentimientos -apoyados por Cedric- se habían liberado de el, al tenerla a su lado. El programa terminó al cabo de una media hora y Hermione se iba a levantar para ir a ponerse algo más cómodo cuando el pelirrojo la detuvo.

- Pensaba que tal vez te gustaría salir a bailar. – Mencionó con total naturalidad.

Hermione se sorprendió pero no dijo que no, aunque tampoco dio una respuesta afirmativa.

- No lo se Ron, aún estoy un poco cansada. – El lo sabía y a juzgar por su rostro era fácil notarlo, pero no quería ir solo y dejarla a ella sola en la casa.

- Si cambias de idea, me iré en una hora.- Le informó el pelirrojo caminando a la cocina, albergando la esperanza de ir acompañado.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Aunque sabía que su cuerpo no estaba lo suficiente descansado para ir a bailar y sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta era no, pensó las ventajas y desventajas del tema, lo que podría y no pasar. Entendía perfectamente que podían pasar más cosas malas que buenas y de seguro Robert no se alegraría mucho si viera en las portadas de los diarios un escándalo porque habían salido a una discoteque o se había formado un escándalo porque ellos estaban ahí, pero a pesar de todo, su mente no dejaba de cuestionárselo una y otra vez. Su cabeza le decía una y mil veces que no, pero su corazón le suplicaba que dijera que si, que aceptara esa propuesta y que sufriera las consecuencias de ser libre por una noche.

Aparentando completa naturalidad, caminó descalza a la cocina y se encontró con Ron comiendo un gran sándwich de verduras. Ella circuló por los alrededores tomando un vaso de agua.

- ¿Y donde iríamos supuestamente?

Ron intentó controlar su emoción y respondió con naturalidad.

- A una fiesta muy importante, de la cual es imprescindible no faltar.

- No lo se, no conoceré a nadie y creo que talvez con tantos medios periodísticos podríamos causar un alboroto bastante grande.

- ¿Y que? - Respondió para sorpresa de ella, que lo miraba como si se estuviera volviendo loco.- Somos jóvenes Hermione. Tenemos el derecho a poder disfrutar de nuestra juventud como nos plazca. Y si no hacemos nada malo no tenemos porque causar un gran alboroto.- La miró fijamente y siguió hablando.- Te prometo que no pasará nada.

Ella lo meditó unos segundos más y observó la hora en el reloj. Ya casi pasaba la hora establecida.

- De acuerdo.- Aceptó para felicidad del pelirrojo.- Pero tienes que saber que una promesa me la tomo muy enserio.

Diciendo esto ultimó desapareció rumbo a su habitación, dejando a Ron más que sonriente y dispuesto a salir con todas las ganas necesarias para pasar una noche que sin duda sería inolvidable para ambos y que traería más de una sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que las cosas se vienen cada vez mejor y pronto entenderán la gran sorpresa que viene para Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>**Personalmente este capitulo no tiene muchos hechos, pero si era importante para el transcurso de la historia, asique eso es…**

**Espero leerlos pronto y no se preocupen que intentare lo actualizar en menos de una semana para contrarrestar la larga espera que tuvieron que pasar…**

**¡Saludos y muchos cariños a todos!**

**¡Sin ustedes no estaría aquí!**

**¡Que tengan una linda semana!**


	13. Una fiesta a lo Weasley

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! Aparentemente no ha sido mucho el tiempo que nos hemos mantenido incomunicados, pero espero que estén igual o más ansioss que yo, por que leer el capítulo. No hay mucho que decir, más que volver a agradecerles por seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de que a veces he demorado bastante en publicar. Y créanme, no los culparía por dejar de leer la historia.**

**¡Muchas, muchas, muchas Gracias! ¿Les han dicho anteriormente que son las personas más maravillosas del mundo? Pues si no es así… ¡SON LO MÁS MARAVILLOSO CHICS! Me hacen muy feliz diariamente y no se como continuar agradeciéndoles…**

**Seguiré haciéndolo, respondiendo a sus Reviews preciosos *-*:**

**-**_:_** ¡Hola Kari! Lo se, lo se, merezco tu odio xd Espero que te guste este capitulo y que no te deja con la sensacion de insatisfaccion :)**

**- **_Inmaru_**: ¡Hola amiga! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Se lo que significa perder a alguien que quieres mucho, como a nuestras mascotas :´( Como puedes notar me demore mucho, pero aqui estoy denuevo, antes de que acabe la semana xd.**

**- **_fatty73:_** ¡Hola Fatty! Parece que la intriga de la fiesta te ha dado ideas de lo que posiblemente puede pasar, espero que puedas disfrutes este capitulo y no quedes con esa sensacion de que algo falto... :)**

**- **_alwaysromionegrintson:_** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida entonces! Si, lo se. Yo tampoco tenia mucha fe en los AU, pero he aprendido a quererlos demasiado. Esa oportunidad que te dan de crear una vida de estos amados personajes ¡y poder adorarlos aun mas! Pude notar que me tienes en autores favoritos... Gracias por ellos, también. Que bueno que te has animado con estos fic, espero seguirte viendo aqui :)**

**- **_grintsonandronmionelove:_** ¡Hola! xd Entiendo lo de nueva, pero no al mismo tiempo jajaja. No te preocupes por no haberlo hecho antes, con que lo hagas ahora y sepa que sigues leyendo yo seré feliz :)**

**- **_nalia-san:_** ¡Hola nalia! Que bueno verte otra vez aqui, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que este capitulo te guste :)**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por darse el tiempo a comentar! Y espero seguir leyendo sus comentario muy pronto. **

**Espero que estén todos muy bien y que Dios los bendiga a todos por hacer de esto mi felicidad :)**

**Cariños y un beso enorme a cada uno de ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Una fiesta a lo Weasley<strong>

Hermione se debatía hace unos minutos entre lo que quería y lo que debía ponerse para salir en la noche. Era muy bien sabido por todo el mundo que para salir a bailar no se iba con unos pantalones y una polera simple, pues el punto de todo baile es divertirse y conocer gente nueva, además de deslumbrar claro esta. Su mejor opción era un vestido blanco y ajustado que la cubría una palma arriba de la rodilla y que combinado con sus sandalias plateadas, le daba un look completamente sexy y relajado.

_Asuntó resuelto_, pensó mientras se cepillaba el pelo con suma delicadeza.

Ron se asomó por un espacio de la puerta y por unos largos minutos la observó. Contempló como suavemente deslizaba el cepillo por su pelo y luego trazaba un largo camino con sus dedos desde la cabeza hasta las puntas, y al instante lo colocaba en uno de sus hombros y dejaba el otro al descubierto. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a ella y poder acariciar esa piel que quedaba al descubierto, tan tentadoramente para él y sus ganas de quererla. Desvió sus pensamientos y golpeo tres veces la puerta, provocando que Hermione al fin se girara par verlo.

- ¿Ya es hora de irnos? – Preguntó ella dejando el cepillo en el mueble y poniéndose de pie. Ron tragó saliva e intentó encontrar cordura en sus pensamientos, que no dejaban de revolotear sobre lo hermosa que se veía Hermione.

- Eh, sí, sí. Ya nos espera Sirius abajo.- Confirmó Ron, haciéndole ademán de que saliera de la habitación, esperándola aún en la puerta.- De todas maneras siempre es bueno llegar un poquito después, para causar mayor expectación.

- Buena idea. – Afirmó ella, tomando su bolso y una chaqueta. Caminó saliendo de la habitación mientras Ron la observaba de pies a cabeza y cerraba los ojos inhalando el aroma a perfume que desprendía de su cabello y de su piel. No se dio cuenta de los minutos que estuvo parado en la puerta así, hasta que Hermione se empezó a extrañar.- ¿Ron? – El abrió los ojos y caminó fuera de la habitación.- ¿No nos íbamos?

- Sí, claro. Sirius debe estar aburrido ya.

Bajaron con rapidez, cerrando la puerta del departamento y pasando por el mesón de la entrada. En las afueras del edificio, estaban los leales periodistas, que no demoraron mucho en empezar a hacer preguntas y elogiar lo bella que Hermione se encontraba esa noche. Ella les agradeció pero no respondió a nada más, Ron por su parte no dijo nada y la apresuró para que entraran de una vez en el auto. Había cierto rastro de molestia en su mirada que solo Sirius, -un hombre de experiencia- logró divisar.

El camino se hizo lento cuando ya estaban a una cuadra del lugar, debido a toda la gente que se acumulaba en los alrededores. Era una fiesta muy glamorosa, llena de invitados estelares y sin duda, un espectáculo muy esperado por todo Londres.

Había un caminó específicamente planeado para todos los invitados exclusivos, y por supuesto que cuando Sirius les dio el nombre en la entrada, le hicieron pasar inmediatamente, dándole el consejo de que era mejor bajar en ese lugar y caminar por la alfombra roja, para permitirles a los periodistas sacar todas las fotos que necesitaban.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Ron, abriendo la puerta y escuchando los estridentes gritos de las fanáticas y de los periodistas, que ya los tenían en la mira hace bastante rato. Lanzó un par de saludos con al mano y luego ayudó a Hermione a bajar. Ese fue el momento en que más estallaron en gritos y debido a esto tuvieron que susurrarse las cosas al oído, cosa que pasó como confidencias entre ambos.

Caminaron hasta entrar en la alfombra roja, y como estrellas de cine posaron para los miles de flashes de los periodistas no prestando atención a las preguntas de los periodistas. Solo hacían caso a los gritos típicos como: "_Hermione, por aquí_" "_Ron, por acá"_

Hubo un momento en que fueron tan insistentes con las preguntas que Ron y Hermione comenzaron a avanzar con mayor rapidez, pasando por frente a algunas otras estrellas que entendieron perfectamente la situación. Cuando llegaron ya a la entrada de la gran fiesta, se despidieron de las fans y entraron.

Dentro, todo era completamente diferente a como lo habían pensado. Estaba repletó desde la primera a la segunda planta. Había diversos bares apartados los unos de los otros, ninguno vacío por supuesto. Ron reconoció a varias personas en el lugar, pero no se acerco a ninguna de ellas temiendo que Hermione se sintiera incomoda con sus personalidades y además que otra persona le pidiera bailar.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó luego de un rato de dar vueltas para encontrar un lugar un poco más apartado del bullicio.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿QUÉ PIENSAS DEL LUGAR? – Repitió acercándose más para poder susurrarle al oído. Alguien a su lado lo empujo con brusquedad y por ello rozó el hombro de Hermione poniéndola más nerviosa a ella de lo normal.

- ¡NO ESTA MAL! – Admitió sonrojada.- PERO QUISIERA TOMAR ALGO QUE ME RELAJARA UN POCO.

La música pareció subir un poco más. Ron tuvo que volver a gritar, a pesar de estar muy cerca de ella.

- ¿TE TRAIGO ALGO PARA TOMAR?

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿QUIERES ALGO PARA TOMAR?

- ¡SÍ, GRACIAS!

- ¡ESPERAME AQUÍ! – Gritó con mayor firmeza, para que ella tomara muy enserio su respuesta.

- ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡ME SENTARE ALLÍ! – Señaló una de las mesas que recién se había desocupado.

Ron haciéndose paso con mucha dificultad, llegó al bar donde le dijeron que tenía que esperar un rato para conseguir un trago, al igual que todos los demás.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La música pareció bajar un poco de tono, permitiéndole a ella y al recién llegado entenderse perfectamente.

- Vaya, vaya. Miren quien tenemos aquí – Dijo una voz desconocida, apareciendo entre la gente. El joven se sentó en el asiento continuo y la observó con mucha cautela. - ¿No me reconoces linda?

- Lo lamento, pero no. – Negó ella sin tener ni la más minima certeza de conocerlo. Busco un poco con la mirada a Ron y se calmó al ver que el pelirrojo aguardaba junto al bar.

- Entiendo, entiendo. Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y no logras recordarme. –Aceptó el chico, tendiéndole ahora la mano para presentarse.- Soy Cedric Diggory, actor de algunas películas. Suponía que tal vez ya me conocías, aunque sea por alguna foto de revista.

- No puedo decirte que sí. – Sonrío dulcemente, para intentar ser un poco más cortés-. Tal vez me salvaría como escusa el decirte que no he estado en Londres por mucho tiempo, estaba en Francia específicamente.

- Estas salvada, porque al menos me lo he creído. Tienes cierta inclinación por el acento francés. – Agregó para darle más credibilidad a su respuesta.- ¿Qué estas haciendo en esta fiesta entonces? No pareces ser una chica de fiestas.

- Tienes razón, no lo soy. Pero hoy he querido salir a relajarme un poco y hacer algo que me haga sentirme viva. – Admitió a Cedric, para su propia sorpresa.

- ¿Vienes acompañada? – Él sabía la respuesta, pero era mejor pasar desapercibido.

- Sí, con Ron…

- ¿Ronald Weasley? – Se adelantó. No quería delatarse diciendo que era el mejor amigo del pelirrojo y que tal vez era el posible causante de que estuviera ahí.

- Exactamente, supongo que has leído las noticias o algo relacionado.

- La verdad es que si.- Asintió como si nada.- Y creo que seria imposible no hacerlo, debido a que han sido los titulares de los diarios prácticamente todos los días.

- Tienes razón, pero créeme que no lo hemos hecho a propósito y ha sido bastante incomodo.

- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte estando con Ron.

- Eso creo. ¿Lo conoces? – Rectificó su pregunta.- Me refiero a que si has hablado con él en alguna ocasión.

- Un par de veces. – Mintió Cedric, notando que ya era momento de finalizar la conversación.- Lamentó tener que dejarte así, pero tenía que encontrarme con un amigo hace unos minutos y tu belleza me ha distraído.

Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- Fue un gusto conversar contigo.

- También para mí – Admitió, alejándose lentamente, mientras le dedicaba una ultima frase. - Fue un placer ser distraído por tu hermosura _bella_.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Ron satisfecho porque al final podía alejarse para ir donde Hermione, gracias a la cortesía de uno de sus ex compañeros de trabajo, se aventuró a caminar sin derramar nada de sus tragos, pero alguien se cruzó quitándole con rapidez una de las copas de vino.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías – Le confesó Cedric, provocando que las facciones del rostro de Ron se relajaran un poco al comprobar que era él quien había hecho tal acto de aprovechamiento.

- También yo. – Respondió Ron, caminando hacia Hermione, seguido de su amigo.

- Conocí a tu novia.- El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y Cedric carcajeó un poco antes de tranquilizarlo. - No te preocupes, no dije que era tu mejor amigo y que te conozco más que nadie en el mundo y que sé unas cuantas sorpresas que descolorarían a cualquiera.

- Odio cuando empiezas a hablar con amenazas Cedric. Se supone que somos amigos, no enemigos.

- No te pongas sentimental Ronald, me conoces bien y sabes que así soy. Es mi personalidad y no cambiara por tus miedos, amigo.

Ron que se había detenido hace unos minutos, miró a Hermione nuevamente y pudo divisar algo que no le gusto para nada. Un par de hombres se acercaron sigilosamente preguntándole ciertas cosas que la incomodaban, él lo sabía.

_¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?_, se preguntaba mentalmente_. Su sonrojo la delata y esa sonrisa fingida también_.

- No me molestes Cedric ahora, quiero disfrutar de mi pareja esta noche.

- No te preocupes, tengo mucha diversión en otra parte para mí. – Admitió mirando a una chica joven, que se apoyaba en una mesa completamente sola.- Ya nos encontraremos nuevamente más tarde.

Dejando atrás a Cedric, caminó lo más rápido que pudo dejando el único vaso que le quedaba frente a Hermione y se sentó en su puesto.

- Lo lamento chicos, pero esta hermosura es mía. - Dijo con un tono de coquetería y sobreprotección que deslumbro a la castaña.

- Tienes suerte amigo – Admitió uno de los hombres, que entendieron la situación.- Si yo tuviera una mujer así, no necesitaría más entretención.

Ron sonrío bajando la mirada, porque a pesar de no decir nada, pensaba igual. Hermione que también había escuchado todo, estaba sonrojada de una manera impresionable. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero a la vez muy insegura e incapaz de decir nada en esos momentos. Ella no quería que hubieran silencios incómodos, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba sumergida en un nerviosismo inimaginable.

- Debo ser la envidia de todos aquí.

Hermione estaba confundida. No entendía en que dirección iba eso, asique sin pensarlo se lo pregunto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Por estar contigo, aquí. Tan cerca – Alzó su mano hasta encontrar el rostro de Hermione y lentamente lo acaricio desde la frente hasta la barbilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y el sonrojo intenso que continuaba sobre sus mejillas.- Quisiera poder decirte algo más, pero tu belleza hoy esta más impresionante que nunca y la cordura hace rato que ya me ha abandonado.

- Detente Ron.- Dijo sonriendo y más nerviosa que hace unos segundos.- Me estas intimidando y no creo que eso sea bueno si quieres tener una pareja de baile.

- Creo que de cualquier manera serias una buena pareja, incluso si vinieras con pijama.

- ¿Por qué crees que vendría con pijama a una fiesta tan exclusiva? – Preguntó divertida.

- No lo se, tal vez te sentirías más cómoda

- ¿Intentas decirme que me veo mal con este vestido? – Fingió enojo.

- ¡No! –Negó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Hermione por la evidente desesperación por retractarse de lo dicho.- ¡Claro que no! Te vez hermosa, lo que quiero decir es que seguirás siéndolo aunque te pongas una bolsa de papel.

- Gracias – Dijo para sorpresa de Ron.- Hace mucho que no me decían algo así. Sorprendentemente la ultima persona que me dijo eso fue… -Contuvo el aliento unos segundos.- …Mi padre.

Él entendía perfectamente porque su rostro se nublaba cada vez que lo mencionaba y la comprendía en todos los sentidos, pero no quería que siguiera recordando y sufriendo.

- Ahora ya no es el último – Dijo sonriendo, y sorpresivamente le tendió la mano. Ella sabía lo que significaba y accedió complacida.

No había mucho espacio para llegar a lo que era la improvisada pista de baile, por lo que les costo mucho llegar. Cuando Ron detectó un lugar perfecto para ellos, la guío hasta ahí y espero que ella lo mirara fijamente para decirle mirándola directamente a sus hermosos ojos brillantes.

- Eres perfecta.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la agitada canción. Ron también sonrío y le siguió el ritmo. Y en un par de minutos daban vueltas y se movían con agilidad sin notar que las personas a su alrededor los observaban con curiosidad. Era un escenario perfecto para que sus más escondidas pasiones revivieran y ambos lo sintieron en el preciso momento en que sus cuerpos se rozaron por casualidad.

La siguiente canción era más lenta, pero no dejaba de ser movida, por lo que Ron no dejo de aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse más a ella y sentir su cuerpo chocar en cada sensual paso que ella decidía dar.

En varias oportunidades ambos dieron vueltas y en cada una Ron, la afirmaba de la cintura posesivamente, con la escusa de que no quería que se resbalara y cayera. Y aunque Hermione sabía muy bien que eso no parecía ser muy creíble, asentía sin decir ni una palabra. Porque en el fondo de sus corazones, hasta el más mínimo contacto, era como si se abrazaran efusivamente.

Ron perdido por la tentación de tener a la chica entre su cuerpo, recorría con sus ojos cada parte y centímetro de Hermione porque si no lograría nunca tenerla desnuda frente a sí, al menos tendría el consuelo de poder imaginarlo en las largas noches que quedarían luego de que toda la farsa terminara.

Ella por su lado, disfrutaba de sentirse así de querida y deseada por un hombre y que además pudiera ser con alguien a quien poco a poco lograba conocer mejor, era la mayor de las fortunas.

Se estaba dejando llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba en esos momentos, ya no importaba si miles de personas los miraban o si los periodistas se decidían a entrar y sacarle mil fotos para obtener la portada del día siguiente, porque lo que más importaba en esos momentos era que estaban juntos y que sus corazones rogaban por un acercamiento mayor, un toque que descontrolara todos su sentidos y les permitiera caer ante las tentaciones que el otro les ofrecía.

Cuando se dio la oportunidad nuevamente, Hermione se giro dejando a Ron contra su espalda y permitiéndole total acceso a esta. Ella decidida a enloquecerlo, bajaba lentamente y luego subía para chocar con su cuerpo intencionalmente y así sentir que ese baile les permitía tener el contacto que talvez jamás llegarían a tener. Ron tratando de mantener la compostura tomó una de las manos de Hermione y se apoyo en ella para recorrerla desde las piernas hasta su pecho, provocándole un placentero toque que no dejaba de ser casual.

- Muy listo. - Susurró Hermione con una voz agitada, con claros toques de coquetería.- Se lo que intentas hacer.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que intento supuestamente? - Respondió él, controlando su voz para que sonara más normal.

- Crees que acariciándome con mi propia mano todo será normal y que no pensare mal de ti.- Se giro quedando a centímetros de su boca.- ¿Pero que crees? Lo he sentido, y no era solo mi mano.

- Puedes declararme culpable, pero no tienes pruebas.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Inquirió seductoramente, susurrándole cada palabra muy cerca de su cuello.

- Tanto como que Robert nos matara mañana. – Ella rió un poco sobre su cuello y luego volvió a su actitud coqueta.

- No te confíes, que el que ríe último, siempre ríe mejor.

- ¿Y porque no dejamos de reír y hacemos algo más productivo?

- ¿Qué sería eso "mas productivo"?

- Solo calla y lo veras.- Murmuro cerrando los ojos y acercándose lentamente a su rostro sonrojado.

Hermione sabía que venía y cuales eran las consecuencias de esto. De sucumbir a los encantos de Ron y consentir lo rápido y astuto que era. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, se besarían, estaba más que claro para ambos.

E iba a suceder si no fuera por la interrupción de cierta señorita muy conocida para Ron y completamente desconocida para Hermione.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Gritó sorprendiéndolos. Ellos se separaron rojos y un tanto abochornados.- ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¡Pero que guapo estas! ¡Eres una maravilla! – Ella se giró y prestó por primera vez atención a Hermione - ¿Quién es ella? Pensé que tus expectativas en cuanto a mujeres eran más altas Ronnie.- Admitió la mujer recién llegada, un tanto molesta por ser desplazada de las atenciones del pelirrojo. Hermione puso una expresión de incredulidad e intentó mantener la compostura. Ron por su lado estaba enojado por la repentina interrupción en un momento tan poco oportuno.

- ¡Cho! – Fingió sorpresa, pues no quería generar más problemas.- ¿Como has estado?

- ¡De maravilla! –Admitió aún molesta.- ¡Es increíble todo el tiempo que ha pasado! La última vez que nos vimos fue…

- ¿Cuándo te encontré teniendo sexo con mi hermano? Si, yo también me acuerdo.- Dijo más molesto que hace unos minutos.

- ¡Oh! Pensé que ya estaba pasado ese tema cariño y que tal vez podríamos reiniciar esos fantásticos momentos que pasamos… ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione sorprendida por la poca decencia de esa mujer, decidió hacerse a un lado.

- Los dejare solos. – Intentó caminar lejos, pero una mano aferrada a su muñeca se lo impidió.

- Hermione, no. No tienes porque irte…

- No te preocupes, es obvio que deben conversar y yo sin duda estoy sobrando aquí.- Dicho esto, se alejó raudamente.

Si hace unos minutos estaba enojado, ahora estaba furioso. Cho no solo había interrumpido uno de los momentos que más deseaba tener con Hermione, sino que también había provocado que ella desapareciera de su lado y que probablemente fuera a ser consolada por cualquier otro patán. Y él seguiría pegado a esa mujer que aparentaba que nada había pasado cuando todo lo malo que le había ocurrido a él, comenzó con ella.

- Que bueno que se fue, creo que nos estaba estorbando bastante.- Opinó acercándose a Ron con su tono coqueto. Lentamente fue acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

- No Cho, aléjate por favor.- Intentó despegarla de su cuerpo, pero con la firmeza que ella lo abrazaba era suficiente para rendirse por unos segundos que fueron letales.

- ¿Porque me tratas así Ronnie? Sabes que lo que ocurrió con Charlie no fue más que un desliz. Yo siempre te he querido a ti y eso no cambiara. – Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, besando todo el trayecto de la curvatura de su cuello.

- ¿Y porque cambio en ese momento? – Preguntó, haciéndola detenerse por unos segundos de su plan de conquista.

- Me tenías muy abandonada y yo quería que alguien me dijera que seguía siendo bella, a pesar de todas las cosas que habíamos pasado. No sentía que tú me siguieras queriendo de la misma manera, amor.- Siguió avanzando con mayor lentitud, pero sabiendo que si él no la había apartado ya, el juego estaba ganado.

- Claro que te quería, solo dejaba un espacio para que lo que nos separo en esa pelea no volviera a ocurrir.

- Ahora que lo sabemos. No dejemos… que vuelva… a… ocurrir – Ella con una gran sonrisa se acercó al fin, para completar su objetivo.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Hermione intentaba buscar un lugar al cual ir para dejar de pensar lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Esta feliz, porque sentía que las cosas podían ser diferentes con ella. Quizá Ron había cambiado realmente y podía comenzar a dejarse llevar más aún de lo que ya lo hacia. Decidió mirarlo para convencerse de que todo estaba bien y que Ron seguro estaría diciéndole a Cho que con ella las cosas habían terminado hace un tiempo y que nada volvería a pasar. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que las cosas en ese lado eran muy distintas. Ron no estaba hablando con ella, ¡Se besaban! Y no de una manera tierna y relajada, se besaban con pasión y deseo, y fue por eso que verlos le dolió aún más.

No quería seguir mirándolos, pero por pura curiosidad decidió observarlos unos segundos más. Y tal vez esa fue la peor decisión, porque Ron detuvo el beso e inconcientemente se giró hacia donde ella estaba, observándola fijamente por unos minutos con una expresión de impotencia. Pero ella solo podía ver como Ron la abrazaba aún y mantenía la misma posición que hace unos segundos había tenido con ella misma. Y ahí fue el momento en que por fin se convenció de que las cosas no eran diferentes con ella y que posiblemente solo había sido otra de las jugadas del pelirrojo.

A Ron se le partió el corazón cuando la vio. Pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada y eso fue lo que lo impulso más a terminar con esa tonta mentira que mantenía con Cho. Cuando la castaña desvío la mirada para perderse entre la gente él se separó bruscamente.

- ¡No Cho! Ya no seré parte de tu estupido jueguito. Me engañaste de la manera más vil y no pienso perdonártela ni ahora ni nunca. Asique déjame en paz, para poder disfrutar con la persona que realmente quiero. –Pensó mentalmente lo que había dicho. La ultima frase que rebotaba en su mente.- Si, a la persona que realmente amo. La única que me puede hacer feliz. Y esa claramente no eres tú.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que caminó lejos de su lado buscando a la chica que realmente llenaba su corazón. En un principio sintió la mayor felicidad que jamás había imaginado. Por fin podía decir con todas sus letras que la amaba, ya que al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía sin miedo a admitirlo. Pero las cosas fueron diferentes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado anteriormente. Hermione conversaba con un par de hombres jóvenes, bastantes guapos y que sin duda intentaban coquetearle sin descaro, pero algo lo sorprendió aún más. Ella no estaba para nada intimidada, al contrario parecía disfrutar de los constante halagos que ese par de estupidos le hacían y él por su parte no podía aguantar el coraje.

Iba camino a detener ese "espectáculo", cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía a los dos hombres y justamente eran las dos personas que menos quería en los alrededores de Hermione.

_Tenía que llegar éste_, Pensó molesto.

Se encaminó con mayor rapidez hacia la mesa que compartían los tres y se plantó con firmeza para desconcentrarlos de su afanada conversación.

- No esperaba encontrarme con ustedes dos, justamente aquí.- Ambos hombres lo miraron con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo la irritación que le producían a Ron estando ahí con Hermione.- Pensaba que tú Cedric estarías ocupado en otra parte y tú Charlie, que estarías en casa ocupándote de ciertas cosas más importantes.

- No hermanito, estoy aquí disfrutando de la belleza de tu novia. No entiendo como la has podido dejar sola, con lo bella que se ve esta noche.- Sonrió más ampliamente, notando la gran molestia del pelirrojo.- De hecho yo que tu tendría cuidado.

- Eso lo tengo muy claro – Afirmó mirándola, aunque ella no tenía ni la minima intención de verlo a él.

- Yo por mi parte, deje de lado lo que tenía que hacer, para venir a acompañar a tú pareja, que estaba bastante solita. ¿Por qué la has dejado de lado?

- No la he dejado de lado.- Negó, haciendo que al fin ella lo viera, pero no con amabilidad, sino con unas ganas de obligarlo a decir la verdad.- solo ha ocurrido una complicación, que ya resolví perfectamente.

- Eso pude ver – Aceptó Hermione, con un tono de prepotencia.

- Pero fue un completo error y no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Eso es lo que siempre les dices? Porque parece funcionar. – Ron se sorprendió, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que ella se levanto de su asiento e invitó a Cedric a bailar. Él por supuesto que no se negó y la llevó rápidamente a la pista de baile.

Hermione no se quedó bailando solamente con Cedric, ya que comenzó a bailar con varios hombres que se arremolinaron a su alrededor, permitiéndoles unos cuantos minutos a cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos. Había algo que parecía estar diferente en ella, tal vez su gran sonrisa o la repentina actitud de rabia que había adoptado. Ron pensó que tal vez todo era debido a que lo había visto con Cho y la había dejado de lado a ella.

_La noche sin duda se ha arruinado_, pensó el pelirrojo.

Cuando pudo prestar atención ha algo que no fuera Hermione y su baile "caliente", se fijó en que había quedado solo con Charlie. Ambos pudieron presenciar como el baile de Hermione y Cedric iba aumentando en sensualidad. No se sorprendía de que Cedric hiciera tales movimientos, pero con ella era diferente. ¿Por qué diablos se movía tan bien? Y más que nada… ¿Por qué lo observaba de esa manera tan provocativa y sensual? Estaba comenzando a desesperarlo de una manera sorprendente, pero no sabía que debía hacer para detenerla y alejar a esa multitud de hombres que intentaban a toda costa quitársela de su lado.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora? – Preguntó Charlie, desconcentrándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Porque dices que hice algo?

- Cuando llegue y la vi sola, me acerque para preguntarle que hacia aquí. Ella respondió que había venido contigo, y que sorpresivamente había aparecido tu ex y que luego sobraba. Creo que se pasó un poco de copas… - Ambos la miraron y al verla sonrojada y riendo por cualquier cosa que Cedric decía supieron que estaban en lo correcto. Ron no dijo nada, porque sabía que era el provocante de todo.- Nunca sabes como manejarlas hermanito.- Ron podía sentir como la mente malvada de su hermano maquinaba un plan.- Hubiera sido tan simple como pedirle a Hermione que te dejara solo unos segundos y hubieras hablado con Cho y luego tendrías a las dos en tus manos.

- No soy tan aprovechado como tú.

- No diría lo mismo. ¿O ya has olvidado tu pasado?

- ¿Tu también vienes a amenazarme o que? ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para intentar acabar con mi carrera y mi felicidad?

- Lamentablemente no lo había pensado, pero Cedric podría ser un buen aliado en todo esto.

- No lo puedo creer. Hace unos años no podría haber pensado mal de ti, pero míranos ahora, ya ni siquiera puedo llamarte hermano.- Se levantó de su asiento, para ir tras Hermione y alejarla de las feroces manos de su supuesto amigo que recorrían su cuerpo sin control.- Ya basta de baile por hoy Cedric, nos vamos Hermione.

La tomó de un brazo y con rapidez la alejó hasta uno de los baños del lugar. Si no querían ser noticia en los periódicos, debían salir por la parte trasera y con completa discreción. Buscó su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y le marcó rápidamente a una persona de la cual estaba seguro podría recibir ayuda.

- Sirius, necesito que me ayudes con Hermione. Se ha tomado un par de copas y no esta en sus cabales para salir al público.- Explicó, al teléfono.

- _Estaré en unos minutos, ahí. Pero ni se te ocurra sacarla por la parte trasera. _

- ¿Por qué?

- _Hay miles de periodistas esperando que alguien salga ebrio o fuera de sus cabales, para hacerlo la noticia principal de mañana._

Cortó cuando se puso de acuerdo con su chofer para esperarlo y ahí decidir juntos que hacer para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Por otro lado, Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en el baño, mirándose al espejo un minuto y luego mirando el suelo, cosa que se repetía intercaladamente. Cuando percibió que no estaba sola, se giró para mirarlo a él.

- ¿Por qué diablos me sacaste de ahí? Yo estaba pasándolo de maravilla ¡Hip! – Hipó mientras caminaba hasta donde él.- Hasta que llegaste y lo arruinaste todo nuevamente.- Cuando puedo distinguir claramente la puerta, caminó rumbo a esta.- De hecho… ahora mismo me volveré… allí.

Ron la detuvo con brusquedad y fue por eso que tuvo que sostenerla para que no resbalara. Pudo ver sus ojos llenos de pena y nublados por la rabia que sentía hacia él en esos momentos y se sintió más culpable de lo que se había sentido en toda la vida.

- Lo siento.

- ¡Suéltame bestia! – Le gritó, intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero a pesar de todo su cabeza daba mil vueltas.- Ya bastante te has divertido ilusionándome.

- ¿Ilusionándote? – Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Sí! Con esas estupideces de que soy la más linda y que eres al envidia de todos. ¡Hip! Ya no… ¡Hip… ya no creeré en tus mentiras, asique búscate otra entretención. – Se separó de él, para mirarlo mejor y poder pasar sus dedos por su frente, intentando ver si eran dos Ron los que estaban frente a ella.- Apropósito… ¿te gusto su besito? Bueno no su besito, su besote… ¡Hip!... Parecías entretenido…

- No se de que hablas y de todas maneras el único beso que deseaba era el tuyo.

Hermione se largó a reír como histérica y derrepente se detuvo en seco, luego sonrío.

- Eres bueno… ¡Hip!... te habría creído, si no te hubiera visto besándote con Cho, exactamente con estos ojitos – Se volvió a reír, mostrándole sus propios ojos.

- Te vez muy hermosa esta noche y aunque lo diga y no me creas, siento que ya no solo me importas como compañera de trabajo, sino también como mujer.

Hermione negó y dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de acercase a él nuevamente y continuar hablándole.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso de ti ahora? – Le presiono su dedo en el pecho.- Que eres un cualquiera… ¿Se les puede decir así a los hombres? No importa… ¡Hip! Eso eres y toda la bestialidad de esta noche… ¡Hip!... es más que suficiente para… convencerme de que eres el último hombre ¡Hip!... que podría hacerme feliz.

- No lo dices enserio, estas borracha.- Negó apenado.

- ¿Has oído alguna vez que los borrachos solo dicen la verdad? – Ron cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hip! Te diste cuenta de que… ¡Hip!... realmente eres una bestia – Volvió a reír sola y se acercó a Ron, para poder decirle algo más.- Se que en el fondo, a pesar de hacer tantas bestialidades, eres bueno… - Se acercó a su oído y dijo con lentitud.- …en la cama.

Rió unos cuantos minutos más y luego se apoyó en la pared. Pero debido al cansancio lentamente se fue deslizando y se sentó en el piso del baño apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y cayendo inconcientemente dormida por el efecto del alcohol. Ron la observó y entendió por fin que siempre era él el provocante de las cosas malas que le ocurrían a Hermione. No era eso lo que quería para la mujer que amaba. Sí, la única mujer que amaba.

- Eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida y no se como no me di cuenta antes. - Le susurró arrodillado frente a ella. Deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Hermione y con la otra mano en la parte posterior de las rodillas, tomándola en brazos la apegó a su cuerpo y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.- Se que soy el causante de todos tus males, pero no puedo alejarme de ti.

En una media hora después, Sirius logró entrar para ayudar a Ron. Hablaron de las posibilidades de llegar al edificio sin ser vistos, pero ambos sabían claramente que eran casi nulas. Tenían la posibilidad de salir del lugar sin ser vistos, pero de lo que no podrían salvarse era al momento de llegar al penthouse.

- Creo que la mejor opción sería que vayan a tu casa Ron. Ahí nadie los molestara.

- ¿A mi casa? ¿Te refieres a mi antiguo departamento?

- No, a la madriguera.

- ¿A la madriguera? – Preguntó confundido.- Mamá me matara.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por llegar tarde?

- No, por provocar que Hermione se emborrachara.

Sirius asintió divertido y pensó que posiblemente tenía razón.

- Es eso, o arriesgarse a las mentiras de los paparazzis, que podrían arruinar sus carreras.

Ron decidió que no permitiría que Hermione continuara en ese estado en esa gran fiesta, asique le propuso a Sirius salir a pesar de las consecuencias. Pero sorprendentemente cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la manada de periodistas, un joven pelirrojo salio de una puerta continua en evidente estado de ebriedad causando el alboroto de los medios que buscaban ese tipo de situaciones para representarlas como portada en los diarios más importantes del día siguiente. Ron agradeció al cielo poder pasar desapercibidos, pero se apenó por el pobre hombre que ahora era acosado por la farándula. Mañana se enteraría de quien era la persona que inconcientemente los había salvado de lo que podría haber sido el mayor escándalo para ellos.

Ron no lo pensó más y con la ayuda de Sirius lograron salir por una puerta trasera que los dejaba frente al auto. Cuando los tres estuvieron arriba, salieron con rapidez escapándose de los paparazzis que prestaban especial atención a las salidas de los autos de los invitados. Lamentablemente para ellos, una gran cantidad de periodistas distinguieron la patente del auto y los comenzaron a seguir. Uno de los semáforos dio la luz roja y sin más opciones tuvieron que detenerse. Los autos que aún lo seguían sabiendo perfectamente que eran ellos, intentaron sacar a pesar de todo fotos desde la ventana delantera, donde Sirius manejaba.

- Le sugiero joven Weasley que proteja a la señorita Hermione, porque a pesar de todo, las cámaras pueden captar a larga distancia a través de los vidrios.- Le dijo intentando taparlos lo mayor posible desde su puesto de conductor.- y si ven el menor signo de ebriedad en alguno de los dos los atacarán en los medios mañana sin piedad.

Ron entendiendo perfectamente, atrajo a Hermione a su cuerpo protegiéndola con una mano de los flashes y dejándolos sin oportunidad de ver los claros rastros de ebriedad de la joven modelo. Tuvo que mantener su mano alzada por un largo rato frente al rostro de la castaña para que nadie tuviera ni la más minima imagen reveladora.

Cuando la luz dio verde Sirius acelero con cuidado para no herir a ninguno de los tontos que se paraban con sus cámaras más modernas frente a él. Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad aceleró con fuerza y lograron despistar a los periodistas. El resto del camino manejo con lentitud y precaución, permitiéndoles llegar tranquilos a la madriguera. Ron seguía pensando en como podría reaccionar su madre.

En la primera entrada a la casa, la cual los dejaba justamente frente a la entrada Sirius se detuvo. Lo ayudó a bajar a Hermione y luego se subió nuevamente al auto para retomar su rumbó a casa, aunque no antes de intercambiar algunas palabras con el pelirrojo.

- Gracias Sirius. Te debo otra. – Le agradeció sinceramente.

- La anotare en la lista. - Respondió él chofer sonriendo y manejando fuera del recinto perdiéndose en el oscuro camino.

Golpeó con dificultad la puerta debido a que tenía a Hermione sobre sus brazos, pero aún así pareció funcionar, ya que un par de pasos resonaron antes de hablar por la puerta.

- ¿Quién es y que quiere? – Gritó alguien, que parecía ser su padre. Antes de permitirle a Ron siquiera algo, el volvió a hablar.- Le aseguró que si lo que intenta es robarnos, no encontrara nada y la policía probablemente lo llevara arrestado en unos minutos. Y también le advierto que estoy armado.

- Soy Ron, papá. – Dijo con suavidad intentando no despertar a Hermione.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez, Molly y Arthur aparecieron para preguntarle que ocurría y porque la castaña se encontraba en ese estado. Antes de que pudiera responder, su madre lo obligó a entrar, sabiendo que afuera estaba helando bastante. Ron la recostó en uno de los sillones mientras iba a aclarar las cosas con su familia en la cocina.

- ¿Nos vas a revelar de una vez que ocurrió? ¿Qué le has hecho a esa pobre niña? ¡Habla Ronald!

- Estábamos en una fiesta y todo se salió de control. Cho apareció y luego Hermione desapareció y cuando la encontré ya estaba así. – Respondió él con rapidez, sin tener ni ganas de respirar en su debido momento.

- ¿Cho? ¿Ella de nuevo? – Ron asintió.- ¿Y que ocurrió?

- Intentó volver conmigo nuevamente, pero esta vez fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

- ¿A esa mujer no le basto con engañarte con uno de tus mejores amigos? – La familia Weasley no sabía la gran mentira de Charlie, asique suponían que el engaño había sido a través de un amigo, del cual no sabían nada.- ¿Y que hiciste para que Hermione quedara en ese estado?

- Cho me besó.

- ¿Y se lo permitiste? – Preguntó su padre muy molesto, por que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa forma.

- Fue imposible impedirlo.

- Siempre es posible, si se maneja bien una situación así hijo. - Le manifestó su padre.

- ¡Pobre niña! ¡Mira como esta! Debió sufrir mucho…

- ¿Los vio besarse o tu le dijiste? – Preguntó su padre, entendiendo que las cosas no podían ser de otra manera.

- Nos vio. – Respondió Ron, apenado por que después de haber pasado de tan buenos momentos en un principio de la velada todo terminara así.

- Será mejor que la vayamos a acostar, debe estar muy cansada y mareada.- Miró a Ron en una expresión inquisidora.- porque supongo que tú permitiste que se emborrachara ¿no?

- No estaba a su lado para impedirlo. – Admitió echándole un vistazo a la castaña que seguía durmiendo en el sillón.

- ¿Y crees que eso te salva de lo que has provocado Ronald?

- Hablaremos de esto mañana, tu madre y yo estamos muy cansados para hacerlo ahora.- Le dijo a Ron, salvándolo de lo que podría haber sido el mayor sermón del siglo.

Entre Arthur y Ron subieron a Hermione, ya que el pelirrojo estaba bastante cansado. Y cuando Hermione ya estuvo descansando en la cama del pelirrojo, los padres de este se retiraron a la habitación matrimonial, dándole a pesar de todo las buenas noches a Ron.

El también estaba muy cansado por todo lo ocurrido, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para acostarse al lado de Hermione y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentía tan culpable por todo, que el solo pensar que tenía a la chica a su lado se sentía como el mayor patán e infiel del mundo. Era muy cierto que ellos no eran nada, pero su corazón y cabeza le decían que las cosas eran diferentes y que posiblemente si le había sido infiel de la manera que fuera.

Decidió dormir en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y de la cual podía observar a Hermione dormir placidamente, sin sentirse TAN culpable.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana comenzaron a sonar las escaleras de la Madriguera. No habían más que cuatro personas, pero a pesar de todo la señora Weasley bien temprano comenzaba a hacer los quehaceres para atender a sus improvisados visitantes.

En la cocina ella y su marido conversaban del tema importante de la noche anterior y de la gran noticia del día.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas le pasen a nuestra familia querido? – Le preguntaba preocupada, por que su familia se viera casi siempre metida en escándalos. - ¡Siempre dije que no era bueno que todos estuvieran metidos en esta farándula!

- Lo se cariño, pero no podemos negarle a nuestros hijos hacer lo que deseen. Ya son grandes y saben todas las consecuencias de lo que hacen.

- ¡Pero Arthur! ¡No podemos dejar que sigan pasando por esto!

- Molly, amor. Ellos sabrán salir de esto solos, son muy inteligentes y ya han pasado por esto varias veces.

- Lo se, ¡pero no estoy dispuesta a que sigan soportando estas burlas!

- Tampoco yo amor, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Arthur se despidió de su mujer, luego de tomar el último trago de su taza de café, para salir en dirección a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Londres. Molly que aún estaba preocupada por la nueva polémica que figuraba a uno de los ocupantes de su familia, siguió con sus quehaceres del hogar.

Por otra parte de la casa de los Weasley alguien comenzaba a despertarse. A pesar de que no sabía donde estaba, se sentía extrañamente protegida y muy cómoda. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió como la luz le pegaba de frente en los ojos, se movió ligeramente para alejarse de los rayos del sol y así poder notar al fin en donde estaba. Se asustó en un principio, creyendo que tal vez había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero al verse sola en la cama y completamente vestida con la ropa del día anterior se relajó un poco.

Se apoyó en ambos codos y miró a su alrededor, notando algo, o mejor dicho alguien que no había visto hace unos segundos. Ron dormía profundamente, pero estaba en una posición muy incomoda que a Hermione en cierta forma le dio pena. Pero instintivamente recordó algunas cosas de la noche anterior y un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a expandírsele. Se recostó nuevamente apretándose con las manos la frente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si eso pudiera calmar las puntadas.

Ron se despertó debido al dolor provocado por su posición, y como pudo ver a Hermione removiéndose con aparentes síntomas de jaqueca se decidió a despertarla a ella también.

- Hermione… Hermione… Hermione. – Repetía moviéndola ligeramente.

- ¡Ya estoy despierta! – Gritó enojada. Tomándose la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- ¡Si querías! – Volvió a gritar, apretándose los costados de la frente intentando encontrar el punto exacto del dolor.- ¿Ahora podrías decirme donde diablos estamos? Porque no estoy tan mareada como para creer que estamos en el departamento.

- Estamos en mi casa, la madriguera.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS GRITANDO? – Preguntó ella refregándose la frente por el dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No te estoy gritando! – Gritó él, haciendo que la castaña se tapara la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¡MIRA COMO ME HABLAS!

Unos pasos acelerados subiendo hasta la habitación detuvieron su improvisada discusión. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y tras ella apareció Molly con evidentes señales de preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó ella, con un par de paños en las manos.

- Lo lamento mucho mamá, pero Hermione esta un poco irritable.

- ¡Yo no estoy irritable! ¡Eres tú el idiota que no para de gritarme! – Volvió a gritar ella. Miró a Molly que la observaba con rostro de pena.- Lo lamento mucho Señora Weasley, pero me siento pésimo y no sabía en donde estaba.

- No hay cuidado querida. Entiendo como debes sentirte.- Habló la madre de Ron, en un tono muy bajo y que a Hermione le pareció el habla de un ángel.- ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Tengo algo que te ayudara a pasar la resaca, cariño.

- Se lo agradecería enormemente. – Respondió ella, levantando las frazadas de su cuerpo para salir de la cama y acompañarla.- Voy enseguida.

- Te espero en la cocina, querida.- Molly miró a su hijo con verdadero disgusto.- Ron deberías tender la cama y luego bajar tu también.

Hermione asintió poniéndose sus sandalias, que parecían ser lo único que aparentemente faltaba de su vestimenta. Ron también asintió, entendiendo el enojo de su madre. Luego de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, la señora Weasley desapareció escaleras abajo.

- ¿Por qué siempre armas tanto escándalo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente.

- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo.- Se tomó nuevamente la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en la cama con aparentes mareos. Ron se acercó para ayudarla preocupado, pero ella lo apartó rápidamente.- ¡No me toques! – Una pregunta seguía en su mente y no dudo en hacérsela al pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

- Sirius nos ayudo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No puede ser, ¿Qué diablos hice a noche? – Estrujó su mente a pesar del dolor, para recordar aunque fuera la más minima cosa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Nada. -Admitió él lleno de coraje.- Si no fuera por mí, estarías en cualquier parte con alguno de esos tipos.

- ¿Cuáles tipos?

- Los que te toqueteaban como si fueras una hamburguesa apetitosa.

- ¿Y que esperas? ¿Que te agradezca por separarme de alguien que seguramente me apreciaría por lo que soy?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Piensas que yo no te aprecio?

- No lo pienso, - Dijo levantándose, para quedar a su altura y así poder recriminarle todo de una buena vez.- estoy segura.

Caminó con rapidez a pesar de los mareos y cerró la puerta de un portazo, cosa que removió en las entrañas de Ron cierta sensación de culpabilidad que hace unas horas había creído dejar atrás. Pero no, ahí estaba nuevamente esa estupida sensación.

Antes de siquiera pensar algo más, se tiró sobre la cama intentando reponer las fuerzas para bajar, y poder hablar con tranquilidad con Hermione y además con su propia familia, que en este caso solo sería su madre. Y aunque quisiera sentirse mejor con eso, sabía que ella sola podía llegar a ser peor que todos los Weasley reunidos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que se vendrá para Ron y Hermione? ¿ Podrá su madre entender la situación? ¿ Comprenderá Hermione que todo fue un malentendido? <strong>

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo, ¡muy pronto!**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios...**

**¡Besos y Cariños a todos!**


	14. Me gustas

**¡Hola mi maravillosa gente!**

**No tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, ¡aparte de agradecerles infinitamente por todo el apoyo que me dan!**

**¡Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos!**

**- alwaysromionegrintson:**_ ¡Wow! ¡ Muchísimas gracias! Tengo que confesarte que en un principio no crei que esta historia les gustaría tanto, y agradesco muchisimo que te guste mi manera de escribir. Debes saber que es todo gracias a ustedes y el amor que le tengo a esta pareja._

**- nalia-san: **_¡Hola! Espero que nuevamente no te moleste que actualize pronto... jajaja. Bueno tienes razon, Ron y Hermione ya tienen bastante de peleas, esperemos este capítulo te guste..._

**- fatty37: **_Tus miedos se cumplieron lamentablemente, y Hermione parecía estar muy sentida... ¿Significara eso algo? Espero que lo descubras en este nuevo capitulo._

**- Little Mess: **_¡Que razón tienes! Ese Ron, reaccionando tan tardíamente lo provocara problemas... Esperemos que lo perdones en este capítulo :) _

**- paunieto: **_Espero que no este enojada conmigo U.U Y esperemos que Ron sepa arreglar este problema. Espero seguirte leyendo aquí :)_

**- paqui: **_¡Ese Ron! Que a pesar de hacer las tonteras más grandes del planeta, le seguimos queriendo con todo el corazón... Cedric parece ser un amigo un tanto... diferente. ¿Crees que pueda haber amistad con alguien así? Esperemos también que Hermione entienda que al menos la salvo de las polémicas... _

**- grintsonandronmionlove: **_No son confusos, no te preocupes :) Lamentable lo de Charlie ¿cierto? Cedric el "supuesto" amigo que lo amenaza... rara amistad xd. ¿Porque Cho y no Lavender? Lo sabrás con el tiempo... Lamento dejarte así pero si no te daría una pista de la historia importante. ¡Muchas Gracias por todo! **PD:** No hay de que preocuparse, me encanta leer sus comentarios de principio a fin :D_

**- FaBiOoOLa: **_No te preocupes, con que sigas leyendo me basta y sobra :) Gracias por entender mi descanso, lo necesitaba muchísimo. ¡Que bueno que te gustaron! Ginny siempre con sus preguntas locas, jajaja deja abochornado a más de uno ¿no crees? ¡Te acompaño a cachetear a unos cuantos! Comenzando con Cho y terminando con Cedric... ¡pero que amigos! Espero que este capitulo también te guste :)_

**- VremyaLuny: **_¡Hola, bienvenida! ¿Un fic parecido? ¿Cual es? Sobre el papá de Hermione, lo se me confundí, pero el verdadero nombre de el es David. También pude notar que en un principio estaba todo junto, la verdad es que no tenía idea que provocaba eso, pero logre arreglar los siguientes... Aún me estaba acostumbrando a esta plataforma de fics :) ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Es un placer tenerte aquí, y gracias por darme la oportunidad ese par de dudas. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. _

**- Inmaru: **_¡Hola, de nuevo amiga fiel! Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió, pero espero que este mejor :) ¿Pensabas que ya estaba frita? xd Otro trio de malas personas, ¿Se juntaran en una asamblea todos los malvados de la historia? jajaja ¡Esperemos que no! Supongo que la Señora Weasley hará algo al respecto y esperemos que le funcione. ¡Quiero seguirte leyendo aquí amiga!_

**- kisa kuchiky:**_ Bastante problemático el capitulo jajaja, pero tu lo dijiste, así es la vida :) Espero que este capítulo te guste también :)_

**¡Espero verlos aquí nuevamente! **

**Espero que estén todo muy bien, Cariños y un beso gigante a cada uno de ustedes que se dio tiempo de leer y además comentar :)**

**Ahora les dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto o más que los otros...**

****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Me gustas…<strong>

Hermione más mareada que hace unos minutos, se afirmó de todos las cosas que habían en la escalera para no caerse. El dolor de cabeza seguía matándola, pero quería aparentar aunque fuera un poco de mejoría frente la señora Weasley, que amablemente la había recibido en su casa en un posible estado de inconciencia en horas de la madrugada.

Cuando pisó el ultimo escalón, pareció que un delicado aroma a café recién preparado comenzaba realmente a calmarle el insoportable dolor, que no solo afectaba su cabeza, sino también ahora a su corazón. Escuchó que Molly Weasley la llamaba desde la cocina.

- Sí, soy yo – Aseguró apareciendo al fin en la cocina.– ¿Le ayudo en algo?

- No, claro que no, cariño. – Negó con su dulce voz de madre.- Toma asiento, pareces mareada.

- Bastante. – Admitió ella, tomándose la cabeza. Tal vez por lo mareada que estaba no se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso hasta que Molly dejo frente a ella una taza humeante de café recién preparado. Hermione la miró con un rostro de "_Gracias, pero no tengo ganas de comer_"

- No me mires así, mi niña. Sé que no tienes ganas de comer ni un dulce, pero esto te ayudara con la resaca. – Hermione confiando en los dotes de enfermera de la mujer pelirroja, tomó un sorbo y sorpresivamente pareció causar efectos en su adolorido cuerpo. Molly notó el cambio en el rostro de la joven.- ¿Ves? Sabía que te ayudaría.

- Disculpe la curiosidad, pero parece que esta acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Molly río, mientras secaba algunos platos recién lavados.

- No te negare que me ha pasado una buena cantidad de veces, especialmente con mis hijos menores, - La mujer levantó las cejas en una especie de insinuación. Hermione supo que se refería a Ron.- pero supongo que no es la costumbre sino la experiencia.

- De todas maneras, no se le nota.

- Eres muy amable, pero todos sabemos que aquí la con más experiencia soy yo.- Hermione la escuchaba atentamente y más aún cuando la madre de Ron se sentó en el asiento de en frente.- Inclusive más que mi marido. Él no logra ni hacerse un huevo solo – Ambas mujeres rieron – Pero supongo que yo soy la culpable de ello, jamás le he permitido entrar en mi cocina. Y es que si lo vieras, me apoyarías. ¡No puede tomar una taza sin botar el resto!

- Con mi padre pasaba lo mismo. – Confesó sonriente y tomando de vez en cuando un largo sorbo de su café.- Mamá y yo jamás lo dejamos volver a entrar, después de que casi quemó la casa.

- Son un peligro vivo en la cocina.- Concedió la mujer.- ¿Y que es de tu familia querida? Ron no me ha mencionado nada.

- No hay mucho que decir tampoco. – Molly la miró confundida pero atenta.- Mi madre falleció en un accidente de auto que tuvimos hace un tiempo y mi padre esta en coma, en una clínica de Londres.

La señora Weasley consternada por la resiente confesión se tapó la boca con una mano y luego reaccionando a que seguramente eso no ayudaría mucho a la joven que la contemplaba con una mirada de "_Lo se, pero estoy bien_". Se decidió a hablar.

- Lo lamento mucho cariño, no sabia…

- No se preocupe, así pude saber que las cosas no duran para siempre.

- Algunas cosas si lo pueden ser, querida. – Molly tomó con sus manos –arrugadas por la edad- una de Hermione, para hacerla sentir que ella la apoyaba.

- Tal vez…

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Después de que descansó un poco y tendió perfectamente la cama en que Hermione había dormido, se decidió a bajar a desayunar, ya que su estomago rugía de hambre desde las 2 de la madrugada.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras bostezando un par de veces más de lo habitual, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la conversación que mantenía su madre con Hermione. Y lo que más le interesó fue lo casual y familiar que parecía estar la forma de hablar de ambas.

No quería interrumpirlas ni nada por el estilo, pero si no comía algo en los próximos dos segundos, tenía la preocupante sensación de que se desmayaría y rodaría por las escaleras. Su madre se asustaría y luego quizás que pasaría, no estaba seguro. Aunque de algo que realmente si lo estaba, es de que a Hermione no le importaría mucho, incluso tal vez desearía que se hubiera caído con mayor fuerza.

Dando la ultima vuelta en la escalera, antes de entrar en la cocina percibió que la antigua conversación de su madre con Hermione, había dado un repentino desvió a la relación que ella y él mantenían hace unas semanas. Se detuvo nuevamente y escuchó atentamente la conversación, mientras husmeaba medio escondido entre la cortina de la entrada a la cocina, logrando ver la posición de ambas mujeres.

- Se que lo que hizo anoche no estuvo bien querida, pero tienes que saber que jamás lo había visto más preocupado que cuando te trajo anoche a la casa. – Le confió, aun tomando sus manos. Hermione no dijo nada y volvió a tomar un trago de su taza de café. Molly apenada, volvió a intentarlo.- Puedo entender que estés furiosa con él, y que el hecho de que él no tenga una buena reputación de sus anteriores novias te de cierta inseguridad, pero yo que tu lo escucharía e intentaría calmar las cosas, aunque fuera con lentitud.

- Eso pensaba hacer, - Admitió intentando aparentar desinterés.- después de todo, no cualquier hombre trae a su novia completamente ebria a la casa de sus padres. – Molly sonrió complacida por el cambio que aparentemente había provocado en ella.- Y me disculpo por eso, yo no soy así, jamás me había pasado y no quiero que usted vaya a pensar que poco menos soy una alcohólica incontrolable…

- ¡Claro que no pienso eso de ti cariño! Y no tienes de que disculparte, el hecho de que hayan venido a visitarnos es maravilloso, aunque fuera por estas circunstancias.

Molly se levantó nuevamente, para sacar los tostados panes de el horno que comenzaban a dejar desprender un delicioso aroma mañanero.

- ¿Y como se ha comportado mi pequeño? – Ron que escuchaba aún escondido, arrugó las cejas y la nariz en una mueca de indignación.

- Si descartamos lo de anoche, bastante bien.

- Que bueno escucharlo. ¿Te ha dado mucho trabajo a la hora de comer?

- No mucho la verdad, tenemos eso bastante controlado.- Molly pareció no entender.- Robert, nuestro jefe, nos mantiene el departamento bastante abarrotado de comida e hicimos un plan de cocina, en el que cada uno se divide para cocinar día por medio.

- ¿Qué Ron hace que? No es posible cariño, Ron no sabe cocinar nada. Es como su padre cuando tiene que preparar algo para comer. ¡Ni si quiera puede hacerse el desayuno solo!

- ¿No? – Molly negó ceñuda..- Pero… de hecho… ayer por la mañana me preparó el desayuno, y tengo que confesarle que no estaba para nada mal.

La señora Weasley detuvo sus quehaceres y dio media vuelta para fijarse si Hermione no le estaba haciendo algún tipo de broma, pero vió que no había ni el mínimo rastro de sarcasmo en su rostro. Abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada intentando buscar alguna respuesta verídica a toda esa declaración, y mientras lo hacía pudo notar a su pelirrojo hijo escondido tras la cortina y con clara apariencia de fisgón.

– Tengo que confesarte cielo, que no te hubiera creído, si no estuvieras aquí FRENTE A MÍ diciéndome cosas, como que mi hijo NO puede evitar ESCUCHAR TRAS LAS PUERTAS… - Expuso con mayor fuerza en ciertas partes. Ron entendió su señal y aparentó recién llegar. Mientras Hermione, completamente confundida, intentaba entender lo ultimo.- ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días querido! Que bueno que llegas, el pan ya esta listo y por su puesto la compañía también.

Su madre le sonrió con aparente dulzura frente a Hermione, pero él sabía que estaba muy enojada y quizás con lo reciente, más aún.

- Buenos días Mamá. Tengo bastante hambre… ¿Y tu Hermione? – Ella alzó la vista, con la taza en sus manos, mirándolo con un rencor bastante falso. De pronto comprendió las recientes palabras de la madre de Ron y negó ligeramente con los ojos entrecerrados.- Lamentable, mi madre hace el mejor pan amasado del mundo.

- Es comprensible que Hermione no deseé comer nada, al contrario de ti que cada vez haces mas desastres ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió ir a esa fiesta? – El antiguo tono de ternura en su madre había desaparecido, y la jaqueca de Hermione parecía haberse evaporado, porque al contrario de sufrir con los gritos de su madre, sonreía.- ¿Piensas seguir causando tanto escándalo? ¡Pensé que había quedado claro con la conversación que tuvimos con tu padre! ¡Sabías que esa fiesta el año pasado había causado grandes problemas en tu vida y sin importarte nada volviste a ir! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza RONALD? ¿Aire? – Hermione aguantaba las ganas de reírse del rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo.- ¡Y como si fuera poco provocas que dos personas se embriaguen!

_¿Dos personas?,_ pensó Hermione y como si Ron pudiera leer su mente pregunto.

- ¿Cuáles dos personas?

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! – El pelirrojo se silencio al instante y siguió escuchando a su madre, aunque más desconcentrado.- ¿Pero que ocurre contigo? ¿Iras a hacer caso alguna vez en tu vida? ¡Estamos a semanas de la boda de tu hermana y tu lo único que logras son más escándalos! ¿Qué acaso no comprendes la gravedad de las cosas?... Si continuas así, arruinaras tu carrera hijo – Ron sintió como su madre comenzaba a dejar de lado el enojo y mostrar su lado realmente preocupado.- Y sé cuanto has trabajado por esto, es por eso que te lo pido. Si no, decidiremos por ti y dejaras de lado todo esto del modelaje. ¿Me has entendido?

Asintió poniéndose de pie, abrazo a su madre, que a pesar de seguir molesta, lo recibió muy a gusto. Miró a Hermione por sobre el hombro de su madre e intentó entender el gesto de su rostro. Ella parecía tener una mezcla de curiosidad y ternura que a éll lo desconcertó bastante. Hubo un corto silencio que no pareció preocupar a nadie. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres se atreviera a decir algo, el teléfono resonó en la sala de estar. Molly contestó, mientras Ron y Hermione permanecían en la cocina, ambos callados.

- ¿Alo? ¿Quién habla?

- _Soy Ginny, mamá._

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?

- _Muy bien ¿y tu?_

- Bien, aquí con Ron y Hermione

- _¿Y papá?_ – Preguntó la pelirroja como si nada, sin tomarle mucha atención a la respuesta de su madre, pero confirmando sus sospechas.

- Tu padre también, pero salió temprano al trabajo.

- _Como siempre_ – Confirmó la pelirroja.- _Te llamaba porque necesito tu ayuda en algunos preparativos para la boda. Harry pasara por ti, si no me equivoco debe estar por llegar ya._

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero Ginny! ¡Ni siquiera me he arreglado!

- _Eso da igual, siempre te vez bien._

- Me halagas cariño, pero no creo que pueda tan rápido.

- _¡Vamos! Eres parte importante de mi boda y te quiero conmigo en todas las decisiones._

- Pero Ginny querida, no…

- _Nada de peros, te espero. Y ni si te ocurra decirle a Harry que no, porque sino iré yo misma a buscarte. Te quiero mami, adiós_.

Sin dejarla responder nada, cortó. Molly totalmente exasperada pensando en que se pondría, caminó rápido a la cocina para informarles a Hermione y Ron que debía salir.

- No les importa que los deje solos ¿cierto?

- No para na…

- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Hermione, tomándose la cabeza.- ¿Qué hora es? ¡Robert nos matara!

- ¿Qué Robert que?... ¡OH! ¡Mierda! – Gritó, para horror de su madre que lo escuchaba con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Cielos santos! ¡Controla tu vocabulario Ronald!

- Lo lamento. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

- También yo, Ginny me necesita y Harry debe estar por llegar. ¿Podrías hacerlo pasar tú, Ron? – El pelirrojo asintió y Molly desapareció escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, que compartía con su marido Arthur Weasley.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron buscando alguna salida para poder llegar rápido al penthouse y cambiarse, así luego ir a la oficina de Record Magic, donde seguramente los esperarían unos cuantos dirigentes del proyecto, que no aprobarían de ninguna manera el atraso injustificado.

- ¿Qué pasa si llamamos a Sirius nuevamente?

- No lo creo, el pobre debe estar descansando. Con lo de ayer… ya sabes…

- Tienes razón. ¿Y Remus?

- Sirius me dijo que esta en Francia, acompañando a un director de la campaña.

- ¿Porque no le pedimos a Harry? Mamá dijo que viene a buscarla, podríamos preguntarle – Cuestionó el pelirrojo dándole una solución.

Unos pasos resanaron en el piso de la sala, para luego terminar en la entrada de la cocina.

- ¿Preguntarle a Harry que? – Indagó él mismo, sonriéndoles.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron, ninguno dijo nada. Aunque el pelirrojo después de un par de minutos en silencio, solo atino a preguntarle una cosa.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Ginny me pasó sus llaves. Por cierto, les manda saludos a los dos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí? – Preguntó Hermione, adelantándose al pelirrojo.

- No lo se, dijo que posiblemente debido a la fiestesita que tuvieron ayer, Ron recurriría a su madre. – Ambos completamente confundidos se miraron como quien intenta descubrir un asesinato. Él se encogió de hombres. - ¿Y que querían preguntarme?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Podrías pasar a dejarnos al edificio? – Preguntó Hermione con prisa.

- Claro, no hay problema. Pero tiene que ser rápido, Ginny nos espera en una florería.

Al cabo de diez minutos, estaban los cuatro en el auto de Harry, que haría una desviación al edificio en el cual residían Ron y Hermione. La señora Weasley y Harry, hablaban de temas de la boda alegremente, comentando sus suposiciones y lo que deseaban que ocurriera. El otro par, no hablaba de nada en particular, del clima y de que posiblemente en los diarios saldría algo importante de ellos.

- Espero que no sea algo tan… ya sabes… sería mi culpa, y no me perdonaría que te culparan a ti.- Admitió sonrojada, por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.- Se que debido a tus precedentes te culparan por todo.

- No serías la única culpable Hermione, yo provoque esto nuevamente.

- No te culpes por esto, yo no tendría porque haberme comportado de esa manera. De todas maneras, no somos nada.

Ron nunca pensó que esas palabras le dolieran tanto. Era verdad, no eran más que compañeros de trabajo y por mucho que deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes, seguramente había arruinado todas sus posibilidades la noche anterior, con el espectáculo con Cho.

- Yo me ocupare de cambiar eso – Susurró firmemente, mirándola a esos castaños ojos que desprendían dolor.

Hermione había escuchado perfectamente, y por más que quisiera apartar la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules, no podía. ¡No lo conseguía! ¡Por todos los endiablados demonios! Si ese pelirrojo seguía mirándola de esa manera, la batalla estaría ganada en menos de lo que decía "Record Magic".

Harry que escuchaba atentamente como la señora Weasley le explicaba que no podían dejar de tomar clases de baile, pues era un momento extremadamente importante para ellos y no debían equivocarse en nada, los observó por el espejo retrovisor, y le sorprendió la mirada que tenía Hermione. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Ron, el no permitiría que la dañara de alguna manera.

Después de dar una ultima vuelta por la angosta calle de "los penthouse Clarice", se hizo presente, y con ellos la multitud de periodistas. Ron y Hermione le agradecieron a Harry, que a pesar de todo el jolgorio, se hizo espacio para dejarlos lo más cerca de la entrada. La señora Weasley y el pronto esposo de Ginny, se despidieron con una señal de mano y desaparecieron caminó hasta donde Ginny seguramente los esperaba.

Los modelos por su parte, entraron con dificultad. Una sorprendente pregunta sobre su familia, descolocó al pelirrojo de su caminata acelerada, pero aun así siguió.

Ludo, que esperaba fielmente en el mesón principal les informo que los periodistas estaban desde altas horas de la noche ahí, esperando su llegada, que nunca sucedió.

- Preferimos ir donde mi familia, para evitar escándalos.

- Que bueno que lo hicieron, porque como le dije los esperan desde largo rato. Yo pienso que buscaban que ustedes llegaran ebrios o algo relacionado, para crearles un escándalo.

- Ya nos ves. Completamente sobrios. – Indicó el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Hermione que no parecía muy convencida.

- Es lo que yo decía. ¿Cómo pueden inventar tantas cosas sobre ustedes?

- Estamos acostumbrados.- Confesó ladeando una sonrisa.- Ya tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

- Claro, claro. Adelante, yo intentare hacerles un camino para que salgan rápido. Aunque… ¡Espere! - Lo detuvo el portero.- ¿Por qué no se va mejor por el estacionamiento? Así nadie los molestara a la salida.

Ron pareció meditarlo.

- De acuerdo. Buena idea. Gracias Ludo.

Subieron en el ascensor lo más rápido que este se lo permitió y cuando estuvieron en la puerta Hermione abrió con su llave. Ron avanzo rápidamente hasta la sala de estar, tomó el control e iba a presionar el botón de encender, cuando Hermione se apresuro hasta llegar a su lado, el pelirrojo intentó explicarle.

- Voy a ver en la tele, a ver a que se referían con…

- ¡No! – Negó Hermione quitándole el control de sus manos.- Ve a cambiarte, necesitamos llegar lo antes posible, o sino tendremos problemas.

- Pero Hermione, ese periodista dijo que…

- Da igual lo que haya dicho, ve a cambiarte o yo t…

- ¿O que? ¿Me vas a cambiar tú la ropa? Por que si es así acepto inmediatamente. – Ron puso su cara picara y abrió los brazos invitándola a que hiciera lo predicho, pero más que acercarse, Hermione se alejo diciéndole solo una cosa.

- Ve donde Cho y pídele que te ayude con eso.

Meditó una a una la respuesta de la chica. No era algo que se dijera con normalidad, a menos que… ¡Estuviera celosa! ¡Si! ¡Hermione parecía estar celosa! Sonrió de oreja a oreja, apretando el puño de su mano derecha, aguantando las ganas de gritar de felicidad. Aun tenía una oportunidad, aún la tenia. Continuando con su sonrisa, se adentró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa velozmente. No alcanzaba a darse una ducha, por más que lo deseara. Asique solo se vistió con algo ligero que le diera comodidad, para enfrentar a esos dirigentes del proyecto, que los esperaban ya en las oficinas del trabajo.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Hermione por su lado, buscaba exasperada algo que la hiciera ver casual, pero elegante y para su desgracia, nada parecía quedarle bien esa mañana. Sacó uno de los vestidos primaverales de su ropero y lo convino con unos lindos tacos blancos. Se cepillo un poco el pelo, se maquillo un poco más y se cepillo los dientes, dejando todo rastro de alcohol fuera de su cuerpo. Efectivamente el café de Molly le había controlado el malestar de cabeza, aunque no del todo. Suspiro cansada, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarse una ducha y dejar atrás la noche pasada.

Unos golpes en su puerta le advirtieron que ya era hora de salir o si no realmente sufrirían las consecuencias de una noche de descontrol.

- ¡Ya voy Ron! ¡Deja De golpear de esa forma! – Gritó enojada, pero los golpes siguieron, y con mayor insistencia.- ¡Ron! ¡Diablos! ¡Ya basta!

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, viendo al pelirrojo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta en una posición de coquetería.

- Ya es hora de irnos…

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de golpear la puerta de esa manera? Entiendo perfectamente que tengamos que irnos rápido. Y no soy sorda para tu información.

- ¿Entonces porque no habrías?

- Porque simplemente no quería verte la cara.

- Lo siento por ti, porque vas a tener que soportarla por los 11 meses que faltan. – Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con reproche.- Yo por mi lado, estoy más que feliz de poder admirar tu belleza por tanto tiempo.

- Bien por ti, mal por mí. Siempre lo mismo ¿no?

Dejó que Hermione pasara por su lado sin decirle ni una palabra. Ella estaba sentida, y él comprendía perfectamente, pero no podía dejar de maldecirse internamente por que todo hubiera terminado para ellos de esa forma. Había estado tan cerca de probar sus labios nuevamente y por la culpa de su ex novia todo se había ido por el drenaje.

- ¡Vamos Ron! – Gritó la castaña en la puerta.- ¡No pienso seguir esperándote! ¡Me iré sola!

El pelirrojo asustado por eso, corrió hasta donde ella, deteniendo el ascensor justo a tiempo.

- ¡Eso si que no! Te vas conmigo y no quiero más escándalos.

- ¿Más escándalos? ¿Es esto un reproche?

- Claro que no, solo te decía que no quiero que nos llevemos mal.

- ¿No quieres? ¿O te molesta que no caiga como todas las otras en tus garras?

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó extrañado.- Hermione… lo único que quiero es que podamos seguir llevándonos tan bien como lo hacíamos antes de que ocurriera lo de anoche…

- Lamento decirte que las cosas no pueden ser como eran antes.

- No lo creo, y si tengo que ir hasta el fin del mundo para que me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera tan linda como lo hacías hace unos días, lo hare.

- ¡Mírate! Eres todo un profesional de la mentira, incluso también tienes un aire de poeta. ¿No te lo han dicho?

Ron entrecerró los ojos desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué insistes en tratarme así?

La castaña chasqueo la lengua y rodó los ojos, restándole importancia a las palabras del pelirrojo. Ella no dijo nada más y espero a que Ron volviera a cerrar la puerta del penthouse y luego volviera al ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento por el auto. Hermione que solo una vez había visto el auto de Ron, se acercó rápidamente para entrar en el auto del copiloto sin prestar atención al acto de caballerismo que el joven le ofrecía, al abrir la puerta. Luego de esto, cambio de lado para entrar en su asiento de chofer y prendió el motor, sin dejar de prestar completa atención a las facciones de la castaña, que seguían tristes.

En el viaje al trabajo Ron le hizo un par de preguntas, pero ella no le respondió a nada, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

- ¿Enserio piensas que no podremos llevarnos bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, y después de algunos minutos, en los que espero conseguir alguna palabra, volvió a hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Estas enojada? – El silencio se mantuvo.- Lo tomare como un sí.

Después de retroceder en el estacionamiento, dio una vuelta para salir del edificio. En la entrada nadie pareció percibir que desaparecían en un lujoso auto. Al menos hasta que ya estuvieron lejos del alcance de los periodistas.

- ¿Por qué estas enojada? – Preguntó intentando sacarle alguna respuesta, a través del enojo.- ¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme por el resto del camino? – Inquirió en un nuevo intento.- Sabes que me duele tu indiferencia.

_Pues te la mereces_, pensó la chica.

- Tiene todo esto que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche ¿cierto?

_¡Noooo! Es por lo que paso con la reina victoria en la cena de anoche_, pensó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Me perdonaras en algún momento? – Preguntó con cara de perrito degollado.

- Si te callas, lo pensare. – Respondió al fin, lanzándole una mirada de indiferencia, y luego desviando la mirada al camino.

Ron sonrió satisfecho, a pesar de que ella solo lo decía para hacerlo callar, sentía que ella quería perdonarlo.

En la entrada de Record Magic, todo fue apurado. Ron y Hermione no aguardaron a que las personas se arremolinaran a su lado. Se apresuraron en tomar el ascensor y llegaron al piso correspondiente. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gran oficina de Robert, la secretaría de este, les indico que pasaran, advirtiéndole que llevaban bastante tiempo esperándolos. Hermione entró primero, sonriéndoles para relajar el ambiente. Sorprendentemente no parecían estar enojados, pues Robert le devolvió la sonrisa con aparente satisfacción.

- Buenos días – Saludó la chica, tomando asiento junto a Ron.

- Buenos días. – Respondió Robert, levantándose de su asiento, en el preciso instante en que ellos se sentaron.

- Lamentamos mucho la demora, pero las cosas se complicaron. – Agregó Ron.

- Lo sabemos.- Declaró Malfoy, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.- Y de eso, es también algo que queremos hablar en esta reunión matutina.

- Como dice Malfoy, hay varias cosas que debemos conversar.- Ron y Hermione prestaron mucha atención a lo que tal vez sería otra regaño. No tenía el rostro enojado, pero si serio.- Comenzaremos con esto.– Una chica delgada y un poco ojerosa, coloco dos periódicos sobre la mesa, justo frente a ellos.- Supongo que ya han visto las portadas ¿no? – El pelirrojo y la castaña, negaron ligeramente y comenzaron a leer las portadas de los diario principales de Londres.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Una noche de sorpresas para Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger"<strong>

La pareja dorada del momento, ya esta nuevamente dando de que hablar. Aunque no por un escándalo, sino por su sorprendente actitud frente a los medios. Ronald Weasley, el que fue hace tan solo unas semanas el mayor criticado de la farándula, se ha convertido en un novio responsable y preocupado con su ahora novia, Hermione Granger, la respetable modelo inglesa, y todo esto, podemos verlo debido a su sorprendente actitud la noche pasada en la prestigiosa fiesta de Hollywood.

Como la gran cantidad de prensa que esperaba en el lugar de la fiesta, pudimos notar que la actitud seria y apagada que había entre esta pareja días atrás, era totalmente diferente ahora. Ya que los modelos se mostraron muy cariñosos y confidentes en la alfombra roja. Desde un principio se puedo notar lo acaramelados que se comportaban, ya que él como todo caballero la ayudo a bajar del auto y luego la cortejo por todo el recorrido a través de la extensa caminata. Luego de esto, posaron juntos para todos aquellos que pidieron una foto, aunque sin dar ni la más minima declaración.

Después de darse el tiempo correspondiente, ingresaron como dos enamorados ha la fiesta sin separarse en ningún momento. Pero las cosas fueron diferentes dentro del local, de acuerdo a una fuente interna que logró entrar a la prestigiosa fiesta.

La fiesta paso lentamente para este par que no evitó mostrar todo su carió en un sensual baile, al que la mayoría aplaudió, pero todo esto se vio repentinamente interrumpido por la ex novia del joven Weasley, Cho Chang. Aparentemente la mujer interrumpió lo que hubiera sido el mayor beso presenciado por las estrellas de Hollywood. Luego de esto la señorita Granger se vio obligada a dejarlos a solas, y poco se supo de ella hasta el final de la velada. Pero lo que si sorprendió a todos, fue que la ex chica del casanova le robó un beso, que fue poco aprovechado por Ronald, que solo salio en busca de su amada. Pero esto no fue todo, ya que a la hora de termino se vio a el pelirrojo saliendo con su novia en brazos. La prensa no pudo acudir a ellos, ya que en ese momento el hermano de Ron, Charlie Weasley, salió en evidente estado de ebriedad, causando el alboroto de los medios. El joven ebrio, no dio declaraciones y desapareció en su auto manejado por un chofer. La pareja dorada tampoco dio declaraciones, en su rápida salida.

Y ahora solo hay una cosa que pensamos, Ronald Weasley ha dejado sus andanzas, para dedicarse a su bella novia toda la atención que anteriormente tenía en las fiestas y los escándalos. Todo seguramente por el amor que siente esta joven pareja. En contraste, Charlie Weasley, tendrá muchas cosas que aclarar no solo con la prensa, sino también con su familia.

_**Picture's Time**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Escandalo Weasley"<strong>

La pareja dorada del momento, asistió con puntualidad a la fiesta más prestigiosa de Hollywood, luciendo atuendos completamente acertados.

En un principio salieron de el auto lujosos que siempre los transporta a todos lados, saludaron a sus fans que los esperaban a las afueras del local y posaron en la alfombra roja sin reparo alguno en mostrar lo acaramelados que estaban, haciéndose confidencias en plena gala. Aunque claro, sin demostrar con besos -como les rogaba la prensa-, su incondicionable amor, que fue admitido en plena rueda de prensa, en un prestigioso hotel.

Los dos no quisieron dar declaraciones ante las insistentes preguntas que les hacían, dándoles solo un saludo de mano y otro que algún guiño. Luego de posar un rato, entraron en el local que estaba preparado para recibir a los más importantes integrantes de la farándula europea, incluyendo a esta pareja tan famosa.

La duda se implantó luego de que a altas horas de la madrugada se les viera salir en encubierto, tras el escándalo que el hermano de Ron, Charlie, estaba provocando. El increíble problema fue que se emborrachara, provocando un gran griterío a la salida del lugar.

Aparentemente los roles en la familia Weasley, han cambiado considerablemente. ¿Será que esta familia no puede estar fuera de los escándalos?

Otros claramente piensas que Hermione, la bella novia de Ron, provocaría estas supuestas discusiones y descontroles en ambos pelirrojos.

Solo nos quedara esperar, para saber que dice la pareja sobre todas estas especulaciones.

_**Gossip News**_

* * *

><p>- Al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar sobre todos estos rumores. – Comenzó diciendo Edward Newton, subdirector.- Más que causarnos desastres, a significado un aumento significante en los seguidores.<p>

- La pagina que hicimos para promocionar la línea de ropa, ha aumentado considerablemente en visitantes. Llegando incluso a dejarnos como una de las paginas más visitadas en la red.- Agregó el diseñador, de toda la campaña.

Ron y Hermione que se mantenían aún en silencio, se miraron entre si completamente confundidos. No esperaban que el gran alboroto de ayer causara tanta sensación. Incluso ellos estaban preparados para pedir disculpas y aceptar un posible despido.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, al fin alzando la voz.- ¿Quieren decir que todo esto ayudo en publicidad para el proyecto?

- Así es. – Confirmó Robert, dando un par de vueltas en la sala.- Y créeme que nunca pensé decirte lo siguiente, pero… -Tomó aire y luego lo soltó con fuerza.-tienes permiso para salir a tus fiestas… ¡pero! – Se detuvo, alzando un dedo de forma amenazante.- Con mucha precaución y disciplina. Que los vean como jóvenes responsables, pero que saben divertirse.

- ¿Me estas dando permiso de ir a mis fiestas? – Preguntó el pelirrojo más que incrédulo, y con la extraña sensación que le estaban tomando el pelo.

- Sí, Ron.

- ¿Salir en la noche y en los diarios?

- Eso dije.

- ¿Con Hermione? ¿En las noches?

- Sí.

- ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco? – Exclamó preocupado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Si es una broma, no me parece para nada gracioso.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte una broma así?

- No lo se, ¡te repito que el mundo se ha vuelto loco!

- Ron, es obvio que ellos tienen confianza en nosotros y en que haremos muy bien nuestro trabajo, aparentando naturalidad.- Opinó la chica, tomando ligeramente el brazo del pelirrojo.

El resto de los dirigentes asintieron.

- Lo segundo, que nos reúne en este lugar, es que ya tenemos fijada la fecha de la próxima sesión de fotos y será expresamente mañana.

- ¿Mañana? – Robert asintió.- ¿Dónde?

- Ha eso es lo que quería llegar. Estaba vez no será aquí en Record Magic, sino en una residencia cerca del exclusivo barrio _Primrose Hill_, bastante grande y perfecta para esta ocasión. Los quiero después de almuerzo, a eso de las 2 P.M y no más retrasos por favor.

El resto de la junta se la pasaron felicitando a los modelos por su excelente conducta frente a la prensa y pidiéndoles que les explicaran que había ocurrido realmente en esa fiesta. Ellos les relataron la mayor parte, evitando los sentimientos que comenzaban a sentir entre ellos y la situación de Hermione ebria, encubriéndolo con que ella estaba muy cansada y a eso se debí su actitud de llevarla en brazos.

Salieron de Record Magic, volviendo al auto de Ron en aparente tranquilidad entre ellos. Pero las cosas estaban lejos de estar tranquilas.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me están dejando ir a las fiestas más escandalosas de todo Londres!

- No pensaras andar de parranda nuevamente ¿cierto? – Ron no negó nada, por ello Hermione se intranquilizo.- Debes estar bromeando… ¿Quieres arruinar lo que ya has hecho? ¡Tu mismo leíste esa noticia Ron! Piensas que has cambiado y que posiblemente eso ayude a tu carrera.

- Piensan que tú me has cambiado… y en parte es verdad. - Admitió para sorpresa de la castaña, que lo miró fijamente mientras el manejaba tranquilamente en dirección al penthouse.- No he podido admitirme ni a mi mismo que tu me has ayudado en todo Hermione, y ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que hizo Charlie anoche, todo tiene sentido.

- ¿Qué tiene sentido Ron?

- Charlie no ha tomado más de un vaso de vino en toda su vida, es imposible que se haya emborrachado. - Hermione lo miró ceñuda.- Cuando salíamos… bueno cuando te saque de la fiesta, una persona se interpuso frente a los periodistas y como si fuera planeado, todos se lanzaron contra él. No pude divisar quien era, pero si vi que tenía el cabello pelirrojo. ¡Nunca me llegue a imaginar que podía ser Charlie! ¿Lo creerías tú, después de todo lo que hizo?

- No, supongo que no.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el auto, pero ninguno se decidió a romperlo, por lo menos hasta que llegaron al edificio. Para bien de ellos, los periodistas no se dieron cuenta de que llegaban, asique apenas el auto estuvo estacionado todo pareció volver a estar en tranquilidad. Aunque algo debió suceder para que Hermione caminara rápidamente lejos de ese pelirrojo que la tenía más que confundida.

Ron sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, cerró el auto y la siguió lo más rápido que pudo. No la alcanzó en el ascensor, asique decidió subir las escaleras corriendo, pero ni siquiera así lo logro.

La puerta del penthouse había sido recién cerrada y si no hubiera sido por su destreza a la hora de abrir una puerta, no hubiera logrado entrar, pues Hermione estaba decidida a cerrar con todas las llaves para detenerlo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó entrando por la puerta, que ella intentaba cerrar. Ella no dijo nada, solo se puso las manos en la cabeza y caminó hasta el salón, dejando que el pelirrojo entrara. - ¿Qué te esta sucediendo Hermione? ¡Por favor Dime!

- ¡NO LO SE! – Gritó desesperada.- ¡No lo se! ¡No se que me ocurre! ¡No se porque todo lo que creía imposible ahora se siente tan cerca! ¡No se como puedo creer en tus palabras después de todo lo has hecho! ¡No se porque me confundes! ¡No se Ron! ¡NO SE!

- Hermione, tranquilízate… ¿Estas confundida? ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Hermione fijó su mirada en él, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¡Ya no se que pensar! – Gritó finalmente.- ¡No se en que creer!

- Créeme a mí.

- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo si te sigues comportando como un completo idiota que besa a la que le pongan enfrente!

- ¡Yo no hago eso! ¡Fue solo anoche! No volverá a ocurrir.

- ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho eso a alguien?

- Hermione por favor…

- ¡Dime! ¡Cuéntame cuantas veces has mentido para meter a una mujer a tu cama!

- ¡Eso es parte del pasado! ¡Además no soy perfecto Hermione! ¡Nadie lo es! Tal vez tu te acercas mucho, pero el resto no… ¡Nunca fui el galán adolescente! ¡Jamás fui el favorito en nada! ¡Nunca en la vida pude ser lo que realmente quería! Y ahora que tengo cerca algo que parece tan perfecto, y que produce tantos descontroles en mi, no quiero perderlo.

- ¿Tu fama? ¿Tu nueva faceta de conquistador? ¡Que! ¡¿Qué es tan perfecto para que reacciones te comportes de esa manera?

- ¡TÚ! – Gritó.- ¡No se que hacer para hacer lo correcto! ¡No se que hacer para ser la persona que tu desees! ¡No se que hacer para tenerte a ti!

Hermione desconcertada con sus confesiones, se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente, y sintiendo como una extraña sensación de satisfacción comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Sonrió levemente.

Ron tomó una de las manos de la castaña y la acercó hasta ponerla en su pecho, ella no entendía esa actitud e intentó soltar sus manos, pero el pelirrojo la jaló ligeramente para acercarla más. Puso su otra mano sobre la de Hermione que descansaba en su musculoso pecho.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu mano aplastando la mía? – Preguntó con ironía.

- No, esto. - Ron negó sonriendo, pero luego la presionó un poco más y Hermione lo entendió.- Mi corazón latiendo fuerte por ti.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil y derrotada, próxima a lo que sería sin duda algo que ambos deseaban. Ron se acercó lentamente, ella retrocedió instintivamente, sabiendo que en poco camino más, quedaría atrapada entre Ron y la helada pared. Y específicamente así era, pero ninguno quiso detenerse a sabiendas de que las cosas se complicarían más. Segundos después la pared la detuvo y Ron aprovechando su desconcentración se acercó lo suficiente como para rosar su cuerpo con el de ella. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y expectantes. Había nerviosismo, desesperación y sobre todo… amor.

Hermione tomó aire y contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo sin más se lanzara a sus labios. Ambos sonrieron al fin, sintiendo los dulces labios del otro luchar y sus alientos calidos. La castaña comenzó lentamente a subir sus manos por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, hasta ubicarlas en su cuello, él torpemente las puso sobre su menuda cintura. Ambos se movían a un compás tan placentero, que no evitaron soltar un par de gemidos de satisfacción y completa rendición.

Ron al verse saciado por los besos de ella, recorrió más la cintura de Hermione, rodeándola y descubriendo esas curvas que jamás creyó posible sentir. Se apoyó más en el cuerpo de la castaña, que al verse pegada a la pared húmeda por la reciente lluvia que había comenzado hace bastante rato, soltó su agarre desde el cuello del pelirrojo y con intensidad lo tomó por la camisa apegándose a él con deseo y entrega.

Era impresionante como la temperatura había subido y el deseo se apoderaba de ellos. Las caricias comenzaron poco a poco a subir de nivel y el beso se vio interrumpido un par de veces, para permitirles respirar lo suficiente, como para seguir aumentando el grado de placer. Ron recorría con miedo el cuerpo de la chica, por temor a que se arrepintiera de cometer semejantes actos, y además por miedo de él mismo a fracasar y perder algo, corrección… alguien que se había convertido prácticamente en la razón de su diario vivir.

Hermione completamente perdida en sentir a Ron tan cerca suyo y apoderándose de ella, con cada caricia y beso, soltaba de vez en cuando unos suspiros.

Para ambos ya casi eran incontrolables las ganas de sentirse el uno al otro. Querían más…

Ron detuvo el que sería el quinto besó apasionado, para decender lentamente del lóbulo de su oreja, hasta su tan apetecible cuello blanquecino. Ella sintió las manos de Ron nuevamente decender a su cadera y llegar hasta algo que parecía tener rato de investigación para sus manos. Luego percibió como el cierre de su vestido comenzaba a decender con una lentitud tormentosa, mientras el pelirrojo seguía besando ferozmente su cuello, clavícula y hombros…

- No, Ron… detente. – Dijo con voz sofocada sujetando su vestido, que comenzaba a resbalarse.- No… podemos… no… no así.

- No me… ¿no me deseas…tanto como yo… a ti? – Preguntó con voz jadeante y respirando entrecortadamente. La observó sonriendo, a pesar de la detención.

- No es eso. – Admitió sonrojada. Ron pensó que era lo más bello que había visto, teniéndola ahí, atrapada, sofocada y con la ropa a medio poner.- Es solo que… quiero que… vayamos lentamente… paso a paso.

- Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. – Sujetó con sus grandes manos el pequeño rostro abochornado de Hermione y luego le sonrió sinceramente.- No sabes cuanto te he deseado todas estas noches.

- Ron… - Lo reprendió ella suavemente, sonriendo.- Quiero que empecemos de cero…

- ¿Quieres olvidarme tan rápido?

- No seas tonto, solo quiero comenzar como realmente se debe hacer. No como lo hicimos.- El pelirrojo ladeo una sonrisa picara y levanto una ceja sugestiva. Ella entendió que el recordaba su primer encuentro en ese ascensor.- Exacto. No de esa forma. Sino como sucede normalmente.

- De acuerdo, entonces… - Se alejó un poco de las castaña y se abotonó la camisa, que hace unos segundos atrás la chica había desabrochado con sorprendente rapidez. La miró, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo nuevamente.- Mucho gusto, soy Ronald Weasley. Tu compañero en toda esta farsa, que espero pronto se convierta en algo real.

Hermione rió divertida, y sujetándose con una mano el vestido estrecho su mano.

- El gusto es mío, soy Hermione Granger.

- Me habían hablado bastante de ti, y creo que no te hacen justicia a lo bella que eres.

- Ron…

- Lo siento, pero es verdad. Y créeme, fue difícil resistirse… ya sabes.- Señaló con el rostro su vestido desabrochado.

Rieron sin entender el porque, aunque suponiendo que era por los nervios y la vergüenza de verse enfrentados a este tipo de situación. Ron se acercó y le robó un cortó beso que los hizo felices a los dos.

Ella sonrojada bajo la mira y mientras ideo un plan. Iba a aprovechar el momento para poner a prueba al pelirrojo.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Puso la cara más inocente y alzo una ceja inquisidora. Él asintió embobado.- ¿Me subirías el cierre del vestido?

La primera impresión de él, fue sorpresa, pero luego fue desviada a pensamientos un tanto… lascivos.

- ¿Podría subirte otras cosas también?

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó ella escandalizada, pero satisfecha por su actitud.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! – Ella se volteó, dejando su espalda al descubierto ante ese pelirrojo que luchaba por controlarse, ante tanta belleza.- ¿Es esto una clase de castigo? ¿Vestirte como remienda de haberte desvestido tan rápido? – Hermione soltó una leve risita y se tomó el cabello de lado, para permitirle completo acceso a su espalda.- _¡Diablos! _– Maldijo él en silencio, al ver que se podía notar el encaje de la ropa interior de Hermione, tanto en la parte superior, como en la inferior.

El trabajo al parecer le fue más difícil de lo esperado, debido a sus constantes intentos por no tocar la tentadora piel de toda su espalda y cierta parte un poco más abajo. Lentamente lo subió, intentando recordar cada peca y lunar que adornaba la hermosa espalda de Hermione. Ella al sentir los leves toques cerró los ojos, llenándose de esa placentera sensación de delicadeza.

Ron no pudo resistirse aunque fuera a tocar el más mínimo trozo de su espalda, y fue por ello que se acercó a ella aferrandola de la cintura y depositando un delicado y suave beso en donde iniciaba el cuello en la parte posterior. Hermione soltó un suspiro ahogado.

- Listo – Susurró él con voz sofocada y alejándose lo suficiente como para poder resistirse a cualquier otra cercanía.

- Gracias…

- Bueno… - Respondió él, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros.- ¿en que estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Espero que te sientas cómoda en la sesión de fotos de mañana, y sobre todo, que me permitas a mí disfrutar de tu compañía el resto de esta tarde…

- Creo que será un gran placer.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito. Estoy muerto de hambre, y no tengo ganas de cocinar.- Se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído y luego alejarse como si nada.- Además, contigo besándome de esa manera, creo que aumentaron aún más.

- ¡Ron! ¡Cielos! – ¿Podía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba? – En el anterior caso… ¿Crees que podamos salir? ¿Con todos esos periodistas afueras?, se nos hará más que complicado.

- Mi vida ya es complicada… ¿Por qué no agregarle un poco más de complicación?

- ¿Te gustan los desafíos? – Curioseó ella extrañada.

- Me gustas tú…

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, vaya... ¡Las cosas al fin cambian! ¿Podrá Ron convencer a Hermione de que con ella las cosas son diferentes? ¿Para que querrá Harry hablar con Ron? ¿Que sucederá con la sesión de fotos? ¿Y la boda de Ginny y Harry?<strong>

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo...**

**¡Besos y Cariños para todos!**

**Nos vemos pronto...**

**PD: ¡Gracias por todo!**


	15. Quiero que confíes en mí

**_¡Hola mi bella gente! _**

**_No ha pasado mucho desde que he actualizado, y aquí me ven nuevamente un domingo, actualizando la historia para ustedes que iluminan mi vida. Ya me estoy poniendo sentimental… Pero bueno, así soy yo. _**

**_He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, que espero otra vez les guste… y que más que nada, lo disfruten leyendo. Es un placer para mí escribir esta bella historia y más aún que sea de su agrado. Tengo varías cosas que informarles. _**

**_La primera, ¡es que he creado una portada para esta historia! Y espero puedan verla muy pronto en mi nuevo blog, en el cual espero seguir publicando imágenes y algunas otras cosas. Lo segundo, es que he creado varias cuentas para que podamos estar en contacto, tanto en el blog, como les comente, y también en Tumblr y por mi correo o por Msn (como ustedes lo llamen :D) _**

**_Y bueno eso, creo que exagere un poco al decir que tenía varias noticias xd, pero eso es. ¡Ha! También agradecerles porque estoy a 1 comentario ¡de llegar a los 100 reviews! ¿Es esto posible? ¿Realmente? ¡Es maravilloso! Y no hubiera sido posible, si no fuera por todo su apoyo. Los aprecio muchísimo y espero poder seguir leyendo sus hermoso comentarios. A los cuales responderé ahora:_**

- **alwaysromionegrintson:** _¡Hola! Que gusto verte aquí nuevamente. Quise dejar el capítulo en una parte importante, como lo es el admitir al fin que se gustan. Creí que me matarían si lo dejaba así, pero al parecer estuvo bien. No te equivocas nuevamente… por que aquí me tienes actualizando, en día domingo._

- **paunieto:** _¡Hola Pau! ¿Puedo decirte así? Bueno, lamento muchísimo dejarte en la parte más esperada, pero así es la vida. Injusta cuando menos lo queremos… Como tú me dices, creo que Molly y Hermione logran tener esa confianza que uno quisiera tener con su suegra ¿no? Xd Sobre Charlie, ya sabrás poco a poco… Harry… esperemos que eso sea. Yo también espero que dure arto, jajaja. Gracias a ustedes por leer, sin ustedes no sería nada :)_

- **grintdonandromionelove: **_¡Hola! ¡Vaya! No esperaba causar tanta desesperación xd Jajajaj lamento provocar tu bipolaridad con mi fic, y te intentare calmar diciéndote que no ocurrirá nada malo, al menos por un tiempo. Oh al menos nada TAN malo… ñaca… ñaca… soy una persona mala, lo se. Y no tengo cura xd _

_Lavender aparecerá en su debido momento… ¿Por qué no le creen al pobre Charlie? Supongo que tengo gran culpa en eso, pero espero que puedan cambiar un poco con este capítulo que devela algo importante. ¡Dios! Tu si que sabes como_

- **fatty73:** _¡Hola! Que bueno verte aquí, como siempre :) ¿Podemos robarnos de una vez a Ron? ¡De verdad, es demasiada la tentación! xd Espero que sigas leyendo… :) __emocionar a una escritora aficionada xd ¿Enserio los recuerdas todos? Eso es algo tan maravilloso que sería imposible no agradecerte de todo corazón. Sobre la pelea, me inspire bastante en mis peleas xd **PD:** Lamento la novela de respuesta que te di yo xd, pero me encantan tus comentarios tan detallados :)_

- **INMARU:** _¡Hola amiga! Gracias por tu excepcional fidelidad, pues aquí me tienes nuevamente. ¡Oh dios! Deben creer que soy una sicópata obsesionada con Ron y __Hermione xd Pero así esperaba que fuera, ya que él debe aprender a esperar y eso es algo que solo Hermione puede hacerle entender. Este Charlie, tiene mucho que confesar y actuar, ¡así que prepárense chicas! ¡Me encanta tu nuevo lema! Xd __PD: Lamento la tortura con ese pelirrojo bello, que gusto que a ti te guste. :)_

- **cece:** _¡Hola! Es maravilloso que te haya gustado, y te entiendo, todas queremos que esta linda parejita siga por un buen tiempo. ¡Muchas Gracias a ti por leer! Espero verte aquí nuevamente :)_

- **nalia-san:** _¡Hola! Que bueno leerte nuevamente aquí, y que bueno también que te gusto este capítulo. La cosa se puso caliente para estos dos, pero bueno, bastante tiempo que llevaban ya solitarios… xd ¡Muchisimas gracias! Espero estar haciendo bien mi trabajo :)_

- **FaBiOoOLa:** _¡Hola! Que bueno leerte. Siento mucho ser __la CASI__ causante de tu muerte xd Siento que hice un trabajo dejando el capítulo donde quedo ¿no? Lo se, lo se, soy una malvada, pero que puedo hacerte xd. Esperemos que esos terceros no se involucren en un buen tiempo. Sobre Harry y su conversación lo sabras en este capítulo, pero sobre la boda viene en el siguiente, que espero no se pierdan, ya que viene un momento muy importante para Ron y Hermione… **PD:** ¡Es maravilloso! ¿NO? ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! Muchísimas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y dejar estos comentarios tan bellos :`)_

- **VremyaLuna:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por volver :) ¡Ha! Si, yo también he leido la historia, ¡es maravillosa! Y debo confesarte que no pensé que se parecieran tanto, mi intención en ningún momento era copiarlo, pero como ya sabemos, los temas comienzan a faltar ya que hay muchísimos escritores aficionados tan creativos, que terminamos tarde o temprano escribiendo algo similar. Y admiró mucho la gran redacción de la autora. __Este par ya necesitaba confesarse de una vez que se quieren, y esperemos que dure bastante xd ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Tú también ten una buena semana ahora!_

_-_ **yara weasley:** _¡Hola! Nuevamente aquí. Que bueno que te guste la trama, la verdad es que es difícil encontrar algo novedosos para crear una historia, pues los temas comienzan a coparse. No hay de que agradecer por responder a tus hermosos reviews *-* La verdad es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, que son increibles y con sus comentarios me animan a continuar. :)_

**¡Gracias! Lo siento mucho, si les di la lata respondiendo con mis enormes biblias xd **

**Quisiera pedirles un favor… ¿es posible? En los próximos comentarios –suponiendo que hayan xd- me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres verdaderos, para poder saludarlas con más confianza, si es que quieren nada más. No me ofenderé si alguien decide omitirlo, lo entenderé claramente. Pero quiero saberlos…**

**¡Muchas Gracias nuevamente! ¡Espero verlos pronto! Y cariños a todos…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: Quiero que confíes en mí<strong>

_Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú… Me gustas tú…_

Esa pequeña frase de tres palabras, resonaba desde hace bastante tiempo en su cabeza. Específicamente desde el momento en que cada uno se había ido a acostar.

¡Y es que era imposible pasar por alto algo así! Y menos aún si la tarde de ayer había sido una de las mejores de su vida.

Todo había sido muy especial. Ron la había invitado a comer –luego de su anterior previo encuentro- y de eso habían salido a caminar, hablando sobre ellos, de sus vidas antes de que sellaran el trato de esa farsa, de cómo se habían involucrado en el modelaje y cientos de otras cosas que no tenían tanta importancia como el _Me gustas tú, _de Ron. Hablando de él…

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó una conocida voz, opacada levemente por los golpes que daba en la puerta. - ¿Hermione?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó con entusiasmo. Luego de unos segundos se corrigió, respondiendo en un tono un poco menos interesado.- Digo… sí, claro, pasa.

- ¿Te desperté? – Indagó un tanto preocupado.

- No, de hecho. Ya pensaba en levantarme. – En vez de salir de la cama, se cubrió más con la frazada.- ¿Y para que me buscabas?

- Harry quiere hablar conmigo y supongo que no llegaré a almorzar. No quería dejarte sola, pero es urgente, según él.

- Esta bien, de todas maneras pensaba ir a visitar a mi padre antes de ir a la sesión de fotos. ¿Nos vemos allá?

- ¿No te molesta? Puedo pasar por ti antes de irme, si quieres. – Propuso esperanzado.

- No te preocupes, iré en mi auto. – No le sorprendió la respuesta, ya que sabía que Hermione era una mujer independiente y no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña.

- Esta bien. Nos vemos entonces. Abrígate que hace frió - Antes de cerrar la puerta, le hizo un guiño y dijo:- Por cierto, el desayuno te espera en la cocina.

Hermione nunca pensó que podría sentirse más dichosa, se alegró y espero a que la puerta del penthouse sonara al cerrarse y al fin se levantó, para ir a comer algo. Ya que eran exactamente las 11 de la mañana y su estomago rugía por comida.

Siguió el consejo de Ron, y se puso un grueso chaleco, que no combinaba para nada con sus zapatillas de levantar. Dio un pequeño vistazo por el departamento, logrando ver que la cama del pelirrojo estaba perfectamente tendida y que los cojines de los sillones estaban muy arreglados. Hacía frió, pero no tanto como para congelarse si llevaba ese delgado camisón y un chaleco sobre el, asique decidida a desayunar, prendió la televisión en un programa de chismes y luego se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar que el desayuno estaba servido en la mesita, con una nota pegada en la taza del café.

"**_Lamento no poder acompañarte, pero disfruta el desayuno… hermosa."_**

**_Ron._**

Ella se sonrojo a pesar de que él no estaba ahí para observarla con sus azules y penetrantes ojos. Las frases y cosas que le decía eran lo que siempre había querido escuchar de algún novio. Pero jamás se llego a imaginar que sería Ronald Weasley, el modelo más polémico de la farándula, el que la hiciera sentir de esa manera tan particular; tan única y especial.

No pudo evitar leer la pequeña notita escrita con una delgada y cursiva caligrafía, unas cuantas veces, para cerciorarse que era real y no parte de su imaginación. La dobló con cuidado y la dejo a un lado para comenzar a comer un trozo de pastel que reposaba en un platito al lado del café. ¿De donde habría sacado Ron, todas esas exquisiteces? Supuso que había salido temprano a comprar algo o que tal vez había mandado a alguien a comprar, algo para desayunar. De todas formas no se desgasto más tiempo buscándole el origen.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y escuchó atenta que decían sobre ella y Ron esa mañana.

_- Al parecer todo indicaría que Hermione sería la provocante de este lió entre hermanos._

_- ¿De verdad piensan eso? – Preguntó una mujer joven y esbelta, que sonreía todo el tiempo.- Yo no creería eso de ella. Jamás se ha visto envuelta en escándalos y que ahora sea la provocante de esto, no me concuerda mucho._

_- Pienso igual que tu Natasha. – Concordó una joven, que parecía especialista en comentar este tipo de temas.- ¿Por qué habría ella de provocar algo así, si se le ha visto tan contenta con Ronald Weasley?_

_- ¿Para ganar mayor fama? – Cuestionó un hombre, que debía ser el conductor.- ¿Dinero? _

_- Sinceramente, creo que es otro chisme. Si planean terminar con su carrera y felicidad, tendrán que inventar cosas más relevantes. Realmente, si Hermione quisiera dinero, ya hace bastante tiempo que habría hecho un escándalo. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora, en su mejor momento?_

_- Bueno tal vez, podremos escuchar sus declaraciones en la sesión de fotos que realizaran el día de hoy, a eso de las dos o tres de la tarde. _

_- Justamente. Tenemos a uno de nuestros periodistas a la espera. Tomamos contacto con él ahora._

_Del canal, pasaron a un periodista joven que acompañado de un micrófono y su camarógrafo, enfocaban el lugar que seguramente sería la sesión de fotos._

_- Buenos días a todos. Como mencionaron anteriormente, estamos aquí a la espera de que lleguen las super estrellas, para lo que será la segunda sesión de fotos. Muy esperada por todo el público, por supuesto. Se tiene esperado que los modelos lleguen a eso de las 2 de la tarde, pero como pueden ver… - La cámara dejo de enfocar al periodista y empezó a recorrer las instalaciones del lujoso barrio Primrose Hill.- están instalando todo para que se pueda realizar sin ningún inconveniente. Han creado dos camarines y diferentes plataformas en las que esperamos que posen Ronald Weasley y su ahora novia Hermione Granger. _

_- Creo que sin duda en un par de horas estará bastante abarrotado. – Comento Natasha Rosent.- Gracias por tu información Lucas, estaremos en contacto. – El periodista se despidió y volvieron al estudio.- Ahora haremos una pequeña pausa comerciales y volveremos para seguir comentando, todo lo relacionado con esta pareja del momento. Espérennos ya volvemos…_

Hermione suspiro y termino el último bocado de su sándwich. No se quedaría escuchando las idioteces que inventaban de ella y Ron. Asique sin más, dejó los platos en el lavadero y luego salió camino a su habitación a cambiarse.

Sería un día bastante ajetreado.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Las calles no estaban tan llenas como lo esperaba, siendo día martes. Dio la última vuelta, antes de llegar al restaurant en que había quedado con Harry. Entró en el estacionamiento y luego subió por el ascensor a lo que era uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes en Londres. En un principio se sintió completamente perdido, pero luego de que divisara a Harry sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas y que tenían vista a la calle, caminó sin apuro hasta ahí. El futuro esposo de Ginny, lo divisó y le sonrió. Cosa que calmo un poco a Ron, que venía bastante preocupado por lo que podrían hablar en ese almuerzo.

- Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Ron, ¿y tú?

- Muy bien. ¿Ya has pedido? – Preguntó viendo, la copa a medio beber de Harry.

- Solo un trago. ¿Quieres que pidamos ya?

- Sería lo más favorable, viendo que debo llegar puntual a la sesión, o Robert terminara dándome con un bate en la cabeza.

Harry llamo al camarero con una señal de mano.

- ¿Sí señor?

- Queremos ordenar.

- De acuerdo.- Asintió el joven, y anotó con rapidez todo lo que pedían ambos hombres.- En unos minutos traeré su comida. ¿Deseaba beber algo usted?

- Solo un refresco.

- ¿Alguno en especial?

- Uno de cola, por favor.

El hombre asintió y luego salio con la orden lista.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

- Muy bien, con Molly, preparando el tema de los servicios en las mesas y los manteles y todas esas cosas – Confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y Hermione?

- Perfectamente, debe estar en casa tomando el desayuno y preparándose para la sesión de fotos de hoy.

El hombre que les había dado el pedido, apareció con un carrito en el cual estaban los platos que habían pedido ambos. Les sirvió el correspondiente a cada uno y luego se retiro preguntando si necesitaban algo más. Ellos negaron.

- Es delicioso. Gran elección de restaurant Harry. – Admitió probando otro trozo de su sabrosa carne con patatas.

- Es uno de mis favoritos. Venía muy seguido a comer con Hermione, antes de que viajara a Latinoamérica y ella a Francia.

- Y es entonces ahora que debo preguntarte… ¿Por qué me pediste que nos juntáramos aquí? –Antes de que él pudiera responder, agrego preocupado.- Supongo que Ginny no te obligo a pasar tiempo conmigo ¿cierto?

- A decir verdad…

- ¡Esa enana! – Se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Pero debo agradecerle, porque es el momento perfecto para hablar contigo.

- Dime, a menos que pidas que te haga la despedida de soltero - Harry volvió a reír y por unos segundos se ruborizo y el pelirrojo tomó esto como preocupación.- ¿Es eso? ¿De verdad?

- No, no es eso. ¿Me vas a dejar hablar Ron?

- Sí, lo siento.

- Te pareces demasiado a Ginny.

- Aceptare eso como cumplido, debido que estas enamorado de ella y no es otra la situación.- Ambos rieron esta vez.- Y ahora, ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme?

- Se trata de Hermione.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

- Quiero que tú me respondas eso.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y pensó mucho lo que iba a responder.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se que algo esta ocurriendo entre ustedes. Y no quiero que ella salga lastimada.- Ron seguía con su expresión de desconcierto.- La ultima vez que Hermione estuvo en una relación, no terminó muy bien. Y con todo lo que ha pasado con su familia ella es mucho más débil que cualquier mujer con la que hayas estado. Aunque aparenta ser muy independiente y fuerte. ¿Me entiendes? – Preguntó para intentar recibir alguna respuesta, pero nada sucedió.- Todo esto te lo digo porque no soportaría verla sufrir de nuevo, ya bastante ha pasado, y porque la quiero como a mi hermana.

- Te entiendo perfectamente Harry, pero debes saber que eso ya lo descubrí. Ella es muy diferente y no pretendo lastimarla. ¡Lo que menos quiero en la vida es eso! Y se lo que ha pasado, también se lo que ocurrió con tus padres y de veras lo siento muchísimo, pero ahora tienes otra familia, que espero quieras.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. De hecho, ya lo hago. Y me parece muy bien que sepas que Hermione no es como las otras mujeres.

- Lo tengo claro, Harry.

- Y debes saber que también que te partiré la cara si le haces algo.

- Supongo que debía esperarme eso. – Admitió sonriéndole, Harry también lo hizo.

- Debía decírtelo, el padre de Hermione habría querido que te dijera algo similar.

- No tengo duda de eso. Te ha salido muy bien.

- Estuve practicando un par de frases – Confesó riendo.

- Creó que tu también debes saber que si no cuidas a mi hermana traeré un martillo y te romperé cada extremidad de tu cuerpo.

- Creo que eso sonó más amenazante que lo que yo dije.- Sonrió Harry, tomando un trago de su copa.

- Tengo bastante práctica. – Confesó el pelirrojo.- Yo era el que amenazaba a los pretendientes de Ginny, cuando se fue a vivir sola.

El resto del almuerzo se lo pasaron entre risas y conversando como si fueran dos amigos que se conocieran desde la infancia. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en sus pensamientos que ellos comenzarían una gran amistad. Cuando dieron las una y media, Ron comenzó a despedirse.

- Mándale saludos a mi hermana y dile que hizo bien en mandarte a hablar conmigo.

- De acuerdo, yo le diré. ¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes yo pago! – Exclamó cuando vio que el pelirrojo recogía la cuenta y le daba el dinero al camarero.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo, nunca había visto a Ginny más feliz en su vida.

Con eso último le dio un apretón de manos a Harry y salió hasta llegar al ascensor que lo llevaba al estacionamiento.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

El clima estaba bastante helado asique se coloco unos jeans y una polera muy particular. Le agregó un chaleco y sus adoradas botas de gamuza.

Cuando estuvo al fin lista, salio en su moderno auto, en dirección a la Clínica Central, donde su padre la esperaba… a su manera.

En la clínica esta vez no había mucho público, supuso que la mayoría estaba trabajando. En la entrada la atendieron muy amables como siempre, y la hicieron pasar sin demora. Cuando llegó al mesón de siempre, esperaba encontrarse con la muchacha a la que le debía una foto, pero al parecer ese día no tenía turno, asique la atendió otra mujer desconocida.

- Mucho gusto señorita Hermione, me habían dado indicaciones de su situación. Puede pasar.

- Gracias.

La conocida puerta, -muy a su pesar- se abrió con facilidad. Y no le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con cierta persona bastante molesta en ella, ya que lamentablemente había llegado justo a la hora de las típicas rutinas de visitas.

- Buenos días Hermione. – La saludo Dan Wilson.- Que bueno verte por aquí.

- Buenos días doctor.

- ¿Doctor? – Preguntó él desconcertado y girándose para verla.- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

- Lo prefiero así. Eres el medico de mi padre, no veo porque deba tratarte con menos formalidad.

- Hermione, somos amigos desde hace tiempo. ¿No recuerdas que fui yo quien te ayudo en ese accidente?

- Lo se perfectamente, no necesitas repetírmelo. Y como te he dicho ya en varias ocasiones te estaré eternamente agradecida, pero nada más que eso.

- No pensé que seguías enojada

- No estoy enojada, es solo que creo que es mejor mantener la seriedad del asunto y no confundirse.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo prefieres así.

- Sí, lo prefiero así. – Consintió rápidamente.- ¿Cómo ha estado mi padre?

- Bien, no ha mostrado mejorías, ni ha empeorado. – Respondió el girándose hacía David, para poder ver si todo estaba correctamente. Movió un poco las extremidades del hombre con delicadeza y luego las coloco en su lugar. – Sigue perfectamente bien. No hay nada por que preocuparse. – Se colocó el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y caminó hasta la puerta. Te dejare a solas.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Él asintió y luego salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacia ella nuevamente.

- Hermione, si tanto te molestaron mis sentimientos, lamento habértelos confesado, pero tienes que saber que no cambiaran de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban, el que él se sintiera atraído por ella y que ella no pudiera corresponderle. Porque a pesar de todo, ella lo quería, como a un amigo, pero lo quería. Y le debía mucho. Dan la había salvado de lo que podría haber sido una larga y tormentosa muerte.

Mal que mal, el le había dado la oportunidad de vivir en medio de un accidente, en el que su madre había fallecido y su padre había resultado tan herido que termino en estado de coma.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Cuando iba camino a su auto, divisó a alguien con el que no esperaba encontrarse, pero que le debía una tremenda explicación.

- Charlie.

El eludido se giró sorprendido por que lo llamaran. En un principio pensó que podría ser otro paparazzi que lo seguía, pero cuando lo vio, plantado frente a él, las cosas fueron diferentes.

- ¿Ron? – Exclamó preocupado, aunque sabiendo que su hermano se desconcertaría por su impresión. Cambio rápidamente su voz. A su típico tono.- Que sorpresa verte aquí hermanito… No te vi el resto de la noche, ¿Cómo esta Hermione? ¿Te dio la pasada anoche? – Le insinuó con picardía. Ron comprendió que nada había cambiado. - ¿A eso se debe tu alegría?

- ¿Por qué no me dices que paso anoche?

- ¿Qué paso de que? – Inquirió el fingiendo ignorancia frente al tema.

- Ya sabes Charlie. El alcohol.

- Tomé un poco de más, ¿Qué tanto? ¿O acaso es prohibido que pruebe el vino?

- Lo es, cuando toda tu vida has estado sobrio y justamente ayer, tuviste que caer en la borrachera.

- ¿Qué te extraña tanto? Soy un hombre libre y joven.

- Dime.- Exigió con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Lo que realmente sucedió anoche.

- Ya te dije. Tomé un poco de más y… eso.

- Charlie, sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme. Asique dime.

- ¡¿Decirte que por todos los demonios? – Preguntó ya enojado por tanta insistencia.

- ¡La verdad!

- ¡¿Qué verdad? ¡Ya te la dije!

- ¡Charlie!

- ¡YA-TE-DIJE-LA-VERDAD! – Dijo con lentitud a punto de que todo su rostro explotara.

- ¡DIME LA MALDITA VERDAD CHARLIE! – Gritó Ron cansinamente.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Por todos los demonios! – Aceptó fastidiado.- ¿Para que rayos lo quieres saber? De todas maneras no te incumbe.

- ¡Dime!

- ¡De acuerdo! Quise ayudarte y punto.- Confesó enojado. Aunque no quería verse como un débil.- Pero no por ti, sino por Hermione. Ella no se merece que tus idioteces le afecten.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione? – Preguntó Ron, en tono serio, incrédulo y con cierta molestia.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Por la manera en que la tratas. Con tanta protección y respeto.

- ¿Qué tiene eso? Así se trata a las mujeres ¿no?

- Ambos sabemos perfectamente Charlie, que solo haces eso cuando comienzas a enamorarte. ¡Asique respóndeme de una maldita vez! ¿Te gusta?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Entonces que te sucede?

- ¡Ella me contó la verdad! ¡Listo! ¿Estas feliz? – Inquirió derrotado, pero manteniendo su firmeza.

- ¿Te contó que?

- ¡La verdad! ¡Cielos! ¿estas sordo?

- ¿La verdad de que? ¡Mierda, Charlie! ¡Habla bien de una vez!

- ¡Ella me contó lo que realmente sucedió con la sesión de fotos! ¡Me explico que no tuviste la culpa con esa estupida campaña! Me dijo que tú intentaste que yo lo entendiera y que no se dió la oportunidad. ¡La verdad Ron!

El pelirrojo estaba mudo y con los ojos como plato. Lo miraba completamente desconcertado, y con una leve impresión de que todo era parte de una broma y que Charlie luego se burla de él. Pero no había rastro de sarcasmo o algo parecido.

- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

- ¿Eso que importa?

- ¡Dime Charlie!

- En la fiesta. Cuando tu estabas revolcándote a besos con Cho. Ella en vez de maldecirte y decirle a todo el mundo cosas que te dejaran completamente mal parado, me contó la verdad e intentó que yo hablara contigo y que aclaráramos las cosas. Pero tú el imbecil los arruinas todo y dejas que se vaya a bailar con esa cuarentena de tipos que lo único que deseaban era llevarla a cualquier parte y hacerle el amor como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Es que no ves a la mujer que tienes?

Déjate de estupideces y hace algo bien de una maldita vez Ron. Ve por ella y no la dejes escapar, porque serías el bruto más grande si lo hicieras. – Ron seguía estático con una cara entre la preocupación de que su hermano se hubiera enfermado o algo parecido, para que le estuviera diciendo eso.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Idiota! ¡Ve a esa maldita sesión de fotos y has algo!

Ron se acercó y lo abrazó. Charlie completamente sorprendido, le correspondió inconcientemente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo lo alejo de un empujón.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Somos hombres! ¡No podemos andarnos abrazando como niñitas!

- ¿Es esa la forma de expresar tu cariño hermanito?

- Piensa lo que quieras – Respondió Charlie, restándole importancia.- ¿Vas a ir o no?

- ¡Sí! ¡Espera! ¿Qué hora es?

- Que se yo. Ve tú la hora, no soy tu relojero personal.

Ron miró su reloj de muñeca y asustado, se despidió de su hermano con un ultimó abrazo.

- Llego tarde. Cuídate Charlie.

- Si, si, si, lo que digas. – Respondió él, indicándole que se fuera.

Ron corrió hasta su auto y se subió con una rapidez impresionante. Luego en unos segundos Charlie lo vió alejarse. Y solo ahí, sonrío.

- ¿Charlie? – Preguntó otra voz, detrás.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y por… ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- Hola Harry, eh… no, por nada.- Negó, estrechando las manos.- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Suspiró.

Luego alejándose de la entrada, se acercó a su padre, rodeando la cama. Movió la silla de la esquina, un poco más cerca de la cama y tomó la mano de su padre. La apretó con fuerza y volvió a suspirar, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima, que llevaba tiempo queriendo dejar salir.

- Buenas tardes, papá. – Saludo ella sonriendo, a pesar de la pena.- ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien. Bueno en lo que se puede estar bien.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando algún cambio o algo en lo que concentrarse mientras decía lo siguiente.

- Hay algo que quiero contarte. Se trata de Ron. Sí, el modelo tonto que trabaja junto a mí.- Sonrió por estar diciendo esas cosas.- No es tan tonto cuando lo conoces. La verdad es muy agradable y tierno. Ya sé, todas las mujeres dicen eso cuando están comenzando a enamorarse. Pero no creo que sea mi caso. No creo que pueda hacerlo. De hecho. Ya he sufrido bastante ¿no crees?

Aguantó las ganas de comenzar a llorar y aferró con ambas manos la de su padre y en la parte superior depositó un largo beso.

- Por favor, tienes que volver. – Suplicó con un brillo en los ojos, que solo las personas que sufren lo conocen.- Te necesitó. No me dejes sola. No lo soportaría.

Por favor.

Estuvo varios minutos así. Apegada a la gran mano de su padre, por la cual no llegaba a sentir ni el más mínimo movimiento. Estaba helada –como siempre- y las venas se notaban cada vez más, pero así eran las cosas y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Más que esperar, a algo que tal vez nunca ocurriría.

Cuando quedaban exactamente quince minutos para las dos, se arregló y se dispuso a salir.

- Que duermas bien, papá.

En los pasillos no había mucha gente. Y nunca lo había tampoco, debido a que esa planta de la Clínica, estaba destinada para casos leves y los que se mantenían en coma. En el mesón de siempre, seguía la mujer que la atendió, pero esta vez conversaba con el doctor Wilson. Intentó pasar sin que la notaran, pero claramente no lo logró.

- Te vas temprano esta tarde. – Opinó Dan. Deteniendo su conversación con la mujer, para acercarse a ella.

- Sí, es que se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

- La sesión de fotos ¿no?

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Preguntó preocupada, porque el ya parecía que la vigilara.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe Hermione. Es el gran acontecimiento del día. Te has vuelto increíblemente famosa.

- ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿Incluso un doctor que trabaja 22 horas al día?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– Preguntó el hombre, con un fuerte tono de indignación y enojo.- Tengo una vida Hermione, no todo gira entorno a mi profesión.

- Supongo que sí. Se hace tarde, debo irme. – Se comenzó a alejar rápidamente.

- Que tengas un buen día.

- Gracias, igual tú.- Respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

Salio raudamente hasta su auto, y sin importarle nada de lo que había pasado con Dan y su insistencia, manejó hasta llegar a las residencias de Primrose Hill.

Sabía la dirección, debido a que había estado en una ocasión, visitando a una antigua amiga, que dejo de serlo para Hermione, por lo interesada que llegaba a ser con su fama.

Como había pensado, el lugar se encontraba completamente rodeado de periodistas y con unas cuantas personas que esperaban expectantes, sin si quiera importarles que tal vez no conseguirían acercarse a sus ídolos.

Los guardias le hicieron paso a lo que era el improvisado estacionamiento. Tomó su bolso y las llaves del auto, y se colocó los lentes negros, para que ni el sol que comenzaba a salir lentamente, ni los fuertes flashes de los periodistas la molestaran. Cerró al fin la puerta y caminó acompañada de uno de los guardias, que resulto ser Chace, el guardaespaldas que los ayudo en el centro comercial.

- ¡Chace! – Exclamó ella sorprendida, dándole un abrazo.- Que gusto verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estas con todos esos chismes?

- Soportando. Pero bien. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

- Al parecer tío Remus salio fuera de Londres y tuve que venir a ayudar. No me dijiste que él era tu chofer personal.

- No me dijiste que era tu tío.

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar al lugar donde había una especie de tienda de campaña, en la que estaban los dirigentes de la sesión de fotos.

- ¡Hermione! Justo a tiempo. Que puntualidad.

- Gracias, pero no siempre es así.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de ayer? – Hermione asintió.- No te preocupes, la primera vez no logra la condena.

- Eso espero. – Respondió ella. Saludando a los hombres que estaban en el lugar. Incluido Dean, que sería el fotógrafo también en esta ocasión.

- ¿Y Ron? ¿No viene contigo?

- Tenía algo urgente que hacer, ya debe estar por llegar.

- Ese hombre no sabe de puntualidad.

- Era algo bastante importante. Relacionado con la boda de su hermana.- Mintió para intentar salvarlo.

- Esta bien.

Hermione se acercó a conversar con Jeff, el manager de Ron. Que quería preguntarle un par de cosas de lo que sería la boda de Ginny.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba desesperado, pegándole a todo lo que tenía cerca.- ¡Por todos los diablos cambia de una vez!

El semáforo no parecía cooperar. Pero apenas se puso en verde avanzó a máxima velocidad, aunque con la debida precaución.

Para su buena suerte, los siguientes semáforos si parecieron querer ayudarlo, ya que todos dieron verde. Estaba a punto de llegar y eran exactamente las 2:35.

Estacionó el auto y se bajo con rapidez.

Pero las cosas parecieron pasar lentamente para él. Todo a su alrededor pareció silenciarse cuando divisó a Hermione en la lejanía. Ni los gritos feroces de las fans lo alejaron de lo que era un placentero sueño. Las ganas y las fuerzas volvían ferozmente a su cuerpo, y se sintió más fuerte que en cualquier otra vez.

Hermione conversaba afanada con el subdirector, de algo que a él no le importaba ni un más mínimo rábano. Lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado y poder sentir aunque fuera ese aroma que desprendía por todo su cuerpo. No despego su vista de ella, mientras se iba acercando. Se aprendió cada una de las expresiones que ella hacía, y las gesticulaciones que le ayudaban a explicarle a ese tipo lo que le decía.

Estaba a solo cuatro pasos de ella. Nada más, ni nada menos. Solo cuatro pasos.

La adrenalina aumentó considerablemente. Su respiración se volvió irregular y jadeante. Solo tres pasos. Ella sonreía ahora. Dos pasos. Se giró hacia él sorprendida. Un paso.

- Ron estas no son ho…- Comenzó Robert a regañarlo, aunque no pudo continuar ya que él pelirrojo se había acercado a Hermione a besarla.

Desde ese segundo, nada importó más que sentir de lleno los calidos labios de Hermione y su cintura tan suave, tan delgada y perfecta.

Ella sorprendida por que él apareciera de la nada y comenzara a besarla de esa forma, tan frenética y placentera, sucumbió a su beso sin molestarse en siquiera pensar que estaban frente a millones de personas y que Robert no había alcanzado a retarlo.

Las manos de Ron bajaron de su rostro, hasta posicionarse en su cintura, donde sintió que pertenecieron siempre. Las manos de Hermione estaban a un costado de su cuerpo quietas. Pero de un momento a otro, comenzaron a picarle las palmas de las manos, que rogaban por tocar una vez más el suave y pelirrojo cabello de Ron. Y así lo hizo, aferrandose más a él y a su perfecto cuerpo.

_¡Diablos!_ Pensó Ron, cuando ya no podía respirar. Necesitaba una pausa, que muy a su pesar, significaría el fin del beso. Se separaron jadeando y respirando fuertemente.

Hermione temblaba y él sonreirá como tonto, admirando a la mujer más bella que sus ojos podrían contemplar. Sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, la abrazo. La aferró con fuerza a su pecho, besando el cabello de la chica, para luego susurrarle al oído un _gracias_, perfectamente claro.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sonrojándose. Ya que todos los de mayor poder los miraban desconcertados, y la gente gritaba enloquecida, por haber presenciado tan mágico momento.

- Por entrar en mi vida.- La soltó un poco, para volver a darle un beso más corto y suave que el anterior.- Y por hablar con Charlie.

Unos pasos aparecieron tras Hermione, y Ron lo vió por sobre el hombro de Hermione.

- Robert…

- Tenemos que hablar… - Cuando vió que todos seguían observándolos con interés, supo que ahí no podía ser.- En privado.

Ron miró a Hermione. Ella tenía un claro aspecto de preocupación y ahora se había girado a observarlo más sonrojada que hace unos minutos.

- Sin importar lo que diga, te puedo asegurar que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día.

Hermione bajo la mirada. Ron sonrió más aún, por provocar sus sonrojos y tomó su mano, caminando junto a ella hasta lo que era una improvisada sala de reuniones.

Robert los esperaba sentado, con las manos entrelazadas y con varios periódicos sobre la mesa.

- Tomen asiento.- Señaló los asientos de en frente.- Saben por que están aquí y quiero que me expliquen que sucede.

- Solo hemos dejado de fingir.- Respondió el pelirrojo, que aún tenía entrelazada la mano de Hermione.- Nos queremos.

- Cuándo dices nos queremos… ¿Tú también Hermione? – Inquirió mirándola a ella.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Bueno, si sabía, pero no quería responder algo que resultara más complicado.

- Sí, Robert. Yo también lo quiero

- ¿Desde cuando esta ocurriendo esto?

- No sabríamos decirte, solo sucedió. – Respondió Ron con una sorprendente confianza.

- ¿Están seguros de esto? ¿Están seguros que esto es realmente lo que quieren?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Inquirió el pelirrojo en cierto tono de molestia.

- Quiero saber si esto es realmente verdadero y no solo una calentura del momento.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Robert suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, para poder tener más autoridad y sentirse más cómodo con lo que diría.

- Como director de este proyecto tan importante, debería advertirles algo.- Ambos prestaron completa atención.- Si la relación llegara a terminar mal por algún motivo, las cosas se volverán incomodas entre ustedes y con ello su trabajo se vera perjudicado. Tal vez no podrán ni si quiera estar los dos juntos en el mismo lugar y eso representa un gran riesgo para la empresa y para ustedes mismos. ¿Logran entenderme?

- Perfectamente – Respondió Hermione. Soltando la mano del pelirrojo, que se extraño por que ella se alejara y luego bajara la mirada preocupada.

- Y estamos dispuestos a correr los riesgos.- Manifestó Ron, levantándose también de su asiento. Ahora solo Hermione quedaba sentada.- No tienes de que preocuparte.

- ¿Están seguros?

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Ron se adelanto, temiendo que ella dijera que no lo estaban.

- Mucho.

- Entonces, no hay más que hablar. – Aceptó Robert.- Vamos a hacer esa sesión. Ah y por cierto… felicidades.

Hermione sonrió no muy segura y Ron le agradeció con un simple _gracias_.

Salieron de ese lugar, y en unos minutos cada uno estuvo con su vestimenta adecuada para comenzar la sesión de fotos. El frió había vuelto y por más que se abrigara, Hermione sufría con ese ajustado vestido que solo la cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Ron por su lado, no vestía muy desabrigado, asique no sufría como Hermione. Él noto sus constantes temblores y no evitó cubrirla con su chaqueta en las ocasiones que el fotógrafo desidia dar una pausa, para ver como iban y cambiar vestuario.

En total hubo cinco cambios de vestuarios para cada uno, que fueron divididos entre la locación interior y exterior de Primrose Hill. Posaron en una casa y luego en los jardines de esta. Abrazados, arrodillados, sentados, parados, acostados, de las manos, separados y sobre todo, dando un par de besos.

Robert y todos los que pudieron ver cada momento, sintieron que ambos, juntos, eran pura magia y que no necesitaban ninguna farsa para lograr captar de esa manera todo lo que la campaña representaba. Cada vez que ellos se tocaban o simplemente se miraban, parecía que no había mundo más allá que los ojos del otro y esa era exactamente la situación que las cámaras querían captar. Y lo lograron exitosamente en el primer momento, aunque siguieron intentando con diferentes vestuarios, solo para tener una mayor variedad de la cual elegir.

En el ultimó cambio de ropa, estuvieron un par de minutos esperando, por si iban a seguir o si todo ya estaba listo. En esos momentos, Ron no perdió el tiempo de conversar con ella y darle uno que otro beso.

- Te vez maravillosa con ese vestido.- Admitió mirándola a sus ojos castaños que tanto lo intrigaban.- Aun intento contenerme para no llevarte a esa fabulosa cama de arriba.

- Ron… no empieces.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Un hombre no puede decir lo maravillosa que se ve una mujer?

- No de la manera que lo haces.- Opinó sonrojada.

- ¿Y que dirías si te digo que me da igual lo que diga el resto?

- Serías un inconciente.

- Inconciente y todo, podría gozar de ti en cualquier parte. Incluso en ese pequeño armario de la derecha. – Ron levantó una ceja sugestiva, dándole a entender que tenía una idea.

- Ni se te ocurra.- Negó ella rápidamente.

- Entonces, ¿puedo besarte al menos? – No esperó respuesta de ella, pues la estrecho en sus brazos y atrapó sus rojizos labios. Ella le correspondió, pero solo unos segundos, pues después bajo la mirada más avergonzada que en ocasiones anteriores. Y cuando Ron intentó volver a besarla, ella se aparto.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada… es solo que pienso que deberíamos hacerle caso a Robert.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Tal vez no debamos estar juntos, así las cosas serán más fáciles.

- ¿Fáciles en que sentido? ¿En que nos veremos todas las mañanas, seguiremos compartiendo como si nada ocurriera, pero muriéndonos de deseo por dentro?

¿Es eso lo que tú ves por fácil?

- No es lo que lo yo quería decir…

- Pues eso es lo que entendí, y ten por seguro que no me voy a rendir Hermione. Voy a hacer lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado y si es posible para que no te alejes nunca más de mi. Para que nadie tenga ni la más minima oportunidad de hacerte daño, ni tocarte un pelo. Y si alguien lo intenta, le partiré la cara en dos.- Declaró más serio que nunca.- ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Hermione sonrió y sin importarle si tal vez lograra salir lastimada y las cosas terminaran mal, se acercó a él y lo beso delicadamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Ya que con esos besos famélicos que Ron le daba, no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- ¿Qué crees tú? – Susurró, antes de volver a pegar sus labios por unos segundos.

Parecían que no podían despegar los labios del otro. Era la necesidad de sentir que todo era real. Y que las cosas serían mejores junto a la persona de la cual se comenzaban a enamorar.

- Que esto es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.- El volvió a besarla.- Que ya no solo me gustas… que no se cuanto tiempo me aguante… que eres la mujer más hermosa… que te necesito a mi lado en todo momento… que eres demasiado buena para mí…

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! Pueden irse a cambiar. Estamos listos.- Gritó Dean, el fotógrafo.

- De acuerdo.- Respondió Ron. Separándose un poco de la chica.- Es mejor que vayamos, te debes estar congelando.

- No tanto. Tu y tus besos me dejan sin aire y sin frío.

- ¿Eso es un tipo de insinuación? – Preguntó él con picardía.

- ¿Es que no dejas de pensar en eso?

- No, si te tengo tan cerca. - Ella se separó lo suficiente como para que pudieran estar sin tocarse.- No dije que quería que te alejaras.

- Creo que así es mejor.

- Yo creo que no. Pero lo que si creo, es que deberías ir a cambiarte o pescaras un resfrío.

Así lo hicieron. Se cambiaron de ropa y cuando estuvieron listos, se despidieron de todos los que habían ayudado y de los directores.

Como ambos habían venido en sus propios autos tuvieron que irse por separado hasta el penthouse, a pesar de que parecía tonto, pues ambos iban al mismo lugar.

Hermione fue la que dirigió el camino. Ron le seguía de cerca. Y no demoraron mucho ya que ambos estaban entusiasmados por llegar a casa, para poder estar juntos.

Cuando los dos estacionaron sus autos, se bajaron sonriendo. Ella nerviosa porque el pelirrojo parecía tramar algo y fue por eso que luego de cerrar la puerta, salio corriendo hasta el ascensor. El pelirrojo cuando lo notó, empezó a correr para alcanzarla, pero no lo logró, asique resignado a tener que correr nuevamente las escaleras, las subió de dos en dos. Y para su satisfacción el elevador aún no llegaba, ya que en la pantalla señalaba que estaba a un piso de llegar. Se escondió en una de las esquinas de la entrada al penthouse, intentando pasar desapercibido para la chica.

Efectivamente segundos después el ascensor llego y ella con precaución salio del departamento, ante la vista sorprendida de una pareja de jóvenes, que la miraba como si estuviera loca. Pero derrepente, cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, apareció el pelirrojo apretándola contra su pecho y llenándole la cara de besos por todos lados. El ascensor volvió a cerrarse y en el, la pareja comprendió la anterior actitud de la castaña.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ya basta! ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor! – Gritaba, entre rizas desesperadas. El continuaba con su tortura de cosquillas. - ¡Ya! ¡Te… lo… ruego! ¡Ya! ¡Por…favor!

- Esta bien – Aceptó él deteniéndose. Ella dejo de reír y empezó a respirar un poco más tranquila.- Solo porque me lo pides tú. Pero de mi, no te salvas…

Ella no entendió su frase hasta que sintió los brazos de Ron presionarla de la cintura y buscar sus labios. Ella sonriendo le correspondió. Pero entre beso y beso, apenas pudieron abrir la puerta y luego también cerrarla. Se separaron unos segundos y volvieron a besarse, dejando de lado las necesidad vital de poder respirar, ya que lo que le importaba era poder sentir esa extraña sensación que solo los labios de Hermione lo hacían sentir. Siguieron besándose, mientras caminaban por todo el departamento. No necesitaban mirar para saber por donde pasaban, ya que en su memoria sabían eso perfectamente. Y tal vez fue por eso que cuando llegaron a una esquina no se sorprendieron mucho al caer sobre los cómodos cojines del sillón.

Al separarse ambos se comenzaron a reír, como si fueran dos jóvenes recién enamorados y a los cuales, hasta el más mínimo beso era de vital importancia.

- No puedo explicarte lo feliz que estoy.- Acaricio su rostro.- y más de que tu también sientas lo mismo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo siento lo mismo? – Su mirada se volvió perversa, pero no dejo de ser divertida.- ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te estoy conquistando para luego robarme tu fortuna?

- No te atreverías.- Respondió él divertido.

- ¿Eso me suena a reto? – Inquirió ella ladeando la cabeza y alzando una ceja, en una actitud de "_puedo lograr lo que quiera_" - ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Ron no respondió. La observó fijamente unos segundos y luego volvió a besarla. Ella le correspondió posando sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

- Tienes que confiar en mí. – Susurró cuando el aire le hizo falta. Ella abrió los ojos confundida.- Se que no es fácil, debido a todo lo que he hecho, pero quiero que lo hagas.- Tomó su rostro, para acariciarle la mejilla derecha.- Necesito, que lo hagas.

Hermione le dio un dulce beso y luego sonrió.

- Yo confió en ti Ron.- Juntó sus frentes y lo miró fijamente.- siempre lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasará ahora que Hermione confía en él? ¿Saldrá todo en al boda bien? ¿Seguirá la relación de Ron y Hermione? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿+ o –? ¿Esperaban algo mejor? ¿Quedaron satisfechos? ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Quisiera saber que pensaron asique espero con ansias sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto. Si Dios quiere, el próximo domingo. ****Asique cuídense muchísimo, cariños y ¡hasta pronto!**


	16. Clase de Baile

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! **

**He cumplido mi promesa de volver este día domingo. Pero debo confesarles que no es seguro que siempre lo haga. Lo que espero es que pueda seguir actualizando los domingos, pero si no, me terminare demorando dos semanas en actualizar. Trataré de seguir como estamos, pero debido a que un nuevo año comenzó en mis estudios, todo puede complicarse. Espero su compresión por favor. :)**

**Ahora responderé a sus maravillosos reviews:**

_- _**Inmaru:**_ ¡Hola Laura! ¡Gracias a ti por ser parte importante de estos 100 comentarios! Muchísimas gracias por todo. Si, me descubriste xd No podía seguir teniéndolos separados si se quieren tanto. Pero supongo que debo aceptar la culpa de haberlas vuelto bipolares con tanto problema y reconciliación xd. De nuevo gracias, ahí hablamos pronto…_

- **Cece:** _¡Hola Cece! Que bueno verte aquí otra vez. Que bueno que te gusten mucho los capítulos ^^ y también creo que los capítulos sufridos a veces son los mejores. ¡Gracias a ti por leer! :)_

- **fatty73:**_ ¡Hola Fatty! ¡Lo se! Nunca llegue a pensar que llegaría a los 100 reviews y es increíblemente emocionante, no podría describirte lo feliz que estoy. Y todo es gracias a ustedes. ¡Son maravillosas! Bueno, sobre la conversación de Harry y Ron, podemos ver que este par comienza a tenerse confianza, y eso es algo muy bueno para Ron, que esta rodeado de gente, que tal vez ni siquiera lo aprecia por quien es realmente. Como tú dices, hay que tenerle cuidado a Charlie. Y tampoco te equivocas al nombrar el miedo que tiene Hermione por las relaciones serias, debido a que no confía en este mujeriego y porque ella misma ha sufrido estas consecuencias. Ciertamente me gustan los reviews detallados asique espero seguirte viendo aquí. :)_

- **grintsonandronmionelove:**_ ¡Hola! Jajaja, ¡Siempre me haces reír tanto! Parece que le comienzas a tomar confianza a Charlie y odio a Lavender xd Sobre la conversación con Charlie, quería que sonara un tanto más familiar, asique supongo que por eso te suenan a Molly. Jjajaja me encanta la locura que le añades a tus comentarios, asique no te preocupes :)_

- **danielaweasley:**_ ¡Hola dani! Te entiendo en cuanto a la flojera de ingresar siempre xd, pero tengo que hacerlo. Parece que Hermione lo ayudo en algo que era muy importante para Ron, como lo es la relación con su hermano Charlie. Muy buena chica ¿verdad? Ciertamente, aún hay cosas que mejorar y juntos, creo que lo lograran :)_

- **Paqui:**_ ¡Hola paqui! Que bueno que este Ronald siguió admitiendo sus sentimientos, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, ella estaría dudando mucho de convertir su relación de compañeros en algo más. ¿Quién será el chico que la hizo sufrir? Pronto… y ¿Volverá Dan a molestarla? Pronto… xd Soy una malvada lo se. Espero seguir viéndote aquí. _

- **VremyaLuny:**_ ¡Hola Ireri! Gracias también por aceptar mi favor. No es que no me guste tu nickname, pero esperaba poder tratarlas con mayor confianza. Ysa escribe muy bien, y la admiro por ello, pero yo tampoco tengo mucha paciencia xd. Que bueno que seguiras aquí hasta el final, no deseo más que eso ^^. Toda la maldad que rodea a esta parejita, esperemos que se hagan a un lado y los dejen ser felices ¿no? ¡Gracias por todo!_

- **nalia-san:**_ ¡Hola nalia! Que bueno verte nuevamente acá. Todos esperamos que esta castaña se decida de una buena vez, y haga lo que nosotras solo podemos soñar 77. ¡Lo se! ¡100 Reviews! Es algo maravilloso e increíble. Gracias por seguir aquí :)_

- **alwaysromionegrintson:**_ ¡Hola Vicky! Gracias por responderme al favor que les pedí. Creo que las he vuelto un tanto paranoicas a todas con eso de que estaban bien y llegaba alguien a arruinarlo ¿no? Jajajaja, pero bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber si sucede o no algo. ¡Gracias por amar este fic! Lo escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes, y también gracias por estar expectante siempre :)_

_- **FaBiOoOLa:** ¡Hola Fabiola! Vaya que ajetreado, estos enamorados andan de aquí para allá, pero se nota que no les importa si van juntos a todos lados xd Como dije anteriormente, sobre lo que ha sufrido Hermione lo veremos un poco más adelante. No te preocupes por el atraso, y espero que este todo bien para ti, respecto a los problemas que me mencionas. Mucha fuerza, te apoyare todo lo que necesites :)_

**Muchísimas gracias, espero verlas pronto. Que disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: Clase de baile<strong>

La tarde se pasó rápido. O al menos eso sintieron un par de enamorados que recostados en un sillón, besándose de vez en cuando y susurrándose palabras melosas, pasaron el tiempo. Ambos tenían cosas que hacer, pero ninguno de los dos quería levantarse de ese sillón y alejarse a su habitación, y menos aún salir del edificio sin la compañía del otro.

- Me quedaría así contigo para siempre. – Confesó ella, acurrucándose más entre los fuertes brazos de Ron.

- ¿Quién dijo que no es posible? – Le cuestionó él, deslizando sus dedos por los rizos castaños de la chica.- Puedo obligarte a quedarte aquí conmigo y nadie tendrá oportunidad de quitarte de mi lado.

- ¿A si? ¿Y como harás eso? Si se puede saber – Inquirió, con un tono juguetón.

- Puedo amarrarte al sillón, secuestrar a los jefes, amenazar a unos cuantos trabajadores, bloquear las puertas…- Su rostro expresaba claramente unas cuantas ideas locas que pasaban por su cabeza.- puedo variar las situaciones, pero la cosa es que no necesitaras salir de aquí.

- ¿Nunca dejas de bromear?

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó fingiendo tristeza.

- Al contrario, me encanta.

Ron sonrió y se lanzó a atrapar sus labios, y debido a la rapidez y la fuerza con que se lanzo provocó que ambos cayeran recostados sobre el sillón, Hermione bajo él. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien y volvieron a besarse. Pero el teléfono de Ron, sonó insistentemente. Bufó resignado y se separo del cuerpo de la castaña. La ayudó a ella a sentarse bien nuevamente en el sillón y se levantó para buscar el endemoniado celular que no dejaba de sonar. Además de que el tono de llamada no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Sabes donde deje esa basura de teléfono?

- En tu bolsillo Ron.

- ¿Qué bolsillo?

- El de la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué chaqueta?

- ¿Me vas a preguntar todo? – Indagó ella, levantándose con rapidez y sacando de su chaqueta, -que estaba en el perchero- el insistente aparato. Se lo entregó y espero a que contestara, pues sabía quien llamaba.

- ¿Alo? – La persona al otro del lado, lo saludo y él supo inmediatamente quien era, y fue por eso su forma desganada al nombrarla.- Ginny…

Hermione rió en silencio por la actitud infantil de Ron. Se acercó un poco más para intentar tranquilizarlo, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda.

- Si, estoy muy bien.- Comentó él, robándole un beso a Hermione, que intentó alejarse, pero él la atrapó al instante. – Si, Hermione también. De hecho, creo que esta mejor que nunca.- Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez en el cuello.- Ajá…Claro…Lo mismo pensaba yo… ¿Enserio?... Si, buena opción… Ajá.- Los monosílabos de Ron, no le daban mucha información a Hermione sobre que se trataba la llamada de su hermana, pero en esos momentos que importaba, si Ron la besaba a cada segundo.- ¿Clase de baile? – Preguntó sorprendido, y separándose ligeramente de la castaña.

- _Sí, eso dije Ronald_

- ¿Para que?

- _Para aprender a bailar… ¿No es obvio?_ – Preguntó Ginny frustrada.

- Ya lo se. Y entiendo que tu quieras tomarlas con Harry, pero… ¿porque debemos nosotros también hacerlo?

- _Son parte importante de mi boda, y no quiero que me dejes en vergüenza frente a todos. ¿O ya sabes bailar?_

- ¡Por supuesto que se bailar! – Exclamó ofendido.

- _¿También vals?_

- _Eh… un poco._

- _Eso no me basta.-_ Acepto la pelirroja, Ron bufo.- _Te quiero mañana, a las 4 P.M en el salón de baile Little Touch, _

- ¡¿Qué? Pero si…

- _Tú también tienes que ir Hermione…_ - Dijo Ginny, sabiendo que ella estaría junto a su hermano.

La castaña le quitó el teléfono a Ron.

- Ahí estaremos Ginny, no te preocupes.- Ron la miró como si estuviera loca.- Salúdame a Harry. Adiós

Apagó el pequeño aparato y se lo devolvió al pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Pensaba pasar la tarde contigo.

- La pasaremos juntos bailando.- Respondió ella. Ron puso cara de resignación y molestia.- Ron… ¿No crees que tu hermana necesita disfrutar todo lo que esta relacionado a su felicidad? – El asintió sin mucho ánimo.- ¿Y sabes que cada detalle, para ella es muy importante?

- Claro que lo se Hermione, pero exagera a veces. – Hermione se cruzo de hombros y lo miró ceñuda.- No me mires así. Yo solo quería que pasáramos ese tiempo juntos.

- Y lo haremos.- Concedió, atrapando el rostro de Ron con sus manos.- Hasta las cuatro de la tarde, luego iremos a la clase.

- Esta bien, pero debo confesarte que no tengo ni la más minima idea de cómo se baila el vals

- Yo te ayudare con eso.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Una mujer un tanto mayor y de aspecto demacrado, se frotaba la frente, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza e idear algo que ayudara a subir las ventas de su diario.

Como siempre a las 9 de la noche su asistente, le llevaba el último café del día.

- Aquí tienes, con doble de azúcar como me pediste. – Dijo Robbie, depositando la taza frente a su jefa.

- ¿Por qué crees que ese par tiene tanto éxito en todo? – Señalo la plana del diario, en donde salían Ron y Hermione posando en una alfombra roja.

- Bueno… son jóvenes, muy apuestos, se llevan bien con las fans, tienen un gran contrato… ¿Tendrán alguna debilidad?

- Todos tienen una. El punto es… ¿Cuál? – Rita lo miró con una sonrisa perversa. El entendió perfectamente que significaba eso.

- ¿Quieres que lo investigue?

- Si piensas seguir conservando tu aumento.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Como piensas enseñarme? – Preguntó un tanto preocupado, por su torpeza a la hora de bailar canciones lentas.

- Eso ya lo veremos mañana Ron. – Respondió ella, restándole importancia. Él se sintió un tanto más relajado.

- ¿Tu sabes bailar vals?

- Solo lo que mi padre me enseño. – Respondió con nostalgia.- Asique tendremos que tomar igual esa clase.

- Eso creo. Aunque al menos te tendré a mi lado y podré robarte todos los besos que quiera.- La atrapó entre sus brazos y junto sus narices frotándolas con cariño.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo te permitiré eso?

- ¿Ah no?

- No Ron, no podemos andar besándonos como un par de adolescentes. Ni siquiera somos novios… - Opinó separándose de él.

- Yo no diría exactamente eso, pero…

- Sabes a que me refiero.

- ¿Significa eso que quieres ser mi novia oficial?

- ¿Esa es tu mejor forma de pedirme que sea tu novia? – Preguntó divertida. No pensaba rechazarlo, pero quería ver hasta que punto podría llegar el pelirrojo.

- No, pero debido a que no puedo salir a la calle y gritarte frente a todos que seas mi novia verdadera, esto tal vez sea lo mejor… - La volvió a besar, para sacar misteriosamente del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño paquetito de regalo.- No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

Ella intrigadísima, abrió la bolsita de papel con mucho cuidado y de el saco una linda cadena de oro, que contenía una pequeña medalla, que en su reverso decía:_ Para siempre._ Su rostro cambió de la sorpresa a la emoción y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima. Ron preocupado, la limpio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusto?

- ¿Qué si me gusto? – Repitió ella sonriente.- ¡Me encanto! Muchísimas gracias, es maravilloso. – Aún con la cadenita en sus manos, se aferro al cuerpo del pelirrojo dándole unos cuantos besos en el rostro, que él recibió muy a gusto.- Si.

- ¿Sí que? – Preguntó confundido, porque de la nada ella afirmara algo.

- Si quiero ser tu novia.

No necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Había escuchado perfectamente claro y nunca podría haberse sentido más feliz con escuchar esas palabras.

Sin controlar su fuerza la alzo, dejando que ella entrelazara sus piernas en su cintura, aferrandose a su cuerpo y logrando así besarlo como llevaba tiempo hacerlo. Con ella en sus brazos se acercó a la pared más cercana y ahí la apoyó para no dejarla caer. No es que fuera a soltarla de todas maneras, puesto que tenía la suficiente fuerza para sostenerla unas cuantas horas, pero así tenía mayor acceso a acariciar el cuerpo de su ahora novia oficial.

Nada de mentiras. Ahora las cosas eran reales.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- ¿Que es lo que sucede con Ron y Hermione? – Meditaba Ginny, abrazada por los fuertes brazos de su novio. Mientras veían una película en la televisión.

- ¿A que te refieres amor? – Le preguntó él, girándose un poco para ver el rostro de su futura esposa.

- Algo esta pasando entre ellos. Hace un tiempo los encontré besándose en una de las habitaciónes de la madriguera y ahora andan de lo más cariñosos. Además de que cuando llamé a Ron hace unas horas, parecía que se estaba dando algunos besos bastante apasionados con alguien y la única a su lado parecía ser Hermione.

Harry no respondió nada, y se giró para ver la película que después de los comerciales, nuevamente había comenzado. Ginny que estaba acostumbrada a que él le diera alguna respuesta, aunque fuera un monosílabo se extraño bastante.- Potter… ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?

- No se de que hablas, cariño.

- No te hagas el tonto.- Lo miró ceñuda y cruzándose de brazos.- Si esperas que nuestro matrimonio funcione, tienes que contarme todo. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO Potter.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - Respondió rendido.- Lo único que sé es que parece que empezaron una relación de verdad, y que posiblemente se estén enamorando.

- ¡¿Qué empezaron que? – Preguntó con los ojos como plato y levantándose de él sillón en que reposaban ambos. No necesitaba respuesta, había escuchado claramente, pero la sorpresa era bastante.- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¡Ese Ronald! ¡Nunca me cuenta nada! Ahora entiendo porque dijo eso de que Hermione cada vez estaba mejor. ¡El muy cretino!

- ¿Qué dijo que? – Preguntó Harry, con un tono de preocupación.

- ¡Eso! ¡El muy idiota me dijo eso! ¿Cómo crees que tome esa frase? ¡Yo no sabía nada!

- ¿Y parecía que se estaban besando apasionadamente? – Las cosas no sonaban muy bien, para Harry que lentamente iba adoptando un tono de sobreprotección por Hermione.- ¿Escuchabas que se besaban?

- ¡Si! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y más enzima… ¿Harry? – Preguntó preocupada, cuando vió como su novio se comenzaba a poner los zapatos, que hace unas horas se había descalzado.- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?

- Me visto. Voy ahora mismo ha hablar con esos dos, para detener lo que sea que estén comenzando a hacer.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó deteniéndolo.- ¡No vas a mover ni un pie fuera de este lugar! - El chico la miró interrogante, pero con intensiones de salir a pesar de todo.- Si sales, las cosas se acaban aquí.

El chico abrió los ojos como dos inmensos platos y cerró la puerta rápidamente, entrando hasta llegar donde Ginny, y mirarla con una cara de sorpresa que ella nunca había visto.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿Po-Por que? – Tartamudeo preocupado.

- Lo siento, era la única manera de detenerte.- Se disculpo ella, tomando una de sus manos y dirigiéndolo nuevamente hasta el sillón.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así Ginevra. – El pobre comenzaba lentamente a volver a sus colores normales de cara.- Puedo tolerar cualquier cosa, menos que me digas esas cosas.

- Lo siento amor, pero eres muy testarudo.- Le acarició las mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso.- ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

- Hermione es como mi hermana, no esperas que me guste ellos… bueno que ellos… hagan… ya sabes… eso.

- Entiendo.- Confesó la pelirroja.- A mi tampoco me entusiasma mucho saber las intimidades de mí hermano. Pero no era eso lo que más me había sorprendido. ¿Es enserio eso de que empezaron una relación?

- No podría mentirte con algo así.

- ¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¿No quieres que estén juntos? – Preguntó Harry confundido.

- ¡No! No es eso. Es que es muy… impresionante. Ron jamás ha tenido una novia. Las únicas mujeres con las que ha estado no son más que para… eso.

¿Por qué hablaban diciendo la palabra "eso" para referirse a la intimidad? Era algo bastante preocupante, sabiendo que serían pareja en poco tiempo.

- Eso había escuchado.

La pelirroja miró a Harry con curiosidad, era momento de preguntarle algo que llegaba tiempo pasando por su mente. Seguiría el consejo de Hermione y le preguntaría.

- Harry… - Lo nombró intentando llamar su atención. El asintió.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – El volvió a asentir. - ¿Por qué no quieres que… tengamos… relaciones? – La pregunta sorprendió mucho al chico, y fue por eso que ambos se sonrojaron.

- Eh… bueno, porque… no… - Tragó saliva y se infundio valor, para hablar como debía.- Porque quiero que sea algo especial, y además porque… no quiero que pienses que eso es lo único que me importa de ti.

Ginny suspiró feliz de que esa fuera su respuesta y no otra.

- Que bueno, porque pensé que tu no me… que tu no me deseabas.- Diciendo esto, se sonrojo se sobremanera y bajo la vista avergonzada.

Harry le tomó la barbilla y le sonrío dándole un pequeño beso.

- Te deseó más que a nada en el mundo, y si no fuera porque quiero que sea muy especial, estaría en este preciso momento haciéndote el amor.

- Cualquier momento puede ser especial Harry.- Le dijo volviendo a besarlo, con mayor pasión.- Yo también te deseo, y sin importar cuando o donde, será muy especial.- Se separó un poco de él y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.- Harry… ¿eres… virgen?

- No Ginny, no lo soy.- Dijo lamentando su respuesta.- Siento no poder serlo para ti.

Ella volvió a darle unos cuantos besos y luego hablo nuevamente.

- No lo lamentes, contigo será como la primera vez.

- ¿Quieres esperar a la noche de bodas? – Le preguntó él, por curiosidad.

- Sí. Así todo será más especial aún.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Te quiero Hermione… - Le dijo, cuando al fin la bajo de su agarre y pudo detener sus besos.- No se como no me di cuenta antes, eres maravillosa y quiero que lo sepas.

- Tú también lo eres.- Respondió ella en un susurro, ya que solo hace unos segundos habían terminado uno de sus pasionales besos.- Y también te quiero.

Se dieron un ultimó beso y Ron la condujo a su pieza, para dejarla descansar.

- Que duermas bien, amor.- Le dijo el pelirrojo, depositando un ultimó beso, antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, ambos suspiraron. Comprobando que las cosas eran reales. Por fin lo eran.

Luego de esto, Hermione meditó las palabras de Ron y el _amor_, al terminar su frase. ¿La había llamado amor? ¡LE HABÍA DICHO AMOR! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Le había dicho amor! Y eso no era todo, ¡También le había dicho que la quería! Esa sin duda sería uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Se desplomó en la cama y pensó si era o no correcto pedirle a Ron que se quedara con ella por esa noche, pero terminó por convencerse que era demasiado rápido y que seguramente él pensaría que ella era una suelta. Asique se recostó y aferrada a su almohada se dejo llevar por el sueño.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Él pelirrojo había caminado inconcientemente hasta su cama, para luego derrumbarse en ella con la mirada fija en el techo del penthouse y rememorando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Hermione ese día. A pesar de no poder mirarse, sabía que una especial sonrisa no se desaparecía de su rostro.

¿Era posible sentirse más feliz de lo que estaba? ¿Era posible? ¡Cielos! Era tan maravillosa la sensación. Y… ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosquillas en el estomago? ¿Eran…? ¿Mariposas? ¿Esa era la sensación de mariposas en el estomago? ¿Esa sensación de sentirse tan e increíblemente feliz? Corría por sus venas una emoción que nunca pensó llegar a sentir. Y fue ahí cuando comprendió la palabra _enamorado_. Fue en ese preciso segundo cuando la entendió con todas sus letras. ¡Estaba enamorado! Y que grandiosa sensación era esa.

Lentamente se fue dejando llevar por el cansancio y los gratos recuerdos del día.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

_- ¡911! ¡911! – Gritaba una mujer.- ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Hubo un accidente…!_

_- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – Gritaba otra persona, que había salido de una esquina donde el auto estaba volcado.- ¡Hay una mujer atrapada!_

_A la distancia se podía notar como unos cuantos hombre se ayudaban entre si, para sacarla. En unos cuantos minutos, que parecieron lograron hacerlo._

_- ¡Recostémosla aquí! – Dijo un hombre delgado. Y así lo hicieron.- ¡Llama al medico de allá! ¡Es urgente!_

_Un hombre joven apareció con un maletín, y con sus dedos, buscó pulso en alguna extremidad de la mujer. Su cara lo decía todo…_

_- No hay nada que podamos hacer… - Dijo apenado. Se levantó y con sorprendente rapidez se acercó a ella.- Tranquila, todo pasara pronto. Mantente despierta por favor. Mírame…_

_- ¡Fuera todos! ¡La ambulancia necesita espacio! ¡A un lado por favor! – Gritaba una persona, que rápidamente, junto a una gran cantidad de paramédicos recorría el lugar en busca de personas a las cuales ayudar._

_Alguien se acercó a ella. Y con una pequeña luz apuntó sus ojos. Ella sorprendida por la gran potencia de la luz, cerró los ojos con fuerza. _

_- Todo estará bien…_

Se sentó en la cama, con la respiración aún entrecortada. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón, para comprobar que realmente todo estaba bien. Que seguía viva… Solo había sido otra pesadilla.

¿Es que nunca acabaría su sufrimiento? ¿Seguiría teniendo esos sueños toda la vida? Esperaba que no…

Intentó retomar su descanso, pero el intenso temor de que las pesadillas volverían la mantuvo despierta. Giró varías varias veces en la cama, antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. No podía seguir ahí, era como una clase de tortura.

¿Qué podía hacer a esas horas de la noche? Eran las 2:35 A.M, ¡No había nada que hacer! A menos que… Por curiosidad surgió en su mente una idea. Y no se hizo esperar, ya que en unos segundos estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Giró la manilla con suavidad para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, pero ni aún así pudo evitar el rechinamiento de esta. Aunque él pelirrojo no pareció percibirlo en ningún momento.

Sonrió inconcientemente al hallarlo en una posición incomoda, y con las sabanas completamente enrolladas a sus pies y parte de su abdomen. Se sorprendió al ver que sonreía en sueños. Solo una cosa deseaba que el soñara. Y aunque no podía saberlo, Ron sí soñaba con ella esa noche.

No avanzó ni un paso desde la puerta, ya que sabía que si avanzaba, no lograría salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Y por ello sintiéndose feliz de que el pelirrojo lograra descansar, retrocedió cerrando la puerta.

No tenía ni hambre, ni estaba muy cansada. Asique decidida a respirar un poco de aire, salio al balcón del departamento. Se percató de que nunca había logrado estar ahí tranquilamente, ya que la única oportunidad que lo hizo, fue rápidamente captada por los flashes de los paparazzis, obligándola a esconderse.

La sensación de el aire agitando sus rizos, la hizo sentirse libre y feliz. No había nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparse en esos segundos. Nada por lo que sentirse mal. Nada por lo que sufrir.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Se despertó sobresaltado. No era parte de su costumbre diaria y tampoco lo era tener esa sensación de vacío, que llevaba rato sintiendo. Había despertado sintiéndose invadido por alguien que no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación.

Deslizó la sabana lejos de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Recorrió la habitación en penumbra, buscando si algo estaba diferente, pero para su sorpresa todo parecía estar en perfecto estado y justamente como lo había dejado hace unas horas. Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió es que alguien había entrado a robar y acompañado de esto, una sensación de miedo se instalo en su corazón. No temía por él mismo, sino por ella.

Sin importar nada, caminando descalzo y sin ningún objeto que pudiera ayudarlo a protegerse, salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Hermione, que quedaba solo a unos seis pasos. La puerta estaba abierta y en la habitación no había nadie. Su mente rápidamente creo imágenes un tanto terroríficas para él y el temor aumento con la idea de que algo le había ocurrido.

Todo parecía en calma y nada había desaparecido del departamento. Intentó no pensar lo peor cuando sintió un aire proveniente de uno de los ventanales, y apartó de su mente la idea de un asesinado, suicidio o algo parecido. Ya que ahí estaba ella. De pie. Abrazando su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, y dejando que su pelo volara con el viento.

Ron sintió como su estomago se encogía y las mariposas volvían. Aunque fuera con un camisón y el cabello completamente revuelto, él la encontraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La contempló unos cuantos segundos más y se acercó silenciosamente. Hermione no percibió en ningún momento que alguien se aproximaba, asique fue una total sorpresa que los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo la abrazaran. Se sobresalto en un principio, pero al sentirlo tan cerca, supo que no debía temer. Porque era él.

- Lo siento, no pensaba asustarte. - Se disculpó el pelirrojo, depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello de Hermione. Ella no le dijo nada, solo acarició con sus manos, los brazos de él.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo, y soñando conmigo.

La castaña sonrío y se apretó más a él.

- Lo mismo debería decirte yo.

- Si tú no duermes, yo tampoco lo haré – Respondió el pelirrojo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chica, y causándole cosquillas. Ella carcajeó e intentó alejarlo de su cuello.- ¿Por qué no duermes?

- He tenido una pesadilla y no quería volverla a tener.

- ¿Y prefieres no dormir? – Ella asintió.- ¿Qué soñaste?

No hubo respuesta de parte de la castaña y solo la respiración fuerte del pelirrojo se escucho por unos minutos. Ron la abrazó más aún y ella soltó el llanto que llevaba minutos aguantando. Hipó un poco, llenándose de lagrimas e intentando sollozar lo más despacio posible, pero el pelirrojo podía sentirla temblar y eso ya era suficiente para él. La hizo girar, para poder abrazarla como correspondía y hundiendo su nariz en el cabello castaño de Hermione, aspiró su particular aroma. La aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, con la intensión de no soltarla jamás.

- Quisiera eliminar todos tus miedos, para que no sufrieras más.- Ella pareció calmarse un poco.- No puedo soportar verte así, se me parte el alma. Dime que debo hacer.

- Solo te… necesito… a ti.- Dijo entrecortadamente y sollozando.- Eres el único… que puede… tranquilizarme.

Ron la separó un poco de su cuerpo, para darle un profundo beso, con el cual le dejaba claro, que él la apoyaría en cualquier situación. Ella le correspondió con mayor lentitud que en anteriores ocasiones, debido a su sufrimiento, pero dejando todo su ser en ese beso, que sellaba por completó lo que era el comienzo de el amor más fuerte que llegarían a presenciar.

- Quiero que duermas conmigo.- Confesó Ron entre el beso. Ambos sabían que solo harían eso. Nada más que dormir. Y fue por eso que ella asintió sonriendo levemente.- No soportaría separarme ni un minuto más de ti.

Salieron del balcón y cerraron el ventanal que daba a este. Y cuando iban a comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación, Ron la alzo en brazos. Ella sorprendida se afirmó del pelirrojo, y este volvió a darle un beso para tranquilizarla.

- No estoy invalida Ron, puedo caminar – Le susurró, sin molestia alguna.

- Lo se, pero no quiero que te pasé nada.

- Nada me va a pasar caminando hasta tu habitación.

- No me arriesgare.- Respondió él, abriendo la puerta con el pie y luego cerrándola con el mismo.

No había luz, pero tampoco la necesitaban, ya que solo la luminosidad de la luna, les permitía ver lo que necesitaba. Sin bajar a Hermione de sus brazos, corrió las sabanas con una mano rápidamente y la recostó en uno de los extremos de la cama. Ella se removió un poco y se giró para observarlo a él, que después de sacarse la camisa de dormir se recostó a su lado.

- Tengo calor.- Dio como respuesta, ante la mirada atenta y sonriente de ella. Hermione se acercó más a él y le acarició la mejilla izquierda. Él la rodeó con una de sus manos y la acercó más aún. - Duérmete amor. Yo voy a cuidar de ti

Ella le dio un ultimó beso y se acurrucó frente a él. Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo tranquila y dispuesta a comenzar a dormir.

- Rita, son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Puedo irme a casa?

- ¡No! ¡No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que ideemos un plan que resulte lo suficientemente bueno como para arruinar a ese par de estupidos y al idiota de mi ex marido!

- ¿Ex marido? ¿Quién es su ex marido? – Preguntó Robbie interesado.

La mujer lo miró con incredulidad y sonriendo malvadamente dijo:

- Robert Walmart. – El rostro de su asistente cambio de colores rápidamente.- y ese idiota me va a pagar todas las que me hizo.

La mañana comenzaba a resplandecer en todo Londres. Y no era la excepción el penthouse en que vivían Ron y Hermione, ya que los débiles rayos de sol de esa mañana comenzaban a ingresar por los recovecos de la cortina de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Era día miércoles, y no tenían nada importante que hacer más que asistir a las clases de baile que su hermana le había impuesto la tarde de ayer. Odiaba eso; que lo obligaran a hacer cosas para las que no había sido creado y menos aún que le impusieran algo, pero si Hermione se lo pedía, no había nada más que discutir.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana, por lo que podía calcular y él ya estaba despierto. Por otro lado, Hermione continuaba dormida, apoyada en su almohada y con sus rizos completamente esparcidos por esta.

Ron había sentido que en mitad de la noche se había girado un par de veces, pero nada que saliera de lo normal, asique decidió no preocuparse por ello, aunque ahora en la mañana las cosas eran diferentes. Ella respiraba pausadamente, sonreía y no se había cambiado de posición desde hace un buen rato

El pelirrojo sonrió también, pero tal vez no por lo mismo que ella. Ya que sin poder resistirse, acercó su mano, para acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus apetitosos labios. Luego enredo con delicadeza sus dedos en los rizos despeinados de la castaña y se mantuvo así un largo rato, solo observándola dormir placidamente.

Pero dentro de media hora, la chica comenzó lentamente a dejar a tras los sueños tranquilos y el descanso, para despertarse a la feliz realidad de ese día. Se removió un poco, recordando en donde estaba, ya que esa acalorada y cómoda cama no era la suya. Abrió lentamente los parpados, -debido a la cegadora luz- y se encontró con unos curiosos ojos azules, que le sonreían.

- Buenos días – La saludó él, apoyado en su codo derecho y contemplándola despertar.

- Buenos días – Repitió ella sonriendo. Le costó acostumbrarse a la luz del día, pero una vez que lo hizo se fijó en Ron, que parecía llevar rato levantado.- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

- Un rato.- Fue su única respuesta, ya que no le diría que llevaba casi dos horas contemplándola dormir.

- ¿Y que has hecho en ese "rato"? – Preguntó ella interesada.

- Pensar…

- ¿En que?

- En lo adorable que te ves y lo maravilloso que sería despertar todas las mañanas contigo. . Ella sonrió nerviosamente, y un considerable sonrojo recorrió su rostro. Asique se tapó con la almohada, para que él no pudiera notar lo nerviosa que estaba. - ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Porque aún no lo creo.

- ¿No crees que?

- Que estemos juntos de verdad.

- Pues debes empezar a creértelo, porque esto va muy enserio – Respondió Ron, acercándola más, para que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Cuando faltaba media hora para que fueran las cuatro, Ron y Hermione salieron del departamento, para ir a la clase de baile. Bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al estacionamiento, sin pasar por la recepción del edificio. Decidieron ir en el auto de Hermione, para no causar tanta revuelta, ya que el deportivo del pelirrojo no pasaba muy desapercibido en ninguna parte. Pero a pesar de esto, él se ofreció a manejar y ella no se opuso en ningún sentido.

En la entrada del edificio, no había gran cantidad de periodistas, asique salieron con tranquilidad, despreocupándose de la gran fama que poseían.

Después de lo ocurrido en esos días, ambos sabían que podían sentirse un tanto nerviosos e incómodos, pero las cosas eran todo lo contrario, ya que no evitaron en cada oportunidad que tenían darse alguno que otro beso y tomarse de las manos cuando el auto permanecía detenido, o cuando el pelirrojo decidía manejar con una sola mano. Estaban felices y eso era lo único que importaba para ellos.

Al lugar al que iban no era lejos, pero sí estaba bastante escondido entre la ciudad, y fue por ello que dieron varias vueltas antes de hallarlo. Pero en la entrada los esperaba una expectante Ginny, acompañada de un malhumorado Harry.

Estacionaron el auto, junto al de Harry y luego bajaron, para acercarse a la futura pareja de casados.

- ¡Que puntuales! – Reconocía la chica, más que feliz. - ¿Les costó dar con el lugar?

- No, para nada.- Respondió Ron, con sarcasmo.- Solo dimos unas mil vueltas, antes de darnos cuenta que tu estupida clase de baile quedaba en la segunda calle y no en la primera ni en la segunda.

- Ron… - Lo reprendió Hermione casi en un susurro, que él escucho.- La verdad es que nos costó bastante, pero lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí.

- Esa es la actitud que necesitaba, no el pesimismo de mi hermano. – Opinó Ginny, lanzándole a Ron una mirada de odio.- ¿Entramos?

Hermione asintió y ambas ingresaron al lugar. Muy por el contrario Harry y Ron se quedaron ahí unos minutos conversando.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Harry? Parece como si mi hermana te hubiera dado una paliza.

- Peor. – Corrigió el chico.- La profesora.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Es la mujer más amargada que he visto en mi vida. Parece que quisiera matarme porque no seguí su maldito compás… "_un dos tres… un dos tres…_" - Decía imitando la chillona voz de la mujer y luego haciendo una rara expresión en su rostro.- Y tiene un tic nervioso que me tiene trastornado.

- ¿Qué tic tiene esa mujer?

- Me golpea el hombro cada cinco minutos.

- No creo que sea tan así

- Ya verás, no es idea mía.

Fue lo ultimó que conversaron antes de entrar apresurados al lugar, ya que Ginny venía con la intensión de entrarlos a ambos de una oreja, para comenzar la clase de baile.

- ¡Ahí están el par de flojos! ¿Qué estaban esperando afuera jóvenes? El baile no aparece de la nada en sus cuerpos. ¡Pongámonos a trabajar! – Dio un par de aplausos y se amarró el pelo con un palillo. - ¡Joven Potter! ¿Se aprendió lo que le dije?

- Eso intente, pero desgraciadamente no tengo sus habilidades para el baile - Respondió él con sarcasmo, aunque la mujer pareció no notarlo.

- Es lamentable que no todos lo tengan. – Su mirada se dirigió al otro chico que acaba de llegar.- Usted jovencito… ¿Quién es?

- Ronald Weasley.

- Bueno Ronald, soy Dolores Umbrille. Ahora póngase junto a su pareja y veremos que tiene.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se acercó a Hermione, que le sonreía.

- No es tan mala, cuando la conoces.- Le confesó acariciando su mejilla y indicándole que se pusiera frente a ella.

- Eso espero.

La mujer que tenía un aspecto bastante demacrado, apareció frente a ellos y les indicó que comenzaran a bailar, al tiempo que ella presionaba el botón de encendido del equipo y una música delicada y melodiosa resonaba en el lugar.

Les dijo que hicieran lo que supieran, pero ni Ron ni Hermione lograron coordinarse, debido a que la profesora señalaba una y otra vez que esa no era la posición correcta ni de los brazos, de los pies o de sus cuerpos. Asique de un momento a otro cortó la música y los hizo detenerse.

- Entiendo que estén nerviosos y no puedan coordinarse, es por ello que les daré unos minutos de descanso, mientras me encargo de los novios. – Los observó unos segundos.- Usted joven Weasley tiene un poco más de ritmo que el novio, pero no lo suficiente como para ser bueno. Y usted señorita Hermione, pareciera que no se esfuerza en mejorar.

Ron observó en todo minuto a Hermione, que a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad frente a la mujer, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Lo estoy intentando.- Respondió la castaña.

- Debería tomar un descanso, yo le enseñare a ambos por separado lo que es el verdadero vals. Joven Weasley, venga par…

- Yo voy a enseñarle a mi novio, si me permite.- Indicó Hermione, sin dejarla responder nada.- Puede ir donde los novios y enseñarles su _don_ de baile.

- ¿Me esta alejando de mi trabajo? – Preguntó la mujer sorprendida por la actitud de la castaña.- Debo advertirle que soy una de las mejores instructoras de baile de Londres y no permite que me venga a mangonear en mi propio estudio.

- No le estoy mangoneando nada, solo le digo que yo le enseñare a mi novio como bailar vals. Aprendí cuando era pequeña y no necesito su ayuda en nada.

La mujer completamente sorprendida y ofendida, se giró hasta llegar donde Harry y Ginny, e hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Y pensé que yo sería el que negaría sus ayudas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó nuevamente a él.

- ¿Negaras las mías también? – Le preguntó con voz seductora.

- Jamás. – Le respondió él dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Ron… - Lo reprendió ella nuevamente, sonrojándose.- Tu hermana y Harry están aquí…

- ¿Y que? – Inquirió él restándole importancia.- No los estoy besando a ellos.

Hermione rió con él, mientras Ginny y Harry se esforzaban por hacer aunque fuera un paso bien, para que la molestosa mujer los dejara tranquilos un rato.

- Un... dos… tres… un… dos… tres – Repetía incesante la mujer, girando alrededor de ellos. - ¡UN…DOS…TRES! Si se le hace tan difícil, ¡Cuéntelos señor potter! – Le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda y Ron rió en silencio, entendiendo que lo que Harry le había dicho anteriormente era completamente verdad. - tres… y giro.

La pareja de futuros esposos, seguía las ordenes de la mujer con extrema precaución, para no seguir escuchando sus quejas. Ron y Hermione los observaban y reían de vez en cuando. Pero la instructora en una oportunidad se giró para fijarse en ellos.

- Pensé, que le enseñaría a su novio señorita Hermione.- Le dijo desde la distancia.

- En eso estoy. – Le respondió la castaña, con una sonrisa fingida.

- Eso puedo ver – Opinó la mujer, con sarcasmo. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Ginny y Harry.- ¡Usted jovencito es el peor alumno que he tenido! ¿Cómo no puede entender que el brazo debe estar recto y el compás es uno-dos-tres?

El chico de gafas, suspiro rendido y se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de responderle varias cosas no muy agradables. Ginny le agradecía de vez en cuando en susurros, que no dijera nada. Por otro lado, Hermione se giraba para no mirarla y le susurró a Ron un par de palabras que la mujer alcanzo a escuchar.

- No la soporto.

- No es tan mala cuando la conoces – Dijo el pelirrojo, repitiendo la frase que ella había dicho minutos atrás. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. Ron se acercó y la abrazo, juntando sus frentes.- No te enojes, solo quería ayudar.

- No me ayudas con eso.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude de alguna otra forma? Sé la formula perfecta para hacerte olvidar del mundo.- Propuso con travesura.

- No gracias, prefiero enseñarte a bailar de una vez. Así esta bruja nos dejara tranquilos. – Ron sonrió al verla tan fastidiada. Sus mejillas no dejaban de estar sonrojadas y la expresión que hacía, arrugando la nariz era muy adorable.- ¿Listo?

- Desde que nací.- La chica le dio un ligero golpe.

- De acuerdo.- Suspiró relajándose. Esperó a que la anterior balada terminara y cuando comenzó la nueva tonada miró al pelirrojo fijamente.- Toma mi mano. – Él lo hizo sin quejas.- Respira…- Ron alzó una ceja con incredulidad.- Ya sabes a que me refiero… - El vals comenzó un ritmo movido y fue bajando en intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos.- Ponme cerca.- Él la apegó con suavidad y posicionó su mano en la menuda cintura de la castaña. – Y ahora da un paso…- Ron comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo tranquilamente los movimientos de la castaña, desvió los ojos inconcientemente ha sus pies, para evitar pisarla.- No apartes tus ojos de los míos.

- Eso no será difícil. – Le dio un pequeño beso, y volvió a su anterior posición.

- Y ahora deja que la música te guíe.

Sorprendentemente la música si le ayudo a guiarse en ese típico compás del "un dos tres" a medida que iban girando y avanzando. Pero también entendió que el sentirse cómodo con su pareja de baile le ayudaba a olvidar el restó e inconcientemente seguir el lento ritmo. No había apartado su mirada de la de ella, pero Hermione si lo había tenido que hacer, ya que estaba bastante nerviosa y con los ojos de Ron mirándola fijamente a cada segundo, comenzaba a sentir que sus piernas temblaban. Él suspiró un par de veces, y trato de besarla en medio de el baile, pero ella divirtiéndose se alejaba para que él no lo lograra.

- Comienzo a creer que no te gustan mis besos.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, sin intención de aceptar, que los besos que él le daba, terminaban por dejarla sin lógica ni razón. El sonrió tristemente de lado.- Tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

- Creo que no lo se muy bien – Admitió y luego puso una expresión de inocencia.- Tal vez podrías demostrarme ahora.

- Tú nunca te pierdes alguna oportunidad ¿verdad?

- No – Negó sonriendo. La acercó un poco más a si mismo y se le susurro al odio.- ¿Te molestaría decirme porque te gusto?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, intentando entender a que venía esa petición. El continuaba con su expresión expectante.

- Bueno… confesándome con mi corazón, yo diría que son muchas las razones.- Inspiró y luego continuo.- Tú entiendes perfectamente mis silencios. –Ron la miró incrédulo y sorprendiéndose por su respuesta.- No necesitas que te diga que me ocurre. Comprendes cada uno de mis gestos, sin que tenga que decirme si me siento mal, triste o sola – El asintió entendiendo a que se refería.- Conoces mis mayores secretos y no has dicho nunca nada. No me juzgas a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado…

- Y vaya que ha sido bastante.- Opinó él. – A pesar del poco tiempo ¿no crees? – Ella asintió.- ¿Solo por eso?

- También adoro lo sobre protector que eres. Me cuidas como si fuera de cristal e intentas que siempre me sienta cómoda.- Ya no bailaban, pero se mantenían abrazados.- Me gustan los detalles que tienes conmigo, ya sea que me sirvas el desayuno o me habrás la puerta de el auto. Y sobre todo, que pareces no tenerle miedo a nada. Eso me da la mayor seguridad que haya sentido en mi vida.

- Olvidaste decir que soy guapo.- Enjuició sonriendo satisfecho por la respuesta de la castaña.

- Y además, eres muy apuesto. Lo que es un Bonus - Aceptó ella, soltando sus manos y posándolas en el cuello de él pelirrojo. Él las instaló en su espalda.- Me encantan tus pecas – Pasó su dedo, recorriendo las pequeñas manchitas. Ron arrugó la nariz.- Me vuelven loca tus besos y tus ojos me dejan siempre hipnotizada.

- No sabía que producía todo eso en ti.- Comentó riendo. Ella le dio otro golpe.- Pero me encanta causarlo.

- Eres un malvado ¿lo sabías?

- Malvado y todo, ¿me quieres? - Dijo bromeando con aires de superioridad,

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Cómo que creo? – Preguntó divertido.- Deberías decirme: Si Ron, me vuelves loca y no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor escapémonos, el mundo no nos entiende.

- Eres un exagerado.- Lo besó, aferrándose a su cabello pelirrojo y presionándolo más del cuello. – Pero aún así, es verdad. – Lo miró fijamente, concentrándose en el azul de sus ojos y esa sonrisa sincera que él no había borrado desde hace mucho rato.- No podría vivir sin ti.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que apareció nuevamente en escena la instructora de baile, preguntándoles como iban.

- Deberían darse menos besos, y ensayar más. – Propuso la mujer, cruzándose de brazos frente a ellos, que continuaban abrazados y muy juntos.- Esta, según la señorita Weasley, será la única oportunidad para que aprendan a bailar vals, ya que no hay más tiempo.

- No es necesario más.- Le informó Hermione con supremacía, sintiéndose libre de todo.- creo que Ron ya entendió los pasos de este baile.

- Perfectamente.- Confirmó él.

- Eso esperamos. Si no…

- Si no, ya sabremos que hacer.- Terminó Hermione, alejándose de su lado tirando de la mano de Ron, para que avanzara.

Ginny en esos precisos momentos, le daba un profundo beso a su futuro esposo, que parecía más enojado que hace unas horas, aunque poco a poco pareció quitársele. Ron hizo una expresión de asco, y Hermione rió disimuladamente.

- Le propongo que cambien de parejas, para ensayar mejor.- Planteó la mujer. Todos asintieron.- A ver si logran bailar el vals con otra persona.

Harry tomó a Hermione de una mano y se la llevó a un lado del salón en el que planeaba estar alejado de esa presuntuosa mujer. Ginny hizo lo mismo con Ron, arrastrándolo de su posición, en la que estaba hipnotizado y babeando mientras miraba a la castaña.

- No soporto a esa mujer – Comentó Harry, tomándola de la cintura y estrechando sus manos, para comenzar a bailar.- Y sí tengo que volver a alguna clase de baile con ella, creo que me suicidare primero.

- ¡Harry! – Lo regañó ella, arrugando la nariz.- ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Ya me conoces Hermione. Pero da igual, ya no quiero hablar de ella. ¿Cómo has estado? – Comenzaron a moverse alrededor del salón, a un compás perfecto y tranquilo.

- Muy bien.

- Eso pude ver – Admitió el chico sonriendo mientras la hacia girar y volvían a su anterior posición.- Asique es real ¿no?

- Eso creo. - Respondió sonriendo.- ¿Y tú como has estado?

- Muy bien. Cansado. Pero bien de todas maneras.

- Deberías darte unas vacaciones, tanto trabajo nunca es bueno.

- Lo haré. – Confirmó él sorprendiéndola, ya que él jamás dejaba su trabajo.- Desde la próxima semana.

- Pero Harry, eso es la semana de…

- La boda.- Completó él, asintiendo. Y avanzando lentamente de una esquina a otra mientras se movían al compás correspondiente.

- Eso no es tomarse vacaciones. De hecho, es disfrutar tu boda.

- Pero prefiero gastarlas en la luna de miel ¿no crees? – La chica rodó los ojos.- Quiero llevar a Ginny a París. Se que le gusta mucho y yo solo quiero estar con ella.

- Pienso que es una gran idea y como siempre, has elegido el momento ideal. – El se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su expresión de felicidad.- Entonces, dime. ¿A dónde iremos a celebrar la boda?

El sabía que Hermione, tarde o temprano preguntaría por el lugar en el que deseaban celebrar la boda, después de todo, era algo importante para ambos.

- En donde se conocieron mis padres.- Ella sonrió más aún.- En Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué dijo Ginny?

- Que ella me seguiría a donde yo fuera.

- Es una gran chica. – Opinó Hermione, bajando la intensidad del baile, ya que poco a poco comenzaba a terminar.

- También Ron.- Consideró Harry, alzando una ceja.

- Lo se. – Admitió dirigiendo su vista al chico pelirrojo, que reía de las expresiones de su hermana al retarlo.- Bailas muy bien Harry, no se que te exige esa mujer.

- Que siga el compás.- Indicó él, imitando la voz chillona de la mujer.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Elegimos bien – Le dijo Ginny, después de un largo rato en silencio, solo dejándose llevar por la música.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Ella señalo con su rostro a Harry y Hermione, que reían tontamente por algo que ellos desconocían.- Sí, eso creo.

Meditó las palabras que su hermana había dicho, y sonrió al notar que ella no se equivocaba. Ambos estaban completamente locos por esos dos sujetos, que habían aparecido en sus vidas, y que sin quererlo desde un principio habían llenado de amor sus corazones. Habían llegado para ayudarlos y hacerlos sentir únicos e irrepetibles y sobre todo, para demostrarles que el amor si existía.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, quisiera preguntarles si les gusto que pusiera un poco de Harry y Ginny. A mi parecer esta parejita, merece un poco de espacio ¿no? Si les moleta, desearía saberlo, porque tal vez prefieren que sea solo Ron-Hermione y con algunos toques de Harry y Ginny. Estoy abierta a opiniones.<strong>

**Entonces... ¿Creen que todo seguirá bien? ¿Darán algún paso importante Ron y Hermione? ¿Que ocurrirá ahora? Esto y más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo :)**

**Volveré pronto. ¡Cariños a todos! ¡Nos vemos luego!**


	17. Tú eres mi fortaleza

**¡Hola a todas! Muchas, muchas gracias por todo. ¡Son maravillas, las quiero demasiado! No tengo muchas novedades, más que esta mala noticia y es que a falta de tiempo no puedo responder sus review por aquí, pero en la semana intentare responderlos por la web. Lamento no poder responder a los comentarios, pero créanme que los leí todos de principio a fin. Sabía que estaban expectantes por el nuevo capítulo y quería publicar como dije, hoy domingo. Asique nuevamente lo siento, y espero verlas pronto nuevamente.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a: **_Inmaru, Cece, Al anonimo, que creó saber quien es ^^, fatty73, VremyaLuny, Fabiola, nalia-san y alwaysromionegrintson_**, que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar ^^**

**Nos vemos pronto y que disfruten el capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Tú eres mi fortaleza<strong>

La noche en Londres aquella tarde de día miércoles, era bastante ajetreada a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche. Los autos recorrían las calles como si fuera un día sábado por la tarde y la gente caminaba despreocupada sin detenerse a pensar los problemas que aquejaban a unos y la felicidad que embargaba a otros.

Entre estas ultimas personas felices, esa noche se encontraba un grupo de dos parejas que seguían disfrutando la compañía de los otros después de una agradable cena entre amigos. Conversando de diferentes cosas y conociéndose más los unos a los otros, y a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo juntos como amigos, eso no evitaba que un lazo de gran confianza se expandiera cada vez más.

La famosa pareja del momento estaba entre ellos, disfrutando de la noche, ya que sorpresivamente nadie parecía seguirlos esa tarde. Nada de paparazzis, nada de periodistas, nada de cámaras. Era extraño, pero en esos momentos que más daba, si podían -después de mucho tiempo- caminar por las calles oscuras sin temer a que los siguieran.

- No hay porque preocuparse por ello. Aunque supongo que ya están un poco supersticiosos. – Comentó Harry, en las afueras de uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Londres.

- Bastante.- Confirmó Ron, entrelazando su mano con la de Hermione, ya que ahora tenía el poder de hacerlo.- Creo que debemos irnos, Hermione no durmió muy bien anoche. – Harry y Ginny lo miraron horrorizados porque hubiera hecho un comentario así, debido a que creían firmemente que entre ellos había pasado algo más que unos cuantos besos. Asique él entendió que debía aclarar las cosas.- Tuvo una pesadilla y ha tenido miedo de dormir desde entonces.

Los rostros de Ginny y Harry se relajaron, y Hermione aguantó su sonrojo, desviando su mirada a la calle, sin soltar la mano de Ron.

- Entiendo. Yo debo ir a dejar a Ginny y luego volver, asique será mejor que emprenda camino cuanto antes.

- Nos veremos pronto. – Le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione.- ¡La boda se acerca!

- Lo se. Y todo saldrá excelente. – Razonó la chica, despidiéndose de ambos.

Después de que todos se despidieron, cada uno tomó rumbo a su destino. Harry y Ginny a la Madriguera. Y Ron y Hermione…

- Pensé que iríamos a casa – Admitió Hermione, deteniéndose frente al auto.

- Era solo una escusa para que nos quedáramos solos.- Hermione puso una expresión de indignación.- ¿Qué? De todas maneras ya es bastante tarde para que anden fuera esos dos.

- Ron, son bastante grandes.

- Mi hermana nunca será lo suficiente grande para mí.

- Eres un sobreprotector sin remedio.- Ella se acercó a él, ya que Ron aún no tenía intenciones de subir al auto, y siguieron caminando.- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Nada. La verdad es que quería aprovechar que nadie nos esta siguiendo, para disfrutar de este aire.- Miró el cielo soñador.- Hace mucho que no podía hacerlo.

- Tampoco yo. – Admitió la castaña, tomando uno de los brazos del pelirrojo y caminando a su lado.- Y la verdad es que no recordaba la sensación.

- A veces extraño poder caminar sin que nadie me reconozca. Sin tener que ocultarme de las cámaras y caminar sin sentir el horrible estallido de mil flashes de cámaras chocar en mi rostro. Es estresante.- La observó por unos segundo, y luego volvió su mirada al camino.- ¿Qué crees que ocurrió hoy? Digo, para que no, nos sigan

- No tengo ni la menor idea. –Respondió la castaña.- Y lo prefiero así. No quiero arruinar aún la noche.

- No tiene porque estropearse. – Ron la miró fijamente. A pesar de solo tener la tenue luz de los faroles tapados por las hojas secas de los árboles a su disposición para verla.– No lograran hacerlo si estas a mi lado.

- ¿Quien lo creería? Ronald Weasley es un romántico – Expresó sonriente. Ron la miró ceñudo.- No es que me este quejando. Es solo que no pensé que fueras así.

- ¿Cómo creías que sería?

- No lo se. Más tosco, poco gentil y sobre todo muy engreído.

- Todos creen que soy así – Asintió Ron, caminando sin volver a posar su vista en ella. Hermione se sorprendió por su cambio de actitud.- Pero la verdad es que solo es parte de mi máscara. Mi verdadera personalidad no se acerca en nada a lo que me he convertido. Jamás en mi vida podría haberte tratado como lo hice si no fuera por despecho.

- Te entiendo. Es muy fácil empezar a fingir ser otra persona solo para querer caer bien o proteger nuestras propias emociones.

- Tú si me entiendes – Expresó Ron, sonriendo sin mirarla. Pero ella pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la piel de sus mejillas se extendía.- Sinceramente no se como creí que podías caerme mal en un principio.

- Y yo no entiendo, como me costó tanto confiar en ti.

- De por si, no soy un hombre al que le cuenten muchos secretos. – Bromeó, haciéndola reír.- La única mujer que me ha confesado algún secreto, es mi hermana. Y aún pienso que jamás debí acceder a saber lo que me confesó.

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Créeme, no querrás saberlo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una plaza. Se sentaron en una banca bastante apartada y continuaron conversando un largo rato.

- Apropósito, ¿de que hablaron con Harry el otro día?

- Cosas de hombres. – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia. No le confesaría que su mejor amigo lo había amenazado por si se le ocurría hacerle daño.- ¿Quieres que volvamos? Esta haciendo frío.

- Si, creo que sería lo mejor.

- De acuerdo.- Aceptó el pelirrojo. Hermione se levantó de la banca y no notó que él pelirrojo tramaba algo. Asique se sorprendió mucho, cuando sintió los brazos de Ron, deslizarse por su pierna, para tomarla nuevamente en brazos.

- ¡Ron! ¡Bájame! ¡Ron! – Exclamaba riendo, intentando soltarse del agarre del chico. Pero por más que hacía esfuerzos no lo lograba.- ¡Bájame en este instante Ronald! ¡Ya me esta hartando que me tomes en brazos de esa forma!

El pelirrojo accedió, dejándola de pie frente a él. Recibió un par de golpes, comparados a un par de almohadazos, que no le causaron ni el más mínimo dolor.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas.- La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como ella colocaba los suyos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercaba más a si misma.- Te da un cierto aire de leona salvaje.

- Espero que eso signifique algo bueno – Admitió riendo.

- Lo es.- Aceptó.- Y mucho.

Luego de coquetear un rato, subieron al auto. Como en un principio, no tardaron en volver asique llegaron en poco tiempo al edificio y saludando a algunos conocidos, se encerraron en su penthouse. Eran ya pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando decidieron ir a dormir.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche también? – Preguntó Hermione, con tono de inocencia.

- Eso no es una opción.- Respondió él sonriéndole.- ¿En tu cama o en la mía?

- En la tuya.- Soltó ella con rapidez, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Y así en un largo tiempo después, los dos estaban completamente dormidos. Ron abrazándola y ella descansando sobre pecho.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

El celular de Ron comenzó a sonar a eso de las 11 de la mañana despertándolos a ambos. No se preocuparon de llegar atrasados a alguna reunión en Record Magic, ya que no había ninguna junta planeada. Pero si él pelirrojo se preocupó de que lo llamaran a esas horas de la mañana.

Sin detenerse a mirar la pantalla del pequeño aparto, contestó.

- ¿Si?

- _Ron, soy Jessie… ¿Te he despertado?_

- Sí.- Dijo firmemente él chico, pasándose la mano por los ojos y su desordenado cabello. Hermione a su lado en la cama, lo observaba intrigada.- Pero da igual. ¿Por qué llamabas?

- _¿Para preguntarte si piensas llegar con acompañante o solo? Mi hermana estaría feliz de que fueras con Hermione, pero quiere saber con anticipación para guardar otro puesto a tu lado._

- ¿Guardar que, para que? – Preguntó totalmente perdido en el hilo de la conversación.- ¿De que demonios hablas?

- _De la boda de mi hermana…._

- ¿La boda de tu hermana? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

- _¿Recuerdas que estas invitado?_

- Sí, si recuerdo. Pero eso es en… ¿Cuándo dijiste que es?

- _Hoy.-_ Le informó indignado, por su poca preocupación.

- ¿Y porque no me avisaste antes? – Preguntó con tranquilidad, y con un tono parecido al de un niño que recién despierta.

- _¡Te envíe la invitación hace una semana!_

- Estas loco, porque no me ha llegado nada.

- _¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible! Yo mismo escribí la dirección, Ron. ¿Estas seguro que no te ha llegado nada?_

El pelirrojo empezó a dudar. Tal vez la dichosa invitación estaba por ahí tirada. No era de las personas más ordenadas, asique estaba esa posibilidad. Además, lo único en lo que había pensado toda la semana era en… Hermione. Desvió su mirada hacia ella, y la encontró mirándolo fijamente con ojos curiosos. Se acercó a ella sonriendo y le dio un casto beso en los labios, pero con ese simple roce sintió de inmediato como todo el mundo desaparecía, incluido Jessie, que aún aguardaba al teléfono. Inconcientemente lo dejo sobre una de sus mesitas de noche, y siguió profundizando él beso con la castaña. Ella le correspondió inmediatamente, acariciando su cabello pelirrojo y acercándolo más a su boca, para deleitarse con los expertos labios de Ron. Pero todo terminó, cuando comenzó a sentir unos gritos provenientes del pequeño aparato.

- ¡RON! ¡RON! ¡RON! ¡RONALD WEASLEY!¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! ¡CONTESTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ AÚN!

Hermione y Ron, se rieron levemente y él pelirrojo volvió a poner el teléfono al oído. Aunque en un principio tuvo que alejarlo para no reventarse la oreja con los gritos de su amigo.

- Sí, si, si. Te estoy escuchando. Y no te preocupes, estaremos ahí.

- _Eso espero_.- Respondió su amigo, bastante enojado.- _Y es a las 6 de la tarde, para que lo sepas._

- Entendido

- _Y por si se te ocurriera llegar tarde, ten por seguro que no se abrirán las puertas de la iglesia._

- No te enojes. Se me había caído el teléfono.- Mintió, acercándose nuevamente a la chica, que intentaba alejarlo riendo.

- _Sí, claro_.- Aceptó Jessie con ironía.- _A mi también se me caería el teléfono si estuviera BESANDOME-CON-ALGUIEN-DE-ESA-MANERA_.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a reír. Aunque claro él pelirrojo le dio una ultima frase a su amigo al teléfono, y cortó. Pero muy por él contrario, lo que no cortó fue él beso, que se volvió poco a poco más apasionado.

- Tenemos una boda a la que asistir hoy.- Le susurró, mientras besaba el inicio del cuello de la chica. Ella soltó un gemido ronco e intentó buscar algún poco de cordura con tanta caricia.

- ¿Q-que? – Tartamudeó, sintiendo los sensuales besos de Ron, recorrer todo su cuello.

- Eso. Iremos a una boda.

- No tengo… nada… que ponerme – Respondió ella, intentando separarse de él para poder aclarar sus ideas.

- Tampoco es necesario que te pongas nada. Así como Dios te trajo al mundo, esta más que bien para mí.

Hermione rió un poco abochornada.

- ¿También me mostrarías así frente a toda esa gente? – Ron pareció meditar esa frase, y se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonreía con supremacía.

- Pensándolo bien. Deberías ocupar un poco de ropa, y si es posible con un gran abrigo. – La castaña se largó a reír. Y él amurrado detuvo sus besos y se giró para no poder mirarla y caer nuevamente ante la tentación.- Si prefieres, puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Ron! – Exclamaba indignada por su repentino enojo.- No me creerás tan nudista como para aparecer en una boda sin ropa.- Él no dijo nada y continuó en su posición, aparentando estar dormido.- ¿Estas enojado? – Ron soltó un bufido en afirmación.- ¿Y me perdonarías si acepto acompañarte? – Él pelirrojo pareció meditarlo, y se giró para observarla.

- Posiblemente.

- Entonces, tienes que ayudarme a elegir un vestido.

Ron suspiro fastidiado.

- No seas así. Elegir un vestido nunca es fácil, y para tu información no planeó ir a comprarme alguno a un centro comercial.- Le anunció victoriosa.- Tengo suficientes en mi armario, como para ir a bodas el resto del mes.

Hermione iba a levantarse para ir a preparar todo y desayunar, pero los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo entrelazados a su cuerpo, no se lo permitieron. Y aprovechando el momento de vacilación de la chica, se acercó más a ella y la obligó a recostarse para poder abrazarla en comodidad.

- ¿Quieres o no que te acompañe? – Le preguntó ella, ahora fastidiada.

- Sí, pero también quiero que te quedes unos momentos más a mi lado.

Y no necesitó más palabras que esas para quedarse a su lado un buen rato. Pensó por largos minutos muchas cosas, pero lo que más le costó sacar de su mente tiempo después, fue que en todo ese tiempo, Ron jamás le había pedido, obligado o rogado que tuvieran relaciones, y eso iba completamente en contra de la opinión que tenía el resto de las personas por él. Aunque claramente lo que ellos no sabían, era que a Ron solo le bastaba con estar acompañado de ella. Con tenerla a su lado, y poder decirle muchas veces lo importante que ella era para él.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

La tarde pasó sorprendentemente rápido para ellos. Entre el tiempo que Hermione decidía que ponerse y Ron terminaba de lavar los platos del almuerzo, pasaron seis horas, y con ello les dejaban un total de dos horas antes de que la boda comenzara.

- Si no vas a arreglarte ya, no alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo.- Declaró Hermione, apareciendo en la cocina descalza.- Faltan dos horas y ni si quiera sabes la dirección.- Ron dejó los platos secando y se dirigió donde ella le hablaba.- Me iré a dar una ducha y a prepararme.

Dicho esto, desapareció camino al cuarto de baño. Ron por su lado, recordaba que tal vez la carta de invitación estaba en el mesón principal de los penthouse. Asique sacando sus llaves bajo hasta la recepción, buscando el dichoso papel.

- Sí. Aquí esta.- Ludo le entregó la elegante carta.- Llevó varios días intentando entregársela, pero no los he encontrado en su departamento.

- Hemos estado bastante ocupados, pero no te preocupes. También es mi responsabilidad el no preocuparme de este tipo de cosas.

Camino al departamento abrió la carta, encontrándose con una tarjeta gruesa escrita con letras doradas. En ella se especificaba todo claramente, asique ya no había que preocuparse por no saber la dirección.

Cuando cerró la puerta, el sonido del agua cayendo, se detuvo y del cuarto de baño, apareció una Hermione envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello cayendo completamente empapado, por sobre sus hombros. Ron aguantó las ganas de acercase a ella, besarla y deslizar esa toalla fuera de su cuerpo, que parecía prohibido para él. No porque fuera algo malo, sino porque era como él tesoro más preciado, que llegaría a conocer.

Ella lo percibió observándola, y sonrojada se adentró rápidamente en su habitación. Cerró la puerta por pura costumbre y comenzó a vestirse, apartando de su mente unos precipitados y pasionales pensamientos.

Ron por su parte, se convenció de que si hacía algo precipitado, Hermione posiblemente se terminaría arrepintiendo, provocando en ellos bastante incomodidad. Y es por esto que releyó la carta, debido a que se había olvidado de todo en un par de segundos. Se aprendió la dirección y dejo la carta sobre la mesa. Caminó rápidamente hasta el baño y se dio una ducha. Luego se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y elegir el esmoquin que utilizaría para esta ocasión.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Hace unos minutos estaba indecisa entre dos vestido que podría usar, pero convenciéndose que un vestido largo sería incomodo, decidió por uno de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que era de un tono morado pastel.

Su maquillaje y complementos, iban muy acordes al color de su vestimenta, asique sintiéndose satisfecha con el arduo trabajo de una hora, salio de su habitación, dispuesta a partir a la boda. Ron al parecer pensó lo mismo, ya que en pleno pasillo, se encontraron frente a frente.

- ¡Oh, Ron! – Exclamó ella, llevándose una mano al corazón.- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- Y yo que pensé que no era tan feo –Le respondió él, haciéndola reír.- Te vez maravillosa.

- Gracias, también tú.

- ¿Lista para irnos? – Ella asintió, tomando el brazo que Ron le ofrecía.- Llamé a Sirius, el se ocupara de llevarnos esta vez.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, recordando que la última vez que vio a Sirius, o mejor dicho, que él la vio a ella, fue cuando estaba en completo estado de ebriedad.

- Creo que le debo una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué? – Indagó sorprendido, llegando a la entrada del lugar y cerrando con sus llaves la gran puerta.

- Por todos los problemas que cause esa noche.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Sirius es el hombre más confiable en el mundo.

- Eso no quiere decir, que yo pueda faltarle el respeto como lo hice.

- No has hecho nada malo. Solo te embriagaste como la mayoría de los de tu edad.

Hermione no muy convencida, decidió aguardar hasta el momento necesario en que tuviera que dar las respectivas disculpas.

En la entrada del edificio aparentemente no se veía nada de prensa, asique salieron con tranquilidad hasta llegar al auto. Ron le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, y ella sonriendo le agradeció, pero una vez que estuvo dentro, la sonrisa desapareció, para ser reemplazada por un sonrojo de vergüenza.

- Buenos días señorita Hermione – La saludo el chofer. Ella no respondió nada, asique él hombre se adelanto a dar la información.- El lugar no es muy lejos, asique no me sorprendería que llegáramos en tan solo unos minutos.

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó la castaña sonrojada. Y más aún cuando el hombre pareció observarla con mayor precisión.- Por lo de… la otra… noche.

El pareció entender y su mirada se relajo.

- No hay de que disculparse señorita, son cosas que pasan.

- Lamentablemente no son cosas que pasan, y créame que yo jamás había llegado así a un lugar.

- ¿Serán las juntas con este pelirrojo? – Preguntó Sirius en broma. Ron también sonrío.

Hermione no respondió nada, y se desplomó en el asiento del auto. Sirius comenzó a manejar y Ron la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que yo soy el culpable? – Le preguntó en un susurró.

Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y negar con gran ímpetu que eso no era cierto.

- ¡Claro que no! Es solo responsabilidad mía, tú no tienes nada que ver.

- Agradezco que digas eso, pero ambos sabemos que yo fui el provocante de todo.

Hermione no lo dejó decir ninguna palabra más de culpabilidad, sellando su boca con un beso muy profundo. Sirius que los veía por el retrovisor, presionó el botón que desplegaba una cortina verde, y que les permitía completa intimidad.

Ron le correspondió inmediatamente, acariciándole de vez en cuando sus mejillas, y por supuesto rodeándola por la cintura. Ella sonriendo triunfante, -por hacerlo olvidar el tema- se detuvo y se acercó a su oído coqueta.

- Tú solo provocas cosas buenas en mí.

El resto del camino se lo pasaron en besos y silencios cómodos. No había necesidad de romper ese preciado momento, ya que se expresaban perfectamente con gestos. Aunque de vez en cuando, no les molestó decirse un _te quiero._

**(*)(*)(*)(*)**

- Ron jamás me ha defraudado con una invitación y ahora… ¡Hola! – Saludó a un conocido que llegaba.- no creo que lo haga.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso Jesse.- Le respondió Jeff Perkins, el futuro esposo de su hermana, - Es nuestro amigo y todo, pero no se si le perdonaré que haya olvidado la boda. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y además soy su manager.

- Ron es muy distraído, pero nunca insensato. Y sabe que esto es muy importante para ti.

- Eso espero.

- Confía en él.- Le pidió no muy seguro.- Ahora ve a prepararte, yo lo esperaré un rato más e iré cuando ya todo comience.

- De acuerdo. Iré a repasar mis votos. Estoy tan nervioso, que creo que podría decir cualquiera estupidez.

- Más te vale que no Perkins, es mi hermana con la que te casas.- Dijo sonriéndole.

El chico asintió y luego entro rápidamente en la iglesia para tomar su lugar junto al altar. Jessie por su lado, esperaba nervioso a que llegara el pelirrojo, y rogándoles a todos los dioses que por favor lo trajeran a tiempo. Y al parecer sus suplicas parecieron dar resultados, ya que de un lujosos auto, bajaron Ron y Hermione, perfectamente vestidos para la ocasión. Suspiró tranquilo, y despegando sus temblorosas piernas del suelo, caminó hasta ellos.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías.

- ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

- Nunca. Y es por eso que había puesto toda mi fe en ti. – Jessie percatándose de que Hermione estaba junto a ellos sin decir palabra se giró para saludarla.- Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero debía aclarar eso con Ron. ¡Es maravilloso que hayas venido!.

- No te preocupes, y gracias por invitarme.

- Gracias a ti por venir. Mi hermana se volverá loca cuando te vea. ¡Te idolatra! – Admitió él, haciéndola sonreír.

- ¡JESSIE! ¡YA ES HORA! – Gritó un hombre, que parecía ser su padre.- ¡VA A COMENZAR!

- ¡De acuerdo! – Respondió él. Y ahora se dirigió al pelirrojo y a Hermione.- Llegan justo a tiempo, asique entremos ya.

Ambos lo siguieron. Jessie ingresó a la iglesia haciendo el menor ruido que podía y avanzó todas las bancas hasta llegar a la primera. Ahí les señalo que se sentaran, y luego él subió el par de escalones hasta llegar al lado del novio, que se movía en su lugar con nerviosismo.

Hermione se había acercado lo más posible a Ron, puesto que a su lado había una mujer anciana que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio. Y además de esto, se sentía extrañamente observada.

- Siento como si estuviéramos frente a la prensa. – Le comentó ella, llamando la atención de Ron.- La gente no deja de mirarnos.

- Pensé que ya comenzabas a acostumbrarte.

- No en medio de una boda. – Aclaró dándose cuenta que la mayoría de las filas de bancas de detrás, murmuraban cosas señalándolos.

- Me da igual todo. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos, es la boda y que tu estas aquí conmigo.

- ¿Es eso una clase de agradecimiento?

Él le sonrió y se acercó para besarla, pero segundos después de que compartieran sus caricias, la mayoría de las personas presentes exclamaron un _¡Oh!_ generalizado, que terminó por romper la magia del momento. Hermione se sonrojo y se escondió en el hombro de él.

- Detesto cuando nos interrumpen.- Gruño fastidiado.- Y si vuelven a gritar algo, les voy a dar unos cuantos golpes a cada uno.

- ¿Crees podríamos distraerlos de la boda?

- Es posible. Pero no creo que sean tan imprudentes… ¿o si?- Hermione se volteó para mirar a unos cuantos y el pelirrojo luego de unos segundos, también lo hizo.

- Yo los veo muy capaces. - Opinó la chica, girándose en el preciso instante en que una mujer intentaba sacarle una foto con la cámara de su celular.- Y espero que lo que más temo, no resulte ocurriendo.

Ron no pudo decir nada más, puesto que la conocida tonada de ingreso de la novia, comenzó a sonar con mayor fuerza. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron, dejando paso a una niña pequeña, que tiraba pétalos de rosas por el camino, y tras ella, con lentitud, entró la futura esposa, acompañada de su orgulloso padre. Un par de niñas pequeñas detrás de ella recogían su largo vestido al caminar. Todos los presentes estaban de pie, contemplándola caminar hasta el altar y desviando de vez en cuando su vista a la famosa pareja que también los observaba desde la primera fila. En el otro extremo del camino, estaba el sonriente, pero nervioso novio, que se apretaba las manos frenético, e intentaba mantenerse de pie y tranquilo. A su lado, Jessie sonreía nostálgico, viendo a su hermana llegar hasta ellos.

Cuando la novia estuvo ya a solo cuatro pasos, la música fue bajando de tono, hasta volverse tenue y suave. Ella dio los últimos pasos y con ayuda de su padre, subió los escalones hasta donde su futuro marido la esperaba. El padre le entregó la mano de su hija en un acto simbólico y luego bajó hasta sentarse en su lugar de las bancas. Y fue entonces cuando, la pareja entrelazada de manos, escucho al sacerdote comenzar la ceremonia.

- Estamos aquí todos reunidos, para unir a esta joven pareja en sagrado matrimonio. Deseándoles la mayor felicidad, y que vuestras esperanzas y anhelos sean cumplidos.

El párroco siguió diciendo algunas palabras muy significativas para la pareja, que de vez en cuando se daban una mirada de felicidad inconfundible. Los presentes prestaban mitad de atención a la pareja de futuros casados y la otra mitad a Ron y Hermione. Ellos concientes de todo esto, deseaban que la boda terminara sin ningún inconveniente o interrupción. Asique prestando toda su atención a la boda, escucharon la parte más importante de la ceremonia:

- Los anillos por favor.- Pidió el sacerdote. Jessie se acercó para entregarles los respectivos a cada uno.- Entonces tu, Jeff Andrew Perkins, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Julieta? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y apoyarla, el resto de los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto.- Respondió él con firmeza, apretando la mano de su ahora mujer con fuerza, y deslizando por uno de sus dedos la pequeña alianza de oro.

- Y tu Julieta Anne McBrosh ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, cuidarlo y apoyarlo, el resto de los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto.- Contestó la chica, entre sollozos de felicidad, deslizando también la alianza.

- Entonces hermanos y hermanas, y frente a todos los aquí presentes, los declaro… - Levantó sus manos, señalándolos con lentitud.- Marido y mujer.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo, y gritando emocionados por el reciente cumplido compromiso.

- Ya puede besar a la novia.- Le informó el sacerdote, percatándose de que si no decía nada, el novio tampoco haría nada.

Los novios se dieron el tan esperado beso y el fotógrafo hizo su trabajo. Era el mismo de las sesiones de fotos anteriores de Ron y Hermione, que en ese momento se disponía a capturar el momento de su salida del lugar.

La pareja salió tomados de la mano, y ante el permanente aplauso de los invitados. En la entrada, el temor de Hermione se hacía realidad; una gran cantidad de fotógrafos estaban instalados en la entrada, tomando una que otra foto, ya que no deseaban imágenes de los novios, sino de los protagonistas de las polémicas diarias.

- Sabía que esto podía pasar. ¡Imagínate lo enojados que deben estar con nosotros por todo esto! – Exclamó preocupada, llevándose una mano a la cara con inquietud.

- Tranquila. Estoy seguro que Jessie sabía que esto podía ocurrir.- Efectivamente era así. Ya que su amigo venía, en su dirección.- Lo lamento mucho. No pensé que fuéramos a causar todo este alboroto.

- No te preocupes, nosotros sabíamos que estaba esa posibilidad y es por ello que les tengo un camino preferencial. – Les indicó que lo siguieran, tras una puerta escondida de la iglesia, que quedaba junto a un gran mueble. – Su auto los estará esperando ahí y nos vemos en uno minutos. Sirius ya sabe donde es.

- Esta bien. Gracias.- Reconoció el pelirrojo, haciéndole ademán a Hermione de que pasara ella primero.

Entraron por la puerta, descubriendo que era un largo pasillo, un tanto oscuro porque no había ventanas y la única lámpara que había, quedaba al final de ese camino. En la única salida, había una especie de puente que daba a una salida trasera de la iglesia, donde exactamente como había dicho Jessie, los esperaba Sirius.

- Ustedes si que saben causar un alboroto.- Opinó sonriente, abriéndoles la puerta gentilmente. – Será mejor que nos apuremos, antes de que esto se vuelva peor.

El lugar de la celebración post-boda sería en un lugar residencial, muy cerca de la iglesia, y que estaba especialmente preparado para ceremonias grandes. Era una especie de parcela, y estaba especialmente decorada con en tonos blanco invierno.

En la entrada había una gran reja adornada, que estaba custodiada por guardias uniformados.

Cuando llegaron, Sirius se estaciono en la entrada, permitiéndoles un acceso más rápido, y más seguro frente a todas las cámaras. Hermione y Ron, sintieron como miles de personas los fotografiaban, y apresurados dieron sus nombres en la entrada.

- Mucho gusto. Pueden pasar – Aceptó el hombre que vestía elegantemente.

Ellos aceleraron el paso, dirigiéndose a la gran carpa abierta que estaba en el lugar. Los novios ya habían llegado y estaban cómodamente sentados en la mesa principal, dándose algunos besos y observando a los invitados. La novia, que lucia radiante les hizo algunas señas para que se acercaran a la mesa. Ellos avanzaron. Ron más rápido que Hermione, debido a que ella estaba más nerviosa que nunca, temiendo el enfado de los festejados.

- ¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer que estén ambos aquí! – Exclamó Julieta McBrosh, llevándose la mano libre al rostro emocionada.- ¡Es increíble!

- Lamentamos mucho el alboroto que se formó. No pensé que fuéramos a causar algo de ese estilo.- Se disculpó la castaña apenada, apretando la mano del pelirrojo con fuerza.

- Lo siento mucho Julieta, pero tu ya sabes como es todo esto.- Dijo Ron, haciéndole cariño con sus dedos a la mano de Hermione, para ayudarla a relajarse.

- No hay cuidado chicos. Pero lo que si lamento mucho es que ustedes tengan que andar escondiéndose, deberían poder disfrutar de una boda tranquilos.

- Eso es casi imposible para nosotros.- Admitió Ron, dándole un apretón de manos a Jeff, que asentía a todo lo que su esposa decía.- ¡Muchas felicidades para los dos!

- Gracias – Respondieron los novios al unísono.

- Nos iremos a sentar para que sigan conversando.- Ron impulsó a Hermione para que avanzara.

Resultó que su ubicación era una de las mesas más cercanas a los novios y donde según los papelitos de identificación eran familiares importantes de los novios.

- Me siento culpable de que ellos no hayan logrado disfrutar su boda tranquilos. - Comentó Hermione apenada, dejando su bolso colgado en la silla, y soltando la mano de Ron, para arreglarse unos cabellos que se escapaban de su peinado.- Tal vez deberías haber venido solo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó alzando la voz un poco. Ella sonrió inconcientemente y espero que diera sus argumentos.- Ellos no están enojados y nosotros no tenemos porque sentirnos culpables de nada.- Tomó su rostro con suavidad, para darle un pequeño beso, que a pesar de todo la hizo sonrojarse.- Además, con la única persona que quiero estar todo el día, es contigo.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Más que nunca.

- Entonces supongo que esta todo bien.

Por largo rato después, los invitados siguieron llegando. Un par de personas se sentaron frente a Ron y Hermione y los saludaron amistosamente. De lo que surgió una divertida conversación. A su debido momento, Jessie se levantó de su asiento y golpeó con una cuchara su copa. Todos comenzaron a hacer silencio, para prestar atención a lo que sería el discurso del padrino.

- Muchas gracias por su atención a todos. Bueno, como ya saben, yo soy el padrino y hermano de Julieta, asique me toca decir unas palabras.- Todos le sonreían expectantes, a ver cuales serían las esperadas palabras.- Comenzaré contándoles que Jeff y yo nos conocimos desde hace unos diez años, y desde ahí que somos amigos. Nos divertimos por años juntos, haciendo las maldades que los niños suelen hacer, y cosas de este tipo. Pero resulto ser que en un momento, mi mejor amigo se enamoro de mi hermana… ¿Quién lo diría? Yo no lo supe hasta bastante tiempo después. Y ahora que lo pienso, puedo darme cuenta que la mayoría de las visitas de mi amigo a mi casa, seguramente eran para ir a ver a mi hermana.- Todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas.- Pero sinceramente, no puede haber mejor marido para Julieta, que uno de mis más fieles amigos. Él me ha acompañado en muchas ocasiones y ahora espero que las comparta con mi hermana.- La mayoría debió su vista a la novia que sollozaba y el novio sonreía orgulloso.- Mi hermana… - Suspiró feliz, y volvió a hablar.- Hay tantas cosas que decir de ella, pero lo más importante es que es una maravillosa persona. Es una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, que a pesar de todo siempre se ha mantenido a mi lado para apoyarme en todo. Es por esto, y mucho más que les deseo la mayor felicidad, en su matrimonio. Porque sinceramente, ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro. – Un aplauso estridente inundo el lugar, y Jessie tomó nuevamente su copa.- Asique mi querida gente, quiero proponer un brindis por esta maravillosa pareja de recién casados. ¡Por los novios!

- ¡Por los novios! – Respondieron todos, alzando sus copas.

- Ahora disfruten de la velada, y gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este momento tan especial. – Dijo por ultimó Jessie, tomando nuevamente asiento.

Toda la gente presente comenzó a servirse de los deliciosos platos, mientras conversaban animadamente con las demás personas en las mesas. Los platos eran servidos al ritmo que los invitados terminaban y pedían por el siguiente aperitivo. Pasaron más de dos horas para que el lugar llegara a ser un revoltijo de conversaciones, que parecían no lograr distinguirse, y entre ellos la de Hermione con Ron.

- ¿Crees que suceda lo mismo con la boda de Harry y Ginny? – Indagó aún preocupada por todo lo sucedido.- Porque créeme, que eso si que no me lo perdonaría.

- No lo creó. Ginny me mencionó algo de que la boda sería en un lugar llamado Howert…

- Howarts – Lo corrigió Hermione, tomando por primera vez el tenedor a su lado, para probar la comida que hace poco le habían servido.

- Eso.- Confirmó, fijando su mirada tranquila en la castaña.- Y supongo que no es muy cerca. A los paparazzis les costará mucho llegar ahí.

- Tienes razón. Además, es un lugar cerrado por grandes portones y mucha seguridad.

- Ves, no hay de que preocuparse.- Ella no pareció convencerse del todo, pero no nombró más el tema.- Hermione, por favor no te preocupes más por lo que paso. Es parte recurrente de nuestra vida, no es fácil y ellos lo entienden. Si estuvieran enojados, créeme que no estaríamos aquí ahora. Asique quítame esa carita de preocupación y disfruta conmigo. Porque lo que más deseo es verte feliz.

- Siempre sabes que decir.- Admitió ella, dándole un beso cortó, puesto que no quería más problemas.

Entre sonrisas, conversaciones incesantes y caricias disimuladas, Ron y Hermione disfrutaron la comida y la música que interpretaba una orquesta en una esquina del lugar. La gente reía, conversaba y comía con felicidad, agradecidos de ser invitados a la ceremonia y disfrutando todas las actividades que se realizaban en esta. El lugar seguía estando tan perfectamente arreglado como en un principio. No había platos sucios en ningún momento, y la comida era repuesta cada cierto tiempo.

Las mesas estaban alrededor de una pista grande, en donde en ese preciso momento los novios se dirigían.

- Señoras y señores. Quiero pedir su atención y silencio, para que los novios puedan bailar su primer vals como pareja.

Una linda y melodiosa tonada, comenzó a resonar en toda la estancia. El novio le ofreció su mano a su esposa y ella la acepto gustosa. El la acercó ligeramente y ella entrelazo sus manos, apoyando la otra en el hombro de su marido. Avanzaron dos pasos y luego retrocedieron dos más, para comenzar a girar lentamente al son de la música. No parecía ser el primer vals para ellos, y fue por eso que la mayoría dedujo que era la primera vez como pareja casada. Siguieron un par de minutos bailando y luego la canción acabó. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y los novios se dieron un tierno beso abrazados.

- Ahora los invitó a tomar a una pareja y acompañar a los novios en la siguiente melodía, pedida especialmente por la novia.- Solicitó el cantante.

Algunas parejas se levantaron para dirigirse a la pista. Y cuando la música comenzó siguieron a la pareja en las lentas canciones.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? – Le pidió el pelirrojo, notando como la castaña observaba radiante a las parejas bailar.

- Por supuesto - Respondió ella, levantándose con la ayuda de Ron. Quien la dirigió hasta uno de los extremos de la pista.

La música seguía sonando incesantemente, dándoles a las parejas que poco a poco se unían al baile, una gran pieza de baile.

Hermione se posiciono frente a frente con Ron, y sintió como sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo.

- Se supone que no debemos estar tan apegados en el vals.- Le informó ella, sonrojándose nuevamente, pero cediendo a los gentiles toques del chico.- Se vería mal para el resto.

- Exactamente. Para el resto, no para mí.- Concedió él, sonriendo de lado y borrando cualquier idea de separación en la mente de Hermione.

- ¿Tu nunca sigues las reglas?

- Solo cuando es necesario.

- Asique eres un rebelde.- Atribuyó ella.

- Eso dicen.- Respondió él, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda y apegándola más. – Pero solo lo soy, cuando me intentan quitar las cosas que más quiero.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Indagó ella sonriente, sin dejar de mirarlo a sus profundos ojos azules.

- Tú por ejemplo.

- ¿Soy un objeto? – Rió silenciosamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

- Eres mucho más que eso.- Respondió él.- Tu eres mi fortaleza.

- Y tú la mía – Reveló ella, levantando su rostro, para volver a besarlo, aunque esta sin importarle lo que él resto dijera.

Después de bailar unas aproximadamente diez canciones, entre lentas y rápidas, Ron y Hermione salieron de la pista. La castaña deseaba salir a tomar un poco de aire y descansar sus pies. Ya que a pesar de llevar los tacos más cómodos, sentía que comenzaban a taladrarle los pies. Ron por su lado, no hubiera abandonado la cercanía que tenía con Hermione por nada del mundo, pero él también necesitaba un descanso. Sabiendo que esa tranquilidad no la conseguirían dentro de la carpa, ante la mirada atenta de toda la gente, siguiendo el consejo de los padres de los novios y salieron ha una pequeña placita que estaba ubicada detrás de la carpa. Sorpresivamente ya había un par de parejas caminando o simplemente abrazándose, lo que les dio a entender, que eso ya estaba previamente planeado por la pareja.

Las cámaras los captaron, cuando salieron de la gran carpa, pero ellos no les dieron ni la más minima importancia. Comenzaba a aparecer la noche y el frió poco a poco también se hacía un espació en ese bello lugar, todo decorado para la boda.

Hermione se descalzó, caminando así por el pasto, y tomada de la mano de Ron, recorrieron el lugar entre pocas palabras y muchos besos. Para cuando planeaban volver a la celebración, la luna ya estaba puesta en la mayor altura del cielo, siendo acompañada de miles de estrellas que tintineaban sin cesar.

- Es tan bello todo esto.- Opinó Hermione, para expresarle los pensamientos que hace unos momentos recorrían su mente.- Parece salido de un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu príncipe? – Preguntó sarcástico, y la castaña le dio un golpe.

- No seas tonto, ya dejé de creer en todo eso. Aunque no puedo negarte que cuando tenía trece años, creía fielmente en que encontraría al príncipe encantado, me casaría y tendría un palacio para cuidar a nuestros hijos.

- No puedo prometerte un palacio, pero si puedo asegurarte que soy mitad príncipe.

- ¡Ron! – Le reprendió ella riendo.- Lo que quiero decir, es que a pesar de saber que eso nunca llegara a suceder, -porque entendí hace mucho que solo son cuentos de hadas-, las cosas pueden parecerse mucho a esos sueños… Y tú,- Se giró para quedar frente a frente con él, y apretándole la nariz con su dedo y mucho cariño le dio un beso.- Eres mucho mejor que cualquier príncipe.

Se detuvieron para tomar aire unos segundos, y la castaña lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez mordiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior, provocando que él pelirrojo dejara escapar un gemido de sorpresa y se separa de ella, para agarrarla con mayor firmeza por la cintura.

- Te gusta hacerme rabiar – Murmuró Ron, jadeando por los besos que últimamente Hermione le daba.

- Más de lo que puedo admitir.- Respondió ella, intentando separarse del pelirrojo, puesto que se disponía a hacer lo mismo con su labio sonrojado. Y para su abatimiento –o no tanto- él mordió sus labios y luego pasó su lengua por ahí.- Nos van a ver.

- ¿Eso te detiene? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo con supremacía y presionándola más aún de la cintura.- Tú sabes que a mi no me importan los demás.

- No sería correcto.

- ¿Nunca te desinhibes?

- Cuando realmente lo quiero.

- ¿Y ahora no lo quieres?

Ella le sonrió de lado, le dio un último beso y lo tiró seductoramente de la corbata para que comenzaran a caminar de vuelta a la fiesta.

Parecía que la celebración, poco a poco iba perdiendo su intensidad, debido a que llegaba el momento en que la feliz pareja debía irse en su auto, a lo que sería la noche de bodas.

- Les agradecemos inmensamente a todos por venir y acompañarnos en este día tan especial.- Dijo la novia.

- Somos muy felices, y con su apoyo y cariño, lo somos aún más – Agregó él novio.

- Asique antes de irnos, llegó el momento de tirar el ramo.- Las mujeres gritaron, y se pusieron rápidamente detrás de la novia, para agarrar el tan preciado amuleto de la suerte, para la siguiente boda.

- ¿Tu no vas? – Le preguntó Ron sonriendo.

- Claro que no.- Se negó ella, tomando su mano, para que él no la obligara a ponerse entre todas esas mujeres que parecían leones a punto de atrapar a su presa.- ¿Quieres que muera en el intento? Míralas, parece que fueran a comerse las unas a las otras por ese ramo.

Ron rió a su lado, y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos observaron como el ramo era lanzado y llegaba a las manos de una mujer joven y muy parecida a la novia. Posiblemente era la otra hermana de Jessie.

Luego de esto, todos los aplaudieron y ellos entendiendo la señal. Salieron de la carpa hasta entrar en un auto blanco, que llevaba una gran rosa de recién casados. Los invitados los despedían con una señal de mano y luego los novios se perdieron en el camino.

- Creó que es hora de partir.- Opinó Ron, tomando su mano. Ella recogió su cartera y caminó a su lado.- ¡Jessie! – Lo llamó el pelirrojo, y el chico rápidamente se acercó a ellos.- Ya nos vamos, pero quería disculparme por haber olvidado la fecha. He estado muy perdido referente a fechas, y si no fuera por Hermione, seguramente no habría ido a ninguna de las juntas en Record Magic.

- No te preocupes, lo que importa es que mi hermana y Jeff la pasaron de lo mejor y me pidieron en persona que les agradeciera el haber venido. Era muy importante para ellos.

- Fue un placer – Respondió Hermione, percibiendo que los fotógrafos aún seguían ahí.

- ¿Están seguros que no se quieren quedar? Vamos a seguir la celebración en un pub muy cercano de aquí.

- No lo se, tal…

- No podemos - Se negó la chica rápidamente, deteniendo la respuesta del pelirrojo.- Tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer mañana, pero gracias de todas maneras.- Ron la observaba curioso por saber que tramaba la chica, porque a su entender, no había nada que hacer mañana.- ¿Verdad Ron?

El chico demoró en responder, pero luego asintió.

- Sí, debemos irnos. Pero será para una próxima.

Se despidieron del chico, caminando rápidamente para llegar donde Sirius, que había llegado nuevamente hace unos minutos y los esperaba, dispuesto a volverse piloto de carreras para escapar de esa manada de periodistas.

_- ¿Planean también ustedes casarse pronto?_

_- ¿Cómo va la relación?_

_- ¿La boda resulto bien?_

_- ¿Has pensado en tu vestido de novia Hermione?_

_- ¿Agarraste el ramo?_

Esta ultima pregunta, hizo sonreír a la chica y los periodistas más enloquecidos que nunca por su reacción, intentaron bombardearla a preguntas similares.

- ¡Que imprudentes! Para la próxima también me preguntan que tipo de lencería ocupare en nuestra noche de bodas.- Comentó sin detenerlo a pensar. Cuando Ron giró su vista divertido para observarla, ella se sonrojo de una manera exagera.- Digo, si es que… ya sabes… por lo que decían… ¡No me mires así!

- No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.- Respondió él estrechándola más cerca de él, para poder besar sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Pero me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa forma.

- ¡Claro que no! Parezco tomate a punto de reventar.

- Es lo más hermoso que he visto.- Ella rodó los ojos e intentó deshacerse del agarré del pelirrojo.- No te enojes, pero… ¿Qué planeas utilizar para nuestra noche de bodas? – Hermione se sonrojo aún más, y él carcajeó divertido por la situación.

- Con eso te has ganado mi indiferencia.- Fue la respuesta de la castaña, que le practico la ley del hielo el resto del camino.

Sirius se divertía por toda la situación, y más especialmente por los intentos fallidos del pelirrojo, por conseguir su perdón.

- Hogar, dulce hogar. – Dijo el hombre, para informales que ya estaban en casa.

- Gracias Sirius.- Agradeció la chica, saliendo del auto, mucho antes de que Ron le ofreciera abrirle la puerta.

El pelirrojo lo observó pidiéndole alguna ayuda, pero la respuesta de él, fue un encogimiento de hombros. Estrechando las manos se despidieron, y Ron la siguió sin decir ninguna otra palabra. El ascensor llego al piso 11 en unos segundos, y Hermione con una rapidez sorprendente abrió la puerta, dejándole un espacio pequeño para que Ron entrara.

- Hermione por favor, no lo dije con malas intensiones. – La chica estaba de espaldas a él, y a pesar de no poder verle el rostro, Ron sabía que ella había rodado los ojos.- Bueno lo dije para molestarte, pero sabes que no lo hice para herirte o algo parecido. Es lo ultimó que querría en la vida, y si no me perdonas te prometo que no dormiré en toda la noche para seguir rogándote que me perdones.

Lejos de estar pensando en un castigo para Ron, Hermione meditaba un plan que tenía pensado hace unos minutos, y que ya era momento de llevar a cabo. Ron seguía en su lugar sin avanzar ni retorcer, esperando por que ella se volteara para hablar. Y así fue. Ella se giró lentamente y caminó hasta él. No había rastro de molestia en su rostro, y tampoco parecía que fuera a golpearlo, asique Ron la miró atento, intentando entender su comportamiento. Pero ninguno dijo nada en ningún momento, y solo cuando Hermione tomó una de sus manos y lo tiró levemente para que la siguiera, el avanzó. Ella retrocedía en alguna dirección desconocida para Ron, mirándolo fijamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando llegaron a la sala, la castaña se giró para caminar más lentamente hacia su objetivo. Ron podía notar que estaba nerviosa, por el temblor de sus manos, pero no entendía aún su conducta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado, buscando respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero ella lo silenció con un dedo y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al gran sillón del penthouse, y cuando estuvo ahí, se recostó mirándolo fijamente. Ron no entendía nada y ella para hacerlo reaccionar lo tiró de su camisa para que se posara sobre su cuerpo, cubierto por el delgado vestido de seda. El pelirrojo se afirmó en el espacio que quedaba entre los sillones y se apoyó lo menos posible en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella le sonrió levemente, y tomó su mano para desplazarla lentamente por su cuerpo.

- Acaríciame… - Le susurró posando la mano de Ron junto a uno de sus pechos, y presionándolo de la espalda con una mano, para que él tomara confianza y se apoyara sobre su cuerpo.

Ron estaba estático, no se movía e intentaba respirar con lentitud, a pesar de que su corazón latía muy fuerte. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de tocar a una mujer. Temía hacerle daño o arruinar el momento. Porque sabía perfectamente que significaba esa invitación de parte de Hermione. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo.

Hermione por su parte, lo miraba expectante a ver que hacía. Puesto que tenía la leve impresión que él se negaría, y eso en vez de darle confianza, le hacía sentir insegura. Y es que hace un par de horas atrás, Ron había prendido en ella una chispa que hace unos días intentaba calmar, pero ya no había remedio y su necesidad de sentirse querida y deseada le estaba ganando la batalla a la cordura. Ese hombre, que ahora la miraba preocupado, había despertado en su cuerpo unas sensaciones que hace mucho que no sentía y por más que quisiera negarse a si misma lo obvio, ella lo deseaba. Y él también a ella.

El rostro de Ron estaba paralizado. No se movía ni un centímetro y su respiración era irregular. Simplemente parecía una estatua. Y con los segundos su reacción no fue muy diferente. Su mano juntó al seno de Hermione temblaba, y no hacía más que sostenerla ahí, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba respuesta. Trago saliva y se humedeció los labios para decir algo, puesto que parecía que su garganta se le había secado.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Nunca lo he estado tanto antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Wow! Estarán posiblemente gritando todas, y con la leve impresión de: ¡Llego el momento! Pero antes que nada, quisiera aclararles algo. En esta boda no puse mucho detalle, puesto que la boda más importante aquí, es la de Harry y Ginny, que se viene de lo mejor, y muy pronto :)<strong>_

_**Bueno, las típicas preguntas que siempre pongo por suspenso: ¿Concretarán lo que comenzaban a hacer? ¿Seguirá la relación bien? ¿La boda de Ginny y Harry se completará sin problemas? ¿Tendrá Rita un plan secreto?**_

_**Esto y más en la próxima edición de esta historia... xd Ya le estoy poniendo un poco de color, nos vemos muy pronto. Espero que sea el Domingo, pero aún no estoy segura, puesto que llegaré ese día de mi viaje. **_

**_Cuídense_**_**, un gran abrazo a todas, ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	18. Te amo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada, se que deben estar queriendo matarme y no las culparía por nada del mundo. El haberme demorado tanto tiempo no tiene perdón, aunque espero que el capítulo ayude un poco, y que por supuesto les guste. Una de mis escusas es que tuve dos semanas repletas de exámenes y era de vital importancia sacarme altas calificaciones, puesto que ahora todo cuenta para llegar a una buena universidad en Chile. Y por las calificaciones que he obtenido hasta el momento, créanme que valió la pena la espera :) No abandonaré el fic ténganlo por seguro.**

**Bueno, de acuerdo al capítulo, se viene**** un momento muy especial para esta pareja e intente hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero tienen que saber que soy principiante a esto de el tema "lemon", además de que es un tema un tanto... vergonzoso. xd Pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

**¡Nuevamente tendré que disculparme por no responder a sus reviews! Créanme que los leo de principio a fin sin que me falte nada. Pero el tiempo corre rapido, y más aún cuando estamos en el computador.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a: **, _cece, grintsonandronmionelove, paunieto, danielaweasley, paqui, nalia-san, VremyaLuny, fatty73, Hermy, Inmaru, pinkys, Fabiola, miuri y ana. _**Que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer ^^.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Advertencia!<strong>

**Este capítulo tiene escenas explicitas de relaciones sexuales. No es apto para menores y jóvenes sin el criterio formado.**

**De aquí en adelante es responsabilidad del que decide leerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: Te amo<strong>

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Nunca lo he estado tanto antes._

Ron tragó saliva, y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de la castaña, que se mantenían entreabiertos para recibir los suyos. Y cuando al fin los posó allí, los labios de Hermione cobraron vida propia, torturándolo por lo placentera que era esa sensación. El roce delicado y suave que ella le daba, era completamente diferente a el que él le había dado en ocasiones anteriores, pero ahora él le correspondía de la misma forma. Con lentitud y un cuidado que jamás había tenido por nada, ni nadie.

Hermione tiró de su camisa para que se rindiera de una vez y se apoyara finalmente sobre su cuerpo, pero él firme a sus brazos, no dejaba que sus cuerpos se rozaran ni un milímetro. Estaba preocupada, tal vez Ron no quería hacerlo. Tal vez ya no la deseba. Sintió miedo e inconcientemente profundizo más el beso, tratando de sacarle algún poco más de reacción, pero luego de unos segundos se detuvo y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Se encontró con un Ron completamente rígido, con él ceño fruncido, en lo que parecía una mueca de dolor y desesperación. Acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y pedirle así que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Susurró con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

Ron negó, aún con rostro preocupado.

- ¿No quieres…? – Preguntó ella alarmada, y con miedo a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- N-no. – Tartamudeó.- No es e-eso.

- ¿Entonces que es? Ron, dime por favor, me estas preocupando.

Él pelirrojo comenzó a temblar y ella alarmada, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente y exigiéndole una respuesta. Pero él volvió a negar, y ella se acercó para besarlo con tranquilidad, esperando que a través de esto se calmara un poco. Pero Ron se separó bruscamente, manteniendo la posición rígida.

- Te amo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con fuerza, no por preocupación, sino por sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos un _Te amo_ de parte de él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle?

Ron estaba serio y a juzgar por su mirada, estaba inquieto por su posible reacción. Hermione lo observaba sin decir una palabra. Quería explicarle los sentimientos que comenzaban a crearse en todo su cuerpo, pero realmente no tenía idea que era. Su cuerpo y corazón le decían algo que era imposible de expresar en esos momentos. Él la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

- Te amo – Repitió, arriesgándose a la negativa de Hermione. – Te amo Hermione.

Ella intentó esconder un poco su desconcierto, pero deseando que él no malinterpretara su exagerada reacción intentó decir algo.

- Ron, yo…

- No te preocupes, no necesito que tu también me lo digas.- Mintió apenado por no recibir una respuesta similar de parte de ella.- Se que es demasiado pronto para decir algo así, pero créeme que es lo que siento.- No se había movido ni un centímetro de su antigua posición, pero se mantenía firme para tenerla aún tan cerca.- No puedo estar ni un minuto lejos de ti sin sentir que algo me falta. Duermo toda la noche preocupado por ti a pesar de que estemos a pasos o incluso a centímetros… - Al ver la mirada sonrojada de Hermione, le acarició las mejillas sintiendo el calor que irradiaban.- y no puedo dejar de sentirme el hombre más afortunado por que tú te decidieras fijar en mí, a pesar de ver lo que me he convertido. – Hizo una leve sonrisa, y luego continuó.- Y puede que tú no sientas lo mismo, y tal vez me arriesgué a decírtelo muy pronto, pero no podía más. Si no te lo decía en este preciso instante creo que habría explotado.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en varios minutos, y enternecida por sus palabras se acercó a él y lo beso como jamás lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza, y él pareció por fin rendirse ya que se dejó caer sobre ella, sonriendo feliz, porque al fin podía confesar algo tan importante como eso. Asique sin meditarlo más, le correspondió con entusiasmo a cada uno de los profundos besos que ella le dio, y sin meditarlo, sus manos cobraron vida por primera vez esa noche.

Se separaron en un par de ocasiones para dejar aire que respirar, y sonreírse antes de volver a besarse. Las manos expertas del pelirrojo la presionaban más contra él, intentando demostrarle que él la deseaba más que nada en el mundo y que el mundo para él ya no importaba en esos momentos. Ron era un experto a la hora de seducir a una mujer y complacerla ya que ella no lograba evitar soltar una gran cantidad de gemidos. Sentía como los labios autoritarios de Ron recorrían su cuello con destreza. Además de que sus grandes y calientes manos, acariciaban su cuerpo dejándola completamente indefensa y con una gran sensación de ser principiante.

El espacio entre sus cuerpos era más que nulo, ya que no había parte de sus cuerpos que no sintiera el calor y suavidad del otro. Se amaban inmensamente, y las caricias y los besos solo eran parte de la forma en que intentaban expresarlo. Aunque eso no bastara para ellos. Sus cuerpos cada vez les pedían más. Y debido a esto de pronto algo comenzó a sobrar, y ambos lo notaron a su debido tiempo. Ron la tomó de la cintura y sin dejar de besarla la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Caminaron entre besos y caricias tranquilas, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones que sobraba para ellos. O mejor llamada, la habitación de invitados.

- ¿Por qué aquí? – Le susurró ella, atrapada entre la puerta y él cuerpo de Ron.

- No sería justo para los dos. – Dijo con dificultad y sonriendo.- Yo te he deseado en mi habitación y supongo que tu en la tuya. Asique prefiero ser equitativo.

- ¿No quieres hacerme el amor en tu pieza? – Preguntó divertida, pero con la respiración más agitada que nunca, y sabiendo que jamás habría preguntado eso, si no se encontrara en una situación de sobreexcitación.

- Primera vez para ambos.

- No tengo idea que quieres decir con eso. – Admitió ella, lanzándose sobre él para besar con deseo sus labios y olvidar esa conversación de una vez.

Él la presionó de la cintura, permitiéndole a Hermione sentir el miembro excitado de Ron, chocar contra su bajo vientre. Ella gimió, provocando en Ron un descontrol que los obligó a separarse por unos segundos. Pero la castaña decidida a no dejar más tiempo que perder, dio un paso hasta llegar a su anterior posición y con una mirada bordeando entre la maldad, subió sus manos hasta la camisa blanca de el pelirrojo y desabrocho botón por botón, con torturosa lentitud. Ron la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada y preparado para ser él, el siguiente en desabrochar ropa. La castaña le deslizó la camisa por los brazos hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo e iba a seguir con la corbata si no fuera porque Ron la detuvo con suavidad y le señalo con la mirada que era su turno de descubrirla.

- No es… justo.- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa debido a que las grandes manos de Ron recorrían con firmeza su espalda, para hallar el cierre del vestido.- Tú tienes menos cosas que sacar.

- ¿A quien debo agradecer esto? – Respondió sonriendo lascivamente, y deslizando lentamente el cierre de su vestido.

Cuando la cremallera llegó a su tope, Ron comenzó a resbalar hacia los lados el vestido. La tela suave y delgada, se deslizó con rapidez por el cuerpo de la castaña, hasta caer a sus pies. Y él chico con la mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, quedando completamente maravillado por el perfecto cuerpo de Hermione, y lo bien que combinaba la ropa de encaje negro, con su piel bronceada.

Hermione complacida por la mirada nublada de deseo de Ron, se acercó para besarlo nuevamente y deslizar rápidamente la corbata fuera de su pecoso cuello. Luego con una rapidez inhumana, le desabrocho el cinturón negro y deslizó el pantalón de Ron, hasta dejarlo tirado junto a su vestido. Ron la llevó con lentitud hasta recostarla sobre la cama y sin impórtale la vergüenza, deslizó su boxer hasta dejar al descubierto su parte más intima. Hermione se mordió él labio, sintiendo como el deseo en su interior aumentaba más y más. Ya recostados sobre la cama, Ron le desabrochó su sujetador y dejó al descubierto sus blanquecinos pechos. Posó ahí sus grandes manos y con suavidad los acarició unos segundos, hasta sentir como los pezones de la castaña se endurecían. Ella extasiada de placer, arqueó la espalda afirmándose de el delgado cubrecama.

Se miraban y tocaban con amor. No había más sentimientos involucrados que él puro deseo de poseer a la otra persona en cuerpo y alma, para controlar ese amor que aumentaba cada vez más. Tan solo hace unos días habían decidido aceptar que se querían, y ya estaban en esa situación. Tampoco es que fuera un delito desear al ser amado y expresarlo através de esa manera, pues eso lo tenían muy claro, y más aún sabiendo que eran personas completamente hechas y derechas. Mayores de edad y con una larga vida que vivir.

Entre sendas caricias y besos cada vez más deseosos, Ron se vió descubierto por el rendimiento total, deseando poseerla en cuerpo y alma. Dejó de besar su cuerpo y la miró significativamente, dándole a Hermione la perfecta señal de que él ya no resistiría más. Ella dándole completó acceso beso sus labios mientras el se acomodaba a su cuerpo. Hermione separó ligeramente las piernas, para envolverlas en su cintura y prepararse para la unión.

Él entró en ella con lentitud y delicadeza, observando la imborrable expresión de placer en el rostro de Hermione y con ello la satisfacción de ver que todo estaba resultando muy bien. Ron sintió la humedad y calidad que envolvía la intimidad de Hermione y no evitó gemir con fuerza. Y llenándose de ello, comenzó a embestir contra el menudo cuerpo de Hermione que se acomodaba perfectamente al suyo.

Con los minutos aumentaron la rapidez de los movimientos. Necesitaban más fricción, más roce y eso era algo que Ron conocía perfectamente. Se movía con experiencia, en un vaivén enloquecedor de caderas, que los hacía gemir con fuerza sin importar si el resto del mundo los escucharía o incluso si los demás dueños de esos penthouse fueran a reclamar por escuchar tamaños sonidos. Asique Hermione sintiéndose invadida por completo, y Ron extasiado por la presión que generaba en su cuerpo se dejaron llevar por el placer.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, al igual que sus sentimientos aumentaban día a día. Ya no había necesidad de aclara las cosas, porque sabían mediante gestos que las cosas entre ellos iban mejor que nunca. Tal vez en una ocasión tuvieron miedo, pero ahora la verdad era otra, y entre gemidos y besos se estaban dejando en claro que había más que sexo en esa relación. Algo que se llamaba amor, y que definitivamente en ellos existía.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos se aceleró y las embestidas de Ron fueron cada vez más frenéticas y profundas. Él a pesar de los rápidos movimientos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione, y dejó que ella se aferrara a él con mayor fuerza para aguantar el placer que estaba apunto de estallar en su cuerpo. Y en medio de ese frenesí y los latidos fuertes de sus corazones, en medio del calor y el placer, Hermione se aferró a su espalda nuevamente y se acercó para susurrarle de forma entrecortada y con un tono de dolor placentero, algo que el pelirrojo esperaba ansioso.

- Te amo… Ron…

Las manos de Hermione, se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo, intentando contener con esto, el placer que colmaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Él pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por el resonar de esas maravillosas palabras, antes de alcanzar el mayor placer posible. Sintió como él interior de Hermione se contraía con violencia provocándole a ambos el climax instantáneo y él gemido más fuerte que habían gritado esa noche.

El cuerpo exhausto de Ron se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo fatigado de la chica. Hermione por su lado, sentía los fuertes latidos de Ron sobre su pecho y la respiración jadeante en su oído. Sonrió satisfecha, no solo de embargarse de ese placer, sino por tenerlo a él a su lado. De al fin ser feliz por completo y poder compartirlo con él. Estuvieron así unos instantes para recuperarse y luego Ron salio de su cuerpo, para derrumbarse a su lado.

Hermione ladeó su cabeza para observarlo, y se encontró con un Ron nublado por el placer y con una sonrisa boba. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración aún era agitada, pero nada podía quitarle la evidente felicidad.

- Eres maravillosa.- Susurró con la voz aún entrecortada. Abrió los ojos y la miró sonriendo. Luego estiro una de sus manos, para indicarle a Hermione que quería tenerla más cerca. Ella se aproximó apoyándose sobre su pecho desnudo y lo abrazó- ¿Todo bien?

Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello

- Todo perfecto.

No supieron que hora era, ni tampoco pareció importarles saberlo, puesto que sus cuerpos cansados y sudados ya no les permitían moverse. Ambos, más felices que nunca, dejaron que el cansancio los llevara a descansar las horas que restaban para que fuera un nuevo día.

Bordeando las diez de la mañana, Hermione abrió los ojos por primera vez. Le costó acostumbrarse a la evidente luz, puesto que las cortinas oscuras de la habitación, no habían sido cerradas en la noche, aunque eso ahora era lo que menos le importaba.

Acostumbrándose al ambiente que la rodeaba, observó él lugar. Era fácil vislumbrarlo. La ropa tirada, la puerta entreabierta y las sabanas de la cama enredadas entre el cuerpo de Ron, y el suyo propio. Él pelirrojo se hallaba a su lado, durmiendo profundamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él suspiró profundamente, se removió un poco, y presionó más con su mano la menuda cintura de la castaña. Ella divertida, se apoyó en su pecho nuevamente, sintiendo los rápidos y acompasados latidos de su corazón.

Moviéndose ella misma un poco, sacó una de sus manos de entre las sabanas y deslizó uno de sus dedos por la nariz pecosa de Ron. Era suave, sonrosada, y tenía el tamaño perfecto. Sus ojos, -aún cerrados- dejaban a la vista unas pequeñas ojeras. Sonriendo feliz, posó sus dedos, sobre sus labios rojos y carnosos, sintiendo la textura y suavidad que los caracterizaba. Ron sonrió mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de sus calidas manos. Los delgados y suaves dedos de ella, recorriendo su rostro. Les dio algunos besos y luego abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días, amor.

Hermione bajó sus dedos de los labios del pelirrojo, hasta posarlos en su perfecto y musculoso pecho. Intentó contener la felicidad que esas palabras le provocaban, y apoyó su cabeza, sobre él.

- Buenos días. – Repitió ella.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – Preguntó interesado, y deslizando sus manos, para acariciarle con ternura su espalda desnuda.

- Maravillosamente. -Admitió sonrojada.- ¿Y tu?

- Mejor que nunca.

Hermione se separó levemente de él, para poder alcanzar sus labios y depositar un largo, y dulce beso. Luego, volvió a su antigua posición y suspiró feliz. Él no actuaba diferente, embargándose de la maravillosa sensación de tenerla a su lado desnuda e indefensa, depositando toda su confianza en él.

Unas fugaces imágenes se revivieron en su mente. Y sonrojada, intentó pasar desapercibida para aparentar naturalidad. Cosa que no consiguió en ningún momento.

- No creí que fueras a decir que me amabas… - Confesó Ron de la nada. Ella se separó apoyándose en su almohada, para poder observarlo mejor.- Y menos aún, entre gemidos. – Hermione intentó ocultar su rostro acalorado bajo una almohada.- Es algo completamente original. No creó jamás haberlo escuchado de una manera tan admirable.

- ¿Te han dicho te amo antes?

- No necesariamente así.- Hermione descubrió su rostro de debajo de la almohada y lo miró ceñudo, sin dejar su actitud divertida.- No me mires así. Tuve algunas novias en el pasado, que se confundieron. Nada serio.

- ¿Y tu lo habías dicho antes?

La mirada de Ron se tiñó de una expresión parecida a la de triunfo.

- Jamás. – Hermione pareció no creerle en un principio, pero cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando mentira en ellos, se sorprendió al ver que estos demostraban completa verdad.- Asique debes sentirte afortunada de ser la primera en escucharlo de mis labios.

- Tenlo por seguro.- Acarició una de las mejillas de Ron, recordando su agradable textura.- En un principio cuando lo dijiste, creí que te iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido. Temblabas y ni siquiera decías una palabra.

- No fue fácil.- Se acercó para besarla y susurrarle contra sus labios.- Pero te amo.

- Yo también te amo, y me alegra ser la primera que lo escucha de tus labios.

- Y la ultima…

- Ya veremos Weasley – Murmuró divertida.

- Nada de ya veremos. Así será.- Puntualizó serio.- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo que?

- ¿Ya lo habías dicho?

- Considerando que solo he estado con cuatro personas en toda mi vida… - Actuó como si lo pensará mucho.- nunca.

- ¿También soy el primero? – Inquirió sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

- No lo se. Solo no esperaba esa respuesta.

Hermione no dijo una palabra más y se dejó abrazar por el calido cuerpo de su novio. Ron sonrió con malicia, al darse cuenta que ambos seguían desnudos, y solo cubriéndose con la delgada sabana.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Estas desnuda? – Dramatizo sonriendo.- Eso es demasiado peligroso para ti. No tengo suficiente autocontrol contigo. – Se giró lentamente para volver a besarla, pero en el intento, un pequeño quejido se escapo de su boca.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Nada.- Hermione lo miró ceñuda, sin creerle.- Son solos algunos rasguños, se recostó de pecho a la cama, y dejó que Hermione recorriera con sus dedos ese lugar.- Los que tú dejaste anoche.

Ella entendiendo perfectamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

- Yo lo siento, no se como…

- No te preocupes. Creó que es un dolor bueno.

- No hay dolor bueno, Ron.- Negó ella aún con una leve sensación de sofocación.

- Yo no diría eso.- Alzó una ceja sugestivamente, dándole a entender claramente algún pensamiento lascivo que se conectaba perfectamente con la idea.

- Eso es diferente.- Opinó divertida. Se recostó ligeramente sobre la espalda de Ron, y comenzó a besar esa parte un tanto lastimada. Podía ver claramente los rasguños que había dejado la noche anterior sobre el cuerpo de el pelirrojo y se sonrojo nuevamente.

- No veo mucha diferencia. – Consideró, sintiendo el calido tacto de los labios de la chica recorrer su espalda. Se removió un poco, pero no cambió de posición.- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Bastante.- Admitió ella.

- ¿Podemos antes…? – Propuso ladeando una sonrisa.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió dejándose llevar por las caricias de Ron, que ahora comenzaban a sacar suspiros placenteros de su boca. Enredó su cuerpo al de él y su cuerpo caliente, que la reclamaba suya otra vez.

- ¿El plan es ir a la madriguera antes?

- Exacto – Confirmó la pelirroja, tachando algunas cosas de la lista.- ¿Crees que todos los invitados lleguen a tiempo?

- Claro. Y los que vienen de más lejos, pueden quedarse ahí. El director Dumbledore, me facilitó esa opción.

- ¿Para cuantas personas hay habitación?

- Suficiente para todos los invitados.

- De todas formas, solo las personas más cercanas viajaran con nosotros sábado. El resto que se vaya por su cuenta.- Dijo la pelirroja, sin culpa alguna.

- ¡Ginny! – La regaño Harry, entrelazando sus manos y observándola entretenido.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No podemos cargar con las cuentas de las otras personas. Por muy conocidos que sean.

Él chico se largó a reír, mientras le robaba un par de besos. Y seguían conversando un par de detalles sobre la boda.

- Entonces… mañana nos vamos a la Madriguera, el sábado a Hogwarts y la boda es el domingo.

- Así es. – Corroboró ella.- Y espero que todo salga bien.

Después de una intensa sesión de cariño, Hermione y Ron se levantaron. Con mucho esfuerzo de parte de la castaña, ya que el chico no hacía más que tentarla de todas las formas. Ella se había puesto la camisa blanca de Ron, no porque no tuviera ropa, sino porque ella también quería tentarlo de alguna forma, y además deseaba con todas sus fuerzas inundarse de ese aroma masculino, y tan propio de él.

Caminando descalza y él a medio vestir, llegaron a la cocina. Ella soltó su mano, y bordeó la mesa, llegando al refrigerador para sacar algo que pudieran comer. El pelirrojo la ayudaba en todo lo que ella le pedía, y en unos minutos, el desayuno estuvo listo.

Se sentaron muy juntos frente a la mesa, degustando todo lo que habían preparado. Ron encendió el televisor, buscando algo que pudiera desviar su atención de la atrayente vestimenta de la castaña.

- Debo admitir que esa camisa, te queda mucho mejor a ti.

- Solo lo dices porque estoy casi desnuda.

- ¡Claro que no! – Negó él, acariciando una de las piernas casi descubiertas de Hermione. Ella lo detuvo con su propia mano, justo en el momento que sentía que la mano del pelirrojo se desviaba a un lado más íntimo. – Todo te queda perfecto.

- Ron, no empieces… - Lo detuvo, fijando su mirada prudente en las manos insistentes de él.- ¿Ya no has tenido bastante?

- ¿Tres veces? No son suficientes para mí, contigo.

- Tendrá que serlo, porque no vamos a hacer el amor denuevo, y menos aquí en la cocina.

- ¿Estas segura de eso?

La mirada fija y penetrante del pelirrojo la hizo dudar, pero intentó mantener su postura.

- Completamente.

Él ladeo una sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo que Hermione solo intentaba convencerse a si misma. Iba a besarla e intentar persuadirla, pero el sonido de un teléfono lo detuvo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre nos interrumpen!

Hermione rió divertida, y partió en busca de su pequeño aparato. Sin percatarse de que Ron disfrutaba la vista de su camisa transparente, en cada paso que ella daba.

- Si, ¿diga?

- _¿Señorita Hermione?_

- Sí, soy yo.

- _Soy Verónica, de la tienda de vestidos de novia._

_- _¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¡Lo siento mucho, no la reconocí!

_- No te preocupes. Hermione, llamaba porque mi asistente, me dijo que querías que te llamáramos primero a ti, antes de entregar el vestido. ¿Es eso cierto?_

- ¡Si! De hecho, se lo pedí personalmente. Es una sorpresa para Ginny. Mi intensión es dárselo como uno de los regalos de boda. Adelantado, claro.

_- Creo que es una buena idea. Puedes venir por él hoy mismo. Acabamos de terminarlo, y la tienda cierra temprano hoy. _

_-_ ¿Te importaría si voy en una hora más?

- _Para nada. Pero de hecho no voy a estar en la tienda, asique pregunta por el vestido tulipán a Berta. Ella entenderá._

_- _De acuerdo, gracias Verónica.

_- Suerte con la sorpresa._

Soltó un _gracias_ y luego caminó hasta donde Ron, nuevamente.

- Tengo que salir por algo urgente, asique iré a cambiarme.

- ¿Q-que? ¿A dónde? – Preguntó sorprendido, por que derrepente ella decidiera dejarlo ahí y solo.

- Es una sorpresa para Ginny.

- ¿Para Ginny? – Inquirió extrañado, y ella asintió.- ¿Qué sorpresa?

- Si te lo dijera, ya no sería sorpresa.

- Siempre dicen eso – Respondió fastidiado. No solo por la respuesta de su novia, sino además porque lo dejará tomando el desayuno solo.- Vas a tener que recompensarme después, por dejarme aquí solo.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

- ¿No que era una sorpresa?

- Para Ginny, no para ti

- Pero tu dijiste que…

- ¿Me acompañas a o no? – Lo interrumpió ella, posando sus manos en la cintura en una actitud autoritaria.

El ruido ensordecedor de las bocinas de los apresurados autos, resonaba con fuerza en todas las calles. El atochamiento de esa mañana era mayor que el de otros días y la gente parecía más irritable que nunca. Aunque no todos. De hecho una pareja de enamorados, disfrutaba los detenimientos del auto para robarse algunos besos y reírse de cosas sin mucho sentido.

- Ron, mañana es viernes. – Le dijo, aunque él lo sabía perfectamente.- Y ni siquiera tenemos el regalo para la boda aún.

- Había cosas más importantes que hacer ayer en la noche ¿No? – Susurró Ron, a su odió y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla sonrojada. Luego avanzó un poco él auto.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podemos regalarles? – Él pelirrojo negó con simpleza. Hermione lo observó indignada.- ¿Y que esperas? ¿Qué aparezca por arte de magia?

- Posiblemente – Bromeó él.

- Estoy hablando enserio.- Reclamó cruzándose de brazos.- El tiempo se acaba Ronald.

- No me digas así.- Pidió divertido.- Siento como si fueras a darme un sermón.

- Y pienso hacerlo si no colaboras con esto.

- Podríamos regalarles un horno eléctrico. – Propuso fijando su mirada en el camino.- Ese tipo de cosas se regalan ¿no?

- Supongo que sí.- El embrollo del lugar, pareció disolverse y Ron logró conducir con mayor rapidez.- Pero creo que podríamos darles algo menos común.

- ¿Cómo que?

- No lo se. – Ron la miró confundido.- Algo que sea más exclusivo y especial.

Luego de esa conversación, ambos se quedaron pensando en cual podría ser ese regalo. Era bastante difícil encontrar uno, y más aún cuando solo les quedaba la mitad del día para encontrarlo.

- ¿Ya tienes tu traje? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

- Ginny lo tenía reservado hace bastante tiempo, asique me ahorre ese problema ¿Y tu?

- También lo tengo listo.- Ron comenzó a estacionarse en la entrada del lugar. Habían algunos autos más, pero nada preocupante.- De hecho, podríamos pasar por el ahora mismo.

Ambos se bajaron del auto con rapidez, evitando a los fotógrafos que habían logrado captarlos. No les sorprendió para nada, asique hicieron como si nada.

Ron le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar primero. Caminaron hasta llegar al gran mesón central, donde una mujer baja y regordeta, marcaba un par de papeles. Ella los divisó y amablemente les preguntó que deseaban.

- Vengó por un vestido – Le respondió Hermione. Ron a su lado las observaba atento.- Veronica me dijo algo de "el vestido Tulipan".

- ¡Ah! Si, claro. Me habían informado. Aguarde aquí – La mujer desapareció por una gran puerta en el corredor y por largos minutos no apareció.

Ron por su lado, estaba bastante confundido.

- ¿Ginny te pidió que vinieras por su vestido?

- No. – Negó ella, pero la mirada expectante del pelirrojo la investigaba.- Esa es parte de mi sorpresa.

De pronto, todo pareció calzar correctamente para Ron.

- ¿Le estas regalando el vestido de novia?

Ella asintió y él cambió su expresión dubitativa, a una un poco más perpleja, que dejaba en claro que eso también era una gran sorpresa para él.

- ¿Por qué quieres regalarle a Ginny esto?

- Quiero que ella pueda disfrutar al máximo este gran día y sin preocuparse por cuanto le puede costar el vestido.

Sin entenderlo siquiera, su rostro tomó un tono sonrojado. Ron la observaba de una forma extraña o mejor dicho, diferente. Jamás la había presenciado y ahora era imposible de interpretarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

El solo sonrió, no pudo decir nada, ya que la mujer regordeta, que seguramente debía llamarse Berta, traía en una gran caja decorada con un listón.

- Aquí esta.- La mujer le entregó el paquete, pero Ron lo tomó primero en un acto de caballerosidad.- Son 1000 euros.

Hermione le entregó su tarjeta, antes de que el pelirrojo lograra siquiera sorprenderse por él valor del vestido. Cuando la compra estuvo lista, salieron del lugar evitando las incomodas preguntas y los fuertes flashes de las cámaras. Pero una vez que estuvieron dentro, Ron no pudo evitar comentar algo.

- ¿De que esta hecho ese vestido? ¿De oro? – Hermione rió divertida y acaricio la mano del pelirrojo un poco, para dejarlo luego conducir con cuidado entre los paparazzis.- Enserio. ¿Cómo un vestido puede costar tanto dinero? No es que sea tacaño ni nada por el estilo, pero eso es una estafa. Y la mayoría de las personas estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

- No seas así.- Lo regañó ella con ternura.- Cuando veas a tu hermana con este vestido, sabrás que valió cada centavo.

Luego de unos minutos manejando, Ron se detuvo frente a otra tienda de vestidos. Pero en esta ocasión, Hermione le sugirió que no bajara del auto, y que la esperara, ya que haría la compra con rapidez y podrían irse. Y así fue. En unos minutos, Hermione ya estaba de vuelta en el auto.

- ¿Tú tienes algún vestido que cueste tanto como ese?

La castaña no dio respuesta alguna. Pero Ron sabía perfectamente que aveces el silenció significaba un rotundo _si._

Horas después, ya ambos sentados en el sillón de su gran departamento. Hermione meditaba el plan de la boda de la hermana de su novio. Ginny debía pasar al día siguiente por el vestido a la tienda, cosa que no sucedería porque ella tenía planeado algo. Y luego todos partirían a eso de las 11:00 A.m en dirección a la casa familiar; La Madriguera.

Ron por su lado, prestaba completa atención a un programa de concursos aunque desviando de vez en cuando su mirada a la castaña, que leía una revista apoyada contra su cuerpo. El programa se pauso por unos minutos para dar paso a los largos comerciales. Y en uno de estos apareció una imagen que le dio una detallada idea a Hermione de lo que podía ser el regalo para Harry y Ginny en su boda. Basándose en sus antiguas conversaciones con la chica.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

- Ya se que podemos regalarle a Harry y Ginny en su boda.- El pelirrojo asintió en un gesto que le explicaba que la escuchaba.- Una noche de bodas especial

- ¡¿Una que? – Gritó sorprendido, poniéndose de pie.- Si no lo recuerdas Hermione, es mi hermana pequeña de la que estamos hablando.

- En ese entonces ya estará casada. Será una mujer hecha y derecha, Ron.

- ¿Y eso que? Soy su hermano y no me gusta andar sabiendo sobre sus temas sexuales.

- No te estoy diciendo que iremos a espiarlos o algo por el estilo. Solo quiero que les demos el mejor regalo para la boda.

- ¿Y porque no le damos un perrito? – Preguntó esperanzado de alejar de las opciones una noche de bodas.- Les servirá de compañía.

Hermione ladeó una sonrisa, sabiendo que la batalla estaba ganada. Solo restaba hacerla realidad.

- De acuerdo.- Apagó el televisor y tomó su abrigó que estaba en el respaldo del sillón.- Pongámonos en marcha. Mañana debemos partir a la casa de tus padres y hoy es nuestra última oportunidad para conseguir ese regalo.

- ¿El perrito entonces no?

Hermione no le dio respuesta. Solo tiró de su mano y juntos salieron del lugar, dispuestos a darles el mejor regalo a unas de las personas más importantes en sus vidas.

- ¿Y si esta cerrado?

- Ron… - Lo reprendió ella.- Tu más que nadie sabe que eso no es verdad. Los hoteles nunca cierran. Y menos el Reginals – Su mirada divertida se encontró con la del pelirrojo de aparente inocencia.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, intentando descifrar su expresión.

- Adoro verte exasperado.

- No se si coincida contigo en eso, porque realmente soy un completó idiota en cuanto a estar fastidiado.

- Yo creo que te hace ver muy sexy.

El pelirrojo carcajeó y luego desvió su mirada de la chica, al camino.

- Eso no te salvara de tu castigo, por lo que me estas obligando a hacer.

- Tu hermana te lo agradecerá.

- Espero que no.

Entraron en el estacionamiento del hotel como dos personas normales que solo buscaban un lugar donde quedarse a dormir, y nada mejor que uno de los hoteles más lujosos de el centro de Londres.

- Bienvenidos al Reginals. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

- Necesitamos hacer una consulta especial.

- Entiendo. – Respondió él hombre en traje que los había reconocido desde un principio, pero intentaba mantener la compostura. Los llevó hasta una oficina en la que claramente se podía ver que era la del director en ese lugar.- Los atenderá ahora.

La puerta se abrió instantáneamente, sorprendiéndolos un poco. El hombre alto y delgado, los invitó a ingresar a su oficina.

- Es un gusto verlos aquí. Pero quisiera saber a que se debe su visita a mi oficina, esperando que no sea un reclamo o algo parecido.

- No lo es para nada. – Respondió Hermione.- Solo queremos pedirle un… - Meditó un poco la palabra.- favor muy especial.

- Depende de que sea, pero haré todo lo posible.

- Queremos una habitación para una noche de bodas. – El hombre asintió y entrelazó sus manos. Y a pesar de que la noticia era bastante impresionante, aparentó tranquilidad.- Y que tenga ciertos detalles muy exclusivos, además claro, de la mejor atención.

- Lo que usted me esta requiriendo es completamente posible, pero como toda exclusividad tiene ciertos gastos mayores que los que generalmente se requieren.

- De eso no tiene porque preocuparse. El dinero no es problema. – Respondió el pelirrojo, integrándose a la conversación.

- Entonces solo faltará que me diga lo que desean con exactitud y la fecha.

Hermione sonrió triunfante, y miró a Ron feliz. Él tomó una de sus manos y le prestó completa atención a la conversación.

- Sería expresamente para él día domingo en la noche.

- ¿Para el día domingo? – Repitió el hombre con preocupación.- Es muy pronto, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Y por supuesto quisiéramos pedir su discreción.

- De eso no tiene que preocuparse. Entiendo que sea una fecha muy especial para ustedes, y yo los ayudaré a que no tengan problemas con ello.

- ¡Oh no! No es para nosotros.- Lo corrigió Hermione sonrojada. Entendiendo que él hombre se refería a ellos en cuanto al tema.- Es un regalo de bodas.

- Entiendo. Disculpé mi equivocación. – Pidió él, corrigiendo su error.- Por supuesto que mantendré la discreción, sus requerimientos estarán listos para ese día. Y no se preocupen por nada, haremos que todo salga de la mejor forma.

Estuvieron un buen rato acordando los especiales pedidos para la habitación de recién casados. Hermione era la que más hablaba, ya que él pelirrojo estaba un tanto abrumado por saber las solicitudes que luego aprovecharía su hermana con el mejor amigo de la castaña, y que seguramente pronto sería el esposo de su hermana. Ella de todas maneras, tampoco estaba muy cómoda con la situación y él jefe y director del hotel menos aún. Por lo tanto, era una charla un tanto desagradable, pero que valía la pena y los sonrojos. La reunión terminó en el momento, en que el director le entregó una llave con un colgante muy especial.

- Hermione… - La llamó él, desviando por unos segundos la mirada del camino, para posarla en la chica que lo acompañaba en el auto, y que parecía suspirar de felicidad de vez en cuando. La castaña volteó el rostro, para observarlo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?

- Tuve una idea con uno de los comerciales que estabas viendo hace unas horas.

- ¿Y porque crees que esto será un buen regalo?

- He hablado con tu hermana en un par de ocasiones, y se lo que ella necesita.

- No es que quiera ser insistente, y menos en temas que involucren la vida sexual de mi hermana, pero es posible que Harry o Ginny ya tenían planeado eso ¿no crees?

- Es exactamente por eso, que llamé a tu hermana y le dije que no hiciera planes para la noche de boda.

- ¿Y si sospecha algo?

- Puede sospechar todo lo que quiera, pero no sabrá realmente que sucede.

- ¿Y era necesario gastar tanto dinero? – Preguntó esto con completa tranquilidad. Ella lo observó aún más sonriente.

- A ustedes los hombres, nunca les gusta gastar dinero ¿verdad?

- Solo si es necesario.- Aclaró él.- Y eso no incluye velas aromáticas rojas con aroma a lilas que cuestan más o menos un sillón.

- ¿Vas a seguir reprochándome el resto de él camino todo lo que gastamos o me vas a agradecer por haberte salvado?

- ¿De que se supone que me has salvado? – Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero quería hacerla sufrir unos segundos.

- Ronald…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué recurres siempre a ese nombre?

- Es tu nombre Ron.

- Pero no es necesario la terminación. Me haces sentir mal.

- Por algo será ¿no? – Él rostro malvado de Hermione brillo ante las luces de los faroles instalados en el camino y más aún con los flashes de las cámaras en la entrada de su edificio.

Fue una lastima para los periodistas que Ron y Hermione regresaran en su propio auto ya que no lograron sacar muchas fotos. El estacionamiento de su propiedad estaba vacío como siempre, asique con tranquilidad bajaron del auto y entraron al elevador, que a su favor llegó en un par de segundos y completamente desocupado.

Aprovechando esto, apenas las puertas del ascensor estuvieron cerradas, Ron atrapó los labios de su novia de forma salvaje, para luego recorrer su cuello con agilidad.

- ¿Que dices si vamos a disfrutar nosotros de la habitación de _recién novios_?

Hermione rió divertida, dejándose llevar con las caricias del pelirrojo.

- No te será tan fácil esta noche.

- Ya veremos.- Se aventuró él.- Tal vez incluso, logré sacarte un par de veces esas palabras tan deliciosas que dijiste anoche entre gemidos… ¿Recuerdas?

- Creo que tendrás que hacerme recordar. – Respondió ella coquetamente, y sintiendo como las manos fuertes de Ron se colaban por debajo de su polera.

- Será todo un placer

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que sucederá ahora? ¿Las cosas continuaran bien entre Ron y Hermione? ¿Logrará alguien irrumpir en su felicidad? ¿Todo saldra bien en la boda? <strong>**Estas y muchas otras preguntas podrán saberlas en los siguientes capítulos.**

***- Les confieso, que falta un capítulo más antes de la boda. Y la próxima actualización sera muy pronto.**

**Gracias nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. Espero muy ansiosa sus opiniones y nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Cuídense****, y cariños a todos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Tarde familiar

**_¡Hola! ¡Hola!_**

**_Se que deben querer matarme, pero nuevamente tengo excusas muy validas. Comenzaré diciéndoles que la semana justo después de publicar terminaba los últimos exámenes y terminando con esto justo cuando pensaba actualizar, termine con una gastritis aguda que me mantuvo en cama con fiebre y vómitos, por más de una semana, imposibilitándome cualquier forma de entrar al computador y mucho menos para escribir. _**

**_Es grandioso poder volver a leer sus maravillosos comentarios y lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. No se realmente si puedo decirme satisfecha con el resultado, pero los que deben juzgar eso son ustedes. Agradezco que entiendan la demora y aún así sigan aquí._**

**_Y claro esta un especial agradecimiento a: _**

- grintsonandronmionelove, adoro tus comentarios, son simplemente hermosos *-*. alwaysromionegrintson, no te preocupes por no comentar el anterior, me conformo con que sigas leyendo :) VremyaLuny, me sucede lo mismo con los lemon :$, Lamento la demora. fatty73, agradesco mucho que te haya gustado el lemon, me costó pero creo dio buenos resultados. danielaweasley, muchas gracias. Que bueno que al fin no se te cortó la luz xd. **pinkys,** siento muchísimo la demora, espero sigas leyendo. nalia-san, que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, me costó pero salio bien supongo :) **Yara weasley,** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado todo.

**Por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Tarde familiar<strong>

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, el despertador de Hermione resonó en la habitación. No deseaba para nada levantarse al frió que embargaba el lugar y alejarse de ese cómodo y fuerte cuerpo que la protegía día y noche, pero su deber la llamaba.

Intentó alejar la mano pecosa de Ron de su cintura, pero él experimento fue fallido. Intentó despertarlo a él, pero no dio resultado. Intentó moverse un poco para hacerle notar que deseaba levantarse, pero él ni se inmuto. Nada funcionaba, asique decidida a recurrir a la fuerza, se retorció un poco y logró zafarse de su agarre, aunque llevando como consecuencia que la única prenda que llevaba se quedara junto al cuerpo de él pelirrojo. Tomó una de las sabanas tiradas a un lado de la cama y se la envolvió al cuerpo.

- ¿Do-donde vas? – Preguntó Ron con voz adormilada.- Debe ser muy temprano, aún no sale el sol.

Hermione se ahorró la respuesta y abrió la cortina de par en par, dejando entrar el sol en todo su esplendor.

Él pelirrojo soltó un quejido y enterró su cabeza pelirroja debajo de una almohada.

- Entiendo, entiendo. Pero por favor ciérrala.

- No caeré esta vez Ronald.

- Y volvemos al Ronald. – Comentó fastidiado, pero a la vez muy divertido.- ¿Qué hice ahora?

La castaña no respondió nada, ya que si seguía conversando con el pelirrojo ahí, no avanzaría nada. Y menos aún notando que ambos seguían desnudos. Asique tomó una toalla de el gran armario y se metió en el baño, para tomar una ducha rápida. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación, vestida y con el cabello goteando. El pelirrojo por su lado seguía durmiendo pero estaba vez completamente estirado en la cama.

- Será mejor que te levantes de una vez, o llegaremos tarde donde Harry y nos perderemos el almuerzo.

- Sé perfectamente donde queda la casa de mis padres. – Discutió el pelirrojo, con una voz opacada por su posición.- Y la comida no empezará sin nosotros.

- ¿Estarás listo para cuando regrese? – Preguntó con fingida seriedad. La respuesta del chico fue un asentimiento de cabeza, que no le aseguraba realmente nada. - Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta del penthouse con lentitud intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego bajo por el ascensor hasta los estacionamientos donde su auto reposaba tranquilo y seguro. Se subió en el asiento del conductor y dejó su bolso en el del copiloto. Se cruzó el cinturón y tomó su teléfono marcando el número de Ginny.

- ¿CÓMO QUE MI VESTIDO NO ESTA AQUÍ? – Vociferó la pelirroja, comenzando a preocuparse.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA ENTONCES?

- No puedo decírselo, es confidencial.

- ¡¿CÓMO VA A SER CONFIDENCIAL SI ES MI VESTIDO?

- Lo siento señorita Weasley, pero no puedo comentarle nada al respecto.

- ¡ES MI VESTIDO! ¡TIENE QUE DECIRME QUE DIABLOS PASO CON EL! – Exclamó enojada, caminando de un lado a otro desordenándose el cabello.

- Le pido por favor señorita Ginny que no grite.

- ¡De acuerdo! Pero podría por favor decirme aunque sea un pequeño detalle de que suc… - Su teléfono celular resonó en el salón. Abrió su bolso y leyó el nombre en la pantalla.- Disculpe, tengo que contestar.

- No se preocupe. Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera. – Respondió la mujer, levantándose de su asiento, para ir a un lugar lejano en el que la pelirroja no pudiera preguntarle nada más.

Al fin atendió el teléfono sabiendo perfectamente quien era la persona que llamaba.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?

- _¡Ginny! ¡Al fin contestas! ¿Dónde estas?_

- En la tienda de vestidos.- Le informó ella, dando un par de pasos, hasta sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones.- ¡Dicen que mi vestido no esta aquí! ¿Si no esta en la tienda donde diablos esta entonces? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi vestido? ¡Esto es un desastre!

- _Ginny, necesitas calmarte. ¿Porque no vamos a….?_

_- _¡No puedo! Tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres en menos de cuatro horas y mi vestido de novia, lo más importante, ¡no-esta-aquí!

- _¿Qué me dirías si te digo que yo puedo ayudar un poco con eso?_

- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? – Investigó interesada porque las cosas se arreglaran pronto.

- _Te lo contaré luego. Ven al café Italy. Harry me dijo que es tu preferido_.- Sintió como Ginny respiraba profundamente para calmarse.-_ Ahí hablaremos._

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y frotándose la sien, se levantó de el asiento. Camino hasta el mesón, y ahí comenzó a hablar sin abrir aún los ojos por el agotamiento.

- Lo siento mucho. Se que no es su culpa, pero estoy bastante estresada y tengo que irm… - Se detuvo en seco cuando abrió los ojos y se percató que no había nadie a su lado. Buscó con la mirada a la mujer que la había atendido anteriormente, pero de ella no había rastro.- ¿Cuándo rayos se fue?

Dicho esto, salió fuera de la gran tienda, para subir a su auto y manejar rumbó a el lugar en que Hermione la había solicitado. Al cabo de una media hora ya estaba en el café, sentándose en el asiento solitario frente a la mesa de la castaña.

- Buenos días Ginny. – La saludó Hermione. Pero al parecer la pelirroja no estaba de muy buen humor y es por ello que espero a que ella dijera aunque fuera un pequeño _hola._

- No tan bueno para mi Hermione.- Aclaró después de sacarse sus lentes de sol y dejar al descubierto algunas pequeñas ojeras.- No he dormido en veinticuatro horas, deje las llaves de mi departamento dentro, las rosas para mi ramo no están listas y el vestido de novia no esta en la tienda ¿Qué más puede salir mal este día?

La castaña suspiro sonriendo, y tomó un sorbo de su café, para dirigirse por fin a la pelirroja y darle una buena noticia en ese caótico día.

- Creo que tengo algo que te tranquilizará bastante. – Entrelazó sus dedos en una actitud de intriga.

- No quiero tomar pastillas o algo parecido

- Tampoco voy a dártelas –Aclaró riendo. Ginny pareció tranquilizarse un poco.- Acerca del vestido… bueno, yo… lo tengo.

La mirada tranquila y casi serena de la pelirroja, se convirtió en una confusa y un tanto molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Es parte de mi regalo de bodas.- Confesó sonriéndole.

El rostro de la pelirroja cambio en muchas expresiones que comenzaron por la de sorpresa y siguieron entre la tranquilidad y la felicidad. Pero luego de unos segundos de titubeo la pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazar a Hermione. Ella sorprendida la abrazó reconfortándola y atónita intentó calmar las lágrimas de la hermana de Ron.

- No te preocupes por nada Ginny. Entiendo por lo que estas pasando y creo que has hecho un increíble trabajo.- Ambas tomaron asiento, y Hermione le ofreció un pañuelo, la chica lo tomó agradecida e intentó tranquilizar su respiración.- Sinceramente, en tan poco tiempo has logrado armar una boda que yo no hubiera hecho ni en medio año.

- Gracias.

- No tienes porque agradecerme, es solo la verdad.

- No es solo por eso Hermione.- Aclaró la pelirroja, dejando el pañuelo sobre la mesa y tomando un trago de su vaso de agua.- Es por todo. Por el vestido. Por confiar en mí. Por querer tanto a mi hermano. Por acompañarme y por aceptar a mi familia.

- De eso no tienes que hablar. Son personas increíbles.- Confesó la castaña.- De hecho me encantaría tener una familia como la que tu tienes.

- Ya eres parte de la familia.- Hermione le sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a su corazón.- Y de hecho… - Observó la hora en su reloj, que marcaba cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana.- Ya deberíamos estar camino a la Madriguera. Mamá nos matará si llegamos tarde. ¿Nos vamos juntas?

- Lo siento, pero debo ir por mi maleta y por Ron.

- ¿Sigues con ese tipo? – Preguntó la pelirroja como si nada.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Es tu hermano! – Exclamó Hermione riendo.

- Lo se. Y aún no comprendo como alguien tan maravillosa como tú, puede andar como un pelmazo como ese.

- Mejor vamos, o si no terminaras obligándome a dejar a tu hermano.

- Por tu propio bien Hermione, por tu propio bien.

Hermione pagó la cuenta y ambas salieron rápidamente esquivando a los paparazzis que prestaban especial atención a la gran bolsa blanca que la pelirroja llevaba en sus manos.

Ginny aceptó que la castaña la fuera a dejar a la casa de Harry para que de ahí los dos se fueran juntos. Así mismo Ron y ella partirían unos minutos después en su propio auto.

Harry aguardaba en las afueras de su casa, con las maletas ya listas en el auto a la espera de la pelirroja. Hermione lo saludó desde el auto, sabiendo que en unas horas estarían todos reunidos en la madriguera.

Así que sin más preámbulos desapareció calle afuera para llegar al edificio. Los paparazzis esperaban a las afueras del lugar, seguro informados de que pronto una gran celebración se llevaría a cabo en la familia Weasley. Y la pareja dorada del momento era parte de esta expectación, por lo que era la gran noticia del momento.

_- Hermione ¿Es este el inicio de una relación más formal?_

_- ¿Serás la dama de honor?_

_- ¿Serán los siguientes en casarse?_

_- ¿Qué piensa Ron acerca de que se lleve a cabo esta boda? _

Cuando todo estuvo en calma y el auto estacionado. Subió por el ascensor rápidamente. Entró en su penthouse y buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, que extrañamente no estaba en la sala principal. Las maletas de ambos estaban listas en la entrada del lugar y todo estaba en completo orden. Se decidió a buscarlo. Entró en la cocina, el baño y hasta la mismísima habitación del pelirrojo, pero no había rastro de él en ninguna parte. Marcó su teléfono y resultó ser que el sonido resonaba en todo el departamento.

_Perfecto,_ Pensó rendida. _Lo olvido en casa. Así nunca lo encontraré._

Sin ganas de seguir buscándolo, se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Luego por un acto de inconciencia recordó que seguramente los Weasley los esperaban en la casa familiar. Fue en busca de su bolso favorito, que había quedado olvidado en la habitación de invitados después de la noche anterior. El dichoso bolso estaba sobre una de las sillas y a punto de caerse. E iba a recogerlo si no fuera porque un par de fuertes manos de apoderaron de su cintura con ternura, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ron! – Exclamó alterada.- ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- Lo siento. No quería asustarte.- Mintió dándole un beso, que poco a poco subió de tono, pero que fue detenido por la castaña.- ¿Qué?

- Debemos irnos, Ron.- Le recordó.- Tu familia nos espera.

- Mi familia puede esperar. Pero yo tengo antes que cobrarte por no quedarte a mi lado esta mañana.

- No tengo nada que pagar – Respondió ella con un tono juguetón.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Completamente – Se alejó del pelirrojo, y tomó rápidamente su bolso para que él no logrará atraparla de nuevo.- Asique vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

- Hermione… - Susurró él, con voz de malvado.- No lograrás escaparte de mí todo el día.

- Lo se – Murmuró ella muy despacio, por lo que ni Ron logró escucharlo.

En un acto de caballerosidad tomó la maleta de la chica y bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar a otro de los autos del pelirrojo. Harry ya los había llamado indicándoles que debía irse temprano con Ginny para arreglar algunas cosas, asique les pedía que se fueran por su propia cuenta y como eso no era problema para Ron, se tomaba todo su tiempo para estar listo.

Hermione se fue de copiloto y Ron de chofer. El lugar quedaba a un par de horas de Londres, así que en ese tiempo conversaron de diversas cosas. Se tomaron de las manos y en ocasiones guardaron silencio, cosa que nos les afecto puesto que no era un silencio incomodo. Además de que el clima los acompañaba. El ambiente se mantenía calido, pero con una brisa helada, y él sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, cegándolos por momentos.

Cuando el camino se fue haciendo un poco más angosto, Ron supo que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la Madriguera. Y en efecto no se equivocaba, ya que poco más de camino y toparon con una entrada de metal que estaba dividida en dos puertas, las cuales estaban completamente abiertas, para dejar pase libre a los invitados esa tarde.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Su pulso se había acelerado y sus manos sudaban. No era primera vez que estaba en la casa de los Weasley, pero en esta ocasión asistía como novia oficial del pelirrojo las cosas debían tomarse más en serio, aunque ellos no pudieran saberlo. Ron por su lado, se mantenía sereno y feliz. No estaba para nada nervioso, porque hubiera sido estupido sentirse así llegando a su propia casa, además venía acompañado de Hermione.

- Llegamos – Dijo después de unos varios minutos, para romper el silencio.

- Así es – Aceptó la chica, observando el lugar a través de las ventanas del auto.

Había algunos vehículos estacionados en la parte delantera de la casa, y sus pelirrojos dueños caminaban por el lugar conversando entre ellos. Las chicas sentadas en una gran banca parecían conversar de lo que sería el tema principal esa tarde; la boda.

Ginny y Harry ya estaban ahí, este ultimo acompañando a las mujeres, puesto que su futura esposa lo retenía a su lado para que le ayudara a comentar las buenas noticias.

El lugar se mantenía tan o más arreglado que la ultima vez que había venido con Ron. El pasto un poco más crecido, algunas bancas agregadas a la mesa de picnic y sobre esta, un gran cobertizo que los cubría del sol y la lluvia. Se habían agregado varios maceteros con flores y la casa parecía haber recibido una nueva capa de pintura.

Ron se estacionó junto a uno de los autos de el final y una vez que el motor estuvo apago, ambos se bajaron. Caminaron de la mano lentamente, dejándose ver por las personas allí presentes.

- ¡Son Ron y Hermione! – Exclamó Ginny, levantándose de su asiento para ir a saludarlos. El resto al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja prestó atención, para acercarse también a saludarlos.- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? Nos moríamos de hambre.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero tú hermano…

- No tienes porque disculparte. Conozco a Ron y su estrategia de importunar las cosas de los demás.

- ¡Oigan! – Reclamó él.- Estoy aquí. Puedo escucharlas.

- Ya lo se Ronald.- Ginny le sonrió y se acercó para darle un abrazo.- Y me da gusto que nos oigas.

Ron rodó los ojos y Hermione rió levemente. Desde detrás de Ginny, apareció Harry, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y una extraña expresión de sofocación.

- Que bueno que llegan. – Dijo él chico, saludándolos a los dos.

- Eso creo. ¿Qué te paso y porque estas tan…?

- ¡Hola hermanito! – Gritó George, acercándose hasta donde estaban para saludar.- Y Hola bella Hermione.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?

- De seguro se estaban haciendo unos cariñitos antes de entrar a terreno prohibido.

- ¡Fred! – Lo reprendió el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad ¿no? – El silenció de Ron y el sonrojo de Hermione les dieron como respuesta.- Porque saben que en casa de los padres es más arriesgado hacer…

- ¡De acuerdo basta! – Exclamó exasperado.- No es tema que deba importarles, y si nos disculpan iremos a saludar al resto.

- No te enojes Ronnie… - Comenzó George.

- …O te vas a sonrojar – Completó Fred, haciendo reír a Ginny y Harry.- Y te vas a llenar de canas…

Hermione sonrió disimuladamente y acompañó a su novio a saludar a el resto de la familia. Molly sentada a un lado de su esposo conversaban con Fleur, Audrey y Percy. Caminando desde lejos se acercaban Bill y Charlie.

- ¡Hola muchachos! – Los saludo la madre del pelirrojo, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

- Es un gusto verla nuevamente señora Weasley.

- El gusto es todo mío cariño. – Arthur Weasley los saludo también, pero en silencio para no interrumpir a su esposa.- ¿Tienen hambre? Porque estábamos esperándolos para comenzar a almorzar.

- Mucha – Respondió con rapidez el pelirrojo.

La señora Weasley rió un poco.

- Cualquiera diría que te tienen a pan y agua Ron – Comentó ella.

Nadie dijo nada, aún que todo pensaban con doble sentido exactamente lo mismo. El tema fue dejado a parte y mientras, todos entraban a la casa para comenzar el almuerzo, Ron y Hermione saludaron al resto de los invitados.

Entre miradas incomodas Ron reconoció que Charlie no se había acercado a saludarlo. Talvez porque conversaba con Bill o porque simplemente no se sentía cómodo con ello, así que decidió restarle importancia y disfrutar la tarde.

El almuerzo comenzó al cabo de unos minutos. La mesa ya estaba preparada para que todo se sentaran y la comida estaba lista para servirse, así que la señora Weasley con ayuda de Ginny y Audrey sirvió los deliciosos platos de comida. Los puestos estaban semi-designados, ya que eran los típicos de cada uno, más los recientemente agregados para los que se unían a esta gran familia.

- Me siento mal sentada aquí sin ayudar – Le confesó a Ron.

- Mamá quiere que te sientas bien y sabe que yo quiero estar contigo.- Intentó darle un beso, pero ella desvió su rostro.- ¿Qué sucede?

- No me siento cómoda.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curioso y con cierto aire de diversión.

- Está tu familia.

- ¿Y que? No vamos a hacer nada inapropiado ¿O si? – Propuso dándose cuenta de el sonrojo en su rostro, pero resultó recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.- ¡Auch! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pero que quede claro que la que dio la idea fuiste tú.

Nadie se había percatado de su pequeña discusión, a excepción de Charlie, que mantenía una mirada precavida de vez en cuando hacia ellos. El resto conversaba en pequeños grupos esperando la comida de Molly, que en cada plato tentaba más aún a los hambrientos estómagos de todos. En unas cuantas veces de ida y vuelta, la mesa estuvo al fin completa de exquisiteces y de todos los integrantes de la familia. El señor Weasley decidió tomar la palabra antes de que el almuerzo comenzara. Tocó con uno de los cubiertos uno de los vasos de cristal, ayudando a que se hiciera silencio.

- Bueno… antes de que comenzáramos a saborear esta deliciosa comida que ha creado Molly – Le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas y continuó.-, quería darles las gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, y por acompañar a nuestra pequeña en esta gran decisión. Queríamos hace mucho hacer una reunión como esta, y acertamos en el mejor momento.

- Hagamos un brindis entonces – Propuso Bill.

- A eso iba hijo – Confirmó él, tomando su copa y alzándola.- Entonces brindemos a nuestra Ginny y el gran Harry, por que todo salga mejor que nunca.

- ¡Por Harry y Ginny! – Dijeron todos, tomando un trago y comenzando la comida.

- Prepara el discurso Ron, que pronto te toca a ti – Le Recordó Bill, haciendo reír a todos.- Y créeme que es más difícil en ese momento.

- En eso estoy Bill – Respondió él pelirrojo mejor.

Luego de un par de palabras por parte de otras personas, se armo un murmullo de voces y conversaciones que no era fácil de descifrar. Cada uno metido en su propio mundo, aprovechando al máximo la comida que tenían frente a sus ojos y la gran compañía de toda la familia Weasley, eran lo mejor que cualquier persona podría desear y que especialmente un par de personas disfrutaban como nunca lo habían logrado hacer.

- ¡Esto se me esta saliendo de las manos Robbie! – Reclamaba sin cesar por más de una hora Rita Skeeter.- Las cosas están empeorando. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya conseguido ninguna maldita noticia jugosa para la portada en todo este mugroso tiempo? ¡Ese Robert se esta saliendo con la suya y eso no es lo que tenía planeado! Tenemos que conseguir algo, y muy pronto.

- No creo que consigamos nada Rita. No ha habido ningún escándalo.

- Eso podemos aprovecharlo.

- Ciento tener que decirte esto, pero no hay nada que podamos aprovechar.

- Me refiero a que cuando encontremos una noticia, la haremos rendir al máximo. Será todo un exclusivo, justo lo que necesitaremos para hacer caer a ese grupo de mantenidos. Y se exactamente por donde comenzaremos.

Robbie no dijo nada, porque con los años que llevaba ayudando a Rita sabía que era mejor callar cuando planeaba ese tipo de cosas, y dejarla crear lo que fuera a crear.

- Así que mañana ensayaremos por la mañana… - Concluyó la señora Weasley.- ¡Vaya! El postre debe estar listo.

- Yo iré por ellos señora Weasley, no se preocupe. – Se ofreció la castaña con rapidez. Se sentía mal por estar sentada sin poder ayudar en nada.

- Gracias cariño. Están sobre la mesita junto a el lavavajillas - Le informó antes de continuar la conversación con su hija.

Hermione tomó un par de vasos sucios y caminó hasta entrar en la casa. Efectivamente los postres estaban servidos en diferentes platos. Tomó de a uno y fue poniéndolos sobre una de las bandejas que estaban ahí.

- _Iré a dejar estos platos sucios. – _Escuchó que alguien decía, a pesar de el ruido de muchas conversaciones juntas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron apareció en la cocina con una pila de platos, que dejo en el fregadero. La castaña continuó con su labor sin decir nada. Se sentía incomoda por las pequeñas caricias que el pelirrojo le daba, y más aún frente a los padres de él. No sabía que le ocurría, pero así era y no tenía tiempo de pensarlo ahora.

De la nada las fuertes manos del pelirrojo se posicionaron en sus caderas, abrazándola. Él le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle un par de palabras que la hicieron sonrojar.

- No Ron… - Dijo ella con voz débil.

- ¿No que? – Pregunta él divertido.

- Ya sabes que.

- Creo que no lo se.- Responde él, bajando su mano lentamente hasta deslizarla por debajo de el vestido que ella llevaba esa tarde. Hermione aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar soltar el aire en una especie de gemido ahogado. Ron aprovechó eso para comenzar a acariciar su intimidad por sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

- Ron… por favor… no…

El hizo caso omiso y comenzó a besarla mientras su habida mano seguía acariciándola. Ella quería detenerlo, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban cada vez que él la tocaba y por más que intentará negarse que no era el lugar, no hacía nada para detenerlo.

- Nos van a… - Aguantó la respiración, evitando que un gemido se escapara de su boca.-… escuchar.

- Un poco.- Admitió él, sin darle demasiada importancia.

- No podemos… no es… no es… correcto.

- ¿A quien le importa lo correcto? – Susurró a su oído con voz seductora.- Si podemos romper las reglas de una manera divertida y satisfactoria.

Ella iba a intentar decir algo, pero sintió los dedos del pelirrojo ingresar en la tela de su ropa interior, y apretar con su otra mano su cintura para dejarlos sin espacio. Se mordió el labio intentando no gemir y convencerse a si misma de que debía detener las cosas o terminaría el algo malo.

- Ron… basta… no podemos… y menos… aquí – Fue su respuesta, entre jadeos.

El pelirrojo sonreía complacido porque ella no pudiera hablar con normalidad e intentará aparentarlo al menos. Además de que los gemidos ahogados de la chica ya estaban causando efectos secundarios en su cuerpo.

- Porque no desaparecemos unos minutos…– Su voz era aterciopelada y persuasiva. Hermione intentaba encontrar las palabras que lo convencieran de ser coherente, pero no lograba decirlas con normalidad.

- Aquí… no – Le dijo, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza y deslizándola fuera de su vestido.- más tarde…

- ¿Lo prometes?

Hermione no pudo afirmar ni negar nada ya que el ingreso inesperado de uno de los gemelos los hizo separarse bruscamente. Mientras la castaña dejaba algunos postres sobre una bandeja plateada, Ron aparentaba dejar los platos en el lavavajillas. Pero Fred no era tonto, y a juzgar por el aspecto sonrojado de la chica y de la notable satisfacción de Ron, ellos no habían ido solo por los postres.

- Es más emocionante ¿verdad? – Comentó Fred. Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si sin saber que decir, pero pensando exactamente lo mismo.- Yo también lo intenté una vez, pero no resultó para nada bien. Espero que ustedes si les funcione.

- Creó que yo llevaré esto, antes de que se derritan – Les informó Hermione, saliendo de la cocina.

- No creó que el postre sea lo único que se derrita. ¿Cierto Ron? – Ella fingió no escucharlo y se encaminó con los postres.- Mamá estaba comenzando a preguntar porque tardaban tanto, y yo me ofrecí para averiguarlo. – Metió uno de los dedos en la crema del postre y lo saboreó luego divertido, al ver la mirada incomoda de Ron.- Pienso que era mejor que apareciera yo y los viera, que papá ¿no?

- Supongo que debo agradecerte – Respondió Ron, evitando su mirada.- Aunque no estábamos haciendo nada

- Recuerda que soy yo Ron, no puedes mentirme. – Sonrió el gemelo.- Y si no hacían nada, al menos intentabas que ocurriera algo.

- Llevaré el resto de los postres o mamá se preocupará. – Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Caminó con rapidez esperando que su hermano no lo siguiera. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso, para que alguien lo pusiera más aún. A penas pasó el umbral principal de la casa, vió la mesa en la que todos compartían y se acercó a esta con rapidez, para terminar de servir a los que faltaban. Hermione había tomado asiento en su lugar por pedido de la señora Weasley que le hacía una serie de preguntas.

- Que bueno que llegas Ron, le preguntábamos a Hermione porque se demoraban tanto. – El pelirrojo miró a la castaña que asentía un tanto sonrojada.- Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes ayudar en casa, y más aún si ahora lo compartes con una chica tan maravillosa como Hermione.

- Muchas, pero… que tiene…

- Entendemos porque esta molesta contigo y como tu madre te dijo que creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es llevarla a pasear un rato al lago.

- No creo que sea correcto, vinimos a pasar el día con ustedes y es un día especial para Ginny y Harry… - Argumentaba Hermione.

- Claro que es correcto cariño. Además un par de horas a solas les harán bien.- Todos estaban especialmente atentos a la conversación.- Cuando vuelvan ya veremos. Vayan y disfruten un rato.

- Pero mamá…

- Ve Ronald. – Dijo para finalizar, luego se dio vuelta para comenzar a conversar con Ginny y Harry que intentaban contener su felicidad.- ¡Oh! Y no olvides llevar una manta, querido. Esta haciendo bastante frió.

El pelirrojo que se encontraba de pie, no supo más que hacer y le ofreció su mano a Hermione para que caminaran. Ella rendida aceptó y diciendo un _permiso_ casi silencioso se retiraron de la mesa. No entraron a la casa para sacar nada, porque sabían que volverían en unos minutos y que solo lo hacían para terminar de fingir esa supuesta _discusión_. A una distancia ya considerable, donde sabían que no los escucharían comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación.

- Te dije que era una mala idea – Comentó tomándose la cara y sintiendo como el rubor volvía a su rostro.

- Nunca dijiste eso. – Negó él, sonriendo.- escuche de todo menos esas palabras.

- ¡Ron! – Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, y sintió como se arrepentía internamente.- No me mires así. No vamos a hacer nada, ni siquiera aquí.

- Pero no hay nadie…

- Lo mismo pensamos allá y mira lo que sucedió.

Ron rió y se acercó para tomarla de la cintura. Ella intentó alejarse, pero las manos fuertes y la insistencia del pelirrojo la obligaron a mirarlo.

- No armemos una discusión de esto. No ocurrió nada y nadie nos vió hacer nada.

- ¿Qué dijo Fred cuando me fui? – Preguntó ella interesada.

- Nada – Mintió, mirando los alrededores.- solo conversábamos sobre la despedida de soltero de Harry. Pero ya olvidemos todo eso. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

- Pero… solo era para que tus padres olvidaran lo otro.

- Claro que no. Realmente pensaba enseñarte este lugar. ¿Me acompañas?

Hermione asintió y tomó la mano de el pelirrojo caminando a través de los grandes colinas de pasto y flores. A lo lejos se veía un gran lago, dividido por un muelle que mantenía fijos un par de botes amarrados. Era un lugar soñado, y que difícilmente Hermione llegaría a olvidar.

- Me preocupa ese par ¿estarán bien?

- Claro que si, querida.- Intentó tranquilizarla, el señor Weasley.- Sabes que Ron es distraído, pero todo estará bien.

- Solo intentó que solucionen sus problemillas.- Confesó entristecida.- Ella es la mejor chica que hemos llegado a ver. Y sería perfecta para nuestro Ron. El necesita una mujer que lo cuide y aconseje.

- Estoy muy de acuerdo en eso. Pero eso no significa que debas entrometerte en sus problemas querida. Ellos son grandes y sabrán resolverlos.- Molly le sonrió apenada y Arthur busco conversación con su hija.- ¿A que hora se supone que debemos ir al tren?

- A las nueve de la mañana. Es el primer tren e irá prácticamente vacío. – Le informó Ginny, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Harry, que les sonreía bobamente.

Caminando desde el principio de la colina se acercaba Bill Weasley, acompañado de Charlie. En un par de pasos ambos estaban frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién quiere jugar Futbol Americano? – Preguntó Bill animándose a hacer algún juego en familia.

Todos los hombres se levantaron para apoyar a su hermano con el juego, menos Ron que aún no llegaba de su paseo con la castaña. Pero que a lo lejos parecía comenzar a aparecer su sombra. Y tampoco el señor Weasley que le había ofrecido un paseo para recorrer los alrededores, a su esposa.

- De acuerdo. Charlie, Fred, Percy en este equipo - Dijo Bill dividiéndolos en dos grupos.- y Harry, George, y yo el otro equipo.

- Falta Ron – Informó George.

- Tienes razón, a ver… ahí viene… ¡Ron!- Gritó el mayor de los Weasley, captando su atención - ¿Vienes a jugar?

- Eh… - Se giró a Hermione que caminaba a su lado.- Cariño, iré a jugar con los chicos, ¿te molesta?

- Claro que no.- Negó ella rápidamente.- Anda, yo conversaré con Ginny.

- Esta bien - Respondió el pelirrojo dándole un pequeño beso antes de correr hasta donde sus hermanos.- Ganaré por ti.

Hermione lo observó correr hasta donde los demás y luego se sentó en una de las bancas en que conversaban las mujeres.

- Es muy tranquilo aquí – Comentó la castaña, buscando conversación.

- Demasiado, yo diría – Opinó Ginny, observando como el juego de futbol comenzaba.- Ya me acostumbre al ruido matutino de Londres, esto es como cambiar de país.

- A mi me agrada. – Suspiró ella prestando atención al partido, ya que Ron sin duda era muy bueno en eso.- He estado toda mi vida entre los ruidos y esto es completamente relajante.

- _Dame el pase Fred, ¡Pase! – _Gritaba Bill corriendo. En un par de pasos ya había anotado cuatro puntos para su equipo.

- ¿Y como va todo para mañana? – Preguntó Hermione, interesada.

- Muy bien. Ya casi esta todo listo. – Informó la pelirroja, observando a Harry lanzar un gran pase.- Solo falta que estemos en Hogwarts y estaré más tranquila.

- ¿Y que _digses _de la _despegida de soltega_? – Preguntó Fleur, integrándose a la conversación.- Mañana en la noche te vas a _divegtir_ mucho ¿_ciegto_ _Hegmione_?

- Sí, claro.- Confirmó ella.- ¿Es en Hogwart también?

- ¡_Clago_! Tenemos un _cuagto espegcial paga_ la fiesta – Respondió la rubia con un marcado acento francés.- _Pego_ ningún hombre debe _sabeglo_.

- Entiendo, por supuesto.- Respondió Hermione. Ginny permanecía sentada en silencio sonriendo.

- ¡Lanza Ron! ¡Lanza ahora! – Gritó Bill, haciendo a todas las mujeres saltar y prestar especial atención a la gran anotación de el menor de los hombres pelirrojos.- ¡Así se hace hermanito!

Todo ese grupo celebraba a su manera. George hacía un extraño baile con Bill. Harry aplaudía riendo al ver los pasos de baile de su equipo y Ron corría en dirección a las mujeres a celebrar con una de ellas.

Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa cuando él chico apareció de la nada y de un salto la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. En un principio se iba a resistir, pero cuando sintiendo el calido abrazo de Ron respondió al beso con mayor ímpetu, y los que pudieron verlo –todos en la madriguera- sonrieron felices.

- Te dije que ganaría por ti.- Le susurró entre el abrazó.- Y cumpliré a mis otras promesas también.

- Lo se. – Fue su respuesta. Luego volvió a darle un pequeño beso y lo dejó volver al juego.

Sonrió como enamorada por unos minutos observándolo volver a su posición de juego, y luego se sentó en la banca nuevamente.

- Nunca lo había visto tan enamorado – Comentó Ginny, observando a sus hermanos jugar y desviando su mirada a la castaña.- No se como lo has hecho, pero se nota que te quiere mucho Hermione.

- Es _vegdad_ – Corroboró la francesa.- luce _espegcialmente_ radiante esta _tagde_.

- Ha cambiado mucho, gracias a ti.

- No se si tomarlo como un cumplido o un regaño – Admitió Hermione divertida. Ginny colocó una de sus manos sobre la de la castaña y le sonrió.

- Por supuesto que es un cumplido.- Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.- Había cambiado mucho, pero para mal. Y ahora ha vuelto a ser el Ron que conocíamos.- Audrey no había dicho nada, pero se mantenía al pendiente de la conversación.- Sinceramente no se lo que sucedió para que cambiara tanto desde un principio, lo único que llegué a saber fue que una chica le había sido infiel con una persona que confiaba mucho, pero no supimos nada más que eso. Pero claro que después de todo eso, él empezó a cambiar mucho. Andaba con una mujer tras otra y apenas lo veíamos las cenas familiares, y cuando estaba aquí apenas hablaba. – Hermione escuchó atenta, dándose cuenta de que ella posiblemente era la única que sabía toda la verdad.- Pero mira como esta ahora. Jugando con todos mis hermanos, riendo y totalmente dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea. – Todas lo observaron al mismo tiempo, notando el gran cambio.- Así que te agradezco, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho en él.

- ¡Corre Harry! – Gritó Ron, alentando a su amigo.- ¡Lanza ahora!

- ¡Así se hace amor! – Vociferó Ginny, felicitando a su prometido.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hasta él. Y cuando estuvo muy cerca, dio un salto al que Harry la sostuvo en el aire feliz. Dieron vueltas unos segundos dándose unos besos y luego se separaron riendo. Toda la familia Weasley estaba contenta de que se quisieran tanto, y más aún de que su compromiso se hiciera oficial el día domingo. El amor entre Harry y Ginny se notaba en el aire y era imposible negar que eran el uno para él otro, así que todos los que los conocían realmente, solo deseaban que esa unión se hiciera oficial, para que fueran aún más felices juntos.

- Iré a preparar la cena – Informó la señora Weasley.

- Yo te ayudaré mamá –Propuso Ginny, separándose de su prometido, para acompañar a su madre.- ¿Nos ayudas Hermione?

- Claro. – Aceptó ella rápidamente, siguiéndolas hasta la cocina.

El resto de los chicos que había terminado el partido se acercaron a las bancas para tomar un descanso del primer tiempo. Audrey y Fleur que estaban en las bancas se despidieron de sus hombres para ir a colaborar en la cocina. El señor Weasley se sentó junto a sus hijos y comenzaron una plática de deportes.

- Audrey querida, ¿pondrías los cubiertos en la mesa? – La chica asintió gentilmente y con ayuda de Fleur ubicaron el resto de las cosas de la mesa. - Ginny saca el pastel del horno. – La pelirroja hizo exactamente eso, y con ayuda de Hermione termino de ponerlo en una linda fuente con decoraciones de crema.

- Quedó maravilloso mamá. ¿Estas segura que no quieres hacer el pastel de boda?

- Ginny cariño, no podría. Tu boda debe ser especial y una torta hecha por mi será como pan de cada día.

- ¿Y eso que importa? Te quedará igual o más delicioso que las de las pastelerías.

- Lo siento mi niña, pero no creó que alcance ha hacerlo. – Hermione sonreía ante tanta familiaridad y cariño entre ellas. Cosa que ella jamás volvería a tener.

- Esta bien, pero para nuestro aniversario de matrimonio tu harás el pastel ¿de acuerdo?

- Así será. – Ambas mujeres se dieron un abrazo. Hermione en cierta forma se sintió incomoda, pero no dijo nada y solo continuó con lo que hacía.- ¿Esta lista esa tarta?

Hermione asintió y le entregó el apetitoso pastel recién hecho. Continuaron arreglando un par de cosas y con los minutos la once estuvo lista. Hermione se ofreció para ir a informarles a los chicos que la comida estaba lista. Ginny llevó el resto de las cosas a la mesa y la señora Weasley revisó que los hornos y la cocina estuvieran apagados, para no crear algún incendio.

A mitad de camino hacía la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaban las bancas, se encontró con Percy, que le comentó algunas cosas de las cuales habían hablado la vez anterior. Luego los dos siguieron su camino. Hermione les informó a los hombres de la casa que la comida estaba lista, y que podían pasar a sentarse en la gran mesa. Todos le hicieron caso, menos Ron, que se acercó para darle unos cuantos besos en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Es posible extrañar a alguien incluso si está a tres pasos? – Le preguntó Ron, mientras la afirmaba de la cintura y le robaba uno que otro beso.

- ¿A quien extrañas tanto? – Preguntó ella fingiendo ignorancia. Ron la miró ceñudo.

- A ti, por supuesto – Dijo con obviedad.- O piensas que extraño a… no se a… ¿Fred?

- ¿Qué estas hablando de mi? – Preguntó el gemelo, apareciendo de la nada con obvia apariencia de fisgón.- Mira que puedo escuchar todo lo que dices. Los sorprendí en algo y podría volver a hacerlo.

- ¡Fred! – Lo regañó Ron, abrazando a una sonrojada Hermione.- Vete y déjanos solos.

- Ya se los advertí. – Dicho esto, desapareció de el lugar.

- No creas en las tonteras que dice. Nunca las cumple.

- Claro que si. – Dijo Fred, desde alguna parte.

- ¡Fred! ¡Déjanos un maldito segundo a solas!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Aceptó riendo, para desaparecer realmente de el lugar en que estaban.

Luego de comprobar con la mirada de que su hermano si había desaparecido de su vista. Volvió su mirada a Hermione, que intentaba tranquilizar su vergüenza.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y me miras de esa manera tan reprobatoria. – Dijo con su típica sonrisa coqueta.- Además de muchas otras cosas claro. Pero no creó que quieras que las diga en este momento y termines más sonrojada aún ¿no?

- Ron, basta. – Rió divertida, dándole un golpe en el brazo, que él casi ni sintió.- Pero si hablamos de cosas que nos gusten. Tengo que admitir que cuando tu te sonrojas es bastante divertido… y adorable.

- ¿Estas intentando provocarme? – Hermione lo observó coqueta y mordiéndose el labio, intentando desviar esos pensamiento nada decentes de su mente, para recordarse que estaban en presencia de más personas, y que además eran familiares.

- Depende de la manera en que quieras verlo.

- Tal vez puedas mostrarme en la noche ¿no crees?

- Estoy bastante segura de que terminarás durmiendo en el sillón.

- Mi madre no aceptará que me dejes durmiendo ahí y además no creó que le puedas explicar el porque no me dejas dormir en la cama.

- Tampoco tú – Le recordó ella sonriendo triunfante.

- ¡Si no se apuran iré yo mismo a buscarlos e interrumpiré su conversación inadecuada, para que se sienten de una vez y nos permitan comer a todos! – Gritó Fred, haciendo reír a la mesa completa, incluidos el señor y la señora Weasley.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar y evito no decir nada, mientras ambos se sentaban en sus lugares y comenzaban a servirse de la cena como todos los demás. Ron intentó calmarla con algún par de besos en la mejilla y tomando su mano por sobre la mesa, pero eso no era ni la mitad de lo que podría calmar a la castaña.

Con el paso de los minutos y su integración a conversaciones con toda la familia logró calmar su vergüenza. Sonrió, conversó y hasta respondió a preguntas sobre su familia. Se dejó llevar por la sencillez de la familia Weasley y disfrutó la tarde en todo su esplendor. Pero una vez terminada la cena, algunos se pusieron a conversar sobre diversos temas en la salita de la casa. El resto se fue a sus habitaciones para descansar y prepararse para él siguiente día, en donde los esperaba un largo viaje a Hogwarts, la cena de ensayo y luego claro, poder disfrutar de las despedidas de soltero de la novia y el novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, les dejaré las temidas preguntas expectantes para él próximo capítulo, que será la primera parte de la boda. Para agregar un detallito, la boda de Harry y Ginny se dividirá en tres partes.<strong>

**¿Sucederá algo interesante en las despedidas de solteros? ¿Saldrá todo bien en la boda? ¿Logrará Rita encontrar la tan preciada noticia exclusiva?**

**Esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc. Y también espero verlos pronto, pero sin decir fecha para que no los vaya a dejar con falsas expectativas nuevamente. Perdonen la demora, espero que todo este muy bien para ustedes.**

**Saludos y un gran abrazo para todos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Rocío. **


	20. La Boda de Harry y Ginny

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! _

_¡Cielos! Creo que siempre comienzo pidiendo disculpas por atrasarme más de lo normal en las actualizaciones, y esta no es la excepción. De hecho creó que en esta oportunidad tarde un poco más de tiempo que las otras veces, y sinceramente lo lamento muchísimo. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y más aún cuando no dejas de tener evaluaciones en el ámbito educacional. _

_Siento también no poder responder a sus reviews, he estado tan ajetreada que no he tenido tiempo si quiera de poder disfrutar algún Fic de los maravillosos escritores que están en esta plataforma. Lo lamento muchísimo de verás, espero que me perdonen._

_Esta vez les traigo un capítulo en el que se vera bastante emoción, es un tipo pre-boda, el siguiente será el de la boda y el posterior posiblemente el de post-boda, aún que aún no lo tengo bien decidido. Espero que les guste tanto o más que los anteriores… ¡Ah! Y agrego que es un poco más largo que los anteriores…_

_Mis gracias a todos los que han agregado a favoritos esta historia, y a mi como autora. Y especialmente a: _**grintsonandromionelove**, **VremyaLuny**, **fatty73**, **nalia-san**, **pinkys**, **Danielaweasley**, **gisewg**, **Yara weasley** e **INMARU**. _Que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar unos maravillosos comentarios._

_¡Muchas gracias chic s! Solo por ustedes sigo aquí. Mucho cariño a todos, espero que todos estén muy bien…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: La boda I<strong>

La mañana del día sábado se presentó helada y con altas posibilidades de que lloviera. Además había un fuerte viento que congelaba los huesos, acompañando el día tan abrumado que se esperaba. La señora Weasley que había sido –junto con su marido- la primera en levantarse, sentía sus mejillas, manos y nariz congelarse cada vez más. Las junto y empezó a frotarlas, de manera que comenzaba a sentir un leve calorcito en la palma de sus manos, luego se las llevó al rostro y suspiró.

- Prenderé la chimenea para que comiencen todos a levantarse.- Le informó a su marido, adentrándose en la cocina.

Al cabo de unas horas, cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana todos los Weasley estaban listos y dispuestos a partir en cualquiera momento. Solo faltaba media hora para que él gran tren de la estación 9 ¾ partiera rumbo a la gran escuela Hogwarts, en la cual ese mismo fin de semana, se llevaría a cabo la gran boda de Harry Potter y la menor de los Weasley, Ginny.

- ¿Están todos listos? – Preguntó Arthur, recorriendo con la mirada uno a uno a sus hijos.

- Así es – Confirmó Percy, que estaba de pie junto a su novia.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Cuestionaba meditabundo.- Tengo la sensación de que algo nos falta.

Mientras Molly buscaba su sweater favorito y Arthur repasaba que les hacia falta. Una pareja dormía profundamente en una de las habitaciones más lejanas de la gran casa. Las cortinas estaban aún corridas, y había gran oscuridad en todo el lugar. El cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, descansaba junto a él de uno de los pelirrojos Weasley que dormitaba profundamente.

Ella comenzaba poco a poco a despertarse y recordar en donde estaba y con quien. Levantó el rostro con lentitud en aspecto perezoso y vislumbró a su novio dormir e intentó volver ella a descansar, pero la conciencia, la realidad y talvez la responsabilidad, le indicaron que algo importante sucedía ese día.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó levantándose de un salto. Cuando se vió desnuda tomó una de las sabanas y la envolvió en su cuerpo, intentando cubrirse del frió. - ¡Ron, despierta!

- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó el chico, incorporándose en sus codos y soltando un gran bostezo.

- ¡La boda de Ginny! – Le recordó ella, desesperada.- ¡Tenemos que viajar a las 9 de la mañana! Y son las… - Buscó en la habitación el despertados.- ¡8:30! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Tus padres van a morirse cuando sepan la hora que es! – Abrió la puerta con intensión de ir a despertar a los que estaban en la casa, pero para su mala suerte la habitación de Ginny estaba vacía y completamente lista. Escuchó atentamente que en el primer piso de la casa caminaban sin cesar muchas personas, y se dio cuenta de que ellos posiblemente eran los únicos inconscientes.- ¡Cielos Ron! ¡Somos los únicos durmiendo! ¡Levántate! – Recorrió la habitación como loca, tomándose la cabeza, recogiendo la ropa e intentado ordenar todo el desorden en unos pocos minutos.- ¿Dónde esta mi vestido?

- Posiblemente… - La vista de Ron se desvió a las sabanas que estaban arremolinadas a un lado.- No tengo idea. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

- ¡No! Quiero que te vistas, antes de que tus padres vengan y nos encuentren así.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella sin mucha atención, y poniéndose lo primero que encontró.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué Ron?

- ¡Hermione! ¿Puedes prestarme atención? – Ella sorprendida, se giró para mirarlo.- Lo tienes en tus manos.

La castaña se observó los brazos con el puñado de ropa, y efectivamente encontró su vestido ahí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

- ¿De que manera?

- De esa – La señaló y se acercó unos pasos.- Tan distante.

- No soy distante Ron. Solo te informo que posiblemente somos los únicos irresponsables que no estamos listos para partir a Hogwarts. Y que tu hermana y Harry nos matarán si no nos apuramos.- Ron tomó el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente, ella se relajó y le correspondió por unos momentos. Al separarse, ella soltó un suspiro y se abrazó unos momento a el pelirrojo.- Lo siento, es que… yo… da igual. Vistámonos o tus padres nos matarán…

Intentó caminar pero Ron la detuvo y con sus manos la obligó a que lo observara fijamente.

- Quiero que me digas que te sucede. No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas.

- No me ocurre nada – Mintió. La mira insistente e incrédula del pelirrojo la obligó a responder con la verdad.- Es solo que… al ver a tu familia…. – No sabía como decirle que sentía envidia por que él pudiera disfrutar a sus padres en cualquier momento y ella ni siquiera podía escuchar un te quiero de parte de su padre.- No me siento cómoda con lo que pasó ayer… tu padres se deben haber dado cuenta de todo y deben pensar lo peor de mi…

- Claro que no.- Negó el divertido.- Creo que es lo contrarió. Mamá me casaría hoy mismo contigo si fuera posible… Y ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea.

- ¡Ron! – Lo reprendió sonriendo a medias.

Sonrió al ver que lograba distraerla.

- No te acomplejes por lo de ayer, no se deben haber dado cuenta. – Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y se acercó a la cama para tomar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse.- Además ya no soy un niñito al que le controlen todo ¿no?

Hermione rodó los ojos y se comenzó a vestir. Al cabo de unos minutos por el apresuramiento constante de la castaña ambos estuvieron listos. Ron tomó las maletas que traían y bajaron por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya se que nos falta! – Todos sus hijos lo miraron expectantes, a la espera de eso que llevaba tanto tiempo rondando su mente.- ¡Ron y Hermione!<p>

Se hizo un sonido de sorpresa por todos al darse cuenta. Molly interrumpió.

- ¿Están todos listos? ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto ella.

- Faltan Ron y Hermione – Informó Arthur, con lentitud.

- ¿Por qué no han bajado?

- Posiblemente se quedaron dormidos…

- … Por todo el ejercicio de anoche… - Completó Fred, aunque solo para que lo escucharan sus hermanos.

- Iré a despertarlos o llegaremos tarde.- Cuando solo había dado un par de pasos de detuvo y se giró a su marido.- ¿No crees que podría ser inapropiado despertarlos de esa manera?

El sonido de el crujir de la madera y unas risas suaves los hicieron girarse a ver en dirección a la escalera. Ron y Hermione bajaban con lentitud y riendo por algún chiste que solo ellos entendían. Molly los saludo muy amablemente, pero pidiéndoles que se apuraran porque si no llegarían tarde.

- ¿Nos juntamos todos en la estación de trenes? – Preguntó Molly, segundos antes de entrar en el auto de Harry y Ginny junto con su marido.

Todos escucharon la pregunta sin necesidad de responder nada, ya que los autos comenzaban a prender sus motores para emprender camino a la gran estación.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que era día sábado en la mañana la estación central de trenes de Londres, no estaba tan saturada como Molly Weasley pensaba que estaría. Caminaba mucha gente de un lado para otro, pero no más de la que diariamente se veía.<p>

Siguiendo a la señora Weasley, uno a uno fueron caminando los Weasley hasta donde saldría el tren. Molly se aseguró de que ese fuera el tren preguntándole a uno de los guardias de el lugar. Luego de la confirmación todos subieron al tren y comenzaron a acomodarse. Había gran cantidad de vagones vacíos así que se dividieron por todo el tren. Harry y Ginny eligieron uno de los vagones primarios, al contrario de Ron y Hermione, que se decidieron por uno de los últimos.

Dejaron sus maletas en los compartimentos superiores, acomodándose en los sillones separados por un leve pasillo. La gran ventana dejaba completa vista a él paisaje helado, pero cubriendo las esquinas con una cortina verde oscuro.

Luego de dejar todo en su lugar, se sentaron. Cada uno en un asiento diferente, quedando frente a frente.

Pero resulto ser que esto fue más incomodo que el viaje de la casa Weasley a la estación, pues no habían cruzado más palabras que unas respuestas cortas. Hermione rehuyó la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo, y se concentró en los grandes árboles verdosos del camino.

Aún que ella le había mentido a Ron sobre porque se sentía incomoda, la idea no dejaba de pasarse por su mente. Él la notaba rara, pero no quería hacerla sentir más incomoda aún. Pero cuando el silencio se hizo molesto y él planeaba preguntarle si podía ayudarla de alguna forma, en la puerta de su vagón apareció Ginny.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Aquí estas! – Decía un tanto molesta.- Quiero preguntarte algo, de lo cual estoy casi segura de la respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? – Preguntó él pelirrojo, un tanto esquivo observando a Hermione que no quitaba la vista triste de el ventanal del vagón.

- ¿Tienes listo el discurso?

- ¿Qué discurso? – Ginny abrió los ojos como dos platos, sorprendida por la respuesta.- ¡Ah! El discurso… claro, esta listo.

Su hermana entrecerró los ojos desconfiando de la respuesta y sin que le ofrecieran nada, tomó asiento frente a su hermano.

- Saldré un poco a tomar aíre – Les informó Hermione, poniéndose de pie.- No me siento muy bien.

- Yo te acompaño – Se ofreció el pelirrojo dispuesto a levantarse e ir a ayudarla.

- No gracias – Dijo ella declinando la oferta.- ustedes tienen cosas que hablar…

- ¿Estas mareada? – Le preguntó Ginny, observando su palidez.- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

- No se preocupen, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.- Puso la palma de su mano en su frente simulando malestar.- pero ya se me pasará con el aire fresco…

Dicho esto, salió de el vagón dejando a ambos pelirrojos conformes con su respuesta. Aún que no fuera verdad.

- Esta rara – Comentó Ginny observándola desaparecer.- Dime. ¿Cómo comienza tu discurso?

* * *

><p>Fingir estar mal y mentirle a su novio eran cosas que ella desaprobaría en cualquiera ocasión, aún que parecía que en esta no afectaba mucho.<p>

Entre camino y camino, había llegado hasta el final del tren. Era un espacio bastante amplio, incluso mayor que el de los vagones y protegido por una rejilla que le llegaba hasta el abdomen. Se acercó hasta el tope del lugar y apoyó ambas manos en el barandal. Inspiró todo el aire que pudo y luego lo soltó de un golpe sintiendo como algo comenzaba a dolerle en el interior. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, entre ellas la que la estaba haciendo sentir mal.

Sin premeditarlo sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un toque brillante y un par de lágrimas se escaparon antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar contenerlas.

¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Estaba triste porque Ron tenía una maravillosa familia?

No. Eso no era lo que la hacía sentir mal.

Lo que realmente le dolía era que ella no pudiera disfrutar lo que Ron sentía cada vez que iba a comer con sus padres. Esa sensación de darle un regalo a su madre para él día de las madres o a su padre para su cumpleaños. Y menos aún el simplemente pasar una tarde con ellos solo por querer estarlo.

Por mucho tiempo había lidiado con esa tortura, pero ya no podía aguantarlo viendo que una de las personas que más quería gozaba de eso a su lado.

¿Tan egoísta podía ser? ¿Enserió desearía que Ron pasará lo mismo que ella vivía día a día?

No. Claro que no.

Solo era que ella también deseaba sentirse así de querida…

- ¿Disfrutas la vista? – Preguntó un chico. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era.

¿Cómo olvidar al que por años fue su único amigo, hermano y en ocasiones padre?

- Eh… si, algo parecido – Respondió ella. Ya que no deseaba mentirle, sabiendo que lo que menos había mirado había sido el precioso paisaje que cada vez se iba alejando más.

- ¿Algo parecido? – Repitió contrariado.- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

- Nada Harry. ¿Qué habría de suceder? – Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de su polera e intentó aparentar tranquilidad dándole aún la espalda.

- No lo se. Dímelo tú. - Él avanzó algunos pasos quedando un poco más cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para verle el rostro. Aun que de todas maneras no había necesidad ya que él la conocía y sabía que había llorado.- Te conozco muy bien y sabes perfectamente que a mi no puedes mentirme.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

- A Ginny, a Ron y al resto de los Weasley podrás hacerlo, pero a mi no.- Completó decidido.- ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

A Harry no podía mentirle y si lo intentaba sabía que con él no funcionaría.

- No lo se - Suspiró rendida.- Pensé que esta estupida sensación de soledad se iría en algún momento, pero no. Vuelve a aparecer cuando menos lo espero y definitivamente… cuando menos lo deseo.

- ¿Por qué sucedió esta vez? – La normalidad en su pregunta, la tranquilizó un poco, pero no pudo hacer más que un inclinamiento de cabeza.- Entiendo. ¿Y esto ocurrió antes o después de la cena familiar?

- Antes, durante y después. No se exactamente cuando, porque solo se que comencé a sentirlo cuando me sentí por fin a gusto con ellos. – Bajó la mirada avergonzada.- Son personas maravillosas…

- Lo son – Garantizó Harry.- Y creó que por eso te sientes así. – Se acercó por fin hasta llegar a la rejilla y adoptando la misma posición que la castaña siguió con su opinión.- No puedo negarte que en su momento yo también lo sentí. – Hermione lo miró sorprendida y con los ojos un tanto brillosos.- Al mes de salir con Ginny me comencé a sentir así. Ellos te hacen sentir de una manera muy especial, te apoyan y tratan de darte lo mejor que pueden, pero realmente la palabra que trato de decirte es que son…

- ¿Extraordinariamente especiales?

- Yo diría más que eso. – Confesó sonriendo.- Nos han hecho sentir que somos parte de algo. De una clase de familia. Que pertenecemos a algún lugar donde somos requeridos y fundamentales.

- Es increíble ¿no crees? – Ambos observando como el camino avanzaba cada vez más rápido y los árboles se hacían cada vez más pequeños.- Tú estas a punto de casarte y yo en una relación con Ronald Weasley.

- Supongo que a eso le llaman prosperar – Hermione lo miró sonriendo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con simpatía.

- Siempre fuiste tan reacio a tener pareja y ahora mírate. – Se apoyó en la barandilla con la espalda y entrelazó sus brazos frente a su estomago.- Aún que debo reconocer que encontraste a la mejor chica. Pero espero que no vayas a olvidarme tan pronto…

- Solo hay tres mujeres en mi vida que jamás olvidaré – Sonrió de lado, porque sabía que Hermione conocía la respuesta-. Mi madre, tú Hermione y ahora también Ginny.

- Espero que así sea

- Así será siempre – Se acercó para abrazarla al fin.- Eres la única persona que ha compartido conmigo todos los momentos malos y buenos, y ahora quiero que me acompañes en uno de las cosas que más me hacen feliz. – Hermione sollozó un poco.- Por favor intenta olvidar todo eso de la soledad. Jamás estarás sola y eso puedo jurártelo ¿De acuerdo?

- Sabes que no creo en los juramentos.

- ¿Ni si quiera en el mío? – Hermione rió intentando alivianar el tema.

Se separaron ligeramente, pero siguieron riendo y conversando de temas que solo ellos conocían.

- ¡Harry te he buscado por to…! – La pelirroja se detuvo en seco al ver al par de amigos.- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Hermione jamás había visto a Ginny tan sonrojada e incomoda. Sonrió divertida y se acercó a ella para tomarla de uno de los brazos y acercarla a ellos. Cuando estuvieron todos lo suficientemente cerca para lograrse escuchar tan solo con susurros Harry entrelazó sus manos con su futura esposa.

- Creo que iré a ver a Ron. – Les informó entrando nuevamente en la sección de los vagones.

Caminó con lentitud, recordando la pequeña pero significativa conversación con su mejor amigo y sonrió tranquila. Eran esas las palabras que había querido escuchar, y ahora después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse querida y apoyada. Sonrió más aún al ver a Ron dormitando en uno de los asientos del tren, con la cabeza semi apoyada en el respaldo.

Abrió la puerta del compartimento con lentitud y luego la cerró con suavidad para no despertarlo. Se sentó a su lado y se aproximó hasta rozar sus labios con los de Ron. Él reaccionó instantáneamente, abriendo los ojos sorprendido y relajándose solo cuando reconoció a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? – Preguntó ella divertida. Ron la abrazó apoyándola contra su cuerpo, mientras ambos observaban el paisaje que pasaba con rapidez.- ¿Creías que era otra persona?

- No quería tener problemas si me daba cuenta tarde, de que era otra persona la que se aprovechaba de mi serenidad.

- ¿Aprovechaba? – Preguntó intrigada.- ¿Por qué creías que alguien más se atrevería a besarte?

- Parece que no estas acostumbrada a los fans descontrolados.- Respondió con obviedad él.- Me han pasado cosas que jamás llegarías si quiera a pensar y estoy seguro de que no quieres saberlas.

- No te equivocas – Corroboró. Suspiró feliz, y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Ron.- Pero si me han pasado algunas cosas similares.

- ¿Qué? – La sorpresa en la forma de preguntar de Ron la hizo reír.- ¿Quién te hizo algo? No. Primero que nada… ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Es parte del pasado Ron…

- Nada que es parte de el pasado. Tú me vas a decir ahora mismo que te hicieron y quien fue.

- Tú mismo dijiste que eran solo fans descontrolados.

- ¿Y crees que con eso me voy a calmar? De hecho, porque se como son, quiero saber que ocurrió.

- Ron…

* * *

><p>La señora Weasley fue la primera en divisar que estaban a pocos metros de llegar a su destino, así que fue también la primera en avisarles a sus hijos.<p>

Harry y Ginny conversaban aún en la parte final del tren. Bill, Charlie, y Fleur conversaban en el restaurant de el tren. Percy y Audrey leían un par de libros. Fred y George coqueteaban con algunas camareras del lugar y Ron y Hermione dormían en su compartimento.

El viaje había sido medianamente largo, pero ninguno parecía estar molesto ni cansado. Ginny que era la más emocionada, no podía contener las ganas de ir a conocer el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su tan preciada boda.

Cuando él tren llegó a la estación, todos tomaron sus respectivas pertenencias y bajaron. La estación no estaba tan atiborrada como la de Londres, así que les fue más fácil encontrar la salida a los autos que estaban contratados especialmente para la llegada de ellos.

Se dividieron con rapidez, y en un cuarto de hora se hallaron en el gran castillo Hogwarts. Su estructura era antigua y majestuosa, algo que posiblemente la mayoría de los invitados jamás habrían llegado a presenciar. Ginny sonrió maravillada y Harry entrelazó sus manos con ella, para compartir la felicidad.

- ¿Qué les parece si dejamos las cosas, vamos a recorrer el lugar un rato y nos juntamos en una hora en el gran comedor? – Propuso Harry, viendo las miradas impresionadas de todos los Weasley que miraban maravillado el gran castillo.- El director Dumbleadore me dijo que podría juntarse con nosotros cerca de las siete de la tarde, y como ven aún faltan dos horas para eso. Así que creó que sería bueno que todos se vayan familiarizando con el lugar sabiendo que pasaremos un par de días aquí.

- Creó que es una idea estupenda – Opinó emocionada la señora Weasley, tirando de su marido para que la acompañara a ver una de las grandes fuentes de el patio.- Nos vemos en un rato.

Harry observó a los otros Weasley que no ponían atención a su mirada expectante, y solo se guiaban por las maravillas de ese gigantesco lugar.

- Le enseñaré a Ron las maravillas de este lugar – Dijo Hermione arrastrando al pelirrojo que sin impedimento se dejó llevar y desapareció junto a él por la gran entrada.

Harry miró a Ginny que a la vez lo observaba a él. Rieron un poco y luego tomados de la mano comenzaron a recorrer el gran pasillo que los llevaba al invernadero.

* * *

><p>- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó sorprendido.- ¿Como diablos nunca supe de este estadio? Es… es… es… ¡Magnifico!<p>

- Sí, es bastante impresionante. – Admitió ella observando las grandes galerías que se encontraban en la entrada de los camarines.

- ¿Impresionante? ¡Es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida! – Hermione frunció el entrecejo incrédula.- Después de ti, claro.- Ella negó contrariada.- ¡Es que esto es mejor que lo que uno podría soñar! Creo que esta será mi nueva fantasía…

Hermione lo observó divertida, pero Ron no pareció meditar bien lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Fantasía? – Ron la miró, notando su tono de voz. Ya no había tranquilidad, ahora había coquetería.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

- Me arrepentiré en algún momento de esto. Estoy segura – Lo besó con tranquilidad, pero haciéndolo caminar hasta la parte trasera del lugar, donde se suponía que debían estar los camarines.

Había una gran tela de un color beige cubriendo la entrada a las duchas. Estaba dividió en varios sectores. Las bancas, los vestidores y las regaderas. En las bancas había unos grandes espacios en los que algunas toallas descansaban todavía húmedas.

Manteniendo sus labios unidos en un largo y pasional beso, fueron avanzando hasta llegar a una de las bancas. Hermione lo empujó levemente separándose de sus labios y ante la mirada expectante y deseosa de Ron y con una lentitud torturosa para el chico, abrió la blusa floreada que llevaba.

- ¿Es necesario tanto tormento? – Preguntó él con la voz ronca.

- No. – Admitió sonriendo con supremacía.- Pero es divertido verte sufrir por esto.

La blusa cayó a sus pies y dando un par de pasos se montó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo. Él buscó inmediatamente sus labios, deslizó sus grandes manos por la espalda desnuda de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse. Ron sonrió entre besos, adoraba esos escalofríos de Hermione, que lo hacían sentir poderoso y a la vez débil por las caricias de esa mujer que reposaba en su regazo.

Con los segundos el resto de las prendas fueron desapareciendo, hasta dejar a dos cuerpos desnudos y exhaustos por el desgaste físico. Ron había instalado una gran manta de entre los casilleros, para ponerla como cobertor en el suelo, así ellos podrían descansar. Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo y pecoso de Ron, intentando regularizar su agitada respiración.

- Así que en una biblioteca – Repasaba Ron, maquinando un plan que para la castaña era imposible de imaginar.- ¿Por qué te gustaría hacerlo en una biblioteca? ¿Qué tiene de emocionante?

- No lo se – Admitió avergonzada. Ron posó su mano cansada en su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad.- Es un lugar donde normalmente hay que mantener tranquilidad, compostura y silencio… Lo que no es muy fácil cumplir cuando…

- ¿…estas a punto de sentir el mayor placer de tu vida? – Terminó él. Hermione asintió más avergonzada, pero satisfecha de poder conversar ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas con alguien que realmente la entendía.- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero ahora que me lo dices, creo que es bastante emocionante. Aún que no tanto como esto ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué los hombres le ven emoción a esto?

- ¿Por qué a las mujeres no?

- No es mi lugar favorito para tener intimidad

- Supongo que tiene que ver con la comodidad. – Hermione alzó la vista para observarlo argumentar.- Para cualquier hombre, el imaginar que su chica lo lleve proponiéndole sensualmente que lo hagan al interior de los camarines de él estadio sería la mejor fantasía.- Él se alzó un poco para ubicarse sobre el cuerpo de la castaña y volver a depositar unos besos sobre su cuerpo.- Y gracias a ti ya esta cumplida.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó reteniéndolo con sus palmas en su pecho.- Ya hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí, si comienzan a buscarnos y nos encuentran aquí… así – Lo señaló con ímpetu.- no creó tener el suficiente coraje como para explicarles que estábamos haciendo.

Ron iba a besarla sin importar lo que viniera, cuando el sonido de unas voces riéndose los sorprendió. Hermione se levantó asustada, cubriéndose con la frazada y Ron buscó de donde provenían. Se acercaban lentamente y el sonido de los pasos comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio.

Sin necesidad de que la obligarán Hermione corrió con Ron a esconderse tras uno de los grandes muebles de el lugar. Por suerte Ron lograba cubrirse por completo, y con ello a la castaña que no lograba controlar su sonrojo.

Un par de voces resonaron en el lugar. Eran sin duda Harry y Ginny que comentaban algo sobre cual lugar parecía más apropiado, pero que a juzgar por el tono de sus voces era algo más que para la boda.

- ¡Te dije que vendrían a buscarnos! – Susurró Hermione fastidia, intentando mantener el silenció.

- Eso puedo ver – Asintió. Miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a su hermana y a Harry caminar tomados de las manos hasta entrar en una de las puertas de la esquina de ese lugar que parecía ser el lugar de trofeos.- Ven, vámonos, antes de que salgan de ahí.

Hermione asintió y caminando rápidamente con su ropa en las manos salieron de ahí. Antes de salir al aire libre de él lugar, se vistieron rápidamente y tratando de actuar con normalidad emprendieron camino a la entrada de el gran estadio.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny cuando estaban a unos segundos de pasar la entrada del lugar.

Ellos se giraron sorprendidos. No esperaban que los alcanzaran si quiera a notar. Pero ahí estaban, debatiéndose entre hacer caso a los llamados de la pelirroja o continuar como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

Para su mala suerte, la pelirroja comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos, tironeando a Harry para que al siguiera.

Hermione sonrió con aires de culpabilidad y Ron tratando de mantenerse tranquilo esperó a que su hermana llegara hasta donde estaban.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y porque están tan… desarreglados? – Harry pareció entender desde un principio que ocurría, a juzgar por su rostro. Muy contrarió a la pelirroja que continuaba haciendo preguntas incomodas.- No los habíamos visto ¿Dónde estaban?

- Hermione me… quería mostrar este lugar. Pensó que posiblemente me gustaría – Respondió él pelirrojo con rapidez.- Y la verdad es que creo que es maravilloso. ¿Cómo es que tenían escondido este maravilloso lugar?

- Es lo mismo que pregunté la primera vez que vine aquí.- Admitió Harry, ayudando a cambiar el tema.- Es fantástico para jugar futbol americano. Hace unos años tuve la oportunidad de ver una final y créeme que estar en esas galerías y presenciarlo en vivo, es una sensación que jamás olvidas.

- ¿Crees que pueda en alguna oportunidad verlo?

- Estoy seguro de que el director Dumbledore nos daría ese beneficio.

Por largos minutos las conversaciones se dividieron. Harry y Ron hablaron de temas en cuanto a los deportes que en ese lugar se llevaban a cabo. Ginny y Hermione trataron el tema de la despedida de soltera y la ultima revisión que hacía falta para las decoraciones del lugar.

- ¿Les parece bien si nosotras nos vamos a arreglar algunas cosas? – Indagó la pelirroja afirmándose de el brazo izquierdo de Hermione, para comenzar a caminar fuera de ese lugar.- Ambos negaron y sonriéndoles siguieron conversando.- Nos vemos después chicos.

Los últimos pasos para salir de ahí los dieron en un par de segundos y perdiéndose de vista a sus hombres, caminaron por el gran camino de piedras y pasto fresco.

- ¿Crees que lleguen todas a tiempo para esta noche? – Preguntó Ginny preocupada.- Después de todo es un largo viaje.

- Estoy segura de que todas llegarán.

- No estoy muy segura… tal vez Agatha no logre llegar porque me había dicho algo sobre una salida familiar que tenia planificada hace bastante tiempo. Y Miranda creo que tampoco vendrá, porque tenía que viajar a Paris para ver a su hermana en el hospital… ¡Ah! Y Cho… supongo que ella no vendrá por temas de trabajo.

Cuando Hermione escuchó ese nombre se sorprendió un poco. No creía que esa la misma Cho Chang que había hecho sufrir a Ron. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle a Ginny directamente, pero no quería sonar interesada y mucho menos entrometida.

- ¿La conoces? ¿Cho Chang? ¿La ex novia de Ron?

- De hecho… creo haberla visto en alguna oportunidad. – Respondió con fingida normalidad.- ¿Eres su amiga? Pensé que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ella y tu hermano.

- Ron terminó mal con ella. Yo no. – No había resentimiento en la voz de Ginny, parecía hablar con sinceridad.- Es una buena persona y muy simpática. Tal vez con Ron no se llevaban muy bien, y mi madre no pueda ni verla, pero se supone que es mi boda así que yo puedo invitar a quien se me pegue la gana ¿no crees?

- Sin duda – Confirmó Hermione.

No estaba muy segura con respecto a la opinión de Ginny de esa chica, porque según las palabras y confesiones de Ron, ella no era para nada una mujer como la retrataba la pelirroja.

- ¡No puedo creer que este diciéndote estas cosas! Se supone que eres su novia actual, no podemos hablar de su ex.- Hermione rió por su comentario preocupado.- Aún que de todas formas es mejor, así ya sabes en que se equivocaron las otras para tener a mi hermanito… y además, eres la única que deseo que sea la esposa de mi hermano.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó Hermione riendo.- ¡No te adelantes tanto!

- ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad. Además hoy los vi de lo más cariñosos en los camarines de el estadio – La castaña se tenso y su rostro se torno pálido.- ¿No creerás que no los note en los camarines, y con esa ropa tan desarreglada?

- Yo no se que decirte…

- No tienes nada que decir, conozco la reputación de mi hermano, y se que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacer… ya tu sabes.- En cierta forma, eso no fue muy bien recibido por Hermione, que se sintió un tanto culpable.- Por cierto, buena elección para cumplir una fantasía erótica, aún que son muy malos para fingir que nada ha pasado.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Tenemos un _pogblema_! – Gritaba Fleur exasperada.

La pelirroja miró a Hermione significativamente y ambas apuraron su marcha hasta llegar donde la francesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Las _floges _que elegiste no son _sugficientes_ _paga togos_ los centros de mesa – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y su respiración pareció comenzar a irregularizarse.- _Digegon _que no habias _ogdenado togas _las _negcesarias_ a tiempo.

- ¡Estos idiotas nunca entienden nada! – Vociferó Ginny enojada.- Cuando los llamé para confirmar, me preguntaron si quería agregar unas cuantas más por si ocurría algún accidente. Yo les dije que si, y que posiblemente serían necesarias porque se habían agregado además algunas personas. ¡Pero los imbeciles deciden equivocarse justo en MI boda! ¡Mi boda!

- Tranquila Ginny – Dijo Hermione, sonriendo.- Creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>¿Qué quieres decir con que no iras a la despedida de soltero?

- Eso Ron, no voy a asistir a una fiesta en la que habrán otras mujeres. No tocaré a nadie más que no sea Ginny. ¡Tu más que nadie debería apoyarme!

- ¿Cómo es eso de que tocarás a mi hermana? – Harry se sonrojó. Pero Ron olvidando eso, volvió al tema principal.- ¡No puede no ir! Tienes que celebrar tu última noche de soltero y volver a ser libre por una noche.

- Yo no soy libre desde que conocí a tu hermana. Y eso para mi esta bien, - Ron pareció no entender muy bien. No era una persona que confiara mucho en el matrimonio.- Decidí olvidar mi soltería.

- ¿Y eso no te permite ir? ¡Vamos Harry! Solo será una fiesta. Tragos, música y conversación. No habrá nada más.- El chico pareció creerle por unos segundos.- Que vayas no significará que terminas con Ginny, además ella también tendrá su despedida de soltera y no la veo con intenciones de perderse su fiesta… ¿Tú si?

- No puedo creer que con esos argumentos tontos me hayas convencido.

Ron sonrió satisfecho y siguió caminando en compañía del futuro esposo de su hermana.

* * *

><p>- Harry me mostró este lugar la primera vez que lo acompañe aquí, y si no me equivoco las rosas deberían estar justo… ahí – Señalo la parte posterior de una pila de árboles.<p>

Efectivamente las preciadas flores resplandecían junto a los troncos secos regados por el suelo. Había gran cantidad, y todas estaban plantadas en una gran hilera. Hermione se acercó y apretando entre sus dedos la tijera, comenzó a cortar las flores sin rozarla para no enterrarse una espina. Ginny hizo lo mismo, depositándolas en una gran cubeta que habían traído.

- ¡Eres mi salvación Hermione! Créeme que jamás habría pensado algo así.- Su mirada preocupada le daba a entender a la castaña que hablaba sinceramente.- Posiblemente habría entrado en pánico, les habría gritado a esos idiotas de las flores y luego habría viajado a Londres para buscar esas tontas flores.

- Cuando uno esta en una posición como la tuya, nunca puede pensar con claridad.

Siguieron recolectando una buena cantidad de flores de diversos colores, que a opinión de Ginny contrastarían perfectamente con la elegancia de las otras.

- Creó que con estas es suficiente.

- Vamos, tienes que prepararte para la despedida de soltera, además Harry y Ron deben estar buscándonos.

* * *

><p>Sin contar las horas ni los segundos el tiempo se escapo de sus manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era casi la hora de las despedidas de soltero de los novios.<p>

Harry y Ginny no se habían topado desde el momento en que la pelirroja le había informado a su novio que el problema de las flores estaba arreglado gracias a Hermione. Ella y Ron por su lado no se habían separado desde ese momento. Caminaban de un lado a otro tomados de la mano o simplemente en compañía del otro.

- Últimamente no puedo controlar mis deseos de tenerte a mi lado ¿Crees que sea alguna enfermedad? – Le preguntó Ron, con diversión, esperando alguna respuesta similar de su parte.- Porque estoy seguro de que no se me quitará con nada.

- ¿Intentas conseguir algo con eso? – Ron observó a ambos lados del pasillo en el que estaban. Estaban solos, así que la empujó con suavidad hasta apoyarla contra la pared.

- ¿Podría?

- No tienes ninguna oportunidad. – Le susurró a su oído, despegándose de él y saludando a un par de amigas de Ginny que caminaban hasta la entrada de el lugar donde esta se llevaría a cabo.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione? – Preguntó la hermana menor de Ron, que salía en ese preciso instante hasta distinguirlos.- ¡Hermione! Y… Ron – Agregó con pesadez.

- También me alegra verte hermanita – Dijo con ironía.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? Las chicas quieren conocerte.

- Voy en unos instantes Ginny – Le informó sonriente.- Solo déjame deshacerme de tu hermano y voy enseguida.

- ¿Cómo que deshacerme de mi? – Preguntó indignado, ante la risa compartida de las dos mujeres.

Ginny no necesito más respuestas, ya que entró nuevamente en el gran salón.

- No quiero que te vayas, pero tu hermana me necesita.

- Yo también te necesito.

- No empieces. – Lo miró reprobatoriamente.- Además estoy segura de que te olvidarás de mi en unas horas, con tus amiguitas.

- ¿Qué amiguitas? – Ron entendió perfectamente, pero le divertía ver a Hermione celosa.- No creerás que voy a ser tan fácil como para distraerme con una chica con muy poca ropa que se ponga a bailar sensualmente frente a mi y que posiblemente traté de seducirme cuando este borracho y no tenga el más mínimo control de mi cuerpo.

La castaña lo miró indignada y sin impórtale nada más comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la despedida de soltera de Ginny. Ron rió divertido y la atrapó segundos antes de que entrara.

- Ron suéltame.- Le dijo bastante enojada.- Ya dijiste demasiado con eso. ¡Suéltame!

- ¿No confías en mi? – Hubiera intentado caminar sin responder esa pregunta, pero Ron la tenía nuevamente atrapada entre esa fría pared y su fuerte cuerpo. – Hermione amor, no podría hacer algo parecido jamás, ni si quiera estando inconciente me permitiría algo así.

- ¿Y esperas que te crea con el historial de locuras que tienes? ¿O olvidas la última fiesta a la que asistimos juntos?

- De acuerdo, tienes buenos argumentos, pero por favor confía en mí.- Sostuvo su barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.- Te prometo que no tocaré a ninguna chica que se me acerque, me alejaré de cualquier tentación y solo pensaré en ti toda la noche.

- No prometas nada, solo hazlo. – Fue la respuesta de la chica.

Con habilidad se liberó del agarre de Ron y entró en la fiesta. Luego cerró la puerta de un portazo y se adentró hasta encontrar a Ginny.

El pelirrojo sonrió por la actitud de ella con respecto a su "bromita" y dio media vuelta a sabiendas de que Hermione no volvería para aclarar las cosas.

* * *

><p>- Vaya que cara tienes. ¿Sucedió algo con mi hermano? – La mala cara de Hermione era visible a kilómetros, pero dándose cuenta ella misma de que así solo fastidiaría la fiesta de Ginny decidió dejar el tema atrás.<p>

- No nada, no te preocupes, es solo una estupidez.

Ginny fingió que le creía y para tratar de animarla le entregó una copa para que ambas brindaran.

- Lo necesitas, bébelo todo.

La castaña asintió y tragó el contenido de un trago. Cerró los ojos, porque a pesar de ser poco era un trago bastante fuerte.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritó una chica de cabello largo y negro, que acababa de llegar.

Hermione no necesitó más información ni una presentación formal, porque sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer que lucía un ajustado y escueto vestido.

- ¡Cho! – Respondió la pelirroja.- ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! Pensé que tenías que asistir a esa premiación en Los Ángeles.

- Así es.- Confirmó la chica.- Pero obviamente iba a decidir por una amiga, a un tonto premio.

- Entonces que bueno que estas aquí. Tengo que presentarte a algunas personas.

Aparentemente Cho no había distinguido bien a las personas que acompañaban a Ginny, o al menos hasta ese momento.

- Hermione, ella es Cho Chang, una amiga – Decidió presentarla así para no generar conflicto entre ellas.- Cho, ella es Hermione Granger…

- La actual novia de Ron… - Terminó la chica de cabello negro y aspecto asiático.- Lo se, he escuchado las noticias. Son todo un espectáculo ahora.

- No más del que tú diste en esa fiesta – Respondió Hermione sin ningún sentimiento de culpa.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo contrariada. Parecía no haberse imaginado una respuesta similar de parte de ella.

- De todas maneras no fui yo la que terminó sufriendo esa noche.

Hermione rió con ironía y acercándose un poco a la chica la miró con supremacía y respondió:

- Pero si todas las siguientes…

Ginny notó la competencia entre ambas, así que decidió intervenir.

- ¡No puedo creer! ¡Contrataron a un striptis! ¡Les dije que no lo hicieran! ¡Fleur!

* * *

><p>Hermione y Cho se lanzaron unas mirada de odio, pero intentando mantener la calma acompañaron a Ginny en silencio.<p>

- ¿Por qué creías que algo así sería divertido para Hermione? Es obvio que algunos temas para las mujeres no son tan divertidos como para nosotros, y ese sin duda es uno de ellos – Opinó Harry tomando un tragó de su cerveza.

- No se porque lo mencione, solo lo dije. – Negaba desesperado.- Es que no puedo evitar hablar estupideces cuando estoy con ella. Es como si todo mi nerviosismo se juntara y tratará de volverse en mi contra en ese momento, para hacerme pasar como un tonto.

- De todas maneras, ya podrás hablar de eso con ella en un rato más.- Ron lo miró confundido.- Se que no aguantarás mucho aquí enojado con ella, así que posiblemente irás a buscarla.

- ¿Tan predecible soy?

- Solo eres un tonto enamorado.

La tranquilidad que en todo ese rato había mantenido Harry, se evaporó al ver que alguien apagaba las luces y aparecía cubierto por una capa negra que no dejaba distinguir quien era.

- ¡Felicidades Harry! Aquí esta una de las sorpresitas que te tenemos…. ¡Disfruta tu ultima noche de soltero! – Gritó Fred Weasley, alzando su copa y guiñándole un ojo.

- No puedo creer que lo hicieran… - Murmuro para si mismo. – Ginny me matará si sabe que trajeron a una…

- Solo relájate amigo, disfruta lo que puedas antes de que tu muerte llegue – Dijo George, palmoteándole la espalda con simpatía.- Porque te aseguró que mi hermanita no es tan débil como parece. Golpea más fuerte que todos nosotros.

Ron rió ante los comentarios de sus hermanos, pero aún así no pudo evadir los remordimientos que sentía por la broma que le había hecho a Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y apenas se diera la oportunidad lo haría.

- ¡Los mataré! – Gritó Harry, mientras lo empujaban hasta el improvisado escenario donde lo esperaba una silla vacía.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos Ginny sube!<p>

- ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! – Gritaban todas las mujeres a coro.

La celebrada esa noche, sonrojada caminaba hasta la tarima donde un apuesto hombre la acompañaba con un traje de oficial de policía, pero que a diferencia de los característicos, este vestía solo con unos boxer, la chaqueta, una gorra con insignia de policía y un par de esposas metálicas.

- ¡LAS MATARE! – Murmuró Ginny.

Solo Hermione y Fleur lo distinguieron en sus labios y comenzaron a reírse como locas.

La menor de los Weasley se había sentado en el lugar que el musculoso chico le señalaba. Se mantenía tranquila y un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas, delataba su nerviosismo. Pero siendo la festejada debía mantenerse en su lugar y soportar todas las cosas que tenían preparada en su despedida de soltera. Y no es que quisiera quejarse tampoco, ya que el chico que le comenzaba a hacer un baile sensual, no estaba para nada mal. Tenía un buen estado físico y figura, bellos ojos y una voz extremadamente sexy.

Ella se mantenía en su lugar observando cada movimiento del chico y aplaudiendo divertida con sus amigas que gritaban sorprendentes adjetivos calificativos para el joven que trataba de hacer su mejor trabajo frente a la futura novia.

- ¡Así que Hola, hola hola mis chicas! – Dijo un hombre, que acaba de tomar el micrófono para comenzar el festejo.- ¡Que bueno que están todas aquí! ¿Cómo la están pasando?

- ¡Bien! – Gritaron algunas, que no tenían ni el menor pudor en gritar varias palabras subidas de tono a rubio que bailaba junto a Ginny.

- ¿Qué dijeron? ¡No las escuche! ¿CÓMO LA ESTAN PASANDO? – Preguntó, intentando animar a que todas respondieran.

- ¡BIEEEEN! – Respondieron al fin todas.

- ¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! ¡Vamos a comenzar con esta fiesta! – Hermione se mantenía en un perfil bajo, sin dejar de observar a la ex–novia de Ron.- ¡Porque queda mucha noche para disfrutar aún!

Una música más movida comenzó a inundar el ambiente, provocando que todos los presentes se dejaran llevar por la diversión y no por la vergüenza que les causaba hacer cosas que jamás habrían hecho si no fuera porque solo había algunas luces y el estruendoso rebote de la música.

- Así que tú eres la nueva chica de Ron – Comentó una mujer de cabello negro. Hermione la reconoció al instante.

- Y supongo que tú eres la que lo engañó.- Contraatacó fastidiada. Odiaba la forma arrogante de esa mujer al momento de decir las cosas, sabiendo que ella era la que se había equivocado y no Ron.

- ¿Es lo único que Ron te ha dicho de mi?

- A decir verdad, no. Pero no es de mi incumbencia andar ventilando secretos de otras personas.

- ¿Secretos? ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó Cho, fingiendo ignorancia.- Estas muy perdida niña.

- Aquí yo no soy la que esta perdida.- Arrugó el entrecejo fastidiada, comenzaba a detestar a esa mujer.- ¿Podrías dejar de fingir que no has hecho nada? El papel de la mujer inocente no te queda para nada.

- ¿Y que si lo engañe o no? De todas maneras no tiene porque importarte a ti, es cosa del pasado.

- Eres una…

- ¿Una que? – Cho la miró desafiante y con claras intenciones de responderle a lo que quisiera.- ¿A ver que ibas a decir? ¿Una mala mujer? ¿Una perra? ¿Una puta? ¿Qué? ¡QUÉ!

- No sirve de nada decirte lo que pienso, ¿Y sabes porque? – Hermione se acercó lo suficiente como para poder decirle las cosas a la cara sin que ella necesitara gritar.- Porque de todas maneras tu misma sabes que te equivocaste, no necesitas que yo te lo diga. No necesitas que te recuerde tus errores, porque la que sufrirá más serás tú.- Cho iba a intentar decir algo, pero Hermione la retuvo.- Ron ya no piensa en ti, ni si quiera eres tema de conversación. Y no creó que lo seas nunca más, porque el me tiene a mi.

- ¿Y de que le sirves tú? – Era su momento de desahogarse.- Para pasar el momento, como lo ha hecho con todas. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta Hermione? Él solo te utilizará unos cuantos meses hasta que ya no le seas lo suficientemente satisfactoria y luego hará lo mismo que hizo con Lavender.- La castaña arrugó el entrecejo confundida. No recordaba haber tenido con Ron una conversación sobre esa chica.- ¿No lo sabias? Pues si, a ella la utilizó y nunca más la volvió a buscar. Yo solo hice lo que necesitaba para no quedar como todas las otras tontas niñitas y cuando me di cuenta de que podía darle una lección a Ron, para que no hiciera más eso con otra persona, la tomé. Decidí por mí, porque nadie más lo hará. Al igual que contigo.- Mantuvo su postura inmune, pero por dentro dudaba cada palabra.- Piénsalo Hermione. No querrás caer en su juego como todas las otras.

Intentó decirle algo. Intentó responder a sus ataques e intentaba no creer en las palabras de ella, pero sonaban tan verdaderas…

- _¡Hegmione!_ – Gritó Fleur, llamándola para que se acercara.- _Miga a Ginny, _creo que_ Haggy_ se_ enojaga _si la ve así.

Desvió su mirada a la hermana de Ron, viéndola sentada en las piernas del chico que le hacía un baile, mientras se iba sacando prenda por prenda con demasiada lentitud.

Cuando giró para observar a Cho con odio, se sorprendió al no encontrarla donde estaba. Simplemente había desaparecido de su vista, y tal vez eso era lo mejor en ese momento, porque no soportaría más recriminaciones hacia Ron.

- Tu debes ser Hermione, - Le dijo una chica rubia y de aspecto delgado.- Soy Luna Lovegood, es un placer.

- El placer es mío… Luna. – Estrechó su mano y ambas observaron a Ginny levantarse y esperar para recibir un nuevo baile sensual de otro chico.

- Ginny me mencionó que vendrías, y no pude contenerme para venir a saludarte. ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó directamente.

- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- No lo se. – La chica se encogió de hombros.- Las ultimas celebridades que he tenido que entrevistar, terminaron siendo personas completamente diferentes a las que yo pensaba que eran.

- Suele suceder mucho en este ámbito laboral.- Admitió olvidando casi el tema reciente con Cho Chang.- Pero con el tiempo aprendes a distinguir las falsas caretas de algunos.

- Debe ser difícil para ti distinguir quien es realmente de confianza. – La castaña asintió.- Y sobre con tus relaciones sentimentales.

- Creó eso es lo más me cuesta llevar. – Confesó apenada.- Sentir miles y miles de cámaras que te vigilan diariamente, esperando que te equivoques en algo.– Suspiró, se estaba liberando de cosas que nunca había dicho a nadie.- Pero es lo que yo elegí, y si tenía que mantenerme frente a los reflectores por conseguir… - Dudo lo que estaba informando.- lo que quería, debía soportarlo.

- Lo lamento mucho – La chica le tomó la mano unos segundos y luego se puso de pie.- Iré a bailar un poco… ¿Quieres venir?

La rapidez con que cambió de tema, le hizo sentirse extrañamente reconfortada por no tener que seguir explicando mil y unas cosas.

- No gracias, tengo que ir a hacer algo.

- De acuerdo, fue un agrado conocerte.

- También para mí, Luna.

La chica de cabello rubio se perdió entre la multitud de mujeres que bailaban al ritmo de una canción movida, observando como Ginny Weasley disfrutaba de su última noche de soltera.

* * *

><p>Cansado de la canción y fastidiado de que lo obligaran a acercarse a una de las mujeres que servía los tragos en un diminuto vestido, decidió escaparse de ese lugar por una de las puertas traseras. Caminó a través de los corredores oscuros de Hogwarts. No recordaba muy bien cual era el camino hacia la despedida de soltera de Ginny, pero haciendo el intento llegó a un pasillo desde el cual comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte la música.<p>

Doblando una de las esquinas chocó con alguien, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan. Por la oscuridad que había le costó reconocer quien era, pero una vez que esta persona habló, todo se volvió más claro.

- Cho…

* * *

><p><em>Vaya… no podía terminar de peor manera para Ron… ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Los pillará alguien? ¿Qué querrá Cho? ¿Hará algo que provoque problemas? ¿Seguirá la boda de Harry y Ginny en camino? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos!<em>

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y también aguardo a sus preciosos comentarios. ¡Nuevamente lamento la tardanza! ¡Espero poder publicar más pronto esta vez!_

_Un abrazo gigante, cuídense, ¡nos vemos pronto!_

_Rocío :)_


	21. La Boda de Harry y Ginny II

**Capítulo 21: La boda de Harry y Ginny II**

Recordaba perfectamente esa voz marcadamente seductora y dominante, además de su típico perfume dulzón. No se movió ni un centímetro hacia Cho, pero al contrario de él, ella si lo hizo lo suficiente como para estar a una distancia un tanto imprudente. Ron viéndose en esa posición retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado.

- Lo mismo que tú – Fue su respuesta, aún que en un tono de prepotencia.-, vengo a acompañar a tu hermana.

- Ginny no te invitó – Soltó enojado.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – El pelirrojo mantuvo el silencio.- Pues parece que te informaron mal, porque tu hermana estaba más que feliz de verme.

- No puede ser – Masculló fastidiado.

Observando el lugar se dio cuenta de que si Cho andaba fuera de la fiesta de Ginny, era porque planeaba algo, y recordando que ella lo odiaba, su objetivo era seguramente algo en contra de Hermione.

- Conocí a tu nueva chica – Confesó divertida, observando la preocupación evidente en el rostro del pelirrojo.- Es bastante bonita, hay que admitirlo. Pero no es ni la mitad de lo que tú decías que era yo ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Es necesario hablar de esas cosas ahora? – Le preguntó enojado, lo que más quería era encontrar a Hermione y sentir que nada malo había o podría pasar…- Se supone que todo esto quedó atrás cuando decidimos hacer la paz.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando hicimos el amor por ultima vez? – Preguntó sonriendo. Ron no encontró ninguna diversión en sus palabras.- ¿Sabes?, me acabo de dar cuenta que no le has contado toda la verdad a esa chica…

* * *

><p>- <em>¿A que te refieres con que no le he contado toda la verdad a Hermione? – <em>Escuchó que decía Ron.

Buscando a Cho por los pasillos, había escuchado la voz de su novio. Y entre eso, la conversación que llevaba ahora con su ex novia.

- _Me refiero a que no le dijiste la verdad de porque terminamos…_

- _Claro que se la dije._

- _¿Incluyendo que yo no fui la que te engaño primero? Porque si mal no recuerdo fui yo la que te encontró con Lavender en mi cama._

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

_- Y luego yo te vi con mi hermano ¿Recuerdas eso?_

_- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso es diferente, porque nosotros ya habíamos terminado. En cambio tú estabas conmigo cuando te decidiste acostar con tu secretaria._

¿Lo que le había contado Ron era mentira? Resultaba que el que había engañado aquí era él y no Cho.

_- No es lugar ni momento para seguir hablando este tema, alguien podría…_

- ¿Escucharnos? – Lo interrumpió Cho cambiando su tono de voz.- ¿Y que con eso? De todas formas algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad.

Las luces del pasillo se encendieron de un momento a otro, logrando que ahora todos pudieran ver claramente donde estaban y que sucedía. Cho sonrió con maldad y diversión por la situación, a diferencia de Ron, que comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más pálido.

- Hermione yo no…

- ¿No me contaste la verdad? – Terminó ella, con los brazos entrecruzados y con cierto tono de resentimiento.- Sí, me pude dar cuenta. No de la mejor manera, pero me enteré a fin de cuentas.

- Yo creó que es tiempo de dejarlos solos. – Cho comenzó a caminar hacía donde Hermione había aparecido, para volver a la fiesta de Ginny con su objetivo cumplido. Y cuando pasó cerca de ella le susurro vagamente.- Te lo dije niña, no te había dicho toda la verdad.

La castaña la observó desaparecer y luego dirigió su mirada fija al pelirrojo. Este intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

Ron meditó la respuesta.

- No lo creí necesario.

- ¿Qué parte no creías necesaria? ¿La de mentirme diciendo que Cho era la culpable? ¿O que el que engaño fuiste tú?

No respondió nada, solo se quedó en silencio e intentó acercarse a ella. Pero Hermione retrocedió nuevamente.

- Dime la verdadera razón de porque no me lo contaste – Pidió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ron meditó las palabras que iba a decir. No quería decir algo y terminar arruinando las cosas.

- No quería perderte.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione fue mayúscula y aún que quiso evadir su expresión, esta se mantuvo por unos segundos. ¿Por qué esa respuesta le había llegado tan en lo profundo de su corazón? Suspiró relajando su rostro y luego se giró evitando dejar escapar algunas lagrimas.

- ¿No querías perderme? ¿Y preferías que me diera cuenta de la verdad por otra persona?

- Claro que no. – Negó desesperado.

- Bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que tuvo que pasar para enterarme de lo que fuiste capaz de hacer.

- Es parte del pasado Hermione.- Respondió él, dándose cuenta de que Hermione no tenía intenciones de discutir, sino de saber la verdad.- Y no quería que te dieras cuenta de la horrible persona que era.

- ¿Eras? – Preguntó ella, girándose y observándolo directamente.

- Sí amor, lo que era – Confirmó él. Ella sonrió al escuchar la palabra _amor_ dirigida hacía ella. Quería enojarse con él, aún que fuera solo una vez. Pero le era imposible, y menos si él decidía llamarla _amor_, justo en ese momento.- Créeme que lo ultimó que quería era informarte de quien llegué a ser hace un tiempo. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero para mi eso fue una etapa de crecimiento y te juro que no volverá a ocurrir porque estoy conciente de todo el daño que le hice a las personas que realmente me querían… pero yo no…

Ella lo hizo callar con un simple alzamiento de mano. Se acercó lentamente, y cuando estuvo frente a él, le acarició las mejillas sonrojadas. Algo en el interior de su mente le exigía que se enojara con él por ocultarle esa información, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ya que ella también le había escondido un par de cosas. Por otro lado, su corazón le explicaba que no debía enojarse por algo así, a sabiendas de que ambos eran personas que llevaban aproximadamente tres meses de relación, por lo que había muchas cosas de las cuales aún debían conversar.

- No tienes que explicarme nada que no quieras, - Quedó hipnotizada con el claro azul de los ojos de Ron, que lo único que buscaban era comprensión.- es parte de tu pasado, yo no tengo porque saber nada. Confío en ti, eso es lo único que me importa.

El pelirrojo sonrió agradecido. Acortó la distancia que le quedaba para atrapar los labios de la castaña, y la abrazó sonriendo.

No era esa la forma que imagina que habría tomado esa conversación, pero estaba completamente feliz y sorprendido de que todo hubiera resultado así. No se sentía cómodo explicándole a Hermione el porque había engañado a su ex novia. Además, las únicas palabras que resonaban en su mente en ese momento eran el _confío en ti._

Se sorprendió por lo agradable que resultaba el no tener que dar mil explicaciones desesperadamente. Hermione se lo había hecho tan fácil, que le era casi imposible creerlo, pues había estado acostumbrado a las constantes discusiones de explicación con Lavender.

Posando sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su novia, le correspondió a su beso con gran ímpetu, saboreando la característica dulzura de los labios de Hermione.

Inconscientemente la fue arrastrando hasta una pared, para tener mayor estabilidad a la hora de intentar quitarle hasta su último aliento. Hermione sonrió separándose ligeramente de él.

- Si no supiera el tema central de todo esto, cre…creería que intentas disculparte por algo… - Susurró. Ron le sonrió sin responder nada y volvió a besarla encantado.

- Yo creo que es más de agradecimiento – Aclaró.

Posando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, comenzó a presionarla más sobre su cuerpo. Ella conocía ese movimiento, así que convencida de que no era el mejor momento para comenzar una feroz batalla de caricias, intentó alejarlo. Él reconociendo su actitud, aplicó mayor presión.

- Debería ir donde Ginny – Informó. Ron ladeó su rostro poniendo cara de perrito.- Si se da cuenta que no estoy ahí, se enojará y más aún si sabe que estoy aquí contigo.

- Eres mi novia, no tiene porque prohibirte nada – Su tono era de fastidio. Hermione rió divertida.- Yo no le ando prohibiendo que vea a Harry, así que tendrá que entender.

- ¿Qué hay de él? – Ron pareció no entender la pregunta.- Harry también se molestará si no te ve allí.

- Sí, tienes razón.- Hermione se desilusionó un poco, pero intentó ocultarlo.- Y además la chica de los tragos, me propuso que fuéramos a algún lado, no quiero ser descortés.

La castaña frunció él ceño indignada por su respuesta.

- No empieces Ron – Él escuchó atento.-, que ahora mismo podría ir donde el chico con traje de bombero y pedirle que me llevara a algún lado…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Se separó de ella, observándola evaluadoramente.- ¿Cuál chico bombero?

- Un hombre muy guapo, que vino a la despedida de soltera de Ginny. ¿Crees que sea descortés no darle respuesta?

- De acuerdo, entiendo el punto de todo esto.- Su expresión se relajo al deducir la situación.- No volveré a hacer bromas de ese estilo.

- Más te vale – Amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

Ron tiró de su vestido y volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>¡Cielos! – Se llevó las manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas, y tomó una de las copas que reposaba en la mesa.- No puedo creerlo. Sinceramente nunca imagine que mi despedida de soltera fuera a ser así.

**- **Créelo Ginny, porque será la única que podrás tener – Dijo Cho, girando de vez en cuando hasta la puerta. Estaba ansiosa por ver la reacción de Hermione con respecto a la disputa con Ron.-, porque una vez que estés casada, toda lujuria desaparecerá.

- ¿Por qué todas las personas dicen eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja, abanicándose el rostro con su mano, intentando alejar el calor de su cuerpo.- Yo creó que es exactamente lo contrario, porque una vez que pueda tener a Harry solo para mí, podremos experimentar con más cosas.

**-** Tal vez eso es lo que tú ves, pero te aseguro que la pasión es lo que más se pierde en una relación de pareja después de casados.

- No creo que eso vaya a pasarnos a nosotros. – Ginny arrugó el entrecejo al notar las malas opiniones que tenía del matrimonio su amiga.- ¿No has visto a Hermione por aquí?

Ambas la buscaron entre la multitud de personas, pero no la hallaron. Cho le informó que ella iría a tomar algo antes de seguir hablando, y Ginny se quedó ahí mismo observando con felicidad que todos parecían divertirse bastante.

En eso se abrió la gran puerta, dejando paso a una sonrojada castaña con el cabello totalmente revuelto y con el vestido un tanto más arrugado que hace unas horas. Ginny la notó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella. Hermione asintió y avanzó raudamente.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Su sonrisa sonroja le dijo todo.- Ahh… entiendo. ¿Y dónde está Ron ahora?

- Se devolvió a la despedida de soltero de Harry, pero dijo que te dijera que lamentaba haberme distraído de tu fiesta.

- Ese Weasley siempre importunando – Se dijo a si misma fastidiada. Hermione sonrío.- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Tanto ejercicio debe haberte dejado sedienta.

La pelirroja se puso a reír al notar el sonrojo monumental de la novia de su hermano, y tomándola de un brazo la llevó hasta la gran mesa donde estaban los tragos.

* * *

><p>Tratando de pasar desapercibido el pelirrojo menor entraba por la gran puerta donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Harry Potter, el futuro marido de su hermana.<p>

La cerró despacio a pesar de que con la estruendosa música no se lograba escuchar nada. Las luces iluminaban tenuemente por lo que se logró ocultar entre los hombres que allí se encontraban. De todos, menos de uno.

- ¿Dónde estabas hermanito? ¿Haciendo alguna travesura? – Extrañamente el tono de voz de Charlie era relajado y agradable.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que cuando desaparezco estoy haciendo cosas indebidas?

- ¿Enserio lo preguntas?

Se acercó una chica de aspecto curvilíneo y de extenso cabello rubio ofreciéndoles algunos tragos. Ron y Charlie tomaron uno y luego ella desapareció.

- Creó que Harry se ha divertido bastante – Ambos dirigieron su mirada al escenario donde el chico de anteojos trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él cuerpo de una voluptuosa chica.- Ha hecho los mejores intentos por librarse de esa chica… comienzo a creer que es gay.

Ron no pudo evitar reír. Charlie se giró para mirarlo a él y chocó sus copas, alzándola segundos después.

- Extrañaba conversar contigo Charlie – Admitió.

- Brindemos por ello entonces, padrino – Ron sonrió. Charlie tomó su trago y se comenzó a alejar hasta llegar donde los gemelos.

No recordaba la última vez en que había conversado con Charlie de esa manera tan familiar. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, pero ese tipo de pequeñas conversaciones les había sido suficiente para determinar la clase de cariño que había entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Las nubes tapaban por completo el sol, lo que provocaba que casi no hubiera fulgor en el cielo. Había una ligera brisa de aire frío, pero que no parecía convencer de que fuera a ser un día lluvioso.<p>

Reconociendo en donde se encontraba y junto a quien, suspiró remolonamente. Sentía la respiración acompasada de Ron sobre su cuello y algunos de sus cabellos pelirrojos cayendo sobre su oreja. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dificultándose un poco por la escasa luz que había en la habitación. Giró su rostro ligeramente tratando de observar a su novio, que descansaba placidamente abrazándola bajo las frazadas. Trató de moverse un poco para despertarlo con lentitud, pero como siempre sucedía, Ron se acercó más a ella, evitando su actuar.

- Debemos levantarnos… - Susurró.- La boda de tu hermana comenzará en unas horas…

- ¿Por qué demonios Ginny elige un fin de semana para hacer su boda? ¿No podría haberla hecho en la semana? Ahí a nadie le importa levantarse temprano. – El argumento de Ron la hizo reír y no pudo evitar verse tentada a quedarse ahí por el resto del día.

Soltando el agarre del pelirrojo se giró para estar frente a frente. Ron abrió sus ojos azulados y la observó sonriendo.

- Buenos días amor – Esas palabras sonaron tan bien para Hermione, que ella misma se sonrojó y sonrió.

- Buenos días mi pelirrojo

- Ginny se va a poner como loca – Alzó su mano libre, para correrle un cabello castaño de su rostro, y así poder ver su rostro completamente.-, parece que va a llover, y las bodas con lluvia no son muy alegres que digamos…

- Una boda siempre será alegre si las personas lo están. – Opinó ella, depositando un beso en sus labios.- Así que colaboremos con tu hermana y levantémonos ya.

A pesar de que quiso protestar por tener que levantarse, lo hizo de todas maneras sin ningún reclamo, ya que su estomago pedía a gritos comida.

La noche anterior no había hecho más que beber, por lo que su cuerpo estaba completamente desocupado de energía.

- Apropósito… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? – Preguntó Hermione, mientras se calzaba sus jeans.- No logro recordar como.

- Bueno… es simple – Comenzó él, acomodándose la camiseta.- Después de que terminó la fiesta de Harry, fui a buscarte y como te vi a punto de desmayarte, te traje en mis brazos hasta aquí.

Hermione se detuvo de vestir, para observar a Ron con el rostro sorprendido. Este al notar su preocupación carcajeo y se acercó a ella para robarle un beso.

- Llegamos caminando.- La abrazó un poco.-, te sentaste en la cama y luego te quedaste dormida. No hicimos nada más, no tienes de que preocuparte, no soy un violador o algo parecido.

- No es eso – Admitió avergonzada.- Es solo que no desearía haber hecho el amor contigo y no recordarlo.

- Entonces tienes que estar tranquila, porque no ha pasado nada. – Una sonrisa traviesa se instauró en su rostro.- Pero si quieres que pase algo…

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- No te aproveches de la situación – Le dio un pequeño beso y se alejó para terminar de vestirse.

El la observó divertido, mientras terminaba de abrochar sus pantalones.

- Yo no me aprovecho, tú me das oportunidades.

* * *

><p>- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No hoy! ¡No hoy! – Exclamaba apenada.- ¡Ayer estaba tan bien y ahora esto! ¡¿Por qué hoy?!<p>

- Tranquila amor, ya se arreglará. Esta nublado solamente.

- ¿Nublado? ¡Parece como si fuera a nevar Harry! – El chico sonrió y entendiendo los miedos de su futura esposa se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, tranquilizándola.

- Nublado, lloviendo, nevando o incluso con tormentas – Ginny lo observaba fijamente con sus azules ojos, ya un poco más tranquila.- me casaría contigo Ginevra Weasley. Así que entiende de una vez que nada arruinará nuestra boda, ni si quiera el clima.

- ¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó ella. Su tono de voz infantil lo hizo reír y la abrazó apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después comenzaron a llegar los del servicio de atención. Los camareros y el resto de las decoraciones de la boda. Caminando de un lado para otro, todos hacían su trabajo, organizando cada cosa en su debido lugar y ultimando los últimos detalles para que todo saliera perfecto.<p>

Finalmente si había goteado un poco afuera, pero nada tan importante como para cancelar los planes de matrimonio. Así que con la ayuda de varias personas, se alzó la gran tienda de campaña para la boda. Con una inmensa tela blanca que cubría todo el techo, apoyándose de algunas grandes barras fijas al piso, se instalo el lugar ceremonial. Unos cuantos pasos más de ahí, se encontraba la segunda tienda, de un color mas dorado, que consistía en el lugar de la recepción, y donde se llevaría a cabo fiesta después de la boda.

- ¡Con cuidado por favor! – Dijo Molly Weasley, por milésima vez esa tarde.- No tenemos tiempo para corregir errores si sucede algo chicos.

El joven que pasaba frente a ella asintió tomando con mayor firmeza la gran cantidad de copas en la bandeja.

- Tranquila querida, todo esta perfecto. – Opinó su marido, tomando la mano de su esposa y sacándola de ahí, antes de que comenzara a asustar a los camareros.- Ve a ayudar a Ginny con el vestido, ella si que debe estar nerviosa.

- ¡Oh mi niña! – Exclamó cayendo en la cuenta.- ¿Puedes creerlo Arthur? ¡Nuestra pequeña se casa! – Suspiró emocionada, y conteniendo algunas lagrimas de felicidad, le informó a su esposo que iría a ayudarla.

Subiendo las escaleras de ese inmenso castillo, se adentró en la gran habitación en la cual Ginny se arreglaba para el gran momento.

* * *

><p>Cerró el grifo. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, dejándole en claro que a pesar de no ser una temporada de frío, si había cierta temperatura aún baja. Salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en la toalla y cerrando la puerta del baño tras de si, se vistió con la ropa interior, y la bata. Se acercó al espejo de la habitación, se cepillo el cabello y luego realizo un peinado que dejaba sueltos algunos rebeldes cabellos, pero que le daban un toque muy natural y elegante.<p>

Una vez terminado esto, se levantó de la banca y se acercó a la cama. Ahí reposaba su vestido de dama de honor, que con un rápido movimiento deslizó por su cuerpo.

Con Ron habían decidido vestirse en habitaciones distintas, ya que según los argumentos de él pelirrojo ella se vería demasiado tentadora, lo que no lo ayudaría mucho a agilizar las cosas. Ella entendiéndolo aceptó.

El vestido que había elegido en compañía de Ginny, era excepcionalmente bello, debido a la dulce caída de la seda bajo sus rodillas y contrastándose el color del vestido con el de su piel morena. Se sostuvo con una mano el vestido e intentó subir la cremallera fracasando en el intento.

Pero no estuvo mucho rato discutiendo con esto, ya que con una inusual tranquilidad apareció en la habitación el dueño de sus sueños. No dijo nada al entrar, solo se acercó a ella y subió con mucha delicadeza el cierre del vestido, depositando un casto beso en el inició de su cuello.

Hermione se giró y sosteniendo el rostro de su novio le dio un beso de agradecimiento. Él le correspondió, pero luego de unos segundos retrocedió para observarla. Abrió la boca dando un silbido y se acercó nuevamente.

- Te ves hermosa. Sinceramente no tengo palabras.

- Tu también estas muy guapo – Dijo. Le arregló el nudo de la corbata, ante la fija mirada de él.- Nunca te lo había dicho, pero creó que con traje te vez muy… sexy

- ¿Sexy? – Repitió ladeando una sonrisa tímida.- No veo que es lo sexy en vestirme como pingüino.

- Tu no lo ves, pero yo si. Y muchas otras chicas también. – Frunció los labios.

- ¿Escucho un tono de celos señorita Hermione? – Preguntó divertido.

- Tal vez, joven Weasley.- Ron sonrió triunfante.- Pero no se ilusione, porque si lo veo en algo raro, terminará durmiendo en las escaleras. ¿Entendió?

- Perfectamente – Afirmó.

Hermione le guiño un ojo, para luego sentir como los labios del pelirrojo atrapaban los suyos con dulzura.

No estuvieron mucho rato así, puesto que Ron debía ir a acompañar a Harry en el momento de recibir a los invitados a la boda y Hermione debía ir en ayuda de la pelirroja.

Se separaron cada uno por su lado.

La castaña caminó con precaución hasta el lugar donde debía estar la pelirroja, puesto que sus tacones eran bastante delicados. Golpeó cuatro veces la puerta, y susurrando un ligero _permiso_, se adentró en la habitación.

Con el caminar llegó hasta donde Ginny, que se observaba frente al espejo nerviosa.

- ¿Estas lista? – Preguntó ella, asustando a la chica.

Ginny se giró para verla en persona, a pesar de que por el reflejo lograba divisarla. Sonrió nerviosamente y se bajó de la improvisada tarima para acercarse a la castaña. Ella observó con felicidad como el gran vestido de Ginny se arrastraba por el piso dándole un aire elegante y ceremonioso.

En solo unos pasos logró contemplar casi todo el aspecto de la pelirroja; distinguió unos tacones blancos, con algunos toques brillantes que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos azules. El vestido era de un tono blanco claro, parecido al de la nieve. Era voluminoso desde la cintura hacia abajo, ya que tenía gran cantidad de capas de tul. Era ajustado y marcaba el distinguido cuerpo de la pelirroja. La parte superior era estilo straples en copa v, -no mostraba mucho, pero si tenía cierto escote- y afirmado por la parte posterior en un estilo corsé. Una cinta no tan gruesa de un tono rosado pálido, separaba la parte superior del vestido con la inferior, siendo amarrada en la parte posterior, en la cual el resto de la tela caía por la espalda junto al resto del vestido. El vestido era de un gran largo, provocando la típica "cola" del vestido de novia, que en esos momentos se arrastraba sobre la alfombra roja con gracia. Luego se dedicó a admirar su bello y elegante peinado, que resaltaba su roja cabellera en un simple tomate, pero que dejaba sueltos varios mechones que le daban un aire de naturalidad.

- Eso creo – Dudó la menor de los Weasley.

- Eso es más que suficiente Ginny – Se acercó para darle un gran abrazo – Es normal estar nerviosa.

- Siento que me caeré en cualquier momento – Rió la pelirroja nerviosa – y que probablemente haré el ridículo en la mitad del camino.

- Lo que menos harás será hacer el ridículo, así que solo respira y piensa en el maravilloso hombre que está allí afuera esperando por ti.

- Es la única razón por la cual sigo aquí – Admitió.– ¿Has visto a Harry? – Hermione asintió - ¿Y cómo está el? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Sabes si se arrepintió? ¡Tal vez ya no se quiera casar conmigo!

- ¡Claro que quiere Ginny! Y no te preocupes, porque él está igual o más nervioso que tú – La pelirroja pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar eso – Además creó que es al contrario de lo que piensas, él cree que tú lo vas a abandonar en el altar…

- ¡Jamás haría eso!

- Eso mismo me dijo él.

Se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Ginny se puso rígida y Hermione giró su rostro para ver quién era.

- Lamento interrumpirlas señoritas, pero me informan que la ceremonia comenzará en cinco minutos y usted debe estar preparada.

- De acuerdo, gracias – Respondió Hermione, al ver que la pelirroja se congelaba por completo.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! ¡Me voy a casar! – Exclamó la menor de los Weasley, como si recién entendiera lo que todo eso significaba. - ¡En cinco minutos!

- Ahora son cuatro querida – Informó la señora Weasley que aparecía acompañada de Fleur y Audrey por la puerta acercándose para darle un gran y fuerte abrazo, como solo ella podía hacerlo. - ¡Cielos santo! – Exclamó Molly. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndosela.- ¡Te ves tan hermosa mi niña!

- ¡Mamá! – Soltó Ginny. Tambaleándose un poco, pero al final la alcanzó para abrazarla. Y aún que debía estar feliz, no evitó derramar algunas lágrimas e hipar un poco.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No puedes llorar querida!

- Se te va a _egtropear_ el _maquigaje_ – Aportó Fleur sonriente, y a la vez emocionada.

- ¡Te ves maravillosa Ginny! ¡Eres la novia más linda! – Comentó Audrey, acercándose también para darle un gran abrazo.

- Gracias – Respondió ella secándose un poco las lagrimas y girándose nuevamente al espejo para observar que todo estuviera en su lugar.- ¡Adoro mi vestido! ¡Muchas gracias Hermione!

- No hay de que Ginny.

La pelirroja suspiró feliz. Molly se acercó a su hija para darle algunos pequeños perfeccionamientos. Fleur se retocó un poco su peinado y Audrey se mantenía más alejada pero con evidente deleite.

- Se ven estupendas con esos trajes – Dijo de pronto la menor de los Weasley.- Tenía miedo de que a alguna no le fuera a gustar… ¿Están seguras de que les gustan?

- _Clago_ que si. Son _Magavillosos_, ¿_ciegto Hegmione_? – La castaña asintió sonriendo.- _¿Ves? _

- ¿Terminaron de arreglar los lugares establecidos para cada uno? – Preguntó comenzando a desesperarse.- Recuerdo que hace unas horas me preguntaron por algún par de personas, pero estaba tan confundida que le dije que no sabía y que le preguntara a…

- ¡Tranquila Ginny! – Esta vez fue Hermione la que la tranquilizó.- Todo esta perfectamente bien, tu solo debes preocuparte de estar maravillosamente estupenda.

- Sí – Apoyó su madre.- Ya nos encargaremos nosotras de los otros tarados.

Las cuatro mujeres que estaban en la habitación se comenzaron a reír. Tal vez por el comentario o también posiblemente por los nervios, ya que la risa de Ginny sonó más a esta ultima.

- Tres minutos para salir señorita Weasley – Le informó una mujer, de traje y con unos auriculares por los cuales se escuchaban indicaciones.- Esta todo listo, pero hagamos esperar un poco al novio.

Ginny asintió divertida y se giró al espejo nuevamente. Se arregló algunos mechones de cabello que parecían comenzar a salirse de su peinado. Se enderezó un poco la diadema que sujetaba el velo e inhaló lo máximo posible de aire.

- Llegó la hora – Le mencionó su madre, tomándola del brazo.

Los tres minutos se le habían pasado tan rápido…

Bajó de la pequeña tarima que le permitía mejor vista al espejo, y tomándose un poco el vestido de la parte baja comenzó a caminar fuera de la gran habitación que habían instalado para que ella se preparara. Dio una última mirada a la mujer que la había peinado, y a la otra que la había maquillado y agradeciéndoles desapareció de la sala, caminó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto un segundo? Me estas mareando - Le pidió Ron, frotándose las manos a su lado.<p>

- No me pidas eso, es imposible en estos momentos – Dijo Harry.- Ya quiero verte yo a ti aquí, no puedo si quiera mantenerme de pie.

- No me verás jamás así. – Su respuesta pareció sorprenderle un poco, ya que el novio de su hermana se giró para observarlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No piensas casarte?

- No es eso, es solo que no se si yo pueda estar casado. – Confesó. Mientras Harry lo observaba, el desvió su vista a las personas que ahí se encontraban.- Ya debes conocerme, y no soy de los tipos que…

- ¿Qué se comprometen para toda la vida?

- Sí, no creo ser de esos.

- Yo pensaba igual que tu Ron, pero tu hermana me hizo ver las cosas diferente. – Ron torció el gesto, no se imaginaba a Ginny conversando con Harry de esos temas.- No creía en las relaciones largas y duraderas, pero aquí me ves.

- Eso veo

Por primera vez en su vida, se pasó por su mente el tema de casarse y formar una familia. Era cierto que había creído un tiempo en esa teoría, y a pesar de que lo veía diariamente con sus padres, -que llevaban bastante tiempo casados- no podía planearse algo parecido para él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el resonar de la característica canción de ingreso de la novia. Desde el otro extremo de la gran carpa, comenzaron a caminar tres mujeres vestidas con el mismo vestido pero en diferentes tonos. La primera era Fleur, que caminaba con paso vanidoso y segura de si misma. Le seguía Audrey un tanto nerviosa y con evidente timidez. Y por ultimo venía ella. _Su chica_, Hermione.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Sus manos sudaron y se le dificulto tragar con facilidad. Soltó el agarre de sus manos y se las llevó involuntariamente a los bolsillos tratando fingir tranquilidad. Pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, lo que más deseaba que se acompasara era su corazón, ya que no llegaba a entender porque palpitaba de esa manera tan desbocada.

Ella lucía muy bien en su vestido simple de seda, en un tono que le favorecía completamente. Por su mente se marcó la imagen en que sus piernas se veían especialmente bien con el movimiento constante de la parte baja del vestido y la actitud con que llevaba el pequeño ramo de flores, eso era definitivamente algo que jamás olvidaría.

En todo momento sintió como Hermione le dirigía la mirada, y aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquila, el temblor ligero de sus manos le hacía razonar que ella posiblemente estaba igual de nerviosa que él.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Después de que su mejor amiga, -Hermione- llegó a su lado y le dio un pequeño abrazo, se giró para observar a la que en pocos minutos sería su esposa de por vida.

Su corazón latió el doble de rápido de lo que lo hacía normalmente cuando estaba con ella. Tragó saliva muchas veces y se refregó las manos nervioso, sin llegar a decidir donde dejarlas. Sonrió en todo momento, mientras la veía acercarse cada vez más.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, lo que logró que en unos segundos no pudiera ver nada. Era bastante malo no ver bien sin sus lentes, pero además con los ojos lagrimosos su vista se volvía peor. Hizo un rápido movimiento limpiándose las lágrimas y luego volvió sus manos a donde las había dejado.

Ginny caminaba sonriendo completamente, luciendo un vestido que le favorecía increíblemente. Se veía muy bella. No es que algunas veces luciera así, pero en esta ocasión lucía más que radiante y todo el público podía comprobarlo.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, al notar que la pelirroja ya estaba tan solo a unos pocos pasos, de los cuales pronto llegaría a su lado para presentarse frente al sacerdote que los casaría.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Sentía que en cualquier momento tropezaría con algo y sus tacones se romperían o que tal vez terminaría rompiendo su hermoso vestido.

Harry estaba ahí parado, a un lado de el sacerdote y su hermano menor, Ron.

La miraba fijamente, y posiblemente eso era lo que más la ponía nerviosa. Ya que por su mente pasaban mil preguntas sin respuesta que lograban meterle un gran miedo sobre como se veía, y aún más importante, como él la veía. A juzgar por su gran sonrisa el estaba feliz de estar ahí. Feliz, pero nervioso, eso era notorio. Y no se lo recriminaba, puesto que ella estaba en la misma situación.

De pronto solo lograba escuchar el latido de su corazón, ya no veía a la gente que la observaba, ni escuchaba la música del entorno. Solo veía a su próximo marido y los par de pasos que faltaban para estar a su lado.

Subió con mucho cuidado los escalones para llegar al nivel de el sacerdote y su novio, y se separó de su padre que le ofreció gentilmente la mano a Harry. Este le agradeció rápidamente y sujetó su mano, ofreciéndole el mismo nerviosismo que ella llevaba bastante rato sintiendo.

Harry temblaba más que ella, por lo que incomprensiblemente ella se tranquilizó un poco. Al parecer no era la única con la sensación de desmayarse…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione <strong>

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos castaños. No pudo evitarlo. Todo lo que fuera así de romántico, la hacía siempre soltar un par de gotitas. Posiblemente por que ella era más débil en cuanto a los temas románticos y sentimentales. Sí, eso quería creer.

Giró su vista hacia Ron. Él también la miraba, y le sonrió dulcemente a penas ella lo vislumbró. Se miraron a la distancia, porque a pesar de que quisieran acercarse para tomarse de las manos y darse alguno que otro beso, no podían porque sus lugares estaban destinados por especificas razones. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una seña con su rostro dirigida a Harry y Ginny, para que él comprendiera que pronto sería su turno de entregar las argollas. Él pelirrojo le guiño un ojo y ambos se giraron para prestar atención al inicio de la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>Los novios se giraron para observar al sacerdote.<p>

- Estamos todos aquí reunidos – Comenzó el hombre, alzando sus manos y haciendo constantes señas con ella.– para presenciar la unión de esta pareja aquí reunida, que han decidido unirse en el sagrado matrimonio para compartir una vida llena de felicidades y éxito compartido.

Todos se mantenían atentos a cada segundo, acto y palabra que decían en la ceremonia. Transcurrió bastante rato en el que el sacerdote leyó algunas páginas de la biblia, con las cuales les trató de hacer entender que el sagrado matrimonio era algo muy importante, una especie de compromiso que no debía romperse jamás.

- Así ahora mis queridos hermanos, el padrino dará ingreso de los anillos de compromiso. – El pelirrojo con un poco de torpeza sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita gris, en la cual estabas ambas sortijas. El sacerdote le pidió que las entregara a los novios correspondientemente, para que ellos comenzaran con la parte más importante de la ceremonia. – Ahora responderán…

Se hizo un silencio rotundo y un suspiro de sorpresa que les informó a todos que el momento culmine había llegado.

- Tú, Harry James Potter, ¿Aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla – La pelirroja lo observaba con completa atención, sintiendo como cada mínima parte de su cuerpo temblaba y ansiaba el preciado momento – serle fiel hasta en los más duros momentos, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad protegerla de toda adversidad, y seguirla amando hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto – Dijo con rotundidad y sin titubeos. Ginny sonrió ampliamente a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

- Y tú, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿Aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo – Harry se mordió el labio ansioso.- serle fiel hasta en los más duros momentos, cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, protegerlo de toda adversidad y seguirlo amando hasta que la muerte los separe?

La pelirroja inspiró fuertemente y cuando soltó el aire, dejó escapar las rebeldes lágrimas que la habían molestado por largos minutos.

- Sí, acepto.

- Entonces mis queridos jóvenes, frente a todos los presentes y nuestro señor – Dio medio giro señalando la estatua que se alzaba en la cruz tras ellos – yo los declaro, marido y mujer… - El lugar rompió en aplausos, en el momento que todos se pusieron de pie. – Ahora señor Potter, puede besar a la novia.

El chico de cabello azabache se acercó lo más posible a su mujer. Tomó su mano con lentitud y se acercó para darle el significativo beso que los comprometía y unía para convivir eternamente como una pareja oficialmente casada. Luego se giraron a todos los presentes y abrazados, alzaron sus manos con los anillos de compromiso sonriéndoles. Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo y los siguieron con la mirada al momento en que los novios pasaban por la gran alfombra de pétalos de rosas recibiendo el característico arroz de boda en significado de la fertilidad.

Los novios hicieron el recorrido de ingreso a la primera carpa donde los esperaba la recepción de boda, en la cual todo estaba preparado para celebrar una vez que la ceremonia de matrimonio finalizara.

Y así fue, exactamente como se había planeado. Los novios fueron a cambiarse por ropa un poco más cómoda, con la cual volverían en unos minutos. Al cabo de una media hora los recién casados regresaron junto a los invitados, todos disfrutaban de los bocadillos de inicio, escuchando la excelente música creada por la orquesta y comentando la hermosa ceremonia.

Harry y Ginny tomaron su lugar en la gran y larga mesa, tomando sus puestos centrales, donde estaban sentados también el señor y la señora Weasley y el padrino y la primera dama de honor.

Les ofrecieron micrófonos a los novios para que dijeran algunas palabras. Harry fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

- Bienvenidos todos, gracias por asistir. Es extraordinario tenerlos aquí, para que pudieran compartir conmigo y mi querida esposa este maravilloso día – Alzó la mano de la pelirroja y la beso. – Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos por sus obsequios, sus bendiciones y por su puesto de su apoyo. – Todos aplaudieron –Estamos muy felices de que esta unión tan importante se haya al fin concretado, ya que era algo que hace bastante tiempo deseábamos. Y ante todos ustedes le vuelvo a prometer a mi excepcional mujer que cuidaré de ella en las buenas y en las malas y que nada, ni nadie logrará separarnos de este amor que hemos decidido sellar con este compromiso tan significativo. – Se giró a la pelirroja – Te amo Ginny Weasley, como nunca he amado a nadie y te prometo que así será para toda la vida.

La pelirroja se puso de pie para abrazar y sellar con un beso las palabras que su marido había dicho. El resto volvió a aplaudir. Ahora era el turno de la novia de dirigirles unas palabras a los invitados.

- Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles por venir a acompañarnos en este día tan especial, Por compartir la felicidad que nos embarga a los dos. Ha sido un día que jamás podré olvidar, se los aseguro. De hecho no hay palabras que me hagan explicarles como me siento ahora mismo – Harry asintió divertido.- Como hizo mi adorado esposo, quiero prometerle nuevamente que estaré a su lado hasta que la muerte nos separé, cuidaré de él en lo que sea necesario, lo apoyaré y le daré mi incondicional amor fielmente. – Se giró hacia su marido – Yo también te amo, Harry Potter y debes saber que no habrá nadie que me haga cambiar de parecer…

Esta vez fue el turno del novio de ponerse de pie y agradecerle a su esposa por sus sinceras palabras. Se dieron algunos besos tiernos y juntos les ofrecieron a los invitados que terminaran de celebrar ese día junto a ellos. Todos aplaudieron y se prepararon para comenzar la comida.

* * *

><p>- ¿No crees que son tiernos? – Le preguntó al pelirrojo, mientras le hacía unos pequeños cariños en la mano a su novio.<p>

- Yo diría que vergonzosos más que nada…

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó sorprendida.- ¡No seas tan insensible!

- No soy insensible, es solo que son un poco…

- ¿Cariñosos?

- Repulsivos, diría yo – La castaña abrió la boca en señal de desconcierto y en cierta forma de desaprobación.- No me mires así, míralos a ellos – Ambos dirigieron su vista a la pareja de recién casados, que se daban muchos besos y cariños delicados, mientras todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida.- Observa como pareciera que se les va a acabar el mundo mañana.

- ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Tú qué harías? – Preguntó ella, soltando la mano del pelirrojo y mirándolo inquisidora.- ¿Estarías sentado a mi lado solo mirándome? ¿O harías como Harry y me dirías todo lo que sientes?

El pelirrojo se hecho a reír sin entender la seriedad con la que Hermione estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?

- Una que no has logrado responder – Respondió ella. Soltando su mano con brusquedad y poniéndose de pie.

Ron no entendió que sucedía, hasta que ella desapareció tras la gran carpa en la que celebraban todos los invitados. Entonces Ron se puso de pie, dispuesto a enmendar su error. Ginny había notado la rápida salida de la castaña y le preguntó a Ron si sucedía algo.

- No es nada, es solo un pequeño problema – Aclaró, sin convencer a los novios – Yo iré a arreglar esto.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que vaya yo? – Ofreció Harry preocupado.

- No, no te preocupes, sigan disfrutando ustedes. Este es mi problema, yo debo resolverlo.

Ambos asintieron. El pelirrojo salió de la gran carpa intentando descifrar donde podría haber huido Hermione, ya que como él aún no conocía bien todo el castillo le sería difícil hallarla. Pero debía hacerlo, él había metido la pata, burlándose de una pregunta muy importante para Hermione, pero que para él no había tenido gran significado, hasta ahora…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola a todos! Lo se, y lo siento, deben querer matarme por todo el tiempo que me demore en actualizar, pero... como siempre que me he demorado mucho, tengo grandes excusas. La primera y que más me atrasó, fue que se me hecho a perder el computador donde escribía todo, tuve mucho tiempo que recuperar documentos y cosas personales, entre las que estaban mis historias... y lo siguiente fueron las pruebas, exámenes y trabajos diarios que no me daban respiro para nada... : Pero bueno ya me tienen aquí nuevamente, espero no demorarme mucho para la próxima publicación..._**

**_Muchas Gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos, a los que comentaros y a los que se han integrado para leer mi historia. ¡Les agradeceré infinitamente!_**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos vemos muy pronto... :)_**

**_Cariños a todos, Rocio :)_**


	22. La Boda de Harry y Ginny III

**Capítulo 22: La boda de Harry y Ginny III**

Sintió como de pronto todo lo que había creído increíblemente bello de su novio, se convertía en algo totalmente diferente y decepcionante. Tal vez se había equivocado en pensar que Ron había cambiado, posiblemente el solo había fingido con ella todo esto tiempo… ¿oh no?

Sin saber exactamente dónde ir, caminó por largo ratos subiendo y bajando por pasillos que jamás había visto, pero después de unos cuantos minutos se volvieron reconocibles debido a que posiblemente ya había recorrido en el largo paseo que había hecho.

Se sentía mal por Harry y Ginny, ellos no tenían la culpa de que Ron no se convirtiera de una buena vez en alguien serio y comprometido con sus decisiones. Pensó la idea de que posiblemente los novios estuvieran expectantes por el discurso de padrino del menor de los varones Weasley, y que tal vez él lo estaría dando ahora mismo. Algo en su interior le hizo sentir culpable por no estar presente, pero meditó que daría una pequeña mentira para zafarse del incomodo momento y no ser vista ante los demás con los ojos llorosos.

Abrió una gigantesca puerta de metal y madera, que en la parte superior tenía un cartel que decía "BIBLIOTECA". Se adentró en ella, maravillándose de la gran cantidad de estanterías llenas de libros de todos los temas y tamaños existentes. Jamás había visto algo parecido, ni si quiera la gran biblioteca nacional de Inglaterra se le comparaba. Estaba perfectamente arreglada, dividida en muchos pasillos que en sus estanterías cercaban todo el lugar. En el último pasillo, en el final de las estanterías, se hallaban las mesas redondas, donde seguramente miles de estudiantes se dedicaban a estudiar y buscar información en plena temporada de estudios.

Caminó con lentitud por los pasillos, llegando al último. Desde ahí, comenzó a pasar su dedo por todas las portadas de los libros que estaban a su altura, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Pero se detuvo de pronto. Uno medianamente grande había captado su atención, y sin dudarlo lo tomó. Comenzó a leer ciertas cosas importantes de él, sin darse cuenta de que llegaba al final del pasillo donde las grandes mesas cercaban el final de esa inmensa biblioteca. Daba vueltas mientras leía a la vez sin importarle el que anduviera con unos tacones realmente incomodos y que la luz poco a poco comenzaba a escasear en el lugar.

De pronto un candelabro se prendió de la nada, pero ella inmersa en su lectura no se percató, siguió como si nada sucediera, e incluso dándole la espalda al lugar desde el que se comenzaban a escuchar pasos.

- ¿Estas enojada? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto. Se escuchó caer el libro estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Hermione lo observó tranquilamente y cambiando su expresión a una de completa indiferencia se quedó en silencio.- Lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, y mucho menos decepcionada de mi.

- ¿Al menos sabes lo que dijiste? – Preguntó ella dándose media vuelta sin dirigirle la mirada.- ¿Estas consiente de que dijiste todas las estupideces que yo jamás habría querido escuchar de ti?

- Sí, lo sé. Y soy un estúpido – Comenzó a caminar para seguirla.- No debí decirlo y tampoco quiero que pienses mal de mí, es solo que hay veces en las cuales no puedo evitar decir lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza

Hermione lo observó acercarse e iba a hacer algo al respecto, hasta que sintió como los fuertes y feroces labios del pelirrojo se apoderaban de ella. Él no esperó que ella correspondiera, para atraparla contra la muralla de libros, ya que de un salto la sentó sobre uno de los pequeños escritorios y sostuvo una de sus manos para evitar que ella quisiera detenerlo. Esa su forma de tratar de arreglar la situación, y a pesar de que estaba consciente de que esa no era la mejor forma, siempre le había funcionado. Al menos hasta ese momento…

- De… ja… me… - Mascullaba ella entre besos forzados.

Ron siguió besándola, pero ella completamente enfadada le mordió el labio inferior y de un salto se alejó.

- ¡AAAAHHH! – Gritó Ron, cuando se vio sangrando y por las punzadas de dolor. - ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Tú deberías hacerte ese pregunta! – Ron arrugó el entrecejo sorprendido.- ¡Llevas días diciendo tonteras y no sé qué te sucede!

- ¿Yo estoy diciendo tonteras?

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu despreocupación de mí?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no me he despreocupado en ningún segundo de ti!- ¿Y qué dices de tu distanciamiento? Porque eso sí que no puedes negármelo, ayer casi me matas en casa de mis padres y ni si quiera me dijiste que te sucedía.

- ¡Porque no sucede nada!

- ¿Enserio crees que caeré en esa mentira? – Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, pero intentó decir algo un par de veces, aunque se arrepintió.- Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer cuando estás mintiendo.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Has actuado raro estos días y no entiendo porque – Hermione evitó su mirada, y se llevó una mano para arreglar su vestido. Fue entonces cuando Ron entendió todo.- ¿Es por la boda? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Harry?

Hermione notó la clara doble intención.

- ¿Qué clase de estupidez se te está pasando por la mente en este momento?

- Algo que creó que es verdad.

- ¡¿Qué parte de Harry es solo un amigo no entiendes?! ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué crees que se me ocurriría enamorarme de una persona que se iba a casar?

- El amor es impredecible, uno no puede decidir de quien se enamora. – La expresión de Hermione seguía igual de incrédula al tema de conversación.

- ¡No es por eso que estoy así! – Reconoció fastidiada, no había otra solución para hacer entender a Ron.

- ¡Ves! ¡Sabía que algo te sucedía!

- ¡Pero no es lo que piensas!

- ¡Entonces dime que es!

_Esto va a sonar egoísta_, pensó Hermione un tanto avergonzada.

- No sé cómo decirlo, es…

Ron se acercó hasta ello y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

- ¿Confías en mí? – Ella fingió una sonrisa.

- No me siento cómoda estando con tu familia – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hermione intentó aclarar las cosas.- No es porque me hayan hecho sentir mal, al contrario, creó que tu familia es maravillosa… pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando tú tienes alguien a quien pedirle ayuda o simplemente decirles que los quieres y lo sé, suena muy egoísta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. – Ron suspiró sintiéndose un tonto, al haber pensado que ella estaba así por el compromiso de su mejor amigo.- Y sé que probablemente termines odiándome…

- Nunca lo haría – La interrumpió él. Ella se silenció de inmediato y lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sin dejar escapar lagrima alguna.- Y entiendo perfectamente que te sientas así, no sé cómo has soportado tan bien todo este tiempo, de hecho pienso que me sentiría de la misma forma…

Hermione no quiso dirigirle su mirada, porque se sentía totalmente avergonzada de haber dicho eso. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa de que su novio tuviera una familia?

Ron trató de hacerla entender de ciertas cosas, pero por más que él hablaba ella se mantenía en silencio. Hermione asentía de vez en cuando tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su novio, pero sintiendo que las cosas no cambiarían de ninguna forma.

- Ves, ahí vienen – Dijo Harry, intentando tranquilizar a la pelirroja.- Te lo dije.

- Sí, me lo dijiste – Aceptó ella fastidiada. Observó a Ron y Hermione entrar en la carpa tomados de la mano.- ¿Todo bien Hermione?

- Claro – Respondió la castaña.- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- No lo sé, como compartes todo tu día con mi tonto hermano, yo todavía no entiendo como lo soportas.

- ¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí mismo! – Exclamó fastidiado.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Dijo la pelirroja como si nada.- Es mejor decir las cosas a la cara ¿no?

Ron se cruzó de brazos enojado y tiró de la mano de Hermione para alejarse lo máximo posible de su hermana.

Ginny sonrió divertida y continuó hablando y haciéndose cariños con su esposo. Así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que el cantante de la banda contratada tomó el micrófono e hizo silenciar la música para decir unas palabras.

- Es ahora el momento de comenzar los bailes – Alzó con las manos unas señas en dirección a Harry y Ginny.- Señoras y señores, los novios iniciaran con el baile nupcial.

Harry le ofreció su mano a su esposa y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile. Hermione observó sonriente como ambos novios se acercaban para comenzar la bella pieza de baile interpretada por la banda. Todos se pusieron de pie para rodear el lugar y en silencio observaron a los recién casados.

**You're in my arms**

_Estas en mis brazos_

**And all the world is gone**

_Y todo el mundo ha desaparecido_

**The music playing on, for only two**

_La música está sonando, solo para dos_

**So close, together**

_Tan cerca, juntos_

**And when I'm with you**

Y cuando estoy contigo

**So close to feeling alive**

Tan cerca, de sentirme vivo

**A life goes by**

_La vida vá_

**Romantic dreams will stop**

_Los sueños románticos deben terminar_

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

_Así que le dije adiós al mío, y nunca supe_

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

_Tan cerca estaba esperando, esperando aquí contigo_

**And now forever I know**

_Y ahora, por siempre yo sé_

**All that I wanted to hold you**

Que todo lo que quiero es abrazarte

**So close**

_Tan cerca_

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

_Muy cerca de alcanzar el famoso final feliz_

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

_Casi creyendo que esto no es fingido_

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

_Y ahora tu estas a mi lado, y mira lo lejos que llegamos_

**So far**

_Tan lejos_

**We are so close**

_Estamos tan cerca_

**How could I face the faceless days**

_¿Como podría enfrentar los días sin identidad?_

**If I should lose you now?**

_Si debo perderte ahora_

**We're so close**

_Estamos tan cerca_

**To reaching that famous happy end**

_De alcanzar ese famoso final feliz_

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

_Y casi creyendo que esto no es fingido_

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…**

_Continuemos soñando aunque sepamos que estamos…_

**So close**

_Tan cerca_

**So close**

_Tan cerca_

**And still so far**

_Y aún así, tan lejos_

Los invitados aplaudieron emocionados, por la bella pieza de baile que habían presenciado.

- Ahora los invito a todos, a compartir el baile con los recién casados – Pidió él cantante, mientras comenzaba a sonar una nueva melodía.

Ron le ofreció a Hermione bailar y ella aceptó encantada. De pronto todos los malos recuerdos de hace tan solo unos minutos eran parte del pasado y ahora lo único que tenía importancia para ellos era estar ahí, en ese mismo momento, frente al otro.

Él tomo una de sus manos y con la otra la apegó más a sí mismo sosteniéndola por la cintura. Ella por su parte dejó que su novio la guiara y se apoyó en su hombro meciéndose al ritmo de la balada.

Las demás parejas siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a acercarse a la pista para disfrutar de las canciones y el romanticismo que se notaba en el aire. El resto de los invitados que no quisieron bailar, se fueron a tomar asiento en sus lugares y conversar en un tono de voz bajo sobre temas de la boda.

- ¡Qué bien lo hemos pasado! – Comentó uno de los gemelos Weasley, que llevaba a su lado a una chica morena y de aspecto agradable.- Gracias hermanita por organizar esta fiesta…

- ¡No es una fiesta! ¡Es la recepción de mi boda estúpido! – Exclamó fastidiada. Fred se largó a reír con entusiasmo y la chica a su lado le siguió, aunque con mayor moderación.

- ¡Con razón ocupas ese vestido tan grande! – Dijo él chico abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo. – Te queda muy bonito de todas maneras.

- ¡Estas borracho Fred! – Lo regañó la pelirroja.

- Claro que no. – Negó seriamente.- Estoy muy feliz… que es diferente… ¡hip!

La chica que iba a su lado sonrió lastimosamente y se llevó al gemelo fuera de la carpa, seguramente para llevarlo al baño a vomitar.

- Esto es increíble, pensé que no habría escándalos… ¡todo iba tan bien! – Se llevó una mano a la frente con fastidio.- pero uno de los tontos de mis hermanos tenían que arruinarlo. ¡Sabía que no podríamos tener un día tranquilo!

- No te preocupes amor, solo se está divirtiendo. – Ginny entrecerró los ojos. – No ha hecho nada tan malo, déjalo que se relaje, ya habrá tiempo de hablar con él.

- Harry tiene razón, Ginny. – Intercedió Hermione. – Además, ahora tienen que ponernos atención a nosotros.

- Les tenemos una sorpresa – comenzó Ron con cara de pocos amigos.- Y no creas que he cambiado de idea frente a estos temas, pero debido a que no tenía más tiempo para buscarles un buen rega…

- Toma Ginny, que lo disfruten – Interrumpió la castaña. Ron se cruzó de brazos.

Ginny recibió la pequeña cajita con una enorme sonrisa y la abrió sin dudarlo. Harry a su lado observaba igual de curioso. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver su contenido.

- ¿Una llave? – Repitieron ambos. Su desconcierto no era por decepción, sino por curiosidad de saber a qué pertenecía.

- Es de una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres. – Las caras de asombro de los novios pasaron a unas sonrojadas miradas avergonzadas.- Está todo organizado, pueden pedir lo que quieran y es nuestro regalo de bodas.

- No deberían haberse molestado, ya habían cumplido su regalo con solo venir. – Dijo con enorme modestia la menor de los Weasley.- Además, deberías haber recordado que este vestido también era un regalo, ya has gastado demasiado en nosotros Hermione no puedo permitirlo…

La pelirroja le devolvió la cajita, pero Hermione no la recibió. Ron dudó si tomarla o no.

- Ves, te lo dije. No deberíamos habernos molestado. – El pelirrojo iba a tomar el regalo de la mano de su hermana, cuando de pronto la mano de Hermione lo detuvo y ambos retrocedieron un paso.

- Los regalos no se devuelven Ginny, y yo quiero que este día sea el mejor de todos. Véanlo como un regalo desde la familia de Harry.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de su mejor amigo. Entonces Hermione se acercó para darles a ambos un fuerte abrazo y desearles nuevamente una feliz vida de casados. Minutos después aparecieron más invitados para decirles algunas palabras de felicitaciones que se repitieron por bastante rato de la noche.

Ron y Hermione se alejaron hasta sentarse en una banca que tenía vista a un lago cercano. Ron la abrazaba y ella se dejaba sostener por él, sin preocuparse por nada más que ellos dos.

El atardecer ya era pasado, las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse presentes y un enorme cielo azulado oscuro cubrió todo la superficie. Todo reinaba en tranquilidad y murmullos de sonidos. Aún seguía la recepción de la boda y en ella la música seguía sonando con normalidad. Había aún gran cantidad de parejas bailando y otras conversando. Ellos por su propio lado disfrutaban del silencio, que solo era interrumpido por los grillos que les recordaban que ya no era de día.

Hermione se removió un poco debido a su contante posición, que ya le estaba causando dolor de espalda. Cambió el modo de sentarse y miró por unos segundos la gran carpa de la cual desprendía una potente luz.

- Parece que la fiesta durará hasta bastante rato más.

- Eso que más da, lo importante es que estamos aquí juntos. – Ella sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todas esas personas que estaban sirviendo las comidas y que deben querer irse a sus casas.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos. – Argumentó Ron.

- Pero tal vez…

- Hermione, por favor olvídate de eso. Quiero estar contigo y disfrutar este poco tiempo que podemos estar tranquilos sin sentir la multitud de personas a nuestro alrededor y las cámaras de los paparazzis.

- A veces termino por extrañar eso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Exclamó sorprendido, pero sin moverse de su posición.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Extrañarlos? ¡Eso jamás! Han arruinado mi vida muchas veces como para que ahora comencemos a extrañarlos.

- No tienen la culpa Ron, deben conseguir el dinero para sus familias.

- Eso lo tengo claro, pero dime si no odias a todos esos paparazzis apasionados que logran saber en cualquiera parte del mundo en que te encuentres.

- Son muy insistentes de eso no hay duda, pero prefiero que estén haciendo eso a robar.

- Eres demasiado buena persona, no juzgas a nadie.

- Jamás me he dejado llevar por los prejuicios, creo que son estupideces. – Ron giró su rostro para observarla a oscuras, mientras solo la luz de las estrellas los iluminaba.- Confiar en las opiniones de otra persona sería como preferir que una persona probara de tu comida antes de comértela.

- Es una expresión un tanto extraña para hablar de prejuicios ¿no crees? – Juntos rieron un buen rato por esto, para luego inventar nuevas frases acerca de las primeras impresiones y otros temas similares.

Y estaban disfrutando de compartir juntos, hasta que un estruendoso sonido comenzó a sonar al acercarse. Sin duda era el sonido de un helicóptero, uno que se acercaba cada vez más. En las alturas, este señalaba con sus amplias luces todo él lugar. En la parte delantera del vehículo se distinguía claramente una frase que era de la prensa. Y este no era el único, ya que dos más se le unieron a la búsqueda. Ron y Hermione distinguieron al instante que se trataba de medios de comunicación y paparazzis, porque de no ser así, no estarían sacando fotos de ellos.

- Te dije que era demasiada tranquilidad para ser verdad.

- Lo único que lamento de esto, es que hayan estropeado la boda de tu hermana. – Comentó Hermione, siguiéndole el paso a su novio. Caminaron juntos hasta la mesa central en la cual aún estaban los novios. – Vamos, digámosles que está pasando.

Apenas llegaron a la mesa, Harry y Ginny les prestaron atención. Ellos les informaron de los medios de comunicación que en ese mismo momento sobrevolaban la carpa y los novios casi no pudieron creérselo.

- No se preocupen, igual de todas maneras ya estábamos pensando despedirnos.

- Sí Hermione, no te preocupes no han estropeado nada. Solo nos han recordado que ya es hora de finalizar con la fiesta. – Ron asintió aliviado por la respuesta de su hermana y tomó la mano de su novia para salir de ahí.- Vamos al castillo, ahí podrán estar tranquilos sin que los observen desde el cielo, y esta vez es literal.

Hermione tomó aire y asintió. Ron la dirigió entre la gente, tomando uno de los caminos al castillo que más conocía. Ambos sentían que los helicópteros los seguían, pero no les molestó más de lo normal, después de todo esas eran las consecuencias de su fama.

- Es increíble que hayan enviado hasta helicópteros – Comentaba Ron acostado, mientras observaba el noticiero para ver lo que los paparazzis habían logrado desde las alturas. – Obtuvieron buenas fotos, mira.

Hermione se encontraba cambiándose el pijama a orillas de la gran cama. Giró su vista al televisor y vió como aparecían imágenes de ambos observando el cielo con sus trajes elegantes. Negó rodando los ojos y continuó masajeando su piel con crema.

- Parece que nos han extrañado estos días.

- De eso no hay duda, escucha. – Ron quitó la aplicación de silencio y ambos comenzaron a escuchar a la chica de las noticias.

-… _por lo que se nos hacía extraño la poca presencia pública de los famosos modelos. Ya se nos había hecho una costumbre verlos diariamente caminando por las calles ya fuera para tomar un café o solo para salir a dar una vuelta. _– Al otro extremo de la pantalla seguían saliendo imágenes recientes de lo que había sido la boda de Harry y Ginny.- _Pero la causa de su desaparición ha sido la celebración de un matrimonio, según nuestras fuentes sería de la hermana del joven Ron Weasley y el mejor amigo de la señorita Granger. Y como ustedes mismos lo pueden comprobar, parece que esta relación sigue mejor que nunca. – Comenzó a sonar una música de cierre.- Así que vamos a una pausa de comerciales y ya volvemos con mucho más._

- ¿Cuándo será el día que no veamos algo sobre nuestra vida en la televisión?

- El día que dejemos de trabajar

- Supongo que no tendremos tranquilidad nunca

Hermione se encogió de hombros y finalmente se recostó en la cama. Se cubrió lo máximo posible y luego se acercó al cuerpo de Ron. Este la recibió gusto y la abrazó bajo las sabanas.

- Estas helada. – Hermione se acurrucó con mayor fuerza a su novio y él divertido por su reacción le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Qué harías sin mí para calentarte?

- Conseguiría un par de frazadas. – Respondió ella, de manera que él no se sintiera tan importante, pero a la vez con un tono de broma.

- Las frazadas no podrían hacer esto – La besó suavemente, sin intenciones de más y ella sorprendida le correspondió sin chistar.

- Es por eso que te prefiero a ti – Ron rió en su odio y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano y no quiero quedarme dormido nuevamente.

Hermione solo asintió y apagó la luz de su lamparita de noche. Ron por su parte sacó uno de su brazos de debajo de las frazadas y apagó el televisor. Dejó el control sobre la mesita de noche y apagó su lámpara. Luego se acomodó para mayor bienestar y abrazó a Hermione por la espalda para quedar él frente a la espalda de ella, pero respirando sobre su cuello. Se acercó a este y deposito un pequeño beso. La castaña suspiró y abrazó con sus manos las de Ron.

Las cosas iban bien para ambos y aunque sabían que al volver a Londres las cosas cambiarían, hubieran preferido quedarse a vivir en ese lugar. Lejos de las cámaras y los reflectores, pero sobre todo lejos de las personas que hacían mal en sus vidas y que estaban a punto de convertir sus vidas en más que problemas mediáticos.

El despertador sonó exactamente a las siete y treinta de la mañana como ellos lo habían meditado. Hermione que se encontraba en el lado contrario –apropósito- movió a Ron ligeramente para que estirara uno de sus brazos y simplemente apagará el bullicioso aparato. Pero como ella había imagino, él solo se giró en la cama para quedar frente a ella y sin importarle el molestoso ruido siguió durmiendo.

Suspiró fuertemente y refregándose los ojos, se estiró para alcanzar lo suficiente la posición del despertador y lo apagó. Como prácticamente había pasado por encima del pelirrojo hubo un segundo en el que no alcanzó a sostenerse y cayó de bruces contra él cuerpo de su novio, que con un quejido se lamentó. Hermione sonrió al ver como los ojos de él se arrugaban con fuerza tratando de contener el dolor de la golpiza. Ella se echó a reír a su lado.

- No es chistoso – Alegó él.

- Claro que sí – Rió con mayor fuerza.- Sobre todo que fue la única manera de despertarte y no me había dado cuenta.

La castaña se removió en su lugar carcajeando sin parar. Él pelirrojo una vez que logró abrir los ojos giró su mirada a su novia y la observó con curiosidad.

- Nunca había visto tu cabello tan revuelto – Comentó.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se tapó con una almohada, ahora fue el turno de Ron de reír.

- Esto sí que no es chistoso – Opinó fastidiada.

- Sí lo es – Aceptó él.

Luego de que estuvo suficientemente rato riendo y ella diciéndole todo tipo de cosas para que se callara de una vez, él tiró de la almohada y la lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación. Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos.

- No me veas, debo estar horrenda – Pidió ella.

Ron no tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para apartarlas de su rostro y sosteniéndolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, se montó sobre su cuerpo.

- Te ves más hermosa que nunca – Ella rodó los ojos.

- Solo lo dices porque quieres conseguir más que besos conmigo ahora.

- Claro que no – Negó el seriamente.- Te lo digo, porque es lo que realmente pienso y siento. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido Hermione, y créeme que si quisiera más que besos de tu parte, hace rato que no estarías despierta. – La expresión de ternura en el rostro de la chica era algo imborrable para Ron.- Ahora… ¿me dejarías besarte por millonésima vez en este año?

- ¿Ahora me pides permiso? – Preguntó divertida.

Ron no esperó más y se lanzó sobre sus carnosos labios, que llevaba deseando probar toda la noche. Esa mañana como él había dicho no hicieron nada más que besarse, pero si disfrutaron del calor del otro al despertar en las frías mañanas de Londres y aprovechando el momento, se infundieron ganas para cambiarse de ropa y luego subir a bordo del expreso 9 ¾ que los llevaría de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Tanto tiempo sin publicar nuevamente! Los estudios me tienen colapsada y sobre todo ahora que me queda tan poco para terminar el año : Además que los problemas no quieren salir de mi vida... _**

**_Asi que pues lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que el capitulo les guste a pesar de que es más corto que los que estoy acostumbrada a subir, pero a fortuna de esto prometo publicar exactamente el próximo martes sin demora... ¡Esta vez si es cierto! A menos claro que me vaya a pasar algo grave... uno nunca sabe :P _**

**_Muchas gracias a los favoritos, a los que siguen a pesar de los retrasos y sobre todo a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar en el capitulo anterior: Pao, INMARU, Danielaweasley, grintsonandronmionelove, fatty73, Claudia Grint Malik y gmzctwgr !  
><em>**

**_Espero que todos estén bien y les mando mil saludos. Nos vemos el próximo martes!_**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**

**_PD: Les dejo la canción que es esta: watch?v=WJEuuM1P5D8 _**


	23. Golpes Defensivos

**Capítulo 23: Golpes defensivos**

Por el vidrio medio empañado por el frio, observó alejarse el gran castillo de Hogwarts. Había sido un fin de semana muy especial, sobre todo para Harry y Ginny que ya eran oficialmente una pareja casada.

Ron a su lado, dormitaba un poco. Ella por su lado tenía un libro en sus manos, pero en ese preciso instante había decidido dejarlo a un lado. Lo observó de reojo y luego volvió su vista a la ventana. Sonrió inconscientemente. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero se sentía increíblemente satisfecha con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Ron comenzó lentamente a volver en sí, y con un gran bostezo se hizo presente.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevo dormido?

- Un par de horas – Respondió ella arreglándole un mechón de cabello pelirrojo, que amenazaba con meterse en su azules ojos.- pero no te preocupes, aún faltan un par más.

- Creó que volveré a dormir entonces – Hermione sonrío y volvió su vista a la ventana.- ¿Sucede algo?

Ella devolvió su vista al pelirrojo.

- Quiero ir a visitar a mi padre cuando lleguemos

- Claro, pero dejemos las cosas en casa primero.

- Perfecto – Asintió ella, dándole un pequeño beso de agradecimiento.

Ron sonrió y volvió a besarla.

- Creo que ya se me fue el sueño.

Hermione se puso a reír e intentó zafarse de los besos del pelirrojo, solo para hacerlo enojar. Y así entre juegos, conversaciones y siestas llegaron a la estación de Londres.

Remus los estaba esperando puntualmente a las afueras, junto con unos cuantos periodistas. Entraron en el auto sin mucho esfuerzo, pero si rodeados de cámaras y sintiendo como los flashes chocaban contra el vidrio, impidiéndoles la vista.

- Ya me había olvidado de lo molestosos que pueden llegar a ser – Soltó Ron, llevándose una mano al rostro. Hermione a su lado se llevó la mano a la frente para cubrir un poco la cegadora luz. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo abrazó a Hermione escondiéndola en su pecho para evitarle los molestosos paparazzis y los incesantes gritos de preguntas.

- Te amo – Dijo ella con suavidad, contra su pecho.

Ron sonrió y tapándola aún, se acercó a su oído.

- Yo también te amo y mucho – Confesó él feliz.- Y si no fuera porque podrían sacarles fotos a mi lengua te besaría en este preciso instante.

La castaña carcajeó contra su cuerpo y alzando un poco la mirada le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Remus que lograba ver todo por el espejo retrovisor, trató de zafarse lo antes posible de los molestosos periodistas, dando un giro en la primera calle. Había un par de autos que los seguían a una distancia prudente y que no los molestaba en absoluto.

Los vidrios oscuros les ayudaban a cubrir el sol, que ahora el problema. Remus encendió el aire acondicionado y manejó con tranquilidad hasta el edificio. Una vez allí, les ayudó a bajar las maletas y con la colaboración de uno de los asistentes del edificio subió el equipaje al ascensor. Los periodistas por su lado sacaron algunas que otras fotos y luego se fueron satisfechos de lo conseguido.

Ron le dijo al joven asistente que no era necesario que los acompañara, ya que eran pocas maletas y en un par de segundos estarían arriba. El chico asintió, pero Ron le ofreció un par de billetes de propina, él se lo negó pero con la insistencia del pelirrojo, el joven terminó aceptando.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – Soltó Ron, tirándose en el gran sillón de la sala. Hermione lo imitó y se acomodó a su lado.- No es que no agradezca todo lo que nos ofrecieron en ese castillo, pero realmente no hay nada más cómodo que él hogar.

- Todo esto es tan extraño – Opinó Hermione de pronto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó él.

- Esto – Ella señaló el lugar.- Todo esto. – Ron no pareció entender.- Es tan extraño que tuviéramos que mentir por tantas cosas y terminar queriéndonos como lo hacemos ahora.

- Al menos podemos decir que nunca caeremos en la rutina.

- Eso es seguro – Aceptó. Ron se acomodó mejor para poder abrazarla. Ella se dejó querer. – Pero no deja de parecerme raro.

- ¿Eso es malo?

- No, no creo que sea malo, pero si… - Buscó la mejor palabra para no hacerlo sentir mal.-…diferente.

- No somos como los demás Hermione – Ella bufó divertida.- tenemos vidas distintas y vivimos una realidad diferente cada día, no creo que hubiéramos logrado pasar por lo mismo de otra manera. Además, fue divertido pasar por todo eso.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Bueno, casi todo – Corrigió.

Encendieron la televisión para ver que decían de ellos en las noticias, y muy a su pesar se dieron cuenta de que la boda de Harry y Ginny ya no era un secreto. Los paparazzis habían conseguido fotografías de gran calidad desde las alturas. Ron se llevó una mano a la frente fastidiado y Hermione intentando relajarlo comenzó a hacerle cariños en la otra mano.

- ¡Porque demonios se meten en la vida de mi familia! – No era una pregunta.- Me da igual que se esfuercen por buscar hasta al mínimo detalle de mi vida, pero no con mi familia. – La respiración de Ron se había hecho cada vez más irregular.- De hecho iré ahora mismo a presentar una denuncia por acoso.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie con sorprendente rapidez. Hermione también lo hizo segundos después.

- Ron, no.

- ¿No que Hermione?

- No hagas eso, no tiene caso que interpongas una demanda cuando todos saben que eres una figura pública.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Iré en este instante a decirle todas las porquerías que se me crucen por la cabeza a esa multitud de desgraciados!

- ¡Ron! ¡Por todos los cielos! No tiene caso que hagas eso.

- ¿Qué eres abogada ahora o qué? – Soltó enojado. Ella lo observó preocupada. – No tienes el derecho de venir a exigirme nada, tú no sabes lo que se siente ver afectada a tu familia.

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Hermione no tenía ni un rastro de enojo, más bien su expresión era de completa preocupación.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Pidió apenado. Tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y le dio unos cuantos besos sintiéndose culpable.- Por favor perdóname te juro que no lo decía en serio, por favor perdóname.

- No estoy enojada

- Deberías estarlo – Dijo sorprendido, observándola fijamente a los ojos.- No sé qué pasa conmigo cuando me enojo, es como si perdiera todo control sobre mí.

- Lo se tontito.

Ron agradeció mentalmente el no haber hecho o dicho algo peor y sobre todo el que ella hubiera entendido porque había dicho esa estupidez.

- Ven, vamos. – Le pidió. Ella se negó.- Tranquila, no iré a hacer nada, solo tenemos que ir a cumplir lo que te prometí.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de las promesas?

Ella sonrió. Entendiendo a que se refería el pelirrojo.

En la entrada de la Clinica Central los recibieron amablemente los guardias. Hermione los saludó y en compañía de Ron tomaron el ascensor. En el sector en que se encontraba el padre de Hermione estaban un par de chicas jóvenes, acompañadas de una mujer mayor que la castaña jamás había visto. Seguramente la habían trasladado de algún lugar.

- Vengo a ver al paciente de la habitación 230

- Por supuesto, pero debo pedirle que firme aquí por favor – Pidió la mujer.

Hermione asintió y firmó.

La mujer luego le dijo que podía pasar. Y lo iban a hacer, hasta que las chicas que estaban en el mostrador le pidieron al pelirrojo un par de fotos y autógrafos.

- Ve tú, yo iré enseguida. – Le informó su novio. Ella asintió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

Y así lo hizo, en un par de pasos ya estaba en la habitación de su padre. Le sorprendió que la cama hubiera sido cambiada de posición, para dejarla mirando justamente a la gran ventana. Las flores que había dejado el día antes de partir a la boda de Harry y Ginny ya no estaban, y en su lugar unos bellos lirios resplandecían con hermosura. Su padre seguía igual que siempre aunque con una postura diferente.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, y Hermione pensando que era Ron comenzó a informarle sobre ciertos cambios.

- Lo siento, no quería entrometerme – Dijo Dan, apareciendo con su típico delantal blanco y su perfecta sonrisa.

La castaña sorprendida se giró rápidamente, pero tratando de actuar con normalidad se volvió hacia su padre y siguió con lo que hacía.

- No te preocupes, solo charlaba sola. – Mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

- No tendrías que hacerlo sola si me tuvieras a mí. – Hermione le dio la espalda y rodó los ojos fastidiada.

Siempre era lo mismo con Dan…

- Lo siento, pero pensé que ya tenías claro que entre nosotros no puede suceder nada.

- ¿No puede o no quieres? – Preguntó él, acercándose más.

Hermione no quiso ser tan franca y decirle la verdad, así que en su lugar solo rodeó la cama para llegar hasta la ventana de la habitación y evitar la mirada penetrante del doctor de su padre.

- Pensé que ya te había quedado claro Dan, no siento nada por ti.

- No creo que sea verdad, si no ¿porque no me has dicho con tus propias palabras que no sientes nada por mí?

- Lo he hecho, aunque tal vez no de la manera que debería.

- ¿Estas segura? – Insistió él.- Yo podría hacerte muy feliz Hermione, te lo aseguro.

Él tomó la mano delicada de la castaña y la acercó lo máximo posible a su cuerpo. Hermione trató de zafarse de su agarre y retroceder, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Por favor, dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás.

- No Dan.

- ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?

- Mi novio.

- ¿Tu novio? ¿Y dónde está él? – Preguntó con sarcasmo. – Que yo sepa no lo he visto aquí, y menos aun acompañándote en los momentos más importantes de tu vida, como yo lo he hecho.

- Eso no te incumbe – Dijo ya enojada. Intentó nuevamente soltarse, pero él no la soltó. – Déjame por favor.

- No lo haré hasta que me digas que sí.

- ¡No lo haré Dan! ¡No quiero y no puedo! ¿Entiendes? – Ya no podía controlar su enojo, ante la insistencia del doctor y menos aún con la presión que él ejercía sobre ella.- Ahora suéltame.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré hasta que me des una buena respuesta.

- ¡Suéltame por todos los demonios! ¡Suéltame Dan! – Exclamaba casi sollozando.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo soy el único que te puede hacer feliz? – La presión que él ejercía sobre su brazo ya casi comenzaba a causarle un adormecimiento. – Ni ese Weasley, ni nadie logrará comprenderte completamente como yo lo hago. Se lo que has vivido, ¡Yo te salve cuando estabas a punto de perder tu vida!

- ¡Y ya te agradecí! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

- Tú lo sabes.

- No lo haré. ¡Ahora suéltame! – Gritó.- ¡Suéltame Dan! ¡Déjame!

El doctor se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para alcanzar a besarla. Hermione trataba de resistirse de todas las formas posibles, pero siendo un poco más baja que Dan y mucho más delgada, le era difícil apartarlo de su cuerpo. Sintió como él comenzaba a besarla con brusquedad, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Ella rogaba porque alguien apareciera para ayudarla.

De pronto él chico se alejó, o mejor dicho alguien lo apartó con inmensa fuerza. Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido para los ojos de la castaña. Ron había aparecido y de un tirón lo había separado de su cuerpo. Ella sollozando se había llevado las manos al rostro sorprendido por cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Ron le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro al chico y ahora lo único que veía era la espalda de Ron frente a ella, protegiéndola de él hombre que le había salvado una vez la vida y que ahora la había forzado.

- ¡No te vuelvas a atrever a tocarle un pelo! ¡Porque para la próxima no te dejaré vivo! – Soltó Ron violentamente.

- ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada niñito!

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? – Preguntaba amenazante.- No tengo problemas en dejarte claro que el único que puede tocar a Hermione soy yo.

- ¿Eso crees? Pues te aseguro que eso no fue lo que pasó hace tan solo unos segundos – Esas palabras simples, fueron suficientes para que Ron se abalanzara sobre Dan con toda la furia posible.

Hermione observaba como ambos hombres se golpeaban en el suelo con demasiada brusquedad.

- ¡Ron detente! ¡Ron por favor! ¡Déjalo! – Gritaba asustada.

Y a pesar de que sabía que él la escuchaba, no hacía nada por detenerse. Así que con rapidez salió de la habitación y les pidió ayuda a los guardias de las grandes puertas. Ellos en unos segundos los separaron y les pidieron que se calmaran. Se los llevaron apresados a ambos a una sala grande, en la que apareció en unos minutos el director del centro médico.

- Ahora señorita, ¿puede decirnos que sucedió?

- Yo… estaba… - Comenzó ella temblorosa. Observó a Ron, que se trataba de limpiar el labio ensangrentado mientras observaba cada movimiento de Dan. –…visitando a mi padre, cuando… apareció… - Ella titubeó un buen rato sin saber que decir por el pánico.

- ¿Quién apareció? – Preguntó el director.

- Dan – Dijo.- El doctor Daniel.

- ¿Y qué sucedió luego?

Ella sollozó un poco y trató de aclarar sus ideas.

- ¡Diles lo que sucedió Hermione! – Exigió Ron enojado.

- ¡El doctor trató de aprovecharse de mí! – Soltó de una vez asustada.

El director Médico, se llevó una mano a la frente agobiado por la situación y suspiró pesadamente.

- Suéltenlos a ambos – Dijo él. Así lo hicieron los guardias manteniendo su posición de precaución en caso de que decidieran volver a discutir. – Señorita Hermione, lamento mucho lo que pasó y le aseguro que no volverá a suceder la próxima vez que vuelva.

- Eso esperamos – Respondió Ron, acercándose a la castaña para tomar su mano. – Porque no quiero tener que volver aquí, que mi novia pase por esto nuevamente y yo tener que partirle la boca a ese imbécil.

- ¡Atrévete maldito Weasley! – Vociferó Dan.

Ron le iba a decir algo, pero Hermione se interpuso.

- Confió en usted director – Sus palabras sinceras le parecieron tristes al Medico Jefe.- No quiero tener que poner una demanda y cambiar a mi padre de este lugar.

- No se preocupe, yo resolveré esto.

La castaña asintió. Ron le dio la mano con aspecto rudo y muy serio y de la mano de Hermione salieron de esa oficina para entrar en el cuarto del padre de ella y despedirse. El pelirrojo le pidió que se fueran, porque no sentía que era buen momento para que lo visitaran, además ella necesitaba descansar.

Remus pasó por ellos en unos minutos.

- Ron yo no creo que…

- Por favor Hermione no me hables, que de solo verte me dan ganas de ir y partirle la cara a ese desgraciado – Confesó mirando por la ventana, sin dirigirle ni una mirada de tranquilidad.

Ella sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, rogando por salir. Remus observó la escena preocupado, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hermione se mantuvo el resto del camino bastante alejada del pelirrojo y sin mirarlo. Se sentía impotente y demasiado sucia como para darle las gracias.

Cuando Remus estacionó el auto, Hermione se bajó con rapidez. Ron la siguió con la misma velocidad y ambos ingresaron al ascensor. Subieron y bajaron sin dirigirse la mira y luego una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta, el pelirrojo se adelantó y abrió la cerradura. Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta, Hermione ya no estaba por ningún lado. Se apoyó en la puerta suspirando y escuchó como el grifo de la ducha se prendía. Deseó ir y conversar con ella, pero sabía que lo que más necesitaba era estar sola un rato, así que sentado en el sillón esperó a que ella apareciera.

No fue hasta una hora después, que ella vestida con uno de sus trajes veraniegos apareció camino a la cocina. Ron pensó que ella se dirigía a él, pero como no fue así, la alcanzó al dar la vuelta. Tomó su muñeca para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos, pero no esperó que ella se quejara de dolor por la ligera presión. Él sorprendido levantó la tela de las mangas y notó como la piel casi morena de Hermione se volvía en ciertas partes morada.

Ron observó por unos segundos eso, y luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione, que trataba de esconderse. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse internamente. Soltó delicadamente su mano y se acercó a ella para besarla, pero le sorprendió que ella retrocediera y evitara sus labios.

- No deberías haberle pegado – Soltó de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿No debería? ¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo! ¡No iba a dejar que ese tonto creyera que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo!

- No era la forma de hacerlo.

- ¿Y cuál habría sido mejor? – Su mirada estaba fija en ella, al contrario de la de ella, que se desviaba de un lugar a otro sin llegar a coincidir con la del pelirrojo.- ¿Sentarnos a tomar el té? ¿Conversar con un psicólogo? ¡No había otra manera!

- ¡Claro que la había! ¿Por qué tenías que comenzar con los golpes?

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡No iba a permitirle a este desgraciado que te tocara un pelo más!

- ¡Estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para defenderme yo sola sin golpes!

- ¡Pues eso no es lo que yo vi cuando entre! – Vociferó fuera de sí.- ¡Y no sigas diciéndome nada más, porque digas lo que digas no dudaría en hacer lo mismo de nuevo!

Hermione se quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir. Prácticamente había quedado atónita y muda por su respuesta y es que a pesar de que sabía que no había estado bien, le agradecía infinitamente el haberla defendido de esa manera tan caballerosa. Quería agradecerle, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- Y que te quede claro que no volverás a ir sola a esa clínica.- Añadió él.- Yo te acompañaré cada vez y a cada parte que vayas. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione fingió molestia por unos segundos y luego sin poder contenerse más corrió hasta donde él pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo con una pasión que solo él podía controlar. Él sonrió entre el beso y la abrazó protectoramente en cada segundo que duró.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó él anonadado pero feliz.

- …Y un gracias.

Lo siguiente que dijo el pelirrojo se perdió entre el choque de sus labios y besos. La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón de la sala. La recostó bajo su cuerpo y sin muchos rodeos le quitó el delgado vestido. Hermione en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera hecho o dicho algo que fuera lo suficientemente apropiado para retar a su novio por romper uno de sus vestidos más queridos, pero en esos instantes lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las manos del pelirrojo que subían y bajaban por su torso acariciándola.

Ron por su lado estaba más que extasiado con la actitud de su novia, al parecer por más que ella hubiera estado enojada con él por su forma de actuar de esa manera tan brusca, había cambiado de parecer y esa misma tarde mientras hacía el amor sobre el sofá y luego en su cama, ella se había mostrado particularmente apasionada. Y eso para Ron, era la simple confirmación y agradecimiento de sus actos defensivos como buen hombre Weasley.

* * *

><p>- ¿Hablo con la secretaría de la señorita Rita Skeeter?<p>

- De hecho soy su ejecutivo planificador, pero si prefieres llamarme así, será. – Corrigió él chico.- Soy Robbie.

- Lo lamento, pensé que me atendería una secretaria.

- Cumplo las mismas funciones. – La chica al otro lado del teléfono rió.- ¿Y bueno por qué llamabas?

- Tengo una primicia para la señorita Skeeter, pero tengo una condición.

- ¿Le molestaría decirme cual esa condición?

- Quiero una buena cantidad de dinero y sobre todo el anonimato de la fuente.

- ¿Podría decirme ahora cual es el tipo de información?

- No diré nada hasta que me paguen.- Aclaró ella con firmeza.

- No podemos darle lo que quiere sin que nos diga de que o quien está relacionada su información.

- Es sobre Ron y Hermione, supongo que los conoce… - Robbie escuchó una risa malvada y supo entonces que tendrían la próxima primicia.

- Espere, la comunicaré con Rita.

La chica al teléfono escuchó un par de conversaciones que no tenían mucha importancia para ella, pero esperó pacientemente hasta que alguien al otro lado preguntó por ella.

- ¿Si diga? – La voz reconocible de la escritora Skeeter la atendió.

- Tengo algo que estoy segura le interesará.

- ¿Qué esperas para decírmelo?

- No, no, no – Negó ella.- Primero el dinero y luego la información.

- No confió en las personas que me hacen proposiciones por teléfono.

- Pues esta vez tendrá que hacerlo porque si no ofreceré mi información a alguien más que estoy seguro confiará en mi palabra.

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – Respondió Rita con desconfianza, pero manteniendo su voz altiva.

- Juntémonos en el restaurante de la calle Central, el de comida china que está en la esquina. – La chica sonrió, ya tenía un plan que pronto se concretaría de la mejor manera.- Lleve suficientemente dinero como para hacerme hablar, no sería bueno si me arrepintiera.

- ¿Por quién pregunto para hallarte?

- Solo di que vienes con Brown, Lavender Brown.

* * *

><p>- Creo que comenzaré a defenderte más seguido – Comentó él pelirrojo mientras besaba la clavícula de su hombro desnudo.<p>

- ¿Estás diciéndome que quieres que me ataquen a mi más seguido también? – Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Ella rió.- ¡Cielos ni lo digas! ¿Por qué las mujeres retuercen tanto la realidad?

- ¿Te refieres a porque leemos entre líneas?

- Sí, eso, como quieran llamarlo. – Esta vez fue Hermione quien mantuvo el control de la situación y poniendo a Ron de frente se sentó encima de él seductoramente, dejando al descubierto sus pechos blanquecinos. Él pareció titubear a la hora de seguir hablando, porque Hermione lo percibió un poco más nervioso.-… Es… bueno te decía que es…

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella sintiendo superior por su sorpresiva timidez a la hora de tener a una mujer desnuda sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿D-d-de que estábamos hablando? – Tartamudeó.

- De que las mujeres siempre ven más que los hombres.

- De eso no hay duda – Comentó él, sentándose para tener mayor acceso a los labios de su mujer.

- Al fin lo admites.

- ¿Q-que cosa? – Preguntó entre besos.

- Que siempre tengo la razón.- Rió ella triunfadoramente.

- Oh no, eso sí que no Hermione, no lograrás confundirme de esta manera.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella en un tono más agudo, que a Ron le sonó más a una especie de gemido.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar? – Ahora el de la voz aguda era él.

- ¿Los hombres nunca pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez?

- Probemos ahora.

La castaña se quedó en silencio solo para hacerlo enojar y dejándose llevar por los apasionados y profundos besos de Ron olvidaron el tema por el cual habían comenzado a hablar hace tan solo unos segundos.

Él por su parte, agradeció tenerla a ella y sobre todo que ambos pudieran disfrutar de sí mismos, de la compañía y de ese amor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola nuevamente queridos lectores! He cumplido mi promesa de actualizar este martes... ¡Por fin! Dirán ustedes, ya que se que últimamente no he cumplido con lo que decía, pero espero que me entiendan que a pesar de que esto sea importante para mí, siempre será primero todo lo relacionado a mi carrera laboral... <strong>_

_**Pero bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Es un tanto más corto que los anteriores pero tiene gran importancia en la relación de Hermione y Ron. Las cosas van poco a poco a tomar forma y pronto les aseguro que vendrá muchas más sorpresas.**_

_**Bueno, eso era. Espero que lo disfruten y me digan que pensaron o cuales serán sus proyecciones sobre lo que podría pasar. Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior y a los que siguen en favoritos y a los que agregaron recientemente la historia. Pronto comenzaré a publicar nuevas historias que espero también les gusten, varias serán AU y otras serán pequeños momentos de las parejas Canon, así que ahí los espero.**_

_**¡Muchos cariños a todos, mil abrazos y nos vemos pronto!**_


	24. Las noticias vuelan rapido

**Capítulo 24: Las noticias vuelan rapido**

Después de un par de semanas de descanso de sus actividades laborales, ambos se presentaron en las oficinas de Record Magic. Ingresaron con relativa tranquilidad, puesto que en la entrada unos nuevos trabajadores se acercaron para pedirles un par de autógrafos y fotos, y como prácticamente el único momento que les tenían permitido a los trabajadores para hacer ese tipo de peticiones era al inicio y final de la jornada, ahí se encontraban ahora.

— De nada, que tengan un lindo día — Respondió Ron con simpatía, después de terminar con las peticiones. — ¿Vamos Hermione?

Su novia que se hallaba a unos pasos sacándose una foto con una pequeña niña, ella le guiñó un ojo y en un par de segundos siguieron caminando hasta el ascensor.

— Esa niña era realmente adorable — Le comentó la castaña. Ron le sonrió esperando escuchar el por qué. — Me preguntó si yo te quería como ella quería a sus padres.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste? — Preguntó sorpresivamente curioso.

— Que te quería mucho más que de esa forma. — Ron sonrió socarronamente. — ¿Y sabes que me respondió? — El negó. — Que eso era demasiado para una sola persona.

Entonces Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

— Eso no es verdad — Contradijo él.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen — Respondió ella divertida, mientras presionaba el botón que los llevaría a las plantas superiores. — Los niños y los ebrios no mienten.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas de una vez con ambos dentro y se elevó hasta el número marcado. En un par de minutos ambos estuvieron en la planta que tenía la oficina de Robert. Como llevaban tiempo sin verse, decidieron que lo mejor era pasar por la oficina del jefe y dar uno que otro saludo. Amanda, la secretaria, los atendió un tanto apresurada e informándole al director por el teléfono los hizo pasar.

— ¡Vaya! Tanto tiempo, ya se me estaba haciendo raro no verlos por estos lugares. — Hermione se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ron por su lado le ofreció su mano. — ¿Cómo estuvo la boda?

— ¡Fantástica! Deberías haber ido… — Lamentó la castaña. Robert se encogió de hombros un tanto incómodo. Hermione lo notó y no pensó dos veces en preguntar. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Será mejor que se sienten. — Ambos hicieron exactamente eso y tomados de las manos, miraron un tanto asustados por la notable preocupación en el rostro del director. — No los quería molestar, así que por eso esperé hasta que llegara el día lunes para que tuvieran que presentarse nuevamente en la empresa y poder comentarles lo que está sucediendo.

— Robert nos estás asustando — Confesó Hermione.

-— Bueno lo diré rápido — Tragó saliva y subió su vista a ambos. — Las ventas de la campaña no son favorables, las cifras van decayendo y eso para nuestra empresa significa…

— ¿Despido? — Preguntó rápidamente él pelirrojo. Conocía de ese tipo de problemas, debido a su constante trabajo en ese ámbito laboral. Robert asintió apenado. — ¿Pero a quienes despedirán? ¿A nosotros?

— ¡No ustedes claro que no! — Aclaró rápidamente el director. — Pero al resto del equipo posiblemente…

— No podemos permitir eso Robert — Intervino ella. — Son muchas las personas que trabajan para nosotros, no podemos llegar y despedirlos. ¿De dónde conseguirán trabajo tan rápido?

— Eso no puede convertirse en problema para nosotros, ya tenemos bastante con mantener la empresa en pie.

— ¿Y no hay ninguna otra opción para salvar todo lo que hemos hecho?

— Sinceramente chicos, creo que el problema radica en que no hemos hecho mucha promoción a la campaña. — Tomó la revista que estaba en circulación ese mes y la ojeó un poco. — Y de acuerdo al directorio, la única solución para esto sería… rediseñar y ustedes saben que eso significa prácticamente crear todo nuevamente.

— Eso tardará mucho, no lo lograremos.

— Es eso, o despedir a todo el personal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — Preguntó Hermione perspicazmente.

— Un mes — Ron convirtió su expresión relajada a una de desesperación. — nada más, ni nada menos.

Robert suspiró cansinamente. Realmente estaban acabados, en un mes no lograrían rediseñar una empresa de productos completamente. Y menos aún debido a que la mayoría de su personal era moderadamente joven, y no llevaban lo suficiente de tiempo en la industria. La expresión de Ron y Robert era casi la misma, pero a diferencia de lo complicado de ellos, Hermione comenzaba lentamente a sonreír. Ninguno de los dos hombres lo notó, porque estaban en su propio mundo, pero la observaron una vez que ella se puso de pie y dio una pequeña vuelta en toda la oficina del director.

— Creó que se cómo podremos rediseñar todo en un mes.

— Pues dímelo Hermione, porque te creería realmente un Dios si lo lograras.

— ¿Podrías organizar una junta para todo el personal en un par de horas?

— Sí, creo que podría lograrlo — Respondió Robert. — ¿Pero para que quieres que…?

— Nos vemos en un par de horas entonces — Interrumpió ella. — Vamos Ron, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Hermione no le dio tiempo al pelirrojo para preguntar algo, puesto que salió de la oficina de Robert casi corriendo. Ron la siguió, y en un par de pasos ya estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Qué diablos se te ocurrió? ¿Cómo vamos a lograr hacer eso? –— El ascensor que planeaban tomar estaba casi repleto, por lo que Hermione prefirió esperar al siguiente.

— Pediré algunos favores a unos conocidos.

— Aun no entiendo nada — Manifestó confundido. — Todo lo que dices suena a Chino para mí, ¿así que podrías explicarme que es lo que se te ocurrió?

— En el auto, cariño — Fue su respuesta.

Ron suspiró fastidiado, no soportaba que lo dejaran con la duda. Caminó a su lado pacientemente y una vez que ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Ron se acomodó a su lado en el copiloto, le pidió nuevamente que le explicara cuál era su plan. Ella consiente que lo había mantenido con la duda, comenzó a relatarle parte del plan con gran emoción.

Ron observó el enorme edificio con admiración. Había pasado gran cantidad de veces por las afueras de ese lugar, y ahora resultaba que Hermione lo llevaba como si nada a una de los edificios más majestuosos de todo Londres.

El portero los recibió con gran simpatía, mientras les abría una puerta. Les ofreció que hablaran con la chica de informaciones si necesitaban saber algo, pero Hermione que conocía el lugar le agradeció simplemente y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras mecánicas.

Ron la siguió sin decir nada, mientras observaba todo asombrado. Hermione lo guió después de subir a la primera planta, donde debían tomar el ascensor, pasando frente a la gran cantidad de restaurantes. El elevador era el doble de grande que los de Record Magic, por lo que el que hubiera tres personas más esperando el mismo ascensor no fue problema. La castaña presionó el botón número 6, antes de que las demás personas presionaran números más grandes y que llevaban a las plantas superiores donde debían estar las secciones más relevantes.

Las puertas se abrieron en muy poco tiempo, y como la pantalla marcaba, ya estaban en el lugar al cual Hermione tenía pensado ir.

— Buenos días señorita Hermione — La saludó alegremente una chica jovial y de contextura muy delgada. Ron pensó que posiblemente ella no comía más que una sopa en todo el día para mantenerse así. — Hace bastante tiempo que no la veía por aquí, ¿gusta hablar con la señora?

— Ha eso precisamente vengo, ¿crees que pueda atenderme?

— ¡Claro! Estará encantada, espéreme un segundo. — Le dijo. Luego tomó el auricular y marcó rápidamente un número y en segundo le respondió alguien. — La señorita Hermione la viene a ver… Sí, así es… de acuerdo… de inmediato… — Colgó el teléfono y marcó otro nuevamente, pero antes de hablar por el auricular se dirigió a Hermione. — Puede pasar, la está esperando.

— Vamos Ron — Le dijo la castaña, mientras tomaba su mano y lo tiraba para que la acompañara. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y luego abrió sin esperar respuesta. — ¿Se puede?

— ¡Querida Hermione! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó rápidamente, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para darle un abrazo. — Cada día más bella niña, tienes que darme tu secreto.

Hermione rió levemente y luego señaló a Ron para que se acercara.

— Él es mi novio…

— Ron Weasley — Se adelantó la mujer, observándolo detenidamente. — Claro que lo conozco Hermione, ¿en qué mundo crees que vivo? — Le tendió la mano amablemente. — Es un gusto conocerte chico, me han hablado mucho de ti. No muy conveniente lamento decir.

— Supuse eso — Confirmó Ron. — La mayoría no me conoce realmente, le aseguro que se equivocan en cualquier cosa de lo que posiblemente le dijeron.

— Eso espero — La mujer le respondió con son agradable. Ron vio claramente que la mujer no era alguien fácil de tratar, pero tal vez él se equivocaba. — ¿Y qué te trae por aquí querida?

— Lamento que sean malas noticias las que me traen por aquí, pero más que nada necesito que me ayudes en algo.

— Tú dirás.

— Esto no debe saberlo nadie ¿de acuerdo? — La mujer asintió con normalidad. — Nuestra empresa, Record Magic, está pasando por un mal momento, así que los dirigentes han pedido que se rediseñe todo y como sé que tú eres la mejor en eso, he decidido acudir a ti.

— Es un gran problema el que me informas, pero aquí lo que importa en cuanto tiempo tienes — Ron entendió al fin porque Hermione le había preguntado tan repentinamente a Robert por el tiempo.- Puedo lograr maravillas, pero él tiempo es el límite.

— Un mes

— ¿Un mes? — Repitió ella sorprendida. — Vaya, sí que deben estar muy mal. — Hermione asintió. — Recuerdo que la última vez que me dieron un mes para rediseñar la revista fue cuando estábamos casi sin poder sostener las deudas millonarias, y no te imaginas lo difícil que fue hacerlo cuando apenas contábamos con recursos para comprar una colección completa de Chanel — Ron y Hermione entendieron el nivel crítico del que estaban hablando. — Pero tú sabes que adoro los retos difíciles, así que te ayudaré.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba. — Se interrumpió ella misma. — Como agradecimiento, te permitiremos tener la exclusiva del rediseño para tu revista.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo querida, yo te debía una ayuda, no es necesario. — Ron las observaba un tanto confundido. — Pero ya que es una exclusiva, estaré encantada de entrevistarlos para mi revista. Así aprovecharemos de hacerles propaganda, y con la gran cantidad de ventas que tuvimos en la edición anterior, estoy seguro que en está triplicaremos la circulación.

— Entonces es un trato — Aclaró Hermione, poniéndose de pie, al igual que Minerva McGonagall.

— Así es querida, juntas haremos resurgir su empresa y aumentaremos la propaganda y edición para ambos.

Las dos se despidieron como si fueran parientes muy cercanos. Luego Ron se acercó a ella para despedirse y la mujer no pudo evitar soltar un comentario recurrente.

— No hablas mucho chico, te creí diferente.

— Se lo dije, la gente no me conoce. — Fue su respuesta. Minerva sonrió sorprendida por lo intrigante del pelirrojo y se despidió con un apretón de manos.

Al salir de la oficina de Minerva, unos cuantos trabajadores del lugar se acercaron a ellos para tomarse un par de fotos y algunos autógrafos. No se lo negaron a nadie, y una vez que pudieron escabullirse se subieron rápidamente al auto y volvieron a Record Magic con buenas noticias.

— Todos siéntense por favor, tenemos algo muy importante que anunciarles —Comenzó Robert, para hacerlos callar. — Como supongo, todos deben saber que la empresa ha comenzado a tener ciertos problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — Preguntó un modelo, que se ordenaba el cabello constantemente.

— Financieros y administrativos. —Respondió rápidamente Robert, para no permitir que se escucharan murmullos. — Y como no queremos realizar un despido general, debemos buscar soluciones.

Un amago de sorpresa se hizo presente entre todos los trabajadores, que no evitaron comentar entre ellos lo terrible de la situación.

— ¿Y porque tendría que ser un despido general si posiblemente el núcleo del problema se encuentra en un solo lugar? — Preguntó un hombre joven, pero de expresión rígida.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la silla del otro extremo de la mesa, con completa tranquilidad y escuchando atentamente todo lo que sucedía. O eso fue lo que vio Robert Walmart, que conocía a ese hombre como la palma de su mano y si algo era lo que más le llamaba la atención, es que lo que pensara el más joven de los Malfoy se veía claramente reflejado en su rostro y en cada gesto que hacía. Había demasiada tranquilidad en su persona.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Se disculpó Hermione una vez que apareció en el gran salón. Se acercó al director para pedirle la palabra.

— Claro, esperaba que aparecieran pronto.

— Aquí nos tienes. — Respondió Ron, haciéndose presente.

— De acuerdo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer para recuperar la empresa.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo y se acercó para ocupar su lugar en la tarima. Robert por su lado bajó y tomó su lugar junto a los demás representantes.

— Hola a todos, lamento haberlos distraído de sus labores diarias, pero me temo que es un tema importante que todos deben saber y entender. — Suspiró un poco más tranquila y volvió a hablar. — Como supongo ya les comentó el director, la empresa está perdiendo gran cantidad de dinero en muy poco tiempo, y todo esto debido a la caída de las ventas. No estoy segura de porque sucedió esto, pero suponemos que es por la poca promoción y las repetidas campañas.

— Es ser tradicionalista, no hay nada de malo en eso. — Intervino uno de los diseñadores.

— No claro que no hay nada de malo, pero eso nos está haciendo perder las ventas y creó que de eso estamos todos claros — Respondió Ron, al ver que la mayoría mantenía una postura altiva. — Sigue amor.

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada y luego volvió al micrófono.

— Es por esto que hemos decidido hacer algo para remediarlo, antes de que sea necesario despedir a todos los trabajadores.

Robert cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la sien cuando sintió como una silla resonaba en el lugar. La de Draco.

— ¿Qué es la gran maravilla que se te ocurrió Granger? ¿Cómo nos sacarás a todos de este desastre? — Preguntó orgullosamente Malfoy.

— Eso es lo que pensaba explicar.

— No es necesario que nos expliques nada niña, esta empresa está en quiebra y ninguna transacción que hagas logrará salvarla, a menos que hagas magia, claro —Bromeó, riendo solo.

Todos los que habían asistido a la junta escuchaban atentamente la discusión.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no hay nada que nos ayude? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo que nosotros no? — Intervino el pelirrojo. Muchas veces había visto como Draco tomaba el control de las discusiones, pero nunca lo había visto a él comenzando una. ¿Eso era para preocuparse? Claramente que sí.

— Eso solo lo puedo saber yo, y como sé que no lograrán nada… les tengo una proposición queridos compañeros — Esto último lo dijo en dirección a los trabajadores. — Como sé que no habrá nada que salve a Record Magic, y que posiblemente se realizará reducción de personal, he invertido junto con mi padre Lucius Malfoy, para crear una empresa de la misma categoría que esta, pero mucho más eficiente y distinguida. Todos vendrán a trabajar conmigo y no tendrán que aguardar angustiosamente por la caída de esta empresa.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo Malfoy! ¡Se supone que eres parte de esta empresa, no puede llegar y decidir por los demás! — Lo encaró Robert. — Los trabajadores no tienen que esperar por sus despidos porque eso no sucederá.

— ¿Por qué insistes en mentirle a todos? Tú más que nadie sabe, que no hay remedio para las quiebras.

— Siempre prefieres abandonar, antes que luchar — Le dijo Robert en un murmullo que solo alcanzaron a escuchar Ron, Hermione y Draco. Este último carcajeó socarronamente.

— Esto no es una guerra Robert, es la vida. Y si tengo que abandonar para salvarme, ten por seguro que lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario. — Se defendió. Giró su vista en dirección contraria y tomó el micrófono. — Ustedes deciden colegas… O se quedan a esperar la lenta caída, de hecho, rápida caída de esta empresa, o deciden avanzar por un mejor futuro en mi empresa.

Robert observó atentamente. Draco bajó de la tarima y les señalo la puerta mientras salía él mismo. Ron y Hermione observaron pasmados como la gran mayoría de los trabajadores se ponían de pie y salían por la puerta de la sala, siguiendo al que fue en su momento uno de los representantes más importantes y leales de Record Magic.

Esperaron hasta que saliera hasta el último trabajador que decidía irse, para volver a tomar la palabra. Ron se bajó de la tarima para cerrar la puerta y mantener la privacidad de la reunión.

— Les agradecemos a todos ustedes por quedarse y confiar en la empresa — Comenzó Robert aún asombrado. — Ahora Hermione seguirá con la proposición que les teníamos.

— Gracias Robert, y gracias a ustedes por confiar en nosotros, les aseguro que no se equivocaron en quedarse aquí. — Los trabajadores restantes, comenzaron a aplaudir y cuando Hermione les hizo una seña ellos se detuvieron. — Bueno, básicamente nuestra única opción es rediseñar todo el trabajo en un mes, si lo sé, es muy poco tiempo y les aseguro que estoy igual de preocupada que ustedes, pero esto tiene solución. Una solución que fui a buscar hace un par de horas. — Ron sonrió consiente de que la mujer que estaba ahí hablando en las alturas era su novia. Y vaya que se sentía orgulloso de ella. — Realizaremos un rediseño completo de los productos y campañas, como se requiere. Pero todo esto con ayuda y trabajo de la directora de la revista Runway, que además de ayudarnos, realizará un artículo en su revista que nos hará promoción y que nos garantizará el aumento inmediato de la venta.

— ¿Minerva McGonagall? ¿Ella nos ayudará a rediseñar? — Preguntó muy emocionada Amanda, la secretaria de Robert. — ¡Es una leyenda! ¡Estoy segura que superaremos esto con ella!

— Así es, pero todo esto será posible solo si todos ustedes colaboran con nosotros. El trabajo este mes será pesado y en ocasiones molesto, pero tendrá su recompensa. — Todos se preguntaron cuál sería. — Un aumento de sueldo para todos, el cual se mantendrá solo sí solucionamos este problema. — Hermione recorrió con su vista todo él lugar, esperando no recibir alguna respuesta negativa.- ¿Y qué dicen?

— Que comencemos a trabajar en este preciso instante — Intervino Edward Newton, el subdirector de la empresa. — La apoyamos en todo señorita Hermione, solo díganos que debemos hacer.

Los únicos trabajadores que quedaban en la sala, se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron emocionados por comenzar este reto, que si bien podría salvar la empresa, también podía llevarla a la quiebra directamente. Los representantes más importantes de la empresa se acercaron a Hermione, Robert y Ron para ofrecerles su apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomaran.

Solo una persona del directorio de la empresa se había ido. Aquel que ahora se convertiría en su nueva competencia económica. Draco Malfoy, el traidor.

— Estuviste magnifica — La aduló Ron, abrazándola mientras se acomodaban en el asiento del auto. Remus subió la ventanilla para darles privacidad. — No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

— Todavía no lo estés tanto, aún tenemos que completar nuestra promesa. — Ella sonrió nerviosamente y se aferró a su cuello. — No sé si lo lograremos, y lo que más temo es defraudar a todos los que confiaron en nosotros… ¿Qué será de ellos si nosotros fracasamos? Yo te aseguro que no sabré como…

Ron la silenció con un beso. Ella se dejó llevar y una vez que él pelirrojo la obligó a abrir los ojos, él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.

— Te juro que lo lograremos.

— Eso espero — Dijo ella quitándole validez a sus palabras.

— ¿Cuándo confiarás en mi palabra?

— Cuando cumplas tus promesas.

— No podré cumplirlas totalmente jamás.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— Porque cuando llegue el momento de finalizar las promesas infinitas, no estaremos vivos para confirmarlas.

— ¿Esa es tu definición de un para siempre? — Indagó divertida.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo en un fastidio fingido. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él para robarle un beso mientras evitaba reírse. A veces Ron se volvía tan expresivo, que ella terminaba por sorprenderse de su novio.

Llegaron rápido al edificio nuevamente, pero se sorprendieron por el aumento de cámaras y periodistas.

— _¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¿Por qué mantuvieron escondido por tanto tiempo al padre de Hermione? _

— _¿Qué es lo que tiene tu padre Hermione?_

— _¿Por qué estaba Ron discutiendo con uno de los doctores?_

— _¿Cambiarás a tu padre de clínica?_

— _¿Por qué está tu padre en una clínica? _

El rostro de la castaña se quedó firme y sin ninguna expresión. Ron se sorprendió con la noticia, pero no mucho más que la castaña. Estaba demasiado asombrada como para siquiera caminar, por lo que el pelirrojo fue quien tiró de su mano para hacerla reaccionar, ella por inercia se movió.

— ¡No se vayan! — Gritó uno de los periodistas. — ¡Hermione por favor! ¡De todas maneras no podrás seguir escondiéndolo!

Ron le dirigió una mira de odio a la reportera que dijo esto y con la máxima rapidez se adentraron en los ascensores para llegar al penthouse. Ella no habló en todo el trayecto y solo cuando Ron cerró la puerta se permitió a si misma llorar. Él pelirrojo la atrapó a tiempo de que cayera al suelo, porque de la rabia e impotencia su cuerpo prácticamente ya no le respondía.

— ¡¿Por qué nada puede ser privado?! — Lloraba apoyada en sus hombros. — ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque somos personas públicas, y los demás se creen con el derecho de opinar y hablar de nuestras vidas.

— No puedo más, te juro que no puedo más con esto — La impotencia que sentía el pelirrojo al verla de esa manera no tenía comparación con ningún sentimiento que hubiera tenido antes y por más que quisiera hacer algo para tranquilizarla, no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que apoyarla. — Por favor no te vayas.

— Jamás lo voy a hacer.

Ron supuso que lo que más le dolía a ella, era el perder la privacidad de lo más importante que había en su vida. Las cosas se volverían complicadas, de eso no había duda. Pero más que nada, él en toda esa tarde que apoyó a su chica, tratando de subirle el ánimo y de hacerla entender que ese tipo de cosas pasarían siempre. Pensó en quien habría sido tan desconsiderado como para delatar una información de ese tipo. Muy en lo profundo de su ser, sabía que la persona que los había delatado debía tener alguna razón muy poderosa para tratar de destruir no solo a Hermione, sino también la única parte de la vida que ella tenía como familia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola mis queridos lectores!<em>**

**_He vuelto este día martes con un nuevo capítulo, que espero también les guste. _**

**_Al parecer las cosas iban muy bien con esta pareja, hasta que alguien... ejem... ejem (Lavender) decidió revelarle a la persona que más odio le tiene a Ron y Hermione... la insoportable Rita Skeeter, toda la información que podía sobre el padre de Hermione. Es increíble lo que el odio puede hacer, al parecer Lavender no sabe todo el daño que puede causarle. _****_Esperemos que las cosas mejoren ¿no?_**

**_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, prometo volver el próximo martes con un nuevo capítulo, para compensar todo el tiempo que estuve sin publicar. Disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos pronto para el próximo :D_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior: VremyaLuny fatty73 DanielaWeasley ; Claudia Grint M y la siempre fiel INMARU :D Gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos a mi y a la historia y en fin a todos los que leen a pesar de todo :D_**

**_¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos vemos el proximo martes!_**

**_Cariños y saludos_**

**_Rocio :D_**


	25. El Hogar de Ancianos

**Capítulo 25:**

**El Hogar de Ancianos**

Ron despertó sintiéndose incómodo. No debido a la situación, sino por la postura en la que se había quedado dormido. Hermione estaba ligeramente sobre su cuerpo aferrándose con fuerza a su pijama, y él prácticamente había dormido sentado, por lo que ahora su espalda le rogaba rápidamente por un cambio de posición. Tomó una de las manos de la castaña y la dejó sobre la cama liberando su cuerpo al fin. Ella se removió un poco, pero luego terminó por aferrarse a la almohada del pelirrojo. Él se levantó de un salto, y juntando la puerta de la habitación salió en dirección a la cocina. El piso estaba helado, y se percató de ello cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, pero como poco le importaba ir por un par de pantuflas, tomó el teléfono y se subió al sillón levantando sus pies del frio para dejarlos apoyados sobre la mesita de centro. Marcó un número y luego esperó pacientemente al tono de espera. Estaba en medio de un bostezo cuando alguien atendió.

— ¿Si diga?

— Cedric, soy yo, Ron.

— ¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó el chico con un tono de sorpresa.

— Eso dije.

— Bueno, bueno… no te enojes. — Ron bufó. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se refregó los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas?

— ¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi amigo para saber cómo está?

— ¿Es enserio? — Preguntó él al otro lado del teléfono. — ¿Cuándo nos hemos llamado para saber cómo estamos? Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que hablamos fue para… ¡No cariño lo lamento, no puedes quedarte! ¡Debo ir a trabajar y mi esposa está por llegar! — Gritó Cedric a una chica. Ron arrugó el entrecejo confundido. — Lo siento, estaba desasiéndome de una mujer que conocí ayer…

— Es la peor escusa que te he escuchado decir

— Y eso que ni siquiera me has visto en mi peor momento. — Argumentó el rubio. — Apropósito… ¿de que hablábamos?

— De que llamaba para saber cómo estabas

— Ahhh si… espera… — Se detuvo el chico meditando. — ya enserio, ¿Qué te sucedió?

— ¿Por qué crees que a mi es quien le ocurre algo?

— ¡Ya déjate de mariconadas y dime lo que quieres decirme!

— ¡ESTOY CONFUNDIDO! — Gritó el pelirrojo sin contenerse, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos se maldijo por no haber pensado dos veces lo que había hecho. No solo porque le había confesado a su amigo algo tan delicado, sino también porque su novia dormía en la pieza continúa al salón. Esperó que el silencio se mantuviera y luego volvió a hablar. — No sé qué hacer con Hermione, ayer cuando llegamos los periodistas le preguntaron por su padre, los días anteriores en la boda de mi hermana estuvimos discutiendo y ahora no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla…

— Solo hay una simple razón por la cual te sientes así — Ron suspiró y escuchó atentamente. — Estas enamorada hasta las patas de esa chica…

— Creo que ya no puedo negártelo. — Cedric aplaudió. — No es gracioso idiota, quiero un consejo, no tus burlas.

— Entonces te equivocaste, porque tú sabes que de esos temas no sé nada.

— Creí que conocías mucho a las mujeres.

— Así es, _a las mujeres _— Recalcó él. — no a los hombres que comienzan a comportarse como unos completos imbéciles.

— Creo que no debí llamarte — Comentó el pelirrojo enojado, dispuesto a colgar el teléfono.

— ¡No, espera! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Rayos Ron! — Murmuró Cedric con molestia. — Solo porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos te diré esto… ¿esta bien?… según mi experiencia personal solo me he enamorado una vez… ¡no te burles!

— ¡No he dicho nada! — Dijo el pelirrojo con inocencia.

— Y esa vez que me enamoré… me comportaba como un tarado, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella y cada problema que ella tenía era para mí como si se acabara el mundo así que supongo que algo como eso es de lo que quieres hablar… ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — A Cedric le pareció sorprendente que él pelirrojo ni siquiera negara lo dicho. — Jamás me había sentido así y no sé nada... no sé cómo ayudarla y tengo miedo de esto, ¡me siento más débil que nunca por todos los demonios!

— Si has discutido con ella es porque las cosas se están volviendo más serias y solo una cosa te diré… — Ron aguardó. — no la pierdas… esas mujeres no se encuentran en cualquier parte, créeme. Yo perdí a la única mujer que me quería por quien era y me arrepentiré siempre de ello.

— No conocía tu lado sentimental

— Para que veas que no soy siempre un imbécil.

— Quien lo creería… esa chica te marcó profundo.

— Es por ella que dejé de ser como era, ahora soy como soy con las mujeres para evitar que traten de entrar en mi vida. Mi orgullo de macho no resistiría nuevamente a ese estúpido sentimiento.

— Te entiendo, creo que estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de todo esto.

— Deja que las cosas pasen, después rogarás porque nunca se acabe.

— No lo sé…

— ¡Hazme caso por una maldita vez Weasley!

Ron escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y dejaba paso a una adormilada Hermione.

— ¿Con quién hablas? — Preguntó ella.

— Debo colgarte, gracias por tu ayuda. Adiós — Susurró Ron, apagando el teléfono.

— ¿Quién era? — Insistió ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Ah! eh… un amigo.

— ¿Qué amigo?

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? — Respondió él, poniéndose de pie para llegar hasta donde ella. Pero Hermione siguió su camino a la cocina sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Qué ahora no puedo hacerte preguntas? — Ron notó su evidente mal humor. — ¿Acoso estas escondiendo algo que reaccionas de esa manera tan extraña?

— Tú sabes que no me gusta que me controlen — Hermione rió en forma de burla.

— Era solo una estúpida pregunta, ¿Qué no estás acostumbrado a ellas? — Ella recibió su silencio como una afirmación. — Pues deberías aprender a responderlas sin tantos rodeos.

El pelirrojo prefirió no responder nada, ya que si algo había aprendido de las discusiones con su madre, era que cuando las cosas estaban en calma era mejor dejarlas pasar y evitarse futuros conflictos. La castaña dio varias vueltas entre que se preparaba el desayuno, prendió la televisión y se sentó a comer lo que había preparado. Ron no dijo nada cuando se percató de que ella no había hecho nada para él, así que con toda la normalidad del mundo se preparó un café y luego unos cuantos panes. Se sentó a su lado e intentó tomar su mano, pero ella prácticamente se la rechazó. Continuó comiendo con normalidad, tratando de contener las ganas de decirle algo o preguntarle que le sucedía, ya que sabía que probablemente eso empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando Hermione terminó, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y caminó rumbo al baño. Ron minutos después escuchó el grifo sonar, así que se relajó y siguió comiendo. En una de las oportunidades que se estiró para alcanzar la mermelada de fresa, se percató de que el teléfono celular de su novia, había quedado sobre la mesa. Lo observó un buen rato y luego de que la idea que se había formulado en su cabeza fue evaluada por largos minutos, lo tomó y marcó el número de Harry.

— Hermione, hola. ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó amablemente la voz del marido de su hermana apenas contestó.

— No Harry, soy Ron.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ron! ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo siento si te interrumpo de algo importante.

— No hay problema, estoy en mi oficina.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?

— Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

— Necesitaba preguntarle algo. — El pelirrojo notó un cambio en la voz de Harry, por lo que decidió aclarar el tema de conversación. — No es sobre mi hermana, no te preocupes.

— Entiendo. ¿Es un tema de hombres?

— De hecho, quería preguntarte acerca de Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?

— Está rara.

— ¿Cómo rara? — Inquirió el joven.

— Se comporta de una forma extraña, está… muy cambiante en sus humores y prácticamente esta mañana dejé de importarle.

— ¿Te ha estado ignorando?

— Algo similar.

— Supe por las noticias que se enteraron de que su padre está internado en una clínica.

— Así es, y creo que ha sido muy duro para ella, pero de todas maneras no veo la razón para que esté enojada conmigo.

— Hermione es mujer Ron. — Argumentó el chico. — Ellas son así, cambian de humor fácilmente, nunca están segura de lo que quieren y siempre esperan más de lo que uno puede darles.

— Ella no se había comportado así nunca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

— Casi cuatro meses.

— Entonces aún no has vivido ni la mitad de los problemas amigo, ellas siempre nos ponen todo difícil y créeme, que ella te ignore será el menor de los problemas con los que tendrás que lidiar.

— Hablas como si hubieras vivido toda tu vida estas cosas — Comentó él pelirrojo riendo.

— Tengo experiencia, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

— Sorpréndela — Fue su respuesta. Ron arrugó el entrecejo confundido a pesar de que Harry no podía verlo. — Hermione no es una mujer a la que le gusten las sorpresas, pero le haría bien dejarse llevar una vez en su vida y sé que si decides bien ella terminará más encantada que nunca y volverá a ser la de siempre.

— Gracias Harry, lo intentaré.

— Llámame para decirme como te fue.

— De acuerdo, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se refregó el pelo. Hermione al parecer ya había terminado de ducharse y ahora podía reconocer el sonido al caminar en dirección a su habitación.

— ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar? — Le preguntó gritando.

— ¿Adonde? — Respondió ella.

— ¿Sí o no?

Escuchó que ella suspiraba cansinamente. Esperaba que ella no dijera que no, ya que si no tendría que inventar alguna historia tonta para conseguir concretar su plan.

— De acuerdo, pero debo terminar de vestirme.

— No te preocupes, yo también. — El pelirrojo sonrió y partió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Se vistió con ropa muy casual y apenas vio que ella llevaba un estilo de ropa parecida, sonrió aún más por haber acertado.

— Me acompañarás a un lado y luego iremos a comer algo ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió sin muchas ganas, y llevándose su cartera al hombro, salió por la puerta principal. Ron pidió mentalmente que las cosas salieran bien, ya que podría ser una maravilla o un completo desastre.

En el ascensor se encontraron con una pareja mayor, que les sonrieron amablemente.

— Buenos días — Saludó Hermione sin mucho ánimo.

— Buenos días — Respondieron ellos.

Ron les hizo una seña con el rostro y luego desvió su vista a su novia. Hermione miraba para cualquier lado menos a él, y cuando apenas el ascensor llegó al primer piso, la pareja se bajó.

— Que tengan buen día. — Dijo la mujer mayor.

Las puertas se cerraron y ellos descendieron al estacionamiento. Decidieron ir en el jeep de Hermione, para evitar que con el deportivo de Ron atrajeran más la atención. El pelirrojo encendió el motor y con gran agilidad logró sacarlo del lugar con rapidez, sin llegar a toparse con los periodistas que rodeaban el lugar a la espera del ataque de preguntas.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— Es una sorpresa.

— No me gustan las sorpresas — Confesó fastidiada. — Pensé que ya lo sabías.

— Esta sorpresa te gustará.

— Lo dudo.

— ¿Podrías tenerme un poco de confianza? — No estaba enojado, pero le sorprendía su forma de actuar esa mañana. — Solo quiero hacer lo mejor para ti.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, y evitó su mirada durante todo el trayecto. Mientras Ron conducía, su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Quieres que conteste? — Preguntó ella con amabilidad, lo que le pareció extraño a él.

— Sí, por favor.

Hermione comenzó a buscar el celular de Ron entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero él sonriendo dijo:

— Está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. — Ella introdujo su mano en este para buscarlo. Lo encontró con facilidad, a pesar de que su pantalón era un tanto ajustado. — ¿Quién es?

— Robert. — Respondió ella, antes de llevárselo a la oreja. — Hola… no, no, soy Hermione… si, no te preocupes… ¿Mañana? De acuerdo, perfecto… si yo le digo, esta bien. Gracias, adiós.

Ron desvió su mirada del camino, para posarla en su novia, que había apagado el celular y ahora lo guardaba en su cartera. Ella lo descubrió viéndola y esperó a que él dijera algo sobre su teléfono, pero lo que recibió fue un casto beso en sus labios.

— ¡No hagas eso cuando conduces! — Lo regañó ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Él pelirrojo había descubierto la forma de hacerla sonreír. Volvió su mirada apresurada a la calle riendo. Hermione lo observó extrañada. Él condujo con tranquilidad, solo para encontrarse con la luz del semáforo en rojo, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Separó sus manos del volante y tomó el rostro de su castaña con ambas manos dándole un suave y duradero beso. Ella se resistió en un principio, pero por más que intentó separarse, su propio cuerpo le rogaba por continuar esas caricias que los expertos labios del pelirrojo hacían. Él soltó su rostro, para dejar una de sus manos en su cintura y permitirle a ella dirigir el beso. Sintió las delicadas manos de ella acariciando su cabello, lo que lo impulsó a volver más apasionado el contacto. Sus lenguas luchaban por mayor contacto, mientras sus cuerpos eran retenidos por los cinturones de seguridad.

— ¡Oiga! — Escucharon, junto con el golpeteó en el vidrio de Ron. — ¡Oiga jovencito!

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso y luego se separó para ver que sucedía. Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta sentarse correctamente en su asiento y luego con enojo miró a la persona que estaba al otro lado del vidrio. Presionó el botón para hacer que el cristal bajara, y fue entonces cuando se encontró con un hombre mayor, de rostro arrugado y vestido con ropas raídas.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tendría algunas moneditas para este viejo? No he comido en toda la semana… — Argumentó ofreciéndole su mano. — Por favor, señor… tengo hambre.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, consternada y con rapidez sacó dinero de su billetera. Le entregó a Ron para que él se lo diera y le sonrió inclinándose para verlo.

— Aquí tiene — Dijo él pelirrojo entregándole unos cuantos billetes. — Pero no se lo gaste en cerveza.

— Claro que no mijito, que Dios la bendiga damita. — Hermione le sonrió con mayor entusiasmo y luego cuando Ron emprendió camino, lo observó por el retrovisor.

— Es una lástima que todavía en un mundo tan desarrollado, haya tanta gente en la calle.

— No te imaginas lo que he visto en estos años. — Confesó él. Giró el manubrio y condujo por una calle angosta y de piedra que le permitía tener un atajo a la calle central. — Cuando viajé por varias ciudades, era lo mismo que aquí, pero había personas incluso en peor estado. Te piden dinero y comida, y uno lo único que puede hacer es entregarle unos billetes que le servirán para comer ese día y al día siguiente, pero… ¿después de eso que? Las personas seguirán sin dinero para comer, sin un lugar para refugiarse y sin nadie que pueda ayudarlos.

— ¿Y porque nosotros no hacemos algo? — Le preguntó ella. Ron no la miró porque el camino por el cual estaban cruzando era un lugar peligroso, pero aun así, le hacía entender que la estaba escuchando perfectamente.

— ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

— Una fundación.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Para ayudar! ¿Para qué otra cosa podría ser, amor? — Ron sonrió, al parecer el ánimo de su novia estaba mejorando. — Podríamos abrir una cuenta de ahorro y depositar cuánto dinero podamos para organizar una fundación que ayude a todas las personas sin hogar, a los niños huérfanos, a las personas con enfermedades incurables…

— De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo la llamaríamos?

— Eso es lo menos importante, Ron. — Él se encogió de hombros con simplicidad. — Lo que necesitamos es comenzar a realizar todos esos trámites de inmediato.

— ¿Ahora?

— No ahora, pero si mañana. — El pelirrojo asintió, pero pegó un salto cuando Hermione negó con efusividad. — No puede ser mañana porque tenemos la sesión de fotos, pero el jueves podría ser.

— ¿Sesión de fotos?

— ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba decirte que Robert te llamó para eso! Dijo que mañana la realizaremos en uno de los estudios del edificio y que nos llevará prácticamente todo el día así que no podemos comprometernos a nada mañana.

— Y yo que pensé que mañana tendríamos libre.

— Recuerda que tenemos que hacer con rapidez lo de la renovación, o si no dejaremos sin trabajo a muchas personas.

— Lo sé, es que quería que fuéramos a ver a mis padres mañana.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Enserio? — Preguntó emocionada por su repentina confesión. — ¿Por qué?

— Es que quería que pasáramos el día con mi familia, juntos.

— ¿Y si vamos el jueves?

— ¿Y qué sucede con el plan de la fundación?

— Lo haremos él viernes — Propuso. Ron asintió. — Cielos, esta sí que será una semana ajetreada.

— Ya se me hacía raro que no tuviéramos nada que hacer. — Confesó él.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras este manejaba. Tendrían una semana compleja que apenas estaba comenzando y que ya les había generado una gran cantidad de problemas. Pero todo dependía de la organización que llevaban, y por más que quisieran negarlo, a veces su vida era bastante interesante. Y aún más cuando podían ayudar a los demás con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>— Tú información de ayer me pareció bastante interesante niña, así que te tengo una propuesta. — Lavender escuchaba atentamente, mientras observaba sus nuevos zapatos. — Tú consígueme los más jugosos detalles de esa relación, y sus vidas y yo te recompensaré de una buena forma.<p>

— Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Ron, solo quiero que esa mujer que tiene de novia desaparezca de su vida. — Rita cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y dio un golpe sorpresivo que hizo a la chica asustarse.

— Para lograr eso, es mucho más fácil que desprestigies a Ron. Él hace mucho tiempo que no tiene un buen perfil con la prensa, por lo que la gente creerá con mayor facilidad algún chiste o rumor de parte de él, incluida su novia.

— Sí hiciera eso, estaría cavando la propia tumba de mi Ro-Ro, y eso es exactamente lo que no quiero hacer.

— Pero si quieres lograr tenerlo nuevamente, tendrás que hacer unos sacrificios. — Dijo ella con autoridad. No había duda de que tenía un buen método de argumentación, ya que Lavender poco a poco comenzaba a caer en su trampa. — Y créeme, que siempre vale la pena hundir un poco a las estrellas, eso los hace más accesibles.

— ¿Cómo me recompensarás?

— Con dinero.

— No quiero solo dinero, también quiero ser famosa como ellos.

— Puedo lograr eso y mucho más.

— ¿Cómo que por ejemplo? — Preguntó la joven, intrigada.

— Puedes llegar a ser el rostro de la campaña de una de las nuevas empresas más exitosas.

— ¿Qué empresa?

— Todo a su tiempo niña, todo a su tiempo. — Lavender rodó los ojos y prestó atención a la mujer de traje rosa chillón. — Ahora dime, ¿conseguirás más información?

— No necesito conseguir más, tengo bastante acumulada aquí — Señaló su propia cabeza y se cruzó de piernas tomando una posición más cómoda. — ¿Quiere que la espere a que consiga lápiz y papel?

— No hace falta querida, ya todo está listo justo aquí. — Rita le mostró la grabadora que tenía en su cajón central. Presionó un botón y luego fijó su mirada en ella. — Puedes comenzar querida, tengo toda mi atención puesta en ti.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Ron estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar, Hermione observaba todo con desconfianza. Cuando él pelirrojo se bajó sin decirle nada, ella hizo lo mismo, recogiendo las chaquetas que habían traído para cubrirse por la tarde desde el asiento trasero. Él le dijo que era mejor que dejaran las cosas en el auto, así nada les estorbaría.<p>

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Sígueme y lo sabrás. — Le ofreció su mano. Ella dudó si hacerlo o no, pero al final lo hizo.

Entrelazaron sus manos como normalmente lo hacían y caminaron hasta la entrada. Hermione no reconoció el lugar, hasta que vió el inmenso letrero que estaba instalado en el pasto de la entrada: "_Centro de Unión de Ancianos de Londres". _

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— Porque quiero que conozcas a alguien muy apreciado para mí. — Ella le dirigió su mirada más sorprendida y siguió caminando con normalidad.

El lugar era gigantesco y estaba la mayor parte rodeado de jardines verdes y arbustos con hermosas flores. Una buena cantidad de ancianos estaban en las bancas acompañados de mujeres con delantales blancos, que los acompañaban ya fuera en sus juegos, o solo para hacerles compañía. Algunos jugaban ajedrez, otros conversaban entre ellos, y la gran mayoría bordaba, tejía o veía la televisión que había sido instalada bajo un techo y en la cual parecían pasar una película cómica.

— Cuidado con ese escalón — Le señaló el pelirrojo, cuando vió que su novia iba demasiado ensimismada observando él lugar sin percatarse que estaban ya en la entrada.

— Gracias. — Sonrió ella.

Cuando ingresaron por la puerta principal, el par de guardias que custodiaban el lugar les dirigieron una mirada a modo de saludo y los dejaron ingresar. Ron la condujo hasta la recepción, donde una mujer regularmente joven los atendió.

— Buenos días July, vengo a verlo.

— ¡Fantástico! Él preguntó ayer por ti. — Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa. — Está en su habitación, no quiso salir a caminar esta tarde.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Ella le guiño un ojo y luego los observó alejarse por el pasillo. Ron por su lado camino con normalidad, llevando a su lado a la castaña que sorpresivamente temblaba. Él para hacerla más familiar saludó a algunos ancianos que estaban en las habitaciones.

— ¡Hola Edgar! Te ves cada vez más joven.

— Lo mismo digo Ronalito. — Hermione sonrió por su apodo. — Y que muchacha más bella traes por aquí.

— Es un gusto — Dijo ella sonrojada, entrelazando la mano del anciano. — Señor… Edgar.

— No me digas señor jovencita, aún soy joven ¿no crees?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Has visto a Albus? — Le preguntó. El anciano asintió ligeramente y les señaló el pasillo final.

— Está leyendo uno de sus libros. Y dijo que nadie lo molestara, pero sé que tú no serás ninguna molestia.

— Gracias Ed, cuídate, nos vemos.

Siguieron caminando por él pasillo, hasta la última habitación que tenía la puerta medianamente cerrada, ya que no estaba con seguro, pero tampoco estaba abierta. Ron golpeó suavemente y luego la abrió, descubriendo al anciano que efectivamente tenía un libro entre sus manos y que mientras se movía en una mecedora intentaba leer con la poca luz que quedaba.

— ¡Albus! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no debes leer con tan poca luz, tu vista empeorará si no te cuidas! — Lo regañó el pelirrojo, acercándose para darle un abrazo al hombre.

— Y ya te he dicho Ronald, que te pareces mucho a mi padre cuando dices esas cosas.— La lentitud con que decía cada palabra, le parecía a Hermione una extraña forma de sabiduría y cansancio.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento si no he podido venir, pero el trabajo me tiene colapsado, además mi hermana Ginny, se casó la semana pasada.

— ¿Ya se casó la pequeña Ginny? — Preguntó el hombre sorprendido. — Pero si pareciera que solo fue ayer cuando aprendió a caminar.

— Lo mismo decía mi padre — Hermione permanecía en silencio a un lado de Ron, con evidente timidez y sin ganas de interceder en la conversación de esos hombres, que parecían conocerse de toda la vida. — ¡Que mal educado soy! Albus, ella es Hermione, mi novia.

— Un gusto señorita — Dijo él ofreciéndole su mano.

— El gusto es mío señor Albus — Ella estrechó su mano y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a él.

— Hermione, Albus era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo.

— Así es, el mejor amigo de Billius el pelirrojo.— Dijo el anciano. — Son iguales ellos dos, te aseguro que si hubieras conocido a su abuelo, no sabrías diferenciarlos. Es sorprendente que Arthur se pareciera tan poco a su padre, pero que su hijo menor terminara siendo la copia exacta de él. — Ron sonreía con las explicaciones, observando las expresiones de su novia. — Y es aún más divertido, sabiendo que Arthur tuvo tantos hijos y solo uno de ellos tenía el parecido… Es extraño, pero bueno, así es la ciencia ¿no?

— Concuerdo perfectamente con usted. — Dijo ella, Albus la observó atento. — Mi bisabuela materna, era idéntica a mí o bueno… yo era igual a ella. Nunca la conocí, pero por fotos me lo demostraron.

— Es sorprendente, simplemente fantástico todo esto — Agregó él entusiasmado, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. — Supongo que no les molestaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo por el lugar ¿Verdad?

— Claro que no Albus, tu dinos por donde — El anciano asintió. — July me dijo que no habías querido salir de la habitación en todo él día.

— No tenía ánimos, pero ahora que ustedes jovencitos vinieron a visitarme creó que ya me entraron las ganas. — Hermione rió levemente y soltó a Ron de la mano, para que él lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

Ron tomó uno de los brazos de Albus y con suavidad lo ayudó a caminar por el pasillo para que se acostumbrara, luego le fue mucho más fácil continuar.

— Cuidado con ese escalón — Señaló el pelirrojo al anciano. — ¿Te ayudo?

— No, no, no. No te preocupes por mí, tu ve de la mano de tu novia.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No empieces jovencito, sino tendré que hablar con tu padre.

— De acuerdo, sin manos — Respondió el pelirrojo con rapidez.

Siguieron así, caminando por el gran recinto, tomando el máximo de aire puro que lograron, mientras conversaban entre ellos de temas variados. Hermione le contó a Albus de su vida, de sus padres y de la vida que llevaba ahora. Él le contó algunas historias de su pasado, que a ella le sirvieron para reflexionar, cosa que hizo en el trayecto cuando volvieron al auto y Ron manejó a un lugar desconocido para ella.

La prensa los había descubierto en el hogar de ancianos, pero para él pelirrojo fue fácil despistarlos, ya que el jeep de Hermione era muy repetido en la ciudad, y por más que trataran de localizarlos por la patente, era mucho el tráfico que se generaba y poco el tiempo para atraparlos.

— Gracias por llevarme a conocer a Albus, es un hombre realmente increíble. — Dijo ella. — Sus historias son muy tristes, pero algunas me sirvieron para entender muchas cosas. Además jamás había conocido a alguien tan divertido y a la vez serio. Era increíble la manera en que me hacía reír, creo que podríamos venir a verlo más seguido…

— Me estoy poniendo un poco celoso — Dijo el pelirrojo, fingiendo molestia.

— ¡Ron! No seas tonto — Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro y luego le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras conducía. — Tú sabes que no puedo pensar en otro hombre más que en ti.

— No, no lo sé. — Contradijo él.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre aquí? — Preguntó ella insinuadoramente mientras señalaba el asiento trasero. Ron que se había detenido en el último semáforo, la observó sorprendido y asintió sin pensarlo. — Era broma tontito, no haremos nada de "eso" aquí.

— Despues te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho, soy un esperto en los espacios pequeños.

— ¡Ron! — Lo reprendió. Él se echó a reír a la vez que estacionaba el auto en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad frente a una inmensa parcela de hermoso pasto verde. — ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

— ¡Sorpresa Hermione! ¡Todo esta noche será una sorpresa! — Reclamó él con su fingido enojo.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! — Aceptó ella.

— Ahora necesito que te cubras con esto — Ron le entregó la corbata que él había llevado puesta en el día.

— ¿Para qué quieres que me vende los ojos con esto? — Preguntó ella manteniendo su posición desconfiada.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo por favor amor? No te haré daño y tampoco permitiré que algo te pase, solo necesito que confíes en mí y te cubras con mi corbata ¿de acuerdo?

Ella suspiró y se llevó ambas manos para hacer un nudo con el trozo de tela. La hizo esperar, para él ir a la puerta contraria y poder ayudarla a bajar. Ella se afirmó de su mano con fuerza tambaleándose en un par de ocasiones. Cuando estuvo finalmente en el suelo Ron se posó cerca de su espalda para aferrar bien el nudo y no dejarla que espiara.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves ahora? — Preguntó, mientras ponía su mano frente a sus ojos vendados.

— No veo nada, Ron. — Confesó. — Y menos tu mano.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Dónde está tu confianza? — Ron rió y se acercó para besarla. Ella le correspondió torpemente por la falta de su visión.

— En ti — Fue su respuesta. — Ahora toma mi mano y sígueme muy despacio.

Ron comenzó a caminar por detrás de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura y de su mano, para evitar que cayera en un par de oportunidades, ya que el pasto estaba un tanto desequilibrado en la tierra. Cuando ya estaban por llegar al lugar que él tenía arreglado Hermione tropezó con una piedra, pero no alcanzó a caer porque él la tenía firmemente sostenida y a pesar de que ella no se quejó, Ron la alzó en sus brazos la llevó.

— Puedo caminar sin ver — Argumentó ella, aferrándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo. — No es necesario que me cargues.

— Quiero hacerlo.

— Al menos ya sé que no te cuesta tenerme en tus brazos. Así no te costará entrarme en la habitación de recién casados. — Ron al escuchar eso, arrugó el entrecejo un tanto incomodo, pero agradeció que ella no lo hubiera visto.

— Listo, aquí es. — Dijo él. Dejó a Hermione con cuidado en el suelo, y soltó su mano por unos segundos. — Espérame aquí, no te muevas ni un centímetro.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Volveré enseguida, amor.

— Más te vale Weasley.

— Confía en mí.

Lo siguiente que Hermione escuchó fue los pies de Ron chocando contra el suelo del camino, que iba poco a poco alejándose. Se sintió indefensa y sin rumbo, pensando las peores cosas que podrían suceder si él no volvía. Se imaginó a si misma cayendo por un precipicio o rompiéndose algún hueso si tropezaba con algo. Iba a sacarse la venda cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba con un extraño sonido de cosas chocando.

— ¡Que te dije sobre la venda! — La retó él, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

— ¡No me grites de esa manera! Estoy con esta estúpida venda y podría haberme caído a algún barranco.

— No creo que eso hubiera sucedido de todas maneras, porque no estamos en ningún lugar que sea similar a eso.

— ¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?

— No, aún no. — Negó él con simpleza. Hermione se mantuvo quieta en su lugar tratando de percibir con la audición lo que su novio hacía. — De acuerdo, ahora si puedes. — La castaña lo percibió a sus espaldas, ya que él cálido aliento de su novio chocaba contra su indefenso cuello. Él la había sentido temerosa, por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo, depositó unos cuantos besos tiernos en el inicio de su espalda percibiendo unos débiles gemidos que a él lo cautivaron. Mientras lo hacía, desanudo la venda y lentamente la fue dejando caer. — ¡Voila!

Hermione emitió un sonido de exclamación al percibir todo lo que él pelirrojo había realizado. Comenzó analizando el lugar. Era una especie de azotea que daba la perfecta vista al mar, que se hallaba muy lejos, pero que a la altura que se hallaban parecía cada vez más cercana. A Hermione le sorprendió que no se había percatado de que habían subido unas cuantas escaleras para llegar a donde estaban, pero a eso le restó importancia, porque mientras avanzaban había algo más importante frente a sus ojos.

Una elegante mesa se encontraba ubicada en la mitad de la azotea, decorada con un mantel blanco. Enzima de esto se hallaban dos copas, una botella de champaña y los dos platos, acompañados de los correspondientes cubiertos. En medio de todo eso, se hallaba un candelabro con todas las velas encendidas, permitiéndole conocimiento de lo que sería su cena esa noche.

— ¿Una pizza? — Preguntó. Su tono no era despectivo, de hecho era de felicidad.

— Pensé que era una buena forma de quitarle costumbre a nuestra cena.

— Esto es… es… es hermoso — Confesó. No podía moverse, todo era tan bello y sorprendente, que solo la mano del pelirrojo en su cintura, fue capaz de hacerla caminar. — ¿Co-como lograste hacer todo esto?

— Con ayuda de alguien a quien queremos mucho.

— ¿Quién?

— Olvida todo menos que estamos aquí juntos, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió. Él la beso y luego la abrazó. Entonces ella se dejó llevar por su calor, mientras el sonido de los grillos y el agua se mezclaban en el inicio de la noche más bella del año.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste el capítulo, publicare nuevamente el próximo martes, asi que… ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

_**PD: ¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos!**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Rocio :)**_


	26. Noches cortas, días largos

**Capítulo 26: Noches cortas, días largos**

Rodeados por el armoniosos sonido de los grillos cantando y el pasto meciéndose con la brisa que generaba el mar en la noche, se dispusieron a servirse la cena que especialmente él había preparado, —Bueno, que había _comprado_— sentándose en sus respectivos lugares. Ron caballerosamente le corrió su silla para ayudarla a sentarse y dando un medio giro llegó a su silla que estaba ubicado frente al otro.

— Todo está perfecto Ron — Admitió ella aún sorprendida. — Yo no me lo esperaba… y de hecho tengo que pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporté hoy… fui una tonta por tratarte tan mal, sobre todo porque siempre trataste de ayudarme… y yo…

— Tranquila, entiendo el porqué de todo esto. — La detuvo él. — No te estoy exigiendo que seas una mujer que finja estar bien cuando no lo está. Quiero que seas tú misma sea la situación que sea. Yo te amo tal cual eres, y en nuestra relación tendremos que aceptarnos por lo que somos, así que solo se tu misma y deja que yo me involucre más en tu vida para tratar de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

— Eres maravilloso — Respondió ella con una sincera sonrisa. Se puso ligeramente de pie y se acercó para robarle un beso por sobre la mesa. Él le correspondió inmediatamente.

— Adoro cuando te enojas — Hermione rió contra sus labios e iba a retroceder para sentarse, pero él la volvió a presionar y le dio unos cuantos besos más antes de dejarla volver a su lugar. — Te ves extremadamente atractiva.

— Creo que más bien soy demasiado insufrible.

— Eso nunca — Tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un pequeño beso en la palma, luego la soltó para servirle un trozo de pizza. — ¿Gustas probar mi creación?

— ¿Tú la hiciste? — Él asintió orgulloso. Hermione percibió la sazón peculiar de las pizzas preparadas en los restaurantes, y además la caja en la que solían venir estaba tirada a un lado de la gran canasta que él había traído. — ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Dudas de mis dotes culinarios?

— Recuerdo que dijiste que no sabías cocinar.

— Pero aprendí a hacer una pizza solo para esta noche.

— Fingiré que te creo — Respondió ella, dándole el primer mordisco a su trozo. — Mmm… está deliciosa… ¿tiene aceitunas?

— No, la pedí sin ellas especialmente para ti — Respondió él rápidamente y sin pensar en lo que decía. Hermione rió triunfante y continuó comiendo. — Digo… la hice sin aceitunas… — Ella alzó una ceja con malicia. — De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡La compré!... ¿Feliz?... Tú ganas, no sé cocinar.

— No era mi intención delatarte.

— ¡Oh claro que sí! — Negó él. — Pero da igual, de todas maneras te sorprendí ¿no?

— Muchísimo.

— Entonces puedo decir que fue todo un éxito.

— Aún no cantes victoria, nos queda una larga noche aún.

Y Hermione no se equivocaba, ya que a pesar de que disfrutaron la cena con tranquilidad, agotando la comida brindada y conversando de temas que jamás habían hablado. Pero como no todo siempre puede ser tan perfecto, para terminar con la cena y la sorpresa, apareció a lo lejos, señalándolos con una inmensa linterna un hombre.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Ven vamos, tenemos que escondernos! — Susurró el, mientras tiraba todos los platos, cubiertos y copas dentro de la canasta. Luego desarmó la mesa y la escondió junto con la canasta, tras de un árbol, para luego tomar su lugar tras los arbustos en los que se escondía su novia. — Es el dueño — Mencionó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y por qué nos escondemos? — Preguntó ella. Ron la hizo bajar el tono de voz y ella volvió a preguntar. — ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

— Ese hombre nos puede descubrir.

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que conocías al dueño! — Reclamó ella susurrando.

— Solo lo dije para que te tranquilizaras, pero la verdad es que nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

Hermione en vez de seguir retándolo se echó a reír de una manera histérica que él jamás había visto. Sus ojos prácticamente estaban cerrados y se llevaba una mano al abdomen para intentar controlar el dolor que le generaba la falta de oxígeno. Él rió a su lado, mientras trataba de ver que él hombre no los descubriera.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? De seguro podríamos haberle pagado para pasar un par de horas aquí — Comentó ella aún con dificultad. — ¿O no?

— De seguro podríamos haberlo hecho, pero debido a que cuando intenté comunicarme con el arrendatario y este rechazó mis propuestas, tuve que pensar en alguna manera de conseguirlo de todas maneras.

— ¿Y por qué fue precisamente aquí el lugar en que querías que cenáramos?

— Porque tiene una maravillosa vista — Opinó. Hermione se acercó a él y se apoyó contra su cuerpo, cuando escucharon las pisadas del hombre al bajar de la terraza. — Y porque antes este lugar era de mi abuelo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, pero la perdió en unas apuestas. — La castaña podía oír el corazón del pelirrojo acelerarse cada vez más. — Él era un fanático de las competencias, pero debo admitir que normalmente perdía más de lo que ganaba. — Le dió un beso en la frente a Hermione y juntos escucharon el sonido del mar, chocar contra unas rocas. — Él comenzó con toda esa ambición, luego de que mi abuela falleciera de cáncer. Fue muy duro para él y creo que su manera de refugiarse del dolor fue apostando hasta lo que no tenía.

— Debe haber sido un hombre increíble.

— Lo era.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. — Ella pareció rememorar. — Además, Albus dijo que eras su copia exacta.

— Ni te imaginas cuanto — Rió él. Hermione lo observó de esa manera, tan tranquila y en confianza. Todo era perfecto esa noche. — Cuando lleguemos a la casa, buscaré una foto y te la mostraré para que sepas quien fue mi abuelo.

* * *

><p>Observó por milésima vez la pequeña agente en la cual tenía anotadas las cosas más personales. La miró de reojo una vez más y luego marcó un número rápidamente. Esperó a que contestaran, entonces alguien lo saludó y él instintivamente se quedó en silencio.<p>

— ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— So-soy Robert

— ¿Qué Robert? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Walmart.

— ¡Ah! ¡Robby! — Acertó Minerva. — Que gusto que llamarás, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos.

— Exactamente quince años.

— Vaya, vaya… que pasa rápido el tiempo. — Robert se quedó en silencio, sin saber de qué hacer o decir. — Entonces… ¿Para qué me llamabas?

— Supe que tú serías quien nos ayudaría con todo este problema de Record Magic.

— Hermione me lo pidió, no podía negarle mi ayuda. Ella ha sido una de mis más fieles modelos.

— ¿En dónde se conocieron?

— Ella iba a un estudio de modelaje de una de mis compañeras. Yo había ido un día para buscar a mujeres jóvenes que pudieran ser parte de mi campaña y apenas la ví, supe que ella sería la indicada. — Admitió orgullosa. — Y de hecho así fue, la edición de la revista ese mes fue todo un éxito. Incluso podría decir que la mejor en años.

— Tiene mucho talento. — Opinó él.

— Y lo más interesante, es que ella lo hace natural, ya que nunca estudió modelaje ni nada por él estilo.

— ¿Ah no?

— No, ella me lo confesó en una de las sesiones. Pero de que la cámara la adora, de eso no hay duda.

— Es bueno que volvamos a trabajar juntos ¿no lo crees? — Minerva sonrió inconscientemente.

— Sí, creo que sí.

— Minerva, te llamaba porque quería saber si te gustaría que tomáramos un café antes de la sesión fotográfica, así podremos conversar un poco de los planes… y otras cosas.

— Perfecto, estaré en el Chocolatte Coffe a las nueve.

Robert asintió, luego se despidió y finalmente colgó la llamada. Observó la pantalla unos segundos y luego lo apagó.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás seguro que no olvidaste nada? — Preguntó ella. Ron giró su cabeza para ver si el hombre los había notado.<p>

— Supongo que no. — Hermione también miró hacía su espalda, estaba aún muy nerviosa.

— Eres un completo loco Weasley, la próxima vez nos llevarán arrestados por intrusión de una propiedad privada. — Ron rió ante su comentario.

Hermione subió al auto con rapidez. Ron por el contrario, demoró un poco más al abrir la puerta trasera y dejar la canasta con los platos sucios. Luego encendiendo el motor retrocedieron hasta volver a la carretera para ir al departamento.

La castaña se apoyó con todo el cuerpo sobre el asiento y observó el camino a través de la ventana, sintiéndose adormilada a los pocos segundos.

— No quiero que… — Intentó reprimir un bostezo, pero no lo logró. — quedarme dormida… aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque si no tendrías… que cargarme hasta el ascensor… y luego hasta el penthouse… y luego a la cama.

— No me molestaría tampoco cambiarte el pijama — Comentó con travesura.

— Eso ya lo tenía claro. — Respondió ella ruborizándose.

— Eres mi novia, y ya te conozco completamente. No deberías avergonzarte. Es lo más normal que un hombre ayude a su mujer a acostarse.

— Ya has hecho demasiado por mí esta noche.

— Y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de la vida. — Hermione se llevó una mano a los ojos para refregárselos por la extraña sensación de sueño, aún que de todas maneras se percató de lo que él había dicho.

— Pensé que no creías en los compromisos de por vida. — Ron titubeó a la hora de responder. Esa clase de preguntas, eran exactamente las que él solía responder mal.

— No lo hacía, pero creo que es bueno que comience a pensar en ello — La castaña demostró una ligera sonrisa y luego dejó que el sueño la llevara junto al Morfeo.

Ron tardo bastante en llegar al departamento, que a esas horas de la noche estaba prácticamente vacío. No había ningún periodista y solo los porteros lo habían recibido al abrirle el portón. Él estacionó el vehículo y luego con delicadeza tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la llevó por el ascensor hasta el penthouse. La recostó sobre el sillón, para ir a su habitación a acomodar las cosas. Volvió a la sala a buscarla, y la llevó nuevamente a la cama, la recostó bajo las sabanas y luego la cubrió con ellas.

La observó desde la orilla, pensando si era correcto o no cambiar su ropa. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarla tal como estaba, a excepción de sus zapatos que quitó con rapidez para no despertarla.

Se veían tan angelical que era imposible no quedársele mirando. Él estuvo así bastante rato, e incluso se sentó en la reposadera que quedaba frente a la cama. Pensando todas las cosas que últimamente habían pasado. Además, si pensaba seguir por donde iba tenía que asegurarse primero que las decisiones que tomaría serían las correctas.

* * *

><p>— ¿Tienes alguna novedad para llamarme a estas horas de la noche?<p>

— Creo que sería interesante que le contaremos al mundo la lista de novias que ha tenido Ron… o mejor dicho, las amantes que ha tenido en toda su vida.

— ¿Por qué el mundo querría saber eso?

— Sería bastante sorprendente saber que ha tenido más mujeres en su vida que cualquier hombre que le doble la edad.

— Los Weasley son así, acostumbran tener muchas mujeres. — Lavender escuchaba atentamente. — Si no recuerdas bien, su hermano Charlie ha tenido muchas más novias de las que posiblemente me dirás de Ron.

— Pero aún no sabes quienes han sido sus amantes. — Respondió la rubia a la defensiva.

— No es necesario saberlo.

— ¿Y qué te parece si buscamos evidencia de que Ron no se ha comportado como un verdadero buen hombre? Posiblemente se comportó mal con alguna y tal vez quiera dar testificación de ello…

— Creo ver por donde va tu idea… — Confirmó al final Rita, llevándose una mano a la sien con enojo.

— Y si alguna de ellas confiesa haber sido golpeada o maltratada por él, sería la mejor noticia, ya que tendríamos evidencia de sus anteriores mujeres, cosa que tal vez Hermione no sabe y que pueda afectar su compromiso. ¿no?

— Veremos que logramos, consígueme esa lista y te veré en mi oficina mañana. Tendremos muchos lugares que visitar. — Colgó fastidiada, y dejando su lápiz favorito sobre la mesa, salió de su oficina, a esas altas horas de la noche.

Era una mujer de trabajo, que nunca dejaba las cosas para el día siguiente. Y esa era exactamente la causa de porqué había finalizado su matrimonio, y ahora pasadas las 2 de la mañana, llegaba a su casa, sola y sin compañía por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Suspiró pacientemente. Inspiró sintiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente y se acomodó con mayor satisfacción al cuerpo tibio que la acompañaba en la cama. Ron estaba recostado sobre su propio abdomen, con la cabeza completamente hundida en la almohada y con sus rizos pelirrojos esparcidos por esta misma. Ella sonrió al verlo en esa postura tan desalmada y dispuesta a seguir descansando se recostó aún más cerca de él. Al parecer Ron presintió su presencia y terminó recostándose de lado quedando ambos frente a frente. El no abrió los ojos, pero sonrió dándole a entender que ya había despertado.<p>

— Adoro ver tu rostro en las mañanas — Confesó ella, deslizando sus dedos por el rostro pálido de su novio.

— Y yo el tuyo — Susurró con lentitud. Ella sonrió y siguió trazando caminos con sus dedos. — Me haces cosquillas.

— ¿Eres muy cosquilloso?

— Prefiero no decírtelo.

— Eso es un sí — No era una pregunta, para Hermione la respuesta estaba clara. — Pero no te preocupes, no te haré nada esta mañana, estoy muy bien en esta posición.

— ¿Así puedes burlarte de mí desastroso rostro por las mañanas? — Ella carcajeó. — No es mi mejor momento, lo admito. Pero al menos puedo ser yo mismo contigo.

— Eso espero — Opinó ella fingiendo seriedad. Luego acercándose a su rostro, chocó sus narices y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo: — Ahora bésame.

Ron sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se acercó rápidamente sin chistar, a los labios carnosos de la castaña que esperaban ansiosos el contacto.

Estuvieron una media hora más dándose cariños y mimos que tuvieron que finalizar por el deber de ir a trabajar. Se dieron una ducha, se cambiaron de ropa y tomando un ligero desayuno salieron en busca de una nueva oportunidad para la empresa. El camino al trabajo fue rápido, bastante extraño para lo que estaban acostumbrados a demorar. Pero apenas estuvieron en el edificio, subieron por el ascensor hasta la oficina del director, quien los llevó directamente al salón en que toda la sesión sería realizada.

— Aquí están nuestras estrellas — Comentó Robert, a la vez que le pedía a ambos que se dirigieran a cambiarse los trajes con los cuales comenzarían las fotografías. — Necesito que todos estén preparados, porque apenas ellos estén listos todo comenzará. Tenemos que hacer todo el doble de rápido si queremos conseguir nuestro objetivo, pero sé que se logrará, ya que tenemos a los mejores trabajando ¿no?

— ¡Así es! — Gritaron un par de personas.

* * *

><p>Cuando ella y Ron se separaron en los camerinos, Hermione ingresó en el que llevaba su nombre escrito en la puerta. Le sorprendió reconocer que entre las chicas que la ayudarían a vestirse y maquillarse, no estaba Tiffany, la mujer que en la anterior sesión fotográfica le había ayudado.<p>

— ¿Y Tiffany? — Preguntó ella a las personas que ahí se encontraban.

— Se cambió de empresa.

— Lo siento, no lo entiendo. — Una de las mujeres se acercó a ella y la comenzó a dirigir hasta el probador.

— Ella prefirió irse a la empresa del señor Malfoy.

— No… yo no… no pensé que ella fuera a hacerlo.

— Lo hizo por su familia, ellos necesitan el dinero.

— Supongo que cada uno se mueve por sus intereses — Respondió al final. Le entregaron un mini vestido azul liso, unos tacones blancos y unas cuantas pulseras que combinaban a la perfección.

En un par de minutos salió del armario con todo lo correspondiente. Se sentó en la silla giratoria y esperó a que la maquillaran. Y mientras las profesionales hacían eso, ella siguió pensando las cosas que se habían quedado en su cabeza por todos esos días.

— Listo. — Finalizó la mujer. — Estás perfecta.

— Muchas gracias. — Agradeció la castaña. Las mujeres asintieron con simpleza. — Nos veremos en unos minutos.

Las chicas la acompañaron por el pasillo, y se ubicaron a un lado del fotógrafo que en esta ocasión también era otro que jamás habían visto. Al parecer ella había terminado de arreglarse antes que su novio, por lo que le pidieron que posara sola por el momento.

Ella accedió a las peticiones y con absoluta profesionalidad posó para la cámara. Cambiaba de expresión, postura, sonrisa, mirada y actitud en cada una de ellas, por lo que jamás se repitió ninguna. Le entregaron un par de objetos con los cuales tuvo que interactuar, pero como era una experta en ello, se dedicó a lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Ron apareció a los minutos de comenzada la sesión de fotos personal, por lo que se quedó observando a su novia posar. Pero mientras lo hacía se percató de que jamás se había detenido a observarla en su trabajo. Suponía que es lo que ella hacía, porque había trabajo a su lado por bastante tiempo, pero viendo las cosas desde fuera de los reflectores de las cámaras, se podía dar cuenta de que ella realmente era una experta en su trabajo. Su rostro se veía extremadamente bello al sonreír, coqueteándole a la cámara o simplemente haciendo una mueca con la que trataba de alivianar la tensión del lugar.

— Te amo, mi castaña — Dijo el pelirrojo tras el fotógrafo.

Hermione cuando lo escuchó decir eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto en público, y que él lo hiciera parecer tan natural la abrumaba aún más.

— Listo — Dijo el hombre con la cámara. — Es tu turno Ronald.

— Habrán paso al galán — Pidió este, riendo junto al resto del equipo que rodeaba la pantalla blanca de las fotos.

— Puedes ir a cambiarte Hermione, el otro fotógrafo de Minerva llegará en unos minutos, y te necesitan con el otro vestido.

La castaña asintió, pero se quedó unos minutos observando a su hombre posar para la cámara. Ron tenía talento, de eso no había duda. Además, él no se preocupaba en hacer el ridículo, ya que sus expresiones más coquetas salían con las sonrisas naturales que le dirigía a Hermione. Ella se despidió de él con un beso al aire y partió camino al camerino para cambiarse el vestido que McGonagall había sugerido que comenzará. Ron al poco rato tuvo que ir por lo mismo. Así que juntos volvieron al salón y esperaron a que la mujer llegara con su fotógrafo estrella.

— Ya estoy aquí, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero por fin logramos encontrar el edificio. — Dijo ella, al llegar. — ¿Comenzamos de inmediato chicos?

Ron asintió por los dos. Todos observaron como la mujer tiraba su inmensa cartera sobre uno de los sillones y tomándose el cabello con un prendedor, se presentó junto al fotógrafo. A Robert le preocupó que la mujer comenzó a observar el lugar, buscando algo que al parecer no lograba encontrar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Dónde está el equipo de música que solicité?

— Creímos que no sería necesario. — Respondió una de las asistentes. — No especificaron para que sería, así que prefirieron no traer uno.

— Pues, si no tengo uno en un par de minutos esta sesión se cancela.

Las chicas jóvenes que estaban encargadas de la administración, consiguieron uno en el menor del tiempo.

— Ahora sí — Resolvió. Hermione y Ron no habían prestado mucha atención, ya que conversaban en un lugar rezagado de la habitación. — Hermione cariño, ¿podrían venir por favor? — Exactamente eso hicieron, ella les agradeció su colaboración. — Lo que haremos ahora será poner un poco de música de distintos tipos, con los cuales ustedes tendrán que moverse al ritmo que se les ocurra. Todo esto será captado por los dos fotógrafos aquí presentes para poder tener diferentes vistas de las fotos. ¿entendido?

— Perfectamente — Respondió el pelirrojo.

Como la señora Minerva había dicho, una música lenta comenzó a sonar. Ron aprovechó que ese era el ritmo que más conocía y sin pudor alguno, presionó a la castaña para acercarla a su cuerpo y así poder moverse al compás de la balada. Hermione se recostó sobre su hombro como si verdaderamente bailaran esa pieza de baile.

— Así está perfecto, mira saca una foto desde la espalda de Hermione y enfoca con mayor detalle la expresión de Ron… — Indicaba ella a su fotógrafo. — Ahora una buena foto a la postura central que nos permite la canción. Que se noté que es una romántica… Y… listo, ahora necesito otro ritmo, uno más movido.

La música que anteriormente sonaba, fue opacada por el exagerado ritmo de una canción latina. Hermione no conocía mucho de los movimientos específicos para algunas canciones pero se movía de la mejor forma que podía, Ron por su lado trataba de coquetearle descaradamente frente a la cámara, haciéndola ruborizarse en más de una ocasión. Una vez finalizada una buena ronda de fotografías, la mujer pidió un nuevo ritmo que resultó ser más conocido para ella, y que dispuesta a no quedar con mala reputación respecto al baile, se movió de la manera más sensual que su cuerpo le permitió y Ron encantado le robo uno que otro beso en medio de todo. Minerva volvió a pedir un cambio de ritmo a los minutos, y así sucesivamente hasta que ella creyó que era momento de descansar.

— De acuerdo. Esto es todo por ahora, tomaremos un descanso de quince minutos y continuaremos con otro vestuario.

Ron tomó a su novia en brazos y riendo juntos se acercaron a la gran mesa en la cual había de todo tipo de cosas para comer. Desde ensaladas hasta los más deliciosos postres preparados por una reconocida empresa de servicios. Todos los trabajadores se acercaron también para probar algunos bocadillos que les sirvieran para recuperar un poco de energía que sirviera para mantener la actitud positiva a pesar del cansancio.

La mujer a cargo de todo, Minerva McGonagall observaba a los modelos reírse, comer y darse algunos cariños sentados en el cómodo sillón gris de una de las esquinas más alejadas. Ron estaba sentado ocupando la mayor parte del lugar con una gran bandeja en las manos, Hermione por su parte estaba sentada sobre su novio comiendo del mismo plato que él y de vez en cuando era ella la que le entregaba alguna fresa para que devorara.

Minervas sintió a alguien acercarse.

— Es increíble que estén juntos ¿no crees? — Comentó Robert, mientras tomaba un refresco de cola.

— Aun no entiendo cómo puedes saber exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

— Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. — Ella sonrió y le dirigió una mirada añorante.

— Ella es muy diferente a ese jovencito, ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos? No lo puedo entender.

— Creo que esto tiene que ver exactamente con las tan marcadas diferencias entre ellos. — Minerva lo observó incrédula. — Se complementan. Desde que los vi por primera vez en una sesión de fotos juntos, supe que ellos harían magia juntos…Solo míralos, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

— Espero que ese joven cuide mucho de Hermione, ha pasado muchas cosas en su vida y aun así sigue siendo la chica más especial que he conocido. — Opinó. Robert asintió. — Mi hija era igual a ella.

— Lamento lo que ocurrió, lo supe hace poco tiempo atrás. — Él reconoció la tristeza marcada aún en su rostro.

— Sí, fue una lástima perderla de esa manera. — Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, no quería parecer una mujer débil cuando debía mantener la frente en alto ante lo que estaba haciendo, no era el momento de las lágrimas. No aún. — ¡Cielos Robert! Se parecen tanto, que duele.

— Lo sé.

— Hermione es la copia exacta de mi hija, y te juro que no hay nada que pueda negarle a ella, a pesar de que no sea mía. — Y como si ella supiera lo que Robert estaba pensando dijo: — Sí, Hermione lo sabe. Se lo conté hace mucho tiempo, y por eso mismo ella dejó de trabajar conmigo. Me dijo que prefería alejarse si yo sentía que me hacía daño.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— En ese momento le pedí que se fuera, ella entendió perfectamente. Pero es que… todo había pasado tan recientemente, que tenerla a ella en el mismo edificio cada mañana era como revivir el dolor cada segundo.

— Estoy seguro de que ella está bien.

— Eso espero — Sollozó ella. Dejó escapar una única lagrima, que se limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y luego como si nada hubiera pasado emprendió camino nuevamente hasta donde estaban los fotógrafos, aunque no sin antes decir: — Gracias por escucharme Rob, siempre serás el mejor hombre para mí.

* * *

><p>— De acuerdo, ¡Atención todos! — Ron y Hermione estaban en mitad de un beso cuando la escucharon llamarlos. — Continuaremos con la sesión. Tenemos poco tiempo y las fotos deben estar listas para el final de esta semana.<p>

— Pero aún faltan tres días — Comentó una delgada chica, con demasiada timidez.

— Tres días que se pasarán volando y en los cuales debemos tener más cosas listas. Una revista y una campaña, no están listas en un par de días, se necesita el trabajo constante de varias semanas.

La chica entendió que no debería haber dicho nada, y se mantuvo lo más alejada de la mujer que pudo.

— ¿Mis modelos están listos?

— Se fueron a cambiar de vestuario — Le informó un directivo.

— ¿Cuál de todos?

— El cuarto, señora. — Minerva asintió conforme y se dirigió donde el fotógrafo para darle algunas indicaciones, mientras ambos observaban las fotografías ya tomadas.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que aparecieran ambos. Ron fue el primero, ya que en esta ocasión solo debía ponerse una camisa, un pantalón y un bléiser negro que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello pelirrojo. Hermione apareció unos minutos después con un vestido un poco más largo, de una seda traslucida que permitía observar el ajustado vestido blanco que llevaba debajo, y que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas

— De acuerdo, ahora queridos. Necesito que interactúen con esa silla y las maletas de al lado. Quiero que me den la impresión de que ambos están en diferentes lugares, pero que aun así se sienten unidos.

— Eso no será problema — Opinó el pelirrojo.

Hermione se ubicó sobre las maletas, mientras Ron tomaba asiento en la silla de metal que estaba a unos pasos más lejos de las butacas. Se observaron desde lo lejos, sonriendo y sin hacer nada más que cambiar las posiciones y expresiones desde donde estaban. Para Minerva una de las fotos de esta ocasión fue la elegida para la propaganda que estaría en su revista.

Robert aplaudió cuando la mujer al fin les dio el permiso de ponerse de pie e ir a cambiarse nuevamente de vestimenta.

— Ultima vestimenta chicos, último esfuerzo.

Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo en esta vez, ya que al parecer estaban tan divertidos en ver quien llegaba primero que para ambos no hubo necesidad de maquillaje o algo parecido, para Minerva eso acentuaría la naturalidad de sus expresiones.

Habían cambiado la utilería para esta etapa, ya que ahora había una gran mesa en la cual había una inmensa cantidad de platos, cubiertos, copas y otras cosas similares a las que se encontraban en las cenas de la realeza inglesa. Según la idea de la directora, Hermione debía en la mesa correctamente como era debido para una chica de su clase y Ron debía estar sentado sobre la mesa, sacando comida con la mano de una fuente, representando la masculinidad y sencillez que él mismo representaba diariamente.

— ¡Y eso es todo! — Comentó ella finalmente. Todos los que habían estado tras las cámaras y murallas, aparecieron para aplaudir el arduo trabajo de más de 8 horas seguidas. — ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Por hoy hemos terminado todo perfectamente como estaba planeado! Si seguimos así, terminaremos antes de lo previsto y con un gran porcentaje de éxito.

Los trabajadores aplaudieron con mayor entusiasmo y se acercaron para tomarse algunas fotos. Ya fuera con Ron, Minerva, Robert o Hermione, para demostrar que el compañerismo y trabajo seguía entre personas de confianza y esfuerzo.

— Gracias por todo, nos ayudó muchísimo — Dijo la castaña, acercándose después de bastante rato a Minerva.

— No agradezcas cariño, tú más que nadie merece la ayuda de los demás. Has hecho tanto por mí, que era imposible negarme para hacerte feliz.

— ¿Quiere venir a cenar con nosotros? Iremos al _Central Gastronomy_, Ron se muere de hambre. —Argumentó. La mujer rió con la característica delicadeza que la caracterizaba.

— Me encantaría Hermione, pero en esta ocasión debo declinar. — Desvió su mirada incomoda. — Robert ya me invitó al Western

— ¡Oh! Entiendo… — Respondió Hermione, con cierta expresión de picardía en su rostro que nunca llegó a notarse. — Que disfruten su cena entonces. Será para una próxima.

— Eso espero.

Las mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo y luego cada una se fue por su lugar. Hermione les ofreció a las mujeres que la habían ayudado con las vestimentas que se fueran temprano a descansar, y que ella terminaría de cambiarse y así lograría tener un rato de descanso. Las chicas accedieron agradecidas, ya que tenían ambas compromisos importantes.

Ron por su lado hizo lo propio con sus asistentes y fue al camerino de su novia para cambiarse junto a ella. Le ayudó a destrabar el cierre de su vestido y cambiarse por algo un poco más abrigador y cómodo. Luego mientras Ron se amarraba los cordones de sus zapatillas, ella terminó de cepillarse el cabello.

— Minerva dijo que no podría comer con nosotros porque tenía una cita con Robert — Ron se sorprendió, pero no tanto como para seguir preguntando. — ¿No te molesta cierto? Pensé en decirles que cenáramos todos juntos, pero creo que para ella es mejor no tenerme cerca al menos por esta noche.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó finalmente, pero preocupado.

— Soy la viva imagen de su hija, creo que eso la hace sentir un poco incomoda con mi presencia.

— Aun no entiendo. — Confesó. Ella suspiró.

— Su hija se suicidó.

— No lo sabía — Admitió él sorprendido. — ¿Fue hace poco?

— No tanto. Recuerdo que sucedió poco después de que yo comenzara a trabajar en su revista.

— Aun así no deberías decir eso, nadie podría si quiera sentirse mal por tenerte a su lado. Mírame a mí — Ella así lo hizo, aunque un tanto triste. Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos y la apegó a la muralla. — Ya no puedo pasar ni medio minutos sin dejar de besarte.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos ávidas del pelirrojo, acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

— Ron, no. — Dijo con firmeza. — No podemos.

— ¿Por qué no? Es emocionante aquí ¿no?

— Mañana no lo será tanto cuando nos vean en las cámaras de seguridad haciéndolo.

Ron retrocedió ligeramente y desvió sus ojos recorriendo toda la habitación, para reconocer que si había una cámara de seguridad ubicada al lado contrario del probador.

— Entiendo. Tendremos que guardar la emoción para él auto.

Hermione rió. Se cubrió con el abrigo beige y luego tiró de la mano de su novio, para desaparecer por la puerta, apagando las luces que dejaba atrás en su camino.

El guardia que quedaba para vigilar el edificio por la noche los despidió gentilmente. Ellos subieron al auto del pelirrojo y luego desaparecieron camino al penthouse para dejar las cosas y cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda antes de salir a comer. Lo habían decidido en medio de la sesión, con el objetivo de celebrar que pronto tendrían el éxito merecido.

— Me pondré algo más abrigado y nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo? — Preguntó ella, mientras iba camino a su habitación.

— Claro, amor. — Respondió. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, tomó una manzana y encendió el televisor. Apenas este comenzó a sonar, descubrió que las noticias a esa hora rondaban en la historia del padre de Hermione, y el porqué de su actual situación en una clínica. — ¿Hermione?

— ¿Sí? — Dijo desde la habitación.

— He pensado estos días, que sería mejor si cambiaras a tu padre de Clínica.

— ¿Por qué?

— No es seguro ni para ti, ni para él.

— ¿A dónde podría llevarlo?

— A una clínica de personas con el mismo problema.

No recibió respuesta alguna por el momento. Así que cuando ella apareció más abrigada que hace unos momentos, la observó con precaución, esperando no recibir un golpe en el rostro por su atrevimiento o algo similar.

— Creo que es una muy buena idea.

— Estuve haciendo unas llamadas cariño — Hermione se sorprendió gratamente. — Y todo está arreglado para que mañana temprano podamos cambiarlo de esa Clinica y llevarlo a un lugar mucho más adecuado…

—… ¿Y especializado? — Terminó ella. Ron asintió. — Te lo agradezco mucho, no sabía cómo decirte que no quería volver a esa Clínica.

— No tendrás que hacerlo nunca más. — Ron besó su frente, mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Por primera vez ella se percató de la diferencia de estatura que los separaba, pero no le importó. Se sentía en las nubes cuando estaba a su lado y ninguna tontera le arruinaría esos días tan preciados.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió. Ron tomó su chaqueta de cuero y con las llaves en la mano, salieron del departamento. En el restaurant ya los esperaban y su mesa estaba perfectamente preparada, no había nada muy exuberante, pero daba de inmediato la impresión de que algo se celebraba. La gente los observaba curiosa y los saludaban al pasar por sus alrededores, pero nadie se acercó más que para eso, porque entendieron que ellos festejaban algo que no era posible interrumpir. Al menos no hasta que la cena finalizara.


	27. Ayudando a la familia

**Capítulo 27: Ayudando a la familia**

La mañana del día jueves fue más tranquila de lo que solía ser, ya que no tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano. El cambio de Clínica era lo único que tenían planeado para esa mañana, debido a que más tarde a la hora de almuerzo irían donde los padres de Ron.

— El desayuno está listo — Le informó ella, mientras dejaba un par de huevos sobre un plato. — Supuse que tendrías mucha hambre.

— Supones bien. — Se llevó una tostada directamente a la boca a la vez que se tragaba una buena parte de su jugo. — ¿Egtags ligsta?

— ¡No hables con la boca llena!

Ron rió. Tragó la comida y luego volvió a hablar.

— Sonaste igual que mi madre.

— Será mejor que comas callado Weasley — Lo regañó ella riendo también.

Hermione lo observó comer e iba a encender la televisión, cuando Ron la detuvo. Le quitó el control remoto y lo alejó. Ella confundida lo observó buscando alguna explicación.

— No nos martiricemos más, ambos sabemos de qué están hablando. — La castaña asintió, y suspiró. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Muy bien ¿Por qué? — Ella pareció no entender su pregunta.

— Me refiero a cómo te sientes con este cambio.

— No lo sé, de todas maneras no soy yo la paciente.

— Tú padre va a estar bien, te lo aseguro. — Acarició levemente su mejilla mientras se formaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo se llama el lugar al cual lo llevaremos?

— San Mungo — Respondió. — Dicen que es el mejor en estas situaciones.

— ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?

— De hecho no, solo está a unos diez minutos en auto.— Ron se sorprendió bastante con la sonrisa de felicidad que ella demostró. — ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Hermione se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Ron también sonrió y dándole una última mascada a la tostada, se puso de pie.

— No lo hagamos esperar más.

La castaña asintió y lo siguió con rapidez, para alcanzarlo en el ascensor.

* * *

><p>En la Clínica Central, había una gran cantidad de pacientes aguardando en los pocos asientos que cubrían un gran salón. Mujeres con niños pequeños en brazos, hombres con libros y mochilas en sus manos, ancianos acompañados de familiares e incluso jóvenes embarazadas, era alguna parte de lo que lograron ver al descender en uno de los ascensores.<p>

Hermione llevaba lentes oscuros y se cubría lo mayor posible con su sweater gris, Ron por su lado también llevaba lentes de sol, pero a diferencia de su novia él tenía su rostro cubierto con el gorro de su chaqueta. Las mujeres de la recepción los identificaron al instante, al igual que los guardias quienes en un principio los vieron sospechosos, pero finalmente entendieron. Les ofrecieron ingresar inmediatamente al sector de cuidados intensivos, en el que los recibió el director que en la anterior ocasión los había visto.

— ¿Vienen a hacer el traslado? — Preguntó el con simpatía. Ron asintió. — Esta todo listo, pero antes debo preguntarles algo.

— Usted dirá.

— ¿Todo esto es por el problema con el doctor Daniel? — El director observó a Hermione con atención. Ella ya se había quitado los lentes.

— En parte — Respondió. Ron la observó atento. — No quiero tener más problemas, y hacer además esto más público de lo que ya es.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente señorita, pero también debo preguntarle algo aún más importante.

— ¿Sucede algo con mi padre?

— No, no hay problema con eso. De hecho necesito saber si está de acuerdo en la destitución del doctor Wilson.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Intervino Ron.

— Me refiero a que si la dama atestigua, el doctor será despedido de sus labores cotidianas.

— ¿Es necesario hacerlo?

— Solo si usted lo prefiere, ya que es con el específicamente el problema.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, mientras sentía la mirada fija del director y su novio en ella. No pensó que las cosas se volverían tan complicadas, lo único que ella quería era sacar a su padre de ese lugar y llevarlo a uno en el cual nadie quisiera saber de su vida. El director le había dicho que prácticamente si ella decía que Dan había hecho algo contra su voluntad, terminaría siendo despedido del hospital. Y a pesar de que ella no quería hacer algo como eso, sabía que Ron la motivaría a hacerlo, ya que no aceptaría que el hombre que la forzó en un hospital siguiera con la más tranquila libertad.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que dirás? — Preguntó Ron.

Ella lo observó. Él tenía el rostro sereno, pero expectante ante su respuesta. No la observaba con fastidio, enojo o algo similar, sino que la miraba con culpabilidad.

— No quiero que él pierda su trabajo, porque es un muy buen doctor, pero tampoco quiero que quede impune por lo que me hizo.

— ¿Entonces?

— No atestiguaré, pero quiero que le haga saber que no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a mí.

— De acuerdo. Yo le informaré. — Respondió el hombre con seriedad. — Nuevamente, tengo que disculparme por las molestias que les causamos. No esperábamos que se supiera lo de su padre y le aseguro que ninguno de mis funcionarios fue el que le informó a la prensa.

— Le creo y acepto sus disculpas, pero me temo que eso no nos detendrá en trasladar a mi padre.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente y le deseo lo mejor.

— Muchísimas gracias por todo — Agradeció. El hombre le estrechó la mano. — Sé que siempre hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudar a mi padre.

— Es nuestro deber señorita.

Ron también estrechó su mano, y luego salieron de la oficina. A las afueras, una enfermera los había dirigido hasta la habitación para informarle de cuál sería el procedimiento; prácticamente lo que harían sería llevarlo en la camilla con el oxígeno artificial en una ambulancia especializada y totalmente equipada en caso de una emergencia. Los recibirían en la otra clínica y luego lo ubicarían en una habitación única, que estaría constantemente vigilada por varias enfermeras encargadas de los cuidados diarios del paciente.

Todo esto se llevó a cabo como estaba previsto y en un par de horas, David Granger estaba ubicado en su solitaria habitación luciendo casi de la misma manera que lo hacía su anterior alcoba en la Clínica Central.

— ¿Esta todo bien? — Preguntó una chica joven, que no parecía tener más de veintidós años. — ¿Necesitan algo más?

— No, gracias. Todo está perfecto.

— De acuerdo — Asintió ella. — Disculpe, pero no me he presentado con usted, soy Luna Lovegood, la enfermera. Es un gusto.

— El gusto es mío. — Respondió. La chica rubia se acercó a ofrecer su mano a Ron también.

— Yo seré la enfermera oficial que cuidará a su padre prácticamente todos los días, excepto los fines de semana.

— Nos veremos muy a menudo entonces.

— Espero que eso no sea una molestia para usted. — Agrego la chica con timidez.

— No claro que no, al contrario, creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor para que así tengas mayor conocimiento de todo.

— Eso estaría muy bien. — Hermione la observó rodear la cama para observar a su padre con mayor precisión y se sorprendió cuando la vió hablándole. — Nos está sonriendo, mire.

La castaña se acercó a la cama, y vió que la expresión de su padre no había cambiado jamás. Torció un poco el gesto al no lograr ver lo que la chica veía y luego miró a Ron confundida.

— Yo no veo que él sonría. — Admitió apenada.

— Lo hace levemente, tal vez no quiere que usted descubra que se está riendo. — Hermione percibió a Ron observando el reloj de su muñeca, pero no se sintió mal ya que estaban prácticamente en la hora que habían estipulado para el almuerzo. — ¿Ya se van?

La castaña sorprendió a la chica observando a Ron mirar su reloj y sonrió por su gran percepción.

— Sí, tenemos unos asuntos que resolver.

— Fue agradable conocerla, espero verla pronto. — Dijo Luna con actitud esperanzadora y una voz muy pasiva. — Debería venir mañana para ayudarme a realizar los ejercicios rutinarios con su padre, tal vez así consigamos alguna respuesta en su organismo.

— No creo que…

— Lo hará — Se adelantó ella. — Él parece que con ganas de despertar.

— Nos veremos mañana entonces — Respondió Hermione un tanto aturdida. Ron que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato, le sonrió como señal de despedida. — Gracias Luna.

— No hay de qué.

Ron se despidió también de la chica y luego la observaron desde fuera, antes de ir por el auto.

— Es un tanto…

— ¿Extraña? — Interpuso el pelirrojo riendo. — Sí, ya lo noté.

— No es extraña, es… — La castaña buscó la palabra correcta, mientras la observaba hablarle a su padre desde una silla continua. — perceptible.

— Esperemos que sigas pensando eso con el tiempo, no vaya a ser que contrataste una loca para que cuidara de tu padre… ¡Auch! — Exclamó, cuando recibió un golpe en el hombre de parte de Hermione.

— No vuelvas a decir eso Weasley.

Ron asintió divertido, mientras se refregaba el brazo en el lugar que ella lo había golpeado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Hay algún supermercado cerca de aquí? — Preguntó la castaña, mientras observaba por la ventana intentando encontrar alguno.<p>

— Creo que hay uno en la siguiente calle.

— ¿Podrías estacionarte? Quiero pasar a comprar algo para llevar donde tus padres.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No lo sé. ¿Tal vez una botella de vino?

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó sin entender.

— ¿Para qué va a ser? — Ron se encogió de hombros. — Amor, nunca hay que llegar a una casa con las manos vacías, porque se supone que eres una visita.

— Es la casa de mis padres.

— Aun así. — Ron arrugó el entrecejo en desacuerdo. — No te pongas tacaño.

— No soy tacaño, es solo que no es necesario que llevemos algo, mis padres no necesitan nada.

— Ron, cariño, escúchame — Pidió ella, buscando su atención. Ron ya se había estacionado donde ella le había pedido. — Sea el lugar que sea, no permitiré que lleguemos sin nada para aportar a la comida. ¿De acuerdo?

— Esta bien. — Respondió. — Pero yo elegiré cual llevamos.

— ¿Esperabas que alguien más lo hiciera? — La castaña le guiñó un ojo y se bajó del auto.

Ron hizo lo mismo. Luego encendió la alarma para prevenir y tomando la mano de su novia, ingresaron al lugar. En un principio las cosas se mantuvieron con tranquilidad; ellos buscaron el pasillo de los licores y estuvieron un buen rato buscando cual elegir. Un chico empaquetador los ayudó a elegir el de mayor calidad y entre risas de despidieron. Ron iba jugueteando con su novia, mientras caminaban a la caja a pagar sus compras. Ambos se robaban besos y reían como dos adolescentes, cosa que les sorprendió a la mayoría de los que se encontraban comprando, y que hace un buen rato los habían estado observando. Hermione dejó de darle besos a Ron, cuando sitió las miradas penetrantes de toda la gente en ellos. Se sonrojó cuando algunos los señalaron y trató de evitar la mirada de la mayoría.

Ron por su lado saludó a algunos y continuó robándole discretos besos a la castaña mientras aguardaban en la fila. Como la tenía abrazada de la cintura, le robaba besos en el cuello, en la mejilla o en los brazos solo para hacerla sonrojarse aún más, ya que su rostro de vergüenza le resultaba bastante divertido.

— Ron, no — Pidió ella, tratando de negarse a las caricias tiernas de él. — Todos nos están mirando.

— Entonces démosles de que hablar. — Propuso él, acercándose a sus labios.

— No cariño, no me siento cómoda aquí.

Ron asintió y le dio un beso en la frente, a la vez que avanzaban hasta llegar donde la cajera.

— Buenos días, ¿llevan solo esto? — Preguntó ella, con evidente nerviosismo. Hermione se sentía de la misma manera.

— Sí, por favor — Respondió Ron con seguridad.

La chica le informó cuanto era lo que debían pagar, y el rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo el dinero. Una chica joven envolvió sus compras y se las ofreció a Hermione para que la llevara.

— Gracias. — Respondió ella, con la intensión de tomarla, pero Ron la tomó primero.

— Yo llevaré esto — La joven bajó la mirada avergonzada y recibió apenas el billete que Ron le ofreció de agradecimiento. — Que tengas buen día.

— Gracias — Respondió la chica.

Ron le guiñó un ojo y luego tomando la mano de Hermione comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

— Disculpe… ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes? — Pidió un chico joven, que llevaba un teléfono celular en sus manos.

— Sí, claro — Respondió Ron.

El chico se acercó hasta quedar entre él y Hermione y todos sonriendo miraron en dirección a la cámara. Una chica les había sacado la foto y ahora era ella la que le pedía tomarse una foto con ellos. Ron y Hermione no se negaron a sacarse con nadie, pero cuando se comenzó a generar un mayor alboroto, se disculparon y comenzaron a caminar al auto con dificultad, ya que no querían generar un escándalo.

— ¿Ron me firmarías esto por favor? — Pidió un hombre ofreciéndole una foto del pelirrojo y un lápiz. — Es para mi hija.

El pelirrojo asintió y entre que caminaba, soltó la mano de Hermione y autografió la foto. Unos cuantos más le pidieron también a la castaña y entre que caminaban algunos se ponían a su lado y sacaban alguna que otra foto rápida con ellos, intentando capturar algún momento en que lograran su sueño de conseguir una fotografía con sus ídolos.

En todo el camino, que de ida habían recorrido en menos de veinte segundos, ahora lo realizaban en casi diez minutos, debido a que tanto las personas como los paparazzis -que ya los habían hallado- les habían reducido el espacio para caminar.

— Por favor chicos, vamos apurados. — Pedía el pelirrojo tratando de hacer a un lado a los fotógrafos.

— Tienes bastante espacio Ron — Dijo uno de ellos. — No estamos haciendo nada.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el comentario y siguió caminando con dificultad. Percibió a pesar de todo, que Hermione se había puesto los lentes de sol y tratada de hacer a un lado a la gente ya que prácticamente estaba quedando atrapada entre todos.

— Dejen a mi novia tranquila — Pidió tomando su mano. La castaña le sonrió levemente y apresuró su paso una vez que tuvo más espacio para caminar. — Espacio señores, casi la estás tocando.

— ¿Por qué tan sobreprotector con Hermione? — Preguntó alguien.

— Es mi novia, no voy a permitir que la toquen o le hagan algo.

— Nadie quiere hacerle daño.

— Yo no puedo decir lo mismo — Respondió Ron con tranquilidad a pesar de todo.

La castaña logró llegar al auto, pero como el pelirrojo le había puesto seguro tuvo que esperar a que él realizara el movimiento. Entre eso, una persona tiró de su brazo haciéndole un poco de daño y generándole un gran dolor.

— ¡Auch! — Exclamó sin poder contenerse al alejar su brazo rápidamente.

Ron que la sintió, arrugó el entrecejo enojado y rápidamente se movió hasta ese lugar.

— ¡aléjense por favor! — Pidió más serio que nunca. — ¡Por favor! ¡Ya hemos aportado bastante, déjennos tranquilos!

— ¿Está tu padre bien Hermione? — Preguntó alguien.

— Sí, gracias — Respondió ella antes de entrar en el jeep.

La castaña se cubrió el rostro con la mano, una vez que estuvo sentada dentro del auto. Ron dio la media vuelta y con dificultad ingresó también. Los paparazzis presionaban con locura las cámaras, logrando grandes capturas de cada movimiento de los modelos.

— Vámonos rápido de aquí — Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras encendía el motor y con una complicada maniobra salía ávidamente del radar de los periodistas. — Son demasiado insistentes.

— Sí, lo sé — Respondió la castaña. Ron se detuvo en un semáforo y observó por el retrovisor por si aún tenían los autos siguiéndolos. — No pensé que fuéramos a causar ese alboroto por tan solo unos minutos.

— Yo tampoco, pero no importa ya… ¿Estás bien? — Ron miró su brazo que había quedado rojo y con unos cuantos rasguños. — ¿Quién fue?

— No tengo idea, solo sentí que me agarraban del brazo y traté de soltarme porque no podía ni moverme.

— Esos imbéciles… — Murmuró enojado. — ¿Quieres que pasemos a un hospital?

— Son solo unos rasmillones — Rió las castaña por su exageración. — No voy a morirme porque me tiraron del brazo.

— Solo quería confirmar que estás bien.

— Lo estoy. — Confirmó ella, acercándose para besarlo.

— Te dije que no deberíamos haber ido por esa botella — Comentó entre el beso. Hermione sonrió, pero no dijo nada y continuó con su objetivo. — Terminaste… haciéndote… daño.

— Tranquilo. Ahora… mejor enciende el auto antes de que venga alguien a regañarte.

El pelirrojo así lo hizo, ya que el semáforo comenzaba a cambiar de color.

* * *

><p>El camino de desviación por el cual se dirigían a casa de los padres de Ron, fue mucho más rápido y tranquilo que las calles de la ciudad, y como la parcela estaba alejada no se percibía casi ningún otro vehículo. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron hasta la entrada de la <em>Madriguera<em> en la que fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo por la señora Weasley.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegan! La comida ya está lista — Les informó. — ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Hermione! ¡Te ves aún más radiante!

— Gr-gracias señora Weasley — Respondió avergonzada. — ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Muy bien querida, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y ustedes?

— Lidiando con los paparazzis. — Intervino Ron, apareciendo de repente. — Hola mamá.

— ¡Ronnie querido! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, muy bien. — Molly notó su mal humor. — Al menos hasta que nos topamos con esos desgraciados.

— ¡No digas esas palabras! — Exclamaron ambas mujeres. Molly sonrió.

— ¿Pero qué le pasó a Hermione en el brazo? — Preguntó al notarla.

— Ya te dije, fueron esos desgr… — Se detuvo al notar la mirada de su novia. — esos periodistas insistentes.

— Ahora entiendo porque estás enojado.

Molly los hizo ingresar a la casa, en la cual no había nadie. Solo estaba la señora Weasley y sus deliciosas creaciones culinarias. Hermione recorrió con sus ojos todo el lugar, percatándose de que había cierto cambio en el que ella había logrado percibir, pero que aún no descubría que era. Ron por su lado seguía conversando con su madre de lo que había sucedido. La castaña se acercó para entregarle la botella de vino, Molly se la agradeció, pero Ron volvió a buscarle conversa a su madre. La castaña se sentó a su lado en el sillón y dejó que él tomara su mano y de vez en cuando depositara algún beso en ella. Molly los observaba enternecida sorprendiéndose de lo diferente que se veía su hijo, de una buena manera.

— Arthur está en el trabajo, pero volverá pronto para almorzar.

— ¿Él ha estado bien? — Preguntó la castaña.

— Sí, gracias a Dios.

— ¿Has hablado con Harry o Ginny? — Inquirió el pelirrojo.

— Me llamarón un par de veces esta semana. Están muy bien ambos. — Ron no supo que más preguntar, sentía que algo le sucedía a su madre, pero que no le diría enfrente de Hermione. Posiblemente porque sería algo que la avergonzaría. Molly le sonrió cuando lo descubrió viéndola. — ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué planes tienen para esta semana?

Hermione también la miró.

— Planeamos… eh… bueno crear una… fundación que ayude a todas las personas… que bueno… lo necesitan — Respondió ella nerviosa. Aún no se acostumbraba a la naturalidad de la señora Weasley. Y posiblemente eso era debido a que llevaba un largo tiempo sin tener a nadie que preguntara porque haría en la semana de manera tan maternal.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Pero qué buena idea! — Comentó ella emocionada.

Ron, que se había mantenido en silencio observándolas hablar, percibió cuando su madre bajó la mirada al piso incomoda con la situación.

— ¿Sucede algo, mamá? — Preguntó él. Molly lo observó curiosa sin entender la pregunta.

— ¿Porque habría de suceder algo? — Ron ladeó una mirada de "sé que te ocurre algo". — No es nada amor, solo es que me hace feliz que vengan a visitarme pero desearía que lo hicieran más seguido.

— Lo lamento mucho seño… Molly — Corrigió al ver la expresión de la mujer. — Pero hemos tenido unas semanas muy caóticas y hubiéramos deseado venir antes pero… no teníamos tiempo para nada.

— Lo siento mi querida Hermione, pero tienes que entenderme que como madre extraño mucho a mis hijos ahora que no viven en esta casa. Hasta mi hija menor ha dejado el nido y supongo que tu mad… — Molly se detuvo precipitadamente antes de decir algo que no debería haber dicho. — Lo siento, yo no…

— No se preocupe, la entiendo perfectamente. — Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con intensidad pero le dieron a entender que estaba bien. La señora Weasley se sintió mal por lo que casi había dicho y le pidió disculpas nuevamente. — No hay cuidado. Le prometo que la vendremos a verlos mucho más seguido todos los fines de semana y si es que podemos más veces a la semana le aseguro que lo haremos.

— Eso me agradaría mucho.

Ron sonrió. Nunca pensó que su madre y Hermione se llevaran tan bien. Sabía que ella la adoraría, pero no pensó que él se fuera a sentir tan bien al ver que su madre la aceptaba como si fuera una más de sus hijos y que su novia quisiera tanto a Molly como para prometerle visitarla tan a menudo.

Y como él sabía, Hermione jamás rompía una promesa.

* * *

><p>En los pasillos de la Clinica Central había un gran revuelo de periodistas que esperaban que la pareja de modelos más famosa del momento hiciera acto de presencia en la Clinica en la que supuestamente el padre de Hermione estaba internado. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que los modelos no volverían poner un pie en ese lugar en mucho tiempo. Y mientras los periodistas aguardaban, los pacientes esperaban por recibir la atención médica que necesitaban. Pero mientras los doctores y las enfermeras caminaban de un lado para otro buscando pacientes, fichas médicas, medicamentos, camillas y entre otras cosas, un doctor en particular era llamado a la oficina del director del área de cuidados intensivos.<p>

Caminó nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su blanco delantal. Golpeó la puerta de madera que tenía una pequeña ventanilla que decía "Director Médico". Esperó a que lo hicieran pasar y la abrió.

— ¿Me mando a llamar, doctor? — Preguntó con cautela.

— Sí Dan. Toma asiento. — Pidió él. El chico se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que estaban frente al escritor y cruzándose de manos esperó a que él dijera algo. — Necesitamos hablar y creo que tú sabes porque.

— Así es.

— ¿Quieres que te diga directamente o te explique antes porque?

— Como usted lo prefiera. — Respondió. El director, que era un hombre canoso pero de aspecto simpático, suspiró, se aclaró la garganta y lo miró fijamente.

— Lo que ha estado sucediendo con la paciente, mejor dicho con la hija del paciente Granger ha generado un conflicto que no debería haberse creado.

— Lo sé y lo siento mucho, de hecho planeaba ir ahora mismo a ver si ella…

— No vas a encontrarla. — Dan ladeó el rostro confundido. — Ella no volverá a esta Clinica, Daniel.

— ¿Co-Como que no volverá? ¿Va a dejar abandonado a su padre? — El director hizo una leve expresión de sonrisa, que se borró rápidamente para seguir firme con su conversación.

— Sabemos que ella jamás haría algo así. — Dan asintió. — Decidió trasladarlo a otro lugar en el cual cree que estará mucho más tranquilo. Y no solo hablamos de su padre.

— ¿A dónde lo ha llevado?

— Eso es algo que me temo que no podré decirte. La señorita Granger no quiere tener contacto alguno con usted y me pidió explícitamente que no diera conocimiento a nadie de su nueva localización.

— Ella no puede… ella no haría eso sin decirme.

— Lo siento doctor, pero ya lo hizo. — Le recordó. Dan se desplomó sobre la silla y respiró irregularmente. — Así que le voy a especificar algo. — El joven doctor le prestó atención. — Usted solo continúa en este lugar porque la señorita ha decidido no poner una demanda hacia usted, así que le sugiero que si quiere permanecer en el alto cargo que actualmente tiene, debe aprender a acatar las reglas y permanecer totalmente distanciado de la joven.

— No puede prohibirme que intente buscarla.

— Solo le digo que se arriesga a una alta sentencia si decide traspasar los límites, doctor.

Dan se mantuvo en silencio, meditando las palabras que había escuchado recientemente. La situación era más compleja de lo que se había planeado.

* * *

><p>— Así que nos puso música y nos pidió que comenzáramos a bailar y… — El sonido de un celular la detuvo. — Lo siento, es mío. — Buscó en su bolso y al ver en la pantalla un nombre desconocido decidió que era mejor contestar. — Perdónenme pero debo contestar.<p>

— Si cariño, no hay cuidado. Vé. — Le dijo Molly. Ron asintió. Era el momento indicado para iniciar la conversación con su madre.

— ¿Ahora me dirás que te sucede? — Le preguntó.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella sorprendida. — Ya te dije que no me ocurre nada, Ron.

— Mamá… — La reprendió. Molly sonrió por la situación. — Te conozco muy bien como para saber que algo te ocurre.

— Cosas de las madres, cariño.

— ¡Ves que si sucedía algo!

— Pero algo que los hijos jamás entenderían.

— En algún momento yo también seré padre y sabré por lo que estás pasando.

— Eso espero, pero por ahora tendrás que esperar.

— ¡Nada de esperar! Me tienes que decir ahora mismo que sucede. ¿Tienes algún problema de salud?

— No gracias a Dios.

— ¿Papá?

— Tú padre está mejor que nunca. — Ron no supo en qué sentido tomar esa declaración.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

— Ronnie cariño, hay veces en las que un hijo solo debe aceptar lo que sus padres dicen y no seguir preguntando. Este es uno de esos momentos.

— No creas que me quedaré tranquilo.

— Nunca lo he creído, pero hasta que lo descubras ya habrá pasado mucho tiempo.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, sin querer preguntar nada más. Su madre resultaba ser muy testaruda a veces y por más que le dijera lo que le dijera sabía que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra.

— Así que cuéntame, ¿en qué consiste esta fundación que quieren crear?

* * *

><p>— ¿Diga? — Preguntó apenas hubo presionado el botón de contestar.<p>

— _No debiste haber hecho eso._

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Quién habla?

— _No puedes deshacerte tan rápido de quienes más te quieren Hermione._

— ¡Dígame! ¿Quién habla?

— _No creas que alejándote de mí lograrás librarte, amor. Las cosas no son tan fáciles._

— ¡¿QUIÉN HABLA?! — Gritó exasperada. La situación estaba comenzando a volverse extraña. — ¡Dígame quien habla ahora!

— _Te arrepentirás de haberte alejado._

— ¿Quién eres?

— _Cuídate cariño que todas las calles de Londres son peligrosas y no todos los que te rodean son tan confiables como crees. Además, no pienso irme detenido por golpear a tu novio, se lo merecía el muy imbécil. _

— ¿Dan? — Preguntó asustada. Ya lo había reconocido.

— _Que comes, que adivinas. Solo recuerda despedirte de tu novio esta noche, porque no lo volverás a ver nunca más._

— ¿Q-que estás diciendo? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estás loco!

— _Enamorado y apasionado tal vez, pero loco jamás. _

— Por favor Dan, déjame tranquila, nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos.

— _Ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso más adelante._

— Dan no hagas ninguna locura, tu sabes que te quiero como amigo y siempre será así. Por favor…

— _Guarda tus suplicas para después mi vida, ahora será mejor que guardes tus cosas en una maleta y te prepares para unas laaaaaaaaaaargas vacaciones. _— Su voz sonaba completamente diferente a lo que había sido hace unos años. Ahora ya nada más que la locura cruzaba por su cabeza y su voz.

— Dan, no.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de una llamada perdida. Dan le había colgado, después de amenazarla. Esto no estaba bien. Eso no estaba para nada bien.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione volvió al salón su rostro no era el de antes. Estaba pálida y sus ojos casi lloraban. Molly y Ron la reconocieron, pero ella intentó negarlo en todo momento.<p>

— ¿Quién te llamó para que te pusieras así? — Preguntó Ron preocupado, tomando sus manos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. — ¿Era de la clínica?

Hermione negó e intentó sonreír, cosa que no pareció muy creíble.

— E-era una amiga d-de Francia que no veía hace mucho y… — Trataba de sonar lo más real posible, pero ninguna idea venía a su cabeza. — me dio mucha pena porque no la veo hace mucho y… es casi como mi hermana así que…

— ¡Oh, tranquila! Tal vez puedas ir a visitarla con Ron uno de estos días. — Propuso Molly.

— S-sí, eso estaría bien.

Ron le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Iré a poner las cosas de la mesa para que almorcemos, Arthur debe estar por llegar. — Comentó la mujer. Ron asintió ofreciéndole su ayuda y ella por consiguiente también lo hizo aunque aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Como lo había presupuesto la señora Weasley, el padre de Ron llegó minutos después cuando la mesa ya estaba lista para que todos almorzaran. Él hombre los saludó a los dos con mucha amabilidad y le dio un beso a su mujer. Luego todos se sentaron a degustar la comida. El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad ya que no estaba el acostumbrado bullicio de toda la familia Weasley, pero en ese momento solo importaban las pequeñas conversaciones que ellos cuatro tenían. A pesar del buen momento que pasaron todo tenía que acabar, la comida se terminó y el tiempo que ellos tenían establecido también.

— Espérenme unos segundos, les traeré un trozo del pastel que hice esta mañana. — Dijo la mujer, saliendo rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y esperaron. Arthur que también aguardaba en la mesa en silencio, se percató de que su hijo necesitaba hablar algo con su novia, por lo que pidiendo disculpas y excusándose de que iría a ayudar a su esposa, desapareció por la cocina.

— Hermione amor, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy distraída desde esa llamada que te hicieron.

— No estoy distraída, será imaginación tuya.

— Claro que no, te conozco y sé que te ocurre algo. — Ella negó tratando de que su expresión fuera creíble, a pesar de que moría de miedo por dentro.

— Enserio cariño, no me sucede nada. Si así fuera tú sabes que te lo diría. — Ron la observó fijamente, sabía que había algo raro. — Tengo mucha sed, iré a buscar un vaso de agua antes de irnos.

Ron la vió alejarse y preocupado suspiró. Luego vió hacia la mesa y se dio cuenta de que una gran jarra de agua estaba intacta sobre la mesa. Hermione por su lado ya iba camino a la cocina.

— _No le diremos a nuestro hijo que necesitamos dinero, él no tiene el deber de cuidarnos ni mantenernos._ — Susurró Arthur. La castaña que se había percatado de la conversación en la entrada, se preguntó si era correcto o no seguir escuchando. — _Ya encontraremos la forma de conseguir ese dinero_.

— _Pero… cariño, si no lo conseguimos pronto, el estado nos duplicará los impuestos._

— _No te preocupes Molly, te prometo que conseguiremos el dinero._

En eso sintió como los dos se acercaban hacia la puerta y ella fingiendo sorpresa al ingresar a la cocina –donde casi se estrella contra Molly- le informó que iba por un vaso de agua. Ellos siguieron su camino, mientras la castaña se acercaba a la ventana de la cocina y suspiraba pesadamente. Eran demasiadas las cosas que habían pasado en ese día y ahora que conocía un nuevo problema, -del cual tenía solución- decidió que haría lo antes posible algo para remediarlo.

* * *

><p>— Estás muy callada. — Comentó, mientras desviaba por unos segundos la vista al asiento del copiloto para observar a Hermione que parecía muy nerviosa. — ¿Me dirás que ocurre?<p>

— Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

— ¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres insisten en negar cosas innegables? — Hermione percibió que eso no iba solamente para ella, pero como no sabía a quién más podría estar dirigido prefirió ignorarlo. — Te amo, espero que lo sepas.

— Lo sé — Confirmó ella.

_Y es por eso mismo que no te diré lo que sucede_, pensó.

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio. Un silencio bastante incomodo que ninguno de los dos intentó romper. Pero una vez que estuvieron en el penthouse Ron le informó que iría a darse una ducha.

— No, espera. — Le pidió, deteniéndolo.

El pelirrojo la observó atento.

— No me dejes — Susurró en su oído a la vez que lo abrazaba. — Te necesito.

— Yo también te necesito amor, no puedo vivir sin ti. — Le respondió él feliz por recibir esas inesperadas palabras. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la acercó más a él.

— Yo te necesito de otra manera, además — Dijo. Ron tardó en entender el sentido de sus palabras, pero cuando notó el extraño tono de lujuria en sus ojos se sorprendió.

Hermione lo observó fijamente, sin dirigirle una mínima sonrisa. Su rostro estaba surcado entre el deseo, el miedo y la desesperación. Sí esa sería la última noche con Ron, necesitaba tenerlo de todas las formas posibles en las que el amor requería.

Ron se acercó tímidamente a sus labios y los acarició con los suyos propios. Se movieron a un compás lento, que fue aumentando con los minutos. Además, acompañado de los besos, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar partes del cuerpo de su novia que le resultaban increíblemente deseables y que a ella le provocaban mucho placer. Percibió rápidamente como las manos de Ron acariciaban su cuerpo con desesperación y que luego de un momento a otro la alzaba en brazos para llevarla a la habitación que compartían. Una vez que la tuvo recostada fue lentamente quitando su ropa y besando cada trozo de piel expuesta. Hermione se dejaba querer y cada vez que podía besaba a su novio en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, incluidos sus labios. Mientras él se acercaba para posicionarse, Hermione lo arrastró del cuello para obligarlo a besarla. Él accedió gustoso y sin mucho rodeo se introdujo en ella. Hermione soltó un fuerte gemido que ahogó en su oído, cosa que a Ron le resultó más excitante que nunca. Él continuó con su labor de embestir, y ella se aferró a su cuerpo tratando de sentirlo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Se habían olvidado de todo, hasta de usar la protección, pero eso ya poco les importaba, puesto que entre gemidos y embestidas hacían el amor.

Minutos después, más agotados que nunca, se quedaron recostados sobre la cama. Ron aún jadeaba sintiendo su respiración más irregular que nunca. Hermione por otra parte se había acurrucado a su lado, evitando mirarlo. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y no quería que él se diera cuenta, así que fingiendo estar mejor que nunca se abrazó a su cuerpo, esperando sentir que el miedo desapareciera. Y aunque sabía que nada podía ayudarla, en los brazos de su novio si logró sentir la suficiente paz como para quedarse dormida y descansar esa tranquila noche de día jueves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

**_Lamento mucho no haber cumplido mi promesa de publicar el día martes, pero tuve un pequeño percance. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, que es un poquito más largo que los anteriores. _**

**_Y solo les quiero decir que si pensaron que las cosas estaban tranquilas, esperen a ver que sucede ahora…_**

**_¡Muchas Gracias a los reviews y los favoritos! Los leo de principio a fin así que no tengan miedo de explayarse xdd. _**

**_Cariños a todos, ¡nos vemos el próximo martes!_**


	28. Problemas

**Capítulo 28: ****Problemas**

Sus ojos se abrieron. Tenía la respiración agitada porque prácticamente su único momento de descanso había sido un grupo de pesadillas que no parecían tener ni un sentido. Se movió un poco del lugar en que estaba, puesto que Ron dormí a su lado recostado de espaldas y con las sabanas cubriéndole desde la cadera hacia abajo. Ella por su lado se había cubierto hasta el cuello sintiendo como si eso pudiera defenderla de algo. Suspiró suavemente y con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie. Tomó su bata que estaba sobre una silla y la deslizó por sus brazos hasta anudarla alrededor de su cintura. Se calzó unas zapatillas de levantarse y luego con cautela salió de la habitación, juntando un poco la puerta. Fue en busca de su bolso que había quedado olvidado sobre uno de los sillones y de dentro sacó su teléfono móvil. Marco un número y luego esperó a que alguien contestara.

— Harry, soy yo Hermione.

— _Lo sé — Aceptó él._ — vi tu nombre en la pantalla.

— Cierto. Eh… ¿te desperté? — Preguntó, nerviosa.

— _No, estoy en el trabajo. Siempre llego temprano y lo sabes_.

— Sí, lo siento es que he estado un poco… distraída y olvidé que mi adorado amigo responsable llega demasiado temprano a su trabajo.

— _Adoro la puntualidad_ — Reconoció divertido. — _Y entonces… ¿A que debo tu llamado?_

— Necesito pedir tu ayuda.

— _Sabes que siempre la tienes, no es necesario que lo pidas._

— De acuerdo entonces necesito que saques dinero de mi cuenta y la envíes en una carta a los Weasley.

— _¿Qué?_ — Preguntó sorprendida. — _¿Por qué?_

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, de todas formas yo tampoco debería haberlo sabido.

— _¡Hermione Granger! ¿En que estás metida?_

— ¡No es un problema mío! — Se defendió. Suspiró y hecho un leve vistazo a la habitación en que el pelirrojo aún seguía durmiendo. — Los Weasley tienen problemas económicos, y yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

— _¿Qué clase de problemas económicos?_

— Según lo que pude escuchar…

— _¿Escuchar? ¿Estuviste espiando conversaciones, Hermione?_

— ¡Claro que no! Solo que… iba caminando a la cocina y no pude evitar escuchar una leve discusión y cuando estaba dispuesta a alejarme para no seguir escuchando… Oí que hablaban de unos problemas de dinero y que no les dirían a sus hijos que necesitaban dinero. — Respondió con una sorprendente rapidez. Harry trataba de entender de a poco.

— _¿Y qué piensas hacer si no sabes cuánto es lo que necesitan? _

— Eso es parte del favor que quiero que me hagas. Necesito que investigues en el banco que los Weasley tienen hipotecada su casa y luego cuando sepas cuánto dinero es, me digas y lo saques de mi cuenta de ahorro.

— _Pero eso puede ser mucho dinero…_

— No mucho más del que gano diariamente. — Respondió ella con timidez. — Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacerlo yo misma en esta situación…

— _¿Qué situación?_

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. No quería decirle que tenía miedo de salir a la calle y encontrarse con el demente de Dan. Además, con Ron no podía ir porque él no aceptaría que ella lo hiciera.

— Ya sabes, Ron no me dejaría.

— _Ah, eso._ — Dijo. Hermione lo escuchó suspirar y supo que lo había conseguido. — _De acuerdo, te llamaré apenas tenga esa información._

— Gracias Harry, eres el mejor.

— _Lo sé_ — Se mofó el pelinegro. — _Pero luego tendrás que explicarme bien todo este asunto. _

Hermione siguió conversando con Harry varios minutos después. Conversaron de todo, incluido de cómo se sentía él estando casado, a lo cual él le dio una gran respuesta que la mantuvo atenta por más de quince minutos seguidos. Luego de esto se despidieron y ella se sentó en el sillón.

Meditó todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento comenzando ese año. Todo estaba tan diferente de lo que había pensado que sucedería… Ella que prácticamente había jurado odiar a Ron por la manera en la que la trató cuando se conocieron y ahora lo tenía de novio, durmiendo a su lado todas las noches y siendo el dueño innegable de su corazón. Seguido de esto estaba su padre, que a pesar de no haber presentado ningún cambio en todo ese tiempo, si parecía más familiar a ella. Por otro lado su mejor amigo se había casado con la hermana de su novio y formaban una linda familia en una casa alejada de la ciudad. Y por último, lo que nunca siquiera llegó a pensar… Que la persona que más respeto le tenía, se había terminado convirtiendo en un sicópata. Un hombre irreconocible a sus ojos, que siempre fueron pura ternura y cariño hacia ella. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había creado a un completo loco?

De pronto sintió un par de brazos que lentamente descendieron por sus hombros y ella asustada dio un salto y se alejó. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos estaban brillosos de miedo. Se llevó una mano al corazón y lo observó fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? —Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Hermione desvió su vista y luego más tranquila respondió.

— Me asustaste.

— Eso es evidente, pero no entiendo porque — Insistió preocupado.

— Porque apareciste de repente y me tocaste.

— Eso es algo que normalmente hago y no reaccionas de esa manera. ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

— ¡Nada Ron! — Exclamó. Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella rodó los ojos. — Solo estaba pensando cosas y me sorprendiste. ¿Qué acaso ahora no puedo hacerlo?

El pelirrojo la observó de una manera rara y luego caminó lentamente a la cocina, meditando lo extraño de esa situación.

— ¿Quieres que desayunemos? — Preguntó desde la cocina.

— Sí por favor. — Respondió ella. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo refregó con desesperación. Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

De pronto, el sonido que les informaba que tenían una llamada de la recepción se hizo sonar en todo el departamento.

— ¿Atiendes tú? — Hermione asintió, pero cuando se percató de que Ron no estaba cerca respondió con un ligero _sí_.

— ¿Diga?

— _Señorita Hermione, aquí hay un joven que dice conocerla. Su nombre es Daniel Wilson y pide pasar a hablar con usted._

— ¿Da-dan? — Tartamudeó.

— _Así es, y me dice que es urgente_.

— No. — Respondió rápidamente. — No puedo atenderlo ahora.

— _De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Le digo que espere?_

— ¡NO! — Negó rápidamente, pero luego habló con normalidad. — No creo poder… tener tiempo, así que dígale que no vuelva.

— _Es… esta bien, que tenga un gran día. Adiós. _— Respondió el chico de la recepción aturdido. No entendía nada. Hermione percibió que él no había colgado aún y pudo escuchar la conversación. — _Lo siento pero la señorita no puede atenderlo ahora, y posiblemente tampoco en otro momento del día. _

— _Lo suponía, pero gracias. Ya sabrá ella que no es bueno ocultarse._

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _No, nada. Adiós._

La castaña que tenía aún el teléfono en sus manos respiró intranquilamente. Bajó su mano –que aún tenía el aparato- y colgó rápidamente. Se apoyó en la pared y miró en todas direcciones. Estaba perdida. Dan realmente se había vuelto loco. Observó en dirección a la ventana y sin importarle nada más, caminó hasta esta y corriendo ligeramente la cortina trató de localizar al doctor. Efectivamente Wilson iba saliendo del edificio con ambas manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión de pocos amigos. Pero de pronto, sin previo aviso giró su rostro para observar hacia las alturas el edificio. Hermione se alejó de la ventana rápidamente y se apegó a la pared más cercana con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Estaba muy asustada.

— Hermione amor, ¿Quién era?

— N-nadie, solo querían ofrecernos un contrato de algo… eh de esos… un seguro para nuestro auto.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y qué les dijiste? — Preguntó aún desde la cocina.

— Que ya teníamos suficiente seguridad en nuestra vida.

_O eso espero, _pensó.

— De acuerdo. Ahora ven, ya está listo el desayuno. Hice tostadas…

— Eso… eso es grandioso, voy enseguida. — Respondió ella.

Escuchó a Ron encender la televisión. Entonces tratando de ser lo menos obvia posible, miró por un rincón de la ventana para asegurarse de que Dan ya se hubiera ido. Y para su suerte, así era, ya que la silueta del doctor iba poco a poco perdiéndose en la lejanía.

* * *

><p>Después que hubieron terminado de tomar desayuno. Cada uno se dio una ducha por separado a petición de la castaña que no se sentía muy cómoda compartiendo el baño con su novio cuando estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar, porque no planeaba seguir toda su vida temiéndole a alguien que en un momento salvó su vida y que por largos años fue su amigo.<p>

Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, decidieron que era momento de ir a averiguar todo lo necesario para comenzar la fundación que tanto querían formar. Pero mientras iban camino a la oficina de Robert, Ron notó que Hermione seguí comportándose de una manera extraña. Respiraba irregularmente la mayoría del tiempo, se mordía la uñas, movía sus manos con insistencia, desviaba su vista hacia un lado y luego miraba por el retrovisor de una manera desesperada. No quiso decir nada porque sabía que no conseguiría mucho ya que en todas las ocasiones que había preguntado ella terminaba negándoselo. Trato de pensar en una buena forma de que ella le confesara que sucedía. Ya hallaría el mejor momento para preguntar.

Cuando se presentaron en la entrada de Record Magic, los recibieron con cordialidad como siempre. No permitieron ni un segundo que alguien los detuviera para pedir un autógrafo o algo parecido porque si lo hacían, todo el resto también querría uno y ellos no tenían tiempo que perder en ese momento. Ya sería en otra ocasión.

— Pueden pasar — Les informó Amanda, una vez que ella hubo preguntado.

Ron inició la caminata y abrió la puerta de su jefe sin golpear.

— Que gusto verlos, me sorprende que estén aquí porque no esperaba verlos este día viernes.

— Hemos venido a hacerte una propuesta.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

— Que apoyes la creación de una fundación a nombre de nosotros para ayudar a los que necesiten.

— ¿Qué clase de fundación?

— Ya sabes, esas en las que uno dona dinero y ayuda a quienes más lo necesitan. — Respondió Ron con seriedad. — Aún no sabemos cómo llamarla, pero queríamos realizar primero los trámites necesarios.

Ambos miraron a su jefe que tenía sus manos entrelazadas y meditaba mentalmente lo recién nombrado.

— Me parece una gran idea chicos, pero no creo que este sea el momento para iniciar una "fundación" cuando la empresa apenas está comenzando a reactivarse.

— Entonces… — Comenzó Hermione, esperando una mejor respuesta.

— No es el mejor momento, y mi respuesta es un sí, pero no para ahora. Necesitamos recaudar los fondos necesarios para reivindicar la empresa, ya luego hablaremos de eso cuando todo esté más estable. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron y Hermione se miraron apenados, pero juntos asintieron. Se habían precipitado demasiado, sin pensar que todo aquel proceso requería una gran cantidad de dinero y tiempo, que en ese momento ellos no tenían.

Se quedaron conversando unos momentos con su jefe para luego despedirse de él y salir. Pero se vieron interrumpidos a la mitad del camino por él mismo.

— Lo siento, se me olvidó mencionarles que hoy los han invitado a la premiere de una película y en mi opinión, sería fundamental que pudieran asistir, para generar mayor promoción.

— ¿A qué hora es?

— En la noche por su puesto. — Ron miró a Hermione interrogante. Ella asintió con simplicidad. — Remus pasará por ustedes en la limusina cerca de las ocho de la noche.

— De acuerdo, ahí estaremos. — Respondió el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su novia para despedirse nuevamente.

* * *

><p>— Pensé que Robert estaría de acuerdo con la fundación, era una gran idea.<p>

— Y lo sigue siendo — Reconoció Ron. — Pero como él mismo dijo, no es el momento y yo le creo. Ya lo haremos más adelante.

— No quiero que esto se vuelva solo una idea pasajera Ron, quiero formar esa fundación.

— Y lo haremos…

— Eso espero. — Hermione no estaba muy de ánimo para ir de fiestas ese día, pero como ella seguía siendo la chica responsable, cumpliría con su promesa.

En eso sonó su teléfono. Era Harry.

— Hola

— _Tengo la información_. — Soltó emocionado por su gran desempeño como detective. — _La deuda es sobre la casa y no es tanto como pensé que sería. Lograrás financiarlo fácilmente…_

— Ajá — Respondió ella monótonamente.

— _¿Es un mal momento?_ — No recibió respuesta. — _¿Está Ron a tu lado?_

— Sí.

— _¿Quieres que llame luego?_

— No, solo has lo que habíamos hablado. Tú ya sabes lo otro. — Harry apenas entendía lo que ella le respondía. — Nos vemos luego.

Dicho esto, cortó. Se lamentó por tener que hacer eso y dejar de esa manera a su amigo, pero era necesario si quería seguir manteniendo el secreto.

— ¿Quién era, cariño?

— Mi secretaria, decía que habían enviado un nuevo vestido para mí de una diseñadora de Francia.

— ¿De quién?

— No lo… digo, de Nora Dilantu.

— Oh… ¿te pondrás ese esta noche?

— ¡No! — Exclamó exageradamente. — Eh… bueno, tengo muchos vestido que aún no he ocupado y creo que ya se cual, así que lo utilizaré en otra ocasión.

— Esta bien, de todas maneras todos te quedan bien.

— Eres un amor — Dijo. Ron sonrió.

— ¿Vamos a comer a algún lado?

— Prefiero que pidamos algo para comer en casa, no estoy de ánimos para problemas con la prensa.

— Sí, tampoco yo. Ordenaré un par de pizzas y podríamos ver una película o algo así.

— Eso suena excelente. — Aceptó ella robándole un pequeño beso.

En lo que quedó del camino, Hermione llamó a su estilista para que trajera algunas opciones de vestidos y una maquillista. Ron se preguntó para qué quería más vestidos si ella ya le había dicho que tenía el indicado, pero como buen novio que era, no opinaría al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron un par de películas como lo habían dicho, mientras comían lo que habían pedido. Todo sucedió tranquilamente, como una de esas tardes que hace mucho que no tenían y ambos lo agradecieron porque los dos tenían ciertos pensamientos y sentimientos que necesitaban aclarar juntos. Aunque no hablaron mucho de ellos mismos, sintieron que estaban mejor que nunca.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya a dar una ducha, vendrán mis estilistas y tengo poco tiempo para arreglarme — Le informó. Ron asintió. Ella se puso de pie, y antes de salir camino a su habitación por una toalla, le dio un beso.

— Creo que yo también comenzaré a arreglarme.

— Ustedes no se demoran tanto, podrías terminar de ver la película aún. — Le propuso ella. Ron solo sonrió.

— Si quiero estar a la altura de tu belleza debo ir a darme algunos arreglos.

Hermione rió y se acercó nuevamente para darle un par de besos. No se cansaba de tenerlo tan cerca y que él la abrazara de esa manera tan posesiva y protectora. Porque precisamente eso era exactamente lo que más necesitaba. Sentirse protegida y amada.

— Tengo miedo — Soltó sin darse cuenta. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, que se mostró bastante sorprendido y trató de que lo viera a los ojos, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar con la cabeza escondida.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, amor?

Arrugó su expresión, porque sabía que lo había arruinado. Había planificado no decir nada para evitar mayores problemas, pero su corazón le rogaba por un poco de comprensión. Estaba indecisa. Si le contaba probablemente Ron iría donde Dan y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente o algo parecido. Ella quería alejarlo de los problemas ya que últimamente todo lo que se hablaba de él eran criticas favorables y positivas. Y por otro lado, si no decía nada… ella misma se sentiría horrible por esconderle algo tan importante. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que el demente de Dan hiciera algo más terrible que amenazarla.

— Hermione, ¿De qué tienes miedo? — Preguntó con gran seriedad.

— De que esto se acabe. — Ron arrugó el entrecejo extrañado por su respuesta. — De que mi padre… siga como está para siempre. De defraudar a quienes más nos aman y confían en nosotros. De que algún día te canses de mí y decidas irte con otra mujer o que algo nos ocurra… en fin, muchas cosas.

— Escúchame. — Pidió él, subiendo su rostro lloroso para que se pudieran ver fijamente. — Mírame Hermione. Eso no va a suceder. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no voy a arruinarlo por nada del mundo. Y escúchame… Hermione, — La castaña no podía mantenerle fija la mirada porque sentía sus ojos humedecerse cada vez más. — Amor, jamás… ¡Jamás, jamás! Me voy a cansar de ti.

— Te amo — Fue su respuesta. Ron sonrió y se acercó para besarla con locura. Atrapó sus labios con deseo y los movió a un compás lento y placentero.

— C-creo que… yo mucho más a ti — Hermione sonrió y se lanzó a él para volver a besarse.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el timbre de la entrada sonó insistentemente.

— Siempre los oportunistas — Susurró él en sus labios a la vez que se daba por vencido y la dejaba ir a abrir la puerta.

Hermione caminó con torpeza hasta la puerta. Aún pensaba en lo placentero de los labios del pelirrojo cuando abrió y vió fuera a su estilista con un carro de vestidos y a una mujer con una maleta.

— ¿Por qué estás tan… sonrojada? — Preguntó una de las mujeres, que había sido una de sus amigas desde pequeña.

La castaña no dijo nada y bajó su mirada riendo.

— Lo siento, eso es mi culpa — Respondió Ron apareciendo por detrás, para abrazar a su novia.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron porque él pelirrojo llevaba su camisa abierta y los labios completamente rojos. No les era difícil adivinar que estaban haciendo. Ron sonrió divertido y dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro a la castaña desapareció camino al baño para darse la ducha que hace unos momentos habían pospuesto por una intensa sesión de besos.

— Elegiremos el traje y los complemente mientras esperamos que él se termine de bañar — Les informó ella, dirigiéndolas a su inmensa habitación. — ¡Ana! Lo había olvidado… Si Ron te pregunta tú me llamaste por la mañana para decirme que tenías un vestido para mí... ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, no hay problema, pero porque…

— Es una larga historia. — La chica entendió que era mejor así. — Entonces… ¿Cuál sería un vestido adecuado para una premiere?

— Ahora que supuestamente estamos en verano, — Comenzó la chica. — Y lo digo supuestamente porque no veo el maldito sol por ninguna parte… yo elegiría ese. — Señaló uno de seda, en un color crema que era largo y lograba hacer lucir sus hombros con un escote poco pronunciado pero que no cubría sus hombros.

— Yo… si me preguntaran… elegiría ese verde. — Dijo con suave voz tímida, la pequeña chica que estaba unos pasos más atrás, sosteniendo una pesada maleta. — Es uno de los colores que más se usa actualmente y como es corto, la haría deslumbrar en la alfombra roja esta noche.

— Gracias — Hermione se acercó a ella y le señaló que dejara lo que traía en las manos en el suelo y que se pusiera cómoda.

— Lamento si opino diferente de ustedes, pero yo creo que sería mejor utilizar uno de un tono azulado y largo… Como ese — Las tres observaron el último vestido de la fila.

— No es un tono muy favorable para la noche, además no se ha utilizado mucho en las pasarelas esta temporada.

— Es un color más invernal — Agregó la tímida chica.

— Lo sé, pero quiero utilizarlo porque es un hermoso color y además… — Bajó la mirada avergonzada pero continuó de todas maneras. — Es el tono de los ojos de mi novio.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamaron ambas.

— De acuerdo, entonces azul será.

Las tres sonrieron. La decisión había sido más fácil de lo que esperaban y más rápido también. Así que cuando apenas Ron salió del baño, Hermione se adentró velozmente para darse una buena ducha. Cuando finalizó volvió con dos toallas; una envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en el cabello, se sentó frente a su escritorio y entre las dos mujeres comenzaron a secarle el cabello, hacerle un peinado adorable y darle una capa de maquillaje que la hiciera lucir natural. Luego repasaron el esmalte de sus uñas de pies y manos. Y finalmente cuando todo eso estuvo listo, le ayudaron a deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo. Todo en ella estaba perfecto.

Ron por su lado estaba terminando de hacerse el nudo de la corbata cuando decidió salir de su habitación y sentarse en el sillón principal, encendiendo la televisión. Hizo por largo tiempo un zapping, hasta que finalmente dejó la pantalla en un canal de películas. Pero toda su atención se concentró en Hermione que venía saliendo de su habitación luciendo radiante. Fue consciente de que seguía sentado, cuando vió como ella se sonrojaba y le hacía una señal para que cerrara su boca. Él se encogió de hombros con naturalidad y se puso de pie para recibirla a su lado.

— Siempre estás hermosa, pero esta vez estás impresionante.

— Gracias, tú también. — Respondió ella. — Me encanta tu corbata.

Las mujeres que aún seguían en el departamento, se mantuvieron alejadas para no incomodar, esperando la mejor oportunidad para despedirse y salir. Cuando esta llegó, se despidieron rápidamente deseándoles la mayor de las suertes.

Ellos que estaban listos, evitaron besarse para que el labial de la castaña no se corriera. Así que cuando les informaron que su auto ya estaba en las afueras, salieron llevando todo lo necesario con ellos. Remus los esperaba con su traje perfectamente arreglado para no ser menos a la hora de abrirles la puerta frente a una inmensidad de cámaras. El recorrido duró bastante, y a pesar de que estaban emocionados por presentarse públicamente nuevamente, no tenían prisa por llegar. Por lo que les sorprendió cuando el chofer les permitió bajarse. Ron fue como siempre el primero en poner los pies fuera, seguido de ello le ofreció su mano a Hermione y ella finalmente bajó. La gente que se encontraba en los alrededores se sorprendió al verlos llegar. No esperaban que la pareja famosa del momento hiciera acto de presencia en una premiere de algo que no tenía mucho que ver con su ámbito laboral, pero viéndolos parte importante de la farándula se les hizo más creíble la situación.

Un par de personas que llevaban unos collares especiales que los identificaban como los asistentes que acompañaban a las estrellas al momento de pasar por la alfombra roja, se les acercaron para dirigirlos por su paso en ella.

— Yo le diré donde tiene que ir y cuánto tiempo demorar señorita Hermione — Dijo una chica joven. — Y a usted señor Weasley lo llevará mi compañero Bob o si lo prefieren ir ambos juntos…

Hermione miró a Ron esperando respuesta. El asintió.

— Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

— No es necesario que den entrevistas porque ustedes no son parte del elenco de la película, solo vienen por invitación, así que si prefieren mantenerse alejados de los periodistas pueden hacerlo, a menos que así lo deseen.

— Creo que mantenerlos lejos es una buena idea — Coincidió Hermione. — ¿Solo tendremos que posar juntos?

— Así es, y luego cuando terminen su recorrido por la alfombra roja, podrán entrar en el lugar y tomar uno de los asientos que están reservados para ustedes.

— Esta bien — Respondió Ron.

— Si no tienen más dudas, pueden comenzar por ahí.

El inició del camino estaba rodeado de guardias que impedían que tanto los periodistas como los fans se mantuvieron tranquilos detrás de unas barreras. Pero como todos intentaban tratar de conseguir aunque fuera un mínimo acercamiento de sus estrellas famosas el lugar era un caos, lleno de gritos, destellos y forcejeos que no generaban un ambiente muy tranquilo.

Ron tomó de la mano de Hermione y juntos fueron caminando hasta llegar a una cantidad equitativa de metros en las que la mayoría de los periodistas pudieran captarlos. Sonreían en todas direcciones, saludaban con la mano a aquellos que pedían a gritos un saludo, hacían poses juntos y sobre todo se mostraban muy confidentes entre ellos. Ron le contaba un par de bromas para que ella se relajara, y en cierta forma funcionó muy bien porque ella no prestó mucha atención a los constantes: "Por aquí" "Hacia acá por favor" "Ron, Hermione, sonrían para acá" y el resto de preguntas que les hacían sobre su relación y los constantes rumores de crisis.

Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido, todos comenzaron a gritar incesantes para que volvieran y siguieran tomándose algunas fotos, pero ellos cansados negaron y se despidieron con una señal de mano. La asistente que los ayudó en el camino, los llevó hasta sus asientos en el lugar y les pidió que le informaran si necesitaban algo.

* * *

><p>En honor del éxito que esperaba que consiguiera la cinta, se realizó un <em>After Party<em> con todos los invitados que habían asistido. Ron y Hermione por supuesto fueron participe de esto y aceptaron gentilmente cada trago o bocadillo que les ofrecieron, procurando mantener la cordura.

Algunos conocidos se acercaron a ellos para conversar un rato y luego que desaparecían para hablar con otras personas. Pero a medida que unos se alejaban otra buena cantidad se acercaba para conocerlos y verificar como la mayoría que ellos eran realmente una pareja feliz y profesional.

— Conozco a tu hermano Charlie — Le dijo un hombre avejentado, pero que era innegablemente guapo. — Hemos trabajado en una par de ocasiones juntos, pero la verdad es que es muy diferente a ti. Él tiene un poco más de carácter, tú pareces alguien muy agradable a primera vista.

— Supongo que eso es lo que más nos diferencia. — Rió él. — Porque sinceramente como hermanos tenemos muchas cosas parecidas, incluyendo el característico cabello pelirrojo.

— ¿Es una especie de marca Weasley? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Sí, algo así. Todos mis hermanos tienen el cabello pelirrojo.

— Debo admitir que los Weasley son los hombres más guapos que he visto. — Comentó una chica, que comenzaba a aparecer en la conversación. Era rubia y su vestido era demasiado corto como para parecer elegante. — Pero soy demasiado descortés, no me he presentado. Es un placer conocerlos al fin. Soy Astoria Greengas.

La expresión de Hermione no era para nada de felicidad. Intentaba esconder el desagrado que le causaba esa mujer de piernas largas y escote tan pronunciado. Según su opinión, llegaba a verse vulgar. Y para el resto de las mujeres parecía ser la misma reacción, contraría a los hombres que se le quedaban mirando embobados y se acercaban a ella constantemente para ofrecerle un trago o para hablar.

— Yo soy Ron Weasley — Se presentó el pelirrojo tratando de observar disimuladamente el escote de la chica. Pero sus ojos se dirigían solos hasta ese lugar. Hermione lo había notado. — y ella es, Hermione Granger.

A la castaña le sorprendió que no la presentara como su novia, cosa que había hecho en todas sus anteriores ocasiones que se acercó alguien.

— Soy su novia — Agregó ella sin poder contenerse.

— Lo sé querida, no hay nadie en esta ciudad que no lo sepa. — Comentó ella con gentileza. — ¿Y cómo han estado? Sé que han tenido una gran cantidad de problemas todo este tiempo con la prensa. Son demasiado insistentes.

— La verdad es que estamos aprendiendo a llevarla con tranquilidad, porque aunque regularmente estábamos acostumbrados al acoso mediático, este se ha incrementado con el tiempo y supongo que todo eso se debe a que estemos juntos.

— Es como si esperaran que hicieras algo malo para publicarlo, después de haber insistido para conseguir unirlos como pareja.

— Lo sé, es una locura. — Reconoció el pelirrojo sonriente. — Pero siempre han sido de esa manera, así que solo nos queda conformarnos con lo que deseamos vivir.

El hombre avejentado que había estado hablando con ellos se mantenía en silencio tomando de su trago, para no interrumpir. Y Hermione se encontraba de la misma manera, sin saber qué decir de las conversaciones que Ron y Astoria tenían.

— Me disculpan — Se excusó Hermione para alejarse de ese lugar. Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

Ron no alcanzó a decir nada cuando ella desapareció. Se sorprendió por su repentina reacción pero no la siguió porque Astoria le preguntó un par de cosas a las cuales él respondió sin mucho ánimo. Había creído que Hermione estaba igual de interesada en la conversación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente no era así. Astoria era un chica más joven que él y sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas que él hubiera conocido, pero jamás -en las ocasiones en que él la vió- sintió más deseo que solo de una amistad con ella. Era cierto que no podía negar que su cuerpazo hacía alucinar a todos los hombres y a él también, pero para él no había nada más que eso. Ella no le producía la misma sensación de locura que Hermione provocaba en él. Y ahora que ella se había alejado, una extraña sensación de vacío y miedo comenzaba a recorrerlo. Sentía que algo iba a suceder pero no entendía que. Dejó pasar ese presentimiento y siguió conversando con la mujer, solo para darle a Hermione tiempo de pensar.

* * *

><p>Sin hallar otro lugar en el cual pudiera sentirse más tranquila, y en el cual sabía que Ron no la encontraría se adentró en los baños de mujeres. Se percató de que había unas cuantas mujeres arreglándose el maquillaje o cosas de ese estilo, por lo cual se le hizo fácil mezclarse entre ellas. Algunas la saludaron y otras solo la observaban curiosas, no todas ellas eran personas famosas por lo cual la timidez fue una de las principales sensaciones en ese lugar. Pero entre esas mujeres había una que no le tenía miedo a nada y menos a causar incomodidad a alguien.<p>

— Hola Hermione, que bueno verte nuevamente. — Saludó ella. — ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo podría no recordarte Lavender? Tú fuiste la mujer que estaba borracha y tirada en uno de los cubículos del baño ¿no?

Lavender frunció los labios enojada. No esperaba que Hermione le respondiera algo, y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía que decirle.

— Sabes muy bien que no fue mi culpa — Susurró. La castaña sonrió. — ¿No vas a preguntarme que hago aquí?

— No me interesa, sé que siempre tienes maneras de hacer lo que quieres.

— Es bueno que vayas sabiendo eso, pero de todas maneras te voy a contar — Hermione rodó los ojos cansinamente. — Soy la nueva modelo oficial de la empresa Malfoy, asique me verás muy seguido linda.

— Que fastidio.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó Lavender enojada.

— Que fascinante.

— Bueno y el recado que me mando mi nuevo jefe fue un saludo para ti, que espera hallas logrado algún cambio en tu trabajo y que si no, él estará encantado de recibirte en su empresa.

— Dile que gracias, pero nunca he traicionado a quienes confían en mí, y no comenzaré a hacerlo ahora.

— Que mala eres para tomar decisiones — Hermione sabía que lo que seguía no era algo que quisiera escuchar. — Y sobre todo con respecto a novios, porque lamento decirte que para Ron solo serás una más.

— Eso lo tengo que decidir yo, no tu ni él. Así que te voy a pedir por favor que no te metas en mi vida y te alejes de una buena vez.

— Nos veremos muy seguido querida, ahora yo también soy parte de ese mundo del modelaje. — Esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, pero ya solo quería salir de ahí y por mucho que le siguiera hablando poco le tomaría en cuenta.

Dándose cuenta de que allí tampoco hallaría paz, salió sin despedirse y caminó lo más rápido posible para que nadie la viera salir. Se sentía sofocada y tanta gente en el lugar rodeándola no le ayudaban mucho, así que recibiendo una copa de champan que le habían ofrecido, salió por uno de los balcones del hermoso edificio. Se aproximó a una barandilla que daba al lado contrario de la alfombra roja. Este le permitía tener una vista de un bello lago que rodeaba un parque en la lejanía, y que siendo un terreno privado, se encontraba en tenebrosa tranquilidad. Ella tomó todo el contenido de su copa y luego inspirando abrió los ojos.

— ¿Quiere otro trago? — Preguntó alguien de voz conocida.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró levemente.

— D-dan… — Murmuró.

— Te dije que no te escaparías de mí. — Respondió él con seriedad.

Entonces ella respirando con dificultad lo observó temblorosa. Soltó la copa sin premeditarlo y esta se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Cristales que reflejaron la expresión de miedo que se comenzaba a formar en su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió que se desmayaba y todo lo que hace segundos había visto se nublaba y desaparecía.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo lamento nuevamente, no pude actualizar el martes como era debido. Y creo que se viene haciendo una costumbre el comenzar con disculpas! xdd<strong>_

_**Pero bueno, lo principal aquí es decirles que la próxima semana tampoco podré actualizar en martes, ya que me iré de viaje por una semana completa y no tendré acceso a ninguna computadora. Así que tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes 17 que es seguro que actualizaré :)**_

_**Así que lo se, seré la persona más mala por dejarlos en esta parte de la historia… pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo estará ¡impactante! Nuestra Hermione se ha metido en un gran problema, ahora tendremos que ver que sucede con el pelirrojo. ¿Qué hará al respecto? **_

_**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre esperare sus reviews. Gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios.**_

_**Cariños a todos, ¡nos vemos pronto! **_


	29. Secuestrada

**Capítulo 29:**

**Secuestrada**

* * *

><p>Ya eran pasada las dos de la mañana cuando se percató que las personas comenzaban a irse. Él había estado hablando con un par de personas, luego de la conversación con Astoria, pero ya eran tres horas desde que no veía a su novia. Y eso sin duda ya era para preocuparse.<p>

Se disculpó con el joven actor con el que había estado hablando los últimos minutos, para poder ir a buscarla. Le pidió a una mujer que venía saliendo del baño de mujeres, que viera si ella se encontraba ahí. Ella ingresó nuevamente y la buscó, pero para mala suerte del pelirrojo le informó que no estaba ahí. Agradeciéndole, partió a buscarla en el salón, preguntándoles a unos cuantos conocidos que también dijeron no saber dónde estaba ni haberla visto hace bastante rato. Más nervioso que de costumbre buscó su celular en los bolsillos del pantalón y rápidamente marcó a su teléfono. Pero por más que llamó unas diez veces, el teléfono sonó y sonó sin ser atendido. Volvió a marcar un número distinto esta vez.

— ¡Remus! Necesito saber si Hermione te pidió que la llevaras a algún lado. — Soltó rápidamente, sin saludarlo.

— No Ron, Hermione no me ha llamado. De hecho pensaba que ahora me pedirías que fuera a buscarlos. ¿Por qué?

— No logro encontrarla.

— ¿Discutieron?

— No, o al menos eso creo.

— ¿Piensas que se fue porque estaba molesta contigo?

— No lo sé, puede ser.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estaba hablando con una chica y de repente ella simplemente desapareció. Desde ahí que no la he visto. Pensé que tal vez aún estaría en el tocador, pero no lo estaba así que prácticamente le pregunté a todos en el lugar y nadie la ha visto desde hace tres horas. Luego intenté llamarla al celular pero no contesta y ahora que esperaba que tú me respondieras me dices que no…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

— Prefiero que me lleves a casa, necesito saber si está ahí.

Remus asintió y con una rapidez sorprendente apareció en la entrada del lugar, en donde aún había algunos paparazzis a la espera de que alguna súper estrella saliera de una manera poco favorecedora para causar un escándalo. Ron que se mantenía por primera vez en su vida en perfecto estado, salió con tranquilidad haciéndose camino en medio de los periodistas que solo consiguieron una leve sonrisa de parte de él.

De camino a casa, llamó a Harry para preguntarle si sabía algo de ella, pero la respuesta fue la misma que con los demás. Aun que él preocupado le pidió que le devolviera la llamada para saber si la había hallado, ofreciéndose ir a ver a la antigua casa de Hermione para ver si allí se encontraba. Una vez finalizada la llamada más larga de su vida, bajó de la limusina y corrió raudamente a los ascensores para llegar cuanto antes al penthouse. Le costó apuntarle justo a la cerradura para abrir la puerta, por lo que desesperado la empujó de un golpe. Sus nudillos se adormecieron por la fuerza, aunque de todas maneras lo logró. Encendió todas las luces y abrió las puertas sin importarle nada, pero por más que dio vueltas en todo el lugar no había rastro de ella. Frustrado se pasó las manos por el cabello. Y en una de las fugaces miradas descubrió un pequeño trozo de papel que estaba pegado en la puerta. Abrió y cerró los ojos temeroso de estar imaginándoselo, y caminó rápidamente hasta allí para leerlo. Pero lo que vió no le gustó nada.

"_**Perdiste Weasley, ahora jamás la volverás a ver"**_

* * *

><p>Comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y tieso. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero tenía una especie de malla negra cubriéndole toda la cabeza. Logró visualizar por los pequeños espacios del tejido, que estaba en un lugar desconocido y que había alguien frente a ella. Ladeó la cabeza incomoda por la sensación rasposa de la tela sobre su rostro suave. La persona frente a ella sonrió malévolamente y se acercó. Extendió una mano y de un tirón le quitó lo que la cubría.<p>

Los rayos de luz llegaron tan cegadoramente que tuvo que arrugar los ojos para poder contener el dolor. Entonces reconoció que tenía la boca cubierta por una cinta adhesiva y que sus manos estaban amarradas detrás de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada. Sus pies estaban fuertemente presionados contra el suelo y al parecer su vestido estaba más corto de lo que recordaba. Intentó gritar, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido ahogado. Forcejeó frunciendo el ceño, pero se detuvo al sentir como en todo su cuerpo un dolor punzante la recorría. Respiró con dificultad y volvió a abrir los ojos para poder mirar a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Que no era nadie más que Daniel Wilson.

Sonreía con maldad, sosteniendo en sus manos una cuerda. Carcajeó al verla agitarse para tratar de liberarse y se acercó para pasar sus manos por su desnudo cuello. Ella se percató de que el collar que llevaba esa noche ya no estaba tampoco. Volvió a intentar gritar.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Con eso no conseguirás nada. — Le dijo sonriendo. — ¿Por qué no dejas que yo te explique un poco la situación?

Hermione sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Dan pasar por sobre su busto. Le daba impotencia que el la tocara y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada contra ello.

— A ver, por donde empiezo… ¿Qué te parece si lo hago desde ese momento en que me acusaste de aprovecharme de ti? ¿Eh? — Hermione se mantuvo tranquila. — Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de eso, más que me molestó que me calumniaras de esa manera. Yo te adoro Hermione, y tienes que saber que sin importar lo que hiciste te seguiré amando de igual manera. — Se acercó a ella y rosó nuevamente su rostro con sus manos. Ella ladeó su cabeza para evitar que él lo hiciera. — Entonces sigamos… Luego vino todo esto de los problemas con tu novio, el reto de parte del director Médico y finalmente estamos aquí. ¿Quieres saber porque estás aquí?

Por primera vez en un buen rato ella lo observó y asintió débilmente.

— La respuesta es fácil querida, estoy seguro de que la sabes. ¿Porque no me la dices tú?. — Dan rió y se acercó más a ella. — Lo sé, soy un estúpido. No sé como puedo olvidar que no puedes hablar. — Tomo el rostro de Hermione y lentamente fue quitando la cinta adhesiva que cubría sus labios. Él se sorprendió por lo seductora que resultaba ella en esa situación. Cosa que no era para nada compartida por ella, que lo único por lo que rogaba era que todo eso terminara y poder volver a su vida normal. — Ahora sí, dime.

— ¡SUELTAME! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE IMBECIL?! ¡SUELTAMENTE AHORA!

— Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh — La silenció él. — No grites querida, no es necesario.

— ¡¿COMO QUE NO ES NECESARIO?! ¡ME TIENES SECUESTRADA! ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¿GRACIAS? ¡SUELTAME!

— Hermione por favor, cállate. No me hagas enojar.

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO SI TE ENOJAS! ¡QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA! ¡NO VOY A SOPORTAR QUE HAGAS ESTO! ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡SUELTAME!

_¡Plaf! _Se escuchó resonar en el lugar. Dan la había golpeado tan fuerte, que sentía un dolor recorrer todo su rostro. Su oído pitaba y de no ser porque tenía las manos amarradas a su espalda, se habría llevado una para contener el ardor de su mejilla.

— Te dije que no gritaras — Fue su argumento. — Ahora que estás más tranquila, ¿Me dirás porque sacaste a tu padre de la clínica?

— ¡Para que nos dejaras en paz! — Respondió con normalidad para no hacerlo enojar y que la golpeara nuevamente. — No soportaba ver tu cara cada vez que iba a visitar a mi padre. Eres la única parte mala por la cual me negaba a ir todos los días…

— ¡BASTA! — Gritó él. Hermione se calló al instante asustada. — Esa no es manera de tratar a la persona que te salvó la vida.

— ¡Deja de decir eso!

— Es la verdad Hermione, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero no quiero mencionarlo cada cinco minutos. — Dan sonrió satisfecho de su respuesta. — Ahora se consiente y suéltame.

— ¡No seas tonta! — Rió. Ella tragó saliva asustada. Comenzaba a pensar que jamás saldría de ese lugar. — Eso no podrá ser posible, al menos por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué te sucede Dan? — Preguntó agotada. — ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no te he hecho nada malo, solo quería que tomáramos distancia.

— ¿Y eso no lo encuentras malo? — Sintió como él la tomaba del cabello y tiraba de él obligándola a subir la mirada al techo y permitirle a él una clara visión de su cuello delicado. — Yo pienso que es lo más malo que podría haber pasado. No podemos alejarnos.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó ella con los ojos nublados de dolor. Él comenzaba a causarle daño con el tirón de pelo.

— ¿Porque? ¿Y aún lo preguntas? — Soltó su cabello y la miró fijamente. — Tú eres todo para mí. ¿Con eso te basta?

Hermione cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar a gritos, para que alguien la escuchara o simplemente para liberar todo ese temor que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Sentía rabia y dolor en cantidades equitativas. Deseaba tener a Ron cerca y que él la protegiera de esa manera habitual en la que solía hacerlo. Ron… ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de que había desaparecido o seguiría hablando con esa guapa mujer rubia?

Ella esperaba al menos que fuera la primera opción.

* * *

><p>— ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo recuerdo que ese imbécil trabaja en la Clínica Central! Nunca supe nada más de él.<p>

— _Hermione me lo mencionó un par de veces, pero nunca me lo presentó_. — Le confesó Harry. — _¿Puedes al menos reconocerlo?_

— ¡Claro que sí! Ese imbécil está grabado en mi memoria desde que intentó aprovecharse de Hermione.

— _¿Intentó qué?_ — Repitió él sorprendido. — _¡Cielos Ron! Estamos hablando de un sicópata. ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes?_

— Estoy desesperado Harry, ese imbécil quizás que cosas le puede hacer… Yo… yo no me perdonaría si él… si él… le hace algo. Fue mi culpa el no estar pendiente de ella, tal vez si yo hubiera estado a su lado, nada de esto estaría pasando…

— _Tranquilo amigo, no te tortures. Tú no sabías nada de ese hombre, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que era un completo demente?_

— Debí suponerlo en el minuto que se propasó con Hermione. Debí imaginar que no se rendiría el muy… — Harry entendía perfectamente la situación y estaba igual de preocupado por Hermione, pero no quería decir nada comprometedor, porque Ginny estaba durmiendo a su lado.

— _¿Qué haremos?_ — Preguntó.

Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación. Caminó de un lado a otro por el pasillo del departamento y sin pensarlo más, se despidió de Harry para poder llamar a la policía. Con impotencia que estaba sintiendo, se equivocó al marcar y tuvo que colgar y volver a presionar los botones.

— _Policía de Londres, comisaría 345. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

— Quiero reportar una persona desaparecida.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya?_

— Un par de horas — Respondió apresurado.

El policía rió un poco y luego carraspeó un poco.

— _Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que hayan pasado al menos veinticuatro horas._

— Es demasiado tiempo, para ese momento tal vez ya no haya nada que hacer.

— _Lo siento, pero como no sabemos si realmente la persona ha desaparecido tendrá que esperar._

— ¡Puedo asegurarle que está desaparecida! ¡Dejaron una nota en mi casa afirmándolo!

— _¿Qué dice la nota? Lea textualmente_. — Le pidió el hombre seriamente.

— Eh… dice… "_Perdiste Weasley, ahora jamás la volverás a ver"._

— _Disculpe, ¿Usted es Ron Weasley?_

— Así es — Respondió él restándole importancia. — Necesito que la encuentren por favor, sé que ese imbécil tratará de hacerle algo malo… ¡Tienen que hacer algo!

— _¿Quién es la mujer que ha desaparecido? _

— Mi novia, Hermione Granger.

El policía se atragantó con su propia saliva al recibir la respuesta. No esperaba que la llamada de auxilio fuera de un famoso y menos aun cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado. Gritó a todo pulmón para que el jefe de su división apareciera y pudieran aclarar las cosas.

— _Estaremos en cinco minutos en su hogar._

Ron iba a decirle la dirección, cuando reconoció el tono de colgado. Cortó la llamada y asustado llamó nuevamente a Harry, mientras la policía de Londres comenzaba rápidamente a movilizar a sus mejores trabajadores para asumir el control de una de las más importantes situaciones policiales.

* * *

><p>— Así como lo escuchan, la modelo más famosa del momento ha sido secuestrada por un funcionario médico y hasta el momento se desconoce su paradero. La policía ha comenzado los procedimientos rápidamente para lograr recopilar la mayor cantidad de información y lograr conseguir el rescate lo antes posible. — Dijo la periodista, mirando directamente hacia la cámara que llevaba en vivo la información para todo aquel que tenía encendida la televisión en los canales nacionales.<p>

— Esto es realmente sorprendente. Solo han pasado unas diez horas desde que se le vio en la premiere y ahora resulta que ha sido secuestrada. Es terrible lo que nos cuentas Elizabeth — Reconoció la mujer que conducía el matinal de noticias en Londres. — ¿Y qué más se sabe de la situación?

— Bueno, nos han informado que él hombre que realizó esta fechoría es un conocido de la modelo y que además era funcionario médico del hospital en que está el padre de Hermione. No se nos ha informado de nombres, pero posiblemente con el paso de las horas logremos saber más de ello.

— ¿Se sabe el motivo del secuestro?

— La policía ha negado totalmente la idea de un atraco por dinero, ya que se dice que se debería a un conflicto amoroso. No por sentimientos compartidos, sino por una especie de "obsesión" de un fan.

— Entiendo, ¿y qué sucede con Ron Weasley? ¿Ya ha dado declaraciones?

— No. No ha dado ningún tipo de aclaración o aparición. De hecho no se le ha visto por ningún lado, por lo que se da a entender de qué trata de mantener todo con la mayor confidencialidad. Pero logramos hablar con uno de sus hermanos que pudo compartir con él anteriormente y nos informó de su estado. Por favor, corre video.

En la pantalla comenzó a aparecer una serie de imágenes que en una especie de noticia explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo. En ello aparece Charlie, dando unas declaraciones:

— _Mi hermano está muy acongojado y pide que todo se mantenga con la mayor confidencialidad. Hermione es toda su vida y está realmente mal. Supo la noticia hace unas horas y desde el inicio ha estado recorriendo la ciudad en busca de alguna pista que lo ayude a hallar a su novia. Nosotros como familia Weasley estamos inmensamente preocupados y les rogamos a todos que si ven o escuchan algo, por favor le hagan saber a la policía para que nos ayuden. Muchas gracias, eso es todo._

— Cielos, es horrible lo que está sucediendo. — Comentó la mujer apenada. — Esperemos que la pobre muchacha este bien. Es terrible la situación y rogamos por que la policía logre hallarla prontamente.

— Así es Tiff. Eso es todo, cuando tengamos más información volveremos inmediatamente para informarles. Gracias por su sintonía, nos vemos pronto.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó esa mañana sentía su cuello acalambrado por la posición en que se había quedado dormido. Suspiró intranquilo y abrió los ojos expectante. Se sentó con dificultad en el sillón y se llevó las manos al rostro, para refregárselo con fuerza. Estaba tremendamente agotado y hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo le dolía.<p>

Recordó la situación en la que se había quedado dormido y por ello mismo fue que no le sorprendió ver a Harry recostado de la misma manera sobre el sillón roncando. En eso, resonando con sus tacones, apareció su hermana. Pelirroja y con dos tazones en sus manos.

— Que bueno que ya despertaste, han llamado de la comisaría. — Le informó. Ron se alzó de un salto y la miró con los ojos abiertos por la desesperación. — Me dijeron que encontraron unos trozos de un vestido cerca del lugar de la fiesta y dijeron que los traerán para que veas si le pertenecen a ella. ¿Recuerdas su vestido cierto?

— Como la palma de mi mano. — Respondió dando vueltas en el lugar. — ¿A qué hora vendrán? ¿Llamaron hace mucho? Creo que iré yo mejor para que no se demoren tanto…

— ¡No Ron! ¡Detente! — Gritó ella, despertando a su esposo. Harry se alzó también del sillón refregándose los ojos para ver con normalidad y arreglándose un poco los anteojos. — Estarán aquí en un par de minutos.

— No tengo tiempo que perder.

— Por favor tranquilízate, solo empeorarás la situación.

— No puedes pedirme que esté tranquilo cuando mi novia fue secuestrada por un lunático y quizás donde se la llevó.

— Ron, hermano. Ya te informaron que están vigilando los aeropuertos para que no puedan salir del país.

— Eso no me tranquiliza para nada. — Reconoció asustado. — Podría tenerla encerrada en un lugar y hacerle cualquier cosa… no sabemos qué cosas pueden pasar por su cabeza.

— No pienses en eso, Hermione es una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Ella va a estar bien.

— Eso espero. Pero te aseguro que si llego a saber en dónde tiene ese imbécil a mi novia, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos. Y no me mires así Ginny — La pelirroja mostraba su expresión más comprensiva, mientras intentaba reprimir el enojo. — No habrá nada que me haga cambiar de idea.

* * *

><p>— Están bastante interesados en tu desaparición. — Comentó divertido. — Quien lo diría, me volveré igual de famoso que tú.<p>

Ella no podía decir nada, puesto que él había vuelto a sellarle la boca, pero esta vez con un pañuelo de dudosa procedencia. La mantenía frente a la pantalla de la televisión encendida, con todo el cuerpo amarrado a una silla. Las amarras comenzaban a causarle daños en las muñecas y los pies, por lo que reprimiendo un quejido prestó atención a las noticias que en ese momento hablaban de ella.

— …_Por lo que se espera que esta mañana los que reconocen a este médico aparezcan en el juzgado para dar declaraciones de su aspecto y algunos ámbitos psicológicos. _

— _¿Aún no se tienen pistas del paradero de Hermione? _— Preguntó una periodista.

— _No, no se sabe nada. Por lo que en todos los aeropuertos han hecho un riguroso procedimiento para evitar que el secuestrador pueda llevarla lejos del país._

— _Al menos se evitará eso _— Reconoció ella. — _¿Y de Ronald Weasley? ¿Se ha sabido algo?_

— _No ha querido dar declaraciones esta mañana, pero pudimos fotografiarlo en su entrada a los tribunales hace tan solo unos minutos. Veamos el video._

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y prestó completa atención a la pantalla. Se veía a Ron caminando rápidamente escoltado por cuatro guardias, mientras llevaba un traje elegante y lentes negros. Trataba de hacerse paso entre la impresionante cantidad de periodistas que acercaban los micrófonos por sobre los hombres de traje para conseguir aunque fuera una mínima palabra.

— _Por favor, no voy a decir nada. Necesito tranquilidad en este momento. _— Dijo él con voz temblorosa.

Ella se sintió impotente y con el pañuelo aún en su boca comenzó a tratar de gritar, a pesar de que su boca no salía más que murmullos inentendibles. Se agitó en la silla y por poco cae al suelo, si no fuera por Dan que se acercó para sostenerla. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó gritar más fuerte.

— Tranquila, con eso no conseguirás nada. — Le pidió. — Dudo que tu novio vaya a escuchar desde aquí.

Hermione le señaló el pañuelo en su boca para que él se lo quitara y pudieran hablar. Dan alzó las cejas desconfiado y solo por saber que no podría hacer nada, se lo quitó y la miró expectante a ver que era tanto lo que quería decir.

— Por… por favor Dan, déjame ir. Te prometo que… que no le diré a la policía nada y… y Ron no sabrá nada, pero por favor… déjame ir. — Rogó ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sin mucho aliento. — ¡Por favor!

Dan la observó llorar y lamentarse y sonrió tontamente. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le corrió un mechón de cabello que se había deslizado por su frente, impidiéndole la visión de sus castaños y tristes ojos.

— Eso jamás va a suceder. — Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a gritar nuevamente. Pero lo que recibió fue un golpe en la cara. — Tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre, y serás mi mujer. Yo cuidaré de ti como siempre debió ser y serás feliz.

— ¡JAMÁS SERÉ FELIZ CONTIGO! — Vociferó indignada. Trató de patalear un poco, pero lo único que logró fue hacerse daño. Dan miró sus piernas y luego volvió su mirada a ella. — Es mejor que dejes de hacer eso, o terminarás rompiéndote algo.

— ¡DEJAME IR! ¡DEJAME! ¡DEJAME! ¡DEJAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE! — Dan solo sonrió y se alejó hasta la puerta.

— Iré a buscar comida, así podrás tranquilizarte un poco.

— ¡No! ¡Dan vuelve! ¡NOOOO! ¡DAAAAAN! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡DAAAN! — Gritó desesperada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con rapidez, ya no sollozaba. Ahora lloraba con una intensidad que ni ella misma había sentido jamás. Estaba desesperada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún estaba mareada por lo que fuera que Dan le había dado para hacerla desmayarse. Ahora entendía que él le había echado algo al trago y se había hecho pasar por un mesero para secuestrarla de la fiesta. Pero lo que le sorprendía era que aún no entendía como Dan había sabido el lugar y momento preciso en que estaba.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo impotencia por no poder hacer nada para escaparse de ahí y comenzó a gritar para liberarse de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba a Ron. Necesitaba saber que él estaba haciendo algo para poder encontrarla. Pero sobre todo necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien, a pesar de que las cosas no parecían tener un buen rumbo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vió? — Preguntó un hombre, con tono rutinario.<p>

— C-creo que cuando ella se alejó para ir al baño.

— ¿Le dijo a usted que iría al baño? — Ron arrugó el entrecejo tratando de recordar.

— No. — El jefe de policía lo miró ceñudo.

— ¿Entonces como sabe que iba al baño?

— Porque la vi entrar en él.

— Haber si entiendo, ella se alejó pero no le dijo dónde. Entonces usted la vió entrar al baño. ¿Es así? — Ron asintió nervioso. — De acuerdo. ¿Discutieron antes de que desapareciera?

— No.

— ¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que ella le dijo?

— Me disculpan y desapareció.

— ¿Me disculpan de qué?

— Supongo que lo dijo para no ser grosera y así poder ir al baño.

— ¿Y por qué usted no fue tras de ella si sabía que posiblemente le pasaba algo?

— Porque estaba conversando con alguien.

— ¿Con quién?

— Astoria Greengas.

— ¿La actriz? — Ron asintió. — ¿De qué hablaban?

— De trabajo, la fama, periodistas… cosas así. — Respondió molesto.

— De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que su novia no estaba en la fiesta?

— Cuando ví que todos se estaban despidiendo y ella no estaba en el baño. — Sonó el teléfono y el detective lo atendió inmediatamente.

— Aja… sí, ¿ahora?... yo lo llevo. De acuerdo. Nos vemos. — Escuchó el pelirrojo. Luego el hombre se dirigió a él. — Encontraron algo que podría ayudar en la investigación. Sígame.

Ron siguió al hombre a paso rápido, ya que él no se detenía en ningún lugar. El detective se subió rápidamente a una camioneta que estaba con el logotipo de su institución y le ofreció a Ron que se sentara a su lado. Manejó con rapidez y evitando de todas maneras el tráfico que se comenzaba a aglomerar en el lugar. Los paparazzis los siguieron y rodearon sin saber que pasaba. El pelirrojo por su lado se puso nuevamente sus lentes oscuros y esperó paciente a que llegaran. Y solo cuando el hombre estacionó el auto y salió rápido de su lugar, se bajó nuevamente para seguirlo. Unos cuantos funcionarios de investigaciones rodeaban el lugar con mallas y con algunas cámaras sacaban fotografías de los lugares más posibles por donde la modelo podría haber sido secuestrada. Algunas personas saludaron a Ron, pero él no se detuvo y junto al detective llegaron a donde una buena cantidad de hombres que recorrían sacando fotografías a unos objetos tirados en el suelo.

— Ese trozo de tela es de un vestido. Pero la pregunta es… ¿Es del de Hermione?

Ron arrugó el entrecejo no tan convencido y con el consentimiento de los funcionarios tomó la tela entre sus manos y la observó con rigurosidad.

— Sí, es del de ella. — Afirmo rotundamente. — ¿Dónde estaba?

— Enganchado en esa barandilla — Los hombres señalaron hacia el balcón.

Ron con la tela aún en sus manos se acercó hasta ahí y las posó sobre el metal helado. En su corazón algo le decía que ella si había estado ahí y efectivamente así lo era. Observó el lugar por el cual posiblemente ella habría mirado y entonces una leve y extraña tranquilidad lo invadió.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó una vez que reconoció a sus pies algunos trozos de vidrio.

— Cristales. — Respondió el detective. — Seguramente de una copa.

— ¿Podría ser la de Hermione?

— Eso están investigando, al parecer por las huellas táctiles que se marcaron en la copa antes de que se rompiera. Y además, están realizando un análisis también al contenido que tenía esa copa.

Ron volvió su mirada al hombre con los ojos completamente abiertos. Ya sabía que era lo que había sucedido.

— Él le entregó una copa con algún somnífero y así la secuestró. — Soltó. El detective lo miró confundido pero entendiendo su punto de vista. — Seguro se hizo pasar por algún invitado y le ofreció un trago. Ella ingenuamente lo aceptó y cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, soltó la copa y trató de gritar.

— Lo extraño señor Weasley, es que nadie escuchó nada. Les preguntamos a los invitados y ninguno dice haber visto o escuchado a alguien en este lugar.

— ¡Ese maldito! — Gritó furioso apretando sus manos en un puño. — ¡Lo voy a matar!

* * *

><p>Después de unas cuantas horas de gritar, prácticamente ya había quedado sin voz. Tenía sus manos rojas y adoloridas de tanto forcejear. Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con un poco del maquillaje corrido. Estaba muy cansada y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a cualquier dirección y tratar de alejar su cansada vista del televisor que ahora estaba pasando algunas teleseries. Se dedicó a observar el lugar. Era una cabaña. El techo y el piso estaban formados de maderas, cubierto con varias capas de barniz. Había algunos cuadros que trataban de hacer un ambiente más ameno, pero lo único que provocaban para ella, era terror. Tenía la sensación de que jamás saldría de ahí y que se haría anciana amarrada a una silla, custodiada por un hombre enfermo y alocado que se aprovecharía de ella y la tendría a pan y agua. Ladeó la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen y observó el lado contrario de la cabaña. Había una cama y a su lado un feo velador hecho a mano. Tenía una lamparita y un reloj que hace tiempo parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Sobre la cama había algunas sogas y el pañuelo que momentos atrás había tenido en su boca. Se lamió los labios sintiéndolos resecos e instintivamente recordó el último momento en que los labios de Ron habían rosado los suyos. Cerró los ojos desesperada y volvió a observar el lugar.<p>

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono blanco que se había ido despellejando con el tiempo y que daban el aspecto de un hospital abandonado. Cuando miró a su derecha, percibió su bolso. Un pequeño sobre dorado que había llevado como complemento para su vestido. Dentro de él seguro estaría su teléfono. Una ligera sensación de esperanza la recorrió. Esa podría ser su salvación. Comenzó a saltar con la silla de madera, temiendo que se fuera a romper y ella callera de bruces al suelo. Entonces sonrió. Tal vez eso sería algo bueno después de todo. Trató de saltar con la silla en dirección a su cartera y para su sorpresa poco a poco se fue acercando hasta este. Pero cuando iba a mitad de camino, la silla no alcanzó a tomar la estabilidad y terminó estrellándose de espaldas al suelo. Escuchó que su teléfono celular comenzaba a vibrar sobre la mesa y la desesperación la invadió. Como estaba dentro del bolso no había posibilidad de que se moviera con las vibraciones hasta una orilla, así que solo pudo escuchar como con insistencia el celular sonaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

De pronto, la puerta de la cabaña comenzó a sonar. Dan la había abierto y ahora la observaba enojado. Se acercó a ella y con lentitud la puso nuevamente con la silla en mitad de la cabaña. La vió con las manos rojas y las piernas rasmilladas y frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! — Hermione suspiró rendida. — ¡Te dije que no siguieras haciendo eso o te lastimarías! ¡Ahora mira tú pierna!

Hermione se miró a pesar de casi no poder moverse y se percató de que efectivamente tenía un gran corte bajo su rodilla, pero que extrañamente no le había dolido.

— ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! Déjame ir por favor Dan, solo te causarás problemas…

El chico hizo caso omiso de sus suplicas y se acercó a una orilla de la cabaña para sacar un maletín blanco. De él sacó algunas vendas y un poco de alcohol para limpiar la herida. Se arrodilló nuevamente ante ella y posando el algodón mojado sobre la herida, esperó a que el leve quejido de Hermione se silenciara. Luego volvió a pasar la venda ahí y finalmente la dejó reposar.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso, o te quedarás con todas las heridas tal como están. No me preocuparé de ayudarte si me tratas tan mal. — Le informó él.

— ¿Cómo quieres que trate… ¡SI ME TIENES SECUESTRADA!? — Esto último lo gritó. Dan abrió los ojos asustados y luego sonrió.

Ahora Hermione comenzaba a entender que se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

— No te sirve de nada que sigas tratándome así. Lo único que conseguirás será amargarte tú misma y yo seguiré estando igual de feliz que siempre.

* * *

><p>Tiró las llaves sobre la mesita de vidrio que estaba frente al sofá. La sola idea de saber que Hermione estaba perdida y que esa noche no volvería como normalmente lo hacía a casa, le estaba causando un serio sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero el mayor de sus problemas era que no había ninguna manera de hacer algo. Y a pesar de que solía pensar que siempre había una solución, en esta específica situación no encontraba ninguna.<p>

Tirado sobre el sillón, se sentía derrotado. Sus brazos estirados a los largo del sillón con la sensación de intentar sostener algo que no estaba en sus brazos y que normalmente si lo estaba. El vacío se hacía cada vez más notorio. Intentando borrar esa sensación de su mente, se puso de pie. Buscó en la cocina alguna botella de Whiskey, Ron, Vodka o lo que fuera que tuviera licor para hacerlo olvidar. Porque esa noche. Esa estúpida noche. No tendría forma de dormir tranquilo sabiendo que su novia estaba desaparecida. Y tratando de seguir las órdenes por primera vez en su vida, intentó mantenerse tranquilo en el departamento esperando recibir alguna noticia. Una pequeña esperanza de que ella estuviera bien.

En el fondo del refrigerador había una pequeña lata de cerveza. Cosa que no le serviría de nada. Jamás se había emborrachado con una sola cerveza. Buscó en las estanterías de la cocina, y para su suerte encontró una botella de vino que él había comprado especialmente para esa cena que hicieron fuera, pero que finalmente no llegaron a tomar. Ahora era la ocasión para hacerlo. Tenía la soledad y maldita sensación de vacío acompañándolo. Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco.

Encendió la televisión. Abrió la botella y de un largo trago se tomó la mitad del contenido. Cambió de canales reiteradamente y cuando descubrió que no había nada bueno que ver en los quinientos canales. Se quedó mirándolo sin entender que estaba viendo. Tomó un pequeño trago de la botella nuevamente y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. Le importaba muy poco si manchaba la estúpida mesa. Ahora haría lo que fuera con tal de olvidarse esa noche. Lo que fuera.

Después de un par de horas de estar viendo el mismo canal sin entender la trama, se levantó al oír el timbre. Caminó lentamente porque ya casi no sentía su cuerpo. Trató de girar la manilla varias veces, pero solo cuando decidió usar ambas manos para abrir lo consiguió. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio y su ropa estaba manchada con vino.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó con claro tono ebrio.

La mujer que estaba enfrente de él sonrió tontamente y se acercó más a la puerta.

— Saber cómo estás. — Ron bufó riendo.

— Para eso tienes lo diarios, la televisión, y todas esas cosas que se mueven con gente pequeña.

La chica se largó a reír y entró sin que él se lo permitiera. Ron la miró confundido pero no dijo nada. Cerró la puerta y la observó caminar.

— También ver que aún respiras.

— No soy yo el que está desaparecido. — Soltó enojado de repente. — Debes irte.

— No hasta que me digas cómo te sientes.

— No quiero hablar de sentimientos tontos.

Ron caminó hasta desplomarse nuevamente sobre el sillón. Le importaba poco si la mujer decidía robarle o matarlo. Ya poco importaba su propia salud si sabía que una de las personas que más le importaba estaba perdida y él no podía hacer nada.

De pronto sintió que ella también se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba curiosa.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella negó y siguió observándolo.

— Es una lástima lo que pasó. Ojalá encuentren su cuerpo lo antes posible.

Ron sorprendido por sus palabras se levantó del sillón y la miró enojado.

— ¡No digas estupideces Lavender! ¡Ella no está muerta!

— Esperemos que no. — Soltó, fingiendo tristeza.

El pelirrojo suspiró abatido y se tiró nuevamente al sillón. La idea de que algo más grave le había pasado cruzó su mente instantáneamente. Imágenes horrorosas le siguieron y una vez que sintió que perdía la conciencia, recordó a quien tenía a su lado. Pero poco importaba, porque ya no recordaría nada hasta la mañana siguiente. Y para eso, aún quedaban muchas horas. Cosa que Lavender sin duda aprovecharía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento el retraso nuevamente, pero esta vez fue por temas de días. Me retrase en el viaje y no tuve ningún computador cerca para actualizar, así que eso. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios.<em>**

**_Por cierto… ¡Que tengas una hermosa navidad! Ya que no publicaré antes. Mis mayores deseos y si es posible podrán leer el día Martes :)._**

**_Cariños y besos a todos. ¡Hasta Pronto!_**


	30. Recordando

**Capítulo 30: Recordando**

Suspiró. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Ahora entendía porque se había obligado tanto las últimas veces a no tomar de ese exquisito licor y de esa manera tan excesiva. Porque por muy poco que tomara, terminaría con una resaca de los mil demonios. Y eso era exactamente lo que debería haber pensado el día anterior cuando había decidido tomarse la botella completa él solo. Inspiró profundamente a la vez que se daba vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la cama. Había dormido boca abajo toda la noche. Pero lo sorprendió que no pudiera hacerlo con rapidez debido a que había alguien sobre su brazo. Giró el rostro rápidamente y se sorprendió de a quien vio. Rubia, de cuerpo curvilíneo y postura seductora. Esa solo podía ser una persona.

Lavender Brown.

Abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había llegado a acostar? Entonces pensó que posiblemente Dan la había dejado ahí. Y no se equivocaba, porque el chico dormía en la silla frente a la cama. Hermione iba a intentar moverse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada de una mano. Ya casi no la sentía. La tenía tan acalambrada que no la había percibido. Y todo porque posiblemente la había tenido sostenida desde la parte superior del dosel de la cama.<p>

Ahora comenzaba a meditar como diablos había logrado dormir de esa manera con tanta tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Qué me diste para que durmiera?! — Gritó.

Dan que dormía frente a ella se removió lentamente y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Qué cosa me diste para que me quedara dormida?!

— Nada. — Respondió con tranquilidad, soltando un bostezo.

— ¿Entonces como me quedé dormida?

— Como todo el mundo Hermione. ¿Qué acaso tienes un ritual?

— ¡Me refiero si me diste un tranquilizante!

— No podría hacer eso. — Negó sorprendido.

— ¡Eres un medico! ¡Puedes conseguir el medicamento que quieras!

— Pero no soy de esos médicos Hermione.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y de qué tipo eres? — Preguntó ella con ironía.

— De los que cuidan a sus pacientes.

— ¿Secuestrándolos? — Ella notó como el enojo nuevamente volvía a notarse en su rostro varonil. Prefirió callar.

— Eres la única que me ha obligado a hacerlo. Y más te vale que te comportes o te irá peor. — El tono con que dijo esas últimas palabras lograron hacerla estremecer. — ¿Quieres tomar desayuno ahora?

— ¡Vete al diablo! — Gritó y terminó por quedarse recostada con la mano aún alzada.

Dan de todas maneras preparó algunas cosas para comer y se las dejó a un lado suyo sobre la cama. Pero Hermione no le dirigió ni una mínima mirada, a pesar de que el armonioso aroma a café recién preparado inundaba la cabaña. Estaba muerta de hambre. De eso no había duda. Pero no sería tan débil para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. Ya que después de todo, aún la tenía secuestrada y más enzima con el cuerpo amarrado a la cama.

Ella no cambiaría de idea. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre y de dolor, no le agradecería. Y menos aún le dirigiría la palabra por el resto de la vida.

— No seas tonta, no conseguirás nada muriéndote de hambre. — El doctor masticaba entusiasmado una tostada mientras a su alrededor tenía una buena cantidad de cosas para comer. — Pasarás un buen tiempo ahí, así que más te vale tener energía.

Hermione rodó los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre una almohada. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse por mantener la misma posición.

* * *

><p>— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — Preguntó tartamudeando.<p>

La chica soltó un leve ronroneo y abrió finalmente los ojos por completo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Ronnie? — Destapó su hombro coquetamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Ron aún tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero consiente de la situación se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque no contó con que estaría completamente desnudo. Lavender alzó una ceja divertida. Él por su parte tiró una de las frazadas de la cama con la cual se cubrió todo lo que pudo.

— ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?! — Sus ojos desorbitados trataban de mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la chica desnuda en su cama.

— Dormir Ronnie, ¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo? — Él sabía las intenciones de la rubia y lo peor era que él estaba involucrado. — Bueno hace unas horas hicimos otras cosas pero ahora…

— ¡No digas más! — La detuvo. Retrocedió hasta la puerta y sin pensarlo salió. Aunque antes le ordenó molesto. — ¡Vístete y sal de mi casa! ¡Ahora!

— ¡No me trates así Weasley! — Se defendió ella.

— ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que yo no te quiero?! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!

— Oye, oye, oye, oye… que hicimos — Corrigió ella subiendo el cierre de su vestido. — No fui la única que hizo el amor. Esas cosas se hacen de dos, así que no vengas ahora a negar lo que hiciste.

El pelirrojo daba vueltas en el pasillo con los pies descalzos y cubriéndose con esa tela gruesa. Observaba el lugar sorprendido. Había ropa tirada por todos lados, además de que estaba el desastre en todo el lugar. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro con desesperación y suspiró rendido.

— Esto no puede estar pasando. — Murmuraba más para sí mismo. — ¡Que hice! ¡Que hice! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

— Deberías haber pensado eso antes de haberme besado ayer. — Respondió ella.

— Yo no te besé — Negó con seguridad.

— ¿Ah no? — Ironizó ella. Entonces él comenzó a dudar. Ahora que lo pensaba ya no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

— Yo no te besé — Repitió. — Yo no hice nada malo, tu solo apareciste, me hablaste y luego…

— Hablamos, nos besamos e hicimos el amor. — Completó ella con simpleza.

— ¡NO! ¡No hicimos nada! ¡Yo no te besé y punto!

— Tienes mala memoria. Eso siempre te ha pasado.

— ¡Yo-no-hice-nada! — Repetía tratando de convencerse. — ¡Yo-no-hice-nada!

— ¿Entonces como explicarías que estábamos desnudos en tu cama? — Ron no dijo nada mantenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro avergonzado. — Porque no creo que podamos decir que nos dio calor y como buenos amigos nos acostamos juntos. No somos así y tú lo sabes. Además lo disfrutaste, tú mismo me lo dijiste anoche. — La rubia soltó una leve carcajada. — Supongo que tu novia no te tiene muy satisfecho.

— ¡CALLATE! — Gritó desesperado. — ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras de mi casa! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete!

Lavender cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de enojo que muy pocas veces se le veía. Pero satisfecha con lo que había conseguido.

— Recuerda que tú también lo quisiste Ron, no puede negarlo.

La rubia salió con una gran sonrisa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejó a Ron más consternado que nunca. Se pasó las manos por su cabello pelirrojo con desesperación. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Bueno, ya no servía de nada seguir preguntándoselo. Las cosas estaban muy claras. Ahora el problema era asumir lo que acaba de hacer. La parte más difícil.

* * *

><p>Se despertó momentáneamente. Ya no podía más del dolor. La posición en la que estaba era la peor que alguna vez en su vida había elegido.<p>

— Me duele la mano — Sollozó.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Dan con normalidad.

— ¡QUÉ ME DUELE LA MALDITA MANO!

— No es necesario que me grites, puedo escucharte perfectamente.

— ¡ME DUELE LA MANO! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ AHORA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME IR MALDITA SEA!

— ¡CALMATE HERMIONE! — Gritó él. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

La desesperación comenzaba a tomar forma en su cuerpo. Ya no soportaba el estar amarrada de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y mantenerse en la misma posición por horas y horas. Todo se estaba volviendo desquiciadamente molesto. No soportaría ni un par de días más de la forma que estaba. Ya simplemente no lo soportaba.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó un poco más calmada y casi con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Esto Dan, esto. — Señaló el lugar con lentitud con la única mano que tenía libre. — Porque me tienes aquí, para qué. No conseguirás nada de mí de esta manera. Absolutamente nada. — El chico miró su comida abstraído sin intenciones de responder. — Dime Dan, pero hazlo con la verdad. No hay nada que perder ahora, ya ambos lo único que nos queda es hablar con sinceridad.

— Porque era la única forma de tenerte solo para mí. — Hermione se sorprendió. No esperaba esa respuesta.

— Había otras maneras de lograrlo Dan.

— ¿Cuáles? Y si las hubiera, date cuenta de que jamás hubieras aceptado.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Sé sincera Hermione. — Por primera vez ella sintió que él hablaba con la verdad. — Acepta que jamás podrías estar conmigo si no fuera de otra manera que esta.

— De todas maneras no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas solamente porque la persona que te gusta no te quiere de la misma manera.

— Te sorprendería lo que la gente hace por amor.

— Al menos la mayoría se da cuenta de que esto es una locura y razona. — Dan se encogió de hombros. Ella suspiró.

— Nunca he sido como los demás y lo sabes.

— Y eso es bueno, pero no para mi Dan. — Su estómago rugía de hambre, así que ya sin ganas de luchar. Tomó un bocado de la bandeja que él le había dejado a un lado. — Estoy segura de que habrá una mujer que te amé como te lo mereces. Pero ella no soy yo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes serlo?

— Porque yo amo a otro.

— Pero yo te amo a ti — Insistió él.

— Eso es mentira.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado?

— No. — Reconoció ella. — Porque si realmente me amaras, no me estarías haciendo sufrir de esta manera. Las personas que aman no hieren a los que quieren y siempre les desean lo mejor, a pesar de que no sea lo mejor para ellos mismos.

— Te he dejado ser feliz toda tu vida Hermione. ¡Yo te salve! — La castaña rodó los ojos mientras tragaba un trozo de pan. — Y ahora que quiero que seamos felices tú me desprecias.

— Tienes que entender que reteniéndome contra mi voluntad no me hará quererte. Me hará odiarte y eso es lo que menos quiero que suceda ¿entiendes?

— No me hables como si fuera un imbécil Hermione, se lo que esto significa. Se las consecuencias de todos mis actos, pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hice y de esto.

— Y yo solo quiero que sepas que jamás te podré perdonar por lo que estás haciendo Dan. — El chico la observó atento. — No he visto a mi padre en tres días. Eso es lo que más me molesta de todo esto.

Dan se puso a reír de una manera amenazadora. Hermione casi podía distinguir incredulidad en ella.

— No quieras verme la cara de estúpido. Se perfectamente lo que más te molesta de todo esto. — Ella mantuvo su mirada fija, a pesar de que él trataba de intimidarla. — Hubo veces en que no ibas a ver a tu padre por una semana completa… ¿y ahora me dices que esa es la razón por la que estás enojada? Es por ese tonto de Weasley. Es ese el que te tiene desesperada.

— Puede que también sea por él, es mi novio.

— ¿Tu novio? No me hagas reír por favor. Ronald Weasley jamás será un hombre para estar de novio. — Estuvo satisfecho de su mirada intrigante. — Él no es para tener a una mujer para toda la vida y lo sabes. No lo quieres admitir porque sabes que tengo la razón. Pero eso no me preocupa. Algún día te darás cuenta de ello y ese día en que estés destrozada por que él te rompió el corazón, pensarás dos veces lo que te dije.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio. Habían un par de palabras de lo que había dicho Dan que ella entendía perfectamente. Siempre había sabido que Ron no era un hombre para comprometerse. Incluso él se lo había dicho. Pero a pesar de que en el fondo tenía esa incertidumbre, ella había decidido darle una oportunidad. Una posibilidad de que él le demostrara que las cosas serían diferentes con ella. Y en el poco tiempo que llevaban, él iba por buen camino.

Sonrió.

Dan la observó enojado. No había logrado la preocupación necesaria en ella.

* * *

><p>— Harry… — Susurró llevándose una mano al rostro.<p>

— _¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así? ¡Ron!_ — Preguntaba el chico asustado. — _¡Ron maldita sea! ¡Habla!_

— Hice algo horrible…

— _¿Q-que cosa?_ — Tartamudeó.

— No puedo decírtelo por teléfono. — Harry estaba preocupado. De eso no había duda.

— _¿Quieres que lleve a Ginny?_

— ¡No! — Negó exageradamente.

— _¿Es un tema de hombres?_ — No obtuvo respuesta. Pero con ese simple silencio supo que las cosas no andaban bien. — _Estaré ahí en unos minutos._

Ron en ningún momento decidió cortar la llamada. Pero suponiendo que Harry había cortado –por el sonido- se olvidó de él. Solo separó el teléfono de su oído y lo tiró al suelo. Se cubrió con la frazada lo mayor posible del cuerpo. Sentía un vacío y remordimiento enorme. A su mente se venían las imágenes de Lavender desnuda y luego la mirada angelical de Hermione, que le suplicaba ayuda.

Él se había acostado con otra mujer. Y más encima cuando su novia estaba perdida. Definitivamente era el peor hombre del mundo.

A la media hora sonó la puerta. Y sin muchas ganas de presenciar lo que seguiría se levantó a abrir. Un chico más bajo que él y de cabello negro le sonreía tontamente. Seguramente con la idea de poder ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Pero lo peor de todo, es que aún no sabía nada. Y él, ya podía imaginar lo que Harry diría al saber que había engañado a la mujer que para él era como casi su hermana. Sí, eso sin duda no sería muy bonito de presenciar.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó.

Ron supo que solo lo hacía por cortesía, porque Harry de alguna manera sabía lo que probablemente él le contaría.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Me quieres contar? — El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de que eso era obvio. — De acuerdo. Comienza.

Harry y él que estaban de pie se miraron confusos. Ron lo dirigió hasta el sillón donde se tiró. El chico de cabello negro se sentó enfrente y lo observó expectante.

— Me odiarás después de que te cuente esto.

— Eso lo decidiré yo — Respondió.

El pelirrojo suspiró, se sentó correctamente. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, logrando una cómoda posición para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos y dispuesto a todo, comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido. En ningún momento miró a su amigo, tenía demasiada vergüenza como dirigirle la mirada.

Cuando terminó de relatarle suspiró temeroso. Se mantuvo tranquilo en su posición y esperó un buen tiempo a que Harry dijera algo. Pero nadie dijo nada en un buen par de minutos, aunque después de que pasara. Escuchó como el pelinegro se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba por él lugar. Y de pronto sin esperarlo, sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro. Subiendo y bajando por su espalda, en una especie de apoyo.

— ¿No vas a pegarme?

— No me corresponde a mí hacerlo — Rió él. — Pero tampoco te puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste Ron.

— No, por supuesto. No quiero escuchar eso.

— Pero aquí lo que tienes que tener claro es que tarde o temprano debes decírselo a Hermione. — Ron asintió apenado. — No te aseguro que ella te vaya a entender como yo, pero es mejor que lo sepa por ti y que no se entere de alguien más. — Volvió a asentir. — Yo puedo comprenderte porque soy hombre y sé que la mayor forma de perder el control con una mujer es estando ebrio, pero eso no te salvará de ella. De hecho, creo que esa sería la peor excusa. Son mujeres, no entienden nuestras necesidades de hombre.

— Eso sonó mal — Admitió el pelirrojo. — Incluso para mí.

— Lo sé — Afirmó Harry, riendo. — Solo quería ver que me decías… Al menos no mataste a nadie. — Ron soltó una leve sonrisa. — Pero… si podemos ser sinceros… esto se volverá peor cuando sepa que lo hiciste mientras ella estaba desaparecida. Perderás toda su confianza — Ambos hombre se miraron preocupados por el hecho de que aún no se sabía nada del paradero de Hermione. — ¿Y quién fue la chica?

— Creo que no la conoces. — Harry se encogió de hombros. — Se llama Lavender Brown. Es o mejor dicho, era mi secretaria. Llevaba un buen tiempo acostándome con ella, pero todo terminó cuando conocí a Hermione. Desde que la conocí dejé de desear a Lavender. Nunca me volví a acostar con ella mientras estaba con Hermione.

— Hasta ahora — Soltó él. Ron lo observó preocupado. — Lo siento… ¿Y qué hiciste cuando despertaste con ella?

— Le dije que se fuera inmediatamente, pero mientras lo hacía me dijo muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Preguntó interesado.

— Me repetía una y otra vez que nos habíamos besado y luego acostado. Así que comencé a gritonearla para que se fuera.

— ¿Crees que le vaya a decir a alguien lo que hicieron?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque él no tuvo el valor de responder. Sabía la respuesta perfectamente y eso era lo que estaba comenzando a asustarlo. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más catastróficas. Su novia había desaparecido. Los medios de comunicación y la prensa estaban tras de él en cada mínimo movimiento. Lavender había aparecido esa noche en su apartamento. Y ahora todo era un completo desastre. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que había sucedido anoche…

— No tengo la menor duda, Harry.

* * *

><p>— Voy por algo para que te cubras, está helando demasiado en las noches. Así que no hagas ninguna estupidez — Amenazó Dan.<p>

— ¿Hay algún lugar cerca de esta cabaña? — Preguntó ella esperanzada. Él rió.

— No pensarás que te diga eso. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Y porque no?

— Sería tonto darte la forma de escapar, porque eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

— Solo preguntaba para hacer una conversación. Estoy tan aburrida y adolorida aquí, que lo único que me queda para olvidarme de todo es hacer esto. — Soltó enojada.

— Que lastima que te sientas así querida, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

— Algún día te arrepentirás de haber hecho todo esto.

— ¿Haber hecho? Já — Carcajeó divertido. — Esto no va a acabar.

Dicho esto, salió de la cabaña cerrando con llave unos cuantos candados. Tenía que planear algo. Dan hablaba con toda la verdad cuando decía que eso no se iba a acabar. Ella conocía ese tono de seguridad y eso la estaba asustando. Debería haber una manera de poder salir de ahí. Tenía que conseguir una buena forma y cuando él menos se lo esperara ella podría escapar.

Al menos ese día la había soltado del dosel para permitirle ir al baño con tranquilidad, cosa que llegaba rogando hace un buen par de horas. Y en esos escasos minutos su cuerpo se había sentido tan bien con tan solo unos segundos de tocar el suelo con firmeza para sostener su cuerpo y poder estirarse lo necesario para alejar los calambres. Y ahora que estaba nuevamente encadenada en una silla, pedía a gritos por tan solo unos minutos de caminata sin importar donde fuera.

El plan para poder escapar sería aprovechar un momento en que él la dejara ir al baño, se aprovecharía de la situación y con un fuerte golpe lo dejaría tirado en el suelo antes de que desapareciera por la cabaña. Luego correría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran y escaparía al lugar que fuera.

De hecho, esa misma noche lo intentaría.

* * *

><p>— No te quedes aquí solo, eso solo te hará peor — Dijo Harry. Ron bufó divertido y tomó un sorbo de su trago. — Y menos aún si sigues tomando de esa manera.<p>

— Estoy bien Harry, solo quiero estar solo.

— Agradece que no soy mujer, porque tal vez ya me estarías invitando a tu habitación en ese estado.

Ron sonrió levemente.

— Estoy sobrio Harry, es solo una cerveza. No me hará nada.

— Eso mismo he dicho, y… mira imagíname a mí en un bar… cantando… y diciéndole a cualquiera que lo amaba… Solo por una cerveza — Le recordó. — Ven, vamos. Anda a casa con nosotros. Ginny estará encantada de tenerte ahí.

— No creo que tan encantada. — Esta vez fue Harry quien suspiró. — Y no le digas nada por favor, no quiero que me sermonee. Ya suficiente tendré con contarles a mis padres.

— ¿Irás a la madriguera?

Ron asintió.

— Es el único lugar en el cual podré estar tranquilo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí amigo. Al menos no estaré solo.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Ron volvió a asentir. Luego miró el suelo y jugueteó con sus manos.

— No te imaginas cuanto — Harry por primera vez en su vida lo vió llorar. — Y sobre todo tengo miedo de que todo esto sea por mi culpa. Siento que es una especie de castigo por todo lo que he hecho con las mujeres en mi vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó él perdido.

— Hace unos años era un imbécil de pies a cabeza. Me acostaba con cualquier mujer que se me cruzara y luego la ilusionaba. Y cuando todo estaba listo para comenzar una relación seria, las abandonaba. Pero lo peor de todo es que volvía a caer, les decía que lo había hecho por su bien y ellas seguían queriéndome. Era un círculo vicioso que terminó por volverme un seductor empedernido. Prácticamente les rompía el corazón para hacerlas sufrir lo que yo viví cuando Cho me engaño. — Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo refregó con fuerza. — Es por eso mismo Harry. Es por esto que tengo tanto miedo. No quiero perder a Hermione. Ella es la única que me ha hecho sentir bien. La amo. Como nunca amé a otra mujer. Y ahora la voy a perder por lo que hice. Ella no me va a perdonar jamás en la vida, y la entendería perfectamente.

— Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo primero Ron, si no lo haces nadie más podrá hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me auto perdone si engañe a la mujer que más amo en la vida?

— Tienes que aceptar que lo hiciste estuvo mal, pero tú sabes que no lo volverás a hacer nunca más.

— Nunca más. — Coincidió él.

— Entonces ahora, deja de torturarte y ve a arreglar un poco, porque cuando llegué me di cuenta inmediatamente de lo que habías hecho. — Ron arrugó el entrecejo confundido. — No creo que dejes mucho a la imaginación con la lencería de una mujer en la puerta.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto. Caminó rápidamente a la habitación y tomó con fuerza toda la ropa de mujer que Lavender había dejado esparcida por el camino y la tiró al cesto de la basura.

— ¿Quieres que te espere? — Ron negó. — Tal vez salgas más desapercibido si yo te pasó a dejar en mi auto.

El pelirrojo lo pensó.

— Tienes razón. — Admitió. Harry lo siguió hasta la habitación expectante. — Armaré rápidamente una maleta y nos vamos.

— ¿Una maleta?

— Todo en este lugar me recuerda a Hermione. Prefiero estar con mis padres y olvidarme del resto hasta que tengamos noticias.

— Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. — El chico se ofreció a terminar de hacer la cama mientras Ron tiraba cosas que pensaba podría necesitar en un gran bolso.

Y una vez que el departamento pareció estar ordenado y sin rastro que pudiera delatarlo, salieron. Subieron al auto de Harry y este se ofreció ir a dejarlo a la madriguera. Ron solo aceptó porque no tenía ganas ni de manejar ni de enfrentarse a los periodistas que le seguían haciendo mil preguntas.

* * *

><p>Cuando escuchó el sonido del piso crujir, supo que Dan se acercaba. La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó paso al doctor con unas cuantas mantas demás a su hombro. Venía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que dedujo que algo le había sucedido. Y no demoró mucho tiempo en que supiera que era.<p>

— Están ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero por ti, Hermione.

— ¿Por mí?

— O por información de donde estás. Divertido ¿no?

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido? — Preguntó ella fastidiada.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — Hermione no puso ninguna expresión diferente, para darle a entender que poco le importaba. — Están tan desesperados y rendidos que recurren al dinero. Es absurdo, pero creo que podría dar un poco de información. Así tendremos más dinero para organizar oficialmente nuestro matrimonio. — La desesperación se estaba volviendo tema recurrente para ella. ¿Ahora que más podía hacer? Sus planes y opciones para escapar se estaban comenzando a disolver.

— No nos vamos a casar.

— No, sabes que sería mejor — Siguió él hablando, sin prestarle atención a lo que ella dijo. — Vamos a hacer un video en el que dirás que estás bien y que prefieres quedar aquí. Que no te sigan buscando. Sí, eso vamos a hacer.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Estás loco?

— Sí, es la mejor idea que podría haber tenido.

Dan se puso de pie, ya que había tomado asiento junto a ella para comentarle la noticia. Tomó las llaves y se las guardó en uno de los bolsillos. Abrió la puerta con cautela y se dio vuelta cuando ella lo llamó a gritos.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Déjame ir al baño. — Suplicó dispuesta a cumplir el plan. — Necesito ir.

— Lo harás en unas horas más.

— Soy mujer, ¡se supone que no puedo aguantarme tanto! — Exclamó exasperada. El plan no funcionaría si él no la soltaba de las cadenas.

— No estás embarazada Hermione, así que tendrás que esperarte. Tengo que salir.

Y esto, fue lo último que escuchó. Ya que el sonido tormentoso del viento contra los árboles que se estrellaban en las ventanas de la cabaña le causaban escalofríos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría soportando todas esas torturas? La verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero esperaba que pronto terminara todo.

En menos del tiempo que esperaba, Dan apareció con unas cuantas cosas en unos bolsos. Y a medida que los fue sacando ella percibió que era un set completo de cámaras, cables y todo lo necesario para hacer la conferencia de la cual él había hablado.

— ¿Estás preparada para mostrarle al mundo que estás mejor que nunca? — Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio.

— Con eso no convencerás a nadie.

— No quiero convencer a nadie.

— Más te vale que lo hagas, o empezarás a sentir realmente los males de estar aquí.

* * *

><p>— Solo llámame y vendré a buscarte si lo necesitas. — Le recordó. — Y recuerda pensar lo que te dije.<p>

— Gracias Harry, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener. — Agradeció él sorprendido por tanto apoyo.

— Me merezco un buen regalo de cumpleaños. — Bromeó él.

Se despidieron nuevamente con un apretón de manos y Harry desapareció en su gran jeep. El polvo que dejó al alejarse se vino de pronto contra su rostro y él conociendo las consecuencias de esto, se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Abrió la reja que separaba la entrada del camino y luego la cerró a medias. Caminó el resto del camino que faltaba para llegar a la entrada principal y una vez que estuvo ahí, golpeó con torpeza la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y a los segundos apareció alguien que observó por la cortinilla. Él descubrió el rostro de su madre y le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Ella reconociéndolo abrió rápidamente y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo.

— ¡Ron! ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ven, pasa, pasa!

— ¿Recuerdas que prometimos visitarte todos los fin de semana? — Murmuró mientras seguía abrazado a su madre. — Creo que esta vez no podremos cumplirlo.

— ¡Oh querido! — Exclamó preocupada.

Y ahí, ya sin más fuerzas para ocultar el dolor, lloró en el hombro de su madre. Con ella no se sentía débil ni mucho menos juzgado. Así que sintiéndose reconfortado se abrazó a ella con fuerza a pesar de la altura que los diferenciaba. La presionó de la espalda porque necesitaba sentirse lo más cerca de ella que fuera posible. Y pasando así unos buenos minutos se separó finalmente de ella.

Molly preocupada tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, y obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos, supo que en ellos había algo más que tristeza.

— Quiero ir a dormir — Murmuró levemente. Su madre sonrió.

— Te llamaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo. — Él asintió.

Subió sin muchas ganas la gran cantidad de escalones que lo dirigían a su antigua habitación. Abrió la puerta con pesar y luego sin sacarse ni cambiarse nada se tiró sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y tratando de olvidar todo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>— Creo que esto le dará mayor dramatismo ¿no crees? — Opinó mientras señalaba la andrajosa tela que estaría a sus espaldas. — No quiero que nadie vea como es el lugar en que estás. Además, sentada con unas cuerdas en tu cuerpo me hará parecer el hombre más malo del mundo.<p>

— No sé para qué me estás diciendo todo esto.

— Anímate Hermione. No todos los días haces un video de rehén.

El tono de broma con el cual Dan decía cada cosa, le resultaba muy desesperante. ¿Qué él no veía lo adolorida y triste que estaba? No había nada de gracioso de tener a una mujer encadenada en una silla solo para hacer sufrir a los demás. No tenida NADA de divertido.

— ¡Deja de decirme esto como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, porque no lo es! — Declaró exasperada.

— Tú estarás sentada en ese lugar — Señaló una esquina. — y desde ahí leeras lo que escribí en ese papel. Y al final yo apareceré y diré unas palabras.

— ¿Saldrás en el video? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Claro — Hermione abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y esperanzada. — Pero con una máscara. — El chico se acercó y con cuidado desató las amarras alrededor de sus piernas. La tomó de un brazo y la obligó a caminar. — Ahora deja de hacerme preguntas y muévete. — La sentó en la silla que él había establecido frente a la cámara y cuando ella iba a intentar algo, recibió un fuerte manotazo. — No podrás escapar, así que más te vale que vayas perdiendo las ganas.

La mejilla de Hermione se fue enrojeciendo a medida que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse también en su labio. Su rostro ya no era lo que la mayoría había visto en las revistas. Ahora tenía una buena cantidad de morenotes, heridas y nada de maquillaje, por lo que de la glamorosa modelo Hermione Granger, poco quedaba. Ahora era solo una chica más, pero que a su diferencia, tenía marcas de golpes en su rostro. El mundo vería a una mujer que estaba sufriendo y tal vez así se compadecerían de ella. Tratarían de encontrarla y sus enemigos aceptarían que nada tan brutal como eso le hubieran deseado en la vida.

— Ahora necesito que mires a la cámara y cuando te diga acción, comenzarás a leer.

Hermione solo lo miró con una expresión cargada de ira. Él ni se inmutó y presionó el botón que iniciaría todo.

— ¡Y acción!

* * *

><p>— ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ron cariño! — Lo llamaba ella. — Ronnie cariño, tienes que levantarte.<p>

— Cin…cinco minutos más. — Rogó.

— No puedes amor, tienes que ver algo. — Le decía ella apenada. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿En-encontraron a… Hermione?

Ella negó.

— Peor que eso, tesoro. — Ron se levantó medianamente para apoyarse de los codos. — El secuestrador la obligó a hacer un video.

Ron dio un salto de la cama. Y bajó las escaleras lo antes posible. En un boletín informativo informaban del nuevo video que se había filtrado en las redes y que la policía estaba comenzando a analizar. Pero Ron lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento era la voz desolada de Hermione, además de que su rostro se veía más triste que en cualquier otra ocasión. Logró distinguir en ella los rasguños y heridas, y supo que Dan la había golpeado. Una sensación de enojo e ira lo invadió inmediatamente y empuñando su mano escuchó atentamente lo que Hermione decía en el video.

"_Lo sé, esto es demasiado raro. Pero sí, soy Hermione Granger. Y como ustedes deben suponer, no estoy haciendo este video porque quiera hacerlo, sino porque la persona que me ha secuestrado me ha obligado a hacerlo._

_Así que quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo estoy bien. Estoy tranquila y que extraño muchísimo a mis seres queridos. Sobre todo a mi padre. Pero no quiero que tengan miedo por mí porque estoy bien y así seguiré"._

De pronto el video se cortó. Las pocas y míseras noticias que habían conseguido resultaron ser la peor y más desoladora noticia para el mundo y sobre todo para una persona… Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí está el capítulo prometido. Espero que sigan atentos y que les siga gustando la historia. ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! ¡Y que pasen unas muy felices fiestas! Nos vemos el próximo martes. <strong>_


	31. Libre

**Capítulo 31: Libre**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde el video y el secuestro, por lo que la vida de Hermione, Ron y el resto del mundo seguía en su diaria rutina. Hermione en esa andrajosa cabaña secuestrada, Ron en la casa de sus padres y la prensa por su parte buscando cada mínimo detalle del secuestro para hacerlo aún más polémico de lo que ya era. Por ello mismo, los objetos que más se vendían en esa semana eran revistas, diarios y cualquier medio de comunicación que diera más investigación sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo minuto a minuto con el secuestro de la famosa modelo de Record Magic.

Las cosas no habían avanzado mucho para la policía de investigaciones. No habían conseguido mucha información del paradero de Hermione. Por lo que se habían dedico a revisar y analizar a fondo cada segundo del video que el secuestrador le había obligado a realizar.

Por otro lado, ajeno a todas las investigaciones y noticias, Ron descansaba en una de las bancas que rodeaban la Madriguera. Observaba en una dirección contraria a la casa, solo con la intención de olvidar. Y estaba tan perdido en esa sensación, que solo se percató de que sus padres estaban ahí cuando le ofrecieron una pequeña bandeja con leche y unas cuantas galletas.

— Están recién preparadas, las hice tripe chocolate como te gustan. — Le dijo su madre. Ron sonrió y le señaló el asiento vacío a su lado para que ambos lo acompañaran.

Su madre se sentó a su derecha y su padre en el asiento de la izquierda. Molly tomó su mano y la apretó con ternura. Él dirigió su mirada hasta ella, pero evadió sus ojos en todo momento.

— Gracias. — Soltó.

— Ronnie cariño, sé qué viniste a visitarnos porque nos necesitabas y querías sentirte acompañado. — Él asintió. — Y es por eso mismo que quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te está haciendo sentir tan culpable.

Ron la miró sorprendido.

— Eres nuestro hijo y siempre te apoyaremos, pase lo que pase. — Confesó Arthur, ofreciéndole su mano. Él la aceptó.

— Así que es cierto eso. — Sonrió divertido. — Las madres siempre perciben ese tipo de cosas.

— Sexto sentido. — Admitió Molly. — y sobre todo, cariño de madre.

— No quería preocuparlos.

— No lo harás. — Intervino su padre. — Solo queremos ayudarte.

— No creo que puedan hacer nada.

— Entonces tal vez sería bueno que confiaras en nosotros y nos contaras.

— ¿Incluso si no hay nada que puedan hacer?

Arthur asintió y Molly suspiró.

Por un momento pensó en mentirles. Decirles que no sucedía nada o inventar una muy buena historia que los hiciera creer una realidad diferente, pero se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo él había sido franco y siempre había dicho todo con la verdad y las cosas habían salido muy bien… Hasta ese momento… Suspiró cansado. No quería hablar de lo que había hecho, porque se sentía más culpable que nunca. Hermione llevaba desaparecida más de una semana y nada se había descubierto de donde podía estar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él? ¿Sentarse a esperar? ¿Sufrir toda la vida por no haberla encontrado? ¿Dejar el pasado atrás?

— Engañé a Hermione — Soltó de repente. — Lavender llegó a mi departamento y como yo estaba más que ebrio, se aprovechó de la situación.

La expresión en el rostro de Molly le hizo sentirse aún más culpable. Pero ella reconoció esto y su expresión se transformó en una de comprensión que solo ella solía tener con él. Su padre lo observaba preocupado, pero con la mirada de un hombre comprensivo.

— ¿De nuevo esa niñita? — Intervino la señora Weasley. — Creí que ya no tenías problemas con ella.

— Es que eso ya no tiene importancia… lo que me preocupa es como vaya a reaccionar Hermione.

Molly asintió, Arthur entrelazó sus manos.

— Feliz no va a estar — dijo su padre.

— Lo sé, y me siento terrible, pero lo que me importa es intentar conseguir su perdón.

— Tienes que decirle la verdad — Ordenó su madre.

— De eso no hay duda, pero yo que la conozco tan bien… — Tardó en decir lo siguiente, porque era lo que más le dolía. — sé que no me va a perdonar.

* * *

><p>Pasadas las siete de la tarde, Dan se disponía a seguir su rutina nuevamente.<p>

Llevaban ya una semana juntos. De modo obligatorio por parte de ella, pero por el lado de Dan… parecía como un niño en una dulcería. Hermione no podía quejarse de que la trata mal, pero el tema principal de todo eso, es que ella estaba SECUESTRADA. No visitando a un amigo, así que los sentimientos no podían ser más que de odio de parte de ella hacia él. En todas las horas del día.

— ¿No te cansarás de esto?

— ¿De qué? — preguntó él despistado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— De tenerme aquí sufriendo.

— Te dije que tenías que comenzar a acostumbrarte, así que… todo depende de ti no de mí. — ella mostró su expresión más incrédula. — y como sé que te gusta que responda a tus preguntas… no.

Dan no dijo nada más, solo tomó las llaves que estaban sobre una mesa, muy muy lejana a la cama en donde estaba Hermione y luego caminó hasta la puerta. Ese era justo el horario en que iba a alguna parte desconocida para Hermione, a buscar comida para cenar. Pero estaba tan cansada de hacer todos los días lo mismo, de seguir encerrada y sobre todo, sentada en el mismo lugar noche y día, que estaba dispuesta a cumplir el plan que por largos días habían rondado su cabeza. Así que en ese misma instante, antes de que Dan pusiera un pie fuera de la cabaña, comenzó a quejarse.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó él preocupado.

— No me siento bien — Mintió. Llevándose la mano que no tenía encadenada al estómago. — ¿Pu…puedes llevarme al baño? Cre… creo que voy a… vomitar.

— Si… claro — Respondió él preocupado.

Caminó con rapidez hasta su lado y sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos soltó la esposa del dosel y mantuvo la de su mano. Con suavidad la ayudó a levantarse, aunque no contaba con que ella prácticamente se caería al pisar el suelo. Todo era falso, pero para su sorpresa le salió más verídico de lo que esperaba. Pensó que posiblemente sería por el deseo de salir de ese lugar.

Y justo cuando Dan se disponía a ayudarla a levantarse, ella tomó un sartén que él había colgado en la "improvisada" cocina y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Él chico la miró por unos segundos sorprendido y luego sin mucho que hacer cayó al suelo desmayado.

Entonces Hermione supo que contaba con menos de cinco minutos para alejarse lo máximo posible de la cabaña. Se arrodilló a quitarle las llaves que con tanto recelo Dan cuidaba y rápidamente corrió a la puerta a abrir los candados. Cerró la puerta con llave nuevamente y luego bajó con cuidado los tres escalones que tenía la cabaña. Cuando estuvo con los pies en la tierra, se sorprendió al ver una gigantesca casa justo en frente. Quiso acercarse a ver si era de alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero temerosa de que Dan pudiera despertarse en cualquier momento decidió alejarse. Comenzó a correr por un pequeño bosque que estaba continuo a la casa, y a medida que se adentraba en él, este se iba haciendo cada vez más tenebroso y oscuro. Pero a ella extrañamente no le causó miedo, puesto que era su único camino a la libertad.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche Harry se recostó finalmente en la cama. Ginny ya estaba sentada a su lado con el pijama puesto y una revista nueva en sus manos. Ella comenzó a quitarle la funda con la cual ahora venían envueltas al momento de enviarlas por correo y la dejó a un lado de la cama. La ojeó rápidamente y luego volvió la vista para verlo a él. Harry le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa adorable y luego él también tomó algo para leer. Solo que él optó por un libro que Hermione le había regalado hace un par de años atrás y que hace mucho no leía. Abrió la tapa y leyó nuevamente la pequeña dedicatoria que ella le había escrito.<p>

_**Espero que disfrutes leyendo este libro, como cuando lo hacías de pequeño. Lo encontré hace un tiempo y supe que era el regalo ideal para ti. Sé también que no lees mucho, pero al igual que a mí, te hará bien recordar un poco de tu infancia.**_

_**Con cariño, Hermione.**_

— ¿Es el que te regaló Hermione? — le preguntó Ginny. Él asintió. — ¿Crees que esté bien?

— ¿Él libro o ella? — su esposa ladeó la cabeza divertida. — Espero que sí.

— ¿Crees que mi hermano esté bien? — Harry dudó al responder y la pelirroja lo notó. Conocía muy bien a su esposo como para evadir sus sospechosas actitudes.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Acaba de perder a su novia… y mi mejor amiga, por no decir hermana. — ella acercó su mano para entrelazarla en señal de apoyo. — ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

— No me refiero a eso, Harry.

— Entonces no tengo idea de que estás hablando. — Mintió él.

— Mi hermano está actuando de una manera más extraña que de lo habitual, y yo que lo conozco desde que tengo razón, sé que oculta algo.

— ¿Por qué razón crees que yo tendría que saberlo? Apenas conozco a tu hermano desde hace un par de meses, no tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me cuente algún tema tan personal. — estaba perdido, él no sabía mentir. Era el peor mentiroso de la historia, por eso Ginny siempre sabía cuándo no estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Si sabes algo Harry James Potter que yo no sé, más vale que me lo cuentes ya. — se cruzó de brazos de esa manera tan rígida que a él lo ponía nervioso. — porque si me entero de que sabías algo y no me lo contaste, estarás en serios problemas Potter.

Tragó saliva asustado y cerrando su libro finalmente suspiró rendido.

— Tú hermano va a matarme cuando sepa que te lo conté.

Ginny sonrió. La batalla estaba ganada.

* * *

><p>Como todas las noches, sacó el jarrón de leche de la nevera y vertió un poco de su contenido en dos vasos. Luego lo guardó nuevamente en su lugar y le entregó uno de los vasos a su esposo que releía el periódico sentado en la mesa de la cocina.<p>

— Gracias, querida. — dijo él, volviendo a su lectura.

Molly asintió con parsimonia y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta la ventana que daba vista al patio. Con la taza aún en sus manos, movió un poco la cortina para poder ver con mayor claridad el exterior. Había una persona afuera y ella lo sabía. Suspiró apenada. Ron estaba comenzando a actuar de una manera extraña.

— Arthur, Ron estaba afuera de nuevo.

Su marido la miró con atención y luego desvió su mirada a la ventana.

— ¿Solo? — ella asintió. — Necesita pensar, eso es todo amor.

— Pero… pero ¿por qué a estas horas? Está helando mucho allá afuera.

— Siempre es más fácil pensar en la tranquilidad de la noche.

— Podría hacerlo en su pieza sin prender la luz ¿no crees? — opinaba ella. — Así evitaría pescar algún resfriado.

— Es muy joven aún, el entenderá todas las consecuencias de sus actos.

— No tanto como para… ¡Se sacó los zapatos! ¡Está descalzó, Arthur! — exclamó sorprendida. — ¡Iré a decirle a ese jovencito en este instante que se entre!

— Molly, amor… Ron necesita estar solo. Necesita tiempo para pensar todo lo que ha hecho y todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro por las decisiones que ha tomado. — la señora Weasley se mantuvo quieta escuchándolo, mientras seguía viendo por la ventana a Ron. — nosotros lo educamos bien como para que él sepa lo que está haciendo, ya es grande, él sabrá lo que hace…

— ¿Y si necesita de nuestra ayuda?

— Entonces él vendrá a nosotros.

No estaba muy convencida de ello, pero como entendía que su hijo debía estar sintiéndose más que culpable, hizo caso a las palabras de su marido. Salió de la ventana y volvió la cortina a su lugar. Dejó la puerta trasera entreabierta para que Ron pudiera entrar cuando lo desease y junto a Arthur subió las escaleras dispuesta a descansar otra noche sin saber nada de la novia de su hijo… y futura nuera.

* * *

><p>Había caminado más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Sentía sus pies desnudos pisar todo tipo de cosas, pero evitando tener más miedo del que ya tenía, decidió no pensar en que podría haber pasado sobre algún insecto, reptil o incluso algún esqueleto humano. Probablemente había mucho por lo cual asustarse en ese lugar, porque por más que intentaba acercarse a esa destellante luz al final del camino seguía pareciendo como si estuviera en el mismo lugar. Había caminado mucho, de eso estaba segura y en cada paso que daba sentía que su cuerpo caería y terminaría botada alrededor de piedras, hojas y ramas. Además, se suponía que si seguía ese pequeño caminito en algún momento llegaría a algún lado… pero eso no estaba ocurriendo así que comenzó a asustarse. Parpadeó un par de veces más para confirmar que no estaba soñando y se apoyó en un árbol húmedo. Suspiró. De seguro Dan estaría por ahí buscándola con algún arma, dispuesto a dispararle si eso era necesario para hacerla detenerse.<p>

Pensó en las posibilidades de escaparse de ese lugar, y entendió que eran mínimas. ¿Por qué sentía que había caminado en círculos todo ese tiempo? Tal vez el lugar estaba cercado y ella creyendo que había encontrado una salida seguía rodeándolo hora tras hora. El miedo aumentó. Nunca saldría de ahí. Dan se lo había dicho muchas veces, incluyendo que ese lugar no tenía ninguna salida para ella. Ahora sí que realmente estaba perdida. Dan la mataría. Lo haría sin temor, porque ella había tenido el valor de darle con un sartén en la cabeza y tratar luego de escapar. La mataría, de eso no había duda. Tembló desesperada. ¿Qué iba a hacer para salir de ahí?

— ¡VEN AQUÍ HERMIONE! ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR! ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE YA VERÁS! ¡NADIE PODRÁ SEPARARTE DE MÍ! ¡NADIE! — Gritaba él.

Dio un respingo asustada y se separó rápidamente del árbol. Debía seguir corriendo si quería salvarse de ese loco. La voz de Dan se sentía cada vez más cerca. Comenzó nuevamente a correr, pera esta vez con un ligero dolor en su tobillo derecho. Por la adrenalina seguramente no sentía mayor dolor, pero estaba consiente que apenas lograra tomar un descanso, su pie ya no le permitiría correr más. Así que dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible y recorrer lo máximo del interminable camino, corrió con mayor rapidez.

— ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE DESGRACIADA?! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO TIENES DONDE ESCAPAR! — Seguía vociferando él.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido al correr, porque si llegaba a caerse o botar algo, podría mostrarle claramente donde estaba. Hizo unos cuantos giros en su camino para poder avanzar con rapidez por sobre los troncos caídos, pero le era imposible hacerlo más rápido, ya que nunca había sido muy buena deportista y precisamente esa noche no planeaba convertirse en una.

* * *

><p>Y ahí, en la oscuridad, se comenzó a sentir diferente. El caminar por el pasto mojado del frio de la noche, estaba surtiendo un buen efecto en él. Era mejor que un relajante masaje en su adolorida espalda, mucho mejor que comerse un chocolate entero él solo y sobre todo mucho mejor que las estúpidas y falsas palabras de aliento de su mayor enemigo.<p>

Cerró los ojos, inspiró y luego los volvió a abrir. Siguió caminando por el sendero de flores y pasto. No tenía miedo de pisar nada, ni de ser picado por algún insecto, porque el solo seguir concibiendo esa sensación de tranquilidad que hace días no lograba sentir lo estaba llevando más alto que las estrellas.

Nunca se había detenido a observar ese gran bosque que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su casa. No le tenía miedo pero tampoco parecía muy de su agrado. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que era una buena dirección. Volvió su mirada a su casa para comprobar que sus padres no lo estaban buscando desesperadamente como cuando era un niño y luego siguió caminando. A pesar de la poca luz que rodeaba él lugar, le pareció percibir algunas luciérnagas guiándolo al interior de ese oscuro bosque.

Como nunca, meditó una vez más lo que estaba haciendo y sin más dudas comenzó a adentrarse en la inmensa cantidad de árboles y troncos secos. El lugar parecía tranquilo porque no se escuchaban más que los grillos rodear las matas de pasto y sus suaves pisadas. Aunque de pronto, el silencio y tranquilidad pareció desaparecer. Unos fuertes gritos provenientes del lugar lo hicieron estremecerse. Era un llanto desgarrador que pedía a gritos ayuda.

Respiró con dificultad. Sentía poco a poco una extraña fuerza recorrer su cuerpo. Una especie de fuerza que lo invitaba a ir en ayuda de esa triste alma desolada. Y sin pensarlo mucho así lo hizo. Se calzó rápidamente las zapatillas y corrió bosque adentro. Como solo llevaba una pequeña linterna en su mano, apenas veía donde pisaba y justo a tiempo para no estrellarse con ningún tronco de árbol.

A medida que iba entrando en la oscuridad, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cercanos y fue ahí cuando comenzó a pensar en lo que tal vez llegaría a ver. Tal vez alguna mujer que se había herido con algo o que había sido herida por algún animal salvaje o algo similar. Entonces se preguntó a si mismo que haría si tenía que defenderse. La respuesta llegó rápidamente a su mente; debía encontrar alguna rama para poder contraatacar.

Iba pensando ese tipo de cosas cuando de repente se estrelló contra alguien que por sus rápidos reflejos masculinos no llegó a caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó sollozando. Ron pudo percibir que era una mujer y que llevaba una ligera camisa que suponía debía cubrirla, pero que en esos momentos lo único que hacía era apegarse a su cuerpo por el sudor o lo que fuera que cubría su cuerpo.

Ella no intentó alejarse. Por el contrario, se aferró a su camisa con desesperación. Y él entre tanta sorpresa. Supo quién era aquella indefensa mujer que se apega a él con fuerza. Ron sintió que su mundo se venía abajo y a los pocos segundos volvía a su lugar, llevándolo al lugar más bello que se pudiera imaginar. Esa chica no era nadie más que…

— Her-her… ¿Hermione? — Preguntó sorprendido.

Y entonces ella en la oscuridad lo observó preocupada. Ese hombre tenía la misma voz que…

— ¡RON! — Gritó sin recordar que Dan aún la andaba buscando por ahí. — ¡Ron! ¡Ron amor! ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo la estrechó entre sus brazos. Esa mujer indefensa era Hermione. Su Hermione. La misma. Sana y salva. Bueno… entre lo que se podía decir sana.

— ¡Mi amor! ¡Hermione! — Exclamó él, lleno de felicidad. — ¡Dios santo! ¡E-eres tú!

La castaña comenzó a sollozar con tanta fuerza que el propio cuerpo de Ron comenzaba a temblar. Después de tanto tiempo separados. Después de tanto sufrimiento… ella estaba ahí nuevamente junto a él. No en la mejor situación, pero al menos estaba ahí… junto a él… viva.

— Y-yo… — Trató de hablar ella, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra.

— Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya estoy aquí. No pasa nada.

Por más feliz que se encontraba Hermione. Comenzó a pasar por su mente nuevamente el recuerdo de Dan con una expresión aterradora siguiéndola. Se estremeció con fuerza. Ron lo percibió y la alejó tan solo unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos después de tanto tiempo. Para él no había nada malo ya… pero para ella, ese era el comienzo del sufrimiento. Si no hacían algo, Dan los pillaría juntos y los mataría sin rencor alguno. De eso estaba segura.

— Mi amor… — dijo él.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero su mandíbula tembló al escuchar que alguien se acercaba gritando..

— ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA TE METISTE MALDITA PUTA?! — Escucharon. — ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE VUELVAS AQUÍ AHORA! ¡HERMIOOOOOONEEEEE!

Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado y asustada se acercó aún más a Ron. Él abrió los ojos enfurecido. Fue entonces cuando la castaña supo que su novio iría en busca de Dan.

— ¡No! — Exclamó en un susurró. — Es demasiado peligroso. ¡Dan está armado!

— ¡Me importa un maldito rábano, ese imbécil se las va a ver conmigo por todo lo que hizo! — Respondió él e iba a seguir caminando cuando sintió como la mano de Hermione tomaba su brazo y lo detenía.

— No lo hagas, de-debemos escapar… ahora. — Ron iba a negarse nuevamente, pero ella lo interrumpió. — Si quieres que yo pueda irme contigo, debes... debemos escapar ya.

— Pero…

— Tú decides.

A pesar de que apenas podía distinguirla en la oscuridad, percibió la expresión desesperada de Hermione y supo inmediatamente que ella tenía razón. Debían escapar en ese mismo instante si no querían sufrir las consecuencias de un hombre desesperado por encontrar a su rehén.

— Ya tendré la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. — Murmuró, más para sí mismo, casi como si fuera un pensamiento o un objetivo.

Tomó la mano de Hermione con fuerza y juntos comenzaron a correr. Él la guió en todo el camino, tratando de recorrer el mismo trayecto que había hecho al entrar en ese horrible bosque. Pero casi sentía que lo había olvidado…

— ¿Co-cómo me encontraste? — preguntó ella de repente, en el momento en que se detuvieron para tomar un ligero descanso. — O mejor… dicho… ¿Qué hacías por este lugar?

— La madriguera queda muy cerca de aquí. — respondió él. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ron la percibió ahora que había un poco más de luz.

— Eso no… ¿es enserio o solo lo dices para tranquilizarme? — se sentía más paranoica que nunca.

— Mira hacia allá — Le señaló con su mano en dirección de dónde provenía la luz y el ligero humo que salía de una especie de chimenea. — Salí a caminar para… ¡ya ni recuerdo porque! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera te he preguntado… ¡Dios! Es que estoy tan sorprendido… no esperaba que… tú estás… ¡Mierda! — exclamó sin saber que decir.

— Tranquilo… ahora ya estoy bien. — Masculló con un hilo de voz. — Es…estoy bien…

Lo siguiente que Ron sintió, fue como el cuerpo de Hermione caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Él se había girado para ver en la dirección que habían escapado y no se había percatado que el rostro de Hermione se ponía pálido y que sus ojos de un momento a otro se nublaban.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que Dan estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, pero que a pesar de todo no había alcanzado a escuchar. — ¡Oh dios santo! Hermione, amor despierta… no podemos… despierta, por favor, despierta. — se llevó ambas manos al rostro desesperado. Nunca había pasado por algo así y podía sentir que sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando. Era demasiada presión, impresión y desesperación la que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si a ella le pasaba algo. Solo debía estar desmayada por la impresión. Sí, eso debía ser… — Por favor, por favor. Has que se despierte, prometo que haré lo que quieras, pero por favor ayúdame — suplicó dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. — ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hermione… despierta…por fa… — de pronto se quedó en silencio. El resonar de unos pasos acercándose cada vez más le hizo recordar que no se encontraban solos en ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde estás maldita? ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA TE METISTE?! ¡VUELVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHORA! — Vociferó acercándose. — ¡NO TE HARÉ NADA SI REGRESAS! ¡TE LO PROMETO! ¡NO HAY LUGAR DONDE ESCAPAR, SERÁ MEJOR QUE VUELVAS O TERMINARÁS MURIENDOTE EN ESTE HORRIBLE BOSQUE! — Esperó a ver si recibía respuesta, pero no hubo más señal de vida que los grillos rodeando las plantas. — ¡TENDRÁS QUE ESPERAR SOLO PARA QUE LOS ANIMALES TE DEBOREN ENTERA! ¡EN UN SOLO DÍA SERÁS ALIMENTO DE LOBOS, OSOS Y TODAS ESAS PORQUERÍAS DE ANIMALES QUE VIVEN AQUÍ!

Ron contuvo el aliento. Dan estaba pasando precisamente en ese segundo por detrás del árbol en que ellos se encontraban escondidos. Él pelirrojo observó al hombre con atención, ya que se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. El doctor iba calzado con unas botas de agua, una chaqueta y un gran rifle en sus manos. Además, tenía un sobrero que a su vez tenía una pequeña linterna que le permitía tener perfecta visión del camino. Aunque solo lo hacía en línea recta, creyendo haber encontrado la dirección por la cual creía Hermione se había escapado. Pero a medida que siguió avanzando pensó en que ella no podría llegar tan lejos si apenas tenía una camisa y ni si quiera llevaba zapatos y a juzgar por la aspereza del lugar ya habría caído al suelo, cosa por la cual el ya la habría encontrado. Eso era lo más lógico. Giró confirmando que ella no había ido más lejos, y volvió por el mismo camino que había tomado para salir en su búsqueda.

— ¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó con ferocidad. — ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE MALAGRADECIDA! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A VER LA LUZ NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA!

El cuerpo de Ron tembló. Jamás había visto o escuchado a un hombre tan enfurecido, le resultaba sorprendentemente aterrador el solo pensar que Hermione hubiera seguido siendo prisionera de ese loco… ¡Hermione! Volvió su mirada a la chica, un tanto más tranquilo, sensación que desapareció rápidamente, porque el solo verla ahí sin sensación de vida, le partió el corazón. No sabía qué diablos hacer, porque jamás había llegado a estar en una situación ni remotamente parecida… y que su novia estuviera ahí desmayada no ayudaba mucho. Ella habría sabido que hacer en ese momento y él como un completo idiota estaba arruinándolo todo. Ya lo había arruinado y lo sabía. Y lo arruinaría aún más cuando le contara la verdad.

Cerró los ojos con desesperación y cuando los volvió a abrir dejó caer unas lágrimas, que jamás habría podido explicar que sentimiento le generaban. Se limpió el rostro con una mano y miró por última vez hasta que Dan hubiera desaparecido de su vista. Se arrodilló con rapidez y tomó el cuerpo desmayado de su novia en sus brazos. Tomó la linterna con dificultad y finalmente comenzó a caminar… a trotar… a correr, con ella en brazos.

El poco camino que faltaba para llegar a casa se le hizo más largo que nunca. Sentía que cada paso que daba no era más que un milímetro, como si estuviera caminando sobre una de esas máquinas de ejercicios con una cinta que solo avanzaba en el mismo lugar. Pero se convenció de que todo eso era real, cuando se vió por fin saliendo del bosque, y reconociendo su casa cada vez más cerca. Así que apenas llegó a la reja que separaba su casa del bosque corrió con mayor fuerza. Y solo cuando le quedaban centímetros de abrir la puerta sonrió entre lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Como ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, su turno prácticamente había terminado. Así que dándose una última vuelta por todos sus pacientes, caminó de regreso a la sala de personal para tomar sus cosas. Se sacó el delantal y pasó su cartera por su brazo hasta ubicarla justo a la altura del hombro.<p>

— Buenas noches Daisy — se despidió con sinceridad. — todo parece tranquilo así que no creo que tengamos problemas esta noche.

— Sí, así parece — concordó la mujer de delantal. — que tengas una buena noche Luna. — se despidió, aunque recordó que debía preguntarle algo. — ¡Apropósito! ¿A qué hora tienes turno mañana?

— Cerca de las cinco de la tarde… ¿por qué?

— Escuché que el jefe vendría a hablar con las enfermeras, de un problema con un paciente que habían decidido desconectarlo y… bueno algo así. ¿Crees que puedas llegar una hora antes? Así él verá que te preocupas… tu sabes, es bueno tener la confianza de él.

— Sí, lo sé. Supongo que si podré perder una hora, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer.

— Es la triste historia de los funcionarios médicos. — opinó la chica.

Luna no dijo nada. A pesar de todo eso, ella era feliz. Muy feliz. Porque a pesar de que ella no estaba en la zona de emergencia para salvar una vida, cumplía la misma función cuidando de aquellos a los cuales ya no se les tenía esperanza.

— Nos vemos entonces, adiós — la chica asintió y repitió su despedida.

La rubia por su parte se despidió con una última señal y luego caminó por el largo pasillo que le permitía llegar al ascensor y descender de nivel. Pero a medida que avanzaba iba observando por los vidrios a todos los pacientes recostados en su camas como si estuvieran descansando de la mejor manera. Pero la verdad era otra, y a pesar de que hubiera preferido ser realista, pensó nuevamente en que esas personas solo habían decidido tomar un larguísimo descanso de la vida.

E iba pasando por las penúltimas habitaciones, cuando se sorprendió de lo que vió. No podía ser. Ese hombre se había movido. Ella lo había visto. Abrió los ojos como plato más que sorprendida y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para reconocer que no se había vuelto loca. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Se había movido. Había reaccionado por un mínimo instante. Caminó el poco espacio que la separaba de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. Luego encendió la luz y finalmente se acercó lo máximo posible a la cama. Observó al hombre que sin duda había cambiado su posición e inesperadamente le tomó la mano. Se la acarició con lentitud esperando alguna mínima respuesta que la hiciera creer que eso era real y que había una posibilidad de hacer feliz a una familia.

Pero por más que esperó, tocó su mano y su rostro, no consiguió más respuestas. Tal vez todo había sido un deseo de su corazón. Porque ella había estado suplicando toda esa semana para que la hija de ese hombre apareciera. Para que toda esa trágica pesadilla terminara y la pequeña Granger volviera a ver a su padre. Pero las cosas no siempre podían ser como la gente las deseaba.

Sonrió tristemente y se puso de pie de la cama. Pero antes de salir de la habitación miró a David Granger y luego desvió su atención a la fotografía que estaba en la mesita a un lado de su cama.

— Su hija lo necesita, y créame que ahora más que nunca. — sonrió tontamente observando el suelo y luego volvió la vista al hombre. — sería maravilloso que usted la viera apenas apareciera ¿no? ¿Se imagina lo feliz que ella estaría luego de pasar por algo como eso? — suspiró. — Piénselo, haría feliz a más de una persona… — tomó la manilla de la puerta sintiéndose como si no pudiera salir de esa habitación, para mantener la esperanza de que el padre de la modelo llegara a despertar. — Buenas noches señor Granger… ¡ah! Y dele mis saludos a su esposa.

El silencio en la habitación se volvió a hacer presente, como lo hacía todas las noches.

* * *

><p>— ¡AYUDA! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡AYUDENME! — Gritó ya sin fuerzas. Caminó lo suficiente como para llegar al sillón más cercano, y una vez ahí depositó con suma delicadeza a Hermione, que seguía perdida. — ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!<p>

Ron se derrumbó de rodillas frente a ella, tomándole sus manos con desesperación. Hermione no parecía estar mejorando, su rostro estaba palideciendo de una manera muy rápida y eso lo tenía desesperado. Se acercó a su rostro y le acarició las mejillas con tanta delicadeza como si estuviera tomando el vidrio más delgado del mundo. Temía lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? — preguntaba Molly asustada, bajando lo más rápido que sus pies avejentados se lo permitían. Arthur bajaba detrás de ella. — ¿Qué te…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa de Molly y su marido fueron lo más aterrador que Ron había visto. Veía la sorpresa y el miedo en el rostro de sus padres; definitivamente eso no lo ayudaba a perder un poco el temor que él mismo tenía. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente al lugar en que estaban Ron y Hermione y los observaron aún más pasmados.

— Por favor… ayúdenme… no sé qué hacer… ella está mal… muy mal. — lloraba el pelirrojo desolado.

— Pero… Ron… ¿Cómo…? — masculló Molly aún sorprendida. — ¿Cómo la encontraste?

— Entre a ese bosque que está aquí afuera y empecé a adentrarme cada vez más en él… hasta que… hasta que ella chocó conmigo cuando venía escapando de… de ese tipo y arrancamos… y ella se desmayó… y luego yo… yo no sé qué hacer… ¡por favor hagan algo!

Arthur que parecía ser el único cuerdo en ese lugar, corrió rápidamente a buscar el teléfono. Marcó el número de emergencias y respondió con tranquilidad a las preguntas que le hicieron. Luego colgó y volvió al salón en donde estaban Ron y Molly. Cuando llegó, percibió como su mujer intentaba reanimar a la chica de diferentes maneras, mientras Ron trataba torpemente de cubrirla con un par de sus pantalones.

— Ron — lo llamó su madre. — Hermione no… no está reaccionando…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento mucho nuevamente la demora, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia porque este es solo el comienzo y ustedes lo saben. Así que muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos vemos pronto. Si está en mis manos… el martes, pero si no… pronto :)<em>**

**_Cariños a todos… ¡Bye!_**


	32. Noticias inesperadas

**Capítulo 32: ****Noticias Inesperadas**

Toda esa noche sucedió muy rápido luego de hallar a Hermione. Sus padres intentaron reanimarla, mientras esperaban a que la ayuda profesional llegara. Él a su lado tomaba su mano y rogaba porque nada malo le sucediera. Tenía tanto miedo que su propio cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada, solo la observaba, mientras seguía en esa posición desmayada. Pero apenas se escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia estacionándose a las afueras, fue a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a los paramédicos.

— Por aquí, por aquí — dijo señalando en la dirección de la salita, y dirigiéndolos él mismo hasta ahí.

El grupo de médicos se sorprendieron al ver que era Ronald Weasley el que había requerido de la atención porque habían encontrado a la modelo. Estaba ahí, sobre un sillón viejo, cubierta por una gran manta tejida.

— De acuerdo, ¡Tim! ¡Judy! ¡La camilla ahora! — gritó a sus acompañantes. Él mientras, se acercó a la chica y comenzó a observar todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida mayor. — Necesito que le quite esa camisa y le coloquen algo que sea fácil de abrir por delante.

Molly asintió, y desesperada subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para tomar alguna camisa suya que le sirviera a Hermione. A los pocos segundos bajó con ella en sus manos y se la entregó al hombre que ya había recostado a la castaña en la camilla y estaba ahora cambiándole la camisa para poder tener mayor acceso a sus vías respiratorias y pulmonares.

Entre los tres paramédicos ubicaron un respirador artificial para mantenerla con vida a pesar de que sus pulmones comenzaran a fallar. La afirmaron a la camilla para que ella no pudiera tener mayor movimiento y ubicaron un cuello ortopédico en ella, para evitar que fuera a lastimarse aún más. Luego de esto, salieron raudamente con la camilla a arrastras hasta la ambulancia.

— ¿Quién irá con ella? — preguntó Tim. Mientras su compañero subía al asiento de conductor y la mujer acomodaba la camilla con cuidado en el auto.

— ¡Yo! — exclamó Ron rápidamente.

El hombre le hizo una seña para que se apresurara a subir.

— No podemos ir en el Ford Anglia, así que le llamaré a Ginny a ver si nos puede llevar al hospital. — propuso su padre. Ron asintió nervioso.

— Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien. — dijo Molly. Ron volvió a asentir sin saber que decir, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Lo siguiente que los señores Weasley vieron, fue la puerta cerrarse y con ella dos de las personas más importante de sus vidas. Preocupados, esperaron a que el auto desapareciera, para luego correr rápidamente a buscar sus bolsos y llamar desesperadamente a su hija para que les dieran un aventón al hospital. Y así tener noticias de la salud de su futura nuera.

Cuando la pelirroja recibió la noticia abrió los ojos más que sorprendida, pero como su madre solo podía escuchar su voz, recibió una respuesta favorable y luego colgaron. Seguramente ella le informaría a su marido de lo sucedido.

— Ginny vendrá por nosotros— le informó a su esposo. — Harry aún está en la oficina, hoy tenía una importante reunión, así que tardarán en contactarlo.

* * *

><p>— Así que básicamente lo que… — se detuvo de su discurso porque sintió el teléfono sonar sobre la mesa perfectamente pulida. Se acercó a ver la pantalla y reconoció que era Ginny la que lo llamaba, pero que debido a que seguramente sería para reprenderlo de que se había pasado de la hora establecida, decidió ignorarlo unos segundos hasta que terminara de decir lo que necesitaba informarles a sus superiores. — Lo siento. ¿En qué quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Y como les decía, invertir en esta parte del edificio sería bastante favorecedor para todos, puesto que… — su celular volvió a sonar. Era Ginny nuevamente. Y aun que creyó que lo mejor era no preocuparse, esperó pacientemente a que su teléfono volviera a sonar, porque sabía que él y su esposa habían estipulado que cuando era una clase de emergencia, realizarían tres llamadas. — Lo siento mucho, pero creo que es urgente que conteste. Es mi señal de emergencia… si me permiten…<p>

— Sí, claro, vaya. — asintió su jefe. — lo esperaremos aquí, leyendo las carpetas. Esta bastante interesante su propuesta.

Harry asintió, tomó su teléfono y luego salió de la oficina. Se apoyó en una de las mesas de las secretarias que en ese mismo momento se encontraban vacías porque el horario ya había caducado. Así que tomó el aparato con fuerza y marcó el re discado a su esposa.

— ¡Harry! ¡Al fin contestas! — exclamó aliviada.

— ¿Qué sucede amor? Te dije que no me llamaras, que estaría en una reunión muy importante con él jef…

— ¡Encontraron a Hermione! — lo interrumpió. — Ron la encontró cerca de la madriguera. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a la clínica.

— ¿Qué? ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Voy enseguida! ¿Do-donde se la llevaron? — Se preocupó aún más al saber que ella estaba en un centro médico. Ginny murmuró rápido la respuesta. — Estaré ahí en… — miró su reloj. Eran pasadas las once de la noche. — en quince minutos. Debo colgar, adiós.

— ¡Espera Harry! Yo iré por mis padres, tú ve a acompañar a Ron.

— Sí, eso haré. — respondió con rapidez. Entró en la oficina que estaba dando su proyecto y se acercó al jefe con temor. — Lo siento mucho, pero tengo una emergencia familiar. Tengo que cancelar la presentación y si eso me quita la posibilidad de presentárselo en otra ocasión, estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

El hombre suspiró y luego arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¡Que va, hombre! La familia siempre es primero, vaya. Ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión.

Harry le agradeció y tomando sus cosas desapareció de la oficina y del edificio. Ya que conduciendo lo más rápido que pudo –manteniendo la precaución- en menos de quince minutos llegó al lugar. Sus manos temblaban, pero la sonrisa nadie podía quitársela.

* * *

><p>— No puede entrar, lo siento mucho. — dijo una mujer, negándole el acceso a la habitación en que tenían a su novia. — están revisándola, no puede estar ahí dentro.<p>

— ¡Pero es mi novia, maldita sea! No esperará que esté aquí parado como imbécil esperando a que ellos decidan hacer algo. ¿Cierto? — la mujer negó nuevamente con tristeza.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirle que entre. — Ron se pasó las manos con desesperación por el cabello y se acercó a una muralla para darle un golpe. — y de todas formas no serviría de mucho que lo hiciera, porque le ordenarían a los guardias que vinieran a sacarlo, por favor entienda.

Se quedó en silencio, apoyado en la pared sin saber que hacer o decir. Pero consciente de que esa enfermera no tenía la culpa le dirigió una mirada apenada.

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención tratarla así, es solo que… no sé que hacer — la mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa, expresándole que lo entendía. — mi novia está ahí… muy mal, yo sé que no está bien pero tengo tanta impotencia porque no puedo… yo no puedo hacer nada ¿cierto? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? Dígame que hay algo, porque si no terminaré volviéndome loco…

— Le sugiero que tome asiento en la sala de espera, no sirve de nada que se agote más aquí afuera. — la mujer lo comenzó a llevar hasta las grandes puertas que los llevaban a esa sala. — Y créame que apenas tenga noticias, le haré saber. ¿de acuerdo?

Ron solo asintió. Miró a la mujer esperando sinceridad de su parte y luego abrió la puerta para pasar a la otra habitación. Una vez allí, volvió la vista al vidrio que estaba en el centro de la puerta y leyó con temor los carteles que tenía pegado.

**_Emergencias. / Prohibido el ingreso de personas, sin autorización._**

* * *

><p>— Revisa sus ojos, tiene un ligero tono negro en su contorno, lo que puede significar una hemorragia interna — reconoció uno de los doctores, observando como una enfermera tomaba una pequeña linterna especial y la acercaba al rostro de la chica para analizar sus ojos, a pesar de que los tuviera cerrados.<p>

— No, no hay nada extraño en ellos — rectificó otro doctor. — el tono morado en su alrededor significa que recibió un golpe hace aproximadamente más de 24 horas.

— Eso es un alivio en cierta forma — reconoció una de las enfermeras, que había tomado la mano de Hermione. — ¿Cuántas muestras de sangre necesita?

— Las necesarias para realizar los análisis de electrolitos.

La enfermera asintió y con ayuda de otra mujer, inyectó una aguja por la cual comenzó a retirar unas muestras de la sangre de la paciente. Luego limpió rápidamente el lugar y ubicó un parche. Mientras los doctores analizaban el rostro de la joven, las enfermeras la cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, para ponerle en su lugar una bata verde agua. Y en la instancia que lo hicieron, una de las enfermeras reconoció algo extraño.

— Doctor Yates… — lo llamó, el hombre se giró a ella y la observó esperando. — Creo que tiene que ver esto…

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó antes de acercarse hasta donde ella estaba. Rodeó la cama y sintiéndose culpable como siempre por ver a una mujer desnuda que no fuera su esposa, observó a la paciente. — ¡Cielos! Necesito ahora mismo a la doctora Yang. Vaya por ella, ahora mismo.

La enfermera asintió y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a la mujer. Mientras el doctor le enseñaba al otro médico, lo que habían descubierto.

— ¿Se supone que ella no lo sabía?

— No lo sé, al parecer no.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, apareció la enferma con una mujer mucho más avejentada que observaba sorprendida a la paciente.

— ¿Es ella realmente? — preguntó con temor. Hermione tenía el rostro tan herido, moreteado y delgado, que era posible titubear a la hora de reconocerla.

— Eso no importa ahora doctora, tenemos una emergencia para usted.

— Sí, lo siento. — se disculpó acercándose a la camilla. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Véalo usted misma y dígame que podemos hacer.

La mujer observó bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación y suspiró apenada. Desvió su mirada al doctor y luego cubrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Hermione.

— Detener la hemorragia, de lo otro ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

* * *

><p>Ron llevaba más de una hora sentado en el mismo lugar, exactamente en la misma posición. Su rostro estaba cubierto por sus grandes manos, evitando que más personas lo reconocieran ahí. Pero para el hombre menor de los Weasley era casi imposible pasar desapercibido, así que no le sorprendió que la gente comenzara a murmurar a su alrededor. Ninguno tenía el valor de acercarse porque lo veían sufrir sentado sin nadie a su lado, sollozando en ocasiones.<p>

Él pelirrojo finalmente decidió cambiar de posición y sin importarle que todos lo observaran fijamente, se recostó sobre la silla intentando darle un respiro a su adolorida espalda. Pero luego, sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro con marcada preocupación. Las personas que también se encontraban ahí, no hacían más que sentirse apenados por la desesperación del chico. Ellos sabían por lo que estaba pensando, pero no entendían que hacía ahí.

— _¿Qué crees que haga aquí?_ — escuchó que se preguntaban.

— _Tal vez uno de sus hermanos enfermó, y como tiene miedo también por lo de su novia, está muy preocupado._

— _Pobre, pero como siempre dicen… cuando pasa algo malo, le siguen otras dos._

— _¿Sería demasiado incorrecto si nos acercamos a darle nuestro apoyo? _

— ¡RON! — escucharon todos, inclusive el pelirrojo que se dio media vuelta sorprendido y aliviado al ver a Harry. — ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡He dado vueltas por toda la clínica sin que me dijeran donde estabas! Pero ya no importa… ¿Cómo está Hermione?

El pelirrojo miró a Harry y luego al resto de las personas. El pelinegro entendió la situación y se aclaró la voz un tanto incómodo. Ron lo llevó a una de las esquinas.

— No me han dicho nada desde que llegue... ya va a ser una hora Harry. ¡Si no fuera grave ya me habrían dicho algo! — exclamó desesperado. — necesito saber que está bien… ¡y necesito saberlo ya!

— Tranquilo, deben estar haciendo lo mejor que pueden…

— No me sirve que hagan lo que pueden, ¡quiero que hagan que ella esté bien!

— Sí, pero eso no depende solamente de los médicos, amigo. Créeme. — el pelirrojo suspiró y luego se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Harry lo acompañó. — si no dicen nada, debe ser seguro porque quieren tener todo en su lugar para así informarte. Solo quieren revisar que ella está bien.

— Eso espero, Harry. — confesó entristecido. — ya no soporto tanta mala noticia

De repente apareció un médico. Miró en toda la sala

— Señor Weasley — sorprendentemente todos se giraron y el doctor no hizo más que dirigirse al hombre que estaba buscando. — necesito que me acompañe.

El pelirrojo miró a Harry con expresión asustada. Este le devolvió la mirada intentando mantener la calma, pero la realidad es que se estaba comenzando a preocupar. El doctor esperó pacientemente a que Ron le dijera algo, pero este se mantenía en silencio.

— ¿Señor?

— Eh… sí, sí, sí. Vamos — respondió con rapidez.

Harry le comentó antes de que se fuera algo como que iba a estar ahí esperando. Pero Ron realmente no creyó estar completamente convencido, ya que en ese mismo instante por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de que a su novia le hubiera pasado algo grave y que por eso lo llamaban para conversar en privado. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que lo llevaran ahí porque era una figura pública y preferían evitarle más problemas de sobreexposición.

— Señor Weasley, le informo que hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… — no era fácil decirles ese tipo de cosas a sus pacientes, pero era su deber.

— ¿Pero? — repitió él desesperado. — ¡¿pero qué?!

— Pero no sobrevivió. — él rostro de Ron se comenzó a poner cada vez más pálido, su cuerpo tembló y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de una manera dolorosa. — intentamos reinsertarlo en el útero de su mujer, pero no se recibió como esperábamos y finalmente ella tuvo un aborto involuntario, posiblemente por los golpes y alg…

— ¡Espere! — lo detuvo sorprendido. Limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. — ¿Cómo que tuvo un aborto? ¿Un aborto de qué?

— De su hija, claro.

— ¿Q-q-que… que hija? — volvió a preguntar, más aturdido que nunca.

— Disculpe, pero usted no sabía que… su mujer estaba… embarazada.

Ron arqueó las cejas sorprendido. ¿De qué diablos hablaba ese hombre? Hermione no le había dicho nada, además ellos no habían el amor hace más de dos semanas… ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cuántos meses tenía?

— Casi dos.

Él pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la cabeza aún más desesperado de lo que estaba. Eso era más de lo que esperaba, sin duda. ¿Cómo podía haber estado ella embarazada y ni si quiera habérselo dicho?

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— Bien, recuperándose favorablemente. — Ron suspiró, por milésima vez ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche. — sufrió varias contusiones, pero lo bueno es que ninguna afectó sus órganos vitales. Lo más grave que tiene es una fractura en su pie derecho, pero eso se recuperará rápido. — el doctor lo observó preocupado. — ¿le puedo dar un consejo?

— Cla-claro — aceptó nervioso.

— Piense bien las palabras con las que… bueno, hablará con ella de este tema. — el pelirrojo no entendió bien el sentido de eso, así que espero pacientemente a que él doctor terminara de decírselo. — las mujeres suelen sufrir traumas severos si no consiguen superar este tipo de perdidas… y no es que quiera asustarlo, pero el último caso que tuvimos así… la mujer terminó siendo internada en un centro de psiquiatría.

— Entiendo. — no, la verdad es que no entendía a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Jamás había siquiera llegado a estar en una situación similar. — ¿puedo entrar a verla?

— No, me temo que aún no. — la expresión de Ron le hizo al doctor argumentar. — está en la cirugía de su tobillo, pero apenas salga de ella y se estabilice, podrá ir a verla.

— ¿Ella ya lo sabía?

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Mi novia ya sabía que estaba embarazada?

— Eso no puedo decírselo yo señor Weasley, pero me atrevería a decirle que no. —fueron interrumpidos por otra persona, que lucía una bata y mascarilla, posiblemente habría salido de alguna operación. Pero por lo que le dijo al médico, parecía no ser de la de Hermione. El doctor le respondió algo rápido y luego se volvió a él, para seguir la conversación. — Como médico tengo la responsabilidad de comentárselo a la paciente, pero me temo que le sorprenderá saber que estuvo embarazada y no lo notó. Y a mi parecer, eso será lo que más la afectará. Así que le pido que si ella reacciona de mala manera, por favor tenga paciencia. Son temas muy delicados y estoy seguro de que a usted tampoco le gustaría despertar y que le digan algo así…

Ron bajó la mirada nervioso. No sabía cómo manejar esa situación. Para él había sido difícil soportar no poder hacer nada para encontrarla, pero ahora… saber que hubiera tenido un hijo de no ser por el golpe que Hermione sufrió, le cambiaba todos los planes. Él no estaba preparado para todo eso. Era muy joven aún. No estaba preparada para ser papá y tampoco para tomar una responsabilidad de ese tipo. Suspiró. Ya no debía pensar en eso, porque de todas maneras ya no sería padre y Hermione tampoco sería madre. Todo esas responsabilidades habían terminado cuando su novia, terminó por perder a la pequeña criatura que llevaba dos meses creciendo en el interior de su cuerpo. Ya no debía preocuparse. No al menos por eso, tenía otras cosas por las que hacerse cargo ahora.

— No, supongo que no.

— Entonces ahora le pido que vuelva a la sala de espera y aguarde hasta que nosotros le informemos que pueda entrar a verla.

Ron asintió, pero apenas lo hizo corrigió su error y negó.

— ¿Me podría hacer un favor?

— Si es que puedo.

— Necesito quedarme aquí, como soy una figura pública y reconocida, me es difícil mantener mi privacidad… y como allí afuera está lleno de personas esperando, no puedo estar tranquilo…

— No puede quedarse aquí en el pasillo, pero veré si puedo conseguirle alguna habitación que esté vacía para que pueda esperar.

— Gracias… ¡Ah y otra cosa! Hay una persona afuera… bueno, él es su único familiar cercano y… no sé si me entiende, pero estoy seguro que ella estará más tranquila si él también la entra a ver.

— ¿Quiere que le permita ingresar también? — Ron asintió. — De acuerdo, pero solo ustedes dos. Nadie más puede hacerlo, al menos hasta que ella despierte.

— Se lo agradezco mucho — el doctor asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera y luego siguió su camino directo por el pasillo.

A los minutos apareció por el mismo pasillo y le informó que ya había encontrado un lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo. Ron se sorprendió al ver que era una oficina.

— Es mía, así que espero que no le diga a nadie que está aquí. O tendrá serios problemas. — Ron iba a decirle algo, pero él se adelantó. — Sí, claro, también su acompañante.

El doctor le deseó que todo saliera bien y luego desapareció nuevamente. Él observó el lugar con curiosidad y luego de reconocer donde estaba, fue en busca de Harry.

Él pelinegro estaba sentado en una de las sillas, a un lado de una señora que parecía relatarle toda su vida. Así que apenas lo vió se disculpó con la mujer y se acercó para saber las noticias.

— Ven, aquí no podemos hablar.

— ¿Sucedió algo grave? — Ron solo lo miró. No podía decirle que sí, porque sabía que no era la peor cosa que podría haber pasado, pero tampoco era algo para pasar por alto. — ¿Dónde vamos?

— Solo sígueme — le respondió, mientras daba el par de vueltas que el hombre había hecho para llegar a la oficina.

— Ron… ¡Este lugar es privado, no podemos meternos aquí! — exclamó Harry sorprendido de que él lo llevara ahí. — Sé que estás preocupado y cansado de los periodistas, pero tendremos proble…

— Tranquilo Harry, tengo permiso para estar aquí. — la expresión del chico fue de completa confusión. — Uno de los médico me dejó estar en su oficina para no tener problemas con la prensa ahí afuera, además así nadie sabrá que estoy aquí y que Hermione…

— Ya lo saben — esta vez fue su oportunidad de interrumpirlo. Ron se sorprendió. — Alguien les informó, de hecho ya pasaron un comunicado de prensa informándolo. Saben exactamente en qué piso estas y de hecho tienen hasta fotos de ti.

— ¿De mí? ¿Pero cómo demonios las consiguieron? — preguntó enojado.

— Alguien en la clínica seguro les envió una fotografía.

— Ya no hay privacidad.

— Lo sé, es terrible ¿no?

— No tienes idea — se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Rozó su frente y finalmente se frotó la sien cansado.

— No te creas, desde la boda, a Ginny y a mí nos han seguido a varios lugares.

— ¿A ustedes? ¿Por qué?

— No tengo idea, supongo que porque somos familiares suyos.

— ¡Esos imbéciles! Te juro que cualquier día golpearé a alguno y no me arrepentiré de ir a la cárcel por ello.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y observó el lugar. Era sin duda una oficina de médico, ya que tenía una buena cantidad de diplomas que así lo corroboraban. Tenía además varios elementos médicos -entre ellos un esqueleto de plástico-, un computador y algunas fotografías de su familia sobre la mesa. Además tenía un par de sillas para atender a pacientes y la suya propia tras el escritorio. Cuando volvió su vista al pelirrojo, este se había sentado en una de ellas y lo observaba entre preocupado y desesperado.

— Ahora, ¿me dirás que era lo que no podíamos hablar afuera? — Ron asintió, pero antes de ponerse a hablar le sugirió que se sentara. — ¿Tengo que asustarme?

— Sí estuvieras en mi lugar… ya lo estarías. — Suspiró, miró todo el alrededor y finalmente enterró su cabeza en sus manos ocultando su rostro. — Hermione estaba embarazada…

Si Harry hubiera tomado un poco del agua que había sobre una jarra en otra mesa de la oficina, probablemente la habría escupido en ese preciso momento, pero como no lo estaba haciendo, solo se limitó a contener el aliento y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Él médico que la atendió me lo dijo.

— ¿Y te dijo como estaba ella? — interrogó preocupado.

— Solo me dijo que estaban operando su tobillo derecho porque lo tenía fracturado, y luego me dijo esto… no espera, fue al revés… pero eso no tiene importancia, a lo que me refiero es que… ¡Estaba embarazada!

— ¿Estaba? — preguntó Harry, recién entendiendo esa palabra. — ¿Quieres decir que lo perdió?

Ron asintió, dirigiéndole su mirada bañada en lágrimas.

— Lo perdió porque tuvo un golpe que la hizo tener un aborto involuntario… por… perdió a nuestro hijo… y yo ni si quiera sabía… ¡no sabía nada, Harry! Y tampoco lo sospechaba, que es lo peor. — se lamentó, sollozando.

Ya había sido mucho para él ese día. Ahora poco le importaba si pasaba como un débil enfrente de todos. Estaba sufriendo demasiado y no sabía cómo controlar las cosas. Todo se le había escapado de las manos de una manera tan drástica y rápida, que aún podía recordar como si fuera ayer la última noche en que había estado con Hermione y todo parecía seguir siendo tan feliz.

Pero tenía que ser conciente de que las cosas ya no eran así, y tenía que ser fuerte. Ser el hombre que Hermione ahora necesitaba. Él padre responsable que podría haber llegado a ser, o mayor aún, él hombre que debía ayudar a superar a su mujer de perder a un hijo. Aún si no hubieran sabido que lo tenían.

— No es tu culpa, Ron — dijo Harry finalmente. No había sabido que más decirle, porque él tampoco había pasado por algo así, así que no tenía palabras para siquiera empezar a describir la situación. — Y tampoco de Hermione… Así que debes dejar de sentirte culpable por algo que no tiene importancia por ahora. Entiendo que es fuerte para ti enterarte de algo así, y más aún de esta manera… pero ahora ella te necesita.

Ron asintió levemente, pero a medida que meditó las palabras del chico siguió asintiendo con mayor credibilidad.

— Tienes razón —admitió.

Luego de esas palabras, ninguno volvió a hablar. Se mantuvieron prisioneros del silencio que no fue roto en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí. No se sintieron incomodos, porque ambos necesitaban pensar, necesitaban meditar el contexto en la que estaban y sobre todo, necesitaban planear lo que harían en las diversas situaciones que se podían generar luego de todo lo sucedido. Y entre tantos recuerdos y pensamientos irrumpió el doctor en la que era su oficina, para informarle a Ron que ya podía ir a visitar a la paciente.

— Vamos, Harry — lo invitó, pero no hubieron avanzado mucho, cuando el doctor los detuvo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Por el momento solo puede entrar uno de los dos a visitarla. Salió recién de una operación y probablemente no va a despertar hasta una hora o más, está anestesiada aún y necesita el máximo de reposo… — Harry asintió, pero Ron por su lado rodó los ojos. — Lo lamento pero así son las reglas, sin excepciones.

El hombre menor de los pelirrojos iba a discutirle eso, cuando Harry se acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió. Ron juntó el entrecejo confundido.

— Ve tú.

— Pero…

— Estoy seguro de que es a ti a quien deseara ver cuando despierte. — Ron miró al doctor y luego a Harry. Tomó la chaqueta que se había sacado mientras esperaban y caminó junto a su amigo por el corredor que los llevaba a la habitación de Hermione y a la sala de espera. — Iré a ver si ya llegó Ginny con tus padres.

— De acuerdo.

Cada uno siguió en su propia dirección. Harry por el pasillo para llegar a la sala de espera y él a la puerta de la habitación en que estaba su novia. Ron no se había dado cuenta de que él doctor venía a sus espaldas, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y soltando un par de bostezos. Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación 456, el doctor lo detuvo.

— No despertará por lo menos en más de media horas, así que le aseguro que no sigue desmayada, solo está anestesiada… y cuando despierte sería mejor que llamara a la enfermera para que la revisara antes de nada, para poder estar seguros de que todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?

Terminado de decir ello, él mismo empujó la puerta y entró. Ya habían sido demasiados consejos del resto para él. Y la mayoría los aceptaba, pero ya era suficiente. Era momento de que él tomara las riendas de la situación. Hermione era su novia y él era el único a cargo de ella. Así que por más que le hubieran dicho mil palabras y consejos, lo único que contaba ahora era lo que haría cuando ella despertara. Porque una cosa era escuchar los consejos pero otras cosas muy diferente era aplicarlos con la persona más importante en su vida.

Cuando entró en la habitación, no esperó ver lo que vio. O al menos creyó que sería diferente la forma en que él reaccionaría. Era difícil. Le dolía ver a Hermione ahí; recostada sobre una cama, mientras en todo su cuerpo la rodeaban cables conectados a una máquina. Aunque al menos ya no tenía esa mascarilla que la conectaba a un ventilador mecánico, que la hacía ver como una persona que luchaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Ella estaba ahí. Estaba casi sana y en unos cuantos minutos ella abriría los ojos y le sonreiría para confirmarle que estaba bien. Sí, eso ocurriría. Él estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>La televisión seguía sonando en el mismo volumen desde que ella había ido a la cocina por un bocadillo de medianoche. Una gaseosa, un tazón de palomitas de maíz y volvió al sillón. El programa que estaba viendo había sido interrumpido nuevamente en menos de una hora. Y todo por una y exclusiva razón…<p>

"… _de lo cual aún no se tiene más información. Solo se sabe que Ronald Weasley llamó a emergencias para pedir ayuda médica. La cual asistió rápidamente a la casa de los padres de Ronald y desde ahí fue trasladada a la clínica en la cual se encuentra ahora. Se cree que llegó a ella hace cerca de más de cuatro horas, por lo que se espera que al día siguiente se sepan más noticias de ella. Por el momento, sabemos que Ronald sigue en el establecimiento a la espera de respuesta, apoyado de su familia que no ha dejado la sala de espera desde que llegaron hace… "_

Negó fastidiada.

— ¡Creí que habías dicho que no había forma de que escapara, imbécil! — le gritó. El chico al otro lado del teléfono chasqueó la lengua y tragó de lo que fuera que estaba tomando.

— Así era.

— ¿Entonces porque mierda puedo verla en las noticias?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay ninguna foto de ella que demuestre que esté en alguna clínica.

— ¿No te basta con tener a Ron y a toda su familia? — le respondió ella, más que furiosa al notar que cuando cambiaba de canal, lo único que había eran más noticias sobre la famosa modelo Granger. — ¡Tienes que hacer algo para remediarlo ya!

— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan?

— Dije que lo he pensado, no que tenga uno — soltó él hombre con brusquedad. — y para que lo sepas, no tienes el derecho de tratarme como lo estás haciendo Lavender, así que ahórrate las siguientes palabras y deja de beber sola. — él chico iba a colgar el teléfono, cuando ella lo detuvo. — ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Eso, imbécil! Que aproveches que ella sigue herida, la saques de la clínica y te la lleves lejos…

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Claro que no voy a hacer eso!

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Por dos grandes razones. — Lavender esperó a que él las dijera. — Primero, no hay forma de que entre a esa clínica sin que logren atraparme. Sería demasiado arriesgado y posiblemente no consiga nada.

— ¿Y la segunda? — preguntó, luego de aceptar que él tenía razón con lo anterior. Porque a pesar de que quería conseguir sacar a Hermione de la vida de Ron, ella no quería perder al único que podía ayudarla con eso.

— Que yo no quiero lastimar más a Hermione…

— No puedes ser tan cobarde — se burló ella riendo.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ver a la persona que amas decirte que te odia y que lo único que desea es que te alejes de su vida?

Lavender miró la pantalla de la televisión comenzando a sentir esa ira que hace tiempo no volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Esa estúpida de Granger aparecía en todos los canales, anuncios y noticias. Era imposible para ella no odiarla si sentía que le estaba quitando lo más preciado que alguna había tenido… a su Ronnie.

— No imaginas cuanto te entiendo — respondió abatida, sin percatarse de que casi había comenzado a llorar.

— Bueno entonces podrás entender que al más mínimo error, puedo arriesgar que me lleven a prisión y nunca más la vuelva a ver… además de que no tendrías a nadie para que aleje a Hermione del lado de ese Weasley. Así que piensa bien antes de proponer idioteces.

— ¡Al menos yo hice un plan!

— Sí, uno que terminaría arruinándonos, idiota.

* * *

><p>Cuando faltaba poco para que fuera la una de la madrugada, la sala de emergencias comenzó a descender en número de pacientes, contrario a lo que se creía hace unas horas. Aunque para el resto de las enfermeras y secretarias tener a más de cuatro personas ya era una multitud, y viendo que conforme pasaban las horas, la familia de Ronald Weasley había ido aumentando en la sala.<p>

Molly y Arthur ocupaban los primeros puestos de la sala de espera, seguidos de Harry y Ginny, para finalmente llevar al resto los Weasley que habían llegado recientemente. Entre ellos, Bill, Percy, Fred, Jorge y Charlie.

— Creo que es hora de que todos vayan a descansar… —comentó alzándose de su pose cansada, para demostrarle a los demás que él se quedaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Harry —concordó su esposa pelirroja, adoptando la misma posición que él, pero definitivamente con mejor cara. — Nosotros nos quedaremos y cuando tengamos noticias les avisaremos… a todos.

— No Ginny, nos quedaremos…

— No tiene caso que lo haga Molly, los doctores dijeron que Hermione no iba a despertar en un par de horas por la anestesia y aun así nadie podrá entrar a verla por hoy, ya que aún está muy… reciente todo lo que le sucedió.

Arthur asintió y se puso de pie. Le ofreció su mano a su esposa.

— Vamos todos a la madriguera, así todos estaremos en un mismo lugar cuando recibamos noticias — Los hijos mayores acordaron que era lo mejor que podían hacer, hasta al menos que llegara una hora decente en la cual podrían saber sobre la salud de Hermione. Así que conscientes de que no podían hacer nada más ahí, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de espera, despidiéndose y agradeciéndoles que les informaran apenas tuvieran noticas de la novia de Ron.

— Tú también deberías ir a descansar, amor. — le dijo Harry aunque no muy convencido, ya que se sentía muy bien teniéndola a su lado. Él había sentido tanto miedo por lo que le había pasado a Hermione, que no dudaba a la hora de estar al lado de Ginny para poder protegerla en todo momento.

— Tú me conoces mejor que nadie ¿cierto? — preguntó. Harry no entendió el porqué de esa pregunta, pero de todas manera asintió. — entonces será mejor que ni lo pienses… soy tu mujer y como te prometí en ese altar, no te voy a dejar solo jamás. Voy a estar ahí siempre contigo donde sea que estés o vayas. ¿Te quedó claro o tengo que explicártelo con manzanitas?

Harry sonrió y la observó extasiado. ¿Cómo había sido tan afortunado de hallar justo a tiempo a la mujer de su vida? Acercó su rostro al de ella, y le dio un tierno beso en su frente, señalándole que se recostara en su cuerpo, que él la protegería siempre.

* * *

><p>Ron pestañaba más de lo necesario los últimos veinte minutos, no porque estuviera llorando, sino porque el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Había pasado por muchas cosas ese día como para seguir teniendo energía. Cansado ya de todo lo vivido, se dejó vencer por el sueño. Apoyó su rostro sobre la cama, justo a la altura de la mano de su novia, la cual apretó con la suya y finalmente cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara profundamente dormido. Los médicos y enfermeras pasaron varias veces por fuera de la habitación para cerciorarse de que todo seguía en orden, y manteniéndose sorprendidos de que Hermione Granger aún no hubiera despertado.<p>

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta antes de que la paciente -que más se esperaba despertara- abriera los ojos nuevamente. Le costó bastante al hacerlo en un principio porque no se lograba acostumbrar a la luz que ingresaba de la ventana, pero luego de que sus pestañas le ayudaran a dejar entrar la luz nuevamente a su rostro, comenzó a observar lo que la rodeaba. Un montón de máquinas tenían cientos de números que ella jamás lograría entender de qué. También a su lado junto a una de las mesitas de noche, estaba lo que parecía un monitor que a su vista mostraba cuantos latidos hacía por minuto. Y al otro lado, era una multitud de globos, peluches, cartas, fotografías y todo tipo de cosas que podía imaginar, que le hacían recordar que ella era un figura pública que tenía seguidores, de los cuales se habían preocupado de enviarle regalos para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero a pesar de todo ello, esa era una habitación de hospital, de eso no había duda. Hermione no evitó hacer una mueca de disgusto, odiaba los hospitales. Detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esas depresivas paredes pintadas de un tono azulado, esos pasillos interminables y esas incontables habitaciones que ocultaban miles de historias.

Intentó levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue un punzante dolor en su pierna y una fuerte neuralgia. Luego supo que lo único que lograría sería acomodarse un poco así que trató de ladearse. Quedó recostada de lado justo a tiempo para reconocer que no estaba sola. Ron estaba junto a ella, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. Dormía profundamente y casi podía admitir que roncaba.

Lo observó dormir durante un rato, hasta que sintió que era necesario que él supiera que ella estaba bien, porque a juzgar por su expresión desolada al dormir, podía reconocer que no lo había pasado muy bien hace unas horas.

— Ron…. — lo llamó, pero no le sirvió de mucho. — Ron…

El pelirrojo se removió un poco.

—…no le compré ropa al bebe… — murmuró. Hermione evitó reír, pero siguió haciendo sus intentos para despertarlo, a pesar de que solo conseguía frases sin sentido.—...esa no le va a quedar… más pequeña…eso es para elefantes…

— Ron…

Al parecer este último llamado hizo efecto en él, porque comenzó lentamente a separarse del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo, para volver a la vida real. Inspiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que una bella mujer lo observaba despierta. Y le sorprendió el descubrir que no era nadie más que Hermione. Ella le sonrió y él le correspondió a esto, a la vez que se acercaba a ella para atraerla a su regazo y darle el abrazo que había deseado darle semanas atrás.

— No puedo creerlo — susurró a su oído, ella se estremeció. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo tan cerca. — ¿Por qué no despertabas, eh? ¿Querías matarme del susto? Pues si era eso, lo conseguiste. Y no solo una vez…

Hermione trató de reír, pero su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Soltó un pequeño quejido y luego dejó de controlar su cuerpo. Ron la sostuvo justo a tiempo para que no callera de bruces al suelo, así que rápidamente la recostó sobre la cama. Le alzó la almohada para que ella pudiera tener mayor visión y que el mareo pasara rápidamente.

— Ron… —murmuró ella, tratando de tomarle una mano. — hay algo que tienes que saber.

— ¡Mierda! Tenía que llamar a la enfermera — se recordó, sin percatarse de que su novia luchaba por tener la fuerza para decir algunas palabras—. Tranquila, todo estará bien…

— Ron… no, por favor escúchame… —el pelirrojo presionó él botón que se conocía como el de emergías. Mientras Hermione lidiaba por no desmayarse.

— Llegaran en unos minutos… tranquila, todo estará bien.

— Estoy embarazada — soltó ella de repente.

Observó con atención la expresión que Ron pondría y le sorprendió no ver la que esperaba. Ya que en su lugar, una extraña mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad le decía a gritos que no estaban siendo sinceros… Bueno, al menos no uno de ellos.

— Estabas… —corrigió él, antes de que doctores y enfermeras ingresaran a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo capítulo a bordo!<em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por todo._**

**_Nos vemos pronto!_**


	33. La foto del millón de dolares

**Capítulo 33:**

**La foto del millón de dólares**

— Señor Weasley… necesito que salga de la habitación por un momento. —le pidió uno de los doctores, mientras el resto de las enfermeras se acercaban a Hermione para tomar muestras y verificar que se encontrara bien.

Pero Ron lo único que atinó a hacer fue a retroceder, mientras el rostro -aún sorprendido- de Hermione, le causaba un extraño temor. Ella lo observaba fijamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos para luego rodar por su mejilla y finalmente caer sobre la tela de su camisón. Era una imagen desoladora para él.

El doctor le informó que lo llamaría cuando terminaran la revisión de _rutina._ Pero él incapaz de quedarse observando por esa pequeña ventana, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de esperas, en donde Harry y Ginny dormitaban.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para refregarse el cabello con desesperación. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo diablos había permitido que ese loco le quitara a Hermione y a la pequeña vida que había comenzado a formarse en su interior?

— ¿Ron? —escuchó que lo llamaban. Harry se puso instintivamente de pié al verlo.

Él pelirrojo alzó la vista del suelo, para ver a su amigo. Y percatarse de que su hermana lo acompañaba. Bueno, no era extraño de todos modos, ya que se habían casado.

— ¿Cómo está Hermione? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

— Bi… bien, le están realizando un… un chequeo de rutina… o algo así — respondió inseguro. La verdad es que no estaba en su mejor momento como para responder a más preguntas y tampoco recibir más respuestas que lo llegaran a sorprender.

— ¿Nos dejarán entrar a verla?

— No se… no le pregunté, pero me dijo que él me llamaría… o algo así… ¡no lo sé! ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? —exclamó desesperado. Harry y Ginny lo observaron sorprendidos porque estuviera tan exaltado. Lo entendían perfectamente, pero no sabían porque reaccionaba así, más aún cuando la gente seguía observándolos atentos a cada movimiento que hacían.

— De acuerdo, tranquilo —le pidió Harry, acercándose lo suficiente como para susurrarle y darle una palmada en la espalda a modo de comprensión. — todos nos escuchan, así que si no quieres ser la portada de todas las revistas y diarios, será mejor que te tranquilices, Ron.

— La prensa a estado luchando todo este rato por colarse de alguna forma a esta sección del hospital —le informó Ginny. El pelirrojo dejó un poco atrás su anterior preocupación para entender la situación en la que estaba. — no me sorprendería que alguno se hiciera pasar por un enfermo o algo así, para entrar aquí.

— Esto es un descontrol, son demasiadas… demasiadas noticas para una sola noche —meditaba estresado.— estoy feliz de haberla encontrado… se los juro, pero no sé qué voy a hacer de mi vida ahora.— Harry y Ginny lo observaron sin entender a qué se refería. Porque la verdad es que lo único en lo que ellos podían pensar en ese momento, era en saber que la castaña estaba bien después de haber estado más de una semana secuestrada por un lunático. Ron volvió su mirada fijamente a ellos, sin importarle que el resto de las personas que estaban sentadas en la sala de espera pudieran escucharlo decir lo siguiente.— con todo esto de que la secuestraron… ese maldito que debe andar por ahí suelto… Hermione herida… perdimos a nuestro hijo… yo la enga…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un hijo? —exclamó Ginny desencajada. Harry de pronto, la abrazó tratando de callarla y hacerle entender que lo había dicho demasiado alto. Ella asintió y se acercó a Ron para susurrarle.— _¿Como que un hijo?_

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó enojado. Se había olvidado de que Ginny no sabía nada de ello.— Sí, es que… el doctor me dijo que… ella estaba… —miró en todas direcciones tratando de intimidar un poco a los espectadores de la sala de emergencias y lo siguiente prácticamente lo dijo solo con sus labios, sin dejar escapar sonido de ellos. —_embarazada…_

La reacción de Ginny no fue muy alentadora. De hecho, ambos hombres percibieron que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse completamente rojo -tanto como su pelo-, no porque estuviera avergonzada o algo parecido, sino porque parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre su hermano y le daría unos buenos golpes.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota, Ronald Weasley! —gritó, sin importarle que el resto los escuchara. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? ¿Te das cuenta de toda esta situación? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado? —en vista de la cara de confusión de su hermano y de Harry, se acercó para decirle con todas sus letras lo que estaba pensando. —la engañaste, la perdiste y ahora recién te vienes a dar cuenta de que la pobre Hermione estaba embarazada… ¿Qué eres idiota con honores o qué?

— Ginny, cariño… no creo que sea buena idea que… —comenzó Harry tratando de calmarla, al ver a su amigo pálido.

— ¡Nada de Ginny Cariño! —lo interrumpió enojada. Ya le daba todo igual.— quiero que el idiota de mi hermano entienda en todo lo que se ha metido… —se dirigió esta vez a Ron.— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer ahora? Hermione estuvo secuestrada, luego a punto de morir, perdió a ese pequeño y ahora tendrá que sufrir escuchando tu relato de como la eng… —se detuvo en seco. No solo porque la gente parecía comenzar a entender la situación, sino también porque se suponía que ella no sabía nada del engaño de Ron con Lavender. Y para su mala suerte, sería su marido quien saldría perjudicado de todo eso.— ya sabes, todas esas estupideces que has hecho mientras ella no ha estado aquí…

— ¿Co-como sabes que la…? —el pelirrojo miró a Harry que demostró su expresión más adorable de arrepentimiento. Suspiró, rodó los ojos y asintió haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien. Luego volvió la mirada a su hermana y la observó atento.— Hermione no puede saber de… eso… no… ella me matará… no, no podrá matarme pero no me va a perdonar… por favor no podemos decirle… ¡No pueden!

— ¡Claro que puedo! —se atrevió la pelirroja. Ron abrió los ojos como plato.— y de hecho lo iría a hacer en este mismo momento si me dejaran, pero tenemos que ser conscientes de su situación y de que no está en el mejor momento para recibir noticas de este tipo…

— Los entiendo a los dos perfectamente, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de nada… ni si quiera de la vida que perdieron. No es el momento, Ron. —opinó Harry, abrazando a su esposa para que esta se calmara un poco.— Hermione va a necesitar descansar… así que creo que lo más certero y lógico es que le demos una semana de tranquilidad, y luego veamos cómo va todo…

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo en que le ocultemos la verdad por tanto tiempo! —comentó la pelirroja más calmada, pero manteniendo su actitud prepotente.— Nos va a odiar cuando sepa que no le dijimos esto apenas supimos… Lo siento hermanito, pero esta vez metiste la pata hasta el fondo… tan profundo como un pozo… ¡imbécil!

— ¡Ya, Ginny! ¡Basta! —exigió Ron, llevándose una mano al cabello con desesperación.— Sé la estupidez que hice, pero no puedo hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo… y créeme que si pudiera hacerlo lo haría en este mismo segundo, ¡pero no se puede maldita sea!... Tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad… pero no puedo… no aquí y no ahora… ¿Qué no ves dónde estamos? —la pelirrojo rodó los ojos, su hermano definitivamente creía que estaba tonta como para no saber eso. — no me mires así, se lo que estás pensado, pero no quiero hacerle más daño del que ya le he hecho… ¡Entiende, por favor!

— ¡Te entiendo estúpido! —fue esta vez Ron quien rodó los ojos. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría su hermana insultándolo? Aunque después de todo… ella tenía razón, se lo merecía.— Pero también tienes que ponerte en su lugar… ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir ella cuando lo sepa? ¡O peor aún! ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar sabiendo que hiciste todo eso mientras estaba secuestrada por ese loco? Piénsalo…

Ron lo había pensado. Lo había meditado muchísimas veces todo ese tiempo en que ella no había aparecido. Y ahora que estaba a salvo nuevamente, sentía que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro con una rapidez y fuerza increíble. Hermione no había hecho nada malo… ella solo había luchado por salir de las garras de ese imbécil y él… ¡Él la había engañado! ¿Qué clase de bestia hacía algo así mientras la persona que amaba estaba desaparecida? ¿Quién?

_¡NADIE!, _pensó enojado consigo mismo._ ¡Porque no le cerré la puerta en las narices, maldita sea! ¡Por qué no fui consciente de que con alcohol en mi cuerpo no sirvo para nada! ¿Por qué?_

_¿Y ahora cómo? _¿Cómo se hacía para decirle a la persona que amas que lo engañaste? ¿Cómo?

_¡Sí hubiera un maldito manual para estas cosas!_

— Ya… ya no quiero hablar más de este tema… Hermione está internada, no quiero hacerla sentir peor… mejor preocupémonos por ella, luego hablaremos de este tema —dijo agotado. Se pasó una mano por su pelirrojo cabello para luego cubrirse el rostro avergonzado. Soltó una pequeña lágrima que no fue perceptible para nadie más y luego se sentó junto a Harry y su hermana, que esperaban por más noticias en silencio.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya eran pasadas las seis de la mañana, la mayoría de los Weasley estaban despiertos en la Madriguera. Algunos rondaban por la casa con el pijama y comiendo algo y otros naturalmente estaban sentados en la gran mesa saboreando el desayuno sin poder sentirlo bien como en todas las otras ocasiones en que la primera comida del día era el inicio de un gran día.<p>

No, esta vez todo era diferente.

Nadie reía, sonreía o simplemente hacía un amago de hacerlo. Porque ninguno tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de hacerlo. Además de que no habían tenido ninguna noticia más desde la clínica que la escueta llamada de Ginny. La pelirroja no le había dicho nada más que Hermione había despertado, pero luego de algunos análisis y una rápida revisión rutinaria los doctores habían preferido doparla nuevamente.

Molly no recibió la noticia con buenos ojos. Sabía que si a un paciente lo anestesiaban contra su voluntad, no podía significar nada bueno. Ella misma había sufrido en uno de los partos de sus hijos pelirrojos, una alteración al ver que la única niña de su familia presentaba complicaciones para nacer. Y por ello mismo fue que para tranquilizarla le habían puesto un adormecedor con el cual despertó al día siguiente sin saber si finalmente había conseguido dar a luz a la pequeña Ginevra Weasley. Afortunadamente todo había salido bien a pesar de las complicaciones para ella, pero por otro lado, había sentido una desesperación traumática que había obligado a los doctores a anestesiarla contra su voluntad. Y ella como madre, sabía lo desesperante que podía llegar a ser eso. Así que ahí en solitario, mientras observaba por aquella ventana en que vió a su hijo esa misma noche cuando encontró a la castaña, pensaba la razón por la cual habrían adormecido. Trató de pensar que todo se debía al miedo que podría tener luego de haber sido retenida contra su voluntad por un demente, pero no dejó de estar preocupada por ello tampoco.

Hermione era una chica joven que había luchado gran parte de su vida sola. Y ahora que más necesitaba compañía se alegraba de saber que ella y su familia podían brindarle ese cariño y amor que nadie más había logrado darle. Sonrió dulcemente y volvió la vista al resto de sus hijos Weasley que dormitaban tomando su desayuno.

Tanto al mayor de sus hijos como el par de gemelos que la estresaban, habían estado al pendiente de la situación hasta tarde, viendo las _primicias_ de la televisión sobre toda la situación de Hermione. Y era por ello mismo que habían preferido levantarse temprano y seguir atentos en caso de cualquier noticia. Su rostro se iluminó al saber que su familia quería esa muchacha como si fuera una más de ellos, y no se sorprendió cuando se reconoció a sí misma, que Hermione era casi como una hija para ella.

— Mamá… —la llamó Bill Weasley.— Ron acaba de llamar…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? —le espetó enojada. Su hijo la observó confundido.— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Mamá… —repitió el muchacho sorprendido.— estuve llamándote más de cinco minutos para que fueras al teléfono… ¿Qué no me escuchaste? —la expresión de Molly le hizo entender claramente que no. — bueno de todas maneras no es mucho lo que me dijo. —Bill le indicó que lo acompañara a la cocina, para poder informarle a todos las nuevas noticias.

— ¡Fred! ¡Bájale el volumen a esa televisión! —pidió Arthur, sentándose en la mesa para escuchar a su hijo.

— Ron llamó hace unos minutos y dijo que ella está bien —un suspiró de tranquilidad invadió toda la cocina.— pero que no dejarán el permiso a las visitas hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Molly alzando la voz. Ese grupo de doctores comenzaba a irritarla.

— No lo sé, supongo que porque aún está convaleciente de todo eso de la operación... supongo —agregó sin confianza.— Así que propongo Weasleys, que deberíamos ir a comprar algo bonito para Hermione, para llevarle cuando vayamos a verla mañana temprano…

— Ni que hubiera dado a luz a un pequeño Weasley —bromeó Fred. Todos los observaron severamente. — ¿Qué? ¿No creen que es un poco ñoño? Mejor dejemos los regalos aquí y preparemos algo para cuando salga del hospital…

— Clínica —corrigió Percy.

— Sí, sí, sí, lo que seá —aceptó fastidiado.— Pero no creo que sea bueno ir a rellenarle la pieza de chucherías. Mejor hagamos una linda fiesta de bienvenida como lo hemos hecho con todos los Weasley cuando salen de algún problema así…

— De todas maneras deberíamos llevarle algún presente mañana. —opinó Charlie, que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación. Todos le prestaron atención, a la vez que su rostro se contraía en las cejas.— ¡Oye Fred! A mí no me hicieron ninguna fiestecita cuando salí del hospital con la pierna mala…

— Si, pero eso es diferente —aclaró sin dar más respuesta.

— ¿Por qué es diferente?

— Porque para ti ya era la tercera vez en el hospital —Charlie se encogió de hombros, sin quedar convencido.— y no pensarás que celebraremos cada vez que estúpidamente te estrellas contra un bus…

— ¡Fred! —lo regaño su madre.

— ¿Qué? No es nuestra culpa que el idiota de Charlie no vea por donde escapa.

Charlie seguía sin entender la diferencia, pero poco siguió importándole, porque Molly los detuvo justo a tiempo para que Fred no dijera nada de lo macabro que estaba pensando decirle.

— Cada uno vea lo que hará en el día, pero les aseguro que esa muchacha les agradecerá sinceramente que se acuerden de ella. —opinó la señora Weasley. Los pelirrojos la escucharon atentos. — Hermione no tiene más familia que a nosotros… y supongo que a ustedes también les gustaría que alguien se acordara de ustedes y les llevara aunque fuera un dulce después de haber sufrido algo tan terrible como esto.

— Yo voy a la ciudad… ¿A quién llevo? —preguntó Charlie, a la vez que se ponía de pie con firmeza para hacerle entender al resto de sus hermanos que él haría exactamente lo que su madre había sugerido.

— Todos —soltó presuroso Percy.

— No creo que caigan todos en mi auto, sé que es grande pero n…—intentaba hacerlo entender Charlie.

— ¡No seas idiota! —exclamó George riendo. Aunque trató de contenerse al ver a su madre observándolo severamente.— digo… dividámonos en dos grupos.

Charlie rió también, observando al gemelo sacarle la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño. El resto de la familia, subió las escaleras para vestirse correspondientemente y poder salir en busca de algún presente para la castaña.

La nueva integrante del clan Weasley.

* * *

><p>— Anda tranquilo, ya iremos nosotros después si es que nos permiten de nuevo. —le aseguró Harry, indicándole que fuera a ver a Hermione.<p>

— Sí, ve —apoyó su hermana. Ron asintió levemente. —nosotros iremos a comer algo a la cafetería que hay abajo, porque aunque soy una dama, tengo estomago de Weasley.

Harry y Ron sonrieron un poco, más animados.

— ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? —preguntó Harry preocupado porque Ron no hubiera probado bocado desde que habían llegado a la Clínica. El chico negó. — ¡Vamos, hombre! Un par de galletas no te van a hacer mal…

— No, gracias.

— ¡Ron! Es solo un estúpido paquete de galletas… no te vas a sentir culpable por comer eso ¿verdad? —El pelirrojo negó nuevamente. — ¿entonces?

— No tengo hambre…

— ¿No tienes hambre? —repitió indignada. — ¡Vaya! ¡Creí que no estaría viva para presenciar la primera vez que Ron dijera que no tiene hambre! ¡Sorprendente! —exclamó divertida. — ¡Afírmame Harry! ¡Va terminar hoy el mundo!

— Está bien, ya basta —soltó Ron fastidiado. La verdad es que solo había aceptado porque ya no quería seguir hablando. Necesitaba con urgencia terminar esa conversación e ir a verla a ella, antes de que el médico le dijera que tenía que retirarse nuevamente de la habitación.— pero prefiero un sándwich… —Harry lo observó confundido. Él le había ofrecido unas galletas y casi había tenido que obligarlo a que aceptara… ¿y ahora le pedía eso? — ya sabes… estomago Weasley.

Ron suspiró y sin dar más explicaciones emprendió camino de vuelta. Se posó frente a la puerta de la habitación y con lentitud la fue abriendo. En su interior estaba la cama, las maquinas, una silla y un pequeño sillón de esquina que estaba ubicado para aquellos que desearan pasar la noche ahí. Cerró tras de sí la puerta lo más despacio que sus manos temblorosas se lo permitieron, ya que después tambaleándose un poco logró llegar a una orilla de la cama, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en ella. Hermione había dejado su posición anterior mirando al techo, para ahora adoptar una posición fetal. Su rostro demostraba una expresión de dolor que a él logró perturbarlo, y acompañado de esto una respiración intranquila que el comprendió inmeditamente al verla abrir sus llorosos ojos castaños.

— Hola —murmuró él con una suavidad inhumana. Ella pareció querer hacer una especie de sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue un temblor en su barbilla.— ¿Estás mejor? —Hermione cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración y asintió levemente.— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — _¡Pero que pregunta más estúpida!_, pensó. _Claro que no quiero irme, pero si tú lo deseas así…_

— No. — respondió ella con simpleza.

Ron asintió.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —ella negó. — ¿Quieres que llame a alguna enfermera? —Ron pareció percibir que ella intentaba rodar los ojos, pero definitivamente su cuerpo no se lo permitía porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente. — Lo siento, lo siento… soy un estúpido… no sé que pueda decir para ayudarte… es solo que todo esto es tan… tan reciente y… inesperado que…

Hermione volvió a intentar hacer una sonrisa, solo que a diferencia de la anterior ocasión, esta vez sí pareció resultar. Aunque solo para desvanecerse segundos después. Ron la observó atento, su rostro había dejado de mirarlo a él, para dar un leve paseo por lo que la rodeaba.

— Odio los hospitales… —susurró.

Ron trató de pensar en algo que la ayudara a aliviarse.

— No es un hospital —respondió, pero en vista que ella estaba dispuesta a replicarle, se apresuró a agregar.— es una Clínica.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— Es… lo mismo…

— No, no es lo mismo —contradijo.— de partida es mucho más caro…

Ron tuvo la sensación de que si ella tuviera la fuerza, lo habría golpeado en ese preciso instante.

— Sácame de… aquí —rogó ella, apunto de ponerse a llorar.

— No puedo —dijo él, tratando de sostener su mano entre las suyas. Pero ella la alejó apenas él respondió.— tendrás que mantenerte en reposo por al menos una semana…

— No… quiero —Ron suspiró, pero no dijo nada.— no quiero estar aquí… mi padre… yo quiero estar en mi casa… —él asintió entendiéndola, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer nada. — tengo… miedo…

Aquella simple palabra. Tan minúscula y tan significativa a la vez. Era sin duda una de las más tristes confesiones que ella le había hecho… esperen. Ella misma le había dicho que eso mismo la noche… anterior… al secuestro…

— Hermione… —dijo serio, tratando de tener su atención. La castaña posó sus ojos castaños en el.— Tu… ¿tu sabías que Dan… iba a hacer algo? —no dijo nada, pero tampoco negó a su pregunta. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Por qué maldita sea! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tuviste que pasar? ¡Sí tan solo me lo hubieras dicho…!

— Eso no habría cambiado nada… —interrumpió ella con voz tenue. Los ojos de Ron ardían.

— ¿Cómo que eso no cambia nada? ¡Claro que lo cambia! ¡Cambia todo, Hermione! —ella no se impresionó por la fuerza con que decía esas palabras. Sabía que se había equivocado en no decirle que algo podía pasar al día siguiente, pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor de otra manera. — ¡Podríamos a ver hecho algo para protegerte! ¡Cualquier otra cosa que te mantuviera a salvo! ¿Qué acaso no piensas? ¡Eres lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta de que hay formas de seguridad que protegen al mismísimo rey y que son infalibles!

— Siempre puede haber falla en ellos… —objetó.

— Sí, las hay. —concedió él. — pero yo no habría dejado que pasara…

Entonces esta vez, ella si se sorprendió. Su rostro tranquilo y sereno, se transformó en uno de asombro. Uno que comenzó a bañarse en lágrimas y le suplicaba que entendiera que cada cosa que había hecho no era porque lo quisiera, si no porque ella sabía que había sido lo mejor.

— Lo hice para bien —dijo ella al fin, con varios tonos más bajos de lo que Ron estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Y prosiguió al ver que el rostro de su novio se transformaba en un claro: ¿Qué? — Por nuestro bien… porque si yo te decía algo, tu tendrías el mismo peligro que yo… no habría mucho de lo que me pudieras proteger, al igual que ahora…

— Hermione… —comenzó con lentitud, tratando de sonar lo más tierno posible, a pesar de que tenía unas inmensas ganas de zamarrearla y hacerla entender. — nada malo te va a pasar… Ese medico loco está siendo buscado en todo el país, y tu estás aquí junto a mí. Mientras una buena cantidad de guardias custodian la entrada para que nadie pueda entrar a hacerte daño… ¿lo entiendes? Nada malo va a pasar, ya no.

La castaña lo observó atento. Tenía muchos deseos de decirle que no fuera ingenuo, que si Dan había logrado secuestrarla en una fiesta privada, con gran facilidad podía hacerlo en un hospital -o clínica, lo que fuera-, pero él se mostraba tan confiado, que prefirió callar sus verdaderos pensamientos, y solo asintió.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Lo ves? Todo estará bien —tomó su delicada mano aún conectada a una buena cantidad de aparatos y depositó un pequeño beso en ella. Luego de esto la entrelazó y levantó su otra mano libre, para acariciarle el cabello castaño enmarañado. — Confía en mi Hermione… ahora que lo sé, te juro que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Nadie… —repitió. Ella asintió levemente.— Ahora debes descansar, vuelve a dormir.

— No puedo…

— Claro que puedes, solo tienes que…

— Y tampoco quiero —le interrumpió ella con voz áspera, casi como si quiera gritarle. Ron rodó los ojos, sabía cuan testaruda podía llegar a ser.— pero lo que si quiero es saber como… como están todos.

— Estaban más preocupados que el papá de ese pescadito de la película… ese… ¿Nembro? ¿Memo?

— Nemo… —apuntó ella.

— ¡Sí, ese mismo! —confirmó emocionado. Ella no pudo evitar reír porque la sola idea de pensar en que su novio veía ese tipo de películas y más aún las utilizaba para hacer un ejemplo. — pero, en fin… están felices de que al fin hayas aparecido… es que es tan… todavía no puedo creérmelo.

— Lo se… —olvidar el tema. Era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. — pero ya dejemos eso atrás… como te dije… quiero saber como están todos… ¿Ginny y Harry?

— Ellos están afuera, en la sala de esperas… bueno, no. Ahora deben estar en la cafetería comiéndose todo lo que existe comestible. —Hermione sonrió y se giró nuevamente para quedar ladeada, pero frente a él. Ron suspiró, se sentía tan bien teniéndola cerca nuevamente. — Iría a llamarlos para que vinieran, pero no te permiten las visitas hasta mañana.

— No estoy tan grave —dijo enojada.

— Eso solo puede aceptarlo o negarlo un medico, cariño. —se acercó a ella para poder atraer toda su atención. — y como se que no te convertiste en medico mientras estuviste…—meditó la palabra correcta.— lejos, supongo que tendremos que acatar las ordenes de los especialistas ¿no, amor? — Hermione negó. — no, no, no. No me mires así, no me vas a obligar ni convencer de nada, así que recuéstate tranquila y seguimos hablando si así lo quieres ¿de acuerdo?

— Esta bien —aceptó rendida. — pero ya no se que preguntarte… es como si me hubiese olvidado de todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo.

— Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, fue demasiado traumático lo que viviste… apropósito… ¿quieres hablar de ello?

— No —negó rotundamente. El pelirrojo asintió, se acercó a ella y muy a pesar de que deseaba enormemente darle un beso en los labios, se contuvo y lo depositó en su frente. — y tu… ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

— Cualquier cosa menos estar tranquilo —admitió sonrojado. Ella sonrió levemente, y presionó las manos que tenían unidas. — de hecho, fue por eso mismo que tuve que irme a la casa de mis padres. No podía estar calmado sabiendo que no llegarías a dormir… pensaba en las cosas más horribles, no se me pasaba por la cabeza nada coherente…

— Sí, yo tampoco estuve tranquila.

— Eso lo tengo claro, y de no ser porque… —iniciaba él, perturbado.

— Lo sé, tranquilo. Ahora toda esta bien —lo interrumpió ella tranquilizándolo. —. Se lo que pasaste, porque yo también me sentía así, pero es mejor que lo veamos como algo que tenía que pasar… y que simplemente ya pasó.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario en algún momento que hablemos de lo que pasó? —preguntó temeroso de la respuesta y deseoso de poder saber que le había hecho ese desgraciado.

— Sí, supongo que sí. —Ron la observó sorprendido. Esperaba otra respuesta.— tal vez nos haga bien saber que fue todo lo que sucedió. Eso… es parte de la confianza que nos tenemos ¿no?

— Así es. —consintió. — pero por ahora quiero que sepas… que no hay lugar más seguro para ti, que estar a mi lado.

_No sabes como quisiera creer eso…_ pensaba ella.

— Y ahora… ¿Qué va a pasar?

— ¿Cómo que qué va a pasar? —inquirió nervioso.

Por su mente pasaron las peores cosas. Incluidas el hecho de que probablemente ella diera la opción de que ambos se alejaran como pareja real. Pero cuando la respuesta de su novia fue otra, todo su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente causándole una extraña tranquilidad, muy diferente a todas las que había sentido antes.

— Ya sabe… si tengo la pierna operada, no creo que pueda hacer comerciales, promociones, propagandas y cosas así…

— Ah, eso. Eh… supongo que tendremos que… Robert esperará. —finalizó.

— ¿Y que va a pasar con el bebe?

Sin rodeos. Sin más palabras que aquellas justas y necesarias. Directo al punto que necesitan aclarar ahí en ese mismo instante, antes de que los problemas y mentiras se agrandaran aún más.

— Pensé que ya habías entendido que ya no hay… —no terminó la frase, porque sabía que era lo más fuerte que sus propios labios habían dicho. No sabía que decirlo y tampoco estaba preparado para seguir hablando de ese tema. Pero su deber de hombre, le exigía que siguiera, y finalizara esto también.

— Sí, eso lo entendí —confirmó ella. Pero su rostro seguía demostrando lo contrario. Había algo en ella que le rogaba que le dijera que eso no era verdad, que todo seguía igual y que pronto esa vida de la cual no habían tenido conocimiento, seguiría encubándose en su interior. — pero no se sí…

— Yo tampoco quería creerlo —confesó. ¿Ya que más daba? Estaban juntos, tranquilos y además ella estaba bien. Eso era lo único que él necesitaba. — me sorprendí mucho en un principio cuando me lo dijeron…

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —quiso saber.

— El medico que te atendió. —reveló él. Mientras decía cada cosa, prestaba especial atención a su reacción, por miedo a causarle alguna molestia severa. — él pensaba que nosotros ya sabíamos de… todo eso.

— Yo… no lo sabía tampoco —Ron se sorprendió, e incluso balbuceó algunas palabras que le dieron a ella la impresión de que no le creía. — solo lo sospechaba.

— ¿Lo sospechabas? —repitió aturdido. Era demasiada la información que tenía en la cabeza. — ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sospecharlo? ¿Lo sabías cuando seguíamos juntos?

— No, esto fue después. Cuando Dan me tenía apresada en una silla me empecé a sentir mal; me mareaba, sentía olores demasiado fuertes, y tenía todo el tiempo ganas de vomitar, pero me contenía. Porque si él hubiese llegado a saberlo, estoy segura de que… de que él hubiera hecho algo para… quitárnoslo…

— Espera, espera —la detuvo. Hermione le hizo caso y esperó paciente a que el le dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle. — ¿El te hizo algo? ¿Te… toco? ¿Te… te trató de…?

— ¡No! —exclamó con fuerza, haciendo un movimiento brusco para levantarse. Cosa que le produjo un fuerte mareo que la obligó a recostarse nuevamente, sosteniendo su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con firmeza y negó con la cabeza una vez más. Segundos después volvió a hablar. — Dan no me haría algo así. Él no es así.

— ¡No lo defiendas! —vociferó Ron exaltado. — Si se atrevió a secuestrarte, pudo ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

— Pero no de eso. Dan no me hizo nada de eso.

— ¿Te hizo otras cosas entonces? —inquirió rápidamente de su respuesta. — ¿Qué cosa, Hermione? ¿Qué otras cosas te hizo?

— Se supone que hablaríamos en otra oportunidad de todo esto…

— No voy a dejar que te quedes callada, ya me lo soltaste. Ahora tendrás que decírmelo sí o sí.

— Ron, Dan no es una mala persona… solo está un poco confundido.

— ¡Deja de defenderlo, maldita sea! —gritó enojado. Hermione soltó su mano y retrocedió milímetros en su cama. Entonces él suspiró, negó y se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba ahora en el suelo, por el rápido movimiento que había hecho al ponerse de pie. — Lo siento, perdóname. Es que… no puedes pedirme que este tranquilo mientras ese estupido esta allá afuera… libre y… ¡y te secuestro!

— ¿Entonces porqué me pides a mi que este tranquila? Si ni tu puedes estarlo, ¿Por qué yo sí? —_maldita sea, es verdad_, pensó él. Trató de sentarse correctamente y fingir que nada había pasado, pero en su interior sentía que su sangre hervía. — No le pidas a los demás, algo que ni tu puedes lograr.

— ¡Es diferente! —se defendió. Ella negó. — ¡Claro que sí! Porque no soy yo el que está hospitalizado…

— No estoy aquí por gusto, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.

— Sí, lo siento. —finalizó. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y la pasó lentamente por el, en una especie de acción calmante. — eh, como te decía… después de que lo supe… me sorprendí mucho, pero luego comencé a pensar… a meditar lo que podría… lo que podría haber ocurrido… y... —bajó su mirada. Hermione lo miró entendiendo lo que él estaba sintiendo perfectamente, porque ella sentía lo mismo. Y segundos antes de que él respondiera, lo vio alzar su mirada al fin para verla a ella y demostrarle que realmente sentía mucho todo lo que había pasado. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla pecosa hasta caer en la cama, a un lado de las manos que mantenían entrelazadas nuevamente. Se sorbió la nariz conteniendo el resto de lágrimas y volvió a hablar. — y… te juro que ruego porque no lo hubieses… perdido.

— Somos aún muy jóvenes… ¿No crees que habría sido demasiado apresurado? Tú y yo tenemos demasiados problemas para traer… otra vida al mundo.

— Lo siento si te digo esto, pero… siento como si tú no quisieras haberlo tenido —soltó con tono molesto. Ella negó, mientras las lágrimas se contenían en sus pupilas.

— No es así, te equivocas demasiado. —Ron sintió segundos después que se había equivocado completamente, porque la respuesta que ella le dio, le hizo entender ella era sin duda la mujer más valiente que él llegaría a conocer. — No hay nada que me duela más que… perder a este bebe… ¿Cómo crees que me siento? No he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en cada sensación que tuve mientras lo tenía dentro de mí. Incluyendo esos terribles síntomas que me hacían desear morirme… ¡no digas nada! —lo detuvo. Ron se silenció al instante. — Porque así era mientras estuve sentada tres días en la misma silla y luego muriéndome del dolor cuando me tuvo apresada con esposas a una cama… ¡te dije que te callaras, Ron! —exigió molesta. El asintió intimidado. — Y cuando confirmé que estaba embarazada… no me preguntes como… supe que podía tener después de todo, algo por lo que seguir luchando. Alguien por quien desear sobrevivir a esa tortura diaria. Alguien por el cual diera mi vida si fuera necesario para hacer lo imposible y salir de ahí. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estar así requería un riguroso cuidado deje de resistirme a Dan. Respondí a todas sus preguntas y tuvimos largas conversaciones, solo para que me dejara tranquila y yo pudiera estar bien para mi hijo. Pero… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí luego? ¿Cuando sabía que con ese golpe que me había dado segundos antes de que me encontraras, había perdido a mi hijo?… ¡MI HIJO! ¡Iba a tener un hijo! —no se limitó a nada. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla como un mar, mientras el dolor de cabeza le taladraba la cabeza y los ojos lloros de Ron la observaban atenta. — Sí, íbamos a tener uno, a pesar de que somos tan jóvenes, con tantos problemas y tantas cosas aún por hacer… Pero nada podrá hacerte sentir lo que sentí yo, Ron. No sabes cuanto desearía estar aquí solo por una revisión rutinaria de embarazo… así podríamos seguir bien, y pensar en lo que podríamos hacer por el bien de ese bebe… —se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de su mano, a la vez que su cuerpo hipaba por el llanto. — y ahora que no hay nada más que hacer… te digo que por favor pienses bien lo que dices…

— Somos… somos aún muy jóvenes —soltó el sollozando. — podremos… tendremos otra oportunidad cuando… cuando hayamos resuelto todo… todos nuestros problemas… —dijo con dificultad por su propio hipido.

— Lo somos. —ratificó ella, sosteniendo el rostro de Ron en sus manos.— y te aseguro que no deseo tener a nadie más a mi lado para compartir el amor por un bebe, que contigo.

— Yo tampoco —ella tragó saliva tratando de controlarse a si misma, mientras el contenía el resto de las lagrimas que quedaban en su cuerpo.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— Sí, claro, lo que quieras —accedió él, poniéndose de pie.

Mientras estaba de pie observándola y a la vez esperando por su respuesta, percibió aquel brillo especial que le había visto la noche anterior a que desapareciera. Aquella chispa que le hizo sentir que ella era la indicada para él. La mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Y a pesar de que sabía que era una completa locura sentir eso, reconoció que aún no era el momento para apresurarse a hacer algo alocado. Ella debía saber la verdad antes de que a él siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza proponerle algo tan importante como lo es el compromiso de matrimonio. Así que desviando todos esos pensamientos complicados, prestó atención a lo que su novia quería pedirle.

— Recuéstate a mi lado y abrázame —suplicó ella. — es todo lo que necesito para estar tranquila, por favor…

Ron sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, y pensó que caería al suelo en el minuto que alcanzó a sentarse en la cama. Justo al otro lado, donde lo único que podía apreciar de ella era su espalda. Levantó la sabana que la cubría y quitándose sus propios zapatos, se introdujo en la cama. Ella se hizo un poco al lado para darle el suficiente espacio, que no fue problema para él, puesto que ella casi se subió sobre su cuerpo para estar más cómoda. Lo único que les impidió sentirse completamente bien, fue la enormidad de cables que seguían conectados a uno de sus brazos. Pero eso fue quitándose importancia a medida que los minutos pasaban, y ambos comenzaron a dejarse ganar por el cansancio. Estaban juntos, eso era lo único que les importaba a ambos.

Hermione pareció ser la primera en caer rendida, porque a pesar de que siguió sollozando un buen rato, fue la primera en comenzar a respirar tranquilamente. Abrazada al cuerpo de su novio, sentía la protección que nunca había tenido. Y adentrándose en el mundo de los sueños fue feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas.

A Ron por su lado le costó dejarse llevar por el sueño, puesto que sus pensamientos corrían por su cabeza como si fuera una pista de carreras en plena final de Nascar. Era tanto el miedo y dolor que sentía, que sus ojos no dejaron de soltar lagrimas por largas horas, hasta que sus ojos finalmente se cerraron. Pensando en que desde ahora todo estaría bien y que nadie… nadie, podría quitarle lo que ya una vez le habían quitado.

Por ello mismo fue que ellos, ajenos a todo el alboroto que había en el exterior del edificio, no se percataron cuando uno de los fotógrafos contratados especialmente por Rita Skeeter, ingresaba en el pasillo del hospital directo a su habitación. Camuflado como enfermero, listo para tomar la foto del millón de dólares. La imagen que mostrara que la modelo había sido encontrada y que Ronald Weasley era testigo de ello.

_¡Clic! ¡Flash!_

La imagen perfecta, en la que ambos salían recostados en una cama de hospital, abrazados y felices… al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo siento muchísimo chicas! No me había percatado de que no había subido el capítulo 33 aquí. En la otra plataforma ya está listo junto con el capítulo siguiente pero aquí no lo había publicado. Es mi responsabilidad y lo siento mucho. Por esto mismo publicaré muy pronto el próximo capítulo, así que estén atentas... :)<strong>

**Espero también les haya gustado este capítulo y sigan intrigados con la historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Son increíbles! **

**PD: ¡Tengo nueva historia! ¡Así es! También es un AU y por su puesto de esta maravillosa pareja. Tal vez algunos ya la hayan visto, pero los que no, y que quieres leerla, les dejo aquí el enlace.**

s/8959587/1/Sr-Sra-Weasley-AU

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos muy pronto. :)**


	34. El quisquilloso

**Capítulo 34:**

**El Quisquilloso**

Luces. Enérgicos y constantes focos de luces sentía que se agolpaban en su rostro. Probablemente efecto de los rayos incesantes de luz que ingresaban por la ventana de la habitación. Ella siempre –en el tiempo que llevaba en ese hospital, clínica o lo que fuera- pedía que estuviera cerrada y de hecho permanecía en la habitación a oscuras la mayoría del tiempo, pidiendo un poco de luz solo cuando realmente era necesario. Por ejemplo en aquellas ocasiones en que decidía leer un libro, para luego terminando cerrándolo porque los dolores de cabeza la perseguían todo el día. O cuando le entregaban la pila de pastillas que tomaba diariamente, así podía ser consciente de que estaba tomando los mismos remedios de siempre y no algún somnífero que le permitiera a alguien secuestrarla.

— Cierra las cortinas, por favor —pidió cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

Pero al parecer no querían cumplir sus peticiones o la persona que estaba frente a su cama observándola era sorda.

— No —negó con voz fuerte.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Me duele la cabeza! —reclamó en la misma posición. Pero en vista que la persona quería fastidiarla –sin duda-, se descubrió el rostro y se apoyó en sus codos para acomodar la almohada en su lugar y así tener firmeza para levantarse. Y a la vez que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la segadora luz, percibió a la persona que estaba ubicada justo frente a la venta, recibiendo el sol en su espalda y creando casi una imagen de reflectores sobre su cabello pelirrojo. — ¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? ¡Se me está partiendo la cabeza de dolor y tú te pones a jugar con las cortinas!

— No pienso salir de este lugar, tienes que levantarte. —dijo él sonriendo.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Me-du-e-le-la-ca-be-za! —deletreó enojada. — ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

— Así que no quieres… —repitió él.

— No, no quiero. Déjame dormir tranquila y ve a entretenerte comiendo algo. —esto último lo dijo casi con burla, pero el hizo caso omiso, porque ella solía decirle eso para tratar de generarle pelea.

— No, Hermione —se negó el nuevamente, manteniendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque hoy tienes el permiso para salir de este horrible lugar.

La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro le demostró lo que hace rato estaba esperando escuchar de ella. Y cuando la vió sentarse completamente se acercó a ella para ayudarla a apoyar el pie en el suelo con suma delicadeza. Llevaba bastantes días internada en esa clínica en recuperación de la lesión y del trauma que había sufrido al ser secuestrada. Así que por ello mismo, la sensación de libertad y el volver a tener la vida que tenía se cumplían casi como el mayor de los deseos para la castaña. Sintiéndose realizada al poder al fin poner sus pies en el duro suelo para caminar por si misma con ayuda de ese aparato ortopédico que tendría que llevar por al menos un par de meses.

— Es… ¿enserio? —preguntó. Ron asintió divertido por lo entusiasta de la muchacha, a pesar de que el dolor de cabeza le _taladraba_ la cabeza. — Pe…pero ¿Cómo? El doctor me dijo que no podría… no saldría hasta al menos el próximo viernes.

— Hable con él, y le dije que tú podrías estar igual de atendida, y que te sentirías mucho más tranquila en nuestra propia casa. —argumentó entusiasmado por la gran sonrisa que recorría el rostro de su novia. — Lo que también fortalecería y ayudaría a tu rápida recuperación.

Hermione se sentó a un lado de la cama, justo frente a Ron que se había ubicado ahí para ayudarla. Pero ella no se había situado en esa posición para ponerse de pie tan fácilmente, sino para quedar frente a su novio y agradecerle de una sola manera.

Ron correspondió a su beso, sorprendido. La verdad es que ella no se había acercado a él para nada de ese estilo en más de una semana, porque a ella parecía sentirse incomoda con esas muestras de cariño. Y lo más cercano que habían tenido en lo que llevaba en ese lugar, era un beso en la mejilla de parte de él. Pero sin ganas de seguir pensando en ello, se dejó llevar por sus suaves labios y las delicadas caricias que ella le proporcionaba acariciando su rostro.

Se separaron segundos después, cuando a ella le fue necesario detenerse a respirar con tranquilad. Ron abrió los ojos poco tiempo después, casi saboreando aquel pequeño contacto que habían tenido. Ella le sonrió dulcemente a la vez que depositaba nuevamente un pequeño beso en su frente.

— ¿Y eso porque fue? —Hermione ladeó el rostro sonriendo con inocencia.

— ¿Qué no puedo besar a mi novio?

— Claro que puedes y ¡vaya que desearía que lo hubieses hecho mucho más estos días! pero… —el rostro de la castaña se cubrió por una tristeza notable. — pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que agradecerme de alguna forma. Yo lo hago simplemente porque te amo…

— ¿Tú no crees acaso que yo te beso también simplemente porque te amo?. No es ninguna manera de agradecerte —mintió. Él la escuchó atento. — solo te recuerdo que yo soy tu novia y que soy la única que puede darte besos y también recibirlos de tu parte. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

— Completamente, mi general —respondió el, llevándose una mano a la frente en una especie de saludo a un superior. — ¿Ahora me haría el favor de preparase para salir de este odioso lugar? Porque no sé si usted se sienta bien estando aquí —Hermione negó rápidamente. —, pero yo quiero que mi hermosa mujer vuelva a casa para estar tranquila y junto a mí.

— Estaré lista en dos segundos —soltó ella, poniéndose de pie con dificultas, a medida que trataba de caminar hasta el closet que estaba a un lado de la cama. — bueno… tal vez un poco más.

Ron sonrió adorablemente, y le ayudó a sacar la ropa que él le había traído desde el pent-house, para que ella pudiera cambiarse esa bata tan mortificadora que le ofrecían en los hospitales y clínicas a los pacientes.

Eligiendo un jeans y una polera simple, agregando un par de cómodas zapatillas –de las cuales solo pudo ocupar uno- y cubriéndose finalmente con un delgado chaleco, estuvo lista para salir de ese lugar. Pero mientras esperaban a que el doctor viniera en persona a darle el alta, Ron organizó todas las cosas en una de las maletas que había traído. Guardando desde las raídas ropas que había utilizado al llegar, hasta la otra zapatilla que ella no había podido ocupar por el aparato ortopédico que tenía en su pierna.

La puerta se abrió unos cuantos minutos después, dejando ver al doctor y a un par de enfermeras que habían venido en ayuda de la paciente para ayudarla a cambiar de ropa.

— Estaba un poco emocionada por salir luego de aquí —argumentó al recibir un reto de parte del médico, por haber movilizado tanto el pie en tan poco tiempo. — no es que quiera decir que me hayan tratado mal aquí, por el contrario, creo que jamás había sido mejor atendida. —las enfermeras sonrieron ante esto y solo atinaron a acercarse a ella y desearle que su pronta recuperación.— pero necesito volver a casa. Creo que ya he estado bastante tiempo lejos…

— Podrá estar ahí pronto, si me promete que tratará de hacer el casi el menor movimiento con su pie. Aún está muy convaleciente de la operación, así que necesita reposo al menos por una semana más. —le informó el doctor. Hermione asintió más feliz que nunca.— Luego ya podrá movilizarse por toda la ciudad todo lo que quiera, pero ahora, necesita descansar un poco más. ¿De acuerdo, señorita Granger?

— De acuerdo —coincidió ella.

— No se preocupe doctor, yo haré que cumpla con lo que le ha pedido.—aseguró Ron. — No dejaré que haga ningún paseo exagerado por la casa.

— Sí, eso espero. Porque si no me veré en la obligación de traerla nuevamente a la clínica e internarla indefinidamente.

— Seguiré sus indicaciones al pie de la letra —cercioró la castaña con seriedad.

— Entonces me alegro señorita Granger, porque ya tiene el alta médica. —finalizó el doctor.

Las enfermeras le dieron un abrazo de despedida a penas el doctor terminó de dar sus indicaciones. Y fue por ello mismo que a Ron no le sorprendió que le pidieran poder tomarse una foto juntos. Hermione no se negó, por el contrario, asintió sonriendo dulcemente a la cámara. Las mujeres se ubicaron a los dos extremos, dejando en medio a Hermione y Ron, mientras este ultimo la sostenía con posesión para no dejarla caer. Una vez que el flash dio contra ellos y la foto, apareció en la cámara digital el doctor les aseguro que todo estaba listo. Él mismo se despidió de su paciente, ella le agradeció infinitamente y terminado esto, Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>"…<em>por lo que se espera que la próxima semana le den el alta médica a la modelo, después de dos semanas de estar internada para recuperarse de las graves lesiones que le ocasionó el estar en cautiverio por más de una semana.<em>

_Es por ello mismo, que el grupo de policías y detectives que se ordenaron averiguar este caso, han seguido investigando el asunto con suma discreción. No accedieron a dar declaraciones a la prensa y por lo que logramos conseguir de información, al parecer la modelo no habría querido dar declaraciones de lo sucedido aún. De todas maneras, se sabe que la modelo está con constante seguridad policial y junto a ello también, guardaespaldas especializados, que fueron contratados por el mismo Ronald Weasley. _

_Estás fueron sus últimas declaraciones a la prensa, el día de ayer:_

"_Hermione no ha estado pasando un buen momento, y es por ello mismo que hemos decidido mantenerlo muy al margen de toda nuestra vida que nos rodea. Ella está custodiada noche y día por alta seguridad, porque les aseguro que yo no dejaré que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de la otra vez. Mi novia es fuerte, pero no aceptaré que cualquier loco venga y trate de causarle daño"._

_De la muchacha, poco se ha sabido. Fotos casi no hay, y solo queda el adorable recuerdo de aquella imagen que fue enviada a los medios de comunicación. La foto que fue reclamada como la del millón de dólares". _

— Todo esto parece… parece… ¡maldita sea! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, apagando la televisión que estaba en medio de la mesa. — ¡La aman! ¡No ven nada malo en todo lo que ella hace!

— Pero si ella no ha hecho nada malo, jefa —se atrevió a comentar una mujer adulta, que sostenía en sus manos una tabla de plástico con algunos papeles sobre esta. — fue secuestrada y herida. ¿Qué espera que inventen de eso?

— Debe haber algo malo. Alguna cosa.

— Hermione no hizo nada malo, Rita. —intercedió un hombre joven, que parecía no tener miedo de dar su opinión a la mujer más poderosa de ese lugar. — como dice Maggie, ella fue secuestrada y ahora fue rescatada. Justo lo que la prensa quería… Y después de conseguir esa foto del millón de dólares, lo único que querrán los medios de comunicación será una imagen de cuando esté recuperada. —Skeeter asintió. El jovencito este tenía razón, Hermione no era mujer de escándalos, y jamás lo había sido. Y ahora, en la única oportunidad en que su vida se convertía en polémica, ella era la víctima en todo. No tenía culpa de nada y parecía seguir teniendo la misma o más atención que había comenzado a tener este año. — pero por el contrario… ese Weasley, que siempre ha tenido problemas con la prensa, parece que se comienza a convertir en el "príncipe azul".

— Ellos no tienen nada que esconder, estoy segura. —intercedió la mujer que se hacía llamar Maggie.

— ¡Todos tienen algo que esconder! —vociferó la mujer de cabello rubio y abrigo rosado fosforescente. — ¡Absolutamente todos! Y que ahora se puedan ver como las "victimas" no durará tanto. Yo haré que su vida se convierta en el problema de sus vidas. En la polémica del año.

— No entiendo cuál es la obsesión que tienes por esos jóvenes, Rita. —intercedió un hombre que se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la gran mesa de madera. Que había estado escuchando las noticias tranquilamente, para luego escuchar las ideas de sus propios periodistas. — Hay noticias mucho más importantes que informar. Ellos son sin duda la novedad de este año, y nosotros abordaremos todo lo que se pueda, pero quiero que este equipo esté centrado en informar lo que nos compete. Que son las noticias de nuestro país y el mundo.

— Pero… ¿y si logramos un repunte, consiguiendo algo que todo el mundo quiere saber?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Hubo un silencio rotundo en la sala. Nadie se atrevió a interceder en la conversación entre el director y la jefa de redacción. Mientras el estado en mute de la sala, todos observaban a la mujer, que en su mente maquinaba a mil por hora algún pensamiento, idea o recuerdo, que le diera la clave para dar una respuesta coherente y que además convenciera al alto mando del periódico.

— Ya sabremos.

— Bueno, como veo que no tienes nada. Cosa que se ha repetido mucho este último tiempo —comenzó el director, poniéndose al fin de pie. Dándose los aire de superioridad que debía darse para imponer su respeto, corrió la silla con sus pies unos centímetros más atrás y caminó hasta llegar al otra esquina de la mesa, dejando frente a Rita unos papeles muy importantes. — tienes un mes. No que digo… dos semanas, para conseguir algo que logre hacernos repuntar. Si no lo consigues… —el silencio se mantuvo, mientras todos observaban atentos cada palabra y movimiento de ese importante hombre. — considérate despedida.

El siguiente sonido fue de un profundo eco al pronunciar una exclamación de sorpresa de todos los trabajadores que siguieron sentados, cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró segundos después de que el director saliera de la oficina.

* * *

><p>A Hermione le pidieran que se sentara en una de las sillas de ruedas que le facilitaron, a pesar de la constante negativa de ella, Ron la presionó para que así lo hiciera. Ella tratando de evitar parecer una discapacitada –algo que a su parecer no era-, apresuró a su novio para que llegaran pronto al estacionamiento del lugar, ingresando al ascensor más apartado y privado. Este descendió lentamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento que era el piso -3, en el cual las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Ron con agilidad sacó a Hermione de la silla y la tomó en sus brazos. La enfermera argumentó que no era necesario, ya que ellos podían permitirle llevarla en la silla de ruedas hasta donde lo requiriera, pero para el agrado de Hermione, Ron se negó.<p>

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó divertida, cuando ya iban en la mitad del camino y la enfermera se perdía en la distancia.— Puedo caminar un poco para llegar al auto.

— Ya llegará el momento en que puedas caminar, ahora déjame a mí. Para eso tienes a un novio tan musculoso ¿no?

— ¿Musculoso? —repitió ella, acercando una de sus manos libres tras su cuello para acariciar suavemente desde su hombro hasta las manos que la cargaban. — Sí… de todas maneras creo que necesitas ejercitar un poco más.

— ¿Ejercitar? —repitió él, repitiendo sus palabras y riendo luego. — En eso tú me puedes ayudar. —finalizó, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Ron! —exclamó ella divertida. — ¡No digas esas cosas!

— No te adornes, Hermione. No me refería a esas barbaridades que están pasando por tu cabecita. —el pelirrojo se acercó para robarle un rápido beso que a ella la dejó descolocada, pero agradablemente. — solo decía que tal vez podrías acompañarme a correr por las mañanas.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y bufó pesadamente. Ron carcajeó.

— No le veo la gracia.

— Tú dijiste que querías comenzar a caminar ¿no?

— El doctor dijo…

— ¿Cuándo les hemos hecho caso a los médicos? —interrumpió él.

— Cierto —ratificó ella.

Cuando estuvieron frente al jeep de Hermione, Ron le abrió la puerta del copiloto, aun manteniéndola a ella en sus brazos. Segundos después, la depositó dentro del auto, a la vez que intentaba apagar la alarma del auto que se había encendido al abrir la puerta con rapidez. El pelirrojo se preocupó primero de dejarla a ella con suavidad sobre al asiento, para luego acallar el tormentoso sonido que los había delatado. La gente que se encontraba en el estacionamiento dirigió la mirada hacia ellos, tratando de averiguar si era un ladrón o solo una pareja que ingresaba en su auto y que había olvidado quitar la alarma. Ron logró apagar el ruidoso sonido y cerró la puerta de su novia, un poco más tranquilo. Pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta para llegar al otro lado, tomó el gorro de su chaquetón y se cubrió con el su característico cabello pelirrojo, se puso los lentes oscuros que siempre llevaba en los bolsillos y finalmente entró en el auto.

— Si no supiera quien eres, podría suponer que eres un ladrón —bromeó la castaña, mientras observaba a Ron encender el vehículo con su nuevo "look".

— Prefiero parecer ladrón a que me descubran. —argumentó el, dándole un giro al manubrio para dar vuelta con el jeep y finalmente egresar por la rotonda que le permitía salir del estacionamiento.

— Te ves sexy —admitió ella.

Ron se quitó los lentes para verla con mayor claridad, en el momento en que estaban frente a un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Qué te dieron? Parece que estás un poco…

— ¿Feliz?

— Sí, podría decirse así.

— Lo estoy —aseguró. Ron mantuvo su vista fija en ella, analizando cada parte de su rostro. Pálido como siempre, suave, aterciopelado y un poco más sonrojado que de costumbre. Sus labios se movían ligeramente, lamiendo aquellas partes en que se sentían ásperos. Su nariz conquistada por ciertas manchitas llamadas pecas. Y sus ojos, atractivamente castaños, que lo observaban expectantes. — No puedo decirte cuál de todas las cosas que me han pasado son las que me hacen sentir así, pero si te puedo asegurar que tú eres parte importante.

— ¿Esa es su manera de decirme que también me ama, señorita Granger?

— Definitivamente. —coincidió ella.

— Pues…

— _¡AVANZA IMBECIL! _—escucharon que gritaba alguien, presionando la bocina con demasiada insistencia.

Ron giró su rostro, para observar por el vidrio trasero. Se encontró con un viejo gordo y barbón que en el interior de su vehículo apenas cabía. Presionaba la bocina con insistencia y le gritaba todo tipo de improperios. Cuando volvió su vista al frente, se encontró con una sonriente Hermione que había comenzado a reír levemente. Por ello mismo fue que no esperó más para encender el motor que extrañamente se había apagado y avanzó rápidamente antes de que el semáforo diera nuevamente rojo, pero dándose el suficiente tiempo para dejar atrás al hombre esperando porque la señal diera nuevamente en verde.

— Vuelves a reir…—comentó segundos después.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me rió muy feo? —preguntó ella divertida, aún con amagos de reír.

— Es la risa más bella y adorable que he escuchado jamás.

— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan adulador? —Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Te extrañe demasiado.

Hermione detuvo sus intentos de reír, para sonreír de una manera muy especial. Ron se sorprendió, porque ella manera de hacer una curvatura en sus labios solo la había visto una vez.

— También yo. —confesó ella. —muchísimo.

— Pero creo… —comenzó el pelirrojo, desviando sus ojos nuevamente al camino, para girar inesperadamente en una calle que no se dirigía al pent-house, cosa que Hermione notó. —… que hay alguien más que también te extraño mucho.

— Ron, este no es el camino a casa. Te equivocaste. —el pelirrojo asintió, sin intenciones de cambiar de dirección. — ¿Ron?

— Creo que te olvidas de alguien.

Hermione no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio completamente cuando vió la inscripción del edificio al que habían llegado. Aguardó a que estacionara, y hecho esto, abrió la puerta del copiloto con rapidez sin recordar que uno de sus pies no estaba apto para dar el gran salto que hizo al bajar del auto. Por suerte, Ron apareció rápidamente a su lado para sostenerla antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo. Hermione lo miró extrañada, sentía una nueva sensación en su cuerpo. Una a la que se estaba acostumbrando al sentir que alguien más la apoyaba. Alguien con quien sabía que contaba en cualquier segundo. El pelirrojo la alzó nuevamente en sus brazos y caminó hasta llegar al ascensor, donde tuvieron que esperar un buen rato a que este llegara al piso del subterráneo que resultaba ser el -1. Hermione le pidió que la dejara en el suelo, cuando subieron al elevador que los llevó directo a la planta número dos. Ahí los atendió apenas llegaron a la recepción una mujer regordeta, que parecía tener todo bajo control con las pocas personas que se encontraban sentadas y en el pasillo. Se sorprendió al verlos, eso pudieron notarlo claramente, pero le restaron importancia para seguir camino a la habitación en que residía el padre de Hermione, cuando ellas les dio el permiso. Ron la alzó nuevamente en brazos para llevarla por ese largo pasillo y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta indicada la puso nuevamente en el piso. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, y afirmó a Hermione cuando ella se tambaleó al entrar.

La castaña caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la cama y sin importarle nada ni nadie más, se acercó a su padre y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras pesadas lagrimas caían por su rostro hasta perderse en la frazada que lo cubría. Ron supo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y cerró la puerta, quedándose en el pasillo. Hermione al parecer no se percató de esto, porque siguió abrazando a su padre, al momento en que se subió a la cama y se abrazó como una niña pequeña a su cuerpo.

Y Ron estaba tan ensimismado en observar esa escena por la ventana que había junto a la puerta, que no se percató de que una joven rubia se paraba a su lado y comenzaba a hablarle con naturalidad familiar.

— ¿Cierto? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo.

— Eh… ¿Qué? Disculpe. ¿Qué cosa? —la chica estaba vez si posó sus ojos en él y le sonrió dulcemente.

— Es una imagen extraordinaria ¿no cree? —Ron asintió. — recuerdo la última vez que lo vinieron a ver. Ella estaba muy feliz por traerlo aquí, pero luego tuvo que ocurrirle todo ese desastre. —opinaba Luna, la enfermera. — ¿está mejor ahora?

— Sí, mucho mejor.

— Que bueno, porque yo vi todas las cosas que decían en la tele, las revistas y los diarios. Pero créame que yo no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos. Solo en el de mi padre, que es la única que dijo la verdad.

— ¿Trabajas en alguna diario?

— Mi padre. —reconoció ella sonriendo soñadoramente, con aquella expresión que le daba la impresión de que ella estaba recordando algo verdaderamente feliz.

— ¿En cuál? —preguntó él, preocupado por estar dándole demasiados datos a una jovencita de la cual su padre podría estar pidiéndole que sacara información.

— El Quisquilloso. —respondió Luna, sin percatarse de la mirada extrañada de Ron. — Es un buen diario, que solo tiene escrituras.

— Ese es el que… ¿el que nunca pone fotografías? —Ron lo recordaba perfectamente. Ese era el mismo diario que una vez había visto y se había sorprendido por que las noticias no tenían ni una mínima imagen que acompañara los párrafos. Además de largos textos que el nunca se dignó a leer.

— Sí, no creemos que sean necesarias.

— ¿Por qué? —se interesó.

— Porque solo sirven para alimentar nuestra mente con cosas que ya pasaron. Son muestras del pasado, y yo y mi padre creemos en el futuro.

O esa chica se estaba burlando de él o estaba loca. Trató de pensar que no era la última, pero su rostro comenzó a generar el rechazo que le generaba el estar al lado de una loca que además cuidaba al padre de su novia. Suficiente locura ya tenía en su vida, como para querer integrar más.

— ¿Tú eres la enfermera de este paciente?

— La única —asintió. —noche y día.

— ¿Estudiaste enfermería? Y… y todo lo que eso requiere.

— Sí, por siete largos años. —Ron no podía creer en ella así simplemente, tenía que requerir más información. — Fue difícil hacerlo, pero estoy feliz de haberlo logrado, así por fin podré ayudar a esta gente tan especial. Ellos son fantásticos. ¿No cree? Dormir por años, sin hacer ni un mínimo movimiento. Debe ser un duro trabajo mantenerse así por tanto tiempo.

Ron confirmaba poco a poco la locura de esa muchacha, pero extrañamente sentía que no había nada por lo que temer. Nada por lo que preocuparse.

— Sí… fantásticos —mintió, observando por la ventanilla para ver a su novia. Hermione seguía recostada sobre su padre, pero ahora sonreía.— Y… ¿Qué haces en el día con ellos? Digo... con él.

— Los ejercicios rutinarios, las limpiezas, conversar… cosas de ese estilo.

— ¿Ejercicios rutinarios? ¿Qué clase de ejercicios son esos? —preguntó interesado en saber si ella los arrastraba por los pasillos como ejercicio del día.

— Movilizar sus articulaciones, para que no se agarroten en caso de que decidan despertar.

El pelirrojo tuvo que aceptar que eso sonaba bastante verídico.

— ¿Limpiezas? ¿Cuáles limpiezas? —¿Estaría ella metiéndolos en tinas de agua hasta ahogarlos?

— Limpiar su rostro con cremas especiales, que además hidratan. Los aseos personales y algunos retoques que solo se hacen de vez en cuando para mantener su aspecto natural.

— Entiendo, y de que… ¿conversan? —Luna suspiró sonriente, actuando como si ese fuera de lo que más le gustaba hablar.

— De todo. Bueno, no de todo. Cosas normales, como por ejemplo de sus gustos, del clima, de las noticias recientes, de lo que podría pasar en el futuro…

— Interesante… —soltó sin percatarse de que eso sonaba más a un pensamiento propio.

— Sí, por eso me gusta trabajar aquí. Especialmente con este caballero, porque el otro día tuvo unas reacciones que se ven muy poco en las personas, de el tip…

— ¿Reacciones? ¿Qué tipo de reacciones tuvo? —inquirió sorprendido.

— Leves movilidades en su cuerpo.

— ¿Pueden hacer eso?

— Claro, aunque solo si sus propios cuerpos se los permiten. Porque piense que algunos llevan largos años sin mover ni un dedo, entonces se producen estos leves movimientos que le indican a sus cerebros que aún tienen movilidad, cosa que le ayuda para ir poco a poco generando una reacción mayor que les permita finalmente despertar.

De aquello, Ron sintió que solo entendía una palabra.

Despertar.

Tan simple y sencilla que pareció sentirla como equivocada. Pero poco le importó, puesto que si lo que aquella chica loca decía y aseguraba, tal vez el padre de Hermione podría despertar finalmente de su estado en coma.

— Disculpa, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

— Sí es que puedo, claro.

— ¿Tienes algún diario de hoy?

— Tengo una gran pila de ellos. Los repartimos por la mañana a las personas que vienen a visitar a los pacientes, a veces deciden leer en silencio, pero por el contrario otros les leen las noticias en voz alta.

Ron sintió que no necesitaba tanta explicación sobre ello, lo único que quería era los diarios.

— ¿Crees que podrías darme los que tengas de diferentes editoriales?

— Tenemos solos tres, pero creo que igual te servirán.

La pequeña rubia, se devolvió por donde había aparecido, entrando en una habitación que parecía más oficina que otra cosa y volvió a los minutos con cuatro ejemplares de diferentes diarios. Ron se lo agradeció, justo a tiempo para que Hermione no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos. La castaña salió de la habitación despidiéndose con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro y se plantó junto a Ron observando a su padre por la ventana.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, limpiando una pequeña lagrima que recorrió su mejilla con un interesante recorrido.

— Si —asintió ella. — es solo que… fue demasiado tiempo sin verlo. Además que hubo un momento en que pensé que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

— Esta bien, pero no hablemos de esas cosas tristes. —la castaña asintió. — mejor vamos, él debe seguir descansando y tú también. —Hermione volvió a asentir a la vez que se despedía de Luna y le agradecía por haberlo cuidado todo ese tiempo.

Terminada esta breve conversación, ambos emprendieron camino de vuelta a casa, al fin. Y en medio de eso, algunas personas que lograron reconocerlos, le gritaron diferentes tipos de cosas. Todas alentadoras claro, y muchos de ellos se mostraron tan sorprendidos de verlos ahí que se quedaron viéndolos fijamente sin mover mayores músculos de sus cuerpos. Hermione saludó con una pequeña seña de mano a los que le decían cosas como: "Que bueno que estás bien" o "todos te apoyamos, Hermione". Ron también respondió a los saludos de la mayoría, pero apresurando a su novia para que no tuvieran mayor percance en ese lugar y así continuar con la faceta de desconocidos.

Pero una vez que aparecieron en la entrada del departamento, había algunos periodistas. Al parecer ninguno de ellos los notó, pero seguían atentos a cualquier movimiento o persona a la cual poder entrevistar para saber un poco más de las súper estrellas del modelaje.

Ron pasó directo al estacionamiento, aparcándose rápidamente. Él se bajó primero que Hermione y la ayudó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en la clínica, así que ella no tuvo más que dejarse hacer. El elevador los llevó rápidamente al piso de su pent-house, donde la castaña fue la encargada de girar el pomo de la manilla y así abrir la puerta de su hogar.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos.

Sí, todos. Todos los pelirrojos Weasley y sus más cercanos conocidos.

— Oh… vaya… —murmuró ella sin saber que decir.

— ¿Estás sorprendida? —le preguntó Ron. Ella asintió. — ¡Qué bueno! Porque uno de mis tontos hermanos casi arruina la sorpresa… —miró directamente a Percy, que rodó los ojos bufando molesto.

— Cielos, no sé qué decirles… —todos le sonrieron dulcemente y comenzaron a acercarse a ella para abrazarla y decirles lo felices que estaban de al fin tenerla ahí. — muchas gracias por todo, enserio.

Cuando la mayoría se acercó a felicitarla, Ron aprovechó uno de los espacios para tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el sillón más cercano. Donde frente a ella, en la mesita de centro, había gran torta que decía "_Felicidades, ya sobreviviste a la primera caída"._ No supo que decir, y tampoco pensaba decirles que eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Pero de todas maneras sonrió sinceramente y les agradeció unas cuantas veces más.

— Pero que paseo te has dado cuñadita… —comentó uno de los gemelos.

— …al menos podrías haberte ido a Miami, o algo más entretenido ¿no crees?... —bromeó el otro.

— ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Basta! —los cortó su madre, para que dejaran de decir tonteras, cosa que hizo sonreír más a la castaña.— ¡No ven que la pobre Hermione no habría querido ir a ese lugar! ¡Pero que desubicados son por Dios! ¡Yo nos los crié así!

El resto de la familia Weasley, se puso a reír acompañado luego del resto de los invitados y por supuesto, la castaña. Mientras Ron trataba de sonreír, a pesar de que sabía cómo debía de estar sintiéndose su novia. Él mantuvo su vista consentrada en ella la mayoría del tiempo y a pesar de que sabía que había hecho bien en traer a gente para que ella supiera que estaba acompañada y que siempre los tendría a ellos, pero en mitad de la velada percibió una sonrisa incomoda de la castaña. Y eso le hizo comprender en su debido momento, que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. Lo había meditado, minuto tras minutos, buscando la respuesta a ello. Y esta llegó horas más tarde cuando los invitados se fueron y ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Hermione no necesitaba fiestas estrafalarias para sentirse bien, lo que ella necesitaba era descanso y sobre todo… soledad. Necesitaba estar lejos de las multitudes, para volver a recuperar esa confianza que había perdido. Él sabía que ella agradecía sinceramente por lo de la fiesta, pero no se había sentido lo suficiente cómoda como para disfrutar de ella. Y él, debería haber sabido eso cuando sintió que ella no necesitaba un montón de gente haciendo ruido en el departamento, porque lo único que ella necesitaba era descansar.

Suspiró cansado. Estaba agotado de equivocarse. De hacer las cosas mal y hacer sufrir a quienes más quería. Él solo había querido ayudarla, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que lo único que estaba logrando era apartarla cada vez más.

Cuando hubo recogido los últimos vasos plásticos que quedaban sobre las mesitas, cerró la bolsa negra de plástico y la dejó en la cocina a un lado del bote de basura. Percibió que su madre ya había limpiado los platos sucios que habían utilizado y que todo en la cocina estaba perfectamente limpio.

_Gracias mamá_, pensó derrumbándose en uno de los sillones.

Cerró los ojos con agotamiento. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos y luego los abrió nuevamente para observar todo lo que estaba frente a él. Las mismas cosas que había divisado en aquella ocasión en que le contó a Harry lo que había hecho. Y además estaba sentado en la misma posición en el mismo sillón. Coincidencia. Pensó rápidamente, y se puso de pie casi como si se estuviera quemando. Pasó por un lado de la mesita y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, justo el que Harry había utilizado al escucharlo. No era mucho el cambio, pero si había una sensación diferente.

Posó los pies sobre la mesita y tomó las revistas que había encima. Cuando las tuvo frente a sí mismo, percibió que no todas eran revistas; cuatro de ellos eran diarios, los que la enfermera le había regalado. Dejó las revistas a un lado y posó uno de los periódicos en sus manos. Lo desdobló por la mitad y leyó la portada. _"Hombre mata a su esposa e hijos",_ ese era el titular.

Se sorprendió, no esperaba que otra noticia fuera el titular del diario. De hecho esperaba verse a sí mismo siendo la imagen central de aquel periódico. Sonrió. No porque se alegrara del titular, sino porque al fin podía sentirse tranquilo. Dejó ese diario a un lado y tomó otro. Sucedía lo mismo con este, pero el titular era diferente, además de que en una pequeña esquina señalaba el inicio de una noticia sobre él y Hermione. Pequeña, demasiado pequeña, pensó. Dejó también ese papel a un lado y tomó el siguiente.

Lo observó con mayor precisión que el anterior, porque resultaba que ese era el famoso _Quisquilloso_. El diario del padre de aquella muchacha rubia. Dejó el siguiente sobre la mesita y miró detalladamente cada titular de ese diario. Efectivamente no tenía ninguna imagen, y solo grandes y pequeñas letras se veían. Los titulares eran similares al anterior diario, pero la narración y el ángulo de esas noticias eran diferentes. Percibió que también tenía un pequeño titular relacionado con él y Hermione. Buscó rápidamente la página en la que se señalaba en la portaba debía estar la noticia y comenzó a leerla con toda la concentración del mundo.

"**Los modelos más famosos, al fin encuentran la calma"**

_D__espués de verse agobiados por la incesante persecución de los periodistas a este par de jóvenes talentosos, al fin han encontrado la calma. _

_Pasadas las semanas, días y horas, al fin el modelo Weasley pudo hallar a su novia, sana y salva. Bueno, no tan sana, porque la pobre joven sufrió bastantes lesiones traumáticas que seguro la acompañarán toda su vida. Y el hecho de que el grupo de imbéciles que los siguen y asedian día tras día, tratando de conseguir una imagen que compruebe el dolor de esta pareja, no es más que basura. Ellos son seres humanos tal como nosotros, solo que debido a su trabajo deben soportar no tener ni las más mínima intimidad. Hecho que debería ser ilegal y repudiado por todos nosotros. No deberíamos ser los aportadores y consumidores de imágenes e información que puede dañar a aquellos que más queremos. _

_En mi opinión, pienso que si todos aquellos fans y personas normales dicen quererlos y venerarlos tanto, deberían dejar que ellos vivieran en tranquilidad. Sin tener que soportar las espantosas cámara y reflectores solo para saber si compró un chicle o una carísimo vestido. Eso es parte de su vida privada y ninguno de nosotros deberíamos tener que saberlo. No tenemos el derecho para saber qué es lo que hacen en su tiempo privado. ¿O es que a vosotros les gustaría informarle al mundo si compran un condón? ¿O si compran una mascota? ¿Si es que ven tal y tal programa? Esas son cosas que uno decide si compartir, y lamentablemente nosotros estamos obligando a este par de jóvenes a ser fuente de nuestro entretenimiento._

_Por eso, solo digo que si tanto dicen fanatizarlos, debemos respetar su espacio y aceptar, que para bien o mal no podemos saber todos los mínimos detalles de sus vidas. Piensen en lo que significa para ellos el tener una cámara todo el día. Piensen en que ellos tienen familias de las cuales querer y cuidar. Y sobre todo, piensen en que ellos son seres humanos tal como nosotros. _

_Lovegood, director. _

Sonrió. La verdad es que ese hombre sí era un buen escritor. Mucho más que todos aquellos diarios famosamente reconocidos, que como él decía, se dedicaban a buscar hasta los más mínimos detalles de sus vidas. Aquella joven llamada Luna, tenía razón. Ese sin duda era el mejor diario, y no necesitaba ninguna imagen para atraer su atención.

— ¿Qué lees que sonríes tanto? —preguntó Hermione, apareciendo por una esquina del pent-house.

Ron alzó su mirada instantáneamente, observándola sorprendido. La castaña cojeaba lentamente para llegar frente a él y poder sentarse en el sillón que quedaba justo en frente de él. _El mismo que había utilizado para contarle a Harry la verdad_, se recordó.

— Eh… solo un diario. —respondió nervioso.

Hermione ladeó su rostro para leer el título del papel.

— ¿El quisquilloso? —preguntó sorprendida. Ron asintió poniéndose de pie, sentándose a su lado en aquel sillón tan martirizante para él. — Lees eso.

— Sí, me resultó interesante. ¿Te habías dado cuenta de que no tiene ninguna imagen?

— Sí, de hecho lo leía mucho hace un tiempo. —él pelirrojo se mostró sorprendido, a la vez que dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa y la abrazaba. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró sintiéndose reconfortada.— Mi padre solía decirme que era el mejor diario que podía leer. Así que seguí su consejo y comencé a darle algunos vistazos. En un principio no me pareció muy interesante, porque solo tenía escritura, pero a medida que me fui dando cuenta de la forma en que lo narraban, supe que mi padre tenía razón. La manera en que narra y da su opinión de las cosas, sin miedo a que la gente lo repudie por decir lo que piensa, me hizo prácticamente venerarlo.

— Lo sé, me he sorprendido mucho cuando lo leí. Esperaba leer una larga y agotadora noticia que me hiciera odiar ese diario, pero no… creo que hasta me divertí leyéndolo. —rió

— Realmente lo admiro. Yo desearía tener el valor que él tiene para decir las cosas, porque yo no he hecho en mi vida nada más que satisfacer a todo el mundo. —Ron supo que eso era verdad desde el minuto en que la conoció. — siempre hago lo que el resto quiere. Siempre soy amable y digo que sí, cuando yo siento que es mejor decir no…

— Lo sé, y quiero que dejes de hacer eso.

— No sé si pueda, Ron. Estoy acostumbrada a darles en el gusto a los demás.

— Entonces, ahora es el momento de que decidas por ti misma y aprendas a decir no.

— No es tan fácil.

— Lo será con el tiempo.

— Eso lo dices porque tú ya estás acostumbrado. —soltó ella fastidiada, Ron asintió con supremacía fingida.

— Y estoy orgulloso de ello. —Hermione le dio una ligero golpe en el brazo, y luego le dio pequeña y suave beso. Ron sonrió y le correspondió, para luego volver a abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿De que escribió ahora? —preguntó ella, minutos después.

— De nosotros.

— ¿Y qué dice? —Ron la presionó apoyándola más en su hombro y le depositó un pequeño beso en la coronilla. Ella suspiró y se abrazó a él, comenzando a dejar que el sueño la invadiera.

— Lo que todos los medios, deberían decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo, muy atrasado lo se y lo siento. Espero que sigan atentas al fic porque ahora se comienza a venir lo más interesante. Cariños a todas, nos vemos en una semana :)<strong>


	35. De vuelta al trabajo I

**Capítulo 35:**

**De vuelta al trabajo I**

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que recibir los fuertes rayos de luz que ingresaban por la ventana, era la mejor sensación. No porque se agolparan sobre sus ojos cegándolo, sino porque le hicieron recordar que algo demasiado importante para él, lo acompañaba nuevamente en la habitación. Se prometió a sí mismo no olvidar jamás aquella placentera sensación que se formaba cuando la tenía a ella a su lado. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados llenándose de aquel perfume dulzón que desprendía del cuerpo de su novia y trató de no moverse desmedidamente para no despertarla.

Una vez que abrió los ojos, inspiró profundamente y buscó con la mirada a la castaña. No fue necesario que girara su vista, ya que la joven se encontraba casi sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en su misma almohada. Él seguía con su mano en el espacio que se formaba en su cuello, y sostenía con su otra mano su menuda cintura sin tocar más de lo necesario, puesto que lo que menos quería hacer era intimidarla de alguna forma. Ron sabía que ella necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse nuevamente a él, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque habían estado separados y ella había vivido un episodio muy traumático en lo que llevaba de su vida. Incluso creía normal que no quisiera saber nada de los hombres.

Hermione suspiró. Al parecer ella también había decidido alejarse del mundo onírico, para volver a la realidad. Pero su forma de despertar fue mucho más perezosa de lo que lo había hecho su novio. Se estiró, se removió y finalmente volvió a su anterior posición abrazándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

— Extrañe tanto despertar contigo —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.— Despertar sintiendo tu olor, tus fuertes brazos sosteniendo mi cintura, el calor de tu cuerpo, tu voz… ¡incluso tus ronquidos!

Ron rió. Ella volvió a suspirar, comenzando a observarlo con mirada soñadora.

— Yo extrañe tus golpes en la noche —Hermione rodó los ojos y se apegó a él. — definitivamente eres la persona que más se mueve cuando duerme. Aunque igual agradezco que anoche solo intentaras golpearme un par de veces. Eso es un avance.

— Aún no me acostumbro a dormir con alguien a mi lado.

— Desearía responderte algo similar, pero la verdad es que toda mi niñez tuve que dormir con alguno de mis hermanos. —la castaña le dirigió su mirada más curiosa. Ron no se negó a seguir contándole aquella historia. — Cuando yo era pequeño, mis padres no disfrutaban del mejor momento económico. No nos moríamos de hambre, pero tampoco podíamos regocijarnos de nuestra posición económica. Mis hermanos sufrieron mucho más que yo, por supuesto. Imagínate a un grupo de adolescentes que tienen que ocupar la ropa que sus hermanos mayores van dejando de lado, soportando así las burlas en la escuela. Ginny no tuvo que sufrir esto, por suerte. Porque como era la única mujer y más encima pequeña, mis padres tuvieron que gastar en ella el dinero que a veces llegaba de sorpresa para abastecerla de vestimenta.

— Lo siento mucho, Ron. —lamentó ella, entendiendo la situación por la que había pasado.

Ella jamás había escuchado algo sobre cuando los Weasleys eran pequeños, y ahora que sabía al fin algo, se lamentó de tener que haber escuchado algo tan triste.

— No te preocupes, eso ya pasó hace tiempo. Además, siempre he creído que gracias a eso, tengo los pies aún en la tierra. —confesó él, mientras acariciaba el cabello enmarañado de su novia. — Gano mucho dinero, y la mayoría no se en que gastarla.

— Acabas de acordarme de una promesa que hicimos.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó despistado.

— La fundación. —respondió ella. — Sé que Robert dijo que aún no era el momento, pero creo que deberíamos recordárselo. Tal vez podamos comenzar a hacer algo…

— En esta ocasión creo que tendré que coincidir con la opinión de Robert, está todo muy reciente lo que pasaste amor, no creo que sea un buen momento para preocuparse de todo eso. Tú eres lo más importante ahora.

— Sería egoísta.

— Claro que no —contradijo Ron. Hermione asintió, pero Ron volvió a negar. — tú eres la que importa ahora y sobre eso no discutiré.

— Testarudo… —murmuró.

— Lo aprendí de la mejor —respondió él, guiándole un ojo.

Hermione le dio grandes argumentos para decir lo contrario, pero Ron no se aflojó en ningún momento. Continuó diciéndole lo contrario, solo para llevarle la contraria y hacerla enojar. La había extrañado demasiado, así que por ello mismo casi estaba tratando de rehacer todas las conversaciones.

* * *

><p>No hubieron pasadas muchas horas cuando ambos estaban completamente vestidos, peinados y arreglados mientras tomaban el desayuno, cuando el angustioso sonido del timbre del pent-house sonó con insistencia. Ron le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara a abrir, porque no la dejaría de ninguna manera si tal vez eso podía ser una estrategia para secuestrarla nuevamente. La castaña no creyó que esto fuera una exageración debido a los recientes acontecimientos, por lo que le siguió tras de él hasta llegar a la puerta.<p>

Como el departamento no había sido comprado por ellos, agradecieron al que lo hubiese elegido y ubicado una pequeña ranura en mitad de la madera para poder observar quien estaba tras la puerta, casi como si fuera un "ojo". Ron le susurró algo como "_no hay de qué preocuparse"_ y ella volvió a tomar una posición un tanto más cómoda. Pero como su novio no había dicho nada, y ella seguía caminando con dificultad por la bota ortopédica, se balanceó un poco al ver quien era la persona que estaba justo parada en la entrada.

— ¡Robert! —exclamó la castaña, sorprendida. — ¡Que gusto verte!

— Lo mismo puedo decir, Hermione. Tanto tiempo desaparecida, ya nos tenías con el alma en un hilo. —aseguró él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ron se ocupó de cerrar la puerta, mientras lo hacía avanzar hasta la salita. — ¿Estás bien? Parece que andar con esa cosa es más incómoda incluso de lo que se ve.

— Sí, debo admitir que no es el zapato más cómodo que he usado en mi vida, pero comienzo casi a acostumbrarme. —Robert rodó los ojos, Hermione rió porque ni él le había creído eso. — Sí, lo sé, pero te aseguro que el dolor de la operación es lo más incómodo.

— Aunque debemos agradecer que todo salió bien.

— Muy bien —concordó ella. — ¿Y tú como has estado? Me disculpo por no haber asistido antes al edificio, pero cierto pelirrojo no me deja salir de aquí.

— Pues estoy completamente de acuerdo, no hay nada tan importante como para hacerte ir a ese lugar. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ron por su lado se ensalzo por su reconocimiento. — además, para algo me tienes a mi como tu jefe ¿no? Que puede venir a traerte el trabajo y la información a casa.

— Pensé que habías dicho que no era necesario que hiciésemos nada hasta que Hermione se recuperara completamente. —dijo Ron, reanudándose en la conversación.

— Sí, así es. Yo dije eso —señaló. — pero el resto de los directivos han dado su propia opinión también.

— Y por tu rostro debemos pensar que no es tan favorable. —intercedió Ron.

— No, no piensen que sea nada malo, es solo que… es diferente de lo que yo les había dicho. —Hermione alzó su pie para dejarlo apoyado sobre el sillón, porque ya comenzaba a causarle un poco de molestias. Ron por su lado prestó la mayor atención.— Ellos quieren que ustedes aprovechen toda esta atención mediática, para aumentar las ganancias.

— No entiendo —confesó ella.

— Los directivos quieren que ustedes realicen entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas, apariciones en la televisión, de ese tipo de cosas.

— Pero Hermione está convaleciente, Robert —argumentó el pelirrojo. — Yo le pedí al médico que le permitiera salir antes, y el aceptó solo si ella se mantenía en reposo.

— Lo sé, Ron. Pero yo no soy el dueño de esta empresa, soy solo un sirviente más y como tal tengo que cumplir con las órdenes.

— Lo sabemos, Robert —intercedió ella, que resultaba ser ahora la protagonista de toda esa conversación. — Y te agradezco que te hayas molestado en venir hasta aquí para decirnos todo esto.

— No es molestia, la verdad es que quería mucho venir a comprobar por mi cuenta que estás bien. —dijo con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Y entonces que harán? —los miró a los dos, esperando aunque fuese la respuesta del pelirrojo. Pero se sorprendió que fuera la castaña quien tomara la palabra.

— Lo que viniste a pedirnos que hiciéramos. —respondió ella.

— Hicieras —corrigió Ron. Pero Robert negó. — ¿También tengo yo que hacer todo eso?

— Hay un gran grupo de revistas, diarios y programas de Televisión que pidieron entrevistar, a ambos —no hubo desconcierto en el rostro de Hermione y a medida que pasaban los segundos tampoco en Ron. — Y supongo que ustedes ya saben a qué se debe todo esto. —los dos hombres miraron a la joven que parecía tener la mente en cualquier otra parte. — Después de lo que sucedió, todos los medios tienen sus ojos puestos en ustedes. Y lo único que quieren es saber que fue todo lo que pasó y que pasará después de esto. Así que, con la gran experiencia que tengo y la larga y detestable carrera que he tenido —la castaña pareció salir de su transe con una de las palabras que el director mencionó. — le sugiero que conversen sobre esto y piensen con conciencia lo que le harán saber al mundo, porque una vez que lo digan ellos la modificaran para su propio beneficio.

— ¿Detestable? —repitió.

— Sí Hermione, detestable en todo sentido. —Ron se mantuvo en silencio, puesto que no pensaba que fuera su momento para interceder u opinar. Sabía lo que seguiría a esta conversación, sabía lo que planeaba Robert, y realmente él no creía que fuera el mejor momento para informarle esta información a su novia.— Sobre todo por una persona. La única mujer que entró en mi vida con tanta facilidad y salió de la misma manera. La única esposa, ahora mejor dicho… ex esposa que tendré en toda mi vida, porque después de esa experiencia no habrá más.

— ¿Ex esposa? ¿Tú estás separado? —Sí, Ron definitivamente no se había equivocado. Y Hermione se comportaba exactamente como él lo había hecho hace algunos años.

— De la persona que menos te imaginas.

— Hay demasiadas personas en el mundo como para que me hagas adivinar —exactamente la misma respuesta. ¿Es que eso estaba premeditado para ellos?

— Te sorprenderá saber que tuve la misma conversación con… —Ron le dirigió una mirada de negación. Hermione se dio cuenta de aquella mirada escurridiza.— con una persona muy cercana, y me respondió lo mismo que tú.

— ¿Qué persona?

— Eso es lo que menos importa, cariño. —dijo Robert, con sincero aprecio. Para Hermione no fue la respuesta que esperaba, pero sabía que él tenía razón y eso no era lo más trascendente de la conversación. — Y para no dar más rodeos con todo esto, te diré que mi ex mujer no era nada más ni nada menos que Rita Skeeter. La insoportable mujer que les hace a ustedes la vida imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

— Simplemente porque no soporta que yo le haya pedido el divorcio.

— No quiero que pienses que soy una metiche o algo parecido, pero ¿te molestaría decirme porque decidiste divorciarte?

— ¿Aparte de las obvias razones? —aportó el pelirrojo, riendo. La castaña rodo los ojos para luego negar. — Lo siento Robert, sin ofender, pero no sé que estabas pensando cuando te casaste con esa mujer.

— Era joven y estaba enamorado —el rostro de Ron, pareció casi hacer una especie de arcada por aquella confesión, cosa con la que Robert solo sonrió.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en ir a revisarte los ojos?

— ¡Ron! —exclamó ella avergonzada por las palabras de su novio. — Robert, disculpa a este pelirrojo bromista… ¿Podríamos seguir con lo que hablábamos?

— Claro Hermione, pero no te preocupes por Ron. Lo conozco desde que este muchacho tiene memoria, así que sus constantes bromas sobre este tema ya no me producen nada.—Ron asintió sonriéndole, a la vez que se acercaba para darle una palmada en la espalda en una especie de confraternización. Robert por su parte se dirigió a la castaña.— pero lo que lo que me hizo separarme de ella, fue que me engañó con mi mejor amigo y luego cuando la hice irse de mi casa, dijo que se vengaría de mí. Y desde ahí que intenta hacerme la vida imposible, pero para su mala suerte nunca ha logrado provocarme algún problema, a excepción claro de lo que intenta hacer ahora con ustedes.

— Sinceramente no ha hecho nada más que lo que hacen el resto de los periodistas —aportó el pelirrrojo.

— Ron tiene razón, Robert —coincidió su novia. Robert suspiró aún sintiéndose un tanto culpable por todos los problemas que le acarreaban. — No tienes que sentirte mal por nada.

— No estaría tan seguro de eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ron, más interesado que nunca en la conversación.

— Estoy seguro de que ella tuvo algo que ver con el secuestro que le hicieron a Hermione.

— No… no lo creo, Rob. Eso fue culpa de Dan, no creo que haya alguien más en todo esto. —aseguró ella.

Ron quiso asegurarle que en ese plan podía haber más gente de la que pensaba e incluso hubiese mencionado el nombre de Lavender, si no estuviera tan expuesto a contarle una verdad que le dolería demasiado.

— Créeme Hermione, Rita es capaz de mucho. —su mirada se oscureció, casi como si él fuera el mayor culpable de los problemas de aquella muchachita. — Por eso les quiero advertir que se cuiden, porque puede estar tramando algo incluso peor.

La conversación siguió cavilando entre el tema de asegurarles que podían venir mayores problemas y también en que consistían lo que tenían que decir y hacer para las entrevistas.

— Hemos alquilado una gran casa al sur de la ciudad, en donde ustedes realizarán las entrevistas y las sesiones fotográficas. —les informó abriendo la carpeta que había traído en sus manos, distribuyendo una buena cantidad de imágenes de una hermosa casa que parecía mucho más un palacio. — ya que los periodistas requirieron que fuera en su hogar, cosa a la que nos negamos. No planeábamos darles entrada a todos esos prepotentes al único lugar que tienen ustedes de tranquilidad ¿cierto? —tanto Ron como Hermione le dirigieron una mirada de agradecimiento. — por lo que elegimos una que estuviera bien lejos y a la vez, tuviera un aspecto lujoso y hogareño, con el cual ellos pudieran ser convencidos de que ustedes estarían "descansando" después de todo lo sucedido.

— ¿Cuándo se harán las entrevistas?

— Hemos decidido que lo mejor será hacerlas cuanto antes, así que si ustedes pudieran ir hasta allá hoy mismo, sería lo mejor.

— ¿Cómo sabremos dónde queda?

— De eso me encargaré yo. —les aseguró él. — la producción de nuestra empresa les proporcionará todo lo necesario en su estadía allá. Vestimenta, comida, entretención y transporte. Todo está planeado, y organizado. Las entrevistas para cada revista, radio, diario y televisión están organizadas por día.

— Entonces si nos vamos hoy, mañana…

— Así es —lo interrumpió Robert, confirmándole lo que el pelirrojo pensaba. — Mañana mismo comenzarán con las entrevistas. Pero no tan temprano, hemos planificado que la primera comience pasadas las diez de la mañana.

— Eso sigue siendo temprano para mí —respondió el pelirrojo malhumorado. Hermione le dio un codazo.— pero supongo que mientras antes nos deshagamos de todos esos, más pronto podremos tener tranquilidad.

— ¿Entonces es un hecho? —ambos modelos asintieron. — esta misma tarde pasarán por ustedes pasadas las ocho de la noche. No tomará mucho tiempo el traslado para ustedes a esas horas, así que solo preocúpense de llevar lo mínimo porque dispondrán de todo allá. Incluido el pijama, las toallas, la cama, todo.

Terminadas las indicaciones Robert se puso de pie, les agradeció su disposición a todo ese enredo, les prometió que esta ocasión al menos podrían disfrutar del lugar y finalmente desapareció por la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>Con extrema puntualidad, a las 20:00 P.M, el transporte de Record Magic llegó al <em>edificio Clarice<em>. Ron y Hermione estaban listos cuando el auto apareció en la entrada y fue por ello mismo que el momento de abordó fue extremadamente rápido. No hubo problemas ni demoras, por lo que cuando el vehículo partió, solo demoró una media hora en llegar a la casa de la que Robert les había hablado.

El auto se estacionó en la entrada, para que segundos después fuera el mismo conductor quien les presentó el lugar. Y definitivamente Hermione se dio cuenta de que las fotografías que el director les había mostrado, se quedaban en la mitad de lo que realmente era ese lugar. Era mucho más sorprendente el tenerla frente a los ojos, que verla por una imagen.

Ron por su lado, pensó casi lo mismo que su novia. Se maravilló de lo grande y lujosa que era, con tan solo ver la entrada de lugar.

Era una mansión, con un hermoso jardín que bordeaba una inmensa piscina. Un camino de arenilla que dividía la entrada en dos lados, en los cuales a cada extremo una inmensidad de plantas y flores se organizaban casi como un jardín encantado. La fachada de la casa demostraba que estaba hecha de ladrillos perfectamente moldeados y cubiertos por varias capas de pintura caoba. Una inmensa puerta de madera hecha de roble, ventanales gigantescos que fácilmente podrían medir más de tres metros, y que remataban con cortinas de tres tonalidades de dorado.

— Yo mismo les haré el tur, ya que los directivos prefirieron que hubiese la menor cantidad de gente para no causarles problemas. —les informó un hombre joven, que había acompañado al chofer.

— De acuerdo —respondió Ron, tan ansioso como su novia de conocer el interior de aquel lugar.

El chofer, les entregó un par de maletas que habían enviado los directores de Record Magic y luego se preocupó de estacionar el auto en otra parte que no fuera la entrada. Por otro lado el joven que les había prometido dirigir el tur, los invitó a ingresar en la mansión. Les tomó un poco más de tiempo, ya que Hermione aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a caminar con comodidad con aquella bota ortopédica, y por más que Ron cargó su equipaje y la sostuvo de la mano, fue inevitable. A ninguno pareció molestarle, porque el tan solo poder observar aquel lugar unos minutos más, era casi un regalo.

Cuando ingresaron las sorpresas fueron en aumento, al parecer aquella gigantesca casa no solo era elegante y hermosa por fuera, sino que por dentro parecía serlo aún más.

— Como pueden ver, la entrada se divide en tres direcciones. A mano derecha —señaló en esa dirección con su mano. — pueden encontrar el comedor, el living y la cocina. Aquí en el centro vemos la gran escalera que se divide en dos partes, pero que a fin de cuentas llega al mismo lugar; el segundo y tercer piso. Y finalmente a mano izquierda —señaló en la dirección contraria, siendo seguido por la ansiosa mirada de los modelos. — están el gimnasio, la sala de computación, la sala de entretención y el pasillo que lleva a la terraza donde está ubicada la piscina. —Observaron desde la entrada, sin darle mayor pretensión, ya que el muchacho los invitó a subir las escaleras. Hermione esta vez no tuvo mucho que demorarse, ya que Ron la alzó en sus brazos y juntos subieron. Él pelirrojo la depositó con cuidado al final de la escalera y la tomó de la mano para que juntos siguieran el recorrido que tan maravilloso estaba resultando. — En la segunda planta se encuentran las habitaciones; la matrimonial y cuatro más que son para huéspedes. Y también están sus respectivos baños — ¿Cuatro más? Que harían con tantas habitaciones, pensaba la castaña, mientras observaba lo grandes que eran cada una. — Y si gustan acompañarme a la tercera planta —Ron volvió a alzar a su novia, para en un menor trayecto llegar hasta el ultimo piso. — Aquí se encuentra la alberca y el jacuzzi. Además del balcón y las reposaderas que les permitirán tener una bella vista del cielo y el patio trasero.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el pelirrojo con evidente aturdimiento. — Porque para mí es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

— Es extraordinaria ¿no cree?

— Sí, lo es definitivamente —aseguró esta vez Hermione, abrazándose a Ron para juntos compartir la dicha de aquel lugar.

— Bueno, eso es mi parte, ahora me iré para que puedan disfrutar del lugar. ¿Necesitan algo más?

— Eh… Robert dijo que la vestimenta y todo para las entrevistas él nos la proporcionaría.

— Están ubicadas efectivamente en el closet de la habitación matrimonial. ¿Algo más?

— No, eso era lo que me preocupaba no más. —finalizó las castaña.

— De acuerdo, entonces que disfruten y si necesitan algo solo marquen el re discado del teléfono de la cocina en el número uno para que alguien venga y los ayude si necesitan algo. ¿De acuerdo?

— Completamente —aseguró el pelirrojo.

El muchacho asintió, se despidió y luego bajó las escaleras cerrando la gran puerta de roble y la reja principal de la mansión junto al vehículo que los había traído. Ron y Hermione por su parte aún seguían impresionados de aquel lugar, sin duda ellos habían visitado lugar parecidos, pero ninguno tan extraordinario como ese.

— No lo puedo creer.

— Es nuestro por una semana —rememoró Ron, sonriendo cada vez más emocionado con todo ello. — Esta vez sí que se han esmerado los de la empresa. ¡Mira todo esto! Imagínate cuando han de haber gastado, solo para hacer unas cuantas entrevistas… —Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin poder aún llegar a aceptar que todo ese lugar sería de ellos por un tiempo. — pero… ¿sabes? Creo que lo merecíamos después de todo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas en este último tiempo por culpa de ellos, así que supongo que se sienten un poco culpables también.

— Pero eso ya no importa —ella posó sus manos en las sonrojadas mejillas de Ron, que aún seguían encendidas por la sorpresa. Él trató de sentirse tranquilo, pero por más que lo intentó a su mente solo llegaba la frase "_Eres un maldito mentiroso, que no tiene el valor de confesarle a la mujer que ama que la engaño estando borracho"._ — Pienso que será mejor que nos acomodemos y veamos lo que necesitaremos para mañana y nos aseguremos de que esté todo lo necesario.

— Ajá —murmuró él asintiendo a su vez. — Vamos a ver el armario, y luego a la cocina para asegurarnos de que haya algo para comer, porque te aseguro que si no hay nada, será lo primero que haré de reclamo.

Hermione rodó los ojos sintiéndose ya acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, pero recordándose a sí mismas que ella también era un humano y que exactamente como él decía también había comenzado a sentir un poco de hambre después de tan sorprendente tur por lo que sería por una semana, su hogar.

* * *

><p>El sonido del teléfono en espera, le estaba comenzando a hacer enojar. ¿Es que esa muchachita rubia no entendía que Rita Skeeter no tenía tiempo que perder esperando que contestaran el teléfono?<p>

No, al parecer no.

— ¡Por un demonio! ¡Al fin te dignas a contestar! ¿Qué diablos hacías? No, la verdad es que no quiero saber eso, así que solo ponme atención —le exigió molesta. — ¡Quiero que me des el maldito número de ese doctorcillo que no pudo mantener a una jovencita encerrada!

— _¿Para qué lo necesitas? _—inquirió confundida de aquella petición.

— Eso no te incumbe, rubia.

Rubia. Sí, así era exactamente como había comenzado a llamarla desde que se hicieron cómplices de todo aquel plan contra la modelo. Y a pesar de que era verdad, realmente comenzaba a detestarlo.

— _Ya te dije que no me llames rubia, tengo nombre. Lavender por si no lo recuerdas. —le recordó._

— Me importa muy poco, pero sí, tienes razón rubia —murmuró aquella palabra como si fuera una dulce venganza.— No lo recordaba, y como te dije poco me importa, solo quiero el número telefónico de ese estúpido.

— _No pienso dárselo_ —se negó ella.

— Pues acepta las consecuencias idiota o le diré a tu adorado amorcito que todo lo que dijiste era mentira.

— _No le tengo miedo_. —Rita soltó una carcajada que logró hacerla estremecer. — _Se lo advierto, usted también tiene mucho que perder en todo esto._

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso que tanto tengo que perder?

— _Le diré a las autoridades que usted fue una de las cómplices para el plan de secuestro contra Hermione_. —la risa de aquella mujer se detuvo en seco, para ser sustituido por una especie de bufido. — _Ya que por más que usted lo niegue, yo tengo pruebas de ello._

— Tú también perderías si me delatas, estúpida.—la amenazó. Esta vez fue el turno de Lavender de reírse. — ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?

— _Usted me da lástima, porque piensa que puede arruinar la vida de los demás con el poco poder que tiene. _

— ¡No es tan poco muchachita!

— _A mi parecer si lo es. Y si yo la delató usted no tendrá nada que declarar en mi contra más que el amor que le tengo a Ron. Porque si mal no recuerda, yo me negué en todo momento a ese plan, y finalmente no formé parte de ello en ningún momento, nada más que para darle el número del doctor._

— ¡Eso es ser cómplice, estúpida! —gritó ya cansada de aquella rubia. — Sí yo caigo en la cárcel, tú te vas conmigo rubia. Eso tenlo por seguro.

La llamada se cortó después de aquella declaración, dejando en ambos extremos del auricular a las dos mujeres mucho más preocupadas de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

><p>— No lo puedo negar —aceptó maravillado. — este es uno de los mejores restaurantes que he visto en mi vida.<p>

— ¡Ron, no seas exagerado! —rió ella, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. — Solo es una buena cantidad de cosas.

— Es que esto es… ¡es magnífico! —los ojos pasmados de su novio, la hicieron reír con aún más ganas. Si hasta parecía que tuviera todo el oro del mundo frente a sí. — Mira cuantas cosas… ¡Mira por todos los restaurantes del mundo!

— Ya, tranquilo. Será mejor que preparemos algo para comer y nos vayamos a descansar, porque mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

— Sí, tienes razón. Solo tomaré un par de cosas y… y podremos irnos a dormir. —Hermione asintió conformé de aquella respuesta e iba a salir de la cocina con tan solo un vaso de jugo y unas cuantas galletas, cuando percibió al pelirrojo haciendo malabares con varias comidas pre-cocidas.

— ¡A eso le llamas un par de cosas! ¡Ron, ya basta! ¡Es demasiado! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Alguien te ha tenido amarrado o qué?

— Lo siento… es que no puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado, y no sé qué elegir.

— Yo te ayudaré con eso —intervino ella, quitándole un par de cosas que estaban a punto de caer. — Primero que nada, tú odias la lasaña de verduras y esto —alzó una caja de helado. — puedes venir a buscarlo después de haber comido ese estofado. No necesitas llevarte todo al mismo tiempo. Coge un par de cosas, te sientas, las comes con lentitud y luego cuando hayas reposado lo que comiste, vienes a buscar lo otro ¿de acuerdo?

— Me comporté como un animal ¿cierto?

— Yo no diría eso, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Olvidémonos de esto, y vamos a ver alguna película mientras te comes todo eso. —señaló el par de platos que Ron llevaba en sus manos, mientras caminaban rumbo al living donde se ubicaba una gigantesca televisión. — Una que no hable de comida, al menos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuevo capítulo, nuevas confesiones. El proximo episodio sin duda dará más de lo que hablar, asi que atentas que publicaré muy pronto. Aproposito, muchas gracias a los que se han mantenido leyendo y comentando y por supuesto a aquellos que se han incorporado en esta historia. Muchas gracias. Bye :)<strong>_


	36. De vuelta al trabajo II

**Capítulo 36:**

**De vuelta al trabajo II**

Cuando ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, los preparativos para la llegada de los periodistas eran todo un suceso en la gran mansión. Ron no parecía preocupado por nada, muy por el contrario de lo que demostraba su novia. Hermione llevaba bastante rato dando vueltas, observando por la ventana a la espera de que la primera van de televisión, revista, diario o radio emisora apareciera en la entrada, e incluso cambiando con el control remoto de la televisión para saber si había algún indicio de lo que pronto ocurriría.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en percibir el bocinazo que lanzó un vehículo en el portón principal.

— Ya llegó uno. —le informó. La castaña se alzó al instante, tambaleándose un poco al llegar hasta donde él. — Y parece ser… sí, es de _Vogue_.

— Aun no comprendo porque quieren una entrevista en esa revista. Lo que diremos no tiene mucho que ver con su estilo.

— Somos modelos —le recordó. — Somos parte de ese mundo y seguramente lo que querrán serán hacer fotografías y un par de frases nada más. No te preocupes, no creo que tengamos mucho problema con ellos.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Sin que tuvieran necesidad de ir a abrir la puerta, el mismo muchacho que el día anterior les había hecho el tour había llegado temprano por la mañana para ayudarlos con todo lo que en el día requerirían las entrevistas.

— Buenos días, es un honor para nosotros poder estar aquí con ustedes —inició hablando una mujer delgada y de aspecto áspero, que sin duda era diferente a lo que demostraba.

— Gracias, para nosotros también —respondió Hermione.

— Bueno, en resumen nuestro plan es hacer unas cuantas fotos para la noticia que estará en la portada y que respondan a un pequeño cuestionario. Eso es todo.

— Parece sencillo.

— Parece, pero les aseguro que será bastante agotador.

— Sí, lo sabemos, era solo una frase alentadora. —los tres rieron. — así que, comencemos cuando quieran.

Las cosas se predispusieron a los pocos minutos, organizando todo lo necesario para la sesión de fotos en la parte exterior de la mansión. La terraza junto a la piscina fue el lugar seleccionado para la ubicación de la prestigiosa revista de moda. Los asistentes ubicaron los focos, los paneles de reflejo, y todo lo necesario para que las fotos salieran perfectamente.

La subdirectora de Vogue, aplaudió y animó constantemente a los modelos, mientras los dos trataban de actuar lo más relajados realizando su labor para terminar de una vez con todo ello. Fueron seis cambios de vestuario por cada uno, aproximándose a unas mil fotos de las cuales solo diez serían publicadas.

Un exageración habrían pensado muchos, pero así era en el ámbito de la moda y ellos como buenos profesionales solo se dedicaron a posar lo mejor posible para la cámara que lanzaba su flash incluso en los momentos en que no debía ser tomada.

Hermione fue vestida con shorts, blusas, chaquetones, faldas, tacones, zapatillas y sobre todo con vestidos de alta costura. Entre algunas de las marcas más reconocidas estaban Chanel, Versache y Louis Vuitton. Cosas que para ella eran constantes de su trabajo, pero que para cualquier otra persona habría sido como nadar en el paraíso.

Ron por su lado fue adornado con camisas, trajes de una, dos e incluso tres piezas. Pantalones de gamuza, chaquetas de cuero, bermudas, zapatillas, pero sobre todo ropa de Polo.

La mañana se hizo eterna a medida que se hacían los cambios de vestuario y las sesiones fotográficas, pero cuando llegó el momento de la entrevista, pareció que el tiempo se detenía tortuosamente.

— De acuerdo, ya estamos listos. Como ustedes mismos pueden ver, mi asistente sostendrá la grabadora de voz y aquel muchacho mantendrá una cámara en el mismo lugar cambiando la cercanía y movimiento para hacerla un poco más entretenida. —iba relatándoles la delgada mujer. — Y yo, haré las preguntas. Entonces… ¿Están listos?

— Así es. —aseguró Hermione, arreglándose un poco el cabello, mientras a su lado la asesora de moda le daba los últimos detalles a su vestido.

— De acuerdo, en tres, dos… _uno. _—dijo el camarógrafo señalando este último solo con un dedo.

— _**Hola a todos, aquí estamos junto a dos de las más grandes estrellas del modelaje. Ronald Weasley**_ —la cámara se giró directamente hacia su lugar, captando el pequeño saludo que él hizo—, _**y la maravillosa Hermione Granger**_**.** —esta vez fue la oportunidad de ella de lanzar un saludo y luego el aparato retrocedió captando una imagen de ambos. — _**Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, y permítanme decirles que nuestra revista los admira inmensamente.**_

— Muchas gracias, también es un placer para nosotros. —dijo Ron.

— _**Bueno, para comenzar quisiera iniciar preguntándole a Hermione como está. ¿Cómo ha sido todo esto para ti?**_

— Sinceramente no ha sido nada fácil. —la mujer asintió, observándola fijamente para escuchar con claridad cada una de sus palabras. — Estar lejos de mi hogar fue muy difícil, sin saber que era de mis seres queridos.

— _**Es una sorpresa que te dieran el alta en la Clínica antes de lo esperado, ¿A qué se debe esto?**_

— Eso fue todo gracias a Ron —miró a su novio, sorprendiéndose de que el la observaba casi sin pestañar, como si estuviera tratando de aclararse a sí mismo. Acercó su mano a la de él y le sonrió, luego volvió la mirada a la cámara. — la verdad es que él ha estado en todo momento a mi lado, y como sabe que no me gusta para nada todo lo que tiene que ver con hospitales y clínicas pidió permiso para poder trasladarnos a un lugar más tranquilo.

— _**¿Cuál es la razón de que no te gusten los hospitales? **_

Hermione tragó saliva. No era un tema que le gustara tratar, pero sabiendo que desde el momento en que había decidido ser parte del mundo de la moda y los medios de comunicación no tendría secretos, era momento de afrontar la verdad.

— No creo que sea un secreto ya mi historia y la de mi padre. Él está internado por estar en estado de coma. —esta vez fue Ron quien estrechó su mano con fuerza. Hermione no bajó la mirada por más que sus ojos brillaron, se mantuvo firme al trozo de cristal que grababa todos sus movimientos. — Lleva un buen tiempo así, cosa que no ha ayudado mucho a mi gusto con esos tipos de lugares.

— _**Lo lamento mucho. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió ese día del llamado "secuestro"?**_

— Tal como lo dice la palabra. Yo estaba en medio de una celebración junto a mi novio, ycuando en un momento decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire, terminé encontrándome con una de las personas que menos esperaba ver. Luego de ello no puedo decirte nada más, porque realmente no supe de mí hasta que me encontré encerrada en una pequeña casa, amarrada y con algo cubriéndome el rostro.

— _**Y tu Ron, dinos… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que tu novia ya no estaba en la fiesta?**_

— Fue unos minutos después —mintió, sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo. La verdad es que todavía seguía sintiéndose culpable de ello, porque no se había demorado minutos, sino un par de horas en reconocer que ella no estaba a su lado—. Y como supondrás mi desesperación fue en aumento a medida que me fui dando cuenta de que no estaba ni en la fiesta, ni en el departamento ni en ningún otro lugar conocido.

— _**¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste después de descubrir que Hermione había sido secuestrada? **_

Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado. Pensó en las horas de desesperación, los tragos que había tomado de más, y luego el recuerdo de aquella noche de dolor y… traición.

— Desesperarme —soltó con una risa nerviosa. Las dos mujeres soltaron también una carcajada—. Créanme que no me estoy riendo porque esto sea divertido, es solo que así fue. Entre en una completa desesperación. No sabía qué diablos hacer, y después de que me di cuenta de que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, tuve la tonta idea de emborracharme con dos botellas del mejor vino que he probado.

— _**No hay culpa por ello Ron, la verdad es que en tu lugar muchos de nosotros podríamos haber hecho lo mismo. Pero cuéntanos… ¿Qué fue lo primero que se te pasó por la mente cuando te informaron de un posible secuestro?**_

— Lo primero… —repitió como si fuera un gran esfuerzo recordar las cosas que había pensado, dicho y hecho ese mismo día—. Sinceramente te digo que no recuerdo, pero fue algo similar a la imagen mental de quien podría haber sido el causante de todo esto.

— _**¿Tu ya sospechabas quien podía ser? **_

— Sonará a mentira, pero les aseguro que supe desde el primero instante.

— _**Hermione… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto de que sea uno de tus más cercanos el que haya sido el antagonista de todo esto?**_

— Prefiero no tocar ese tema. —respondió rápidamente.

Hermione no se sentía bien hablando mal del que había sido la persona que le había salvado la vida, y menos aun sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían bastante oscuras para él.

— _**¿Tienes miedo?**_

— No sé si miedo sea la palabra correcta, pero te aseguro que prefiero no opinar sobre ese tema.

— _**¿Qué harán sabiendo que el secuestrador sigue libre? **_

— Nosotros estamos con la máxima vigilancia y protección asique en ese tema no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Dejaremos que la justicia se encargue de todo eso. —respondió Ron tratando de retener a la mujer con ese tema, ya que seguía insistiendo sobre un tema que a Hermione le incomodaba bastante.

— _**Hermione, sabemos que es un tema difícil pero quisiéramos saber… ¿Por qué no has ido a dar declaraciones a la justicia?**_

— Por la misma razón por la cual no puedo hacer ejercicios fuertes.—dijo soltando una sonrisa para alivianar la tensión del tema.

— _**¿Entonces dices que no has ido porque tu salud no te lo permite?**_

— Así es. —afirmó rotundamente—. Como ustedes pueden ver, tengo que cargar con esta bota ortopédica por al menos un par de semanas más. Nada de movimientos fuertes, nada de caminatas largas y mucho reposo.

— _**¿Qué fue lo peor por lo que pasaste?**_

— No pasé nada que me hiriera gravemente, porque la persona que me secuestro es alguien conocido para mí y estoy segura de que no quería hacerme daño. Así que diré que lo peor fue estar con la incertidumbre de saber si mi familia estaba bien.

— _**¿No quería hacerte daño? ¿Entonces cual crees que es la razón de que te secuestrara?**_

— Eso solo puede decirlo él.

— _**De acuerdo, para finalizar queremos saber qué sucederá desde ahora en adelante. ¿Cuáles serán sus futuros proyectos? ¿Seguirán en la moda o se retirarán?**_

— Bueno, nosotros seguiremos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Tenemos un contrato aún con Record Magic y también un compromiso con toda la gente que está trabajando con nosotros, además claro de todos los fans y los consumidores.

— También tenemos muchos proyectos por delante y algunas ofertas para realizar ciertas campañas. —agregó Ron.

— _**Y por último… ¿Qué quieren decirles a sus seguidores de todo el mundo?**_

— Hablando por los dos, quisiéramos agradecerles todo el apoyo que nos han brindado en este momento tan difícil. Sinceramente sin ustedes no seríamos nada, y realmente son ustedes quienes nos han dado la fuerza para seguir adelante con todo esto. Gracias, muchas gracias. —finalizó la castaña, lanzándole un beso a la cámara, dejando liberar un pequeña lagrima que no pudo contener al recordar la inmensidad de cartas, regalos y mensajes que había recibido de sus seguidores.

— _**Como ustedes lo ven, nuestros modelos favoritos siguen de pie, firmes ante todo y preparados para continuar con sus vidas y trabajos. Fue un placer estar con ustedes y mucha suerte para todo lo que se viene **_—comentó la mujer, despidiéndose. — _**Entrevista oficial para Vogue.**_

El camarógrafo contó hasta tres nuevamente, y presionó el botón que detenía la grabación. La delgada mujer se relajó y se puso de pie para acercarse a ellos y agradecerles por acceder a responder sus preguntas. Ellos le correspondieron agradeciéndole por su cautela a la hora de las preguntas y le prometieron tener prontas y exclusivas noticias de lo que sucedería pronto con su trabajo.

Los trabajadores aplaudieron cuando la directora informó que todo estaba listo y se acercaron con cautela para pedirles a los modelos una foto, un autógrafo o simplemente para desearles lo mejor.

Ron y Hermione respondieron con cortesía a todo, y solo cuando todo el equipo de producción estuvo de vuelta de donde había venido, volvieron a tener paz por tan solo unos minutos ya que una nueva vagoneta llegó con un gran titular de _Gossip News._

— Aquí vamos, de nuevo —murmuró Ron, abriendo la gigantesca puerta principal para recibir a un nuevo grupo de periodistas. — Buenos días, pasen por aquí.

— Es un placer poder volverla a ver, señorita Hermione. ¿Se encuentra bien usted?

— Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar. —agradeció sinceramente, saludando al gran equipo que venía para representar al diario. — Debo preguntarles… ¿dónde quieren realizar la entrevista?

— Donde usted esté más cómoda —respondió el con gran simpatía.

— Se lo agradezco —Ron le propuso a Hermione que ocuparan en living, así ella podría estar sentada cómodamente mientras realizaban la entrevista, al igual que ellos que disfrutarían de la comodidad de un gran sillón en L.

— De acuerdo, nuestro plan es hacer la entrevista, y aquí nuestro fotógrafo aprovechará de tomar algunas fotos mientras se hacen las preguntas. Así le ahorraremos tiempo y molestias.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo agradables que se estaban comportando, muy diferentes a lo que había estado acostumbrada tiempo antes de que sucediera todo lo del secuestro. Y le sorprendió aún más que se mantuvieran los otros medios de comunicación con tanta poca premura a la hora de esperar su turno para conseguir la entrevista. Lo atribuyó todo al gran horario que había realizado Robert, para aprovechar de terminar lo más rápido las entrevistas.

— Entonces… Yo realizaré las preguntas, ustedes responderán y mi asistente por mientras grabará la conversación. Solo la voz, ya que las fotos complementarán en el diario.—dijo él hombre, como si ya llevara planificando ese momento por un largo tiempo para hacerlo lo más rápido posible. — ¿Comenzamos? —Ron miró a su novia esperando su respuesta, y cuando recibió un sí, todo comenzó.

Las preguntas en su mayoría fueron bastantes similares a las que Vogue había realizado, pero se diferenciaron también en las ultimas, que se centraron más en el hecho noticioso que en saber cómo se encontraba ella.

— _**Daniel Wilson, medico con alto rango. Conocido suyo desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo toma eso usted?**_

— Dan siempre había sido un fiel compañero. Me ayudó mucho en cierto tiempo, y por eso que me sorprendió tanto que hiciera todo eso.

— _**¿Cuáles son los cargos que espera que reciba?**_

— Yo no le deseo mal, él fue un gran amigo mío siempre y es por eso mismo que yo no lo culparé. Creo que en las segundas oportunidades.

_Creo en las segundas oportunidades… _

Aquella frase se repitió una y mil veces en la mente de Ron. ¿Sería posible? ¿Le daría Hermione una nueva oportunidad si supiera que él la había engañado? _Inconsciente, cabía decir. _Pero después de todo, ella lo había dicho… Y para mayor satisfacción suya, recordó que Hermione no era una persona que le mintiera a las personas con cosas tan importantes como esas.

_Tú y ella son unos mentirosos. Le hicieron creer a todo el mundo que se amaban cuando lo único que hacían era desear que el otro no regresara a trabajar al día siguiente._

Sí, eso era verdad. Le habían mentido al mundo por obligación del trabajo. Pero ya era historia. Ellos estaban juntos de verdad. No había mentira alguna en sus vidas.

_Excepto que aún no le dices que dormiste con Lavender_

No era el momento. No, por más que quisiera confesárselo –a pesar del continuo temor- no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

— _**¿Y usted Ronald que dice a eso?**_

Meneó la cabeza inconscientemente, alejando los pensamientos y volviendo en sí. Agradeció que esa entrevista no fuera grabada físicamente, porque si la cámara lo hubiese captado con esa expresión habrían sospechado claramente que algo estaba escondiendo.

— Disculpe. ¿Qué cosa?

— _**¿Qué piensa de que Hermione no quiera presentar cargos por el secuestro?**_

— Creo que es una locura. —la castaña suspiró, previendo esa respuesta. — Yo pienso que está cometiendo un grave error, pero debo aceptar su opinión. Ella es la que sufrió todo eso en vivo, yo solo puedo escuchar e imaginarme por lo que pasó, pero no podré comprenderla completamente. De todas maneras aceptaré lo que ella decida, porque esta vez estaré ahí para apoyarla en cada segundos, sin sepárame de ella en ningún momento.

— _**¿Qué le dirías a Dan Wilson si lo tuvieras frente a ti?**_

— Sinceramente… —el hombre que hacía las preguntas asintió. — que es un hijo de puta. — Hermione abrió los ojos exageradamente, llevándose una mano para cubrirse el rostro sonrojado. — Así es, eso le diría. Él me quitó una de las cosas que más amo en esta vida, y no le perdonaré que la haya hecho sufrir a ella, a mí, a mi familia y a todos nuestros seguidores. Me tuvo con el alma en un hilo por más de una semana, la peor de mi vida, sin duda.

— _**¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Qué le dirías?**_

— Que lo perdono. —todos se sorprendieron inmensamente. Desde los menos a los más importantes. Mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en ella que sonreía tristemente. — Cualquiera que sea la razón que lo llevó a… secuestrarme, para mi queda olvidada.

— _**¿Y qué sucedería si este muchacho intentara nuevamente un secuestro?**_

— Como ya he dicho varias veces, no hay ni la más remota posibilidad de que vuelta a ocurrir. La policía está afuera buscando por todos lados a ese… desgraciado. Y nosotros estamos resguardados con protección todo el tiempo.

— _**Por último, ¿Qué le dirían a todas las personas que los apoyan?**_

— Que muchas gracias. Enserio no sabemos cómo explicar y agradecer todo el cariño que nos han dado. Sobre todo a mi novia que le han enviado muchos saludos y presentes. Enserio lamentamos no poder agradecerles personalmente a cada una, pero espero que sepan que sin ustedes no seriamos nada. Muchas gracias.

— Listo, eso fue perfecto. Muchas gracias a ambos —dijo el director del diario, completamente satisfecho con el resultado. — Lamentamos las molestias, pero es nuestro trabajo.

— No fueron para nada molestia, y muchas gracias a ustedes por respetar nuestra decisión de eludir algunas preguntas. —el hombre asintió con tranquilidad y les ofreció su mano para despedirse finalmente. El resto de su equipo hizo lo mismo, sin detenerse a pedirles un autógrafo, foto o algo, porque ya tenían todo lo necesario.

Ron fue en esta oportunidad también a dejarlos hasta la puerta, cuando Hermione siguió recostada en el sillón más pensativa que antes.

— Dos menos —soltó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado para dar un respiro. — Ahora solo quedan unos treinta más.

La castaña soltó una leve risita que se perdió en el crudo silencio. Ron trató de pensar que podría ser lo que la tenían tan callada. A su mente vino nuevamente el tema de la infidelidad, pero la evadió rápidamente cuando ella volvió su vista a él y separó los labios.

— ¿Enserio le dirías eso a Dan? —sin preámbulos, directo al grano preguntó. Él trató de no mostrar su satisfacción al notar que el tema era muy diferente al que por su mente rondaba.

— Eso y mucho más. Solo dije esa pequeña palabra porque sabía que vería como un maldito vulgar y mi madre me reprendería por ello.

— ¿Una pequeña palabra? Yo pienso que les dejaste claro que conocías más palabras que esas.

— Esta bien. —respondió sin darle importancia.

— ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensas que está bien? No hay nada de bueno en decir groserías frente a la prensa.

— Digo que está bien, porque así recuerdan que soy un hombre que tiene derechos y que puede decir lo que piensa sobre cualquier cosa. Incluso sobre el hijo d… —Hermione alzó las cejas mostrando su disgusto. — …el desgraciado ese que te llevó lejos.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

— Claro, el que quieras.

— Deja de insultarlo. —Ron sintió que no debería haber dado una respuesta tan rápida. — Dan no tiene la culpa.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué desgraciado la tiene?

— Deja de hablar así.

— ¡Lo dejaré cuando tú dejes de defenderlo! ¿Qué te sucede Hermione? ¿Le tienes miedo? ¿Es eso? ¿Le tienes miedo a ese imbécil y por eso lo defiendes? Ese tipo no es un buen hombre y te aseguro que no me harás cambiar de idea.

— No es un mal hombre.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

— No, Ron.

— ¡Sí, Hermione! —exclamó con exasperación. — Una persona que secuestra, golpea y gritonea a otra persona no es alguien bueno. Y por más que lo sigas defendiendo lo seguiré insultando hasta que me dé la gana, porque es la única forma de hacerme sentir un poco más tranquilo de haberle dado su merecido. No hay nada que me gustaría más que tenerlo frente a mí y gritarle todo lo que se me pasara por la mente para hacerle sentir lo mal que yo me sentí. ¿Qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡No sabes todo lo que sufrí esas siete noches! ¡No dormí, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en mi cama y por los alrededores de la casa, tratando de calmar mi mente para no intentar hacer… algo!

— Ron… —inició ella, alzándose en el sillón, llevándose una mano para cubrir su expresión de sorpresa y temor. — No… tu no intentaste… no… tu no… ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo suspiró, bajó la cabeza y le extendió ambos brazos. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor. No físico, como seguro él lo habría sentido, pero sí un dolor muy profundo que se extendió por todo su pecho al ver los brazos heridos de su novio. Ron se había cortado. Se había tajeado el brazo y era por ello las feas marcas que tenía en las muñecas.

— Lo siento.

— ¡Dijiste que eran las marcas de tus pulseras! ¡Me mentiste Ronaldl! —gritó entre enojada, triste y dolida. — ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Sí lo haces te juro que me perderás para siempre!

— No, te prometo que no lo haré más. Lo siento mucho.

— ¡No sirve decir lo siento, quiero que lo hagas! —el asintió.

— Te lo prometo.

— ¡Ya me canse de las promesas Ron, quiero que por una maldita vez hagas lo que siempre me dices y cumplas con todas las estúpidas promesas!

— Hermione, yo de verdad…

— ¡NO, BASTA! —Gritó ya llorando. Inhaló un par de veces y cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se puso de pie. En un principio se tambaleó un poco, pero luego volvió a retomar el equilibrio natural. Ron la observó atento, y aún más cuando la vio ponerse frente a él y sentarse en la bella mesita de centro que estaba hecha de un cristal muy fino. — Escúchame… Ron, no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca… ¡Nunca más! Porque… porque —dudó que decirle para hacerle comprender lo grave de la situación. — porque si lo haces también me perderás a mí. ¿Qué haré sin ti? Me juraste que estarías ahí para mí siempre, y yo lo voy a estar para ti, pero siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que te estoy pidiendo.

— Sí, lo siento Hermione. Pero entiéndeme por favor, piensa en cómo me sentí después de que estabas allá tan lejos y yo más enzima con lo que hice… —solo cuando tuvo la mirada penetrante de su novia fija en él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Lo que hiciste?

Sintió con demasiada fuerza como en su garganta se formaba un nudo, como le costaba respirar y comenzaba a transpirar con desesperación. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y por un segundo pensó que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

— Digo, lo que no hice… ya sabes… podría haber… si yo hubiese estado a tu lado nada de esto habría pasado porque él… él no habría logrado llevarte porque yo… yo habría…

— Esta bien, te entiendo. —Hermione jamás llegó a percibir el alivio que esas palabras produjeron en él. — Porque no…

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! _

El incesante sonido de la alarma los hizo volver a la realidad. No solo no se habían percatado de que no estaban cumpliendo el horario, sino que también se habían olvidado que había un gran grupo de periodistas dispuestos a colaborar de cualquier forma, menos con paciencia.

Ron suspiró, Hermione ladeó su rostro tratando de pensar la mejor solución, pero sorpresivamente nada se le ocurrió.

— Sera mejor que…

—…que terminemos con lo que vinimos a hacer. —terminó él, robándole un rápido beso y caminando nuevamente a la puerta para abrirle al siguiente medio de comunicación.

Así sucedió el resto del día, entre entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas interminables, que con el paso de las horas se hacían casi eternos. Para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y las cosas siguieran sucediendo sin importar nada.

Pero cuando eran pasadas las once de la noche, todo finalizo. Las cámaras fueron lentamente apagadas, los reflectores fueron removidos de su lugar y junto con ellos todos los implementos y personal. Los directores de las revistas más importantes se despidieron agradeciendo por haber tenido esa oportunidad y deseándoles los mejor a ambos, ahora que todo se había arreglado.

Hermione que era la principal afectada con eso, agradeció sinceramente a cada palabra de apoyo, pero a pesar de todo en el fondo agradeció que todo hubiera terminado, porque si no, no habría resistido con todo eso.

— Nunca creí estar tan feliz —reconoció el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta principal de esa gigantesca mansión—. Creí que nunca terminarían… ¿Estás bien, amor?

La castaña sonrió con naturalidad al escuchar decirle de esa manera, porque ya había pasado bastante desde que se había vuelto a sentir tan especial para alguien. Y lo mejor es que ese sentimiento había comenzado desde hace unas horas, cuando Ron pedía especial cuidado con "su novia" a la hora de cambiar vestuarios y hacer las "poses" para la cámara. También a la hora del break, en donde él se dedicó especialmente a acompañarla a elegir lo que comería. A pesar de que ella le repitiera constantemente "me duele el pie, no el estómago", a lo que él poco caso hacía.

— Lo estoy —aseguró ella, e hizo esa sonrisa tan especial que a él lo derretía. — gracias por preguntar.

— No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió tratando de serenarse, porque hace bastante rato que deseaba hacer algo y sabía que no podía hacerlo. — ¿Quieres comer algo?

— No, ya he comido bastante, pero te agradecería si me subes un vasito de jugo.

— Un vaso de jugo entonces —repitió él. Ella sonrió y caminó con la lentitud que debía tener para poder caminar con la bota ortopédica—. Te espero arriba.

— Sí, arri… eh, eh, eh… espera —la detuvo. Ella bajó la mirada riendo, porque sabía lo que seguía. — ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Y sola más encima?

— Voy a mi habitación, porque estoy muy cansada.

— Deberías haberlo dicho entonces —lo siguiente que Hermione percibió, fue el viento que chocaba con sus mejillas al ser alzada en los brazos de su fuerte novio.

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan caballeroso?

— Nací en una casa en la que existían solo dos mujeres, es imposible no serlo.

— Molly es la mejor —opinó ella. Ron sintió algo extraño en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo siguiente también.— Y tu eres "mi" mejor.

No sabía que sucedía con él, pero cada vez que ella le hablaba de esa forma, todo en él se remecía de una manera inexplicable, casi de una manera innatural.

Como había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, Ron demoró muy poco en subirla hasta la tercera planta. Hermione era muy liviana para sus brazos, a pesar de que subiera las escaleras, así que no se molestó en bajarla hasta dejarla justo encima de la cama. Ella le agradeció con un tierno beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente.

— Iré por tu jugo —plantó como excusa, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

Hermione trató de no reírse al ver su exagerada salida, porque para ella estaba claro lo que le sucedía. Ron era un hombre, y como tal le era difícil ocultar sus "deseos" por así decirlo, así que ella lo comprendía totalmente. Además, no podía negar que ella misma se sentía de una forma similar.

Ron demoró bastante en volver al tercer piso, para lo que esperaba ella estuviera ya dormida, porque sinceramente no resistiría si le pedía que le ayudara a cambiarse la pijama. Pero para su mala suerte, -o no tanta- Hermione lo esperaba casi exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado, solo que ahora llevaba una ropa más liviana, parecida a lo que podía ser un buzo y una sudadera. En un principio él pensó que esto le ayudaría, pero a cuando estuvo parado frente a ella, le quedó claro que eso no servía de nada para calmar su deseo.

— Has tardado mucho —dijo con normalidad, sin enojo alguno. Ron por otro lado lo sintió casi como una invitación.

— Sí, es que no encontraba el… el envase de jugo —mintió sonrojándose. Era pésimo para las mentiras, y más con ella.

— ¿Y dónde lo encontraste? —quiso saber ella.

— En… en el refrigerador —tartamudeó. Ella sonrió adorablemente, y luego fijó sus ojos nuevamente en él.

— ¿Y dónde lo has dejado?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confuso.

— El vaso que me traías de jugo —Ron cayó en la cuenta de que no solo no había sabido mentir con respecto al estúpido envase, sino que tampoco había traído el vaso que había ido precisamente a buscar.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Hermione trató de no reírse fuerte, pero le fue inevitable al verlo tan avergonzado. Así que se preocupó de detenerlo antes de que bajara a buscarlo.

— ¿Ya no lo quieres? —preguntó preocupado de haber metido la pata.

— Acércate Ron — ¿Estaba comenzando a oír mal o ella le pedía que se acercara más de lo que ya estaba? Porque si era así, estaba seguro de que estaban en una distancia razonable para mantener el autocontrol ¿no?

_Si es así, que nadie me despierte_ rogaba.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo más?

— Quiero que te acerques —respondió. Hermione percibió el sonido que hizo él al tragar por todo el nerviosismo.

— ¿Estás segura? —la pregunta quedó en el aire porque ella solo alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

Ron suspiró y se acercó lo bastante como para tener su rostro claramente cerca al de ella. Y una vez ahí se arrodilló frente a ella, que tenía apoyada su pierna en el suelo a su lado.

— Hola, amor —dijo ella con normalidad. Ron pensó que era una broma en un principio, pero al verla tan sería y tranquila entendió que no lo era.

— Hola, amor.

Probablemente Ron jamás olvidaría la forma en que ella tocó su rostro y le acarició las mejillas con suavidad. O la forma en que sus ojos tan sinceros le rogaron que la besara.

Ron se sintió en el paraíso apenas acarició sus delgados labios. Nada podría describirle lo que sintió, porque no era algo posible de expresar. Solo ellos dos podían entender lo que sintieron al hacerlo. Solo ellos y nadie más, a excepción de los que alguna vez en la vida habían extrañado tanto el contacto del ser amado.

— Hazlo —susurró ella de pronto.

El pelirrojo no necesitó que le explicaran con más palabras, porque los labios de Hermione le decían que debía hacer. Era casi como leer un libro para él. Aunque claro, uno que si le gustaba leer, y del cual probablemente nunca se cansaría.

— Hazlo —repitió ella, al notar que él se hallaba en la indecisión todavía.— no tengas miedo… yo ya no lo tengo.

— Y nunca tendrás que tenerlo conmigo. —respondió él, cuando al fin se decidió a responder a sus ruegos.

El pelirrojo que se había mantenido de rodillas frente a ella, se alzó un poco para quedar derecho sin ponerse de pie aún, y la tomó del rostro con aquella delicadeza que solo con ella podía tener. La presionó de la nuca para corresponderle con mayor entusiasmo a sus besos, y permitiéndole a la vez a ella poder abrazarlo por el cuello. Ron pasó sus manos desde su rostro, a recorrer sus brazos, los bordes de su pecho, su cintura y finalmente su espalda baja, que la hizo estremecer.

No fue él quien dio el siguiente paso, sino Hermione que mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior lo tomó del inicio de la camisa a medias abierta, para arrastrarlo un poco y ponerlo sobre su cuerpo. Ron se apoyó a un costado de su cuerpo para ir lentamente quedando sobre ella, y sobre todo dejándola a ella cómoda, porque a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogaba por más contacto, sabía que su pierna adolorida aún necesitaba cuidados y mucha precaución.

Si Hermione había deseado hacerlo con ternura y tranquilidad, no pudo encontrar a mejor compañero para hacerlo, porque Ron en ningún momento hizo algo que le causara la más mínima molestia. De hecho, después de ubicarse sobre ella, soltó los broches de la bota ortopédica y se la quitó con la suficiente suavidad como para no causarle ni el más mínimo dolor. Ella se lo agradeció en un susurró y luego lo beso nuevamente, para ubicarlo donde debía estar. Sobre ella, en la posición que siempre los hacía complementarse tan perfectamente.

Ron separó sus labios y lentamente fue besando cada parte de su rostro. Comenzando por su frente, siguiendo con sus parpados, la nariz, sus mejillas, el inicio de su cuello, para finalmente llegar a su oído, en donde con suma sensualidad le susurró un _te amo_ tan íntimo e íntegro, que nadie jamás podrá explicarse cómo. Ella sonrió ligeramente, soltando un pequeño gemido de felicidad, y dejándose llevar por el placer que causaba el roce de los labios de su novio contra su cuello blanquecino.

Probablemente hubiese sucedido la primera vez, pero jamás con esas sensaciones tan perfectas. Y fue ahí cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente enamorados, y que no habría nadie más en sus vidas. Porque ahora serían solo ellos dos, contra todo el mundo. Solo ellos dos, siendo uno para el resto de sus vidas.

Tal vez había sido todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, o solo la necesidad de sentirse nuevamente ambos profesados por ese gran amor que los unía lo que estaba convirtiendo ese momento uno de los más importantes de sus vidas.

Hermione dejó que él continuara besando su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula e incluso sus pechos, para comenzar a tratar de quitarle la camisa a su novio. Definitivamente la ropa ya comenzaba a molestarles, cosa de lo que Ron fue muy consiente. Así que apenas tuvo las fuerzas para separase de su cuerpo, se alzó frente a ella sosteniéndose en sus rodillas para poder tener equilibrio y quitarse la camisa por sus hombros. Hermione mientras, lo observó admirando cada detalle de él, tratando de grabarse mentalmente cada segundo de esa situación, porque eso era algo que definitivamente no querría olvidar jamás. Ron soltó un bufido de molestia al verse tanto tiempo separado y se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios casi con desesperación de perder la vida si no lo hacía. Ella no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, y se volvió a dejar llevar. Soltó el agarre que había hecho alrededor de su cuello, y deslizó lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo pecoso de Ron.

— Tienes las manos heladas —soltó en un respiro ahogado, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— No te preocupes, se calentarán —respondió ella casi sin estar consciente de lo que hablaba.

Ron supo que así sería, así que no dijo nada más, y solo la volvió a besar, mientras sentía las manos de ella recorrer su espalda. Hermione gimió al sentirlo besándola tan profundamente entre la clavícula de su hombro y el cuello, así que para tratar de contrarrestar lo que sentía bajó sus manos hasta los muslos del pelirrojo y una vez ahí lo presionó con brusquedad, causando ahora en él un terrible escalofrió placentero.

Tal vez fue demasiado rápido, o solo estaba preocupado, porque la brusquedad con que se separó de ella, le causó cierta impresión a la castaña.

— No sé si deberíamos… tú estás, estás aún herida, y no creo que sea lo mejor hacerlo tan pronto. No quiero que te arrepientas, has pasado por mucho, tú probablemente estés adolorida aún… quisiera decirte…

— Ron, Ron, Ron, amor… tranquilo —lo detuvo ella con una adorable sonrisa. — no te preocupes por nada, porque te aseguro que estoy tranquila y muy segura de esto. Te amo, y tú a mí. ¿Necesitamos alguna otra razón para seguir con esto?

— Pero es que tú…

— Yo nada Ron, te necesito, te amo y no puedo estar sin ti. Por favor solo… quiéreme.

Él sonrió como ella siempre solía hacerlo, y se acercó para estar apoyada en sus labios y responderle.

— Te quiero más que a mí mismo.

Hermione no necesitó más palabras, porque ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Ron le volvió a corresponder a sus labios y finalmente terminó por despojarla de toda la ropa que tanto la cubría. Ella hizo lo propio con su ropa, quedando ambos en completa desnudes y complicidad. Una especie de actitud secreta los acompañó en ese momento, porque poco supieron del mundo después de que ambos se volvieron a besar.

Ron se posicionó frente a ella, y de un solo movimiento volvieron a ser uno. Hermione soltó un gemido en su oído, y sin poderlo evitar también junto a esto una pequeña lagrimita que surcó sus mejillas. Ron la notó cuando abrió sus ojos para verla a ella, tan perfecta bajo su cuerpo, complementándose a él a la perfección. Se dejó apoyar de un brazo, y con él otro limpió la gota dándose cuenta de que no era de tristeza ni dolor, si no de la más completa felicidad.

No dijeron nada más, porque tampoco hacía falta decir palabra alguna. Estaban juntos, amándose, entregados el uno al otro, sintiéndose piel con piel, completando el vacío que existía en ambos cuando no estaban juntos.

Ron se encargó de que todo sucediera con la mayor utopía. Y una vez que sus cuerpos agotados se entregaron al mayor placer, se preocupó de que ella estuviera bien. Hermione lo volvió a besar agradeciéndole y demostrándole todo lo que era tan difícil de explicar.

— Te extrañe, mi vida… —susurró ella, con demasiada tranquilidad—. Extrañe sentirte de esta forma… que podamos estar así… juntos… solo nosotros…

Recordar él _te extrañe, mi vida _habría sido mucho más factible en ese momento, pero para Ron… lo único que le había quedado dando vuelta era el _solo nosotros…_

Porque sinceramente ya no estaba seguro de que fueran solo ellos.

— Y yo a ti, mi amor…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola lector s! <em>**

**_Lo se, lo se... seguramente quieren matarme por haberme demorado tanto y con justa razón! Enserio lo lamento pero mis deberes como estudiante eran primordiales en este momento. Y en caso de que quieran saber... todo me ha salido de maravilla, incluyendo mi situación sentimental jaja. Bueno en resumen, lo lamento enormemente, y espero que este capítulo compense el tiempo que me demoré, para alegrarlas un poco más, les contare que actualizare el próximo fin de semana, así que preparadas para todo lo que se viene ! _**

**_Todos mis cariños... nos vemos pronto, y espero no me hayan abandonado jaja :c !_**

**_Bye, Bye!_**


	37. ¡Buenos días Europa!

**Capítulo 37:**

**¡Buenos días Europa!**

Probablemente si le hubiesen dicho que ella terminaría siendo una modelo reconocida, que precisamente no tendría tiempo para estar en su casa tranquila disfrutando de alguna vieja película, que tendría que andar con guardaespaldas para todos lados, y que tendría un novio igual de famoso que la amaba tanto… seguramente no habría creído. Pero así era la realidad… ella tenía todo para ser feliz… después de que por muchos años había sufrido por todo. Ahora la rueda de la fortuna se daba vuelta, ella al fin podía decirlo con seguridad. Podía jurar que era feliz.

— Buenos días, buenos días —canturreó una voz masculina tratando de sonar adorable—. ¿Sería posible que esta bella princesa despertara ya?

Una sonrisa, y los ojos aún cerrados.

— A esta hora de la mañana soy todo menos una princesa —murmuró cubriéndose con la sabana hasta más arriba de la cabeza.

— No quiero ser impertinente pero… deberías ir al doctor y que te revisen los ojos un poquito —Hermione río dulcemente y terminó por quitarse la tela que la cubría, y con lentitud abrió los ojos que le dolieron al instante al recibir la luz del sol de pleno en la cara. Ron seguía parado frente a la cama con una gran bandeja en sus manos. — ¡Ron! ¡Porque diablos no me dices que estás parado ahí con eso! ¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

Ron río esta vez, al ver su rostro asustado. Sinceramente la bandeja se veía más pesada de lo que realmente estaba.

— Mmmm… creo que medía hora… ¿Por qué?

— ¿QUÉ? —exclamó asustada.

— Solo llevo un par de minutos —aclaró. Hermione respiró más tranquila y se sentó bien en la cama para dejarle un espacio en el que pudiera dejar la bandeja—. Mírame, aún estoy en pijama… no pensarás que sería tan tonto como para esperar hasta que… bueno de acuerdo, no vinimos a discutir eso —detuvo, al ver que Hermione asentía—. Le traje su desayuno tan merecido… ¿Está bien de azúcar?

Hermione tomó su taza y le dio un largo sorbo saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente. Él pelirrojo le ofreció pan, y algunos pasteles que había comprado la noche anterior, pero toda la tranquilidad que estaba pasando se detuvo apenas Hermione vió la hora que era.

— ¡Son las nueve! ¡Las nueve, Ron! —saltó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo aún con la pierna adolorida, y por suerte sin botar nada sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama.

— ¿Y qué tiene que sean las nueve?

— ¿En qué mundo vives? —Ron se quedó callado mientras saboreaba su pan—. Tenemos una entrevista en el matinal nacional a las once… ¡y ya van a ser las diez!

— Corrección… TIENES una entrevista en el matinal. —Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente—. Pero adelante… yo te traía el desayuno para que nos quedáramos regaloneando un rato pero si prefieres…

Hermione no esperó que le dijera más y corrió hasta el lugar en que estaba su novio. Le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Se tiró con todo el cuerpo sobre él. Él pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír y la abrazó todo lo que pudo. Hermione lo llenó de besos y luego lo miró fijamente.

— No lo prefiero… y no sabes cuánto desearía quedarme contigo aquí comiendo ese delicioso desayuno que preparaste, pero el trabajo es trabajo. Y sabes que odio ser impuntual y no cumplir mis promesas.

— Sí, sí, sí —respondió el rodando los ojos.

La castaña le dio un último beso en los labios y se puso nuevamente de pie.

— Además… no quiero llegar a ser una diva para la televisión como tú —comentó en broma.

Ron abrió la boca en una especie de O y luego entrecerró los ojos.

— Yo también te quiero, cariño —respondió él finalmente con ironía.

* * *

><p>Después de una ducha, de elegir un buen conjunto de ropa y de maquillarse, en una hora ya estaba lista para salir rumbo al trabajo. Y para su suerte las cosas no podrían haber sido mejores, ya que apenas salió del baño, Ron la esperaba perfectamente vestido para acompañarla.<p>

— No habrás pensado que te iba a dejar ir sola a esa entrevista ¿cierto? —dijo, finalizando con una dulce sonrisa.

— Todos los días me sorprendes…

— Y hoy no será diferente, amor —le ofreció su mano. — Iré por el auto, espérame en la entrada.

Hermione asintió y cerrando la puerta, tomó el ascensor. Este descendió todos los pisos, y cuando llegó al primer piso, saludó a los conserjes que le dieron los buenos días. Ron no demoró mucho en aparecer con su auto, así que con un simple nos vemos salió en la entrada del edificio y subió al auto.

El trayecto hasta la sede de televisión "BBC", no fue demasiado largo, por lo que llegaron en un tiempo preciso. En la entrada los saludaron cordialmente. Ambos descendieron del auto y Ron le entregó las llaves a un joven muchacho muy bien vestido que le ofreció estacionarlo. Un portero les abrió la puerta saludándolos de la mejor forma, deseándoles un buen día.

— Bienvenidos a BBC, acompáñenme por aquí los llevaré con el director del Buenos días Londres que los está esperando.

— Gracias, es hermoso todo aquí —dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre. Ron le ofreció la mano.

Él los guio por unos largos pasillos que estaban perfectamente adornados, con alfombras largas y acogedoras. Grandes imágenes de los programas que se desarrollaban en la sede. Fotografías de los conductores de cada programa y una inmensidad de premios. Hermione observó todo con toda la minuciosidad que le era permitido en el trayecto, permitiéndose admirar todo cuanto a su camino aparecía.

— Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Soy Bernard Wasilakoviski, el director del programa. —comenzó diciendo un hombre regordete que venía con un traje muy bien lucido—. Espero que su llegada haya sido bien realizada, acompáñenme por aquí.

El hombre los guio por unos cuantos pasillos más que lo dirigían finalmente a la parte trasera del programa en donde se encontraban los camarines.

— Hemos acomodado uno especialmente para usted, con todo lo que ha requerido su Manager. Esperamos tenga todo, si hay algún problema, solo hágame saberlo.

— Gracias por todo, esta perfecto.

— Lamento no haber tenido otro para usted señor Weasley, pero no sabíamos que vendría… con la señorita.

— No se preocupe por nada, yo solo la vengo a acompañar, no tendremos problemas.

— En unos minutos vendrá Patrick para darle el horario detallado de la entrevista. Y también vendrá la maquilladora y de vestuario… —Hermione asintió—. Bueno, si no necesita nada más… me retiro.

Él cerró la puerta a su salida y los dejó en el interior del camarín.

— Creo que se han excedido un poco con todo esto —comentó sonriendo, Ron asintió.— Sobre todo con las diez bandejas de comida…

Ron asintió, a pesar de que ya estaba frente a estas degustando lo que le había llamado la atención.

— Tendremos que aprovecharlas entonces… no queremos que las vayan a desperdiciar…

— Creo que tú serás el menos triste en este lugar. —murmuró para sí misma riéndose de la forma de comer de su novio.

La puerta sonó en ese momento, y Hermione se puso de pie para abrirla.

— Disculpe la molestia, soy Patrick vengo a darle el organigrama de…

— ¡Ah, sí, claro! —le indicó que pasara, junto a las otras dos muchachas que venían con un carrito de vestidos y dos maletas que seguramente traerían maquillaje.

— Bueno… tiene aproximadamente una hora para maquillaje, peinado y vestuario. Luego de esto, repasará algunas cosas con el conductor mientras están en reclames y tendrá que estar en uno de los lugares ubicados específicamente para esperar en donde compartirá con el productor, algunos funcionarios y un par de invitados también aparte de usted… ¿Vamos bien? —la castaña asintió. — De acuerdo, después de eso serán quince minutos y el conductor presentara un video que ha organizado la producción, luego de esto la nombrará a usted y tendrá que salir por la entrada que le indicaré minutos antes de salir a escena. Ahí le daré algunas indicaciones y así transcurrirá la presentación. — Hermione volvió a asentir. — Vendré yo en una hora para indicarle que debe salir. Y eso es todo. ¿Alguna duda?

— Ninguna, todo me quedó muy claro —admitió.

— De acuerdo, entonces… suerte con el vestuario.

El muchacho que llevaba una libreta en sus manos y un auricular en sus oídos, salió por la puerta tranquilamente, mientras las muchachas comenzaban a preparar las cosas para el elegir el conjunto de ropa.

— ¿Necesitan que yo salga? —preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie con un trozo de manzana en la mano.

Ambas mujeres volvieron su mirada a la modelo, que sonrió y negó mirando a su novio. Ron asintió y se volvió a sentar, preocupado de la comida y a la vez de ver que su mujer se iba transformando poco a poco de una mujer natural, o una perfecta modelo. El vestuario fue simple de elegir, Hermione decidió sin muchos titubeos que vestido quería utilizar y además que tacones usar. Y cuando las cosas estaban decididas, la maquilladora decidió que colores debería utilizar con el maquillaje.

* * *

><p>— ¡TRAIGAN EL AZUCAR! —Gritó uno de los gemelos Weasley atento al programa que por años la familia solía ver juntos por las mañanas, y especialmente ese día porque saldría parte de su familia. — ¡ESTE CAFÉ PARECE AGUA DE DRENAJE!<p>

— ¡FRED! —lo reprendió su madre.

— Soy George. No sé como puedes hacerte llamar nuestra madre… —refunfuño el muchacho.

— Lo siento George, es que ustedes actúan como si fueran uno solo…

— ¿Sabes? Creo que si tienes razón… soy Fred —respondió divertido, a diferencia de su madre que rodó los ojos.

— " _y entre las noticias que más llamado la atención al mundo, es la cantidad de fenómenos naturales que están sucediendo en la tierra… para ello, tenemos aquí al geólogo Andrew Pillows, que nos explicara un poco de lo que esta sucediendo con nuestro planeta…"_

— ¡Porque nadie trae la maldita azúcar! —volvió a gritar Fred.

— ¡Jovencito! Si quieres algo, ve tú mismo por él —lo reprendió su madre cansada.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no te sulfures mamá.

— ¡GIIIIIINNNYYY! — gritó con fuerza el gemelo, pero al ver el rostro rojo de su madre, se puso rápidamente de pie y caminó a la cocina, ocultando la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Como nadie se disponía a traerle el azúcar, él mismo decidió ir por ella y eso habría encontrado, si no fuera porque en la misma cocina, su hermana pelirroja estaba aprovechando de la oscuridad y el vació para hacerse unas cuantas caricias con su novio azabache.

— ¡GINNY! —exclamó con un grito y asqueado.

— ¡FREEEEEEED! —escuchó que gritaba su madre. — ¡DEJATE DE GRITAR!

— Pero si tu… yo solo… ¡de acuerdo! —respondió disgustado y se volvió a su hermana—. ¿No crees que sea muy temprano para estar… haciendo… eso? —la pelirroja alzó una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisa—. De acuerdo, sí, verdad… formulare la pregunta nuevamente… ¿No crees que este no es el lugar para hacer… eso?

— El morbo, hermanito.

— Eres una niña… que sabes tú de morbo…

— No soy una niña…

— Sí lo eres, porque si no, no te habría pillado… tienes que tener técnicas… calcular tiempos… encontrar el lugar indicado…

Mientras los hermanos discutían un muy azorado pelinegro, trataba de ocultar la desnudes que estaba entre sus piernas, ya que la pelirroja no lo había dejado moverse, ni tampoco planeaba moverse más para que Fred lo viera…

— Ginny… —susurró él.

— Espera amor —lo detuvo ella—. Así que no vengas con que soy muy pequeña para hacerlo… yo en cambio ya no vivo en esta casa…

— Pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser una niña, para nosotros siempre lo serás… te guste o no…

— Ginny… —volvió a susurrar Harry.

— Espérate —Repitió ella—. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú sigues coqueteando con todas como si ya no tuvieras edad para casarte.

— Yo no quiero casarme, ese es el tema.

— Ginny… amor… enserio…

— Espérate Harry —continuó hablando—. Y no quieres casarte porque tú eres el inmaduro… y quieres que yo sea la inmadura para que tú ganes…

— Yo no soy inma….

— ¡OIGAN! —Exclamó Harry alzando la voz, ya desesperado—. Fred ¿podrías…? —el gemelo entendió inmediatamente.

— Sí, tranquilo yo solo venía por el azúcar que esta… —todos miraron por los alrededores de la cocina—. Justo detrás del trasero de mi hermana…

— Toma —le entregó ella, sacándole la lengua como una cría.

— Gracias —respondió él, correspondiéndole con el gesto de la lengua. Luego de esto, desapareció por el mismo lugar en que había llegado, susurrando un "_porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que vea estas cosas"._

Harry por su lado, transpiraba como cerdo en el matadero, nervioso por lo que pudiera pensar la familia de él. Aunque se había sorprendido de la intimidad y confidencialidad con que su mujer actuaba estando en esa situación con su hermano.

— No te preocupes, no dirá nada.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? Podría estar contándoles a tus padres ahora mismo todo lo que vio —respondió él, retrocediendo de la posición, Ginny lo detuvo abrazándolo nuevamente con sus piernas.

— No lo hará, porque sabe que tiene más que perder que yo —la expresión de duda de Harry lo decía todo—. Lo he pillado unas cuantas veces en esta misma situación, así que te repito… no dirá nada.

— Pero… es diferente porqu…

— ¡Shhh! —lo hizo callar la pelirroja—. Mejor preocupémonos de lo que estábamos haciendo ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho dudó aquello, pero al recibir un feroz beso de la chica, se olvidó de todo aquello y continúo con su labor de hombre.

Por otro lado Fred había llegado con el azúcar en sus manos y con una clara expresión de molestia.

— ¿Encontraste el azúcar? —le preguntó su madre con la misma expresión.

— Sí.

— ¿Y porque volviste a gritar ahora?

— Porque… porque la enana no me la quería pasar.

— Que infantiles, por Dios. —comentó ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y se levantó del sillón.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Fred asustado.

— Por la tarta que preparé.

— ¡NO! —exclamó exaltado, asustando a todos los que estaban ahí en la salita.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó su madre.

— Porque… porque… porque te vas a cansar mucho, yo iré… de nuevo.

— No cariño, no hay problema, gracias. —y continuó caminando.

— ¡MAMÁ! —exclamó George.

— ¡FRED! —respondió Molly.

— ¿Qué? Yo no fui —respondió asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede George?

— Es que… quería… quería decirte que te amamos mucho, y que te hacemos rabiar con Fred… porque te extrañamos mucho.

Su hermano sonrió al ver el intento de su hermano por ayudarlo.

— Sí, es verdad —lo abaló.

— Ustedes dos se están comportando de una forma muy extraña… después vamos a hablar… —los gemelos suspiraron al ver que la pelirroja pasaba con Harry justo en ese momento actuando con la mayor tranquilidad, sin percatarse de todo el embrolló que habían realizado para salvarle el pellejo.

— Buenos días cariño, sírvanse de la mesa, hay de todo —les dijo Molly mientras la pelirroja estampaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su madre y Harry hacía algo similar.

Fred por su lado, prefirió seguir viendo la televisión que en ese momento daba un anunció.

— " _¡y a la vuelta de estos comerciales… la noticia que impactó a nuestra nación. La reconocida modelo Granger, nos dará su testimonio después del terror que sufrió por una larga semana secuestrada. No se vaya, continúe en nuestra sintonía… ya volvemos! "_

— ¡Molly, cariño! ¡Ya va a empezar! —exclamó el señor Weasley, subiéndole el volumen a la televisión.

* * *

><p>— De acuerdo repasemos el plan… usted señorita Granger esperará aquí… hasta que el presentador la llame, la cámara la seguirá por el backstage y luego la cámara principal captará su imagen en la entrada del set —Hermione asintió, mientras se enderezaba el vestido que se había subido ligeramente al estar sentada—. Esto sucederá apenas terminen los comerciales en exactamente 3 minutos.<p>

El muchacho de aspecto famélico y áspero le indicó unas últimas cosas y luego desapareció por una de las esquinas. Ron en tanto aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella y desearle lo mejor.

— Todo saldrá bien, amor. —dijo, ella sonrió dulcemente—. No hay nada porque preocuparse, esta es solo una entrevista más…

— Frente a toda Inglaterra… —agregó ella, temblando ligeramente—. Pero tienes razón… estamos acostumbrados a esto, es solo una entrevista más… aunque… ¡Demonios! Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina…

— Tranquila, es normal que te sientas así, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño.

— _¡1 minuto...! _—exclamaron.

— Yo no sé si pueda, es que… no me siento bien…

Ron sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso en los labios.

— Cariño… es solo un programa más, los nervios pasaran una vez que estés sentada y veas a todo ese público maravilloso que te apoya incondicionalmente.

— Sí, tienes razón —admitió sonrojada— esto no es nada profesional, me estoy comportando como una adolescente de 17 años…

— _En vivo en 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…3…_

— Suerte.

La castaña asintió inhalando, para fijar su mirada en el pasillo establecido para su entrada. Ron desapreció al igual que el resto de las personas que por ahí transitaban, y una cámara se plantó justo frente a ella, para comenzar las grabaciones.

— _2… 1… ¡En vivo! _—exclamó el muchacho delgado.

— _Y volvemos nuevamente con Buenos días Europa, pero en este momento con una sorpresa muy especial, la mujer que todo el mundo ha estado esperando… la princesa de la moda, Hermione Granger…_

Rápidamente, como el coordinador había dicho, comenzó a pasar un video recopilatorio de la vida de Hermione, con imágenes de las más importantes campañas, hechos noticiosos, entre otras cosas. Y una vez que este termino, la cámara la enfocó mientra el conductor seguía hablando…

— _Así que aquí la tenemos… un gran aplauso para nuestra querida Hermione Granger…_

Las personas invitadas al set aplaudieron con gran energía, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Hermione le sonrió a la cámara, dio un saludo con la mano y lentamente comenzó a caminar por la alfombra mientras un camarógrafo la seguía en todo el camino retrocediendo evitando tropezar.

Ella a medida que avanzaba los nervios aumentaban, pero como toda profesional intentó ocultarlos de la mejor forma, y una vez que estuvo en la entrada del set, los aplausos se hicieron más sonoros y constantes…

— ¡Bienvenida, Hermione! —la saludó el conductor, con una marcada sonrisa.

— Gracias —respondió ella con dulzura— es un placer estar aquí.

— El placer es todo nuestro, toma asiento por favor —la castaña asintió y tomó el asiento del lado izquierdo, el locutor hizo lo propio en el otro extremo. — Es increíble que no te hayamos tenido aquí antes…

— Así es… —rio ella.

— Creo que alguien en relaciones públicas se llevara un reto —la audiencia rió, como aquellos programas en los que las risas suelen estar grabadas, solo que en esta ocasión eran reales. — Bueno cariño, déjame decirte que es un gusto poder tenerte aquí y que además estés en perfecta salud nuevamente, después de todo lo que sucedió… pero naturalmente este es solo la parte buena de la situación, porque seguramente podemos asegurar que hace unas semanas no lo estabas pasando muy bien, y creo que el mundo entero estaba al pendiente de tu situación, cuéntanos… ¿Cómo sucedió todo?

— Bueno, ciertamente no fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida —comentó con una sonrisa, intentando liberar la tensión de la pregunta—. Y debo confesarte que simplemente sucedió, de un momento a otro yo pase de estar disfrutando de una copa de champan a estar secuestrada.

— Y debió ser aún más sorprendente el hecho de que fuera alguien familiar para ti quien realizó toda esta… macabra situación —continuó el hombre, mientras la audiencia se mantenía concentrada en sus palabras.

— Sí, fue bastante impactante todo esto, pero creo que lo más importante es la forma en que logramos salir de esto. Fue una cadena de coincidencias las que me llevaron a lograr salir de todo ese problema, así que en este momento más que pensar en los problemas y el horror que pasé, estoy enfocando mi vida en las segundas oportunidades que me da la vida…

Un aplauso generalizado y espontaneo salió de parte de la audiencia. El conductor por un segundo quedó sin palabras, y haciéndolo bastante obvio se acomodó el auricular en su oreja y volvió a la entrevista.

— Lo siento, eso ha sido demasiado… sorprendente. —ella se sonrojó mostrando su mejor sonrisa—. Creo que todos estamos claros de lo mucho que has crecido como persona y como modelo… comenzaste desde pequeña en el área del modelaje… como vemos aquí —en una pantalla de fondo, mostraron una imagen de Hermione cuando tenía aproximadamente 17 años—. Y a medida que has crecido, la moda también lo ha hecho contigo, has sido parte de famosas campañas y de todas ellas has recibido alabanzas…

— Bueno, ha sido un placer trabajar en cada una de ellas, y sinceramente aprendí muchas cosas que me han servido hasta este momento.

— ¿Y cómo es que comenzó todo esto? ¿Siempre quisiste ser modelo o sucedió de momento?

— Nunca mi sueño fue ser modelo, la verdad es que tampoco fue una opción para mí… pero las circunstancias lo requirieron y yo tomé una decisión.

— ¡Vaya! Es una sorpresa… ¿y que te llevó a tomar esta decisión?

— Mi padre. —admitió con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos se empañaron y un gran nudo se formó en su garganta, pero aún así continuó—. Él está en estado de coma después de un accidente que sufrimos hace un tiempo, y debido a ello, tomé la decisión de ser modelo. Mi padre requería gastos médicos que solo alguien con un buen trabajo y dinero podría costearlo, y por ello cuando me ofrecieron trabajar de modelo no lo pensé dos veces. Y gracias a ellos debo decir que no he tenido problemas económicos y he sabido llevar bien todo en equilibrio siempre preocupándome de que a él no le falte nada. Así que puedo decir que le debo todo a la industria del modelaje, y a mis fans que siempre han estado ahí desde un principio apoyándome en todo.

Un nuevo aplauso se generó y esta vez incluido el conductor.

— ¡Wow! Sí que te ha tocado duro… —Hermione asintió. — ¿Y cómo ha sido trabajar en la industria de la moda? ¿Qué es lo que más te ha complicado?

— Bueno muchas cosas me han complicado —rió, señalando sus altos tacones. — pero creo que especialmente hay una cosa que me cuesta mucho… y es que no puedo controlar bien el parpadeo cuando salta el flash de la cámara. Simplemente no logro acostumbrarme, suelen sacarme fotos en las que salga con el rostro casi como si estuviera durmiendo y además odió los tacos… me encantan en sentido estéticos, pero odio la forma en que mis pies sufren —volvió a reír, solo que esta vez la multitud la acompañó— Aparte de eso, he aprendido a sobrevivir en este mundo, lleno de perfeccionismo y estética. Porque en eso simplemente se basa esto, la perfección y el aprender a manejarse con la cámara, por mi parte he conocido a chicas realmente talentosas, que están hechas para este trabajo, pero pienso personalmente que este es un ambiente duro, muy competitivo, en el que todo se basa en quien tiene más altura, delgadez y personalidad. Hay que saber cómo llevar las actitudes frente a la cámara y luego simplemente demostrar todo lo que tienes y sacrificas por esto. Para mí fue difícil adaptarme, pero lo hice porque tenía un solo objetivo en mi mente, y que si decidía hacer esto, me prometí que daría lo mejor de mí, para ser la mejor y triunfar como lo hubiese deseado en cualquier otra carrera.

— Y eso lo has dejado más que demostrado Hermione, porque con el gran éxito que ha tenido tu última campaña con Record Magic, está demostrado que tú y Ronald Weasley han sido muy profesionales.

— Y también estoy muy agradecida del público por ello, porque sin ellos esta campaña solo seguiría siendo eso… una campaña.

— Un fuerte aplauso por favor para esta gran luchadora, que ha sabido salir adelante en su vida a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. —la gente así lo hizo, luego el hombre alzó la voy nuevamente—. Ahora una corta pausa a comerciales y ya volvemos con nuestra modelo Hermione Granger.

Las cámaras lentamente retrocedieron, la música de fondo se fue apagando, y las luces se atenuaron. La voz del director diciendo "_Y estamos fuera" _ hizo eco en el lugar, mientras algunas personas llamaban a la castaña para pedirle autógrafos y fotos.

— Has estado excelente Hermione, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Seguiremos en unos minutos, ¿necesitas algo?

— Gracias, no nada no te preocupes… les molestaría si… —señaló al público que la llamaba.

— No, no, no, claro que no. Ve no más, te avisaremos cuando volvamos al aire.

La castaña asintió y tambaleándose un poco se puso de pie. Caminó hasta las tarimas que habían ubicado y lentamente fue correspondiendo a todos los abrazos, fotos y autógrafos que le pedían. Muchos de ellos la felicitaban y le daban mucho apoyo, le dieron las bendiciones y le desearon que tuviera el mayor de los éxitos en su relación.

Minutos después apareció el co-director, indicándole que ya entrarían al aire. La muchacha se despidió y volvió a subir al set, ahí la esperaba sentado el conductor.

— Ahora atenderemos llamados y responderemos preguntas, así que tenemos que tratar de ser claros y precisos con las respuestas. —la chica asintió, a la vez que todo volvía a la normalidad y la música de presentación volvía a sonar.

— _¡Al aire!_

— ¡Y volvemos nuevamente a nuestro programa, con la fabulosa modelo Hermione Granger! —se repitieron los aplausos. — En este momento se abrirán las líneas y nuestra página web para recibir preguntas que Hermione responderá aquí y ahora. — Comenzamos con Vivian… que dice… —salió en pantalla gigante la pregunta. — ¿Todo tu cuerpo es natural o te has realizado alguna operación?

La cámara enfocó a Hermione, ella sonrió y respondió con tranquilidad.

— Todo es natural, gracias a Dios. Odio las operaciones, y creo que si cambiara algo en mi cuerpo sería definitivamente por medios naturales, preferentemente por ejercicios.

— De acuerdo, gracias Vivian, ahora seguimos con… Alexandra —todos veían la pregunta—. ¿Si hubieses podido elegir, que habrías estudiado?

— Probablemente algo con letras, me encantan los libros, y escribir. Solía ser la materia que más adoraba en el colegio.

— ¿Cuántos zapatos hay en tu closet?

— Mmm… no los he contado pero probablemente más de 100 pares —la audiencia soltó un sonoro ¡Wow! — Especialmente porque somos figuras públicas tenemos que lucir diferentes tenidas y por así decirlo… promocionarlas.

— Continuemos... —prosiguió el hombre—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Por Jael.

— Mi color favorito es sin duda el… azul. —respondió, mientras buscaba con su mirada a su pelirrojo novio, por el cual esa respuesta era tan definitiva.

Y así estuvieron por un buen rato, respondiendo preguntas tan simples como cuál era su marca favorita de ropa, si tenía más hermanos, cuál era la prenda más cara que había comprado, etc, etc, etc. Hasta que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse de la nada.

— Ultimo llamado del público… estás al aire… Lavender.

La mirada de Ron se oscureció apenas escuchó aquel nombre. Porque exactamente había dos opciones… la primera y la peor de todas es que fuera aquella Lavender que ellos conocían y que en vez de hacer una pregunta como cualquier otra persona decidiera delatarlo. O en la segunda y mejor opción… que simplemente no fuera quien creía él que podía ser.

— _Hola, hola, que alegría me da poder saludar a nuestra modelo favorita…_—esa no era la voz de Lavender, pensó Ron rápidamente calmándose un poco— _tantas cosas que ha tenido que pasar la pobre… sería una lástima si más cosas surgieran después de aquella tormentosa situación… y lamento ser yo además quien tenga que dar estas tan malas noticias…_— No, definitivamente esa no era Lavender.

* * *

><p>— Señor —lo llamó su secretaria— señor Walmart…<p>

Robert alzó su mano haciéndola callar con delicadeza, mientras terminaba de despedirse de un productor con el cual había estado hablando unas horas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Creo que hay algo que debe ver… —le dijo ella, encendiendo la televisión justo en el canal en que pasaban el matinal más visto de Europa.

— ¿Cómo les va a los chicos? —preguntó entusiasmado, pero al ver los titulares de aquel programa su sonrisa decayó estrepitosamente.

— Iba todo bien, hasta que alguien llamó… señor

— Súbele el volumen —le pidió. La muchacha asintió e hizo precisamente eso, lo que al instante provocó que su estómago se sacudiera, esa definitivamente era Rita, su ex mujer. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa maldita! ¡Consígueme inmediatamente el teléfono de ese programa!

— Sí, señor, de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Robert le subió aún más el volumen a la televisión y se mantuvo atento.

— …_y lamentablemente este par de jovencitos… en un principio se llevaban muy mal, algo que por supuesto en un principio desmintieron frente a todos, y la primera "sesión improvisada de fotos" que salió a la luz del público, no fue más que una escena real de calentura de nuestro querido modelo Weasley… pero debo decir que hay algo aún más preocupante y que lamentablemente tendré la mala suerte de informarles…_

* * *

><p>— ¿Pero quién diablos es esa mujer que está dejando tan mal a mi niño y a Hermione? —exclamó enojada la señora Weasley. — ¿Quién se cree que es la muy… arpía?<p>

— ¡Shhh! ¡No podemos escuchar nada, mamá! —exclamaron los gemelos mirando la televisión más concentrados que nunca.

— ¡Pero escuchen a esa mujer… miren lo que dice!

— La escucharíamos si nos dejaras escuchar…

— _y que lamentablemente tendré la mala suerte de informarles que su queridas estrellitas no son más que una falsa bien pagada… además de que claro… todos creerán que Ronald Weasley estaría más que preocupado por la desaparición de su adorable mujer… pero la verdad es que él estaba… ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! _

Justo en ese instante la comunicación había dejado de funcionar y el incesante sonido de una llamada perdida no dejaba de repetirse.

* * *

><p>— ¡Dile a Stuart que corte la llamada de inmediato! ¡DEPRISA! —exclamó con una mano en la cabeza, tirando de su cabello con desesperación.<p>

Fueron unos segundos más que desesperantes ya que estaban a segundos de ser arruinados por las palabras de aquella mujer despechada.

— _pero la verdad es que él estaba… __¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! _

Justo a tiempo… un aplauso para Robert, había logrado detener un destino futuro lleno de problemas.

— _Bueno al parecer hemos perdido la llamada… queremos agradecerle a Hermione por estar aquí después de tantas cosas que ha pasado, un fuerte aplauso y nos despedimos desde aquí exactamente a las 11 de la mañana. Espérenos, que después de esta pequeña pausa volvemos con la doctora Riberot que nos hablará de los posibles riesgos de la cirugía estética…_

— Lo logró señor, justo a tiempo —comentó su secretaria— pero lamento decirle que el teléfono no deja de sonar, creen que esto será el nuevo escándalo de la televisión… ¿Qué quiere que les diga?

— Diles que… —Robert desvió su mirada de la televisión y se tapó los ojos con su mano tratando de pensar la mejor opción. — diles que mañana habrá una rueda de prensa de Record Magic.

— ¿Quiere que reserve algún lugar?

— No será necesario, lo haremos aquí mismo en el edificio, pero procura no dar mayor detalle, ya suficiente tuvimos por hoy.

* * *

><p>Después de que el conductor dijo aquellas palabras, las luces volvieron a apagarse y el set quedó en tranquilidad nuevamente, con el sonido de las voces del público de fondo. Hermione actuaba con naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras el hombre la miraba entre impresionado y molesto.<p>

— No te preocupes, siempre hay gente que intenta causarnos daño, ya verás que nadie tomara atención a esto.

— Sí, no te preocupes… es parte de nuestro trabajo ¿no? —él asintió, Hermione suspiró. — Muchas gracias por todo, pero ya debo irme.

Él asintió, le dio un abrazo y Hermione desapareció. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo mientras sentía los pasos de alguien seguirla, pero ella no se detuvo a pensarlo, solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a su camerino. Una vez ahí abrió la puerta y entró. La persona que la seguía entró también y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Esa no era Lavender… —susurró aún conmocionado.

— Lo sé —respondió ella cortante. — ¿A qué se refería Rita con eso que dijo? ¿Dónde estabas y que estabas haciendo?

— Amor… no irás a creerle ¿o sí? —su voz temblaba. Aún no decidía que hacer, si contarle la verdad o seguir fingiendo. — Ya sabes cómo es esa mujer… intenta destruir nuestra vida y nuestras carreras… no iras a permitírselo, ¿cierto?

— Pero es que…

— Vamos cariño, son solo mentiras… —sí, había optado por seguir fingiendo porque definitivamente no era ni el momento ni el lugar para confesar algo tan importante. — Vamos amor… es momento de ir a casa y descansar.

— Son solo las 11 de la mañana, Ron.

— Lo se Hermione.

No hubo ni más respuestas ni más preguntas, solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras ellos, al tiempo que desaparecían rápidamente de los estudios de la BBC para no ser alcanzados por los insaciables paparazzis.

Hermione iba pensativa, llena de inseguridades y dudas. Probablemente en otra circunstancias habría ignorado aquello, pero en ese momento tenía un mal presentimiento, definitivamente le estaban ocultando algo…

Ron por su lado meditaba sus opciones, ya era momento de crear un plan o simplemente de afrontar las cosas como eran; tal vez ya era momento de hablar con la verdad… Hermione debía saber todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento el atraso pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, y les aclaro altiro que el proximo capítulo es decisivo, ahí sabremos que decide Ron... si ir con la verdad o seguir creando mentiras... ¡no se lo pierdan! ¡Nos vemos pronto!<strong>_

_**¡Cariños y gracias por seguir atentos y comentar! **_

_**Bye Bye !**_


	38. Mentiras sobre mentiras

**Capítulo 38: Mentiras sobre mentiras**

Pensar, pensar, que hacer, que pensar, girar a la derecha, acelera, gira, frena, piensa, piensa, cansancio, no es el momento, frena, gira, avanza, detenerse….

Así maquinaba su mente durante el viaje de regreso a casa, meditando que hacer, que decir, incluso que pensar de toda aquella situación. Esa mujer al teléfono definitivamente no había sido Lavender… sino más bien Rita Skeeter. La mujer que les había hecho la vida imposible y seguía haciéndolo. Pero lo lamentable de todo ello, es que además no solo Rita era la culpable, él probablemente tenía igual o más culpa que aquella mujer y la culpa… la culpa lo estaba matando.

Giró su rostro para ver a la castaña. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del camino, sin intenciones de separar los labios para decir ni la más mínima palabra. Ella sospechaba… eso estaba más que claro.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos a comprar comida?

— No gracias, creo que lo mejor será que pidamos comida a domicilio. —Ron asintió—. Porque si no te has dado cuenta, unos cuantos reporteros vienen siguiéndonos hace un rato…

No, definitivamente no se había dado cuenta, llevaba la cabeza en cualquiera parte.

— Oh, sí, claro… eh… —miró por el espejo retrovisor y luego hizo un giro rápido a la derecha, tomando una calle poco transitada pero que los llevaba casi directo al edificio. Los periodistas parecieron ser perdidos de vista—. Listo, ahora al edificio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero si se demoraron en lograr entrar, ya que estaba rodeado de periodistas por todos lados, pero gracias a los porteros y a los guardaespaldas se logró finalmente. Ron gruño molesto, y Hermione por su lado suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

Rato después… pudieron al fin llegar al departamento, cansados, estresados y en el lugar de la castaña… un tanto confundida.

Apenas estuvieron frente a la puerta el teléfono sonó, Ron se apresuró en contestar.

— _Esa entrevista ha sido horrible… No puedo creer que Rita pueda llegar tan bajo, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando…_

— ¿Robert?

— _¿Quién más va a ser Ron?_

— Lo siento, me has tomado por sorpresa. —aclaró—. ¿Qué haremos? Creo que esa mujer seguirá haciendo de las suyas cuantas veces quiera, no podemos dejarla.

— _Claro que no, pero el problema Ron, es que ha conseguido más información de la debida y la utilizará a su favor, claramente._ —Ron pasó su mano por su pelo, cansado. — _apropósito… ¿Qué fue todo eso que Rita dijo de ti? ¿Dónde estabas esa noche?_

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, desvió su mirada a Hermione que lentamente iba desapareciendo por el largo pasillo.

— No es nada, debe ser otra mentira más de esa loca.

— _Eso espero Ron, porque no podemos darle ni la más mínima posibilidad de destruirnos… ¿está claro?_

— Sí.

— _De acuerdo, mañana tienen una conferencia de prensa para hablar sobre lo que sucedió hoy, y en ese mismo lugar presentarán un nuevo proyecto del cual les hablare esta noche en la cena que organizó la junta. Estén listos a las 7, pasaran a recogerlos._

— ¿Ropa formal?

— _Es con la directiva, ¿Qué crees tú?_

— Lo sé, fue una pregunta tonta.

Robert se despidió y Ron colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

— Robert —respondió rápidamente— Tendremos una junta con la directiva, y quiere que estemos listos a las 7, pasarán por nosotros y debe ser tenida formal.

— ¿Para qué es la junta? ¿Hay algún problema?

— Quieren presentarnos un nuevo proyecto, ya veremos después si es algo malo o bueno.

— Eso ya está claro Ron, no nos llamarían con tanta urgencia si las cosas no estuvieran complicadas. —el pelirrojo lo meditó. — Iré a dormir un rato, tú deberías almorzar, tu estomago está sonando desde hace horas y ya comienza a molestarme.

Dicho esto, la castaña dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación. Su propia habitación... no la que ambos solían compartir. Por lo que supo en ese instante, que Hermione estaba comenzando a desconfiar de él.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, Hermione ya estaba prácticamente lista, solo faltaban algunas cosas para estar completamente preparada, a diferencia de Ron que aún no comenzaba ni a ponerse su traje.<p>

— Ya van a ser las siete, ¿Qué estás esperando para vestirte?

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte Hermione… —soltó de imprevisto. — algo muy importante.

Tan solo la mirada del pelirrojo le hizo a la muchacha comprender que tan seria era la cosa que él tenía que contarle. Trató de no pensar en las peores cosas, pero ya casi era imposible no pensarlo después de toda una vida llena de problemas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Ron suspiró, se rascó el cabello, se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y caminó a una venta.

— Es algo que no creo que… que sea fácil de asimilar.

— Ron, decir eso no ayuda en nada, déjate de rodeos y simplemente dilo —exigió.

— No es algo que… simplemente se pueda decir, te lo aseguro.

— Ron, basta, déjate de idioteces y dilo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

— No estoy enojada —respondió rápidamente. Ron ladeó su rostro con cara de "_claro que si lo estás"_ — Ya te dije que no estoy enojada.

— Por favor Hermione, conozco tu expresión, y tu actitud cuando comienzas a enojarte.

— No puedes estar seguro de eso.

— Hermione… ya, enserio, ¿Qué sucede? —ella se encogió de hombros. — Seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas. Y tú sabes cuan insistente puedo llegar a ser.—La muchacha rodó los ojos fastidiada, soltó un suspiro y trató de sentarse aun cuando su vestido se podía arrugar.

— Estoy cansada de que me ocultes cosas.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ambos sabemos que hay algo que no quieres decirme, te conozco Ron, tanto como tú dices conocerme a mí, y creo que aún más. Reconozco cuando estas mal, cuando estás demasiado bien, cuando algo te molesta y también cuando me estás mintiendo. Y ahora… te puedo asegurar que algo me estás ocultando, algo que sabes que me va a destruir, algo que me hará odiarte para siempre… ¿no es así?

— Yo…

_¡RING! ¡RNG! ¡RING! ¡RING! _

_Te salvó la campana… _pensaron ambos.

Hermione fue a atender el teléfono, mientras Ron corría a la habitación a encontrar un terno formal para utilizar esa noche. Y por suerte no tardó mucho en encontrar lo necesario y ponérselo, porque estaba acostumbrado a ser rápido desde pequeño cuando debía apresurarse para ocupar el único baño en la casa de los Weasley.

— ¡El auto ya está aquí! —le informó Hermione.

Ron terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta y anudó los cordones de sus zapatos. Pasó al baño, se peinó un poco, roseó perfume en su cuello y finalmente salió del baño. Caminó devuelta al salón y ahí encontró a su novia observando por la ventana con suma tristeza.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya bastante nos hemos atrasado por mi culpa… ¿vienes? —el pelirrojo extendió su mano, Hermione la observó unos segundos, pero no la tomó, lo ignoró… casi como si no hubiera nadie en ese lugar.

_ Perfecto, esto va de mal en peor… _pensó Ron con nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>— Las estadísticas no han demostrado que en vez de empeorar las ventas, estas han ido creciendo insistentemente. Ninguno de los rumores que han salido a flote respecto de su relación ha logrado eclipsar la gran temporada que hemos tenido —informó el presidente del directorio.— Y eso creo que se lo debemos a la gran promoción y carisma que generan ustedes, sinceramente debo decirles que de mi opinión ustedes han sido muy profesionales y eso claramente no dejaremos de recompensárselos.<p>

— Muchas gracias, pero solo hacemos nuestro trabajo. —respondió Hermione con naturalidad— y como le dije en un principio mi principal objetivo en este trabajo es cumplir con sus proyectos de la manera más profesional y completa posible.

— Eso nos ha quedado más que claro. —admitió un hombre canoso y con aspecto rígido. — Y te lo agradecemos.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

Robert también sonrió y en un momento se levantó con una carpeta en sus manos.

— En la carpeta que Amanda les está entregando, está el nuevo proyecto que tenemos… y que además cabe informar, será el último planificado para este año. —Sorpresa fue lo que todos hallaron en las miradas de los modelos. — Ya solo queda un mes de contrato, y por el momento no planificamos seguir con el proyecto, por muy bueno que haya sido. Ya que en esta empresa creemos en la innovación… eso fue precisamente lo que causó su campaña, una novedad en el mercado, pero ahora que ya ha superado nuestras expectativas, es hora de seguir adelante.

— De acuerdo, en resumen… ¿Este será el último proyecto y luego el contrato está finalizado? —quiso saber el pelirrojo. Robert asintió. — ¿Después de este último proyecto ya no habrá otro con Record Magic?

— Por el momento no.

Ron sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, que sus manos sudaban, su corazón se aceleraba, y muchos otros males atacaban su cuerpo. Esa noticia no era algo bueno para él, ya que eso significaba que después de contarle a Hermione de su engaño, no habría nada que pudiera retenerla a su lado y permitirle solucionar las cosas. Esto definitivamente no era algo bueno.

— De acuerdo continuemos… —todos abrieron las carpetas en la primera hoja que estaba archivada. — Este último proyecto consiste en que ustedes diseñen prendas y que salgan a la venta con la etiqueta… W&G… que significan respectivamente sus apellidos… Weasley y Granger. Estos diseños serán costeados por la empresa y esperamos que sean un éxito de ventas.

— Demás está decirles que deben ser lo más precavidos y profesionales en esta etapa, ya que debemos generar gran cantidad de ventas y que además tengan un precio accesible para nuestros clientes.

Así continuó la junta, a medida que pasaban las horas. Las dudas y los consejos surgían espontáneamente en una amena conversación entre todos menos una persona… Ron. El pelirrojo parecía estar perdido en otro planeta, fuera del área y de la conversación. No había nada que lo motivara a unirse a las conversaciones, absolutamente nada… bueno si había algo... más bien una persona. La mujer que lo tenía locamente enamorado. La única que no le había causado daño alguno, la única que había sido fiel a él y que lo había tratado como la persona que realmente era. La mujer más importante de su vida… sin duda alguna.

Pero eso en ese momento resultaba ser un problema, porque en algún momento tendría que contarle una verdad que probablemente destruiría todo lo bello que estaban formando. Todo acabaría con tan solo unas pocas palabras.

_Te engañé Hermione… traicioné tu confianza, tu fidelidad y nuestro amor _

Su mente estallaría, de eso estaba seguro. Solo había un tema del cual podía pensar en ese momento, y lamentablemente no era el mejor en ese momento. Ella estaba ahí, justo a su lado… totalmente concentrada en las malditas palabras que estaba diciendo uno de los imbéciles que la miraban como un trocito de carne. Los del directorio que desde hace un buen tiempo la miraban como una futura conquista. Él lo había notado, y estaba seguro que cualquiera de esos idiotas intentaría algo apenas las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos. Pero él no podía permitir eso…

Se concentró en Hermione, en su ceño fruncido, su cabeza asistiendo constantemente y de sus labios respondiendo exactamente lo que los del directorio querían escuchar. Todo en ella era perfecto, eso estaba claro. Y aún se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido un total y completo imbécil cuando la conoció. Rio levemente con disimulo. Ahí había un problema… él seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que siempre había sido, solo que al parecer había decidido controlar su idiotez una temporada… y la temporada ya había terminado…

* * *

><p>— Creo que esto se está saliendo de control Rita, deberíamos olvidarnos de todo el trato y mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No servir…<p>

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate niña estúpida! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Lavender retrocedió unos pasos asustada de la descontrolada expresión de aquella mujer. — Si decido quedarme callada después de todo lo que hemos averiguado, desprestigiaré todo el trabajo de años. Mi jefe está cansado de esperar por una buena noticia, y se suponía que ya debería tener la primicia de todo. Pero por el contrario, lo que tengo es… a ti, que no sabes hacer nada bien.

— Nuestro plan no funciono, eso no quiere decir que sea toda mi culpa. Daniel también tiene gran culpa de esto, por no haber podido mantener a esa estúpida de Granger en la cabaña.

— Sí, en eso tienes razón —acreditó. — Pero el problema ahora es que tenemos el gran hito pero no las bases que lo avalen. Podemos informar de una infidelidad, pero nadie lo tomará en cuenta si no tenemos pruebas. Y eso es exactamente lo que hemos buscado mil veces y no logramos encontrar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil? Hay algo que estamos olvidando rubia, algo que es muy importante y está frente a nuestros ojos.

— Tal vez deberíamos recapitular todo lo que ha sucedido, y por enésima vez… ¡no me digas rubia!

— Sí, tienes razón, revisemos todo de nuevo. Tal vez así encontremos lo obvio que tanto nos huye. —respondió pensativa, mientras observaba el periódico sobre su mesa con grandes titulares de "Los secretos tras la desaparición de la modelo Hermione Granger".

* * *

><p>— Ron… ¡Basta! —lo reprendió la castaña en un susurro y con evidente molestia, Ron salió de su ensoñación. — ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué sigues mirándome así?<p>

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mirando cómo? —preguntó aturdido.

— De esa forma… tan fijo, ¡me estás asustando! —le confesó enojada. — concéntrate en la reunión de una buena vez, es nuestro último trabajo.

— Eh… si claro, si ya entendí todo.

— ¿Todo todo?

— Sí

— Entonces me podrías explicar… ¿porque diablos rayaste tu hoja de ejemplos?

El pelirrojo soltó el lápiz que tenía en sus manos, y observó las gruesas marcas que había hecho sobre los papeles que Robert le había entregado. Soltó un _mierda_ y luego cubrió la hoja dentro de la carpeta, maldiciéndose por no ser consiente ni de sus propios actos.

Los del directorio se despidieron con gran educación y les desearon nuevamente lo mejor en su último proyecto. Hermione se despidió de cada uno, agradeciéndoles también por las oportunidades, pero tomándose mayor tiempo con uno de los del directorio. Ron estuvo atento a cada movimiento y expresión en aquella conversación, sintiéndose molesto sin aparente razón. Pero una vez que la conversación finalizó tomó la mano de Hermione y salió rápidamente del edificio. La castaña forcejeó con él por unos minutos, pero una vez que estuvieron frente a auto no hubo mucho que hacer más que entrar en él.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Ron? ¿Qué ha sido todo ese espectáculo? —preguntó, una vez que ambos estuvieron en el auto listos para desaparecer nuevamente a casa.

Remus los escuchaba desde el asiento delantero, por lo que para darles privacidad presionó el botón que permitía que una cortina cubriera toda la visión que podía tener de los asientos traseros, pero el único problema era que no tenía vidrios que también cubrieran el sonido. Así que subió el volumen de la canción que más le gustaba y trató de concentrarse en ella sin más rodeos.

Por otro lado…

— ¿Qué espectáculo? Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer… —Hermione alzó las cejas indignada, esperando mayor respuesta que esa. Ron accedió. — Ese directorcito de cuarta se le notaba que tenía mayores intenciones contigo que solo hablar, y no iba a permitir que me dejaran como el cornudo delante de todos.

— Así que… ¿esto es por celos o por tu orgullo?

— ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

— ¡Ronald por dios! ¿Te das cuenta si quiera de lo que hablas?

— Claro que me doy cuenta Hermione, y te aseguro como hombre que soy, que una persona cuando habla así de atento con una mujer es porque le interesa… y no precisamente formalizar una relación… tipos como el con dinero y poder no buscan más que entretención y si es posible con personas conocidas, importantes o simplemente personas con las que saben podrán obtener algo.

— ¿Y que podría obtener de mí?

— Por favor mujer, no te hagas la ingenua que a ti sobretodo no te queda.

— ¡Odio que me hables como si lo supieras todo!

— ¡Y yo detesto que te hagas la que no entiende nada!

— ¡No me estoy haciendo nada, no puedo entender tu estúpida lógica, y como no sabes argumentar, terminas confundiéndome a mí!

— ¡Claro que se argumentar! ¡Tú eres la que no logra ver más allá de sus ojos!

— ¿Puedes hablar con palabras claras y dejarte de mentir? Porque te aseguro que si hay una cosa en este mundo que no soporto son las mentiras y la gente mentirosa.

Silencio.

Ron no tuvo el valor para volver a responder a eso. El deje de esperanza que había tenido de que ella lo perdonara definitivamente ya era caso perdido. Su relación con ella acabaría en el preciso instante que le contara lo que había sucedido, y después de ello ya no habría perdón. Y él lo entendería, enserio lo entendería porque ya no había más que hacer que sufrir por los errores cometidos y se sentía culpable. Más que nunca porque sabía que ella no era culpable de nada y que además tendría que sufrir su traición en poco tiempo. Asimismo de que su vida no había sido fácil y que él solo deseaba ayudar a alivianar esa carga, pero lamentablemente había hecho justo lo contrario.

— Lo siento Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte —respondió con seriedad, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

— De acuerdo, te escucho. —asintió ella con una extraña tranquilidad.

— No aquí. Te lo diré cuando estemos en el departamento.

— ¿Por qué?

Hermione no obtuvo respuesta, solo un silencio sepulcral y una actitud de evasión impresionante. Decidió que lo mejor era aceptar aquello y simplemente quedarse en silencio por unos minutos, ya que después de todo, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>— ¡Robert aguarda! —gritó uno de los directores. — ¿Qué es todo esto?<p>

Él giró sobre sus talones y miró lo que el hombre le estaba señalando. En sus manos tenía las más recientes portadas de los diarios. En todas ellas se hablaba del secuestro de Hermione y la entrevista que se había realizado hace poco. Pero no era eso lo que le había sorprendido de aquella imagen, sino lo que tan estrechamente señalaba un dedo de aquel hombre. Era un pequeño titular pero que extrañamente resaltaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la portada, por lo valiente de sus palabras.

"**¡Ni siquiera Record Magic se salva de ser culpable del secuestro de la modelo Hermione Granger!"**

"_Tras el secuestro de la joven se han descubierto varios secretos que permitieron llevar a cabo todo el plan a cabo, y entre ello también es sorprendente encontrar parte de culpa a la gran empresa para la cual ha estado cumpliendo un contrato: Record Magic._

_Lo que ha sorprendido a muchos es que la empresa no solo no tomó cartas en el asunto cuando se sabía que había un acecho tras la joven, sino que también el director Robert Walmart, encargado personal de las estrellas de su campaña tiene gran culpa del secuestro. No porque lo haya efectuado, sino porque se dice que alguien cercano a él, fue el causante de todos estos problemas"._

— ¿Qué significa todo esto Robert?

— N-no, no tengo idea… yo no.

— ¿Es cierto que es alguien cercano a ti quien causo todo esto?

— No lo sé, yo no.

— Aun más importante que eso… tu sabes quien fue Robert, y estas tratando de encubrirlo. Así que como tu jefe, te ordeno que me digas quien fue, ya que si no lo haces me deberé en la autoridad de despedirte e informarle todo esto a la policía de investigaciones. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— No.

— No, claro que no, nosotros tampoco queremos eso —confirmó el hombre con sonrisa triunfante, esperando su declaración.

— No, me refiero a que no diré nada. No delataré a la persona que fue, ni ante usted ni ante nadie. —respondió él con seriedad. — Así que supongo que estoy despedido… —el jefe de Robert seguía con el cuerpo rígido y la expresión más seria que cualquier persona habría visto. No se movió ni siquiera al ver como Robert caminaba con tranquilidad fuera de la oficina, y solo respiró cuando lo vio volver, claro que no con algo que lo alegrara mucho. — ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Dígale a la policía que los espero en mi casa… ya no tengo nada más que perder.

* * *

><p>Remus aparcó el auto justo frente al ascensor de los estacionamientos, manteniendo el motor encendido para volver a su lugar de origen, pero sintió pena de tener que ser espectador de aquella discusión entre los modelos. Sabía que las cosas no irían bien, él lo sabía.<p>

— Suerte —le dijo a Ron. Este giró y le hizo una seña con la mano. — Cosas así nunca son fáciles de confesar, pero si la amas realmente sabrás que decir.

El pelirrojo quedó en completo silencio. Remus lo sabía, y ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Tal vez eso era lo mismo que le sucedía a Hermione. Tal vez ella ya lo sabía y por eso actuaba de esa forma. Solo había una forma de saberlo…

Hermione no lo había esperado para tomar el ascensor, ella simplemente había subido al ver que él no la seguía, así que tuvo que esperar a que otro ascensor llegara. No tardó mucho, por lo que una vez arriba golpeó la puerta del penthouse hasta que Hermione abrió. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos como si supieran lo que seguiría después todo eso. Ninguno quería enfrentar la realidad.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí parado o vas a entrar?

Ron entró y Hermione cerró la puerta, pero antes de girarse cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ambos caminaron al salón y se sentaron en diferentes sillones. Ella en una esquina y él en otra. La castaña se descalzó, y subió sus pies para cubrirlos con una manta. Ron por su lado fijó sus pies en el suelo y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, justo como lo había hecho aquella noche en que le confesó todo a Harry. Pero no… ¡esta vez no podía ser tan cobarde! Debía decírselo mirándola a los ojos.

— Hermione…

— Ron —respondió ella rápidamente.

Escucharla decir su nombre lo hizo temblar. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¿Cómo se le decía alguien que amas que lo engañaste? No había forma fácil de decirlo… a menos que no lo dijera…

— Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte…

— ¿Si?

— Yo…

— ¿Tu…? —lo incito ella, esperando respuesta. Cualquier cosa menos lo que iba a escuchar.

— Yo no te amo. —Decir que en el rostro de Hermione había solo sorpresa, habría sido una mentira. Porque realmente en él había una inmensa mezcla de emociones que ni siquiera ella misma hubiese logrado explicar.

— Disculpa… no te escuche… ¿Qué dijiste? —realmente si había escuchado, diferente era que no quisiera escucharlo… o creerlo.

— Eso, que no te amo.

La tranquilidad con la que estaba diciendo esas palabras era casi irreal. Habría dado lo que fuera porque le dijeran que era una mentira, que todo estaba planificado para un programa de bromas y ahora saldría el director de ese programa diciéndole que era broma y que había caído.

Pero no era así, y Ron se lo estaba dejando más que claro.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Porqué… porque dices eso?

— Es la verdad —respondió con dureza.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Ron se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, Caminó a la ventana y ahí se mantuvo observando a cualquier lugar sin darle demasiada importancia, porque su cabeza estaba a sus espaldas, odiándose a sí mismo por hacer lo que haría y tratando de que ella comprendiera que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

— No te creo —dijo ella finalmente, acercándose a él para obligarlo a girarse con gran brusquedad.

— Me da igual si no me crees, es la verdad y punto. —ese definitivamente no era Ron.

— Ron… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dije algo que te hizo sentir mal? —que ella no podía entender que el único imbécil ahí era él. — Porque si es así, lo siento mucho yo no…

— ¡No eres tu maldita sea! —Hermione ladeó el rostro confundida. Acababa de decirle que ya no la amaba, ¿Qué debía pensar? — Bueno sí, eres tú… dejaste de gustarme… y…

— ¿Dejé de gustarte? —repitió ella comenzando a delatarse por lo débil de su voz. Ron quiso estamparse un martillo en la frente por decir aquello. Estaría loco si esa fuese la razón, fue por ello mismo que un deseo irrefrenable de detenerse y decirle que era sin duda la mujer más bella del mundo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que mientras más rápido terminara con todo eso, sería mejor. — ¿Por qué?

No había ningún argumento ni respuesta para esa pregunta, pero tuvo que inventar algo.

— No lo sé, simplemente ya no me atraes.

Hermione lo miró casi con descaró y sin pudores, lo observaba fijamente a ver si parpadeaba, apartaba la mirada o lo que fuera que le indicara que todo eso era una maldita mentira, pero no fue así. Ron se mantuvo fijo, sin emoción y con seriedad, pero agradeció que ella si apartara su mirada porque seguir fingiendo así lo estaba matando también a él.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que… de que con esto… destruyes todo…? —le preguntó ya sin miedo a que la viera llorar.

— Odio mentir —eso no era mentira, pero no quitaba que realmente lo estuviese haciendo. — Y debo confesarte que solo fingí estar interesado en ti porque sabía que serías la única a la que podría tener a mi lado si tenía que estar en una relación frente a la prensa, así que pie…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. — Eres un… maldito imbécil insensible.

Ron trató de contenerse, pero a pesar de ello una pequeña gotita se deslizó por su mejilla. Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo; no solo estaba destruyéndose a sí mismo y la relación, sino que la estaba haciendo sufrir a ella también.

— Hermione lo siento… yo no…

— ¡Cállate te dije! ¡No te atrevas a decir lo siento porque sabes que no lo sientes! —estaba fuera de sí, y no era para menos con aquella confesión. — Lo único que estás logrando es que te odie aún más de lo que ya lo hago, así que ahora olvídate de lo que dije, de lo que pasó y de mí, porque te aseguro que… ya no verás a esta estúpida tonta cayendo en tu trampa nuevamente.

Ron sintió que aquellas palabras –sumadas al portazo que dio al entrar en su habitación- eran la campañilla del fin del mundo. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo como eso? ¿Qué no tenía sentimientos? ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¡La amaba con todas sus fuerzas! Y ahora… ahora no tenía nada.

Hermione caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a su habitación y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, finalmente se permitió llorar. Fue un llanto medianamente silencioso porque el dolor era demasiado para contenerlo. Aquellas simples palabras y frases le habían destruido prácticamente el corazón.

Ron supo que todo aquello lo había planeado porque no quería sentirse aún más culpable consigo mismo. Pensó que decirle que ya no la amaba –a pesar de que la adoraba más que a nada en el mundo- sería más fácil que aceptar la culpa de haberla engañado.

Pero no, ni esa mentira ni cualquier otra cosa podría aliviar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, y más aun escuchando como Hermione intentaba contener los sollozos. Todo eso para él era una tortura, tal vez su propio Karma.

Caminó el resto de la distancia que lo separaba de la habitación de Hermione, a paso lento y pesado, ya que estaba utilizando sus últimas energías. Y una vez ahí pensó en tocar, pero se detuvo con la mano en alto, así que simplemente la apoyó junto con su cabeza. No había nada que pudiera compensar el dolor que le estaba causando a Hermione en ese instante, y tratar de hablarle habría sido mucho peor. Dejó de apoyarse en la puerta, y simplemente se deslizó por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo descansando su espalda en la pared.

Y en esa posición, juró que podía sentir la respiración y el hipido de Hermione. Y de hecho pudo estar completamente seguro de eso cuando sintió su presencia acercarse un poco más. Definitivamente ella estaba también en la puerta y por lo que parecía, ella quería hablarle… Así que guardó silencio y apoyó su oreja en la madera.

— Te odio Ronald Weasley… —aguantó un sollozo profundo, pero no pudo esconder el hipido que esto le generó. Cerró su puño y lo presionó fuerte contra su pecho como si esto fuera a detener el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su interior, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza — Te odio… simplemente te odio…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola queridas lectoras! <em>**

**_Hoy en una noche tan especial quise publicar en modo de obsequio para ustedes que se han mantenido tan fielmente a esta historia, comentando y agregando a favoritos. Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el primer día que publique por primera vez y debo agradecerles porque fue muy bien recibido desde un principio, y yo como escritora he crecido mucho en todo este tiempo. Pero sobre todo quiero dedicarles a todos este capítulo que no va muy acorde con la felicidad del día pero que marcará gran importancia en la historia debo decir._**

**_Y por ultimo quería desearles unas muy felices fiestas, y que este año que viene venga lleno de bendiciones y mucha felicidad. _**

**_No me queda más que despedirme y agradecerles nuevamente por el inmenso apoyo. _**

**_Con cariño..._**

**_WeasleysSweet_**


	39. Sorprendiendo a la vida

**Capítulo 39: ****Sorprendiendo a la vida**

Aquella tarde pasó lentamente para los residentes del pent-house de las estrellas del modelaje. Ninguno de ellos había deseado dar la cara después de aquella fatídica conversación, porque después de todo no era un tema del cual pudieran volver a hablar con normalidad y menos aún tranquilidad. Así que ambos se habían mantenido en el mayor silencio posible, casi sin dar señales de vida.

Pero a diferencia de cierta muchacha castaña, Ron si quería escuchar estas señales, saber que todo estaba bien, y tranquilizar la culpa que lo estaba corroyendo por dentro. Necesitaba saber que ella seguía respirando, y no que había hecho alguna locura.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y apoyó su oreja en ella. Pensó que probablemente estaría durmiendo, pero recordó que ella no solía dormir a esa hora del día. Varias veces le había mencionado que despertaba con un humor de perros si dormía en otro horario que no fuera el normal. Por lo que descartó esa idea inmediatamente. Intentó acercarse un poco más para percibir si había algún sonido que le permitiera tranquilizar su corazón aunque fuera por unos segundos. Pero para su desgracia no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido.

Comenzó a preocuparse aún más, y sin pensarlo más se decidió a golpear la puerta.

Toc-toc-toc.

No percibió ni un sonido por largos minutos.

Toc-toc-toc

No aún no había nada.

Respiró profundamente y apoyó su cabeza en la madera. Cerró los ojos y separó sus labios.

— Hermione… yo… sé que no quieres saber nada de mí y te juro que te entiendo completamente, pero necesito que por favor hagas el mínimo sonido al menos para saber que sigues ahí —no obtuvo respuesta alguna, suspiró y volvió a hablar. — Mira te entiendo, te juro que lo hago, y puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras pero necesito saber simplemente si estás bien, porque también sé que perdí el derecho a saber que sucede contigo, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti y te estoy rogando que solo muevas algo, respires o que dejes caer algo… —esperó respuesta: nada— lo que sea… ¡si quieres golpea la puerta o lo que sea pero has algo maldita sea!

Ron respiró entrecortadamente, estaba desesperado.

Pero justo en ese momento sintió un ruido. No proveniente de la habitación de Hermione, pero si del baño. La castaña venía envuelta en una toalla que le cubría lo preciso. Ron tragó saliva nervioso, ella estaba hermosa. Igual que siempre, pero en ese momento la tentación era mucha. Y si no fuera por su estúpida mentira —la segunda— podría hacer todo lo que en su mente pasaba en ese momento.

— Estoy viva —respondió ella con seriedad. — Tu culpabilidad puede estar tranquila, porque para mí la vida no acaba por ti… Y tienes razón en algo… no quiero saber nada de ti.

Ron sintió que algo en su cuerpo se rompía, muy cerca de su pecho. Y eso se incrementó aún más cuando sintió el gran portazo que ella dio al entrar en su habitación. Él pelirrojo suspiró y dio media vuelta hasta su propia habitación, ahí se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo. Era todo blanco, pero sin embargo seguía siendo una buena vista para reflexionar sobre en lo que se había convertido su vida.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente había hecho bien las cosas porque por un momento hasta ella se había creído todo aquello, pero ahora en la soledad de su habitación no había nada que le negara que pudiera dejarse caer unos minutos. Era mucho lo que tenía que fingir y su propio cuerpo tenía conciencia de ello, porque le habían sacado el corazón y vuelto a ponérselo en un solo momento, solo para recordarle que la vida no acababa ahí, que debía seguir luchando para vencer frente a todas las tristezas de su vida.<p>

Se había visto tentada especialmente a salir de aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo, debía permanecer ahí hasta que su contrato terminara, así lo había aceptado y así tendría que seguir. Pero ahora que se venía su último trabajo recordaba cuanto había ansiado que esto se alargara lo máximo posible, y actualmente lo único que deseaba es desaparecer un buen tiempo de todo lo que la fama conllevaba. Deseaba ir a una plaza y llorar sola, sin que la reconocieran e inventaran chismes de lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que como mujer fuerte debía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que su relación iba de bien a mejor.

Cerró los ojos y negó levemente, estaba cansada de la hipocresía, de las mentiras y de los problemas. Y lo peor es que ella había aceptado ser parte de esa mentira un buen tiempo… Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, el Karma tarde o temprano le llegaría y ahí estaba sufriendo las penurias de haberle mentido a tanta gente un buen tiempo.

Suspiró y se acercó a la cama alejando todos sus tristes pensamientos y comenzó a vestirse. Era ropa muy casual, optando por las zapatillas. Se puso unos anteojos de sol y se cubrió con la capucha de la chaqueta. Apagó su notebook y salió de su habitación sin nada más que sus llaves y su cartera. Hoy haría algo diferente y no importaba que pudiera pasar, ya que después de todo se llevaría a uno de los guardaespaldas porque tampoco podía arriesgarse mucho con Dan aún libre por ahí.

— Voy a salir sola hoy, así que uno de ustedes tiene que estar conmigo. —les dijo a los hombres en la puerta. Ambos se miraron sin saber quién tomaría la decisión, así que Hermione señaló al de la derecha. — Tú vendrás conmigo.

El muchacho asintió y la siguió camino al ascensor.

Y una vez ahí, suspiró. Presionó el botón del estacionamiento y luego esperó.

— Lo siento por sacarte de tu rutina —se disculpó la castaña. El muchacho negó.

— No hay problema —respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

— Eso lo sé, solo que me disculpo porque te hare moverte bastante hoy.

— No se preocupe, mi trabajo es protegerla donde sea —Hermione suspiró, pero justo en ese momento estaban frente al auto así que cuando iba a sacar las llaves estas cayeron al suelo. La castaña se llevó una mano a la frente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Así que el muchacho recogió las llaves del suelo y le dijo: — ¿No prefiere que yo maneje?

— No te preocupes —respondió ella intentando sonreír.

— Enserio, no me molestaría poder ayudarla.

Hermione lo medito solo unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió ya que su estado anímico, su incesante dolor de cabeza y las ganas de llorar no eran la mejor mezcla para conducir.

El muchacho caminó junto a ella para abrirle la puerta y luego dio media vuelta para conducir el. Hermione sintió su dolor punzando aún más, porque deseaba esas atenciones solo de una persona.

— Lo siento por no estar informada pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él rió tenuemente y giró su rostro con suavidad para mirarla.

— No se preocupe, prácticamente no tuvimos mucho tiempo para presentarnos. —le extendió su mano segundos antes de encender el motor del auto. — Soy Cormac McLaggen, un placer de al fin conocerla.

— El placer es mío

Se generó un silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que él muchacho decidió romperlo.

— No es por molestarla pero quería confesarle que creo que fui el más emocionado cuando me informaron que sería uno de sus guardaespaldas. —Hermione giró su rostro para mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.— Pensé que desde un principio seriamos presentados a ustedes, pero al parecer no planearon hacerlo de esa forma, así que supuse que todo estaría bien con solo servirle a usted. Y ahora… ¡vaya! Nadie podrá creerme que estoy aquí mismo con usted como si fuéramos amigos. —El chico se sonrojó al confesar eso. — Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente ni atrevido yo solo…

— No te preocupes Cormac, te entiendo —lo detuvo. El muchacho fijó su vista en ella por una milésima de segundo y luego la volvió al camino. — A mí también me sucedía cuando pequeña, no conmigo misma claramente, pero sí con mi ídola… era una modelo muy famosa, muy hermosa claramente, y el día en que la conocí… bueno con eso te aseguro que te entiendo —ambos rieron. — ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Sí, claro, por supuesto —respondió con demasiado ímpetu.

— ¿Por qué decidiste ser guardaespaldas?

— Buena pregunta —admitió él. — Y no lo digo solo porque la admire mucho, sino porque… lo siento, ehm… decidí ser guardaespaldas por jerarquía. Mi abuelo y mi padre fueron guardaespaldas, no de personas tan famosas como usted, pero sí reconocidos. Y con el tiempo era un tema de conversación muy frecuente en la familia, por lo que cuando se me dio la oportunidad decidí tomarla y debo agradecer ello, porque eso me trajo aquí para poder al fin conocerla.

— Eso es adorable —comentó. Suspiró y se recostó en el asiento de copiloto. — Sabes Cormac, hoy necesito pedirte un favor. —El muchacho asintió. — Necesito que tengamos una cita.

El rostro de McLaggen pasó de todos los colores a un rojo intenso.

— Disculpe no sé si escuché bien… usted quiere que yo… que yo…

— Si, que tú me invites a salir. —repitió.

— Pero yo no puedo, usted está… esta con Ronald Weasley… y no sería profesional, no, nada profesional.

— No te estoy pidiendo que me cortejes ni nada —rió. — Solo necesito que inventes una cita. Que me lleves a los lugares que llevarías a una chica con la que deseas salir, como la conquistarías, qué harías, como lo harías y donde lo harías…

— Pero y el señor Weasley…

— Sí te lo estoy pidiendo es porque necesito que lo hagas, y te aseguro que no tendrás problemas —Para el muchacho eso fue casi un "esta relación no va nada bien, necesito un respiro". — Solo necesito… necesito sentirme bien nuevamente… ¿te molestaría mostrarme eso de nuevo?

— De acuerdo entonces… —el muchacho giró el volante, doblando por una calle que ella jamás en su vida había visto, y aceleró la marcha. En pocos minutos estuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida. Hermione se sorprendió, no esperaba aquello. Así que para seguir llevándole el juego, se puso sus lentes de sol y la capucha de la chaqueta y miró en dirección contraria al vendedor.

— Bienvenido a McDonald's ¿Qué va a pedir?

— Quiero dos "cuartos de libra", con la promoción, más dos papa fritas grandes y dos helados aliados bañados en chocolate.

— ¿Qué bebidas quiere?

— Coca cola y… —miró a Hermione, ella asintió. — Dos coca colas

— De acuerdo entonces, dos cuartos de libras con coca cola ambos, más papafritas grandes y dos helados aliados con chocolate. ¿cierto?

— Cierto —coincidió Cormac.

— Serán diez minutos señor

El chofer asintió y se giró hacia Hermione. Ella trató de no fijarse en ninguno de los dos hombres que la observaban, era algo incómodo encontrarse en esa situación, así que no prestó mucha atención. Observó el lugar, y medito lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía ningún sentido, pero de todas formas la estaba haciendo sentir bien.

— De acuerdo señor, aquí está su pedido —le entregó una bolsa café, con el característico logo del restaurant de comida rápida y lo hizo avanzar para cobrarle. El muchacho pagó sin ningún complejo. — Muchas gracias por venir a McDonald's que disfrute su pedido.

El guardaespaldas le agradeció y luego continuó con su camino. Hermione no preguntó nada, solo dejó que por primera vez en su vida, todo fuera sorpresa. Cormac parecía saber lo que hacía, así que simplemente se dejó llevar, y para su felicidad, todo resultó ser más que satisfactorio.

El muchacho había estacionado frente a un gran mirador, desde el cual se podía observar gran parte de Londres. Edificios grandes, casas pequeñas, un montón de árboles y todo el río Támesis. Era una maravilla poder ser espectador de toda esa belleza.

— ¡Vaya! Nunca había visto algo así. Esto es maravilloso Cormac, gracias. —el muchacho sonrió, sintiéndose satisfactoriamente dichoso. — ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? No sabía que podía existir este lugar.

— Eso es lo bueno de ser guardaespaldas, tienes que saber lugares lejanos y solitarios para poder actuar frente a una emergencia. Además, mi padre me trajo una vez aquí, y desde ese día supe que solamente una persona muy especial debería saber de todo esto.

— Es maravilloso… tanto que no tiene palabras para describirlo.

— Lo sé, es grandioso poder resumir una ciudad tan grande como esta desde esta vida privilegiada. —ambos se quedaron observando la belleza de Londres en silencio por largos minutos, hasta que él decidió bajarse del auto.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, tomando las bolsas de comida. Cormac aprovechó de sacar una gran manta que estaba en la parte trasera de los asientos.

— ¿No le molesta si le ocupo esto? —ella observó aquella frazada, y recordó inmediatamente aquel picnic que Ron había organizado para ella una vez. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente alejando esos recuerdos y le respondió con simpleza. — De acuerdo entonces lo pondré justo aquí.

Cormac ubicó la frazada en la delantera del auto, luego subió sobre esta y le señaló con su mano el espacio vació a su lado, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Hermione pensó que definitivamente se veía más difícil de lo que era, así que cuando estuvo cómoda agradeció aún más el poder tener esa vista.

El muchacho dispuso la comida equitativamente y la incitó a probar la comida.

— ¿Cómo es que jamás has probado una hamburguesa de McDonald's?

— Problemas con las dietas, debo mantener mi figura para todos esos ajustados vestidos. Mi trabajo se basa en eso.

— Tienes razón… pero bueno, una hamburguesa y unas cuantas papas fritas no te harán mal. Así que pruébala y dime que te parece.

Hermione rió al darse cuenta de que no podría darle un mordisco sin mancharse la cara con esa gran masa de comida. Así que sin darle demasiada importancia lo hizo, y justo en su nariz quedó un poco de mayonesa que rápidamente limpió con una servilleta. Ambos rieron, aún más al ver que ella no conseguía tragarse todo el contenido de su boca.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

La castaña terminó de limpiarse el rostro con la servilleta y luego lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene esta cosa que sabe tan bien? — Cormac volvió a reír a carcajada suelta, y ella siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa.

— Supongo que papas si has comido ¿o no?

— ¡Claro que sí! —respondió ella divertida. — Tampoco soy una inadaptada social.

— Solo era un aporte.

Cormac siguió su ejemplo y siguieron comiendo entre risas. Hermione sintió en un punto que su estómago explotaría después de tanto comer, pero agradeció el detalle que él había tenido.

— De acuerdo, hasta el momento toda esta cita ha sido perfecta. —el asintió agradecido. — Desde la comida, el lugar y sobre todo tienes puntos por la espontaneidad. Te veía más como un chico que me llevaría a un restaurante tan elegante que no podríamos pagar.

El rió divertido.

— Entonces has tenido unos cuantos prejuicios sobre mi Hermione —ella se encogió de hombros con ternura. — La verdad es que admito que lo pensé, pero esa idea la eliminé rápidamente de mis opciones por una simple razón. Yo no soy así, y tampoco puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Te mentiría si te dijera que gano lo suficiente como para permitirme esas salidas extremistas. Prefiero comer simple, grasoso y sabroso, que algo insípido que me cae en una muela y que no se pueda disfrutar agradablemente. Tu compañía cambiaria todo eso, pero sin embargo ese no soy yo. Y creo que me cansé de fingir un tiempo no ser quien era. Cambié mucho por una chica, y no me vayas a malinterpretar en ningún sentido, no estoy pidiéndote nada ni mucho menos diciéndote que vayamos a ser algo, pero me prometí a mí mismo que no lo haría por nadie más. Me perdí siendo alguien que jamás sería y creó que eso es lo peor que puede pasar en una relación…

— Tienes razón, creo lo mismo. Uno puede llegar a cambiar mucho por una persona —se estaba sincerando, y no sabía si eso sería lo correcto. — Puedes dejar de ser tú mismo solo para complacer al otro y dejar de hacer todo lo que te gusta solo para mantener bien las cosas.

— ¡Exacto! —coincidió el. — Yo estuve locamente enamorado de una mujer… que creo no valoró todos los sacrificios que hice por ella.

— Lo siento por ser tan entrometida, pero… ¿puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

— Claro que puedes, no es un secreto. Todas las parejas suelen pasar por malos momentos… nosotros solo fuimos uno más. —respondió con aire soñador, observando la majestuosa ciudad frente a sus ojos. — Resulta que después de un par de años de estar juntos, me di cuenta de que ya no era yo mismo, y de que la relación se basaba en mí tratando de satisfacerla en todo. Sucedía que últimamente solo hacíamos lo que ella quería hacer, jamás pude tomar decisiones en eso y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control… incluso llegue a pensar que vivía con mi madre. —rió. Hermione no supo si debía hacerlo también. — Y no siento que se haya ido el amor… pero si me di cuenta de que la forma en que la idealizaba me estaba cegando. Ella no era la mujer que yo había conocido. Y probablemente es mi culpa por no haber escuchado cuando mi madre me dijo que todos cambiamos a lo largo de los años, ya que comenzamos a sacar las cosas que nunca decimos en una cita. Y debo admitir que sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada… pero si acepto que los recuerdos aun duelen.

— Te entiendo… —respondió Hermione, y esta vez fue su turno de sacar lo que tenía dentro, observó Londres y dejó que su mente solo liberara lo que estaba pensando. — Yo creo que confié demasiado en alguien que sabía que no era bueno. ¿Pero sabes algo? Creo que tengo ese problema… el de ver siempre la bondad y lo bueno de una persona, sin esperar nada malo de ellos… Me han decepcionado muchas veces, eso te lo aseguro… una tras otra a lo largo de estos años… y por lo mismo jamás he llegado a tener amigas… tengo un solo amigo que me ha acompañado a lo largo de estos años. Y te prometo que desearía no haber cometido el mismo error esta vez… porque tengo el corazón destrozado —sonrió mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Cormac la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. — y tengo miedo de que nunca más vuelva a estar como antes…

— Y no volverá a estarlo Hermione, lamento decírtelo. —ella sollozó. — Pero con el tiempo esa herida que se formó poco a poco irá sanando… Los recuerdos seguirán ahí acechándote cada vez que puedan, pero aprenderás a recordarlos como buenos momentos de esta vida y nada más que eso… porque lamentablemente la felicidad no es completa jamás… solo son pequeños momentos rebosantes de alegría que quedarán para siempre guardados en nuestra cabeza, pero que jamás podremos volver a revivir. Ayudarán a aliviar el dolor y en otras ocasiones serán los causantes de ello — Hermione sintió su corazón doler más que nunca. — Y probablemente ahora… nada de lo que te diga te ayude, pero si te hará pensar en su momento y coincidirás conmigo que todo pasa por algo…

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente la lejanía de la ciudad, pensando con tranquilidad en las cosas que los atormentaban, los dolores que causaba la vida y que por muy difíciles que fueran siempre lograban pasar…

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de todo lo que la ciudad representaba, un muchacho pelirrojo aguardaba sentado en su auto, viendo una escena que solo causaba dolor en su cuerpo. Pensó en hacer algo al respecto, pero supo que su castigo ante tanta mentira sería su propio sufrimiento. El martirió de ver a la mujer que amaba siendo consolada por otro hombre era más que una daga atravesando su pecho, definitivamente dolía mucho más.<p>

Ron se sintió impotente y admitió a si mismo que había cometido muchos errores en esa relación. Sin duda él debería haber hecho exactamente lo que ese guardaespaldas había hecho por Hermione, debería haber sido espontaneo y llevarla a pasear cada noche. Debería haberle regalado rosas, como lo hacía ese muchacho en ese mismo instante y probablemente debería haberla hecho bailar sin música… como en las tontas películas cursis que el tanto odiaba.

Observó con lágrimas en sus ojos como Hermione sonreí ante las palabras de aquel hombre y sintió unos irrefrenables celos. Las ganas de golpearlo y pisotearlo no se alejaban de su cuerpo, pero sabía que no tenía el derecho, eso se lo merecía. Sí, sin duda se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Tantas mentiras habían logrado llevar su vida a la ruina.

Suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas y encendió nuevamente el motor de su auto. Observó por última vez el retrovisor para echarles una mirada, y luego avanzó rumbo a la ciudad. Tenía cosas que hacer esa noche, debía hacer algo si quería recuperarla.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora?<p>

— Creo que debes tomar una decisión lo antes posible. No soy nadie para decirte que hacer en tu trabajo, pero si debo aconsejarte que decidas por tu bien. Nadie en esta vida puede pedirte que cambies tu felicidad por el bien de los demás. Todos somos personas Hermione, y por lo tanto tenemos el derecho de decidir por nuestro bien. Sé que estás donde estas por tu trabajo, pero deberías pensar si todo eso lo vale… ¿Vas a sacrificar tu felicidad por la de una persona que no puede ver más allá de sí mismo? —Hermione se mantuvo pensativa. — Porque yo lo hice… y mírame ahora.

— Es difícil, no puedo imponer algo frente a personas tan importantes.

— Puedes y debes… tu eres la estrella Hermione, por lo tanto puedes imponer lo que quieras, y si ellos no pueden entender eso, no vale la pena.

* * *

><p>Probablemente decir que llevaba un buen rato golpeando la puerta era hacerle poca justicia, porque ya prácticamente era una media hora sin cesar. La gente de los alrededores lo miraba con tristeza, como si fuera víctima de algo, aunque en la realidad era otra la situación.<p>

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre la puerta sé que estás ahí! —exclamó furioso.

Una mujer se detuvo detrás de él y tironeó de su chaqueta. Ron giró bruscamente casi golpeándola, pero por suerte no alcanzó a lastimarla. Era una anciana, con ropa cómoda y apenas podía mantenerse en pie con una bolsa que parecía pesar más de lo normal.

— No está muchacho, ya no vive aquí.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, eso no puede ser ella debe…

— Se ha marchado esta mañana —le informó la anciana— Ven acompáñame, creo que en mi casa puedo tener su teléfono.

Ron asintió a la vez que se ofrecía para llevarle la pesada bolsa. La mujer lo condujo hasta la casa de enfrente, en la cual lo hizo pasar. Le indicó que se sentara donde quisiera.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? He preparado té.

— No gracias, estoy un tanto apurado.

— Así veo muchacho, pero no sacas nada con acelerar lo inalterable. Te daré el número y podrás llamar a tu novia de inmediato.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia! —corrigió rápidamente. — ¡Esa mujer destruyó mi vida!

— Lo siento, no lo sabía. —Ron se tranquilizó y le pidió disculpas por los gritos. — Lo siento, pero ella parecía ser una buena chica.

— Usted lo dijo, parecía...

La anciana asintió y camino hasta la mitad del salón, se sentó en uno de los sillones y luego anotó un número que salía en la pantalla del teléfono. Luego se puso nuevamente de pie y le ofreció el papel al pelirrojo.

— Debe ser nuevo porque me ha llamado hace unas horas diciendo que ya se ha instalado en su nueva casa. Al parecer una oferta de trabajo le ofrecía un lugar mejor para vivir. Aunque sigo pensando que se ha equivocado mucho al dejar esta casa. Este barrio es muy tranquilo y seguro… pero bueno, nunca hace mal un cambio. —comentaba ella con aires soñadores. — ¿Estás bien muchacho?

— Sí, lo siento, estoy un poco… sorprendido. —ella asintió. — Espero hayas conseguido algo que pueda ayudarte.

Ron asintió y se puso de pie. Le agradeció por su ayuda y luego salió de la casa. La anciana miró por la ventana como Ron se alejaba y luego volvió a sus cosas.

El pelirrojo por otra parte había subido a su auto rápidamente, y buscó entre las cosas revueltas en el asiento de copiloto su teléfono. Marcó rápidamente el número que la anciana le había dado y luego esperó. El tono de espera lo atendió, así que cortó la llamada. Suspiró unos segundos mirando por el ventanal de su auto y luego tomó el teléfono nuevamente para marcar el número. Esta vez sí le atendieron.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

— Soy yo…

— ¿Ron? —preguntó con claro tono asustado.

— Necesitamos hablar.

— No creo que…

— ¡Vamos a hablar maldita sea! ¡Estoy cansado de tus mentiras! ¡Dime ahora mismo donde podemos hablar, porque si no me encargaré de ir con la misma policía a donde sea que te encuentres!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ven a mi casa.

— Estoy en ella.

— No, me refiero a la nueva. —corrigió ella. Ron bufó. — ¿Tienes donde anotar?

* * *

><p>— Me divertí mucho hoy —admitió la muchacha.<p>

Cormac sonrió y asintió.

— Yo también. Creo que esto debería repetirse… —Hermione asintió riendo nerviosa. — Eres una maravilla de mujer Hermione. Y créeme cuando te digo que has sobrepasado mis expectativas…

— Tu tampoco estás nada mal —soltó como una adolescente. Sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, pero a pesar de todo no pensaba detenerse. Estaba dolida, y que un hombre valorará todo lo que ella era, no era nada malo.

O así lo había pensado, hasta que sintió como los labios de Cormac se acercaban lentamente hasta ella.

Hermione estaba indecisa, no sabía si debía o no. Por una parte sabía que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error, porque estaba en un mal momento y sus sentimientos le pedían a gritos un poco de cariño y comprensión. Ella era una mujer después de todo, y si el pelmaso de Ron no había sabido aprovecharla tampoco era culpa de ella y tenía todo el derecho si quería rehacer su vida. Incluso en el momento y tiempo que ella quisiera… Pero también estaba el problema de su fidelidad frente a las cámaras y al resto del mundo, frente a su trabajo, a Cormac –porque sabía que no sentía nada por él- y sobre todo porque ella no era así… y sus ideales no podían cambiar. Ni siquiera en esta situación…

Antes de que él lograra rosarlos, ella retrocedió. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo con suavidad. — Yo no he querido… crearte falsas expectativas, pero yo no soy así…. Yo no le soy infiel a nadie, ni si quiera con un beso… y yo no pod…

— Esta bien Hermione. Tranquila, no estoy molesto ni nada. —Ella se permitió mirarlo. Cormac notó lágrimas en sus ojos y ladeó una sonrisa triste. — Sé cómo eres. Hoy pude comprobar por mi cuenta lo buena persona que eres, y te juró que eres perfecta. Más que ninguna otra mujer, y es por ello mismo que te entiendo más que nada. No voy a enojarme porque no quieres ser una buena persona… tú no estás enamorada de mí y lo sé, pero mis impulsos no me han permito impedir la oportunidad de comprobar eso. —Ella sonrió, sollozando. — Creo que Weasley ha desperdiciado una oportunidad muy importante, y está claro que tú lo amas. El problema es que estando así, en tu estado…cuando el vuelva a rogarte perdón probablemente lo perdonarás… y eso no está bien. Tú no deberías perdonarle nada, porque tú no has hecho ni harás nada de ese estilo jamás. No deberías hacerlo, créeme cuando te lo digo, porque él abusará de tu bondad…

— Lo siento Cormac, pero ahí te equivocas. Sí, probablemente no debería perdonarle por lo que me ha hecho, porque yo jamás haré algo así…. Pero tú sabes como soy, perdonaría hasta la persona que podría matar a alguien que amo, solo porque sé que nadie más lo perdonará. Pero esta vez he tocado fondo… Jamás dejé a nadie tener el poder de enamorarme… y ahora que he liberado eso, mira lo que obtengo. Estoy enamorada… estúpida fui y lo sé. Pero agradezco el poder haberlo hecho. Soy afortunada en cierta forma… y no lo voy a negar.

— ¿Y así quieres que no me enamore de ti? —ella sollozó entre risas. McLaggen se acercó para abrazarla y acercándose a su oído le susurró— Eres perfecta Hermione Granger, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Y ahí, en brazos de un desconocido hasta ese día, Hermione volvía a sentirse bien otra vez. Ya había llorado y sufrido lo suficiente. Toda su tristeza podía comenzar a quedar atrás, ya no había pena en su corazón. Los recuerdos seguirían ahí y eso estaba bien, porque era una nueva cicatriz en su corazón, pero como el guardaespaldas había dicho, era tiempo de pensar por sí misma.

* * *

><p>Estacionar fuera habría sido lo más efectivo y rápido, pero debido a que estaba en las residencias de un edificio Malfoy, no era lo correcto. Un muchacho joven se acercó a pedirle las llaves para estacionarlo él y Ron sin más opción aceptó. Bajó de su jeep y caminó hasta la gran entrada principal. Un portero le abrió y le indicó hacía donde ir. Ron presionó el botón HP del elevador y esperó hasta que este lo dejara en el piso más alto. Apenas bajó escuchó las puertas del Penthouse abrirse y tras ellas, la mujer que estaba buscando.<p>

— Bonita pinta —le dijo mirando lo desencajada que tenía la ropa y su peinado.

— Bonito Pent-house —respondió él con fastidio. — ¿A quién has chantajeado esta vez para conseguirlo?

— Adelante, pasa.

Ron la observó fijamente y luego avanzó hasta la salita que el departamento le ofrecía. Estaba completamente amueblado y por lo visto mucho más que él que Record Magic les ofrecía a ellos.

— Has elegido bien tu presa parece. —comentó riendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Lavender confundida.

— Te han servido todas las historias que vendiste de mi ¿no? Gracias a todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido Hermione tú has conseguido todo lo que siempre quisiste.

— No seas injusto…

— ¿Injusto yo? Yo fui el que de un principio te dio una oportunidad…

— ¿Acostándote conmigo? ¿Eso es a lo que le llamas una oportunidad? —Ron mantuvo el silencio. — Si tienes razón esa fue la gran oportunidad que tuve, gracias a mis propios méritos pude conseguir algo en esta vida. Sí, tienes razón. Vi una oportunidad y la utilicé… cúlpame por tratar de ser diferente a ti.

— Me alegro que lo intentes, porque si yo soy el malo de la historia tú eres el mismísimo diablo… Me utilizaste cuando era el peor momento… ¡Mi novia estaba desaparecida! ¡La había secuestrado un lunático! ¡Y tú te aprovechaste de mi debilidad para crearte un nuevo mundo y toda esta mugre de vida!

— ¡Hablas como si fueras la victima de todo esto Ron! ¡Y ambos sabemos que no es así! ¡Tú te aprovechaste de cuanta mujer pudiste para superar a la estúpida de Cho! ¡Y esta vez que te han hecho lo mismo a ti lloras como si fueras un pobre adolescente enamorado por pri….! —Lavender de pronto se silenció en seco. Ron la observó fijamente con rabia en sus ojos. — No puede ser… realmente la amas…

— ¡Sorpresa! —respondió él con brusquedad.

— Yo no… Ron, yo no…

— ¿No creías que yo pudiera enamorarme? Pues te equivocas. Me enamoré de esa mujer… no creía que pudiera pasar, pero así es. Me enamoré de la mujer más maravillosa y la perdí.

— La única forma de perderla es si ella estuviera muerta Ron…

— Eso es lo que ella cree de mí. —respondió con tristeza, dejando la rabia de lado.

— ¿Y qué estás esperando para reconquistarla? ¿Por qué ustedes son siempre así? ¿Qué no lo entienden? Una mujer por muy dolida que esté, siempre tiene la esperanza de que él hombre se la juegue completamente por ella. Que deje de lado la vergüenza y se arriesgue a cualquier cosa por ella. De que la sorprendas y le demuestres que te has equivocado.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso si ella no quiere ni mirarme?

— Inténtalo entonces… no te voy a decir cómo hacer cada cosa.

— Tú no lo entiendes Lavender. —Se puso de pie y la señaló enojado. — No voy a permitirle embarrarle la vida estando conmigo… soy una mala persona y ella es la mejor que ha pisado esta tierra… ella podrá ser feliz con otro que sepa valorarla y que no la engañe al primer trago que tome.

— Ron…

— No, esa es la verdad. Tú no tienes toda la culpa de esto. Fue mi culpa el no haberme negado y haberte cerrado la puerta en las narices. Debería haber pensado un poco y haberte dejado fuera…

— Ron hay algo que…

— Si no me hubiera comportado como idiota podría haber logrado hacer algo, porque de partida no debería haber recurrido al alcohol para curar las heridas.

— Ron enserio, hay algo que debo decirte.

— …pero no… decidí comportarme como un imbécil y hacer todo lo que siempre puedo hacer… meter la pata hasta… el fondo… muy, muy, muy en el fondo.

— ¡RON NO NOS ACOSTAMOS! —gritó la rubia desesperada. Ron se silenció al instante y la miró fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. — Fue todo una mentira y un plan. Rita Skeeter me estaba pagando por conseguir una historia que lograra los encabezados y su prestigio en el diario. Y debido a que las cosas no habían terminado bien entre nosotros decidí hacerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto simplemente te hice creer que lo habíamos hecho…

Ron estaba como una especie de estatua que apenas parpadeaba. Lavender comenzó creyendo que le había dado un ataque o algo, pero cuando lo vio seguir respirando con normalidad supo que simplemente era la impresión. El pelirrojo no podía estar más sorprendido y sobre todo muy aliviado, más que en cualquier otra ocasión en su vida, pero seguía ahí, parado como una estatua. Apenas movía las manos, solo sus ojos que buscaban el parpadeo natural lo hacían parecer vivo.

— Y lamentablemente eso no es todo… Daniel Wilson, el doctor del padre de Hermione también está involucrado en esto…

— Eso lo sabe todo el mundo… —respondió en un susurró apenas audible.

— No Ron, me refiero a que Rita Skeeter también lo contrató a él. Dan es una buena persona, y se negó en todo momento a hacer lo del secuestro, pero Rita lo amenazó con causarle daño a Hermione.

— ¿Mas de todo el que ustedes le causaron?

— Ron por favor, tienes que entenderme… si hicimos todo esto fue por….

— ¿Por tu ambición y la de ese idiota? Creo que jamás había sentido tanta rabia y decepción de alguien. Y no te confundas con mi sonrisa —sí, porque estaba sonriendo. — esto solo es así, porque sé que podré tener al amor de mi vida de vuelta.

— Ron enserio lo siento, nunca quise causarte daño.

— Eso está claro que no es más que una de tus mentiras… —Ron avanzó hasta la puerta del lugar y presionó el botón del ascensor. — Y te aseguró que no saldrás libre de todo esto. Te irás a la cárcel con todos los que fueron parte de este plan y créeme que no haré nada para que te pudras en la cárcel… Hasta nunca.

Dicho esto el ascensor bajó los pisos necesarios hasta el primer piso. Pidió por su auto y esperó hasta que este llegará y rápidamente se subió en él. Presionó el acelerador dejando atrás el edificio y a Lavender bañada en lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Mientras más avanzaba menos era el camino que le faltaba para llegar a su casa. Y una vez que estuvo en la entrada dejó el auto con las llaves dentro y entró en el elevador. Marcó el número de su piso y luego se bajó de un saltó apenas llegó a su pent-house y abrió con las llaves rápidamente.

— ¡HERMIONE! —Gritó sonriente— ¡HERMIONE! —no obtuvo respuesta, así que comenzó a recorrer el departamento. Comenzó por la cocina, luego el salón, la pieza de oficina, la pieza de invitados y finalmente su propia pieza. — ¿DÓNDE ESTAS HERMI…?

Se calló al instante, con los ojos dejando atrás la gran alegría que los había bañado por unos minutos. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, ya no había rastro alguna de las cosas de la castaña. Se había ido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Lo siento por la demora! Aquí un nuevo capítulo... espero les guste.<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto!**_


	40. Se Fuerte

**Capítulo 40:**

**Algo muy parecido al amor**

Probablemente no había estado tan nerviosa en una reunión desde hace un buen tiempo atrás, cuando era solo una jovencita que intentaba avanzar en una vida llena de obstáculos y nuevos problemas.

Cormac le había dejado una cosa muy metida en su mente aquella tarde, y ella había decidido tomar el consejo. Era importante que se pusiera a ella misma en primer lugar para poder ser feliz. Había vivido tanto tiempo pensando en el resto de las personas que ya casi era imposible actuar de una manera diferente. Pero por su bien pensaba comenzar a intentarlo.

— ¡Buenos días, Hermione! —saludó rápidamente uno de los directores de la empresa. Hermione se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano gentilmente.

— Buenos días, gracias por venir.

— Nos preocupó la urgencia de la reunión, así que aquí nos tienes. —confesó el hombre.

El resto de ellos también la saludaron y luego tomaron un puesto en la gran y larga mesa. Hermione esperó a que cada uno se sentara, pero algo le pareció extraño.

— ¿Y Robert?

— Lo siento Hermione, creo que al parecer aun no lo sabes…

— ¿Saber qué cosa?

— Robert ha sido destituido de su cargo hasta nuevo aviso. —La noticia causó gran sorpresa en ella, que de todas maneras no se preocupó de ocultarlo. — Y en su lugar estará uno de nuestros socios.

— Disculpa pero no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué ha sido destituido?

— Robert nos ha ocultado una información muy valiosa que le causó a la empresa unos cuantos problemas, que por el momento ya han sido solucionados.

— ¿Puedes hablar claro? Porque sigo sin entender nada.

— Robert nos ha ocultado el nombre de la principal causante de tu secuestro y por lo tanto eso es un tema legal en el que nosotros no pudimos interceder. La policía ha acudido a él y por el momento está bajo prisión preventiva, como principal sospechoso de tu secuestro.

— P-p-pero no pude ser… Robert no haría algo así…

— No podemos ponernos del lado de nadie hasta que den el veredicto. Tú por el momento no debes causar alboroto con este tema, eso solo empeorará las cosas.

— De acuerdo, entiendo. —su mente maquinó unos buenos minutos antes de decir lo que había decidido. — Pero… ¿podrían decirme donde está Robert? Creo que sería bueno que hablara con él… si no les molesta.

— Claro que no. —el hombre le anotó la dirección y luego se la entregó. — Pero tendrás que tener mucha precaución y ser bastante reservada con tu presencia en ese lugar.

Ella asintió y luego guardó la dirección en su bolso.

— Bueno supongo que ahora es mi turno —comentó mucho más seria de lo que esperaba estar. — Los reuní aquí para informarles que debido a los recientes acontecimientos he decidido por mi propio bien hacer ciertos cambios…—todos la observaron atentos. — Necesito cambiarme del lugar en que actualmente estoy viviendo, para mí ya no es un lugar grato, cómodo ni confiable por lo tanto esta es una decisión irrefutable. —tragó saliva y continuó— Segundo, creo que la idea de la parejita Weasley-Granger está causando demasiada tranquilidad en los medios y eso ya no es novedoso… por lo tanto he pensado que tal vez sería una buena idea publicar una ruptura de la relación… adem…

— Disculpa Hermione, debo interrumpirte un poco —alzó la voz uno de los directores. — Hay cambios que si podemos realizar, pero también hay otros que están estipulados en el contrato y por lo tanto no podemos anularlo.

_¡Mierda! El contrato…_

— Si es verdad, no podemos anularlo… pero si podríamos hacer unos cambios ¿no les parece? —no hubo respuesta. — Estuve investigando algunos "casos"… —al muy estilo Sherlock Holmes, pensó para si misma.— y las estadísticas en ventas después de las rupturas es aún mayor… En este caso las ventas en las revistas, de ropa y todo tipo de cosas subirá porque la gente intentará averiguar todo lo posible de la situación. Sé que suena horrible, pero podría ser una gran victoria.

— O un gran error… —respondió uno de los directores, que jamás había escuchado hablar. — Es cierto que las estadísticas suelen decir eso… pero eso solo dura un mes… luego de la ruptura viene el momento de la separación de las carreras y ahí finaliza todo. —las miradas le prestaron atención a él. — Es simple… ¿han escuchado como las grandes bandas se separan para volverse solistas? Bueno casi siempre es lo mismo… un total fracaso.

— Como usted dijo… casi siempre, por lo tanto también existe la posibilidad de que nos ayude…

— No podemos arriesgarnos a perder todo el poder que tenemos actualmente, esta relación es una mina de oro para la empresa. Tu misma lo sabes Hermione. —Todos los hombres de traje y corbata se miraron entre sí, murmuraron ciertas cosas y finalmente él respondió— creo que en eso no podemos aceptar tu propuesta…

La castaña suspiró y asintió. Tomó la silla más cercana y se sentó en ella, su energía y ganas de luchar habían decaído drásticamente.

— Pero por otra parte podemos ayudarte con el tema de cambiar tu residencia… ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde quieres que sea?

* * *

><p>— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! —exclamó molesto.<p>

Pensó que todo aquello de quitar las cosas de Hermione de su habitación tan solo sería una tonta idiotez del momento, pero las cosas por la mañana seguían igual.

Caminó hasta encontrar el teléfono inalámbrico, marcó rápidamente un número y esperó pacientemente pero nadie contestó. Iba a regañarle al mundo, pero la puerta del departamento sonó con insistencia. Trató de mantener su rabia contenida hasta descubrir que diantres quería esa persona tan temprano.

— Buenos días, señor Weasley. —le saludó amablemente un hombre de traje. Ron no lo reconoció, así que simplemente le ofreció su mano para saludarlo. — lamento despertarlo tan temprano, pero me han dado estrictas ordenes de traerle esto.

El hombre señaló una gran caja y luego la empujó dentro del pent-house.

— ¿De parte de quien es esto?

— Lo siento, no puedo decirle, es confidencial.

— ¿Cómo va a ser confidencial? ¡Podría ser una maldita bomba!

— Le puedo asegurar que no lo es —le dijo rápidamente.

— De acuerdo, terminemos con esto de una vez. —Firmó el papel que le entregaron y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y sin más tardanzas leyó la pequeña tarjeta que traía la caja.

"_**Quiero que solo una cosa te quede absolutamente clara… definitivamente ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo"**_

La tarjeta no decía nada más, pero con esas simples palabras le quedaba claro de quien era aquella caja. Así que con cierta intuición de que podía tener, simplemente la abrió. Dentro de ella estaba todo… absolutamente todo lo que él le había regalado a Hermione en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Desde el más pequeño detalle hasta el objeto más importante de aquella relación…

* * *

><p>La tranquilidad espeluznante que había en aquella casa abandonada era horrible. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que había dejado de visitar su antiguo hogar y desde su perspectiva… ya no era lo mismo. Aunque si existía una cosa que logró reconfortarla y era aquella tranquilizadora sensación de hogar… seguía estando ahí a pesar de todo.<p>

Las cosas seguían cubiertas con aquellas típicas sábanas blancas para cubrir el polvo, pero en lo demás todo seguía igual. El gran reloj de su padre, la gran cantidad de cuadros de la familia, las porcelanas de su madre, e incluso aquel sillón que había guardado mil recuerdos familiares, ahora solo estaba cubierto por una sabana.

Había vuelvo a dar el paso de la corriente, había abierto las cortinas oscuras y ahora se disponía a quitar aquella sabana empolvada. Dejándola en el suelo observó aquel mueble con tristeza y ya sin energía se recostó en él.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cayendo silenciosamente en los cojines del sillón. Hermione se aferró a la calidez de aquel sofá y lloró cuanto le fue necesario para sacarse la rabia interior que tenía. Sabía que no conseguiría nada alejándose de Ron, pero al menos estar en un hogar diferente le permitía tener la tranquilidad de tener privacidad y no encontrárselo cada vez que daba un paso por el pent-house.

— Si, definitivamente esto va a ser interesante. —se dijo a sí misma dejando que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio y la fatiga.

* * *

><p>— Vine lo antes posible, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó impaciente, demostrando su clara molestia.<p>

— Toma asiento por favor Ronald. —le pidió el ahora director de Record Magic.

El pelirrojo le hizo caso, y se sentó en la silla más cercana, apoyando todo su peso en el respaldo. Observó a todos con impaciencia y luego soltó un bufido.

— ¿Me dirán que diablos ocurre?

— Debido a que una de las personas que conforma el contrato ha presentado unas quejas, debemos realizar ciertas modificaciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó. — La otra persona de la que hablas es Hermione ¿no? —esperó una afirmación, pero ninguno de los presentes hizo ni el más mínimo hincapié de responderle. Aunque de todas formas no lo necesito, le bastaba con la mirada que tenía el hombre para saber que era así. — Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer sea cual sea la decisión que tomen, así que… ¿Qué tienen planeado para mí? ¿Estoy despedido?

— Claro que no, Ronald. —dijo él rápidamente, soltando una corta risa. Ron permaneció serio sin una pisca de que eso le hubiera causado gracia. — Pero lamentablemente el departamento que estaba establecido para ustedes ya no será propiedad de Record Magic. Y en vista de que tú aún sigues viviendo ahí, hemos buscado otro lugar para ti. Hermione ya ha decidido su nueva residencia personal, y respetamos su decisión. Pero queremos saber… ¿esto tiene que ver algo con problemas personales entre ustedes?

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, pero no pudo evitar sentir que la rabia nuevamente lo inundaba. Había perdido a la mujer de su vida por una estúpida mentira que había salido a la luz hace solo unas horas. Ahora las ganas de rebobinar todos los hechos de una semana se acumulaban en un deseo irrefrenable por golpear a todos esos idiotas de traje.

— Aceptaré el lugar que sea al que me lleven, las medidas que decidan tomar y cualquier otra cosa con una condición…

—Te escuchamos —dijo el hombre que estaba al otro extremo de la gigantesca mesa de conferencias.

— Quiero a Hermione de vuelta a mi lado, sea donde sea que me manden a vivir.

— Ronald… ¿no lo entiendes? —alzó la voz el nuevo director. — Hermione ha pedido expresamente dejar de vivir en el pent-house a tu lado, como única condición para seguir con el contrato. —la cara de Ron se volvió pálida, no esperaba aquella respuesta. — Ella sugirió que se comenzara una etapa de "ruptura" en la relación para generar mayores ventas, pero hemos decidido en conjunto que no es la mejor idea en este momento. Por ello hemos tenido que aceptar su condición y para que las cosas no se salgan de control, hemos rentado precisamente la casa continua a la que Hermione está actualmente residiendo para no causar sospechas en la prensa.

Ron sabía mejor que nadie, que aquella historia de "etapa de ruptura" no era más que una excusa para alejarse de él lo máximo posible. Y a pesar de que le afectaba más de lo que quería, sabía que no podía permitir que se distanciaran más de lo que ya estaban o si no terminaría perdiéndola para siempre.

— De acuerdo, se dónde es, pero hay algo que no creo entender… —el director asintió esperando su respuesta. — ¿Cómo haremos para seguir haciéndoles creer que somos una pareja feliz si ya ni si quiera viviremos juntos?

— Por el momento esperamos que la prensa no se dé cuenta de ello, gracias a su discreción claro… —Ron asintió. — Y realizaremos mayores apariciones en público para ahuyentar cualquier rumor sobre ruptura.

La junta continuó realizándole aclaraciones, informándole de los nuevos proyectos y más cosas por un largo rato. Hasta que todo estuvo aclarado, finalmente la junta finalizó. Pero Ron tenía una duda más antes de terminar con toda esa sesión.

— ¿Por qué no ha estado presente Robert?

El nuevo director mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, y removiéndose inquieto se dirigió a él finalmente.

— Robert está bajo prisión preventiva, acusado de ser el principal sospechoso del secuestro de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Las paredes grisáceas de aquel lugar no fueron la mayor sorpresa para Hermione. Había estado anteriormente en un lugar así de sombrío, sintiendo una sensación similar a la que ahora concebía y su sorpresa era que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado seguía estando aquella dolorosa sensación de recuerdos.<p>

La noche en que sus padres habían muerto, ella había estado en un lugar como ese. De paredes grises y sombrías. Un lugar tan helado y horrible como lo era ese edificio lleno de calabozos y habitaciones heladas. La sensación se repetía, a pesar de todo.

— Nombre y carnet de identidad —pidió el oficial. Hermione se los entregó obedientemente saliendo de su ensoñación. El hombre verificó que no le estuviera mintiendo y luego le devolvió sus documentos. — Firme aquí y puede pasar. Pero antes tendrá que pasar por el detector.

— De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

El hombre la condujo a través de la máquina y luego le devolvió sus pertenencias.

— El detenido no tiene permiso para acceder a ningún objeto externo, así que si usted le hace entrega de algo estará incumpliendo con las reglas. Además estará siendo vigilada a través de cámaras de seguridad, por lo que le sugiero que no cometa ninguna estupidez.

Hermione se sintió especialmente ofendida por aquello.

— No soy una criminal, si eso es lo que plantea. Y le aclaro que no podría llevar ningún arma nuclear entre mis piernas.

— No lo decía de manera personal señorita, son órdenes del reglamento que debo cumplir con informarle. —respondió él. —Además, se sorprendería de las cosas que hemos encontrado en vestimentas como las de usted.

La castaña sonrió por primera vez y luego le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

— Tiene razón, y le aseguro que hace un buen trabajo, gracias.

El oficial sonrió también y luego la escoltó hasta una habitación de grandes ventanales. Robert sentado en su interior frente a una mesa con dos sillas, vestido con su traje elegante que ya no era tan elegante debido a las horas que había tenido que estar en ese lugar.

Giró su rostro rápidamente al ver que las visitas llegaban, y observó especialmente a Hermione avergonzado.

— Pensé en pasar a visitar a mi jefe a su oficina, lástima que quede un poco más lejos de lo que recordaba. —dijo ella bromeando, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla justo frente a él.

El guardia ingresó junto a otro hombre más para quedarse más rezagados en una esquina de la habitación. Robert por su lado bajo la mirada sonriendo tristemente, luego volvió a mirarla.

— Supongo que me lo merezco. —soltó él tristemente. — He faltado a mis principios.

— No digas eso Robert, no es tu culpa.

— Claro que lo es Hermione, y deberías odiarme por tan solo pensarlo.

— No te odio Robert —aclaró ella rápidamente. — Creo que tienes razones suficientes como para haber tomado aquella decisión y por eso estoy aquí. —Robert la observó atento. — Necesito que me digas la verdad, que me expliques porque no dijiste lo que sabias cuando debiste hacerlo.

El ex director soltó un largo suspiro y luego bajó su mirada.

— Supongo que por amor se cometen muchas locuras. —Hermione puso una expresión parecida a "_dímelo a mí" _y ambos sonrieron. — No creo que vayas a entender por qué decidí no informarles que mi ex mujer había sido la principal participante de tu secuestro —dijo en un susurro, procurando que los guardias no lo escucharan. — Pero es mi mujer, hubo un tiempo en que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y prometí por mis votos que estaría ahí con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Probablemente fue la peor forma de actuar frente a esta situación, pero creo que prefiero pagar yo por sus errores a verla seguir sufriendo…

— Vaya… —murmuró Hermione, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. — Supongo que eso es amor real.

Robert sonrió avergonzado.

— Yo acepté cumplir mis votos y así será siempre, es lo único que tengo que decir en defensa. —Robert tomó una mano de Hermione y la apretó con cariño. — Y decirte que lo siento muchísimo. Mi esposa puede ser una loca rematada, pero es mi mujer después de todo y enserio lamento que tuvieras que sufrir las consecuencias de todo esto. Nunca podré llegar a decirte lo mucho que lamento lo que pasaste.

— No hay nada que perdonar Robert. —respondió ella poniéndose de pie. — Y voy a arreglar esto lo antes posible.

— Hermione, no —la retuvo él. — Tal vez no soy culpable de organizar tu secuestro, pero soy cómplice de todo lo que sucedió.

— ¿Cómplice de qué? ¿De defender a tu mujer por sobre una chica a la que conociste hace tan solo unos meses? —preguntó ella con tranquilidad. Robert la observó fijamente. — Sin ofender Robert, pero creo que tendrás que hacer algo peor para jugar a los condenados.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, pero dejando a Robert Walmart con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Hermione había cumplido con su objetivo. Necesitaba saber que Robert estaba bien y confirmar que él no era parte de todo ese plan macabro. Por lo que apenas terminó su visita emprendió un nuevo rumbo para cumplir con su segundo objetivo.<p>

El camino se hizo más largo de lo habitual, y en cierta forma lo agradeció, porque tuvo un largo tiempo para pensar sobre qué sería de su vida ahora. Ya no podía decir que fuera una persona feliz, pero tampoco podía lamentarse de la peor vida, sabiendo que aún tenía a una persona por la que luchar.

La bocina de un auto tras de sí, la despertó de sus pensamientos. Soltó el freno y continuó con el camino, pasando el último semáforo antes de llegar a la Clínica en que su padre permanecía. Trató de pasar lo más rápido posible por la recepción y el ascensor, ya que en ese momento no tenía precisamente ganas de detenerse a conversar con nadie. Así que apenas la enfermera le entregó el pase de Visita, buscó la puerta de la habitación de su padre y se adentró en ella.

Su padre estaba recostado como siempre, en una postura lo más cómoda posible. Hermione sonrió y caminó lentamente hasta él, tomó la silla más cercana y la juntó a la cama. Acercó la mano de su padre con delicadeza y la apoyó en su mejilla. Y en ese momento las lágrimas se liberaron lentamente. Hermione las sintió arder en su garganta y derramarse por sus mejillas sin nada que quisiera detenerlas. Pero también ella sabía que si no hacía algo, terminaría hundiéndose en el dolor.

"_Este es el momento de llorar, cariño_", escuchó en alguna parte de su mente. Sintió que esas eran las palabras exactas que su padre le habría dicho. _"No hay nada que temer, yo estoy aquí". _

— Sé que estás aquí —murmuró entre sollozos ahogados, aferrándose a su mano helada— pero no es suficiente. Te necesito devuelta… por favor.

"_Tú puedes mi niña. Saldrás de esto como lo has hecho todo este tiempo. No necesitas de mí ni de tu madre para ser la gran mujer en la que te has convertido. Se fuerte mi niña"._

— Soy fuerte por ustedes… —susurró finalmente. — solo gracias a ustedes.

"_Eres fuerte gracias a ti misma cariño, solo gracias a ti"._

Probablemente nadie sentía tanto el pesar de la tristeza como Hermione en ese momento, aunque si existía una persona que se acercaba mucho a su sufrimiento y precisamente era quien la observaba desde detrás de las persianas en ese instante.

— Disculpe, ¿necesita algo? —preguntó una enfermera joven y de aspecto serio. — No puede estar aquí sin permiso o tarjeta de Visita.

— Sí, lo siento, me iré enseguida. —le respondió él con una sonrisa fingida. — Solo vine a corroborar que estaba aquí.

— ¿El paciente? —preguntó la muchacha observando también al interior de la habitación. — ¿O su novia?

Ron no respondió nada, solo le dedicó una sonrisa y luego caminó hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella liberadora visita a su padre, Hermione había decidido que debía tomar la situación por las riendas. Y eso comenzaba primero que nada… ¡alimentándose! Llevaba unas buenas horas sin comer nada y su estómago comenzaba ya a rugir. Además en su nueva casa no había ni una pisca de sal, así que simplemente era hora de las compras.<p>

Presionó el acelerador apenas pudo y condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano para realizar sus compras. Estacionó su jeep, quitó las llaves y las guardó en su bolso. Pero además se puso unas gafas de sol de un tono gris, un gorro de lana que había encontrado en uno de los compartimentos del auto y la chaqueta que cubría gran parte de su vestimenta elegante y se emprendió a la aventura.

Caminó con rapidez, consciente de que debía hacer sus compras de manera simplificada para evitar escándalos. Estaba sin seguridad y por lo tanto paparazzis y fans podrían rodearla con gran facilidad. Así que rogando por que los lentes y el gorro cubrieran gran parte de su identidad, se adentró en la tienda comercial. Tomó un carrito y rápidamente fue pasillo por pasillo buscando las cosas que necesitaba. Tiró al carrito cuanta cosa le pareció apetecible y finalmente llegó al pasillo de productos de aseo. Se planteó pasar lo más rápido posible porque prácticamente solo necesitaba: _shampoo_, _acondicionador, cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes_ y alguna que otra cosa personal. Y hubiera sido así de fácil si el destino no se empeñara en hacerla luchar.

— ¿Quiere probar la fragancia más reconocida de Ralph Lauren? —le ofreció un jovencito vestido de traje. — Esta en promoción solo por hoy.

Hermione tragó saliva y aguantó la respiración, deseando tirarle aquel perfume al muchacho por la cabeza y darle unos cuantos golpes. Pero se contuvo, porque no era culpa de él ofrecerle justamente en ese momento el perfume que Ronald Weasley tanto adoraba.

— No gracias —respondió ella, intentando que su dulzura natural no se transformara en una feroz cachetada.

— Tal vez le guste alguna de nuestras otr…

— ¡NO! —gritó fastidiada, arrancando rápidamente con su carrito y la montaña de comida hasta llegar al siguiente pasillo que la conducía a las cajas.

Para su favor las cajas no tenían colas tan grandes de personas esperando, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos estaba frente a la cajera poniendo una por una las cosas para pagarlas. La mujer parecía ser de las expertas, porque también en poco tiempo tuvo todo listo.

— Son 76 euros —le informó la cajera. — ¿En efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?

— Crédito —dijo la castaña entregándole su tarjeta de platino.

Tan solo fueron unos segundos para que la mujer cambiara su expresión de cansancio a una de sorpresa. La había reconocido, eso estaba claro. Pero ella pareció intentar pasar desapercibida. Lamentablemente Hermione ya había sufrido muchísimas veces aquella misma fingida mentira, pero le agradeció que no dijera nada frente al resto de los compradores. Eso al menos hasta que ella salió del lugar.

— _¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Era Hermione Granger! _—escuchó que susurraban al verla salir. — _Atendí a la mismísima señorita Granger… Que lastima que no estuviera Ron con ella…_

* * *

><p>El camino a casa se le hizo largo también, tal vez porque deseaba alejarse de ese supermercado lo antes posible o tal vez porque su estómago rugía de hambre. Así que cuando estacionó su auto en la entrada de su casa, se bajó rápidamente para sacar las bolsas y entrarlas a la cocina. Pero al darse cuenta de que eran más bolsas de las que esperaba el viaje se convirtió en unas cuantas idas y vueltas.<p>

— ¿Dónde es la fiesta? —preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para ella, justo cuando ponía el primer pie en su casa. Se giró lentamente y con dificultad trató de no botar nada.

— No son para una fiesta —le corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

— Me equivoque supongo —respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No sería la primera —respondió rápidamente ingresando en la casa sin esperar que él también lo hiciera.

— La sutileza no es lo tuyo parece —bromeó, pero no consiguió ni una sonrisa de Hermione. En cambió si recibió un contraataque.

— Y el compromiso parece que no es el tuyo.

Ron bajó la mirada tratando de mantener la sonrisa. Sería difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a Hermione eso estaba más que claro.

— De acuerdo, ya entendí sigues enfadada. — Hermione rió con ironía. — Y está bien, pero no vine a discutir más.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y a que viniste entonces? —atacó rápidamente. — Porque no veo cual pueda ser la razón después de que te dejara claro que no quiero saber nada de ti. Y te aseguro que esperaba que al menos aquí no pudieras encontrarme… pero ¡Ta Tan! —cantó sin alegría. — Aquí estás, dentro de mi casa.

— Creo que aún no te han informado de algunos cambios… —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. Pero Hermione tenía una agudeza que él conocía a la perfección.

— No Weasley, al parecer no. —bufó. — ¿No me digas que ahora te mandaron a vivir a mi casa también?

— Cerca —acertó. — La verdad es que seré tu vecino.

Hermione no evitó rodar los ojos, porque su rabia era demasiada como para contenerla.

— Lo que me faltaba. —murmuró.

Probablemente se había ilusionado demasiado al creer que la junta directiva tendría un poco de compasión por ella. Se había equivocada, lamentablemente. Le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, pero se hizo la fuerte y las aguantó junto con el nudo en su garganta.

— Hermione… no puedo estar enojado contigo.

— Quisiera poder decir lo mismo Ron, te lo juro. Pero yo no te odio, simplemente ya no te soporto. Y quisiera que al menos tengas el respeto de irte de mi casa, porque tal vez para ti no sea necesario pero por mi parte quiero mantenerte lo más lejos posible de mi vida. Así que te aseguro que lo único que me mantendrá ligada a ti, será ese estúpido contrato.

Hermione dio un paso en su dirección. Intentó no sentirse afectada por aquella intensa mirada azul, pero los bellos ojos de su ex novio seguían ahí en una extraña conexión que ni ella podía explicarse. Por ello, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal. Una vez ahí, lo empujó fuera del marco de la entrada y cerró la puerta, sin decirle ni un adiós.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creo que unas cuantas personas estarán desplegando todo su odio hacia mi por haber demorado tanto en actualizar... ¡Y las entiendo completamente! Pero he tenido unos meses de locos. Quisiera compartirles que he ingresado a estudiar lo que tanto quería: ¡Obstetricia! Así que se imaginaran mi alegría y también la inmensidad de cosas que tengo por hacer... tiempo, es lo único que no tengo. Pero creo que ya era hora de volver y hacerme presente. Y además... ¡Celebrar que mi querido Chile ha tenido un partido de lo más grandioso en el mundial ante España! <em>**

**_Bueno, eso y agradecerles por seguir ahí después de tanto tiempo. Este fic es parte importante de mi, por lo que les aseguro que no lo abandonaré. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no hay mayor inconveniente leernos pronto. _**

**_Con todo el cariño del mundo les deseo lo mejor. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_**

**_PD: ¡Estaré ansiosa de leerlas nuevamente! 3_**


	41. El perdedor

**Capitulo 41: ****El perdedor**

Se sentía una tonta. Una rematada estúpida. Una idiota. ¿Y porque? Porque seguía locamente enamorada de su ex novio el famoso casanova Ronald Weasley, el cual la había engañado cuando estaba secuestrada por el loco de su ex amigo Daniel Wilson. Y su decisión de alejarse de todo aquello que la había hecho sufrir, se había transformado en la idea de cambiar su actual residencia con Ron a volver a su antigua casa, la que solía compartir con su familia antes de comenzar el proyecto con Record Magic. Pero para variar, su mala suerte seguía acompañándola y su decisión había sido nuevamente frustrada gracias a que los directores de su actual trabajo habían decidido traerle el problema a los pies de su casa… nuevamente.

La puerta sonó con insistencia como había ocurrido toda la semana. Ella avanzó los pasos requeridos y la abrió sin el menor ánimo. Observó a su ex y luego dándole un frio beso para los paparazzis que los observaban, lo dejó entrar.

— Buenos días, vecinita.

— Buenos serán para ti —alegó. Ron sonrió dulcemente y le entregó una linda bolsita. Ella lo observó recelosa — ¿Qué es esto?

— Supuse que debido a tu noche de parranda, tendrías una jaqueca de los mil demonios y un hambre feroz como para comerte una vaca. —Hermione suspiró, dándole la espalda. — Entonces eso es un sí.

— Supón lo que quieras.

— De nada —se respondió solo y luego la siguió.

Hermione abrió el paquetito y sacó la caja de aspirinas. Buscó un vaso de agua y se la tomó de un trago, mientras en todo momento era observada por Ron.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes que salí anoche? ¿Acaso ya te volviste el psicópata Nº 2? —preguntó con ironía, tratando de no mostrar su interés por saber.

— No Hermione, solo se leer y escuchar. —dijo tristemente.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos confundida, mientras Ron encendía la televisión.

— _Esperamos que aquella larga noche de juerga, no le haya jugado una mala pasada a nuestra querida Hermione Granger. Pero lamentamos que actualmente se está convirtiendo para el ojo público en la nueva Weasley de la farándula Hollywoodense. ¿Será que se están intercambiando los papeles entre esta linda pareja? _—la periodista dirigió su mirada más intrigante y luego con una sonrisa fingida volvió a hablar. — _Haremos una pequeña pausa y ya volvemos con más. ¡No se vaya!_

— Creo que debería sentirme un poco ofendido.

— Créeme que sí. —respondió ella en un suspiro.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sentía que algo le martillaba en la frente y el dolor era insoportable. La pastilla seguía sin hacer el estúpido efecto y eso la ponía aún más de malas. Ron aprovechó para apagar la televisión y desdoblar el diario que había recogido de la puerta por la mañana.

— Vaya, es cierto que somos el mayor espectáculo hoy en día.

— ¿Querías atención? Pues ya la tienes —respondió ella aún con los ojos cerrados. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor, era hora de tomar nuevamente un descanso. Se puso en camino al sillón más cercano y en se recostó Ron la siguió nuevamente y se sentó a su lado.— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que mirarme con esa cara de idiota?

— Creo que hace mucho quedó claro que no me molestan tus insultos Hermione, pero ya te lo dije y te lo repito, no voy a dejarte sola.

— No te necesito aquí Ronald. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola y en lo que nos une, bueno… ya no hay nada que nos una como para que sigas aquí.

— Eso también ya me lo has dicho.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me importas, no me gusta que estés aquí y que sinceramente verte me hace peor. —en su interior sabía que cada palabra que decía la destruía aún más. Quería aguantarse y no decirle nada. Quería quedarse callada y dejarlo que se quedara ahí. Justo donde estaba para poder sentirse tranquila al menos, pero no, hacía todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. Trataba de humillarlo para hacerlo sentir el dolor que ella había sufrido, y en su interior rogaba que por más idiotez que le dijera él se quedara ahí. Justo frente a ella.

— Supongo que soy un egoísta entonces —le respondió inmutable, y tratando de mantener su sonrisa. — porque yo lo único que necesito es estar a tu lado, aun cuando tú no lo quieras.

— Tienes razón, no lo quiero. —_claro que lo quiero. Quédate aquí por favor._

— Lo sé.

Hermione suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos. Ahí estaba él, con su adorable sonrisa y su cabello tan naranjo como una zanahoria. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus pecas interminables y sus intensos y hermosos ojos azules. Era imposible no querer tenerlo enfrente por un infinito.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres, de todas formas ni si quiera voy a saber si estás aquí o no. Tomaré una siesta. —dicho eso, se levantó y tambaleándose ligeramente por el dolor subió las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, después de su travesía para subir sin darse un tropezón, se recostó en la gran cama, que aún seguía medianamente tibia. Se había despertado tan solo para abrirle la puerta a Ron y ahora planeaba volver a dormir y alejar ese endemoniado dolor de cabeza.

— No volveré a tomar tanto, lo prometo —susurró ya adormilada.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Hermione? ¿Cariño? ¡Despierta! —le dijeron sacudiéndola suavemente. — Amor tienes que despertar… <em>

— _No quiero —se quejó tapándose hasta la cabeza, para evitar ser molestada._

— _Amor si no te despiertas, lo haré yo —le respondió nuevamente la misma voz._

— _No dije, no quiero levantarme. _

_De repente se vió rápidamente descubierta de pies a cabeza, congelando cada parte de su cuerpo. Y lo más extraño es que no podía abrir los ojos. Algo estaba mal..._

— _Cariño que sigas con los ojos cerrados no te va a proteger de mí. —respondió aquella voz en un sensual susurro._

_Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Ante ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que Ronald Weasley, desnudo desde la cabeza hasta… si, definitivamente hasta los pies. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes estar así en mi casa! ¡Y menos en mi cama! _

_Ron se puso a reír de una manera demasiado angelical, sus ojos se cerraban y sus mejillas se alzaban para formar una gran sonrisa. Su cuerpo sonrosado la rozaba en ciertas partes causando un aumento de temperatura inimaginable._

— _Amor, creo que dormir tanto te ha afectado un poco la cabeza. _

_Ella iba a darle un manotazo para sacarlo lejos de donde estaba, pero los veloces reflejos del pelirrojo la detuvieron a tiempo, para luego llevar ambas manos y dejarlas justo sobre su cabeza. Dejándola completamente indefensa y para su sorpresa… ¡desnuda!_

— _¿Qué diablos sucede? ¡Sal de mi cama en este instante Weasley!_

— _Me encanta todo esto de luchar, te hace ver indefensa y apetecible. —ronroneó él, acercando sus labios para besarle la mejilla, el mentón, la curvatura de este y finalmente llegar a su cuello. ¡Oh si, justo ahí! _

_¡No! ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¡Él la había engañado, por todos los cielos! ¡No podía permitirle hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo!_

— _¡Aléjate! ¡Me engañaste! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarme!_

_Ron rio divertido. _

— _¿De qué hablas, cariño? Yo no te he engañado._

— _¡No seas mentiroso! ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que hiciste mientras estuve secuestrada?_

— _¿Qué secuestro? ¿Qué engaño? Amor… ¿estás bien? _

_Por un segundo pensó que se había vuelto loca. Se quedó pensativa, con sus manos sobre su cabeza y siendo fijamente observaba por ese atractivo pelirrojo. Tal vez él tenía razón… había sido todo parte de una pesadilla._

— _¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte olvidar esa pesadilla? _

_No tuvo tiempo para responderle un sí o no. No tuvo tiempo para siquiera pensar si eso era parte de un sueño o era realidad. Porque aquel pelirrojo de ensueños buscó su cuello con rapidez depositando en él unos suaves y sensuales besos que la hicieron agradecer encontrase desnuda y lista para la acción. Él era un experto, lo demostraba en cada beso y movimiento que hacía para seducirla. Había soltado sus manos y ahora la tomaba de la cintura intentando atraerla hacia él. Ella sentía cada parte de su anatomía chocarla, incluida cierta anatomía mucho más pronunciada, demostrando sus ansias de sentir ese placer. Y que más daba ella no podía controlar sus gemidos, el deseo la estaba enloqueciendo. _

— _Te necesito —le susurró él contra su cuello. — Te necesito Hermione._

_Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando un dulce escalofrió la recorrió. Ella también lo necesitaba, y mucho._

— _Ron… —murmuró extasiada. — Ron… hazme tuya. _

— _¿Estas segura? _

— _¡Claro que sí! —exclamó como molesta porque siquiera se tomara el tiempo de preguntárselo._

— _¿Me deseas?_

— _¡No sabes cuánto! _

— _Dímelo por favor, necesito oírlo. —le pidió él observándola con los ojos nublados por la pasión. — Dime que me deseas Hermione._

— _Te deseo Ron, te deseo demasiado. Por favor…_

Esa fue su última frase antes de despertar. Con un calor sofocante, las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos ciertamente cerca de una parte no muy masculina, la hicieron caer en la cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Un muy pasional sueño.

¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Recordaba que habían tocado a la puerta, que había entrado Ron, y que por el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto a acostar, que había subido las esc…

— ¡RON! —exclamó en un grito, alzando su cuerpo hasta apoyarlo en sus manos. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con un calor asfixiante y los ojos aún cansados. Además, al escuchar el grito el mismísimo pelirrojo había subido las escaleras de un solo salto hasta llegar a la pieza.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado, tratando de controlar su respiración. — Lo siento si entré a tu habitación así, pero pensé que te había pasado algo y ya que gritaste mi nombre…

— Sí, sí, sí, no hay problema —respondió ella sonrojada. — Lo siento si te asuste, solo fue… fue una pesadilla.

_Sí, claro, pesadilla. Sueño erótico, creo que sería mejor el nombre._

— ¿Tenias una pesadilla conmigo? ¿Tan feo soy?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta de mujer enamorada, que detuvo a los pocos minutos. Ron también le sonrió, pero demostró un claro rostro de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella sorprendentemente preocupada.

— Nada es que… —comenzó, pero su rostro se puso rojo y evitó mirarla. — No nada.

— Ron… —comenzó ella rodando los ojos. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Es que… estás… —tragó saliva y trató de no mirarla, era demasiado para él. — Estás sin ropa interior.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó avergonzada mirándose, mientras se daba cuenta de que seguía con pijama.

— Porque se te nota… —en vez de continuar con aquello, la apuntó fugazmente. — será mejor que baje. ¿Si estás bien?

— Sí, gracias por preocuparte.

Ron le guiñó un ojo y luego salió de la habitación bajando fugazmente la escalera.

Hermione se volvió a recostar, cubriéndose con las sabanas y el cobertor. Se había sentido tan bien en ese último minuto. Le había encantado saber que aún podía afectar de esa forma al pelirrojo, sin que él se diera cuenta de que ella también seguía bajo su hechizo de amor.

* * *

><p>Ron estaba agradeciéndoles a todos los santos y demonios por haberlo hecho escapar justo antes de que se despertara. Justo a tiempo para fingir que no había estado en su habitación observándola mientras dormía tan plácidamente y durante aquel tormentoso último momento en que la había escuchado gemir y rogar por tenerlo a él a su lado. Habría dado lo que fuera por haber sido participe de ese sueño, porque era su nombre el que había susurrado, era su nombre el que había gemido y definitivamente había sido su nombre el que había gritado segundos antes de despertar.<p>

Si ella seguía deseándolo tanto como él a ella, las cosas no podrían durar tanto manteniéndolos así de cerca. Estaba claro que ella no daría el primer paso para que volvieran a estar juntos, porque existía una gran y fuerte barrera entre ambos después de aquel "supuesto engaño". Pero si él sabía que todo había sido una total mentira, debía decírselo y arreglar las cosas. El problema era que las cosas estaban tan tranquilas hasta el momento, que tenía miedo de arruinar la única poco cercanía que estaban formando.

Aliviado al menos, se sentó en aquel sillón que estaba más cercano y tomó el diario. Tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien al menos hasta que se diera la oportunidad para contarle lo que había pasado realmente. Ron la escuchó levantarse de la cama y caminar en el segundo piso, probablemente recolectando su ropa porque a los minutos escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Mientras ella se bañaba, se centró en un artículo del diario que llamó su atención.

Hermione no tardó tanto en estar lista y bajar, así que mientras él seguía leyendo las cosas parecían seguir en calma. No se dirigieron palabra alguna, hasta que el teléfono de Hermione resonó en la casa. Caminó rápidamente para atenderlo bajo la atenta pero encubierta mirada del pelirrojo.

— ¿Diga? —dijo apenas alzó el teléfono. — Hola, sí estoy viva. —rió levemente y notablemente incomoda. — No, es solo que no es el mejor momento para hablar. ¿Te llamo después? Ok, gracias. Igual tú, Bye.

— ¿Tu compañero de parrandas supongo? —comentó Ron visiblemente molesto. Hermione quiso creer que era porque estaba celoso. — ¿Quién es el que inteligente que te está haciendo quedar mal frente a las cámaras?

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó divertida. — No tengo porque informarte con quien salgo.

— Claro que sí, porque aún que no lo sea para nosotros, el mundo creerá que soy un cornudo.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— ¡Claro que me molesta!

— Bueno que lastima, porque no te diré. —dicho esto caminó a paso raudo hacia la cocina, estaba muerta de hambre y su estómago lo demostraba claramente. Ron la siguió nuevamente pero esta vez claramente enfadado.

— ¿Quién es?

— Alguien.

— Claro que es alguien, pero… ¿Quién es el imbécil ese?

— No es de tu incumbencia Ron.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Me estás dejando como el cornudo y además te pones a ti mismo como una mujer infiel.

— ¿Pero qué te sucede Ron? ¡Dejamos claro que no íbamos a entrometernos en la vida del otro! ¡Tú me engañaste! ¡Tú lo hiciste, no yo! Así que tengo todo el maldito derecho de hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. ¡Puedo salir con quien quiera sin tener que darte explicaciones porque ya no eres mi dueño! Y en cuanto a mi trabajo, yo decidiré si lo estropeo o no. ¿Te quedó claro?

Ron no pudo responder nada, porque su celular sonó con fuerza en su bolsillo. Tanto él como Hermione se quedaron callados al instante con la rabia a flor de piel. Él contestó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —respondió rápidamente Ron. — Estoy ocupado. — Hubo un largo silencio en el que él asintió y respondió con monosílabos. — De acuerdo, en una hora. Adiós.

— ¿Y se supone que tú eres el cornudo? —atacó ella con rabia.

— Sí, solo yo. —guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. — Quieren que vayamos a una nueva sesión fotográfica. Les dije que podíamos en una hora.

— ¿Por qué en un hora? —preguntó curiosa.

— Porque hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes. —la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar hasta la puerta, a pesar de su reticencia a no hacerlo.

— ¿Puedes al menos dejarme caminar sola? Tengo que ir por mi cartera y unas cosas antes de salir.

— De acuerdo, tienes tres minutos.

— ¡Deja de darme ordenes! —le espetó molesta.

— Entonces has lo que te pido. —dijo él aún molesto. — Por favor.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y luego subió las escaleras para buscar sus cosas. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos y pasó delante de él sin siquiera preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Por su puesto Ron se preocupó de hacerlo y seguirla rápidamente para abrirle la puerta de su lujoso convertible.

— No necesito que lo hagas.

— Claro que sí. —respondió él. — Mis modales no los voy a cambiar porque estés enojada conmigo.

— ¡Ah, que sorpresa! Porque si puedes cambiarlo para otras cosas.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, estás en tu libertad de hacerlo. Pero después no te arrepientas de ello.

— ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme? —Ron la observó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— Ya lo verás.

El camino hacia el lugar desconocido que Ron quería llevarla era más largo de lo que se había esperado, por lo que cansada del silenció quiso encender la radio del auto. Ron la observó atento y Hermione casi pudo percibir una sonrisa.

— Supongo que no te molesta que ponga algo de música, ya que al menos si no me vas a hablar quiero estar cómoda.

— ¿De qué quieres que te hable? —preguntó interesado.

— De algo que no sean nuestros problemas.

— ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de… ese sueño que tuviste hace unas horas?

Hermione pudo sentir como toda su sangre subía a sus mejillas.

— Creo que es una mala idea.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió apropósito. — Quisiera saber porque gritaste mi nombre. ¿Soñabas conmigo?

— No recuerdo que estaba soñando. —mintió rápidamente. — Seguramente una pesadilla por eso no quiero recordar.

— ¿Estás segura que era una pesadilla?

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó a la defensiva. — ¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen de las personas que se ponen a la defensiva cuando les hacen preguntas?

— No, ¿Qué dicen?

— Que mienten.

— Puedes creer lo que quieras, entonces. —respondió enojada.

Era difícil mentirle, no sabía porque, pero sentía que él sabía algo que ella no.

— ¿No habrás estado en mi habitación cuando estaba durmiendo? —preguntó preocupada porque la hubiera escuchado decir algunas otras cosas.

— Ya hemos llegado —respondió para evadir su pregunta.

Hermione bufó aún más molesta si era posible y apenas Ron estacionó se bajó de su auto, dispuesta a no permitirle acercarse más de lo necesario.

— ¿Me dirás donde diablos estamos?

— Todo a su tiempo.

— Déjate de misterios. —le pidió. — Te aseguro que esa faceta de Sherlock Holmes no te va.

_¡Claro que le va! ¡Todo le va a este maldito y sexy pelirrojo!_

Ron sonrió y presionándola levemente de los hombros la incitó a caminar hacia el gran edificio que tenían en frente. En la entrada los recibió un hombre de traje y con una chapita que decía "conserje".

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?

— Venimos al Departamento 306

— Déjeme hacer un llamado rápido.

El pelirrojo asintió y esperó a que llamara. Hermione observaba curiosa el edificio tratando de averiguar qué diablos hacían allí.

— Lo siento señor, pero el dueño del departamento no se encuentra.

— ¿Dueño?

— Sí, él señor Edwards no se encuentra.

— Lo siento, debe estar equivocado no vengo al departamento de él. Se supone que ahí vive una mujer joven.

— Disculpe señor, pero creo que se equivoca. —dijo, aunque rápidamente se corrigió. — ¿Usted se refiere a la señorita Lavender Brown?

Hermione tan solo escuchar el nombre, su humor cambió drásticamente.

— Sí.

— Lo siento, pero ella ha dejado la residencia. Ahora existe otro dueño.

— ¿Sabe dónde puedo contactarla?

— No, lo siento.

El conserje les abrió la puerta cuando se disponían a salir. Ron se mantuvo pensativo, al contrario de Hermione que salió hecha una furia.

— ¿Me traes a ver a tu amante? ¡Eres un asco Weasley, un asco!

Ron no tuvo tiempo de seguirla, porque Hermione alzó su mano para detener un taxi. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y el auto avanzó, dejándolo solo.

* * *

><p>Para la producción fue extraño percibir que un taxi pedía permiso para ingresar a los estudios de modelaje de Record Magic, o al menos hasta que Hermione hizo acto de presencia y se disculpó por no haber avisado antes.<p>

— No hay problema Hermione, pero creo que te has adelantado un poco, la sesión es en una hora. —le informó una mujer delga y de aspecto de secretaria.

— Pensé que podríamos apresurar un poco la sesión. Lo cierto es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer más tarde y asumí que no les molestaría comenzar antes. —argumentó ella.

— No, claro que no hay problema, pero… ¿Qué hay de Ron? —preguntó confundida la mujer. — Me dijeron que sería una sesión que los incluiría a ambos en las fotos.

— Ya llegará —respondió con una sonrisa indiferente.

Ella asintió y luego le señaló el camino hacía el tráiler en que la prepararían para las fotografías. Allí se reunieron una gran cantidad de personas, que comenzaron rápidamente a moverse con maletas de maquillaje, roperos con trajes enumerados y carritos con pares de zapatos de diversos colores, tamaños y marcas.

— Comenzaremos con el conjunto cuatro, maquillaje natural y labios rojos. —le indicó una muchacha perfectamente arreglada. — Nada que remarque mucho sus facciones.

— Me gustaría que dejaran a la vista sus pecas, son realmente sexys. —dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, muy reconocido en el lugar.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, hasta que se dio cuenta quien era la persona que había dicho aquello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella cambiando drásticamente de ánimo. — Fuiste desterrado de las instalaciones de Record Magic… ¿y tienes cara para presentarte aquí Malfoy?

— Quería ser yo personalmente quien te diera las buenas nuevas, o bueno… no tanto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber. — ¿Podrías dejarte de balbuceos y hablar de una buena vez?

— Tranquila Hermione, es a ti a quien he venido a buscar. —el rubio arregló su corbata mientras se observaba en el espejo y miró a las mujeres que estaban también ahí haciéndoles una seña para que salieron. Ellas hicieron exactamente eso con miedo a ser despedidas, cosa que molestó a Hermione. ¿Quién era el para mandar en ese lugar?

— Como puedes ver, tengo poder en todos lados —dijo con una gran sonrisa. — Y eso no ocurre solo aquí. Verás, cuando decidí establecer un equipo paralelo a Record Magic no me di cuenta de que para crear un gran éxito debía tener a alguien que llamara la atención primero. —hizo silencio, mientras daba ciertas vueltas por el lugar. — Y realmente me preocupa que está gran empresa que dice tanto preocuparse por ti, no fue capaz de siquiera protegerte de un fan loco.

— Dan no es un fan.

— Da igual, el caso es que realmente me preocupa eso —aseguró. Hermione se cuestionó realmente si así lo sentía. — Y pensé que tal vez estarías preocupada porque vuelva a suceder, ya que ese lunático no ha sido atrapado aún. — Draco la miró atento, consciente de que estaba causando efecto en ella. — A lo que quiero llegar es que creo que juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas y lo más importante, es que estarías realmente segura.

— Estoy segura, gracias por preocuparte —respondió a la defensiva.

— No sé si pueda decir lo mismo… ¿Cómo es que yo, un indeseable en esta zona, pude entrar con tanta facilidad? —la castaña no se había puesto a pensar eso, hasta ahora. — Piensa Hermione, si yo fui capaz de entrar, cualquiera podría hacerlo. Más, me preocupa que sean tus mismos compañeros de trabajo quienes puedan generar tal descuido.

— No… —negó insegura.

— Creo que ahora estás deseando que balbuceara ¿no? —añadió con su gran sonrisa satisfactoria.

— Deberías irte.

— Te dejaré esto para que lo pienses tranquila —le ofreció un sobre blanco cerrado. Hermione no lo aceptó, por lo que él decidió dejarlo sobre un mesón. — Si te decides a tomar cartas en el asunto y preocuparte por su seguridad… puedes llamarme. Mi tarjeta está dentro.

En ese momento ingresó la muchacha con aspecto de secretaria con clara preocupación.

— ¿Quién te dejó entrar? —exigió saber, pero sin esperar respuesta habló por su manos libres. — ¿Seguridad? Tenemos un indeseable en la zona.

— Tranquila, yo ya me retiraba —la detuvo Draco Malfoy sin el más mínimo temblor en su voz. — No tengo nada más que hacer en este cuartucho. ¡Ah, y por cierto! Te aclaro que te sorprendería lo que puede hacer el dinero con tus trabajadores.

Ambas mujeres observaron al rubio salir, pero solo Elza pareció preocupada de lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? ¿Te hizo algo?

— No, nada. —respondió con simpleza, pero completamente desconcentrada.

— Iré a hablar con seguridad, mientras las chicas irán a organizar el estudio. ¿Estás bien aquí sola?

— Sí, no te preocupes.

Elza asintió y finalmente desapareció tras la pista del hijo de la familia Malfoy.

Hermione intentó parecer firme y seria, pero en su interior está comenzando a preocuparse. Tal vez Malfoy podría ser un completo imbécil, pero había llegado a un punto. La seguridad en su vida actualmente era algo fundamental, y aquel miedo de que le volviera a suceder lo del secuestro había sido opacado por sus problemas con Ron. Había redescubierto que actualmente no deambulaba por ahí con un guardaespaldas, y que por lo tanto Dan Wilson podría estar tras los armarios y nadie se daría cuenta.

En un arrebato de miedo se levantó para revisar el lugar derramando algunas cosas a su paso. Se detuvo al instante llevándose una mano a la frente y sintiéndose paranoica, observó su reflejo en el espejo justo cuando la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a un pelirrojo preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! —exclamó molesta. Dejó de observarse en el espejo y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Notó que el sobre seguía ahí, por lo que se puso de pie e intentó esconderlo disimuladamente tras de si misma. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque primero saliste disparada sin permitirme siquiera explicarte por qué estábamos ahí —Hermione rodó los ojos. — Y segundo porque vi salir a Malfoy de aquí. ¿Te hizo algo el muy bastardo ese?

— No, fíjate que no. —respondió ella rápidamente. — De hecho al contrario, me hizo pensar algunas cosas de las que no me había percatado.

— ¿Qué cosas? —se interesó él, dando un paso hacia ella.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa e intentó rehuir la mirada de su ex novio. Por otro lado Ron sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el deseo irrefrenable de acercarse a ella lo atraía como imán.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, preocupada por la falta de espacio personal. Ron se acercó un poco más hasta casi tenerla rosando su rostro y de un tirón alejó el sobre blanco que ella escondía.

— ¿Qué es esto? —lo observó rápidamente, antes de que Hermione intentara quitárselo. — ¿Empresas Malfoy? ¿Enserio Hermione? ¿Estás pensando en hacer tratos con ese imbécil?

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— El problema es que tienes un contrato con Record Magic que te lo prohíbe. Y además ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza siquiera pensarlo? Malfoy es un maldito tramposo que trata de conseguir todo a través de estafas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser parte de engaños de ese tipo? Porque pensé que al menos eras un poquito más inteligente que eso.

— ¡No vengas a darme lecciones de decencia! ¡Tú menos que nadie Weasley! —gritó fastidiada, su rostro se había vuelto rojo y sus ojos lagrimeaban. — ¡Tú y todos tus engaños me tienen cansada! ¿Crees que soy más inteligente? ¡Pues tienes razón, porque alejarme de ti es lo más inteligente que puedo hacer!

El silencio reinó en aquél tráiler luego de aquellos griteríos. Ambos sabían que seguramente fuera de esas cuatro paredes estarían todos escuchando atentamente, y no se equivocaban, porque la puerta se abrió a los segundos dejando a una gran multitud de trabajadores expectantes.

— Lo siento, creímos que debíamos intervenir. —se disculpó una muchacha delgaducha y de no más de dieciocho años.

Elza apareció al instante, acalorada y con clara actitud de haber corrido como loca.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¡Largo! ¡Todos vuelvan de inmediato a trabajar! —gritó molesta observando como todos se apresuraban a salir lejos de ese lugar, excepto un grupo de muchachas muy maquilladas. — ¡¿Y ustedes que esperan?!

— Somos el equipo de estilistas —dijo en un tono muy bajo una de ellas.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —recordó abochornada. — De acuerdo, entonces a trabajar.

Ron entendió aquella señal y se apresuró a salir del lugar. Pero dándose vuelta justo a tiempo para observar a Hermione antes de que la puerta se cerrara y descubrir que las lágrimas corrían con intensidad por su rostro entristecido.

* * *

><p>— Y ahora un poco hacía la derecha Hermione, toma la corbata de Ron y has como si tiraras de ella con fuerza —Ron sintió que se por un momento se tomaba muy enserio eso de tomarlo con fuerza, porque su cuello comenzó a suplicar por espacio.<p>

— Creo que ya fue suficiente de la corbata y mi cuello —opinó el pelirrojo. — ¿Qué tal un poco de esto? — Sorpresivamente tomó a Hermione con una mano de la espalda y la empujó hasta tenerla colgando con la mirada fija en él.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Gran idea Ron! —admitió el fotógrafo. — Necesito que se queden así unos minutos, para que podamos agregar un fondo más acorde y aquellas maletas… ¡Las maletas, tráiganlas! —gritó.

Al instante varias personas trajeron toda la utilería que requerían y Ron dejó de hacer fuerza en aquella pose para pasar a una un poco más tentadora. Hermione había decidido que sería lo más sexy posible para restregarle en la cara lo que se estaba perdiendo y de paso demostrarle que seguía sintiéndose igual de bien que siempre.

— No Hermione, eso n… bueno si, está bien. Buena idea —acertó nuevamente el fotógrafo al encontrarla sentada en una pose demasiado sensual sobre las piernas del pelirrojo. Ron parecía tener problemas por controlar su expresión y a la vez su cuerpo. — ¡Perfecto! Ahora, Ron arrodíllate y que Hermione ponga un pie en tu hombro, como si estuvieras suplicando por algo.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, pero intentó disimularlo al momento que la cámara captó la imagen por milésima vez.

— De acuerdo, ahora el ultimo traje y estamos listos.

— ¿De qué es el último conjunto? —quiso saber Ron, con evidente agotamiento. Estar parado por largas horas no era algo fácil de realizar.

— De bodas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó inesperadamente sorprendida Hermione. Ambos la observaron curiosos. — ¿Y para qué?

— Esas fotos serán enviadas a una sección de la revista Vogue. —dijo el bronceado fotógrafo. Y añadió: — Un especial de novios.

— Fantástico —susurró una molesta Hermione.

— Esas fotos la mayoría serán individuales así que el que primero esté listo será el primero en comenzar.

Ambos modelos se miraron inesperadamente y luego se apresuraron a ir a sus vestidores. Hermione supuso que perdería por con tan solo mirar el traje que debía usar. Era de un blanco radiante, amplio, con hermosos y brillantes detalles en encaje, una cola demasiado amplia y de un escote en corazón. Era maravillosamente perfecto, y de tan solo pensar que lo llevaría por unos minutos lo había hecho emocionarse. Esa era una de las mejores partes de ser modelo, podía usar todas esas prendas aunque fuera por unos minutos y si tenía suerte en ocasiones podía llevarse algunas prendas a elección.

Las estilistas no tardaron tanto como esperaba y en tan solo unos minutos su maquillaje de novia la dejó impactada.

— Lo siento — se disculpó una de las muchachas, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas de la emoción.

Hermione sonrió levemente, pero poco a poco el verse tan, como decirlo… ¡Radiante! causó estragos en ella y unas leves lagrimas también se le escaparon.

— No llores por favor, el maquillaje se va a correr —suplicó otra de las mujeres un tanto molesta.

— ¡No seas insensible! —le recriminó en un susurro la muchacha que había abierto la puerta anteriormente.

— De acuerdo, último esfuerzo ¿estas lista? —preguntó Elza con una gran sonrisa. Hermione asintió. — Te vez hermosa Hermione.

— Gracias —dijo ella sinceramente, sonrojándose.

— ¡Te lo dije! —acertó una de las estilistas emocionada. — No necesitaba rubor.

* * *

><p>No se sentía bien por el hecho de que había llegado primero a la sesión individual de fotos de novio, se sentía bien porque sabía que había ganado a Hermione. Cosa que no debería alegrarlo de todas formas, porque no había nada que ganar realmente. Aun así cumplió con su trabajo adoptando todas las posiciones que le indicaron. Todo hasta que cierta damisela de vestido blanco y cabello castaño apareció ante los ojos de todos con un sorprendente vestido de novia.<p>

Probablemente existía un deja vu para varias personas que recordaron haber sentido lo mismo en una sesión de fotos del pasado, pero decir que Hermione estaba hermosa, era quedarse corto de palabras.

Y la castaña pudo notar rápidamente toda la atención que la rodeaba, por lo que sus mejillas ya encendidas por los nervios, se intensificaron a todo su rostro.

Ron inmediatamente se acercó para ofrecerle una mano, a lo que ella se iba a negar. ¡Juró que se iba a negar! Pero era imposible hacerlo, cuando Ron enfundado en un elegante traje negro la miraba con evidente rostro embobado.

— Gane —susurró él.

Hermione sintió su suelo moverse, que las lágrimas se apelmazaban en sus ojos y que sus fuerzas por pelear terminaban. Todo menos su corazón que insistía en reprocharle su dolor.

— No Ron —negó tristemente. — Perdiste.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se esfumó hasta convertirse en una fina línea curvada y llena de tristeza. La castaña soltó su mano rápidamente y avanzó hasta quedar frente a las grandes cámaras y proyectores. Realizó la posé que el fotógrafo le pidió haciendo como si hubiera agarrado el ramo de rosas y quisiera guardar ese recuerdo para siempre en su memoria. El fotógrafo le celebró más aún, que por sus mejillas ciertas lagrimas se acentuaran, pero lo que no sabía es que aquellas lagrimas eran de todo menos felicidad.

Hermione tenía razón, él había perdido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola mi queridisima gente!<em>**

**_He vuelto en tan solo una semana, y es que creo que era lo justo ¿no? Después de varios meses sin aparecer, lo mínimo es llegar con algo _****_como disculpa... Jajaja _**

**_Bueno sé que algunas dijeron que el capítulo anterior había sido muy lineal, pero la verdad es que los capítulos de transición son fundamentales para que una historia se desarrolle bien. No quiero que mi historia se base en poner y poner problemas o grandes situaciones, quiero que sea una historia ligada a la realidad (bueno, lo más que se pueda xd). _**

**_Así que aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo con más acción. Y les aseguro que desde el próximo poco a poco se nos acerca el tan esperado desenlace. _**

**_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y su buena onda! _**

**_Esta historia está creado por y para ustedes, así que nos leemos pronto._**

**_¡Muchos cariños y saludos a todos!_**


	42. Weasley al rescate

**Capítulo 42: **

**Weasley al rescate**

Apenas terminó la sesión fotográfica con trajes de boda, Hermione agradeció a todos, se despidió y finalmente salió lo más rápido que los tacos le permitieron. Aunque no sin antes trastabillar un par de veces a las que logró equilibrarse, menos una, que casi la hizo estamparse contra el suelo, si no hubiese sido por los fuertes brazos de alguien. Nada menos que Ronald Weasley. El gobernador de sus pesadillas (y sueños eróticos).

— Gracias —dijo con sequedad.

Ron no le prestó atención a eso, pero si a su rostro enfadado.

— ¿Vas a dejarme explicarte porque te lleve a casa de Lavender?

— ¡No! —negó ella rápidamente, y poniéndose nuevamente en camino a su tráiler para quitarse ese vestido tan hermoso pero a la vez aparatoso. — Porque me da igual cualquiera que sea tu relación con esa mujer.

— Lo que tengo que decirte no tiene nada que ver con ella y yo, se trata de nosotros.

"_Nosotros_", se repitió. _Sigue causándome el mismo efecto a pesar de que ya no exista un nosotros._

— De todas formas, no me interesa. —mintió.

Subió por la pequeña escalerita e iba a cerrar la puerta del tráiler, cuando en un arrebato de enojo, Ron la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar con fuerza. Dejando la puerta cerrada con llave y a ambos encerrados.

— ¡Claro que te interesa! ¡Deja de comportarte como una infantil y toma atención a lo que te voy a decir! —ella intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero no pudo conseguirlo. — ¡Yo-no-me-acosté-con-Lavender! —deletreó con fuerza. — ¡Fue todo una mentira! ¡Una gran mentira de un grupo de imbéciles que nos odian!

Hermione se echó a reír con fuerza, casi con histeria. Y era tanta que incluso llegó a sentarse en el suelo con el vestido aún puesto. Ron la observó con rabia en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara de esa manera cuando él le estaba develando algo tan importante?

— ¿De qué te ríes? Esto no tiene nada de gracia. —preguntó cansado.

— ¿Me preguntas que tiene de divertido? —volvió a reír, pero esta vez con menor fuerza. — Te apuesto que ahora dirás que cuando me dijiste que ya no me amas era mentira.

Ron no supo que decir, lo que le causó más risa a Hermione.

— ¡Hermione ya basta! —gritó fuera de sí. — ¡Entiendo que no me creas! ¿Pero es necesario burlarte?

— ¡Claro que lo es! —dijo ella ahora llorando. — ¡Claro que es necesario! ¿Crees que después de todo lo que dijiste yo podría tener alguna confianza para creerte esto?

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Te hice creer eso, porque pensé que sería menos doloroso a que supieras que te había engañado! Pero resulta que no fue así, soy inocente Hermione… ¡Jamás te engañe!

— Ya basta. —pidió ella, llevándose una mano a la frente. — Es suficiente Ron, sal de aquí por favor.

— ¡NO! —negó rotundamente él, acercándose para ponerla de pie y exigirle que lo mirara. — ¿Por qué no puedes ver que estoy sufriendo tanto como tú? ¡Necesito que me creas!

— No me pidas que lo haga, después de todos los engaños que me hiciste.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en mi lugar al menos? —rogó desolado.

— ¡Ponte tú en mi lugar! —exigió ella. — ¡Me dijiste que no me amabas! ¡Me enteré que supuestamente me engañaste con una mujer cuando yo estaba desparecida! ¿Y quieres que te crea ahora? ¡Así como vas podrías inventar cualquier mentira para que te perdonara!

— ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?! —insistió desesperado. — ¡Dime que cosa y lo haré! ¡Dime!

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? ¡Dejarme tranquila! Eso es lo único que tienes que hacer. —Ron negó. — ¡Dijiste que no me amabas! Te lo creí. Dijiste que me habías engañado, y también te lo creí. Ahora me dices que todo eso era mentira y que quieres que te crea. Dime tu Ron, ¿crees que podría creerte después de todo eso? —él se quedó en silencio. Hermione sonrió y luego abrió la puerta. — ¡Vete!

— No lo haré, Hermione. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, insultarme con lo que sea, pero seguiré aquí, hasta que te des cuenta que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

— De acuerdo, entonces puedes esperar afuera porque me voy a desnudar y de acuerdo a lo que sé que es verdad, no tienes el derecho de verme así. Asique ahora… ¡largo!

El pelirrojo asintió y bajó las escaleritas. Hermione le cerró la puerta en las narices y puso el seguro esperando encontrarse tranquila al fin. Eso, hasta que una notita se escurrió por la parte inferior de la puerta.

_**Te estaré esperando a la salida, en el auto. No te vayas sola, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar aún.**_

_**Ron.**_

— ¡No eres quien para darme ordenes Weasley! —exclamó molesta.

Pero Ron ya había salido lejos para cambiarse de ropa también.

* * *

><p>Cuando a una persona le dicen que no haga algo, el deseo a lo prohibido es aún más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y eso Hermione lo tenía más que claro. Así que con aquella mentalidad, alterar un poco más las cosas no sería gran problema ¿no?<p>

— ¡Hermione! Qué gusto volver a verte —dijo un sorprendido Cormac sonriéndole dulcemente. — Pasa, pasa, disculpa el desorden, pero anoche trabaje hasta tarde y desperté hace un rato nada más. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

— No te preocupes, estoy bien.

— Toma asiento —le ofreció él. Hermione agradeció y se sentó en una moderna silla de metal, que parecía más cómoda de lo que realmente era. — ¿Y a que debo tu visita?

— Pensé en pasar a saludar e invitarte para que me acompañes esta noche a una cena. ¿Te parece?

— ¿Una cena? ¿De etiqueta? —la castaña asintió. — Vaya… no se realmente, ¿Qué dirá la gente si te ven aparecer conmigo en vez de tu novio? No me tomes a mal, me encantaría acompañarte, pero soy solo un guardaespaldas y la gente generalmente habla mal de este tipo de relaciones. No quiero causarte problemas porque ya tienes suficientes.

— Solo necesito un sí o un no, pero si dices que no, te perderás una gran noche —dijo ella, pestañando como una niña pequeña que ruega por un sí con ojitos de cachorrito.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero si sucede algo, no me importara darte un "te lo dije".

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó feliz. — Ahora… ¿Qué planeabas cocinar para nuestro almuerzo?

La sonrisa de Cormac se ensanchó aún más al ver que la castaña pensaba en quedarse a almorzar con él. Pero lo que no sabía Hermione es que aquel guardaespaldas comenzaba poco a poco a encantarse cada vez más con esa amistosa relación.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas dónde está? ¡Por algo contratamos guardaespaldas! ¿Son tan incompetentes como para ni si quiera saber si una persona sale o entra de estas instalaciones? —exclamaba Ron furioso.<p>

— Lo siento señor, no la vimos salir de aquí.

— ¡Es obvio! Pero resulta que ella no está en ningún lado de este edificio, por lo tanto o ustedes son unos completos idiotas que no saben hacer su trabajo o ella fue mucho más lista que ustedes, ¡lo que resume a que son unos idiotas de todas maneras!

— Señor, le sugiero que se calme. Si nadie la ha visto salir de aquí, suponemos que debe seguir en este lugar.

— El problema general, es que ella ya desapareció de esta forma una vez. Fue un secuestro… bastante mediático y ustedes fueron contratados para evitar que eso volviera a pasar… ¿debo despedirlos entonces? Porque les aseguro que no están haciendo ni una pisca de bien su trabajo.

— Nos pondremos en contacto con todo el personal y la encontraremos señor, no tiene que preocuparse.

Ron bufó molesto y salió de la oficina para volver a marcar el teléfono de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Su teléfono volvió a vibrar por enésima vez marcando en su pantalla el mismo número que por largas horas la había estado llamando.<p>

— ¿No vas a contestar? Podría ser algo importante —preguntó Cormac.

— No, es para lo mismo de siempre. —el muchacho no pareció entender aquella respuesta, pero prefirió no volver a preguntar.

— ¿Y qué tal ha estado todo? Pareces cansada.

— Estoy cansada desde hace diez años, creo que un poco más no alterará las cosas —respondió divertida.

— ¿Y crees que vale la pena?

— No lo sé sinceramente, pero por más que he arreglado las cosas un poco, no puedo desertar ese contrato.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó masticando los sabrosos spaguettis que habían preparado. — Tal vez un buen abogado pueda resolver ese tema. ¿Qué hay sobre tu manager? ¿Tu secretaria?

— Record Magic tomó el control de mis acciones, despidieron a mi manager y mi secretaria casi en un principio cuando comenzó todo esto. Pero creo que voy a tener que contratar uno nuevo que lleve las riendas de mi carrera. En cuanto al contrato, ya no queda mucho para terminar el año que se estipula así que lo mejor es esperar.

— Sí tú lo dices. —aceptó él. — Pero al menos asegúrate de contratar un manager pronto. Tu carrera no puede terminarse una vez que termines el contrato con Record Magic, y tampoco puedes permitirles tener el control de tu futuro.

— Comenzaré la búsqueda esta semana, así que no te preocupes.

Cormac asintió y luego continuó comiendo. Las cosas iban con tranquilidad hasta que él celular del muchacho sonó.

— Lo siento, tengo que contestar esto.

— Adelante —le dijo Hermione.

Él se puso de pie y camino un poco para alejarse del ruido de la televisión que veían en el comedor.

— McLaggen aquí.

— _Cormac, tenemos un problema grave. La señorita Hermione Granger está sin seguridad y no podemos hallarla. Necesito que te unas a la búsqueda lo antes posible._

— Espere, ella si está con seguridad. De hecho está conmigo en este momento, general.

— _¿Contigo? ¿Qué hace ella contigo?_ _¿Dónde estás?_

— No puedo decirle, pero puede estar tranquilo, ella está conmigo y la protegeré todo el tiempo.

— _Aguarda un segundo McLaggen debo informar la situación, no cuelgues. _—Hubo un pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que Cormac se mantuvo en el teléfono, mientras observaba cautelosamente como Hermione seguía comiendo de lo que habían preparado mientras observaba atenta un capítulo de _Friends_. Derrepente el teléfono sonó como si dos personas lucharan por tomarlo, y a los segundos alguien habló — _¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Señor Weasley espere!... ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Dime de inmediato!_

— Lo siento señor Weasley pero eso no puedo decírselo.

— _¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Claro que puedes y más te vale que me lo digas! _

— Sus amenazan no funcionarán conmigo, señor.

— _¡Dame con Hermione! ¡Ponla al teléfono! _

Por unos segundos lo pensó tranquilamente y finalmente decidió por el bien de ella. El teléfono perdió el tono de llamada y luego lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo en modo silencio.

— ¿Más trabajo? —le preguntó él.

— No, de hecho llamaban por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Estaban a punto de realizar una exhaustiva búsqueda por ti, ya que nadie ha podido localizarte y Weasley estaba desesperado.

— ¿Porque demonios no puedo estar tranquila sin que piensen que me secuestraron?

— ¿Será porque el que te secuestró sigue por ahí desaparecido?

— Dan no lo volvería a hacerlo, yo lo sé.

— No deberías estar tan segura de eso Hermione. De hecho deberías preocuparte más por tu seguridad, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa en estas instancias. Además, estaban como locos, solo porque no podían localizarte, al menos deberías contestar el teléfono.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer —respondió con efusividad.

— Weasley debe estar hecho una furia, no quise pasarte el teléfono porque él quería saber dónde estabas.

— ¿Le dijiste que estaba aquí?

— Creo que lo dedujo.

— Entonces deberíamos irnos, vendrán aquí en cualquier momento.

— No te preocupes, nadie sabe dónde vivo. —Hermione arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. — Es uno de los beneficios de ser guardaespaldas, tu hogar es confidencial.

— Créeme que dejará de ser confidencial gracias a los paparazzis. —la castaña le señaló la televisión. Como informe de último minuto en un programa de chismes, salían fotos de ella ingresando al edificio de Cormac.

— Momento de desaparecer entonces —le dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Él sacó rápidamente un par de llaves de un jarrón y se puso su chaqueta. Hermione se apresuró a apagar la televisión y tomar su bolso y lo siguió fuera del departamento.

— Olvidé el traje, iré a buscarlo. Espérame en el auto. —le pidió él. La castaña asintió tomando las llaves.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, así que apenas quitó la alarma, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Sintió su bolso vibrar y supo que debía revisar su teléfono. Presionó su número de bloqueo y descubrió que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Ron, del director de Record Magic y otros números desconocidos. Pero además tenía cuatro mensajes, todos del pelirrojo.

**Ronald Weasley 12:32 PM**

_**¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono al menos para saber que estás bien! **_

**Ronald Weasley 1:05 PM**

_**¿No entiendes lo preocupado que estoy? ¡Ya te sucedió algo como esto! Desapareciste de la nada y estabas secuestrada… ¿Puedes mostrar un poco de comprensión y demostrar que estás viva?**_

**Ronald Weasley 2:30 PM **

_**No sé si intentas sacarme de quicio o darme una lección, pero al menos responde maldita sea… Simplemente un estoy viva, me serviría bastante. **_

**Ronald Weasley 4:40 PM**

_**En este instante te digo que respondas el maldito teléfono, se con quién estás y donde, así que si no quieres que arme una escenita responde. **_

Este último mensaje era de hace tan solo unos minutos, así que no le sorprendió que apareciera una llamada entrante del pelirrojo a los segundos.

— _¡Al fin maldita sea! ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¡Sé que no quieres ni verme, pero al menos ten un poco de compasión y demuéstrame que estás bien!_

— Estoy bien. —fue su respuesta.

Ron soltó un largo suspiro y luego aguardó hasta calmarse.

— _¿Por qué haces esto? Estoy intentando arreglar las cosas, demostrarte que lo que supiste es una completa mentira._

— Tal vez si la forma por la que me enteré de lo que hiciste hubiera sido otra, me daría al menos una pisca de remordimiento.

— _Eso que piensas que hice no es verdad. _

— Eso lo dices tú.

— _Es la verdad._

— Te repito… ¿Crees que podría creerte después de todas las mentiras que me has dicho?

— _Hay ocasiones en que las mentiras pueden salvar mucho del daño a una persona. _

— Esta no fue una de esas oportunidades.

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— Que puedes decir lo que quieras, pero decidí no creerte. No hay mucho que puedas hacer contra eso.

— _Hermione…_

— Ya te di más que un "estoy viva", así que ahora déjame tranquila. —dijo ella cortando finalmente el teléfono ya que Cormac se acercaba apresurado.

La puerta del conductor se abrió a los segundos, con Cormac y su traje.

— ¿Sabes de algún buen lugar dónde pueda cambiarme y ponerme presentable para la cena?

— ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? Yo también tengo que arreglarme y prácticamente todo está ahí.

— Perfecto, tú me dices en qué dirección entonces…

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaron, así que después de unos tragos subieron nuevamente al vehículo de Cormac y emprendieron rumbo a la gran cena que se realizaría. Era a las afueras de Londres por lo tanto el viaje fue un tanto complicado, pero finalmente llegaron a la gran mansión en que se celebraría una cena en honor del cumpleaños de un conocido modelo inglés.<p>

Un joven se acercó a recibir las llaves del auto para estacionarlo, así que ambos se bajaron e hicieron ingreso a la entrada.

— Bienvenida dama, su nombre por favor. —le pidieron.

— Hermione Granger —respondió. El hombre miró a Cormac y alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta. — Seguridad.

— Entiendo —respondió él. — Pueden pasar, un mayordomo los atenderá. Que disfruten de la fiesta.

— Gracias.

Efectivamente apenas pasaron la cortina de entrada, un joven de traje se acercó para ofrecerles algo de tomar e indicarles donde estaba la recepción de la fiesta.

El lugar estaba efusivamente decorado de diferentes colores, con decoración moderna y con diversas y gigantescas fotos del modelo que estaba de cumpleaños. Toda la gente vestía elegante y parecían solo ser parte del área del modelaje.

— ¡Hermione cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte! — la saludó amablemente una delgadísima mujer. — ¡Que cuerpazo te gastas, estás sensacional! ¡Y mira que galanes consigues!

— ¡Gracias Daisy, también tú! —respondió sonrojada por su ultimo comentario. Soltó el brazo de Cormac— El es Cormac McLaggen, el mejor guardaespaldas que podrás contratar.

— No me cabe duda —respondió ella ofreciéndole su mano. — Un gusto.

— Lo mismo digo, señorita —respondió él cortésmente.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí Daisy? Pensé que ustedes se odiaban, después de todo las cosas no terminaron muy bien…

— Mi manager dijo que lo mejor era guardar las apariencias, y que sería bueno para mi carrera. Por supuesto que no tenía ganas de venir… pero debemos ser profesionales.

— Bueno, me alegra haberte visto de nuevo de todas formas.

— ¡Tenemos que salir a tomar algo! —propuso ella. — Disculpen, debo irme, quedé de hablar con Donatella antes de que apareciera el anfitrión.

Se despidieron y luego la muchacha desapareció bajo su ajustado vestido. Cormac le sonrió y ambos acudieron al sector de recepción para probar algunos de los bocados que estaban ofreciendo. Y así por momentos fueron apareciendo las sorpresas: Cantantes muy reconocidos, el anfitrión de la fiesta y el gran pastel de cumpleaños se hizo presente cuando todos comenzaron a cantar el conocido "Feliz Cumpleaños".

* * *

><p>— Bienvenido, su nombre por favor —le pidieron amablemente.<p>

— Ronald Weasley. —respondió el ofuscado por esas banalidades.

— Lo siento señor pero su nombre no está en la lista.

— Debe estar, vuelva a revisarla. Me llamaron para confirmar esta mañana. —le informó observando como ingresaban más personas.

— Lo siento señor, no está en la lista.

— Claro que lo estoy… ¡Ey, Leonardo! —exclamó alzando la mano para llamar al que parecía ser el festejado. — ¡Amigo mío!

El muchacho se alejó un poco de todos los que lo rodeaban para acercarse a la entrada donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Ronald Weasley? ¡Tanto tiempo pelirrojo! ¡Ven pasa, pasa! —le dijo señalándole el interior de la fiesta.

El guardia, asintió y lo dejó pasar. Ron sonrió satisfecho y estrechó un fuerte abrazo con su amigo de infancia.

— ¡Cielos, pensé que habías desaparecido! —mintió el pelirrojo. — Así que cuando supe que estabas haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños no lo pensé dos veces y vine para saludarte en persona. ¡Felicidades! Veintiséis años no se cumplen todos los días.

— Gracias, Weasley. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. No sabía que seguías en Londres, de ser así te habría invitado yo mismo.

— No hay problema, suerte para ambos que yo si lo supe. —ambos rieron y se acercaron para conversar con más personas.

Pero Ron no venía precisamente a saludar a su amigo de infancia, venía tras la pista de Hermione que gracias a la información que le habían dado estaba presente en aquella fiesta. Trató de pasar desapercibido, porque no quería ahuyentar al idiota de McLaggen y así poder aferrarle unos cuantos combos por ser partícipe de ocultar a Hermione de él.

Para su suerte, un par de preguntas a los invitados y ya sabía exactamente como vestían ambos. Sus ojos azulados fueron ávidos para encontrar la tonalidad turquesa del vestido de Hermione, que se veía majestuosa ante sus ojos y del resto de los invitados. Para su sorpresa la muchacha no demostraba su mayor estado de conciencia, estaba cerca del bar junto a Cormac y parecía tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Champan, señor? —le ofreció una muchacha, sonrojándose.

— Si, gracias —respondió, sin quitar la vista de Hermione. — Te importaría también ofrecerles a esa pareja. —dijo señalando a Cormac y la castaña.

— De acuerdo.

Ron estuvo atento a cada movimiento y se sorprendió al notar que efectivamente el equilibrio en Hermione ya estaba fallando, porque apenas la muchacha se acercó a ellos ella intentó tomar uno de los tragos y lo tiró olímpicamente sobre la chaqueta de McLaggen.

— ¡Ronald Weasley! —lo llamaron.

Ron desvió su vista para descubrir a su lado nada más ni nada menos que a Dan Wilson.

— ¡Que haces aquí infeliz! —exclamó furioso, olvidándose de Hermione y su acompañante, listo para agarrarlo a puñetazos también.

— Tranquilo, no vayas a causar un alboroto, tenemos que hablar algo importante. —le susurró el muchacho rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba completamente borracha. Su visión se había nublado y le costaba demasiado caminar derecho y con equilibrio, cosa que Cormac notó inmediatamente segundos después de salir del bar de la fiesta.<p>

— Te llevaré a tu casa —le dijo él, sosteniéndola desde su cintura.

Pero Hermione tenía otros planes, y apenas escuchó aquello se detuvo en seco.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no —negó con vigor. — ¡No me lleves allí! ¡Él va a estar ahí! ¡Siempre está ahí!

El muchacho no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que ella le decía, pero aun así sin hacerle caso la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar hasta la entrada del edificio. El portero les pidió la tarjeta de estacionamiento y a los segundos apareció el auto. Cormac la sentó en el copiloto y luego se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Solo un poquito… un poquito mareada.

— Te llevare a casa.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Te dije que ahí no! —reclamó con un gesto de tristeza. — ¡Llévame a la fiesta otra vez! ¡Estoy lista para la fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —dijo acentuando la última vocal.

— No voy a llevarte ahí para que tomes más, suficiente ya tienes en el cuerpo.

— ¡Entonces vamos a tu casa! —propuso riendo. — ¿Tu casa o la fiesta? ¿Tu casa o la fiesta? ¿Tu casa o la fiesta? —repetía una y otra vez.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Hermione.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Vamos a la fiesta entonces!

— No, a la fiesta no.

— ¡Entonces a la fiesta en tu casa! —exclamó riendo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó tomando el volante con fuerza y fijando su vista en el camino, ya que entre el champan y el vodka ya estaban causando efecto en su cuerpo también.

La castaña lo observó y luego se recostó en el asiento más tranquila.

— Te voy a confesar algo —dijo ella en un susurro. Cormac bajó el volumen de la radio para escucharla con atención. — Eres lindo…

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella superestrella a la que todos admiraban estaba ahí, a su lado diciéndole que era lindo. ¿Cómo el mundo no iba a adorar a alguien como Hermione?

Por suerte el viaje continuó tranquilamente y sin inconvenientes hasta que llegaron a su destino. Hermione estaba bastante adormilada por tanto tomar, así que Cormac se acercó a la entrada del hotel y le entregó las llaves a un joven. Y tambaleándose se acercó al asiento contrario para tomar a Hermione en brazos. Todo eso significó una gran hazaña para lograr llegar a su habitación de hotel sin causarles a ambos daño o rasguños, así que apenas estuvieron dentro de una de las habitaciones, la recostó en su cama.

Hermione reaccionó al instante y se apoyó sobre sus codos observándolo con la mirada nublada por el alcohol.

— ¡Qué lindo lugar! ¿Aquí será la fiesta? —Cormac rió y le negó. Ella también rió y volvió a hablar. — ¡Entonces es tu casa!

— No sé si casa será el mejor nombre pero… sí, algo así.

— En ese caso…

Hermione se sentó –tambaleándose- y comenzó poco a poco a sacarse la gran cantidad de ropa que tenía puesta. Sus aros, la chaqueta, sus tacones y el collar volaron lejos de su cuerpo repartiéndose por él lugar. Cormac la observó atento, divertido y sorprendido de que se comportara de esa forma estando borracha.

— ¿Qué haces Hermione?

— ¡Hace calor! ¡Deberías tener aire acondicionado! —comentaba ella sin abandonar su sonrisa.

— Lo haría si realmente hiciera calor, pero en este momento hay 10 grados, creo que sería difícil convertir esto en un congelador, puesto que ya lo es.

La risa de Hermione inundó la habitación. Cormac aprovechó de ir a ajustar la temperatura de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que la castaña vertía el contenido de una botella de champan en tres vasos.

— Aquí tienes —le ofreció ella. McLaggen sonrió y se la aceptó. — Y esta para tu gemelo.

Aquello último causó tanta risa en Cormac que una vez que ella le ofreció la segunda copa, esta cayó sobre su ropa y luego al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Hermione se largó a reir descontroladamente también y luego corrió al baño.

— Enserio pensé que eras de las borrachas lloronas, no de las risueñas —comentó él, sintiéndose ligeramente afectado por el alcohol.

Él se quitó la camisa y a su vez también los pantalones dejándolos sobre la silla para que se secaran. El olor a trago inundaba con fuerza la habitación.

En ese instante la puerta sonó con insistencia. La persona que golpeaba no dudó en demostrar toda su fuerza, porque las ventanas llegaban a temblar. Seguramente no sería nadie conocido así que observó por la pequeña ranura de la puerta y luego la abrió. A los segundos saltó un furioso Ronald Weasley

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —le exigió saber.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¡Dime porque la has traído aquí! —dijo él ignorando la pregunta de Cormac, y agarrándolo de las solapas de camisa. — ¿Dónde está?

No hubo falta que respondiera más porque lo soltó empujándolo a un lado para poder adentrarse en la gran habitación. Hermione no se veía por ningún lado, así que se giró nuevamente hacia él. Y la rabia creció más al verlo casi desnudo.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Respóndeme mierda!

— ¡No vengas a tratarme así! —le respondió el guardaespaldas, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo. — ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo!

— ¡Te pregunte algo McLaggen, así que más vale que respondas rápido si no quieres que tu fea cara se vea peor!

— ¡No intentes amenazarme, conmigo no conseguirás nada!

La puerta del baño sonó en ese instante, dejando a la vista a una Hermione envuelta en una bata. Su rostro estaba bañando en sudor y cansancio, mientras trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo con la sedosa tela. Parecía no ser consciente de sus acciones, así que cuando rápidamente caminó hasta recostarse en la cama a Ron no le sorprendió que se quedara dormida al instante.

— ¡Como puedes ser tan poco hombre como para intentar acostarte con ella aun cuando está en ese estado! —le gritó, mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared, señalándole con la mirada a una adormilada y casi desnuda Hermione.

— ¡No pensaba acostarme con ella! —respondió el guardaespaldas molesto por el trato que le estaban dando. — ¡A diferencia de ti yo si soy un hombre decente!

— ¿Y qué haces semidesnudo entonces? —exigió saber el pelirrojo. — ¿O es que acaso te gusta vestir así ahora?

— ¡Hermione derramó su copa en mi traje! —le aclaró.

— ¿Y no pudiste aguantarte un rato e ir a dejarla antes de volver a cambiarte? —dijo Ron, riendo con ironía. — Además te aseguro que esa mentira, no explica porque mi mujer está casi desnuda en tu cama.

— ¡Fue ella la que me pidió que viniéramos aquí! —le gritó él, soltándose al fin del agarre del pelirrojo. — ¡Y te advierto que soy guardaespaldas por lo que tengo varias técnicas para atacarte, asique no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! Para el mundo podrás ser una estrella de las pasarelas o lo que seas, pero para mí no eres más que un imbécil que perdió a una mujer maravillosa por una calentura.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! —le respondió Ron furioso, acercándose para darle un certero golpe en el rostro.

Cormac se tambaleó pero volvió a estabilizarse y antes de que Ron siguiera su camino hacia Hermione, le dio un golpe que lo tiró al suelo. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al labio y respirando iracundo se puso nuevamente de pie para darle un golpe aún más fuerte al guardaespaldas y dejarlo viendo pajaritos en el suelo.

— Te lo advierto McLaggen, esta será la última vez que te veo así de cerca de mi mujer. La próxima vez lo pagaras caro. —se acercó a la cama y alzó a Hermione en sus brazos acurrucándola contra su pecho. Ella se removió un poco, pero finalmente recostó su rostro bajo el cuello de su ex novio. Antes de salir por la entrada de la habitación, se volvió hacia Cormac y mientras este se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo le dijo— Estás despedido.

— Tú no eres mi jefe Weasley, no puedes decirme que hacer. —respondió él, a pesar del dolor que nublaba sus ojos. Su nariz sangraba y parecía tener una fractura.

— Claro que puedo, es más, si yo fuera tu no me molestaría si quiera en intentarlo. Está claro que por muy idiota que creas que soy, mi palabra vale más que la tuya.

Dicho esto, Ronald Weasley salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí mismo, con una dormida Hermione en sus brazos y un profundo corte en su labio inferior.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chic s! <strong>

**Volví luego de unas semanas de ausencia. Espero que sigan atentos a los capítulos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	43. Una bolsa de hielo y un tratado de paz

**Capítulo 43:**

**Una bolsa de hielo y un tratado de paz **

Normalmente cuando se es joven creen que tienen el control de sus vidas. Que por ser jóvenes pueden dominar el mundo con cada paso que dan y entender finalmente de que se trata la vida. Pero lo cierto que cuando jóvenes, es la etapa en que menos control se tiene sobre las cosas y situaciones, y de eso, un pelirrojo sabe mucho.

— Demonios —murmuró estirando los dedos de su mano, por milésima vez.

Ciertamente había golpeado bastantes veces en su vida como para saber cuál era el dolor de una lesión. Su mano estaba cada vez más hinchada, morada y adolorida, por lo que haciéndose el fuerte una vez más, hizo como si aquel dolor fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y de paso ojala también el dolor que se encontraba anclado en su pecho.

— Deberías ponerte hielo —murmuró una voz femenina.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Era bastante obvio de todas formas.

— No lo había pensado. —admitió. — Pero dudo que haya.

— ¿En un hotel? ¿Para el súper modelo Weasley? —inquirió ella con ironía. — Dudo que haya algo que no puedas conseguir.

— Te equivocas

Y vaya que se equivocaba. Porque cualquiera hubiera pensado que Ronald Weasley lo tenía todo, y lo cierto es que a pesar de tener todo lo que quería, no tenía lo único que necesitaba. Hermione entendió a los segundos el porqué de aquella corrección, pero prefirió callar. Una vez más.

En su lugar, caminó los pasos que la separaban del teléfono y marcando un simple digito esperando a que la atendieran de la recepción.

— _Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?_

— El desayuno para la habitación… —vaciló al descifrar el número, dirigiendo una mirada a Ron, que instantáneamente murmuró "_suite presidencial" _entre sonrisas.— Cierto, la suite presidencial.

— _Estará un garzón ahí en un par de minutos. ¿Algo más que necesite?_

— Una bolsa de hielo también, por favor.

— Cla-claro, anotado —asintió la mujer sorprendida. — Que disfrute su desayuno.

La castaña le agradeció y luego colgó el teléfono. Caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y se acomodó a un lado del sillón, subiendo sus pies para calentarlos un poco con la suave bata que lograba cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo. No quiso prestar atención a Ron, porque sabía que tenían mucho de lo que hablar así que mantuvo sus ojos lejos de él. Y solo cuando sintió que el ambiente se volvía incomodo, posó su vista en él, para descubrir que él la observaba fijamente y sin intenciones de desviar su atención de ella.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. — ¿Es que acaso tengo comida en mis dientes?

Ron soltó una carcajada, bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a fijar en ella.

— No es nada, Hermione —mintió.

La castaña bufó.

— Sí, claro.

— Solo quería saber si te encuentras bien —dijo sinceramente preocupado. — Es decir, en tu lugar estaría bastante… mal.

— Si te refieres a la resaca de los mil demonios que tengo, sí —admitió divertida. — Con tal de que no decida devolver todo lo que tengo en el estómago, que de todas formas es nada, estaré bien.

— Recuerdo que me había dicho que no volverías a tomar tanto —le recordó él divertido.

Hermione hubiese dado respuesta a ello, si en ese mismo instante no hubiera resonado el timbre de la suite.

— Yo voy, no quiero que piensen que poco menos me has pegado —argumentó ella, apretando el nudo de su bata, para dirigirse a la puerta.

En la entrada, un muchacho bastante joven apareció con un carrito de dos pisos, con varios platos de comida cubiertos con una tapa de metal. Ella le indicó que ingresara y que ubicara todo en la gran mesa en mitad del salón. Este así lo hizo en menos del tiempo que se pensaba.

— Aquí está la bolsa de hielos que pidió —agregó el joven, bastante nervioso. — Me dijeron que solo… bueno que usted había…

— Si, es perfecto, gracias. —respondió ella rápidamente tomando los hielos.

— Si no necesita nada más, voy a retirarme.

La modelo asintió siguiéndolo camino a la salida, pero recordando que aquel muchacho trabajaba y que probablemente lo hacía porque necesitaba dinero, pensó en ir en busca de un par de billetes, aunque no fue necesario, ya que a los minutos apareció Ron entregándole más que un par de billetes. Una vez que apareció a su lado le entregó el dinero al muchacho justo al momento en que depositaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y luego depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente.

— Gracias —dijo el joven, muy agradecido. Y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo con el carrito se volvió a los modelos y dijo con valentía. — Es bueno saber que se encuentran bien, ambos.

El pelirrojo no esperó que la conversación siguiera más, y tampoco el joven, porque apenas la puerta se cerró, Hermione dirigió su mirada inquisitiva a él. Seguía más que consiente de la mano que rozaba su cintura y que cada vez se volvía más cálida.

— Pensé que había dejado de marcar tu territorio —murmuró ella tratando de sonar divertida por la situación, pero lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

— No se trata de marcar territorio, porque creo que está más que delimitado —aseguró él, dejando caer su mano en el delicado rostro de ella, mientras deslizaba unos mechones rebeldes. Hermione rogó que su acelerado corazón no fuera audible para él.— Es solo porque creo que es bueno que todos sepan que a pesar de los rumores de separación, seguimos unidos.

Una pequeña punzada de decepción estalló en su cuerpo, sonrió irónicamente y luego asintió alejando su rostro de la mano de Ron, de su ubicación atrapada entre él y la puerta, y de aquellos idiotas sentimientos que seguían controlándola.

— Tienes razón —admitió a medida que se alejaba al salón donde se encontraba el desayuno. Ron se maldijo por él y sus estúpidas palabras, dando un golpe con sus puños a la puerta. — De hecho, debería irme. Tenemos trabajo hoy y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

— Acabas de pedir el desayuno —argumentó él tratando de sonar relajado. — Podríamos desayunar y luego…

— No, gracias —lo interrumpió ella, mientras se cubría con su abrigo rápidamente después de haberse quitado la bata. — Seguro encontrarás a alguien que pueda acompañarte. Y yo debo ser la última persona que quiera hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse tras unos segundos. Suspiró rendido y se desplomó en el sillón tirando de su cabello pelirrojo, arrepintiéndose una vez más de ser un idiota con las palabras.

* * *

><p>Caminando lentamente calle tras calle pensaba una y otra vez que era lo que tanto le sorprendía de que Ron fuera tan indiferente con ella. Era ella la que le había dicho que no quería nada, después de todo. Ambos tenían claras las cosas y ahora ella la que se comportaba como una niña.<p>

Analizó una vez más el nombre de la calle en que se encontraba. La recepcionista le había informado que se encontraban al este de la ciudad. Esa fue la razón por lo que decidió caminar un rato. Esa parte precisamente, estaba repleta de parques con frondosos arboles antiguos y perfectamente decorados. Era el lugar perfecto para dar un paseo temprano por la mañana.

La brisa refrescante recorrió sus mejillas y la hizo temblar un poco. Observó el lugar con tranquilidad y luego se adentró en el caminito que recorría la plaza de una esquina a otra dando vueltas como si fuera un senderó escondido entre las montañas. Adoraba la naturaleza, y lo hermoso que se contrastaba con las ciudades, tomando su lugar en la pelea por la lucha de la sobrevivencia.

— ¿Te molesta un poco de compañía? —preguntó una voz familiar.

Ella suspiró y luego negó, manteniendo el paso de sus pisadas.

— Está bien.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Cormac.

— No tienes porque —aseguró ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa agradable. De todas formas no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior y no veía razón para culparlo tampoco de haber amanecido en un hotel con su ex novio. — Fue mi culpa haber tomado tanto.

— A todos nos pasa.

— Lo sé —aceptó ella. — Pero se supone que yo no tengo el privilegio de hacerlo. Debo estar consciente de que mis acciones serán plasmadas al día siguiente en las portadas de diarios y revistas. Eso sin mencionar los noticieros y la farándula.

— Tu vida es dura —confesó, a medida que seguía el paso de la castaña.

— No tienes idea de cuánto —carcajeó ella sin alegría. — Apropósito… ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí? Estamos prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

— Tengo varios contactos —respondió con misterio. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo divertida. — E hice un tratado de paz con cierta persona.

— Sigo sin entender una palabra de lo que dices.

Cormac se quitó los lentes de sol y la miró. Hermione ahogó un gemido de sorpresa llevando una mano a su boca.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¡Cielos santo! —exclamó acercándose para acariciar el borde de su moreteado ojo.

— Problemas del trabajo —aseguró.

— Yo soy tu trabajo —respondió ella rápidamente. Entonces lentamente las neuronas se juntaron y le dieron el resultado. — Ron…

— No te enojes con él, simplemente estaba preocupado por ti.

Ahora lo entendía todo. El rostro y la mano amoreteada del pelirrojo. La cara moreteada de Cormac. Ella en un hotel lo más lejos de su casa y con Ron.

— ¡Ese imbécil!

— Hermione, solo fue un mal entendido. Estoy bien.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —exclamó molesta. — Más te vale que me cuentes todo lo que pasó anoche porque por los cielos que no recuerdo nada y tu parece que sacaste la peor parte de esa noche.

Cormac se encogió de hombros y mientras siguieron caminando le relató la historia. Desde su llegada a la fiesta hasta el momento en que Ron los había encontrado en la habitación de hotel. Enfatizando en que nada había ni hubiera sucedido entre ellos esa noche y que Ron simplemente lo había malinterpretado.

— ¿Entonces el simplemente te pegó?

— No simplemente me pegó, solo parecía un poco descolocado porque me encontrara y enfatizo sus palabras _"Desnudando a su mujer"_ cosa que claramente no hice, y luego recuerdo que caí al suelo y me di un buen golpe. —dijo, acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza. — Y como soy hombre e impulsivo, tuve la perfecta idea de responderle el golpe, así que mientras el cayó, yo me recuperé solo para volver a ser golpeado. —añadió riendo. — El maldito Weasley tiene un excelente gancho izquierdo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de aquello.

— Lo siento, no debería reírme, esto no es gracioso. —dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro para contener las carcajadas. Cormac negó sonriendo.

— Esta bien, fue bastante de telenovela, aunque admito que no son lo mío.

— Cuanto lo siento, Cormac —se disculpó ella tomando uno de sus brazos y dándole un gran abrazo. — Todo esto fue por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera…

— Oh, no te preocupes —la interrumpió él, correspondiendo a su abrazo. — Fue bastante divertido. Aunque está claro que ciertas cosas solo son divertidas una vez.

— Te prometo que te haré recuperar tu trabajo.

— No te preocupes por eso, creo que ya aclaré las cosas con Ron.

— ¿Un tratado de paz?

— Creo que más que eso, es un "mantente alejado de ella" pero estamos bien.

— No es necesario que lo hagas, yo hablaré con él.

— Soy tu amigo Hermione, no necesito que nadie me lo niegue o permita —dijo él, separándose un poco de su abrazo, para tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y depositar un delicado beso en su frente. — Y cuando sea que me necesites puedes llamarme, espero que lo sepas.

— Eres excelente, una gran persona. —admitió ella sonriéndole sinceramente.

— Me lo dicen bastante seguido, creo que tendré que comenzar a creérmelo. —aseguró él sintiéndose orgulloso.

Las risas no dejaron de faltar a lo largo de la caminata. Hermione le agradeció y se disculpó un millón de veces, asegurándole que no perderían el contacto y que le estaría infinitamente agradecida.

Él dijo que sí a todo.

* * *

><p>La puerta volvió a sonar por tercera vez esa mañana. Se levantó del sillón con cansancio y luego se acercó lo suficiente para abrirla.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nada más reconoció a la persona.

— Vine a disculparme —respondió ella nerviosa. — Supe que estuviste en mi departamento hace unos días.

— No dijiste nada de mudarte —atacó él. — Así que nuevamente me generaste un problema innecesario con Hermione.

— No sabía que quisieras que yo hablara con ella, después de…

— Sí, probablemente fue una pésima idea. Pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerle entender que entre tú y yo no había pasado nada más que mentiras.

— No sabes cuánto lo siento.

— Me lo has repetido bastante, pero no sé hasta qué punto creértelo. —respondió él, aun sosteniendo la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? No quiero que malinterpreten la situación, si me ven aquí.

— Creo que la mejor manera de no malinterpretar las cosas es que hablemos así, Lavender. —dijo. Ella asintió bajando la mirada.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, en el que ninguno supo que decir. Eso hasta que Ron captó algo extraño en la vestimenta de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, mujer? —gritó exaltado. Lavender retrocedió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para detener al pelirrojo que arrancó un par de cables junto a un diminuto parlante. — ¿Llevas un maldito micrófono para grabar esta conversación? —Ella no respondió nada. — ¿Vienes aquí para disculparte y haces esto? ¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad!

Ron ingresó en la habitación cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

¡Demonios que estaba cansado de todas las mentiras!

¿Es que en su vida no podía haber gente sincera? ¡Todo siempre habían sido mentiras!

— ¡Ron por favor, perdóname! —se lamentó Lavender al otro lado de la puerta. — ¡No lo entiendes!

— ¡VETE MALDITA SEA! —gritó furibundo.

— ¡Ella me llevará a la cárcel si no hago esto! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel!

Ron suspiró, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

— Entonces más te vale que te vayas o si no el próximo en llevarte a la cárcel, seré yo.

La puerta se cerró tan rápido como fue abierta, dejando a una asustada Lavender, que corrió por el pasillo directo al elevador, entre sollozos desesperados.

Ron ingresó en la habitación nuevamente, y se desplomó en el suelo con las manos enterradas en su cabello, irritado. Todo eso tenía que terminar pronto o se volvería loco.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga ducha, un merecido desayuno y un buen rato leyendo un libro que tras largos años no había visto, Hermione se encontraba renovada. Había llegado agotada de su larga caminata, la lucha con los fans que se había encontrado en el camino y luego el difícil proceso para encontrar un taxi que la llevara al otro lado de la ciudad.<p>

Su timbre la desconcentró del libro, haciendo dar un imprevisto brinco de sorpresa. No recordó esperar visitas y sinceramente no deseaba algunas otras.

Pero para su sorpresa y bastante agradable, se encontró con alguien inesperado.

— ¿Cómo está la mejor amiga del mundo? —preguntó Harry, apenas se abrió la puerta, alzando en sus manos un par de cervezas.

— Con resaca. —Exclamó ella con cansancio, negando— Un horrible dolor de cabeza y unas nauseas insufribles.

— Bueno entonces, adiós cervezas —comentó él divertido, escondiéndola en su espalda, mientras ella abría la puerta un poco más para dejarlo pasar.

Caminando descalza realizó un camino en dirección al gran sillón en medio de la sala, ubicándose justo frente al televisor y su libro a medio leer.

— Debo suponer que Ginny te ha mandado aquí para hablar conmigo —no era una pregunta.

— Puede que sea así, aunque en gran parte es debido a que no he sabido nada de ti en bastante tiempo y resulta que se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. —aclaró él, desplomándose a su lado, dejando el paquete de cervezas sobre la pequeña mesita.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, dejándose caer sobre unos suaves cojines. Él asintió. — Es solo que no sé qué me sucede, Harry. En resumen estoy todo el día estoy caminando de un lugar a otro sin sentir nada. Prácticamente soy un zombie que no sabe que será de su vida. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué va a ser de mí después de que termine este contrato. Despidieron a mi manager, a mi secretaria y ahora ya no sé cómo ocuparme de mis propias cosas. Siempre he tenido a alguien que organiza mi calendario, las entrevistas, la ropa y prácticamente todo. Además todo esto sin mencionar que he tenido una cantidad de peleas, disgustos y problemas en menos de veinticuatro horas, que realmente estoy a punto del colapso.

— ¿El contrato termina pronto?

— La próxima semana

— Vaya que ha pasado rápido el tiempo —admitió el pelinegro.

— Y lo peor de todo es que mañana hay una fiesta de despedida.

Harry sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía el mismo sentimiento sobre esas situaciones, y por la larga amistad que habían formado estaba claro para él que era lo que más le preocupaba.

— No tiene por qué ser una despedida, y lo sabes.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer.

— Eso no es cierto —negó él decidido. — Tú sabes que él no fue el culpable de lo que pasó. Ron no se acostó con nadie. Solo fue una estúpida trampa para hacerte creer que si lo había hecho.

— No puedo estar segura de eso.

— Pues deberías, y si yo estuviera en su lugar, créeme que me sentiría muy ofendido si la mujer a la que le demostré mi amor no me creyera si es que esa fuera la situación.

— Contigo es muy diferente Harry, tú no harías jamás algo así.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que Ron si? —Hermione le dirigió su mirada más clara de "_es obvio por qué_" — Si, puede ser que en un pasado Ron no fuera el mejor hombre, ¿pero y eso que? Mientras estuvo contigo te dejó claro cuánto te quería a ti y a todos si me atrevo a decir —murmuró riéndose de alguna bromita interna.

— Es solo que la forma en la que supe todo esto…

— Nunca llegué a saber cómo fue que te enteraste.

— Encontré una carta entre las cosas de Ron. Sé que no estuvo bien de mi parte revisarlo, pero es que simplemente el hecho de que hubiera un beso marcado con labial rojo, que detesto por cierto, me hizo dudar de que sucedía.

— Bueno, de eso cualquiera —admitió Harry asintiendo.

— Y luego resulta que descubro que supuestamente se acostaron mientras yo estaba desaparecida. Todo eso fue simplemente… desagradable de saber, porque además era demasiado explicita esa… estúpida carta.

— ¿Quién en este mundo aún envía cartas por correo? —agregó él indignado. Hermione carcajeó un poco, aliviando la tensión del momento. Así era Harry.

— Si, supongo que debería haber sospechado bastante con eso. Pero luego resulta que Ron me dice que ya no me ama, y yo le creí. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí creerles a las personas cuando dicen quererme, así que cuando dijo eso yo simplemente… lo acepté.

— ¿Sin dudarlo siquiera? —quiso saber el pelinegro.

— Puede que si quisiera creer que era mentira, pero soy bastante…

— ¿Insegura?

— Exacto, así que pensé… ¿Qué pudo ver ese perfecto hombre pelirrojo con hermosos ojos azules y la fantasía de todas las mujeres, en mí?

— Que simplemente seas así de inocente, es más que suficiente para que un hombre se enamore de ti, Hermione —opinó él. La castaña se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el brazo tratando de no volverse un tomate. — Y así, definitivamente eres más adorable aún.

— ¡Estoy bastante incomoda en este momento, Potter!

— Que sea tu amigo, no significa que esté ciego. —continuó el riendo. — Estoy muy seguro de que tuve un fuerte enamoramiento por ti hace unos años.

— ¿Es que intentas que me convierta en tomate? —bromeó ella

— No, enserio. Solo quiero que sepas y comprendas de una buena vez, que eres hermosa y que te mereces lo mejor del mundo. Has sufrido tanto, que creo que ya es suficiente y tú eres la única que puede poner punto final a eso.

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, si supiera eso, probablemente me ganaría el premio Nobel —aseguró con actitud de alquimista. — Pero sé que tú sabes la respuesta a tus problemas.

— Es que simplemente no sé qué creer. Mi vida está llena de mentiras. Todo el mundo miente, con tal de tratar de complacerme…. ¿Cómo quieres que le crea después de todo lo que me mintió él? ¡Prefirió decir que no me amaba con tal de no contarme que _tal vez_ se había acostado con otra mujer!

— La gente comete errores, Hermione. ¿O quieres que te recuerde el año que olvidaste mi cumpleaños?

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas un crio! —exclamó ella divertida. — ¡Paso hace mil años!

— Gracias por recordarme que soy un viejo —continuó él riendo. — Simplemente ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Es que es muy diferente.

— No lo es.

— ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

— Señorita Hermione, tiene usted mucha valentía para decirme eso a mí, cuando eres tú la que no puede perdonar al hombre que amas cuando está más que claro que no tienes motivo alguno para culparlo.—dijo él con solemnidad.

— ¿Y qué sucede si el realmente no me ama y solo es un juego para él?

Harry se puso de pie, se cruzó de brazos y luego la observó perspicacia.

— Respóndeme algo —pidió. — ¿En algún momento durante esos largos momentos de amor que tuvieron, dudaste en algún minuto que lo que estabas viviendo era una mentira? ¿Qué todo el amor que Ron te juraba era mentira?

El silencio se hizo reinante por largos minutos, en los que en la cabeza de Hermione trabajaban a toda velocidad para buscar alguna señal, un pequeño fragmento de recuerdo que le demostrara el más minimo indicio de que todo lo que había vivido era mentira. Y para su sorpresa no pudo asegurarlo, porque en cada recuerdo que tenía recordaba los adorables ojos azules de Ron, de sus labios besándola en cada parte de su cuerpo y el sonido intenso de su voz susurrándole una y otra vez que la amaba y que no quería perderla jamás.

— Lo sabía —dijo al fin, con un gran aire de suficiencia. — Soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Tal vez debí ser psicólogo.

La castaña carcajeó. Harry se volvió a sentar a su lado y encendió la televisión. Ella por su lado, estaba muy lejos en sus pensamientos analizando el rumbo que había tomado su vida.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después. Cuando Harry ya se había ido y Ron había llegado a la casa continua para arreglarse e ir a la última sesión de fotos, el auto de la empresa llegó a recogerlos.<p>

Se trataba de una situación importante. Sería la última gran organización de fotos para el proyecto que ya prácticamente llegaría a su final en unos cuantos días. Y aunque ambos quisieran decir que sería un alivio el no tener que estar atrapados por un contrato, el siempre estar en conocimiento de la vida del otro era el mayor calmante en esos momentos, que por su puesto pronto dejaría de hacer efecto como todo lo demás.

— Buenos días —saludó Lupin, mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

— Hola Remus —saludó Hermione dulcemente, ubicándose al extremo derecho del auto.

Ron por su lado hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se ubicó al lado izquierdo del lugar. No habían cruzado palabra ni mirada en ningún momento y así siguió hasta que llegaron a las instalaciones de Record Magic.

— ¿Cómo están mis estrellitas? —saludó Edward Norton con demasiada alegría.

— Listo para terminar el maldito trabajo —comentó Ron, por ambos.

— Parece que hoy no estamos de humor. — dijo. Pero no hizo falta que nadie respondiera a esa pregunta retórica, la tensión era clara. — Sé que tienen problemas chicos, pero los necesitamos unidos en lo que queda de esta semana especialmente. Hoy es la sesión final y la más importante, por tanto los necesito animados y siendo muy realistas. Mañana es la fiesta de despedida y ahí estarán todas las personas más importantes tanto del modelaje como de la farándula, así que ya que hemos hecho un estupendo trabajo, no lo arruinemos al final. Esto significará un repunte en sus carreras y además ayudaran a la empresa y a completar el objetivo de nuestro proyecto. Así que por favor, solo quiero sonrisas de aquí a que termine el contrato.

— No te preocupes por nosotros —aseguró Hermione. — Todo saldrá perfecto.

— Gracias, eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Edward les indicó lo que seguía ahora y luego desapareció por entre los trailers y los focos que estaban especialmente instalados en un escenario recientemente preparado. Pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar. Ron trató de no mirar a la mujer a su lado, y ella simplemente se armó de valor para tener esa conversación.

— Escucha, sé que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento y que tanto tú como yo somos lo que menos queremos vernos, pero creo que debemos hacer esto como profesionales —dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa. — Es tan difícil para mí, como para ti, así que simplemente no pongamos las cosas más incomodas de lo que son.

— Esta bien por mí —aceptó él, subiendo al fin su mirada a ella.

Hermione sonrió levemente y luego instintivamente acercó su mano al rostro del pelirrojo. Ron se sorprendió, pero no se alejó.

— No vuelvas a involucrarte en una pelea por favor —pidió. Ron torció el gesto negando.

— No puedo prometerte eso.

— Si puedes —insistió ella.

— No, no puedo. Porque cuando se trata de defender a las personas que quiero, no dejaré de hacer lo que creo que está bien.

— Todas estas situaciones están fuera de control, Ron —exclamó desesperada. Él sintió que era casi la gloría volver a escucharla decir su nombre, por lo que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en el sonido de su voz y las caricias que ella le daba en su amoreteado labio. — Y no quiero que salgas lastimado.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta? —inquirió él, abriendo sus ojos para ser el ahora el que acariciara su rostro perfecto y femenino. — Soy yo el que más te ha dañado y sigues aquí siendo tan endemoniadamente buena conmigo. —ella no supo que decir, así que bajo la mirada avergonzada. — No, por favor mírame. —ella así lo hizo. — Eres perfecta Hermione, todo en ti es perfecto. Y no puedo llegar a pensar las razones por lo imbécil que he sido. ¿Crees que puedas llegar a perdonarme algún día?

— Ya te perdoné, Ron —confesó ella con una adorable y simple sonrisa. — Todos cometemos errores.

— Nadie probablemente no tantos como yo —bromeó él.

Hermione carcajeó alejándose un poco de él. Ron supo que aún había una barrera que los separaba, pero no quiso insistir, porque sabía que solo arruinaría las cosas.

— Creo que ya es hora de que… vayamos —opinó, tratando de sonar relajada. — Demostrémosles el porque nos eligieron.

Ron asintió guiñándole un ojo, siguiéndola camino al set de fotografía.

* * *

><p>Decir que esta sesión de fotos era especial, era definitivamente quedarse corto de palabras. Todo el personal se encontraba ahí, cada uno ubicado en una posición precisa realizando su trabajo, a la espera de que las estrellas del proyecto hicieran acto de presencia con los últimos conjuntos que la marca promocionaría. Consistían en los trajes que habían sido confeccionados por ellos mismos junto a estilistas y diseñadores de ropa, por lo tanto la inquietud y ansiedad por saber cuáles eran sus creaciones era cada vez mayor.<p>

Fue bastante tiempo el que tuvieron que esperar, pero como siempre solía ser, Ron fue el primero en hacer acto de presencia.

Y fue que todos se maravillaron al verlo.

Su traje era de una azul profundo, una tonalidad marina que acentuaba perfectamente los el tono de sus ojos. Una camisa gris con unas finas líneas diseñadas en su interior, siendo cubiertas por una corbata dorada oscura que realzaba el color de su cabello pelirrojo como el fuego. Para sorpresa de muchos, llevaba su cabello más corto, perfectamente desarreglado, dando un aire de masculinidad que dejó a varias sin aliento. Sus zapatos impecablemente lustrados, siendo opacados por unos pantalones del mismo azul profundo que la chaqueta, pero más ajustados de lo normal.

Todos los presentes le aplaudieron y soltaron silbidos de admiración. Ron asintió agradecido por aquellas muestras de afecto y se acercó para ubicarse en medio de los reflectores. Edward y unos cuantos se acercaron para decirle lo fabuloso que había sida su elección tanto de tonos como de los cortes en el traje.

— Tengo una buena fuente de inspiración —simplemente dijo sonriendo.

Tan pronto como todos hicieron muestra de su alegría por las buenas elecciones, llegó el momento en que Hermione haría su aparición.

Y como no faltaba más, el estado de sorpresa fue grande entre todos. Y cuando se refiere a todos, es a cada una de las personas que lograron tener la posibilidad de estar presente. Hermione era una estrella brillando a la perfección.

Su vestido blanco como la nieve, perfectamente cincelado a su medida dejaba ver cada una de sus esbeltas y sencillas curvas. Era de un estilo griego, cubriendo solo uno de sus hombros, para mantener el escote de corazón en su pecho. Caía perfectamente por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, pero con una sexy abertura delantera, dejando a la vista gran parte de su pierna. Los tacones que llevaba eran negros con bellas incrustaciones de diamantes, adornando tanto delantera como el torso de su pie. En sus manos llevaba delicadas pulseras de plata con finas y delicadas piedritas doradas, sus uñas en un tono gris claro y finalmente su bolso era un sobre blanco también con destellos dorados.

Para la sorpresa nuevamente de muchos, Hermione también había recortado su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros, con una suaves ondas que destacaban las dos tonalidades de su pelo; entre doradas y castañas, dándole una perfecta visión celestial. Su rostro ligeramente maquillado con lo preciso y sus mejillas sonrojadas por los nervios.

Sonreía, orgullosa de lo que había logrado y de todos aquellos que la habían ayudado con ello.

Ron permaneció en otra galaxia por largos minutos, observándola hipnotizado, cayendo precipitadamente más enamorado de lo que ya lograba estar. Probablemente si alguien le hubiera hablado en ese momento, no habría logrado articular más palabra que:

— Perfecta.

— Oh, vaya que lo es —aceptó Edward, poniendo una mano en su hombro. — Tienes mucha suerte.

Ese hombre no tenía la menor idea de cuánto, ahora el problema era que ella ya no era parte de su vida, y por lo tanto prácticamente toda su suerte había desaparecido con ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se que ha sido un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice y lo lamento mucho como siempre, pero el escaso tiempo que tengo lo utilizo para dormir.<em>**

**_Espero que sigan aquí atentos al final de la historia que se acerca cada vez más._**

**_Nos acercamos a los capítulos finales y les avisaré desde ya, que el siguiente capítulo está lleno de buena acción. (Buena buena 1313) Así que espero leerlos pronto y que todos se encuentren bien._**

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y la gran cantidad de lecturas. ¡Es una locura! Ustedes hacen este fic, así que siéntanse más que orgullosos. :)_**


	44. La fiesta de despedida

**Capítulo 44:**

**La fiesta de despedida**

Para todos aquella última sesión de fotos pasaría a ser parte de los más bellos recuerdos de sus carreras, porque no solo estaban realizando la finalización de un muy exitoso proyecto, sino también porque eran testigos de la profesionalidad de un par de modelos que habían tenido un vida muy dura y que a pesar de todo se encontraban luchando por un mejor futuro.

Ron y Hermione hicieron su trabajo con el mejor ambiente posible, se comportaron como muy buenos amigos que reían de cualquier estupidez que sucediera. Ron hacía varias caras graciosas, simplemente para sacarle una sonrisa a ella, y ella le comentaba chistes y frases divertidas solo para alegrarle la vida. Todo parecía ser perfecto.

— ¡Eso es todo por hoy chicos! —exclamó Edward con un altavoz. — ¡Esta todo terminado! Un gran aplauso para todos ustedes, han sido un gran equipo.

Una multitud de aplausos reinó por largos minutos, algunos se abrazaron entre ellos y otro saltaron contentos. Era un completo descontrol de emociones.

— No puedo haber elegido mejor trabajo ni mejor compañera —susurró Ron, al oído de Hermione.

Ella sonrió con su mejor sonrisa y luego se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él inmediatamente le correspondió.

— Has sido un dolor en el trasero —bromeó ella. — Pero pienso igual.

— Al menos fue un dolor agradable.

— Definitivamente —afirmó ella.

Ron sentía que era el momento. Era el instante preciso para confesarle todo. Decirle cuando la amaba, recordarle que así sería siempre y que la adoraba más que nada en este mundo. Pero su momento fue rápidamente eclipsado por el ingreso de su jefe que se acercó para darles las felicitaciones. Segundos después Hermione desapareció de entre la multitud que se acercaba para decirle que la adoraban, que había sido un placer trabajar con ella y que no querían que fuera la última vez. Ron por su lado se encontró con varios amigos del trabajo que le ofrecieron ir a almorzar todos juntos en grupo, a lo cual no pudo más que aceptar.

— ¡Atención, atención! —gritó el director. — Sé que todos queremos ir a celebrar un poco y prepararnos para nuestra gran noche de culmine, pero me temo que hay tenemos algo que hacer. — Algunos abuchearon y otros exclamaron de sorpresa pero todos completamente felices aun así. — Ron, Hermione, ¿pueden venir aquí un momento?

Entre el gran grupo de personas, los recién nombrados se hicieron paso. Hermione tambaleándose un poco por los tacones, pero bien asegurada gracias a las manos de Ron que caballeroso le ofreció su brazo.

— Estamos todos muy orgullosos de todo lo que hemos logrado y gran parte del éxito no solo se lo debemos a nuestras estrellas, sino también a ustedes, todos los que hicieron esto posible. Así que para dejar un poco de discurso para la noche, mejor iré al grano. —confesó Edward. — Simplemente quiero darles las gracias, ustedes con sus ajetreadas carreras, aceptaron este reto y lo cumplieron con grandes objetivos, así que yo de parte de todos los aquí presentes, queremos agradecerles una vez más.

Un aplauso nuevamente generalizado inundó la estancia. Hermione se emocionó un poco y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimillas, por lo que algunos soltaron un generalizado sonido de conmoción. Ron a su lado le ofreció su hombro.

Lo habían logrado y el contrato con ello, llegaba a su fin.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue relajado. El ambiente en el auto era muy diferente al que había sido en un inicio, y definitivamente todos los pasaban mejor.<p>

— No puedo creer que ya sea el final —comentó Remus, doblando justo en un semáforo hacia la derecha. — Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el primer día que los vi subirse aquí. ¡Cuál de los dos quería matar más al otro!

— No ha cambiado mucho, entonces —bromeó Hermione, dándole un golpe ligero en el hombro a Ron.

— Solo porque tú más que nadie logra sacarme de mis casillas —argumentó él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el ojo? —preguntó Lupin dirigiéndose a Ron.

— Larga historia —soltó él rápidamente, sin saber mucho que decir. — Ya sabes, siempre metiéndome en problemas.

— ¡No es cierto! —confesó Hermione. — El muy tarado pensó que era buena idea golpear a un guardaespaldas.

— Solo Ron podría hacer eso.

— Pero creo que lo hizo por una buena causa —agregó la castaña, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¿Valió la pena? —quiso saber el chofer.

— Definitivamente —respondió Ron, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa de ella.

Lupin captó aquel cruce de miradas, por lo que simplemente se limitó a seguir conduciendo. Esta vez el lugar de destino fue la casa de Hermione, que también era el destino de Ron, ya que se encontraba viviendo justo a un lado.

— Es extraño que justo, encontraras un lugar tan cerca de Hermione ¿no crees Ron? —agregó cuando ya estaban estacionados fuera de su hogar.

— De acuerdo, capté la indirecta —dijo el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos.

— Siempre es un placer traerlos —respondió riendo el chofer.

— Nos vemos a la noche —se despidió Hermione.

El auto salió en dirección contraria una vez que cerraron ambas puertas. Hermione caminó lentamente acomodándose al paso de Ron. Él se acercó para ofrecerle su bolso que había olvidado en el auto.

— ¡Oh, gracias! Creo que ando con la cabeza en la luna.

— Ambos. —admitió él. — Entonces, ya que esta es nuestra última fiesta con Record Magic, ¿me concederás el placer de llevarte en mi auto?

— Esto me suena a una cita.

— Será lo que tú quieras que sea.

Hermione sonrió por millonésima vez en el día y luego bajó su mirada avergonzada como una adolescente que era al fin invitada a salir por el chico que le gusta.

— Una cita para la fiesta, estaría bien.

— Entonces te recojo a las ocho.

— Está perfecto. —coincidió, comenzando a alejarse hacia la izquierda. Antes de entrar la casa se giró a él y le sonrió sonrojada. — Me gusta cómo te queda tu cabello así.

Ron sonrió y luego la vio entrar en su casa. Se maldijo por no haber pensado él lo mismo sobre el cambio de look de ella. Pero viendo las pocas opciones que tenía no demoró mucho en hacer lo mismo por su parte e ingresar en su nueva casa temporal.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya eran pasadas las siete y media de la tarde, los nervios comenzaron a aflorar. Tanto Ron como Hermione daban vueltas en sus respectivas casas preparándose para la noche más importante de todo el año. Ambos habían sido arreglados por estilistas contratados por la empresa y había sido un trabajo largo decidir el conjunto perfecto. Porque así tenía que ser todo, perfecto.<p>

— Te ves cómo un millón de dólares —opinó su estilista, que resultó ser hombre. — Creo que mi trabajo aquí está listo.

— Creo que este traje gris poco a poco comenzará a llenarse de sudor si no me quito esta corbata. —alegó él, tirándola un poco de su cuello. — Sin ofenderte, pero mi estilo es un tanto más relajado.

— Es una noche de gala —argumentó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

— Tony, simplemente no es mi estilo. —se disculpó el pelirrojo. — Quiero ser yo por una maldita vez, y que todos sepan que así será siempre.

— Bueno, confieso que el look desarreglado te queda bastante bien —aprobó él, fingiendo indiferencia.

Ron sonrió triunfante.

— Vamos hombre, le diré a todos que tú fuiste el responsable de lograr este increíble atuendo.

— Eso suena bien —finalizó él, comenzado a ordenar sus cosas. — ¿Crees que puedas recordarles que yo te dije que llevaras corbata de todas formas?

— No hay problema —aseguró Ron.

El resto del equipo comenzó a ordenar las cosas para salir de la casa después de haber terminado con el modelo. Arrastraban carritos con todas las cosas de estilistas acomodándose luego en la minivan que los había traído tanto a los de Ron como los de Hermione.

Él comenzó a prepararse mentalmente nuevamente. Sabía que Hermione se vería estupenda y definitivamente esta vez tenía que actuar bien. No podía quedarse parado como idiota sin decirle lo bella que se veía con su nuevo corte.

_¡Son los malditos detalles los que hacen la diferencia!,_ se recordó.

Exactamente a las 7:55 p.m salió de su casa con las llaves del auto y la casa, en su mano. Caminó los pasos necesarios para encontrar la puerta de Hermione, y luego subió los escalones con lentitud preparándose mentalmente. Golpeó la puerta tres veces y luego retrocedió los escalones que había subido sintiéndose desesperado.

La puerta se abrió a los minutos, dejando paso a la perfección.

Esta vez no hubo nada que Ron pudiera hacer. Las palabras se atraparon en su boca y su garganta se secó momentáneamente.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó ella, dando una vuelta con gracia.

Su vestido era de un rojo intenso, con corte en v sobre sus hombros y pecho. Era largo y fino, llegando hasta sus pies. Sus tacones prácticamente no se notaban, pero Ron los pudo apreciar cuando al dar la vuelta el vestido se elevó unos centímetros mostrando sus torneadas piernas.

Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo más que abrir su boca en una o, como si fuera un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

— Vaya… sin palabras ¿Eh? Debo verme muy bien, para que el gran Weasley no sepa que decir. —comentó alegremente, descendiendo por los escalones.

— T-te ves… muy bella —logró articular.

— También tú te ves bien —añadió ella, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. — ¿Nos vamos? No creo que este bien hacer esperar tanto a nuestros invitados.

Él asintió, acercándose para llegar a su auto. Para su mala suerte algunos periodistas los comenzaron a llenar de flashes enloquecidos por encontrarlos antes de llegar a la alfombra roja. Ron hizo casi de guardaespaldas, haciendo retroceder a varias personas.

— Por favor chicos, un poco de espacio —pidió él, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Algunos le permitieron el espacio, así que Ron abrió la puerta ayudando a subir a Hermione en su asiento de copiloto. Una vez dentro, y preocupándose de no dejar el vestido afuera, la cerró. Luego se apresuró a llegar a su otro lado, mientras le gritaban toda clase de preguntas, a las que prefirió responder con nada más que:

— Responderemos preguntas en la gala, más les vale que estén ahí.

Dicho esto, ingresó en su asiento y luego encendiendo el auto comenzó a hacerse paso entre los paparazzis.

— Había olvidado lo cargantes que pueden llegar a ser —comentó Hermione, cubriéndose el rostro un poco de los flashes que los alcanzaban una vez que estuvieron en el semáforo.

— Bueno, hoy era de esperarse que vinieran y se comportaran así.

— Aun así, no hay respeto. —lamentó la castaña.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo más agradable? —propuso él, girando con cuidado, ya que seguía siendo perseguido por varios autos.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Como… mmm… —pensó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el manubrio. — como que piensas hacer después de este trabajo. De seguro vas a estar muy ocupada, siendo el rostro de alguna marca de belleza o algo así ¿no?

— La verdad, es que no tengo idea —confesó riéndose. — ¿Y tú?

— Esta mañana me llamaron para ofrecerme un trabajo. —comentó un poco incómodo por haber llevado la conversación a ese punto.

— ¿De qué? —Ron la observó con obviedad.— Claro, modelaje. ¿Pero de qué?

— Ropa de Hugo Boss

— ¡Vaya! Eso es genial.

— Solo hay un problema —admitió desviando su mirada a ella por unos segundos, para volver rápidamente al camino.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

Ron vaciló al pensar en que responder. Probablemente esto volvería las cosas aún más incomodas.

— En América Latina.

— Oh, vaya —exclamó ella más que sorprendida. — Es, bueno es… bastante lejos.

— Ese es el problema.

— Bueno, no veo cual sea el problema —mintió ella, con evidente tono de decepción. Si había un problema, y ese era que estarías más que alejados. Pensó que tal vez podrían llevar las cosas bien, pero la distancia definitivamente hacía las cosas más difíciles. — Esto definitivamente llevará tu carrera aún más alto.

— Aun así, tengo que pensarlo. No quiero dejart… dejar a mi familia aquí —se corrigió rápidamente.

— No la estas dejando —dijo, intentando sonar esperanzadora, para todos. — Solo supongo que serán unas semanas.

— Dos meses —corrigió él.

Estaban a muy poco de llegar y las cosas no iban por buen camino. Ron deseó que el camino hubiera sido más largo, porque tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

— Eso es… bastante tiempo.

— Es bastante lejos, bastante tiempo, bastante de todo en realidad —enfatizó. Hermione asintió sin querer mirarlo, porque estaba sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. — Pero tal vez sea bueno para todos que me aleje un tiempo.

_¡Oh demonios que no sería mejor!_, pensó ella, sintiéndose abatida.

La alegría había desaparecido rápidamente de sus ojos. Ya prácticamente no brillaban esa noche.

No hubo más palabras hasta que llegaron a la entrada del recinto en que se realizaba la fiesta. En la entrada le pidieron amablemente que descendiera del auto y que le entregara las llaves al _Valet Parking_ y luego caminaran por el sendero establecido para el ingreso a la gran mansión.

La fiesta de bienvenida estaba realizándose a las afueras de la gran casa. Todo estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas y pequeñas lucecitas que habían sido ubicadas sobre árboles y caminos para dar un toque de misterio. Pero tras el camino, un gran mural llevaba escrito la palabra "Record Magic" junto con los iconos de varias marcas de patrocinadores. En ella se encontraban desfilando gran cantidad de celebridades mundialmente reconocidas y también por su puesto, todo el ámbito del modelaje y _Style._

Edward fue informado que los modelos habían llegado y por ello rápidamente se acercó a saludarlos.

— Han llegado en el momento indicado —aseguró él, tomando el micrófono para ubicarse en una pequeña tarima junto a un micrófono. — Invitados, ya están aquí nuestras estrellas.

Un grupo de aplausos generalizados se extendió por largos minutos, hasta que los dos estuvieron ubicados frente a las cámaras, delante del mural y junto al micrófono.

— Buenas noches a todos —saludó Ron, nervioso.

— Buenos noches —repitió Hermione en el micrófono continuo.

— Estamos muy agradecidos de que todos estén aquí —admitió Ron, acercándose un poco para abrazar a la muchacha de su cintura. Ella trató de aparentar naturalidad. — Mi hermosa compañera y yo, estamos muy emocionados de poder compartir con todos ustedes nuestro trabajo. Y queremos que esta noche lo pasen increíble, así que no los distraeremos más… ¡y a disfrutar!

Los aplausos volvieron, pero esta vez ellos se dirigieron a la alfombra de la prensa para permitirles algunas fotos de ambos. Los constantes _por aquí, miren hacia acá_ o _una vuelta por favor_ fueron complacidos y cuando estuvieron bastante contentos, ambos comenzaron a retirarse rumbo a la perfecta recepción que se estaba realizando.

— Eso ha salido bien —admitió Hermione.

— Eso ha sido perfecto. —confirmó él. — No podría haberlo imaginado mejor.

Caminaron con parsimonia unos pocos pasos más, hasta que ambos fueron separados por diferentes grupos que se acercaban para felicitarlos. Les ofrecieron copas de champaña y varios tipos de cocteles.

Y así siguió hasta que todos fueron llevados a un extremo más interior donde mesitas para seis personas fueron adornando en círculos el área, formando un gran espacio en medio, donde se ubicaba una pista de baile como el estilo de una boda. En el frente, una gran y larga mesa alojaría a los directores de Record Magic, a jefes de las diferentes marcas patrocinadoras y en el centro a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Como en el espacio anterior, aquí también se encontraba una tarima con un micrófono, al cual nuevamente acudió Edward Norton. Él al instante, hizo sonar con una cucharilla su copa de deliciosa champaña dorada.

— Ya que tengo la atención de todos, quisiera dirigirles unas palabras —anunció. Todos comenzaron a prestar atención a él. Tanto Ron como Hermione, se instalaron recientemente en sus asientos para también prestarle oído. — Bueno, por donde comienzo.

— _¡Por el inicio! _—exclamó alguien del público.

— Eso es una buena idea, porque no lo había pensado —bromeó el director. Todos rieron. — Lo cierto es que es difícil para mí poder iniciar esto, porque como saben muchos, yo no he sido el que ha estado con estos adorables muchachos desde el inicio —dijo, dirigiendo su vista al pelirrojo y la castaña. — Así que creo que no me corresponde dar este discurso a mí. Robert Walmart, ¿puedes hacerte presente?

Prácticamente todos se sorprendieron de aquello, puesto que él ex-director debería estar bajo custodia policiaca por los recientes acontecimiento, pero para su asombro, ahí se encontraba caminando vacilante hacía el mini escenario.

Hermione soltó una exclamación de emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y luego sonrió. Ron la notó cambiar de actitud, así que tomando valor atrapó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas. La castaña se estremeció, pero no le negó el paso a su mano, al contrario, decidió entrelazarlas con fuerza, agradeciéndole la muestra de apoyo.

— Buenas noches a todos —saludó, con evidente aspecto cansado. Aun así sonreía emocionado. — Es un placer para mí poder estar aquí con todos ustedes, finalizando este proyecto que ha hecho felices a tantas personas. Esto comenzó como una simple idea de varios de nosotros, pensamos en generar algo que pudiera mover vidas y que lograra ayudar al mismo tiempo. Era difícil poder pensar en algo relacionado con la moda que pudiera acoplarse a las ayudas humanitarias, pero véannos aquí esta noche, completando este proyecto. Así que he de decir que estoy orgulloso, de cada uno de los que han trabajado para que esto sucediera. A la junta directiva, a nuestro patrocinadores, a nuestro querido Ronald Weasley, un joven que nos ha sorprendido a todos cada día. Eres un gran hombre pelirrojo, que nadie te diga lo contrario. —Ron hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza agradecido por sus palabras. — A nuestra adorable Hermione, que siempre tuvo la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de todos sus problemas. Eres una mujer maravillosa querida, tienes una fortaleza que nadie en este lugar puede llegar a imaginar, y te digo una vez más, que fue un placer trabajar contigo. Siempre lo será. —Esta vez fue Hermione la que le agradeció, solo que ella le lanzó un beso mientras sollozaba emocionada. — Y bueno, a todos ustedes, por aceptar nuestro trabajo, por acudir a las presentaciones, por contribuir a esta noble causa y sobre todo por ayudarnos a llegar a la meta que teníamos propuesta y también duplicar las ganancias que teníamos presupuestadas, las que serán directamente destinadas a la fundación de nuestro proyecto, junto con algunas nuevas fundaciones que crearemos en un pronto futuro. —dijo esto último mirando a Hermione, que asintió consiente de que su gran sueño de crear una fundación estaba volviéndose realidad. — Y bueno, desearles que tengan una gran noche. Muchas gracias.

Como ya se había realizado antes, un fuerte aplauso general se repitió.

Esta vez nadie volvió a tomar el micrófono al menos por unos largos minutos. Todos se preocuparon de saborear las delicias que la gastronomía les ofrecía. Todos parecían disfrutar de la noche.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí —opinó Hermione emocionada, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Robert. Esté le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. — Siento tanto toda la situación que se ha generado.

— No eres tú la que debe lamentarlo Hermione, fue mi culpa todo esto.

— Claro que no Robert, solo querías defender a tu mujer.

— No es ya mi mujer —corrigió él con tristeza. — Se ha comportado muy mal, ella ya no es la persona que conocí cuando joven.

— La gente hace cosas extrañas por el amor —susurró ella guiñándole un ojo.

— Eso está muy claro —aceptó riendo. Luego le dio un rápido vistazo con mirada paternal. — Estás hermosa, cariño.

— Gracias.

— Debo ir a hablar con un la dirección, nos vemos después.

— Bueno —concordó ella, aunque segundos antes de que desapareciera, se acercó corriendo para preguntarle algo que la había tenido intrigada por largos minutos. — ¿Cómo es que lograste salir de ahí? Yo traté que mis abogados consiguieran que salieras lo antes posible, pero no me dieron fechas.

— Creo que eso debemos agradecérselo a cierto angelito pelirrojo. —respondió.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, mientras Robert desaparecía nuevamente.

Sus ojos se posaron en Ron. Nadie más que él podía ser el pelirrojo del que hablaba su jefe. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba él conversando con un grupo de hombres, que parecían estar hablando de alguna broma.

— Y fue ahí cuando decidí que sería modelo —escuchó que decía uno. — Las chicas son calientes.

— Hablando de chicas calientes —murmuró uno causando la molestia del pelirrojo, que se giró para ver de quien hablaba, encontrándose con la castaña.

— Buenas noches —saludó ella, sonrojada por la atención que había generado.

— Eres aún más bella en persona —aduló uno de ellos.

Ron dirigió su mirada molesta a él, carraspeando con fuerza. Detestaba que la observaran con esos ojos de desesperados por meterse entre sus piernas.

— ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? —quiso saber, sin que le gustara mucho la idea.

— Necesito hablar un poco contigo —admitió negando.

— De acuerdo —aceptó, comenzando a alejarse del grupo de hombres. — ¿Sucede algo malo?

— ¿Tu hiciste que soltaran a Robert? —preguntó directamente.

Ron vaciló al responder. No sabía si debía hacerse el desentendido o simplemente jugar esta vez con la verdad.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Hermione aligeró su expresión de indagación para darle paso a una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

El pelirrojo soltó el aire que llevaba contenido hace unos momentos, por los nervios, pensando que ella se molestaría al saber que había dejado en libertad a uno de los principales sospechoso de su desaparición.

— Sabes que no lo hice por eso

— Lo sé —aceptó ella. — Pero ha sido un detalle demasiado especial como para pasarlo por alto. Creí que esta noche me sentiría culpable por no tenerlo aquí cuando él fue el mayor responsable de todo nuestro éxito, y que además no nos matáramos el uno al otro.

— Sé que no lo culpas por nada, y que prácticamente ha sido un padre para ti. Así que pensé que sería una buena idea tenerlo con nosotros esta noche, además aceptémoslo, el hombre se lo ha ganado. — Hermione asintió emocionada. — Solo, permíteme ser el primero en sacarte a bailar esta noche. Eso será mi pago.

El corazón de la castaña, comenzó a latir con fuerza en ese instante. Ron por su lado sintió que si no la besaba en ese momento moriría. Y Hermione no iba a negárselo, cuando las fuertes manos de él la rodearon acercándola más a él. Todos podían verlos, pero no importaba ya. Habían estado separados tanto tiempo y tras tantas mentiras, que simplemente no valía la pena continuar con esa tortura.

Sus labios estaban comenzando a rozarse, cuando inesperadamente alguien carraspeó interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Quién demonios es tan inoportuno! —soltó el pelirrojo molesto, al ser alejado del rostro de Hermione, que se giraba para observar a su invitado.

Al instante la castaña se sonrojó al reconocerlo y también por haber escuchado las maldiciones que el pelirrojo soltaba sin pudor ante Viktor Krum.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó ella al fin, después de meditar su reacción. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Recibí una invitación para venir a ser testigo de esa fiesta tan Europea que han realizado —respondió él, con una marcado acento búlgaro. — Creo que no he llegado en buen momento.

— Definitivamente no —aceptó Ron, apretando los puños a su lado.

Hermione soltó una risotada nerviosa, tratando de evitar la tensión del momento.

— Solo bromea —mintió. Ni viktor ni Ron se creyeron aquello.

— ¿Te molesta si te la robo por un rato? —preguntó el búlgaro, aunque más bien fue un aviso, porque la tomó del brazo y la instó a caminar a su lado.

Ron suspiró rendido y negó, mientras veía a Hermione lanzarle una mirada de disculpa mientras desaparecía por el mar de personas.

— Eres un idiota —acusó alguien a su lado. Ron no tardó mucho en distinguir a uno de sus hermanos.

— Creo que eso lo tengo bastante claro.

— Y aun así no haces nada —continuó Charlie. — Cada vez que te veo, te encuentro comportándote como un patético enamorado dejando que esa mujer se te escape como arena entre las manos. ¿No crees que ya es momento de hacer algo al respecto?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ni siquiera tengo idea de quién es el tipo. —se defendió.

— Viktor Krum, deportista de Rugby, el mejor de su equipo y por tanto capitán de Bulgaria. —le informó su hermano, tomando un trago de su copa. Ambos observaron a la pareja que se había alejado un buen tanto, para dar un paseo por los alrededores de lago que se encontraba cerca. — Y también su compañero en la campaña de hace unos años de la _revista GQ_. Sin mencionar también que fueron pareja hace unos años.

Ron escupió el trago que había tomado justo en ese momento y desvió sus ojos a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

— Investigué —soltó él divertido por su reacción. — ¿Ahora si harás algo al respecto?

El pelirrojo asintió comenzando a molestarse.

— Definitivamente.

* * *

><p>— Invito a todos los que quieran iniciar este primer baile, para que sigamos divirtiéndonos esta noche —anunció el cantante principal. — Es una canción que muchos adoramos y que seguramente les gustará aún más esta noche. Se titula <em>Save the last dance for me<em>.

Ron supo que era su momento de actuar, o perdería la oportunidad esa noche, así que con valentía se acercó a la castaña y el búlgaro.

— Te gustaría bailar —preguntaba este.

— Lo siento, no pue…

— Creo que ese honor me lo ha concedido a mí —interrumpió Ron, ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione. Ella le sonrió satisfecha y la aceptó gustosa.

Le dirigió al centro de la pista, justo a tiempo para cuando la música comenzaba a sonar y el cantante continuaba:

_**You can dance**_

Ubicó una mano en su menuda cintura, y luego la presionó contra su pecho demostrándole que ahí es donde ella debía estar. En sus brazos, era el lugar donde ella pertenecía y lo sabía.

_**Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye let him hold you tight**_

_**You can smile**_

_**Every smile for the man who held your hand neath the pale moon light**_

_**But don't forget who's takin' you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

_**So darlin' save the last dance for me**_

— Pensé que perdería mi recompensa —admitió él, después de unos cuantos pasos, haciéndola girar justo a tiempo para recostarla sobre su brazo y luego alzarla nuevamente.

_**Oh I know that the music's fine**_

— Te lo prometí, solo que esperaba que tú fueras en busca de tu recompensa —confesó ella.

_**Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun**_

Él sonrió, parecía satisfecho por aquella respuesta.

_**Laugh and sing, but while we're apart**_

_**Don't give your heart to anyone**_

_**But don't forget who's takin' you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

_**So darlin' save the last dance for me**_

— ¿Quién es ese? —quiso saber él, después de unos momentos dando vueltas al ritmo de la música. Era perfecta la forma en que se sincronizaban y sus cuerpos se amoldaban al del otro.

_**Baby don't you know I love you so**_

_**Can't you feel it when we touch**_

— Viktor Krum, un deportista de rugby.

_**I will never, never never let you go**_

— Fue tu novio ¿no? —dijo directamente.

Hermione parpadeó más de lo normal, se puso muy nerviosa y luego finalmente lo miró.

— Algo así.

_**I love you oh so much**_

— ¿Y qué quiere?

_**You can dance, go and carry on**_

_**Till the night is gone**_

— Solo quería pasar a saludar —respondió ella, tambaleando sus caderas, para evitar mostrar la tensión del momento. — ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto ahora?

_**And it's time to go**_

_**If he asks if you're all alone**_

— Ese tipo no busca tu amistad, Hermione —aseguró él, pasando olímpicamente su pregunta. — Se le nota en la cara de baboso que se muere por ti.

_**Can he walk you home, you must tell him no**_

_**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

_**Save the last dance for me**_

— Es extraño, ¿sabes? —comenzó ella, sintiéndose más que incomoda. — Él dijo lo mismo de ti.

_**Oh I know that the music's fine**_

_**Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun**_

_**Laugh and sing, but while we're apart**_

_**Don't give your heart to anyone**_

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que más te dijo ese…Krum? —quiso saber, recorriendo con evidente seducción, su espalda ligeramente descubierta. Hermione se estremeció y él pudo sentirlo, dándole una increíble sensación de poder y posesividad.

_**And don't forget who's takin' you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

_**So darling, save the last dance for me**_

— Ron, escucha, solo hablé con el de mí y de trabajo. No creo que quieras saber lo que me propuso.

_**So don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**Or in whose arms you're gonna be**_

— ¿No? Pues te equivocas, si quiero saberlo. —afirmó él, presionándola con demasiada fuerza, la que poco a poco fue separándose.

_**So darling, Save the last dance for me**_

— Ron, yo no…

_**Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me**_

_**Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,**_

_**The last dance for me**_

— Dime, ¿Qué te propuso? —exigió saber con molestia. — Porque estoy seguro de que ese imbécil lo único que quiere es separarte de mí. Pero te diré una cosa, ese búlgaro no tiene idea de con quien se metió. Los Weasley no nos rendimos jamás, y ya que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, no seré el que pierda esta vez.

_**Save the last dance, the very last dance for me.**_

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Victoreos a la gran elección de canción fueron constantes y cada vez se unió más gente a la pista. Ron y Hermione por su lado estaban localizados en su propia burbuja. Ambos se miraban desafiantes y con tanta intensidad, que los de los alrededores comenzaban a fijarse en ellos.

Estaban prácticamente parados sin moverse cuando la segunda canción, _Sway _comenzaba a animar a los invitados nuevamente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —preguntó ella, respirando cada vez más irregularmente, mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el de Ron, haciendo una sensual danza de provocación.

— Amarte —respondió él.

Esta vez no hubo nadie que los interrumpiera, y tampoco lo habría, porque Ron dejó claro desde que tocó los labios de la castaña, que ella era lo único en que se concentraría esa noche.

Una vez que sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza sobre los de ella, bajó el ritmo e incremento la intensidad en cada atrapada. Ella le correspondió maravillada de volver a sentir ese hormigueo en su cuerpo mientras Ron sostenía su rostro. La presionaba del cabello para adentrarse más en su boca, y con la otra mano la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

Sus labios colisionando, como si fuera el mayor placer de la vida. Era el momento preciso para demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que sus cuerpos se necesitaban y cuan incompletos se encontraban sin el otro. Con cada movimiento de sus labios, sus corazones se volvían más desbocados, estableciendo una tregua cuando el aire comenzó a faltar.

— Te amo tanto —murmuró él contra sus labios, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Los que brillaban con la misma intensidad, mientras le daba una dulce y sonrojada sonrisa.— No puedo vivir sin ti, y he sido un tonto por permitírmelo. Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, que me necesitas y me deseas como yo. Y no quiero que luches contra eso, porque sea donde sea que vayas, cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes, estaré ahí peleando por ti.

No se dieron cuenta del largo tiempo que habían estado besándose, hasta que los invitados volvieron a aplaudir una vez finalizado el baile. Para ese entonces, Ron y Hermione estaban en imágenes de toda la prensa presente.

— La siguiente canción es de una mujer con una talentosa voz, y su canción es _I will always love you_…

Mientras algunos se preparaban para volver a bailar. Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron completamente quietos, observándose el uno al otro a la espera de la reacción más correcta.

— Hermione, ¿me concederías este baile? — preguntó la singular voz de Viktor Krum.

Ella se sorprendió dando un fuerte respingo. Desvió sus ojos de los azulados de Ron, para observar a los misteriosos negros de Krum.

_¡Este maldito búlgaro me las pagara!_, pensó él molesto.

_¿Es que están tratando de matarme?_, pensaba ella cansada de toda esa situación. _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar la invitación de Viktor? ¿O declinarla y continuar su "conversación" con Ron?_

— Sí, claro. —accedió sintiéndose tonta. Había sido un error, y lo podía comprobar claramente en los ojos de Ron, que la observaban suplicantes y dolidos.

* * *

><p>— Lo siento si he interrumpido —se disculpó Viktor. — Pensé que estaría bien, quitarles un poco de atención, ya que prácticamente toda la prensa estaba realizando videos de todos los estilos de lo que pasó recién en la pista.<p>

— Yo, no sé qué estaba pensando —admitió avergonzada, mientras comenzaba a seguir los pasos de baile de su acompañante.

— Esas situaciones no se piensan —opinó. Hermione asintió cohibida. — Pensé que podríamos continuar con nuestra conversación, y que me dieras una respuesta…

— Lo siento, pero aún no lo he pensado.

— Creo que eso está claro —bromeó el búlgaro, riéndose sonoramente. — Pero se trata solo de un sí o no.

— Lamentablemente para mí es algo más que eso.

— Crees que este trabajo involucraría sentimientos ¿no? Piensas que hago esto porque quiero que nuestra relación…

— No creo nada, Viktor. —lo detuvo ella. — A penas he terminado de procesar lo que acaba de pasar y no creo que pueda darte una respuesta ahora. Me ha encantado trabajar contigo en otras ocasiones, pero sé que estamos involucrando al trabajar juntos. Tanto para mí como para ti será un espectáculo. La prensa estará tras "lo que tuvimos" nuevamente y yo sigo involucrada con…

— Con Weasley —se adelantó él, asintiendo. Justo a tiempo hacía girar a Hermione en una clásica vuelta de vals.

— Yo iba a decir Record Magic —lo corrigió incomoda. — Mi contrato con ellos termina esta semana, y eso significa que debo encontrar un nuevo manager para mi carrera.

— No te faltarán.

— Aun así es mucho trabajo que hacer y no creo que lo mejor sea involucrarme apenas termine en un nuevo proyecto. Tal vez lo que necesito en este momento, son unas vacaciones.

— Esta bien —aceptó él, sonriendo sinceramente. Llevó su mano derecha al rostro de la castaña y ubicó un cabello ondulado tras su oreja. — ¿Crees que me concedas esta última pieza, y que podamos bailarla sin hablar de negocios?

— Claro —accedió la castaña, abrazándose al hombro del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, _Jar of Hearts_ sonaba en todos lados. Cuando muchos se preocupaban de seguir el ritmo de la canción, al otro lado de la pista Ron le ofrecía una pieza de baile a una hermosa rubia. Todo en él era despecho. El pelirrojo sentía como en su interior comenzaba a subir un desagradable sentimiento de molestia, desesperación y una parte de posesividad. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota búlgaro sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hermione tan cerca? _¡Demonios!_ ¿Qué le sucedía a Hermione? ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que la besara y luego simplemente irse con ese idiota?

La rabia lo estaba comenzando a controlar, deseaba con todas sus ganas ir y separarlos a metros de distancia y llevarse a esa castaña lejos con él. Pero a diferencia, había ofrecido bailar con una escultural rubia que lo había observado toda la noche, solo para intentar generar celos en Hermione. Y al parecer parecía funcionar, porque ella había fijado su vista en él, mientras lentamente giraba sobre los brazos de Krum.

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

Los ojos y la mirada intensa que Hermione le dirigía en ese momento, fueron suficiente para Ron. Sabía que algo estaba mal.

* * *

><p>La gran fiesta poco a poco comenzaba a terminar y junto con ello los invitados comenzaban a retirarse. Muchos agradecían al director y a los modelos por tan bella velada, pero lo cierto es que más que agradecimientos, la noche terminaba con una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos para muchos.<p>

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —se ofreció Viktor.

Hermione se concentró en mirar por última vez a Ron, que reía alegremente con un grupo de bellas modelos.

— Claro —accedió ella, con evidente desilusión.

Pero lo que no sabía Hermione, es que Ronald Weasley no había logrado quitar sus ojos de ella en toda la noche. Había tratado de acercarse y conversar, pero ciertamente muchos inconvenientes lo habían desviado de su camino esa noche. Y ahora observaba entre rendido y desesperado, como el famoso Viktor Krum se iba a casa con su perfecta y maravillosa ex-novia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! <em>**

**_He vuelto en el tiempo indicado jajaja. _**

**_Bueno, como saben falta muy poco para que finalice la historia, así que habrán capítulos largos y con mucha información de por medio. Y todo porque n_****_uestros protagonistas favoritos comienzan a comportarse un poco... ¡tontos! pero es solo porque están muy confundidos y desesperados ya que se viene el final de todo lo que han estado viviendo y que de primera, los unió._**

**_Espero que les sigan gustando los capítulos y que no me odien por haberme demorado tanto la otra vez. Seguiré aquí atenta a sus comentarios y más que dispuesta a llegar con ustedes al final de esta historia. _**

**_Nos vemos el próximo domingo._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todos!_**

PD: Las canciones que he mencionado son:

_- Save the last dance for me _deMichael Buble

_- Sway _deMichael Buble

_- Jar of Hearts de _Christina Perri

- _I will always love you_ de Whitney Houston


	45. ¿Un beso o un adiós?

**Capítulo 45:**

**¿Un beso o un adiós?**

Esa noche en la soledad de su habitación, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo había dejado escapar esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué había aceptado que Krum la llevara a su casa? ¡Se había comportado como una idiota, después de que él le repitiera una y otra vez que la amaba!

Krum había estado un buen rato en su casa, y ella estaba segura de que él estaba esperando respuesta a su propuesta, pero prefirió despedirlo solo asegurándole que le llamaría pronto. Una vez que había desaparecido, se puso a meditar que era de su vida, y muy pronto llegó a la conclusión de que Ron estaba intentando arreglar las cosas y ella solo se dedicaba a decepcionarlo, comportándose como una idiota.

* * *

><p>La puerta principal recibió cuatro golpes desesperados.<p>

Se asustó pensando que tal vez algo malo había pasado, así que a medio vestir solo con unos pantalones de dormir, se dirigió escalera abajo. Cuando finalmente la puerta estuvo abierta, su corazón se detuvo.

Hermione estaba ahí, ligeramente mojada por la llovizna que comenzaba a caer. No llevaba nada más que una menuda camisa, que parecía ser precisamente una de él, y por lo tanto estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su propia cordura. Tal vez simplemente estaba soñando todo eso. Estaba volviéndose loco de deseo por ella y seguramente esta era la forma que su mente tenía de liberarle la tensión. Se refregó los ojos esperando no encontrar nadie frente a él, pero ella seguía ahí de pie, observándolo fijamente, casi esperando que dijera algo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado. Un silbido de admiración llegó a sus oídos cuando un grupo de jóvenes pasaba justo por la acera admirando la desnudes de la castaña. Ron arrugó el entrecejo con unas ganas locas de correr tras el grupo que recién había pasado y golpearlos hasta hacerlos olvidar la imagen de _su _Hermione en _su_ camisa.— Entra, o iré tras esos imbéciles.

Ella entró sin pensarlo mucho y luego esperó pacientemente a que Ron cerrara la puerta.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, oscilando entre el enojo y la alegría.

— Por todo.

Ron esperó que continuara, pero no lo hizo, así que pensó que tal vez solo se sentía culpable por no haberse despedido de él hace unas horas.

— ¿Qué haces vestida así? —quiso saber él. Hermione enrojeció. Recién había caído en cuenta de que era lo que estaba usando. No era su pijama cómodo y de seda. No, definitivamente no era. En su lugar, llevaba una camisa que Ron había dejado olvidada hace un tiempo en su casa, en una de las visitas que había hecho, en la cual no habían durado mucho con ropa encima.— ¿Esa es mi camisa?

— Sí —respondió ella escuetamente. — Es… cómoda.

— ¿Duermes con ella en las noches? —preguntó, con un destello de esperanza.

— Sí… digo, no —corrigió. Ron arrugó el entrecejo confundido. — Esta noche… olvidé que no había terminado de secar mi pijama después de lavarlo.

Él asintió un poco decepcionado, porque seguía haciéndolo sentir extrañamente bien saber que ella lo tenía cerca, aunque fuera con su camisa.

— No recordaba haberla dejado olvidada.

— Probablemente tampoco recuerdas todas las que has dejado con tus conquistas. —soltó ella sin pensarlo.

— Estás enojada…

No fue una pregunta, pero ella se vió obligada a explicarlo de todas maneras.

— Lo siento, no sé porque lo dije. Yo, solo vine porque te debo una disculpa.

— Ya te disculpaste Hermione y no era necesario de todas formas. —aseguró. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras se apoyaba sobre una pared.— ¿Lo pasaste bien? Con Viktor, digo.

— Yo… sí. —aceptó. Ron asintió bajando su mirada. Eso había dolido. — No sé porque te interesa todo lo que pasa con él, de todas formas no debería importarte.

— Me interesa porque quiero saber si estarás bien —confesó, acercándose el par de pasos que le faltaban para estar justo frente a ella. Ambos rozándose, sintiendo como las respiraciones irregulares del otro parecían afectarles tanto. — Me interesa, porque a pesar de que no estés conmigo, quiero lo mejor para ti. Y si tú crees que él es el indicado, yo… yo simplemente te apoyaré.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma? ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácil? ¡Maldita sea! —vociferó molesta, dando media vuelta y acercándose al gran ventanal de la sala. Solo las cortinas claras estaban corridas, por tanto podía ver a través de ellas la luz de los faroles de la calle, con la intensión de seguir dándole la espalda. — Dijiste que no te rendirías, pero a la primera situación en la que me vez con alguien… ¡te rindes! Me juraste que no eras de los que dejaban que alguien les quitara lo que querían, pero aquí estás, casi ofreciéndome a Viktor.

— ¡No estoy ofreciéndote a nadie!

— ¡Pero tampoco estás luchando por mí!

Ron se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, su rostro se contrajo de dolor. Hermione seguía sin mirarlo, manteniendo su expresión enojada y exigiendo respuesta.

— Decidí que lo mejor para ti es estar lejos de mí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó aguantando las ganas de golpearlo. — ¿Por qué demonios siempre decides por mí?

— Porqué ambos sabemos que no soy bueno para ti.

Si Hermione estaba enojada, su ira creció hasta un nivel impensado. Se acercó rápidamente a Ron y le dio una cachetada justo en la mejilla. Él se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo sereno por la sorpresa.

— El día que escuches de mi boca decir que no eres bueno, será el día en que puedas decir eso. —aseguró ella. — Ahora déjate de ser un maldito cobarde y bésame.

Ron pensó que no había escuchado correctamente, porque su corazón se detuvo por un momento y su mejilla dejó de doler sorpresivamente.

Hermione soltó un bufido de resignación y luego comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la puerta. Si Ron no era capaz ni de tener el valor de besarla, estaba claro que ya no quería nada con ella.

Para su sorpresa, justo antes de que agarrara el pomo de la puerta, él la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar, estampando sus labios en ella con necesidad. Hermione se sorprendió claro, pero no tardó mucho en reponerse y ubicar sus manos en su cabello pelirrojo. Ron la presionó contra su cuerpo, empujándola hasta llegar a la puerta. Ella jadeó excitada y él arrugó la ligera tela entre sus manos con intensión de calmar el deseo irrefrenable que crecía por su cuerpo. La camisa se alzó lo suficiente como para permitir el contacto de su piel con la de Ron, que continuaba sin nada en su torso. Ella bajó sus manos hasta la cinta que afirmaba el pantalón de dormir de Ron y desarmó el nudo con agilidad.

— Oh demonios —gimió enloquecido.

Hermione sonrió entre besos, pasando luego a una evidente expresión de placer cuando él descendió de sus labios, para comenzar a besar su cuello.

— Dijiste que me amabas —murmuró ella, dejándose arrastrar por el pelirrojo hacía una siguiente pared. Ron la puso de espaldas y luego desabrochó ágilmente su camisa, deslizándola por sus hombros, dejando así el espacio necesario para poder depositar unos cuantos besos e iniciar nuevamente el camino a su cuello. — Yo también… te amo

— Repítelo —rogó él, sintiendo el poder de sus palabras.

— Te amo, Ron. —respondió ella en un tono de voz mezclado con un gemido, mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a llevarla a la locura entre besos.

— Necesitaba tanto escuchar eso. —admitió mientras se separa ligeramente solo para sonreír efusivamente. La alzó sobre sus brazos, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas sobre su cintura. — Y creo que voy a matarme por esto luego, pero no te haré el amor en el pasillo, ni en el suelo, ni en el sillón… al menos por ahora. —jugueteó él, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta su menuda cintura, para mantenerla en su lugar. — Mi cama me matará si no la complazco esta noche.

Hermione soltó una risa y luego volvió a besarlo, sintiéndose dichosa de tenerlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Mientras la pareja dorada disfrutaba de una reconciliación, el resto del mundo seguía su vida cuando ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Uno de los centros de investigaciones continuaban en reuniones con respecto al caso de secuestro contra Hermione Granger.<p>

— Si ya hemos comprobado que específicamente Robert Walmart no tiene nada que ver en esto —comenzó un detective más joven de lo que se esperaba. — ¿Qué podemos afirmar entonces? Porque yo tenía entendido que claramente él tenía relación con toda esta situación.

— Existe relación con el caso, pero no hemos logrado demostrar cual es. —afirmó un hombre más avejentado. — Está claro que no es el culpable, pero no podemos comprobar tampoco que no sea cómplice de esto.

— Ronald Weasley ha asegurado en su testimonio que Walmart no tiene conexión con él caso.

— ¿Qué más ha dicho? —quiso saber otro detective.

— Nada más por el momento.

— ¿Y que otro dato tenemos acerca del caso?

— Sabemos que la víctima fue encontrada muy cerca de la casa de los padres de Weasley, pero aparentemente nadie ha encontrado nada en los alrededores tampoco que pueda indicar en donde estaba la señorita Granger.

— Estamos ante un victimario muy preocupado por no dejar rastro.

— No debería sorprenderte, Dan Wilson es doctor. Estamos seguros que sabe cómo pasar desapercibido en cuanto a víctimas.

— Caballeros —dijo el director, alzando la voz mientras se ponía de pie. — Si seguimos de esta manera no lograremos conseguir nada. Y pensaba que ya que tengo a uno de los mejores equipos en investigación, obtendríamos respuestas en un corto tiempo. ¿Es que tengo que cambiar de personal para que logremos algo?

— No, señor —canturrearon todos.

— Bien —soltó este.

Un par de golpes en la puerta distrajeron la reprimenda. El hombre que se encontraba más cerca la abrió con facilidad.

— Lo siento por interrumpir, pero hemos recibido una visita, señor.

— ¿Quién es, Gómez?

— Dice la señorita que su nombre es Lavender Brown.

* * *

><p>— <em>No solo pudimos ver la fiesta más extravagante que se ha visto en Hollywood, sino que también hemos observado a nuestra pareja favorita de modelos, decirle adiós a la campaña que más ha impulsado su carrera este año.<em> —inició contando una periodista, rubia, de ojos celestes y gran sonrisa. — _Por supuesto no podía faltar que una gran cantidad de invitados de lo más famosos los acompañaran, pero debemos y sobre cualquier otra persona, destacar lo perfectos que se encontraban nuestros chicos de "Record Magic". Si los hemos visto brillar, esta noche nos han dejado con la boca abierta. _

Una gran cantidad de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la gran pantalla. En ellas aparecían los invitados, la fiesta, el lugar, las instalaciones, la alfombra roja y por supuesto los modelos.

— _Pero la fiesta no estuvo exenta de polémicas, ya que para sorpresa de muchos, apareció nada más ni nada menos que Robert Walmart, el ex director del proyecto, y que si bien recuerdan, también se le atribuyó ser parte del secuestro de la modelo._

— ¡Son unos imbéciles! —exclamó Hermione molesta, alzando sus brazos indignada. — ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de Robert? ¡No lo conocen!

— Dime… ¿cuándo han dicho la verdad? —la incitó él a responder. — Exceptuando claro, cuando hablan de mi belleza.

— No eres para nada presuntuoso, ¿eh? —bromeo Hermione.

— Sabes que bromeo. Pero estoy muy de acuerdo con ellos, cuando dijeron que fuiste la más bella de la fiesta.

— ¡Ron! Me harás sonrojar —exclamó ella avergonzada, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en lograr quitársela, ubicándose sobre su cuerpo con agilidad, llenándola de dulces besos.

— ¿Qué no querías que te digiera la verdad? ¡Pues ahí está tu verdad! Eres, fuiste y serás siempre la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos puedan ver. No sabes cuánto he deseado estar así contigo nuevamente y ahora que se cumplió, no sé qué hacer para demostrártelo.

— Ron, no tienes que hacer nada para demostrarme.

— Y por eso mismo, y porque conozco a las mujeres, sé que debo hacerlo. —dijo, sonriendo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo entonces? —preguntó ella curiosa. — Recuerda que soy igual de testaruda que tú, así que se te hará difícil convencerme.

— Supongo que tendremos que limitarnos por el momento a esto —dijo, y apenas terminó su frase, volvió a besarla.

El beso fue lento, suave y delicado. Él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle con lo que fuera que la amaba. Y ya que no era muy bueno con las palabras, prefirió utilizar lo que más se le daba bien; las caricias.

Mientras él se concentraba en hacerla sentir el máximo placer posible, Hermione se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y el deseo de saciar lo que semanas habían separado.

Horas después, ambos se separaron más que satisfechos.

— Dios, creo que jamás podré tener suficiente de tí. —comentó él jadeando, mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Hermione.

— ¿Quieres decirme con eso que no dormiré mucho? —bromeó ella, regularizando su respiración a su lado.

— Oh, demonios sí, no dormirás mucho. —aseguró con seriedad. Cuando recuperó más energía, se ocupó de acercarse a ella lo suficiente para poder hacerla recostar su cabeza sobre él. — Pero también me refiero a ti, con tus labios, tus besos, tus palabras, tus caricias, todo de ti.

— ¿Cómo es que supone que crea que no eres bueno con las palabras, cuando dices cosas así? —inquirió, mientras dibujaba círculos sobre el pecho pecoso de Ron. —Tal vez deberías cambiar tu trabajo a poeta.

— ¿Y dejar que otros tontos modelos se saquen fotos sensuales contigo? ¡Oh, claro que no!

— Supongo que sabes que no estaremos en todas las campañas juntos, Ron…

— Lo sé. Solo que estaré ahí en cada una de ellas, recordándole a cualquier idiota donde debe poner sus manos.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada, haciéndolo reír a él también. Adoraba su posesividad con ella, y para resumir las cosas, todo lo otro también.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en aquella tarde de reconciliación. Habían conversado de cosas que solían hablar, poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que se habían perdido del otro. Se abrazaron, besaron e hicieron el amor cuantas veces necesitaron para recordarse que estaban ahí, juntos nuevamente. Ron le contó algunas cosas que había vivido durante el tiempo que ella había estado secuestrada, le contó la verdad de lo que había pasado con Lavender y porqué había preferido mentirle antes que decirle la verdad.

— Para mí era mucho más fácil que creyeras que solo era un tonto, a que pensaras que te había engañado con otra mujer.

— Ese es el argumento más tonto del mundo, Ronald —lo regaño ella molesta. — ¿Es que nunca piensas las cosas antes de actuar?

— Al parecer no —respondió riéndose.

Hermione le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo besó.

— ¿Te parece si cocinamos algo? Me muero de hambre —propuso ella.

— Brownies. —soltó él de repente. — Deberíamos hacer brownies.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros dándole un pequeño beso también.

— Extrañe que cocinaras para mí.

— Brownies serán entonces —coincidió ella. — Pero tu harás una pasta, porque me muero por comer spaguetti.

Listos para volverse chefs esa noche, emprendieron camino a la cocina, con la primera ropa que encontraron. Y cuando fueron conscientes de que había un mundo fuera de esa casa, se dieron cuenta de que eran más de las once de la noche.

Hermione se encontraba cocinando unos brownies, mientras Ron preparaba un spaguetti con salsa boloñesa. Ambos se ensuciaban y reían como dos niños pequeños, divirtiéndose como hace semanas no lo hacían.

Mientras hacían todo eso, dejaron la televisión encendida dejándolo en el primer canal que encontraron, que precisamente hablaba de farándula a esas horas de la noche. Como siempre, no les sorprendió mucho que los comentaristas se dirigieran específicamente a ellos, su fiesta de despedida y también de sus próximos proyectos.

— Necesito saber algo —dijo Ron repentinamente, dejando la olla con los fideos.

Hermione detuvo sus manos sobre la masa y lo observó curiosa. Al notar la mirada preocupada y desesperada de Ron, decidió interceder, porque creía saber por dónde iba el tema. Después de todo, el nombre Krum había sido mencionado una buena cantidad de veces en media hora.

— Si es por lo de Viktor, yo no…

— No, no es de él de quien quiero hablar —negó fastidiado. — Prefiero no hablar de ese imbécil.

La castaña suspiró sintiendo que aumentaba la incomodidad.

— Ron, no sé qué es lo….

— ¿Qué piensas de que me vaya a trabajar a Latinoamérica?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —cuestionó confundida. — No necesitas de mi opinión, Ron. De todas formas sabes que Hugo Boss es un gran paso en tu carrera.

— Te preguntó a ti, dime que piensas de que me vaya. —insistió él, momentáneamente consiente de lo que deparaba su futuro.

— Ron, no entiendo a qué quieres llegar —dijo, mientras continuaba amasando. Comenzaba a helar, y ella prácticamente se encontraba desnuda bajo ese chaleco.

— Creo que si lo sabes —aseguró él. — Sé que he cometido tantos errores que sería imposible llegar a un momento en el que me puedas perdonar totalmente. Soy un completo imbécil por haber permitido que estuviéramos lejos y separados tanto tiempo. —continuó, acercándose a ella. Sus respiraciones cálidas se mezclaban mientras el aire congelado hacía su trabajo. _¡Al diablo el frio, esto era importante!_ — Y me arrepiento de cada cosa de la que he hecho y que además de paso te ha… lastimado. Lo siento tanto, Hermione. Pero solo necesito saber si tendremos una última oportunidad de volver a lo que éramos. Esta mañana fue maravilloso, tenerte a mi lado de nuevo fue todo lo que necesitaba. Y que necesitaré por el resto de mi vida. —añadió mirándola con devoción. Ella trató de que sus lágrimas no se notaran más de lo brillantes que sus ojos se encontraban y dejó a un lado la masa nuevamente. — Dime que no vaya, dime que me quede y te juro que no iré.

— Ron, yo…

— No, Hermione. Solo necesito esa respuesta. —la detuvo. — Sé que hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar aún, pero en este momento lo único que necesito son un par de palabras.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

¿Debía pedirle que se quedara? ¿Que siguieran por una nueva oportunidad de vida juntos? ¿O simplemente dejarlo a que continuara su vida y el gran éxito que esto significaría?

Su corazón sabía la respuesta. Pero…

Siempre aquel "pero" terminaba por arruinar su vida.

— Yo, lo siento —murmuró ella, mientras el gran nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más difícil de asimilar. — Deberías tomar el trabajo…

Fue entonces cuando Ron sintió que algo dentro de él caía. Aquella mañana había sido un simple sueño al parecer, porque ahora estaba perdiéndola de nuevo.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó desesperado. — Tendré más trabajos como ese más adelante, no es necesario que vaya.

Hermione no respondió. Ni aunque quisiera habría logrado decir alguna palabra, porque su barbilla temblaba, su corazón latía desesperado y sus ojos comenzaban a liberar las lágrimas de abatimiento. Ella estaba consciente de que había roto su corazón. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Jamás podría ser la responsable de arruinar el futuro de Ron. ¿Qué sucedería después cuando él en una discusión le recordara la vez que renunció a ese trabajo por ellos? ¿Qué sucedería si las cosas no funcionaban? ¿Podría ser tan egoísta y pedirle que dejara ese importante proyecto por ella?

— Sí, estoy segura. —mintió. — Es un gran paso en tu carrera, serías un idiota si dejaras ir esta oportunidad. Además, son solo dos meses, podemos estar separados.

El silenció se volvió cortante.

Ron la observó fijamente, inmutable. Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían pasado a ser tan complicadas? Ron podría ir a su trabajo y volver en… en dos meses más. Las cosas estarían bien nuevamente y ellos podrían estar juntos como siempre.

Solo eran dos meses. ¿Qué podía pasar?

— ¿Te das cuenta de todas las cosas que pueden pasar en dos meses? —apuntó él, acercándose para enfrentarla. — Tú y yo no hemos logrado estar ni un mes bien juntos… ¿y esperas que duremos dos meses separados?

— Escucha, yo puedo esperar por ti dos meses. ¿Es que acaso tú no puedes hacerlo por mí?

— ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! —respondió el fastidiado porque siquiera mencionara la posibilidad de no hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

— Son dos meses Hermione… ¡Dos malditos meses!

— Hemos logrado pasar por una inmensidad de situaciones… ¿y crees que no podemos estar distanciados por dos meses?

— Dos meses es mucho, Hermione.

— Dos meses no es nada si sabemos que estaremos bien. No es como si fuéramos a dejar de hablarnos o no estar en contacto, Ron. —dijo ella. No se habían dado cuenta, cuando estaban ya uno frente al otro. — Puedo ir a visitarte cuando tenga tiempo, o tu venir por un fin de semana. Además está Skype y todas esas cosas, podemos llamarnos…

— No voy a resistir estando si quiera una semana separado de ti.

— Eso es muy dulce, pero podemos hacerlo —afirmó ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

— Hermione no sabemos qué puede pasar. —confesó él preocupado. Su expresión pareció asqueada por sus siguientes palabras. — Tú vas a estar aquí con tu grupito de idiotas enamorados y yo estaré allá con…

— ¿Con tu propio grupo de enamoradas? —intercedió ella, sorprendida por sus palabras.— Vaya, creo que esto se trata de otra cosa entonces…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me estás tratando como si pensaras que voy a engañarte con el primero que se me cruce cuando esté sola aquí.

— No dije eso.

— Bueno, tus labios si lo dijeron. Y lo creas o no, yo sí puedo ser fiel a alguien. —dijo súbitamente.

Pero Hermione se arrepintió en el primer instante que dijo eso. Ron hiperventiló en su puesto, alejándose lentamente del cuerpo de la castaña.

— De acuerdo, si eso es lo que piensas de mí, entonces… —comenzó, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, y comenzaba a alejarse de la cocina. — No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Tomó un par de zapatos que aguardaban a un lado de la chimenea y la chaqueta que colgaba en uno de los sillones. Le dirigió una mirada enojada a Hermione y luego salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Para Hermione hacer brownies ya no parecía tan buena idea después de todo, menos aun dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa y que además, su reconciliación con Ron había durado menos de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola mis queridos lectores! <em>**

**_Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde la ultima publicación, y como había prometido, nuevamente he vuelto a publicar un domingo. Sé que estamos todos tristes porque la historia llega a su final, pero como todo en esta vida, todo llega siempre a un final. Soy muy dramática, lo sé jajaja. Bueno, mi punto es que aproximadamente solo quedan un par de capítulos, más llenos de acción y suspenso que ningún otro._**

**_La siguiente publicación será el próximo domingo, así que estén atentos._**

**_Quiero darles mis infinitas gracias a todos los que han hecho esto posible y espero que estemos juntos en esto hasta el final... _**

**_También aprovecho para promocionar mis próximas historias, pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil. Son "Juego de Pelirrojos" y "Mi querida esposa" Además de un nuevo blog que he comenzado _****_ .com _****_y que consistirá en reseñas de libros, películas y algunos que otros avances de mis historias aquí en _****_Fanfiction _****_y . _****_Potterfics_**

**_Nuevamente, agradecerles a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y les aseguro que cada palabra alegra mi adolorido corazón. Y por todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de este tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos :)_**


	46. Tomando decisiones, Parte I

**Capítulo 46:**

**Tomando decisiones (I)**

Decir que había sido una de sus peores mañanas, definitivamente era quedarse corto. Definitivamente no era tan mala como esos días que estuvo secuestrada y despertaba con su cuerpo adormecido por el esfuerzo de dormir con sus brazos alzados o despertar desesperada por volver a la normalidad, pero se acercaba bastante.

Ron no solo no había vuelto en toda la noche, si no que Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar. Y ya que sabía que no podría estar escondiéndose para siempre, decidió aguardar en la casa, consciente de que Ron creería que no tendría el valor suficiente para seguir ahí cuando él volviera.

La espera se hizo eterna. Horas y horas pasaban sin que nada pudiera tranquilizar su ansiedad. Miles de malos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, deambulando entre accidentes y engaños, hasta que de pronto, la puerta principal de abrió de un tirón. Ron apareció luciendo una ropa diferente a la noche previa. Una camisa blanca cubría su torso y unos jeans se ajustaban a sus fornidas piernas. Su cabello corto y desordenado, resaltaba su atractivo, a pesar de que se le veía cansado. Tal vez no habría dormido tampoco.

— Sigues aquí —soltó él como si eso fuera más un problema que un alivio.

_Eso dolió_, pensó ella.

— Como ves —confirmó ella. — ¿Podemos hablar?

— No hay nada que tengamos que hablar. —negó él, acercándose a la cocina, para sacar un vaso y tomar un largo trago de agua. — Tu lo dejaste bien claro anoche.

— Ron, ¿podemos hablar como adultos? No quiero discutir más contigo.

— En eso concuerdo contigo, no quiero discutir. —dijo. Hermione quiso alegrarse, pero la seriedad en el rostro del pelirrojo le dejó claro que nada mejoraba. — Y ya que tú tomas tus decisiones yo también debo hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —quiso saber ella, ignorando sus palabras.

Ron soltó una risita, claramente en tono de burla.

— ¿Qué eres mi segunda madre o qué?

— Ron…

— Bueno ya que según tú yo no soy capaz de ser fiel a alguien y probablemente no te equivoques, como siempre, deberías claramente hacerte una idea de donde estuve anoche —soltó divertido.

Hermione se mantuvo seria y luchó contra las ganas de llorar. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte y por poco creyó que estallaría en llanto como una loca.

— Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

— Pero lo hiciste —la cortó él rápidamente. Tiró el vaso en el lavadero, haciéndolo sonar como un estruendo y luego salió de la cocina rumbo al salón. Dejó su teléfono y se quitó los zapatos. Ella lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento, a la espera de alguna palabra más. — Me iré a bañar.

Hermione bordeó entre la razones de porqué él le había informado eso y llegó a dos conclusiones. La primera rondaba entre la idea de que simplemente quería informarle y la segunda, porqué quería que se fuera.

— Ron, yo…

— Así que puedes quedarte aquí a no hacer nada o irte. De todas formas más tarde saldré así que no sé qué podrías hacer aquí. Esta no es tu casa y dejaste bien claro que tú y yo no somos, ni seremos nada.

Ron no esperó respuesta, siguió su camino en dirección al nivel superior.

— Firmaste —soltó ella de repente más asustada que nunca. Ron detuvo su paso y su cuerpo se tensó.— Fuiste a firmar los papeles ¿no?

_Aguanta. Aguanta las malditas lágrimas_, se decía ella mentalmente.

Ron dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente. Su rostro estaba serio y contraído, probablemente por la rabia. Hermione creyó ver un destello de dolor en ellos, pero este fue rápidamente opacado por el intenso tono azul de un momento a otro.

— No —negó él. Ella soltó el aire contenido y dio un paso hacia él. Ron retrocedió desde su puesto junto a la escalera, como si temiera que ella se acercara de un solo paso la distancia que los separaba. — Pero eso haré en un rato.

_Adiós esperanza, _pensó ella.

— No lo hagas —soltó sin pensarlo.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo conteniendo su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

— Será mejor que te vayas, Hermione —fueron sus palabras.

Un segundo después Ron desapareció de su vista y el sonido de la puerta del baño dando un portazo hizo un desolador eco en la casa.

* * *

><p>Ahora era precisamente cuando sabía que se había comportado como una idiota. Y lo peor de todo eso es que ya que no solía hacerlo, simplemente ahora no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o actuar. Su casa estaba más sola y silenciosa que nunca.<p>

Por un momento deseó no estar ahí, hasta que recordó que prácticamente era lo único que le quedaba que la hacía sentir segura. Era su casa. La casa de sus padres. La casa que por años la había acogido con su alegrías y tristes.

¿Cómo había llegado su vida a esto?

Hace un par de días toda su vida había sido un desastre. Luego un día después se volvía nuevamente perfecta y ahora tan solo un par de horas atrás su vida volvía a ser miserable. Los problemas la desbordaban y ella estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones, pero esta específicamente se le hacía más difícil de lo normal.

Estaba prácticamente sola y no tenía ninguna mejor amiga que le dijera lo contrario. Que le asegurara que podría salir adelante y que todo pasaría pronto. Su vida volvería a la normalidad y podría continuar con su trabajo. No. Avanzar con un corazón roto, volvía más complicada aún la etapa de recuperación.

Había salido minutos después de que Ron la dejara sola en su salón. Le había dolido hasta el meñique dar cada paso fuera de ese lugar, porque se sentía como si estuviera escribiendo un punto final a la historia. Y había resistido el mero pensamiento de no volver a verlo. Claro que lo vería… pero tal vez en revistas y en uno que otro evento. Pero más que eso…

¿Se había terminado todo definitivamente?

Así parecía.

Las desesperadas ganas de ir corriendo hasta donde Ron y rogarle que esto no acabara, la paralizaron.

¿Qué sacaba ya con hacer eso?

Porque estaba segura de que no resistiría otro rechazo.

En su lugar, tomó un suspiro profundo y obligó a sus piernas a caminar fuera de esa casa. Tal vez para siempre…

* * *

><p>¿Había sido un completo idiota o había hecho lo correcto?<p>

Claramente no había dicho las cosas con las mejores palabras, pero la situación estaba clara.

Él y Hermione simplemente no podían estar juntos. La vida se empeñaba en demostrarle que así era y él ya no estaba dispuesto a luchar por la mujer que tanto amaba. No cuando ella lo creía tan vil como para no poder ser fiel.

¡Claro que podía ser fiel!

¡Le sería fiel toda la maldita vida!

¿Qué acaso Hermione no veía lo increíblemente enamorado que estaba de ella?

Jamás había estado tan atrapado por una mujer y ahora que lo estaba, su vida se complicaba tanto como una maldita novela de Nicholas Sparks.

Pero en cierta parte, Hermione tenía razones para desconfiar de él.

Prácticamente su vida se había basado en escándalos de relaciones con mujeres. Había sido un mujeriego empedernido de los pies a la cabeza y ahora le había mentido de todas las maneras posibles.

Sí, ella tenía razones para desconfiar.

Y por eso mismo, con todo el dolor de su alma, estaba convencido que esta era la mejor decisión.

Ella jamás podría ser feliz a su lado y se merecía algo mejor.

Alguien que no la sacara de quicio como él. Alguien que lo diera todo por ella y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para acompañarla a afrontar esta vida llena de turbulencias que era la fama.

_¡Yo podría ser ese alguien maldita sea!_

No. Su decisión estaba tomada y ya no había nada que hacer. Debía comportarse como un adulto y asistir a esa reunión. Su futuro dependía de ello.

Su celular sonó. En la pantalla se anunció el nombre de su abogado.

— Moody, dime

— _La reunión será en una hora, debes llegar puntual._

— De acuerdo —afirmó él, pasando su mano por su cabello. No había percibido hasta ese momento lo agotado que estaba. — ¿Puedes darme la dirección de nuevo? Creo que dejé el papel en algún lado y no lo encuentro.

— _Te lo mandaré por mensaje. Preocúpate de llevar el documento que te entregué con tus notas, para que les dejes claro tus condiciones. _

— Lo tengo —confirmó.

— _Entonces nos vemos en una hora._ —dijo finalmente el hombre y luego despidiéndose colgó.

— Se un hombre Weasley, se un hombre —se dijo a sí mismo, respirando con fuerza, encaminándose a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando supo que sola no conseguiría nada, y que probablemente solo se metería más en la tristeza, se aventuró en un viaje hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. Estacionó su auto a las afueras del bello y majestuoso hogar y se limpió algunas lágrimas pequeñas que se le habían escapado. Observándose en el pequeño espejo retrovisor percibió su rostro demacrado, pálido y de aspecto enfermizo, no estaba bien. Tomando su papel de chica fuerte, se bajó del vehículo con dificultad y caminó hasta la puerta de madera caoba.<p>

— ¡Hermione! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Ginny, saltando rápidamente para abrazarla, apenas abrió la puerta.— Entra, vamos rápido, ¡tengo el pavo en el horno!

La castaña asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía a la pelirroja a la cocina.

— ¿Un pavo?

— Harry —soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros. — Dijo que quería comer ave.

— Pollo —respondió Hermione con timidez. — Con ave se refiere a pollo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó rendida. Hermione alzo sus manos con inocencia. — ¿Es que este hombre cree que soy adivina?

— Probablemente olvidó decirte que odia el pavo.

— Bueno, mala suerte, tendrá que gustarle igual —cortó ella molesta, mientras aumentaba la temperatura del horno.

Hermione rió divertida. Ginny tenía su carácter y definitivamente no cambiaría jamás.

— Buena idea, demuéstrale quien manda —la apoyó finalmente.

Ginny le sonrió adorablemente, mientras se quitaba los guantes de cocina, el delantal de su cintura y los dejaba sobre el mesón. Luego le prestó completa atención.

— Sucede algo ¿cierto? —preguntó con suavidad. Hermione se encogió de hombros. — ¿Buscabas a Harry?

— No lo sé —admitió rendida, desplomándose en una de las sillas junto al mesón en mitad de la cocina. — realmente no lo sé.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí.

— ¿No estás enferma?

— No que yo sepa.

— Tal vez deberías ir al médico, Hermione. Te ves… —la pelirroja buscó la palabra más adecuada, porque decirle que se veía como un muerto, era demasiado.

— Horrible —terminó ella, facilitándole la tarea.

— Si, algo así.

— Bueno, que no haya dormido anoche puede ser una buena razón.

— Creo que esto se trata de algo más que una noche sin dormir. —opinó la pelirroja, analizándola con cuidado.

Hermione suspiró y se acomodó sobre la fría cerámica de la mesa. Ginny comenzó a buscar en algunos muebles de la cocina, consciente de que problemas era el significado de esos suspiros.

— Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes tener una increíble mañana consiguiendo al fin todo lo que has deseado por tanto tiempo cada día y luego de un minuto a otro arruinarlo todo? O peor aún… no darte ni cuenta cuando con una estúpida e insensata frase todo lo que creías olvidado vuelve y arruina tu vida otra vez. Sinceramente no lo entiendo.

— Algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con algún estúpido de mi familia —admitió la pelirroja, dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión, a la vez que seguía con su búsqueda.

— ¿Y qué diablos sucede conmigo? ¡Soy una idiota descomunal! ¡Soy la mayor idiota de este planeta!

— Oh no, definitivamente no eres tú. —opinó Ginny, que deambulaba entre unos posibles candidatos para ese título. Un Weasley calificaba perfectamente a su parecer.

— ¿Crees que siquiera pienso las imbecilidades que digo? Porque yo tenía muy claro que así era, pero no… ¡Claro que no! Soy tan idiota que me he convertido en lo que más quería evitar. ¡Soy una maldita rencorosa! Una idiota que arruina las cosas porque simplemente no puede ser más idiota.

— Creo que todas somos idiotas en ocasiones…

— ¡Es que no es solo una idiota Ginny! ¡Soy la tonta más grande y ganadora de este planeta!

— Hermione, está bien equivocarse en ocasiones.

— Equivocarse sí, pero no ser una idiota con ganas.

— De acuerdo, creo que ya comprendí que te has comportado como idiota —la detuvo Ginny, hallando al fin lo que por tanto rato buscó. En un pequeño vasito, le sirvió un líquido entre transparente y café y luego se lo ofreció. Hermione no se molestó en preguntar que era, y cuando lo había tragado de un sorbo confirmó su opción de no haber preguntado. Ya sabía que era, y no le molestaba ni un poco. No esta vez. — ¿Me quieres contar que sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

— ¡Todo, maldita sea!

— Y todo es… —inició la pelirroja, haciendo ademán para que continuara.

— Que sea una idiota por sacar cosas del pasado. Que no sea capaz de pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. De no ser lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por las malditas cosas que me importan. De luchar por él. De ser un poco más empática y darme cuenta de que no soy la única que sufre ¡demonios! ¿Sabes? Creo que jamás me había equivocado tantas veces seguidas en mi vida. Siempre he sabido que hacer o que decir y jamás, ¡jamás! Había tenido que sufrir las consecuencias por decir algo que no… que no corresponde. ¡Siempre he sido la niñita perfecta! ¡La modelo que jamás se equivocaba en nada, que hacía su trabajo correctamente y que les agradaba a todos! Y ahora… ¡Y ahora soy todo lo contrario!

— Hermione…

— ¡No! —la detuvo ella sollozando ligeramente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus mejillas. Le extendió el vasito para pedirle otro trago y Ginny lo hizo. Luego se lo tomó de un trago nuevamente y continuó.— Jamás me había odiado tanto a mí misma. Siempre he hecho todo bien, Ginny. Dime… ¿por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente con perder a mi madre y tener a mi padre en coma? ¿Qué jamás será suficiente? ¿Siempre tendré que arruinar las cosas y perderlo todo? Porque si es así creo que no resistiré mucho tiempo más.

— No digas eso, las cosas malas siempre suceden sin que lo esperemos. Y la vida no es justa, está claro, pero no estamos aquí para rendirnos.

— ¿Y para que lo estamos entonces?

— No lo sé —admitió ella, sin la más mínima vergüenza. — Pero me encantaría averiguarlo. ¿A ti no?

Hermione sintió que un gran grado de admiración por la pelirroja crecía en ella. Ginny era menor, pero sin duda era muy madura para su edad. Y en esta ocasión le demostraba claramente que no es malo no tener todas las respuestas.

— Supongo que sí. —opinó finalmente. — Pero no quiero vivir más de esto. Solo quiero… quiero poder estar un mes tranquila. Sin tener que preocuparme de todo esto de la fama, los problemas y él.

Ginny entendía claramente que ese "él" se refería a su hermano. No era necesario mencionarlo, porque de seguro el simple nombre debía causarle dolor. Tal vez por eso evitaba decirlo.

— Bueno, no puedes liberarte completamente de los problemas, pero creo que puedo ayudar con el tema de la fama.

— ¿Me vas a encerrar en un sótano? —preguntó, casi como si fuera algo bueno.

— No tenemos sótano porque son bastante aterradores, pero aquí nadie podrá molestarte. —le aseguró con una sonrisa maternal. — Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Tu contrato ha terminado, así que supongo que las responsabilidades del trabajo no serán problema. Serán como vacaciones.

La castaña arrugó su expresión como si parte de lo que había dicho la pelirroja le afectara como una puñalada en el cuerpo. Tomó el vasito nuevamente y se lo extendió a la pelirroja exigiéndole más de ese líquido. Ginny suspiró y luego le llenó el vaso nuevamente.

Hermione no habló luego de eso. Se dedicó a tomar un trago tras otro mientras escuchaba al chef de la televisión enseñar recetas de diversos tipos. Ginny volvió a su trabajo con el pavo del horno y así se mantuvieron por un rato.

En silencio y sin hablar.

La castaña no tardó en quedarse dormida después de prácticamente vaciar una botella y la menor de los Weasley sirvió un plato de comida para su marido. El pelinegro apareció media hora después gritando un sonoro _¡Estoy en casa!_ Acompañado del sonido de las llaves cayendo sobre un adorno de cerámica.

— ¡Ginevra Potter! —exclamó Harry, una vez que se hizo lo suficiente visible para aparecer en la cocina, analizando la escena ante sus ojos. — ¿Whisky? ¿Enserio?

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —respondió ella rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Abrazarla o algo así? —respondió él haciendo ademán en la obviedad.

— Un abrazo no habría logrado eso —le aseguró ella, señalando a una adormilada castaña. — Lo necesitaba. No ha dormido y creo que está enferma. Tenemos que llamar a un médico.

* * *

><p>Mientras un medico acudía a la residencia de los Potter, Ronald Weasley se encontraba camino a una reunión de negocios. Su traje perfectamente arreglado, declaraba a toda costa un momento importante.<p>

En la entrada del edificio, un valet le ofreció su mano para recibir las llaves de su auto. Ron le agradeció y luego se encaminó a su reunión.

El lugar era mucho más elegante de lo que había imaginado. Record Magic en su lugar parecía una alpargata.

En la entrada un hombre de traje le abrió la puerta y le indicó el camino a la recepción donde le pidieron su nombre y luego le informaron donde ir. Ron tomó el ascensor y en un par de minutos estuvo en la planta once. Una bella mujer que era la secretaria se acercó a informándole que lo esperaban. Un gran letrero de _Hugo Boss AG_ resplandecía en plata sobre las puertas. Una vez que las pasó se encontró en una sala con una gran mesa en el centro y a su alrededor aproximadamente diez personas.

— Buenos días, Ronald —saludó un hombre poniéndose de pie. Se aproximó desde el extremo más alejado y le tendió su mano. — Bienvenido a Hugo Boss, por favor toma asiento, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

— Gracias —respondió él, saludando con la mirada al resto de los presentes.

— Bueno, supongo que ya sabes porque estamos todos aquí reunidos —inició el hombre. Frente a su asiento descansaba un letrero con su nombre y su cargo. Él era el director.

— Para hacer una película ¿no? —bromeó él. Todos rieron.

— Bien muchacho, me gusta tu humor. —admitió él, aliviando la tensión en Ron. — Pero estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo, y no precisamente relacionado con el cine. ¿Te gustaría ser el rostro de la nueva campaña de Hugo Boss?

— Claro.

— Entonces, estamos de acuerdo, porque nuestra empresa te quiere como rostro principal. Y como creo has podido analizar en la propuesta, se trata de una campaña que realizaremos en Latinoamérica, por lo tanto esto requiere que nos localicemos lejos de Londres por al menos dos meses.

— Eso había leído en el documento —confirmó.

— Claramente no vamos a exigirte que estés los dos meses allá, pero será muy importante que estés disponible la mayoría del tiempo.

— Entiendo —respondió con seriedad.

— Sabemos que es bastante tiempo y más cuando se acercan estas fechas de festividades, pero puedes tener por seguro que no trabajaremos en ese tiempo. Nada de perdernos la Navidad y Año nuevo. —aseguró el director.

— Me parece muy bien, porque tengo una madre que no me permite estar fuera para las fiestas —correspondió Ron con una sonora carcajada.

— Comparto la misma situación contigo —respondió, acompañado de una risa generalizada.— Entonces, las clausulas están estipuladas en el contrato, puedes leerlo y luego informarnos de tu decisión, analizarlas con tu abogado o puedes darnos una respuesta ahora, como prefieras.

Ron meditó sus posibilidades. Su abogado había venido, solo que le había indicado que prefería pasar solo.

Sonrió y luego tomó el lápiz más cercano, escribiendo con una desordenada caligrafía sobre la línea señalada.

— Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Weasley —dijo el director, poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a su invitado.

Ron estrechó su mano y trató de sonreír con ganas.

Estaba hecho y era oficial.

En un par de días tendría que partir al otro lado del mundo. Lejos de su acostumbrada vida. Lejos de su familia y de… Hermione.

* * *

><p>— No fue una muy buena idea, señorita. —afirmó el doctor, mientras analizaba el rostro blanquecino de Hermione. — No debe promoverla a tomar alcohol, menos cuando está en su estado.<p>

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —quiso saber Harry.

— No puedo confirmar nada aún, pero por su aspecto y los síntomas, probablemente tiene algún tipo de ulcera o gastritis.

— ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

— Por el momento le daré remedios que debe tomar por siete días y si los síntomas continúan, por catorce. —le indicó escribiendo algo en un papel rápidamente. — Pero necesito hacerle un par de análisis también, así que apenas tenga resultados les haré saber.

— ¿Cuándo tardarán?

— Un par de días a lo sumo. —les informó. — Por ahora necesito que la mantengan hidratada, ya que probablemente en un rato tendrá nauseas. Comidas muy ligeras y sin grasas. Mucho líquido. Nada de licor —agregó, mirando a Ginny, que rodó los ojos. — Y sobre todo, mucho reposo.

— Nos preocuparemos de que así sea —confirmó Harry.

— ¿Por qué le ha pasado esto? —quiso saber Ginny.

— Puede ser por diversas causas, pero me parece que en su caso se podría deber a estrés. Creo que está muy claro que la señorita Granger no lleva una vida tranquila y de relajos, todo este tema de la fama le ha jugado una mala pasada y su cuerpo ha reaccionado. —informó. Harry y Ginny asintieron.

Hermione abrió sus ojos en ese momento. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse sentada.

— ¿Qué… tengo? —preguntó en un susurro, apenas percibió al doctor.

— Probablemente ulceras —respondió Ginny.

— ¿Ulceras? No lo creo.

— Pues yo sí, señorita —intervino el médico. — Así que le sugiero que tenga bastante reposo durante al menos una semana.

— De acuerdo, me iré a casa a descansar. —aceptó, comenzando a levantarse, fallando olímpicamente.

— Oh, no, no, no, —la detuvo Ginny. — Te quedarás aquí

— No puedo, yo no… —inició la castaña.

— No hay discusión sobre esto —intervino Harry. — Te quedarás aquí y no hay nada más que hablar. Muchas gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la puerta.

El hombre se despidió de Hermione y de la pelirroja y luego desapareció junto a Harry. La castaña soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente cansada. Su cabeza daba vueltas y poco a poco las arcadas comenzaban a hacerse más insistentes. Ginny no pudo hacer mucho, cuando la vio levantarse de un salto y correr al baño para vomitar.

La castaña convulsionó hasta que el asco se detuvo y luego se recostó sobre el suelo helado, permitiéndose al fin llorar con ganas.

Ginny suspiro audiblemente fuera del baño. Para ella estaba claro que las ulceras no eran nada frente a un corazón roto. Y mientras esas lagrimas fueran de un desamor lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila. Al menos hasta que sintiera que su amiga había dejado salir parte del dolor que la acomplejaba. Que estaba segura, sería por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola a todos! <em>**

**_Hoy día domingo he vuelto y con un capítulo bastante de transición. Y la razón es porque he decidido dividir un capítulo muy largo en tres partes. Por lo tanto, la historia finalizará con 50 capítulos y en compensación de lo pequeño que es el capítulo, publicaré nuevamente el miércoles. _**

**_Quiero agradecerles una vez más por todo el apoyo, cariño y los buenos deseos. Son un verdadero amor y eso se agradece inmensamente. _**

**_También las invito a leer mis otras historias que comenzarán muy pronto, y que sé que no los defraudarán._**

**_De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos el miércoles. Que tengan un buen inicio de semana :)_**


	47. Tomando decisiones, Parte II

**Capítulo 47: **

**Tomando decisiones (II)**

Que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama, en muchas otras situaciones habrías sido una perfecta manera de despertar, pero en su condición actual, simplemente era un recordatorio de lo débil que estaba.

Tanto Harry como Ginny habían sido más que amables con ella. Si uno estaba ocupado el otro se encargaba de cuidarla. De preocuparse si le faltaba algo, si necesitaba que le trajeran algo, de alimentarla y preocuparse de que tomara sus medicamentos como correspondía. Y Hermione se los agradecía inmensamente, pero comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Sabía el esfuerzo que requería cuidar de alguien día y noche y para ella no era un juego.

— ¡Buenos días! —canturreó Harry, apareciendo con una bandeja de desayuno. Ella hizo un ademán de alegría, no muy sincero. — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

— Mejor —aseguró. Él pareció feliz de escuchar eso. — ¿Y tú?

— Yo, mejor que nunca. — La castaña no pudo evitar reírse.— ¿Qué?

— Suenas como si tú y Ginny… —comenzó riéndose nuevamente. — Ya sabes… típica mañana que amaneces más feliz que otras veces.

— ¡Hermione! —la regañó. — Y yo que creía que estabas enferma…

— Enferma, pero no ciega.

— De acuerdo, concentrémonos en ti —pidió. — aquí está un rico desayuno preparado por mí.

— ¿Tuyo o de Ginny?

— Mío —aseguró guiñándole un ojo. — Mi querida esposa me ha abandonado esta mañana, así que tendrás que conformarte con la deliciosa comida que he preparado.

— Me preocupa lo delicioso, porque desde pequeños que tenemos diferentes conceptos de esa palabra.

Ambos rieron recordando anécdotas pasadas. Todo eso parecía estar tan bien y a la vez tan mal. Las cosas no eran tan felices y por momentos eso era lo que más la entristecía; estar tan lejana de esa felicidad.

El pelinegro se levantó luego de un rato y se dirigió camino a la cocina.

— Que disfrutes el desayuno.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó ella rápidamente, deteniéndolo justo a tiempo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te molestaría desayunar conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

— Iré por mi desayuno y vuelvo —respondió él.

Un pequeño sentimiento de tranquilidad la recorrió. Se acomodó mejor para ubicar la bandeja en sus piernas y probó el té. El líquido fue más que reconfortante, embriagándola de su sabor dulzón desde el primer sorbo.

Harry apareció minutos después con una bandeja para él. Se sorprendió de ver que prácticamente tenía los mismos alimentos que ella.

— ¿Estás a dieta? —se burló.

— Claro, es que me sobra tanta grasa. Tanto como a ti.—ironizó él, mostrándole su abdomen plano. — Solo quiero ser empático contigo, no sería justo ponerme a comer tocino cuando tú comes galletas de agua.

— De acuerdo, mala broma, lo entendí.

— Está bien —aseguró él. Luego tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió en un canal matinal. Para alegría de la castaña, no hablaban de ella ni de Ron. Su estómago se revolvió de solo pensar en él. De pronto dejó de tener apetito. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo no tengo mucha hambre, lo siento.

— Está bien, solo tienes que comer lo que quieras. No forcemos tampoco a tu estómago.

La castaña asintió y volvió a recostarse, acomodando su cabeza sobre la suave almohada, mientras Harry saboreaba sus tostadas, prestando atención a la televisión.

— Él está preocupado por ti ¿sabes? —dijo, para su sorpresa. Ella mantuvo el silencio, sin saber que decir. — Estuvo aquí hace unos días, diciendo algo sobre que habían tenido una reconciliación y luego… bueno, luego habían discutido de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?

— Hace un par de días —le dijo. Un pequeño bichito hizo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Ron había estado con Harry y Ginny la noche que desapareció.

— ¿Se quedó con ustedes toda la noche?

— Si —confirmó él, extrañado por la pregunta. Aunque pareció entenderlo segundos después cuando una clara expresión de _ahora entiendo_, se marcó en su rostro. — Supongo que no sabías.

— No —admitió avergonzada, por haberse puesto en evidencia.

— Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar.

— Te equivocas —lo corrigió ella. — Él no quiere saber nada más de mí.

— Hermione… —comenzó reprendiéndola. — Ese hombre te adora más que nada en este mundo.

— Me adoraba, tiempo pasado.

— Adora, tiempo presente.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? —quiso saber, ladeándose para estar recargada sobre su lado derecho y tener vista de su amigo.

— Porque hoy hablé con él.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó como si no le importara mucho.

— Muchas cosas

— ¿Intentas hacerte el interesante?

— Intento que entiendas que estás más que interesada en saber qué es lo que me dijo, y si no quisieras saber nada de él no te comportarías así.

— No dije que no quisiera saber de él.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es solo que… —comenzó. — él dijo que lo mejor era que estuviéramos separados.

— ¿Y tú piensas lo mismo? —preguntó él. Su respuesta tardó es llegar. Para ella estaba claro que no. Prefería mil veces luchar por él que estar así, sintiéndose miserable por dentro cuando sabía que tenía la razón de su felicidad tan cerca.— Eso me imaginé.

El silencio se volvió incomodo después de un rato. Harry terminó su desayuno y entendió que probablemente ese era su momento de salir de la habitación y darle privacidad.

— Necesito verlo —soltó ella de repente, antes de verlo salir.

Harry se detuvo en seco. Retrocedió los pasos que había dado y le dirigió una mirada confusa. Suspiro abatido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

— Lo siento Hermione —admitió Harry con evidente tristeza. Definitivamente no quería ser él, el que diera la noticia. — Su vuelo salió hace unas horas. Ron ya se ha ido.

* * *

><p>Una buena cantidad de horas encerrado en un avión no era el mejor plan del día. Desde hace mucho tiempo odiaba esas situaciones y ahora no podía evitar sentir que se había equivocado en subir a ese avión. Bufó molesto y negando sacudió de su mente aquellas ideas. Él había tomado una decisión y lo correcto era cumplir con ella. ¡Nada de retractarse ahora!<p>

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? —preguntó la azafata por segunda vez consecutiva. — ¿Algo de tomar?

— De acuerdo —aceptó, sonriendo sin mucha alegría.

— ¿Qué prefiere tomar?

— Lo dejo a tu elección —respondió él, dedicándole una arrebatadora sonrisa.

La mujer asintió, mientras desaparecía en busca de algún trago que pudiera sorprenderlo. Ron ni se inmutó cuando la mujer le ofreció un pequeño vasito de Whisky en las rocas, así de simplemente agradeciéndole volvió a su pensamientos.

Odiaba usar el alcohol como método para olvidar, pero debía aceptarlo, nada podría borrar de su mente todo aquello que había pasado con Hermione. Había sido un año completamente loco, de pies a cabeza. Y no se arrepentía de nada, porque sabía que cualquier cambio habría causado que las cosas fueran diferentes y para él todo había sido perfecto. Bueno… prácticamente todo. Hasta unas mañanas atrás cuando pudo tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Besándola, acariciándola, amándola como nunca más podría volver a hacerlo.

Ella había dejado una marca profunda en su piel y probablemente jamás sería borrada de ahí. Sonrió melancólico recordando las sensaciones que la castaña provocaba en él y que posiblemente alguien más sentiría desde ahora en adelante.

La rabia le arremolinó en su pecho y un dolor punzante lo acompañó.

Al diablo con el amor.

Dolía demasiado como para desear volver a hacerlo.

¡Al demonio el maldito amor!

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Cuándo?<p>

— Hoy, hace unas horas —le informó él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —exigió saber, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, tambaleándose.

— Yo fui a despedirlo ayer y hoy fue Ginny. —le confesó.

Hermione entendió él porque la pelirroja no estaba en casa esta vez. Y por un segundo la envidia creció en sí misma, maldiciéndose por no ser ella la que lo viera partir por última vez.

Dolía como el mismo infierno.

Dolía más que las veces en que había sido decepcionaba.

Dolía mucho más que haber pensado que la había engañado.

Haberlo perdido, dolía muchísimo más.

— ¡Esto es una maldita mierda! —gritó enojada, derrumbándose en el suelo. — ¡No!

Harry se estremeció. Los gritos y sollozos desesperados de su mejor amiga y casi hermana, le dejaban en claro que eso le había destrozado el corazón. Jamás la había escuchado maldecir de esa forma, más que cuando su madre había fallecido. Y la entendió. Porque sabía que si perdiera a su esposa, estaría en la misma situación.

Se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, a pesar de que ella trató de alejarse. Pero Hermione finalmente cedió a su abrazo y lo presionó con toda la fuerza posible.

Los llantos aumentaron y se hicieron más fuertes hasta que pasada una media hora el cansancio la inundó de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza dolía como si hubieran puesto dinamita en ella y su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza ni para sostenerla. Harry la tomó en brazos y la volvió a acostar, ella siguió sollozando suavemente y luego se quedó dormida.

Ginny llegó a la hora después, Harry le contó lo sucedido y ambos se desplomaron en el sillón agotados.

— Nunca llegué a pensar lo cabezotas que podían ser —soltó Ginny atrapando la mano de su esposo con fuerza. No le gustaría llegar a una situación como la de su hermano y Hermione. — Se aman y se comportan como un par de críos.

— El amor es difícil —coincidió él. — Y ellos son tan testarudos que no pueden si quiera escucharse y admitir lo que sienten.

— Pero esto se trata de algo más que eso. La fama los está volviendo locos. No en el sentido de subírsele los humos y cosas así, si no que están perdiendo el control de sus vidas. Todo eso de los paparazzis y los idiotas que se meten en su vida…

— ¿Siempre ha sido así de difícil para Ron? —quiso saber Harry, depositando un beso en la palma de la mano de la pelirroja. — Porque Hermione jamás había estado así. Digo después de lo de su familia, comenzó a salir adelante y nunca había tenido problemas con la prensa y todo eso.

— No han sabido manejar la fama.

— Cualquiera en su lugar —opinó el pelinegro. — Y sé que suena mal, pero tal vez un tiempo separados les haga bien.

— Sí, que se extrañen un poco —coincidió su esposa. — Lo que me preocupa es que Ron vaya a involucrarse con alguien allá. Sé que es mi hermano, pero lo conozco y no soy tonta.

— ¿Sabes? Yo opino diferente, creo que tu hermano está demasiado involucrado en esto como para tener cabeza para alguien más.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Ron no quería irse. —le confesó. Ginny se giró para prestarle completa atención. — No me lo dijo directamente, pero su expresión me lo decía todo. Y cuando supo que ella estaba enferma, prácticamente quiso correr a verla, pero le dije que lo mejor era dejarla descansar…

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se molestó la pelirroja.

— Ginny, Hermione estaba casi muerta ayer y dudo mucho que haya querido verlo. Se pasó diciéndome que no quería verlo más y ahora de la nada dice que necesitaba verlo. Tuve que decirle que él ya se había ido.

— Pensé que se lo diríamos juntos, esta noche.

— Ella planeaba ir a verlo

— ¿Y eso no era una buena idea?

— Claro que no, Ron ya se había ido y su salud está muy débil aún.

— Solo espero que las cosas se arreglen. De todas formas Ron volverá para las festividades y ya que solo quedan un par de semanas, no será mucho.

— Contemos los días, porque ya quiero ver cómo va a continuar todo esto. —admitió Harry, abrazándola.

Esa noche no cenaron mucho, y tampoco Hermione, por lo que lo siguiente que hicieron fue ir a descansar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron mucho mejores. Hermione se encontraba más cansada que nunca. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y no tenía energía ni ganas para desayunar, porque una larga noche de lágrimas la habían dejado exhausta.<p>

Cuando Harry llegó con la bandeja de desayuno, ella le informó que no tenía hambre pero que se lo agradecía de todas formas. Él dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita al lado de la televisión y luego se recostó junto a ella.

— Vas a estar bien ¿lo sabes, cierto? —le aseguró él.

Hermione abrió sus ojos cansados y lo observó fijamente, buscando alguna pisca de mentira en ellos, pero no la había y eso la reconfortó.

— Eso espero.

— Lo harás, y todo estará mucho mejor, te lo prometo. —aseguró. Ella le sonrió débilmente. Harry se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en su frente y acariciarle las mejillas con suavidad. — Además pase lo que pase nos tendrás a mí y a Ginny a tu lado. No vamos a dejarte sola.

— Ya les he quitado mucho tiempo, creo que será bueno que me vaya pronto.

— ¡No hables tonteras, Hermione! —la regañó él. — Nos encanta tenerte aquí, solo que tal vez no en esta situación. No queremos verte sufriendo.

— Tampoco quiero sufrir más.

— Entonces trata de no pensar en ello ¿de acuerdo? Todo mejorara en unos días y si no lo hace, nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea.

— Gracias Harry —agradeció ella emocionada.

— No llores más —le pidió él arrugando su expresión, triste. — Y no tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que eres como mi hermana y que haré lo que sea por ti.

Ella asintió sin tener fuerzas para decir una palabra. Estaba muy segura de que si decía un mínimo _yo también_ terminaría estallando en llanto otra vez. Y ya que tenía como objetivo seguir adelante y acabar con eso de una vez, tenía que dejar de compadecerse de su situación. Había llorado varios días seguidos y era momento de dar un paso adelante.

Probablemente todavía le quedaban lágrimas que botar, pero ya era suficiente por el momento.

— Ayer y hoy hemos ido a ver a tu padre —le informó después de un rato, esperando que no se hubiera quedado dormida, porque su rostro parecía estarlo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Está bien?

— Mejor que nunca —aseguró sonriente. — Y creo que es una buena idea de que tú también vayas a verlo ¿no crees?

— Me gusta la idea.

— De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué te parece mañana?

— ¿No puede ser hoy?

— Hoy apenas puede levantarte y más encima ni siquiera desayunar, así que como castigo… no. —bromeó él. — ¿Te alimentarás para que cambie de parecer?

— Tal vez más tarde.

— De acuerdo, pero tienes que hacerlo. Recuerda que enfermo que se alimenta no se muere.

Hermione soltó una risita adorable y luego asintió.

— De acuerdo entonces iré a avisarle a mi pelirroja que nos acompañaras en el almuerzo. Así que vamos haciéndonos ánimos, señorita.

— Suenas como mi padre.

— Tengo que comenzar a practicar, más adelante necesitaré saber cómo actuar con mis hijas. Además pienso que soy muy bueno dando consejos.

— Tus hijos serán muy afortunados —opinó la castaña sonriéndole sinceramente. Sus mejillas dolieron por el esfuerzo.

— Los tuyos también Mione.

* * *

><p>— Supongo que ya sabes claramente para que sirve cada cosa en este lugar, así que no me preocuparé de enseñarte todo el lugar —informó Lucas, el director. — Y por lo que pude ver eres todo un experto en el modelaje.<p>

— No es gran cosa la verdad, todo es más que nada lo que hacen en edición.

— Eres muy modesto chico —opinó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. — Y debo aceptar que quedé muy impresionado con tu trabajo en Record Magic.

— Gracias.

— Hay mucha química, fuego del intenso entre tú y la chica esa con la que trabajaste, Granger…

— Hermione —corrigió él rápidamente, sintiendo un nudo en su pecho otra vez.

— Si, ella. Es muy linda y he escuchado que es una chica encantadora.

— Lo es —coincidió. La conversación no iba por el camino que le gustaba. Ella era mucho más que eso y todos deberían saberlo.

— No quiero ser imprudente pero pensé que ella vendría contigo. —admitió con evidente confusión. — He escuchado mucho de ustedes y sabía que estaban juntos.

— Si bueno, sobre eso… ya no más —informó con seriedad.

— Oh, lo siento, muchacho.

— No hay problema. —afirmó él, encogiéndose de hombros. — Entonces, ¿con que quieres que comience?

— Probemos con los estilistas a ver que nos recomiendan.

Probablemente lo que más quería en ese momento era hablar sobre Hermione. Pero también parte de él no quería hacerlo, porque eso solo significaba dolor. La extrañaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y la sola idea de imaginársela. Pensando sobre que podría estar ella haciendo en ese momento, lo hacía plantearse la idea de volver a Londres.

Y entonces recordaba que las cosas ya habían terminado para ellos.

Que ahora era un hombre responsable y dedicado a su trabajo

Eso, y que quedaba solo una semana para volver a casa. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para calmar sus ansias de saber de ella.

— Señor Weasley —lo interrumpieron, entregándole una caja. — Aquí está su pedido. Llegaron hace un momento.

— Gracias —respondió él.

— ¿Necesita que compre alguna más? Son las únicas que encontré.

— No, está bien. Por el momento serán suficientes.

El muchacho asintió y luego desapareció por donde mismo había llegado. Ron suspiró consiente de que no estaba obrando de la mejor forma. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Era la única forma que tenía de saber de ella, sin arruinar las cosas.

Que hubiera exigido tener cada revista que la tuviera en su portada, no lo volvía un psicópata ¿cierto?

Solo era un fan más.

Un fan completamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí estamos nuevamente, cada vez más cerca del final. La próxima actualización será el domingo así que atentos. <em>**

**_Muchas gracias por todo. _**

**_Nos leemos muy pronto :)_**


	48. Tomando decisiones, Parte III

**Capítulo 48:**

**Tomando decisiones (III)**

¿Sorpresa? ¿Decepción? ¿Resignación?

Sí, esas eran exactamente las palabras que podrían describir actualmente su proceso de… ¿Sanación?

Sí, también podría decirse así.

Ya habían sido casi dos semanas desde que toda relación con su ex–novio Ronald Weasley había terminado. Y a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose miserable por dentro, había llegado el momento de dar vuelta la página. Había pasado por situaciones traumáticas tantas veces ya, que le era imposible no aceptar que esto solo era una piedra más en su camino.

Después claro de que hubiera llorado todo lo que un ser humano podía llorar.

Después de que Harry y Ginny hubieran dejado de compadecerla.

Después de que fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama, sin pensar en su nombre y volver a llorar.

Ahora recién podía decir que se encontraba bien. Sana y tranquila.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras Hermione, no es un problema. De hecho es todo lo contrario, no recuerdo que nos divirtiéramos tanto los tres juntos. —aseguró Harry, abrazando a su esposa, mientras ambos observaban como Hermione guardaba sus cosas en una maleta y asentía repetitivamente.

— Es eso lo que me preocupa. —bromeó. — un poco más de tiempo aquí y terminaré por quedarme a vivir. Además, pienso seriamente que necesitan su tiempo a solas, porque cuál de los dos anda más… acalorado.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se sintieron abrumados por ello, y un amplio sonrojo cubrió sus rostros.

— Si es por lo de ayer, nosotros…

— No tiene nada que ver con eso, se los aseguro —negó ella rápidamente, antes de que pudieran repetirle la charla de "_sentimos que nos hayas visto casi teniendo sexo en la cocina"._ — Ya me siento mejor y enserio necesito volver a casa, a ordenar y organizar mi vida otra vez.

— Nosotros ya nos preocupamos de limpiar la casa.

— Sí, bueno, creo que de todas formas necesito volver.

— Está bien —aceptó finalmente el pelinegro. — Pero que te quede claro que iremos a visitarte constantemente.

— No soy una niña, Potter —le aseguró cruzándose de brazos. — No desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Aun así, y no hay discusión.

— Esta bien —aceptó ella finalmente riendo.

Guardó las últimas tres poleras en su bolso y luego se volvió para seguirlos mientras todos bajaban la escalera. Dejó su bolso junto a la puerta y se acercó a Ginny para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? —quiso saber la pelirroja.

— Lo estaré —aseguró. Ginny asintió, mientras seguía abrazándola. — Muchas gracias por todo, me ayudó tanto tener estas mini vacaciones. Al fin puedo decir que estoy lista para volver al trabajo. Todo es por ustedes, gracias.

— No hay de qué.

Luego se giró a Harry y lo abrazó también.

— Muchas gracias, Potter. —susurró en su oído. El muchacho asintió, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. — Gracias por todo, amigo.

— Siempre, para cuando me necesites.

— Supongo que con esto ya te debo un millón de favores.

— Probablemente un poco más que eso —bromeó él.

Finalmente se despidió de ambos y tomando su bolso en el hombro abrió la puerta del conductor y se deslizó en él. Ubicó su ropa en el asiento del copiloto y luego poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad encendió el motor. Hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y presionó el acelerador.

Harry y Ginny respondieron a su saludo de despedido y finalmente la vieron perderse por el camino de tierra, camino a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>El día comenzaba a terminar para cierto pelirrojo. Un fuerte y caluroso viento se había colado por la rendija de la ventana y lo hacía desear con todas sus ganas el frio de Londres. Las sabanas comenzaban a estorbarle y el calor se volvía sofocante. Se recordó mentalmente que no estaba en su continente y que por tanto el clima claramente sería diferente por el resto de su estadía ahí.<p>

Aún no lograba acostumbrarse al cambio de horario, el cambio de clima y seguía despertando por la noche, cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo. En esos momentos se dedicaba a llamar a sus padres para saber cómo estaban o simplemente encendía la televisión para distraerse un poco.

Un grupo de cajas se acumulaba a un lado de una mesa. Había varias revistas tiradas por el suelo y un gran sesto de basura le recordaba el episodio de la noche anterior. Había estado tan enojado con Hermione por todo, que entre la ira y la tristeza había desgarrado las páginas con fotos de ella. Luego por supuesto se había arrepentido, pero la idea de ver su imagen destruida lo había obligado a botar el resto de las páginas.

Todo parecía tan sacado de una película de drama, que siquiera le cabía la idea de ponerse a pensar lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

Se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, además claro de que pronto aparecerían en su pieza con la cena. Se dio una ducha de agua caliente y alejó todo pensamiento o recuerdo de Hermione de su cabeza. Cuando volvió a la salita, encontró la cena lista y humeando con un delicioso aroma. Su estómago rugió y su boca salivó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Necesita algo más para esta noche? —ofreció la muchacha, que ya no parecía tan afectada de su presencia. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse aparentemente.

— ¿Tienen algún pastel? Me muero por algo dulce.

— Claro, ¿Qué tipo de pastel quiere?

— Algo con mucho chocolate y fresas.

La pequeña mujer asintió y luego se retiró.

Ron saboreó el café y el pan recién horneado y lo untó con diversas cosas. El placer de la comida en su boca era suficiente para sentirse agradecido esa noche. Tomó el teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de noche y marcó un número.

— _¡Hola cariño!_ —canturrió su madre. — _¡Buenos días!_

— Noches —corrigió él.

— _Cierto, cierto. Noches. No logro acostumbrarme a esto del cambio de horario_ —le informó.

— Tampoco yo.

— _¿Cómo ha estado tu día, cielo? ¿Mucho trabajo?_

— No tanto la verdad, pero comienza a cansarme esto de estar frente a los flashes de las cámaras tanto tiempo. Es casi como tener a mis paparazzis personales. —bromeó. Su madre rió.

— _¿Y te queda mucho trabajo aún?_

— Para eso llamaba, me dijeron que estaremos listos con la primera etapa a más tardar en una semana.

— _¡Eso es maravilloso cielo!_

— Así que probablemente me tengas molestando antes de navidad allá.

— _¡No digas eso, Ronald! No sabes cuánto te extrañamos aquí._

— Solo han sido un par de semanas, mamá —dijo él, riendo.

— _No me gusta que estés tan lejos. Supongo que este será el único trabajo que te tendrá lejos tanto tiempo ¿no?_

— Estoy pensando en irme a China, tal vez.

— _¿QUÉ? _—exclamó su madre ahogada.

— Solo era una broma.

— _No me pareció graciosa, tu broma Ronald._

— Mamá…

— _¿Qué?_

— Yo… —soltó en un suspiro.

— _¿Estás bien? _

Tomó una gran inhalación y se llevó una mano a la frente, evidentemente agotado.

— Solo es que… los extraño.

— _También nosotros, cielo_. —respondió ella. — _Solo queda una semana y nos veremos. ¿Estarás bien?_

— Eso creo.

En eso sonó el timbre de su habitación. Se despidió rápidamente de su madre y se apresuró a abrir. Esperaba encontrarse a la muchacha con su pastel de chocolate y frutillas, pero en su lugar encontró a un grupo de sus compañeros de Hugo Boss.

— ¡Ey, Ron! ¿Listo para ir a dormir viendo porno? —bromeó uno de ellos.

— Oye, vamos a tomar unos tragos. ¿Te apuntas?

— No creo. —respondió el pelirrojo riéndose.

— ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas!

— Está lleno de periodistas desde hace semanas buscando algunas noticias de mí, así que no lo creo. —argumentó Ron.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya? ¡Vamos Ron, tú no eres así! ¿No quieres disfrutar de la noche caribeña?

— Esto es México idiota —le respondió otro, al rubio que había hablado, golpeándole el brazo.

— Bueno, entonces disfrutemos de la noche mexicana. —se corrigió el rubio

— Solo serán unos buenos bailes y un par de Margaritas, nada del otro mundo. —añadió un chico de cabello negro y ondulado.

— Te arrepentirás después, créenos —trató de convencerlo otro.

— Está bien, está bien. Dejen que me cambie y vamos.

— ¡Te esperamos en el bar! —exclamó el rubio, alejándose con el resto de sus compañeros, por el pasillo al ascensor.

* * *

><p>Tal como pensó, Harry y Ginny se habían ocupado de dejar todo reluciente. Entonces pensó que jamás había visto su casa relucir tanto. Ni si quiera cuando su madre se preocupaba de que todo estuviera perfectamente ordenado y limpio.<p>

Sonrió divertida por la situación y luego subió hasta su habitación para recostarse un rato. Estuvo un buen rato viendo televisión, luego leyó un libro y finalmente se puso a pensar sobre su vida. No fue una buena idea, porque aquel dolor punzante en su pecho, volvió en gloria y majestad. Así que momentos después finalmente cansada de pensar en sus problemas, se decidió a ir de compras. Necesitaba rellenar la nevera nuevamente y su estómago hambriento rugía por un poco de comida.

Comió algunas de las pocas cosas que quedaban. Se preparó un yogurt con cereales, un jugo y finalmente sacó un trozo de pan. Cuando sintió que calmaba su hambre, fue a cambiarse de ropa para llevar algo más cómodo y con lo que pudiera pasar desapercibida. Se puso unos leggins negros, una polera blanca simple y una chaqueta gris deportiva. Agregó a su tenida unos lentes de sol, un pequeño bolso de mano y unas cómodas zapatillas. Tomó las llaves de su jeep y se subió en él, emprendiendo camino hasta el supermercado más cercano.

Una vez que estacionó el auto, se bajó cerrándolo con seguro. Se acercó para tomar un carrito y comenzó a rellenarlo con todo lo que necesitaba lo más rápido posible. Notó que la gente comenzaba a mirarla más de lo normal, claramente reconociéndola. Nadie pareció dispuesto a acercársele, y lo agradeció porque por más que quería a sus fan, no estaba de ánimos para fotos. Continuó con su búsqueda de compras y luego se dirigió hasta la caja, donde tuvo que esperar su turno. No tardó mucho, así que a los minutos después estuvo pagando todo lo que había comprado.

Cualquiera habría creído una cifra exorbitante todo lo que había comprado, pero no estaba dispuesta a salir a comprar nuevamente al menos hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Le dio un billete de su vuelto al niño que envolvía las bolsas y luego salió del lugar sin hacerle mucho caso a los comentarios que hacían sobre ella. Empujó el carrito hasta la parte trasera de su auto y trató de ubicarlas correctamente para que no fueran a volcarse en el recorrido.

— _¡Hermione!_ —exclamó alguien.

Ella por supuesto se giró para observar a quien la había llamado y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de paparazzis.

— _¿Por qué has estado tan desparecida? _

— _¿Por qué vienes a comprar sola?_

— _¿Qué ha sucedido entre tú y Ron?_

— _¿Por qué Ron se fue a Latinoamérica sin ti?_

¿Es que intentaban torturarla? ¿Repetirle en su cara que él la había dejado?

— _¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? _

— _¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que tu contrato con Record Magic ha terminado? _

— _¿Podrías hablarnos de cómo va tu relación con Ron?_

Hermione dejó que continuaran haciéndole preguntas, con unas inmensas ganas de responderle a sus preguntas, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Cada palabra que saliera de su boca sería un paso en falso. Así que simplemente terminó de arreglar sus bolsas y luego se dirigió a su puesto de conductor. Los periodistas continuaron bombardeándola a preguntas incluso cuando estuvo dentro, con todas las ventanas cerras. Pero los hombres dispuestos a no perderse la posibilidad de conseguir cualquier noticia de ella, siguieron tomándole fotos por el gran ventanal principal.

Iba a encender el auto cuando en medio de todo el griterío de periodistas, escuchó su celular sonar. Se estiró para abrir su bolso y sacó el teléfono, justo a tiempo para atender.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿_Señorita Hermione?_

— Sí, con ella. ¿Quién habla?

— _Soy el doctor Worren. El señor y la señora Potter me llamaron para que la atendiera en su casa cuando…_

— Oh, sí, lo recuerdo —lo detuvo ella.

— _Bueno, no quisiera molestar, pero llamaba para avisarle que sus análisis están listos. Le he enviado una copia a su domicilio y es necesario que asista a mi consulta para que podamos conversar de los resultados._

— Sí, no hay problema. Iré apenas pueda.

— _Que sea lo antes posible, es necesario tomar medidas sobre su situación._

— De acuerdo, gracias. —respondió comenzando a preocuparse. El doctor pareció decir algo, pero entre el griterío de los periodistas fuera de su auto le fue casi imposible entenderlo. — Escuche, ahora no es un buen momento, pero prometo que volveré a llamarlo en un rato. Gracias. Adiós.

Después de escuchar al médico despedirse también, cortó. Dejó su teléfono nuevamente en el bolso y se decidió a emprender camino a casa. Tratar de hacerse camino entre los paparazzis nunca le fue fácil, pero en esa ocasión no esperó mucho a que le dieran el paso. Presionó la bocina con fuerza y luego aceleró cansada de esas invasiones a su privacidad.

* * *

><p>Sus ganas de salir se habían evaporado con tan solo ver las revistas repartidas sobre la mesa. La idea de Hermione y lo que pensaría de él si lo viera salir esa noche a un bar, eran suficientes para tratar de persuadirlo de su decisión.<p>

— Puedo salir sin causar problemas —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

_Oh, claro que no._

— Sí, sí puedo. —se repitió, deslizando por sus brazos una chaqueta de cuero. — Y lo voy a hacer.

Esquivó por millonésima vez sus pensamientos y salió de su habitación. Hizo un recuento de sus cosas en los bolsillos y luego fue directo hasta el ascensor. Sus compañeros efectivamente lo esperaban en el bar del hotel, compartiendo un par de tragos.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —quiso saber.

— Es una sorpresita —respondió otro de sus compañeros, con aire de misterio.

Todos rieron cómplices de aquel plan y arrastraron al pelirrojo al vehículo que los transportaría esa noche. Ron no opinó ni objetó nada, solo dejó que lo guiaran a donde fuera que lo llevaran. No tuvo mucho tiempo para imaginarse sus opciones, porque el auto se detuvo a las fueras de una discoteca. Había una gran fila esperando para poder entrar, cosa que ellos no tuvieron que hacer claro.

Un par de palabras con el guardia de seguridad y este los dejó entrar.

En el interior reinaba el aroma a tabaco y licor. Parecía ser muy elegante, pero el ambiente de fiesta no se lo quitaba nadie. Una multitud de personas bailaba en el piso inferior, mientras varias parejas coqueteaban, se besaban o toqueteaban en el nivel superior. En el final del pasillo se encontraba un amplio bar, repleto de hombres dispuestos a comprar más bebidas.

— Bienvenido al paraíso —le murmuró el más rubio de sus compañeros.

— ¿Así se llama?

— No seas tan preguntón, hombre —lo regañó este. Ron rodó los ojos, consciente de que nadie podía verlo con claridad. — Ve y diviértete un rato.

— Solo tomaré un par de tragos.

— También puedes bailar —aportó otro compañero. — Y quien sabe, tal vez alguna buena compañía de una preciosa mujer no te haría mal…

— Sí, no lo creo —rectificó Ron.

— Solo diviértete ¿de acuerdo? Te lo mereces hermano.

Ron asintió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. El grupo se dividió sorprendentemente rápido, así que cuando pensaba ofrecerles tomar un trago, sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Caminó lentamente hasta el bar y se apoyó en la barra, esperando a que la voluptuosa muchacha lo atendiera. Tardó más tiempo de lo normal, porque los incesantes gritos de borrachos y parejas, mantenían la atención de la chica lejos de él.

— ¿Me invitas un trago? —susurró una mujer con su tono más seductor.

Ron no escatimó en echarle una mirada a la recién llegada, llegando a una sola conclusión…

Ella no era Hermione.

— Lo haría si me atendieran en algún momento —mintió.

— Tal vez tengas que ser más cariñoso, para que te atiendan.

— No sé si valga la pena, realmente.

Hubo un silencio que Ron no logró definir. La mujer lo observaba con fiereza, casi como si esperara el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre él.

— Soy Elena —se presentó ella finalmente.

— Ron —respondió él, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Meditó que cosas podrían estar mal con él. Porque estaba claro que no sentía ningún interés por aquella mujer y su mente divagaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

¿Dejaría en algún momento de pensar en que podía estar haciendo Hermione en ese momento y concentrarse en la belleza frente a sus ojos?

— Parece que estás con la mente en la luna.

— Algo así —confirmó él.

— Tal vez yo pueda hacerte llegar un poco más lejos —propuso ella, acercándose sigilosamente.

Ron entendió que en ese instante debía actuar con algún movimiento al estilo Weasley. Tiempo atrás habría dicho un par de palabras, y esa mujer estaría en su cama rogándole una sesión más de besos. Pero ahora más que eso, deseaba alejarse.

— Tal vez en otra oportunidad…

La decepción se expresó claramente en el rostro de la mujer. Ron notó perfectamente el momento en que la decepción pasaba a vergüenza y luego a orgullo. Un segundo después estaba nuevamente solo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que su auto estuvo estacionado a las afueras de su casa, abrió la puerta y comenzó a trasladar sus compras. Le tomó más de tres viajes de ida y vuelta llevar todo lo que había comprado. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, divisó el grupo de cartas que se arremolinaban junto a la puerta. Se acercó a recogerlas y camino con ellas hasta el sillón. Encendió la televisión y se quitó los zapatos. Leyó las cartas de deudas, rompió las de propagandas y analizó con detenimiento el último sobre que con el logotipo del laboratorio se destacaba por sobre todo. Su nombre residía en el borde inferior con una caligrafía de maquina perfecta. Lo abrió temerosa, recordando las palabras del doctor.<p>

Pensó en llamarlo antes, pero la curiosidad de saber que podía ser la incitó a leer el sobre. Sacó el grupo de papeles de su interior y poco a poco los fue analizando.

Probablemente no sacaría mucho con leerlos, porque no entendía ni jota de lo que esas estadísticas y resultados significaban, pero decidió leerlos de todas formas.

Y en el último papel que leyó su mundo se derrumbó… nuevamente.

* * *

><p>— ¿Es que estás ciego o eres gay? —preguntó su rubio compañero.<p>

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Ron le tendió un vaso de los que acaba de comprar y lo hizo chocar con el de su compañero.

Los guapos modelos continuaron riendo de tontos comentarios, mientras poco a poco el resto de sus compañeros volvían con ellos. Todos comentaban sus conquistas y admitían que no estaba muy emocionante la fiesta.

Y todo habría sido así de bueno, si de un momento a otro un agudo dolor en su pecho no lo hubiera hecho gritar.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

¿Le iba a dar un ataque al corazón o algo?

— ¿Qué diablos…? —exclamó su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro, preocupado.

— Sí, no sé qué demonios fue eso. —respondió. — Supongo que ya me estoy poniendo viejo.

El grupo volvió a reír, pero conscientes de que la situación había sido muy extraña. Ron decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a esa repentina oleada de preocupación en su interior, y siguió saboreando su trago.

* * *

><p>Casi como si un imán la atrajera, siguió el camino que por tantos años había recorrido en esa clínica.<p>

— ¡Señorita! ¡Necesito su identificación para pasar!

— ¡Lily! ¡Es Hermione Granger, no tienes que pedirle identificación! —exclamó otra mujer, deteniéndola justo a tiempo.

Hermione sintió que todo se volvía en silencio y corrió hasta la habitación de su padre. Y una vez que estuvo fuera abrió la puerta de un tirón y la cerró con la misma fuerza, corriendo para desplomarse junto a su cama.

Entonces el llanto la consumió. Sus ojos soltaron todas las lágrimas existentes y no pararon en ningún momento. Cuando sintió que se ahogaba por la falta de aire respiró entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos por un momento. La cabeza comenzaba a pincharle y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más.

Sus labios al fin lograron separarse, para poder armar el grupo de palabras que necesitaba soltar.

— ¡Dios! — exclamó con desesperación. — Juré que saldría adelante a pesar de todo. Pero no puedo con esto. No de esta forma y sola. ¡Cielos, cielos, cielos!

El llanto se intensificó mientras la desesperación la inundaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. El dolor mezclado con la consternación no podía ser jamás una buena combinación.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Tienes que ayudarme, por favor —sollozaba, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente. — No sé qué hacer, no puedo… yo no sé… ¡Cielos, ayúdame!

Lo único que lograba escuchar, eran sus dolorosos ruegos hacia su padre. Exigiéndole que despertara y la ayudara con todo lo que comenzaba a vivir en este momento.

— Yo puedo ayudarte… —susurró alguien. — Pero debes estar callada o esto se pondrá feo.

Hermione intentó mantenerse quieta.

Esa voz.

La amenaza.

Solo podía ser una persona.

* * *

><p>— Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva —opinó Ron. — Sigo estando cansado con todo esto del cambio de hora. Y creo que mi metabolismo no se recupera tan bien como hace un tiempo.<p>

— Está bien, compañero. Vámonos.

— No es necesario que vengan conmigo, puedo tomar un taxi o algo así.

— Ni hablar de eso. Vinimos juntos y nos vamos juntos.

— Estamos en otro país Ronald, recuérdalo. —agregó el rubio. — No queremos que nuestra estrella le pase algo malo. Piensa que nuestro jefe nos mataría si te perdemos.

Las risas volvieron a hacerse presente, cosa que Ron agradeció. La convivencia con sus nuevos compañeros era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Pensó en las veces que se había llevado bien con sus compañeros de trabajo y una vaga idea de _jamás _lo atacó.

En ninguno de sus anteriores trabajos más que con Record Magic, las cosas habían andado tan bien. Y en eso cabía mencionar también que su relación con Hermione y el equipo, no había sido de lo mejor desde un inicio.

Entonces meditó sobre lo idiota que había sido, y que en cierta parte, se merecía todo lo malo que le sucedía.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qu-que haces tú aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar, intentando ponerse de pie lentamente. — ¿Por qué tienes esa pistola?<p>

— Digamos que mi única seguridad para mantenerte tranquila es que tenga esto entre nosotras.

— No… no es necesario. Podemos hablar como dos personas normales.

— ¿Y quién me asegura que no vayas a gritar como loca para que te ayuden?

— Nadie, pero tendrás que conformarte con mi palabra.

— Escúchame niñita, las reglas las pongo yo. Así que ahora te cayas y yo hablo. —amenazó. Hermione asintió y se sentó en la silla más cercana, temerosa de hacer un paso en falso y ganarse un disparo en la frente. — Sabes quién soy, todos los saben claro, pero ya que descubriste quien es mi marido, ahora eso nos convierte en enemigas. Tú tienes todo el amor y respeto de mi hombre y yo solo quiero que eso sea así para mí.

— Yo no…

— ¡Dije que te mantuvieras calladas! —gritó ella, fuera de sí. — ¡Claro que lo tienes todo eso! ¡Él te adora! ¡Solo tiene palabras lindas para ti! Y resulta que eso a mí no me parece… ¡Yo soy su esposa! ¡Yo soy a quien debe amar! ¡No a ti! ¡La estúpida chica huérfana!

— Escucha, Robert no me ama de la forma que piensas. Solo es como un padre para mí. —se aventuró la castaña. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, en cualquier segundo a esa loca se le podría escapar un disparo y su vida habría terminado. — Yo no lo amo, solo es mi jefe. Nada más que eso, te lo aseguro.

— ¡Eso no quita lo que él sienta por ti! —volvió a gritar ella.

— Te juro que jamás ha pasado ni pasara nada entre yo y él. Robert es como mi padre, nada más. Cielos, por favor, te lo ruego baja esa arma.

— ¡Yo decidiré cuando bajarla! —respondió la mujer a la defensiva. Hermione levantó su mirada a la mujer. El valor la impulsaba a mirarla a los ojos y descifrar que era lo que motivaba a Rita Skeeter para tratar de matarla. — Y ya que la única solución para que tu desaparezcas de su vida, es… matándote.

— ¡No, por favor! —suplicó Hermione, llevando sus manos en alto hasta su abdomen para abrazarse a si misma. — Por favor no lo hagas.

— ¿Sabes lo bien que se siente verte rogándome, huerfanita? Es casi tan bueno como saber que dejarás de interceder en mi vida.

— Yo no he hecho nada, por favor —continuó ella sollozando. Ese era su fin. Debía hacer algo, o moriría a manos de esa loca. — Ro…Robert fue a la cárcel… por ti.

La postura de Rita se volvió tensa. Todo en ella tembló y por un segundo creyó que la veía bajar la pistola. Pero ese movimiento fue tan leve, que parecía no haber sido verdad cuando la mujer volvió a apuntarla con sus manos temblando.

Si tenía suerte no lograría dispararle en algún órgano importante y tal vez podría sobrevivir.

— ¡MENTIROSA! —respondió finalmente con ferocidad, acercándose lo suficiente para poder darle una cachetada, que hizo arder su mejilla desde su ojo hasta la mandíbula. — ¡Eres una puta mentirosa! ¡Solo intentas confundirme para que no te vuele la cabeza de un disparo!

— El me lo dijo —murmuró en un tono casi inentendible. — El me confesó que no te delataría jamás. —la mujer se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola atenta, así que ese fue el momento de continuar. — Me dijo que jamás podría delatarte y que prefería ir a la cárcel en tu lugar. ¿Po…Por…Porqué crees que él fue detenido? Solo intenta protegerte.

— Más te vale que estés diciendo la verdad —la amenazó, retrocediendo nuevamente un par de pasos, hasta ubicarse a un lado de su padre. — Él es tu padre ¿no? —Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sin intención alguna de responder. — ¡Te pregunté si es tu padre, puta!

— S-sí

— ¿Y por qué sigues manteniéndolo conectado a estas máquinas?

— Es la única familia que me queda —respondió mecánicamente. — Soy hija única, mis abuelos murieron y no tengo tíos.

— Es una historia memorable de novela ¿no crees? —bromeó ella. Hermione sintió la rabia crecer en su interior. — ¿Y qué pasaría si le pego un disparo en la cabeza? Probablemente no sienta nada de todas formas, así al fin puedas sentir una parte del dolor que yo siento, al saber que te metiste en los calzoncillos de mi marido.

— Yo no…

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué no entiendes que no te he dado el permiso de hablar?

Su respiración era cada vez más irregular. Su cuerpo tembló descontrolado, suaves lamentos se escapaban de su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista. Le rogó a todos los cielos que si ese era su momento de morir, que al menos fuera sin dolor.

Entonces las cosas se volvieron sorpresivamente a su favor.

Por la ventana observó cómo atrapaban a alguien que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Dan Wilson, nadie más que él. Y luego suspiró con desesperación, intentando hacerles entender a los que estaban afuera que ella estaba ahí siendo amenazada por una loca con pistola. Pensó en gritar con todas sus fuerzas o incluso correr, pero sabía que sería en vano. En su lugar conseguiría que le pegaran un disparo y eso habría sido todo.

Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando notó que uno de los policías, abría sus ojos desmesuradamente comprendiendo la escena en que se encontraba envuelta. Lo observó con desesperación como si esa fuera su última esperanza, que en resumidas cuentas, lo era.

Él hombre llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios, indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio. Hermione asintió. Luego buscó con sus ojos a Rita, que observaba tranquilamente unas hojas y luego se volvía para mirarla.

Hermione desvió sus ojos a cualquier otro lugar, porque sabía que si le demostraba que sabían que estaba sucediendo, todo habría llegado a su fin.

— ¿Qué… que quieres de mí? —preguntó, tratando de distraerla de lo que fuera que tramaran afuera. — ¿Hay... algo que pueda… hacerte cambiar de idea?

— ¿Aparte de deshacerme de ti? —Rita pareció pensar con calma su respuesta. — No, la verdad no. Mientras antes salgas de mi vida, más rápido el podrá olvidarse de ti y todo volverá a ser como antes.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Si me matas nunca las cosas volverán a ser como eran. —se aventuró. Debía esperar. Su salvación estaba en mantenerla distraída. — Robert te perdonará si te disculpas con él y le dices… le confiesas que aún lo amas…

— ¡Robert no me cree, tonta! ¡Él ya no me cree! —respondió gritando. Continuó alzando el arma para amenazarla y luego comenzó a reírse como si todo fuera una broma. Ojala lo hubiera sido. — ¡Pensé que eras más lista, huerfanita! ¡Él es mucho para alguien como tú! Él definitivamente no sabe que lo mejor para él soy yo. Él me pertenece y tú has arruinado todo. Eso nos deja por lo tanto una solución y creo que ya la sabes…

De pronto la puerta se abrió con extremada fuerza.

— ¡Manos en alto! ¡Estás detenida, Rita Skeeter! —gritaron los policías blandiendo sus armas hacía la mujer.

Pero todo sucedió muy rápido y repentinamente.

La mujer dio un salto y por reflejo presionó el gatillo que tenía el arma, dejando libre una bala de grueso calibre. Hermione reaccionó con rapidez lanzándose al suelo, sin embargo el proyectil le rozó el brazo y se estrelló en la pared.

Los policías atraparon a Rita y rápidamente la desarmaron, tirándola al suelo para esposarle las manos.

Pero Hermione era apenas consiente de todo ello, porque su brazo dolía como si le hubieran quebrado todos los huesos del cuerpo. El dolor se apelmazó en todo su cuerpo y su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó que explotaría. Sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear y pronto logró divisar como un charco de sangre se formaba junto a su cuerpo.

Y entonces en medio de todo el dolor y los instantes que intentaba mantenerse consiente, un sonido más allá de los gritos la hizo reaccionar.

Una de las maquinas que mantenían con vida a su padre, comenzaba a sonar con insistencia señalándole que algo no andaba bien. En ese instante escuchó gritos y vio enfermeras y doctores aparecer. Un grupo se arremolinó junto a ella y otro a un lado de la cama de su padre.

Quiso gritar.

Quiso decirles a los médicos que ayudaran a su padre.

Quiso saber que sucedía con Rita Skeeter.

Pero todo su mundo desapareció segundos después de que escuchara un _¡Llévenla a pabellón, debemos comenzar la cirugía de inmediato!_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su habitación, no tuvo más energías que para tirarse sobre la cama. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y junto con ella el sofocante calor. Las sabanas volvían a estar más heladas y el deseo de dormir lo motivó a levantarse. Se quitó toda la ropa y solo quedó con sus boxers. Abrió las sabanas de su cama y se recostó dentro, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.<p>

Pensó en que su cuerpo ya no lograba soportar tan bien las salidas de noche y que el cansancio era un tópico constante cada día. Pensó en su familia y lo lejos que se encontraba. Pensó en que su estómago rugía de hambre y en el pastel que descansaba sobre la mesa de su velador. Pensó que estaba demasiado cansado como para estirar su mano y tomarlo. Pensó en sus ganas de volver a casa. Y pensó finalmente en Hermione, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Hermione no fue consciente de las largas horas que había estado inconsciente, hasta que reconoció a Harry y Ginny a un lado de su cama.<p>

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué hacía en el hospital?

¿Y su padre?

¿Qué había pasado con Reeta?

— ¿Qué pasó con…?

— Fue arrestada —respondió Harry rápidamente. — Se la llevaron apenas estuvo esposada, o eso fue lo que dijeron los policías. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima —admitió ella, cansada. Todo su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. Su brazo dolía y la cabeza le martillaba.

— Pero en un rango de uno a diez. Diez, es me voy a morir y uno, de maravilla… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Creo que en un _sobreviviré_.

— Bueno… eso supongo es algo bueno. —bromeó él.

— ¿Y mi padre? ¿Qué pasó con mi padre? Escuché el sonido de la maquinas funcionar otra vez cuando me dispararon. ¿Qué… que paso?

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. —le aseguró Ginny, acariciando su mano con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Él…? —masculló. Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra, porque eso la destrozaría por completo.

— El doctor hablará contigo después. Ahora necesitas descansar, antes de que los detectives vengan a pedir tu testimonio de lo que sucedió.

Hermione no insistió más. No tenía la suficiente energía, así que prefería guardarla para cuando tuviera que escuchar de los labios del doctor la verdad.

* * *

><p><em>El calor de un nuevo día lo comenzaba a despertar otra vez. Los pájaros cantaban, música resonaba en su habitación y Hermione lo esperaba junto al balcón.<em>

_¿QUÉ? _

_¿Hermione? _

_¿Qué hacía ella en su habitación?_

— _Hermione —la llamó evidentemente sorprendido. _

— _¿Qué sucede, cariño? _—_respondió ella sonriéndole radiante. _

_Una sensación reconfortante lo recorrió al verla ahí sonriéndole. Su cuerpo reaccionó a su voz. Y la satisfacción de tenerla nuevamente frente a él parecía perfecto. Su esbelta figura se cubría tras la suave y delicada sabana. Por supuesto la luz hacía el efecto adverso al provocar que la tela se trasluciera, y toda su intimidad estuviera expuesta ante él. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y recordó lo adorable que era verla abochornada._

— _¿Sabes lo maravillosa que eres?_

— _No lo sé, tal vez tú puedas explicármelo._

_Ron soltó una risa de alegría y asintió dispuesto a ponerse de pie y atraparla en sus brazos. _

_Claro que eso fue imposible, porque un feo y sonoro sonido nubló todos sus sentidos. Su visión se volvió borrosa un instante y después no la vió más._

— _¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás? _—_preguntaba asustado._ — _¿Hermione dónde estás?_

_Mientras daba vueltas desesperado por todo el departamento, un segundo sonido igual al primero resonó en su casa._

— _Ron… Ayúdame, Ron…_

— _¿Hermione?_

— _Ayúdame Ron…_

_Por más que buscó por todo el lugar, la voz de Hermione no aumentaba en sonido, pero seguía siendo constante. Después de recorrer toda la primera planta de la casa, subió nuevamente a su habitación y ahí la encontró, junto a un charco de sangre. La sabana teñida de aquel tono rojo, presentaba uno de sus mayores miedos._

— _¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué… porqué estás sangrando?_

— _Fuiste tú _—_acusó la castaña sollozando apenas._

— _Y-yo no fui _—_aseguró él._

— _Ayúdame, Ron…_

_La impotencia de no saber qué hacer lo embargó en cada célula de su cuerpo. Mientras Hermione sollozaba pidiéndole ayuda, él solo le repetía una y otra vez que no se preocupara, que pronto llegaría alguien y que estaría bien._

— _No me dejes sola…_

— _Nunca._

— _¿Me seguirás amando cuando haya muerto?_

— _No te vas a morir, no lo harás._

— _No me olvides._ —_suplicaba entre suspiros. _

— _Jamás._

— _Ámame._

— _Toda la vida, mi amor._

_Aquel brillo tan característico en sus preciosos ojos castaños, lentamente iba desapareciendo. Todo lo que había amado en ellos desaparecía dejando unos ojos fríos y vacíos. Su cuerpo helado y cada vez más pálido… _

_Ya no había más Hermione. _

— ¡NOOOOOOO! —gritó con desesperación, mientras un fuerte sentimiento de ahogo lo atrapaba. — Demonios, no.

El sudor frio corría por su espalda como un fuerte recuerdo de su pesadilla. Sus manos temblaban mientras que su corazón latía desbocado. El miedo continuó haciendo su efecto hasta que su respiración volvió a acompasarse. Se recostó nuevamente y miró la pared de su habitación concentrado en recordar los recuerdos, más felices y agradables.

Solo había sido una pesadilla.

Ella estaba bien.

Solo una pesadilla.

Estiró su brazo para atrapar el control de la televisión y la encendió de un solo clic. Avanzó canal por canal buscando alguna noticia que le informara que algo malo había pasado, pero no encontró nada. Finalmente se dio por vencido y apagó la televisión nuevamente. Encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche y observó la hora.

4:00 A.M.

Todavía había tiempo para descansar.

Apagó nuevamente la luz y se recostó. Envolvió las sabanas en su cuerpo y pensó en Hermione.

En la linda, maravillosa y perfecta Hermione que recordaba, tratando de alejar así la fea imagen de ella muerta.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que entró tan apurada a ver a su padre? —preguntó un hombre con libreta y lápiz en mano, mientras otro se preocupaba de grabar la conversación.<p>

— Había recibido una noticia… importante —agregó arrugando el entrecejo. — Y necesitaba estar con mi padre para procesarla.

— ¿No había nadie más en la habitación cuando llegó?

— No, nadie. —dijo rápidamente. Pero se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos. — A menos que estuviera escondida en el closet o algo así. No me fijé en eso.

— Revisen el closet —pidió el hombre.

Un par de policías así lo hicieron, sin obtener muchas respuestas de todas formas.

— ¿Qué le dijo la señora Skeeter cuando la vió al principio?

— Me dijo que me mantuviera callada o que si no las cosas se pondrían feas. —repitió con las mismas palabras.

— De acuerdo, ahora reláteme que sucedió después.

Hermione continuó repitiéndole la historia desde el momento en que descubrió quien era la persona que la apuntaba con el arma, hasta que recibió el disparo en el brazo.

— Luego de eso no recuerdo nada más —admitió triste. — Creo que me desmayé.

— Tuvo mucha suerte, el disparo no provocó mayores daños.

¿Suerte?

Ese hombre no tenía idea de lo mala que era su suerte…

Una enfermera entró para volver a atender a Hermione, revisar su ficha clínica y preguntarle cómo se sentía. Al obtener buenos resultados, le pidió que la llamara en caso de cualquier cambio y luego de ello desapareció sin molestar a nadie.

— Bueno, creo que hasta el momento hemos conseguido todo lo necesario. En caso de que necesitemos más información, no dude que acudiremos a usted nuevamente. Estaremos avisándole de la situación, muchas gracias por su cooperación. Que se mejore muy pronto —dijo el detective, retirándose con su grupo de policías.

Momentos después no hubo mucha calma, porque apareció el doctor para informarle de su estado de salud y hablarle de su padre.

El miedo la dominó. Y pensó que su corazón fallaba otra vez.

El medico comenzó explicándole que habían hecho con su brazo al recibir el disparo y luego le dijo que lo que más necesitaba sería reposo y cuidado. Le habló de que no sería necesario mantenerla en el hospital si se sentía mejor al día siguiente. Finalmente cuando todo estuvo claro sobre su propia salud, recurrió al tema que a ella más le importaba.

— Su padre sufrió bastantes traumatismos. Su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para actuar ante el paro cardiaco. Por consiguiente todos sus órganos comenzaron a fallar al mismo tiempo.

Eso fue suficiente para que un punzante dolor la dejara casi inconsciente nuevamente. El llanto continuó con los jadeos de desesperación y la falta de aire la mareó. Harry se acercó para abrazarla, mientras ella gritaba desesperada.

— Señorita Hermione, no lloré por favor. Su padre está bien y en recuperación. —añadió el médico. — Los cirujanos lograron controlar la situación justo a tiempo.

— Pero usted dijo…

— Creo que interpretó mal mis palabras.

¿Qué había interpretado mal sus palabras? ¡No había dicho nada positivo en toda la maldita frase! ¿Cómo pensaba que ella creyera que todo estaba bien?

¡Los doctores cada vez eran más estúpidos!

— ¡Esa no es forma de explicar las cosas idiota! ¿Cómo cree que voy a reaccionar si me dice que mi padre no estuvo preparado para el ataque? ¡Claro que no estaba preparado! ¡Estuvo por años en un maldito coma! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué saliera corriendo a bailar? —exclamó consternada. — ¡No le diga jamás a un paciente de esa forma que su pariente no está muerto!

Harry y Ginny soltaron un par de risitas ante la situación. Las enfermeras los acompañaron, mientras observan a un avergonzado doctor. Él pareció sorprendido, pero luego asintió.

— Señorita yo…

— Escuche, lo siento. —se disculpó ella repentinamente, sonrojada. — No debí tratarlo así, es solo que me hizo pensar que mi padre… había muerto y eso me asustó, y yo…

— Está bien señorita Hermione, la entiendo. Creo que no elegí mis mejores palabras.

— Estoy de acuerdo en eso —afirmó ella. — ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

— Está saliendo de la anestesia así que puede ir a verlo en cualquier momento. Preguntó por usted, de hecho.

Una sensación de satisfacción la embargó. Su corazón se hinchó de alegría y asintió emocionada.

— Iré por las enfermeras —se ofreció Harry. — Así podrás ir en una silla de ruedas.

— Puedo caminar —dijo la castaña.

— Prefiero que siga manteniendo reposo —intercedió el doctor. — Pero si quiere ir a verlo, será mejor que vaya en silla de ruedas.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió ella finalmente. No era el momento para discutir por tonteras, iría hasta arrastrándose si se lo permitían.

Minutos después apareció Harry con un grupo de enfermeras. Harry se ofreció para levantarla y dejarla en la silla, así que ellas solo se preocuparon de que su brazo adolorido estuviera en una posición correcta y que el resto de su cuerpo no fallara. Ginny por otro lado fue la encargada de llevarla en la dirección correcta. La habitación de su padre, quedaba en un nivel más alto, así que tuvieron que tomar el ascensor y luego preguntar en la siguiente recepción por el Señor Granger.

Y una vez que les informaron de la habitación, Ginny aceleró el paso tan emocionada como Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione al fin pudo verlo.

Era su padre.

Aquel hombre con expresión desorientada, se fijó en ella.

Y le sonrió.

Su padre estaba vivo y le sonreía como si la hubiera extrañado demasiado.

_Somos dos,_ pensó la castaña, mientras una cascada de lágrimas le nublaba la vista.

_Al fin somos dos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola mis queridos lectores!<em>**

**_¿Impactados? ¿Tristes? ¿Alegres? ¿Quieren golpearme?_**

**_He vuelto un domingo más, con este capítulo de larga duración. ¿A que no esperaban que fuera tan extenso? Bueno, pensé que lo mejor ahora que tan solo nos quedan dos capítulos es finalizar con estilo ¿no? jajajaja_**

_**Quisiera agradecerles una vez más por todo el apoyo. La historia ahora que llega a su final me ha dejado muy nostálgica y leer sus maravillosos comentarios son la alegría de todo. **_

_**Como siempre mes despido informándoles que el penúltimo capítulo será publicado el próximo domingo. **_

_**Comentenme que les ha parecido el capítulo y que creen que pasará. **_

_**¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**_


	49. ¡Bienvenidas fiestas!

**Capítulo 49:**

**¡Bienvenidas fiestas!**

El ambiente navideño comenzó a aparecer con gran fuerza en todas partes del mundo. Tanto los colores verdosos como los rojos y dorados inundaron calles, casas y todo tipo de residencia, invitando a su vez a los habitantes de todo el mundo a celebrar una nueva navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Particularmente en esta ocasión, cierta modelo castaña tenía mucho de lo que agradecer. Esta navidad y año nuevo serían completamente diferentes, a los que habría esperado semanas atrás.

Después de que una fatídica tarde acudiera al centro donde su padre residía en estado de coma, una descontrolada Rita Skeeter la amenazara de muerte y le disparara en el brazo, las cosas parecían haber mejorado drásticamente. No solo ella se estaba recuperando perfectamente de su brazo, sino que su padre había despertado sorpresivamente de su condición y actualmente se encontraba en perfecta salud. Los médicos continuaban sin poder explicarse que después de tantos años hubiera logrado salir de su estado de coma y por ello, Hermione prefirió no buscarle una razón médica y atribuírselo a sus suplicantes ruegos diarios… o un milagro.

De todas formas, no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, porque la simple realidad de tenerlo nuevamente con ella, era suficiente como para olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

Por supuesto las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles tampoco. Tanto ella como su padre habían tenido que asistir a rehabilitación kinesiológica. Ella por su brazo y su padre por todas las extremidades que por largo tiempo no había movilizado. Además de ello, ambos se encontraban en atenciones con psicólogos y nutricionistas. Hermione se sentía prácticamente como si ella hubiera sido la que se encontrara en coma, pero prefería no causar más molestias y limitarse a cumplir con todas las reglas que el médico le había impuesto para salir lo antes posible de ahí.

Aproximadamente hace un par de días, todas esas revisiones y rutinas diarias habían quedado atrás, para por fin comenzar a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su casa. Un hogar que ahora si parecía y podía ser definido como hogar.

Tal vez no estaba su madre, pero al menos tenía a su padre y eso era mucho más de lo que podía soñar.

— ¿Cómo ha despertado el mejor padre del mundo? —canturreó alegre, mientras deslizaba una bandeja con un suculento desayuno.

— Cielo, puedo tomar desayuno contigo en la cocina. —argumentó el.

Hermione sabía que él podía hacerlo, pero prefería mantener las cosas en la mayor tranquilidad posible y así todo no habría sido una falsa alarma. Además de que todas las noches se desvelaba a revisar si su padre seguía ahí o continuaba respirando, para luego poder al fin volver a dormir tranquila.

— Lo traje para ti, porque quiero que tomemos desayuno en la cama, viendo una película. ¿Te parece?

— Bueno, si esa es la situación, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Hermione soltó una risita y asintió, luego salió de la habitación en busca del resto de su desayuno. No tardó mucho en volver, por lo que cuando percibió que su padre solo había probado un trocito del pan no le pareció nada raro. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y se cubrió con la frazada. Luego posicionó su desayuno sobre sus piernas. Su padre había encendido la televisión y para su sorpresa, escuchaba con atención las noticias que hablaban de ella.

— ¿Por qué no cambiamos? Vi que estaban dando _mi pobre angelito_ en otro canal.

— Aún no me acostumbro a que hablen todo el día de ti, cielo. —interfirió él, entregándole una cálida sonrisa. — Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado y lo fuerte que has sido para salir adelante, pero no me parece que seas feliz. ¿Es el modelaje lo que realmente quieres hacer para el resto de tu vida?

Hermione sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó hasta sus ojos. La razón de su tristeza era algo más allá de su carrera, y tenía nombre y apellido, además de un arrebatador cabello pelirrojo.

— Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, tuve que tomar muchas decisiones inesperadas y rápidas. Una de ellas fue trabajar en esto, de la cual te juro que no me arrepiento. Me ha dado todo lo que tengo y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar, pero es cierto. No es lo mío.

— Aún eres muy joven, cielo. Puedes ser lo que quieras —dijo él. Hermione soltó otra risita. — ¿No te gustaría ir a la universidad?

— Es una idea que dejé de lado desde un principio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sabía que no sería capaz de llevar una carrera y a la vez estudiar. Además de que tenía que preocuparme de que tú…

— ¿De que yo estuviera bien? —interrumpió él. Ella asintió, mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. — Bueno, ahora estoy aquí, cielo. Volveré a trabajar a penas me lo permitan los doctores, y ya no tendrás nada por lo que preocuparte. No debes tomar responsabilidades que no te corresponden a tu edad.

— Suenas como si hubiera quedado embarazada a los quince —bromeó ella.

— En algún momento tenía que darte esa charla ¿no? He llegado en el momento indicado.

Hermione asintió riendo nuevamente. ¿Cuánto hacía desde que se reía tanto? Probablemente mucho tiempo. Pero ahí estaba, junto a su padre, sano y salvo, riéndose hasta por los codos.

— ¿Te parece si me acompañas a comprar los materiales para preparar la cena de navidad? No queda mucho para preparar algo rico y especial.

— ¿Desde cuándo mi niña le gusta romper las reglas? Recuerda que no puedo forzarme mucho.

— Desde que tu doctor es un tarado —respondió ella rápidamente.

Su padre la abrazó durante un buen rato, mientras disfrutaban de un desayuno en la cama y una buena película navideña.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del mundo, mientras un calor cada vez más exasperante comenzaba a inundar la ciudad del nuevo país en el que se encontraban, el trabajo para cierto pelirrojo comenzaba a llegar a su final.<p>

Esas dos semanas de trabajo habían sido relajantes, en parte porque solo se había dedicado a su trabajo y disfrutar de su tranquilidad en las playas de Latinoamérica. Y por otro lado porque había hecho cosas que por mucho tiempo deseaba hacer y solo las posponía por trabajo. Ahora resultaba que su trabajo le ofrecía las posibilidades de cumplirlas. Y ahí había estado disfrutando de las maravillas del turismo.

Aquella tarde terminaban una sesión fotográfica con la temática de _ropa veraniega_. Porque Latinoamérica a diferencia de Europa se encontraba en época de verano, así que les había venido como anillo al dedo todo ese tema.

La mayoría de la ropa era bastante cómoda y el resto simplemente la ocupaba un rato, así que no había problema con ello. Y entre fotos y flashes, los descansos eran lo más esperado tanto para Ron como para el resto de sus compañeros modelos.

En una mesa al otro extremo, había una amplia y larga mesa con todo tipo de comidas. Así que dispuesto a disfrutar de ese privilegio eligió un plato grande y comenzó a rellenarlo de todo lo que le pareció apetecible. Para su sorpresa Lucas, su jefe se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Hambriento?

— Me comería un caballo en este momento —aceptó.

— Somos dos —respondió él, luego observó con diversión la gran hamburguesa en su plato — ¿Estás seguro que puedes comerte eso? ¿Tu estilista te lo permite?

— Yo soy mi propio dueño, puedo comer lo que quiera. —bromeó el pelirrojo. Lucas asintió riendo también. — ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Estaremos listos para irnos esta noche a casa?

— Si terminamos las cosas antes de las ocho, todos podrán partir lo antes posible. ¿Tienes pasaje para esta noche?

— Espero poder viajar a las once. La línea me ha ofrecido viajar esta misma noche, así que lo planifiqué para esa hora. Pero tú eres el jefe, así que depende de ti.

— Estaremos listos en una hora, no te preocupes —aseguró él.

Hubo un silencio que se generó por la nueva búsqueda de ambos hombres por encontrar más cosas con las que alimentar sus hambrientos estómagos.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de la salud de Hermione? —preguntó Lucas, ofreciéndole un trago de los que se encontraban servidos.— Es sorprendente la mala suerte que tiene esa pobre muchacha.

— Supongo que debe estar bien, y no, no sé nada de ella. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Bueno, pensé que aunque estén separados, lo mínimo será que quieras saber de su salud después de lo que le pasó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó sorprendido, generando que su plato tambaleara un poco en su mano. ¿De qué diablos hablaba su jefe? Hermione estaba bien. ¿Cierto? — ¿Qué quieres decir con _después de lo que le pasó_?

— ¿No lo sabes? —examinó él sorprendido. Por la evidente mirada de _ni puta idea_ de Ron, prosiguió. — A Hermione le dispararon, mientras iba a visitar a su padre. Escuché que fue una loca que constantemente escribía de ella en los diarios. Una tal Rebeca… Rita….

— Rita Skeeter —corrigió rápidamente.

— Si, bueno eso es lo único que sé.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

— Todos creímos que tu sabias, pero que no querías hablar de ello o que estabas lo suficientemente enojado para que no te importara.

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa! —exclamó con fuerza, dejando su plato sobre la mesa.

— ¡Eh, tranquilo Ron! —lo retuvo Lucas, empujándolo con una mano cuando parecía que perdía el control. — Ella está bien.

— ¡Cielos, soy un imbécil! —se maldecía, tirando de su cabello con fuerza. — ¡Las malditas noticias, por qué no vi las malditas noticias!

Todo ese tiempo que había decidido no prestar atención ni a revistas ni el diario o la televisión, se había estado perdiendo la noticia del siglo. La única maldita noticia que le importaba. ¿Qué el mundo conspiraba en contra de él? Probablemente Hermione pensaría que era un maldito idiota por ni siquiera llamarla o preocuparse de su salud.

¿Y su madre? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho lo que había pasado con Hermione?

* * *

><p>Ahora que comenzaba la temporada de fiestas de final de año, el clima comenzaba a acompañarlos con heladas ventiscas y lluvias incansables. El frio era insoportable para muchos y por largas horas parecía que muy pocos se aventuraban a salir de la comodidad de sus casas. Pero esa mañana parecía que el mal tiempo había cesado, dejando a su paso solo la nieve y un poco de frio.<p>

Hermione se preocupó cuando su padre le informó que prefería quedarse en casa, que ir a comprar con ella. Claramente no le gustó mucho la idea, pero cuando él le pidió si más tarde podían salir a caminar un rato el fastidio se evaporó rápidamente.

Cuando se estacionó a las afueras de un gran supermercado, sabía perfectamente que este estaría bastante lleno, pero no pensó que fuera tanto después de todo. Así que entre intensas miradas de todo el mundo, logró llegar a su auto con todo lo necesario para celebrar una buena navidad la noche siguiente.

Una vez que llegó a casa, se sorprendió al descubrir que su padre estaba listo para una caminata. Correctamente abrigado, porque sabía que ninguno quería arriesgarse a un resfrío en esas fechas de fiestas. Ella por supuesto aceptó contenta por pasar ese tiempo con su padre y salieron a caminar por los alrededores de su casa.

El ambiente navideño era claro por todos lados y todo parecía perfecto para una tarde de caminata. Tanto la compañía como el ambiente, fueron la mezcla perfecta para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que debía agradecer esas vísperas navideñas.

Eso hasta que una mujer los tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡Hermione, cielo! —exclamó Molly Weasley, acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo. Y lo mismo a su padre, que se encontraba apoyado de su brazo. — ¿Cómo has estado cielo? ¿Cómo están los dos?

— Bien, muy bien, gracias. —respondió ella, abochornada por la situación. — ¿Y ustedes como han estado?

— De maravilla mi niña, disfrutando de estas fechas. —admitió la mujer sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿Sabes? Justo iba a tu casa.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de expresar su preocupación por su familia, pero le preocupaba en cierta manera que algo hubiera ocurrido con Ron, o los otros Weasley.

— Quería decirte que nos encantaría que pasaran el año nuevo con nosotros, querida —confesó la mujer, tomándole la mano con fuerza y cariño maternal. Luego se dirigió a su padre. — Estamos todos muy felices de que esté usted mejor.

— Muchas gracias —agradeció él sinceramente, haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, agregándose por primera vez a la conversación.

— Así que… ¿Contamos con ustedes para año nuevo? —quiso saber ella. Hermione enserio quería decirle que sí, pero la sola idea de imaginarse frente a toda esa familia. Llena de pelirrojos. Llena de personas que se parecían tanto a Ron. No, no era una buena idea. — Toda la familia estará muy feliz, por favor.

No.

De ninguna manera.

No hay nada que pensar.

No, definitivamente no.

— Sí, está bien. —aceptó finalmente.

— ¡Oh, maravilloso! —exclamó Molly con entusiasmo. — Nos vemos en una semana, entonces.

— Nos vemos, Molly —se despidió la castaña y el señor Granger también.

Cuando la señora Weasley estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, Hermione ayudó a su padre a sentarse en la banca más próxima y luego suspiró con fuerza.

— No es que sea experto en las actitudes de ustedes las mujeres, pero creo que no quieres ir a esa fiesta.

— No es que no quiera ir —intentó aclarar ella.

— ¿Es por Ron?

Esa pregunta le llegó con fuerza.

Después de que su padre hubiera escuchado toda la historia hace unos días, seguía sintiéndose avergonzada y triste. Y aunque sabía que debían hablar del tema, no parecía muy buena idea aún.

— No quiero que todo esto se vuelva incomodo, y menos cuando después de tanto tiempo al fin puedo celebrar un año nuevo tranquila y feliz.

— Cariño, no puedes estar segura de que él estará ahí.

— Créeme que sí —le aseguró. Su padre frunció el ceño intrigado. — La señora Weasley tiene como "regla obligatoria" que pasen las festividades juntos. Todos los Weasley van a la madriguera y celebran las fiestas.

— ¿Cómo es que esa casa alcanza para tanta gente?

— Es una maravilla —dijo ella, que sonrió inconscientemente. — Es una locura como en esa casa todo el mundo entra y puedes aun así estar tan cómodo como si fuera un hotel.

Su padre sonrió también, interesado por la madriguera.

— Hija, lo único que puedo decirte es que no puedes alejar a esa gente que te quiere tanto, solo porque te sientes incomoda con uno de ellos. Son tu familia. Ellos estuvieron ahí cuando más lo necesitabas.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, creo que debemos ir de compras, por un bonito vestido para ti.

— Suenas como una mujer —bromeó ella.

— Bueno, es que después de años sin salir a comprar, creo que lo extraño un poco.

— ¡Va a llegar el final del mundo! —exclamó con dramatismo.

— Sí, eso mismo voy a decirte yo después cuando estés desesperada por no saber que ponerte.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Hermione! —le respondió él riendo.

— De acuerdo, vamos. Creo que ya ha comenzado a helar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Mientras aguardaba para que fueran las once en punto, y emprender su viaje a Londres, marcaba con desesperación el número telefónico de su madre. Pero parecía que nadie se encontraba en la madriguera, porque por más que insistía nadie contestaba.<p>

Observó su habitación con cansancio. Tanto él como sus compañeros estaban ansiosos por llegar a su tierra natal, porque al día siguiente sería la tan esperada Navidad, así que las ganas de llegar pronto eran inhumanas. Pero por más que observaba el reloj una y otra vez las once no se acercaban más rápido.

Alguien al fin alzó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Papá! —exclamó apenas reconoció la voz.

— ¿Ron? ¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo para volver a casa?

— Tengo pasaje para las once, así que espero contando los minutos a que sea la hora. Además me estoy muriendo de calor aquí.

— Cuando llegues aquí extrañarás ese calor.

— ¿Ha nevado mucho?

— Lo suficiente como para que tenga a tus hermanos hace tres horas, trabajando afuera para sacar la nieve de la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Ya llegó Bill?

— Tardará un día más en llegar, tal vez se encuentren en el aeropuerto.

— Trataré de hablar con él para ver si podemos encontrarnos. —respondió. — ¿Y mamá?

— Salió a comprar y a hacer un recado.

— ¿Salió hace mucho? Necesito hablar con ella.

— Creo que debe estar por llegar en cualq… ¡Ahí llegó! espera un poco, hijo. —su padre dejó el teléfono y se escucharon pasos alejándose. Luego a los minutos pasos se acercaban.

— ¿Ron? —preguntó su madre. — ¿Cómo estás cielo?

— Indignado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

— Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, mamá. —respondió él, enojado. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hermione fue herida?

— Porque tú me pediste que no te hablara de ella.

— ¡Pero eso era diferente! ¡Su vida corría peligro!

— ¿Tú crees que no te habría informado si las cosas hubieran sido más graves? Hermione está bien cariño, ella no tuvo nada peligroso, su brazo mejoró y tú tampoco preguntaste por nada, cuando está claro que las noticias pasan en todo el mundo.

— No ví las noticias —confesó fastidiado.

— ¿Entonces la culpa es de quien, Ronald? —respondió ella también con molestia. — Ya que soy la mejor madre del mundo, y para que estés tranquilo, ella pasará el año nuevo con nosotros, así que ahí podrás preguntarle en persona como está. Y podrás saludar también oficialmente a tu suegro.

— ¿A mí qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Tampoco sabes lo del padre de Hermione?

— Claro que no…

— Bueno, el señor Granger despertó de su coma, cielo. Está en casa con Hermione. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que está ella.

De pronto se quedó mudo. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Hermione, su padre y el año nuevo. ¿Podía ser la vida más maravillosa? Estaba más que feliz por ella, pero una sensación agridulce lo embargaba. Tanto por el hecho de que no hubiera estado con ella en ese momento, o cuando le dispararon, o porque ya no podía llamarlo suegro.

— ¿Necesitas que lleve algo para mañana?

— No cariño, hoy compre todo lo necesario. —aseguró ella. — ¿Cuándo viajas?

— En unos minutos, así que los llamaré cuando llegue.

— Bueno, cielo. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Ron le agradeció y luego se despidió. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, pero claramente no menos culpable por su falta de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Esta navidad, tanto para la familia Werasley como para los Granger, había sido una de las más mágicas.<p>

Por un lado toda la familia Weasley se había conglomerado en la madriguera para celebrar en familia. Solo había faltado Bill Weasley, porque su trabajo y la salud de su esposa embarazada se lo habían puesto difícil, pero con la seguridad de que para año nuevo la pasarían todos juntos.

Todo había sido perfecto tanto en la comida, como en la celebración. Habían disfrutado de variadas conversaciones e interminables chistes que alegraban el ambiente. Junto con esto, la gran cantidad de presentes casi les quitaba la mitad del espacio, y el arbolito comenzaba a desaparecer. Esa noche, nadie se fue a la cama triste, porque la alegría de los Weasley, era algo que nadie jamás lograría igualar. Eran una familia feliz y así seguía siendo cada año.

Por otro lado, la familia Granger, aunque no era muy amplia, rebosaba de la misma felicidad. Hermione se había preocupado de preparar una gran cena, al estilo de las que solía preparar su madre cuando ella era más pequeña. Y su padre había preparado una sorpresa para ella, no solo en los regalos, sino también en la decoración del árbol de navidad. Este estaba lleno de fotos familiares, desde la punta hasta las ramas más inferiores.

Su padre la incitó a tomar una foto esa noche, diciéndole que esa sería la que se ubicaría justo bajo la imagen de la punta. Aquella bella foto de su madre, sería la perfecta estrella esa noche.

* * *

><p>Seguida de aquella celebración tan maravillosa, una semana después le seguía la fiesta de año nuevo. Y como la familia Weasley y los Granger lo pasarían juntos, el estrés era mucho mayor. Molly había corrido de un lado a otro preparando todo para esa noche. Más comida de la normal y más adornos de los que jamás había puesto.<p>

Hermione por otro lado se había puesto aquel vestido que había elegido con su padre, y él lucía una tenida elegante pero cómoda. Cuando ya era la hora que habían predispuesto para encontrarse todos, Hermione sintió que el nerviosismo aumentaba considerablemente. Aun no bajaba del auto y ya sentía que se desmayaría. Había una buena cantidad de autos, pero no el que esperaba encontrar, así que lo atribuyó a que Ron probablemente habría cambiado su auto por uno nuevo y mejor, como el que se encontraba estacionado en una de las esquinas.

Cuando ingresó en la casa, toda la familia se acercó a saludarla y admitiendo que estaban muy felices porque su padre estuviera nuevamente con ella. Luego poco a poco todos se fueron repartiendo nuevamente por la casa y en menos de lo que pensó todos a su alrededor habían desaparecido, incluido su padre, que ahora se encontraba conversando con los chicos Weasley.

¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde estaba él?

— Él no está aquí. —respondió Charlie, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. — Fue a buscar a Bill y a Fleur.

— No estaba busca…

— Claro que lo estabas —la interrumpió. Hermione suspiró rodando los ojos. No soportaba verse tan desesperada. — Pero está bien, porque él hizo lo mismo cuando llegó.

¿Se suponía que eso debía alegrarla? ¿Preocuparla? ¿Asustarla?

— ¿Cómo has estado, Charlie? —preguntó, haciéndole ver que ese no era una tema que quisiera hablar. — ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

— De acuerdo, entendí la indirecta. Pero conste que solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

Charlie desapareció luego de decir esas palabras. Ella frunció el ceño molesta. No se había molestado si quiera en responder a sus preguntas.

Pero no se preocupó mucho más, porque en eso apareció Ginny pidiéndole su ayuda en la cocina. Al parecer su tarea sería llevar los platos a la gran mesa.

— Yo puedo llevar los tres platos, no te preocupes —aseguró, tomándolos con agilidad.— Fui mesera un buen tiempo, tengo talento para esto.

Ginny soltó una risita y luego le aplaudió al verla ubicar los platos en sus manos y brazos.

— Gracias, Hermione. Iré a ver que más necesita mi madre.

A pesar de que solía manejarse muy bien en ese tipo de situaciones, esta vez sus manos temblaron y sumado al cosquilleo que la recorrió al sentir la profunda voz de alguien demasiado conocido, un plato voló hasta estrellarse contra su vestido nuevo. Todos se giraron al escuchar el sonido de la cerámica del plato romperse en mil pedazos. Incluso Ron, que arrugó el entrecejo ante la escena. Hermione deseó que se la tragase la tierra en ese momento.

— Querida… —inició Molly, agachándose a ayudar a Hermione.

— Yo lo siento tanto —se disculpó la castaña, con las mejillas a punto de estallar y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Yo lo limpiaré, prepararé la comida que he botado de nuevo, lo siento tanto.

— No te preocupes querida, está bien —la detuvo ella, con una sonrisa adorable. — De todas formas creo que nadie echará de menos un plato, cuando hay otros diez más. Pero tú vestido, cielo…

— Oh, no importa. —respondió ella restándole importancia. — Iré a limpiarme un poco.

— Yo puedo prestarte uno nuevo —se ofreció Ginny. — Traje unos dos en caso de emergencia.

La señora Weasley aplaudió ante la idea y repitiéndole por millonésima vez a Hermione que no había problema, le indicó que fuera a cambiarse.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensé que eras unas experta. —se burló la pequeña Weasley.

— Sí, creo que he perdido experiencia —respondió ella restándole importancia.

Lo cierto es que su desequilibrio con los platos no había sido la falta de experiencia, si no la aparición de cierto pelirrojo que hace tiempo no veía o escuchaba. Estaba relativamente tranquila porque no lo había visto directamente a los ojos en ningún momento, y eso la aliviaba un poco. Pero por otro lado la vergüenza la inundaba desde la raíz de su pelo hasta las uñas de sus pies.

— ¿Qué color prefieres? —le preguntó la pelirroja, una vez que sacó los vestidos de la maleta. — ¿Rojo o blanco?

El vestido rojo era muy provocativo y por otro lado el blanco era muy simple, muy juvenil pero más estilo playero.

— El blanco. —respondió rápidamente.

— No, yo creo que el rojo —se respondió a sí misma la pelirroja, guardando el blanco y ofreciéndole la prenda. — Tendrás que cambiarte en la pieza de al lado, porque esta tiene la ventana mala.

Hermione asintió, mientras salía raudamente a la habitación siguiente. La brisa de la pieza anterior había sido reemplazada por una suave fragancia masculina. Solo entonces fue consiente de en qué habitación se encontraba y su cuerpo se aceleró cuando reconoció unas fotos de Ron, cuando era pequeño. Sin mucho pensarlo se acercó y las analizó con cuidado. En ellas sonreía con dulzura, claramente inconsciente de todo el futuro que se le venía encima. La dejó en su lugar, tratando de ubicarla exactamente como había estado y luego echó una mirada al grupo de posters que colgaban sobre la pared a su derecha. Equipos de futbol, recortes de paisajes y alguna que otra medalla. Todo parecía tan sencillo, tan diferente a lo que se habían convertido.

Sin mucho preámbulo se comenzó a desvestir. Se quitó la bata que Ginny le había entregado después de darse una rápida ducha y la dejó sobre la cama. Ubicó el vestido en el suelo y luego se deslizó en él, subiéndolo lentamente por su cuerpo. Era más ajustado de lo que esperaba, pero eso no suponía tampoco un problema.

— Demonios —exclamó alguien al abrir la puerta. Hermione soltó una exclamación asustada y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que Ron. — Lo siento, no sabía que estabas en… mi pieza.

— No, lo siento yo… no debí… pero Ginny me dijo que…

— Está bien, volveré más tarde —se disculpó él, comenzando a retroceder.

— ¡No, espera! —exclamó ella, con demasiado entusiasmo. Ron se detuvo pero no entró, y mantuvo la puerta medianamente cerrada para darle privacidad. — Necesito que me ayudes con el vestido.

Él pensó no haber escuchado bien, porqué seguramente eso era una locura.

No podría lograrlo.

Esto era demasiado para él.

— ¿Ron? —preguntó ella, después de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta.

Él se aclaró la garganta y asintió entrando en la habitación. Cerró la puerta, evitando así que alguien más tratara de entrar y se acercó un poco, solo para poder observarla de lejos. Sus ojos fueron rebeldes y se deslizaron desde los pies descalzos de la muchacha, hasta sus ojos castaños intensos. Hermione percibió el recorrido de la mirada de Ron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tampoco es que le molestara, pero eso volvía aún más incómoda la situación.

— Entonces, te ayudo con… —comenzó él, señalándole la tela roja.

— Sí, por favor. —agradeció, dándose media vuelta. Una corriente de aire corrió por su espalda desnuda, recordándole que el cierre llegaba hasta la curva de su trasero. — Ginny decidió pasarme su vestido más… llamativo —finalizó bromeando.

¿Llamativo?

_Eso era definitivamente algo más que llamativo_, pensó él. _Provocativo, era una mejor palabra._

— Esta bien, te queda muy bien. Todo te queda bien. —opinó.

Consciente de que debía hacer lo que la castaña le había pedido, se acercó los pasos necesarios y tomó con cuidado la tela y el cierre para comenzar a deslizarlo por su espalda. Tragó saliva nervioso, observando sin descaro alguno como un pequeño trozo de tela rojo cubría su espalda baja, cubriendo lo justo y necesario. Un pequeño movimiento en falso y podría ver su trasero en todo su esplendor. De pronto la bragueta de sus pantalones comenzó a estar más apretada de lo normal y su respiración se aceleró. Sus respiros fueron más fuertes y todo el aire expulsado chocó contra el cuello desnudo de Hermione.

Ella soltó un suspiro, más parecido a un gemido.

Y ahí todo se fue al demonio para Ron.

Su control estaba llegando al borde.

La deseaba, maldita sea. Con cada célula de su cuerpo, la necesitaba tanto como el aire.

Hermione no estaba en una situación muy diferente. Su corazón latía desbocado, haciendo que su piel se sonrojara y que sus ojos se cerraran instintivamente, solo dejando alerta sus sentidos del tacto y oído.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Estás lista? —preguntó la voz de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta. — Mamá quiere que empecemos a cenar.

— Sal… saldré en un momento —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Te esperamos abajo!

Ron se aclaró la garganta y se separó lo suficiente como para estar a una distancia prudente que le permitiera mantener el control de sus acciones. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta instintivamente recordando un abultado amigo en su región inferior. Hermione también se giró, encontrándose con él de espaldas. Trató de analizar su postura, cavilando entre la decepción y la incomprensión.

¿Él no quería verla? ¿O simplemente le repugnaba lo que había sucedido recién?

— Gracias —soltó ella, esperando alguna palabra.

— Está bien —aceptó él, saliendo raudamente de la habitación.

Y ella se quedó ahí. Sintiéndose una completa tonta, por haber creído sentir que él la deseaba. Ni siquiera la había mirado, y luego se había marchado sin más. Sus ojos lagrimearon nuevamente y trató de tranquilizarse, porque si no parte de su maquillaje se arruinaría de nuevo. Se puso los tacones y luego echándose una rápida mirada en un pequeño espejo, salió de la habitación dispuesta a olvidar toda su mala suerte del día.

* * *

><p>— Demonios, demonios, demonios —maldecía el pelirrojo en susurros, apretando su agarre contra el lavabo del baño. — ¡Soy un maldito pendejo!<p>

Su entrepierna abultada comenzaba a doler y él sabía que sería difícil hacerla decaer. Había estado a segundos de ponerse en evidencia. De demostrar su debilidad una vez más.

¿Es que esa mujer no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él?

Una simple mirada, un simple toque y él estaba a mil.

Solo recordar su piel sedosa, su desnudez y su voz…

_¡Maldita sea!_

Ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor. No estaba ayudando para nada a calmar la situación.

_Piensa en pescados… monos… las nubes… gatitos… perritos… sus ojos… su boca… su piel… su cuerpo…_

¡No!

_Solo en autos, camiones, aviones, barcos, cualquier maldita cosa que no sea ella_.

— _Hermione, ¿Has visto a Ron?_ —escuchó que le preguntaban en las escaleras. — _No logramos encontrarlo_.

— _No… digo, sí. _—respondió ella, con evidente nerviosismo. ¿Eso era por él? — _Creo que fue al baño o a su pieza. No lo sé._

— _Iré a buscarlo _—se ofreció Harry.

— _Dile que no se demore, vamos a empezar a cenar._

Acto seguido escuchó las pisadas de su amigo dirigiéndose hacia él. La desesperación lo embargó, tenía que calmarse pronto o se volvería muy incómoda la situación. Más de lo que ya era…

— ¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó, golpeando la puerta del baño.

— Estoy ocupado —soltó él, tratando de hacerle creer que hacía otra cosa más que relajarse para que su entrepierna bajara.

— Oh, entiendo amigo. Tu madre dice que te apresures porque empezaremos a cenar.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Ron esperó escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Harry alejarse, pero eso no sucedió.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, claro —asintió él, como si nada. — ¿Por qué?

— Vamos Ron, tu sabes por qué.

— Estoy bien, Harry —respondió con sequedad.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedes decirme… estoy solo acá afuera.

Por un segundo pensó gritarle y decirle que se fuera, pero en su lugar abrió la puerta con su rostro más derrotado y se encogió de hombros. Harry le dirigió su mirada más comprensiva y asintió comprendiendo la situación.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Ese maldito vestido —masculló con enojo. — ¿No podía llevar alguna maldita túnica? Un pantalón o lo que sea…

— Se ve realmente linda —coincidió el esposo de su hermana.

— ¿Cómo dejas a Ginny andar por ahí vestida de esa forma?

— Hablas como un completo idiota, amigo —bromeó él. — ¿Crees que puedas hacer bajar a Ronnie Jr antes de que suban a buscarnos?

— Solo tengo que pensar en gatitos…

— ¿Y qué harás el resto de la noche? ¿Pensar en perritos también?

— Lo que sea con tal de no estar así de nuevo. —respondió Ron, un poco más relajado, ya que la conversación comenzaba a tener un efecto favorable. En minutos todo estaría como antes.

Se formó un silencio, que no fue incomodo, pero si desesperante. Harry se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, observando en dirección a la escalera, alerta de la aparición de cualquiera, cuando Ron le informó que todo estaba bien otra vez.

Una vez abajo todos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Ron agradeció que el único lugar libre no fuera al lado de la castaña, porque sus ojos se habrían desviado demasiado hacia ella de tenerla cerca. En su lugar tomó asiento al lado de los gemelos y su madre, y trató de concentrarse en la comida y no en mirarla. Había estado tanto tiempo sin verla directamente, que era casi como algo prohibido posar su vista en ella. Había deseado con tanta fuerza poder volver a verla, que ahora que la tenía frente a él, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella estaba bonita. ¡Qué bonita! ¡Estaba tan hermosa como siempre! Y su sonrisa era mucho mayor ahora que tenía a su padre.

Posó sus ojos en ella, que conversaba animadamente con Bill sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sintió envidia. Una envidia no sana por su hermano.

— Bueno familia y amigos, es un placer poder tenerlos a todos aquí esta noche. —inició el señor Weasley. Él parecía ser el encargado de comenzar los discursos.— Y como último día de este año, debemos agradecer las buenas noticias que han llenado a nuestras familias y desear que sigan así para el próximo año. Así que como representante de mi familia, quisiera decirte Hermione, que estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí, junto a tu padre por supuesto. Sabíamos que esta alegría llegaría pronto, y se ha cumplido finalmente. —todos aplaudieron, Hermione se emocionó y conteniendo las lágrimas asintió. — Por otro lado, estamos muy felices de tenerte un año más con nosotros Harry. Eres como un hijo más y deseamos que siga siendo así para siempre. —Harry agradeció y luego volvieron a aplaudir. — Bill y Fleur, estamos muy felices por ustedes también, y por ese pequeño Weasley que viene en camino. —la rubia soltó unas pequeñas lagrimitas. — Y finalmente a mi familia, decirles que estamos muy orgullosos de todos. Con Molly nos imaginamos por mucho tiempo que llegaran momentos como estos, cuando todos estuvieran realizando sus vidas independientemente y tuvieran tanto éxito. Creo mejores compañeros de vida no han podido elegir, así que por eso brindemos. Por el éxito de todos y que sea un excelente nuevo año.

Alzaron sus copas chocándolas unas a otras, en un repetitivo tintineo. Luego de esto, todos procedieron a comenzar a degustar las delicias que con tanto esmero la señora Weasley había preparado.

Como dijo Molly, el plato de comida que había caído al suelo no hizo mucha falta, puesto que todos quedaron satisfechos muy pronto y bastante comida quedó. Claro eso no fue un problema, ya que de a poco se acercaban nuevamente para sacar uno que otro bocado cuando pasaron de estar sentados en la mesa, a ubicarse en el gran patio, que había sido decorado especialmente para la ocasión. Bancas plateadas se ubicaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, pequeñas cadenas de luces, una mesa con canapés y tragos, etc.

Todos se esparcieron por el lugar, organizando pequeños grupos de conversación. Los gemelos junto a Bill y Charlie hablaban sobre trabajo y bromas. Fleur, Ginny y la señora Weasley se ubicaban cerca, hablando de algunas preparaciones de comida y el próximo bebe de la rubia. Y el señor Granger y Arthur hablaban sobre temas más triviales. Solo Hermione se encontraba observando el amplio cielo despejado y oscuro. Hacía frio, pero no lo suficiente como para aguarles el plan. Ella se concentró en aquel lienzo tintineante, que tan pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar, o al menos desde que era una niña. Una sensación de confort la recorrió al recordar que todo parecía ir mejor que nunca.

— Es hermoso —soltó sin darse cuenta.

— Lo es —aceptó Ron, sorprendiéndola. Hermione lo miró por un momento. Una pequeña sombra de luz le permitía distinguir su rostro, su cabello resplandecía y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Desvió sus ojos de él para volver a concentrarse en el cielo, sin darse cuenta de que Ron no había dicho ese cumplido para el cielo. — Había olvidado lo bien que se ve desde aquí.

— Eres afortunado, yo no veía el cielo de esta forma desde que tenía seis años o menos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No lo sé. —confesó ella pensativa. — Supongo que porque no me parecía trascendental en ese momento. Siempre ha habido cosas más importantes.

— Tu papá parece estar mejor que nunca —inició él, cambiando de tema.— Se ha recuperado rápido.

— Así es —afirmó ella, comenzando a caminar un poco más lejos de la casa. Ron la siguió instintivamente. — Se siente tan bien tenerlo de vuelta.

— Me alegro mucho.

— ¿Y tú como has estado? Ginny me dijo que te ha ido bien con tu viaje a Latinoamérica.

— Sí, bastante bien.

De pronto no sabían que decirse. La situación era incomoda y extraña. Más cuando el tema del que más querían hablar, era el que estaban seguros que no tocarían.

— ¿Y debes volver? —se aventuró ella. Ron sintió una punzada de alegría al notar que ella se interesaba por sus planes.

— Pasado mañana.

— Oh, ya veo. —masculló. Eso no era para nada una buena noticia. Esperaba que tal vez pudieran haber quedado para conversar uno de esos días. — Bueno, espero que te vaya muy bien.

— Gracias —respondió Ron. — ¿Y tú en que estás trabajando?

— En nada por el momento. Me tomé un tiempo para estar con mi padre, ya que ya sabes…

— Lo entiendo —aceptó él con una gran sonrisa. — Supongo que yo haría lo mismo.

— Esta semana me he dedicado a firmar papeles y organizar todo para crear la fundación también.

— ¿Es cierto entonces? —dijo. Hermione asintió, desviando sus ojos a él un momento en que él observaba el cielo. — Recuerdo haber leído algo en alguna parte sobre eso. Me alegró mucho, al fin lo has conseguido.

Si Hermione supiera lo atento que él había estado a cada noticia de ella en la televisión después de saber lo de su accidente, en diarios, revistas e internet, creería que es un completo psicópata.

— Así es. Valió la pena la espera —aceptó ella ilusionada. — Comenzaremos con los fondos y las actividades la próxima semana, así que estoy muy entusiasmada. Robert me ha ayudado con todo y mi papá ha dado algunas ideas también, así que todo está saliendo perfecto.

— Es bueno saber que has estado bien —confesó él sin darse cuenta. — Bueno, ya que no terminamos en muy buenos términos creo que te debo una disculpa también.

— No Ron, creo que la disculpa te la debo yo, me comporté mal y dije cosas que ni siquiera pensaba.

— Está bien, Hermione. Los dos nos equivocamos, estábamos enojados y teníamos que tomar decisiones muy repentinamente. Así que estamos bien.

Él se giró para mirarla y ella también. Se sonrieron con sinceridad y en un ataque de valentía, Ron se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla. Hermione se sorprendió, pero le correspondió rápidamente, alzándose un poco de las puntillas para tratar de alcanzar su altura. Ron aspiró con fuerza el aroma de su perfume, mezclado con su propia esencia y sintió que se mareaba momentáneamente por solo tener el privilegio de tenerla en sus brazos otra vez. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo flaqueaba. Sus piernas se volvieron más débiles y su cuerpo tembló por la sensación de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Ron la rodeó de la cintura presionándola contra su bien definido cuerpo y sintió que llegaba a tocar el cielo nuevamente. Ese hombre acababa con toda su cordura.

— ¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! —canturreaban todos a la vez, cuenta atrás. — ¡6! ¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1!

— ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —gritaron casi todos.

Instante después todos se encontraban abrazándose los unos a los otros, deseándose que fuera un nuevo y mejor año.

— Feliz año nuevo, Ron —le susurró Hermione al oído y él se estremeció.

— Feliz año nuevo, Hermione.

No habían separado su abrazo ni antes de que empezara la cuenta regresiva, así que cuando sintieron que la situación se volvía extraña e incómoda se separaron y sonrieron.

— Será mejor que volvamos. —dijo ella, comenzando a caminar.

Ron tardó un momento en seguirle el paso, así que ambos llegaron a distinto tiempo y se dividieron para saludar a los que no habían felicitado.

La fiesta finalizó horas después, cuando todos parecieron estar de acuerdo en que era momento de ir a descansar. Se dividieron las habitaciones sin problema y luego todos durmieron. Ron y Hermione no volvieron a toparse esa noche, aunque fueron muy conscientes de que esa sin duda había sido la mejor noche juntos, desde hace mucho tiempo

Pasar el año nuevo juntos, no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola mis muy apreciados lectores!<em>**

**_Hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de Famosos. Sí, lo sé, es muy triste que estemos llegando ya al final, pero así es la vida. Esta historia ha sido una compañera más de mi vida y que ustedes la quieran tanto, es algo maravilloso. _**

**_Le agradeceré por millonésima vez, porque sin ustedes esto no sería realidad. Créanme que jamás creí que esta historia se volviera tan popular. Yo solía leer mucho en las plataformas de fics Romione, y mi admiración era gigantesca para ciertas escritoras. ¡Es una maravilla! _**

**_Muchas gracias por todo, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Es especialmente largo hoy, también jajaj. _**

**_¡Así que muchos cariños a todos y nos leemos el próximo domingo para el ultimo capítulo!:)_**


	50. Aeropuerto

**Capítulo 50: ****Aeropuerto**

Si despertar temprano en un día normal era desastroso, amanecer la mañana siguiente a año nuevo era una gran tortura. El ambiente festivo seguía respirándose con fuerza aquella mañana de enero en la casa de los Weasley, demostrando claramente que era el primer día oficial de un nuevo año. Y para hacer honor a ello, todos los residentes de la casa seguían disfrutando del placentero descanso, o al menos más de la mitad lo hacía. Incluso Molly Weasley había decidido quedarse a descansar un poco más de lo normal esa mañana. Y sí, eso era raro, pero aún más inexplicable era que cierto pelirrojo modelo no había logrado descansar mucho y no parecía tenía ganas de seguir en la cama. Desde que había despertado hace unas horas no conseguía hacer nada más que pensar en cierta castaña que se encontraba a unas piezas lejos de la suya descansando. Y no hacía más que rememorar el día de ayer, con todos y cada uno de los momentos en que se había cruzado con Hermione o que simplemente la había visto de reojo. Así que finalmente, hastiado de su propio masoquismo, se levantó. Se puso un par de vaqueros, un chaleco de lana blanca tejido por su madre, y bajó al primer piso, dirigiéndose directamente a la nevera en busca de algo que pudiera saciar su hambre.

El alcohol no lo había afectado como al resto de su familia y su estómago se lo demostraba claramente, rugiendo como si fuera el mismo godzilla. Se preparó un sándwich con un gran vaso de leche y se sentó frente a la mesa en una de las sillas, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba con detenimiento aquel lugar que tanto adoraba. Era su casa. La misma que lo había visto crecer por dieciocho largos años. Ahora seguía prácticamente igual, y él lo agradecía, porque era más que reconfortante sentirse nuevamente en casa después de una larga estancia fuera del país.

— Buenos días —saludó alguien, apareciendo de la nada. Ron sintió que su estómago se contraía produciendo una extraña sensación, que distaba mucho de ser hambre. — ¿No puedes dormir o tu estomago está suplicando por comida?

— Un poco de ambas—respondió él. — ¿Tú?

— Lo mismo —respondió Hermione, mientras sin darse cuenta preparaba para ella, lo mismo que Ron comía en ese momento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, lleno de aquellas inseguridades que entre ellos parecían nunca terminar. La idea de sentarse ambos en ese lugar, sin hablar y solo escuchándo al otro comer, era la peor idea para esa mañana. Y ya que parecía que ninguno se aventuraría a hacer más preguntas esa mañana o a salir de ahí, Hermione se mantuvo de pie apoyada en una pared, saboreando su desayuno, mientras Ron por otro lado se mantenía sentado, evitando mirarla.

¿Es que ella se empeñaba en hacerlo maldecir y pensar en gatitos?

¿No podía haberse puesto algo que le cubriera más que lo justo y necesario?

Bueno, no es que le molestara realmente, pero la idea de andar con una erección en sus pantalones enfrente de toda su familia, no era una buena imagen para recordar.

— ¿Cómo has estado de tu salud? —quiso saber, evitando hacer contacto visual con ella. Hermione continuó masticando, pero no lo miró tampoco. — Escuché lo qué pasó con Reta.

— Mejor, supongo. —respondió ella.

— ¿Y te recuperaste completamente de tus ulceras? —insistió él nuevamente. Parecía tonto estar preguntándole sobre lo que había pasado hace dos semanas, cuando algo mucho más importante había sucedido solo hace una.

Y Hermione realmente hubiera agradecido que no hubieran llegado a ese punto. Porque había olvidado por completo ese tema y sus resultados.

— Debo ir a buscar los exámenes lo antes posible. Se suponía que debía haber ido antes de año nuevo pero lo olvidé completamente con todo esto de las celebraciones, mi papá y lo de Reta. Y ya que dudo que hoy trabajen, tendré que ir mañana. —mintió, sintiéndose más que incomoda con el tema.

¿Había hablado demasiado? ¿O solo eran los nervios?

— ¿Pero te has sentido bien?

— Teniendo en cuenta que no me duele nada más que la cabeza, supongo que sí. —dijo soltando una risita nerviosa. Ron asintió sin saber que decir realmente.

— Supongo que me alegro de eso.

_¿Supongo? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Era un me alegro inmensamente que estés bien? O un… ¿Me alegra que no te hayas muerto?, _analizaba Hermione.

— Vaya, no pensé que dudaras sobre si te parece bien o no que esté sana. —añadió ella dolida.

— Yo no quise decir eso.

— Pero lo hiciste.

— Sabes que no soy bueno hablando.

— Eso está claro —aceptó ella. Ron bufó molesto.

— Escucha, si te molesta que esté aquí me iré. Solo vine por esto —soltó ella apenada, poniéndose de pie. Tomó solo el vaso que había rellenado con leche y luego emprendió camino rápidamente hacía las escaleras.

_¡Demonios! ¡Yo y mi estúpida boca!_, se maldijo Ron. _¿No podía simplemente decirle que había alegrado mi vida una vez más con saber que no tenía nada grave?_

— Hermione, espera. Lo siento —se disculpó él, tomándola del brazo justo cuando se encontraba en el primer escalón de la escalera. — No sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que estés bien. Cuando supe que estabas enferma, yo me volví enfermo por quererte verte, pero pensé que probablemente lo mejor sería mantenernos alejados. Y luego hace una semana supe lo que había pasado con la mujer de Robert, e imagine que probablemente lo único que querías era tranquilidad y estar con tu padre y yo… y yo simplemente no supe que hacer.

— No me hubiera molestado saber de ti ¿sabes? —confesó ella. — Creo que jamás me había dolido tanto la indiferencia de alguien.

— Era mejor que nos mantuviéramos alejados. —añadió él, sintiéndose miserable por dentro. — Las cosas no habrían funcionado si…

— ¿Estás tratando de volver a terminar conmigo? —intercedió ella, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. — Porqué creo que me quedó muy claro lo que piensas de nuestra relación.

— No… ¡Demonios! Solo trato de que podamos hablar… tranquilos.

— No lo estás consiguiendo —aseguró ella, soltándose de su agarre, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría hacerse la fuerte.

— No es fácil ¿Sabes?

— ¡Claro que lo sé!

— ¿Entonces? Deberías entender por qué demonios no logro armar una oración completa sin arrepentirme de mis palabras. Llevamos bastante tiempo sin vernos y esto es lo primero que hacemos…

— El problema es que no te entiendo —inició ella. Ron la observó atento, mientras alzaba su vista para estar a la altura de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban separados por treinta centímetros y ambos no vestían más que ligeras ropas. — Dijiste que no me dejarías alejarme y fue lo primero que hiciste.

— Hermione… ya hablamos de eso.

— No, no lo hicimos. Si mal no recuerdo, desapareciste y cuando apareciste de nuevo me echaste de tu casa, pateándome el culo.

— No recuerdo haber…

— ¡No lo digo literal! —reclamó ella en un susurro, tratando de no despertar al grupo de pelirrojos que seguían descansando escaleras arriba.

— Hermione ya hablamos de esta situación, es lo mejor para los dos. Tú y yo no hacemos más que meternos en problemas.

— ¿Crees que soy tonta? —preguntó sorpresivamente. Ron arrugó el entrecejo sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta. — Respóndeme.

— Claro que no eres tonta.

— ¿Crees que tengo algún problema mental?

— Hermione, ¿porqué…?

— ¡Responde!

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces quién te dio el derecho de decidir por mí? No recuerdo haber tenido alguna opción en la decisión que tomaste, y creo que eso suele hacerse en pareja ¿no? —dijo. Ron se mantuvo pasivo. — A menos claro que tu único deseo fuera terminar conmigo y encontraras la manera perfecta de deshacerte de mí. ¿Querías solo conseguir a alguien con quien acostarte? Probablemente yo era la opción más fácil ¿no?

— ¡Deja de decir esa mierda!

— ¡Entonces explícame! Porque no entiendo cómo es que te rindes tan fácil siempre.

— ¡Demonios, Hermione! —exclamó furioso. Se llevó sus manos al cabello y lo tiró con fuerza, demostrando claramente su desesperación. — No quiero perder. ¿De acuerdo? Estoy harto de perder todo lo que quiero, así que simplemente… me rindo.

— ¿Te rindes? ¿Tú prefieres rendirte a intentar ser feliz?

— Así al menos no pierdes.

— ¡Claro que pierdes! ¡Pierdes siempre si te rindes! —gritó ella, fuera de sí y haciendo especial énfasis con sus manos.

— ¡Prefiero eso a hacerte infeliz!

— ¿Y quién te dijo que me haces infeliz?

— ¡Es obvio!

— ¿Obvio para quién? —gritó ella.

Claramente ya no se preocupaban de que el resto los escuchara.

— ¡Para todos!

— ¡Eres el único que piensa eso, maldita sea!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— No tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mí.

— ¡Claro que no lo sé! Tú no eres capaz de decirme que te pasa, o porqué siquiera piensas que es más fácil rendirte. Yo te amo ¿sabes? Y no me habría rendido en ningún momento si tú me hubieras apoyado en todo. ¡Pero detesto que te comportes de esta forma! ¡Que actúes como un niño que no sabe lo que quiere!

_¿Ella había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Eso quería decir que seguía amándolo?_

— ¡Tengo muy claro lo que quiero!

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Dime qué demonios quieres!

— ¡A ti! ¡Te quiero a ti, Hermione! ¡Quiero todo de ti! ¡Te quiero a ti cada día, en cada momento, cada minuto, por el resto de mi vida! No sabes cuánto te necesito y cuando sufro por tenerte tan cerca y no ser capaz de poder besarte o tocarte. ¡Me está matando simplemente tenerte cerca! Estas dos malditos semanas he sufrido como un maldito imbécil. Tengo todas las revistas en las que has salido y escucho las entrevistas de la televisión todos los días. Se está volviendo una estúpida obsesión saber de ti. Y odio por sobre todas las cosas a Viktor Krum. Lo odio a él y su maldita propuesta de trabajo para ti.

El silencio se hizo intocable. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. ¿Cómo sabía de la propuesta de Viktor? Probablemente las revistas… Pero… Aquella confesión de Ron la había dejado completamente sorprendida y paralizada. Le había confesado que la amaba, que la seguía queriendo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ron por otro lado respiraba con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría estando así.

— Es una lástima que te hayas rendido. —dijo ella, después de un buen rato en silencio.— Porque yo habría luchado por ti.

Ron no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, porque un minuto después Hermione ya no estaba frente a él. Había subido las escaleras corriendo, después de dejar su vaso de leche en el suelo, frente a él.

Sintiéndose un maldito idiota, como siempre, Ron se mantuvo en su posición sin saber qué hacer. No se sorprendió cuando un par de personas bajaron a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A quien le estabas gritando? —preguntó su padre, al encontrarlo al pie de la escalera.

— A nadie —mintió, tomando el vaso de leche de la castaña y caminando hasta la cocina para dejarlo sobre la mesa. — Me iré a bañar.

Tanto su madre, su padre y Bill lo observaron mientras se iba, tratando de entender la situación que se había generado. Ninguno tuvo que pensar mucho sobre ello, porque una hora después Hermione y su padre se despedían de todos.

— No es necesario que se vayan aún, querida. Pensábamos desayunar todos juntos —insistió Molly. — Preparé una torta para hoy.

— Muchas gracias, Molly, pero ya hemos abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad —respondió Hermione. — Además, mi padre necesita descansar, porque no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente.

El señor Granger, la miró confundido. No recordaba haberse sentido mejor en su vida, pero sí su hija lo decía… alguna buena razón debía tener.

— Lo pasamos muy bien ayer, tiene usted una hermosa familia —añadió él.

— Muchas gracias, esperamos que se recupere pronto. —dijo Arthur.

La despedida fue rápida, y Hermione no titubeó al momento de presionar el acelerador para salir lejos de ese lugar. Y para su suerte, su padre no preguntó nada, porque tampoco tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

* * *

><p>Ron tardó más de lo normal en darse una ducha, y cuando se sintió más tranquilo y listo para enfrentarse a su familia y a Hermione, bajó las escaleras. Se sentó a la mesa, donde el resto de sus hermanos saboreaba el desayuno y echó una rápida mirada a los presentes. Algo estaba mal, ella y su padre no estaban.<p>

¿Qué demon…?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Charlie, sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¿Qué hice de qué?

— Ya sabes de que hablamos —intercedió Bill, atrayendo la atención de todos. — ¿Cuál es la razón de que Hermione saliera prácticamente corriendo de aquí?

— ¿Por qué asumes que yo soy el culpable?

— Probablemente los gritos de esta mañana, nos den una idea —agregó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos al lado de su marido.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de _lo siento_, porque probablemente era el único en esa casa que no pretendía preguntarle de lo que había pasado.

— No estábamos gritando —mintió él, tomando una rebanada de pan sin mirar nada más que sus manos.

— Ron, lo escuchó hasta Fred, y si él se despierta es que sinceramente debe estar acabándose el mundo. —añadió George riendo.

El resto de la familia también se rió, y el ambiente se alivianó un poco.

— Escuchen, los temas entre Hermione y yo son personales. Además, no me gusta hablar de eso tampoco. —les informó. — Y ya que no hay nada entre ella y yo desde hace un tiempo, creo que tampoco es su problema.

— Si piensas que abrazarla por media hora en año nuevo ante nuestros ojos, no es problema nuestro, estás en lo cierto. —ironizó Bill.

— ¿Es que se han vuelto los psicólogos de mi vida? —preguntó molesto. — ¿Cuál es el problema que la haya abrazado? Fue parte importante de mí y vida y puedo hacerlo si quiero, así como también puedo no hablar de nuestra relación. Ustedes se están metiendo en problemas que nos les incumben.

— Ron, cielo, no reacciones así. Solo estamos preocupados por ti.

— Entonces no lo hagan…

— Puedes decir lo que quieras hermano, pero estaremos metiéndonos en tu vida hasta que te mueras, o nosotros, lo que sea primero —añadió Fred.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de la boca de Ron. Dejó el pan sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos a su cabello, restregándolo con desesperación.

— Escuchen, solo lo diré una vez y no lo repetiré. —dijo, luego tomó aire y se puso de pie. — Sigo enamorado de ella, sí, hasta las patas y eso es nuevo para mí. Creo que jamás me habían visto así, pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Hermione me odia y yo me iré a Latinoamérica en unas horas. Ya no hay tiempo de arreglar nada y probablemente lo mejor sea que nos olvidemos de todo y punto. Ella será mucho más feliz con alguien que no tenga la cabeza tan hecha mierda….

— ¡Ron! —lo retó su madre, al escuchar sus palabras.

— Es la verdad, mamá. Así que ahora no quiero que nadie más me pregunte del tema. Ella seguirá su vida, y yo la mía. Así debe ser.

Hubo un gran silencio. Todos parecieron aceptar las palabras del hombre menor de los Weasley, Eso hasta que Arthur se puso también de pie, dejando de lado el periódico y acercándose hasta su hijo. Ni una mosca se sintió.

— Escucha hijo, en algo tiene razón. —comenzó, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y le daba unos pequeños golpecitos. — Nosotros jamás te habíamos visto así. Tan enamorado de una mujer, y creo que esa es la clave de todo esto. Somos tu familia, y por ello, tenemos todo el derecho de interceder en tus problemas, de preocuparnos porque estés bien y que tomes las decisiones correctas. —Ron lo escuchaba atento, pero sus ojos no podían mirar a su padre. Arthur prosiguió. — Y en este momento no estás haciendo lo correcto, estás tomando la solución más fácil. Créeme que el amor jamás ha sido fácil y probablemente nunca lo vaya a ser, pero esa es la razón por la que vale la pena. Uno siempre lucha por lo que quiere, y ya que tú dices y demuestras que estás loco por esa muchacha, lo justo es que hagas lo correcto ¿no crees? Tienes derecho a ser feliz, y ella también.

— Pero es que…

— Hijo, si hay algo que tiene que quedarte claro, es que los Weasley no nos rendimos ante nada, y mucho menos en el amor. —aseguró con firmeza. — ¿O puedes decirme que alguno de tus hermanos no ha luchado por la mujer que ama? —ambos observaron a todos los presentes. — Incluso tu hermana, mírala.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa presumida abrazando a Harry, mientras todos reían.

— Y lo hice antes que tú —amplificó ella riendo también.

— Espero que con eso te refieras a enamorarte —dijo Bill, en tono sobreprotector. — O Harry probablemente será el próximo en recibir un discurso.

La risa volvió a inundar la estancia. Fleur le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mientras le susurraba melosas palabras al oído.

— Así que, supongo que vas a luchar por lo que quieres ¿no?

Ron asintió. Arthur sonrió, y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de ello, Ron emprendió camino lejos de la madriguera, con una sola dirección en mente. Así que no tardó mucho en llegar a las dependencias de Hermione, porque el rugido de su Audi lo llevó directo hasta su objetivo. El problema llegó cuando no encontró a nadie en la casa. Nadie habló y tampoco se encontraba el vehículo. Pensó rápidamente en los posibles destinos a los que habría ido, y descartó la mitad sintiéndose un inútil. Tomó su teléfono y llamó incesantemente una y otra vez, sin recibir nada más que el buzón de voz. Dejó un incontable número de mensajes, hasta que la contestadora le informó que estaba lleno de mensajes. Inseguro de sus posibilidades, se quedó sentado donde mismo, esperando que tarde o temprano ella llegara.

Cosa que nunca sucedió.

* * *

><p>— Estás muy callada —opinó su padre, mientras ambos observaban la hermosa puesta de sol que les ofrecía el mar. — Probablemente no debería entrometerme en temas entre tú y Ron, pero sé que está salida tan repentina y el argumento de "<em>mi padre necesita descansar"<em>, son algún acto desesperado por alejarte de tu mente.

— Solo necesitaba estar lejos —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

— ¿O necesitabas estar lejos de él?

— Es algo muy complicado.

— El amor siempre lo es, hija.

— Pero esto es aún más complicado de lo normal. —aseguró, soltando un gran suspiro. Sus ojos se cerraron y se concentró en recibir los débiles rayos de sol en su rostro. — Hoy discutimos.

— Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso.

— El problema es que…

Por más que Hermione buscaba las palabras correctas no lograba explicarse.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, aparte de lo obvio?

_No lo digas._

_No es el momento._

_Sí, lo es. Es el mejor momento._

— Hace unas semanas, sufrí un problema con ulceras —comenzó. Su padre asintió, señalándole que la escuchaba. — Y el doctor que me atendió indicó que era necesario hacer unos análisis además para descartar otras cosas. Pero el problema es que esos análisis que no debían más que confirmar mi problema con las ulceras, también confirmaron otra cosa.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó. Hermione asintió, girándose en la silla para observarlo. — ¿Qué cosa?

— Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Dónde demonios estás?<em> —quiso saber Ginny, gritándole.

— Estoy afuera de su casa.

— _¿No te deja entrar?_ —cuestionó sorprendida.

— No, es que no está en casa.

— _¿Y dónde fue?_

— Si lo supiera no estaría aquí, Ginny —respondió molesto.

— _Cierto, cierto, lo siento_. —coincidió. Su hermano suspiró. — _Llevas muchas horas ahí, Ron. Tu vuelo va a salir pronto, necesitas arreglar tus cosas. _

— No puedo irme sin hablar con ella.

— _¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

— No lo sé —confesó, tirando de su cabello. Un auto cruzó frente a él, pero efectivamente no era ella.

— _Bueno, hay una forma para que puedas hablar con ella._

— Ya intenté llamarla, no contesta.

— _No me refería a eso_ —aclaró la pelirroja. — _Tal vez puedas volverte un poco romántico, hermanito._

— Déjate de rodeos, enana. —la detuvo él riendo. — Ilumíname con tu idea.

* * *

><p>Ese silencio era el que odiaba.<p>

El que no había querido sentir jamás, y que ahí se encontraba compartiendo con su padre.

— Sé que es algo repentino, y probablemente quieras matarme por ser madre tan joven, pero yo… —trataba de argumentar, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. — Yo lo amo, y sé que voy a amar a este bebe con todo mi corazón. Me preocuparé que no le falte nada y que sea el mej…

— Cariño, tranquila —dijo él, acercándose para abrazarla. — Está bien, no estoy enojado.

Y ahí Hermione se derrumbó.

Ese abrazo estaba liberando todo lo que se había contenido por años y años.

Y lo mejor, era que venía de su padre.

Probablemente no fue consiente de todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron así, porque para cuando volvió sus ojos al cielo, el atardecer ya se había ido, dejando a su paso un gran y espeso cielo azulado oscuro.

— Siento no habértelo contado antes.

— Está bien, hija. —restó importancia, limpiándole las lágrimas. — ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

— No lo sé —admitió, sorbiéndose la nariz. — Solo recibí esos exámenes, los leí y…

— Y no has hecho nada. —Hermione asintió. — Bueno, nos preocuparemos de tomar la primera hora que encontremos en una consulta.

La castaña asintió, abrazándose a su padre una vez más.

— Hay algo más que debo contarte —soltó temerosa. — Este no es mi primer embarazo.

— ¿No?

Ella negó levemente, probablemente algo imperceptible.

— Pero lo perdí cuando ocurrió todo lo del secuestro y es por eso que tengo tanto miedo. No quiero pasar por lo mismo y mucho menos sola.

— No estás sola, nunca lo estarás.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, recordando a la única persona que las había dicho tiempo atrás. Y ahora podía confirmar que eran verdad.

— Gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy tu padre. —dijo él sonriendo. — No quiero ponerte más problemas, pero… ¿No crees que él necesita saberlo?

— No en este momento —respondió ella rápidamente.

— Cielo, él es el padre, debería saberlo desde el primer día.

— No quiero que se quede conmigo solo porque estoy esperando un hijo —respondió, rebelando su mayor temor en ese momento. — No quiero que se quede a mi lado por obligación. Él debe preocuparse de su trabajo y…

— Y de ustedes —terminó el señor Granger. — Hermione, créeme que cualquier hombre que se encuentre en esta situación desearía saber la verdad. Ron no es un mal chico, y por todo lo que han pasado juntos, pienso que se merece saberlo cuanto antes.

— De todas formas ya es tarde —argumentó. Su padre la miró escéptico. — Su vuelo es en un par de horas.

— ¿Y?

— Que no habrá tiempo para…

—Vamos, aún podemos intentarlo al menos —insistió él, poniéndose de pie. — ¿O es que los hombres siempre tenemos que ser los románticos en todo esto?

Hermione soltó una sonora risita, cuando se puso de pie y siguió a su padre al auto.

El viaje no tardó tanto como esperaba, y probablemente era porque los nervios la habían hecho acelerar más de lo necesario en la carretera. Su padre no dijo nada, pero estuvo atento por cualquier cosa. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Hermione salió de un salto para ayudar a su padre a bajarse del auto.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme? —insistió ella, nerviosa.

— Tienes que hacerlo sola, cielo.

— ¿Y qué va a suceder si ya se fue?

— No lo hará.

— ¿Pero y sí…?

— Hermione, hija. Solo ve ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió agitando su cabeza. Luego abrió la puerta de la casa y suspiró al momento que dejaba a su padre pasar y ella emprendía un rumbo diferente.

— Deséame suerte.

— Suerte, hija. —respondió él sonriendo.

Hermione dio media vuelta, caminando directamente hacia el auto, cuando su padre la detuvo por sorpresa.

— Encontré esto en el buzón. Es para ti, tal vez debas leerla antes de ir —señaló él entregándole un sobre.

La castaña asintió, su padre se despidió y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Más nerviosa que nunca, tomó el sobre de papel y quitó la carta. Desplegó las dos hojas con la caligrafía de Ron, y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_No sé cómo demonios comenzar una carta. Jamás lo había hecho y probablemente no sea la mejor que vayas a leer… discúlpame por eso. Sé que es algo anticuado, pero para el objetivo que está escrita creo que será perfecta. ¿Cómo diablos comienzo esto?_

_Bueno, soy un cobarde. _

_Sí, un cobarde, un idiota y cualquier otra palabra que pase por tu cabeza en este momento, pero soy el idiota que te ama. El imbécil que está desesperado y el cobarde que ha recurrido a escribir una carta, a pesar de que sea pésimo escribiendo (o hablando) de mis sentimientos. Pero creo que la clave de esto es ser sincero así que…_

_Tú, Hermione Granger. Tú y nadie más que tú, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida…_

_Yo no había amado tanto a alguien y eso me asustó. Sé que sueno como un pobre adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas, pero es que cuando se trata de ti no sé qué hacer. Jamás había perseguido a una mujer, porque usualmente son ellas las que me persiguen a mí. Sé que suena petulante, pero no quiero que lo pienses de esa forma. Quiero que lo veas de la forma en que el resto lo hace y que nosotros no. De la forma en que todos dicen que mis ojos brillan al verte, o que no puedo despegar mi vista de ti cuando estas cerca. De que te sonrió cada segundo, porque adoro verte cerca de mí. O incluso que no sea capaz de quitar mis manos de ti, porque sé que así todos saben que eres mía. Y me sorprende que todos lo vean y tu no. Soy un libro abierto cuando se trata de mis emociones, Hermione…_

_Desde el momento en que te vi aparecer en las oficinas de Record Magic, supe que serías alguien especial. Y no podía hacer nada más que tratar de alejarte de mí, porque yo era un cobarde con el amor. Eras tan perfecta. Todo en ti gritaba perfección y creo que me molestaba mucho el que estuviera tan dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ti desde el primer día. Te besé y juro que fue lo mejor del mundo. Me fui enamorando de ti, de tus sonrisas, de tu alegría, de tu belleza, todo de ti me enamoró. Me encantaba sacarte de las casillas y que no soportaras jamás las mierdas que te decía o hacía. Eras tan perfecta que tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y en parte sigo creyéndolo._

_Pero pretender no amarte, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Ver tu rostro lleno de dolor, al creer que yo no te amaba… fue lo peor. Desee desde el primer instante, abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas y repetirte una y otra vez que solo era una mentira, que pensé que sería mejor que la realidad. Pero nuevamente me equivoqué y tú sufriste las consecuencias… Nunca podré perdonarme todo el daño que te causé, pero puedes estar un poco más tranquila al saber que jamás fue verdad. Créeme que jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza engañarte. Tú eras todo lo que yo quería, no había nada que quisiera de otra persona. Tú eres todo lo que siempre he soñado y mucho más. Eres perfecta Hermione, cada parte de ti me hace amarte más. Sé que dije que estaríamos mejor separados, pero seré egoísta y admitiré que no podría vivir un minuto más de mi vida sin ti. _

_Aunque también supongo que después de todo, lo mejor será darte un tiempo para que lo pienses y decidas si me darás una oportunidad. Volveré a mi trabajo en Latinoamérica y te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, pero ten claro que apenas esté de vuelta en Londres iré por tu respuesta. No necesito un rotundo sí, me basta con que me dejes intentarlo una vez más. _

_Por favor, dame una última oportunidad._

_Juro ante todo que no la arruinaré esta vez._

_Te ama, Ron._

No le tomó más de dos minutos en procesar todo lo escrito. Alargó su mano lo más rápido posible y comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono incesantemente. Nadie contestó, así que encendió el motor de su jeep y emprendió camino hacia el aeropuerto. Nuevamente no tardó mucho en llegar, así que sin tomar muchas preocupaciones estacionó el vehículo y corrió a la fila de ingreso. Volvió a marcar el número y esperó.

— ¡Ginny! —exclamó, apenas contestaron el teléfono. — ¿Cuál es el vuelo de Ron?

— _¿Qué?_

— El número de vuelo, la hora, lo que sea que me ayude a encontrarlo, dímelo.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

— ¡Ginny!

— _Eh, de acuerdo, espera. Creo que es… ¡Harry, trae ese papel!_ —gritó la pelirroja a su marido, al otro lado del teléfono. — _Sí, sí, ese. De acuerdo es el vuelo 309. A las once y media._

— Gracias, Ginny. Adiós —se despidió, cortando rápidamente su teléfono para pasar por el puesto de boletos. — ¡Deme cualquier pasaje que me acceso a al vuelo 309 de las once y media, con destino a Mexico!

— De acuerdo señorita, pero no grite.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa asintiendo. Esperó a que la mujer encontrara un pasaje después de cinco minutos y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito apurándola.

— Disculpe, ¿puede decirme que hora es? —preguntó a un hombre a su lado.

— Las once y cuarto —le informó él.

— Gracias. —dijo y luego miró a la mujer. — ¿Puede apurarse? Voy a perder el vuelo.

— Lo siento, pero necesito su carnet de identificación. —Hermione se lo tendió, sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente. — Esta bien, aquí tiene su…

La mujer no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Hermione le había arrebatado los pasajes y sus documentos y había corrido. Una buena cantidad de persona se giraron a mirarla, no solo porque estaba corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo, sino porque ya la habían reconocido.

* * *

><p>— ¿Su boleto, señor? —pidió la azafata.<p>

Alzó su brazo para entregárselo, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para retroceder un poco. Se quedó mirando el pasaje por unos momentos. Ese boleto lo llevaría directo a su trabajo y lejos de Hermione. De ella y todo lo que amaba en ese país.

Probablemente se estaba volviendo paranoico, porque había escuchado su voz.

Diciendo su nombre.

Ron.

Una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué demon…? —comentó un hombre frente a él, girándose antes de subir al pasillo que lo llevaba directo al avión.

Y entonces él también lo hizo.

Llevado por un fuerte impulso, dio media vuelta y la reconoció.

Corriendo.

¿Corriendo?

Sí, corriendo.

Y no solo corriendo, si no que corría hacia él.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Justo a tiempo para reconocerla en medio de la multitud de pasajeros que se arremolinaban ante la escena. Recordó lo mucho que ella odiaba ser el centro de atención y sonrió. Hermione corrió con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y saltó hacía él. Ron la atrapó justo a tiempo abrazándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras sus delgadas piernas le rodeaban la cintura y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que estaba ahí para estrangularlo Lo que fue rápidamente eliminado de su mente, cuando ella buscó sus labios con desesperación. Él no tardó en corresponderle, porque deseaba tanto sus labios como ella los suyos, y sosteniéndola, ubicó su otra mano en su mejilla, tratando de guiar el compás de sus besos que desesperados buscaban el alivio a todas las emociones que tenían. Pero se lamentó al percibir las saladas lágrimas de Hermione sobre su mejilla, sumado a los fuertes jadeos que la acompañaban por el desgaste físico que había supuesto para ella toda esa maratón. Finalmente sonrió contra su mejilla, mientras la escuchaba tratar de acompasar su respiración.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —logró articular él, con voz lastimera y suave.

Juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse solo en sus palabras. Necesitaba oírla, saber que eso no era una tonta escena imaginada por su mente.

— No podía dejar que te fueras —sollozó ella, besándolo nuevamente. Ron le correspondió sintiendo un grueso nudo en su garganta. — No puedes irte, y dejarme aquí. ¡No seas idiota!

Ron soltó una risita y la presionó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

No podía llenarse de la perfecta sensación que los envolvía en ese momento.

— Soy un idiota ¿cierto?

— ¡El mayor idiota de este planeta! —aceptó ella, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Sus emociones estaban por las nubes. — Pero el idiota que me ama, y que yo amo.

— ¿Leíste mi intento de carta romántica? —bromeó él.

— Es hermosa y perfecta —aceptó ella besándole las mejillas.

— Creo que comenzaré a escribir cartas más seguido si este es mi premio.

Hermione rió divertida.

— Te amo.

— Repítelo —pidió él, juntando sus frentes nuevamente. —Por favor, repítelo.

— Te amo Ron, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien.

— Pensé que jamás volvería a escucharte decir eso. —respondió él en un susurro lastimoso. — También te amo, Hermione. Solo a ti y a nadie más.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco y volvió a besarlo, mientras se mantenía atrapada entre su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con su piernas como si fuera un pequeño monito enamorado.

— Probablemente tengas que dividir ese amor un poco ahora.

— No, solo es para ti. Todo para ti. Puedes ser egoísta en esto, Hermione —le aseguró él.

— Ya no más. —respondió ella, bajando de su agarre solo para atrapar una de sus manos y dirigirla hasta su pancita.

Ron se quedó en silencio, quieto y sin saber si comprendía bien la situación.

— Tú…

— Vamos a ser padres. —susurró ella, liberando unas lagrimillas. — Así que no podremos ser egoístas con nuestro amor. Habrá que repartirlo en tres desde ahora en adelante… Si tú quieres…

Ron estaba pálido, quieto y sus ojos más grandes que nunca. Su respiración era fuerte y sonora, mientras analizaba la situación. De pronto se arrodilló frente a Hermione y luego miró hacia su estómago. La castaña lo observaba nerviosa, de no saber si era buena o mala señal. Pero cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo besar su pancita por sobre la tela de su blusa, soltó una risita liberadora de todo el estrés.

— Podemos repartirlo en cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y la cantidad que tú quieras. —dijo él, abrazándose a su cuerpo, aún arrodillado, con una gran sonrisa. Hermione agrandó su sonrisa observándolo. — De hecho estoy dispuesto a comenzar en este instante con la creación de más pelirrojos a los que dividir nuestro amor.

— ¡Ron! —exclamó ella sonrojada, obligándolo a levantarse del suelo.

Hubiera querido seguir retándolo, si no fuera por el sonoro aplauso que resonó en todo el aeropuerto, cuando ambos estuvieron de pie. Estaban completamente rodeados de gente, sacándole fotos y grabando la situación. Con tanta emoción no habían recordado donde se encontraban, y que probablemente tanto la noticia de su reconciliación, como del embarazo, estarían dando vueltas por internet en unos momentos. Pero a decir verdad, en ese preciso momento, Hermione y Ron no tenían ni la menor preocupación por alejarse de donde estaban. Ya en un rato más podrían sentirse mal por publicar ellos mismo a los cuatro vientos su vida privada, pero en ese instante, solo el amor que se tenían era lo importante.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella, enredando sus brazos al cuello del pelirrojo.

— Muchos bebes pelirrojos, ya te dije —respondió él como si nada, mientras la besaba nuevamente. ¡Demonios, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo!

Recibió un golpe en su brazo. Ambos rieron.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que soy yo siempre la que da el primer paso?

— ¿Estoy escuchándola quejarse de su gesto romántico, señorita Hermione? Porque si mal no recuerdo soy yo el que inició todo este evento romántico, con mi súper romántica carta de amor.

— Sí, sobre eso… creo que tendré que darte clases de escritura —bromeó ella. Ron arrugó el entrecejo. — Y no, con eso no ganas. ¿Recuerdas que tuve que correr desde la playa hasta aquí para rogarte que no te fueras?

— ¿Playa?

— Sí, playa. Kilómetros y kilómetros para llegar aquí. Así que sigo ganando.

— ¿Y si dejamos un empate? —ofreció él, besándola en la mejilla, luego en la frente y finalmente en la nariz. — No, sabes… ¡Al demonio!

Si Hermione quería ganar esa noche, estaba muy equivocada. Porque cuando Ron puso una rodilla en el suelo y le tendió su mano su corazón explotó de amor. Al igual de la gente que se encontraba mirándolo, porque un grito de victoria resonó nuevamente. Hermione volvió a reír por milésima vez en ese momento.

— ¿Ron, qué haces?

— Sí quieres luchar contra un Weasley romántico, debes aceptar desde ya que terminarás perdiendo siempre, cariño. —dijo él, volviéndose de a poco más serio. — Sé que he sido un tonto, y lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar hasta aquí para poder aceptar que estamos locos el uno por el otro, bueno… no lo lamento tanto y está claro que no quiero nada diferente… Te amo, y saber que tú me amas también es lo mejor que puedo llegar a imaginar. Eso y ese pequeño o pequeña que crece en ti. Ustedes son y serán mi vida, así que necesito preguntarte algo. —hizo un silenció y buscó algo en su chaqueta. — No, no tengo nada, pero bueno continuemos… —Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. — Ten por seguro que esta no era la forma que quería, pero ya arreglaremos eso pronto, así que… Hermione Jean Granger, amor de mi vida, la mujer más maravillosa del universo, ¿me harías el favor de pasar el resto de tu vida, conmigo? No, espera, eso no es lo que hay que decir… Hermione Jean Granger —repitió, haciendo reír una buena cantidad de personas, incluida ella. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó ella, temblando de pies a cabeza con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

— Siempre tienes ese tono de sorpresa conmigo, eh. —respondió él abrumado. — Vamos a tener que cambiar eso también.

— Sí, quiero. —dijo ella repentinamente. — Sí, sí, sí, mil veces sí.

El aplauso se generalizó junto con el sonido de los flashes y de la gente gritar, escondió los leves susurros que ambos se dedicaron cuando se dieron el beso final, que sellaba aquellas promesas de un futuro juntos. Las cámaras de periodistas comenzaron a llegar, pero ellos no se molestaron en esconderse. Todo el mundo podía observarlos todo el tiempo que quisieran, con tal de que los dejaran besarse tranquilos.

Entonces en ese momento lo supieron.

Sabían que ese aeropuerto había visto despedidas y bienvenidas más verdaderas que cualquier otro lugar. Y ahora, frente al amor de sus vidas, al fin se decidían a luchar por su felicidad, permitiéndose ambos respirar tranquilidad.

Agradecieron mentalmente a la fama por haberlos llevado hasta él otro.

Hasta el amor de sus vidas y su propia felicidad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiempo después…<strong>_

Después de que por incontables días recibieran miles de cartas de felicitaciones por su compromiso, y el futuro bebe Weasley, al fin lograban volver a la normalidad.

Ron había terminado su trabajo en Latinoamérica, perfectamente acompañado por su prometida, y Hermione había dado inicio a la fundación que por largo tiempo soñó. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca y por mucho que tratara de alejar las ideas macabras de su mente, la castaña seguía teniendo miedo.

— No deberías tenerlo, estoy aquí. Nada malo va a pasarnos —aseguró él, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, le daba pequeños besos en el pelo y acariciaba su abultada pancita de embarazada.

— Sabes que cuando está tan calmado…

— No necesariamente tiene que ser así —la detuvo él. Hermione continuó mirando hacia la lejanía. — Creo que estás teniendo demasiado tiempo libre, cielo.

— Es tu culpa —le informó, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente.

Ese era su futuro esposo. El dueño de unos maravillosos ojos azules, un cuerpo envidiable y unos brazos tan reconfortantes que la hacían desear olvidarse de ir a trabajar.

— ¿Sabes que te amo?

— No me molesta que lo repitas de vez en cuando —bromeó ella, acariciando su mejilla sonrojada. — Pero adoro cuando esas palabras salen de tus labios.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Me amas? —quiso saber él, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

— Aún no lo sé…. —mintió ella, riendo cuando recibió una ofendida mirada de su prometido. Rió al mismo instante en que presionaba sus labios, demostrándole con hechos lo que sentía por él. Tomó sus manos y las posicionó sobre su pancita. — ¿Crees que estaría así si no te amara?

Ron sonrió. Ella tenía razón.

Y al parecer su hijo o hija también creía eso, porque los fuertes golpes que estaba propinándole indicaban su presencia en la conversación.

— Cielos —jadeó ella, cerrando los ojos.

El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en percibir que la castaña no gozaba mucho de esa sensación estando de pie. Así que con la usual fuerza que lo caracterizaba, alzó a Hermione en sus brazos y se sentó con ella encima de su regazo, en uno de los sillones.

— Estoy comenzando a dudar sobre que sea una niña, tal vez será un pequeño futbolista el que tenemos aquí. —opinó él.

— Es una niña —aseguró Hermione. — Lo puedo sentir.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

— ¿Será porque la persona que tiene en su interior un bebe soy yo?

— Pero yo puedo imaginármelo —atacó él. Su futura esposa soltó una escandalosa risa.

— De acuerdo, ¿y qué nombre le pondremos? —quiso saber la futura madre.

— Será difícil que nos pongamos de acuerdo, en esto.

— Creo que ya que será niña, tú debes elegir el nombre.

— De acuerdo, pero tú debes decirme la letra inicial. Yo elegiré un nombre con lo que decidas.

— Estoy de acuerdo. —aceptó ella. — Así que la inicial debe ser… la R.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me gusta esa letra.

— ¿Tiene eso algo que ver conmigo? —insinuó él, alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

— Tiene todo que ver contigo.

Ron sonrió. Le era imposible no sonreír a cada momento. No podía ocultarle al mundo lo feliz que estaba.

— Rosie.

— ¿Quién demonios es Rosie? —se sorprendió ella, observándolo con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a molestarse. ¿La estaba llamando por otro nombre? ¿Quién demonios era Rosie?

— No hables así enfrente de nuestra hija, cielo. —respondió él riéndose. Hermione le propinó un fuerte golpe. — Rosie, será su nombre.

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió tanto el rostro como el cuello de la castaña, sintiéndose más estúpida que nunca.

— Pensaste que…

— ¡Ni lo menciones! —lo retuvo ella, riéndose.

Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Ron, sintiéndose protegida. Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, y satisfacción, llenándose de su saber por milésima vez en su vida. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que sus labios desplazaban por todo su cuerpo. Incluso el inquieto bebe saltó al baile, dando unas cuantas pataditas más.

Ron llevó sus manos hacia su estómago en movimiento, sonriendo, mientras continuaba besando al amor de su vida.

— Tranquila Rosie, hay suficiente Ron para las dos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿No saben que decir? <em>**

**_Pues ya somos dos, porque me he quedado sin palabras. _**

**_No sé como agradecerles lo mucho que han hecho feliz mi vida. Está historia comenzó siendo solo una idea, y ahora finaliza como si acabara parte mi. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hemos logrado, porque no he sido solo yo. Somos todos los que nos hemos involucrados con Famosos._**

**_Quiero agradecerles especialmente a todos los que se involucraron tanto con la historia, que se preocuparon de agregarla a favoritos y que dejaron su comentario cada vez que pudieron. No saben lo asombroso que es leer palabras de un lector, agradeciéndote por la escritura o simplemente informándome que le encanta la historia. Yo crecí con la historia y me conformo con que a alguno de ustedes les haya ayudado también._**

**_Y antes de finalizar con todo esto tengo dos cosas que decirles._**

**_La primera, es que me duele en el alma, que esto haya llegado a su fin. Y me disculpo mucho por el largo tiempo que estuve alejada de la historia, pero como repetí hasta el cansancio yo no abandono mis historias. Amo Harry Potter con mi alma, y adoro a Ron y Hermione, así que sí, jamás lo dejaré._**

**_Y la segunda, pero no menos importante es que tengo una idea. Tal vez les guste, o tal vez la odien. Pero aquí va... ¿Que opinan de una segunda parte?_**

**_Nos veremos muy pronto lectores, porque mis otras historias comenzarán a actualizarse. Espero leerlos ahí también y si no, fue un gusto compartir con ustedes esta historia._**

**_Gracias por todo, espero que tengan una maravillosa vida :)_**

**_Con mucho cariño._**

**_Rocio_**


End file.
